Unexpected Mischief
by Raelyn Estel
Summary: Severus Snape wished Daphne Rue would just go away! She was everything he hated...A Gryffindor, best friends with the Marauders, always so damn happy, and worst of all she liked being around him. SSOC, JPLE, RLOC,SBOC.
1. Trains, Boys, and Boils

_A/N: Hello Readers! This is my first story Unexpected Mischief. The main character is Daphne Rue, a muggle born who gets into Hogwarts and becomes friends with the Marauders. This is mainly a Severus/Daphne story, but I do go into the other characters stories too. If you like the Marauders or Severus, you might like this. I write what I think are alot of funny, crazy adventures for my characters to go on and a lot of those cute sappy moments. I'm not an expert, so there may be some grammatical errors along the way, bear with me. This chapter starts off in first year, but soon I'll be moving on to 6th year and so on. If you find the characters vain, fickle, or annoying in the beginning, remember that they are young teenagers. They will grow with the story. I don't own all of these characters. Sadly, belong to JK Rowling. The ones I do own are Daphne Rue, Jasmine Luvinia, Raelyn Eustacia, and several other minor ones. _

_Thank you! Please enjoy!_

_Music: My Generation -The Who  
_

* * *

**Trains, Boys, and Boils  
**

**_"Sometimes you pick your friends, sometimes they pick you." -Steve Klaka_  
**

"Are we almost there?" Daphne asked from the back seat of the small green car. They had been driving for an hour and it was almost eleven o'clock. If there was one thing the wizard had told them, it was, "Be on time, the train leaves at exactly eleven."

"What? Oh, yeah, it shouldn't be much further," her father replied, accelerating as the light turned green.

"We still have twenty minutes," Daphne's mom called back to reassure her daughter that they would definitely make it on time. Just then, they came to a stop in traffic. It seemed all of London had decided to ruin Daphne's morning.

"Why is the entire city out today?" Daphne exclaimed, looking at all the stopped cars around them. She didn't like panicking, but she couldn't help thinking that they would never make it to King's Cross Station. Daphne picked up the wand that was lying in the seat beside her.

"10 1/2 inches, apple, with a core of dragon heartstring," Mr. Ollivander had told her when the wand "chose her" as he put it. Having gone to Diagon Alley to purchase it, was the only reason Daphne believed that any of this was real. Before then, she thought it might all be some cruel joke. But after seeing real, live goblins exchange her parents pounds into galleons at Gringotts Bank, she found it harder to doubt in the wizarding world's existence. Not to mention all the other proof she had seen at Diaogn Alley, such as the shops containing everything from dragon hearts, to cauldrons, to broomsticks. With her high waisted blue jeans, Daphne had stuck out a great deal among the robed witches and wizards.

Daphne couldn't help smiling at the fact that just one month ago she had been bored at home when a man dressed in odd, burgandy robes knocked on the front door. Immediately, he began saying Daphne was a witch and had been accepted into a magical school. Of course, her parents freaked out. Thinking the man was insane, they had almost called the police. But then he slowly began to explain himself. He was a professor, from the finest school of witch craft and wizardry, sent to inform her parents of her magical capabilities, and to invite her to come and learn how to develop them. After hours upon hours of questions and answers, her parents turned to her.

"Well," her mother said. "Do you want to go to this school?"

In no time, Daphne found herself explaining to her friends that she wouldn't be going to secondary school with them anymore. Instead, she would be attending a boarding school in the Czech Republic. Her friends were not pleased by the sudden change or by the notion that they could not directly mail her letters, but had to give them to her parents to send. Daphne could not explain to them that regular post did not go to her new school, only owls. It was just another part of the magical world she did not understand yet either.

Daphne's father pulled the small car into a space right outside the tube station.

"King's Cross!" He exclaimed interrupting Daphne's thoughts. "I'll go get a cart for the trunk."

As her father disappeared into the morning bustle, Daphne's mother turned around to face her.

"Are you nervous?" She questioned full of concern for her only daughter.

"No, I think I'll be okay," Daphne replied confidently, although she was feeling sick in the pit of her stomach.

As long as she could remember, odd things always happened around her. It didn't matter where she was or what she was doing. Because of her good nature, Daphne always had friends. Still, she couldn't help feeling out of place sometimes. Being a witch would explain everything. Knowing there were others like her was even better, which is why Daphne was so nervous. _What if she got to the train and they told her it was all a huge mistake?_ They didn't mean her at all, but another Daphne was the witch. It wasn't like before this all happened Daphne even knew witches existed. You couldn't exactly spot them out in a crowd. Anyone who saw Daphne probably thought she was a regular girl. She was eleven years old with very light brown wavy hair that went to her shoulders, round honey colored eyes, and heart shaped lips. Nothing about her screamed witch, especially when most people thought witches were green with big ugly warts.

"Don't worry," Daphne's mother said with a smile. Daphne could tell she was beginning to get sad that they would be parting soon. Eleven years of her coming home daily was about to come to an end.

Daphne's father was back and he unloaded her large trunk onto a cart.

"Let's go, you don't want to be late," he said through the window.

Daphne stepped out of the car and felt the cool September air blow, making her shove her hands further into the pockets of her flared blue jeans. Her mother grasped onto her right side, and they quietly walked into the busy station. The entire place was bustling with suits hurrying to get to work on time. No one spared them a second glance as they reached Platforms nine and ten. A train to the right blew an ear splitting whistle as Daphne turned to her parents.

"You know, you don't have to come with me. It's okay." She offered, opening her trunk to slip her wand safely inside. She didn't want to risk losing it in the station or have someone question why she was carrying what appeared to be a twig around.

"We'll see you off," her father assured her. Her parents had taken the entire morning off of work to bring her to the station.

Daphne knew that the next part was going to be very awkward for all of them. The wizard had been very specific when he told her how to get onto the right platform, Platform 9 and 3/4.

"He said we need to go straight toward the wall between nine and ten," she stated, unsure of what she would do if the wall didn't let her through. Daphne stared at the solid brick wall in front of her. It didn't look like a secret entrance, but then neither did the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron and that had gotten her into Diagon Alley.

"I'll go first with the cart."

"We'll be right behind you," her mother encouraged, though she too was looking at the wall with uncertainty.

Daphne inhaled a deep breath and began pushing the cart quickly towards the wall. She closed her eyes and waited to feel the inevitable crash, but instead of feeling pain in front of her, she felt two people run into her from behind.

"Oowwww!" Daphne exclaimed opening her eyes and coming to a stop. Both her parents were right behind her as promised.

"Oh, sorry," her mother replied, rubbing her back.

Daphne just shook her head as stared up at the sign, Platform 9 ¾. A smile spread on her lips. They had made it through the wall and it was all real. The Hogwarts Express was right in front of her, the engines already running. She looked at her parents' awed faces and began to make her way down the platform towards the end of the train. Apparently, she wasn't the only one running a bit late. Quite a few people were crowded around, carrying bags, or saying goodbye to relatives. Some families were dressed entirely in robes and some, like hers, wore regular muggle (non-wizard according to a wizard) clothes. Daphne finally stopped between a frizy blonde girl, who was sobbing into her mother's arms, and a black haired boy who was struggling to push his cart.

Daphne turned around memorizing her parents features. They looked like they always had. Her father had brown hair, a small mustache, and a stern face, even though he was really good humoured and relaxed. On the other hand, her mother had bright blonde curly hair, that Daphne could spot from anywhere, and a constantly happy attitude. She also had a round pretty face, that Daphne had inherited. Daphne hated good-byes more than anything, and already she could see that her mother was going to start crying at any moment. Her father broke the silence.

"Well, this is it," he said gesturing toward the train. He had a love for machinery and was clearly impressed by the long train.

"Yeah," Daphne managed to respond. Her and her parents had had rough patches, but they always loved her, even after finding out she was a witch. She was grateful to have them. Daphne's mother hugged her tightly not wanting to let go, as her father patted her on the back.

"Promise to write and let us know how you're doing." Her mother sniffed back tears. "And be very careful."

"Don't worry, I will be," Daphne responded pulling away from her mother to pick up her heavy trunk. The clock showed it was nearly eleven, she had to get on the train before it left without her.

As she gathered her things, Daphne noticed the boy with his cart come to a stop. His black hair almost reached his shoulders and hid most of his face. He did not even notice Daphne, as he turned to the woman behind him. She was very small and thin with similar black shiny hair that was all pulled back. Her clothes were as worn as the dark lines on her face. Looking down seriously at her son, the woman placed a kiss on his pale cheek and left him there. For just a second, he watched her leave before turning back to his battered trunk.

Suddenly, as if he sensed something, the boy's black eyes looked up and found Daphne's. Daphne felt the color rise into her cheeks. He knew she had been staring. To try and make it up to him, she quickly gave him a heart melting smile. Instead of returning it, he sneered at her and began walking away straight into the path of another boy who was pushing his cart lazily with one hand. Daphne panicked. The carts weren't huge, but getting hit by one would hurt. Especially since the boy with his trunk seemed like he had been locked away in a dungeon all summer. He was completely pale and very thin.

"WATCH OU…."Daphne began yelling, but she heard a loud crash and immediately closed her eyes. When she forced them open again, she expected to see the pale boy squashed into the ground. However, Daphne saw that the cart had been stopped a few inches from the dark haired boy. He was still lying on the floor though, his trunk right beside him. _How did he end up there?_ Daphne thought to herself. She wanted to help him up, but he stood quickly. A light shade of pink appeared on his pale face as he hurried into the closest car. Daphne heard her father chuckling.

"You really startled him," he said in a deep voice. "He tumbled right over that trunk. Try not to do the same thing."

Daphne felt a wave of guilt wash over her. It was her yelling, and not the cart, that had caused him to fall over. As she thought of various ways to find him and apologize, her mom began lightly elbowing her arm.

"What?" Daphne cluelessly inquired, but her mom just raised an eyebrow toward where the boy had fallen.

Casually walking past them, his trunk in one hand, was the boy who had been pushing the cart. And he was extremely cute. Several girls on the platform stopped mid sentence, mid crying, and mid hugging. Some were just staring, others gaping. His hair was black, but unlike the other boy's hair that was unkempt, his was perfectly in place, with only a little bit falling over his grey eyes. If there was such a thing as wizarding royalty, he would be a prince. He tilted his head a bit and Daphne looked away afraid of being caught staring, again. Once per morning was quite enough. But he didn't even seem to notice that the platform had gotten so quiet or that he was the focus of attention. He just strolled right up to the train and disappeared inside. Immediately, every girl on the platform began saying goodbye quicker and heading towards the car he had just entered. Daphne was one of the last people to enter the train just as the whistle blew.

"Have a good trip!" Her father yelled as her mother waved, fresh tears coming to her eyes.

Daphne gave a final wave as the train pulled out of the station, leaving a large white cloud of smoke behind. Already she felt nervous being on her own and not knowing a single person. The hallway of the car was crowded with kids trying to find cabins to sit in, most seemed to be filled already. Hoping there would be more space in the back, Daphne put down her heavy trunk and began dragging it until she heard a loud squeal.

"My toes!"

Daphne spun around to see a girl with short, reddish brown hair making various pained faces. While Daphne had been preoccupied searching for a seat, she had accidentally pulled her heavy trunk right over the girl's foot.

"I'm so sorry," Daphne began at once, thinking that this was a horrible way to meet people. She desperately needed friends, but no one would want to be friends with her if she was known as a toe crusher.

"Are you alright? I'm really, very sorry."

"It's okay." The girl replied in a small voice, her face turning into a sad little pout. She was a little bit shorter than Daphne, but she had soft, straight hair that reached her chin and dark brown eyes. In her arms was a bundle of short, gray fur that turned out to be a cat.

Before Daphne could say anything else, a girl popped out of the nearest cabin. She was about Daphne's height and though her hair was bright red, she looked similar to the girl Daphne had been standing with.

"They say there might be room in here for two, Jas!"

"Going!" Daphne's accidental victim replied then stuck out her hand.

"I'm Jasmine Luvinia by the way. I'm a first year. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Daphne Rue, uh... also a first year," Daphne answered as she graciously shook the girl's hand.

"I have to be going, but perhaps I'll see you later, Daphne. Keep trying further down, I'm certain that there is more room."

Jasmine disappeared into the cabin. Daphne could see it was packed with girls her age. She wished they had more room for one more so she could join. Instead, Daphne continued pulling her trunk, being extra careful not to run over people's feet. When she finally reached the last cabin, Daphne was ready to settle and go no further. She peered in hopefully. The boy from the platform, that she had startled into falling over, was sitting inside completely alone. _Perfect_, she thought and walked in.

He was hunched over, busily scribbling into a notebook that was very close to his face. Occasionally, he would whisper something to himself. Rather than interrupt him right away, Daphne stowed her trunk away and sat down across from him. He was really focused on whatever he was writing, hopefully not a summer assignment Daphne wasn't aware of. She noticed he was already in his school uniform too, though his looked a bit faded. He must have been eager to start lessons. After a few minutes of silence, he looked up and saw her for the first time. Daphne smiled brightly, but his eyes narrowed at her with a look of hatred.

"Daphne Rue," she said sticking out her hand. When he didn't take it, she lowered it with a shrug and continued smiling. Outside, the city had passed and they were out in the green countryside. Daphne loved the country. It always appeared so peaceful.

"What do you want?" The boy across from her muttered in a low voice.

"Well, you could tell me your name," Daphne suggested kindly. He did not appear to like that idea and Daphne was beginning to feel very unwelcome. The way he was glaring at her, Daphne doubted very much he would want to sit together at dinner later.

"Who said you could sit in here?"

"Excuse me?" Daphne asked offended by his tone. He was crossing unfriendly and becoming downright rude.

This time his voice was almost a whisper.

"You were the girl on the platform, weren't you?"

Daphne certainly knew how to make an impression.

"Yeah, about that, I wanted to apologize for yelling out. I didn't mean to startle you. Sorry."

"You stupid girl!"

"What?" Daphne cried feeling slightly hurt. He didn't even know anything about her, minus her name.

"You were about to be run over. I was trying to help you."

"I don't need your help!" He insisted darkly.

Daphne crossed her arms over her red knit sweater and made a silent vow to never help him again.

"Fine."

"You're a mudblood aren't you?" The boy snapped, looking repulsed by the thought of breathing the same air as her.

"What?" Daphne had never been called that before. In fact, she didn't even know what it meant, but it didn't sound pleasant.

"I knew it," he continued, ignoring her question.

"Who said you could sit in here?"

"I'll sit wherever I want, thank you very much." Daphne reached into her pocket for her ticket, she wanted to make sure she was right and there wasn't assigned seating, which was ridiculous. People were sitting wherever they wanted. When she looked up again the boy had his wand out and it was pointed right at her.

"What are you doing?" She gasped backing as far into the seat as she could. _Surely he wasn't going to use magic on her?_ She had put her wand away on the platform, not that she knew any magic yet anyway.

He glared, expecting her to make a move and attack him.

"Where's your wand mudblood?"

"I… why do you want to know?" Daphne felt panic rising. _What should she do?_ She was stuck in this cabin with a maniac. In her old school, she had always been one of the good kids and that meant no fights. Besides, she had never been disliked by anyone, not even her teachers. She had no clue how to proceed. _Was it wise to say she didn't have her wand? Or should she say she did have it? How was this happening?_ She wasn't even at the school yet.

"Well?" He insisted, keeping his black eyes fixated on her and any little movements she made.

"You know what? I was just trying to be nice," Daphne said finally standing up and cautiously inching towards the cabin doors. This was clearly not the right approach. It unsettled him and he quickly jerked up with his wand still pointing directly at her throat.

"WHAT do you think you're doing?" He asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"What am _I_ doing… WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Daphne desperately shouted. This was great. At this rate, she would not even make it to school before she got blown up. Her heart sped up as his long fingers gripped his wand tighter.

"STUPID MUDBLOOD!"

_Again with the mudblood._

"If you think I'm insulted, I'm not," Daphne pointed out to him, trying her best to be brave. _How could she be insluted?_ She didn't even know what it meant.

"You don't deserve to be here!" He yelled furiously to shut her up.

Daphne had never had someone snap at her like this for no reason. Forgetting to be scared, she spat, "what makes you so special?" As she stepped forward, he yelled something out.

"FURNUNCULUS!" He waved his wand and pointed it right at her again.

Daphne stared at him in shock. He was attacking her, and she didn't even know what to do! A light shot out of his wand and headed straight for her. Daphne felt like she was rooted to the train floor. It was only inches away from her, when suddenly it hit an invisible force and disappeared.

"That's _not_ very nice!" She heard a voice say from behind. Turning around in relief, she saw two boys had entered the cabin, wands readily in hand. One was the looker from the platform, and the other she had never seen before. He had black hair, that was extremely messy, and hazel eyes that were looking straight at her attacker. Her dark haired assailant now appeared very frightened and kept moving his wand, pointing it at one, and then the other.

"What do _you_ want?" He asked backing up closer to the window, his wand never lowering.

"It's not what we want. It's… _etiquette_." The cute boy suggested, and he strode forward like he was greatly enjoying this.

"You just attacked a wandless person," the other boy continued. "_And_ if we heard correctly, and we did, you just insulted her as well you ugly git."

"I called her exactly what she is, a stupid mud…"

"DON'T you dare say it!" The handsome boy snapped angrily. He seemed offended, as if the insult was being said to him and not her. Daphne backed toward the door and let them take charge.

The attacker flinched at the yelling, but raised his wand higher.

"SERP…"

"Stupefy!"

The dark haired boy fell on the floor and didn't move anymore.

"Excellent shot, Sirius! I knew you weren't half bad," the hazel-eyed boy exclaimed, lowering his wand and patting his friend on the back. "Do you know who he is? I've never seen him before, but then my family isn't welcome at every pureblood house, now are they?"

"Mine sadly are welcome, but I have no idea who this is. It seems to me he's a fan of the dark arts and doesn't wash his hair." Sirius commented back, crouching down next to the boy on the floor to observe him better.

"I do believe he was going to use serpensortia you," The other boy agreed.

"A Slytherin already, you know, he kinda looks like the scrawny kid I almost ran over with my cart on the platform," Sirius said standing to his full height, a small smile on his lips. "It's a pity I missed."

Daphne looked from one defender to the other in complete shock. _What had just happened? What had she gotten herself into? And was the boy on the floor dead?!_ He certainly wasn't moving.

Sirius noticed her concern.

"Don't worry. He's not dead, just stunned." He gave a devilish grin and a wink that may have melted many girl's hearts.

The other boy reached out his hand for her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just very confused." Daphne held onto her head.

"What the heck is a mudblood? And Slytherin? And dark arts? And serpen whatever?"

The two boys just watched her throw out about a million questions before they nodded.

"Oh of course, you're muggle born right?"

"Muggle what?" Daphne repeated. The wizard told her she was a witch. _What else could she be?_

"Muggleborn," The hazel eyed boy repeated slowly. "It means your parents aren't wizards or magical. There's muggleborn, halfblood, and pureblood."

"What on earth is going on in here?!"

Jasmine was standing in between the open sliding door. She looked around at all of them and then at the boy on the floor.

"Did one of you just use magic against another student?" She gasped pointing appallingly to the boy with the black hair that lay motionless.

"Well… yeah," Sirius told her, amused at how outraged Jasmine was at the thought.

"Do I need to go get a prefect?" She snapped seriously. Sirius seemed instantly annoyed by her.

"Prefect?" Daphne repeated. Apparently, she had alot more to learn than just normal school subjects.

"Prefects are prestigious students chosen by the school to help keep students in order. They can give and take house points as well as hand out detentions to those who deserve them," Jasmine recited like she was reading from a book. "Shall I fetch one?"

"No, that won't be necessary," The other boy stated.

"We were just stopping this boy here from attacking our new friend." He gestured to Daphne, who felt instantly happy to know she had two friends at least. And all she had to do to make them was get attacked.

"We decided stunning was the way to go," Sirius went on. "But perhaps we'd be better off without him all together."

The two boys chuckled together. Jasmine was not amused.

"He attacked you?" She asked. The look on her face was even more appalled that it was before. Daphne nodded.

"I just came to make sure you were getting along okay," she informed Daphne.

"Jasmine, is everything alright?" The red head from earlier stood in the hall directly behind Jasmine. She had stunning bright green eyes that were staring at the scene. Daphne didn't blame her. There was a boy sprawled on the floor after all. The red head tried to get a better look at the boy on the floor, but it wasn't easy to see him very well.

"Everything seems to be okay now."

The red head furrowed her brow at the two boys with wands still in their hands.

"If you're sure," she hesitated a bit, then left.

"Who was that?" The boy with hazel eyes asked, still gazing dreamily at the spot where the girl had stood.

"That's my cousin, Lily Evans, she's a first year like me," Jasmine said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll be going now. You should really try staying out of trouble, we're not even at school yet. I'll come to check on you later," she informed Daphne, and she left the way she came.

Daphne sighed, those were her thoughts exactly. She didn't want any trouble. At least, none of those prefects had been called. With their ability to give detention, she did not want to meet them. Daphne had never had a detention in her life, and she didn't want to start now.

The boy with the hazel eyes cleared his throat.

"Would you like to join us in our cabin?" Daphne hesitated for a moment so he continued.

"Or… maybe you'd prefer to stay in here? I don't think stunned people make for good company, but..." he finished sarcastically with a shrug and an amused expression on his face.

"Are you kidding?' Daphne chuckled.

"I was trying to leave right when you came. "

"He obviously couldn't bear the thought of parting with you," Sirius said with a smile.

"The poor blighter," his friend added. Although, he didn't seem concerned for the stunned boy at all, neither of them did.

"I think he would have been happier if I never came in to begin with," she muttered feeling a bit sad at the thought.

"Just let me get my trunk."

"Don't trouble yourself, I'll get it." Sirius took down the trunk and Daphne followed the two boys out of that cabin and into another. She felt bad leaving the boy alone in the other cabin, but quickly reminded herself that he had tried doing who knows what to her.

"Make yourself at home," The hazel eyed boy exclaimed, gesturing towards the seats. How they had managed to get an entire cabin to themselves, Daphne wasn't sure.

"Aww thanks mate," Sirius responded handing his friend her trunk and relaxing into one of the seats. Outside more green countryside flashed by.

The hazel eyed boy just rolled his eyes and easily lifted the trunk into a compartment.

"So how did a girl like you get into such a bind with a git like that?" He asked sitting down beside her.

"Well you could tell me your name..." Daphne sighed.

"Of course, James Potter," he said extending his long hand and flashing her a perfect smile. Even with that messy hair, Daphne found him to be extremely cute right away. Especially since he was sitting so close to her and she could get a good look at him.

"Sirius Black," his friend called, placing his hands behind his head.

"We're both going into first year."

"Actually, that's what I said that offended him so much," Daphne explained.

"But it's nice to meet you both. I'm Daphne Rue, first year too."

"He tried to give you boils because you asked him his name?" James asked with a surprised look on his face.

Daphne sat up.

"He tried to give me what?"

"Boils," Sirius answered stretching his legs out onto the seat next to him.

Daphne thought about how horrible it would have been if she had to endure her first day at school with boils. She ceratinly was lucky these two boys came along and not just because they were so good looking.

"What did I ever do to him?"

"Some people have been given awful names," Sirius pointed out. "His must be something bad, like Elvendork."

"I like that name," James protested.

"What stopped it from hitting me?" Daphne wondered out loud. She recalled the light had only been inches away and then seemed to bounce away.

"Shield charm," James answered proudly.

Daphne smiled at him gratefully. She would have to remember to learn that one.

"Thanks, but what was it that he called me?" She asked suddenly remembering the boy's low voice saying it over, and over.

James and Sirius exchanged glances then looked back at her.

"It's a very offensive name for witches or wizards that are, as I'm guessing you are, muggle born," James explained in a delicate voice.

"Yeah, my parents can't do magic," Daphne said quietly. Now she remembered that the wizard at her house had been explaining muggleborn to her parents.

"The idiot," Sirius growled. He was getting really angry again. Apparently, he and James did not take this word lightly.

"Are…umm…either of you..." She began curiously.

"No," James responded, but seeing the confused look on her face, he continued.

"We're pureblood, our families are all witches or wizards," he explained carefully.

Daphne didn't understand.

"Then why is it so offensive to you?"

"Because, it's because of people like us that all of this started… well not like _us_," Sirius corrected, pointing to himself and James.

"People like my family, not James' here. He's a Potter, but my family... they're obsessed with blood purity and now there's a lot of prejudice against muggle borns and halfbloods because of it. It's disgusting." He finished with a repulsed look on his face. He did not seem very fond of his family. Perhaps, that was why she saw him alone at the train station.

"I thought this guy was alright 'til I found out he was a Black," James said playfully. "But don't worry, he's actually not so bad. He doesn't even want to be in Slytherin like the rest of his family."

Daphne had no idea what being a Black meant, but if it was like he described, Sirius' family did not seem pleasant.

"Aww thanks mate I'm touched," Sirius replied.

"Wait, what's Slytherin?" Daphne questioned. She figured she was probably getting annoying asking so many questions, but she had to. She was completely lost when it came to the Wizarding World.

"I didn't get to read the entire book they sent me about the school." She was beginning to think it was a huge mistake not to memorize it word for word like Jasmine obviously had.

Sirius shrugged it off.

"We'll help you out. Slytherin is one of the four houses at Hogwarts. There's Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw..." Sirius counted them out on his finger as he named them.

"And Hufflepuff."

"You don't want to be in that house," James warned her.

_Great,_ Daphne thought. With her luck lately, she would end up in that house and friendless.

"What house would you want to get into?"

"Gryffindor," James announced proudly. "Where the brave at heart go. Ravenclaw's not bad, they're the bookworms."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Any house is fine with me, as long as it's not Slytherin."

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Daphne had to know, in case she turned out to be one.

"Bad news, all dark wizards go there, and my whole family. So you can imagine," Sirius replied. Daphne crossed her fingers that she would not get into that house.

As the train moved north, Daphne listened to everything they told her about magic and the wizarding world. She was starting to think she was really lucky to have run into these two boys. They knew everything. Plus, she was glad to hear that neither of them cared that she was muggle born, and not pureblood.

About an hour later, Daphne had forgotten all about the fight and was feeling like the happiest girl in the world. James and Sirius wouldn't let her stop laughing for more than a minute, they were so entertaining. They each had such amusing stories to tell. She had gotten to know them each a bit better too. Sirius did not like speaking about his family, but she did know he had a younger brother, whom his parents favored. She also knew he would do just about anything to get on his parent's last nerve, including flying a broom through the house and putting mice in his mother's robes. James, on the other hand, was an only child. His parents adored him and he absolutely loved something called quidditch.

"You had to get him started," Sirius said shaking his head at her.

Daphne shrugged innocently.

"I thought it would be a good idea for me to know what it's about since it seems like "the sport."

"It is the sport," James stated seriously. It was the only subject he spoke about seriously.

"Quidditch is the best sport anyone could ever play. It's an outrage that you've never heard of it."

Sirius rolled his eyes, but Daphne just laughed at the intense look on James' face.

"I think I'll try out for the team," he declared.

"Mate, first years _can't_ play in the house teams." It didn't seem to be the first time Sirius had told James this.

"And since when do _we_ go by the rules?" James replied raising his eyebrows. If Daphne thought she had found trouble with her earlier attacker, she was now beginning to realize these two boys were trouble of a different sort. The type of pranks they played to terrorize people were amazing.

"Anything off the trolley?" A older lady standing at the sliding door interrupted. In front of her, was a cart filled with candy that Daphne had never seen before.

James reached into his pocket and removed a handful of gold galleons.

"What'll it be?"

"Bertie Botts," Sirius said with a serious expression on his face.

James smiled and handed the women some strange coins. Daphne was still trying to adjust to using galleons, instead of pounds, but James refused to let her pay anyway. Within moments, he was sitting right beside her again, opening a purple bag. Then the door slid open once more.

"Do you guys mind?" Jasmine asked as she stood between the door frame in her neat clothes.

Sirius moved his feet off of the seat so that she could sit down. He seemed only slightly annoyed to see her.

"Is your cousin coming?" James asked looking hopefully toward the door.

"No, she just made some new friends in the cabin. What are we doing here?" Jasmine inquired when she glanced the purple bag in James' hands.

"Well," James said shaking the bag. "We each get a jellybean from the bag, and on the count of three we have to stick it in our mouth and eat it."

"Wait… Are these..." Jasmine began hesitantly, but Sirius reached across and took the bag from James. He extended it to Jasmine.

"Ladies first," he said smiling at her with a grin that had mischief written all over it.

"Hey!" Daphne glared at him.

"Don't worry, you can go next."

Jasmine looked at him suspiciously, but put her hand into the bag. A moment later, she was holding onto a gray jellybean and Daphne swore she saw Sirius' smile get bigger.

Daphne got to choose next. Carefully, she stuck her hand in and pulled one out. She was holding a brown jellybean. _Chocolate?_ She hoped, but it seemed like there was more going on here than just eating jellybeans. James was next, he lifted his sleeve and reached in, a speckled jellybean came out.

"Aawwww," he said looking down at it. Sirius reached in last. He got a white bean, with green spots, and seemed confused.

"On three," James told them. "One…two….THREE!"

All four of them popped the jellybeans into their mouths. Daphne chewed for a bit and suddenly realized it felt like she was chewing on dirt.

"What is this?" She asked spitting it out. The grainy texture remained in her mouth, even after the jelly bean was gone.

"Dirt?" James questioned.

"Yes!" She replied surprised that he knew.

"I got vomit," he said swallowing the remains of his bean with much difficulty.

"Eeewwwww!" Jasmine stood up, a horrified look on her face.

"It tastes like fish!" She spit it out as well.

"Sardine," James stated while laughing. Daphne laughed as well. The look on Jasmine's face had been priceless. All three of them turned to Sirius. He was still chewing, an odd look coming to his face, he swallowed.

"Rotten egg, that's a first," he shuddered.

"Gross," Daphne replied. "What are these?"

"Bertie Bott's every flavor bean," James stated, shaking the bag in his hands.

"I knew it!" Jasmine exclaimed. "The bag looked awfully suspicious."

Sirius grinned. "Shall we go again?"

"No way," Daphne replied shaking her head.

Jasmine checked the silver watch on her wrist.

"I think we're almost at the castle." She hurried to the window. It revealed the dark night outside. "That was a fun game."

"To bad you didn't come any sooner. James would have driven you crazy with his quidditch talk," Sirius informed her.

James pointed an accusing finger at Daphne. "She wanted to know the basics."

"This is true," Daphne admitted. "Why don't you just stay here then?" She asked Jasmine. Nothing against boys, but Daphne would like to have a girl friend at her new school too.

Jasmine was tempted.

"Can't," she said looking down at her muggle clothes. "I need to change into my robes."

"Don't let us stop you," Sirius commented devilishly.

"You need to change too," Jasmine indicated at Daphne. "Why don't you come with me?"

Daphne agreed and grabbed her uniform out from her trunk. She had completely forgotten that they had to be in uniform at school. At her previous school, she had worn uniforms too, so it was no surprise Hogwarts had a dress code as well. Jasmine guided Daphne to a different cabin. It was the one Jasmine had gone into earlier, the one filled with girls buzzing excitedly about school. Now they were all in their uniforms and passing Jasmine's cat around. The cat seemed to be greatly enjoying all of the attention.

"There you are!" Lily said as Jasmine came in. The girl with red shoulder length red hair was already in the standard uniform. White button up shirt tucked into a gray knee length skirt, with a gray long sleeved sweater, black buckled shoes, and a black robe.

Jasmine introduced Daphne to her cousin. Lily stuck her hand out.

"Lily Evans and this is Thelma Tobey." She pointed to the girl standing beside her. Daphne took their hands and recognized Thelma as the blonde who had been crying on the platform.

"Are you new too?" Lily questioned right away, suddenly seeming very nervous.

"Daphne's a muggle born too Lily, like you," Jasmine informed the girls.

At once, Lily relaxed a bit more. She was obviously grateful that she was not the only one coming to Hogwarts with no background in magic. As Daphne talked to the girls, she discovered Lily's parents were as supportive as her own, but Lily's sister was another story. It seemed to make Lily very sad to have left her sister behind.

Daphne also found out Jasmine was a halfblood, who had been raised mainly by her mother, a witch, after her parents split up. Her father was a muggle and worked as a police officer in Oxford. He was so busy that Jasmine rarely saw him. Though their mothers were sisters, Jasmine and Lily admitted their mothers did not get along too well. They only had one thing in common, a love of gossip. Like Daphne, both girls had gone to normal muggle schools up until now. Only Jasmine had recently been allowed a magic tutor this past summer to help her ease into going to Hogwarts. When Daphne inquired what house they wanted to get into, only Jasmine knew.

"Ravenclaw," she admitted happily, as if she had dreamed of the day she could study with the brightest witches and wizards. She was also really anticipating the library that apparently held a large variety of books about magic. Jasmine couldn't wait to get her hands on some of those.

"We better get ready," she reminded Daphne, after letting out a little excited clap.

A few minutes later, Daphne was walking down the train with her normal clothes folded in her arms. She would not need them at school. She was now in her uniform and hundreds of miles away from the normal life she had had before.

A voice began speaking over the train.

"Attention students, we will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station shortly. Please leave your belongings on the train, they will be taken seperately."

As the train appeared to slow down slightly, Daphne stopped in front of the cabin and knocked.

"Yeah?" James' muffled voice called out.

"It's me!" She replied shyly, hoping they didn't forget about her already.

"Come-on in," came the reply.

Daphne did.

"Oh my…" she turned around embarrassed, covering her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Sirius pulled on a pair of black pants, completely unembarrassed.

"You could've told me you weren't done," Daphne said feeling her cheeks burn red. "I'm _so_ sorry."

"We were almost done," Sirius responded as Jasmine entered the same way Daphne had.

"Whoa!" She said covering her eyes too. "Why didn't you tell me you were changing?!"

"You didn't knock," James playfully scolded, as he buttoned up a stiff white shirt.

"I did!" Daphne said waving her arm in the air.

"Are you guys done yet?" Jasmine asked keeping her hand firmly over her eyes..

If Daphne thought they were cute before, she was positive now. Collared shirts suited them, even if neither of them had tucked them in. Jasmine frowned at this, as the train came to a complete stop.

"We're here!" Jasmine said happily, forgetting the untucked shirts.

Leaving their trunks behind, they headed out onto the platform with the rest of the excited students. Everyone was staring up at the hill where their new school was resting. With it's welcoming lights twinkling down at them, Hogwarts was more beautiful than Daphne had expected. It was a large castle with many towers reaching for the dark sky.

"Firs' years over here!" A deep voice boomed over the students. When they followed the voice they found a man twice as tall as any man and five times as wide. Daphne couldn't help staring. The man smiled behind a huge, bushy black beard.

"All right firs' years, I'm Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts. This way!"

They followed the giant man through the darkness, until they came upon a dark lake. A fleet of boats waited for the students at the shore. Once everyone had climbed into them, the boats started moving across the dark lake on their own. They passed through a gate, then went on foot into a large hallway were they waited to enter the feast. They could hear the other students already inside.

Jasmine was squirming in anticipation beside Daphne.

"I wonder what house I'll get."

"Me too," Daphne added as a stern looking witch walked towards the students.

She had on emerald green robes and her black hair was pulled back tightly into a bun.

"Good Evening, first years. You will be following me into the great hall where you will be sorted into your houses. This is a very important ceremony. Do try to look your best." She eyed Sirius' untucked shirt and James' messy hair uncertainly. Daphne tried her best to smooth herself out. She did wish she had read that book now. _What exactly happened during a sorting ceremony?_

"At Hogwarts your house is very important. You will receive and lose points depending on your conduct here. And at the end of the year, the house with most points will win the honor of the house cup," the professor told the students.

"Now, we are ready for you. This way."

Everyone filed behind her into the room. It was large with four long tables that were already filled with a variety of students. Thousands of candles floated in the air, lighting the room and giving it a warm feeling. However, the most impressive part to Daphne was the ceiling. It seemed to have vanished and been replaced by the night sky outside.

The students began to stop in front near a table that was filled with professors of all shapes and sizes. There was also a stool in the center, with an old patched hat sitting on it. The hat looked just as out of place as Daphne felt. With all the older students staring up at them, Daphne wondered what they would have to do next. _Couldn't they just let them sit down already?_ She was starting to feel sick all over again.

The stern professor stood up front with all of them.

"I will call your names one at a time. Walk up and I will put the hat on your head." She unrolled a long piece of parchment. "Adair, Laley!"

A pale girl with silvery hair walked up to the stool, the hat was placed on her head. It sat there covering her eyes, until a few moments later it yelled out, startling Daphne.

"SLYTHERIN!"

A table to the left gave a loud cheer and the girl walked over as the next few names were called. As Daphne watched Laley take her seat, she decided at once she did not want to be in Slytherin house. Of all the tables, theirs looked like the meanest.

"Barett, Barnabas!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" A different table went up in a roar.

"Black, Sirius!"

Daphne looked at at her new friend. He winked at them and strolled up to the stool, completely relaxed. Immediately, a few girls to the left began giggling.

"Poor Sirius can't help it." James sighed, as if it was painful to have so many admirers. Everyone waited once the hat was on his head. The Slytherin table was particulalry interested. Daphne could almost see them leaning forward in anticipation.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes! Excellent house!" James cheered on his friend. Gryffindor's welcomed him with applause. Only at the far left, the Slytherin table became awfully quiet. They did not appear to be the friendliest bunch at all.

"Dalton, Ilene!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Digby, Daniel!" A boy with blonde hair walked up, eyeing the stool like it was going to attack him at any second.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Eustacia, Raelyn!" Daphne saw a small girl with short, choppy black hair walk up to the stool. She didn't eye it, like the boy before her, but instead sat down with a bored expression on her face.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Evans, Lily!" Smiling nervoulsy, the green eyed girl made her way up.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Excellent!" James applauded with extra enthusiasm.

"It does seem like a good house to be in," Jasmine admitted as Felicity Fenton got sorted.

"Jepson, Hadiee!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Lupin, Remus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Luvinia, Jasmine!"

The girl next to Daphne froze, then quickly walked up to the stool, breathing in and out deeply.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat called out. Jasmine's face relaxed into an excited smile as she headed straight for her table. Daphne would really like that weight to be lifted off of her shoulders as well.

"Potter, James!" Confidantly smiling at Daphne, he calmly sat on the stool. Daphne was not suprised when it yelled out,"GRYFFINDOR!"

Now Daphne was sure she either wanted to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. She didn't know anyone in the other houses. After what seemed like forever, she finally heard it.

"Rue, Daphne!"

She slowly made her way up, too aware of all the eyes staring at her. Her stomach was doing flips, but she tried her best to remain calm. _What if she ended up in Hufflepuff afterall?_ The hat on her head seemed to be talking, but her nerves drowned out all the sound it was making. Until finally it yelled out.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Daphne let out a sigh of relief and hurried towards the table where Sirius and James had already made room for her.

"Good work Daph," Sirius said patting her on the back.

"If you were a Slytherin, I would have never spoken to you again."

Daphne was sure he was joking, but was grateful she wasn't in Slytherin anyway.

"Simon, Maggie!"

"I'm thinking of trying out for the house team," James said as he ran his hands through his jet black hair. He was talking to Lily, who he managed to sit beside. She seemed more annoyed by him than interested.

"First years aren't allowed on house teams, Potter," Lily bluntly replied as she rolled her eyes.

Sirius' shoulders started shaking as he attempted to hold back his laughter, which he quickly disguised into a cough when James turned. Sirius hit his chest hard to stop his sudden coughing.

"Are you feeling alright mate?" Sirius said turning his, and James', attention to the boy sitting across the table from him. He was just as pale as the boy on the train, and Daphne saw several scars across his face. He was slightly hunched over and his faded uniform was already patched in several places.

"I'm quite alright, thank you," the boy replied in a tired, but friendly voice. Daphne would have guessed he was anything, but fine. He looked like he hadn't had a bite to eat in a week.

"Theo, Nigel!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"What's your name then?" James asked kindly.

"Remus Lupin," he stated, his light blue eyes looking shocked at the fact that people were speaking to him.

James gave the introductions all around.

"It's good to meet you," Remus replied, finding it hard to look any of them in the eye.

"Tobey, Thelma!"

The boy next to Remus was wringing his hands, eagerly looking at all of them. He was short and round, with little watery eyes and mousey hair. At first glance, Daphne did not like him very much, but she figured she could give him a chance.

"This is Peter Pettigrew," Remus stated indicating the boy. "We met on the train."

"Hheelo," Peter managed to say.

"Snape, Severus!"

"Look who it is," Sirius growled and glared up at the front. Daphne saw the rude, dark haired boy from the train.

"Looks like someone found him or that stupefy wore off," James said.

"I didn't expect it to last forever," Sirius replied sadly.

Daphne watched as the boy walked up to the stool in a twitchy manner. When he sat, she saw that he was glaring nervously around. They all waited.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out.

"You called it," James told to Sirius.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Peter asked nervously.

"Most dark wizards came from that house," James explained.

"Including that git." He pointed to the boy, who was making his way to the Slytherin table.

Daphne watched as a fellow Slytherin with blonde hair shook Severus' hand. The last few names on the list were being called up front. Before he sat down, Severus caught Daphne's eye for the second time that day. He sneered at her as he took his place. Looking away, Daphne sighed. It was going to be a long year.


	2. Once Upon A Midnight Duel

_A/N: Thank you all for __reading!_

_Music: Grow Up -Simple Plan_

* * *

**Once Upon A Midnight Duel  
**

_**"You can only be young once, but you can always be immature." -Dave Barry **_

"What we need to do is get Peeves to cooperate with us," Sirius said, as he leaned far back into his chair. Daphne always waited for him to topple backwards. He never did.

"I think we should keep working on this too." James pointed into a spell book, one that wasn't on the first year book list. Sirius let out a chuckle when he read it.

Next to Daphne, Lily let out a irritated sigh. The class was supposed to be taking notes off the black board, but James and Sirius always used this time to plot their next "_project_." Daphne didn't blame them. History of Magic was by far the dullest class she had ever attended. Their professor insisted on droning on and on in front of the class about goblin wars. It didn't help that every goblin name sounded like the one before it.

James spun around in his chair to face the desk Daphne and Lily shared.

"Sure you don't want to come along with this one, Daph?"

"Uh… I don't know." Daphne hesitated. These "_projects_" normally ended with a teacher and a few detentions. So far, she had managed to stay out of trouble, which was impressive when considering who her friends were. They had only been at Hogwarts two months, and already her friends had gained the repuatation of being troublemakers. Professor McGonogall, the head of Gryffindor house and the Transfigurations professor, was so concerned about Daphne being friends with James and Sirius, she called Daphne into her office on the second week of school. Worried that she had done poorly in class and was being kicked out, Daphne had gone to the office with a heavy heart. As it turned out, Professor McGonogall simply wanted to see her spend more time with the girls of Gryffindor house, instead of the boys. She even wrote a letter to Daphne's parents. As a result, Daphne had tried spending more time with Lily, her favorite roommate so far. Although, she refused to stop being friends with James and Sirius.

"If you change your mind, it ought to be fun," James said with a grin.

"By the way, do you have a quill I could borrow?" He was talking to her, but his eyes strayed towards Lily. Daphne was used to this by now. Since the first time he had laid eyes on her, James was enchanted by the red head.

"I just have this one," Daphne answered, showing him the long green feathered quill she was writing with. Using a quill and ink, instead of a pen, was one of the many things Daphne had been getting used to.

"You can use it when I'm done with my notes," she offered.

"Don't worry about it." James turned towards Lily. She was busily writing and pretending not to notice his attention was directed at her.

"Hey Evans, do you have a quill I could borrow?"

While many girls would have loved to give James a quill, Lily was not one of those. As much as he seemed to like her, she did not like him.

"Do I look like Scrivenshafts Quill Shop?" Lily replied without looking up from her parchment.

"Definitely not, I just need to write something down really quick," James explained then clasped his hands together.

"Please?"

Lily let out another frustrated sigh. The more James tried to get her attention, the more irritated Lily became. She was normally really sweet, but he seemed to bring out the worst in her.

"Where's your quill?"

"I forgot to bring it," he said with a half smile.

"You'll never finish notes now anyway," Lily concluded without breaking her focus.

"I don't need to write notes, it's just for a second," James answered lightly.

"Fine!" Lily yanked a quill out of her bag and shoved it in James' face. Daphne was sure it was just to get him to turn around. Ever since the first dinner at Hogwarts, the pair had been like cats and dogs.

James happily took the quill and copied a spell down from the book he had been looking at. Daphne didn't know how they did it, but James and Sirius never wrote any notes in class and they still passed every exam. On the other hand, she was always copying down every word the professors would say. She worried that if she slacked off, she would miss something important. To prove to everyone, especially a certain Slytherin, that she belonged here, Daphne was determined to do well.

When James returned the quill, Lily just took it and placed it in her bag without giving him a single glance. Outside, hundreds of feet thundered on the stone floor signaling the end of class. Professor Binns finished lecturing and let them go, with a reminder about a test on chapter two. Gathering her belongings, Daphne went to find Jasmine for their next class. The Ravenclaw, who was easily becoming Daphne's best friend, had just stepped out from her own class, juggling her bag and several extra books. The enormous Hogwarts library was one of the many things Jasmine had been looking forward too and she was already making use of it.

"Look at these!" Jasmine shifted her books to reach into her bag and produce a handful of buttons.

"We transfigured them out of beetles. I'll never need to buy buttons again."

Daphne didn't know why anyone would need so many buttons in a lifetime, but felt excited about being able to do something like that anyway.

"Hey, do you know where Remus was last Friday?" Jasmine asked as she and Daphne rounded a corner filled with suits of armor. Sometimes Daphne suspected that the armor moved around at night time, which would not be too surprising considering the castle always seemed to be changing around them. One day, a staircase or a classroom would be there and on the next day it would be gone. This was particularly confusing to Daphne as a new student, but now she was getting accustomed to it all. Thankfully, her professors had been relatively kind to her when she came in tardy because she wasn't aware she had to do things like scratch the door for it to open.

Daphne tried to remember last Friday as they headed down the staircase into the dungeons where they had Potions class.

"He said he was visiting his mum. She's really sick apparently. It's so sad," Daphne thought. Remus was one of her good friends at this school and an only child. Like Jasmine, he was a half blood and very focused in school.

Friday afternoon, Remus had left with Madame Pomfrey to go see his mother at St. Mugos. It wasn't the first time he had to leave school for a few days. It concerned Daphne that Remus was always leaving, because he would normally come back looking very sick.

"He misses school a lot though, doesn't he?" Jasmine continued seeming just as worried as Daphne felt.

"Well, if your mum was sick you probably would too," Daphne suggested. She knew that if her mother were sick, she would immediately head back to the muggle world.

Jasmine struggled to open the door to their potion class. It was already filled with Gryffindors, Slytherins, and a few Ravenclaws.

"What's going on?" Daphne wondered seeing all the students gathered in the back. No one had taken their seats yet. The cauldrons waited patiently on top of the empty desks.

"We're being assigned partners to work with," Remus replied walking towards them. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked more pale than usual. Daphne thought he must have returned from visiting his mum late last night.

"Oh no!" Jasmine exclaimed. This was one of the few classes she had with Daphne and the other Gryffindors. She was clearly disappointed about being separated. Daphne agreed and began to fidget a bit. She didn't like not knowing whom she would be working with.

"Alright class, settle down," Professor Slughorn began, stepping out of his large cushioned chair. He was rather short, but appeared very round because of his large belly.

"I'm going to read out who will be partnered with whom. When I'm done, begin brewing the potion that I have here for you on the board and try not to cause too much of a mess." He eyed a few students, including Sirius and James. He then pulled out a book and began reading names. Daphne was surprised he was beginning class so quickly. Starting the very first day of school, Slughorn, the head of Slytheirn house, had told them all stories of past students who had become famous. He seemed to believe it was all thanks to him, and had high expectations of all his students.

"Luvinia and Pettigrew."

Jasmine groaned quietly to Daphne before dragging her feet over to Peter. Daphne giggled at the thought of them working together. Peter wasn't the best student, and Jasmine liked her work to be perfect. Anything below an A plus was unacceptable. Daphne wished she had been paired with Jasmine instead.

"Adair and Whimbey." Daphne bit her lip nervously. W_hat if she got a Slytherin?_ They weren't usually friendly to anyone in Gryffindor. Apparently, there had always been a strong rivalry between the two houses.

"Black and Fenton." Sirius shrugged and walked over to the Ravenclaw girl who was smiling like she had just won a lottery. Daphne thought the girl was amusing, but frowned anyway, three down.

"Dalton and Jarvis," "Rodney and Zed," "Evans and…." James looked hopeful as the teacher turned the page.

"Evans and… Lupin."

_Five down_, Daphne walked towards James.

"Maybe we'll be paired together," James whispered her thoughts as she stood next to him.

"Potter and…" It was Daphne's turn to be hopeful. She waited.

"Eustacia."

Her heart dropped. Six down, the only people that she knew were already taken. Daphne felt the nerves inside of her grow more intense.

"Trey and Lambert."

Daphne looked around the room, there was no one left for her to be paired with.

"And Rue, you can work with… Snape."

The color drained from Daphne's face, and she heard Jasmine gasp from the front of the room.

"Snape?" Daphne whispered and turned around to see him walk out from the shadows, looking just as horrified as she felt. _How did this happen? _Daphne thought. Snape was a name she knew well, but only because it belonged to the boy who had wanted to give her boils on the Hogwarts Express. Daphne did not know how she had caused him any offense, but since that day on the train, she had avoided him like the plague. And she was certain he was doing the same.

Seeing no problem with this, the professor returned to his comfortable chair.

"Good luck to all of you. I will grade you for the day on how well these potions come out. Make sure to use your books, you may begin."

Daphne walked toward the empty desk behind James, who didn't seem to be getting along with his partner either.

"I said pull out the ingredients!" His partner stated, and Daphne immediately recognized her from the sorting. It was Raelyn, a small Slytherin girl with black hair.

"_Hello_? Potter…" In annoyance, the girl drummed her fingers on a open potions book. James immediately turned, surprised to see Raelyn glaring at him.

"Stop staring at the red head, we have work to do."

"I wasn't staring," James said smugly.

"Right, it was more like gaping." Raelyn filled the cauldron with water as she spoke. "Now do you think you can manage to get some of the ingredients out or is that too difficult for your pea sized brain?"

In any other circumstance, Daphne would have thought this scene amusing, but instead of laughing she turned to Severus. He had followed her to the table and was pulling out his own battered book, though he made sure to keep as far from Daphne as possible.

"I'll get the ingredients," he muttered, not even looking at her.

"Okay, I'll just get the water." Daphne filled the cauldron and started the small fire under it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, she thought. All they had to do was make one potion, survive one class. If they were civil, nothing would go wrong. She began feeling a bit better about all this as Severus began carefully cutting one of the ingredients. Every now and then he would pick up his quill and write something into his book. When Daphne tried to see what he was putting down, he leaned further over it and gave her a threatening glare. Daphne tried to smile as she reached out for the daisy roots. Severus snatched the ingredient away before she could lift it.

"I'm doing the cutting," he snapped.

"What am I supposed to do?" Daphne asked. Severus ignored her and continued working. Daphne sighed, it was almost like she didn't exist. She could protest, but she decided it would be better not to irritate Severus. Instead, she began to watch the other groups working together. Jasmine was busy scolding Peter.

"Peter, I said put in this, not this!" She exclaimed pointing to two different ingredients. Peter was biting onto his nails, nervously looking from Jasmine to the potion that was brewing red in front of them.

"Our potion is ruined!" Jasmine continued.

"It was supposed to be light pink, not red." Though she appeared ready to murder Peter, at least, Jasmine was letting him do some of the work. Daphne felt left out from her own potion. Severus had put his knife back in his kit and was now stirring the potion, applying ingredients every so often. He put in three pieces of bellsbin, Daphne frowned.

"I think it's four pieces," she said shyly. His head snapped up with a ready glare.

"It was three," he stated plainly, as he focused his attention on what was brewing before him.

Daphne wasn't ready to give up. "No, I really think it was four."

"It's _three,_" he muttered darkly.

If he could be stubborn, so could she.

"The board said four," she tried to explain. "I remember reading that."

"But _I'm_ telling you it's three," he said like he was potions master.

Daphne wondered if this was revenge for the train. The board had clearly stated four pieces. She didn't want to get a bad grade on her potion because Severus was deciding to hold a grudge. Daphne reached over and grabbed a left over piece of bellsibin. Apparently, Severus knew the moment she picked it up what she was planning to do, because he tried to stop her. But he reacted to late, she had already thrown it into the cauldron. Later on that week, Daphne found out Severus really was exceptionally good at potions. It was a shame that information couldn't have helped her sooner.

Severus cried out, but an explosion drowned it out. Daphne flew backwards out of her seat and hit the hard floor. She groaned when she stood up. She was covered from head to toe in hot pink goo and ash.

"Gross," she whispered, removing her robe and wiping her face. Slughorn continued walking around checking people's cauldrons, totally unfazed by the explosion.

"That was great, Daph!" James excitedly said as he helped wipe some ash from her hair.

"How did you know it would explode?"

"I didn't," Daphne sighed. Severus must have been right, but she clearly remembered the board.

"I thought the board said four pieces of bellsbin."

"It did," James told her. "Ol' Slughorn put up four so that he could see if we would double check our books. Smart plan really."

At once, Daphne felt like an idiot. She hadn't even bothered to read her book. She had just trusted the professor would be right. Apparently, Severus had checked his book. Daphne frowned.

"Don't worry about it. I personally preferred your potion to ours."

"What happened to yours?" Daphne asked, hoping she wasn't the only one to mess up, besides Peter.

"Nothing," James stated like he was disappointed.

"But if I had known putting in four pieces would have caused an explosion, I would've done it."

"No, you wouldn't have," Raelyn called from their desk.

"I didn't say I would do it to ours," James commented. Despite feeling humiliated, Daphne smiled at this. James was always looking for an opportunity to cause trouble.

"This is what it should look like," Slughorn stated leaning over Raelyn and James' cauldron.

"Excellent work you two."

"Thank you, sir," James cockily smiled. Raelyn just shook her head at him and started cleaning up.

For the first time since the explosion, Daphne turned to look for Severus. He had pink goo in his hair, as well as a tear in his robe. He was hurriedly cleaning up as the teacher came over.

"I'm afraid you two get a fail for today," Professor Slughorn wrote into his grade book.

"Maybe next time you will do better. Class dismissed."

Daphne felt her heart sink again. She had ruined the potion and gotten them a fail. Severus was outraged. He picked up his book and shoved it into his bag.

"I'm sorry," Daphne said quietly. She knew her apology wouldn't make a difference. If he hated her before, he HATED her now. By trying to make their potion right, she had ruined it. If he hadn't already cleaned up the pink goo, Daphne was certain he would have loved to drown her in it. Without a single glance back at her, Severus hurried from the room and Daphne slumped into a nearby chair.

"Are you alright?" Jasmine asked rushing over to her side.

"You're not hurt are you? I wanted to come over, but the professor was grading our potion when it happened."

"I'm fine," Daphne replied, even thought she didn't feel fine. All her hopes of proving Severus wrong about her not belonging in Hogwarts were quickly falling down the drain. If anything, she had just proved him right.

"Don't worry so much about i,." Remus said as he collected her things, including the unused potion book. "You'll have another chance to make up this grade."

"I should've just listened to him," Daphne sighed. Their potion would have come out correct if she did.

"Don't ever listen to a wanker like that," Sirius commented as he walked over to the desk and sat on top of it.

"You inspired me, Daph. An explosion, _without_ a detention? That's tough to pull off."

Daphne smirked. Being called an inspiration was nice, but not for something like this.

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"Come on, let's get out of here," Lily said as she opened the door. Most of the students had already cleared out.

With one last sigh, Daphne prepared to follow when she heard a loud scream from outside. They all rushed out of the door, to see Lily dripping wet. Peeves, the school poltergeist, was floating above her with an empty bucket singing loudly about the watery red head.

"Fires out!" He shouted as he bent over so his head was between his legs and stuck out his tongue.

James, Sirius, and Peter burst into laughter at once. Remus chuckled a bit, but then straightened his face. Daphne couldn't believe that Hogwarts would allow such a badly behaved poltergeist to wander the corridors. Sometimes it was amusing, but Daphne was feeling relieved right now that it wasn't her who had just gotten drenched. By the first week of school, everyone knew who Peeves was, especially since he enjoyed tormenting the students like it was his favorite sport.

"Are you alright, Lily?" Daphne questioned her dripping friend. Students who had stopped to watch, started moving along again so they wouldn't clog up the hallway.

"Yes," Lily said sourly. "I should know to be more careful."

"Would you like my robe?" Remus asked trying to keep from laughing anymore.

"Oh, it's Loony loopy Lupin," Peeves began to sing as he bounced in the air. This was just one of many songs he made up about the students. Daphne was grateful not to have one yet.

"No, I'll be fine," Lily murmured as she took off her own soaking wet robe and scrunched some water out.

"That was excellent Peeves!" James yelled after the small poltergeist as he floated after two Hufflepuffs, trying to grab their noses.

"That was not excellent Potter!" Lily snapped then stomped off in a fury.

"Aw come on Evans. We're just trying to get Peeves on our side," James shouted after her, but she didn't turn back.

"Come on let's go outside," he suggested, looking slightly bummed by Lily's outburst, though he tried not to show it.

Daphne thought fresh air would be great after being cooped up in the dungeons, and maybe she could forget about how much Severus must hate her. Since no one had ever hated her so much, it really distraught Daphne to think he did. As they climbed back upstairs, James complained to them about how horrible it was working with Raelyn. According to him, she was one of the meanest girls he had met.

"At least your potion came out right," Jasmine said bitterly. She was still struggling under the weight of so many books, until Remus relieved her of a few.

Behind her, Peter began to nervously fidget. He did this alot.

"The ingredients looked similar," he tried to explain. Sadly, Daphne knew what he was feeling, having messed up so badly herself.

"Anyway, how did it go with your mum?" Remus asked Sirius, as they stepped out into the bright sunlight. Sirius' mother had decided to bring herself all the way to Hogwarts, after he had ignored several of her letters.

"Not good," Sirius stated like it was a joke, though everyone knew it wasn't funny.

"I think she hates me more than she did before, which is quite a lot."

"Why? What happened?" Daphne asked as they all began sitting on the soft grass under the shade of a tall tree.

"Everyone in my family has been in _Slytheri,._" Sirius sneered like he was remembering something very unpleasant.

"Let's just say, I let them down."

Daphne thought of the first time she saw Sirius on Platform 9 3/4 and how he had arrived alone. She had never seen his mother, but she sounded terrifying.

"At least, they still have dear old Regalus. He'll undoubtedly be in Slytherin." Daphne knew Regalus was Sirius' younger brother. He didn't cause as much trouble and always listened to his parents. Sirius turned away from them and began bitterly watching the people around them.

"How's your mum doing, Remus?" Jasmine asked changing the subject.

Remus began searching for a book in his bag as he replied.

"Uhh... she's doing better."

"I'm glad to hear it." Jasmine smiled kindly as she lifted one of her own books into her lap.

"Are you sure you're doing alright?" James asked. He must have noticed, just like Daphne, that Remus was looking worn out today.

"Don't worry about me," Remus replied easily.

"What page was our homework on?" He asked, a bit too eagerly.

As Jasmine pulled out her planner to check, Daphne looked around. There were many students lounging outside, enjoying the fresh air. Suddenly, she saw the last person she wanted to see right then, Severus. As he came out, his hands were full of books causing him to stumble a few times. She felt like reaching out to help him everytime he nearly took a fall. Also, she wanted to apologize for earlier, but she couldn't help thinking he would probably attack her if she did. As she continued with her thoughts, Sirius stood up and headed right for Severus. Ever since day one, Sirius and James had given Severus a hard time. At first, Daphne assumed it was because of what happened on the train, but now she was beginning to suspect they really got a kick out of teasing Severus.

"Enjoying Slytherin, Snape?" Sirius barked across the grass. Immediatly, Severus dropped his books and whipped out his wand. He watched Sirius warily. Sirius smirked.

"What do you think your going to do with that?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch, except Remus who just sighed and continued to focus intently on his book. Daphne waited. She felt like she was on the edge of her seat as Sirius took his own wand out. Severus cursed at him, but Sirius just moved his wand a little. "Wingardrium leviosa."

Severus tried grasping onto his wand tightly, but it went shooting up just beyond his reach. Peter laughed and clapped, along with several other spectators. Daphne remembered that spell. They had just learned in Charms last week. She and Jasmine had spent the whole weekend trying to get it right.

"What's wrong Snape?" Sirius growled, moving Severus' wand higher when he almost caught it. Daphne heard Severus say something, but his voice was so waspish, she couldn't make out his words. Sirius looked enraged for a second, then he sent Severus' wand flying across the grass into some mud.

"Fetch!" Was all he said before returning to the shade of the tree, leaving Severus to go get his wand.

Severus hurried over and lifted his wand from the mud. With a slight blush in his cheeks, he cleaned it and ducked back inside without saying anything.

Sirius lazily sat down on the grass as James congratulated him. Daphne wasn't sure why, but she felt bad for Severus. Maybe because his books were still lying on the ground or maybe because he had been embarrassed. That was crazy considering the fact that Severus wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing to her if he got the chance. After all, the two were complete opposites. They were bound to dislike each other. For all this, Daphne shouldn't have felt bad for him. Besides, it wasn't like Severus was completely innocent. Within the first month at school, Severus had made friends with some seventh year students, including prefect Lucius Malfoy and Sirius' cousin Bellatrix Black. All of Severus' friends looked cruel and they had a reputation for being so. Today Severus was the victim, but often he was the one cursing others. Daphne thought it was best to avoid him and all of his friends.

"Good work in charms." James chuckled as he high fived Sirius.

"Slytherins inspire me to work hard," Sirius stated with a grin.

"You shouldn't be using magic like that on other students," Jasmine scolded in disapproval.

"It's against school rules to use magic outside of class. Someone might tell on you and then it's detention."

"Someone or you?" Sirius snapped back at once.

"Alright you two, do I need to send you to your corners?" Daphne joked. When Sirius was angry, Daphne already knew it was difficult to calm him down.

"Speaking of Slytherin," James said looking ahead. Raelyn had stopped a few feet away. She placed a hand on her hip and thrust up her chin. "Come to apologize for being so mean in potions?"

"You wish Potter," she replied, not even looking at him, but staring straight at Sirius. James gave her an odd look before elbowing his friend. Sirius turned to James with a question on his face then noticed Raelyn.

"She's just surprised to see good-looking men," Sirius whispered to James, though not too quietly.

"You've been in Slytherin too long."

Raelyn was not amused. "Is that why you think you can do that to people?"

Sirius was clearly confused.

"What?"

"You just attacked a boy from _my_ house for your amusement,"she stated, annoyed that he wasn't catching on fast enough. Daphne caught on, but she never remembered Raelyn being around Severus. From what she could tell, the girl didn't like anyone, so it was surprising to see her here to defend him.

Sirius leaned back already bored.

"Yeah so?"

"So what makes you think you can do that? Why are you so important?"

He answered with a shrug.

"You said it, not me."

"Alright, I challenge you to a duel!" Raelyn suddenly declared.

Sirius laughed out loud.

"You want to duel with me?"

"Scared?" Sirius stood up so they were face to face, or face to chest. She lifted her chin a bit higher, but he was still much taller. In fact, Sirius was probably one of the tallest boys in their grade and Raelyn noticed.

"Are you trying to intimidate me?"

"Are you calling me a coward?" He spat back angrily.

It was obvious Raelyn knew injuring his pride would get him to agree.

"Maybe."

"Just name when and where."

"Midnight, near the forest."

"Be there or be square," James joked trying to break up the tension. Sirius grinned, but his eyes never left Raelyn's.

"Agreed?" She asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he snarled and immediately they both whipped around and walked away in opposite directions. James followed after Sirius.

Daphne watched them both go.

"Do you really think they're going to duel?" The only time Daphne had ever heard about a duel was from her old history teacher and that one involved pistols.

"They better not. Midnight will be breaking curfew," Jasmine huffed, forgetting all about her book.

"Not to mention the forest is forbidden."

"I don't know her, but does Sirius look like one to back down from a challenge?" Lily answered walking up to them in freshly dried clothes. She had arrived just in time to see the duel arranged.

"Looks like we're in for an interesting night." Remus shook his head, making his short light hair move around.

"I can't wait to see this," Peter said already squirming in his seat.

"You're actually going?" Jasmine asked them.

"Yes," everyone said at once, Daphne included. If there was going to be a duel, it must involve wands. She was not going to pass up any opportunity to see magic preformed.

"How are they going to duel?" Daphne asked eagerly. She knew that in the muggle world they shot at each other, but the wizarding world surely had it's own form of dueling.

"They just shoot spells a teach other, until one of them goes down" Jasmine stated.

"We haven't even been taught how to duel yet," Lily said sounding just as excited as Daphne to see more magic. Especially outside of the classroom setting.

"How are they going to know what to do?"

"Black, Eustacia, both pureblood," Remus answered. "I'm pretty sure they've been taught how."

Daphne thought about how both James and Sirius knew spells on the train before coming to hogwarts. She wonedered if Severus was a pureblood. He obviously knew some magic before coming here too.

* * *

"Have you decided if you're going to go to the duel?" Daphne asked Jasmine quietly as they waited for their flying lessons to begin. She was feeling excited about watching the duel and thinking about all the spells she might see them do. In fact, she was so excited, she forgot that today would be the first time they would actually fly in this class.

"I don't know," Jasmine answered looking stressed. "It's at midnight."

"So?"

"So I'd be breaking a school rule," she murmured. "It's bad enough we're not supposed to get close to the forest that they're going to duel in, but to make it at midnight."

"Maybe it's a setup," Remus said thoughtfully at Daphne's side.

"It's a good one if so," Daphne replied. She had already made up her mind though."Lily's right, there is no way Sirius won't show up."

"I just don't think it's a good idea for all of us to go," Jasmine said as the professor blew a sharp whistle. "What if we get caught?"

"Alright, students, today you will be mounting your brooms and possibly flying a little," the professor explained. Since school began, she had been explaining flying to them, without letting them anywhere near the brooms.

"Finally," Daphne heard James say under his breath and she couldn't agree more. Learning about flying was really boring if you weren't doing any flying.

"Now step over your broom," the teacher continued. Daphne stepped over hers and wondered if she would be any good at flying. Suddenly, she heard someone break out in laughter. Down the row of brooms, Severus was floating above the ground and his broomstick was bucking wildly under him. He couldn't seem to get it under control. Daphne gaped up at him, worried that he was going to fall. The professor shouted instructions, but they didn't seem to be help. After a few minutes, he fell to the floor. Daphne stepped forward with her hand extended. She wanted to help him up and see if he was alright, but she saw him look up at her, and she remembered what he had said on the train about not needing her help. She stepped back. Severus slowly got up, wiping the grass off his robes. The teacher spoke to him for a moment, before turning back to the class.

"Mount your brooms. Once you're hovering, you may begin trying to fly, but do not go far."

The second the words left her lips, James immedialtey zoomed up into the air.

"Cheat!" Sirius yelled and shot after him. They flew around a bit before yelling down.

"Remus, Peter, come on!" Remus got onto his broom carefully and cautiously flew up with them. Peter looked like he wanted to follow, but he couldn't get his broom to leave the ground.

"I said stay close!" The professor yelled with a disapproving frown as they headed farther.

"Wow, he really is good," Daphne said watching as James flew above them. It seemed like he had been on a broom his entire life, the way he smoothly glided through the air.

"Just don't tell him that." Lily frowned next to her. "His head is big enough already."

Daphne laughed and tried to get her broom up, it took her a few tries, but finally she managed to get it going. Not only that, but it was rather easy. Not as easy as it came to James perhaps, who looked like he had been born on a broom, but still Daphne knew at once she was going to enjoy flying.

"I don't like this," Jasmine said as she tried not to look down at the ground growing further away.

"Why not?" Daphne asked excited to be up higher, the wind blowing through her light brown wavy hair. The air was fresher up above everyone.

"I'm afraid of heights," Jasmine stated gripping her broom tightly. Daphne noted her knuckles turning white before she slowly lowered herself.

The class spent the rest of the lesson flying around trying to catch each other. Jasmine joined every so often, but normally tried to fly close to the ground. When the lesson was coming to an end, the teacher blew her whistle. Daphne touched down, feeling giddy about flying, and she noticed Severus also touched down. He had managed to fly a little before the lesson ended. Daphne couldn't help but feel happy for him.

* * *

That night, as she lay in her crimson sheets, Daphne could barely close her eyes. She was both excited and nervous about sneaking out to watch the duel. In the end, Jasmine said she wasn't going, but everyone else was. Sirius had boasted all day that victory would be his. It seemed him and Raelyn were destined to hate each other. It reminded Daphne of how her and Severus seemed destined for the same thing. Slytherins and Gryffindors, they really couldn't get along.

"Daphne," Someone whispered into her ear.

Daphne moved around on her bed.

"What time is it?" She groaned. It felt like she had barely closed her eyes moments ago.

"It's almost midnight," she heard Lily reply quietly. Fortunately, for Daphne, Lily's four poster bed was right beside hers.

"We better hurry, we don't want them to wake up." Daphne looked at the other two girls in their room, sleeping soundly in their beds. She quietly got up and pulled her robe on. It would probably be cold outside. She had worn her uniform to bed because she was afraid it would make too much noise if she changed before sneaking out. Lily opened the door with a slight creak, one of the girls stirred. Daphne froze. Lily looked horrified, but the girl just shifted in her bed and went back to snoring lightly. As they hurried down the stairs, Daphne wondered if Jasmine really wasn't going to turn up.

* * *

Down in the dungeons, the Slytherin common room was absolutely silent. Everyone had gone to bed hours ago, except Severus. He was busy making notes in his potion book. That stupid girl Daphne had ruined class that day, and he wanted to make sure to write in his book never to add four pieces of bellsbin. As the quill touched the paper, he heard footsteps behind him. Someone was coming out of the girls' dormitory. Hidden by shadows, he watched as Raelyn walked towards the exit. He had never been fond of her, but he was curious as to where she was going so late at night.

"Where are you going?" He asked suspiciously. Raelyn whirled around, her eyes surprised to see him sitting there.

"I'm just going to the loo," She answered quickly and walked out before he could question her any more. Knowing this was a complete lie, Severus decided to follow her. If she was up to no good, he would find out before their house lost any points. He put down his book and slipped out after her.

In another house upstairs, Jasmine was still up, sitting near the window of her room, flipping the pages of her History of Magic book. With her vanilla candle burning bright, she began reading, determined to focus her attention on studying for the next day's quiz and not give a second thought to the duel.

"In the last year of his duty as Minister of Magic, Jaocbis Hilliore was challenged to a duel by auror Griselda Fox." Jasmine snapped that book shut and took out a different one.

"One of the best ways to"… _duel_… "Successfully treat" …_duel_… "Poison is to"…_duel_…"give the"…_duel_…"victim a"…_duel_…"beozer."

Jasmine closed her book frustrated that she couldn't concentrate. Outside, there were figures moving in the shadows. Jasmine recognized them immediately. Sirius was first, followed a few seconds later by James, Remus, and Peter. Jasmine sighed then looked back out. Lily and Daphne were now crossing the grass, looking around nervously. Jasmine turned away, refusing to give in and potentially get herself into trouble. She opened her book, but quickly closed it a few seconds later and began drumming her fingers on the nightstand. She sighed once more, defeated, and stood up slowly making her way to the door.

Downstairs, Severus rounded a corner. It seemed Raelyn was heading towards the forbidden forest. He leaned against the castle wall until he noticed he and Raelyn were not the only figures moving around that night. Black and his friends were heading towards the forest, followed by a red head and the girl who blew up his potion. Severus boiled. Getting them all in trouble would certainly be a good revenge, but Raelyn was there too. He would have to get her out before turning them in or it would cost his house some points as well. Behind him, he heard some muffled footsteps, so he slipped out after Raelyn, hoping it wasn't a teacher he had just heard.

Sirius leaned against a tree.

"She's late." He had stopped with his friends just outside the forest. It was a dark, cool night, and the only light came from the moon above.

"Give her a few minutes to get here," Remus patiently replied as he checked their surroundings.

"Maybe she chickening out," Peter said tearing grass out of the ground because being so close to the forest made him extremely nervous. It was rumored to have various dark creatures inside, which is why it was forbidden for students to enter.

James looked up at the sound of running footsteps.

Lily and Daphne appeared out of breath.

"Did we miss it?" Daphne asked panting as she looked around. They had managed to make it to the forest, without getting caught. At first, Lily and she were just walking quietly through the castle, but when they got outside they decided to run across the grass.

"No, it looks like she going to be no show," James replied straightening himself up.

"The nerve," Peter said puling out more grass.

"Oh," Daphne replied feeling slightly disappointed. After making it all this way, she might not even get to see a duel. Jasmine was right to stay inside.

"And she interrupted my much needed beauty sleep," Sirius joked.

"It wouldn't have helped a face like yours."

They all turned to see Raelyn standing there in her usual pose. One hand on her hip, the other on her wand, and her chin in the air.

"Took you long enough," Sirius growled moving swiftly away from the tree.

"Okay," James stated, shushing both parties. "I'll referee."

"Referee?" Daphne asked. She didn't know that there had to be a referee, but then she had never watched a duel before.

"Yeah, to make sure they follow rules," James said.

"Oh gosh," Lily said nervously looking behind. "Can't we just start before someone catches us?"

"Don't worry so much Evans," James said in a calming voice. "I'm here."

"That's what worries me," Lily muttered to Daphne.

"Did you have to bring the whole world?" Raelyn exclaimed.

"It's not _my_ fault I'm loved," Sirius grinned.

"Let's just start you two. Lily's right, we don't want to get caught," Remus stated practically. Sirius and Raelyn straightened out and walked up to each other. They both brought they're wands up to their faces then back down. They tuned back around and began pacing in opposite directions before they stopped and turned around once more facing each other. They lifted their arms, wands pointed at each other.

"On three," Remus said. "One… two… CRACK!"

Daphne looked around startled. Something had just made a loud noise. It seemed to be coming from behind. Maybe they had been caught already and all she saw was some pacing, not even a duel. Still, the sound was enough to set the two off.

"Averte statura!" Sirius and Raelyn yelled at the same time. A light shot from both wands and the spell sent them both flying backwards. Raelyn groaned as she sat up, Sirius lifted his wand.

"Petr…"

"Wait!" Lily hushed them up. Sirius and Raelyn turned to look at her questioningly.

"What?' Sirius asked eyeing Raelyn's wand as she stood up.

"We're not getting anywhere with all your _friends_ here," Raelyn stated as she brushed off her robes.

"Sshhh," Remus said. Everyone listened. The night was perfectly still, until there was another crack. Daphne's heart began to beat faster with anticipation. She pictured stern McGongoall coming out of the bushes. _What would happen if they got caught?_ She hoped it wouldn't be anything too drastic, like expulsion.

"Who's there?" James called out. There were a few moments of silence and then Severus walked out from behind a tree.

"What are you doing here?" Daphne asked surprised to see him there.

"Why'd you tell him to come?" Sirius asked outraged.

"Said the boy who brought his entire house," Raelyn snapped back. "Did you follow me here?"

"I did," Severus glared. "You're going to lose Slytherin points."

"Not if we don't get caught," Remus offered.

"So don't even think of telling anyone," James threatened.

Daphne watched Severus as he contemplated what he should do. She hoped he wouldn't turn them in, but knowing how much he didn't like any of the Gryffindors, she really doubted that he wouldn't.

"Just let us finish," Raelyn yelled and turned to Sirius. Immediately, lights began shooting from both of their wands. Severus took one look at them and began heading towards the castle.

"No, you don't Snivellus!" James yelled

Severus pulled his wand out of his robes.

"I'm turning you all in! There is nothing you can do," he muttered.

James pulled out his own wand.

"I think there is, locomoto mortis!"

This time Severus blocked the attack and yelled one of his own. The fighting was turning ugly on both sides.

"What do we do?" Daphne asked Lily. Everyone had begun fighting, even Peter was trying to help James, but he was being more of a hindrance. Remus was trying to get Severus to stop, but kept getting attacked. Suddenly, there was more cracking.

"Who's there?" Daphne called out. This was not what she had expected when she came to watch a duel. She was beginning to think that coming was a big mistake.

"Not another one," Sirius yelled as he jumped out of the way of a spell.

"I didn't even tell anyone," Raelyn yelled as light shot from her wand.

"Well someone told them!" Sirius shouted back.

"It was probably Snivellus!" James inserted over to them.

"Don't even think about it!" He shouted as Severus edged towards the castle.

"Would everyone just stop?" Remus yelled, but no one listened and there was another crack.

Daphne worried that she would see a teacher there, but instead she saw Jasmine coming out from behind a tree, looking shocked at the scene.

"What is… CRACK!"

Daphne looked back over to the trees and saw not McGonogall, but the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Daphne froze at the very sight of him, as did everyone else. Jasmine tried to back away, but he had already seen her.

"Stay Ms. Luvinia," Professor Dumbledore said calmly.

"Now," he began again. "Who would like to explain what is going on here?"

* * *

It was one in the morning, but instead of being warm in bed, they were all sitting in a cold classroom.

"Professor McGonagall will be here soon to hand out your detentions," Professor Dumbledore kindly told them. "I'm afraid you have all broken more than one school rule tonight and must be punished."

Daphne sighed deeply. She couldn't believe they had been caught and by the headmaster of all people. This was the first time she had ever seen him so close up too. Normally, the only time she ever saw him was at the head table during meals. Professor Dumbledore momentarily stepped out of the room.

Sirius threw his feet up onto the desk.

"That was fun," he said with a broad grin for someone who was about to get a detention. Then again detention never fazed him.

Raelyn crossed he legs on her chair and glared at him.

"We didn't even finish our duel."

James laughed. "Yeah, this is kinda funny."

"Not funny Potter!" Lily snapped. Daphne could see the bags under her eyes form lack of sleep. "I'm never coming along again."

Next to her, Jasmine was sitting straight, but clearly upset.

"I can't believe I'm in trouble. Why did I go? I was just going to stay in my room. My mum is going to kill me." She looked like she wanted to cry. Already Daphne knew that Jasmine's mother was very strict when it came to school, so it was no surprise that Jasmine was so upset.

Remus shook his head.

"It could have been worse."

Peter was biting onto his nails. Daphne wasn't sure why he was so worried. Peter only had his mother and she spoiled him. A detention would not get him in trouble. In fact, his mother would probably send him a cake.

"I've never had detention," Daphne said, hoping that it wouldn't be too bad. Her dad would certainly be upset. She looked over at Severus, whose eyes narrowed when he saw her.

"Idiots and fools," he was muttering quietly.

Everyone only stopped talking when the door opened again. Professor McGonagall walked in and at the sight of them began scolding. Slughorn was present too, but since most of the students were from her house, McGongoall hardly let him get a word in, not that he minded. It particularly upset Mcgongoall because of all the house points they would have to lose. Gryffindor Tower would not be happy with them tomorrow.

"In all of my years," she finally said, then turned to the headmaster.

"Anything you wish to add headmaster?"

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he looked around at all of the kids. Daphne prepared herself for another lecture, but instead, he just smiled and said,

"I can see that you children will never let your professors be bored." And with that he walked out.


	3. A Silver Snake

_A/N: Dear Readers, fast forward a few years to sixth year. Also, I do not own all of the characters, only Daphne Rue, Jasmine Luvinia, Raelyn Eustacia, Thelma Tobey, and a few other minor ones. Thank You for reading and please review._

* * *

**A Silver Snake**

_**"They were becoming like a little Mafia. If one committed a mischief, the others would not tell." -Franco Diligenti**_

"Another year to try to get Evans," James said confidently from his seat by the window. Outside, the familiar English landscape flashed by.

"She won't be able to resist my charm."

Daphne laughed at her friend's optimism towards their sixth year at Hogwarts. She could hardly believe so much time had passed since the first time she had sat on the Hogwarts Express. Nothing about the train had changed, except the people in her compartment. Daphne wouldn't deny that it would be harder for Lily to resist James. Every year he grew more handsome. His hair was still as messy as ever, but he was definitely taller. Not to mention all that flying on his broom had kept him in great shape. Daphne knew this for certain because, as one of his best friends, he had no problem changing right in front of her.

"You say that every year," Sirius reminded as he stretched out, the tallest out of all of them. His black hair was well kept and hung elegantly in his eyes.

"And so far she's resisted."

"What?" James asked looking outraged.

"Daphne, don't you think I'm charming?" He gave her a seductive smile.

"Of course, you're charming, but not as charming as me," Daphne stated tossing back her long hair. The light brown curls had grown to her mid back.

Daphne had really missed spending time with Sirius and James. She hadn't been able to see them at all that summer. Her parents had decided that they would all go on a family vacation. Daphne enjoyed the traveling, but couldn't help missing using magic and seeing her friends. Magic had become natural to her, now that she was used to it. And she was pretty good at it too. Several times, Professor Flitwick had praised her Charms work. Daphne was no longer the shy, timid girl she was first year, when Severus had made her feel worthless with his insults. Now, she was confident of herself and her abilities. Not to mention, she was now one of the most popular girls in school because of how beautiful she had grown. At five feet and five inches, Daphne was not only know for her pretty, round face, but for her generally pleasant attitude towards everyone.

"I have to agree with her." Sirius grinned, throwing a wink in Daphne's direction."Where is your red head anyway?"

"With Thelma and the other girls," Daphne answered before James could. She knew how much this annoyed James. Lily had been hanging out with them less and less over the years. Instead, she spent her time with a large group of girls. Daphne didn't mind as much because they still hung out in their dormitory sometimes.

"We need a second opinion," James stated changing the subject. "When is Jasmine gonna come join us? It's not like her to stay away, unless she's finishing this years homework."

"Who needs her?" Sirius frowned, letting a piece of black hair fall into his perfectly handsome face. He had never been to fond of the Ravenclaw. This was probably due to the fact that Jasmine was still a book worm who enjoyed studying, while Sirius enjoyed playing pranks.

"She won't come till later. She got prefect," Daphne proudly informed them, even though to them prefect was a horrible curse. During her vacation, Jasmine had sent Daphne an owl to inform her of the joyous news. Becoming prefect had been one of Jasmine's lifelong goals. Daphne was relived to find out she wouldn't be getting prefect. It sounded like something prestigious, but she could never hand out detentions to people, especially if they were her two best friends. Poor Remus had also gotten prefect, but she knew he would have trouble disciplining Sirius and James too.

"They always were the good kids," Sirius smirked. Daphne knew it was true. She did her best to stay out of too much trouble, but Jasmine and Remus were better at it, especially Jasmine. Sometimes Remus couldn't help getting dragged along, but the detention in first year had shaken Jasmine so much, she would hardly do anything without checking if it would get her into trouble first.

Suddenly, the cabin door slid open.

"After you," Remus said gesturing toward the cabin. He was almost as tall as James now, but usually hunched over and he was still very pale. His faded black robes had many patches and his white shirt was worn. He wore it unbuttoned up top, with his loose tie, gray sweater vest, and scuffed black shoes. Daphne couldn't help noticing more scars had been added to his collection too. Remus always claimed they came from accidents, but Daphne was always suspicious, because she had never seen him be careless in all their years.

"Thank you," Jasmine said with a smile. As they stepped in, Daphne noticed that they were already in their black Hogwarts robes, their silver prefect badges shining.

Daphne said happily. "How was your meeting?"

"It was interesting," Jasmine answered as she took a seat beside her.

"Besides giving detention, we can also take away house points."

"Excellent," Sirius grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Be sure to take away plenty from Slytherin."

Daphne smiled at the idea. The race for the house cup always got everyone into a frenzy. Gryffindor was always determined to kick Slytherin out of the running.

"We are not going to do that," Jasmine stated, her dark brown eyes looking at Remus for support. Jasmine was still a little bit shorter than Daphne, about five feet and three inches, but she too had become prettier over the years. She was curvier now and her reddish, brown hair had grown longer. It was now slightly above her elbows and fell into smooth waves.

"It wouldn't be fair to the other houses if we were biased," Remus carefully explained to his friend.

James sighed. "That's too bad."

"They should've made me a prefect," Sirius declared.

Jasmine laughed out loud. "_You_?"

"What's wrong with me being prefect?" Sirius questioned, pretending to be offended.

"Prefects maintain order," Remus explained again, patting Sirius on the shoulder.

"And you don't know a day without detention," Daphne added. They had to hold the world record.

"I can stay out of trouble."

Everyone laughed the moment the words left his lips, even Sirius.

"Last year we didn't get in trouble that much," James reminded them. Daphne had to admit this was true. Even though they caused a lot of mischief the previous year, they had hardly gotten caught. They would even sneak out of the castle at night on occasion without getting in trouble.

"He has a point," Remus agreed as he leaned against the cabin wall. The train continued smoothly onward.

"Anyway," James began clearing his throat. "Back to more important things, Jasmine, do you think I'm charming?"

Jasmine appeared surprised with the question. Daphne smirked at James. He had probably wanted to bring it up the whole time. She also noticed Remus was anxiously anticipating Jasmine's answer.

"Yeah, you're charming," Jasmine said casually as she pulled on her gray skirt to make sure it covered her knees as she crossed her legs. Jasmine always wore her uniform the same way: gray skirt to her knees,white long sleeve shirt buttoned to the top, gray long sleeve sweater, her blue and silver tie, flat buckle shoes, long gray socks, and her black robe. On the other hand, Daphne's black skirt had gotten shorter and shorter over the years. It was sliding dangerously up her thigh now. Daphne chose to wear it this way, along with her white short sleeve shirt buttoned to the top, her gray sweater vest, red and gold tie, black nylon socks that reached her calves, and her black robe. She had traded in her flat black buckled shoes for some mary jane heels.

"See," James said glaring lightly at Daphne and Sirius with a touch of arrogance.

"We never said you _weren't _charming," Daphne pointed out. "Just that I'm much more charming."

"Perhaps we better get going," Remus said, heading towards the sliding door they had barely entered from.

"Where to?" Daphne asked surprised by how upset Remus suddenly seemed.

"We have to walk around the train and make sure people stay out of trouble," Jasmine told them as she followed Remus out, completely oblivious to his sudden mood change.

"Well you know you can skip our cabin," James called after they walked out.

* * *

The next morning, Daphne enjoyed being back in the Hogwarts corridors. It was like being home after a long holiday. She settled back into her usual room the night before and was even eager for classes to start. Last night, at the feast, the choir had even preformed. Jasmine was part of it. Daphne had been part of choir before, but gave it up the previous year so she could have more free time. Jasmine didn't mind the time it took. She liked a busy schedule and took as many classes as possible.

"Jasmine, breakfast?" Daphne asked when she saw her friend walking up ahead.

Jasmine turned around, her hands were full of books already. It surprised Daphne that there were still books in the library that Jasmine hadn't read.

Jasmine waited and fell into step with Daphne.

"It's so good to be back. I've been wanting to read these all summer."

When they got down to the first floor, the gray lady floated past them. Jasmine greeted her, since she was the Ravenclaw ghost. In the Muggle World, people were terrified of seeing ghosts, but Daphne had learned long ago that it was no big deal in the wizarding world for them to be around. Not to mention, that they weren't that scary. Depressing, yes, but scary, no.

As they entered the Great Hall, Jasmine said goodbye and walked towards the Ravenclaw table. Daphne knew she would have preferred eating with the Gryffindors, but felt she should stay with her group. Daphne glanced at her own table and saw her four friends bending down over an old looking piece of paper.

"What are you boys up to?" She asked eyeing each of them. Their eyes immediately shot up suspiciously, but then softened when they saw it was her.

"Sorry love, we can't tell you," James stated acting as if this broke his heart. He had his uniform on: black pants, white long sleeve shirt unbottoned up top and untucked with the sleeves rolled up, loose red and gold tie, black tie up shoes, and a black robe.

"It's official Marauder's business," Sirius added, like there was nothing he could do about it. He wore his uniform similar to James', except he rarely wore his tie done. Instead, he preferred to sport black leather necklaces and chains.

"You're official now?" Daphne teased.

About a year ago, the four boys had begun calling themselves the Marauders. They also each had a nickname that they always used among each other. James was Prongs, Remus Moony, Peter Wormtail, and Sirius Padfoot. Daphne and Jasmine had asked them many times where they got these nicknames, but they always said there was no reason behind it. Daphne found it amusing the way they had become inseparable. Then again, they had been roommates for six years now.

"We were always official," James told her as he folded up the paper. Daphne glimpsed that it was a calendar.

"Ah breakfast," Remus smiled as the gold plates began filling with food before their eyes. Daphne loved when this happened. There were always a huge variety. She quickly began filing her own plate with eggs and sizzling sausages.

"We're supposed to get our class schedules today," Remus reminded them as he ate a spoonful of warm oatmeal.

"We're finally starting NEWTs," James said, looking relieved. NEWT's were the more advanced classes that students took after their fifth year.

"Good because I was getting bored with the other stuff," Sirius added biting onto his bacon. A girl a few seats away stared at him dreamily.

"Our classes now depend on our OWL results," Remus told them.

Daphne swallowed her eggs nervously. She had done fairly well on her OWL's last year, but she knew some teachers only accepted Outstanding performances for their classes.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Sirius exclaimed. School was a stroll in the park for him and James.

"Speak for yourself," Peter said tapping his fork on the table. Out of all of them, Peter had changed the least. He was still short and had only grown sideways, as he loved to constantly eat.

"How bad could you have done?" Daphne asked. Jasmine had spent a lot of her free time tutoring him for the exams.

"It w-was average," Peter explained chewing on his piece of toast.

Moments later McGonagall came over and handed them their schedules.

"Now hurry off to class," She sternly said. "And do try to keep all our house points for at least a week, will you?"

Daphne had double Charms first. Excellent, that was her easiest class.

"Anyone else have Charms?" She asked hoping she would have company to her first class. They all did.

Grabbing her shoulder bag, Daphne headed up to the third floor. The halls were buzzing with first day jitters and old friends greeting each other. Several Slytherins were heading towards Charms as well, including Severus. He looked just as angry as usual. His black hair had gotten longer and was falling close to his shoulders, but it still had the greasy look to it. Daphne wondered why he could never just be happy. Then again, she supposed since most of his good friends had graduated after his first year, he might be lonely. Sirius snickered next to her, and she noticed James had his long wand out and pointed at Severus' legs.

"Locomotr mortis," He said quietly and began tucking his wand back into his robe.

Severus' legs froze and he fell over causing his bag to trip the boy next to him. Daphne felt like reaching out and catching him, but she was too far away. She didn't know why, but everytime he fell she wanted to help. It was probably a reflex from first year. The first time she had seen Severus, she had caused him to trip. Though they had mainly ignored each other for five years, she still felt bad for him sometimes. Last year, Lily had tried defending Severus when James and Sirius attacked him, but it just ended with him insulting her. He had called Lily a mudblood, just like he had once called Daphne one too. Since then, Lily stopped trying to be his friend.

From the floor, Severus glared up at James, as if her knew it could only be him.

Daphne frowned.

"Couldn't resist could you?" She asked James. No matter how many people James and Sirius played jokes on, Severus always suffered the worst of them.

"No, I really couldn't, it's been a while." He chuckled. Peter looked up at him with admiration. Peter always followed James and Sirius around. They were his idols.

"I would appreciate it if you would try too," Remus added, looking conflicted. Normally, he stayed out of the way and let the boys do whatever they wanted.

"I'm a prefect, you can't just do that in front of me anymore."

"Alright," James stated with a look of defeat. "But you both know he's not always as innocent as he seems."

Daphne knew from the look on James face that he was referring to the previous year. James had found one of Severus' book that contained spells that he was obviously making up. Some of them were light, but others were very dark and dangerous. It shouldn't have been too much of a surprise, since he was rumored to know more about the Dark Arts than anyone else at school. Daphne only knew the basics or things Sirius had told her. This might have been due to the fact that the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor changed every year. Some claimed the job was jinxed. After five professors, it certainly seemed that way.

"Come on, we're gonna be late," Daphne said turning her eyes back to see Severus hopping around, trying to get the curse off. As she walked into the classroom, she saw the small professor already standing at the front, with his wand ready. He was eagerly looking around at the students.

"Welcome to my NEWT level class," He began as the students seated themselves. "We have a lot to cover this year so be prepared to…"

Daphne followed the professors eyes to the door where Severus was hopping in, trying to get to a desk.

"Mr. Snape you are late," The professor scolded. "And on the first day, please remember to be more punctual in the future or I shall have to give you detention."

Several kids snickered around him, and Daphne felt sorry for him.

"Yes, sir," he mumbled shooting James another vicious glare. Daphne was sure that if he could use one of his darker spells on James, without getting expelled, he would.

"Now class we will begin by learning the..." the professor continued excitedly.

But Daphne zoned him out as she looked at Severus, then James, and then Sirius. _They'll never get along_ she thought.

* * *

"Sure you don't want to come along?" Daphne asked Lily as she put on her regular muggle clothes: high waisted blue jeans and a light sweater. Their room was empty except for the two girls and the four poster beds.

Lily sat atop her red bed sheets in her pajamas, doodling in a notebook. Her red hair had grown past her shoulders that past summer. She was also about an inch taller than Daphne now.

"Where are you going again?"

It was the first weekend since the start of school and that meant they were allowed to visit the nearby town, Hogsmeade, a place populated entirely by witches and wizards. From third year onward, students from Hogwarts were allowed to visit after getting their parents to sign a permission slip.

"Jasmine wanted to go to Scrivenshafts for some ink."

"I think I'll stay in today," Lily decided. When she put her notebook down, Daphne peeked at it to see pictures of what looked like James being killed in many different ways. There was a beheaded James, a hanging James, and a James with an arrow through his head. Maybe James would have to wait till next year to charm Lily. From the looks of it, she hated him as much as she did the previous year.

Slipping into her high brown wedges, Daphne bid her roommate farewell then met Jasmine down on the first floor. Jasmine was also in muggle clothes: a knee length lilac skirt, white sweater, and tall brown boots. Side by side the two girls moved towards the entrance only to come to a halt when they heard yelling. Peeves had decided to play a joke, which Argus Filch did not find amusing by the way he was shaking his fist at the floating poltergeist. Apparently, Peeves had dropped a trash bin on Filch's head, as the contents now littered the floor around the man.

Argus Filch was the school caretaker, and Peeves was his life long enemy. No matter how much he hated Peeves, Daphne had never seen Filch use magic against him. According to James, it was because Filch was a squib. In other words, he was born to a magical family, but possesed no magical qualities. If Filch waged war on Peeves, then he was also at war with the Marauders. He had spent many nights chasing after them and threatening to hang them by their toes.

"Mark my words Peeves, I'll get you thrown out for sure this time!" Filch wheezed and several students snickered. They usually had to check with Filch before leaving school grounds, but since he was so preoccupied, Daphne and Jasmine headed out anyway. Jasmine hesitated slightly, but went after a few seconds.

Hogsmeade was like an old fashioned village with thatched roof houses and shops. After spending most of the morning browsing stores, Daphne was feeling slightly bored. She had never been one to spend many hours shopping, like her mother could. To keep themselves entertained, both girls decided to go check out the infamous Shreiking Shack. It was on the edge of Hogsmeade and there was a rumor going around that the shack was actually haunted.

"It certainly looks haunted," Daphne stated as they peered at it from a distance. It was a very old looking house house that had been boarded up. All the windows and doors were covered making it seem impossible to get inside.

"Apparently, villagers can hear screaming coming from it sometimes," Jasmine said. She felt excited just looking at it, but also a little nervous. "I've heard so many people from town talking about it. Pretty interesting, huh?"

Daphne shrugged. When she was younger, a haunted shack would have been fascinating, but now she didn't find it as interesting as Jasmine did. Some of the mystery wore off once she knew some ghosts by their first names.

"I wonder if we could go inside," Jasmine stated excitedly, and she stepped closer for a better look.

Suddenly, a small breeze blew through the trees.

"Don't come any closer."

Jasmine froze right were she was.

"What was that? Did you hear it?" She asked, turning to Daphne.

Daphne nodded and tried to listen to where the voice was coming from. It felt like it had come from behind and not from the creepy shack.

"Stay away!" A eerie voice echoed. "Or I'll eat you! Roar!"

Two hands grabbed Daphne's shoulders from behind and she let out a loud scream before Sirius spun her around.

Daphne smacked his arm as the Marauders filed out from behind some trees giggling.

"That's not funny! Don't scare us like that!" Jasmine cried once she had regained her voice.

"Ah come on, it was kinda funny." Sirius pleaded with a puppy dog face for forgiveness.

James shook his head as he gazed out at the shack standing quietly in the distance.

"You two actually thought this place was haunted?" He asked.

"What makes you so sure it's not?" Jasmine questioned. She liked the idea of a haunted building and didn't want to be told otherwise.

Sirius gestured to it like it was nothing worth noticing.

"Look at it. Run down? Yes. Haunted? No."

"I don't believe it's haunted, but even Nearly Headless Nick says no ghosts will go inside," Daphne pointed out. the Gryffindor ghost had told her that during lunch a few years ago.

"That's just alot of bollocks," James concluded.

Peter shivered as another light breeze passed by.

"I think it's haunted," Jasmine declared at once. "What do you think Remus?"

Remus appeared very uncomfortable when they turned to face him. He was the furthest away from the house and seemed very eager to return to Hogsmeade.

"Uh... I don't know. I just think we should stay away from it."

"Really?" Jasmine asked slightly disappointed. "I'm tempted to go inside."

"Hey, Miss I don't break any rules," Sirius started. "That's breaking a rule."

"You're right," Jasmine agreed at once. She squared her shoulders, though she seemed slightly irritated to be reminded of her duty by Sirius. And she couldn't help casting a few longing glances back at the shack..

"I thought you would encourage her to go in," Daphne stated, raising an thinly arched eyebrow.

Sirius shrugged his lean shoulders.

"There's nothing there."

"Then why don't you go inside?" Daphne challenged. She had no idea what such a small challenge would lead to.

Despite Remus' protest, it took Sirius less than a second to agree.

"But only if you do something too."

Sirius and James exchanged amused glances. Amused glances they only got when a clever plot was brewing in their overactive minds.

"I'll go into the Shreiking Shack, if you retrieve the the silver snake."

Daphne blinked at them.

"You want me to find a silver snake? Where am I supposed to find a silver snake?"

"It's not a real snake," James explained quickly. "It's a small statue."

Daphne felt relieved to hear it. A statue would be much easier to locate than a live animal, or so she thought.

"Where is it?" Jasmine asked, thinking ahead of Daphne.

Just when Daphne thought their grins could not get any more devious, they did.

"In the Slytherin common room."

"What?" Daphne practically shouted. She had never set foot into that common room. If caught, the students of that house would skin her alive, with Severus as their leader.

"How do you even know that statue exists? Gryffindors can't go into the Slytherin common room," Jasmine nievely reminded them.

"I'm surprised you've never noticed the problems in Slytherin house over the years, and who was responsible for them." Remus told her with an amused expression.

"Don't try to blame it all on us, Moons. You were part of it too sometimes," James pointed out innocently.

"I suppose you're right," Remus answered with a grin.

"You mean you've all been in there before?" Jasmine questioned like it was an outrageous crime.

"Hundreds of times," Sirius informed, enjoying the distress it caused her.

"I almost know it better than Gryffindor tower," James said and Peter eagerly agreed.

Daphne shook her head back and forth. It was out of the question.

"I can't go there, no way."

"Come on, it's easy," Sirius said to persuade her.

"We'll even tell you how to get in," James said like that would make it suddenly more tempting.

"You have an advantage. I don't even know how to get in the Shreiking Shack." Sirius pointed out making Peter snort a laugh, until Sirius elbowed him.

Daphne didn't like this idea one bit, but felt wierd about backing out now.

"What if I get caught?" She thought out loud.

Sirius shrugged. "Don't get caught."

"Easy for you to say. You've been practicing for years." Daphne rolled her eyes as the nervous feeling set into her stomach.

"You have to start somewhere," James told her.

Daphne had snuck around with the Marauders plenty of times before, but never on her own. It seemed outrageous for her to be friends with them and not be able to do this one thing. To get that silver snake had suddenly become a rite of passage.

And that was how once everyone was safe and sound in bed that night, Daphne was still up and preparing to go on her mission. The agreement was they would each set out at eleven with someone who would be their witness. They would go straight to the location, pick something up, in Daphne's case the silver snake, and head back. In the morning, they would show their proof. Daphne had asked Jasmine to accompany her, but the Ravenclaw, being very practical, had refused to be a part of this 'detention trap' as she called it. In the end, Daphne had convinced Lily to be her witness, only with the understanding that James would not be there.

"Ready?" Daphne whispered over to Lily's bed when the room had gone quiet. Just like they had first year, the two girls headed out, leaving their roommates behind. Together they crept out of Gryffindor Tower and into the dark hallways of the school, making sure to keep an eye out for Filch and any prefects.

"How do you know where it is?' Lily questioned along the way, and it was a fair question considering the exact location of each house was meant to be kept a secret from all the other houses. However, James and Sirius had given her not only the exact location, but the password to get in. Daphne explained this to her roommate.

"Do you think it's wrong too, like Jasmine?" Daphne wondered when Lily stayed silent.

"Actually, I was just thinking it was clever of them to know where it is." Lily whispered back as they crept down to the dark dungeons.

The passageways were long and cold. Daphne pulled her robe tighter around her shoulders. When she came to a halt near a stone wall, only a few torches were lighting the passage.

"It's here somewhere. Let's see, tapeworm." The moment Daphne spoke, a part of the wall slid open to reveal an entrance. Both girls stared in awe.

"Wait out here and keep watch," Daphne quietly instructed as she headed into the unknown.

Once inside, Daphne suddenly felt very alone. It was dark and cold inside the Slytherin common room. There was none of the warmth or familiarity she felt when entering the Gryffindor common room. Now was not the time to dwell on that though. If James and Sirius were correct, the statue would be on the mantle of the fireplace. The only thing guiding Daphne as she tiptoed through the chairs, was the green lamps hanging from the low ceiling. Squinting to see better, Daphne saw a glimpse of silver and knew the small statue was right where they said it would be. Daphne crossed the room, nearly bumping into some chairs. Just as she reached for the prize, her foot kicked a small table that toppled over with a loud clunk. Daphne froze right were she was expecting the Slytherins to come barging out of their rooms wands drawn, but the room remained still and quiet. Once her heartbeat slowed down, Daphne focused on the task at hand. At least, until a familiar waspish voice called out to her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Daphne nearly had a heart attack, but lived to spin around and see Severus watching her with a startled expression. Where he came from, she wasn't sure, but her own look must have been terrified or shocked because it made Severus give her another questioning look, this time a softer one. Daphne figured she only had a few seconds to act before he blasted her to bits or shouted for his comrades to come out, so she did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed the statue, and before Severus could even utter another word, she jumped over the fallen table and sprinted right out of Slytherin house. Grabbing Lily by the arm, the two girls ran and ran only coming to a stop when they safely reached their own common room.

"What happened?" Lily asked all out of breath. "Did someone see you?"

Daphne looked at the sliver snake she was still clutching in her hands. Her knuckles were turning white from holding on so tight.

"Severus saw me, but I took it anyway."

"Oh no," Lily sighed, dropping down onto one of the couches.

"At least, he didn't see you. Don't worry," Daphne sighed. She convinced herself not to stress out by focusing on Sirius' task. She wondered how he had done and if anyone had seen him.

After proudly setting the snake statue in her trunk, Daphne had tried to get some sleep, but it was hopeless. She envisioned Severus telling on her and expected Slughorn or McGongoall to burst in at any moment. But a sleepless night passed and no one ever showed up.

When the sun came up, an extremely tired Daphne went out to meet the Marauders in the common room. It was still early, so no one had come down to occupy the chairs yet. As they laid their eyes on the statue, the Marauders never looked at her with more pride.

James faked a sniffle.

"I am truly proud. We raised you right."

"Well done," Remus agreed.

"What about me?" Sirius complained. He had brought Daphne a very old thin glass vase. Even though it was chipped up top, Daphne thought it was beautiful, once the layers of dust were cleaned off. She decided at once to display it on her night stand, just like the Marauders were proudly displaying her silver snake on theirs.

"You had it easy," Remus teased.

Though how he got into the Shrieking Shack, Sirius never told Daphne. She also didn't bother mentioning she got caught. It took away from the story to know all those details.

"I'm glad that's over and for my witness you can ask Lily."

"I'll ask!" James volunteered before anyone else could.

* * *

"I still can't believe you broke into another house to steal," Jasmine said as they sat beside each other in a haze of incense smoke.

The Divinations professor insisted on burning so much incense, that the perfume made the room cloudy and always gave Daphne a headache. Divination was a subject Daphne found to be ridiculous, while Jasmine found it all very fascinating. Really, the professor was so old, she could hardly see the tea leaves, much less say what future they held. Which is why Daphne had very little faith in the professor and this class.

Daphne massaged her head, while Jasmine tried to make out her tea leaves.

"Do the leaves say I'm going to have a detention?" Daphne asked. It was too late about the headache.

"Nope, nothing like that in here." Jasmine frowned as she checked her book that was perched on their round little table. "Hmm it does say that you will make a discoverey."

"I will discover that Divination is pointless?"

"I discovered that years ago," James boredly informed her from the table next to them.

"Stop trying to take credit. I discovered that," Sirius stated as he messed around with the tea leaves in his cup. He liked to form little dogs, that looked like grims to the professor. Every time she saw them in his cup, she would go on and on about his future death. It entertained Sirius greatly.

Peter shurgged his wide shoulders. "I like this class."

"That's because you drink all the tea," James yawned ready for another nap.

"I think this class is interesting," Jasmine declared as she tried to read her own cup. "Don't you think so Remus?"

"Certainly," Remus agreed as he stared down at what looked like his Divination book. Daphne knew hidden behind it, he was really reading something else, but she didn't bother pointing that out to Jasmine.

"As for me, '_be more aware of the people around you_.' Hmm I wonder why?" Jasmine mused as she turned her cup around in all different directions.

Daphne could only cross her fingers that tea leaves were accurate. All day she waited for someone to come ask her for the statue back, but it never happened. Even though rumors of the statues disappearance had spread, nothing happened. The Marauder's giggled in class together every time it came up, but Severus just kept his head down. It seemed for some reason, that Daphne could not figure out, he had decided to spare her. Perhaps he felt pity, or it was beneath him to bother with her, or maybe he didn't like that statue. For whatever the reason, he didn't say a word and Daphne began to wonder if he was really all that bad.


	4. Quidditch

_A/N: Dear Readers, This was a very fun chapter to write, with bumbumbum...Quidditch! I hope you all enjoy. And please remember that the characters do not belong to me, only a select few. Thanx:)_

_Music: James/Lily: Give a Little Bit- Supertramp  
_

* * *

**Quidditch**

_**"No one needs a smile as much as the person who fails to give one." **_

_Fifteen more minutes_ Daphne thought as she looked at the clock on the wall, willing it to move faster. Her head was down on her desk and she did not think she would be able to keep her eyes open much longer. She was in the small History of Magic class and Professor Binns had decided to give a lecture on the goblin wars... again. Sirius yawned next to her. He had fallen asleep and woken up a few times already. Suddenly, Daphne saw movement from the left. James had raised his hand, which was rare. No one ever had questions in this class because no one could stay awake to listen in this class.

"Professor Binns?" James began confidently when the professor didn't even notice his hand. "I was wondering if you could please let us out early today considering the fact that it is the first quidditch match of the season and everyone will be wanting to prepare for it?"

Daphne sat up. Everyone had begun sitting up with smiles on their faces. The old professor looked uncertain about what to do. For a horrible moment, Daphne thought he was going to increase the homework, but finally he put down his book.

"Very well," he sighed. "You may leave early, but I do expect you to get your homework done, quidditch game or not. Two rolls of parchment on the first goblin attack." No one in the class even seemed to hear him as they hurriedly packed away their belongings, buzzing about the up coming game. Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

Daphne nudged a sleeping Sirius.

"What's the question?" He asked, bolting up right. Daphne giggled at his sudden alertness.

"He let us out early," she informed him.

His Grey eyes widened with surprise. "Why? Not that I'm complaining."

"Quidditch," Daphne stated as if there could be no other reason for being let out early. Suddenly, Sirius seemed to understand.

"I see Prongs has been hard at work."

"Yes, I have," James exclaimed, lifting Daphne's bag for her. "And don't forget how everyone is benefiting, including yourself."

"What extraordinary kindness," Daphne sarcastically joked.

"Cheers," said Sirius as he stretched out his arms, yawning tiredly once again.

Daphne hurried towards the door. "Come on, I have to get ready."

"You have to get ready?" James smirked as he passed through the door. As the teams valuable chaser, he had to be in the locker rooms soon to get changed for the game.

"Yes, I have to look fabulous, well… more fabulous than usual that is," Daphne admitted.

"Poor Slytherins," Sirius chuckled. "They never saw her coming."

"Misdirection is a useful tool," James piped seriously. When it came to quidditch, he hardly ever joked.

Once James left for the locker room, Sirius and Daphne hurried up to the seventh floor. They stopped once they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady in her pink silk dress. Every common room had a different entrance, theirs was this portrait. Unlike portraits in the muggle world that stood still, these portraits both moved and spoke.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked with her deep voice.

"Wattlebird," Daphne replied and waited, but the door didn't swing open like it usually did. To keep the common rooms safe, they alternated passwords often. The only problem was if you didn't know the new one, you had to wait for someone who did. "Do you know it?"

"No," Sirius sighed. "But we need to get in and get ready for the game. Hey, Lady, you know we're Gryffindors."

"I need the password," The Portrait replied.

Sirius fumed. "Fat Lady just let us in!"

"No."

"Let us in now!" Sirius growled. "Or else..."

"What a nasty temper," the fat lady announced to a nearby portrait.

"Padfoot, I don't think that's going to work." Remus caught up to them. "Pig Snout."

"Correct!"

The door swung wide open for them to pass. Inside the Gryffindor common room, several people were at work making banners to support the team.

"That fat lady always give us a hard time," Sirius said still feeling slightly annoyed.

"Maybe she doesn't take your threats to kindly," Remus informed his friend.

"I wouldn't threat if she just opened the door."

* * *

It was a very good day for quidditch when Daphne stepped outside. She had met up with Jasmine, who was there to support Gryffindor.

"But only for now," Jasmine warned Daphne. "As soon as Ravenclaw plays Gryffindor, it's on. Then we're enemies."

The two of them had painted maroon lions onto their cheeks and were wearing Gryffindor scarves. As they reached the top of the stairs, Daphne saw how crowded the stadium already was. Quidditch really was the most popular sport in the wizarding world. James had easily made the team second year and was its star. At one point, he even tried to convince Daphne to join, but she had declined.

"Over here!" Sirius waved them over. He had gotten them seats right in front, near the three goal posts. Jasmine sat herself between Remus and Peter. Daphne was about to join them, when she remembered that she hadn't wished James good luck, which she always did before a game. It had been a tradition started after his first game playing for Gryffindor.

Daphne hurriedly made her way back towards the stairs. It was a long way down and she had barely made it to the top. She hated the way the stairs were so narrow. At once, she quickened her pace, even though her legs were already feeling the burn. About half way down the stairs, she almost ran right into someone. It was Severus. He was making his way up to watch the game with his green and silver scarf tied tight around his neck. She stepped to the right to try to get out of his way, but he stepped there too. They then both stepped in the opposite direction. Daphne looked down, feeling her cheeks flame with embarrassment.

Severus noticed this and thought she looked kind of cute while blushing_. What? No, she is not cute. Remember she ruined your potion_, he thought immediately frowning.

Daphne stepped out of the way and mumbled her apologies before continuing down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she hurried toward the locker room area.

"Forgot something?" James' voice asked from behind. When she turned around, he was standing there in his quidditch gear, grinning at her. After a whole summer away, she could tell he was excited to be playing for the team again.

"I almost forgot to wish the best quidditch player good luck," Daphne stated with a shrug. "Have you seen him anywhere?" James laughed at her joke and Daphne stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Some gasps come from the stairs. A group of Gryffindor girls were staring at them, looking envious. Daphne noticed Lily was among them, pretending she hadn't seen either Daphne or James.

"Hey Evans!" James shouted waving his hand at her. "Would you like to wish me luck too?"

Lily glared at him.

"No," she said coldly and continued on her way. "It would convenience me more if you fell on your head."

James appeared hurt, but he shrugged it off after a second. The other girls were shouting that they would wish him luck, but he ignored them.

"You better get going," he told Daphne. "If you want to make it up those stairs in time to see me make the first goal."

Daphne beamed, then turned around looking up at all of the steps. H_ere I go again_, she sighed.

* * *

Daphne reached the top step completely out of breath. _I need to start working out, _she thought. Normally, Jasmine was the fitness guru. Daphne was beginning to understand why.

"AND THE QUAFFLE IS RELEASED!" The announcer yelled into the microphone. Daphne dragged her feet towards her seat. She bumped into a few people on the way. The stadium was now completely packed.

"Took you long enough," Sirius said as she sat down next to him. "I was about to start offering your seat to the highest bidder."

"I'm still seeing stairs." Daphne shook her head at him and turned in time to watch James make the first goal. He spiraled on his broom toward the stand in celebration. The Gryffindor crowd broke out in cheers.

"EXCELLENT SHOT!" Sirius yelled.

The Slytherins had the quaffle now and were flying left and right avoiding Gryffindors. They passed the ball all over the field. Daphne felt her head spinning. She liked quidditch, but sometimes it made her feel very dizzy.

"GRYFFINDOR TAKES THE QUAFFLE!" The announcer shouted. The players passed it around. Finally, one of them threw it to James. He caught it easily and flew towards one of the hoops.

"Come on!" Daphne shouted feeling the anticipation build.

"ANOTHER GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

James flew by the stand again, raising his arms, and encouraging the crowd to cheer.

Jasmine who had been sitting down calmly a moment before shot up.

"YES! WOO, WOO, WOO!" She shouted pumping her fist up and down in the air.

"Owe!" Peter exclaimed. Jasmine had accidentally punched him in the nose.

"Sorry," she said lowering her arm, her face becoming concerned. Remus laughed on her other side.

"SLYHTERIN MAKES THEIR FIRST GOAL OF THE GAME!" Everyone in Gryffindor area groaned, as the Slytherins burst into applause.

"BOO!" Sirius shouted towards the Slytherins in the next stand. Raelyn was in the front, waving a silver and green streamer stick in the air. She glanced towards Sirius and grinned, raising one of her hands to point at him.

"In your face Black," she mouthed.

Sirius' lip curled up and he turned away to focus his attention back on the game.

"YOU CAN DO IT!" Daphne shouted when Gryffindor team got the quaffle again.

"THE SCORE IS FIFTY TO FOURTY, WITH GRYFFINDOR IN THE LEAD!" the announcer informed the crowd. "NO ONE HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH YET."

"You can try being a bit more enthusiastic, Lily," Jasmine was telling her cousin, who was sitting behind them with her usual group of girls. Lily clapped along with the crowd, but mostly stayed silent.

"JAMES POTTER SCORES AGAIN! SIXTY TO FOURTY!"

James flew by their stand as usual. He did a few flips then tried catching Lily's eye, but she ignored him. All of the other girls went crazy as he approached; one was even trying to reach out to him.

"James! " She yelled grasping the air. She was hanging over the edge of the stand, her friend holding onto the back of her shirt so she wouldn't plummet to the grass below.

"Hey, Evans!" James called cockily as he got closer to the stand.

Lily reached for a blowhorn that was next to her and pointed it directly at James. A loud noise blasted from it. James jolted on his broom, but quickly steadied it and shot towards a Slytherin who was going by with the quaffle.

"Was that enthusiastic enough?" Lily asked Jasmine sarcastically.

"BOTH TEAMS ARE NOW TIED! SIXTY TO SIXTY!"

Daphne pulled out a streamer stick from her robe. She had forgotten she had brought one to use and began waving it.

"COME ON!" She yelled when Gryffindor got the quaffle again. A Slytherin zoomed past on his broom, coming dangerously close to the stand. The blast of wind caused Daphne's streamer stick to fly out of her hand. Sirius and she bent over the stand and watched the stick plummet down to the grass.

"That's a shame," Sirius said as Daphne frowned.

"I just got it out too," She sighed.

"THE CHASE FOR THE SNITCH HAS BEGUN!" Daphne watched the two seekers fly up high above the stadium, hands reaching out for the snitch. Ten minutes later, one seeker finally caught it.

"THE SNITCH IS CAUGHT! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Everyone in the stand shot up yelling and cheering, as the team flew around the stadium in celebration.

"PARTY IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!" A boy announced to everyone and they all hearded towards the stairs. Everyone was trying to get out to celebrate the victory.

When they finally reached the castle, Sirius went a seperate way.

"I think this calls for a lot of butterbeer!" He told them, pulling out an old piece of parchment from his pocket. Neither of them tried asking where he would get butterbeer at this time of day. That was a popular beverage that was most common in The Three Broomsticks. A pub in Hogsmeade, not Hogwarts.

"I better go too," Jasmine said handing Daphne back her Gryffindor scarf.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in? I'm sure no one would mind." Daphne asked, not wanting Jasmine to feel left out. The Ravenclaw shook her head.

"I should be patrolling the hallways anyway," She said pointing to her prefect badge, with a snicker.

Daphne nodded then hurried to go through the portrait hole. People were decorating the common room with banners from the game. A few minutes late, the team entered and everyone began applauding. James smiled brightly at the praise before joining Daphne. The other girls of Gryffindor could not look more jealous if they tried, but Daphne had grown accustomed to this.

"It looks like your luck worked," James stated giving her a hug. His normally messy black hair was dripping wet from a fast shower.

"Of course it did," She commented and was glad that they hadn't lost. She didn't want to be thought of as bad luck, instead of good.

"Butterbeer!" Sirius announced suddenly to the room. Daphne noticed that the tables were filled with the drink, along with some food as well.

"How did..."

"It's a secret," he whispered into her ear with a quick wink.

"Awe Padfoot, you shouldn't have," James said patting his friend in the back.

"That was a splendid game P-pr-rongs!" Peter squeaked, with his swollen nose.

James agreed, running a hand through his hair to get it dry or mess it up more, Daphne wasn't sure. Then he spotted his favorite person. With a deep breath, he excused himself and strolled over to the corner where Lily was talking to her friends.

James cleared his throat.

"Excuse me ladies," he began giving them all a to die for smile. "May I have a word with Evans?"

The girls broke out into a variety of giggles and shuffled away. Lily tried to stop some of them, but they wormed away towards the food, a few glancing back occasionally. Lily crossed her arms. Even when she looked angry at him, James could stare into her emerald, green eyes and think about how beautiful she was with the glow from the nearby fireplace.

"Can I help you Potte..." but Lily stopped abruptly when James reached out and placed a hand on her face. Almost at once, Lily felt his lips touch down on hers. She gasped, but did not move. His lips were warm and inviting. She wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him back, but instead she jerked away looking horrified. With her heart beating in her ears, Lily brought her hand up to her mouth and then dashed out of the room.

"Wait…Evans!" James called, worried from her expression that he had done something terribly wrong. He didn't mean to upset her, but feeling a high from his game, he had been unable to resist what he had wanted to do for years. He couldn't help but kiss her. James hurried to explain, but she was already gone.

* * *

Daphne strolled around the packed room. It was late into the night, but people were still celebrating. Some had begun a butterbeer chugging contest, others were falling asleep on the couches. She looked towards the portrait hole and noticed Remus slip out of the room. Worried that something might be wrong, Daphne followed him out. The hallway was already empty. _He's probably going to the library_ Daphne thought as she walked down the hall. She would certainly find him there

Remus walked past the library. As happy as he was over his houses victory, he hadn't felt like celebrating. He never knew what to do at parties, they just didn't suit him. As he wandered aimlessly, he saw Jasmine strolling nearby. When she finally spotted him, she seemed rather pleased to see him.

"Hello!" She said with a smile. She hadn't expected to see anyone in the hallways. They had been so quiet all night. She was glad for the company however. The dark corners of the castle sometimes freaked her out when she was alone.

"Patrolling alone?" Remus asked in a low voice as glanced up and down the hall. "You're not afraid of running into any night creatures?"

"No worries, I'm loaded." To explain better, Jasmine pulled open one side of her robe to reveal her wand. Remus' eyes lingered on the curve of her hip. There was no way she could know how disappointed he was when she dropped her robe back down.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Jasmine asked him. "Are you trying to lose house points?"

"You wouldn't dare," He replied. Suddenly, Remus felt very embarrassed about staring at her and began to avoid her gaze. "Besides, as a fellow prefect, I'm exempt."

"I'll let it slide this time, Lupin," Jasmine replied with playful sternness. "How was the party?"

"Most people are passed out from too much butterbeer."

"Butterbeer? How did that get in there?" Jasmine wondered. Usually, she would go investigate such suspicious activity, but she was enjoying her conversation with Remus too much to leave. While Daphne was close to James and Sirius, Jasmine always felt a close connection with Remus. Maybe it was because they both valued education or maybe it was something else.

Remus knew exactly how the butterbeer got there, but he shrugged innocently. No use worrying her about it, or getting a certain friend in trouble.

"A witch hunt for another night I think," he responded.

Jasmine smiled in agreement. "That was a great game."

"I was surpsied you cheered for us." Remus admitted openly.

"James is an excellent chaser."

Remus felt a twinge of jealously. He remembered her saying she thought James was charming on the train and felt even worse. He wished he could be a bit more outgoing.

The silence extended for a few more awkward moments before Jasmine said, "would you like to patrol with me?"

He glanced at her with a surprised expression. "I'd be honored."

"This way you can protect me from those night creatures you're so fond of," Jasmine said happily as she lead the way.

"I'm not so sure I can," Remus said under his breath, but he followed her anyway.

* * *

Daphne snuck into the dark library. It was silent, but then the hour was late. No one else would be here at this time. Walking down the aisle, she wondered where Remus could have gone. A slight mumble came from the back. Daphne inched towards the noise, not wanting to startle Remus. However, instead of seeing Remus pouring over some books, she saw Severus. He was sitting at one of the tables writing hastily into a notebook. Daphne heard the clock chime the late hour. _I wonder what he is up to?_ She thought slowly creeping forward to get a better look.

In the light of a single candle, Severus moved to dip his quill into the ink, but accidentally tipped it over. As he rushed to pick it up, he also knocked over his notebook.

"Bullocks," he murmured as the black ink spilled onto the carpet. He lowered himself onto his knees. Now he would have to buy more ink and he didn't have that much money to spare.

"I'll get it," Daphne said squatting down next to him.

Severus was startled by her sudden presence.

"What? When?" He began, but then reached over to hastily pick up his notebook that displayed his work. "You always do this and I've already told you, I don't need your help."

Her startled eyes shot up to his. _So he had noticed her reaching out all of those years_.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Severus asked quickly. There was something about the startled expression she always gave him that made him feel nervous.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, but it's apparent now." She pointed towards his notebook. He pulled it closer to himself. Noticing the black stain on the carpet, Daphne pulled her wand out from under her robe. Severus reached for his on the table, but paused when he saw what she was doing.

"Scourgify," she said confidently pointing her wand at the dark spot. It was clean right away. If the librarian, Mrs. Pince, had seen it, she would have had a fit. Daphne stood up and extended her hand to Severus, but he ignored it. Severus quickly began putting all of his belongings in his bag.

"Are you leaving?" Daphne asked.

"Well seeing that the library is no longer private," He snarled turning his attention away from her.

"I was just looking for…" Daphne paused. Maybe telling Severus who she was looking for wasn't the best idea. He hadn't told on her about the silver snake, but that didn't mean he wouldn't tell this time.

"Someone," she finished awkwardly. "Has anyone been in here?"

"No," Severus responded, coolly lifting one eyebrow. He eyed her wondering who she was looking for, but he refused to ask.

"Oh well thank you anyway," Daphne smiled warmly. "You can go ahead and stay, I'm leaving now." She spun on her heel and headed towards the exit.

"Wait." She heard him say sternly. Daphne turned back still trying to keep the smile on her face. _Had he decided not to let her go after all? Was he going to curse her now?_ Severus scowled.

"Yes?" She asked through her plastered smile.

"You have my quill," He stated slowly, pointing to her hand.

Daphne looked down, and there was his quill. She had meant to hand it back earlier.

"Oh, so sorry," she said astonished at her simple mistake. She walked back over to him, but before she held it out, she got an idea.

"I'll give it back, if you answer a question." This sort of playfulness worked wonders with all of the boys. She wondered what had possessed her to try it on Severus, since he was clearly not amused.

"But its my quill," He bluntly responded. After a few seconds of glaring, he gave in. "Fine, what question is it?"

Daphne was glad that this worked because she really wanted to know.

"Why didn't you tell on me when you caught me in the Slytherin common room?"

The look on his face told her he had not been expecting that question. Severus fixed his expression back to normal before responding.

"No reason. It was just too troublesome to bother dealing with. The stupid things you do are your business, not mine." Severus possessively snatched the quill back.

She couldn't expect anything more than that. Daphne awkwardly said bye to him then hurried out of the library to continue her search for Remus and to escape Severus' penetrating glare.

As Daphne wandered in no particular direction, she pondered Severus' notebook. He was always writing in it. The first time she had ever met him he was writing in that same old notebook. _Was he writing new spells?_ He had picked up the notebook before she could read what was inside. A loud laughter rang through the halls. _That sounds like…._ Daphne tiptoed over to the corner and poked her head around. Jasmine was standing next to the person Daphne had been searching for, Remus. She was laughing at something he had said. Daphne noted that every so often Remus would glance sideways to observe the Ravenclaw prefect.

"I wonder," Daphne whispered, tiptoeing back around the corner. Remus was obviously in good hands. Daphne grinned as she made her way back to her room. The celebration had finally ended with several people sleeping on the floor or in chairs. Everyone else had gone to bed already. As Daphne walked into her dormitory, enjoying the silence, she noticed Lily was lying awake.

Daphne whispered to her. "You okay?"

Lily looked over. Her face seemed tortured, but she just shut her eyes.

"I'm fine," She said in a way that showed Daphne she was anything but. "Good night." Lily whispered, turning her back to Daphne and snuggling into her sheets.

"Night," Daphne replied. She wasn't worried about Remus anymore, but now she couldn't help glancing at Lily's back with concern.


	5. Connecting Hands

_A/N: Hello Everyone! Welcome to the "jump up and down" chapter! Let me know what you think?_

_Music: Daphne: Maneater -Nelly Fertado_

_Daphne/Severus: Everytime We Touch -Cascada _

* * *

**Connecting Hands**

_**"Too often we underestimate the power of touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear, a honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring, all of which have the potential to turn a life around." - Leo Buscaglia **_

In the week following the quidditch victory, it was apparent to everyone that something had transpired between Lily and James. For the time being, Lily completely stopped hanging around with them, instead choosing to stay with her group of girlfriends. Daphne noticed that James would always stop what he was doing to watch her go by in the hallways, but had ceased calling out to her as was his custom. Daphne couldn't help being concerned, but anytime she brought it up, Lily avoided the topic and James pretended nothing was wrong. Though that relationship was in shambles, Daphne also noticed Jasmine and Remus had been spending much more time together.

"Tell me what happened?" Remus curiously asked as he glanced around the classroom to make sure Professor McGonagall was occupied. She was. They were supposed to be transfiguring mice into chandeliers on the ceiling, and then transfiguring them back to mice, but Daniel, a Hufflepuff on the other side of the class, couldn't get his mice to transform. Instead, he kept multiplying them.

A mouse ran past Professor McGonogall's foot.

"Concentrate Mr. Digby," she said sternly. McGonogall was easily one of the strictest teachers at Hogwarts and Daphne felt sorry for anyone who got her wrath. Peter had been a recipient on numerous occasions.

"We want the real story, complete with details," James leaned in with a raised eyebrow. Daphne sighed.

"She turned him down flat," Sirius blurted out.

"What? You did?" James asked eagerly.

"I did _not_. I politely declined," said Daphne to defend herself.

About one hour before class, she had been walking with Sirius when Barnabas Barret, the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain, had asked to speak to her. He was a good-looking sixth year student with blonde, wavy hair that fell down to his chin, tan skin, and very light green eyes. The only thing Daphne did not like, was that he was not very tall.

"So," Barnabas had begun and Daphne knew at once what was coming. "I was thinking during the next Hogsmeade weekend we could... go together?"

At the end of his speech, he flashed her a smile that reminded Daphne of James. Baranbas was nice, but she usually declined all of the guys that asked her out, unless she saw some real potential. The times she had said yes, led to a few boyfriends, but they never caught her attention. Giving Barnabas her sincerest apologies, Daphne returned to a snickering Sirius.

Now as they sat in transfiguration class, she knew it was circulating around Hogwarts that she had refused him.

"I'm glad for you Daph," James informed her. He would be. If Daphne did not break up with them first, most of her boyfriends were chased away by the Marauders. They could be very intimidating when they wanted to be.

"Barney isn't a very good quidditch captain."

"How do you figure that?" Peter asked, as he gently pet the mouse he was supposed to be making into a light display.

"They always lose," James shrugged like that settled the matter.

"What an idiot," Sirius said shaking his head. He was watching Daniel wave his wand around trying to follow the professor's close instructions. "How did he ever get into this NEWT class?"

"That's not why I declined though," Daphne told them, ignoring Sirius' remark about Daniel's intellectual level. "He just wasn't for me, I could tell. Besides, Barnabas is a horrible name." She only half joked.

"Another one bites the dust," Remus smiled kindly as he scratched a note into his book.

"They should teach about you in DADA," Sirius snickered, bringing his attention away from Daniel's multiplying mice. "Daphne, the vicious man-eater."

Daphne laughed. "It's not my fault I'm gorgeous."

"This is true," said James, placing an arm around her shoulder. "Us beautiful people can't help the admiration we receive." As a popular quidditch player, he frequently got invites to Hogsmeade. And like Daphne, he normally rejected them in hope that a certain red head would one day accept his own invitation.

"It's not like I ask them to like me," Daphne began, but quieted as Professor McGonogall approached their table, observing them intently. She had probably noticed that they had been talking and not working. Daphne raised her wand, moved it around, then pointed it to the ceiling. At once a beautiful crystal chandelier appeared. Then again she flicked her wand. This time pointing towards her desk, and it transformed back into a mouse.

"Very good," the professor stated, moving on to other students once she was satisfied with their work. Suddenly, a loud scream burst from the other side of the room. Thelma Tobey was standing on a desk. Daniel Digby had attempted a chandelier again and now dozens of furry mice were running on the floor.

"Calm down Thelma!" Lily exclaimed, trying to get her friend off of the desk. Thelma, with her frizzy blonde hair, was as girly as was possible, unlike Lily. Everyone watched as Daniel tried to round up the hoards of mice, but failed to capture a few. Thelma's screams grew louder. James looked annoyed. Hecovering his ears to lessen the sound.

"I got it." Sirius pointed his wand at Thelma, instead of the mouse in front of him. "Densaugeo."

She stopped screaming and began holding onto her mouth. Her two front teeth began growing out until she resembled the critters they were working with, then a beaver. It didn't help that she was thick and had a scrunched face.

"Look, Wormtail, we found you a girlfriend," James laughed. Peter glanced over at her, but then continued petting his mouse.

"Rejected," Daphne giggled. She thought it was a sad day when Peter would reject a girl. Remus began to write notes choosing to ignore his destructive friends.

Thelma began to panic. Tears streamed down her face."What's happening?"

"Thelma calm down," Professor McGonogall stated impatiently. "Ms. Evans, please take her to Madame Pomfrey immediately." Lily tried to get Thelma off the desk again.

"Black! Potter!" The professor rounded on them. "Explain yourselves!"

_Their reputation precedes them _Daphne thought. James and Sirius tried to stop laughing long enough to answer Professor McGonogall, who was becoming angrier by the moment, but they failed miserably.

As Lily walked by with Thelma, she shot James and Sirius hard looks.

"You are _so_ immature!" She shouted slamming the door. James quieted down, but Lily's outburst made Sirius snicker even more.

"Out!" Professor McGonogall yelled pointing to the closed door. "Go see the headmaster at once!"

"We'll talk to you later Daph," James smiled as they got up to leave. Daphne shook her head at them.

"We're off to see our old friend," Sirius added. Daphne didn't doubt that Professor Dumbledore expected them. They were frequent guests in his office.

"They got in trouble again?" Jasmine asked once Daphne had joined her for the Care of Magical Creatures class. Today, they were supposed to learn to feed something that appeared to be a large ball of fur with teeth. Professor Kettleburn handed out the creatures to them, doing his best not to be bitten. He had lost many limbs already, some from creatures and some from burning himself with his kettle.

"Remus, what did you get on your paper?" Jasmine said before Daphne could answer.

"Eighteen out of twenty, you?" Remus eagerly asked. The pair had been comparing grades in a silent competition for as long as Daphne could remember.

Jasmine frowned. "Seventeen out of twenty."

"Only one point difference, I'm sure you'll beat me next time," Remus encouraged. Jasmine cheered up slightly, but Daphne knew it really burned her to get a lower grade than him. She would study extra hard for the next exam just to get back at him.

* * *

By the time potions came around, James and Sirius had returned with detention and several lemon drops.

"He really likes his candy doesn't he?" Daphne smirked as she popped one into her mouth.

"That's fine with me as long as he keeps sharing." James tossed one candy up into the air and it landed right in his mouth.

Each time they came back from Dumbledore's office, they brought a different treat with them. It didn't seem like a very harsh punishment. Thelma was back too after having her teeth filed down to a normal size by the school nurse.

"Good afternoon to you class," Professor Slughorn began. He stroked his thick mustache as he spoke.

"As I have previously informed you today we will be going down to the lake and finding fresh red palmaria for your next potion. This is a form of seaweed that…" Daphne turned to Jasmine as Slughorn continued.

"I thought Seaweed was only found in salt water."

"No, it's true that a great deal of the seaweed are from saltwater, but some do grow in freshwater," Jasmine replied studiously then returned her attention to the professor.

"Oh," Daphne said, reminding herself never to go swimming in the lake again. She looked out of the window from the potion class. The weather outside was dark and gloomy. The sky appeared ready to burst and pour rain at any moment. It was not an ideal day to have to walk around in cold water.

"It's too bad Dumbledore didn't keep us longer," James said bitterly once the whole class was moving to the foreboding lake. They took their time going down the hill, making sure to drag their feet. Jasmine usually didn't complain about a lesson, but even she looked skeptical about this one. She didn't think it was pratical weather for such an activity.

"It's freezing and I'm not even in the water yet," Jasmine said and crossed her arms to pull her robe closer to her body.

Remus looked like he was about to say something, when James took off his robe and placed it on Jasmine's shoulder. She pulled it tighter over her other one, and Remus quickened his pace.

"If only someone would get mine for me," Daphne muttered.

"Maybe Barnabas Barett is around here somewhere." Sirius pretended to look through the students for any sign of the Hufflepuff boy.

"What?" Jasmine asked confused. No one had revealed the story to her yet, and Daphne was amazed she hadn't heard it being told in the corridors.

"I'll tell you later," she groaned. Several people had already reached the edge of the dark water.

"Now class gather around, yes very good. This shouldn't take long. Once you find the red palmaria, you will be allowed to leave." Professor Slughorn stood on a tree stump as he spoke, his thick velvet coat wrapped tightly around his wide belly. Several students groaned loudly.

"Think of it as a treasure hunt. You may begin, but be careful."

Students began removing their shoes and throwing Slughorn murderous looks.

Raelyn threw her arms up into the air. "I hope it rains." She had already removed her shoes, robe, and lifted her skirt higher.

"You would," Sirius shot as he grudgingly lifted his sleeves. Raelyn glanced at him, but then stuck her chin in the air and marched right into the lake.

"What a nutter," Sirius concluded.

Daphne looked over her book once more, hastily memorizing the plant she would be searching for in the lake. She promptly removed her robe to get this over with. The class would be staying in shallow water, but she still felt the need to roll her skirt up a little higher. She walked towards the lake, it seemed dark and ominous further out, but in the shallow area the floor was slightly visible. Deciding to test it out first, she stuck her toe in and let out a light squeal. It was freezing! She stepped in further, gasping as the icy water rose above her calves. Other students were entering the lake as well and all of them were just as shocked with the temperature. Right away Daphne began scanning for any sign of the red plant. She wanted to find it and get out as fast as possible.

"Let me know if you see any!" Sirius called to all of them. His pants were rolled up to his knees and he was dragging his feet as he made his way further to the left.

"Only if you do the same for me!" Daphne called after him. He raised his arm in approval and continued on his way.

Twenty minutes later, Daphne's teeth had begun chattering. She had not seen _any _red palmaria. Professor Slughorn must have gone mad to have them do this in such cold weather. Of course, he wasn't in the water, but comfortably watching them from the stump he was now lounging on. Plenty of students had already found the seaweed and were heading back to the warm castle. Daphne watched them go with envy. She walked further into the lake, feeling smooth pebbles under her feet. She looked down once again. _Sand, sand, pebbles, sand, funny looking fish, sand, pebbles, red_… she turned back _red,_ _the seaweed was red_! _Perhaps_... She hurriedly moved back toward the red mass, but felt herself slip on the smooth pebbles.

_OH NO!_ She would be drenched and probably catch pneumonia after this. She felt herself slowly falling. There was nothing she could do to steady herself. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable stinging cold water to engulf her. But instead of feeling water, she felt something warm holding onto her hand. _Am I dead?_ Daphne opened her eyes. She was inches from the water. Someone had caught her just in time. She looked up and met Severus' black eyes. Time seemed to stop as they stared at each other. His black hair was falling in his face. He had loosened his tie, and untucked his white shirt. He seemed unable to comprehend what he had just done. After years of her reaching out to him, he had finally reached out to her when she was in trouble. Daphne didn't know what to think or do. Even though she had already steadied herself, he was still holding her soft hand . Moments passed until finally he dropped his hand back down to his side and turned around hastily splashing away.

"Daphne!" Sirius yelled bringing her back from her thoughts. He pointed triumphantly into the lake. "I found some! Prongs, Moony, come on!" All of them made their way over. Palmaria was normally found in bunches, so there was enough for each of them. Once out of the water, it felt very slimy to hold.

"Gross," Daphne said, making her face scrunch up.

"Ew, it's squishy!" Jasmine added, looking down at the red mass in her hands. "Let's get out of here."

No one argued. As they all headed back to shore, Daphne passed by Severus and noted he was still searching for one.

"Severus," she whispered startling him. "Over there." She pointed to the spot they had just left and continued on her way, deciding to leave the decision to him.

When they presented the seaweed to Slughorn, he informed them to bring the palmaria to their next lesson.

"Very good, yes, very good, place them in these with a small amount of lake water," he said, handing them each a glass container. "When you finish that, you may all go."

"Fabulous," Daphne stated and walked over to her things. Using a spell to dry herself, Daphne tried to make herself presentable again. The bitter wind had probably paled her. Not too far away, Severus picked up his bag and began a solitary walk back to the castle. Perhaps he had taken her hint. Daphne decided that this would be a good opportunity to thank him, since everyone else was busy throwing stones into the lake.

"Beat that!" James yelled as he sent one flying far into the water with his quidditch arm. Peter tried to throw one farther, but it didn't even hit water.

"Hi," Daphne said stepping in front of Severus so that he could not pass and was forced to stop. "I wanted to say thank you for helping me earlier." She continued smiling at him. He looked at her with a unfriendly frown. He still had his pants rolled up and his robe and vest were bundled into his bag.

"Move." He walked right past her. _Why had he helped such an annoying girl?_ Severus was still not sure, nor was he sure why he could still feel her warm hand in his empty one.

Daphne was startled by his cold response.

"See you later?" She called hesitantly after him. He continued up to the castle without looking back. That was one of the oddest experience Daphne had ever gone through. She felt the sudden need for a second opinion, but Jasmine was long gone. Who from the lake could she tell? _James? No. Sirius? No. Peter? Definitely not. Remus? Maybe. Remus! _He was conveniently walking towards her at the moment.

"Remus," she began when he was close enough to hear her. "I just had the oddest experience."

"What happened?" He asked, showing genuine curiosity.

Daphne told him all about how she had tripped and Severus had caught her._  
_

"That is odd," Remus replied his face becoming pensive. "I never thought Severus as the type to help you." He was the only one, besides herself and Jasmine, that did not call Severus by his nickname lovingly given to him by Sirius and James, Snivellus.

Daphne had finished her story, but she felt that there was something on Remus' mind. He was shifting his feet uncomfortably. She invited him to tell her.

"I was just wondering… no… does… does Jasm…ummm, that is…" Daphne waited patiently trying to comprehend what he was trying to ask.

"Do you… do you know if… well if Jame... I mean…never mind… it's nothing," He finally concluded becoming fascinated with looking down at his worn shoes.

"Are you sure?" Daphne prodded, but he had already shut down.

"Yeah, it's nothing. I'll see you later," He said, turning and heading towards the castle.

Daphne could only make out that it had something to do with Jasmine or James, but she couldn't be sure what exactly.

* * *

That night Daphne lay awake. Her head was full worrying about Remus, Lily, and James. Even Severus would pop into her mind every so often. She looked at her hand in the darkness provided by her bed hangings. _Why did he do it? Why didn't he just let me fall?_ Daphne sat up pushing the crimson curtains aside. She decided that she needed a walk to clear her mind. That wasn't technically allowed after dark, but she figured she wouldn't go far. Pulling her robe over her pink silk pajamas, she made her way down the stairs. There was whispering in the common room when she walked in. James, Sirius, and Peter turned to face her.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked observing each of her friends. James was holding onto a silvery cloth and Sirius an old piece of parchment. They looked uncertain of what to say. Peter began wringing his hands.

Sirius smiled in his usual relaxed way.

"We were just going to go outside for a little moon light stroll."

"How about yourself?" James changed the subject with a raised eyebrow.

"Couldn't sleep," she admitted. "I figured I'd walk around a bit."

James glanced at the clock on the wall.

"We have to go," he told her, hastily moving towards the portrait hole. "Moony will be wondering where we are."

"Remus?" Daphne repeated. W_hy would he be going out?_ The position of prefect meant a lot to him, she didn't think he would risk it by unnecessarily roaming around at night. Unless, he was with Jasmine like the other night.

"Yeah, he left ahead of us," Sirius shrugged like this was normal behavior. they bid her a quick farewell and hurried out.

Daphne was still confused and she followed them out a second later, but they were no where in sight. Only footsteps echoed around the corner. Daphne suspected that was them, but almost ran head first into Jasmine when she turned the corner.

"Is _no one_ sleeping tonight?" Daphne wondered out loud. First the Marauders, now Jasmine. At least, Jasmine had an excuse.

"Daphne, I knew I heard footsteps," Jasmine said, relived to see it was her friend. She was in her long blue pajama shirt with her robe over.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep." Daphne sighed. The fat lady snored behind her. "James, Sirius, and Peter just went out too. Did you see them?"

"No," Jasmine frowned disapprovingly. "What are they doing at this time? They're going to get in trouble if they're caught."

"They said they were going to meet Remus outside," Daphne informed Jasmine. She didn't see what the big deal was, but then again she wasn't the one wearing a badge with a large P on it.

"_What_? Remus is part of this too? He's a prefect! He's supposed to be keeping order," Jasmine sighed like she was ready to give up. Then her face curiously lit up. Reaching into her robes, she pulled out a planner.

"You carry your planner in your pajamas?" Daphne asked, as Jasmine eagerly flipped through the pages.

"You never know when you will need it," Jasmine said practically. She looked down at the date. It was highlighted.

"Of course," she whispered.

It seemed like an ordinary day to Daphne, so she questioned her friends interest in it.

"Have you ever noticed that they always go out on full moons?" Jasmine questioned her. She was like an investigator, hot on the tracks of solving a crime.

Daphne was startled. "I can't say I've charted their movements, Lois Lane."

"I started it last year. Their behavior is most peculiar sometimes, haven't you noticed?"

"I would worry if their behavior wasn't peculiar."

"There has to be a reason they always go out on the full moon. It can't just be a coincidence. It's clearly planned."

"Ritual?" Daphne shrugged. She _had _noticed that the Marauders always went out monthly, but she hadn't really paid attention to any details, like moon cycles. Suddenly, she was feeling tired and more confused than ever. So much for her mind clearing walk. She had ended up worse than when she had started. Now she just wanted her bed.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" Daphne asked before she headed back to wake up the fat lady, who would undoubtedly be grumpy.

"Prefect duty," Jasmine smiled squaring her shoulders. "I was just going to come and see if… well… if Remus was around. Walking around alone can get pretty boring. It's more enjoyable if you have some company."

Daphne tried not to smile to large.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Remus was no were to be found. Jasmine sat with them that morning too, which was a rare occasion. Daphne could tell that she was itching to ask questions about the night before, but she waited until the breakfast plates had cleared away.

"Where's Remus today?" She asked in voice that was trying very hard to be casual.

"Well," James began, suddenly becoming highly interested in the contents of his bag. "He's still in bed, sleeping in. I forgot to ask, how was your walk Daph?"

"Didn't take one," Daphne replied vaguely, as she checked her own schedule for the day.

"Why do you always go out on a full moon?" Jasmine blurted out. Peter dropped his glass, spilling pumpkin juice everywhere. Jasmine rolled her eyes, scourgified it, then turned back to James for the answer.

"Oh, you noticed that?" He smiled awkwardly.

"Of course, I noticed."

James slowly nodded like he was coming up with a decision.

"See the thing is..." he began calmly. Sirius cut in.

"We decided to go out once a month, sort of like a guy's night out," He explained in a bored voice, watching the people come in and out of the hall. "Full moon was just a coincidence, but we decided to stick with it."

"Why is Remus always so worn out after? You can't deny that," Jasmine continued inquisitively.

"He's just not a party animal like the rest of us," Sirius grinned. "Anything else you would like to know?" He challenged her from across the table.

Jasmine scrunched her face thinking about what he had just said, but stayed quiet. Daphne felt relieved that they had gotten that out of the way. She looked into her bag for her potion book and her palmaria, but realized she hadn't brought either.

"Oh, dang it!" She said, checking the time. The last thing she needed was a tardy.

"What?" Peter asked.

"I forgot my book and the seaweed, I'll be right back." She groaned, heading out of the great hall.

"I'll come with you," Jasmine said following her out. She probably just wanted to see if she would catch Remus coming out for class Daphne thought, but she didn't mind since it gave her company.

"Me too!" Peter squeaked following both of the girls.

James made sure they were out before turning to Sirius.

"I think we should talk to Moony about telling them," He sighed running his hand through his hair. "I don't like having to lie to them."

"I know," Sirius stated. "But I'm not sure he wants them to know. I'm sure he won't mind Daph knowing, but I'm not so sure about Jasmine."

"What"? James asked confused. "I thought he really liked her."

"Exactly," said Sirius with a grin. James turned away to watch Lily walk by, then gave his attention back to Sirius.

"If you could take your attention off of Lily you would notice too," Sirius grinned.

James didn't deny it. Sirius leaned in so no one could overhear.

"Moony's got a little thing for Jasmine. They spend a lot of time together, studying, library time, you know, all that exciting stuff they do. Personally, I think he can do better."

James seemed to understand exactly what his friend was saying.

"You're right. He won't want her to know," He agreed. "But it's only a matter of time. Remember how easy it was for us to figure it out?"

"Yeah, but they have no reason to doubt what we tell them," Sirius concluded as he watched a few girls stroll by.

"True," James agreed. "Come on, let's grab Moony some food."

* * *

Daphne walked into her room. No one was in there so she grabbed her book and the palmaria container. Jasmine joined her a second later and slumped down onto Lily's bed.

"I sent Peter to get Remus," she sighed. "But he's not in there."

"He's probably heading for potions right now. Maybe you'll get partnered." Daphne said, giving her friend something to look forward too. Then the two girls ran out of Gryffindor Tower and down to the dungeons. They reached the class just in time. Remus was already there. He had heavy bags under his eyes, but was his usual self.

"Good morning class!" Professor Slughorn greeted them, as people found their seats. He didnt' have his velvet coat today, but a maroon silk vest instead. "I hope you all enjoyed our little outdoor adventure." Several people let out groans at the memory of the freezing lake. "And I also hope none of you forgot to bring your palamrias. Today, we will be using them to make a very useful potion that can cure minor poisons and illnesses. The instructions are already on the board, follow them carefully. I will pair you up and then you will have 'til the end of class to finish."

Jasmine, who had been hoping to get paired with Remus, got paired with another Ravenclaw named Pam instead.

"I never get paired with anyone I want," she complained so only Daphne could hear.

Remus was put with Sirius, who handed him some food wrapped in a napkin. To Daphne's surprise, she got paired with Severus. The last time this had happened was five years ago. Daphne decided that this time, she would let him do the work. She didn't want to repeat her mistake from first year, the one that got them an F. Once they settled into their seats, Daphne watched as Severus began carefully cutting the necessary ingredients. If he was surprised to be paired with her again, he didn't show it. But he didn't show much emotion, so Daphne guessed it didn't make a difference.

"So," she smiled, deciding to try to talk to him a bit. Not only was the previous silence uncomfortable, but the other days experience had given her hope that he wasn't as horrible as he liked to let on.

"You really like making potions don't you?" He didn't answer her. "You must have done good in your OWL's."

"Obviously," he said dragging the word out slowly.

Inside, Daphne rejoiced. He was still rude, but at least she got a response this time.

"What did you get? Outstanding or Exceeds Expectations?" Daphne was sure with the way he always acted in poitons he had gotten an outstanding, but he didn't answer her. She leaned over closer to him, putting her hand near her mouth.

"I got exceeds expectations," she whispered, as if it was a big secret. She saw him glance at her, but he went on cutting.

"What other classes do you like?" She asked curiously.

"What difference does it make?" He muttered, adjusting the fire when he paused in his cutting.

"It doesn't. I just wanted to know. I like charms. Potions is okay, but charms just catches my attention more. And Astronomy and Defense Against the Dark Arts, of course." He looked like he wanted to agree with her on that one, but stayed quiet again. She was about to add flying to her list, but then remembered Severus hated flying, almost as much as Jasmine did. She left that one out.

"Did you read that article in the Daily Prophet?" She asked instead to try and keep the conversation going, the one sided conversation. Severus raised an eyebrow and she knew he was listening. "They discovered that gillyweed will allow a person to breath under water. They're not sure for how long yet, but they're going to do more research on it. Isn't that interesting?"

"You read the Daily Prophet?" He asked suspiciously. He always figured she was just another beautiful airhead. She hung out with the Marauders after all and he thought they were all fools.

Ignoring his surprise, Daphne went on. "Yes, so did you read it?"

"No," he muttered quietly.

"If you want to, I have the article somewhere. You can borrow it." He didn't respond.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" Daphne asked as she leaned against the table. "Yeah, me either." She concluded from his silence that he was staying. She had decided, like usual, to stay and keep the others company. Sirius normally stayed and so did Remus. So they _all_ normally agreed to stay.

"I hope it snows. Do you like snow?" He stirred the now bubbling cauldron. "I do. We should make snow angels if it does." Daphne offered pointlessly. Trying to speak to him was like pulling teeth. "How do you get your hair to do that?" She asked, switching the subject again. His black hair always flipped slightly at the end, she reached out and brushed it lightly.

Severus flinched at the contact. "Don't touch me," he spat.

"Sorry," Daphne said instantly. After her initial shock wore off, she decided to continue. "What do you think of my hair?" She asked bringing it out from the back so that it fell into place. He looked at it, but again didn't answer. Daphne had recently begun styling it differently. It was now straight on top, but fell into large curls at the bottom. "I like it." She continued, looking at her curls. "Oh no!" She cried out.

Severus turned to see what the commotion was all about. _Had he put in the wrong ingedient?_ No impossible, the potion was fine.

"I got ink on it," Daphne concluded, her face becoming a pout as she picked at her light brown hair. Severus' mouth twitched, but he turned around and took his palamaria out from his bag.

"How is the potion coming along?" Daphne questioned, happy once again after getting rid of the black spot. "It looks good. You know what I want? A sword or a dragon, I would take either. Do you like dragons? I think they're awesome. They remind me of fairy tales."

From the other side of the room, Sirius watched Daphne curiously.

"She's really giving him an earful. I wonder what he did," he stated, as he bottled an already finished potion. Remus had his head down on the table, resting. Sirius had told him not to worry about helping with the potion. Remus wasn't a fan of potions class anyway. "There, I'm done."

"Thanks," Remus murmured closing his red eyes.

"I should let you know Moony," Sirius began quietly, so that no one nearby would be able to overhear him. "Jasmine was asking questions today. I think her and Daph are getting close, but we gave them an excuse." Remus' eyes shot open and he glanced around nervously. "Prongs thinks we should tell them soon, but we won't if you don't want us too."

Remus furrowed his brow. "Not yet," he answered his throat suddenly feeling very dry.

"What's your favorite cookie?" Daphne asked Severus, even though she knew he wouldn't answer. "I personally prefer chocolate chip."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Severus questioned finally. She had been talking the entire time he had been working.

"No, I really don't," She chimed.

He threw his cut palamaria into the cauldron. It seethed then turned bright red.

"You can cut yours now if you want," he told her as he wrote down some notes in his potions book.

"_What_? You'll let me cut mine?" Daphne asked, not believing that he was actually going to let her do something.

"Only under my supervision," He snapped handing her a sharp knife. Daphne cautiously took it and pulled her slimy palamaria out from the container.

"Now slit the middle first," Severus instructed. Daphne pressed the knife against the seaweed and did as she was told. In no time at all, she was throwing her cut pieces into the cauldron. She was fairly certain she could have made the potion on her own too, but she decided to compliment him anyway.

"You'd make a good professor," she commented, as the potion turned into the light purple it was supposed to become after both palamarias were inside. She held out the two vials as he poured the potion into them.

"Well done Severus, Daphne, excellent potion," Professor Slughorn said, when they turned in their samples. They both received top marks after he tested them. "Class dismissed."

Daphne collected her things, then turned to Severus before he could walk out.

"See you next time!" Daphne smiled. Then with a wink, she strolled out, leaving him standing there flustered.

Severus looked down at his hand, the hand he had caught her with, then walked out of the class.

* * *

_E/N: First contact... yes! _


	6. Vampire Hunting

_A/N: Dear Readers, this is my longest chapter so far and a very good one, filled with adventure! I hope you enjoy it. And please remeber not all the characters belong to me. Gracias!_

_Music: Born to be Wild -Steppenwolf  
_

* * *

**Vampire Hunting**

_**"Try to see the evil that I am. I stalk the world in mortal dress- the worst of fiends, the monster that looks exactly like everyone else." -The Vampire Lestat **_

On Halloween morning, Daphne walked into the Great Hall to see it had been decorated as it was yearly. The usual tiny candles illuminated the room, but there were also large pumpkins, and she knew for the feast at night hundreds of bats would be flying around. Daphne headed to the Gryffindor table where the Marauders were deep in discussion. Every Halloween they came up with some new adventure to go on. Daphne never knew how the Halloween Feast ended, since they usually snuck out at the beginning and didn't return 'til it was long over.

"What's it to be this year?" She asked taking the empty seat beside James. The long table was cluttered with various breakfast foods, all involving pumpkin. There was pumpkin bread, pumpkin pancakes, pumpkin muffins, even pumpkin oatmeal. Daphne scooped up some eggs and had the sneaking suspicion they too were pumpkin flavored. "I feel bad for the person that comes to Hogwarts and is allergic to pumpkin."

"Daphne we have a dilemma," James stated, heavily placing his fork down and brushing his black hair back. Daphne looked around at all their troubled faces. They seemed unable to say what the problem was.

"Yes?" She prodded, beginning to worry. It couldn't be too bad, hopefully.

"They can't think of a single troublesome thing to do today," Remus finally admitted with a bit of an amused smirk. He put the thick book he had been flipping through back into his bag.

"I don't buy it. You always have something up your sleeve." Daphne laughed, almost choking on her eggs. Sirius smirked as he patted her back.

"We could always have another séance," he suggested. Everyone groaned. Third year they had done a séance outside for Halloween night. They sat in a circle, lit candles, and joined hands, but nothing happened, at least, nothing unusual.

Sirius had started the séance, trying his best to be professional, his voice was low and distant. "Oh see through creatures," …snicker… "From the far… far… far," …Snicker… "Far beyond, we in this circle," …snicker… "Call to you, unsee through yourself," …snicker… "And come before us." Everyone was trying hard to concentrate, but they each kept peeking.

"Peter stop opening your eyes," Jasmine had scolded. The seance had been her idea and she was determined to have it work.

"Hey, that means you were opening your eyes too." Lily pointed out with a giggle.

"Shh," Daphne concentrated. Even though she did not believe in seances, she figured for Jasmine's sake she would try. "It won't work if you're talking."

"Peter, you're squishing my hand!" Jasmine complained.

Sirius laughed and continued. "Oh floating air things," …snicker… "Join our connected," …snicker… "Circle."

Daphne opened one eye slowly. "James!" She whispered harshly. Like a child caught in trouble, James quickly closed his eyes, but a smile stayed on his lips. Instead of focusing on the circle, he had been staring at Lily. There was a howl in the distance.

"Sounds like a wolf," Jasmine said with a start.

"No, it's just a stray dog." Remus calmly informed her.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked nervously.

"Peter you're squishing my hand again!"

"S-sorry."

After fifteen more minutes of the same routine, they had spoken to Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost, but since he greeted them on a daily basis anyway, it was nothing special.

"I'll pass on another seance," Daphne stated, carefully picking out some bacon. She was scared to try it after the eggs she had just finished.

They spent the rest of breakfast coming up with ideas, but none of them sounded interesting. By the time Defense Against the Dark Arts came around, Daphne had a headache.

"I give up," she groaned right before class started.

Every year they had a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, strengthening the rumors that the position was jinxed. This years professor was an overly excited young wizard, who displayed an almost sickening amount of enthusiasm for every lesson.

"Alright class, since today is Halloween, I decided we would learn about something that's not in your books…" he paused to add suspense. No one even reacted, so he was forced to continue.

"The three unforgivable curses!" He waited again, expecting the students to be enthusiastic. A few like Jasmine were, but most just continued staring off into space. Daphne pulled out her quill prepared to write notes on the subject.

"Now can anybody tell me about one? They are not normally common knowledge and I'm sure books about them are kept in the restricted section here at Hogwarts. For good reason too, these are as bad as you get in the field of curses. Shall we try guessing some then? Anyone?"

Most students hesitated to show they knew anything about the subject, or like Daphne hadn't really ever heard much about the unforgiveables. She had heard them mentioned a few times, of course, but no one ever specified. Because it was part of the forbidden dark arts, it seemed like a risky topic to bring up.

Jasmine glanced at Daphne nervously, her hand was twitching to answer the question. It shot up a moment later.

"Yes?" The professor asked relived that someone volunteered.

"I once read a bit about the crutiatus cruse," Jasmine informed the class. Some of the students eyed her curiously, but didn't say anything

"Yes, that is one." The teacher smiled looking around ecstatically. "Five points to Ravenclaw! Would anyone like to guess what it does?"

The class was silent.

"It's the torture curse," someone muttered. It was Severus sitting in a far corner. He appeared bored by the lesson ahead of them.

"That's right." The Professor nodded, getting excited once again now that they seemed to be getting somewhere with this lesson. "Let's hear another one shall we? What about you, Potter? Any curse you can think of?"

The professor had clearly mistaken James' scrunched forehead as concentration on the lecture. Daphne knew he had really been thinking about what they should do that night. James head snapped up after a second, and he automatically responded without looking at the teacher. "The killing curse."

"Avada kedavra," Severus hissed, clarifying the answer James had given. Having a reputation, like other Slytherins, for knowing the Dark Arts, Daphne wasn't too surprised that he knew this.

"Yes, very good and what makes this one so horrible?" He questioned the rest of the class.

"No one's ever survived it," Lily answered.

The professor nodded as he adjusted his glasses. "And why doesn't it work if you just say it out loud?"

"You need to want to hurt someone," Severus answered slowly. More people moved in their chairs.

"Exactly, now who wants to give us the last one?" The professor's eager eyes scanned the students.

Remus raised his hand. "The imperious curse."

"That's the total control curse," Felicity Fenton, a Ravenclaw, added.

"True, no wizard can withstand it. You must do whatever the controller tells you too." The professor explained this carefully to the class.

"No, you don't." A voice challenged. The entire class turned to gape at Severus. He scowled, but continued. "You don't have to do what they want." He repeated, his voice lowering slightly.

"Ahh… Mr. Snape that's a nice thought, but it _is_ the imperious curse. That gives them _total_ control over you." The professor used his matter of fact voice. Believing that since he was a graduate, there was no way he could be wrong.

"No, _sir_, it doesn't." Severus dared. His black eyes darted around. Students had begun looking at him uneasily, several near him even scooted further away. "If a wizard fights it with his mind, he doesn't have to do anything. It's about keeping a strong concetration."

For some reason, Daphne thought Severus was right. He seemed to be extremely sure of what he was saying.

Mulciber, the Slytherin sitting behind Severus, nodded.

"I believe Severus is right professor." As one of Severus' friends, he would think so, but Daphne also sensed Mulciber knew more than he was letting on.

The professor looked unsure of himself for a second.

"I suppose next you'll be telling me there's a boy who can survive the killing curse?" He tried joking.

Severus frowned, but held his ground.

"No, sir, but this curse can be fought. Not by everyone..." He shot James a look, though James was too busy not paying attention to notice. "No dunderheads could manage it, but people who have strong minds should be able to repel it."

"What a freak." Daphne heard an unpleasant girl, Ilene, whisper to her partner.

Daphne didn't know where it came from, but suddenly she had angrily snapped.

"Shut your bloody trap."

Severus did know a lot about the curse, but that didn't make him a freak. She glared at the girl, who turned back to the front of the room uneasily, her nose still up in the air. Jasmine's eyes grew wide at Daphne's outburst. Severus glanced back at her for a moment, but then gave his attention back to the teacher.

"Ms. Rue?" The professor questioned, suprised that she was causing trouble. When she didn't say anything, he went back to the lesson. "Alright then, you cannot fight the imperious curse," he said, as though the matter had been settled.

"Yes, you can," Severus persisted.

"We should try it on him," Sirius suggested to the professor, casually moving his wand in his fingers. This lesson didn't seem amusing to him either.

The professor brought his hands together. "That's enough Mr. Black."

"You're just jealous you didn't know that!" Baxter, the Slytherin sitting next to Severus, bragged. Daphne thought it was a bad idea to raise Sirius' temper.

"I did already know that actually," Sirius shot back angrily.

"Boys, I'm telling you it's not possible to fight the imperious curse!" The professor was irritably stressed.

Sirius sighed and moved his wand as the professor spoke.

"Diffindo," he said, lazily flicking it. Baxter's chair split in two at once, causing the boy to crash to the ground.

"That's enough! Mr. Black out! Go to the headmaster now!" The professor burst out. Baxter scowled as he stood up wiping woodchips off of his robes. Beside him, Severus looked relived that it wasn't him getting cursed.

Sirius grinned right before strolling to the headmaster's office.

"Chocolate frogs," he said once he reached his destination, the statue of a gargoyle. He and James always knew the password, since they were there so often. Upon entering, Sirius saw Hagrid, the gatekeeper, and Professor McGonogall standing around Professor Dumbledore's desk. All three turned to look at him. Professor McGonogall seemed most displeased.

"Ahh Mr. Black, already back I see." Professor Dumbledore began kindly. He was wearing his usual smile.

"Yes, sir, it's been too long. I was beginning to miss your fine office."

"It has only been two days, but that's understandable. I am rather fond of my office myself. I'm afraid I'm preoccupied at the moment, but please wait in the next room. I'll be with you soon."

Sirius entered the small room on the side that Dumbledore had gestured to. There were a few wooden chairs set up against the stone wall, and he wasn't the only one waiting. Raelyn was sitting neatly in one of the chairs. She rolled her eyes when he walked in.

"Who did you hex this time? A first year? Or an innocent standby?"

"You should talk, what are you doing here anyway?" Sirius pointed out. He never noticed her much and couldn't recall seeing her in any detentions, but for some odd reason he found himself curious to know what her crime had been. He would be disappointed.

"That's not your concern," Raelyn snapped looking in another direction.

To Sirius, Raelyn hadn't changed since first year, when she had first confronted him for cursing Severus. She was still as tiny as ever, a foot shorter than him to be precise. She had chin length, choppy, black hair that flipped at the ends, round hazel eyes, and pale skin. Sirius couldn't stand her. Everything from her devious eyes, to the big black motorcycle boots she stomped around in, bothered him. Not only because she was Slytherin and pureblood, but because she rarely had anything nice to say to anyone.

Sirius shrugged and slumped into a chair. He placed another one in front of him and threw his feet up onto it. It was quiet in the room with neither of them speaking, and he could catch the voices drifting from the headmaster's office.

"Albus what are we to do?" Professor McGonagall was asking, her voice quivering like she was nervous about something. This captured Sirius' interest. His head of house never seemed afraid of anything.

"Nothing for the present moment," Dumbledore's calm voice answered tiredly. "They have not attacked any students, and they don't seem like they will."

"But can we be sure?"

"Hagrid will keep a watch on their movements," The headmaster informed her.

"O' course I will, sir," Hagrid agreed.

"I do not think we have anything to fear at the present moment."

"Terrible creatures vampires," Hagrid's booming voice shuddered. "But they're keepin' their distance."

"Where are they exactly?" Professor McGonagall asked worriedly.

"Past the forbidden forest, in one of 'em caves in the hill. I spotted 'em there while I was lookin' for the centaurs," Hagrid told her.

"We should stress that the students stay away from the forest, Albus."

"Yes, I shall make the announcement after tonight's feast." There was some shuffling and the door opened. Professor McGonogall and Hagrid walked out. The headmaster turned and smiled at the two waiting students.

"Now let me see, Oh, yes, Ms. Eustacia, if you do not mind, I should like to speak to Sirius here before I speak with you." Sirius looked at Raelyn wondering why she was there again, but shrugged.

"Okay," she replied curtly, averting her eyes.

"You may come in Sirius," Dumbledore said gesturing to his office.

Sirius walked in, but began thinking about the night ahead of them. He knew exactly what they would be doing, and it wouldn't be listening to the new announcement.

* * *

"You know we could actually stay for the whole Halloween feast for once," Jasmine said hopefully. That would give them a minimum chance of getting into any real trouble.

Daphne was sitting on one of the walls in the courtyard, with Jasmine, James, and Peter. Defense Against the Dark Arts had ended, and they still hadn't seen Sirius. The rest of the class had been spent with Severus trying to convince the teacher that resisting the imperious curse was possible, and the professor insisting it was not. At one point, the professor looked ready to snap and try the curse itself on Severus, but he miraculously kept his calm long enough to dismiss them instead. Daphne listened intently to both sides and knew Severus had to be right. He knew so much about the Dark Arts anyway. It just didn't seem likely that he would be wrong.

"No way!" James rejected Jasmine's idea at once.

"Why not?" She asked, disappointed that her idea was being shot down.

James thought that would be obvious. "Because all they do is eat."

"How would you know?"

"She has a point." Peter added, not wanting to disagree with James, but wanting to back up Jasmine. "Maybe we should just stay for once."

Daphne had to admit she wouldn't mind staying, but would definitely prefer if they found something else to do. Sirius appeared outside at that moment, and by the grin on his face, Daphne knew he had come up with the answer.

"I got it!" He said excitedly, confirming Daphne's suspicions.

"What?" Peter asked his face clouded with confusion.

"What else?" Sirius barked. "What we can do today."

"What is it?" Daphne asked hoping it was something worthwhile, and not just another séance suggestion.

"Vampire hunting."

"_What_?!" She hopped off the wall. Daphne had only heard about vampires, but had never seen one in person. Not even in Hogsmeade, where they would often see a variety of different magical beings.

"I heard the professors talking about it in the headmaster office. If we go through the forest and use that path that goes up into the hills, it leads to a cave where vampires have been sighted," Sirius said, all in one breath.

Daphne agreed right away. Actual vampires, now that was something she had to see. She didn't even bother asking how Sirius knew about what path the professors had been discussing. The Marauders were all very familiar with the forest, even though it was forbidden.

"We can't go through the forest!" Jasmine cut in urgently.

"Why not?" James questioned.

"The name forbidden forest, _forbidden,_" She emphasized dramatically. "There's a reason it's called that. Plus, vampire _hunting_?"

"We're not really hunting them. We just want to catch a glimpse," Sirius informed her, rolling his grey eyes.

"Great!" James stated his mind was racing with ideas. "How about we leave right after we grab a quick bite at the feast?"

"Sure, but we can't leave all at once," Sirius reminded. "We don't want to be suspicious."

"I don't think I'm going," Jasmine blurted out.

"Why not?" Daphne asked, disappointed in her friend. She knew the answer already, but thought maybe, since it was vampires, Jasmine would ignore her usual urge to refuse.

"I can't risk it," she replied frowning. She did look disappointed to be missing out though.

"Risk what?" Lily was standing behind her with a questioning look. The girls that normally surrounded her were no where in sight.

"Evans, you should come," James said hopefully, ruffling his hair. "We're going vampire watching tonight."

"Is this the new alternative to bird watching?" Lily's eyes got wide as they told her about their plan.

"I think it's a smart idea for you to stay," she concluded to her cousin when they finished.

"Don't come if you're scared," Sirius teased.

"Oh James," Daphne threw an arm around him. "They always go for the beautiful ones first. We'll have to be careful."

James brought a hand up to his face in mock concern. "It's so true."

"You know what?" Lily spat suddenly her green eyes flashing dangerously. "I will go." Then she turned and stormed away across the courtyard.

Daphne smiled. If Lily came maybe she could find a way to ease the tension between the two.

* * *

Jasmine walked through the hallways, patrolling them as usual, but her mind was on the event that would happen in a few hours time. She wanted to go vampire hunting, but getting caught was very likely. Suddenly, someone was at her side, a voice pulling her out of her thoughts.

Remus was catching up to her. He was holding his book bag and must have just come from the library. His light brown hair was almost reaching his shoulders now, and Jasmine noted a few gray streaks.

Jasmine smiled, surprised to see him there. Most people were in the common room at this hour.

"James just told me about tonight," He said lowering his voice and leaning in closer to her. "Vampire hunting."

Jasmine did her best to smile and ignore the sudden nervous feeling she got when Remus had leaned in so close. It made her very aware that he was a boy and she was a girl.

"Are you going?" He questioned, looking hopeful for some reason.

"I hadn't really… well... we really shouldn't," she finally said, thinking of the silver badge she was wearing. Somedays she wished she hadn't been named prefect, but then she remembered it was an honor and her mother was so proud.

"That's very true." Remus said, quietly nodding in approval. He always admired her determination.

"You're still going to go?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't miss a chance to hang out with friends. Plus, something always happens that makes it worthwhile." He grinned.

Jasmine felt her stomach flip when she looked at him. Suddenly, she wanted to go more than ever. If Remus could go, she could go as well, couldn't she?

"I have to go get some work done before tonight," Remus informed her, gesturing to his full book bag. "I hope you change your mind," He added as he left.

Little did he know, she already had.

* * *

The hours before the Halloween Feast seemed to be going by very fast. Daphne couldn't concentrate on any of her homework. The common room was buzzing with people talking about the coming night. She looked down at her book for the tenth time, as the clock struck seven. It was time. Moments later, she was in the Great Hall. As predicted, bats were whirling around the students and there were colored streamers. The tables were laden with an assortment of foods, but mostly desserts.

As soon as she sat herself down, James began speaking in a hushed voice.

"We've created an order of leaving, in pairs, of course."

Daphne glanced at the professors at the head table. Dumbledore was right in the middle.

"When do I go?"

"Sirius and I are going first. Then Remus will go with Peter, because we all know Peter can't go alone." Peter was already jittering as he sat there. "Then you and Evans go next."

"Does Lily know?" Daphne asked curiously. Her roommate had not said a single word to her if so.

"Moony is telling her right now," James informed bitterly. He obviously had wanted that job. Daphne watched Remus tap Lily on the shoulder and whisper in her ear. Lily shook her head approvingly as the headmaster began silencing the chatter in the hall.

"Let the feast begin!" He announced, a twinkle in his eye.

Daphne ate quickly as her friends disappeared behind the doors. At last it was her turn, she caught Lily's eyes and they both got up and left. They almost ran into Raelyn on the way out, but they made it out without questions.

"Wait!" They heard a voice say from behind.

Daphne and Lily stopped where they were and turned around slowly. Jasmine was swiftly moving toward them.

"Let me guess, you couldn't resist going to see the vampires?" Lily teased quietly.

"Can you blame me?" Jasmine replied, avoiding their eyes. She didn't want to admit that it was really Remus who had convinced her, because she felt confused about it as well.

Together, the three of them hurried up to the seventh floor. They almost ran into Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, but managed to avoid her at the last minute. The common room was completely empty when they reached it. Everyone was at the feast. They hurried into the girls' room, in case someone forgot something and came back for it.

Lily tossed herself onto the bed.

"I can't believe I'm being dragged on another one of these," she sighed.

"No one's forcing you," Daphne reminded. "From what I recall, you came willingly."

"How about me?" Jasmine stressed. "I'm a prefect. If we get caught..." she stopped as if dreading to think about what would happen. The near collision with Mrs. Norris had really gotten to her.

Not too long after, they made their way back to the common room, the guys were already there. Jasmine hurried them forward, even though she looked slightly nauseous.

"Wait, how are we going to get out?" Lily wondered.

"Don't worry," Sirius replied, pulling out an old battered piece of parchment and handing it to Remus. Remus looked down at the paper and whispered something.

"Let's go," he said, as they all climbed out of the portrait hole. They made it out of the castle easily, without seeing a single person. When they reached the edge of the forest, Daphne pulled out her wand. It was dark with the trees blocking all the moonlight.

"Lumos." A light spilled out into the night and a small path. Daphne walked in, leading the others. For being the forbidden forest with a reputation for death, the forest seemed silent and abandoned. Nothing moved or made noise. Daphne only heard her friends breathing heavily as they followed a tiny path.

"I think we're lost," Lily whispered, after they had walked for half an hour. The forest had become very thick now, and they had each taken turns tripping over roots. The tress here were so close together, the sky overhead was lost to them.

"No, we're not." Sirius pointed to the first clearing of trees they had seen in a long time. They approached it trying to steady their heavy breathing. A small hill stood before them. They crouched down, peering over bushes to see a cave opening at the bottom of the hill.

"That must be it," Sirius said excitedly.

Daphne sighed in relief. The Marauders seemed to know exactly where they had been going.

"Nox," the light of her wand faded, but the moonlight in the clearing allowed them to see.

"Now what?" Lily questioned observing the surroundings.

"We need to be extremely careful," Jasmine stated, holding her own wand close.

"Let's go inside and see if they're really there," James suggested.

"That's not being careful," Remus informed his friend, who was standing up, ready to move to the cave.

"We can't just march into their cave," Lily spoke up. "We didn't come here to get drained."

"What if they catch us?" Jasmine continued.

"How about we just wait out here for them to come out?" Daphne piped in, deciding to add her opinion. It seemed the safer alternative. Already she could feel her nerves getting the best of her.

"How are we supposed to know if they're even here?" James asked them all.

"Yeah, they could be out eating our classmates as we speak," Sirius stated.

"Wait," Daphne suddenly whispered. James got back down, and everyone glanced back at the cave. There was a dark figure near the opening. It was in a black cloak, the hood covering it's face.

"Looks like one just got back," Remus said silently, watching the movements of the figure. It was peering into the cave.

"I'll get it!" Sirius whispered, running out from behind the tree.

Daphne tried to grab onto his cloak, but it was too late. The hooded person bent down to examine something on the floor.

"Freeze!" Sirius yelled, pulling out his wand. "Don't move!"

"Black?" The figure questioned in disbelief, turning around.

"Raelyn?' Daphne asked, surprised to see the girl staring up at them. Everyone else stepped out into the clearing.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm guessing we're all here for the same reason?"

"I should've know." Sirius shook his head, remembering that Raelyn was also seated outside Dumbledore's office when he heard about the vampires.

Suddenly, Daphne felt an icy cold hand slip around her neck, she gasped in shock. Another hand on her waist spun her around. She was facing a tall, handsome man. He had black slicked back hair, a pale face, and was dressed in old fashioned elegant clothes. He grinned down at her exposing his pointy teeth.

"Good evening," he spoke as he dipped Daphne.

Because of the sudden movement, she accidentally dropped her wand. Everyone noticed what was going on and waited for what the vampire would do next.

"Hello there," Daphne smiled, flashing her eyes at him flirtatiously.

"I don't think you can flirt your way out of this one, Daph." Sirius called out, lifting his wand. He was right because at the next moment, the vampire was extending his fangs and bearing down toward her neck.

"Impedimenta!" Sirius shot.

The vampire's movements slowed down, and Daphne elbowed him squarely in the face. Once his grip was lightened, she fell down to the ground. The spell wore off at once and the handsome face let out a high screech. The vampire shot into the trees and disappeared. Daphne scrambled to her feet and looked around, but the vampire was no where to be seen.

"Now look what you've done," Raelyn shot, taking a stance with her wand and scanning the forest.

A loud screech erupted from inside the cave. Six more vampires ran out in different directions. One of them hit Raelyn, knocking her down to the floor. Sirius threw himself out of the way, just in time to avoid getting hit.

"Duck!" Daphne yelled. Everyone scrambled for cover. She hid herself behind a tree, trying to steady her breathing. Coming to look for vampires was suddenly a very stupid idea. _What if someone got hurt?_ None of them had actually expected to get caught by the vampires. There was a reason the Ministry of Magic had classified them as dangerous beings. As Daphne thought of all this, the first vampire came back and settled a few feet above the cave entrance on the rocks.

"Okay, we came, we saw them. Let's go now!" Jasmine whispered frantically, waving towards the path that lead back to the safety of the castle. She looked terrified.

"Hold on, what about Raelyn?" Daphne asked. The girl was lying on the floor, not moving.

"Looks like we have food tonight!" One of the vampires laughed.

Daphne watched, as it became a chaotic scene. The creatures were running after them, trying to grab a hold of them.

"Jasmine watch out!" Daphne yelled to her friend as one of the creatures appeared behind her.

Jasmine swirled around with her wand aimed, but the vampire knocked it out of her hands before her mouth could utter a spell. She fell against the floor with a thud. The vampire stood tall before her. It let out a chuckle and moved to descend on her, but Remus blocked it's path. He had picked up Jasmine's fallen wand and was aiming it at the creature.

"Don't come near her!" He yelled. Jasmine watched Remus in awe, but a sudden cackle interrupted her thoughts.

"I know what you are," the vampire stated with a wicked grin. "And what do you think you're going to do with that?" He asked indicting the wand.

Remus looked nervous, but did not back down.

"Leave…now!" Remus warned.

Peter noticed the attention his friend was getting for his brave effort and decided to try it himself. The vampire lifted it's arm and swung it's claws toward Remus. Peter ran in the way and let out a squeal as the vampire scratched his face. He got flung against the rocky hill and smashed into the floor.

"Peter!" Jasmine screamed, worried that he had been killed.

"No!" Remus whispered, seeing his friend lying still on the ground. He didn't let his guard down.

"Remus… Peter!" Jasmine exhaled, scrambling to her feet and grabbing onto Remus' arm. Remus understood her concern and they began inching towards their friend on the floor. The vampire noticed this and came at them. Remus grabbed onto Jasmine's waist, and in one swift movement, flung both of them onto the floor, dodging the vampire's claws just in time. He shot a spell with the other hand. The vampire was thrown back. Remus sighed and rolled over to check on Jasmine. They were face to face for a moment in the moonlight, but then Peter began to squirm next to them.

"Peter you idiot! What did you think you were doing?" Jasmine snapped, checking the cuts on his face. He was bleeding, but not badly.

Remus looked away to see everyone else was still being attacked by the remaining vampires. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned reaching for his wand. Jasmine leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Then she bent down to continue wiping the blood off of Peter.

Remus stood frozen to his spot for a second, a slight blush appearing on his pale cheeks, before he lowered himself to help with his friend.

Meanwhile, Daphne was fighting her own vampire, the one that had almost eaten her. She had tried using a few spells, but they quickly wore off. Daphne felt something knock her down from behind. The wand she was carrying flew several feet forward, just out of reach. A vampire had caught her hair in it's claws and was trying to drag her towards the cave.

"Let go!" She demanded, waving her arms around trying to hit him. The dirt below her was becoming rocky. She struggled until he released her, and she crawled for her wand. Spinning on the ground, she let a few more spells fly and it worked. the vampire fell unconscious.

"Bloody blood suckers!" Sirius said extending his dirty hand to help her up. Daphne rubbed her head, where her hair had been pulled.

"Oh no you don't!" Lily yelled as a vampire flew towards Raelyn. She threw a spell, but it missed. The vampire flung around and flew towards her.

"Watch out Evans!" James warned. The vampire he was fighting took the opportunity to fling James toward the trees.

"I got it!" Lily hollered. She took off her shoe and threw it at the creature. It smacked it on the face and before it recovered itself, Lily used her wand.

"Hey not the face!" James yelled, as a vampire tried to slash him. He used a few spells on the vampire. After a few moments, it was down. _Three to go_ Daphne thought. One of the remaining ones was flying towards Jasmine and Remus, who were still watching over Peter.

"I don't think so!" Daphne yelled, aiming her wand.

"Nice shot!" James admitted, coming out from behind the trees. His cloak was torn, but he wasn't hurt.

"Watch out!" They heard someone yell.

Daphne spun around, there was a vampire a few feet away from her frozen. Daphne and Sirius spotted Raelyn on her knees, her wand aimed. She tried to stand, but collapsed again onto the floor.

"That means there's one left," Lily told them glancing around. The trees around them were clear. It had to be hiding. Daphne felt her heart pounding in suspense.

"How's Peter?" James asked adjusting his hair.

"He'll be okay!" Jasmine yelled back. "Is it clear?"

"We have one more," Daphne answered. They all aimed their wands and scanned the forest for any signs of movement.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Sirius yelled, sniffing the air.

"What are you doing?" Daphne asked, holding back a giggle. Sirius put his finger to his mouth. The night was absolutely silent. He then shot a spell into one of the trees. There was a screech and the last one ran away.

Daphne sighed, dropping her wand and going to check on Peter.

"Is everyone okay?"

"I lost a boot," Lily grinned. A boot was nothing compared to her friends.

"It served its purpose." Daphne joked consolingly placing a hand on her friends shoulder.

"It must be getting really late," Remus reminded them tiredly. "We should be heading back, before someone notices we're gone."

Jasmine finished cleaning Peter's face with her sleeve.

"Can you walk?" She asked the whimpering boy. He mumbled in response.

"I'll help you," she stated, pulling him up. He placed an arm around her shoulder. Remus took Peter's other side.

"Do you need any help walking Evans?" James offered his arm.

"I'm fine," Lily limped on one shoe towards the path, then stopped.

"Changed your mind?" James grinned hopefully.

"No, what about Raelyn?"

"We could just leave her here," Sirius suggested, glancing at the heap on the floor. He hated most Slytherins, but Raelyn, he hated almost more than anyone else. "The world would be a better place without her."

"We're not leaving her here," Daphne stated tiredly. If those vampires came back, they wouldn't waste any time draining her completely.

"Fine, I'll get her." Sirius did not look too pleased about it. He walked over and easily lifted her up onto his shoulder.

James turned toward Daphne. "Do you need any help Daph?"

"Now you ask," Daphne playfully glared. "Ahh, you can carry me." She told him, flinging out her hands and dropping. He caught her before she hit the floor and lifted her up into his arms.

"Risky move," Lily muttered walking up ahead of everyone.

The walk back seemed much longer. They were all worn out and covered in cuts and bruises. Luckily, nothing attacked them as they crossed the forbidden forest. There were supposed to be many creatures lurking in the forest, but none of them came out.

"See, James, I told you they attack the beautiful ones first." Daphne joked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know, did you see it go for my face?" James told her.

Raelyn woke up just as they reached the edge of the forest. Daphne had almost fallen asleep in James' arms by then, but woke up when she heard the now conscious girl.

"Where... what are you doing? Put me down!" Raelyn panicked wringing around so that Sirius had a hard time holding onto her.

He dropped her on her feet and began to walk away, but noticed Raelyn's eyes were fluttering. In slow motion, she began to slump towards the floor.

"She's got a... concussion," Jasmine informed him groaning under the weight of Peter. "Don't... let her... walk."

"Hey, she wanted to," Sirius stated, catching her just before she hit the ground and lifting her into his arms again. She was as light as a feather.

"I'm fine," Raelyn argued in muffled voice, but she didn't have the strength to fight him. "This wouldn't... have happened if you... hadn't come."

"You're just mad because you can't take care of yourself," Sirius smirked. "Now, be quiet."

She was silent, but only because she had already passed out again, her head falling lightly on Sirius' chest.

"Lower your voices," Remus warned once they stood before the castle doors. "Alohamora."

They had made it back alive. The castle never looked so good to Daphne. As they slipped into the dimly lit hallway, Sirius pulled out a piece of parchment from his trench coat pocket, careful not to drop Raelyn. Although, Daphne thought he wouldn't mind letting her fall. He looked down and then quickly looked up at the corner.

Severus walked out from behind it and froze. He glanced at each of them. Daphne knew they looked horrible. Her hair was sticking up and she had dirt all over her. Peter was still bleeding lightly and being held up by a black eyed Remus and a mud covered Jasmine. Lily was stumbling on one shoe. Sirius was carrying an unconscious Raelyn and James was still carrying her. They were all covered in cuts and bruises, not to mention that a few of them had twigs tangled in their hair. Severus looked repulsed by the sight of them. His black eyes lingered on Daphne and James for a moment.

"Snivelly," Sirius finally growled.

James placed Daphne down lightly and pulled out his wand.

"Let's obliviate him." He decided at once, stepping closer to the Slytherin.

Daphne grabbed onto his arm to hold him back. For some reason, she didn't want them erasing Severus' memory.

"James that's not a very good idea," Remus warned. Peter whimpered under him.

"It looks like some students have been sneaking out of the castle," Severus replied with a half smile forming on his face. He loved that he had been the one to catch them, and he was going to enjoy every moment of torment he could give them.

"Don't even think about it," Sirius stated, but he didn't look as threatening when he was holding onto someone.

"You can't stop me," Severus snapped. His eyes becoming livid. "And I don't think you'll be wanting to make anymore noise." It was true, they didn't want to awake any teachers, and a fight would certainly be noisy. No one said anything and Severus smiled in triumph and whirled around.

Daphne thought quickly and ran up in front of him, blocking his path with both her arms in front of her. He hadn't told on her once before, maybe he wouldn't again.

"Severus you can't," She stated not sure what had made her dash forward. "You just…can't."

Severus saw the desperation and hope in her round eyes, as she begged him.

"Oh, yes I ca,." He snarled whipping past her._ What made her think he would agree?_ They weren't friends, not even close.

Daphne reached out and grabbed his hand with both of hers as he passed.

Severus froze and looked down at them for a few seconds. They felt so warm against his skin. Her amber eyes bore into his black ones as she pleaded.

"Don't touch me," He whispered venomously.

"Flirting doesn't work on blood suckers or Snivellus, Daph," Sirius informed her. He was getting angrier by the moment.

"Fine," Daphne stated coolly, dropping his hand. To think she had begun to believe he wasn't so bad.

"Go… tell," she challenged, crossing her arms and glaring at him. "But I'll get our revenge," she threatened.

Severus looked stunned by her sudden change and almost wanted to laugh, but he restrained himself.

"I will." He wasn't worried about her so called revenge. _What could she possibly do to him?_ She was just a Gryffindor princess. Hardly anything to worry about.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonogall asked coming from the same corner Severus had appeared from seconds earlier. She was dressed in her pajamas, with a tartan overcoat. She looked horrified at their appearances.

"Nothing," Sirius lied, hiding his wand behind his back. One end was still visible over his shoulder.

"Professor, I just caught these students sneaking back into the school," Severus proclaimed pointing his finger at them accusingly. "Clearly, they have been up to no good." The professor glanced at Severus and then back at them. Daphne held her breath waiting for her to speak.

"Explain yourselves at once."

"Professor," Daphne began trying to remain calm and thinking quickly. "Lily and I have been telling our friends about this holiday in the muggle world and how people dress up."

"Yes," Lily continued catching on to what Daphne was doing. "And so we all decided to try it in our common room."

"They lie professor!" Severus spat. "They snuck out. I remember them missing during the feast and just look at them."

"The headmaster and I noticed your absence as well," Professor McGonogall agreed. "It was much too quiet during the feast."

"We had to get ready," Jasmine piped in, shocking Daphne. She normally didn't say much, but she obviously saw the opportunity to get out of trouble. "We took a long time, since we had to transfigure our clothes into costumes."

"Oh really?" Professor Mcgonogall said. She seemed curious about their work, though she remained stern. She wouldn't let them off that easily.

"You are still required to attend the feast. Now I want the truth, what have you really been doing?" She asked frowning at the injured Raelyn and Peter.

"We were just on our way to the feast," Remus said. "We thought it might still be going on."

"Professor, don't let them fool you." Severus said desperately, seeing that things weren't working out as he had hoped. "They're covered in dirt and cuts! They couldn't have gotten those inside."

The professor looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Don't avoid the question."

Daphne's mind went blank.

"The dirt was part of our costumes," James stated. "A realistic look".

"And the unconscious girl and bleeding boy?"

"They fell down the stairs. We were in a hurry when we noticed the time," Sirius stated. "I was just about to take Raelyn to Madame Pomfrey. Is she up?"

"I believe so," The professor replied.

"Professor, they're lying to you!" Severus yelled becoming pale with outrage.

"You don't have proof that we were sneaking out," Remus said calmly.

"You're the proof!" Severus spat back. He refused to let them get away with this.

"Regardless of what you have been doing, twenty points shall be taken from each of you," Professor McGonagall said. Jasmine gasped.

"Even if you have not gone out of the castle, you missed the feast and have been acting irresponsibly. I hope this is the last time I will come across you like this. Now get to your rooms and stay there." She walked away, back towards where she came from.

Daphne let out a sigh of relief and almost smiled. Severus looked like he was ready to explode from anger.

"I know you left the grounds! I know it!" He said in a waspish voice. "One day..." He spat, turning severely and storming away.

"What was he doing up?" Daphne wondered out loud as she tried to flatten her hair.

"Probably sending messages to his evil cronies," James frowned.

"How sad," Sirius began, not looking sad at all. "He thought he'd found his chance."

"That was so close," Jasmine said letting out a huge breath, although she still was disappointed about losing her house twenty points. Ravenclaws would be very angry with her tomorrow. It was nothing compared to how many Gryffindor would lose though.

"Let's just go now," Lily said exhausted from the nights events.

"Would you like some assistance Evans?" James offered again.

"I already said no," she said limping away.

"Daph?"

Daphne hopped back into his arms with a giggle. She wouldn't pass up not having to walk up all those stairs.

"This was definitely the best Halloween to date!" She exclaimed happily.

"Coming Sirius?"

"Yeah, once I toss this one here into the hospital," Sirius said indicating Raelyn. He would have just left her on the floor, but he had already told McGonogall he would take her to the school nurse.

When he got into the hospital wing, he dropped her onto one of the cots and then called Madame Pomfrey. As he was leaving, he glanced back at the unconscious girl. Madame Pomfrey had gone to get her medicines and there were no other patients there. Sirius frowned then pulled his silver necklace off and wrapped her hand around it.

"Don't forget," he said as he strolled out.

* * *

The next day, Daphne groaned when it was time to get up. She felt her muscles straining from the night before. She hadn't gone to sleep right away when she got back. She had been washing off all of the dirt and cleaning out her cuts.

"That really was the best," Sirius grinned as they walked down the hall to Transfiguration class.

Daphne agreed as she read another get well card. After that mornings breakfast, she had begun receiving flowers and cards from people wishing her quick recovery.

"And to think all you have are cuts and bruises. Merlin forbid you ever get really sick," James joked, reading one of his own cards.

"Did Barnaby send one?" Sirius asked

"Barnabas," Daphne corrected. "And yes, as a matter of fact, he sent me a bouquet." They all laughed at that. "Have either of you seen Raelyn yet?"

"Nope," James said, pulling out another card. "She's probably still in the hospital wing."

"Do you think she remembers? That was one nasty hit to the head."

"She'll remember." Sirius grinned wickedly.

"What did you do?" James smirked.

Sirius shrugged. "I just left her my necklace. There's no way I'm letting her forget that _I_ brought her back."

When they walked into the classroom, Daphne saw that Lily had wrapped her ankle. That morning she had told them she thought it must be sprained, apparently it was.

"Let me know if you need help Evans," James called out to her. "I'd be more than happy to carry you around."

Lily slumped down into her seat next to Thelma, ignoring the questions her friends were asking her about where she was the night before.

Halfway through class, there was a knock at the door.

"Professor McGonogall may I come in?" Hagrid asked nervously. He filled the entire doorway.

"Yes, of course," the professor answered, she seemed startled to see the gatekeeper there.

"Continue your work," she told the class, as Hagrid came up to her desk.

"Now, what is this about Hagrid?"

Daphne listened to what they were saying, since she was naturally curious and sitting near the front.

"Well," the large man began excitedly. "It's 'bout them vampires," he tried whispering.

Daphne froze in her seat, and glanced over at James and Sirius. She could tell they too were listening intently. Remus cleared his throat. Peter began to fidget in his seat. Lily was across the room and had not heard.

"What is it?" Professor McGonogall asked in a low voice.

"You see they're gone, outta nowhere," The giant stated with much enthusiasm. "I went to check on 'em this mornin', on Dumbledore's orders o' course and what should I see, but an empty cave." The man let out a low chuckle here. "So I reported it to Dumbledore and he told me to inform yer, probably didn't want yer worryin' or nothin'."

"Yes, of course," Professor McGonogall answered. She sternly looked over at each of the students she had seen the night before. Daphne swallowed as the professor's eye bore into her. She faked concentration on her notes. The professor looked back at the man in front of her. "Thank you Hagrid."

"Yer welcome professor." Hagrid smiled. "I'm just so relived they didn't cause any harm to these 'ere students, dangerous creatures vampires." And with those words he strolled out of the classroom.

Daphne glanced back at James and Sirius. They were smiling. Remus was still looking at his work. The gatekeeper hadn't noticed anything unusual. _Well at least that's over_ Daphne thought, exhaling for the first time since Hagrid walked in.


	7. Daphne's Revenge

_A/N: Dear Readers, Lord Byron said in Don Juan Canto 1 that "sweet is revenge, especially to women." That was a good statement lol, but remember sometimes revenge comes in different ways:) muahaha  
_

_Music: Head Over Heels -The Go Go's _

* * *

**Daphne's Revenge**

_**"If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?" -William Shakespeare  
**_

"Well that was easy," Sirius stated stretching out his arms and putting his quill down.

Daphne glanced down at her own blank piece of parchment. For that night's astronomy class, she was supposed to be working on an essay about the moons of Jupiter, but her mind kept drifting. The beginning of November had come and Daphne still hadn't carried out the revenge she promised Severus for peaching on Halloween. She didn't want to curse him or do anything too evil, she just wanted a small payback. She wanted him to lose points from his beloved house. Daphne was constantly on the look out for an opportunity, but it hadn't come so far. She glanced around the great hall. Severus was a table away busily working on his own essay and occasionally trading a few words with Mulciber. He had let her escape when she had stolen a statue from the Slytherin common room, maybe Halloween was his way of getting revenge.

"Daphne?" James was giving her a curious look. "Are you alright?"

"Daydreaming about someone?" Sirius teased, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"With you two in the room how could I not?" Daphne joked before leaning over her paper.

"She's trying to distract us with flattery," James piped. "Keep going, it's working."

Daphne giggled then finally started to write her essay, but she was distracted again when owls started to pour into the great hall carrying letters and packages. The first time this had happened, she had been terrified seeing hundreds of owls flying into the room. It felt like the school was being attacked. Once she learned this was a normal occurance, it was no big deal. One owl swooped down and tossed her a letter. Daphne tore it open. Her mom wrote to her often.

_Daphne, _

_How is school going? Are you studying hard? Your father and I miss you very much and hope that you'll come home for Christmas. We bought a new car by the way, the old one wasn't working well anymore. Other than that, we are doing well. Write back and let us know how you are. We miss you a lot._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

Daphne put the letter into her notebook and reminded herself to go to the owlery to write back later. Sirius moodily shoved his letter into his bag, unread. Daphne knew it was from his parents. He never opened their letters anymore and for good reason. It was always the same: Be more like Regulus, get good grades, we want you to come home, we need to talk to you, remember the respectability of the house of Black, we are wizard royalty, etc.

"Cookie?" James held out a box filled with sweet smelling cookies that he had gotten from his owl.

Daphne gratefully took one. Mrs. Potter made the best cookies in her opinion.

"Evans, would you like a cookie?" James asked Lily who was seated not to far from them. She was reading her own letter unhappily.

"Are you al…." Daphne began, but before she could finish Lily was storming out of the hall. On the way out, she ran into Jasmine and after exchanging a few words she continued on her way.

"Is she okay?" Daphne asked Jasmine when she reached their table.

"My cousin, Lily's sister, _Petunia _refuses to answer any of Lily's letters. She sort of thinks of us as freaks." Jasmine tried to smile here, but it was strained.

Daphne was instantly grateful not to have a sister who thought of her like that. It would be heartbreaking.

"Should I?" James stood to follow Lily out.

"No, just leave her for now," Jasmine answered with a sigh.

"Sirius." A voice said coldy from behind them. Regulus was standing there in his Slytherin robes, a letter in his hand. "Mum wants me to tell you to read her letter or she'll send you a howler next time."

"Can't wait," Sirius replied sarcastically to his younger brother. Regulus frowned, but walked back over to the Slytherin table. He was only in his fourth year, but Daphne had seen him hanging around with Severus a few times. She wondered if he had anything in common with his brother or if he was really as bad as Sirius claimed.

* * *

Before her next class, Daphne walked out into one of the courtyards to get some fresh air. Severus was sitting quietly under a tree reading. There was a pile of books next to him. At first, Daphne thought nothing of this, but then Professor Slughorn joined Severus.

"Nice day to sit out Severus," the potions professor stated, inhaling the air deeply. Severus murmured a reply.

"That's quite a pile of books," the man continued merrily. "Looks like you checked out the whole library."

Those words caught Daphne immediately and she casually strutted over.

"Good morning, Ms. Rue," the professor called out, merrily nodding to her as she approached.

"Good Morning!" She answered with a grin. Severus kept reading the book that was propped on his knees without acknowledging her presence. It didn't matter. Today, victory would be hers.

"I was just telling Severus here, he looks like he checked out the whole library." Professor Slughorn laughed heartily at his own joke. A smile spread on Daphne's face. It was her moment to act.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, sir, but aren't we _not_ allowed to take library books outside?" She said sweetly, batting her eyes.

Severus stiffened. Professor Slughorn stopped laughing. Slytherin was his house, Daphne knew he wouldn't want to take points from them, so she continued.

"I could be wrong. It was _Lily_ who told me about the rule once, but that was a long time ago." Daphne smiled with victory. She knew that would do the trick. Professor Slughorn ador_ed_ Lily. Since she had a talent for potions, she was one of his favorite students. He had even made her part of his Slug Club. A club he reserved for only his favorite students. Professor Slughorn looked uncomfortable for a moment, but then turned to Severus who was still frozen in his spot. Not a single page had turned since Daphne opened her mouth.

"She's right Severus," Slughorn heavily sighed. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take off some points… two for each book I think. Be more careful next time."

Severus barely waited for Slughorn to disappear from sight, before he jumped up and rounded on Daphne.

"How dare you!" He roared through clenched teeth, completely outraged. "You filthy…"

"I told you I'd get you back," Daphne said in a high voice, glancing at him triumphantly before walking away.

Severus stood there shocked as he watched her go. She had gotten her revenge. He never thought in a million years Daphne would succeed. Clearly, he had underestimated her and even though he was furious, he couldn't help feeling a little intrigued. For years, he had been avoiding her, now he couldn't help wondering, who exactly was Daphne Rue? He was beginning to think there was more to her than met the eye.

For the rest of the day, Daphne noticed Severus was in a fowl mood. He even hexed a couple of people during lunch.

* * *

That night, when it was time for Astronomy, Daphne headed for the tower with Remus and Peter. The class, which consisted mainly of star and planet gazing, was always held on Wednesday nights.

"I hate these stairs," Daphne groaned as they made their way to the top. At one point, she and Remus had to pause to wait for Peter. He was a few steps below them gasping for air, his homework clutched in his hands.

"Come on Peter. It''s just a few more," Remus encouraged.

"I'm not sure the professor will accept my paper," Peter wheezed. Daphne knew if she was the teacher she wouldn't either, it wasn't complete or legible.

"I'm sure she will look it over," Remus replied, but Peter wouldn't get the chance to turn it in. Severus, who was a few stairs below Peter, pulled out his wand.

"Ipera ivanesca," he said pointing it at Peter's homework. The paper burned away, leaving Peter holding onto nothing. Severus never even slowed down. He kept walking swiftly up the stairs, brushing past Peter, who went tumbling down.

"Severus!" Remus warned, rushing to help his friend get back up. Peter was red with anger, but didn't do anything. He wouldn't dare without Sirius or James around to help him. Daphne had wanted to laugh when she saw Peter rolling down, but managed to restrain herself.

"Stupid Snivellus," Peter muttered. "I'll get him back."

The class started when they finally reached the top, and they spent the next hour copying down star names onto their charts. Daphne admired the night sky. Astronomy was definitely one of her top subjects.

"I found you," Daphne whispered to Sirius, as she marked down the star that shared his name. She looked back through her telescope, the stars were glittering brightly in the sky.

"It's about time," Sirius marked his own chart. "I'm the brightest star in the night sky you know."

"Ms. Eustaicia?" The professor said from the other side of the tower. Daphne glanced up from the floor. Raelyn was handing the professor a note. She looked like her usual self, except for a large bruise on her cheek. The professor read the note and handed her a chart to fill out. Raelyn took the paper and went to find an empty spot on the floor.

"She barely got out of the hospital wing?" Daphne asked surprised. Some time had passed since Halloween. She didn't think the Slytherin had been injured that bad.

James chuckled quietly. "When they told her her parents were considering coming to visit, she passed out again."

"I would too," Sirius smirked. "The Eustacia family is a nasty piece of work. Her mum knows my dear old mum, that says a lot right there."

Daphne wondered if that could be one of the reasons Sirius detested her so much. Because ever since she could remember, the pair had been bickering at one another. Besides Severus, Raelyn was the Slytherin Sirius hated most. He could barely be in her presence without snapping, and she did not like him any better. The two seemed born to be enemies. At the moment, Raelyn was passing near them.

"Here to thank me for rescuing you on Halloween?" Sirius barked up at her.

"Dream on Gigantasaurus Black!" She snapped back narrowing her eyes at him. "The day I thank you for something will be the day the earth ends."

"Shut up Shrimp! You just don't want to admit I saved you."

The rest of Astronomy passed much like this, until the professor ordered the pair to split up and stargaze on opposite sides.

* * *

The following day, Daphne was walking down the corridors when she heard a voice outside, which she identified as Peter's.

"You're going to p-pay for yesterday you slimeball!" He squeaked. His wand was shaking in his hand as he pointed it at Severus. He tried to throw a hex, but Severus easily dodged it and pulled out his own wand. Sirius was with Peter, but he was still lounging against a tree. Alone, Daphne knew Peter didn't stand a chance. He had never been any good at dueling and Severus did very well.

"You're a pathetic excuse of a wizard," Severus sneered, his lip curling up. He was completely unconcerned about Peter attacking him. A flash of light came from his wand and Peter was hanging upside down yelling for help.

"S-sir-rius!"

Daphne hadn't seen someone do a levicorpus since the previous year. It had been so popular that students were constantly up side down. James was still astonished that Daphne had gone the whole year without ever having gotten it. James had done it to Severus once during a particularly brutal attack. Severus looked like he was getting his revenge for it. An evil smirk was on his face as Peter struggled to get down.

Finally, Sirius pulled himself up from the ground. He chuckled at Peter wringing in the air, then reached for his wand. _Dang it_ Daphne thought. She didn't want this to become a fight between Sirius and Severus. Those always got nasty and frankly Daphne was tired of it. Sirius preformed the counter curse for Peter, who went crashing down. He lay motionless, a huge lump on the floor.

"You need to react much faster," Sirius said standing over Peter then turning to face Severus. "Snivellus."

"Blood traitor," Severus spat back, his face becoming one of pure hatred. Sirius strolled froward, narrowing the space between himself and Severus. Severus looked like he was calculating his next move. His black eyes darting from the space between them, to Sirius, to Sirius' wand.

"Still a pureblood fanatic I see," Sirius growled. "Tell me, are you still kissing up to the Malfoy prat?"

"Greasy haired git!" Peter piped in while he was barely visible over Sirius' shoulder. His robe had torn, but he remained unharmed.

"You're parents must be proud of you, associating with mudbloods and filth, constantly dishonoring the Black name." Severus shot back throwing a spell in Sirius' direction. Sirius dodged it and raised his own wand.

Daphne frowned at Severus' comment, but knew she had stop this fight. She also knew that to stop the fight, she would have to distract Sirius. Peter wouldn't dare attack Severus on his own after he had done so poorly. She dropped her bag at once and ran in front of Sirius, who had raised his wand again.

"Uh… Daph?" Sirius said since she was blocking his path.

"Sirius… dance with me?" Daphne shot out, unable to think of what else to do. Sirius raised an eyebrow, but Daphne grabbed onto his hand and began twirling around with him. In no time, they were waltzing around the courtyard, the fight totally forgotten. Daphne saw Severus was still standing in the same spot. His wand was still out too, but he was watching them with a bewildered expression.

"May I cut in?" James raised his pointer finger in the air questioningly. He had just arrived. Severus caught one glance of him, put his wand away, and safely ducked back into the school. Daphne relaxed at once.

"You know I've heard people mention that there may be a masquerade coming up soon in Hogsmeade," James remarked.

"Really?" Daphne asked, excitedly coming to a stop. She had always enjoyed dancing and a masquerade sounded like alot of fun.

"We'll check next time," Sirius replied pocketing his own wand.

"Yes, you two should save your dancing shoes till then," James commented with a smirk.

* * *

When the Hogsmeade weekend arrived, it was an exceptionally nice day outside. Daphne threw on her favorite pair of jeans and a white ribbed sweater. Filtch was already checking kids when she stepped outside.

"No permission slip, no Hogsmeade!" He bellowed at a frightened third year student. As Daphne and her friends approached him in the line, he double-checked for their permission slips. He knew they were there. They had all been going to Hogsmeade since third year, but Filtch held a grudge against James and Sirius. They caused him so much grief during the years, constantly making messes for him to clean up and encouraging the poltergeist Peeves.

"No bringing back items from Zonko's Joke shop or it will be to the dungeons with you!" He reminded with a scowl as they passed. The new rule had been imposed a long time ago, but no one followed it. His cat, Mrs. Norris watched them walk away with her yellow eyes. Daphne wished she could give her a swift kick. Whenever someone was causing trouble, Mrs. Norris would always appear, followed closely by Filtch.

"Some day," Daphne said under her breath. "So where are we going today?" She asked her friends as she pulled on a pair of red gloves.

"I need to get a new book," Jasmine piped in excitedly. She was also wearing a thick sweater, which was dark blue, and a maroon beanie was on her head. Some dark brown tendrils had escaped her hat.

"Would you accompany me?" She directly asked Remus.

"If you wish." Remus offered his arm, which Jasmine happily took into hers. They headed off towards the bookshop.

"We'll meet up later right?" Jasmine suddenly called back.

"Of course," Sirius replied tossing James a knowing grin. Peter scurried after Remus and Jasmine.

"I'll go too!" He exclaimed, trying to take Jasmine's other arm.

"That leaves me with you two," Daphne stated happily.

"Where to Miss?" Sirius asked giving her a mock bow and extending his hand.

"How about some butterbeer?" James questioned crunching leaves with his feet.

"I said _Miss,_" Sirius emphasized as Daphne linked her arms around each of theirs.

The three of them walked down the busy street. There were busy shoppers bustling about. There were also black signs posted everywhere, but Daphne didn't get close enough to read them.

James opened the door to the Three Broomsticks. It was crowded inside, as usual, but very warm compared to the cool day outside. They headed toward the bar and sat in the wooden stools. Madame Rosmerta, the landlady, immediately brought them three buteerbers. They visited with her often and she knew them very well.

"Daphne! Boys!" Rosmerta exclaimed excitedly. Because she was so young and pretty, several young boys from Hogwarts had a crush on her. It was no wonder that The Three Broomsticks was always crowded.

"Hi Rosmerta!" Daphne said taking a sip from her warm drink.

"Not getting into too much trouble are you?" She asked, placing a hand on her curvatious hips.

"Of course not!" James stated pulling off his blue wool pea coat. Daphne had gotten the boys into the habit of wearing muggle clothes when they were not in school. At first, they found muggle clothes wierd, but now they enjoyed wearing them. "Why I'm offended you would think so."

Rosmerta gave a laugh. She had heard many of the marauder's stories and they always entertained her. "One never knows with you two. So what can I do for you three today?"

"Well, we have been seeing a lot of these posters around." Sirius pointed to one that was hanging on the door.

"Yes, of course." Rosmerta smiled, pulling one out from under the counter. She handed it to them. It was black paper with many stars shining on it. The words were written in large, silver letters.

**Madame Rosmerta and Madame Puddifoot present… **

**A Night under the Stars**

**Masquerade Ball**

There was information about the day and time written under.

"Madame Puddiffot and I decided to work together to throw it," Rosmerta explained proudly. "It's not till February, but we thought we'd get a head start on advertising."

"Sounds wonderful!" Daphne stated rereading the information. Masks were required. She had always wanted to attend a masque ball.

"Yes, there will be food, music, of course, and splendid decorations. It's going to be very formal," Rosmerta continued leaning over the counter. "I would tell you to come, but I know it's well past Hogwart's curfew"

"That it is," James admitted as he folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

Just then, Daphne heard a high pitched cackle from the back of The Three Broomsticks. It was Luicius Malfoy. He had graduated from Hogwarts a few years before, but it seemed he was back to talk to Severus, who was seated across from him. Daphne hadn't noticed either of them when she came in. She remembered seeing them together at school along with other Slytherins, all known for loving the dark arts. She couldn't imagine what would bring Lucius back. Being a pureblood, he rarely conversed with people who were not, and Daphne knew very well that Severus was only a half blood. Out of mere curiosity, she decided to slip closer and hear what they were talking about.

"I'll be right back." She smiled at James and Sirius, who were still chatting with Rosmerta. Daphne edged toward the back and slipped into a booth that couldn't be seen by her friends or by Severus and Lucius. She pulled out her wand and did a simple incantation that amplified her hearing. Lucius was speaking still.

"You shall be receiving an invitation to Malfoy Manor soon and we shall discuss this some more, but remember not a word to anyone."

"Of course not," Severus answered softly, obviously content at the thought of being invited into the home of a pure blood family. Lucius lowered his voice yet again and Daphne could barely catch a few words.

"Most of the… are considering… do well… there …requirements… he… power… see for…" Daphne heard the seats creak as Lucius stood to leave. He wrapped his elegant black coat around himself tighter. His silver hair had grown longer, but he looked the same as ever, just as arrogant. His eyes scanned the room and then he leaned in closer to Severus, who was still sitting.

"I have high hopes for you Severus, do not let me down." His pale blue eyes bore into Severus.

"No, of course not," Severus said straightening up.

"Good," Lucius whispered throwing some money down onto the table.

Daphne stood up and hurried back to the bar.

"We were just going to go look for you," James said, as she sat back down on her stool.

"Yeah, we thought you fell in or something," Sirius joked.

Lucius who was walking past them, had stopped when he saw Sirius.

"Sirius Black," He stated raising one eyebrow slightly.

"Lucius Malfoy," Sirius stated in disgust.

"Been hearing from your family lately?"

Sirius scowled as Lucius lingered. Any mention of his family normally set him off into fits of rage, but he kept his cool.

"I'm sure you have," He commented, narrowing his eyes at Lucius.

Lucius pretended not to notice how angry or rude Sirius was.

"Yes, of course, Bellatrix and Rodolphus, marrying soon you know."

"I haven't seen her since she left Hogwarts." Sirius shrugged, unconcerned about his cousin's welfare. Daphne understood why. Though beautiful, Bellatrix was a nasty piece of work. She was very cruel to anyone she thought was beneath her. She and Lucius had graduated after Daphne's first year, and she was glad they had left.

"Pity, she's doing well, as is your brother, I hear."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "That idiot?"

"You really should pay more attention to your family, Sirius. They know what's best for you," Lucius advised as he moved for the door. "Sirius, Potter," He said curtly showing his disapproval. He sneered at Daphne, then swept out of the pub, his nose high in the air. Severus was also standing up to leave.

"What a wanker," James stated. Sirius was still scowling at the door.

"You know," Daphne told her friends hurriedly. "I think I'm going to go see how Jasmine is doing with those two."

"You don't have to worry about Moony or Wormtail. It's Jasmine who will drive _them_ mad," Sirius replied calmly turning back to his butterbeer.

Daphne made plans to meet them again later then rushed towards the door. Severus had already left, and she didn't want to lose him. She knew it was none of her business, but she wanted to know what he was up to. She stepped out into the street. It was a very crowded weekend. She eagerly scanned the roads.

"Oh no," she sighed, but then she spotted someone with long black hair. It was Severus walking into the bookstore. _Convenient_ Daphne thought. She hurried over and pulled open the door. It was nice and warm inside and there were all sorts of books piled everywhere. Daphne immediately spotted her friends near the stairs, but Severus had disappeared again.

"Why do you want _that_ book?" Remus was asking Jasmine. He looked pale and was pulling on his worn brown jacket pocket uncomfortably.

"I don't think our libraries have enough on the subject," Jasmine responded lightly as flipped the pages.

"What book is it?" Daphne asked approaching them.

"Daphne, I though you were at the Three Broomsticks," Jasmine smiled curiously.

"Oh… I was, but I came to look around," Daphne lied.

Jasmine held out the leatherbound book so Daphne could read the title.

"_Werewolves, A Complete Understanding_," Daphne read. The book looked old and worn, but she knew those were Jasmine's favorites.

"It gives it character," she was telling Remus, who had just brought up that exact point.

Remus pulled out a different book.

"How about this instead?"

"I think I've had enough of vampires," Jasmine answered as she read the cover. _Blood Suckers of Our World_.

"Where's Peter?" Daphne suddenly wondered, she didn't see him anywhere.

"I sent him upstairs to look for a book," Jasmine responded, while she read the back of a different book, _Creatures of the Full Moon._

"I just think there are more interesting subjects." Remus was still trying to persuade Jasmine to invest in a different book.

"What book?" Daphne asked looking up at the second floor, _second floor_, maybe Severus was on the second floor.

"I don't remember," Jasmine said unconcerned. "And I'm getting this book," she told Remus, grasping onto her werewolf book tightly.

Daphne walked towards the stairs. "I think I'll go see what's upstairs too." She exclaimed.

"I don't think you'll find much up there, except Wormtail," Remus called to her. As Daphne made her way up, Peter rushed down looking worried.

"I couldn't find the book," he nervously told Jasmine.

"That's okay," her friend answered, looking disappointed to see Peter come back.

Daphne walked around peering down the rows of books for any sign of Severus. As she reached the last row, she saw him sitting in a wooden chair against the wall. He was reading a book that was propped on his faded black pants. He had a matching black sweater and his Slytherin scarf wrapped around his neck. Daphne tried to look surprised to see him there, when he looked up at his intruder.

"Hi!"

"What are you doing here?" He sneered, watching her suspiciously.

_Did he know she had followed him?_ Daphne wondered.

"Looking at books," She answered, like there was no other reason she could possibly be there.

"_Here_?"

Daphne peeked at the sign overhead for the first time. _Dark Arts_. It looked like an abandoned section.

"Yes, why? Can't I look here?" She questioned, running her hands over the books as she went down the aisle. It was silent. "What book are you reading?" She asked trying to lean over and read what it was about. Severus pulled it further from her, ignoring her question, again. Daphne sighed and continued glancing at the books on the shelf. One caught her attention. It was a tiny book. She pulled it out and read the title. _The Little Book of Little Monsters_. When she opened the book, a high pitched squeal escaped from the pages. Daphne was so startled she sent the book flying up in the air and down towards the first floor. Daphne ran to the railing and looked over. The book plummeted and hit Jasmine on the head.

"OW!"

Daphne crouched down to hide from view. She looked over at Severus and saw a smile curl on his lips. Daphne smiled too, but he hid himself behind his book.

"Daphne?"

_Dang it._ Daphne stood up with a smile plastered on her face.

"Sorry," she said waving down.

Jasmine rubbed the sore spot with a pout. Remus gently placed his hand on her head and asked how she felt.

"Peter, would you take this to the cashier and tell him it's been misplaced?" Jasmine kindly asked. Peter took the book and frowned at Daphne, and then at Remus as he walked away.

Daphne looked back over at Severus again, but the chair was empty. He was already at the bottom of the stairs. _Trying to give me the slip,_ Daphne thought as she grabbed the nearest book and followed after him. He was already at the cash register when she reached the first floor.

"How much is this book?" He asked quietly. The man gave him an answer that didn't make Severus happy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bronze Knuts and even fewer silver sickles.

"Perhaps next time," the cashier said taking the book and placing it in a pile on the side of the counter. Severus frowned and headed for the door. Daphne stepped out before he could leave.

"Did you get your book?" She asked, then cursed herself, _bad question_. Severus glared at her. "I was just… going to get this book." she stumbled on her words.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "_The Mating Rituals of Erklings_?"

"_WHAT_?" Daphne looked down at the cover. W_hy would a book like that be up there? _She hadn't even bothered to read the title when she picked it up. _Curse of the Banshee_. _Wait._ Daphne looked up, but Severus was already gone. _Did he just joke with me?_

Jasmine walked up behind Daphne with her newly purchased book under her arm.

"Are you going to get anything?" She asked.

Daphne didn't answer.

"We should go to the Three Broomsticks next," Remus suggested reaching out to carry Jasmine's package.

"I don't think so," Jasmine pulled her package away. "I'm keeping my eyes on you."

Remus took the package back. "Don't worry, I wont let any harm come to it, even if I don't find the subject agreeable."

"Oh yeah! James and Sirius wanted us to meet them in the Three Broomsticks. I almost forgot," Daphne told them, though she was still staring at the door where Severus had left. Remus opened the doors for them.

"You go ahead, I'm going to buy something," Daphne stated and turned to go to the cashier. She had just come to a decision.

"Okay," Jasmine answered looking surprised by Daphne's sudden outburst.

"A boy wanted to buy a book here a moment ago," Daphne began to tell the cashier. "He had black…"

"Ah yes... him." The cashier frowned at the recollection. "Here it is." He pulled the book from the large pile.

"I'll take it!" Daphne said at once. She didn't know why, but she wanted Severus to have the book. Anyway Christmas was coming and she loved giving people presents.

"Three galleons." The man told her as he wrapped the book in brown paper.

Daphne handed him the money and took the book with a large smile. She thought she had gotten her revenge on Severus that one day, but she had just thought of one that would be so much better.


	8. Secret of the Full Moon

_A/N: Dear Readers, Here is my latest chapter. I'm leaving you on a cliff hanger type moment, but the next one will be up soon I promise:) Thanx for reading and please review._

_Music: James/Lily: Wont Back Down -Tom Petty  
_

_Daphne/Jasmine/Lily: Bad Moon Rising -CCR _

* * *

**Secret of the Full Moon**

_**"Seize the moment of excited curiosity on any subject to solve your doubts; for if you let it pass, the desire will never return and you will remain in ignorance." -William Wirt **_

The holiday season was coming and the air at Hogwarts was becoming colder. Soon fall would be gone and winter would arrive with the snow. Professor McGonogall had spent the morning walking down the Gryffindor table collecting the names of students who would be staying for Christmas. Daphne signed up immediately, as did all of the Marauders, and she knew Jasmine would be doing the same at the Ravenclaw table. Daphne enjoyed staying, and judging by the sign up sheet, she would be the only girl left in Gryffindor tower. Lily was going home. Jasmine told her it was because she wanted to try and patch things up with her sister, Petunia. Daphne's eyes grazed the other names on the sign up sheet. Her guess had been right about Severus. He was staying, so was Raelyn. After them two, only six other students had signed up so far. Daphne loved the idea of an empty castle for the holidays.

"You're still reading that?" Remus asked as they sat in a first floor hallway waiting for their next class to start. The Hodsmeade weekend had come and gone, but Jasmine still had her nose buried in her new book.

"It's very informative!" She stated without looking up. "Look at this." She pointed to a particular page in her book and began reading. "10 Signs of people with Lycanthropy: number one…"

"What is this?" Sirius snapped, taking the book from Jasmine's outstretched hands, before she could read anymore.

"Werewolves, A Complete Understanding," Daphne informed him as he flipped through the pages, pausing every now and then to read and scowl.

"Give it back, I was reading!" Jasmine said in frustration placing a hand on her hip. Her outburst inspired a game of keep away and in no time her delicate book was soaring through the air.

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled throwing it to James, right over Jasmine's pouting head. At once, the hallway reminded Daphne of a game of rugby she watched in primary school.

"This isn't funny!" Jasmine stated crossing her arms, refusing to give in and try to catch her book as it soared past her again.

"Daphne…catch!" James shouted throwing the book easily with his quidditch-toned arm. Daphne caught the book, then sent it up again back to James. Remus was the only one not participating in the game. He stood next to Jasmine, wanting to stop them, but unable to find his voice. He started speaking many times, but got drowned out by the yelling of names.

"Sirius!" Daphne called out, tossing the book again. This time it went so close to Jasmine's shoulder. She stuck her hand out, but missed it by inches.

Jasmine stomped her foot like a small child. "Come on!"

"Wormtail!" Sirius yelled. Peter threw both of his hands out. The book went right through them smacking him in the face. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"My book!" Jasmine yelled out, leaning down to recover it.

"You could have ruined it," she scolded as Peter rubbed his sore nose.

"Excellent catch Wormtail, you should try out for the team next year," James said sarcastically, as he lifted his bag off of the floor where he had thrown it.

Jasmine safely placed the book in her bag, before one of them could snatch it from her again.

"That's the last time I try reading some useful information to you!" She said angrily.

"Finally," Daphne joked, nudging Jasmine, who she knew had already forgiven them. They never meant it in a mean spirit. Unlike Raelyn and Sirius, who were always out to hurt each other. In fact, at that moment, Raelyn came running down the hall aiming for Sirius. When she rammed into him, Sirius didn't even budge an inch.

"I think a flea hit me," he remarked as he dusted off his shoulder. Because Sirius was so tall, and Raelyn was short, he always teased her about it. In one fast motion, Sirius shoved Raelyn so she toppled head first out the window and landed in a pile of bushes.

With leaves in her black short hair, Raelyn could barely see over the window ledge.

"I'm going to kill you, everest!"

"I think you'll need a ladder just to reach me ,munchkin!" Sirius cockily called down.

* * *

When the morning classes ended, Daphne took the break to go to the owlery. Jasmine had reminded her to write to her parents about staying for Christmas. Daphne climbed the steps up the tower. Never having gotten an owl of her own, she always borrowed one from the school or from James.

"Stupid bird," someone said from inside the owlery.

Daphne walked in. Severus was trying to attach a letter to a small brown owl that kept trying to shake the letter off. Daphne smiled at the sight. They had avoided each other for so many years and now it felt like she was seeing him everywhere. It was like fate kept throwing him in her way. Severus saw her, but ignored her, and continued to try to attach his letter in silence.

"Who are you writing to?" Daphne asked happily as she scratched the head of a very tiny owl. The small white bird snapped up and almost bit off Daphne's finger. Daphne pulled her hand back and hissed at the owl. It flew away.

"Did you just _hiss_ at the owl?" Severus asked in disbelief.

Daphne stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and lifted her finger.

"It tried to bite me," she explained.

Ignoring her, Severus took the owl with his letter to a balcony and let it go.

Meanwhile, Daphne picked an owl that she thought did not look like a finger stealer. She attached her letter addressed – _To Mum and Dad_. Then, she took her owl to where Severus was still standing and let it go.

"Bye!" Daphne called after it as she watched it soar through the sky.

Severus found that absolutely pointless and ridiculous. It wasn't like the owl understood her. Severus frowned and was about to walk away when Daphne asked him to wait. He slowly turned back to her wondering what the urgency was. Daphne pointed to the sky. There were dark clouds in the distance, but the sun was showing for the first time that day. The red glow was peeking over the clouds. The sight so was breathtaking she had to share it with someone.

"So?" Severus muttered carelessly.

Daphne shook her head then sighed. "It's beautiful."

Trying to see what she found so beautiful, Severus looked a while longer. He didn't see anything special and he didn't understand why she was smiling so much. Daphne watched the glow become brighter then turned back. Severus was already heading down the steps. Daphne happily skipped after him. When she reached the bottom, she called out to him.

"Severus!" She said in a singsong voice, grabbing onto his wrist, but suddenly Daphne wasn't feeling so happy anymore. The sunrise left her mind entirely.

"What is it t…?" Severus had begun angrily, but stopped when he saw Daphne was looking out between the pillars, the color leaving her face.

She was watching Lily and Jasmine. They were sitting in the courtyard, with their Potions books lying open next to them, but someone else was with them. A boy Daphne identified as Aubrey Bertram, the 7th year Gryffindor head boy. He was standing in front of Lily handing her a batch of flowers. Daphne whipped out her wand with her right hand, her left was still clutching onto Severus. She preformed a charm on her ears to hear what was going on below.

"Lily," Aubrey began flashing her his white teeth. He was handsome with light brown hair that fell just below his ears and light blue eyes. "I was wondering if you would accompany me to the Slug Club party tonight?"

Jasmine, like Daphne, was also staring intently at Lily waiting for the answer.

Lily began hesitantly.

"Uh… thank you, Aubrey…. that's very nice… I just..."

Daphne sighed in relief, believing that Lily was about to reject him. She was shocked when the next words came out of her friend's mouth.

"Sure, I'd be happy to go with you."

Daphne nearly fell over with shock and tightened her grip on Severus' wrist. Severus must have had no circulation left, but still he said nothing. Daphne didn't need to hear anymore. She removed the charm and stood frowning for a few minutes. Just when she thought Lily and James were getting along again. James would be devastated, but she had to tell him. Daphne took in a deep breath before smiling again.

"It was nice seeing you, Severus," she said to the shocked skinny boy next to her. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" She let go of his arm at last and hurried down the hall leaving Severus very confused. For a moment, he had thought she was going to start yelling like he had seen so many girls do at school. _And since when was it nice seeing him? And since when did he and Daphne talk?_

* * *

"James!" Daphne called out when she reached the Great Hall. To avoid angering McGonagall, she didn't run.

"You won't believe what I heard!"

"Whatever you heard, it wasn't us..." Sirius began to explain. Daphne gave him a puzzled look and he stopped.

"What did you hear Daph?" He asked suddenly very interested in what she had to say.

"I was coming back from the owlery..."

"Did a white devil bird try to bite off your finger?" James guessed excitedly.

"Yes, how did you…?"

"It did the same to me." James held up a large bandaged finger.

Daphne almost laughed, but then remembered she was there for a reason.

"As I was saying. I was leaving the owlery..."

"We heard this part already." Sirius yawned.

"I _know,_" Daphne insisted. "Listen!"

"Daph, I'm joking." Sirius patted her on the back. "Go on."

"I was leaving the owlery," Daphne began for the third time. "When I saw Aubrey Bertram ask Lily to the Slug Club party tonight!" She said it all in one breath before they could interrupt her again.

"Nice try, Aubrey," James laughed confidently, shrugging the entire thing off.

"She said no?" Sirius asked Daphne, though he kept his eyes on James.

"Of course, she said no," James stated like there was no other possible answer.

"James," Daphne said calmly. "She said yes."

The great hall seemed to become silent, but it was only because none of them were talking. Sirius and Daphne watched James as he looked at the book in front of him, without answering. Daphne hugged him around the neck from behind as he continued to sit frozen.

"It's all right, Daph," He said quietly, keeping his voice steady. He always tried to pretend like nothing matter, but Daphne knew better. Jasmine arrived a moment later and took a seat next to them. She squirmed nervously like she had something to say, but couldn't.

"Is it true Jasmine?" James questioned when she didn't speak. They all waited for the reply. If anyone knew the real answer, it would be her.

Jasmine shot up glancing from left to right.

"What?… what?… What?" She asked unable to look James directly in the eyes.

"Just answer," James sighed, his shoulders seeming suddenly very heavy.

"Yes, it's true," Jasmine admitted, still looking away towards the other tables. Daphne watched James for the reaction and caught a spark in his hazel eyes.

"We'll see how long it will last. Padfoot, I think it's time to try that new charm," James said with a smile. Sirius broke out into a toothy grin and Daphne was left wondering what Aubrey would look like after tonight. This wasn't the first time James had chased away one of Lily's suitors and it definitely wouldn't be the last.

* * *

The Slug Club party was set to take place at five. Daphne had decided to go see what James and Sirius would do, and if it would work. She technically wouldn't be able to get in. Slug Cub parties were by invitation only, but she knew how to work Professor Slughorn. The only reason Daphne was not part of the club, she suspected, was because she was always connected to Sirius and James. Though excellent students, James and Sirius had once decided to switch the labels of all the ingredients in Slughorn's storage. That day was filled with melted cauldrons, explosions, and students in the hospital. Slughorn had never forgotten and after a month of detention, the two troublemakers did not either. Remus was a bright student too, but his appearance was sickly and his clothes were patched. To Slughorn, things like this mattered. Peter never even qualified with his bad grades, and Jasmine had the misfortune of correcting Slughorn in the first party she got invited to. Needless to say, she never got invited again. Thus, Lily was the only one of their friends in the Slug Club, thanks to her smarts and cheek.

"Ms. Rue!" Professor Slughorn said in surprise when she appeared at the door of his large classroom. Inside, the party was in full swing.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this excellent party is for Slug Club members _only_."

"Oh, I know Professor." Daphne shot him her big doey eyes and a fabulous smile. "It's just Lily has been trying to ask me something all day, but I've been busy. I won't stay long. I know these are _fabulous_ parties and wouldn't want to get in the way." Professor Slughorn looked perplexed and Daphne realized at once that James was already here and he had used the same excuse. That was the problem with having someone who thought the same as herself. _Flattery_ Daphne remembered quickly. "Are those new robes professor? I noticed them in potions. That was a brilliant lesson you taught us today. Why is it you never joined the Ministry of Magic?"

The professor blushed crimson. "Oh, Ms. Rue," he said happily. "My life is for my students. Go on in."

Daphne walked into the crowded room. There was music playing up near Slughorn's desk and food along the walls. She wormed her way around the room. Besides club members, former students that now worked for the Ministry were present. Several people asked Daphne for a dance, but she declined keeping her mind on what she had come for. Then she heard Lily's annoyed voice.

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

Daphne made her way towards the voice.

"Daph you came!" Sirius shot out happily raising his arms to hug her. His arm was still around her, as she took in the scene. Lily was glaring at James, who was grinning. Aubrey was next to Lily holding two cups of pumpkin juice and looking very confused. James strutted over and placed a kiss on Daphne's head.

"Thanks for informing me about these two," he said pointing from Aubrey to Lily. Lily's mouth dropped open in outrage.

"I wasn't the only one," Daphne said. Lily looked away folding her arms and muttering something that sounded an awful lot like Jasmine.

"Hey, Evans, I thought you once told me you wouldn't go out with people with _big_ heads," James said loudly. Several people were watching the commotion now.

"I _won't!_" Lily frowned.

"You _won't_ go out with people with big heads?" James asked again, as if he was making sure he heard her correctly.

"Has your big head developed a hearing problem?"Lily asked through clenched teeth.

gaveJames Sirius a look. They both whipped out their wands.

"Engorgio!" They shouted together.

Within a few seconds, Aubrey's head was twice the normal size. He was staggering with the weight of it. Daphne put her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from laughing, but it didn't help. The next moment she was bursting with giggles, grabbing onto a shaking Sirius for support. Lily's mouth tilted up on one side for a second, then she screamed in frustration.

"Potter! Black!" Professor Flitwick, the mini charms professor, fought his way through the crowd of laughing people. He had seen it all. "Double detention! Both of you! I'm astounded. Magic is not to be used outside of classrooms or on fellow students! Now someone needs to take Mr. Bertram to the hospital."

Lily was seething now and stormed out of the party, completely forgetting about Aubrey.

"Evans!" James followed after her. Professor Flitwick looked at Sirius and Daphne.

"Well?" He asked angrily. Sirius shrugged and Daphne ended up offering to help.

The last thing she heard from the professor was him speaking softly to himself about excellent engorgement charms.

Daphne grabbed onto Aubrey's arm and steered him out of the party, with much difficulty. His head was lolling from side to side. Luckily, most people moved out of the way when they saw him approaching. The sight of someone looking like a oversized bobble head was frightening. No one wanted to be crushed by him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE POTTER!" The hall echoed with Lily's voice when Daphne and Aubrey made it out.

"Aww come on, Evans. It was just a bit of fun."

"NO!"

"It was just a joke."

"This is why I don't like being near you," Lily continued angrily. "You think you're so wonderful and that I should fall at your feet. I told you before and I'm telling you again, stay away from me!"

"What? What did I do?"

"What do you mean? You hexed Thelma, you just hexed Aubrey, and you are constantly picking on people. You are such an _arrogant_ toe rag!"

"Hey, Thelma wasn't me," James pointed out.

"This one was you."

"Maybe if you would just go out…"

"NO! You really think I'm going to go out with you after this? You don't care about anything!"

"That's not true!" James defended himself. "I care about my friends."

"Oh yeah, Sirius and _Daphne,_" she said the last name with a hint of jealousy.

"And you!" James added.

"Just leave me alone Potter," Lily concluded. The hallway was quiet again.

Though she didn't like hearing her name, Daphne had a bigger problem ahead of her. Daphne struggled under Aubrey who was unable to speak. Finally, Daphne pulled out her wand.

"Mobiliarbus." Invisible strings appeared and Aubrey became a puppet for her to move around. She had him in the hospital wing in no time, and the moment she mentioned Sirius and James to Madame Pomfrey, the nurse required no further explanations. Daphne left the hospital, quietly closing the doors behind her. Then she saw Severus standing nearby. He seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Friend of Aubrey's?" Daphne questioned. Severus raised an eyebrow. "Apparently not. Who are you waiting for?"

"No one." He stretched the words out. "I'm guessing your _friends_ have paid Aubrey a visit."

Daphne told Severus all about what they had done. He almost smiled at the image, but restrained himself.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Daphne questioned, looking around. It was just an empty hallway, except for the hospital.

"I have just as much right to be here as you." Severus sneered as if she had accused him of something.

Daphne leaned against the wall beside him.

"I know, but why wait here?"

"Must you persist," He growled feeling very uncomfortable. _Why did she always have to intrude?_

"Okay, I'll leave you. Enjoy your waiting." Daphne smiled at him once more then turned and strolled away. She would have stayed longer, but she wanted to find James. When she reached the common room, Sirius was already there.

"Where's James?"

"I don't know, but I can go check for you." He headed for the boys' dormitories.

"It's okay, I'll just go look for him," Daphne walked back out and wondered where he would be. _If I were James where would I go?_ Daphne started running. Soon enough, she was at the qudditch field. There sitting in the middle was a small figure.

"James?"

He turned surprised to see her there. A snitch zoomed around him.

"Hey," he said nonchalantly, catching the golden ball with no effort.

"You okay?"

"Sure," he stated. "Evans is an odd one isn't she?"

Daphne knew James was going to do this. He would pretend that Lily saying all those things to him didn't affect him in the least. He always shrugged it off.

"James…"

"I'm alright," he said letting the snitch go again and catching it. "Really," he added when she gave him a disbelieving look.

"You know," Daphne began suddenly. "I have an idea."

"Really?" Sirius had arrived. He seated himself on the grass, stretching out his legs in front of him.

"Yes," Daphne shot him a look. "I think that all three of us should try going out with people."

"What else would we go out with? I always go out with people, preferably girls," Sirius said.

James seemed more intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"We'll make a pact," Daphne stated excitedly. She was thinking this idea could be fun and helpful. "We have to say yes to the first person to ask us out for the next Hogsmeade weekend." James didn't look to excited about his, but Daphne thought it was a good plan. She wanted James to see that Lily wasn't the only girl in the world. Maybe going out with someone else would show him that. And maybe Lily would see James wouldn't always be there.

"Agreed?" Daphne stuck out her hand. Sirius hesitated then agreed. James agreed as well, though not so happily.

"I guess it will be amusing. Lily is still number one though."

Now all Daphne had to do was wait to see who would ask her out.

"I have some homework to do, but how about we meet later?" Daphne asked James and Sirius as they made their way back to the common room. The sun had slowly begun setting outside.

"We can't Daph," James answered checking the time. "But we'll talk tomorrow yeah?"

Daphne lay down comfortably onto her bad and pulled out a book to read. The room was empty, except for Lily, who hadn't said one word to Daphne since she came in. Daphne suspected the other girls must still be in the common room. She had barely made it to the second page of her chapter, when Jasmine burst in. No doubt she had used her prefect status to get the password.

"What's wrong?" Daphne got up with a start, laying her book down. It looked like Jasmine had run there. Her cheeks were pink and her hair was disheveled.

"I was reading..." Jasmine explained, lifting her werewolf book.

"Yes, I was reading too," Daphne pointed to her book. "Is that all?"

"No, listen..." Jasmine said impatiently. "I was reading when I realized it's the full moon today."

Lily was looking up from her own book now, listening to Jasmine's story.

"So that's why James said we wouldn't be able to talk later." Daphne realized at once. "But you know they always go out on the full moon."

"I know," Jasmine continued. "I went to look for Remus to see what they would be up to today and I found him... going to the hospital." Daphne frowned. "Why would he be going there?"

"Generally, people go in when they don't feel well," Lily piped in. Maybe she wasn't as mad at them as Daphne thought.

"You didn't ask?" Daphne questioned.

"No, come on, let's go!" Jasmine said quickly, indicating the door.

Lily closed her book now and exchanged a look with Daphne. "Go where?"

"You'll see!" Jasmine stated, rushing them out of the room. With Jasmine in the lead, they ran to the hospital and hid behind the wall, allowing themselves a view of the entrance.

Lily bent over. "Where's the fire? Why are we running?"

"Why are we hiding?" Daphne asked, trying to regain proper breathing. "Why don't we just go ask him?"

"Because I think... I have this feeling that... nevermind. There!" Jasmine pointed breathlessly. Madame Pomfrey was escorting Remus out of the hospital. He had a thick blanket wrapped around him and his head was low, but Daphne knew it was Remus.

"Where is she taking him?" Lily wondered out loud.

"We're going to find out," Jasmine stated curtly.

"Maybe his mother is ill again," Daphne suggested sadly. "She's probably just taking him to the train station."

"I don't think so. If I'm right... come on!"

The girls followed behind the two figures, hiding behind pillars, walls, and statues. Finally, they were outside. Daphne was sure they were heading to the train station, but then they went the opposite direction. Daphne kneeled behind a bush. Jasmine and Lily followed behind her. The two figures had stopped in front of a large tree on the grounds.

"The Whomping Willow?" Daphne gasped. "Of all the trees, why this one?" It was slamming it's branches around already as if sensing people coming.

"Shhh." Jasmine stared ahead as if waiting for something to happen, a second later something did.

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand and the tree instantly stopped moving. They could barely hear her speaking.

"Go on in dear, I'll see you in the morning." Madame Pomfrey watched until Remus disappeared down a hole that was near the base of the tree, then she turned to head back to the castle.

"She's coming this way," Jasmine said worriedly. She tapped Daphne's shoulder and they moved further into the bushes.

"Okay, she's gone," Daphne sighed trying to disentangle herself. "Now what?"

Jasmine looked at the tree with set determination. "We go down the hole."

"Have you forgotten about the Whomping Willow?" Lily reminded. "We're not supposed to go near it. Davey Gudgeon nearly lost his eye because of it, remember?"

"We have to find out what's going on," Jasmine said desperately. "I'm going.'

Daphne sighed, but agreed for her friend's sake. She was about to move out into view when she saw movement coming from the castle. She swung out her arm, preventing Jasmine from getting out. Someone else had followed Remus here, someone with curtains of black hair.

"_Severus_?"

"What? Is someone there?" Jasmine questioned.

Daphne looked back over, but the black robes were gone. Her mind was racing with questions now. _Why was Severus following Remus?_ Then she realized that must have been who Severus was waiting for at the hospital, but why? When Daphne gave the okay, the three girls stepped out of the bushes. The sky was growing darker as they made their way for the large tree. It was moving once again, it's branches cracking. They stopped a few feet from it. Daphne glanced around. No one was there.

"Now what?" Lily asked as the branches tried to reach them.

Jasmine pulled her wand out.

"Immobulus!" The branches stopped swinging at once. Jasmine edged toward the hole thinking how wierd it was they never noticed it there before. It was impossible to see what else would be down the hole.

"What if there are spiders?" Jasmine squealed nervously. Daphne shuddered. There was nothing she and Jasmine hated more than spiders.

"Then smash them," Lily practically advised them.

"Ladies first," Daphne motioned. Jasmine inhaled deeply then slowly lowered herself in.

"Lumos! It's a tunnel!" She called out to them. Once it was safe, Lily followed behind her. Daphne glanced back at the castle once more, then disappeared into the dark hole.

"Lumos!" Daphne's wand tip joined the others in lighting up a long dark tunnel. "How long do you think this is?"

"I have no idea," Lily stated trying to peer ahead.

"Remus?" Jasmine tried calling out. There was no response, just an eerie silence.

Together they walked and walked for what seemed like a very long time. They had to be careful not to bump their heads or trip. The silence was broken only once by a very loud tortured yell.

"Remus?" Jasmine panted looking terrified.

They quickened their pace, worried that Remus was in some kind of trouble.

"I think I see the end!" Daphne raised her wand higher. There was another hole up ahead. One by one, they all raised themselves up and looked around to find themselves in a house, a destroyed house. It was dark with cobwebs and dust everywhere. The furniture was broken and scratched, and the wallpaper was torn.

"This looks bad," Jasmine said worriedly looking into a smashed mirror.

"I think..." Lily added walking towards one of the boarded up windows. "We're in the Shrieking Shack."

Jasmine looked skeptical. "How did we end up here? We didn't go that far, did we?"

"It's possible, we've been walking fore..." Suddenly, Daphne was interrupted by an outburst of noise upstairs. It sounded like something was banging on the floor and rolling around. There were more tortured screams and then growls. All three girls held their breath.

"I don't think we should be here," Lily whispered so quietly they almost couldn't hear her. Daphne agreed, but Jasmine stayed resolute.

"We have to find Remus. Hurry!" Jasmine went out of the room and they had no choice but to follow her into a hallway, then up the stairs. The house was silent again, except for the creaking of the stairs as they made their way up. At the top, there was a door which was partly open. A yelping noise was coming from it, followed by scratching.

"We can't go in there," Jasmine suddenly whispered. She looked scared. "We don't know what's in there," She explained.

"What about Remus?' Daphne whispered back hurriedly.

"We can't just leave now," Lily added.

"Remus," Jasmine sighed with new resolve, then continued walking forward. They all extended their wands as they edged toward the door. A loud howl burst from the room and through the open door they could see the creature. It was large with a snout, sharp teeth, and long nails. It was a werewolf.

"Oh my gosh," Daphne whispered in panic. "A werewolf ate Remus."

"Daphne…"

"Yeah?" Daphne questioned fearfully.

Jasmine swallowed, her face had gone pale and she looked ready to hyperventilate.

"The werewolf… _is_ Remus."


	9. Answers

_A/N: Dear Readers, here come the answers. I hope you like the chapter. And remember the characters belong to JK Rowling. I only own Daphne, Jasmine, Raelyn, and several small characters. Thank You!_

_Music: Daphne/Jasmine/Lily: Sanctuary -The Hunchback of Notre Dame_

_Jasmine/Remus: Hold onto the Night - Richard Marx  
_

_Daphne/Severus: Breathless -The Corrs _

* * *

**Answers**

**_"Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night, may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and the autumn moon is bright." -Sir John Talbot_  
**

"_Oh my gosh," Daphne whispered in panic. "A werewolf ate Remus."_

"_Daphne…" _

"_Yeah?" Daphne questioned fearfully. _

_Jasmine swallowed, her face had gone pale and she looked ready to hyperventilate. _

_"__The werewolf… is Remus."_

The truth hit Daphne hard, like the wind had just gotten knocked out of her, and yet it made perfect sense. It all fit. Why Remus was always missing during the full moon, why he always looked sick after, why he had unexplainable cuts.

"But…" she began trying to find another explanation. "Where are the other marauders? They're always missing too. They can't all be…"

Jasmine couldn't answer and Lily was still trying to comprehend it all. The werewolf in the next room stopped scratching an old chair and stuck its long snout into the air. It had sensed them and immediately charged at the open door, bearing it's large pointy teeth. Lily reacted first, slamming the door shut before the werewolf could make it out. A loud bang hit it a moment later.

"Go down the hole? Great idea! What do we do now?" She screamed in panic.

Daphne pulled out her wand.

"Colluportus!" The door sealed, but it wouldn't last long with the banging coming from the other side. "Run!" Daphne screeched pulling Jasmine, who was still frozen with shock, along as she passed her. They scattered down the dusty stairs tripping on them and each other in their hurry. The door burst open, when they reached the bottom, sending splinters shattering all over.

"Hurry!" Lily yelled heading back to the room that contained the hole and their only escape.

"Why don't we use a homorphus charm?" Jasmine shouted as growls erupted from the top of the staircase.

"Do you know how?" Daphne wondered. The charm transformed a werewolf back to its human form, but it was _very_ difficult to perform.

"No!" Jasmine squeaked, almost falling down over some broken furniture. The room was close now, but Remus was also closing in on them. They could hear him tearing down the staircase. Daphne thought of several spells, but then remembered that she couldn't attack. It was Remus who was chasing them after all. They filed into the room and slammed the door shut, but the hole they came from wasn't empty. Sirius was emerging from it angrily.

"Hurry! Run!" He snapped at them as James followed him out of the hole.

"What are…? How?" Lily began asking, but was cut off. The door was torn open with great force. The werewolf eyed them hungrily.

"Go back down the tunnel!" Sirius yelled to Daphne and then right before her eyes, he transformed into a large black dog that charged at the werewolf.

"Go!" James shouted, gently shoving Daphne towards the hole. "Peter lead them out!" He yelled in and then changed into a great stag and followed Sirius, who had managed to get the werewolf out into the hallway again.

Daphne slid down the hole. Jasmine and Lily were already there shivering and so was a small rat, that began running down the tunnel immediately. They followed in silence, occasionally hearing howls and barking. A long time seemed to pass before they finally made it out on the other end, covered in dirt and scrapes. The rat, that had led them out, hurried back down the tunnel. Daphne panted and tried to find words, but nothing came. She had so many unanswered questions. They dragged their feet away from the whomping willow in equal silence and then Jasmine slumped onto the floor.

"I'm… I'm going to wait for them to come out," she said in a voice that was almost a whisper.

"Me too." Daphne agreed sitting beside her, Lily followed. The moon was still glowing brightly in the sky. Daphne knew that at any moment they could be caught by a teacher, but it didn't seem to matter, not even to Jasmine. They waited the whole night, until at last the sky began to turn a light blue. Lily stood up. The whomping willow, that had been violently swinging it's branches a moment ago, was standing still.

"It must be them," she said drowsily. She was very pale from lack of sleep. Daphne got up as well waiting for them to come out, but nothing happened.

"Where…?" She blinked. James, Sirius, and Peter stood before her, looking very disheveled.

"WHAT did you think you were doing?" Sirius immediately yelled at them. There was a cut across his normally handsome face.

"What were _we_ doing? WHAT were _you_ doing?" Daphne shouted back, shocked that he could dare to be angry with them. "And why didn't you tell me?" Daphne could understand why they might have not mentioned it to Lily, even Jasmine, but she couldn't understand why they never told her. She counted James and Sirius as her best friends. Questions continued flooding into her mind, but before she could get any of them out, Lily was shouting at them frantically, her face matching the color of her bright red hair.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN ILLEGAL ANIMAGUS? SINCE WHEN HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" James interrupted angrily, but Lily wasn't done. She continued as if James had never spoken.

"WHO ELSE KNOWS? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANY OF US? AND WHERE DID YOU GET AN INVISIBILITY CLOAK?" She asked pointing at the silvery cloth in James' hands that Daphne had seen him holding only a few times before. She never knew that's what it was. For Lily having said the previous evening she never wanted to speak to James again, she was doing a lot of talking now, and staring pointedly at him for the answers. "WELL?"

James sighed, his playful grin was nowhere in sight. His shirt was torn and he had scrapes on his arm. "We couldn't tell you. We thought it was best for you not to know."

"BEST FOR US?" Daphne shouted before Lily could. _How had this secret helped anyone?_ The question started a chaotic moment. All of them started yelling at each other, so that Daphne was unable to comprehend what any of them were saying. Peter was the only silent one, nervously biting his nails and watching everyone shouting. It got so loud Daphne was surprised to see that the whole castle wasn't outside watching what was going on. At last, Sirius' voice overpowered everyone's.

"SHUT UP!" He growled viciously. No one said anything. "NOW we will explain everything, but one at a time _please_."

"How long?" A voice asked quietly from behind them. Jasmine was still sitting on the dewy grass. Daphne had forgotten she was there. She hadn't said anything the whole time. She seemed to have barely found her voice.

"How long has he been a werewolf?" She didn't carry any of the anger and confusion in her face that Lily and Daphne had, her face was hurt… sad. James indicated for all of them to sit down so he could begin to explain.

"Since he was a little kid."

The very idea of Remus suffering all of these years broke Daphne's heart. From the look on Jasmine's face, she wasn't the only one in pain.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Daphne asked again, feeling a bit betrayed.

"Remus didn't even want us to know. He's self conscious about it. Not many people like being around werewolves. Can you imagine what would happen if the students found out? And the parents? It'd be madness." Sirius told them, cooling down his temper.

"But we're his friends," Lily said in protest.

"How long have all of _you_ known he was a werewolf?" Daphne wondered. They seemed to know a lot about this.

"Like Jasmine here, we figured it out second year," James pointed to Jasmine.

"_Jasmine_?" Lily asked in shock.

"I _thought_ I did, but he always had an excuse… and I had no reason to doubt him or any of you." Jasmine explained scrunching her face in thought. "But tonight I just had to go and find out. I had to know."

"How are you animagus?" Lily said rubbing her green eyes tiredly. "I know I saw you all turn into animals. I didn't imagine that."

"We became them," Peter said, blinking rapidly.

"To keep Moony company," James said casually.

"How would that help?" Daphne wanted to know.

"Werewolves are only dangerous to people… as was apparent tonight," Sirius exclaimed, a hint of frustration in his eyes again.

"We changed to keep him company. Being around other animals makes him less violent and he doesn't hurt himself anymore," James continued for his friend.

"Hurt himself?" Lily gasped. Daphne saw an image of Remus in her mind, the scratch marks on his face, that he apparently had given himself.

"A werewolf that can't harm people will hurt itself," Jasmine answered her cousin. Daphne knew she must have gotten that information from her new book.

"And since he used to have to stay in the Shrieking Shack…"

"Is that why everyone thinks it's haunted, because of Remus transforming?" Lily said putting the pieces together in her mind.

"So you just became animagus? Just like that?" Daphne asked.

"No, it took us three year!" Sirius admitted proudly.

"Me and Padfoot researched it and finally we got it right and helped Wormtail here too."

"That's illegal! You're supposed to register!" Jasmine said, showing the first signs of being her usual self. "Does anyone know what you did?"

"No, only you know and ourselves of course," Sirius indicated them. "So don't go blabbing about it."

"Who else knows about Remus?" Daphne thought of Severus.

James counted them out on his fingers. "Only a few teacher, the headmaster, and again us."

"How did you know we were in the Shrieking Shack?" Lily pointed out.

"Oh well last year, after we became animagus, we ran outside a lot, rather than stay cramped in the house."

"What if you run into people? Students? Remus could have hurt someone," Jasmine scolded.

"We'll be fine," Sirius shrugged her concern away. "Anyway, we got to know the grounds so well we created this." Sirius pulled out the parchment Daphne had seen him holding so many times before, and tapped it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"That's true enough," Lily remarked bitterly.

Daphne watched as ink appeared on the parchment. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtial, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP." She read out loud. "So that's where the nicknames came from, your animagus forms." She looked down again. It was a map of Hogwarts, but not only a map, there was scroll where she was standing labeled Daphne Rue. It showed _everyone_ in the castle. Professor McGonogall herself was walking to her office. "Wow, and you never shared this?"

Lily's eyes grew large. "That shows everyone?"

"This is amazing!" Jasmine said. nstead of scolding them, she looked impressed. "I can't believe you all made this."

"Padfoot was looking at it to find Snivellus, when he saw you guys on there, going down the tunnel. It almost gave us a heart attack," James chuckled.

"Why were you looking for Severus?" Daphne inquired curiously.

"I think he knows something's up and knowing him he'll snitch to the first teacher he sees if he finds out about us." Sirius growled thinking about it.

Daphne wondered if this was the right moment to tell them she _had_ seen Severus following Remus. She decided against it for the present moment.

"Trying to get us expelled," Peter snarled angrily.

"Anyway, we can't let him know about Moony," Sirius concluded.

"How about that cloak?" Lily pointed to the cloth again.

"I got that as a gift, it's how we get to the tree," James explained. "And other places."

"Those are really rare," Jasmine sighed reaching out to feel the cloak. Daphne did the same watching her had disappear behind the cloth. It felt like water touching her skin.

"Madame Pomfrey is coming for Moony!" Peter suddenly squeaked, his beady eyes scanning the open map.

"Come on!" James said double checking if Peter was right.

"But..." Jasmine started. She wanted to see Remus.

"We're not supposed to be anywhere near the tree!" Sirius told her quickly.

"And I don't think the cloak can cover all of us," James stated pulling the cloth up.

Jasmine has no choice, but to follow them. They all hurried up into the castle, getting more details about everything from the Marauders. They finally stopped in a passageway near Gryffindor tower.

"We normally wait here for Moony," James explained as he tapped the map. "Mischief Managed." The ink disappeared and it became just an old piece of parchment again.

"But Madame Pomfrey likes to keep him a while," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Not today," a tired voice said from behind. Remus had arrived. He had heavy bags under his eyes and barely looked capable of holding himself up.

"How did you get away?" Sirius piped, impressed that his friend had escaped the school nurse.

"I gave her the slip when she went to get more chocolate," Remus sighed heavily indicating a piece of chocolate in his hand. "I'm going to presume you _all_ know now?" His tone of voice sounded fearful of how they would respond.

"Yes," Daphne said wanting to give him a hug, but thinking better of it because of his frail state.

Remus gave them all a weak smile.

"No hugs now Daph," James read her mind.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with us." Daphne gently placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. Lily nodded in agreement.

"We better hurry if we want to make it to the hall in time for breakfas,." James reminded them. The sun outside was now shining brightly in the sky. Everyone began to head to the dormitories, except for Jasmine who lingered.

"Remus," she said quietly extending her hand to hold his, while he was heading down the hall. Remus turned to her, unable to meet her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" It was the question she had been longing to ask him the whole time.

"I was scared," He admitted softly. "I couldn't be sure how you would all react."

"How could you think we would ever judge you. It's not your fault you're like this."

Remus finally brought his light eyes up. "I'm dangerous _and_ I don't want you all to worry about me."

"We're your friends, that's what we're here for." Jasmine gave him a reassuring smile. Then she conjured a first aid kit. She took his face into her hands and carefully cleaned the cut on his chin. "There… well I suppose you'll be wanting to rest."

Remus hesitated. "I'm sorry I never told you."

Jasmine smiled warmly. "I'll let it slide this time, but don't do that again."

"There you are," James came around the corner. "We thought you may have fainted on the way to the tower."

"No, I'm fine," Remus replied wearily, walking toward his friend.

Jasmine grinned broadly as she made her way to the Ravenclaw dormitories. Remus was the most considerate, kind person in her opinion and after talking to him she only liked him more.

* * *

The following weeks showed an amazing improvement in Remus. Daphne had made sure she hugged him everytime she saw him. He seemed happier, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. And the day James announced he had gotten his date for Hogsmeade, Remus glowed.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

James glowered. "Pam Rodney."

"P_am Rodney_?" Jasmine repeated making sure she heard the right name.

"Yeah, Ravenclaw."

"I _know!_" Jasmine said still in disbelief. "Pam Rodney is the most sought after girl in our house."

"I thought that was you," Remus slyly interrupted. Jasmine beamed. Sirius mime gagged, but thankfully did not ruin the moment.

Meanwhile, James looked offended.

"Why is that shocking? You don't think I can get girls like her?"

"I'm just surprised _she_ asked _you,_" Jasmine said quickly. "She normally rejects everyone who asks her out."

"I got a Slytherin," Daphne informed them with a frown.

Remus curiously raised an eyebrow. "Not happy about your date either? You really are the pickiest bunch."

"Nigel Theo," Daphne said with a shudder. "You wouldn't be happy either."

"That's the Slytherin seeker," James stated. "You seem to be collecting quidditch players."

Jasmine seemed just as shocked as she had with the mention of James' date.

"Don't tell me he's just as desired as Pam or I'll puke," Daphne told her.

"What's wrong with him?" Remus wanted to know. "Really, Daphne, I'm sure you're exaggerating."

"I'm not. He's extremely pompous, and not in a funny way," Daphne explained.

"He's a dunce," Jasmine added in. For her, that was a major red flag.

"He's not a bad seeker though," James informed them all. As a quidditch player, he would know.

"The real tragedy is Clint Jarvis asked me right after. I would have much rather gone with him than Nigel," Daphne admitted.

"Slytherins seem popular today," Sirius said bitterly.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Who did you get then?"

"Not a Hufflepuff?" Jasmine winced at the thought.

"A Slytherin?" Daphne knew right away that it had to be.

Sirius wrinkled his nose and nodded.

"Janie Kendrick," he informed them.

Daphne was shocked.

"You actually said_ yes_?" It was common knowledge that Sirius did not like Slytherins in the least.

"It was part of the pact! The _first_ person to ask us, _but_ if you two are willing too…"

"Don't even think about it. If I'm stuck with Nigel..." Daphne began.

"And I'm stuck with Pam…" James interrupted.

"Honestly James, you're lucky," Jasmine protested. "She's intelligent and beautiful."

"Who is she?" Peter murmured.

Jasmine scanned the crowds of people and spotted Pam right away. She pointed over to a girl who was fairly tall and slim, with long black straight hair. Her eyes were a bright blue and she was happily laughing at something her friend had just said.

James shrugged. Peter drooled slightly, but he was gaping at Jasmine, not Pam.

"Uh…Jasmine..." Daphne said wanting to point Peter out, but Remus was talking again.

"I think you should all give your dates a chance, especially you Sirius."

Daphne considered what he was saying and decided she would give Nigel a chance. She already knew it would end badly. Nigel was just the sort of boy she tried to avoid going out with.

"It's too bad Barnabas didn't ask me again," Daphne sighed sending Sirius into fits of laughter.

* * *

The day before the Hogsmeade weekend with their dates, the Charms professor had asked Daphne to help him decorate the Great Hall. Every year, Hagrid brought in twelve large Christmas trees and it was up to Professor Flintwick to get them prepared for the holidays. Daphne helped because Charms came naturally to her and she enjoyed the practice.

"I was going to ask Ms. Evans to help as well, but I believe she is packing," Flitwick said to Daphne as he levitated a star to the top of one of the trees. After this weekend, their holiday break would officially start and students would begin leaving for homes. Daphne nodded, she was busily enchanting icicles onto one of the trees.

"Mr. Snape how are you? Would you like to assist us?"

Severus had entered the great hall carrying his notebook and quill.

"No, sir, I have work to do."

Daphne caught him glancing at her as she made tiny snow sprinkle onto the trees. She hopped down from the chair she had been standing on and began heading toward Severus to say hello when…

"Daphne!" Nigel strolled over slicking back his gelled red hair. "Ready for tomorrow?"

Daphne nodded with fake enthusiasm. Shehe glanced over his shoulder to find Severus, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Looking for someone? I'm right here you know." Nigel grinned pompously.

"Well actually…" Daphne combed her mind for an excuse, but nothing came.

"Daphne!" Sirius and James burst into the room, slamming the doors shut behind them. The professor gave them a stern look, but continued with his decorating.

Daphne quickly excused herself from Nigel.

"Perfect timing," She whispered as she approached her panting friends. "What's wrong?"

"Mistletoe!"

"Mistletoe?"

"All the girls have them!" Sirius exclaimed with a horrified expression. Christmas time always brought about this small problem.

"I almost had to kiss Thelma!" James stuck his tongue out in disgust. Daphne wondered if Lily knew her friend was sweet on James.

"That Felicity Fenton, she came out of nowhere," Sirius added.

"Did you kiss her?" Daphne had to ask.

"I incendioed the mistletoe. If there's no mistletoe, there's no kiss," Sirius concluded.

Daphne cracked open one of the doors and peeked out. Girls were craning their necks to look up and down the hall. Others were glancing around everywhere. Mistletoe was sticking out of books, bags, and robe pockets. It was like heading out into a mine field.

"You guys weren't kidding. They came out in full force this year."

"See! You have to walk with us," James demanded at once and he refused to take no for an answer.

Daphne agreed because it was time for class anyway. She grabbed her book bag and bid Professor Flitwick farewell. The second they stepped out into the hall, girls eyed them eagerly, but none came over when they saw Daphne. Daphne noticed that some boys were carrying mistletoe as well, but none dared approach her with Sirius and James there.

"It's working," Daphne sighed in relief, but she spoke too soon. They had almost made it to class, when two Gryffindor girls came up from opposite sides holding their mistletoes up high. Daphne was wondering how they would get out of this when she felt lips on both her cheeks. She had been double kissed. The two girls looked furiously at her, as if she was to blame for their not getting kissed. They stormed away.

Sirius smirked happily.

"Remember this when I'm being flanked by the boys," Daphne reminded.

"We wouldn't dream of abandoning you," James assured her.

However, Daphne knew better than to trust them. If they thought it was funny, they would ditch her for sure. As the day progressed, Daphne wasn't the only one getting kissed. Peter had taken a page out of the girls of Hogwart's books and decided to try using mistletoe himself.

"Jasmine!" He called excitedly as they waited for class to begin. He held the mistletoe over her head, eagerly puckering his lips.

Jasmine eyed it for a moment then turned to Remus who was standing next to her.

"Well Remus?" She looked at him innocently and pointed to her cheek. Remus' blush reached his ears and he couldn't look at her as he leaned forward and placed a small quick kiss on her cheek. Jasmine glowed. Peter frowned. He spent the whole class moodily tearing apart the mistletoe and muttering to himself. By the end of the day, Daphne was glad that people were going to be leaving that Sunday. She had kissed James six times, Sirius four, and Remus once to avoid kissing the boys that came up to her.

"It wouldn't harm you to kiss a few strangers on the cheek," Lily suggested when Daphne kissed James again at lunch.

"I'll pass," Daphne responded lightly. Lily may have thought Daphne was being ridiculous, but when a shaking Hufflepuff came to her with mistletoe, she followed Daphne's lead and kissed Remus. James frowned and Daphne could see Jasmine craning her neck from the Ravenclaw table to see what was going on. Remus turned a slight pink, but didn't say anything.

"Sorry," Lily told him when the boy left.

"See," Daphne, said knowingly.

* * *

The next day, Daphne waited dreadfully for the time when she would have to meet Nigel in Hogsmeade. It had lightly snowed that morning so she had put on some nice beige flares and a dark green peacoat to keep her warm. She had agreed to meet Nigel at Madame Puddifoots at exactly twelve. Daphne who valued punctuality showed up at exactly that time, but Nigel arrived twenty minutes late in the most hideous outfit Daphne had seen. She almost ran out right then. His red hair was slicked back with excess gel as usual, but nothing could distract her from the outfit.

"That _outfit!_"

Nigel misinterpreted her disgust for admiration.

"All the way from France." He cockily rubbed his salmon colored suede jacket that clashed horribly with his hair. He also wore white wool pants and shoes. "I thought I'd dress for the holidays."

The entire establishment was giggling at him and Daphne didn't blame them.

"Pink is a holiday color?"

Nigel held up one offended hand.

"_Salmon_…Daphne…_salmon,_" he corrected.

"You know I thought we agreed to twelve? It's twelve twenty," Daphne pointed out in frustration. She didn't like to be kept waiting, especially since she wanted to get this over quickly.

"Daphne, when you look like me, time means little. I am a very busy person_. I_ come when _I_ please. Now let me have a look at you." He eyed her critically up and down. "Yes, you'll do. Good enough to go out with me, but you should try wearing red next time. It's much more flattering than that green."

_There won't be a next time!_ Daphne felt like yelling into his face, but held back. Remus said to give him a chance. It might take everything she had to do that, but she was determined. So she bit her tongue and smiled.

Nigel pointed to a nearby table.

"I look best sitting here. Of course, I always look best." That made him chuckle lightly. Daphne had no choice but to follow him, though it pained her to do so. If Lily thought James had a big head, she had clearly never met Nigel. Within ten minutes, Daphne was thinking of various ways to strangle him.

"Now, my first game, I caught the snitch within _ten_ minutes. That must be a record. In fact, I'm certain it is. I made the team third year you know." A girl with short curly hair stopped near their table. Daphne was so grateful for the interruption she thought she might jump up and hug the girl.

"Yancy…Hi! How are you?" Nigel asked, though it didn't seem like he cared at all.

"Fine," The girl answered coldly before moving along.

"Yancy Trey," Nigel informed Daphne when the girl left. "Believe it or not, _I_ actually went out with her… ugh."

Daphne nodded and smiled. In her mind, she was doing her best to zone him out.

"She was _horrible._ I'm sure you noticed the enormous size of her nose. _I_ suggested she reducio it, but she didn't take to well to that. Cow, I was only trying to make _her_ more appealing. I couldn't be seen with someone who is less than perfect. Your nose isn't bad, nothing compared to mine, mine fits perfectly on my face, but still..."

Daphne opened her mouth in horror and brought her hand up to her nose.

"She wasn't even the worst I've gone out with. Another one, a Gryffindor I believe, so hard to keep track, her cat got killed and she wouldn't stop crying about it. Ugh. Can you believe someone being so attached to an animal? Anyway enough of that. What about you Daphne?"

Daphne was shocked. He wanted to hear _her_ talk? That was a first. Since they sat down, he had spoken of nothing but himself.

"What would you like to know?" She hesitated.

"Everything." He winked flashing his teeth.

"Well my…"

"That reminds me of a time when_ I_ had to duel a horrible kid at school. I won, naturally. Look at this hand, it was made for dueling." He flashed a toothy grin extending his hand out.

Daphne wasn't sure if he wanted her to look at it or kiss it. Either way, she needed to get out before she ended up cursing him. He lowered his hand and sipped some butterbeer. He had orderedit for himself, _without_ offering her one.

"You really should get one for yourself. They're very good," Nigel remarked. "_I_ rarely drink them. I have to keep my _fine_ figure. So Daphne, I forgot to ask you, what do you think of _my_ hair? I'm sure you think it takes a long time to accomplish, but it'll surprise you to know it only takes one hour."

Daphne stood up so quickly his butterbeer almost fell over.

"I'll be right back," she said as she rushed out the back door. Her eyes scanned for somewhere to hide before Nigel came looking for her. She couldn't take another moment of his talking. She peered around the corner and saw the main street up ahead and a pile of boxes in the alley. _Perfect_. She rushed over, using a charm to wipe her tracks in the snow. She bent down behind the boxes, waiting to hear the inevitable footsteps. James' invisibility cloak would have been so useful at the moment. Daphne heard crunching snow approaching. She held her breath then let it out when she saw Severus. He jumped back a bit when he saw her. Apparently, he had not been expecting to see anyone bent between boxes.

"What…?" He started to ask raising an eyebrow slightly.

Daphne brought her finger to her mouth.

"Shh, I'm hiding from my date," she explained in a whisper. Severus' lip moved slightly as though he was thoroughly amused. Daphne stood up to glance around some more, when she heard it.

"Daphne!" A pompous sounding voice echoed from around the corner. Daphne grabbed Severus and yanked him down to hide behind the boxes with her. Severus was completely bewildered and then Daphne remembered he could help her, so she shoved him back out.

Severus stumbled, but quickly collected himself as a figure emerged from the corner.

"Hi there!" Nigel grinned. "It's Sebelus Snop right? Hufflepuff?" Severus, who was wearing a Slytherin green and silver scarf, looked at him like he was a complete imbecile. "Anyway," Nigel continued peering at Severus as though he was beneath him. "Have you seen Daphne Rue? I'm sure even _you_ know who she is. Gryffindor, beautiful (Daphne smiled knowingly from behind the box though she was amazed he had stopped talking about himself), long silky brown hair that curls at the bottom, and between you and me," he continued edging closer to Severus. "An exquisite figure, plus those lips… they're just waiting to be kissed… by _me _(she had spoken to soon). I just know she can't wait much longer." He stuck his chest out and placed his hands on his hips. "So have you seen her?" He asked eagerly.

Severus looked down at Daphne. She shook her head mouthing "no" and flailing her arms to get him to say that answer. Severus smiled evily and looked away from her.

"Yes."

Daphne closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable doom.

Nigel edged closer to Severus excitedly. "Where?"

"She was going that way," Severus pointed in the opposite direction.

Nigel grinned again. "She wont get away from me. Thanks Sebelus, though I'm sure _I_ could have figured it out myself." With those words he disappeared around the corner, calling out her name.

Daphne sighed in relief and popped up from behind the boxes. "Thank you," she smiled broadly.

Severus hurried past her, heading toward the main street. It was pointless to waste anymore time standing around with a Gryffindor. He didn't know why he had even helped her in the first place, but she was always in such ridiculous situations. Besides, she seemed so desperate for his assistance.

Daphne jogged up to him, linking her arm into his. "Where are we going?"

Severus peered down at her. "_We_?"

"You won't leave me alone? What if he comes back? You heard what he said about my lips." Daphne shuddered at the thought.

"Well he is you're date, isn't he?" Severus coldly pointed out. He tried detaching himself from her, but she held on.

"Don't' remind me." Daphne wrinkled her nose. They entered the main street still arm in arm. "So Severus, how are you doing?" He scowled at her. "Oh come on, aren't you excited about Christmas?"

"No."

"I am. Oh look!" As they walked down the street, Daphne pointed out her favorite places or random facts about certain things. "This place has owls that will go all over the world. Have you ever seen so many different types?" They were standing outside the large post office. It had color coded shelves packed with owls. "It's too bad I don't know anyone in Tahiti," Daphne commented as she looked at a small owl that would fly there for 10 sickles. "Do you know anyone outside of the country?"

"No."

"Too bad. Hey! Let's get ice cream!" Daphne pulled him across the street, where a wizard had a cart full of ice cream and no business.

"It's snowing," Severus reminded her.

"What kind do you want?… Okay, I'll guess." Daphne bought two chocolates and made Severus reluctantly take one.

"Thank you," he muttered under his breath. Several times while they walked down the street, Severus noticed students would stop what they were doing to point and whisper, but Daphne never said anything. He thought that maybe she didn't notice. He knew the difference between them. _How could she not?_ They were destined to be enemies. Even he thought they must look wierd standing together, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave.

As they stood outside of Gladrags Wizardwear, a voice called out from a nearby pub.

"Daphne?"

The girl froze next to Severus and turned expecting to see Nigel. A fake smile was plastered on her face. Relief washed over her as she saw not Nigel, but Clint Jarvis. He was the handsome Slytherin who had asked Daphne out right after Nigel.

"Hi Clint!"

He had his Slytherin scarf on, just like Severus, but much finer clothes. His brown eyes were looking from Daphne to Severus.

"Hi..." He hesitated. "I figured when you turned me down someone else had asked you out, but…" He scowled at Severus turning his nose up. "But I didn't know your taste ran towards scum like this."

Severus scowled back and his hand was inching towards what Daphne knew was his wand. She was angry at Clint's comment, but decided that instead of cursing him, she would do something that would aggravate him even more.

"YES! It does." She shouted startling both Clint and Severus. Then she jumped up, throwing her arms around Severus' neck and bringing her cheek right up to his. Clint was dumbfounded as Daphne hugged Severus and left them quickly with nothing else to say. Severus had his arms sticking out, not knowing what to do with them, until Daphne let go.

"What a…"

"I have to go," Severus said quickly. He was looking at the Hogs Head up the road. A figure in dark robes was standing outside the door, his back to them.

Daphne was so surprised by his sudden declaration, she wondered if the hug had offended him.

"Bye." Severus shot out and hurriedly moved towards the pub. To prevent himself from changing his mind, he didn't look back. The hug had been unexpected, but he didn't mind the time he had spent with her and that was even more unexpected. There was something about her that was getting at him.

"Daphne?"

This time she didn't wince, she knew the voice well. Sirius was heading towards her. He was also bundled in a dark green coat that reached his knees.

"Where's what's her name?" Daphne questioned when she saw he was alone. The timing was perfect. If he had seen her with Severus, a fight would have surely broken out.

"Er..."

"You don't remember her name?" Daphne sniggered.

"Of course I do, it's… er …Janie, that's it. I tossed her a long time ago," Sirius explained not feeling the least bit guilty.

"You make her sound like a quaffle."

"All she did was stare! So I told her I'd be right back. That was a few hours ago. Where's Nigel?"

"Same," Daphne informed him.

"He wasn't to your liking?"

"He was twenty minutes late!"

"I'm surprised you didn't curse him." Sirius knew how much Daphne valued punctuality.

"I thought of Remus," Daphne explained proudly.

"Ol' Moony, I saw him earlier. Shall we?" Sirius stuck out his arm. Daphne took it.

Severus, who was standing with the figure now, looked back to see if she was still there and saw he had been replaced. He frowned and entered the Hogs Head.

Daphne was thinking about her date when she remembered something. "Sirius, do I have a big nose?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nevermind," Daphne said hastily.

"Wait… was that Nigel's doing?"

Daphne pouted. "Yes."

"Shall I hex him for you?" Sirius offered.

"He could do with a wart on his nose." Daphne chuckled, thinking about how Nigel would respond to that.

"Consider it done."

"Do you think James ditched Pam yet?" Maybe her idea to make them all go on dates wasn't so good after all.

"Nope, I saw them earlier." Sirius remarked.

"Really? _Interesting._"

"Where are your dates?"

Another familiar voice called out. Remus, Jasmine, Peter, and Lily were standing outside the bookstore. Remus was shaking his head at them in disappointment.

"I bore it as long as I could," Daphne explained eagerly. She instantly told them about her date.

"That does sound bad," Jasmine said. She was still giggling about the salmon colored outfit.

"What's your excuse?" Remus eyed Sirius.

"Boring," he answered. No girl could please him.

"WHO is that?" Lily pointed towards the street up ahead. They all glanced past the shoppers and the store windows. James was standing there with Pam, who was smiling lovingly at him.

"Pam Rodney," Daphne informed the outraged girl with a grin.

"Remember? The Ravenclaw?" Jasmine said watching Lily curiously.

"What is she doing?" Lily continued when Pam reached out and took James' hand as they walked toward the Three Broomsticks.

Sirius grinned proudly at his friend. "We call it hand holding. Have you got a different name for it?"

"Lily remember you rejected James, for _six_ years?" Remus reminded her.

"I _know_ that!" Lily snapped angrily. "Where are they going?"

"Lily, you don't like James, remember?" Jasmine continued.

"Right… right… right, no of course not." Lily shook her head. "Not like she's that pretty," she said bitterly turning away from them with her arms folded.

"I don't think she's that bad," Sirius chimed. Lily gave him a severe look.

"She's really nice," Jasmine recalled.

"Who cares?" Lily shot at her cousin, elbowing her.

"I was just saying," Jasmine shrugged straightening out her brown suede jacket.

"Ugh let's go." Lily stormed off.

Daphne smiled happily as she followed. She had been thinking that maybe her pact idea wasn't so good. Nigel had been awful, but then she thought of Severus. And watching Lily now, she couldn't help but think it wasn't a bad idea at all.

"Black!" Raelyn was stomping over towards them now. She had a black peacoat on, as well as a black beanie, with some choppy hair poking out.

"Ah, Raelyn my _favorite_ person," Sirius said sarcastically. "It's been so long since we talked. Why don't you keep it that way? It was such a nice long time."

Raelyn crossed her arms when she came to a stop in front of him. "Believe me, I take no pleasure in having to talk to _you_."

"You know the last time we really spoke was on Halloween. Do you remember? When I had to _save_ you?" Raelyn glared. "I see you do remember. That's good. With that hit to the head, we couldn't be sure your memory would be great."

"If _you_ hadn't come that wouldn't have happened, but that's not the point."

"Well then get your point out. Unlike you, I have friends waiting and places to go," Sirius said impatiently.

"Don't go on dates if you're not going to stay with them!" Raelyn threatened.

"Someone's jealous."

"Rubbish! Janie is crying and going crazy. She won't shut up!"

"So she does talk?" Sirius mused. "She didn't when I was with her."

Raelyn continued, ignoring Sirius' comment. "I finally had to silencio her!"

Sirius broke into bemused grin. "_You_ silencioed her?"

"Somebody had to. She claims she's _heart broken,_" Raelyn used air quotations.

"Why?" Sirius gave a puzzled look.

"Beats me. I don't even know why she wanted to go out with _you_ in the first place." With that she stomped away. No one was even moved by this exchange because it was common to see them hating each other.

Before she could completely leave, Daphne remembered Raelyn was staying for Christmas.

"Bye Raelyn," she called to the girl nicely. "We'll see you during Christmas!"

"You're staying?" Sirius asked clearly disappointed.

"Unfortunately, I'd rather stay than… nevermind," She snapped and went on her way.

"Than go home?" Sirius finished for her. Raelyn glanced back over her shoulder, but didn't stop walking. "She's so annoying."

"She's not that bad," Daphne concluded, not bad at all. In fact, Raelyn was going to be _her_ key to getting a certain package into a certain Slytherin room come Christmas. Daphne smiled and took Sirius' arm again. Everything would work out perfectly.


	10. The Suprise Gift

_A/N: Dear Readers, I had this chapter up for a while, but it needed fixing so here it is again. Its Christmas time! Enjoy!_

* * *

**The Surprise Gift**

**_"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." -Ingrid Begman_  
**

Christmas vacation came to Hogwarts and the castle quickly emptied out. The mistletoe slowly disappeared with the crowds.

"Bye Daph…ne," Lily was struggling to carry her trunk out of the room. She was on the last train of students leaving Hogwarts early that morning. "Happy Christmas!" Lily called as she disappeared from sight.

"Bye!" Daphne waved to Lily then closed the door. The girls' dormitory now stood completely empty and Daphne knew exactly what she was going to to. She hurried over to her bed and bent down to look under. The wrapping paper and presents she'd been collecting since November were down there. She pulled them out and began separating them.

First, came the gifts for James and Sirius. Both of them would be receiving scooters from the muggle world, but since they did not go that fast, she had been charming them to speed up. This was illegal, of course. If Jasmine knew, she would inform her that the Ministry of Magic Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office could confiscate them and give her a large fine. But Daphne figured it was okay since most of the things James and Sirius owned could be confiscated by some office or other. Second, was the gift for Jasmine herself, a fine cashmere scarf, complete with matching gloves. Jasmine loved collecting scarves. Sometimes, she even made her own. Third, was a new sharp brown jacket for Remus to replace his old one.

She carefully folded it and put it inside a red box that had figure skaters gliding around on it. Daphne topped it with green ribbon then happily put it aside with the finished gifts. Peter did not have a gift because she had no idea what he would want. In the end, she settled on putting some pumpkin pasties in a white velvet drawstring bag. Daphne used her wand to clean up the wrapping paper scraps then peered under her bed for any remaining presents. A small package wrapped in brown paper was the only thing left in the shadows. Daphne pulled it out and opened it to find Severus' gift. It was a black hard covered book with swirly silver writing that read _Sorcery and the Dark Arts_. A bit morbid for Christmas, but she knew he really wanted it. She just hoped he hadn't already bought it somehow. Daphne looked through the remaining wrapping paper and settled on dark green with a thick silver ribbon that had little blinking Christmas trees on it. Now all that remained was writing the cards.

"DAPHNE!" A deep voice echoed from the bottom of the staircase leading to the girls' dormitories. She heard muffled steps coming up and then a loud crash.

"I forget we can't go up there," said a groaning voice at the bottom.

"How is it _they _can come up to _our_ rooms? Hogwarts just doesn't know what type of girls come here. Do you remember that love potion that sixth year tried to sneak up to our room?"

Daphne remembered it well. They had all been in fifth year and a sixth year named Abigail had snuck a cake filled with it into their room. Professor Slughorn had just given his NEWT potions class a lesson on amortentia, the strongest love potion in the world. The girl had gotten the idea from there. Luckily for James (the person she was hoping would eat the cake) Peter ate it during a break.

"What happened?" Daphne hollered down to James and Sirius.

"The staircase turned into a giant slide while we were halfway up!" Sirius yelled. This happened anytime a boy tried to get into a girl's room.

"Just hold on a second, I'll be right down." Daphne began to put away all the wrapping paper and hid the gifts under the bed again.

"Wait, I have an idea!" James bellowed up. She could hear him running down the hall, returning a few moments later. Only this time she didn't hear footsteps, but a faint whooshing sound.

"Open the door!"

Daphne flung it open, just in time to see two broomsticks zoom past her.

"Hah," James hopped off of his broom easily. "I bet they didn't expect anyone to try flying." Sirius came to a halt next to him. They both rode the same broomsticks, the Fugax 500. It was the best model available and very fast.

"We're here to rescue you from the top of the tower," Sirius informed her, tilting his head to indicate the broom.

"My heroes," Daphne joked taking a seat behind him. She didn't have her own broomstick, but enjoyed flying. "Where are we going?"

"Breakfast, I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff." The broomsticks jolted back into life and Daphne held on tightly to the back of Sirius. Her feet dangled a few inches above the ground. James went out the door first and Sirius followed. Daphne saw blurry hallways and corridors fly past her. In no time, they were in the Great Hall.

"Quite an entrance!" Remus called from the table when they landed.

Daphne hopped off of the broom and adjusted her wind swept hair with a smile. Since such a small amount of students had stayed for the holidays, only one table was left in the room for all of them to share. Four Hufflepuffs and one small Slytherin boy, at the end of the table, were looking longingly at the brooms. Daphne walked over to take a seat when…

"That is not an appropriate way of entering the hall!" Professor McGonogall was standing behind them, her lips a very thin line. "Just because it is vacation does not mean you can fly through the school on broomsticks and do as you please. The rules must be followed!" She concluded harshly then spun around to see Professor Dumbledore was standing in the doorway. "Headmaster they just flew in here on brooms!"

"I am very disappointed..." He said peering at them through his half moon glasses. Daphne looked down to the floor expecting another lecture, but instead of seeing the marble floor she saw fluffy teddy bear slippers. Now that she noticed, he was wearing a long nightgown covered in teddy bears. His normally pointy hat was dropping down with a large fluffy ball at the end. "…To see that no one is wearing pajamas. I was under the impression that we were on vacation." Everyone in the hall took his appearance in silently. He smiled at them. "I hope at least for Christmas day we shall all breakfast in our night clothes. Is that a new marmalade I see on the table?" He hurriedly sat himself down, spreading the new flavor on his toast. Professor McGonogall frowned at them, but went to join him at the head of the table.

Daphne shared amused looks with her friends before taking a seat.

"Yes, I know," an oddly familiar voice was saying. "This outfit was imported directly from Milan. It was a piece designed _especially_ for me." Daphne felt disappointment when she realized Nigel Theo had stayed for the holidays.

Daphne took a seat next to Peter so that she was blocked from Nigel's view. Luckily, he was too busy receiving compliments from a tiny Ravenclaw to notice her. The girl next to him was in her fourth year and entranced by the Slytherin house seeker sitting with her. Daphne hurriedly began eating.

"In a hurry?" James raised an eyebrow, watching her with amusement as she swallowed another piece of bacon.

"I thought maybe we could go outside after this," Daphne suggested. Nigel did not look like the type of person to want to go outside in the cold weather.

"Sounds good," Sirius said as he piled more eggs onto his plate.

Daphne groaned. "Aren't you done yet?"

"No, I told you I was hungry," He smirked picking up his fork.

Daphne watched him as he ate, wishing he would hurry. When everyone was finally done, she rushed them outside. It was sunny, but the ground was covered in snow.

"What are we going to do with these two weeks?" Sirius inhaled the cold air.

Daphne knew they would find plenty of things to do and if worst came to worst, Jasmine would force them all to do the homework that had been assigned for the holidays. They normally all waited till the last day to complete it. Daphne jumped into the powdery snow then scooped some into her hand. A mischievous smile formed on her lips and she caught Jasmine's eye. Jasmine bent down and lifted some snow into her hands too as Daphne formed hers into a ball.

"Snow ball fight!" She yelled and threw the ball at James. His quidditch reflexes helped him react quickly and he ducked just in time. Peter did not and got the snowball right in the face. He fell right over. Snow rose up and he disappeared from sight.

"Yes!" Sirius shouted. "Girls versus boys! Build your fortress." Jasmine's snowball whizzed past his face as he bent down to pile snow on the ground.

Daphne and Jasmine headed across the ground until at least twenty feet separated them from the boys. They worked as fast as they could to get a wall of snow up. Peter groaned from were he had fallen and lifted himself out of the hole in the snow.

"Wormtail, girls over there!" James pointed toward Daphne and Jasmine. Peter frowned at being called a girl, but lit up as he ran over.

"No, it's okay!" Remus was calling him back. "I think I'll sit this one out." Peter frowned again as he ran back to the other side. Remus settled himself on the steps of the castle. "I'll make sure there is no use of magic."

Daphne felt a bit of relief that he wasn't playing. She knew she wouldn't be able to hit him with a snowball. Just then one flashed before her eyes. The boys were done building their fort. Daphne bent down so that her own wall would protect her. Jasmine had begun forming a pile of balls. Daphne picked one up and sent it flying across the field.

Twenty minutes into the game, Daphne was panting, wet, and possibly losing. She threw a snowball over the wall and one hit her arm.

"They're storming the keep!" Jasmine shouted.

Daphne peered over carefully. The boys were coming arms full of snowballs. She shrieked.

"Abandon Fort!" She shouted standing up.

Jasmine got up with her and as they began to run, snowballs hit them from behind. Jasmine stumbled to her left.

"I'm hit!" She yelled crashing down on the floor. Daphne spun around to help her friend up. "Hurry! Run! It's too late! Leave me!" Jasmine called from the snow.

The boys were inching closer. Daphne didn't want to leave her friend, but began to run when the boys stomped their fort. She barely made it a few steps. A snowball hit her back and she finally ate snow. Now, she was completely wet. She groaned as someone lifted her up.

"You cheated!" She muttered when she was on her feet again wiping the snow off of her clothes.

"We didn't use magic if that's what you mean." James smiled, enjoying the victory.

"You had three people," Jasmine pouted, limping over. She was covered in just as much snow.

"Wormtail hardly counts," Sirius reminded them, shoving his cold hands into his pockets. "He hit _us_ more than he hit you."

"I'm going to change," Jasmine announced, admitting defeat.

"Same." Everyone agreed in unison. Remus looked the most relieved to be going back inside. He hadn't participated in the game, but he was shivering more than any of them.

"What we need is hot chocolate," Sirius smirked as they headed for the castle.

"How would we get that? I'm sure breakfast is over by now," Jasmine said. James winked at her. Remus looked away, pretending he hadn't seen it.

Daphne was about to head in when she saw Severus. She hadn't noticed him earlier, but then she was getting smacked with snowballs. He was sitting on a wrought iron bench, writing into his usual notebook. Everyone had already turned the corner in the hall. Daphne stepped back outside and headed towards Severus. She didn't stop until she was right in front of his bench. He didn't look up.

"Hello!" She said cheerily.

"What?" He asked looking irritated at being disturbed. He took in Daphne's appearance with a scowl. Pieces of snow were still in her hair from the snowball fight Severus witnessed earlier. All that running around had given her light skin a warm glow.

"Did you see our snowball fight?" She asked him, taking a seat next to him on the bench.

"No," He lied and edged further away from her.

"We got slaughtered," She admitted to him. Severus shut his notebook. "Hey!" Daphne said suddenly remembering something. "Let's make snow angels."

"Snow angels?" He sneered and hurried to stand up.

"Yes, snow angels." Daphne repeated standing up as well. "You promised."

"I did no such thing," He hastily told her. He was outraged at the very idea of promising to do something so stupid.

"Yes, you did, during potions… earlier this year. You promised," She tried to remind him, though she knew he hadn't promised at all. "You _swore_."

"I would do no such thing." He brushed past her to leave. Daphne grinned, then ran in front of him and shoved him back. He staggered for a second, trying to hold himself up, but landed in the fresh snow with a thump.

"Now just move your arms up and down, and your legs too," Daphne instructed excitedly. "Yeah, just like that, you got it."

Severus was not making a snow angel, but trying to stand up. His arms were flailing around and his legs were struggling to lift himself. He finally managed to get his head up in time to see a person land next to him in the snow to his right. Daphne flapped her arms, making a perfect angel. He felt her cold hand grab his and begin to flap it up and down against the snow. A thought to fight her off came to him, but he decided to just let her have her stupid moment. When they finished, she got up a lot faster than he did.

Severus was muttering as he wiped the snow off of his clothes.

"Stupid thing to do."

"You have snow in your hair." Daphne giggled. The snow was easy to spot on his disheveled black hair.

Severus gave her a vicious look.

"What are you two up ter?" A large booming voice called down.

"Hello Hagrid!" Daphne waved to the large man who had just arrived carrying firewood.

"Snow angels?" Hagrid exclaimed when he saw the tiny figures in the snow. Daphne's was perfect, Severus' a bit messy, with a particularly nice right side wing. "I use ter lov makin' these," He said letting himself go, his large figure collided with the ice.

Daphne held out her arms to steady herself as the ground shook. Severus did the same. His eyes widening at the sight of Hagrid, who was moving his arms and legs. When he finished, Daphne calculated at least six of her and Severus' snow angels would fit into one of his.

"Well I bess be gettin' inside, lots ter do," Hagrid told them laughing happily and walking into the castle with snow still stuck to his mole skin coat. Severus took the chance to escape and followed Hagrid inside, before Daphne could suggest any other snow activities. Daphne shrugged and went inside too. James had a mug of hot chocolate waiting for her when she entered the common room.

Over the next week, there were plenty of things to do. They went Castle exploring, had occasional games of wizard's chest or gobstones, even built snowmen. But when Christmas Eve came, they could think of nothing to do while sitting around the flaming fireplace.

"What haven't we done?" Sirius asked them all from the chair he was leaning in. Daphne thought about it and frowned. They had already run out of things to do and they were barely one week into their vacation.

"We could always get a start on that homewo…" Jasmine began to suggest.

"No!" Everyone blurted out.

"Fine," she snapped. "But don't say I didn't warn you when it's the last day and you're not done."

"We'll be done," James bragged.

Daphne glanced out of the window and saw a snow covered hill in the distance.

"I know!" She jumped up almost knocking down her chair. "Sledding!"

"Sledding, that's perfect!" Jasmine said excitedly, forgetting all about the homework she had suggested.

"How do we get those?" Peter wondered. In the end, they transfigured two small rugs from the common room into suitable sleds.

"Two at a time!" James piped as they looked down the very large snow covered hill Daphne had seen through the window. They had all bundled up and hurried to try out the sleds. Peter hopped onto one, Jasmine quickly got onto the other.

"Remus why don't you go with Jasmine?" James suggested a smile forming on mouth. Remus nodded and got on behind her. Jasmine took his mitten-covered hands and wrapped them around her waist. Remus was a little startled, but did not mind in the least.

"Go!" She chimed. Sirius shoved the sled. Within moments they were rushing down the hill at amazing speed, Jasmine shrieking loudly. Peter watched them moodily.

"Are you going to go down?" Daphne asked, when he didn't move. He didn't answer either and James gave the sled he was still sitting on a swift kick. Peter clung onto it till his knuckles were white, yelling at the top of his lungs. He hit a rock halfway down and went flying over it, landing upside down in the snow. Sirius ran down to get the sled, as Peter's arms flung around in an attempt to get up. Daphne went down on the sled with James, then Remus, then Sirius. On her second go with James, (Jasmine was going down with Remus again) Daphne noticed they were speeding straight toward a figure in powder blue.

"Nigel move!" She bellowed. He was smiling up at her and then when it finally dawned on him that he was going to get hit, he dove out of the way. They narrowly missed him and the sled tipped over as they tried to stop it. Nigel stood up, his red gelled hair was still in place and he was checking his robes to make sure they were undamaged.

"What are you doing here?" Daphne asked angrily getting up from the floor.

"Glad to see me? I knew you would be. Who wouldn't be glad to see me? I heard you were staying for the holidays and decided to do so myself, but I haven't been able to find you inside. Now I assume you've been trying to find me as well. Anyway, here I am. James." He nodded curtly. Daphne looked around for the young Ravenclaw Nigel always had following him, but she was no where in sight.

"Scat Nigel!" James lifted the sled up easily, and headed back up the hill.

"Wait Daphne!" Nigel called to her when she followed James. She didn't stop. "I'll see you later then. I got a new outfit delivered for tomorrow. I know you cant wait to see it." He shouted up to her, then hurried back towards the castle.

"Come on," Daphne said to James, rushing him up the hill. "This time we should aim for him." James chuckled and they ran the rest of the way. By the time they were back in the castle, it was already dark. Sirius transfigured the sleds back into wet rugs and threw them near the fire.

"Only a few hours till Christmas," Remus sighed slumping into a chair. Upon hearing this Sirius and James began to sing loudly.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly,"

"Fa la la la la, la la la la, tis the season to be jolly,"

"Fa la la la la, la la la la!"

"Bravo!" Daphne clapped from her seat near the fire. She was too tired to join in or climb the stairs to her bed.

"Why don't we stay up for it?" James suggested lying down on one of the sofas.

Daphne yawned. Everyone seemed to be too tired to move and no one spoke, so they sat in silence waiting for midnight. Daphne nodded off at some point before then, the rest of them did as well. Christmas came without Daphne noticing, until she heard a soft voice singing in her ear.

"Silent night,"

"Holy night,"

Daphne adjusted herself in the cozy chair. The voices kept singing.

"All is clam,"

"All is bright,"

Now someone was snickering and someone else was shaking her.

"_What_?"

"Daph, it's three am. It's Christmas!" James' voice whispered. Daphne didn't answer.

"Sleep in heavenly peace," Sirius sang out again.

"Sleep in heavenly peace."

"I'm trying." She groaned going back to sleep as they snickered some more.

* * *

Severus also woke up early that morning. Having gone to bed at a normal hour, he felt like he did on every other day. Christmas was nothing special to him and he knew as he drew back his dark green bed curtains only one package awaited him. Severus peered down at the foot of his bed. One small gift lay there, the gift from his mother. He lifted it up into his hands. It was covered in red shiny paper with a small card that read…

_Severus Dear, _

_Happy Christmas. I got you a new notebook to write in. I miss you here at home._

_Love, Mum._

His mother was probably the only person in this world who cared for him and the only one who _ever_ remembered to get him gifts.

_P.S. I have also enclosed a few sickles so you can buy yourself something. _Severus tore the paper off. A dark blue journal lay before him along with a few silver coins. He thankfully placed them into his drawer and prepared for breakfast.

Daphne awoke in a different manner than Severus that morning. Where he was lacking in gifts, she was exceeding. It was perhaps lucky she was the only girl left in the room. The dormitory was filled with so many packages it was impossible to see the floor. Daphne groaned as she got up. She had managed to crawl to bed at some point in the morning when Sirius woke her up from her chair in the common room. She didn't even remember changing. But now that she was up, she couldn't go back to sleep so she went through the gifts to find the important ones. There were gifts from several boys, including one from Nigel. Daphne had no clue what he would send her.

When at last she had four gifts on her bed, Daphne sat on her pillow and opened them. Her parents sent her some money, along with some bellbottoms and shirts. James gave her a pair of dangling diamond earrings. Sirius a brand new white coat. And Remus a chocolate bar. Daphne glowed at her gifts. She stood on her bed with the coat and spun around, wishing she could reach the mirror. Then Daphne saw a familiar package on her nightstand. It was covered in dark green paper and a silver b…

Daphne jumped off her bed, stepping on a box of chocolates and sending other gifts tumbling down. She had forgotten to give Severus' gift to Raelyn. Daphne grabbed it and fought her way across the full room. Still wearing her light blue pajama pants with polar bears on them and a white thermal shirt, she ran down the stairs and out of Gryffindor tower. She checked the Great Hall first, but it was empty. Next, she hurried down towards the dungeons where luck was on her side. Raelyn stepped out from a corner.

"Raelyn!" Daphne yelled rushing forward.

The girl froze and raised an eyebrow at the polar bear pajamas. "Yes?"

"Happy Christmas!" Daphne began. She wondered if Severus was awake and how many presents were waiting for him.

"I'm sure," Raelyn responded in a dull voice.

"I need a favor," Daphne said hurriedly. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about Severus' gift.

"So?"

"I was hoping _you_ could help me."

"Really…" It wasn't a question, it was a sarcastic statement.

"I need to get this gift into Slytherin house." Daphne lifted up the gift to show Raelyn. The girl eyed it suspiciously, like at any moment it would explode. "It's a gift for Severus," Daphne explained.

"Severus? You bought _Severus_ a gift?" Her tone was disbelieving.

"Yes."

"Just this once," Raelyn quickly said and snatched the gift from Daphne's hand. Daphne cringed thinking the paper tore, but it hadn't.

"Thank you!" Daphne said in relief, then she hurried back up the stairs.

* * *

Severus had seated himself in the Slytherin common room, in the closest green cushioned chair to the fire. It was too early for breakfast and he wanted to get some writing done. Daphne had interrupted him earlier in the week when he was working, so now he wanted to finish in peace. His old notebook lay on a coffee table. It still had some space left to write in. Severus enjoyed the quiet of the holidays. Most of the Slytherins, being mainly pureblood, had gone home for Christmas and he knew they would return with several expensive gifts to show off. The only people left were a first year, which was always with a Hufflepuff, Nigel, and Raelyn, who never seemed to be there. As he thought this, she walked in through the wall.

"Here, someone asked me to give this to you." Raelyn placed the neatly wrapped gift onto the table and slid it over, touching it with just one finger.

"For me?" Severus asked startled by the package. There was no doubt it was a gift, but from who? Who would want to buy him something? This would be the first time in his entire life he had received a second present.

"Well _she_ said it was for you," Raelyn explained, watching him carefully.

"Who?"

"A _Gryffindor,_" Raelyn sneered.

Daphne's face entered his mind. He didn't know why, but he could think of no other Gryffindor who would give him a gift. Severus carefully picked it up as though it might break or disappear. It was wrapped in dark green, with a silver ribbon. Then Severus noticed a tiny card.

_Severus, _

_Happy Christmas! I hope you don't have this already. Do you like the wrapping? I did it myself. _

_Daphne._

He had guessed right, but he had no clue what someone like Daphne would gift him. Severus slid the ribbon off and slowly unwrapped it. _Sorcery and the Dark Arts_. The book he had wanted. The book _she_ saw him reading in Hogsmeade. Raelyn pulled him out of his thoughts.

"So… Severus, a _Gryffindor_?"

"What?" He spat.

"Care to explain?" Raelyn leaned back onto the chair, still watching him with curiosity.

"It's nothing," he snarled. Raelyn looked skeptical, but didn't question him further. Instead, she left him alone to return to her room. Severus looked down at his book for a few more moments then flipped through it. She had written his name in cursive in the front cover. He began to read the first page when a loud eruption of frustration broke from the girls' dormitories. Raelyn emerged holding a small bag at arms length from her.

"Here!" She said when she reached him. "Happy Christmas." She dropped the bag on top of his notebook. Then, kicking a chair out her way, she left the common room again, muttering angrily to herself and limping slightly.

Severus pulled the bag up. It was heavy and clinking. A tiny card was on it.

_Merry Christmas -Mum and Dad._

He carefully undid the strings and found it filled with large gold coins. Galleons, more than he had owned in his whole life. His eyes shifted back to the book. This perhaps would not be such a bad Christmas.

* * *

Daphne felt relief when she re-entered her room. She was sure that Raelyn would get the gift to Severus. Daphne sighed at the gifts that were still covering her floor and decided to start going through them. There were ten bouquets of flowers, six boxes of chocolates, and several trinkets. A knock echoed through the room.

"Who is it?" Daphne sang out from the floor as she unwrapped a photo album.

"Jasmine!"

Daphne ran to open the door, now that she had cleared more space.

"Geez," Jasmine stated when she poked her head into the room. "I brought your gift, not that you need it." Daphne happily took the package. It contained Jasmine's favorite gift for her, a book. _Complex Charms_.

Daphne leapt over pile of discarded wrapping paper and found a gold box. Jasmine opened it.

"I love it!" She exclaimed when she pulled out the scarf and glove set. She put them on immediately over her long pink pajama shirt that had a unicorn on it.

"How did you get in here?" Daphne questioned as she swept away the scraps of paper.

"James and Sirius, they were leaving to try out your gift I think. They looked rather confused."

"They'll figure it out," Daphne thought joyfully. She showed Jasmine the remainder of her gifts and Jasmine told her about a few of hers, pausing on Peters.

"That one you need to see for yourself." Daphne couldn't be sure if Jasmine liked the gift or not from her expression. Either way, she slid on her slippers and hurried to the Ravenclaw's room.

"There." Jasmine pointed, although she didn't need to. At the foot of her bed, sat an enormous stuffed bear. It was taller than both of them and wider. Jasmine's gray cat was moving around the bear in circles. Every now and then, it would take a swipe with its paw. Daphne cautiously stepped closer to observe the gift. She didn't want it to tip over. Being stuck under such a large bear was not an ideal situation.

"You know Jasmine…" Daphne wanted to tell her that Peter had a crush on her, but then the door swung open.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the third year Ravenclaw nervously said when she saw them both. She had short, blonde, wavy hair and was wearing a yellow nightgown. "I was just wondering if you were wearing your pajamas to breakfast?" It was apparent the girl was afraid to be the only one dressed in her nightclothes.

They both agreed to go in their pajamas and soon made their way downstairs. They were almost at the Great Hall, when two objects flashed past them at great speed.

"What was that?" Jasmine strained her eyes to see the blurry objects that were making U-turns up ahead.

"Hey Daph!" James shouted as the flashes went by again.

"These are great!" Sirius shouted making another U-turn to join them. They were both in their pajamas as well, enjoying the charmed scooters Daphne had given them.

"I'm glad you like them!" She shouted as they went by again.

"Normal scooters don't go that fast." Jasmine eyed Daphne with one eyebrow raised.

Daphne quickly pointed to the suits of armor that were singing "O' Christmas tree" to distract her. When they reached the Great Hall, everyone was there. Most of them were in pajamas, like Dumbledore had requested. The only ones in clothes were Severus, who was in his usual black outfit and Nigel, who had donned an outfit of neon green. He told _anyone_ who would listen that it was from Thailand. Even Raelyn was wearing her pajamas. Sirius spent most of the breakfast mercilessly teasing her about them. They were white and covered in small black cats.

"Cats, huh?" Sirius smirked.

"They're better than your dull ones," Raelyn hissed across the table. Sirius made a feisty cat noise at her and got hit by a particularly mushy piece of egg. He wiped his face with his napkin and prepared to launch a sausage, when Dumbledore cleared his throat at the head of the table. Sirius lowered the sausage frowning.

* * *

"Snow Wars Part Two!" Remus called out from his safe spot after breakfast. They were back outside to continue the snow ball fight from the previous week. "No magic allowed! Begin!"

Daphne smirked. Today, she and Jasmine would be winning because they had decided to use a _little_ magic. Jasmine transformed the snow behind them into piles of snowballs and Daphne made them fly across the battlefield, twelve at a time. The boys' fortress was pelted with snowballs and they could hear a couple hitting them as well.

"You have to be cheating!" James shouted out later.

"We said no magic!" Sirius reminded. Peter looked over their fort to see if they were using magic and several snowballs hit him in the face throwing him backwards.

"We're not cheating!" Daphne shouted, pretending to throw a couple of snowballs.

She stopped when something caught her eye. Something large and white. It was approaching Sirius and it wasn't human. It was a snowman. A frightening snowman. It wore a vicious frown and had pointed teeth all made from twigs. It was a snowball whizzing past her face, that returned Daphne back to the present.

"Sirius?" Daphne pointed.

Next to her, Jasmine was also staring at it. None of the Marauders noticed and decided to take this moment to storm their fortress. They ran out from behind their own wall, snowballs piled in their arms. Daphne watched horrified as the snowman followed Sirius, its branch arms up near its head, like it was going to bear down on him at any moment. A snicker came from the right. Daphne saw black cat pajamas disappear into the castle, but when another snowball almost hit her, she ducked down.

"Padfoot!" Remus was calling to him now. The fighting ceased. Sirius had noticed the snowman. Everyone burst into laughter at once, including Sirius. Even when they re-entered the castle later, the snowman followed. It followed him _all_ day. At one point. Daphne saw Sirius flash by in his scooter, going very fast with a white blur right behind him.

"It's just not funny anymore," He growled as they went to the tower to get ready for the night's feast.

Daphne giggled. The branches were hanging over Sirius' head.

"Especially not when I'm trying to use the loo," Sirius groaned. "Which one of you was it?"

"I keep telling you it _wasn't_ me!" James insisted, when Sirius eyed him.

"It couldn't have been Wormtail, and Moony would have taken off the charm along time ago. _Prongs_?"

"Really Padfoot it's not me," James laughed. "Anyway are we dressing up?" He asked to change the subject.

"We have to," Daphne grinned. "Its Christmas!"

Daphne wore her white pants, with her white high-heeled boots, and a gold glittering shirt. She also wore her new white coat and earrings. Her hair was in its usual fashion, curly on the bottom.

"Stunning," James told he when she walked into the common room and spun for him.

"Like wise."

James had put on a dark green dress robes, with a nice white dress shirt. Sirius came out in dark blue.

"Where's your snowman?" Daphne questioned when she didn't see a white mass behind him. She had gotten accustomed to seeing it with him. Sirius smirked and pointed to a pile of water on the floor near the fireplace. Remus also looked well that night, in beige dress pants and he wore the jacket she got him over a white dress shirt. Peter was dressed in crème.

"Hurry or we'll be late." Remus smiled. Sirius opened the crawled out of the portrait hole and froze. Another snowman was waiting for him, with an evil look on his face. Daphne nearly fell over in laughter. Jasmine was standing behind the snowman.

"It was here when I go there," she explained as Sirius glared at her. She was dressed in a glittery red shirt and white pants. "Oh, come on, Sirius, why would I send a snowman after you?"

Sirius didn't look too convinced. He blasted the snowman before it could follow him. Snow now covered the hallway. Mr. Filch would try to expel him if he saw it. When they arrived at the Great Hall, students were standing outside waiting for the doors to open. Raelyn was among them. She noticed how finely everyone had dressed and hurried down the stairs. Severus was still in the common room, wearing his normal everyday clothes.

"You can't go to dinner dressed like that," Raelyn told him at once, pointing to his clothes.

"Why not?" He murmured, not interested in hearing the answer.

"It's Christmas. You're supposed to look nice or something like that."

Severus sneered at her, but she was glad to see he went into his room. Raelyn followed him.

"What? What are you doing in here? Why is it girls can go into boys' rooms?" He sneered shutting the door she had just slipped through. Raelyn ignored him and went over to his trunk. There wasn't much inside, but she found what she was looking for. "What are you doing?"

"Aha, dress pants." She laid them out on the bed. "Do you have dress robes? I'll take that as a no, well hmmm, oh this green sweater will do. If you wear it over a white dress shirt."

"Leave!" Severus said angrily.

"Put that on," Raelyn instructed as she exited.

Severus did put the outfit on, but only because it was already out. He was glad he did when he entered the Great Hall. Everyone was already there and everyone was in nice clothes, especially Daphne. He thought he saw a glint and noticed she was wearing diamond earrings. They made her look even more stunning.

'Hurry up." Someone shoved him from behind. "Don't gape in doorways." Raelyn entered, she was in jeans and a silver shirt.

"I thought you said to dress up!" He snarled taking in her casual appearance.

She shook her head. "Yes, _you_ dress up, _others_ dress up, _I_ don't."

"Come Severus, Raelyn!" Dumbledore called merrily. He was in a long purple robe, covered in gold stars and moons. Raelyn and Severus moved closer, most of the seats were already taken. "Ah Severus why don't you sit over here next to Ms. Rue?" The headmaster suggested pointing out the empty seat next to Daphne. Raelyn hastily sat down before Dumbledore could find her a seat too. Severus made his way over to the chair and sat down. Daphne smiled at him. The dinner table today, was not only filled with food, but various other trinkets. Daphne lifted a cracker and with a pop she had a top hat, that she immediately placed on her head. To her left James got a large furry Russian hat and Sirius got a Viking style one. Daphne offered one to Severus, but he wouldn't take it.

"Peter," Daphne said to the boy a few seats from her. "I saw the gift you got Jasmine, it's umm…. What's the word I'm looking for…? _BIG_!"

Remus, who was wearing a bowler hat, wasn't touching his food, but listening intently. Peter nervously nodded his head in response and Daphne turned to Severus.

"You should have seen it. It was enormous."

Several times during the feast, Daphne watched Severus out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't talking to anyone, just eating with his head down. She didn't understand why he wanted to exclude himself all the time.

When the desserts came, Remus got the chance he had been waiting for to talk to Jasmine. He took a seat beside her now that people were moving around.

"I hope you don't mind, but I got you something." He hesitated, then quickly added. "It's nothing like receiving a giant teddy bear, but…"

"Are you kidding? I don't know what I'm going to do with that bear. Once people come back, I'll have no where to put it. I think I may even have to _reducio_ it," Jasmine told him. A large admiral's hat was perched on her head.

"Oh well, it's still not much, but..." He held out his hand. There was a small braided bracelet on it with dark blue beads. "It's all I could… well, I hope you like it anyway." He didn't want to say it was all he could afford, though it was true. Jasmine didn't look disappointed in the least, she looked ecstatic.

"It's wonderful! Thank you!" She beamed. "Will you tie it on for me?" She held out her left hand and he knotted it on tightly.

"Moony you have to see this!" James called out. He and Sirius were counting how many eclairs Peter could eat.

Daphne put down her own éclair when she saw him and noticed Severus was slipping out of the door. It was early to leave the feast, so she followed after him, wanting to ask him about the gift.

"Severus!" She called out when she reached the entrance hall. He furrowed his brow when he saw her. "Did you like your book? You didn't already have it did you?" She asked.

"I don't need your charity," he muttered severely under his breath. Really he was happy to get it, but he would never admit that to her.

"It wasn't charity. Seriously Severus, it's Christmas." He looked away from her without answering. "I like your outfit. You look very nice," She commented trying to break the silence. "Why don't you stay in the hall a bit longer? It beats going to bed so early."

"I think n…"

"Daphne!"

She winced. Nigel strode out of the Great Hall his wand pointed, but not to attack. He stopped near her and she had to look away because of the brightness of his neon green outfit.

"Sebelus, I didn't know _you_ were here." Nigel looked put out for a second, but then concluded it was "no matter" and flashed his signature grin. Daphne could barely make out a tiny wart on his nose. He had obviously tried reducing it. Then she noticed his wand was moving higher and looked over her head to see a batch of mistletoe.

"I see you noticed the amazing plant over your head. _I_ conjured it myself. I know it's been difficult for you, but don't worry you may have the privilege of kissing me now."

Daphne shuddered. Somehow, he had managed to corner her or so she thought for a second. Then the realization came to her that she would not have to stupefy him as he puckered his lips at her. Severus was there. She looked at him. He was staring at Nigel in apparent disgust and she looked back at Nigel, who was moving closer to her. It was one or the other. Daphne didn't even have to consider it. She stood up on her toes and leaned forward placing a warm kiss on Severus' cheek.

Severus stood shocked for a moment before hurrying away down the steps, a faint blush creeping up on his pale skin. Daphne let out a breath of relief. Nigel would _have_ to get the hint now. He hadn't.

"I understand Daphne, many girls are too intimidated to kiss me. It must be so hard. I am after all much desired and charming. Don't worry though our next date is coming soon."

Daphne didn't know what date he was talking about, for she had made a decision never to go out with him again.

"Daph!" Sirius and James were rushing forward, impeccable timing as usual.

"Well then I need some beauty sleep." (A_ hundred years wouldn't be enough _Daphne thought_)._ "Good night, Daphne, you should get some beauty sleep as well, it would do wonders." He flicked the mistletoe to the floor and left it there as he strolled away.

"Did you just kiss Snivellus?" Sirius shot out as they reached her. _Caught_.

"Guilty," she admitted still thinking about the mistletoe littering the floor.

"What?!"

"It was _Nigel_!"

"That's a serious lack of options," James mused.

"Incendio?" Sirius suggested as if the answer was obvious, but he didn't seem too concerned. He was eyeing Raelyn as she came out of the hall.

"Been playing with snow?" He asked her as she passed by. She didn't answer as she skipped down the steps. "I think it was her."

"What was her?" Daphne wondered.

"The snowman, if it was one of you, you would have taken credit for it by now," Sirius concluded.

Daphne thought how amazing it was that Sirius was always right and just didn't know it.

* * *

Later on that night, when the castle was finally quiet, Daphne made her way back to the Great Hall. She liked to stare at the trees that were brightly glowing. She settled herself on top of the table, not wanting to lie on the cold floor. She wasn't the only one up at the time.

Severus found he was unable to sleep and walked around to clear his mind. He was confused about what had happened earlier. He could still feel his cheek burning where Daphne had kissed it. W_hy had she done it?_ Nigel was right there. _Why would she choose a halfblood Slytherin who almost gave her boils first year, over Nigel?_ He didn't understand it. Severus' feet had unconsciously taken him back to the entrance hall where the door to the Great Hall caught his attention. He peered in through the crack and saw Daphne lying on a table alone. He strode inside amd stopped a few feet away from her.

Daphne sighed and went to look at the time when she saw a figure standing there. She let out a scream and in her hurry to get up, she slipped and fell. "Ugh," she groaned from the floor, rubbing her head.

"What were you doing?" Severus roared down at her. She was so clumsy!

"You surprised me! Why didn't you tell me you were in here?" She answered lifting herself up and settling back on the table. This was the first time _he_ had ever managed to startle _her_. "I could have hexed you if I had my wand out."

"I doubt that," He dared. "What are you doing anyway?"

She pointed to the tree, with its lights shining brightly.

"I like the lights," she explained then motioned for him to join her. He didn't, but he didn't leave either. He remained standing there. They both stared at the trees. He didn't say anything and for once neither did she.


	11. The Hooked Nose Boggart

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to write. The next one will come alot faster. Have fun reading this!_

_Music: Severus: Childhood Cruel -Wolfsheim _

* * *

**The Hooked-Nose Boggart**

_**"Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind" -Dr. Suess**_

"How was your holiday?" Daphne asked Lily as she crossed her legs up onto her fluffy bed in Gryffindor tower. Her roommate had just returned on the Hogwarts Express and was busily unpacking her trunk.

"It was great," Lily replied in a strained voice and an overly enthusiastic smile.

"What did you get?" Daphne tried asking cheerfully to distract Lily from her current thoughts. Lily walked over to her trunk and began pulling out the presents she had received during the break.

"How about Petunia's gift?" Daphne questioned casually. She wondered if Lily's attempts to make peace with her sister had worked out. From the face Lily gave in response, they had obviously failed.

"She didn't have time to get me a gift," the girl tried to smile then pulled a carefully wrapped frame from her trunk. "Would you like to see my family?" She asked to change the subject. Daphne happily agreed. She had met the Potters several times, the Luvinias too, even the Lupins a few time, but she had never met the Evans, or the Blacks, Sirius made sure of that.

"You'd be much happier not knowing gits like them, trust me," Sirius had said to her countless times. Daphne had never even seen a picture of the family.

Lily held out the gold frame she was caring. It was a picture taken in what looked to be a cozy living room. A Christmas tree was lit in the background surrounded by several presents. There were five people looking back at her from the frame. Lily was in the middle of two older looking people who must have been her parents. Her mom was smiling kindly with a round face and bright red hair. On the other side, her father was waving. His hair was a light brown with a few gray streaks. A few feet away from them was a girl that had to be Petunia. She was glaring at her parents and Lily with her nose wrinkled. Her neck was long and she had short blonde hair. A very large boy was standing with her.

"Who is that?" Daphne questioned. She had never heard Lily mention a brother. Lily frowned.

"_Vernon_, this was the first time we met him. He's Petunia's _friend_. She brought him over for Christmas."

"You don't seem to like him."

"He was _rude_. I tried to tell Petunia she could do better, but…" Lily looked away awkwardly then began sifting through her clothes again. She pulled out a stuffed animal and placed it on top of her bed. It was shaped like a stag and had a red ribbon tied around its neck.

"How cute!" Daphne exclaimed putting the picture down and lifting the toy up for a better look. "Who gave it to you?"

"I don't know," Lily said looking flustered. "It was a Christmas gift from… someone."

"There's a ring too!" Daphne had just noticed the shining ring that was attached to the ribbon. It was gold with a dark green gem.

"I forgot about that," Lily stated quickly taking the stag out of Daphne's hands and dropping it onto her nightstand. She then quickly pulled her books out from her trunk.

"Did you finish all of the homework?" She asked.

"Homework?" Daphne repeated. The word brought up an odd feeling._  
_

"Didn't Jasmine remind you to do it? She sent me at least _five_ owls to make sure I didn't forget." Daphne thought about it. Jasmine reminded her almost daily to work on her assignments. In fact, it was several times daily, but she had always shrugged it off. "Don't tell me, you _procrastinated_?"

"Maybe just a little," Daphne lied. She hadn't done a single assignment. Lily shook her head as Daphne pulled her schoolbag out from under her bed. She hadn't touched it since vacation began. Now, she was most definitely going to have to pull an all nighter. As she began a transfiguration essay, she tried to block what Jasmine would say out of her head.

* * *

"Wake up," a soft voice was calling out from somewhere. Daphne turned to her side and felt her head hit something hard.

"Ow," she groaned. Someone above her let out a giggle. Daphne blinked several times. "Where am I?"

"In bed," the reply came back. Daphne looked around her. As her surroundings came into focus. she saw a girl with very curly brown hair standing above her.

"Anne?"

She was one of Daphne's other roommates.

"Unless I'm mistaken, your first class starts in five minutes." Those words made Daphne stumble out of bed and knock over a half-written essay.

"Oh no!" Daphne shoved her books into her bag. She had finished a good deal of her homework during the night, but not all of it. She would have to work during lunch. Daphne glanced over at Lily's empty bad. _Why didn't she wake me up?_

"By the way some boys tried to come up, but Lily didn't let them." Anne lifted up her book bag and headed out._  
_

"Great," Daphne muttered as she combed her hair back into a quick ponytail. She ran all the way to her first class of the day, almost knocked down several first years in her hurry. The bell rang as she slumped into her chair next to James.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Daphne yawned and let her head fall onto his shoulder.

"I had quidditch," James pointed over to his broom that was on the floor next to him. "Anyway, Padfoot went to wake you up."

"What happened?"

"He ran into Evans. She said he should let you sleep since you were up all night."

"Don't tell me you forgot to do your homework?" Jasmine asked from the desk behind Daphne. "And since when does Sirius listen to Lily?"

"Moony went with him," James explained, "He can be very persuasive."

"I _know_," Daphne commented. She still remembered how she had given Nigel a chance on account of Remus. "What house are we playing in the next game?"

"Ravenclaw," Jasmine informed her proudly. It was the only game in which Jasmine wouldn't sit with them. Quidditch practices for both teams were scheduled to take place almost daily. For the whole week, Daphne only saw James during classes. He was always training. As the game drew nearer, the hostility between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor mounted. Several times during class, students would get into a war of words over their teams. Even Daphne, who had always been in good graces with Professor Flitwick, managed to go through his class without getting her house a single point.

"We'll pay him back," James told her as they left the class and he headed for the quidditch field. The day of the game quickly approached. In no time, Daphne found herself wearing a lot of red and heading toward the stadium. It was very grey outside and the wind was howling.

"I'll meet you up top," Daphne told Remus as she headed toward the Gryffindor changing rooms. The crowds in the stadium was already getting noisy as Daphne reached the entrance to the changing room. She wasn't the only one there. Pam was standing at the door with James. She was wearing a lot of blue and her Ravenclaw scarf. Daphne only had to wait a few moments before James saw her and waved her over. Pam turned around as well with a wide grin on her face.

"Daphne this is Pam Rodney," James made the introductions. "Pam this is Daphne Rue." The girl stuck out a slender hand and Daphne took it in her own, but not before she noticed Lily with her usual group of friends over Pam's shoulder. The red head glared for a moment then angrily headed for the stadium.

"I've heard so much about you," Pam said in a kind voice that brought Daphne's eyes back to the girl in front of her.

"Aww James, " Daphne put a hand on his arm. "I'm touched."

"Why? She didn't hear them from me," he said sarcastically. Daphne glared at him as Pam giggled.

"I better go before my house thinks I'm trying to sabotage them. Bye, Daphne. I'll be watching you."

Daphne snapped her head around at those words, but then realized Pam was speaking to James, not her.

"Play nicely," Pam told him as she strolled away.

"I always do," James responded. Daphne raised her eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Daphne chimed.

"Then why are you giving me that look?"

"What look? I'm not giving you a look," Daphne said innocently.

"Yes, you are," James insisted.

Daphne kissed him on the cheek thinking how lucky she was that Lily had already left.

"Don't lose or we'll never hear the end of it from Jasmine," she reminded him before rushing up the stairs. The stand was filled with Gryffindors wearing red and gold and carrying large banners. Daphne saw several with James' name as she tried to find Remus who was saving a seat for her.

"What took so long?" He asked as she settled herself down.

"She was busy being best friends with that-" Lily's sharp words were drowned out by the announcer, but Daphne got the gist of it.

"WE NOW BEGIN THE FIRST GAME OF THE NEW TERM… RAVENCLAW VERSUS GRYFFINDOR!"

"You met Pam?" Sirius asked from her left. "Isn't she great? Me and Wormtail met her right before coming up here."

Lily, who was a few seats away gave Sirius a murderous look before turning her attention away to one of her other friends. Daphne reached into her pocket and produced a small red flag with a gold lion.

"HERE COMES RAVENCLAW!" Cheers burst from all around the stadium. Several brooms carrying people in blue robes flew into the air. "IT LOOKS LIKE SEVERAL SLYTHERINS HAVE TURNED OUT TO SUPPORT THE TEAM AS WELL!" Daphne peered around the stadium. One of the stands nearby had a group of Slytherins who had come to watch the game. Daphne could distinguish a few people, including Severus.

"AND HERE'S GRYFFINDOR!" The announcer shouted out. All the people around them jumped up yelling in approval. Daphne waved her flag around. "THERE GOES THIS TEAMS SEEKER FOLLOWED BY THE EXCELLENT CHASER JAMES POTTER!" The yells grew louder. Several girls were shrieking his name. James flew over near their stand and waved.

"Oh please," Lily said in disgust as he winked in her direction and a few girls around her pretended to faint.

"NOW THE REFEREE STEPS OUT ONTO THE FIELD. THE CAPTAINS SHAKE HANDS AND THE GAME BEGINS!" Daphne watched several players go for the quaffle. A blast of wind knocked it out of a Gryffindors hand and brooms swayed dangerously. "NOT IDEAL CONDITIONS FOR A GAME TODAY… THE QUAFFLE SLIPS OUT OF GRAMS' HAND AND IS CAUGHT BY WARREN! HE DODGES TO THE LEFT…TO THE RIGHT THROWS IT… IT SLIPS RIGHT THROUGH THE GRYFFINODR KEEPER'S HANDS! GOAL FOR RAVENCLAW EARLY IN THE GAME!" The Ravenclaw who made the goal flew around the stadium in celebration. When he reached their stand, he slowed down. Students all around Daphne booed him. He looked down for a moment before flying away and Daphne was sure he had looked right at her. _I didn't boo_ she thought to herself. "OH… BLUDGER NARROWLY MISSES GRAM AS HE GETS THE BALL PASSED TO HIM. HE THROWS IT TO THE LEFT… GRYFFINDORS GOING FOR A GOAL, OH NO IT'S INTERCEPTED BY ARITH… HE BRINGS IT BACK DOWN MID FIELD… THROWS IT… INTERCEPTED AGAIN BY POTTER…HE DODGES A BLUDGER SENT BY LEO… THROWS THE QUAFFLE BACK… IT'S CAUGHT BY MCKINNON… GYRFFINDOR SCORES THEIR FIRST GOAL OF THE GAME!" Daphne cheered along with the crowd and waved her flag. James flew by again with his arm outstretched to high five several people in the front row. Girls ran over to get there in time.

"Who is that?" Remus asked as the Ravenclaw who made the first goal flew by for the third time.

"I wish I knew," Daphne shrugged and lowered herself a bit as he flew closer to the stand.

"AND THERE IS STILL NO SIGN OF THE SNITCH FOR THE SEEKERS!"

"That's the arse who made the first goal, Edric Warren," Sirius told them as he scowled at the sandy blonde haired boy.

"RAVENCLAW IN POSSESION OF THE QUAFFLE!"

Instead of following his team down the field, Edric was staying where he was.

"What's he doing?" Peter wondered nervously looking at Sirius for the answer. Daphne looked too. She hoped Sirius could explain it to her as well, but he was just as perplexed.

"RAVENCLAW LOSES THE QUAFFLE IN A VERY BAD ATTEMPT AT A GOAL!" Daphne had stopped paying attention to the game. Edric was flying closer to the stand. He nervously looked at her, then at Sirius, and then lowered himself so he was right in front of her. Daphne glanced around. Several people around them began whispering and pointing.

"ANOTHER GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

Daphne was getting frustrated now and was about to ask Edric what he wanted when he started talking.

"OH MY ANOTHER GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR! WHERE ARE THEIR CHASERS?" Daphne knew the answer to that question. One was right in front of her introducing himself.

"I'm Edric Warren," he said as if he didn't hear the game going on around him. Daphne wondered if he was perhaps an escapee from St. Mungos. He didn't look crazy, but he was acting it.

"Nice to meet you?" She answered and hoped he would leave after that. He didn't.

"IN LESS THAN TEN MINUTES GRYFFINDOR HAS SCORED THREE TIMES!"

"Edric!" The Ravenclaw chaser Leo tried getting his attention back to the field.

"MCKINNON FLIES EASILY PAST LEO AND GOES FOR ANOTHER GOAL!" Now people from all around the stadium were looking over toward Daphne and the boy who was still on his broom looking at her. Edric looked at Sirius one more time than back at Daphne.

"Would you do on a date with me?" He nervously asked.

"You're asking me out in the _middle_ of a qudditch game?" Daphne was sure now someone somewhere was looking for him with a straight jacket.

"James tried it once on Lily remember?" Sirius reminded Daphne casually. She could tell he was trying his best not to laugh.

"Vividly," Lily stated sharply.

"Did it work?" Edric questioned her.

"No," Lily said flatly.

"Oh… well?" He turned to Daphne again. His light blue eyes bored into her auburn ones.

"ANOTHER GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR! I HAVE TO ASK AGAIN WERE ARE THEIR CHASERS? OH THERE'S ONE! WHAT'S GOING ON? IT SEEMS HE'S SPEAKING TO… YES IT MUST BE …DAPHNE RUE, THE STUNNING GRYFFINDOR! NO ONE CAN BLAME HIM ON THIS ONE! I ASKED HER OUT MYSELF ONCE! AH…YES…ANOTHER GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR BY DAPHNE'S GREAT FRIEND JAMES POTTER, WHO LOOKS LIKE HE IS LAUGHING!" Now the whole stadium was watching. People craned their necks to get a better look. "GRYFFINDOR IS LEADING THE GAME AS THEY EASILY MAKE ANOTHER GOAL! RAVENCLAW FINALLY GETS THE BALL NOW!"

"You do realize you're losing," Daphne pointed out to the boy who wasn't concentrating on the game at all. The Gryffindors around her were all stunned. No one said anything. Across the field, the Ravenclaws were going mad.

"MOVE YOU IDIOT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"COME ONE!" They shouted. One of their best players remained frozen in front of Daphne as Gryffindor pulled ahead leading by more and more points.

"WARREN!" The team captain tried calling him with no affect. People began shouting for the captain to call a time out. "IT LOOKS LIKE THE RAVENCLAW SEEKER HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH!" The announcer shouted in excitement. Hundreds of eyes moved away from Daphne for a second to the field. "OH… NO… SORRY… MY MISTAKE, IT WASN'T THE SNITCH… RAVENCLAW MANAGES TO SCORE, BUT THEY ARE FAR BEHIND!" The announcer seemed far more interested in what was going on in front of Daphne than the game. Hundreds of eyes agreed as they moved back in her direction.

"Listen, maybe you should go back to playing," Remus suggested after taking in Daphne's expression.

"IT LOOKS LIKE THE ONLY SEEKER WHO IS PAYING ATTENTION HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH!" Now the crowd was yelling. Gryffindors were on their chairs watching their seeker dive toward the ground. Ravenclaws were on their chairs as well yelling at their seeker.

"You have excellent taste Daph," Sirius said from her left.

"THE SNITCH HAS BEEN CAUGHT! THE GAME IS OVER! AND WHAT A GAME IS HAS BEEN WITH A MOST INTERESTING TURN OUT!" The Ravenclaw crowd booed and jeered as they stormed out of the field, closely followed by the Slytherins. "I HAVE JUST BEEN INFORMED DAPHNE RUE HAS NOT ANSWERED EDRIC YET, BUT STAY TUNED… WAIT… NO… SORRY, I'M GOING TO HAVE TO GET OFF NOW… I'LL LET YOU KNOW AT THE NEXT GAME HOW THIS CONCLUDES!" Daphne thought this sounded just like the soap operas her mum watched on TV.

"Let me know when you decide," Edric was telling Daphne now. He looked a bit crestfallen, but determined. As he flew away, several people congratulated her and thanked her for distracting one of the Ravenclaw chasers._  
_

Daphne hurried out of the stand to find James. When she found him, he was still in his scarlet robes doubled over in laughter with Sirius beside him. Pam was with them as well. She smiled as Daphne approached. She was nothing like the other Ravenclaw girls, who had fixed Daphne with evil stares as she was skipping down the stairs. Daphne wondered if it was because they lost or because if she said yes Edric would be off the market.

"I was just telling James I'll have to think of a way to distract him next time," Pam joked. Daphne smiled at her, but knew James could not be distracted from quidditch, except occasionally by a very feisty red head.

"Ah… Moony," James said in between laughs. "This is… Pam, Pam this is-"

"Remus Lupin," he stuck out his hand, with a shiver as a gust if wind blew.

"Are you cold?" Pam asked her smile fading to concern for Remus. She took off her scarf and wrapped it around Remus' bare neck.

"Thank you very much," he murmured gratefully. James and Sirius were straightening up now. They had finally managed to control their snickering.

"You should have tried out for the team," James commented to Daphne.

"Cheater!" Jasmine's voice echoed around them. Several people edged forward to watch what they thought might be a continuation of the drama called _Daphne Rue: The days of her life_. Jasmine strolled up to Daphne with her finger pointing and her eyes narrowing.

"I can't help it if someone wants to ask me out at a bad moment," Daphne replied casually as she took in Jasmine's appearance. Like Pam, the girl was in a lot of blue, but her normally wavy hair was tousled. Daphne was glad she had chosen to put her own hair in a side ponytail.

"STILL, you… why are you wearing a Ravenclaw scarf?" Jasmine suddenly asked Remus sharply. He looked very uncomfortable as he opened his mouth.

"It's mine," said Pam shortly. "He was looking cold."

"Pam?" Jasmine spoke in outrage. Just as Daphne was beginning to see the family resemblance between Jasmine and her cousin Lily, her friend spoke calmly again. "I didn't know you supported Gryffindor."

"I would never," Pam chimed. Her straight dark hair was back in a high ponytail and perfectly in place. James beamed at her until something caught his attention. He moved his head around to look over Remus.

"Evans!" He shouted. " Evans come meet Pam!" Lily, who was standing not to far off with Thelma, reddened slightly and looked like she would rather punch Pam than shake her hand. But since Lily was normally very kind and fair, she came over with a forced smile.

"Evans, Pam. Pam, Evans," James stated not using Lily's first name as usual. It was an unspoken rule with them. Everyone noticed Lily's dislike of Pam, except Pam herself who was glowing with happiness at meeting all of James' friends.

"You're excellent in potions," Pam complimented as the skies let out a low rumble and light showers began to fall.

"Evans, I've been meaning to ask, did you get my Christm..." James began.

"Let's get to the castle!" Lily interrupted and hurriedly walked away. James took off his scarlet robe and gave it to Pam, who used it to shield herself from the water. Daphne sprinted behind everyone else as the rain began pouring down roughly.

"I still think you cheated," Jasmine snapped at Daphne when they reached shelter. It wasn't until the next day, as they walked to defense against the dark arts, that Jasmine began to show amusement at what happened during the game.

"You would think that a Ravenclaw would be more competent when asking a girl out," she remarked. Since he was in her house, Jasmine had spent several minutes informing Daphne all about Edric. He was an excellent student ("Ravenclaw? Duh!"), liked quidditch ("obviously!"), and enjoyed photography ("Now that I didn't know," Daphne had said).

"Have you even given him an answer yet?" Jasmine went on. Daphne shook her head, she had not. Several girls from Ravenclaw had inquired the same thing that morning during breakfast.

"She wants to keep him in suspense," said Sirius jokingly as he dropped down to the floor outside the classroom. The door was still closed indicating that the professor was not there yet. Daphne had thought about Edric the night before. She wasn't sure how to answer him. She didn't exactly feel like going on another date after Nigel, but Edric sounded much more promising. Sure, he had picked a horrible time to ask her out, but he couldn't be as bad as Nigel.

"Where's James?" Daphne questioned when she came out of her thoughts and noticed everyone was watching her.

"With Pam," answered Remus, averting his eyes to people walking by.

"I told all of you she was great," Jasmine pointed out. Daphne didn't remind her, she was the one who looked angry with Pam the day before.

"You all like _Pam_?" Lily was standing behind them, her foot tapping impatiently and her arms crossed.

"Yea she's…" Daphne started before Lily cut her off.

"Annoying? Funny looking? Fake?"

"Who is?" James was moving towards them quickly, bumping his shoulder into Severus' as he passed the thin boy.

"No one," Lily admitted hastily and moved away. James watched her go looking crestfallen, unaware that Severus was giving him a look of loathing. Daphne was sure Severus had his hands clutched around his wand in his black robes. Severus' eyes moved and met hers for a moment before he turned away. James shuffled with his back pocket then pulled out a piece of black paper. He held it out for them, swirly silver writing read…

**_Madame Rosmerta and Madame Puddifoot present…_**

**_A Night under the Stars_**

**_Masquerade Ball_**

"It's coming up soon," Daphne stated looking at the date. She knew what James had in mind. He wanted them all to go. "I'll go. I was made for ball gowns," she concluded. James smiled happily.

Everyone else agreed, except for Jasmine, who looked very uncertain, as usual. She was biting her bottom lip.

"We almost got caught on Halloween," she complained quietly, fearful that someone might overhear and get them in trouble for something that happened months ago.

"_Almost_," Sirius emphasized.

"I don't think Professor McGonogall wanted to take that many points away. She didn't really inquire much or ask us for proof of innocence," Jasmine pointed out, still keeping her voice low.

"We'll be extra careful this time," Daphne tried to reassure her. Jasmine still didn't agree.

"This time we'll go separately," Remus suggested, watching for Jasmine's reaction. "It lessens our chances of getting caught."

"And makes it more exciting," Sirius added, "We won't know who we all are with those masks on." Daphne liked this idea and she could tell by the look on Jasmine's face that the girl would be easy to persuade now.

"How about Evans?" James asked. He was looking down the hall to were Lily was chatting with Aubrey. His head was a normal size again, but he kept nervously glancing towards James.

"What about her?" Peter questioned.

"You should get her to go too," James was talking to Daphne now.

"How am _I_ supposed to do that?"

"Use your charm," he answered easily.

"That's your job. It's harder to work on girls," Daphne complained. Though she supposed she could casually forget to tell Lily James was going. That would make it easy to convince her. She agreed when the professor opened the door with a goofy grin on his face that said he was excited about the day's lesson. When they entered the room, he asked them not to sit down yet.

"Today, will be a most interesting lesson because I have actually brought a creature for you to fight." The professor informed them. Several students moved around uncomfortably. People glanced around the classroom wondering where the professor was hiding the monster. "Before I bring it out, we need to clear the desks out of the way." More people looked around nervously, but got up and moved the desks to the sides. A large clear path was left in the middle.

"What do you think it is?" Daphne whispered to Jasmine as they inched to the front of the class.

"I don't know, but I hope I've read about it."

"Come closer," the professor called to some students who were hanging near the back.

"This is exciting," Sirius said. His wand already prepared in his hand. "We never get hands on stuff." Daphne smiled looking back to the front of the room. The professor was dragging a briefcase to the front of the class. As Daphne narrowed her eyes for a better look, she saw it was shaking slightly.

"What we are learning about is inside this briefcase, I found it a few floors up hiding in a closet."

"A closet?" James wondered out loud.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, a closet. Who can tell me something about boggarts?" He peered around at his students expectantly.

"Boggarts?" several people were whispering to each other, each face confused.

"A boggart," the professor began explaining. "is a creature that will turn into what you fear the most." Again people were shifting around on their feet. "The only way to defeat it is by laughing and saying the word riddikulus." A few people repeated the words. "Now, I'm going to open the trunk and one by one I want you to go up and try it out. Remember, think of a way to make what you fear funny. That's the _key_." Daphne concentrated on what scared her the most, which was spiders. The thought of them made her feel like squirming around.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Jasmine said lightly at her side. Remus smiled weakly. The professor called for the classes attention again.

"Form a line and be ready with something on your mind." Students moved to get into line, some even shoved to be near the front. Apparently, students were suddenly excited at the prospect of trying out a boggart. Daphne strolled into the line trying to think of what could possibly make spiders funny. Nothing came to her mind. She bite her lip concentrating.

"Spiders?" James asked. He was standing near her looking as confident as usual though the briefcase shook violently.

"Ready?" Th professor asked a Slytherin standing in front.

The girl nodded and grasped onto her wand tightly. The briefcase opened with a click and the professor stepped back. An impossibly large dragon came out. It was black with fiery eyes. Its nostrils let out steam as it peered around. The Slytherin let out a loud yell. Daphne smiled.

"How cute!"

"Hagrid would agree. I believe he wants one," Remus informed her.

"Concentrate," the professor was warily reminding the panic stricken girl. He kept an eye on the dragon and one on the student. The girl pointed her shaking wand.

"R-rr-riddikulus!" There was a pop and the dragon became a small windup toy. The girl smiled in relief, then stepped out of the line. Daphne realized she was somehow next and edged forward. Her skin was crawling with the idea of spiders. Instantly, the sound of scurrying filled the room. Hundreds of fat, juicy black and brown spiders were rushing toward her. Daphne closed her eyes and began moving around in disgust. All the desks were too far away from her to jump on. The spiders moved closer. Daphne tried to clear her mind, but spiders were not funny. She tried to say this out loud, but no words left her. The spiders would be at her feet at any moment. Daphne pointed her wand and the spiders all turned into jelly beans. James stepped up next.

The spiders had disappeared and Aubrey was standing there with Lily. They were holding hands. Daphne looked at the boggart Aubrey and Lily, then the real Aubrey and Lily. The real Lily's mouth had opened slightly. Several people were snickering, but it wasn't news to anyone that James liked Lily and obviously didn't want to see her with anyone else. James flicked his wand and the head on boggart Aubrey began to grow huge. It was just like the Slug club party only the head didn't stop growing. The size of it forced boggart Lily and Aubrey to stop holding hands. The room roared with laughter. Real Lily was burning red and glaring at the back of James.

Real Aubrey, who was standing near her, stepped several paces away. He held onto his head as if he was afraid that the boggart might come true. James smirked and tossed the real Lily a wink as he stepped out of the way and joined Daphne. Peter was up next and Daphne realized for the first time Sirius wasn't in line. In fact, he was sitting on a desk near them observing everyone else. Daphne wondered why he hadn't gone, then began thinking about what Sirius would possibly see. A pop brought her attention back to the front of the room. A lonesome image of Peter was standing facing the real Peter. Students in line were trying to see what was going on and it caused several of them to stumble forward. The boggart changed into a black shadow that had fangs and claws. A Gryffindor girl let out a squeal before changing it into fog. Next came a Ravenclaw boy who was laughing until the pop noise sounded again. Daphne's mouth dropped open. A werewolf was standing in the front of the room growling ferociously. She glanced at the line where Remus was standing not too far behind the boy. He looked from the boggart werewolf to the floor. His face filled with sadness. Daphne jumped off the desk at the same time as Sirius and James did. She hurried over to Remus. Jasmine was already speaking to him softly, placing a consoling hand on his arm. Daphne moved in front of Remus, blocking his view of the werewolf and gave him a large hug that extended for several seconds.

"It's alright," he whispered to both of the girls. "I'm already used to it." His voice sounded worn and tired. At the side of the room, Sirius and James were still brandishing their wands with angry expressions. They would have a horrible spell waiting for the boy when he stepped out of the line.

Lily moved to say something to Remus, but she stepped in front of the boggart. The werewolf transformed into a box. Eerie music began playing as the bar on the side began to turn. When the song finished, a large vicious clown popped out. It had a crazy glint in its eyes and razor sharp teeth. Lily looked at it with exasperation.

"Riddikulus!" She said easily. It became a potted flower as she moved out of the way towards Remus. "Don't you pay attention to rubbish like that," she silently told him as she passed. After making sure Remus was all right, Daphne moved back to the desks. Her ears filled with the popping noise. A banshee turned into a Barbie and a murderous marionette doll became a balloon, before Remus nervously stepped up. He looked at the balloon apprehensively. The string on it was slowly disappearing and the red became a pale white. It was a full moon. Daphne glanced around. Students were laughing at it or perplexed, but one face was calculating. Severus was eyeing Remus carefully. His black eyes flicked from Remus to Lily to James, then Sirius and back to Remus. He looked like he was connecting pieces in his head.

"Riddikulus!" The moon turned into a bludger that began to bounce around. The class roared as they dodged the ball. When it came back to the front, there was a pop. It was Jasmine's turn. She stepped up confidently. The boggart shape expanded and suddenly Professor Flitwick was standing there.

"Professor?" Jasmine said in confusion. Several people began to laugh again. There was nothing remotely frightening about Professor Flitwick, who at the moment had begun to levitate. He brought himself up to Jasmine's level and stretched out his hand. She stepped back.

"I'm confiscating this," his voice squeaked, there was a tearing noise and the prefect badge that had been on Jamisne's robe was now in Flitwick's hand. Jasmine looked like she was going to cry.

"What? Why? What?" She looked around for help. Then remembered her wand. "Riddikulus," the professor became a pixie. Jasmine sighed when she felt her badge was still in place on her robes. Baxter Ash went after her. The tiny pixie transformed into a large manticore, and then with a pop it was a cat that resembled Mrs. Norris. When he left, people were shoving again in confusion. No one knew who was supposed to go next. Finally, someone was pushed to the front. Severus stumbled forward flinging out his hands to steady himself. Black curtains of hair covered his face, but Daphne noticed he was looking up and she moved her eyes to the boggart. A man was standing there. He had a large hooked nose and was looking at Severus with disgust. The majority of the class took a step back when they saw him. The expression on his face was terrifying. He reminded Daphne of an older Severus and she knew this must be his father. The young Slytherin straightened himself out and turned his back on the boggart. He marched towards the door. His eyes dared anyone to say anything. As he passed them, Daphne heard a voice speak.

"What's wrong Snivellus does you're daddy beat you?" Peter teased with a cackling laugh that froze Daphne's insides. Several things happened at once after that. Jasmine gasped. Remus put his forehead in his hand and sighed deeply. James tried to stop Peter from going further by bringing his hand to his neck and making a cutting off motion. Sirius, who was never on good terms with his own family, shook his head in disapproval. And Daphne's own mouth opened slightly.

"WHAT?" An angry voice rang out. Somewhere in the back of the gaping line a boy was shoved out of the way and in the gap appeared Raelyn. Her eyes fixed on Peter. She stomped forward, but Lily beat her to it.

"You idiot!" She yelled so loudly that Peter flinched. She had sworn never to defend Severus again during fifth year, but that didn't seem to matter now. "How could you say that! That was completely inappropriate." Severus had stopped in his tracks at Peters remark. He looked livid and paler than usual. His hand reached into his robes, but he stopped. He glared around at Raelyn then back at all of them. He dared anyone else to make a comment about his boggart. His black eyes stopped at Daphne, who had just whipped out her own wand in her fury. Severus inhaled deeply then swept out of the room, with out looking back. Peter was looking to James and Sirius for help now as Lily shouted some more, but neither of them were willing to assist him.

"But… he's Snivellus," Peter tried to explain.

Raelyn sprang at him, without her wand. She had her fists ready to attack. Sirius jumped up and stopped her before she reached Peter. He held both her arms behind her back to restrain her. She struggled to loosen herself, kicking her legs out toward Peter in hopes of hitting him.

"Down girl!" Sirius barked when she almost wormed her way out of his grip.

Daphne remembered her own wand at this point and let out a roar of frustration. She pointed it directly at Peter.

"Don't ever say anything like that again!" He cowered down babbling apologies and begging for help. Daphne instantly thought of a spell that suited him at the moment, langlock. With one final glare at him, she moved her wand.

* * *

Severus entered the classroom later just as the bell rang to indicate the period was over. Not wanting to draw any more attention to himself, he quietly slipped through. It was bad enough that people saw what he was afraid of when he had been trying very hard to avoid the boggart. Severus checked to see if people were staring. No one was. All the students were whispering excitedly amongst themselves. He wondered if it was about him, but several girls passed him without a glance.

"Did you see what she did?" One of them piped happily.

"And no one has taken it off," another interjected as she flipped through her notebook.

"I wonder what _he_ did?"

"Was it because of what he said to Severus?"

Severus looked away quickly when he heard his own name, but none of them appeared to notice him.

"Why would she care? She's in Gryffindor and look at her friends." The girl paused to stare wide-eyed across the room where Sirius was packing his bag.

"She must have had a disagreement with Peter."

"I can't believe no one's taken it off. I mean he can't talk." The first girl giggled at this.

"Daphne is like the height of cool." One of the girls pouted looking across the room at Daphne in admiration. Severus understood from the conversation that Daphne had put a spell on Peter and that he couldn't talk. This spell sounded oddly familiar to Severus. It sounded like one he had made up a while ago, but he didn't understand how Daphne knew it. He looked around for Peter. He was easy to spot. The large boy was following after James, begging him without words. It looked like his tongue was stuck to the top of his mouth. _Daphne used langlock_ Severus realized. _  
_

Sirius and James were amused by Peter's distress. The only sympathetic face was Remus and even he wasn't moving to help his friends. Daphne glared at the boy when he moved closer to her and he hastily moved away. She was still infuriated with him for being so inconsiderate. Severus watched in amusement for a few seconds before hastily leaving the room.

"Good class," James pronounced as they moved towards the door. Raelyn got there at the same time as them.

"I didn't see you go up to the boggart," Sirius pointed out when he blocked her way. Daphne thought about this and realized the only time she saw Raelyn during class was hanging around near the back of the room. She never even got in the line. Raelyn lifted her chin slightly and glared up at Sirius.

"That's because _I'm_ not afraid of anything," she informed him. "What about yourself?"

"Maybe _I'm_ not afraid of anything either," Sirius commented lifting his own chin up and stepping out of the doorway. Raelyn shot him a sour look as she shoved past him and James, who was shuffling with his back pocket again.

"Something… bothering you?" Daphne inquired raising her eyebrows.

"The paper about the ball. I could have sworn I put it in my pocket, but its gone." He lifted his robe up. "Do you see anything Evans?" Lily rolled her green eyes at him.

"I'll check," Daphne offered. She stepped forward and jokingly slapped James' very firm behind. "Ooh very nice," she said giving him a wink.

"Yes, I know," James yawned and ruffled his hair.

"That's gross," Lily spat as she strode away. Daphne shrugged.

"It's not there," she told James as she checked the time. Their next class didn't start for another thirty minutes. In her anger, she had forgotten to go look for Severus. Now she was wondering where she would find him. She felt the need to see him and ask if he was okay. As they all walked towards the staircase, Daphne slipped away from her friends. She scanned the crowd. When she was ready to head to the library to check for Severus, she saw black shoulder length hair. He was heading outside. Daphne followed after him through the crowds. By the time she reached him, he was already sitting down outside with his legs crossed a book propped open in front of him. Now that he was siting before her, Daphne could think of nothing to say. Her mind became an empty canvas.

"Um… hi," she finally said weakly. Severus glanced back at her without saying anything. Daphne lowered herself down onto the grass next to him. She shifted around uncomfortably several times as Severus continued reading a dark blue covered book.

"You stole my spell," he finally accused and threw her a malicious look.

"What?" Daphne wasn't aware that Severus knew she had cursed Peter.

"Langlock, that's _my_ spell and _you_ used it!" He continued his voice lowering. "What did you do? Steal my notebook with your _friends_ and read over it?"

"No," Daphne lied. Well it wasn't all a lie. She hadn't stolen his notebook, James found it fifth year. They did look through it briefly and this was one of the spells she picked up. Severus didn't look like he believed anything she was saying.

"Besides it was appropriate for this wasn't it?" Daphne tried to convince him with a small smile. Not even Severus could deny its usefulness in this situation. He would have used it on Peter. That or something worse. Daphne gently placed her hand on his forearm.

"I'm sorry about Peter," she blurted out at once. "There's… he's… there's no excuse for him," she concluded oddly.

"It's easy enough to see that he is a dunderhead," Severus hissed moving his arm away from her. Daphne didn't know what to say now. She wanted to know about the boggart and if it was really his father, but she couldn't bring herself to ask him about it.

"So…" she began awkwardly again. Her eyes moved all around the courtyard. "Can I…"

"No," said Severus silkily. His face was covered again with his black hair.

"Ok, well glad that's over," Daphne admitted, smiling at him again as she shuffled through her bag, where she found some of the chocolate Remus gave her during Christmas. It always made her feel better when Remus offered her chocolate on a bad day. Daphne held out a piece with a smile. Severus didn't take it.

"Don't make me drop it on your book," Daphne threatened lightly. Severus moodily stuck his hand out. "So how is it so far?" Daphne chimed as Severus flipped through the pages of his book again with one hand. She knew it was the book she had gotten him for Christmas.

"Fine," he muttered trying to read some more and biting onto his chocolate piece. Daphne didn't expect to ever find out if it was his father or not when Severus surprised her.

"Yes, it was my father," he suddenly said sharply. Daphne's eye widened in surprise and she felt like Severus had just read her mind. She wanted to ask him why he had decided to tell her, but stopped. Severus wasn't done, a smile was curling on his lips "So spiders, huh?"

"They're creepy with all those legs," Daphne tried to explain without shuddering. To make Severus understand, she moved her fingers up his arm in a crawling fashion.

"Right," he smirked and ate the last piece of chocolate.

"So tell me, Severus, when are you going to ask me out?" Daphne asked playfully batting her long eyelashes. This startled him a great deal, but he collected himself quickly.

"I'm _not_ going to," he muttered.

"Fine, I guess I'll just _have_ to say yes to Edric after all." Daphne sighed sadly.

"I guess so."

"What do you think of him… Edric Warren?" Severus scowled. "You like him that much huh?" Daphne giggled at his expression. "Did you know he enjoys photography?"

"No"

"Me either, not until today, so now you know, just a little random fact," She added. "Anyway, why don't you try out for your house team?" She remembered seeing Severus at the game and thought he must really like quidditch to come and watch when his own house wasn't playing. Again, Severus was startled by what she had asked. He sort of looked embarrassed too. "What's wrong?" She wondered trying to figure out how she had offended him. "Sorry, I thought you liked quidditch," she added quickly.

"I do," he snapped at once.

"Then?"

He mumbled something, looking back down toward his book.

"What?" She edged closer to try to catch what he was saying.

"I'm not good at flying okay!" He bellowed causing her to topple backwards in suprise.

"Sorry, I didn't know," Daphne admitted as she pulled herself up, but then she remembered their first flying lesson. He was just as bad as Jasmine on a broom.

"I can teach you," she blurted out before thinking it over.

"Excuse me?" He hissed.

"I'll teach you," she repeated. "It'll be fun, I'll borrow brooms from James and Sirius… I'll help you out."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so," said Severus coldly.

"Oh come on."

He looked tempted, but continued to refuse.

"We'll make it a deal. I'll teach you how to fly and then someday you can help me with something, how about that?" She suggested happily.

"I... I don't know," he said closing his book. "I need to go to class."

Daphne looked at the time. She was going to be late.

"Bye Severus!" She called after him as she lifted up her bag. She didn't expect him to answer, but for the second time that day, he suprised her.

"Bye."


	12. Perfection

_A/N: Hello and Happy New Year! Sorry I've taken so long to update, but Christmas time is always busy busy. This chapter is short, but a longer exciting one will soon follow. Please keep reading:) Thank you!_**  
**

* * *

**Perfection**

_**"Better a diamond with a flaw than a pebble without." -Confucius **_

The day of the boggart was _not_ a good one for Severus who stalked through the stony hallways looking menacing to anyone who saw him. He had not enjoyed his last class of the day in the least and was tempted to hex the next person who walked by when something or _someone_ caught his attention.

Daphne was standing outside of the Great Hall peering down at Peter with her wand in her hand. Severus watched as the boy got to his knees to plead for forgiveness. A touch of pity was apparent on Daphne's features.

"Do you promise _never_ to say anything like that again?" She asked in a sweet voice that was trying to be stern. Her hands were holding onto both ends of her wand anticipating the reply. Peter's mouth was open with excitement as he realized she was going to take the curse off if he agreed. He nodded feverently to assure her, since his tongue was still out of working order.

"That won't last long," Sirius remarked to James from behind his hand. They too were watching the scene, but from each side of their friend. Daphne seemed to think Peter's nodding was good enough because she easily removed the curse with a twirl of her wand. The boy mumbled his thanks and clumsily stood up to his feet. Daphne was about to open her mouth to add something else when her eyes traveled up and found Severus'. His head snapped around when he realized he had been caught staring and he hurried away with his black school robes billowing behind him.

Daphne watched him go in confusion. It was clear he had been watching her. She felt like going after him, but thought better of it. Disappearing twice in one day would make her friends wonder where she was going. Anyway, now that she had taken care of Peter, she had to think about the two other things that lay ahead. Convincing Lily to go to the ball and answering Edric's request. The second didn't take long and it was much easier than the first. Instead of having to go out of her way to find Edric, he went out of his way to find her. Just as she was making her way to dinner, he appeared.

"Daphne?" Edric said cautiously before she could disappear behind the doors of the Great Hall.

She greeted him in her usual upbeat manner. He scrutinized her carefully to see whether he was about to get rejected or not.

"I know I said I would give you some time, but I was hoping you had already decided on an answer." He glanced at her with hope this time. A group of girls walked by them whispering loudly to each other. Ever since the game, Edric and Daphne had been the latest in the Hogwarts juicy gossip. Daphne ignored them all and prepared herself to finally give an answer.

"I have decided," she said steadily. "We _can_ go out." Edirc broke into a grin, so she quickly added," _But _we have to get to know each other first, it's nothing serious."

"Did somebody call for me?" Sirius obnoxiously rounded the corner. He looked from Edric to Daphne and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Excuse me, I didn't _know_ I was interrupting, please… continue." With a final amused glance at her, Sirius hurried on his way. Daphne rolled her eyes then brought her attention back to the smiling boy before her.

"You won't regret it," he answered showing some genuine confidence. Before leaving her, they settled on a date and time to meet that very week.

Most people in the Great Hall were already halfway through dessert when Daphne sat down. Sirius and James were laughing as was expected.

"What did he want?" Remus inquired, ignoring his two friends. Sirius had spared no time recounting the tale of his running into her in the hall with Edric.

"Probably quidditch advice," James snickered at his own joke. A familiar tinkling laughter sounded at his left and Daphne realized Pam was sitting at their table.

Daphne nodded to the girl then answered Remus' question. "We're going out this week."

"You sound thrilled."

"I am," Daphne poked at her potato with her fork.

"Edric is a really decent guy," Pam tried to encourage her.

"That's what a lot of people said about Nigel."

"Evans!" James happily waved to the red head that was passing by the table. "Evans! Hey Evnas!"

"What?" She snapped when it was obvious she couldn't ignore him any longer.

"I keep trying to ask if you got my Christ…"

"Yes! Okay? Now _stop_ asking!"

"Did you like it?" He called out after her. She didn't answer. "What's her problem?"

"I'd have to say… you, you, and you," Sirius bluntly informed his friend.

"What did Prongs get you for Christmas, Pam?" Remus politely asked as he bit into a brownie.

"A book," Pam informed everyone. "He thinks everyone in Ravenclaw is a square." This brought James' attention back to the girl beside him.

"When did I say that?"

"Everyday," Daphne remarked.

"I agree with Prongs," Sirius added in, not caring that it might be offensive to Pam, but she just continued smiling.

"He might be right." Pam tilted her head towards her house table. Most of the people were eating with one-hand and flipping pages with the other, including Jasmine. "And I confess, I already finished the book," she added for everyone's amusement.

Having Pam hang around them didn't feel awkward at all. On second thought, it felt comfortable. Daphne was surprised at how similar she was to the girl. If something ever happened to her, Pam could come in and no one would miss a step. Daphne soon found herself becoming good friends with the girl, much to Lily's displeasure. The red head was now giving Daphne the cold shoulder, which didn't make her plans to convince Lily to go to the masquerade any easier.

"Why don't we just convince Pam to go?" But even as Daphne heard herself say it, she knew it wouldn't be possible. Pam was like her in many ways, but she was a Ravenclaw and they did not like trouble. Sure, she would laugh at the pranks the marauders always pulled, but she never joined in.

"I'd rather have Evans there." James insisted that him and Pam were not serious. "Sort of like you and Eric," He added to finish the conversation.

Daphne gave him a sour look. Being reminded about the date made her think of how close it was. She felt nervous. Not because of the date itself, but because she worried that Edric would turn out to be another Nigel. One of those was enough for a lifetime. To distract herself from her present thoughts, she got James to help her plan for the masquerade.

"How will you be getting there?"

"We have the map," James reminded her. "You can take the invisibility cloak if you want."

Daphne agreed to this. Not only would it make things easier, but also it would give Jasmine another reason to come.

* * *

Friday afternoon Daphne made her way to the assigned place five minutes before the date was set to start and was surprised to see that Edric was already there waiting for her.

"Punctual," Daphne began as a greeting. Already this date was looking up. He had arrived _before_ time, not after like a certain _someone_.

"It's not polite to keep such a beautiful girl waiting." He extended his hand to give her a large bouquet of flowers, a very nice assortment of red and yellow tulips. "They could never compare to you, but they're pretty." Daphne blushed slightly then noticed something else in Edric's hands

"What's that?" Daphne asked. He held up a very odd looking camera.

"I thought perhaps as we walked around I could get some shots," He explained happily. When he explained more about hi hobby, Daphne agreed. As the sun lowered in the sky, they strolled towards the lake together. Edric snapped several photos every now and then.

"Pause right there… perfect!"

"You know I'm going to want to see those when they're done," Daphne admitted.

He gestured for her to sit down on the grass with him. She gladly accepted. She didn't want to admit it, but all the flash form his camera was making her feel very dizzy. Daphne told him about herself when he inquired and he let her talk. He only interrupted to ask another question or to take a picture.

"The lighting is wonderful right now…there." He lowered his camera and asked her to continue.

"Ive been talking all this time. It's your turn," Daphne lightly demanded. Edric told her about himself. He was everything an ideal boyfriend should have been. He enjoyed photography and had been doing it since he was seven. He also liked cooking, painting, and writing. It all added to his kind and very gentlemanly personality.

By the time the date was over, Edric walked her to the entrance hall of the castle where he thanked her for the "delightful time" and kissed her cheek lightly before departing. Just as he left, a dark figure emerged from the stairs.

"Severus!" Daphne raised her voice excitedly. Though she didn't know why, excitement swelled inside of her at the sight of the boy.

"Aren't you on a date?" He asked in a bored voice when she fell into step with him. She had no idea were he was going, but decided to go anyway.

"I wa… wait, how did you know?" Daphne wondered. Severus shifted awkwardly. Perhaps he had seen them together.

"Everyone knows," he stated to cover up his blunder. She should have known. Who at Hogwarts didn't know her business? "And your holding flowers." Daphne looked down at the massive bouquet she was practically dragging. Edric really outdid himself there. If they weren't so pretty, she would put them down. Her arm was beginning to ache.

"It's your fault you know."

Severus opened his mouth to protest this accusation she had thrown out.

"You broke my heart. I had to say yes," Daphne continued dramatically thrusting one hand on her heart and another on his arm. "I hope you're happy!"

"Thrilled," said Severus dryly brushing her hand off. "Here," he came to a stop and pointed to the side. They were standing outside of the Gryffindor tower portrait hole. Daphne was suspired. She had no memory of how they got there.

"I assume you want to put those flowers down," Severus guessed correctly.

"How did you know? They're very heavy." To demonstrate, she placed them into his arms which dropped several inches under the weight. Narrowing his eyes, he held them out for her to take away.

"Severus, giving Daphne flowers? I had no idea you liked her so much."

Daphne spun around and found herself looking into Remus' kind face.

"I would never," Severus hissed his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Give anything to _her._"

Daphne opened her mouth to retaliate, but one blink and Severus was already down the hall. Daphne sighed sadly wondering if Severus would have waited for her to put the flowers down. Remus smiled at her side.

"How was the date?" For a moment, Daphne thought he was speaking about her and Severus, then remembered Edric (and the weight of the flowers). Daphne told Remus all about it and how perfect Edric had been.

"He was almost _too_ perfect," She concluded finally.

"You are hard to please," Remus joked. "Girls want their men to be perfect and here comes one who is and now he's _too_ perfect?" Remus shook his head like he would never understand women. This for some reason gave Daphne an idea.

"Remus, can I ask a favor? Will you convince Jasmine to go to the ball?"

This request seemed to surprise him.

"What makes you think she would listen to me?" He asked.

"I have a feeling she will." Daphne nodded knowingly then gave the portrait the password. They entered the common room and she hurried to her room to put the flowers down. The only other person in there was Lily. It was now or never Daphne realized. She had put off telling Lily about the ball for long enough.

"Lily," Daphne started taking a seat in her bed and facing the red head.

Moments later…

"Potter's not going?" Lily repeated for the third time.

"Yes," Daphne lied. Of course, it was James' idea, but she wasn't going to tell Lily that.

"W_hy_ isn't he going?" Lily raised her eyebrow skeptically.

"I don't know if he knows about it," Daphne lied again. "I thought it would be fun as a girls night out. They always have a guys night out."

"Jasmine's going too?"

"Yes." A_s soon as Remus convinces her._

"Are you lying to me?" Lily's green eyes burned into Daphne's like she was trying to see the lie coming out of them. _Keep a straight face, keep a straight face._

"No," Daphne came out of the dormitory feeling like she had some of the Felix felices potion Professor Slughorn had taught them about. These past days had been very favorable for her. Daphne hoped things would continue that way, especially for the masquerade.

* * *

Later, Remus found himself walking out of Gryffindor tower and heading for the library. Jasmine would no doubt have started on homework by now. He spotted her at a table with two other Ravenclaw girls. One was Pam.

He kindly greeted the girls in a low voice.

Jasmine welcomed him and moved her bag aside so he could sit. Pam smiled and packed up with the other girl leaving them so they could talk alone.

"They didn't really have to leave. I just wanted to run an idea by you."

"We were done, just reading ahead now." Her hands were unconsciously wringing her sleeve. "What idea do you have?"

"You know the masquerade that we've all been mentioning?"

"Yeah… go on…"

"Well," he looked around him guilty that he was probably convincing her to do something that she wouldn't really want to do. "We're all going and I… we hoped you would be there too."

Jasmine blinked a bit stunned. "Another after curfew outing? I don't know."

"You don't _have_ to go. We… well _I_ hoped you'd be there. Will you at least think about it?" he repeated. His cheeks became brightly colored and he looked around the surrounding area nervously. The librarian still had not noticed them talking.

Jasmine felt taken by him and she knew he had her at "_I_ hoped you'd be there." It wasn't until she giggled that the librarian threw them both a warning look. "Oops, well I suppose there is only one thing for me to do then."

"Is there?"

"I have to think of what kind of dress I will be wearing."

Remus smiled in relief. "Great. I'm sure you'll look great, as usual… err…" Jasmine blushed a deep rose color and he too became filled with more color for the second time since they had started conversing. "I should let you get back to reading. I'll see you."

"Bye," he waved and hunched a little bit while exiting the library altogether.

Jasmine waited until he stepped out and gathered her books together in a hurry. Then she rushed up to the Gryffindor common room in search of Daphne.

"You won't believe what Remus said to me today!" Jasmine started.

"What?"

"He told me about the masq…" Daphne covered her mouth before she could say another word.

"Shh, Lily doesn't think they are going," she whispered.

"Why not?" Jasmine whispered back.

"She's refusing to go if James goes."

Jasmine shook her head. "Should have known. Anyway, Remus told me I would look "great, _as usual_" in my dress."

Jasmine beamed with happiness and Daphne couldn't help but smile and picture the look on Remus' face after letting something like that slip. What a sweetheart… If only they would just tell each other.


	13. Masked Mayhem

_A/N: Dear Readers Thank you for your patience and here is yet another chapter, one of my favorites! For the clothing in this chapter please think of movies such as Casanova, The Man in the Iron Mask, and The Phantom of the Opera (All of these have excellent masquerade scenes). I also tried something new for this chapter it has the time- the person- and the location. Leave reviews!  
_

_Music: Waltz of the Flowers -Tchaikovsky  
_

_Pieces of Heaven-Cascada_

_Daphne/Severus: Kiss Me -Six Pence None the Richer_

_James/Lily: The Book of Love -Peter Gabriel _

* * *

**Masked Mayhem**

_**"Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth" -Oscar Wilde**_

**The Day of the Masquerade**

**8:39 pm- Daphne Rue and Lily Evans- Gryffindor girls' dormitories**

"It's time," Daphne mouthed to Lily. It was fortunate that their beds were next to each other. The other two girls in the room didn't notice them exchanging silent words.

"I think I'll go to the common room for a bit," Lily stated out loud, getting up from her bed.

"I'll go too," Anne piped in happily. She was completely unaware that she was not welcome and ruining the whole plan Lily and Daphne had worked hard on. They needed to make it out of Gryffindor tower to prepare for the ball before curfew struck.

"No," Lily snapped a bit too quickly. "I mean you don't have to. I'm only going to get… something I forgot."

"Oh… all right," Anne sank back down near her bed, picking up her book again.

"I think I forgot something too." Daphne rushed to the door dreading any more interruptions. Her hand was already on the handle.

"You know…" Daphne winced. "Curfew is coming up soon so you two better hurry."

Lily assured them that they would be quick. The two girls hurried out of the room and out of Gryffindor tower. Walking past sleeping portraits, they made their way to an abandoned bathroom on the first floor. The door displayed the usual _out of order_ sign, but they ignored it and went inside. It was dark and the floor was damp. Not the ideal place to meet, but no one ever used this bathroom because of the little nuisance that never left. Myrtle. A ghost of a girl that haunted one of the stalls. Lily checked the cubicle Myrtle normally occupied.

"Looks like she's not in."

"Good, the last thing we need is her slowing us down," Daphne admitted. The past few days they had been using this bathroom to transfigure their clothes into ball gowns. The times Myrtle had been there, they had hardly gotten any work done. Especially Jasmine, who always ended up in a tiff with the ghostly girl.

"Where is Jasmine?" Daphne suddenly wondered. She hoped the Ravenclaw hadn't backed out of the plan.

"I'm here." Jasmine slipped through the door careful not to let it slam shut behind her. "I ran into some third years trying to set off dung bombs outside of our common room."

"And here you are about to break an even bigger school rule," Lily pointed out. Jasmine shifted uncomfortably. The reminder of what she was about to do was fresh in her mind now.

"Maybe…"

"No, you can't back out now," Daphne reminded. "Let's just get ready." In the muggle world getting prepared for a ball could take hours, in the magical world it only took minutes. The three of them had been standing in school uniforms in a damp bathroom. Now, they were standing in large dresses in a damp bathroom.

"Careful not to get your dress wet." Lily pointed to the patches of wet floor and lifted her skirt to avoid them, while Daphne admired herself in the broken mirror. She was wearing a light pink dress lined in gold with a corseted top. She had lifted her hair up into curls with several strands cascading down near her face. Satisfied with her appearance, she turned around to admire her friends. Jasmine had chosen a dark blue dress. Daphne suspected it was to match the bracelet Remus had given her at Christmas, which she had not taken off. Her dress was in a similar fashion to Daphne's except that her sleeves reached her elbows and she wore small white gloves. Her normally wavy hair was straightened and up in a high ponytail. To her other side Lily was fumbling with her own red hair. She had done the opposite of Jasmine and curled her hair. Her dress matched her eyes perfectly.

"Are we ready?" Lily questioned finally leaving her hair alone and pulling her cloak on.

"I am, but how are we getting out of here without getting caught? You didn't tell us," Jasmine waited for an elaborate plan. Daphne didn't have one. However, she did reach into her discarded robes to pull out James' invisibility cloak. Since he would have the marauder's map, he had let her borrow it. She unfolded the silver fabric and held it up. Lily recognized it at once and pointed a sharp finger at the cloak.

"That's Potter's!" She even surveyed the bathroom like she expected James to pop out from a toilet at any moment.

"He let me borrow it," Daphne explained as if it was no big deal. "Now let us away."

Jasmine was happier than ever now that they had a way to get out, but Lily kept eyeing it sourly.

**9:02pm- Daphne Rue, Jasmine Luvinia, and Lily Evans- Hogwarts hallways**

"Being under an invisibility cloak only had two flaws," James had explained to Daphne. "One you can be heard and two you can be felt."

Bearing this in mind, she steered the two girls around the castle as best as she could. It was difficult only because of the ball gowns they were wearing. The cloak was long enough to cover them if they stood very close together, but it was uncomfortable and the rustling of the dresses didn't help. Fortunately, they only had two close calls. The first was when Jasmine sneezed just as they were passing by Mr. Filtch.

"Is anyone here, Mrs. Norris?" He croaked his eyes passing right over them, unlike his cats who stared right at them. Daphne edged forward determined to give it a swift kick now that she had her chance, but Lily poked her arm and shook her head to remind her now was not the time. _Next time. _Daphne thought as she cast a look at Mrs. Norris and continued on the way. The second time was when Daphne almost ran into Raelyn, who was suspiciously poking her head around the corner. She was in a black cloak, which made it difficult to see her in the low lights coming from the fire brackets.

"That was close," Daphne whispered when the girl finally disappeared.

The journey out of the castle was nerve wrecking, but simple. The real struggle was walking to Hogsmeade in their high heels.

"We won't even be able to dance by the time we get there," Lily complained as she paused to adjust her gold shoes.

**9:33pm- Daphne, Rue, Jasmine Luvinia, and Lily Evans- Hogsmeade**

Most of Hogsmeade was already dark when they arrived. The businesses had closed for the day long ago. Daphne made her way to a courtyard were she knew the ball was set up. There was no music playing, but a warm glow from the lights filled the empty streets. It was taking place outside between two low buildings. Lily found this ridiculous considering it was still winter.

"At least, your dress has long sleeves," Daphne pointed out. Her own were so small, they were practically nonexistent. They all moved forward until the light spilled onto them and they were no longer in the shadows. Daphne slipped the cloak off of them.

"I'll keep it," Lily offered wrapping it carefully and placing it inside her cloak pocket. The entrance to the splendid affair was a singular arch. It was gold with a point at the very top. Daphne inhaled nervously as she passed under it, half expecting it to be a barrier not permitting students to enter. Of course, it was nothing like that. Although, as soon as she stepped through it, music filled her ears and a weight appeared on her face, while her cloak disappeared from her shoulders. The music was welcome and the weight ended up being a mask that matched perfectly with her dress. It was gold, with a large pink feather coming out from the top. The two girls on either side of her also got masks. Lily's was a gold one with several green feathers on one side and Jasmine a shiny white one with pearls dangling down on both sides. Daphne took in her surroundings from behind her new disguise with her mouth slightly open. It was more beautiful inside than she had imagined. Golden sparkles fell from the air onto the dance floor and the band was set against one side while tables laden with food and drinks were set on another. Many figures in dress robes and ball gowns moved across the dance floor. Jasmine gave a squeal of delight as she stood on her toes looking around, even Lily seemed pleased. Daphne walked forward a bit more to admire the decorations, unaware that someone was watching her.

**9:47pm- Severus Snape- near the tables**

Severus had gone to the masquerade that night on business and business only. Now, he found he wasn't listening to business at all, but staring at Daphne. The moment she walked into the ball, he knew it was her. As she peered around, he felt nervous. He was under the impression that he would be the only Hogwarts student attending. He would have to do his best to avoid her. Sure he was in fine dress robes and a white mask covered half of his face, but he could never be to sure when it came to Daphne. She seemed to have radar for him.

"Severus are you listening?" A sharp voice next to him brought him back from his thoughts. It was Lucius Malfoy in black dress robes. His cane was at his side and he glared at Severus with a look of disapproval and superiority. Severus reminded himself not to be so easily distracted in the future. With a final look at Daphne, who was being asked to dance now by a man in purple dress robes, he gave his attention back to the pompous man before him.

"I'm listening."

**10:01pm- Jasmine- near the tables**

After entering the ball, Jasmine found herself going for a drink. Her fears of being caught were gone now and she was determined to enjoy herself. Daphne was already dancing, so was Lily. Jasmine couldn't be more delighted as she admired the splendor. Only one thing could ruin the evening and she soon found herself looking at him. Not the man of her dreams coming to whisk her to the dance floor, but the opposite. It was Peter. It _had_ to be. He had his hands up to his mouth in a squirmy fashion and his tiny eyes were peering around the crowds. Not to mention the fact that his mask only covered one of his eyes, the other was exposed. Jasmine impulsively moved to cover her own face when she recalled that she was wearing a mask. Peter _couldn't_ see her face. She dropped her arms to her sides thinking very highly of masquerades and edged behind a group of beautifully dressed girls. For a moment, she thought Peter had somehow sensed her presence. He was hurriedly rushing forward in her direction.

"Jasmine?" He squeaked his eyes big with anticipation as he moved to one of the girls in the group. She had long curly reddish brown hair, similar to Jasmine's, but her eyes were green and Jasmine's were not. The girl Peter was talking to sneered and moved away quickly with her friends. Now, Jasmine knew Peter was definitely searching for her, probably for a dance. She had made the right decision in straightening her hair. Still, this was one night she did not want to run into Peter. So she chose the first man who came near the table and thanked her luck that he was good looking.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked hoping that the desperation in her voice wasn't obvious. Peter would have a hard time finding her in the whirl of dancing couples. The man she had asked took in her appearance and gladly accepted. As they headed to the marble covered dance floor. Jasmine smiled triumphantly.

**10:38pm- Daphne Rue- the dance floor**

Daphne was dancing with yet another masked stranger. She hadn't stopped dancing, not even to get a drink. Person after person had asked her for a turn around the room. The band struck a faster note.

"May I cut in?" A tall man in black dress robes asked bringing Daphne and her partner to a stop. Without waiting for an okay from the person she was presently dancing with, the man took her hand and led her away.

"Sirius?" Daphne asked trying to get a glimpse of his eyes. They were grey and easy to see. His black mask only covered his eyes.

"How'd you know it was me?" He let out a pout and then shrugged, spinning her around again to the music.

"Who else would look so good in dress robes?"

"You have a point there and I must say that's how I found you as well, just look for the girl taking the spotlight on the dance floor." Daphne let out a small laugh.

"No difficulties getting here I presume?" He questioned.

"Absolutely not," Daphne figured she would save the stories of Filch and Raelyn for another day. "Where's James? I haven't seen him at all."

This question produced an amused chuckle from Sirius.

"He's dancing with every red head he can find."

"I should have known." As the words left her mouth, Sirius dipped her down.

"Who's that?" His eyes stared straight ahead. Daphne moved up to observe the girl Sirius was talking about. She was dancing not far from them. She had a silver dress on and her black hair fell below her waist in curls.

"I found my next victim," Sirius declared. "She won't be able to resist my charm." He sounded like James talking about Lily. Bringing his attention back to Daphne he asked.

"Have you picked your next victim?"

Daphne scrunched her face in thought as she looked through the crowds of people. Surely there was someone she hadn't danced with already. Her eyes stopped near the tables. Two figures were talking both dressed in black. It was the second one who had caught her attention. He was thin and had black hair that flipped out slightly at the ends. It reminded her of Severus, but Severus was not the type to go to masquerade balls. Or was he?

A white mask covered half of his features, he also reminded Daphne of…

"Ha! He looks like that phantom of the opera."

"Funny, I didn't know he was coming," Sirius replied eailsy.

"He's real?"

"He normally stays in some opera house. He never comes to things like this."

When the dance ended, Daphne and Sirius went their separate ways. Daphne was going to find out who the mystery man was, and Sirius was going to get his next dance.

**10:46pm -Sirius Black- near the drink fountain**

Sirius approached the girl he had seen from the dance floor with his usual confidence. He had not been denied a dance yet and he wasn't going to start with her.

"Looking for the loo?" She asked when he stopped before her.

"If I was, what makes you think I would have come to ask you?"

"If you did, you'd be lucky. I just happen to know where it is."

"Is that what you ask every guy who wants a dance?" He raised both of his eyebrows.

"Depends. So, are you looking for the loo?"

"No, but if that's where you would like me to take you, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

"What kind of a…" She stepped away.

"A charming, handsome, smart?"

"_Freak _are you?"

"I would still say… all three."

The girl smirked and ran her glass under the drink fountain.

"Who ever thought of creating a beverage fountain is a genius!" The girl said as she examined the mini fountain more thoroughly.

"Hahaha, well what do you say to a dance?"

"With you?"

Sirius took her free hand as she sipped her drink and leaned down to place a soft kiss on it. This caught her off guard and her small cup fell out of her hand and into the fountain.

"That's a bummer," the girl said about her lost drink.

"I'll get you another if you dance with me."

The girl lifted her chin into the air.

"Alright, I suppose it wouldn't completely kill me to do so."

Sirius broke into a grin. "Are you sure about that?"

This time she raised her eyebrow. "Guess we will see wont we?"

Sirius smirked and led her forward with the hand he had just bestowed a kiss on.

**10:53pm -Remus Lupin- the dance floor**

Remus had been just as lucky as the rest of his friends when it came to dancing. He had thought to stay on the side lines, but never even got a chance to. Girl after girl had come for a dance. It was normally James who got this type of attention.

"Thank you," he said kindly to the girl he had been dancing with. She blushed and moved away. As he turned to leave the dance floor, someone knocked into him. She stumbled, but he caught her arms and helped steady.

"Sorry," she mumbled to him looking around awkwardly when he let go. He noticed she didn't have a partner, so he quietly offered his hand with his newfound confidence. As she took it, a beaded bracelet on her wrist caught his attention. _Jasmine?_ He was about to dance with Jasmine! It had to be. It was the gift he had given her for Christmas. Trying to remain calm, he gently placed his arm on her waist and pushed her across the dance floor.

For the girl across from him, it wasn't anything he was wearing that gave him away, it was his eyes. As soon as Jasmine accepted his hand, she had seen his eyes through the mask and they belonged to Remus. _Oh gosh Jasmine. Be calm. Just don't trip. With my luck… I'll trip._ She did her best to be graceful as they danced, but the butterflies inside of her were turning. She wondered if he knew it was her under the mask. Aside from the nerves, she felt like she was gliding. Everything was so perfect: the setting, the person in front of her, all of it. She wished the moment would last forever, since she knew she would not have the nerves to ask him for another dance after this. Had Remus always been such a good dancer? A smile was on his face the whole time as he watched her and spun her around. Those loving eyes sent chills all over her. He didn't even seem like he was thinking about the dance. Did he know it was her? What if he looked this lovingly at _all_ the girls?

At various times during the dance she tried to get him to notice the bracelet, but little did she know, that he already knew and even though his eyes were kind to everyone, his eyes were loving only towards her.

**11:12pm- Lily Evans- Edge of the dance floor**

Lily was taking a break from all of the dancing as she walked around the dance floor. She was having a better time than she expected

"How is it a beauty like you isn't dancing?" A deep voice asked Lily from behind. A hand gently touching her elbow. There was almost something familiar about the voice. His face was almost entirely covered in a white mask, except for his mouth. Even so she considered him the handsomest man she had seen all night, and she had danced with a fair few.

"Are you asking?" She inquired with uncharacteristic flirtation.

"Naturally."

As she accepted, a wicked grin spread across his face. Her stomach flipped over nervously as she took his hand. He lead her to the dance floor keeping her very close to him at all times. She could even see his hazel eyes watching her intently from behind his mask. There was something about those eyes.

"Are you from around here?" She asked curiously

"You could say that." He didn't talk much as they continued dancing from dance to dance. To stop dancing with him never even occurred to her. She didn't talk much either. She didn't want to give away that she was just a student. He didn't mind the silence. He seemed to enjoy just being in her company. By the time midnight was approaching, Lily felt pained to have to leave him for the other girls to enjoy. She wished she knew his true identity. They came to a stop at the end of the song. He twirled her away from him.

"Breathtaking," he said quietly so only she could hear. His voice was so sincere, completely different from what she was used to hearing from James.

Lily felt herself being magnetized towards him. To his eyes, to his lips. She edged closer and to her surprise he didn't back away, though he did look startled. Her arm moved up to his strong shoulder. She was going to kiss the masked stranger. She was inches away.

Bang!

A loud ear splitting noise filled the ballroom. Several people turned to the left in annoyance, including Lily and the man she had almost kissed. A pudgy boy had fallen into the punch bowl and broken the table.

"Worm-" the man in front of Lily started, then caught himself. He ran a hand through his messy black hair. Lily stared at the messy black hair. Messy jet-black hair! The realization came to Lily like a bolt of lightning.

"Potter?" His hand froze halfway thorough his hair. Lily felt the blood drain out of her face. Her face that had been blushing moments earlier.

"Wha…"

"Don't try denying it, I _know_ its you!" She snapped angrily, taking a step away from him. Her heart was thumping wildly.

"Evans," he wanted to explain. He didn't want her to be angry with him, like usual. They had been having such a good time. She had actually been nice to him.

"Don't," she sharply interrupted again. She was angry, very angry, but it wasn't even at him. Sure he hadn't told her who he really was, but this was a masque. She was angry with herself. She had almost kissed him, not the other way around. She, Lily Evans, had wanted to kiss him, would have, if it hadn't been for... she couldn't bear to think about it.

"Evans," James tried again. This time he reached for her hand. The hand he had been holding the whole time they had been dancing. The hand he was already missing having in his own. She yanked it away from him with a pained expression on her face, then she disappeared into the whirl of ball gowns, leaving James frozen and heartbroken. He recovered himself before heading to the tables to find Peter.

**11:04pm- Daphne Rue- near the tables**

Daphne was near the tables when the crash happened. She knew it was Peter who caused the commotion, but ignored him. She was busy pretending _not_ to be eaves dropping on the two figures in black. Two figures she had already identified as Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. What they could be doing at a masquerade like this, she didn't know, but she was trying to find out. Their conversation was low and whispered, so she couldn't catch anything and her usual spell didn't work because of all the noise around them. Daphne moved even closer, hoping with all her might that they wouldn't notice how intently she was trying to hear them. It would have been obvious to her, but neither of them looked her way. The whispering ceased after a moment and they pulled further apart. Lucius spoke out loud now.

"I must say your appearance has much improved." Daphne couldn't agree more, Severus looked very handsome. Lucius was critically scanning Severus now. His dress robes were new and fit his thin frame perfectly. "That is good since normally people like _you_ are frowned upon among _us._" Daphne didn't know what he was talking about, but she had a feeling Lucius was insulting Severus and she didn't like it one bit. Neither did Severus, whose jaw clenched, though he said nothing. Lucius took no notice of this. He was observing his surroundings as if he had barely walked into the masque.

"Business is done."

Daphne wondered what business Severus could have with Lucius.

"I would like to enjoy this party now. Do you see any girl _fit_ for a pureblood?" He was giving every girl that passed the same critical look he had been giving Severus earlier.

"I thought you and Nar…" Severus began his black eyebrow up.

"What she doesn't know cant hurt her."

Again, Daphne did not like what she was hearing. Lucius seemed completely unconcerned about what Severus was going to say. He was still watching girls. Daphne snapped her attention back to the table as Lucius turned in her direction. She felt his icy blue eyes fall on her back.

"Ah yes, watch how blood purity works with women." He raised his head arrogantly and casually moved towards her. "Can I have this dance?" He asked smugly extending his black glove covered hand out. If he expected her to fawn at his feet with _that_ line, he was about to be disappointed. Daphne decided to be defiant. He had always considered her beneath _him_, now he would be beneath _her_.

"No," she answered plainly and sternly, averting her attention away from him as if he wasn't worth her time. Instead, she fixed her eyes on Severus, who was watching her intently from nearby. She raised one of her eyebrows inquiringly.

"How about you?" She pointed directly at him. Lucius' head sharply turned towards Severus in a displeased manner, as if it was Severus who had planned for this to happen. Daphne wanted to annoy Lucius by picking a halfblooded over him, but she also wanted to dance with Severus.

"Well?" She asked when he didn't answer her. He continued to star blankly, so Daphne reached out for him.

Severus had completely forgotten about her being there until Lucius had spotted her. He glanced around to see if he could spot her normal group of friends nearby. However, Daphne would not take his silence for an answer. Once again, her hand was fitting perfectly into his and pulling him out into the middle of the floor. He didn't protest. He didn't want to give himself away by speaking. Surely, she didn't know who he was. He was in new clothes he had bought with some of the money Raelyn had given him during Christmas. He wasn't in his usual worn-out uniform. The band began to play a slow song when they came to a stop. Daphne spun around happily to face Severus. He knew he should take her waist now, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. A moment later, Daphne was placing her other hand onto his and putting it onto her waist. Severus swallowed and tried to remain calm. It was just one dance after all and she would never know it was him.

Daphne smiled to herself. She was dancing with Severus. Plus, she knew if she could see past his mask, he would probably be blushing because of how close she insisted he hold her. He moved awkwardly to the music, but Daphne didn't mind in the least.

**11:50pm- Sirius Black- the dance floor**

"Then tell me your name," Sirius insisted to the girl in front of him.

"I don't think so," she replied curtly. Sirius was running out of ideas and she wouldn't give him any information about who she was. Soon, he would have to leave to meet the marauders.

"How about a kiss?" He smoothly asked. "Would you kiss a stranger at midnight?" He was challenging her because something about her told him she would rise to meet it. He was right. She gave him a determined look.

"Why not?"

Sirius smirked. Then he brought her closer to him and leaned froward. As he did, a piece of black hair fell into his eyes. The girl gasped and jerked out of his arms just in time. Then she grabbed a nearby bloke and immediately kissed him instead. Sirius stood dumbfounded, as did the other boy's partner. Then her hazel eyes fell on him again, and with a final smirk in his direction, she left.

**11:52pm- Daphne Rue and Severus Snape- the dance floor**

"You don't talk much do you?" Daphne asked the man before her. He hadn't said a single thing to her since they began dancing. "I'll take that as a 'no'. You know with that mask on, you sort of remind me of the Phantom of the Opera."

Severus just watched her without a word. He wanted to say how stupid that idea was, but he didn't. He frowned when she giggled.

"It's a good thing. You look… never mind."

_What?!_ She can't just finish her sentence _there_! Still, he bit his tongue.

The music began to slow down for the ending. Several sparkles fell down around them. Daphne was at a masquerade, in a gorgeous ball gown, dancing with Severus. She had never seen him look so handsome before. The time to meet her friends was slowly approaching. Daphne realized there was only one thing left to do. She stopped dancing, raised her right hand up to Severus' startled face, and kissed him.

As he lips touched his, he froze, unable to move. He didn't know what to do. Daphne was kissing him! Her lips were so soft against his own.

"Aren't you going to kiss me back?" She asked when she stepped back. Severus made the smallest movement to move forward.

Ding. A loud clock rang out somewhere. It was midnight. Time for Daphne to go and meet up with Lily and Jasmine. She looked over her shoulder to double-check the time, it was right. She gave Severus a small smile.

"Maybe next time?" She asked sweetly. Then she was gone.

**12:10am- Daphne Rue- near the entrance**

The two girls were already waiting for her near the entrance. Jasmine was nervously peering around the crowds and sighed in relief _only_ when she spotted Daphne approach.

"Hurry! Let's go."

"You liar!" Lily shot out when Daphne was close enough. "I thought you said Potter _wasn't_ coming!"

Daphne smiled at her awkwardly.

"Did _I _say that?" She asked innocently. "You must've heard me wrong."

"I _didn't _hear you wrong!"

"I didn't think you would run into each other," she added.

"Didn't think we would run into each other," Lily repeated in disgust.

"Talk about this later," Jasmine interrupted. "Let's get out of here already."

They shuffled towards the entrance arch. They were almost there when Jasmine let out a small yell in front of them. Daphne saw that her friend had lost her shoe and tripped as a result. Her mask had gone flying several feet froward.

Daphne hurried to assist her friend, but Jasmine wasn't moving to get up. Her brown eyes were staring up at a tiny figure in front of her who was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Professor Flitwick?" Jasmine whispered in horror, unconsciously reaching for the spot where her prefect badge would have been.

**12:01am- Severus Snape- the dance floor**

Severus stood for a moment stunned. Daphne had just kissed him and worse, he thought he might kiss her back. It was the music starting up again that brought him back to the present moment. Couples were giving him odd look as they partnered up on the floor. He hurried away. Lucius was busy flirting with a brunette when Severus found him, so he decided it was time for him to leave. As he stepped out of the arch, his cloak appeared around his shoulders and his white mask disappeared. He gripped onto his wand as he walked in the dark towards Hogwarts. It was only when he heard whispering that he slowed down. He listened more intently. It was coming from a nearby alley. Severus approached the dark lane cautiously. The whispering stopped. When he peered around the corner, a wand pointed right between his eyes.

"Severus?" The wand lowered. Raelyn was standing there in a silver ball gown, her hair short and choppy as usual. "What are…"

"You!" He hissed in displeasure. Of all people. First Daphne, now Raelyn. _Could this night get any worse?_

"It's Raelyn…Rae…Lyn…Raelyn," she pointedly reminded him tapping her bare foot on the ground.

"Where are you're shoes?" Severus growled in annoyance.

"I took them off," Raelyn shrugged. "Now what were _you_ doing at the masquerade?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"What were _you_ doing?" He retaliated his frustration growing.

"Dancing of course."

"Come on!" He snapped gesturing the street before him.

"What?"

"We're going back to the castle."

"I know how to get there without _you_," she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm not risking _you_ getting caught and losing house points. You seem to have a fondness for it," he snapped again.

"I'm not the only one," she angrily reminded, though she followed after him. "So what _were_ you doing? Let me guess…undercover party boy? No? Umm… secret agent? No? Okay, how about… robe designer?"

"Will you shut up," Severus warned. "No more talking."

"Yes, mother." Raelyn glared. They began walking again. "How about assassin? Dont tell me, you're the one who always spikes the pumpkin juice?"

**12:12am– Daphne Rue, Jasmine Luvinia, and Lily Evans- the entrance arch **

"Ms. Luvinia," Professor Flitwick said sternly then his eyes moved to Daphne and Lily where they had frozen. "Ms. Rue, Ms. Evans, your night has come to an end." Jasmine lifted herself off the ground. Her dress was smeared in dirt and some of her hair had fallen out of the ponytail. She looked at the floor her eyes glazing over.

"Professor I…"

"Not now Ms Luvinia," he said sharply. "I expected to find more of you after the _first one_, but I never thought it would be you girls."

"First one?" Daphne said out loud before she could stop herself. _Had the marauders been caught?_

"Yes, Ms Rue, _first one_. He is waiting nearby. We shall go get him now and return to the castle." The three girls exchanged glances and followed the small professor to the side of the room. _He? It had to be one of the marauders, unless it was Severus_ Daphne thought to herself. "This way young man." A large boy in brown dress robes came forward.

"Peter?"

"Follow me back to the castle, silently," the professor piped.

**12:33am- James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black- Hogwarts**

"It's all clear," James informed his friends motioning them to come forward. They stepped into the hallways, panting from the long walk. They had made it back to Hogwarts unscathed.

"That was easy," Sirius remarked. They all looked down at the marauders map. They had all been so concerned about getting caught that none of them noticed only three labels were moving towards the castle, none of them being Peter. Sirius realized it too late.

"Where's Wormtail?" He looked from the map to his friends, only three of them were there.

"Great, where did he go?" James roared in frustration.

"He's not even on the grounds," Remus replied scanning the whole map.

"That means he's still back in Hogsmeade." Sirius frowned. They had almost made it to the tower without getting caught. Now, things were get sticky.

"There's only one thing left to do," Remus stated turning to his two friends.

"Leave him?"

"Hex him?"

"I'll go look for him," Remus decided. After hearing their replies, it seemed safest for him to go.

"Watch yourself," James called after Remus, as the boy headed back out into the night.

"So close," Sirius sighed, though a spark of excitement came into is eyes. They both bent over the map and watched Remus until he left the castle grounds. All they could do now was wait.

**12:47am- Severus Snape and Raelyn Eustacia- Hogwarts**

"Are you a member of the band?" Raelyn questioned.

"Now be quiet," Severus whispered harshly as he opened the door to Hogwarts. He was ready to curse Raelyn for being so annoying, but that would lose them even more house points than if they were caught. The coast looked clear, so they proceeded.

"Don't tell me what to do. I was doing fine until-" Raelyn's voice trailed off as her eyes landed on James and Sirius in the entrance hall. They both immediately stood up.

"What this?" James began. "Out for a date Snivellus?" Severus glared viciously.

"I don't think so," Raelyn defiantly informed them. She stomped her foot, but without shoes the affect was slim.

"Where are your shoes?" Sirius inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I took them off," Raelyn said casually, like she was having a normal conversation during the day and not one right now.

"You're going to get sick," Sirius warned.

"I take it you _both_ went to the ball together?" James continued.

"What is with this together thing?" Raelyn sneered.

"You were there too!" Severus spat thinking that James was threatening to get them in trouble.

"Observant one aren't you," Sirius barked. "It's a shame not even new dress robes make your nose look smaller."

"Leave him alone!" Raelyn yelled.

"I don't need your help!" Severus said waspishly.

"Look the happy couple is quarreling," James said at once.

"Shut up!" It was then that Sirius noticed for the first time that Raelyn was wearing a silver ball gown. This caught him off guard and he stared at her in curiosity. Raelyn noticed he wasn't yelling back at her and shot him a curious look of her own.

"You were at the ball the _whole_ time?" He asked continuing to watch her intently.

"What does it matter?" There was something in the way Sirius was looking at her that made Raelyn nervously move around. He walked up to her as if sizing her up. _No she was much taller_ he thought to himself_, but then Raelyn's not wearing shoes. Her hair was long and Raelyn's is short_. Sirius exhaled. For a moment, he thought Raelyn might have been his mystery women, but there was no way it could have been her.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Raelyn was suddenly shouting angrily, backing away from him.

"Silence," Severus hissed anxiously.

"There's no need for that now," a dangerous fifth voice said. They all spun around to see Mr. Filch. He was grinning, exposing very ugly crooked teeth and petting Mrs. Norris. They were caught. James quickly slipped the Marauders map into his robe pocket. Moments later, they were joined by Professor McGonagall in her nightgown. She was livid.

"At least Moony and Wormtail got away," James whispered to Sirius as they were led to a classroom.

**12:41am- Daphne Rue, Jamsine Luvinia, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, and Professor Flitwick- outside Hogwarts castle gate**

Daphne walked quietly behind Professor Flitwick. The only noise was occasional sniffing from Jasmine, that was until they all heard crunching coming from the nearby trees. Everyone tensed up, including the professor.

"Wormtail?" A voice harshly whispered. Peter almost answered, but Daphne stomped on his foot. _Only a Marauder would be using the name Wormtail!_

"Lumos," Professor Flitwick cried out as Peter hopped around on one foot. A blinding light emerged from his wand to illuminate the night and Remus. The light lowered and when Remus regained his sight, he saw small Professor Flitwick leading a group of people that included Peter, but also Jasmine, Daphne, and Lily.

"I take it you have been to the masquerade as well?" Remus didn't even need to bother answering. His dress robes gave him away. "I expect I'll find the _other_ two around here?" Professor Flitwick was referring to Sirius and James now.

"No sir," Remus answered quietly, keeping his eyes down. He was lying and it made him feel guilty.

"Follow me, no talking," he added giving them all stern looks. Daphne was glad to know at least James and Sirius had made it without getting caught. They all moved forward silently. When they arrived at the castle, Professor Filtwcik took them to a classroom were they found themselves looking at Sirius, James, Severus, and Raelyn. They were all still in their masquerade clothes minus the masks. They each had questions, but the professor standing in the front gave them no time to talk.

"Sit," Professor McGonogall harshly said, her lip quivering in rage. Daphne sat herself next to James trying to communicate with him silently. "Never…never in my many years here have a group of student broken the rules as much as you all have tonight. It is appalling and shameful." Her eyes lingered on her house students. "To leave the grounds during the night for a party? It is despicable and inappropriate. Do you know what could have happened to you?" She paused to collect herself before continuing. "The heads of the three houses present here will be speaking in a moment about your punishment. In the meanwhile, you will _not_ go to bed. You will sit here in silence and think about what you have done, am I understood?" No one answered. "Very well." She moved to the back of the room and out the door followed by Professor Flitwick. As soon as the door slammed, several voices shot out.

"What happened?"

"You just had to yell!"

"This is all you're fault!"

"Quiet! She said silence," Jasmine reminded everyone, her eyes becoming tearful again. Her make up was already smudged and mascara fell down her face.

"How did you get caught you have the-"James stopped himself just in time. Severus gave a curious look.

"Well you have the-" Daphne stopped too. They wouldn't be able to talk freely till later. Still, she had to know. "What happened?"

"They happened," Sirius tilted his head toward Raelyn and Severus as he threw his legs up onto a nearby chair.

"Don't blame us. You were already standing there like idiots," Raelyn shouted.

"Hey!" James called out appalled at being called an idiot. Raelyn ignored him and turned to Severus now.

"And _you_ just had to make me come along!" She pointed her finger at him accusingly.

"You're going lose house points and the cup for always sneaking around," Severus muttered dangerously.

"I'm not the only one," Raelyn reminded then quickly sat down. The door flung open. Professor McGonogall peered over the students in the room. Everyone was silent. She seemed satisfied and closed the door again.

"What about you Moony?" James asked Remus, who was sitting at another table trying to console Jasmine.

"I ran into them just outside the gate."

"Wormtail?"

"Punch," Peter pointed to his still dripping dress robes. "The professor f-found me a while after I fell into the punch bowl."

"Why didn't you just use your wand?" Daphne asked then remembered this was Peter, he wouldn't have thought about using his wand to dry his robes. The thought of robes made her think of how wonderful Severus looked in his, so she turned over to admire him again. His slender body sitting back in a chair dressed in the sharp black dress robes and his hair hanging around his face.

Severus instantly knew someone was watching him and he looked up and met her gaze.

"What are _you_ looking at?" Daphne smiled, making him look away before he blushed. "Never mind…" he grumbled.

"You know this is all you're fault!" Lily stood up from her seat where she had been quiet. She was staring right at James. "You get these dumb ideas and drag everyone along."

"I didn't drag anyone," James defended himself.

"You sent your _sidekick_ to make me come didn't you?" At sidekick, she pointed to Daphne, who got offended at this.

"Hey, I am not a sidekick!"

"You're just mad because you like me." James retaliated.

"What?!" Lily's green eyes grew wide in horror. She couldn't believe he had said that in front of everyone.

"You heard me. For once, _you_ actually liked _me_ and that makes you mad."

"That's crazy!" Lily shook her head. "You're delusional!"

"You're wearing my ring," James pointed out. On Lily's hand was a gold ring with a green gem shining on it. The same one Daphne had seen tied to a certain toy stag.

"There's no sense in my throwing it away just because it came from a prat like you." Lily sat down and snapped her head in a different direction.

"I didn't make them come," James murmured more to himself than anyone else. "They wanted to come!" Daphne looked around the room again. Severus was sitting on the other end, pretending to ignore everyone.

"Why were you two there?" She asked both Raelyn and Severus at once.

"None of your business," Severus commented in a venomous voice, without looking at her directly. It was Raelyn who answered the question.

"He spikes the punch bowl and I'm on a secret mission."

"He doesn't spike the punch bowl,_ I_ do," Sirius corrected.

"That's _you_?" Raelyn asked.

"You're the one who stole my flyer!" James accused when he remembered his missing flyer.

"I _didn't_ steal it, I _found_ it."

"That's convincing." James rolled his eyes.

"This is the last time I do anything with _either_ of you!" Lily declared surprising everyone. James didn't answer.

"I can't believe this!" Jasmine yelled. She attempted to wipe her face clean, but it didn't help.

Remus tried placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she continued.

"Do you even care that they might de-prefect you?"

"De-prefect?" Daphne said out loud.

"They wouldn't do that." Remus tried to sound encouraging.

"I think it was worth it," James declared.. "Sure, it was a crazy night, but didn't you enjoy it?" Lily shouted "No", but James went on. "I know I enjoyed mine. Daphne?"

"Certainly, it was filled with handsome masked men." She peeked over at Severus and saw he had slightly moved in his seat to hear better. Lily gave a sour look at the mention of masked men."What's not to like?" Daphne smiled.

Sirius agreed. "I got to dance with a beautiful girl, though I really don't understand why she wouldn't give me her name."

"That _one_?" Daphne questioned.

"She wouldn't give me her name," Sirius pouted. "I'm good looking right Daph?"

"Of course"

"Then why?" Sirius began again, then shrugged. "Either way, I knew she was taken with me."

"She was not!" Raelyn stood up, then lowered back down her eyes shifting from side to side. "I mean, why would she be? Look at you!"

"What about me?" Sirius growled.

"Well you're all… all…" For once, Raelyn had no insults ready. Sirius standing there in his black dress pants and vest with his sleeves rolled up didn't look bad at all.

"Can't think of anything?" Sirius smirked a piece of hair falling into his eyes.

"Of course, I can. You're all… funny looking. You know, tall… and stringy," she snapped.

"Stringy?"

"Come Snivellus, are you going to confess why you went?" James was looking at the scowling boy across the room. "Under cover party boy?"

"No," Raelyn answered for him.

"Dunderheads," Severus murmured angrily at all of them.

"Even me?" Daphne asked innocently. This time, he had to look right at her. His cheeks became a slight pink color. Even though her hair had fallen down, she still looked stunning in her pink dress. Before he could say anything, the door was opening up again allowing the three heads of houses in.

"We have come to a decision," Professor McGonogall spoke for them. She was still as furious as ever. "You will not be expelled. It is fortunate that we do not want to waste so many talents, otherwise…" She didn't need to continue, they all knew. "But this is a firm warning. Next time, you will all be out of this school. For some of you, your history is against you. I would be very cautious of how you behave in the future. Now, I will be writing to your parents to let them know of what you have done and you will all serve detention twice a week for the rest of the month. Am I understood?" Again, no one answered her. "Anything you would like to add Professors?" She turned to Professor Flitwick and Slughorn. They both shook their heads.

"My own house prefect!" Professor Flitwick shuddered. Jasmine who had just stopped crying looked like she was going to start again. "Why couldn't I get Hufflepuff?"

"At least, you only have _one_ student," McGonagall said unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice. Remus raised his hand. "Mr. Lupin?"

"Will we be losing our prefect badges?" He asked for Jasmine's sake, who had lost the ability to speak.

"No, Mr. Lupin," McGonogall admitted and for a second her face became kinder. "I would be more careful though. Now you will all sit here in silence until I return. Headmaster?" All eyes moved to the back of the room where the headmaster was smiling from behind his half moon spectacles.

"What a familiar scene, though I must say, you have all grown considerably," he said. Daphne remembered first year at once. They had all gotten into trouble because of a duel between Raelyn and Sirius. Now, they were all in here again for the first time in five years. Professor Dumbledore smiled. "I wonder if this will be the last time I walk into a scene like this?"

* * *

_E/N: So how was it? By the way I've started something new. On my deviantart account below I have put up pictures i drew from this fanfic...My name there is Raelyn06...  
_

_ raelyn06. deviantart gallery/ _

_(there aren't supposed to be any spaces above, sorry, just dont put them in)  
_

_One is from this chapter it's called Phantom Kiss and another is from Chapter 5:Connecting Hands, I will probably be putting up more in the future, from previous and coming chapters. Check it out! Thanks again! and **REVIEW!**_


	14. In Sickness and In Health

_A/N: Hello Everyone! Thanks for reading and here is another chapter, finally! Read and please leave me some reviews!_

* * *

**In Sickness and In Health**

**_"Trust men and they will be true to you; treat them greatly, and they will show themselves great." -Ralph Waldo Emerson_  
**

If having detention twice a week was supposed to encourage them to stop breaking rules, it was failing dismally. Daphne, on her way to study hall, encountered several water balloons coming from the staircase, along with snickering.

"Daphne, move!"

"Huh?"

Upon looking up, she found not Peeves, as she had first suspected (the poltergeist enjoyed water balloons) she found herself looking at her two best friends, James and Sirius. She immediately took a wise sideways step to avoid the next water balloon. An unfortunate fourth year did not do the same.

"What's going on over here?" Filch growled, coming out of nowhere. He had a sixth sense for trouble. One look at the wet floor, and he was running madly up the stairs.

"Peeves! I got you this time, don't even think of escaping!"

Yes, detention was definitely not working. Daphne herself had only done things like file papers, write lines ("I will follow Hogwarts curfew"), and polish telescopes for the astronomy professor. The last had been the worst so far. Her fingers still carried a hint of polish, even though she had scrubbed them for hours. This was nothing compared to the others. She had heard Raelyn grumbling about slugs one night, and Peter, who served detention with Hagrid, had been sent to the hospital with minor injuries.

"Daphne?" _Not again._

"Oh, Edric… Hi," Her supposed "boyfriend" according to Hogwarts gossip stopped before her out of breath and looking fairly well.

"I wonder if I could have a word?"

Daphne cringed. Those words were never followed by anything good.

He moved over to a concealed corner to get away from the stares that were now being directed at them. The moment Daphne followed him over, Edric began speaking.

"I heard about what you did with your friends."

"The masquerade?"

"The whole schools talking about it and well I was thinking…" he paused awkwardly.

"Yes?" Daphne encouraged. She really did have to start working on her essay for Professor Binns.

"I'm not sure that I'm right for you." The words came out all bunched together, like he wanted to get them out and over with, but Daphne got the gist of it.

"Really?" She hadn't expected this. It caught her off guard, not that she disagreed with him.

"You like adventure."

Daphne suspected he wanted to say breaking rules, but wanted to make is sound pleasant.

"You need someone who will go with you to masquerades. I'm sorry. It's not you, it's me."

In any normal circumstance, this meant it was really her and not him, according to the break up rulebook, but right now that didn't count. Edirc was sincere.

Daphne stared at the perfect man before her in disbelief. He was calling it off for both of their sakes. They could be friends, but nothing more was in their future. They both knew it.

"I don't know what to... _achoo_!" Daphne sneezed.

"Bless you," Edric politely said. "I hope we can still be friends. This is for you." He handed her a large yellow envelope before leaving. Daphne waited until he disappeared down the hall to open it. They were the pictures from the date. He really was an excellent photographer. She was relieved he had ended things. He was great, but not for her. He would fit better with someone like…

"Achoo!"

"Bless you," a random seventh year Gryffindor shouted.

"Thanks!"

* * *

The following morning, Daphne slowly made her way down to breakfast. She tried to take her time, on her appearance, getting her books, even talking to people, but none of it helped. She still made it to the great hall on time. Professor McGonagall had written letters to each of their parents as she had promised and that very day was the first mail day since then. Daphne didn't mind detention, but a letter from her parents was not something she was looking forward to. Especially since she had a splitting headache at the moment. Not that her parents were harsh, but they would be disappointed and that was worse sometimes.

"Alright, Daph?" James questioned the second she sat down holding her head.

"My head hurts." Now that she thought about it, it had been hurting so much at night, she had barely been able to sleep or was it because of the owl post. She wasn't sure.

"Not a good day for that," Sirius remarked. They all knew it was _the_ day. On cue, several owls swooped into the hall filling it with noise. At the Slytherin table, Daphne noticed Severus received two separate owls. Meanwhile, Raelyn did not even bother looking for one, and one never came. A barn owl dropped a letter on top of Daphne's waffle, but she didn't notice because sitting in front of her was Sirius, and sitting in front of him was a red envelope in the beak of a black owl. Murmuring began across the table as people noticed it. An envelope of that color could only mean one thing. Daphne herself had only received a howler once in her life from a girl who thought Daphne had stolen her boyfriend. It was a ludicrous accusation, but that unfortunately didn't stop the howler from exploding for everyone to hear.

Sirius snatched the scarlet envelope and casually left the great hall, with it smoking at his side. Several heads turned in his direction as he went. The moment he stepped out there was a loud eruption.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Was all it managed to say before the rest got drowned out.

"What did he do?" Peter asked nervously. His own letter from his mother was already torn open and apparently not too harsh. Peter's mother had a soft spot when it came to her only son. Sirius reentered the hall triumphantly seconds later.

"The men's toilets down the hall will be indisposed for a while," he said retaking his seat.

"Good to know," James replied. He read a short letter written on blue paper, it was accompanied with brownies. James held up a tray for everyone.

"Mrs. Potter is the best," Remus announced as he took several.

"Sirius, what did you do?" Regalus had hurried over to their table and was nervously standing behind them wearing his usual look of disapproval.

"Oh, it's _you_," Sirius muttered in annoyance. "I flushed mum down the toilet. It's a shame we can't do it to the real one." Regalus frowned at his older brother's joke. At least, Daphne _thought_ he was joking. "We may just have to try it this summer. Now, go scamper off."

"I'm going to tell them about this."

"You do that. I expect nothing less." Regalus was flustered, but he hurried away not daring to continue to get on Sirius' nerves.

In all of the commotion, Daphne had forgotten her own letter that was still unopened in her hands. As expected, her parents had received Professor McGonogall's letter. Her mother's handwriting filled the paper.

_Daphne,_

_We hear you have been sneaking around school and we are very disappointed. We hope to never hear about anything like this again. An actual professor wrote to us about it. It's dangerous and you must be more careful. Things like this will not help you in the future. Work hard in school and stay out of trouble._

_Mum and Dad_

Daphne closed the letter. It was nothing compared to a howler. It was everything she had expected her parents to say. They were never too strict, only when it came to grades.

BANG! Someone slammed down a piece of paper right next to Daphne's juice. She had to scramble to stop it from spilling onto the paper that read Jasmine Alice Luvinia.

"I don't believe this! She doesn't think I'm trying hard enough! She thinks I'm not taking this school seriously!"

Daphne stayed silent. _How could anyone in the world think Jasmine didn't take school seriously? _

"Who?" Remus inquired. He was too polite to read the bottom of the letter.

"My mother."

Sirius groaned from across the table.

"I mean how can she think that? I'm trying my best. You guys all know I'm working hard." Jasmine looked at them for confirmation.

"We know," Daphne agreed getting a tickling sensation in her nose. "_Achoo_"

"Bless You. I have prefect duty too. She doesn't realize how hard I work. She thinks all I do is mess around!"

"Have you told her all that?" Remus suggested.

"Of course, I mean look at this." Jasmine meant to pick up the letter, but in her frustration she accidentally knocked it down.

"I got it." Remus reached for it, but instead of feeling the rough paper he felt soft fingers. His eyes shot up and found Jasmine's. Her mouth was slightly open in shock. Remus didn't blame her. His own cheeks were burning from embarrassment and yet he couldn't bring himself to pull his hand away from hers.

Peter chose this moment to speak, spraying everyone with the cereal in his mouth.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?"

"Gross," Daphne flicked some cereal off of her cheek in apparent disgust.

Remus quickly drew away and Jasmine brought her letter up to the table, but she couldn't remember what she was talking about a moment ago. What was in the letter? What she had just eaten for breakfast?

"I cant remember… nevermind… anyway, it's time for class," the flustered girl concluded.

Neither of them noticed the snickering coming from James and Sirius.

_Class,_ the other thing Daphne wasn't looking forward to. She coughed during McGonogall's class, causing the professor to purse her lips, and almost fell asleep during Professor Flitwick's class.

"Ms. Rue, are you listening?'

The little man in the front of the class was giving her a stern glare. When the morning classes finally came to a break, Daphne was completely wiped out.

"I can't take anymore," she complained drowsily. "I hate being sick." She even considered Jasmine's advice about getting some pepper-up potion, but then seeing Felicity with steam coming out of her ears made her change her mind immediately. She thought about going to catch some sleep during her break time, but instead went outside and wandered around for a while. Then she stumbled across Severus. He was sitting, like usual, at the base of a tree reading intently.

"Hi," she piped doing her best to sound cheerful, despite feeling drowsy. Severus cast a quick sideways glance and without acknowledging her, went on reading. Daphne shrugged and sat herself next to him.

Severus had barely opened his mouth to speak, when he felt her head slump down onto his shoulder. He snapped his head around prepared to yell at her and tell her to move, but something wasn't right. She wasn't as cheerful as usual. She looked drained. Her brows were slightly scrunched over her closed eyes and her cheeks were a fevered pink color.

"What's wrong with you?" He snapped in annoyance.

"Nothing… I just don't feel good," she said quietly snuggling into his shoulder.

"Why don't you go to Madame Pomfrey and take the pepper-up potion?" He suggested with a frown. _Why was she walking around sick when she could easily be better?_

"Her potions taste bad," Daphne scrunched her face up as she thought of the flavor.

"That's a poor reason."

"_Achoo_." Daphne groaned. "So, did you get in trouble?"

"For what?"

"The masquerade, the letters today?"

"I don't see how it matters."

"That bad huh?" She tried to joke, but it only resulted in coughing.

"No! I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to. I can read your mind," she whispered in between the coughs and still tried to smile.

Severus sneered. "No you cant. Saying something like that is ridiculous."

Daphne just gave him a small smile, but it faded quicker than was expected.

"Ugh, I feel terrible."

"Yeah, well you're spreading your germs." It slipped out of him and he almost felt bad having said something like that to _her_.

Her fevered pink cheeks went a shade darker as she sat up and then stood to walk away,

"Sorry, I guess I didn't think of that," she replied with a hint of anger.

Crap. Severus was on his feet and shoving his book in his bag beside him.

"Hey, I… um…" well he wasn't gonna apologize, just make her feel better, somehow.

"Yes?" She asked barely opening her mouth and not lifting her head. Even her curls looked a bit limp today.

"I just meant I think you should take something for your fever at least," he huffed and looked away.

"How did you know I had a fever?"

"Well your chee… _face_ is all pink. You don't have to be a genius to figure that one out."

"Oh, I guess, I'm just not thinking straight. I think I see James. I'll see you in class."

"Yeah, yeah. _Dunderhead…_" He muttered as he turned to walk away from her.

"Wait… Am I a dunderhead?" She eagerly asked before he completely left. He had never answered the night of the masquerade.

"I suppose not," he muttered. Though hse was tempted to change his mind if she didn't take a potion soon.

She wasn't a dunderhead. That thought made her smile weakly throughout potions. Then smiling made her headache worse so she stopped. Today, they were supposed to be brewing Draught of the Living Dead. Jasmine, her partner for the day, offered to work on it without Daphne's help.

Jasmine smiled as she threw wormwood into the cauldron.

"Isn't Remus great?"

Daphne nodded in agreement. After getting over the initial shock of detention, Jasmine had been talking nonstop about how she had danced with Remus and how wonderful it was. Daphne sometimes wanted to add in that she to got a dance with someone special, but didn't think Jasmine would find dancing with Severus as great as she did.

"Do you think he knew it was me?"

"I wonder," Daphne peered across the room to were Severus was working. _Did he know it was her?_ She thought it would be obvious, but maybe it wasn't. At that moment, the cauldrons around the room were letting out powerful smells that made Daphne sneeze. Not even Sirius being paired with Raelyn could take her attention away from the pounding in her skull now. Sirius in the table in front of her had been asking Raelyn questions about the masquerade.

"Who did you dance with?" He asked, pretending that he didn't really care for the answer.

"A _lot_ of people." Raelyn replied in annoyance.

"Anyone who stood out?"

"No." Sirius frowned and reached over for the valerian root. "ACHOO! Sorry did I get you?" Raelyn asked in mock concern as Sirius held his arm up in disgust.

"I told you you were going to get sick."

"I'm not sick. I'm fine," she responded stirring the potion.

"Is that why you keep spraying me with…"

"Excuse me," a small voice in the back of the classroom echoed quietly to the front making everyone turn, including Daphne. At the door, a nervous first year began wringing his hands as all the eyes fell on him.

"Professor Slughorn, sir." He looked ready to throw up.

"Yes?"

"I'm supposed to inform Raelyn Esutacia that someone is waiting to speak to her in the teachers lounge." All eyes moved from the boy to Raelyn who was frozen over the cauldron.

"Alright," Professor Slughorn responded. "Raelyn have you been expecting anyone?"

"No"

"It's by floo network… sir," the first year added hastily.

"Very well, go on then."

"I don't think I can go right now," Raelyn admitted in a voice that was so much softer than her usual one.

"Why not?"

"I'm… not feeling well, I think I might be sick." Sirius' mouth opened in outrage as she turned to him. "Didn't I just say I was feeling sick?"

"Actually," Sirius began with a wicked grin. "You said you were f…" Raelyn elbowed him sharply behind the desk. "Ow… yes, she said she was feeling… ill," he muttered rubbing his side in pain.

"Stop by the teachers lounge on you're way to the hosp…" the professor was interrupted by Raelyn who had flung out her arms. She fell back onto her seat where she remained immobile. "Oh dear!" The professor hurried over to the desk looking very uncertain about what he should do.

"I'll take her to the hospital," Sirius cheerfully offered.

"I suppose you'd better."

Sirius lifted her up. He was glad to escape potions, even if it was with Raelyn, who was back on her feet as soon as they stepped out of the room.

"You little faker," Sirius accused.

"Well…"

"Mr. Black!" The second the door had opened Raelyn sunk toward the floor. Sirius barely caught her arms in time to prevent her from falling on the ground, but now he was awkwardly standing there as Professor Slughorn stuck his head out of the door. "Do hurry, your potion looks like it is almost re… are you sure you can manage?" He questioned when he noticed Sirius was barely holding Raelyn up.

"Of course, she's just a little… heavy." Sirius lifted her up easily as Raelyn's eyes angrily shot open at his comment.

"I'm _heavy_?!" She yelled as soon as the door closed.

"Shh, he'll come back out here."

Raelyn glared at him darkly. "He's gone. Put me down… Black?… Put me down!"

"Nope."

"What? Aren't I too _heavy_ for your stringy arms?" She shot out as Sirius carried her past the suits of armor.

"These arms are _not_ stringy. Besides, what if a teacher comes? You're sick _remember?_"

Raelyn grudgingly folded her arms in defeat. She only dropped them again right before they entered the hospital wing. Sirius shook his head at her, not that she could see it through her closed eyes.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Sirius glanced around the crisp white room. It was silent. "Looks like she not in, well I'll just…" He had almost dropped her onto a cot when Raelyn whispered, barely moving her mouth.

"Not that one, near the window."

"Sick people don't get to be picky," he reminded as he chose the largest window. It reminded him of Halloween, except she had really been knocked out that time, though she was giving a good impression now. She hadn't moved and her eyes were still shut tight. After putting her down, Sirius hopped onto the bed beside her.

"What are you doing?" She whispered harshly.

Sirius put his arms behind his head. "I carried you all that way, I'm relaxing."

"Get your _own_ cot."

"You know, we're all alone and we're already on a bed." Sirius jokingly raised an eyebrow. Raelyn bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing.

"Black, sometimes you are such a fre… nevermind, would you just go already?" Raelyn tried elbowing him off, but he didn't move. Instead, she opened one eye to peer around. When the coast was clear, she got up and took off her shoes and robe before slipping under the covers. Sirius put his hands on his own shirt.

"Shall I?"

"What is going on in here?" Madame Pomfrey, the schools nurse stood at the door holding a tray of medicine. Her face was completely scandalized. "Mr. Black, what are you doing?" Sirius looked from where he was siting in the bed to Raelyn who was already back to playing dead.

"I was just keeping her company. She wasn't feeling to good."

"Would you mind explaining why you are in the bed with a patient?" Her eyes grew wide and her cheeks were red from anger.

"Aside from their, appearances they are comfortable?"

"Out Mr. Black!" Madame Pomfrey pointed her sharp finger towards the door. "This is inappropriate behavior. What would you're mother say?"

"Who cares?" Sirius threw his legs over the side of the bed and climbed down.

The nurse's mouth opened in outrage "Mr. Black!"

"Hold on," Sirius put his hand on Raelyn's head and messed up her hair. He knew it was taking everything in her not to smack his hand away and that was making his grin broaden.

"Now Mr. Black! Out! And I don't want to see you in this hospital again!"

"What if I get sick?"

"Out!"

* * *

Outside, Daphne sat herself down near Jasmine and Remus. She was relieved to finally be breathing some fresh air and not potion fumes. Her two friends were going over prefect schedules, so she found herself wondering where James and Sirius were. They had both disappeared after potions.

"Where are they?"

"Right over there." Remus shifted his head to point in the direction without taking his eyes off of the paper in his hand. James and Sirius were standing in the middle of a small circle of onlookers. _Oh no_. They were on one side and Severus was on the other. Daphne hurriedly stood up.

"Nice day isn't it, Snivelly?" James stated out loud for everyone to hear as he carefully twirled his wand. Severus' black eyes were filled with malice.

"Don't we owe you for something?" Sirius went on.

"I think you're right Padfoot old friend."

Remus shook his head. Peter was also nearby eagerly waiting for the spells to begin flying around.

"Damn you," Severus hissed furiously.

"I know what we can do for you," Sirius said like a great idea had just dawned on him. Before Severus could block himself, water shot out onto his head accompanied by sponges that scrubbed him. Severus preformed the countercurse and turned back to them dripping wet.

"I'll get you back." He threw several flashes from his wand.

"Are you mad? Honestly Snivellus, we're doing you a favor," James insisted after he dodged the spells with his quidditch reflexes.

"No girl would want to go out with a greasy git, then again that nose." Sirius pondered as the people around them were sent into fits of laughter.

"We could fix that too," James suggested lightly. Severus cursed them.

"Now, now, there's no need to take that tone." As soon as the words left James' mout,h more lights were firing at them and this time they didn't block them so well. Sirius had a large cut on his side and James had red welts on his hands.

"Is that all you have Snivellus?" Sirius shouted, with a cruel glint in his eye.

BAM. Severus was sent flying back several feet into a patch of grass.

Daphne hurried over to the scene. She was determined to put a stop to this. Severus would probably not want her help, but he was going to get it anyway. This fight between the marauders and Severus had been going on long enough.

"James, Sirius, stop. Come on."

"Hold on we're almost done," Sirius told her as he readied himself for another attack. Severus was already back on his feet.

"No!" Daphne snapped sharply heading over to stand between the fighting parties. She stopped mid step. Something wasn't right. In fact, something was very off. The world around her was spinning. The people becoming blurs in her vision.

"Daphne?" James asked.

The voices of her concerned friends seemed to be miles away and just like that the world went black.

Severus, who had edged forward, watched her crumple towards the floor. He even took a step forward to catch her, but it was James who got her first.

"Daphne? Daph?" He shook her slightly her head rolled from side to side, but she didn't wake up. No one in the crowd stirred. "Well? Someone get Madam Pomfrey!"

"No!" Severus shouted, before he could stop himself. He knew Daphne didn't want Madam Pomfrey, then again this was more serious right now.

"Not now Snivellus," Sirius roared misunderstanding Severus. "We'll finish this another time, consider yourself lucky." He pointed his wand at the boy in warning before pocketing it.

James stood up. "I'll take her to Madame Pomfrey, this is serious."

"She just passed out, she'll be fine." Jasmine stated coming up beside them. "But when she regains consciousness, you should try to make her take some pepper-up potion from Madame Pomfrey."

"Good luck," Severus hissed under his breath.

* * *

The doors to the hospital wing burst open as a group of people filed in.

"Mr. Black!" The nurse shouted after she dropped some potion on the floor. Steam rose from the spill and let out an odd smell. "I thought I told you never to… Oh my… what happened?" Madame Pomfrey's tone went form angry to concern the second she saw Daphne lying unconscious in James' arms.

"She passed out," Jasmine informed the worried nurse.

"Hurry, put her down in a bed." James gently placed her down in the nearest cot. "I'll go get some more pepper-up."

"No pepper-up, Madame P!"

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter?" The nurse whirled around like she couldn't believe her ears.

"You can't give her the potion!"

"I will do as I see fit!" The nurse angrily snapped, her cheeks shaking. "I will not be told how to run this hospital wing."

"She doesn't want it," Sirius added in.

"If she's sick then she must take it!"

"You can't give it to her," James insisted again.

"This is my area of expertise!" The nurse yelled.

"Madame Pomfrey, please understand that she doesn't want to take any," Remus tried, not wanting his friends to start a war with the school nurse.

"Mr. Lupin, you know well that I must do what is needed. Now there are too many people in here all of you out! It will be decided once she awakens!"

Remus sighed and glanced toward the door, where he noticed a dark figure had been leaning against the wall just outside the room listening.

"Severus?"

"What?" The nurse questioned, thinking that he was protesting her decision.

"Nothing."

* * *

Daphne blinked several times trying to figure out where she was. _The hospital wing?_

"I see you are up." Madame Pomfrey bustled over to her bed and took her temperature.

"What happened?" Daphne asked her head pounded when she tried to sit up.

"Just lie down for now dear, you collapsed."

"I did?"

"Yes, I'm going to get you some pepper-up potion."

"No, I _don't_ want that," Daphne said so quickly her head spun again.

"Another one who refuses. You must take it. I insist."

"But I don't want too," Daphne tried again.

"I shall go get it right now." With that, she huffily left the room. Daphne folded her arms. She didn't like not being given a choice. She wondered how long she had been unconscious and where everyone was. For most of the student population being sick, the only other person in the room was Raelyn, who appeared to be sleeping soundly in a nearby cot. Daphne decided to do the same. If she was asleep, there was no way she could drink the potion.

* * *

Severus entered the hospital room quietly. Luckily for him, it was empty. He didn't want anyone to know he was there. Daphne was lying asleep nearby. He approached her and noticed her cheeks still carried a touch of red. She hadn't taken the pepper-up. After he had seen her sick that morning, Severus had made a healing potion, but he hadn't given it to her. _Why?_ Because it wasn't like they were friends or anything. He had convinced himself he made it in case _he_ got sick and _not_ for her. No, it definitely was not for her. Yet, the moment he saw her fall, it was the first thing he thought of, the potion he had been carrying around in his bag all morning.

"Severus?" Daphne blinked. "I'm glad you came."

Severus was shocked. She hadn't been asleep. Now, she had caught him, and he had no excuse for what he was doing there.

Daphne pointed to the potion bottle in his hand that was filled with a light red liquid.

"What's that you have? Is it something you made?"

"It's… well it's…" He had nothing to say. He felt like he was going to stutter or blush, so he turned away and stuck out his arm.

"It's for me?" She asked weakly.

"Yes," Looking back now, Daphne was smiling happily.

"Did you make it for me?"

"Just drink it."

"Okay," she took it from him carefully. Both of her hands brushed against his, making Severus lower his arm quickly and sit down in the chair nearby. To Severus displeasure, Daphne observed the potion carefully. Why didn't she just take it already? Didn't she trust him? Then again, she really had no reason to.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she scrutinized it further.

"It's just… does it tast… nevermind."

"You don't have to drink it," He hastily snapped. It wasn't like he was forcing her.

"I'm going to, hold on." Daphne uncorked the small bottle, white smoke came out with it. In one swallow, it was all gone. "Cherry?"

Severus stared at the window on the other side of the room. He had purposefully added some flavor so that it wouldn't taste anything like Madame Pomfrey's potion.

Daphne sat up instantly feeling much better.

"Did you make it taste like cherry?"

"No… I… that is…it's very simple to do. Any _accomplished_ mind can do it."

"Oh," Daphne looked away feeling a bit stupid now. She couldn't do it.

Severus reazlied his blunder too late. "I didn't mean… did it work?"

"Yes, thank you." She really didn't need to answer, Severus could tell it worked. She was giving him her usual brilliant smile. The world was back to normal.

"Are you leaving?" She asked sadly when he stood up from his chair.

Severus was ready to say yes. Besides the next class would be starting soon, but one look at her sad face and he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"No… I have nothing better to do." He sat back into the uncomfortable wooden chair.

"Will you hold my hand?"

Severus was caught off guard.

"What?" She didn't understand why she wanted him there or why she wanted to hold his hand. Before he could answer, her small hand reached out and her fingers intertwined with his own. Severus' eyes moved away. Daphne followed his gaze. She hadn't noticed how many get well gifts she had received already. Flowers and candy surrounded her. She could already tell which were from James and Sirius. Also, she could see the chocolate from Remus, with the "eat this it will make you feel better" note on it. Then her eyes found the orange tulips. She lifted the card up to read.

_Dearest Daphne_

_I'm sorry that you are unwell. I felt horrible when I heard. I hope that you recover quickly._

_Edric_

"From your boyfriend?" Severus asked sourly eyeing the flowers.

"They're from Edric, but I'm not seeing him anymore."

"You're not?"

"Right, there hasn't been a quidditch game to announce it at yet. It barely happened today." Daphne broke off a piece of chocolate and offered it to Severus who refused. "Psst now's you're chance," Daphne whispered behind her hand. She loved saying things that would unnerve him.

"I… what?" Was she suggesting he ask her out again? Severus never understood her and he was curious if she would actually say yes if he did ask her out. She was the one suggesting it after all. But that was preposterous. They were completely different and he hated her friends and her.

Before Daphne could tease Severus some more, a commotion echoed through the hallway and right into their ears.

"You may not visit right now!"

"But you said she woke up!"

"Yes, but I need to administer the proper treatment!" As the voices grew louder, it was obvious they were headed right for them. Severus shot up from his chair.

"I have to go." He hurried to the door that swung open and almost hit him. It seemed he would be caught, but the people entering were surrounding Madame Pomfrey and not paying attention to anything else. Severus managed to slip out carefully.

"Daphne!" Sirius yelled trying to head over. The nurse would have none of that.

"Outside! I need to give her the potion!"

Daphne opened her mouth to protest again, but her friends were doing it for her.

"But she doesn't want it!"

"You can't _make_ her!"

"It's okay," Daphne replied to everyone's surprise. "I already feel better." Madame Pomfrey must have noticed the difference because she hurried to take Daphne' temperature that ended up being normal.

"Very well, but you must stay in here a bit longer." The nurse insisted. Madame Pomfrey blocked her friends from rushing to her side. "You may visit for a while, but do not be loud. We have another patient!" With that, she hurriedly left.

James sat on the edge of the bed. "Don't ever give us a scare like that!"

"Are you really feeling better?" Jasmine questioned, thinking Daphne may have lied to get out of taking the potion.

"I bought that for _her_," Remus told Sirius, who was already lying stomach down on her bed eating her chocolate.

"She doesn't mind, do you mind?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius get off the bed. She needs _rest_," Jasmine reminded.

"Why doesn't Prongs have to get off?"

"He's' getting off too," Jasmine said without looking at either of them. Instead, she gave her attention to trying to fluff Daphne's pillows.

"I _am_?" James asked.

"Yes!"

"But I'm just on the edge," he complained, showing the little amount of space he was taking.

"I'm not taking up much space either," Sirius tried to insist, though he was taking up a good deal of it.

"Shh now you're being loud!"

"Not like it matters. It's empty in here."

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Madame Pomfrey said someone else was in here."

"Where? Oh… look Padfoot it's Raelyn. She's still in here." James tilted his head toward a bed near a large window.

"That little faker, I bet she's not even sleeping, are you?" Sirius tried shouting over without any effect.

"Sirius, not so loud," Jasmine scolded, feeling sorry for the girl whose bedside was completely empty.

"Geez, someone has her knickers in a twist."

"Padfoot," Remus tried warning, but the damage was done. Jasmine was offended.

"I'm sorry, Daphne, I'm leaving. I don't want to be here when Madame Pomfrey returns."

"Moony, _how_ can you like her?" Sirius questioned as he watched her storm out of the room. Remus shifted uncomfortably wishing the topic would change.

"She's intelligent and kind…" he began shyly.

"I see how kinds she is," he remarked sarcastically.

"And she's more than meets the eye. She likes having fun, but she keeps school and her priorities in check."

"Why don't you tell her?" Daphne suggested. Then they could both just be together and happy already. Remus shifted on his feet as James agreed.

"I… I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Must you _all_ discuss this in here?" Raelyn was moodily siting up in her bed.

"I knew you were acting again!" Sirius shouted.

"Mr. Black!" Madame Pomfey had just returned and was not happy with what she saw. "I thought I warned you not to be loud! You have no respect for this hospital wing! Leave at once!"

"But she's not even…" he pointed at Raelyn who was lying silent and still under the covers. "Why that little…"

"Mr. Black please! You too!" Madame Pomfrey indicated James and Remus. "Visiting time is over!"

"What did we do?" James wanted to know.

"Now!"

Daphne waved at them from her bed. As soon as they left, she tried to leave too, but Madame Pomfrey didn't want to let her leave right away. She made her stay so long Daphne only made it to the last class of the day. She saw Severus, but he didn't say anything until class ended and the room thinned out. She was sighing heavily as she put her books away when he came up to her.

He didn't really want to go. It didn't really matter to him why she was still looking put out. He just wanted to know if the potion worked, but instead he found himself asking,

"What's wrong now?"

Daphne spun around in surprise.

Severus couldn't' take this any longer "Well?"

"I missed history of magic."

Severus didn't see how that was a problem. "So?'

"I didn't get the notes. I like taking notes, it's my favorite part." Daphne managed a small embarrassed grin. Severus had already helped her by making her a potion and here she was complaining about notes for a class. It wasn't like she expected him to do anything about it.

"Wait."

"Yes?" Daphne turned back around and saw Severus was holding out a dark notebook at arms length.

"Here take it."

"What is…"

"The notes for the class, just take it."

She took the notebook, but she wasn't going to let Severus get away that easily. He always managed to escape from her before she could say anything, but not this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. His back went rigged, but he didn't pull away.

"I'll return it later."

For the second time that day, Severus saw the heart warming smile come to her face.

* * *

_E/N: Helooo again! I just wanted to say I'm sorry if this story is moving to slow for some of you, but I like building things up! The good stuff will come soon! hahah the laughter, the drama, the tears, the scandal, the love!  
_


	15. Splash

_A/N: Yellow everyone! I know its taken forever to put this up but ill try to get the next one up faster. Thank You for the reviews and please leave me some more!_

_Music: Hold Me in Your Arms -Sylver _

* * *

**Splash**

**_"Never wait until tomorrow to hug someone you could hug today, because when you give one, you get one right back your way."_  
**

"Almost time?" Daphne questioned the girl next to her. Jasmine checked the clock.

"Yes, they should already be here." The second the words left her mouth a large black dog came bounding up the Hogwarts courtyard. It went right up to Daphne and stood on its back legs, its paws up on her shoulder.

"Sirius," she managed to say as she struggled to stop the dog from licking her cheek. The dog immediately changed to a tall boy, who was smirking playfully. Daphne wiped her face as James ran up followed by Peter. Luckily neither of them were still in their animagus forms. Getting licked by one dog was enough for that morning.

'Honestly, Sirius, you need to be more careful!" Jasmine reminded her eyes glancing up to the widows of the nearby tower. "You don't know who's watching."

Sirius dismissed her concerns with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry so much, Jas. It's still really early. Besides, they'll just think I was the Hogsmeade stray."

"You mean people have seen you as a dog before?"

"Yea… oh," James had elbowed Sirius, but the damage was done. Jasmine looked infuriated. After all, it was her job to put a stop to things like this.

"I remember thinking you were a cute dog before I knew it was you," Daphne remembered, "I saw you around several times."

"Everyone likes me. I'm cuddly."

"Not helping," James reminded.

"Oh."

It was Peter who saved them from Jasmine's mutinous stares.

"It's gonna rain," he pouted looking at the darkened sky.

"We better get inside," Jasmine suggested taking her eyes off of them for the first time to look up. "More importantly," everyone prepared themselves, "how's Remus?" There was a collective sigh.

James answered all of Jasmines questions as they headed to the castle, and she had _a lot_ of questions. Almost as soon as they entered the castle, the downpour began. In fact, it had been raining so much lately that the final quidditch game of the season would most likely have to play in it. James didn't seem to think anything of it, even though the rest of the team and the house were all walking around with heavy hearts. It could have been James' usual over confidence or it could have been that he had his mind on Lily, though this was nothing new.

"What can I do to change her mind?" James asked after Lily rejected him, yet again.

"I think it's too late," Sirius put his arm on James shoulder. "You sealed the deal by putting a beetle down her robe first year."

"That was an accident. I was aiming for Thelma."

"And you're our chaser?" Daphne jokingly shook her head in disapproval. "Besides, you have Pam now."

"I don't have Pam. I've already told her it's not serious."

"She would have to be an idiot not to know you're in love with Lily. _Everyone_ knows," Sirius commented.

Sure Pam was fabulous, she was even several things Lily was not, like levelheaded. Yet, James could not find himself wanting to be with her in that way.

"She just doesn't have that…" he paused to think it over and chose his words carefully. "She just isn't Evans."

Daphne smiled. If only Lily was around to hear James say things like this. She only ever heard him asking her out or saw him showing off. This would probably be a welcome change.

"I think it was good for you to see Pam," Remus declared.

"What?"

"Daphne gave Edric a chance, even though she thinks he's too perfect."

"Uh…" Daphne awkwardly interrupted. "Right, I forgot to tell you guys, me and Edric are over."

"What?"

"Why?"

"When?"

"That's a lot of W's." Daphne thought of where to begin with Edric. it wasn't anything complicated, it was simple. They parted ways and he gave her pictures, the end. Not that she got to tell them the story. She heard one of them ask a question, a question she wasn't prepared for.

"Is it because of the phantom?"

Daphne froze were she was. _The phantom? _Did they mean Severus from the masquerade? How would they know about that? Sure she had kissed him in plain view, but she never thought any of her friends would have seen. Either way, there was no way they could know it was Severus. Daphne did her best to look innocent.

"Don't think I didn't see you, but really, Daph, that guy has a weird history."

"I thought he was stuck on some opera chick."

"It's not because of him." Not _really_ Daphne thought. Daphne liked Severus, but it was just because she found him fascinating. He tried so hard to separate himself from everyone, but she liked being around him. It wasn't like she was in love with him, yet.

"See Prongs, girls are complicated," Sirius decided.

"That's the understatement of the year," James replied.

Daphne placed her hands on her hips. "I object!"

"You don't count."

Daphne rolled her eyes. She didn't believe him one bit. Not that Sirius noticed, he just kept on going.

"As I was saying, it's nice that you give Lily all of your attention, but take it away and I'm sure she'll see you differently."

"It's hard to ignore Evans." James had radar for Lily just like Daphne had radar for Severus.

"Don't _ignore_ her," Daphne added. Ignoring a girl never led to anything good. If anything it would just piss her off even more.

"You have to be chill. Don't let girls get to yo… _DID YOU SEE THAT?!"_ Sirius forgot about the heart to heart he was giving James. Instead, he was pointing down the hall through the crowd. "Was that Raelyn? Did she just stick her tongue out at me? Why that…" Sirius pulled out his wand and moved after her.

"He might not be the best example," Daphne stated with a scrunched forehead, as she watched her friend storm away.

"Right."

"But he had a point you know," Daphne added turning back to James.

James switched his confidence back on, while he ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sure she'll agree to go on a date soon. She can't hold off for too long. I've got killer good looks." That being said, they both headed after Sirius. Potions would be starting soon. They made it just in time to see the end of Sirius and Raelyn's fight.

"Did you get her?"

"We just hashed it out."

"Then what's wrong?"

Sirius had a perplexed look on his face like he was contemplating something over carefully. He even bit his lip occasionally.

"There's something that been bugging me!" He announced.

Just when Daphne thought the commotion was over, Sirius was rushing into the classroom after Raelyn. Class hadn't started just yet, but it was slowly filling up with students. Without warning, Sirius made his way over to Raelyn and threw a spell at her. A hair growth charm.

"I think you're losing your touch, Padfoot. If you wanted to do damage you should have given her a beard or something." Sirius ignored James comment. Raelyn's hair had begun growing and when she realized it she spun around. Her eyes popped wide open. She reminded Daphne of a deer caught in the headlights. The black hair kept growing long, cascading below her waist, the end falling into delicate curls. It didn't look bad. It actually looked really nice, but Daphne didn't understand why Raelyn as taking it so badly. Then Daphne realized, she looked familiar. Kind of like the girl…

Sirius pointed at her. His mouth was wide open as the truth dawned on him. She was the girl. The girl he had thought charming at the masquerade. The girl who had caught his attention. Raelyn, a pureblood Slytherin.

"Scissors! I need scissors!" Raelyn scrambled her hand over the desk in front of her completely forgetting about her wand. "Give me those!" A confused boy handed over a small knife he was using to chop his ingredients. Raelyn hacked away at her hair, but the moment it was short again, it grew long. This time Raelyn remembered her wand and used a severing charm. When this didn't work either, she threw her hands in the air. "PORQUE?"

Sirius reached out and lifted a lock of hair in his hands giving her a knowing look.

"What?" Raelyn moved away shifting her eyes around helplessly.

"You! It was you!" Sirius yelled, pointing at her again.

Though she was obviously caught, she was still trying to get out of it. "Who?"

"You know who."

"I plead innocence. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do."

"I think your hair looks good," Daphne inserted. Her compliment only received a glare.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?" Sirius yelled angrily causing his black hair to fall in his eyes.

At last, Raelyn was defeated so she sighed and answered him. "It was a masquerade. The whole point is not knowing who anyone is. Gosh, Black, I thought you would know that, but it seems you're an even bigger idiot that I thought."

"Hey I… don't try insulting me to change the subject."

"Dang, it was worth a shot," she shrugged.

"I'm onto you."

"I tremble," Raelyn rolled her eyes and took her seat as the professor entered the room.

"You should."

Raelyn had no choice, but to keep the long hair, even though it meant sitting through an entire class with Sirius staring at her from the other side of the room. Every now and then, she would try to get him to look away, but he would just shake his head and continue watching her.

"I can't believe it was her," he kept saying to James. "Stupid Slytherins."

As soon as class was over, Raelyn was trying another severing charm with no luck.

"Black how long is this going to last?" She furiously shouted. Sirius hadn't been the only person staring at her during class. Several people were trying to figure out who she was. "Can I help you?" She snapped at a few of them that were walking past her. They all looked away immediately.

Sirius smirked for the first time since finding out it was her, a wicked smirk. "You owe me."

Raelyn looked confused "I don't owe you anything."

"Yes, you do." She still couldn't figure it out so Sirius went ahead and told her right before leaving. " A kiss."

Raelyn dropped her books and spun around, but he was already gone.

Although it seemed she would have long hair forever, by the time the final quidditch game arrived, her hair was back to its choppy length. Many students came to this game because it decided a lot in the house championships. It started after the usual announcements: player changes, weather problems, and the update on Daphne's personal life. There were several cheers when they heard she was single again, but thunder drowned most of it out. The game was like every other game, with the exception of the plastic ponchos they wore to protect themselves from the spring showers. It became impossible at some points to even see the figures flying on broomsticks.

If it hadn't been for the gasps and the announcer, Daphne would have missed the part where James, who had been going for a goal, got knocked off of his broom by a Hufflepuff that had lost control of his own broom in the wind. The collision caused James to plummet toward the ground. Daphne had to squint to see him through the rain. It took her a full second to take it in and rush toward the stairs with the announcer ringing in her ears.

"It looks like James Potter has taken a bad hit. Will this cost Gryffindor the game? Will he be able to continue playing?

Daphne's shoes sunk into the muddy grass as she tried her best to reach James as fast a possible. She could hear the marauders not far behind her and Jasmine as well. The game was still going on above them as they reached him. He didn't look so bad, but he wasn't conscious.

Daphne bent down next to him. He had a large bruise already forming on his face and several scrapes, other than that, he just looked very muddy.

"Prongs," Sirius bent down and poked his friend's arm.

"I'm coming!" Madame Pomfrey announced, lifting her skirt up as she tried to make it over to them. Her feet kept getting stuck in the mud.

"Oh gosh it can't be that bad." Daphne hadn't noticed Lily's arrival, but she was there now. The air about her said she didn't care, but every now and then she would cast a concerned glance in his direction as Madame Pomfrey checked him.

"Someone get a stretcher. We need to get him inside, oh nevermind." She conjured a stretcher using her wand and made it float in the air as she transported him to the hospital wing.

"AND THERE GOES JAMES POTTER! UNABLE TO FINISH THE GAME!"

In the hospital, Madame pomfrey checked him again. Her sighs were anything, but comforting.

"It would be easier if he woke up. I need to see if he still has his right mind, that was a hard hit to the head," she informed them, looking heavily at the unconscious boy.

This announcement sent Lily over the edge. She completely forgot about pretending she didn't care and rushed to his side.

"Potter? Potter?" She gently shook him. Her eyes were large and fearful. James groaned. "Potter! Potter wake up!"

"Relax, Ms. Evans," Madame pomfrey looked like she was considering giving Lily something, but instead she turned back to the rest of them. "I will let you stay for now, but I need to be informed the moment he wakes up."

Jasmine nodded. "How could they let them play in this weather?"

"If James were awake he would say…" Sirius and Daphne finished the sentence together. "You can't cancel things like quidditch."

"That does sound like him," Remus nodded. Daphne thought about going to James' side, but after seeing Lily shove Pam out of the way when she came to visit, she decided to safely stand next to the marauders and hope that James would be okay. They all decided to stay as long as was necessary and soon they made themselves comfortable. Lily stayed as well, sitting right by his side. She only moved to let the guys change James out of his wet quidditch robes. Then she went right back.

"Please be okay, please," she said quietly as she nervously tapped her foot.

"I get the cloak," Sirius announced.

"Not now Padfoot." Remus gave him a disapproving look.

"I just wanted that to be clear. Mad you didn't claim it first?"

"Only slightly."

So was Daphne. She quickly claimed the broom.

"I want his shoes," Peter insisted.

"Why would you want shoes?" Daphne thought maybe it was better not to know, but couldn't help asking.

"You're not even the same size," Sirius reminded him with a shove.

"Some friends," Lily angrily spat. There was a point where James shifted in his bed that got them all thinking he might be okay, but then he didn't move again.

"You know I think Prongs and Raelyn might be related," Sirius whispered as he rubbed his tired grey eyes.

"Because they both have black hair and hazel eyes?" Daphne questioned. She could think of nothing else they had in common. They were opposites. Not like herself and James, who were practically the same person.

"No, because they're both excellent at faking." Sirius shook his head with a smirk. Daphne looked at James, but could see nothing to indicate Sirius was telling the truth. "Lils, maybe he'll wake up if you agree to go out with him," Sirius suggested.

"That ridiculous Sirius how would that help?" Lily frowned "I'm not agreeing."

"Alright, I guess he'll just have to live his days out in a hospital bed."

"Fine, fine, I might go out with him." Lily glanced down at James. "See, it didn't do anything,"

"He's looking better to me. He's got a bit of color now." Sirius bent down to pretend to observe James' face.

"Stop crowding him." Lily tried to shove Sirius, but he dodged all of her attempts.

"Please wake up Prongsie. My life can't go on without you! Prongsie, Prongsie!"

"Shut up, Sirius. I don't sound like that," Lily shouted, as her face burned red.

"He never said it was you," Daphne pointed out.

"But I know that's what he meant," Lily explained.

"Prongsie!" Sirius cried until Remus stopped him.

"Down Sirius down, give Lily and Prongs some space."

"Honestly, Sirius, you're not helping his condition." Jasmine declared even though she was smiling slightly at his Lily impersonation. As they all moved away, Lily bent over to whisper to James.

"Potter? Potter? Okay, I'm gonna tell you a secret. You're freaking me out, just get better already." Though they were standing a few feet away, Daphne could almost make out Lily's eyes glazing over. She really was scared for him.

"How about tonight? I don't think I can wait till tomorrow," James asked. His hazel eyes were open and he was already waiting for her answer.

"Prongsie!" Sirius rejoiced.

"Are you feeling okay, James?" Daphne asked, even though she could tell he was perfectly fine.

"Yeah, just sore, who won anyway?" Leave it to James to ask about the game.

Lily's mouth opened in horror. "You were awake! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you sounded so cute worrying about me," James smirked. He had heard everything.

"I wasn't worried," Lily insisted.

"I'll go get Madame Pomfrey," Jasmine offered. "She'll want to know."

"Just tell her, he's back to his normal annoying self." Lily huffed.

"So when are we going out, Evans?"

"We're not!"

"You can't take it back when I wake up. You said yes," James pointed out, sitting up in his bed so quickly Lily flinched.

"Potter lie down and no I didn't," Lily insisted putting her hand on his shoulder to get him to relax again. James let her do whatever she wanted, but he wasn't going to let her get out of this.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't"

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did," Lily went on offering James a glass of water.

"No, you didn't. "

"Yes, I Did."

"So you did?" James repeated.

"Yes!"

"You want to go out with me?"

"Yes!" Lily's face dropped when she realized what she had just said. "No, I mean no, Potter! You tricked me!"

"I did no such thing. You agreed, you practically insisted." James ran his hand through his hair, even though it was messy enough without assistance.

"We heard you all the way over here, Lily. You were yelling," Sirius shouted from were they were still standing.

"I'm not going," Lily insisted as she fluffed James pillow.

"But you agreed."

"I really have to get going now. " Lily stood up and exited the hospital without pausing to look back at James pouting face.

"So, who did win the game?"

"We didn't check" Remus informed him.

"Why not?"

"We've been in here worrying about you Prongsie," Sirius reminded him.

"You mean bartering for my belongings, and no, Peter, you cant have my shoes." James shook his head. "Make sure of that Paddy, some friends."

"Were you really awake this whole time?" Daphne had to know.

"Not the _whole_ time, just some of it."

That was all they got through before Jasmine returned with Madame Pomfrey close behind.

* * *

"It looks like its going to start raining again," Jasmine peered carefully out of a nearby window in the hall her and Remus were patrolling. The rain had stopped for a while after the quidditch game, but it seemed it was ready to start up again. "Remus we should go out and make sure no one is outside. They'll miss class if they get caught in it."

"Plus, Filch will have a field day if the floors get wet." Not many people were outside, but since they had to be thorough, it took a while to check the perimeters of the castle.

"Do you think that's everyone?"

"Maybe," Jasmine responded. "How about near Hagrids? We haven't gone around there."

They made their way over, but as soon as they arrived, the skies broke lose. The rain began to pour down, not slowly, but quickly. It was so heavy Jasmine and Remus ran to the nearest place of shelter.

* * *

Daphne watched Remus and Jasmine take cover under the trees near the Forbidden Forest. This was perfect. She hoped now they would finally get to tell each other how they felt. They were stranded and there was no one to interrupt. She didn't see any sign of the rat-faced Peter anywhere. Daphne squinted through the pouring rain. Yes, there was no one in sight to ruin it, no one except Severus. He was even heading in their direction. He had a large black umbrella propped open to protect him from the rain. If he moved further, he would run into Remus and Jasmine possibly ruining the moment Daphne hoped was going to happen. She couldn't allow that to happen. She had to do something to stop him. It looked like Jasmine and Remus were talking. They could be confessing to each other right now. Daphne hurried toward Severus with no plan in mind. She just knew she had to get him heading in a different direction.

"Severus!" Daphne cheerfully smiled. She did the first thing she could think of. She grabbed Severus arm and began dragging him away from the forest

"What…"

"This way, come on…" _Where too?_ Daphne wondered. For all her effort, little did she know, that Remus and Jasmine were not talking about how much they loved each other.

* * *

Jasmine shook out her robes under the tress. The branches were so thick that they were standing on dry ground, but she was still a little moist. She pulled her robe tighter around her. It was cold. Now that they were no longer walking around, she could feel the icy wind blowing on her face and loosening her hair from its ponytail.

Then it hit Jasmine. She was _alone_ with Remus. They did prefect duty together a lot, but there were always random students nearby. Now, they were completely alone. She had to do something, but she didn't know what. In a moment like this, she should be graceful and witty. What should she say?

"Is something wrong?" Remus inquired. He had been watching her. One moment she had looked fine, the next she was perplexed.

"No, everything's fine," Jasmine said quickly. "I just…" She had to say something. What would Daphne say? "I… just… really like cookies."

"Oh," Remus nodded.

That didn't go well. It always worked for Daphne. Maybe she wasn't doing it right.

"I personally prefer chocolate, would you like some?" Remus reached inside his robe and produced a piece, which Jasmine accepted, though she didn't eat it right then. Instead, she put it into her own pocket for later.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

She knew he meant it. As far as she knew, he never left his room without a bit of chocolate in tow.

"Have you read anything new lately?" Remus asked after a short pause.

"I finished _Werewolves: A Complete Guide_, so I moved onto _Lycanthropy Today_."

Remus loosened his tie. It had suddenly become very warm. "Really?"

"Yes, but it doesn't have everything, I suppose. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Let's say you had a girlfriend. Would you want her to be a werewolf too?"

"What?! No, of course not"

"Even if she was willing?"

"I wouldn't want anyone to have this fate."

"But that way you two could spend full moons together."

"I'd rather she not have to worry about anything like that."

"So you want a normal girlfriend?"

"I don't know if _normal_ is the right word for her." This small statement sent Jasmines mind into overdrive. What exactly did it mean? Was he talking about someone specific and what was with the small smile playing on his lips?

"I have an idea," Remus declared.

Jasmine did her best to shove the questions out of her mind.

"Lets do something"

"Like?" Since it was raining, their choices were limited. Unless, he meant going into the forest. Jasmine had enough with the forest.

"We could go out in the rain for a second."

"Why would we do that? We're trying _not_ to get wet, remember the Filch?"

"It'll only be for a second. Just for fun."

"I don't know." Jasmine didn't like the idea of getting wet, but since they would be going together, she was tempted.

Remus motioned for her to move forward. "Come on, on three… one…two…. Three!" Jasmines closed her eyes and stepped into the downpour. Instantly, she felt a blast of hard drops hitting her.

"You didn't do it!" Jasmine sputtered, moving her wet hair away from her face, once she was back under the trees, where Remus was still dry and giggling.

"I though you weren't really going to do it, that's why."

Jasmine pouted her lips. "Now, I'm drenched."

"You're shivering," Remus noted. His light eyes filled with concern for her welfare.

"It's just a lit…" Jasmine cut off her words. Remus had opened his robe and wrapped it around her, warming her with his embrace. She was surprised with the sudden contact, but she was content and snuggled in closer inhaling deeply. She couldn't pinpoint his smell exactly, but she was sure there was a hint of chocolate. Had he done it on purpose so that he could do just this? Or was she seeing more of his marauder side? Either way, the end result was more than she had hoped for.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Severus growled trying to loosen himself from Daphne's grip and bringing her to a stop.

"There's uh… something I want to show you." Daphne had no idea what she was going to show him, but she had to think of something fast. She'd been pulling him around with no purpose.

"I don't have time for this!"

"It won't take long," she reassured him.

"Where are we going?"

"Just… uh… this way," Daphne led him around the side of the castle and towards the lake.

"Do you realize it's raining?"

It's not exactly something she would miss since she was walking in it.

"You're going to get sick again and this time I won't help you," Severus snapped.

"You wont?"

"Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, it's right here," Daphne gestured toward the lake.

"Here?" Severus asked in a disbelieving tone.

Really she had no idea why she chose to go there, but there they were and and she had no where else to take him anyway.

"What _about_ here?"

"I heard there was a giant squid in this lake."

"Everyone already knows that," Severus impatiently said.

"I didn't," Daphne lied. Actually, she knew very well that there was.

"First year, you and your friends got detention for a month for skipping class to find the squid."

So he knew about that. It was another one of Sirius' great ideas.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Daphne tried smiling to cover her mistake.

"I'm going back." Severus pulled away from her and sharply turned to leave back towards the castle… back towards Jasmine and Remus.

"No don't do that!" Daphne instantly shouted. "Don't you like the rain?"

"Not really," He could tell she did, standing there allowing herself to be drenched. The rain had slowed down, but it was still something.

"Oh," _Think Daphne, think._ "I like it." How could she get him to stay longer?

"Big surprise," Severus muttered as he spun around to leave again.

""Wait! " Daphne yelled after him to make him stop "How can you like it if you stay under an umbrella?" Daphne grabbed onto both of his hands, knocking the large umbrella away.

"What are you doing?" Severus demanded to know, but she didn't answer. Instead, she began spinning around in a circle. Severus stumbled awkwardly, like he had never done this before. The rain was lessening, but with the slippery floors, he kept tripping over himself until he took control. He decided to spin Daphne around, but it didn't get the affect he was looking for. Instead of being negative, Daphne was enjoying it. She couldn't stop laughing, so Severus kept on spinning her. Together, they spun facing one another in the remaining drizzle. Their hands were wet though and losing grip. He didn't stop until it was too late.

They both went flinging back onto the floor. Severus sat up quickly. He was drenched now. He looked over at Daphne. She was sitting up too her, but her shoulders were shaking. She wasn't cold though, she was laughing. Her uniform was dirty and her hair was flat, but she was on the floor giggling helplessly. Every now and then, she would look at him sitting there and laugh even more.

Severus wanted to snap that this wasn't funny, but for some reason the side of his mouth was slowly twitching upward. He even felt like laughing a little. They just looked so ridiculous sitting there in the mud and rain.

SPLASH!

Sprays of water landed on their already wet faces courtesy of Raelyn who was amusing herself by doing leapfrogs from puddle to puddle.

"Sorry, did I _interrupt_ something?" Raelyn questioned preparing herself for another jump.

"NO!" Severus snapped angrily and rose to his knees.

Severus shoved Raelyn, who was in the middle of or a jump, and sent her flying down into the wet mud. He then stood up in a sharp manner and helped Daphne to her feet.

"What's going on over here?" Jasmine stood a few feet away Remus at her side. "None of you are supposed to be outside."

Daphne cheerily waved at them then tried reading their expressions. _Had they confessed their undying love?_ She couldn't tell, nothing looked different. Jasmine did look like she was glowing a bit. Daphne would have to wait till later to find out. Meanwhile, Remus was looking at the three of them trying to put the pieces together in his head. Raelyn being didn't fit.

"You're not supposed to be here either," Raelyn pointed out to Jasmine.

Jasmine seemed embarrassed for some reason, but then she changed and confidently announced. "We're prefects."

"That's a good one," Raelyn smirked as she tried to clean off some of the mud that was on her.

Jasmine couldn't believe that someone didn't believe her. She was wearing the prefect badge after all. "We are."

Remus put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "You should all go inside. It looks like it's going to start up again."

Daphne smiled and turned to Severus, "Coming?" He didn't reply. Instead, he santched his umbrella and headed for the castle alone.

"Uh… Raelyn the castle is this way," Jasmine pointed as Raelyn headed away from it.

"Sure, it is."

"It is!" Jasmine stomped her foot then turned back to Remus. "I see what Sirius means about her. Should we go take points?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go inside and get you dry. Besides, I think I can get us some hot chocolate."

It wasn't much, but to Jasmine it was everything.

* * *

Daphne entered the main hall leaving a trail of water everywhere she went. It was then that the grossness of her thick wet sweater hit her. She decided the best thing to do would be take it off.

Severus was also in the hall shaking off his umbrella when he glanced over and saw her lift her sweater over he head. He quickly looked away. He shouldn't be watching her take off an article of clothing, especially since her white blouse was now see-through, not that he had been looking or anything. He could feel the heat rising in his face. It wasn't like she was taking all of her clothes off, but still clothes were clothes. The skirt she wore stuck to her legs and gave him a good idea of what her shape and curves were like (again, not looking). In an attempt to distract himself, he began to dry his clothes with his wand.

"Now what?" Daphne cheerily questioned him. Her sweater was slung over her arm.

Severus tried to keep his eyes distracted, looking at anything but her. "Nothing."

"We should do something... Oh wait, I know, I still have your note…" When she spun around, Severus was already gone. Still, she didn't let this get her down. She just headed over to her bag and got his notebook and potion bottle to take to him in the dungeons. She normally only went down there for class. It seemed like a totally different environment now. It felt darker, even though the halls were always dimly lit. Still, she wanted to find Severus so she went on.

"What's this? A lion cub? Are you lost?" While she had been trying to figure out where Severus might be, she hadn't bothered to notice two Slytherin boys standing nearby. She didn't know who they were, which meant they must have been in a different grade. Still, she didn't like the haughty look that surrounded them.

"A Gryffindor princess? Looking for some entertainment?" The one with the pointed face leered at her. His eyes moved over her figure before looking at her face for the answer. Daphne knew her face was telling them how disgusted she was, and in her mind she was thinking of several ways to curse them.

"Daphne?" From the way they were advancing on her a moment ago, Daphne was relieved to hear a familiar voice.

"Snape?" One of the boys wrinkled his nose in disgust at Severus who was eyeing the boys suspiciously.

"You know the halfblood slime?" The other one asked her. It took that insult to get Daphne her voice back.

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"Don't tell me you actually like him?"

"Don't get any closer," Severus warned. His hand was in his robe, but Daphne knew he was always prepared to use it.

"Why would we listen to you?"

Daphne didn't see Severus do anything to frighten them off, but he must have given them some sort of look because soon they were both shrugging and moving away.

"But..." Daphne opened her mouth in protest she didn't want them to get away with calling him something so rude.

"Come on!" Severus snapped.

"Wai…" She tried again.

"Now!" Severus snatched her wrist and led her to the stairs being careful to avoid running into anyone else.

"What did you think you were doing?"

"I came to give you this." She handed him the notebook and bottle.

Severus took it, but he wasn't done being angry.

"You can't come down here! Especially not like _that_! I can't be seen with someone like you." He sneered, but she could already see this wasn't what was bugging him. "This is Slytherin territory. You can't just go marching around alone."

"I wouldn't have to if you would stop pulling a disappearing act on me," Daphne told him.

"We have no reason to be together… I mean, around each other," he corrected himself.

Daphne chose not to get upset by what he was saying. Instead, she asked him about something she found out when she had been taking notes.

"So you're the Half-Blood Prince?"

Severus' mouth opened in shock. "What?"

"It's like your prince charming," Daphne giggled.

"No."

"Maybe not so much charming when you're glaring at me, but still." Daphne was joking of course. She still thought he was cute when he was trying to scare her off.

"There is no wizarding royalty," Severus felt the need to explain. He couldn't believe she had found out his name, then again, he had written in the notebook he let her borrow. Slick, very slick.

"I know."

"Then why do you say such ridiculous nonsense?"

"You're the one with the name."

Severus decided to try to explain some of it. "My mother's last name is Prince."

"I see," Daphne repeated it in her head. _Half-blood Prince_. It made sense now. "Half-blood Prince."

"Must you keep saying it?" Severus glanced around.

"Yes!" Daphne smiled brightly. Now she knew something else about him that she had the suspicion no one else knew and that made her feel all fluttery inside.


	16. Prince Charming

_A/N: Here is an exciting chapter! The story is moving along. I know it takes a long time, but I like building story:) Thank You for reading and thank you sooo much to those of you who review!  
_

_(A shout out to Nelygirl: "Prepare yourself!" )_

_Music: Jasmine/Remus: Going Crazy -Natalie_

_Daphne/Severus: City of Angels -Goo Goo Dolls  
_

* * *

**Prince Charming**

_**"To ease another's heartache is to forget one's own." -Abraham Lincoln **_

_Hurry,_ Daphne thought to herself. She had already distracted the Hufflepuff prefect, but now she had to check the other hallway. Daphne couldn't believe she was spending her Friday afternoon helping the marauders in another elaborate plot to break into Filtch's office. This was one of Sirius' "brilliant" ideas, that he got late at night after detention and a little firewhiskey. He referred to it as, "Revenge on that sorry arse, Filch". Somehow everyone always got dragged in, herself included. That was excluding Peter, who would have wanted to come along, but was so clumsy, they left him behind. Daphne had been assigned with the task of keeping everyone away from the small dingy office. It was easy when the people lingering around were boys, Daphne could easily charm them into doing menial tasks on other levels for her. Even lower classmen were easy to distract, she was like a celebrity to several. It was the prefects she worried about. Not so easy.

"All clear," Daphne signaled to Remus as she passed by them. Remus nodded from the marauder's map he was scanning. They could have stayed under the cloak to prevent getting caught, but it took to much time moving under it. This way, it was easier. They were free to move around as much as they pleased. James exited the office with a grin.

"We're almost done," he announced merrily. Remus rolled his eyes. He hadn't wanted to come, but the marauders were, after all, his friends and as much as he denied it, he enjoyed the pranks, on occasion.

"Prefects at two o clock," Remus hastily said when he checked the map again. Daphne looked at the floating labels. Serina Leigh and Jasmine Luvinia.

"I'm on it." Daphne immediately headed in the direction of the labels. "But hurry up already."

"Alright, Pads is just having trouble wiring them together." The plan was a new one. Never had they tried to combine so many things at once. The following morning or at some point tonight when Filch went to open his door, a chain reaction of events would take place. Starting with firecrackers and ending with stink bombs.

"Daphne?" Jasmine gave her friend a questioning look. "What are you doing down here?" Jasmine looked around Daphne like she expected to see the marauders. Daphne thought that was _very_ suspicious of her, then again, all she needed to do was turn the corner and she would have her proof.

"I was just going to the library to get a book I forgot." Daphne smiled innocently as Jasmine scrunched her forehead. Her eyes kept flickering to the corner. She knew Filch's office was just on the other side. "I'm glad I ran into you two," Daphne went on.

"You are?" Jasmine asked at once.

"Yes, I thought I saw… Felicity…. Yeah, Felicity and… Nigel going into Flitwick's classroom. You might want to check up on that."

Jasmine turned to Serina, the Gryffindor prefect.

"I'm on it," the girl announced. Daphne frowned. Geez, these prefects really were dedicated to catching people. Her plan had worked, except that Jasmine hadn't gone along.

"You better go too," Daphne emphasized "There are two of them. Knowing Nigel, he'll leave Felicity and try to get away." She was completely lying, but she had to do _something_ to get Jasmine to leave.

Jasmine studied Daphne's face. "Are you trying to distract me?"

_Damn_ "No."

"Then I'll just..." Jasmine passed by Daphne.

"No!" Daphne put her hands on her friend's shoulders not allowing her to move forward. "Wait… I… think I see…"

BANG!

A loud explosion echoed through the hall, shaking both of the girls.

"I knew it!" Jasmine exclaimed, rushing past Daphne for the second time.

"It must be Peeves!" Daphne tried again. "I think it came from upstairs, this way!" She grabbed Jasmine's arm and tried pulling her away, but it was of no use. Jasmine slipped away and ran to the corner.

"Remus?" She gasped in horror. He was standing right outside the office with the Marauder's Map in one hand and a bag of itching powder in the other. His light eyes grew wide.

"Jasmine?" After the initial shock of seeing each other wore off, Remus hung his head. "I'm not going to lie to you, Jasmine. It's exactly what it looks like."

James strolled out from the office.

"We better scoot, that was pretty loud…" He paused awkwardly then ran his hands through his jet-black hair, messing it up. "Jasmine… hi...we were just… you know… serving detention for Filch… cleaning his office and… stuff…"

"With itching powder?" Jasmine furiously snapped grabbing the bag from Remus to wave in James' face.

James innocently lifted his arms. "I have no idea where that came from."

Sirius chose this moment to come out, his arms open wide in triumph and a large smirk on his face. "All done! It's perfect. He won't even know what hit him." When there were no cheers, he looked around. "What? Who died?"

Jasmine cleared her throat.

"Hey Ja…" Daphne saw the comprehension come to Sirius' face, "Oh… Jasmine… We were just… serving detention wi…"

"Save it," Jasmine interrupted. "I can't believe all of you!"

"I can't believe you caught us," Sirius admitted. "What is the world coming to?"

"Nice work Daph," James sarcastically added.

Daphne brought her hands to her hips. _How could they think of pinning this on her? _She had done _her_ job as only _she_ could do it. "_I_ wasn't the one setting off explosions!"

"It was a technical glitch," Sirius explained.

Daphne rolled her eyes this time. "I was doing fine, but it's hard to ignore a loud sound like that. I'm surprised the whole school isn't down here!"

"That's a good point. We should probably hurry." James and Sirius began picking up the mess they had made and were almost ready to go when Jasmine interrupted them.

"_Excuse me_."

James sighed and walked around her. "You're excused."

"Have you forgotten that I'm a prefect?" Jasmine shouted, waving her hands in the air.

"It's hard to forget, you remind us on a daily basis." Sirius teased to her displeasure.

"It's not like she's actually going to give us detention," James elbowed Sirius, like the very idea of her giving them detention was comical. That sent Jasmine over the edge. She did her best to stand taller and her eyes were hard.

"_Excuse me?"_ She asked again angrily.

"Come on we're your friends," James reminded her.

"You're not _really_ going to?" Daphne asked too, trying her best to give her friend a sad face. It would have worked on any guy prefect, but Jasmine knew better. For the first time, Remus spoke up.

"Guys," he warned putting himself between his friends and Jasmine. "She has to do her job," he reminded them, then turned to Jasmine. "You can go ahead and give it to us"

"What? _Moony!_" James complained.

Daphne hung her head miserably.

"Is this a joke?" Sirius tried asking, but Remus only gave them both looks that said he was serious about this. They had gotten caught and they couldn't allow Jasmine to risk getting in trouble for not giving them a proper punishment. It was only Jasmine who was shifting uncomfortably now. All eyes were on her waiting for her reply.

"Well I…" she bit her bottom lip. It wasn't like she really _wanted_ to get them in trouble. It really was just a job that was given to her. Remus had the job too. Only he had trouble saying no to his friends when it came to pranks and fun.

"I… I wont give it to you _this_ time," Jasmine found herself saying. She received collective sigh and smiles. "But be more careful next time!" There was no point in pretending there wouldn't be a next time. "I can't _always_ let you off!"

Daphne beamed and hugged the surprised Ravenclaw before hurrying away.

Remus couldn't take his eyes off of Jasmine. He had been stunned into silence.

"Come on Moonykins!" Sirius yelled as they all rushed away. Remus almost followed, but he had to know.

"Jasmine?"

She turned around with a smile, "yes?"

"Why did you let us off?" He quietly asked.

"Well you _are_ my friends…"

Remus nodded in understanding.

"And I didn't want to get _you_ in trouble," she offered.

"Me?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"Yes… _you,_" Jasmine giggled then continued on her way.

* * *

"You should have seen his face," James beamed early the next morning. Daphne had met them early for breakfast where they had told her the entire story about how Filch had found his office and how great it had been. She was sorry to have missed it.

"Priceless," James continued.

"Classic," Sirius added bringing his hands to his chest to reminisce the moment Filch opened the door.

"Typical marauders," Daphne threw in. _Who else would do something like this?_

"He kept pointing at us with his mouth wide open. He was speechless," Sirius went on telling the story, imitating Filch in the middle of the hallway.

"But there's no proof it was us!" James, triumphantly, hi-fived Sirius.

"Then the itching powder kicked in!" Both of them doubled over in laughter, as Remus shook his head at them. He tried to pretend he disapproved, but the ends of his mouth kept lifting up slightly.

"And it was all thanks to Moony." Sirius clapped his hand on Remus' back.

"All hail Moons!" Both Sirius and James lifted their hands in the air and jokingly bowed toward Remus, who was blushing.

"Shut up," he tried pushing past them.

"Why? What happened?" Daphne asked.

"Jasmine didn't give us detention because of Moony." James told Daphne the story of what Jasmine had told Remus after they all left. He even impersonated Jasmine's voice, which was funny since he hadn't even been there.

"She said that?" Daphne happily asked Remus for confirmation on the story. This sounded good. After she had failed to get them to confess, even _after_ stranding them out in the rain, she was beginning to lose hope. Now, this sounded promising.

Remus frowned at his friends. "This is the last time I tell you two anything."

They ignored him of course. "From now on, you're always coming with us on pranks. Always!" Sirius announced placing his arm around Remus' shoulders.

"I won't be the get out of jail free card!" Remus groaned.

"We would do it for you." Sirius did his best to give Remus his puppy dog face. Daphne had to admit it was a really good one, even she had a hard time saying 'no' when Sirius used it.

Remus shoved his hand in Sirius' face to make him stop. "I would get out of jail free, if I didn't get dragged along with you guys."

"Oh stop being such a bore," James roared. He was still thinking about how well the prank had been pulled off.

"So when are you going to tell Jasmine you love her?" James questioned.

"What I don't... that is… I"

"No use lying to us Moony," Sirius reminded him, though he didn't look as content about it.

"I can't tell her," Remus concluded to everyone's disappointment.

"Why not? She obviously likes you too," Daphne tried encouraging. She was positive Jasmine would accept Remus in a heartbeat, if he would just ask her out. "She let us all off detention," Daphne went on. "She _so_ wouldn't do that unless she really liked you." It made perfect sense to her, she just wished Remus saw it.

"And I mean she doesn't even have a problem with your furry little problem." James snickered at the name he had just used to describe Remus' lycanthropy.

"I know… I know," Remus murmured.

"_Then_?" Daphne asked. _What else were they missing?_

"It's not that easy."

"Sure it is," Sirius barked.

"Like you would know, snogging girls and love are two different things," James tried explaining to Sirius.

"I know that!"

"Do you?"

"Shut it!"

"Speak of the devil," Daphne raised her eyebrows and looked down the hall.

"What?" All of the marauders looked in different directions.

Daphne sighed and pointed. "Jasmine!"

"Now's your chance Moony!" James happily said.

"Go hurry!"

Remus backed away from them. He glanced around for an escape route, but there was no escaping the marauders. James shoved him forward.

"Jasmine!" Sirius yelled in a sing songy voice.

"Shut it Padfoot, unless you want me to give you fleas!" Remus quietly threatened.

"You wouldn't?" Sirius challenged. Remus to took out his wand. "How cruel, I'm just trying to help!"

"Jasmine, Moony needs to talk to you! It's important!" James shouted. This time Jasmine turned and spotted them. She waved.

"Prongs!" Remus gasped. He couldn't believe his friends were doing this to him.

"Here she comes!" Daphne waved to Jasmine.

"You'll pay for this," Remus glared at them.

James dismissed him. "You've got nothing on me."

"I'll tell Evans all of your secrets!" Remus tried threatening.

"I have no secrets from my dear Evans!"

"It's true. if anything, he should stop telling Lily so much," Daphne remarked.

"Damn," Remus muttered.

"Remus?" Jasmine was standing behind him a questioning look on her face.

Remus fumbled over his greeting.

"I'm hungry." Sirius spun around and hurried toward the great hall, which they had just left.

"I need to practice flying," James continued leaving in an opposite direction.

"I think I forgot my potions book," Daphne proclaimed.

"You're holding it," Jasmine pointed out.

_Damn it. This was not her day._ "I mean my charms book." Before Jasmine could say anything else, Daphne disappeared down the hall. Now, there was nothing that could go wrong.

"She was holding that one too," Jasmine pointed out, then gave her attention back to Remus. "Is everything okay, Remus?"

He choked. He would have to curse them all later. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"James said you wanted to talk to me... it's important?" Jasmine looked into his eyes to try and find what was going on, but that just flustered Remus even more. If there was one thing he loved about Jasmine it was her almond shaped eyes.

"Oh no... They were just… it's nothing…" Remus shook his head looking back to the floor.

"It's not?" Jasmine sighed. For some reason, she looked put out by this. When he said nothing else, Jasmine sadly smiled then turned away.

_Idiot_ Remus though to himself as he watched her for a moment. He couldn't take it anymore. _What could it hurt to let her know?_ It wasn't like he was forcing her to be with him or like it was marriage. It was just him telling her that he felt more for her than she knew.

"Jasmine wait!"

"Yes?" She spun around, her long wavy reddish brown hair coming to a rest near her hopeful face. Remus choked again. There was something about the way she looked at him. He was normally comfortable with her, but sometimes her beauty stunned him into nervousness.

"Jasmine… I _do_ have something very important to tell you. Do you think you can hear me out for a moment?" Remus was wringing his hands and finding several places to look at that were not Jasmine's curious eyes.

She moved closer to him, even putting her hand on his arm to get him to look at her again.

Remus looked at her hand then at her eyes before he went on. "Well… Jasmine we've known each other a long time."

"Six years," Jasmine smiled.

"You've always been there to help me with anything and you never let the fact that I'm a, you know. You never let it bother you and I just… I thought I ought to let you know that besides being a great friend I… well, it's just... I recently find that… not just recently…" Remus shook his head. He wished that at a moment like this, he could be eloquent and composed. To sweep her off her feet with a sonnet, like the ones from their Muggle Studies class. Yes, a Shakespearean sonnet would have been perfect. Instead, he was fumbling randomness.

"What is it Remus?" Jasmine softly asked him.

"I…I need to tell you that I…"

"Yes?"

It was now or never. He couldn't keep going on about nonsense. He had to say it. "I l-"

"Remus!" The boy being called nearly fell over. He had almost said it! He was so close to having it out in the open and now it was ruined.

Jasmine felt the same. She had been listening so intently. She was on edge to know what it was.

"Hello Jasmine!" It was Peter, interrupting their important talk. His timing was horrible, as usual. Remus couldn't remember the last time he was so displeased at seeing his friend. He wasn't the only one.

"Hi," Jasmine said unenthusiastically without really looking at the rattish boy. "What were you going to say Remus?"

He didn't want to say it with Peter there.

"I kind of need to ask Moony something?" Peter interrupted again. He had a confused expression on his face, as he looked from Jasmine to Remus. They were only looking at each other. He was the outside intruder, not that he noticed.

"Can't it wait?" Jasmine snapped rudely.

"I really need to ask him something," Peter repeated as he itched his nose.

"Is it that important?" Remus asked in exasperation.

"Yes?" Peter went on.

"Not homework help or something like that?" Remus checked.

"No?"

Remus sighed. He couldn't believe this was happening. A moment ago, he wanted to kill his friends for putting him in this situation. Now, he wanted to kill Peter for ruining the situation he was in. He had been so close.

"Is that okay Jasmine?" He quietly asked.

"I'll wait here." Jasmine was determined to hear what he had to say. Not even the end of the world would move her from that spot.

Remus smiled weakly, then grabbed Peter's arm and moved him far enough so that Jasmine couldn't overhear.

"What is it Wormtail?" Remus asked, losing his patience with the fat boy. He had tried to remain calm, but he really was angry right now.

"I tried going to Prongs and Padfoot, but they told me not to bother them, something about Filch."

"What is it?" Remus tried asking again. He needed to hurry back to Jasmine, before he lost his nerve again.

"I love Jasmine!"

For a second, Remus thought the words had left his mouth, but then he realized he hadn't spoken at all. It was Peter who had said it.

"You what?"

"I want to ask her to the last Hogsmeade trip. Do you think she would say yes?" Peter was biting his nails nervously. And for the first time Remus realized his beady eyes kept going from him to Jasmine. In fact, Remus really didn't like the way Peter was looking at Jasmine, not that he let it show. Instead, he sat down from exhaustion with his head in his hands. What horrible timing! Peter in love _with Jasmine_!

"Something wrong, Moony? Are you sick?" Peter asked.

Remus stood up again.

"Moony, please tell me! I need help. What should I do?"

Remus cast one look at Jasmine, who was pacing in the hallway waiting for him, and then he looked at the eager boy in front of him with his mind made up.

* * *

Jasmine paced with her hands behind her back. Remus was about to tell her he loved her. She had almost heard him say it, before stupid Peter interrupted. At least, she thought that's what he was going to say. What else could he say? _I love chocolate._ She already knew that. It had to be that he loved her, unless she was overanalyzing the situation. Maybe, he didn't love her and she was reading too much into it. Jasmine frowned. Her head hurt. She wished Peter would just go away already, so Remus could come back and put her out of her misery. Because if Remus loved her, it would be so much easier for her to say just how much she loved him too.

"Remus, you're back!" Jasmine beamed when she saw him approach her again. Peter was still standing where Remus had taken him, but that didn't matter, Remus was back. " Now what was it you were going to say?" Then Jasmine noticed it. Remus didn't look the same. Moments ago, he had been nervous and blushing. Now, he looked drained. It was the look she was used to seeing on him after the full moon. "Remus are you ok…"

"Oh that, yes, it's not that important," Remus said quickly unable to meet her gaze.

"Not important?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go right now," Remus announced, doing his best to move away from her like she was a plague or something he wanted to get very far away from.

Jasmine reached out for his arm. "Are you okay?"

Remus pulled it away. "I'm fine, excuse me."

"But?" Jasmine was so confused. She couldn't have done anything in the last five minutes that would make him mad at her._  
_

"Sorry," Remus whispered as he left her standing there, alone and confused.

Jasmine watched him make his way through people until he disappeared around a corner.

* * *

Over the next few days, everyone noticed the change between Jasmine and Remus. During breakfast one day, Remus didn't even show up and Jasmine sat at their table with a frown. Daphne knew what Jasmine had told her, but she still didn't know what made Remus change his mind. He was hesitant to talk about it. James was with him right now trying to figure it out. Sirius just shrugged when Jasmine sighed for the hundredth time. Professor McGonagall passed by their table.

"Mr. Black, where is your tie?" She questioned her lips already pursing together at Sirius' appearance. She had been battling with him about this all year long. Sirius rarely wore his tie. Instead, he wore chained necklaces with his untucked shirt.

"My back pocket," Sirius told her.

"Well, what is it doing there?"

"Providing cushioning?" Sirius suggested.

"And _why_ are you wearing so many necklaces?" Professor McGonagall paused to calm herself down. "Mr. Black, I suggest you follow the dress code more carefully in the future. You are losing your house points this way. 5 points from Gryffindor"

"But professor?" Daphne protested.

"Excuse me, Ms. Rue, but he is breaking rules and I need to practice discipline, even if it is my own house." She was furious. "Now, put on your tie. The last Hogsmeade trip of the year is coming up. I don't want to make you stay behind."

Peter smiled stupidly at Jasmine from across the table. Jasmine just looked from the butter knife in her hand to Peter with a murderous glint in her eye. Daphne didn't know exactly what had happened, but she was sure that whatever it was, Jasmine blamed Peter.

* * *

Daphne strolled down Hogsmeade for the last time that school year. It was a perfect summer day. James was still trying to get Lily to go on a date with him, so he was following her around Hogsmeade. Sirius, on the other hand, was increasing his supplies of Zonkos' products. Not only had they used several on Filch's office, but since they would be going home soon, he was making sure he had enough to annoy his mother all summer long. Daphne had no idea where Jasmine, Peter or Remus were. Still, she decided to enjoy her time. She would most likely meet them all later at the Three Broomsticks. As Daphne came out of her thoughts, she saw she had passed the Hogs Head and was in the dingier part of Hogsmeade. She didn't normally go this way because of its reputation. Not that she was afraid, she would just turn around and go back. One step was all she took when she felt a large rough hand clasp her mouth and another pulled her elbow backwards. She struggled for a while to get away from whoever was holding her captive, but it didn't work. He wouldn't let her loose.

"Don't yell!" the man's raspy voice warned her. The tone sent a shiver down her spine and she felt her life might be in danger. Especially, when she felt him slip her wand out of her pocket. Now, she really was defenseless. She could yell, but he would be able to blow her to smithereens before anyone actually got to her. The man had dragged her backwards into a small alley that was filled with trash cans and crates. There were even a few cats picking at the bins. He threw her down causing her to hit her shoulder against a wall. A sharp pain ran up her arm. That was definitely going to bruise. For now, she didn't let it bother her too much because for the first time she was able to look at her attacker. He was tall and thin, but still managed to be strong. He had wild sandy blonde hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in years. His face was also hollow and crazed. She even considered he could have been an escapee form Azkaban, the wizarding jail… that was if they _had_ escapees. Still, he was definitely not to be trifled with. His sharp blue eyes kept darting around to make sure no one was coming. He didn't need to bothe., Daphne could easily tell that there was no one around. This was the last time she traveled without Sirius or James. She could hear them lecturing her for going off alone, after they destroyed this man of course. The crazed man was looking at her now, then at her small drawstring bag.

"Give that to me!" He growled. Daphne wasn't sure what came over her at this moment. She was frightened, but she wasn't going to let him get her bag. She had something important in there.

"No!" She found her voice. It came out a lot stronger and more defiant than she had intended. The man even flinched unsure of what to do next.

"No?"

Daphne looked around for help. He had her wand pointed at her. There was nothing she could do.

"Give me the bag!" This time the man bent down and grabbed her arms. He lifted her up and shook her violently. When he released her again, he grabbed onto her bag, but Daphne didn't let go.

"Give it to me…. Now!"

"No!" She refused to let go no matter how hard he shook her.

"Give me the bag!" He growled then let go. The force sent her flying back to the floor with a thud. At least, he hadn't gotten the bag, but she had pushed him too far. He raised the wand at her. Daphne thought of pleading for her life, but that's not what Gryffindors were all about. Come on, honestly. So, she charged him. Of course, she was much smaller, but she ran at him so quickly, he forgot to use the wand. He would not make that mistake again. He recovered from her tackle and grabbed the bag from her. He roughly shoved her towards the floor. Daphne groaned. This was it, this was how she was going to die, being mugged in an alley by a crazy wizard. She slowly looked up at the wand in her face, but something was suddenly blocking her vision. Someone's leg was in front of her. Someone was protecting her from the evil man. Someone who was wearing black pants. Daphne slowly looked higher until she could see the back of his head.

"Severus?"

"Leave her alone!" Severus dangerously hissed. His wand was already out and pointed. He had seen Daphne get snatched earlier and hurried over. It seems he had arrived just in time. He didn't understand why Daphne didn't just let the man have her bag, but either way, he was enraged that anyone would try to hurt her. "Leave her alone," he repeated.

"What are you going to do?" The man basically laughed in Severus' face. He must have thought Severus didn't stand a chance because he was a school kid. He was wrong. The man made one move and Severus sent him flying into the nearby trash bins knocking him out completely. Daphne wasn't sure what spell he had used, but she was so relieved. Severus bent down toward her. He wasn't sure what to do. She was obvisouly shaken, but he didn't know what to say to comfort her. He was mad that she hadn't just given up her bag. She could have really been hurt or dead if he hadn't arrived in time. But Severus wasn't just mad another feeling was coming to him. He had been worried, worried for her safety. The thought that someone would try to hurt her was a lot for him to bear.

"Why didn't you just let him have your bag!" He spat to stop worrying. "It's just money!"

"It wasn't the money. I had my gift from James in there," Daphne said softly. Severus frowned. That wasn't a good enough reason in his mind. He extended his hand to help her up, but instead of taking it, Daphne threw her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. Severus let her hug him and even leaned his head onto hers. Then the horrible realization hit him hard. He _liked_ Daphne Rue. How could he have let this happen? Severus didn't even know when it happened. She was everything he hated. A Gryffindor and friends with his archenemies the marauders. She was always happy and the worse part was she liked being around him. _How could he like her taking all those things into consideration? _It was the thought of losing her that brought this on. He spent most days wishing she would just go away and then this happened and he was scared he wouldn't see her again. She was always around, always making him do things and being peppy. If that were suddenly gone, he would feel… alone. That wasn't even mentioning how bored he would be because he would never do any of the things she _made _him do most of the time. The thought of how he had almost laughed that day in the rain came to him. At least, she was fine.

Severus raised his head off of hers and helped her to her feet. He strode over to the motionless body lying in the garbage and picked up Daphne's wand and the bag that had started it all. She took them happily in her still shaky hands.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. He watched as she pulled out the earrings and put them on. They were the ones he'd seen her wearing during Christmas time. That was that. Now, they would walk out and go their separate ways. Or so he thought.

Daphne placed her hand in his and smiled. He was a bit surprised, but dismissed it almost immediately.

"We're not walking out like this are we?" He asked rather collected.

"Why not? I don't want to walk out alone."

Severus knew he didn't want her to walk alone either. He tightened his hold on her hand and pulled her after him. The Hogs Head never really played host to any Hogwarts students except a few Slytherins here and there, but they wouldn't be staying in this area. Severus walked out to the main street and halted to see if Daphne would let his hand go, but she didn't.

"Where are we going?"

He had no idea. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't really want to be around people right now. I don't want to have to explain the dirt on my clothes or anything. Maybe the lake?" Skipping the Three Broomsticks would be no big loss for her and her friends would forgive her.

The lake it was. He walked through Hogsmeade trying to avoid the looks he knew he was getting for being seen with Daphne Rue. As soon as they reached the other side, he stopped and let her pull him over to a spot in the grass where they sat down. Severus noticed how she had not let go of his hands and occasionally glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. She was still smiling. Only Daphne Rue could have almost been mugged and still manage to put a smile on her face.

"Now, you really are Prince Charming," she said turning to him, her smile more tender than usual.

"What? How ridiculous…"

"Why? You saved the princess."

"We both know you're not a princess and I'm not a prince."

Daphne giggled. "Technically you're half Prince, and what do you mean I'm not a princess? This is news to me," she joked.

Severus shook his head and muttered. Before he could say anything else, she placed her other hand on his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder, shutting her eyes.

Severus wanted to say how stupid it was and how ridiculous she sounded, but he also knew she had meant no harm. And deep down he was feeling really proud that he had been her hero.

* * *

_E/N: Severus likes her now! Isn't that great?! _


	17. Not Friends

_**A/N: **__Hey Everyone! Thanks **ALOT **for the reviews, they really keep me motivated. This chapter ends sixth year, but I've got plenty planned for summer and seventh year. Seventh year will probably be my favorite, there is so much to come. I hope you're not getting bored already. Please continue leaving love. Also remember that as much as i wish it was so I do not own The Marauders or Hogwarts. They belong to JK Rowling. I own Daphne Rue, Jasmine Luvinia, Raelyn Eustacia, and several minor ones. Thank you and let me know what you think!_

_Music: Jasmine/Remus: Hear our Prayer -Yuki Kaijura_

_Don't Leave Me This Way -Donna Summer_

_James/Lily: Everything I do -Bryan Adams _

_Daphne/Severus: Hate Me -Blue October_**  
**

* * *

**Not Friends**

_**"Sometimes we need to step back in order to move forward, experience pain to realize joy, be silent to be heard, face our fears to find courage, release to receive, bring happiness to others to discover it for ourselves." **_

Daphne and Jasmine ran down the empty Hogwarts corridors. Jasmine echoed Daphne's thoughts as they passed several classrooms. They did not even consider the fact that Filch might be lurking about, waiting for someone, anyone to ditch class.

"If this is a prank, it's not funny!"

"I couldn't' agree more." The two of them had spent all night waiting for the marauders to come back from the Whomping Willow. It had been a full moon that night and they wanted to make sure everything went smoothly, except no one emerged when the sun came up. They stared at the tree waiting endlessly for some sign, but after several hours nothing happened. A panic had arisen in each of their stomachs. _Had something happened? Was someone hurt? Where were they now?_

"Maybe we should just…" Daphne had edged toward the tree.

"No, don't even think it, you know we cant go down there," Jasmine sternly reminded her, even though she was tempted to go down as well. At least, then they would have _some_ clue about what was happening. Now, they had missed breakfast and were tardy for their first class of the day. Instead of heading there, they ran for the hospital. If someone was hurt, they would have to be inside already, at least that's what Jasmine and Daphne were counting on.

"Remus!" Jasmine barged into the hospital. It was vacant, except for Madame Pomfrey who was scowling at them.

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Has anyone been in here Madame Pomfrey?" Daphne rapidly asked the harassed nurse as she gestured them towards the door.

"No, _now_ if you don't mind." She ushered the two girls back outside and curtly slammed the door.

Jasmine anxiously bit onto her fingernail. "Now what? Where could they be?"

"I have no idea," Daphne wailed. At a time like this, having the Marauders map would be handy, but no… the Marauders had it and they were the ones that were missing.

A bell rang somewhere in the distance, Jasmine counted the chimes.

"Oh no we're so late! Let's go. We'll look for them after class."

Daphne went with Jasmine, but sitting through the class feigning that she was paying attention was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. She didn't care about what happened to a wizard Grindo in 1562. What she wanted to know was why her friend's chairs were empty.

As soon as the bell rang, they were out the door scouring the halls again, checking all the customary places for any indication of them. They had just about given up when Daphne saw familiar heads over the swarm of students in the hall. Sirius was walking with his hands shoved in his pocket. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He even bumped shoulders with several people. James, on the other hand, kept untying up his hair, not because Lily was nearby either. He seemed preoccupied with his thoughts. Daphne rushed over to them and they moved to the side of the hall to let students pass by. She instantaneously launched into questions.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"Is Remus okay? No one was in the hospital? Why did you all _miss_ class?" That sounded just like Jasmine. Remus, logic, and school.

James held up his hands to get them both to desist. "Everyone's okay."

"But what happened?" Daphne urged.

"We were in Dumbeldore's office," James shrugged, exchanging a look with Sirius.

"All night?"

"Practically, he had to communicate with each of us _separately,_" Sirius glowered.

"About what?" Jasmine asked impatiently. "What's going on?"

Sirius frowned. He was definitely in one of his sullen moods. His arms were testily crossed as he stood a few inches behind James. Daphne expected he would eventually be like this because the year was ending and that meant he would be back in Grimmauld Place.

James put his hand on Jasmine's shoulder to try to calm her down.

"It all kind of started with one of Padfoot pranks." He exchanged another look with Sirius.

"Oh no," Jasmine sighed. Nothing good ever came out of _Padfoot's_ antics.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius snapped.

James revolved around and held up two hands to keep Sirius behind him.

"Padfoot here saw _Snivelly_ hanging around the Whomping Willow." The color drained from Daphne's face at the very mention of Severus. _Oh no_. "So he decided to have some fun with it…" James hesitated then resolved just to let it all out. "He informed Snivellus how to get past _the_ tree."

Daphne's mouth dropped open.

"Why would you do that?" Not only was it perilous for Severus, but Remus as well. _And_ if someone got killed… killed… Daphne swallowed hard. If someone got killed, Sirius would be expelled or in Azkaban prison.

"Sirius, how could you do that? He could have gotten really injured! And think of Remus?" Jasmine yelled unable to control her disbelief in what Sirius had done.

"Nothing happened to the ugly git!" Sirius retaliated to the questions being flung at him.

"Still! Remus would have been crushed if he had hurt Severus. Did you even stop to think before you did this?" Jasmine went on.

Sirius' temper flared. "Shut up!"

Jasmine stepped back. "Excuse me?"

"I thought about it! Thought about how nice it would be to have Snivellus stop trying to get us expelled… always lurking around." Sirius glared like he was seeing Severus before him.

"But he could have been killed!" Jasmine reminded him sternly.

"But he wasn't, was he?" Sirius sourly added.

Daphne let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Did he not get past the whomping willow?" It was too much to hope. Even Daphne knew how nosey Severus was when it came to the Marauders. Any opportunity to get them in trouble, he would take, and this one was too massive to pass up.

"He followed it alright, that greasy prick!"

"What happened?" Daphne persisted._  
_

"It was old Prongsie here. He didn't want Snivelly to get injured." Sirius clapped James on the back.

Lily who had been edging around them all the discussion finally joined in. She was unable to control herself. She had heard every word.

"But you… you hate Snape!" She pointed at James.

"That doesn't mean I want him to die," James scrunched his dark eyebrows. "Honestly Evans, who do you think I am?"

Before she could stop herself, Daphne hugged her friend. He had saved Severus, even though he _didn't_ like him. James was perplexed, but Daphne didn't care. James had saved Severus. Perhaps there was hope for them all to get along one day. She thought of leaving to go find Severus right then and there, but she couldn't just promenade away and she hadn't heard the complete story yet.

"I can't believe you did that!" Lily said. She could have been talking to either Sirius or James, but she was looking at James.

"Now Severus knows about Remus though, doesn't he?" Jasmine asked, her concern for Remus growing.

James nodded. "He saw him transforming before I could pull him out, but Dumbledore made him swear not to tell anyone."

"Bloody git will probably tell people anyway. I don't know why Dumbeldore would believe him," Sirius hissed.

One more person knew Remus' secret and Jasmine wasn't happy. "Sirius, _what_ were you thinking? You have to stop being so rash!"

"I wasn't being rash!"

"You almost killed Severus," Lily reminded him.

"I did not! Prongs pulled him out in time."

"What if he _hadn't_?"

"He did!"

Jasmine frustratedly threw her hands in the air. "How could you urge him to go down?"

"Why did the git listen to me?" Sirius retaliated.

"Because…"

"Because it was his opening to expel us. He had to take it, so the idiot went blindly down. I didn't force him." Sirius finished for Jasmine.

"That doesn't matter, you gave him the information," Lily voiced.

"I didn't _make_ him go down!" Sirius protested, passing James and getting right in their faces.

"That doesn't make you any less innocent Sirius!" Jasmine scolded refusing to back down.

"I gave him exactly what he wanted!"

"But you didn't warn him!"

"He should have know better! Not like I care, the world would be a better place without that dark arts loving bastard." Sirius bellowed at them. It was fortunate that the hallways had already cleared for this argument.

"Sirius, don't say that!" Daphne protested.

"It's true!"

James blocked Sirius from moving anymore forward. "Padfoot, come on just relax!"

Sirius slammed his foot on the ground. "No! They're all making me out to be the bad guy."

Jasmine placed her hands on her hips. "You are!"

"I gave him what he wanted and you all know it! What he did after that was on him!" Sirius moved his arm so James would let go of it. "I don't need to listen to this!" Sirius whirled around in a frenzy and left before another word could be spoken.

James let out a large sigh as Sirius stomped down the hall. "You all know he didn't mean anything bad to happen. He just gets carried away."

"Carried away?" Lily rolled her green eyes at James' explanation. "He's imm-"

James held up his hand, he didn't want to hear anymore, neither did Daphne.

"That's enough, and Jasmine, you know he will probably apologize to Moony when he sees him," James reassured her.

"He should,"sShe insisted and was about to leave when she decided to try asking James something. "Where is Remus anyway?"

"Probably in the ro…" Jasmine was on her way before James could finish. Not only would she be able to see if Remus was okay, but he wouldn't be able to evade her in his fragile state after the full moon. She had to converse with him and this was her chance.

Daphne had contemplated going after Sirius. She knew he was irresponsible sometimes… well… a lot, but that was quite a reprimand he had just received. Still, if James was going to check on him that gave her a chance to go check on someone too.

* * *

"Remus?" Jasmine knocked on the Marauder's dormitory door. She had effortlessly persuaded a gullible first year to let her into Gryffindor tower. All she had to do was point to her prefect badge and the kid was too fearful to deny her access. Jasmine listened at the door. She was positive she heard some movement, but it stopped almost as abruptly it had begun.

"Remus I _know_ you're in here, let me in…_please?_" Silence. "Remus we need to talk." Jasmine quietly knocked again. _Maybe he was sleeping?_ She hoped that was the case.

"Remus?" Silence. "I'm sorry about what happened last night. Are you okay? Are you coming to class today?" Again, there was no answer. Jasmine sighed and placed her hand on the doorknob. She turned it. It didn't open. It was locked, probably sealed too. "_Remus?_" She sighed again and let her head fall lightly against the door.

Remus listened to Jasmine outside the dormitory. Her voice had awoken him, but he couldn't let her in, not anymore. Peter was in love with Jasmine. Remus decided it was the best if step aside and give Peter his chance. Remus didn't want to risk losing a friend, especially a Marauder. He knew how rare good friends were and even more how hard they were to find.

"Remus?" Jasmine's voice echoed through the empty room again. Remus couldn't take listening to her sound so depressed. He put his hand on the doorknob, then lowered it. He couldn't give in no matter how much it hurt him to do this. Remus sighed and leaned his head against the door. If only Peter hadn't confessed to him things might be different.

A thin door was all that divided the two, but at the moment it was enough.

* * *

"Severus?" Daphne found the boy at last. She had originally expected to find him outside, bent over a book like he normally was, but he hadn't been there. Finally, her search brought her to the owlery. Severus had just let an owl fly out the small window. He stood up straighter when he saw her and narrowed his eyes. Still Daphne didn't think anything was wrong. He was _always_ glaring at her. He shouldn't have gone down and listened to Sirius, that was true enough, but she still wanted to comfort him. He had comforted her when she was attacked. However, when she reached out to touch him, he pulled away. Daphne felt rejected. "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing here?" He waspishly asked moving to put more distance between them.

Daphne followed after him, closing the space. "I came to see if you were okay. I know what happened."

Severus viciously sneered. "Thanks to your friends I almost died."

"It wasn't all of my friends. It was just Sirius and why did you listen to him anyway?" Any person with common sense would know better than to listen to an enemy.

"I don't need to justify myself to _you._" Severus backed away again.

"You're right," Daphne shook her head making her curls bounce lightly. "What matters is if you're okay?" She began looking him up and down, making sure she didn't see any cuts on his clothes, or any bandages. She stopped on his face. All seemed well, if only he would stop giving her such a cold shoulder.

"You're lucky Dumbldeore made me swear not to tell."

Daphne shifted on her black Mary Janes. He knew about Remus now. He also knew _she_ knew. His words sounded like a threat though, and Daphne didn't like that. "It wasn't like Remus would have hurt you if he had his right mind. He can't help it."

Severus lowered his voice. "I'm sure he would have loved to tear me to pieces."

"No, he wouldn't. Remus is not like that." Daphne tried explaining.

"Just like the rest of your _friends_?" Each time he said 'friends' it came out lower and lower in a disgusted voice.

"They're not all bad, okay?" Daphne never said anything about _his_ friends. Not that he had many at Hogwarts now, but he did before and they were all cruel, rude, and hurt many people. Still, she never said anything to him about it. In fact, she never approached him until this year because of them. "I never said anything about your friends. You could have the same courtesy! My friends don't go around being complete jerks to people!"

"They're just all arrogant, foolish, idiots." Severus growled. "And you're looking at the one person your friends ARE complete jerks to."

"Look at me and tell me you didn't ask for it when you hurt kids and made them cry because your friends thought it was funny?" She said frowning at him.

"Your_ friends _are all dunderheads. All they do is get in trouble and meddle in other people's business."

"James saved your life," Daphne angrily reminded him. She didn't expect Severus to be grateful, but he could at least try toning down the insults. One look at Severus told her she was hoping for too much. The very mention of James saving Severus' life infuriated him. Daphne couldn't recall ever seeing Severus so mad. His voice went to an all time low and he shook furiously as he spoke.

"He didn't save my life! He was just saving himself from getting expelled."

Daphne couldn't stand listening to him anymore. They were her friends. Unperfect, but her friends.

"Sirius didn't even get expelled. How would James have gotten expelled?" She retaliated.

"Don't ask me! But he was doing it for himself."

"No, he wasn't. He had nothing to gain!" Daphne closed her eyes to get her temper under control. Then she calmly asked, "why are you taking this out on _me_? I thought we were friends."

"You thought wrong!"

Those few words hit Daphne hard.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you so much," Daphne acidly replied. She was prepared to leave right then, but Severus couldn't stop himself.

"You're just like your half-witted _friends,_" he sneered. His black eyes burned into her light brown eyes.

"I'm not half-witted!" Daphne defended herself. Now, she was pissed. Severus was not going to insult her and get away with it. "I love my friends. What makes you think you are so much better than them? All you do is sneer, glare, and throw insults at anyone who approaches you. I'd rather be with my friends, than spend time with someone like you!"

Severus was shocked by her shouting. The only person who had cared to be his friend this year was Daphne and now he had ruined it. His feet wanted to take off after her, but he wouldn't let himself go. It was her fault for being "friends" with those… those… there were no words foul enough for them at the moment. He took a few steps out of the owlery and looked over the stone railing. Daphne had just reached the bottom of the steps and was walking toward the castle at a quickened pace. Severus noticed every now and then she would reach up and wipe her face. The want to curse something or someone came over him, but he blamed it on the events of that morning. Daphne's reaction could not possibly have anything to do with it. Still, he knew he was lying to himself. Daphne's reaction had _everything_ to do with it.

* * *

Daphne spent most of the rest of the day in her room, only coming down when it was dinnertime. The dinning hall was buzzing with end of the year excitement. Daphne didn't feel excited at all. She had spent a whole year trying to get Severus to be open with her. Now, it was all for nothing. She glumly sat down on the chair next to James.

"Where's Remus?" She inquired when she only saw Peter at the table. Sirius wasn't there either.

"He's still, there he is," James pointed towards the doors. Remus was being lead inside by Sirius, who was smirking, even though she could tell he was still moody.

"Moony, tell them." Sirius gestured toward everyone when they arrived at the table. "Lily, come over her for this." Friends from Gryffindor house surrounded Lily, but she made her way out and came over.

"What is it Black?" She annoyingly groaned.

"Moony, if you will."

Remus shook his head at Sirius.

"Mr. Moony would like to say that he has already forgiven Mr. Padfoot for what he did, under the circumstance, that Mr. Padfoot be more cautious in the future."

"Mr. Padfoot is grateful to Mr. Moony and will make sure to follow Mr. Moony's advice."

"Mr. Prongs doesn't believe that will last long."

"Mr. Padfoot would like to say that Mr. Prongs is an idiot, with bad hair."

"Mr. Prongs is taken aback that his hair would _ever_ be called bad."

"Stop!" Lily held up her hands. "Remus, did Sirius bully you into forgiving him?"

Sirius changed from being happy, to being pissed in a split second. "What makes you think I would bully Moony?"

"Don't worry about it, Padfoot, Evans likes to think the worst of people. Don't you, Evans?" James questioned, more coldly than he ever had before. Even, Lily was surprised by his cruel voice.

"I do not think the worst of people," she protested.

"You like to think the worst of me," James pointed out. He hadn't let go of the fact that she thought he would let Severus die. "Or maybe I'm just lucky."

Lily opened her mouth in either shock or to protest again, but Daphne didn't want to hear another argument today. She took this opportunity to speak to Remus.

"Ms. Daph would like to say that she is glad Mr. Moony wasn't hurt."

"Mr. Moony would like to thank Ms. Daph and add that she needs a better name."

"Mr. Padfoot doesn't recall ever hearing such horrible name."

"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Padfoot and begs her never to use it again."

"Mr. Wormtail doesn't mind."

"Ms. insert cool name here, would like to point out that the Marauders never gave her a cool name to go by."

"Mr. Prongs see Ms. Daph's point and believes maybe they should think of one."

"Mr. Padfoot would like to take this time to add that he is a stud muffin."

"Ms. Daph agrees with Mr. Padfoot."

"Mr. Prongs thinks he looks better, gorgeous hair included."

"Mr. Wormtail would like to know what a stud muffin is, due to the fact, that it sounds like a type of muffin and must, therefore, be tasty."

"Mr. Moony would like to register his astonishment that these are his friends."

"Lily agrees." Lily plainly added as she moved back to her group of friends that were waiting for her.

Sirius raised both of his eyebrows. "Someone's got their knickers in a twist."

"I heard that Sirius!" Lily shouted down the table.

"I wasn't trying to be quiet!"

"Hey, I see everyone's doing better," Jasmine commented from behind Daphne. She had come from the Ravenclaw table, her eyes set firmly on Remus. She fiddled with the bottom of her vest.

"Moony here _isn't_ mad at me, did you hear that, Jasmine?" Sirius waved his hand in front of her.

Jasmine ignored Sirius completely. "Rem…"

"I'm sorry. Now that that's done, I've got to go. Packing to do and stuff," Remus announced, his light eyes settling on the door.

"Bu…"

Jasmine plopped down next to Daphne and sighed heavily. Daphne knew what she felt like. She didn't need to turn towards the Slytherin table to know Severus was glaring at her, she could feel it on her back. Before she left the Great Hall, she made sure to return the favor.

* * *

As Daphne, Jasmine, and Lily sat at the platform they gave everyone sour looks. The year had ended and now they were going home. The train let out a blast of noise as it started up, a reminder that they would be leaving soon.

"Great year," Daphne rested her head in her hand as she watched people go by. She was already out of her uniform and in a bad mood. She hadn't spoken to Severus, and now she wouldn't see him for a whole summer. She was still angry at him, but she didn't like to leave an argument up in the air for so long.

"Marvelous," Jasmine nodded. She was still in her uniform. Prefects had duty even on the train home. She seemed composed, as she sat with her hands folded, but her fingers kept twiddling.

"Spectacular, I can hardly wait for the next one," Lily snorted, crossing her arms and doing her best not to look in James direction.

All of their voices were saturated with sarcasm. It was silent, as they sat on their trunks watching people talk about what a great year it had been. That was until Daphne broke it.

"What an idiot!" She yelled. She didn't expect her friends to know who she was talking about. It didn't matter anyway. Her outburst sent them both into outbursts of their own. Neither of them listened to each other, they were all too focused on their own problems.

"I was sure he was going to say something." Jasmine put her hair into a ponytail in frustration.

"I don't think the worst of people!" Lily shot.

"He was the one being a jerk!" Daphne continued.

"If only we hadn't been interrupted!"

"Not like we could go out anyway. He's still with _her_." Lily sneered across the platform to where Pam was flirting with James. If Daphne had noticed this, she would've informed Lily that Pam and James had been off for ages, but Daphne wasn't paying attention, she was too busy being angry at Severus.

"He's the one who almost got himself killed!"

"I could be blissful right now, if it hadn't been for that lump." Jasmine eyed Peter with the look she was normally giving him these day. Not that he noticed. He just stared right back at her with his mouth wide open.

"I don't know what he sees. Really, she's not _that_ extraordinary."

"I didn't mean to get so furious. I was just trying to be his friend."

"I even had to go with Peter to Hogsmeade last week."

Both Lily and Daphne paused in their complaining to give Jasmine equally disgusted looks. She went to Hogsmeade _with Peter_? Now that was bad!

"He asked when I wasn't paying attention. I was so preoccupied, I agreed." Jasmine gloomily tried to explain. They stared at her for a moment longer before Lily shook her head.

"He's such a toerag!" She wasn't talking about Peter.

Daphne scrunched her face. "Maybe I should try talking to him?"

"I think he's trying to avoid me," Jasmine pouted.

"I mean he's never serious about _anyone_."

"No, I cant. He's the one who was mean and said…"

"He won't even _look_ at me"

Lily threw her arms down. "How can he still be with her?"

"Maybe if I wrote to him?"

"If I sit next to him, he can't avoid me," Jasmine concluded forming a plot in her mind.

"Not like I care anyway," Lily snapped.

Sirius watched the three girls.

"Right little rays of sunshine we have here." He pointed them out to Remus, as all three girls stood and moved to separate locations without speaking.

"I have to go find a head person, see you later."

* * *

It was one of the longest train rides of Daphne's life. Sirius mood grew worse with every mile that got them closer to home. And Daphne couldn't help thinking that Severus was only a few compartments down from where she was. Still, she refused to go talk to him. He was the one who had hurt _her_. Home was beginning to look welcoming.

"Remus is avoiding me." Jasmine frowned when they reached platform 9 and ¾. Daphne pulled her trunk away from the train and scanned the crowded area for her parents.

"Do you think he would respond if I wrote to him?"

Daphne shrugged. Would Severus respond if she wrote to him? _Probably not._

Jasmine spotted Lily's family.

"My aunt and uncle are taking me home. I'll write to you too, bye Daphne." The two girls exchanged a hug.

Then Daphne began scanning the room again, not just for her parents, but for the Marauders as well.

Jasmine greeted her family with hugs, except for Petunia, who refused to even say hello. Jasmine couldn't tell if she just really hated different things or was jealous of Lily. Either way Petunia wasn't the friendliest blonde.

"Are we done yet?" She whined as Lily bade farewell to Thelma.

"Ready Lily?" Mrs. Evans kindly asked her daughter.

Lily looked down at her trunk.

"Farewell Dear Evans, until next year!" James shouted over the clamorous noise in the station.

Lily felt her cheeks flush, so she pushed onto the cart holding her trunk.

"Faster!" She said and she pretended she didn't see James at all. Her mother of course noticed him.

"Is that James, dear?"

"That's him," she answered glumly, casting a side-glance to where James was waving at her frantically.

"Looks like an agreeable boy," her father nodded.

"He is," Jasmine giggled.

"He's _not_," Lily assured her parents. "Hurry."

"For once, I agree," Petunia muttered, as she did her best to stay a certain distance from the people in the station. It was like she thought magic was contagious and she had to evade it.

"I'll write to you!" James finally yelled when the Evans' were almost out the door.

"Don't bother."

"Next year, I'll convince you for sure."

Lily rolled her green eyes.

James smacked Sirius' chest without taking his eyes off of the door Lily had just disappeared through.

"Did you hear that? It wasn't a no."

"It wasn't a yes either," Sirius pointed out, as he rubbed his chest.

"James are you ready?" Mrs. Potter stood next to her son, with her usual warm smile. She was much shorter than him with brown hair that had a few gray streaks. James nodded.

"Sirius are you coming too?" Mrs. Potter inquired.

Sirius shoved a dark piece of hair out of his eyes. "No, I'll catch the knight bus or something, thanks Mrs. Potter."

"Anytime dear," Mrs. Potter responded as she left her son.

"Are you sure Pads?"

"Yeah, but you know I'll probably be at your house at some point."

"Soon?" James raised his eyebrows "I might be getting a new broom, if it comes out. You know that means, we'll have to put it through the tests."

"Of course."

"Bye Daphne," James bellowed, waving frantically again.

Daphne hurried over to give them both hugs.

"Don't forget to write," she reminded them sternly.

"Of course."

"Naturally."

She wasn't sure if she believed either of them, but she accepted their responses anyway.

* * *

Daphne stepped out into the busy London streets.

"Did you have a good year honey?" Her mother questioned as they made their way to the car from the station.

"Did you do good in school?" Her father threw in, as he lifted her trunk.

Daphne got ready to answer, but out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar figure. Severus was walking behind his mother, dragging his large trunk. Daphne stopped walking to watch him go.

As if feeling her gaze, he turned and paused for a moment. This was his last chance to fix things. Her face lacked the smile he was used to seeing.

"Daphne?" Her mother curiously asked.

Daphne lifted her hand and gave Severus a small wave, before jogging to catch up with her parents. She never saw his reaction, but she was sure she would at least try writing to him once this summer. No matter how mean he was, she couldn't stay angry with him forever.

Severus had a thought to raise his hand and wave, but he didn't. He just stared at her with a straight face. She had turned and disappeared into the car with her parents.

"Severus?" His mother raised her dark brow and eyed him quizzically. He looked at her and continued walking. "Something is different about you," she stated as they crossed the street.

"What do you mean?" He frowned.

"I'm not sure. I just see something different when I look at you. Did something happen?" Her tone was sour.

Severus didn't respond this time. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the whole werewolf thing, but it had not actually been the first thing that had come to mind. There was nothing different about him. Nothing at all… except that a couple of days ago, he had realized that _he_ liked Daphne. Again, he shook his head. He and Daphne were getting too close as it was. It had only been a few days and now he would have all summer to forget her. How hard could that possibly be?

* * *

_E/N: How was that? dramatic? sad? Poor Daphne all the work she put in this year. But will Severus really be able to get over her? And Jasmine and Remus, can he really avoid her forever? Tune in next time to find out...  
_


	18. A Sirius Escape

_A/N: Hello, Hello, sorry it has been so long, I never realize so much time has passed. Anyway here it is... summertime! And THANKYOU sooooo much for all of the reviews, you guys are fabulous! I appreciate it and I love hearing what you think! Please continue to review and read!_

_Thank you, thank you waves hand in thanks_

_Music: Black Family: Serenata (non choir) -Immediate Music _

_Sirius: piano- Sweet Dreams and Starlight -David Nevue_

* * *

**A Sirius Escape**

**_"Freedom is not something that anybody can be given, freedom is something people take, and people are as free as they want to be." -James Baldwin_  
**

The summer was barely beginning and already being back home was more than Sirius could bare. His parents were determined to make him suffer for never responding to their letters during the school year. A loud bell rang through Grimmauld Place. As he took some clothes out of his dresser, Sirius peered down his window. He could make out a stern woman with straight blonde hair and a sneer waiting on the porch to be let in.

"Open the door! They're here!" His mother's screeching echoed through the halls. "Regulus! Sirius!" She used the same tone she had used on the house elf. All week long, his mother had been reminding them that Mrs. Eustacia was coming over that very afternoon. Claiming that they had to live up to their pureblood reputation, she was determined to impress as usual. Regulus and Sirius were expected to be down stairs in their best attire when Mrs. Eustacia arrived. Sirius naturally had a different plan.

"Welcome, Marianne, it's so good to see you." His mother's voice drifted upstairs followed by a cackling laughter. The shuffling and murmuring continued for a while while they moved from the front door down to the dinning room. Any second now, his mother would notice his absence when only goody-to-shoes Regulus was standing in the dining room. Sirius placed his school robe into his trunk and slammed it shut. At the same moment, his door slammed shut behind him_. Damn._ Believing it was his mother coming all the way upstairs to make him go down, Sirius turned.

"Mu.." But his mother was not in his room. Instead, there was a small girl with black hair kneeling down at his door listening carefully. When it seemed the coast was clear, she let out a slow breath. It was then that she finally thought to look around and was taken aback to see Sirius smirking at her at the other end of the room.

This was the last person he expected to see during the summer. Ever since he found out she was the girl from the masquerade, he was intrigued. He still couldn't stand her, but he found her amusing sometimes. She was always doing something he coudln't figure out. Like right now, for example, she was in his room after sneaking in and listening at the door. That was very odd behavior for a guest.

"Black?" She looked around her surroundings and realized she was in his room, which caused her to shift uncomfortably. "What are you doing here?"

"I have the misfortune of living here," Sirius explained the obvious.

"Right…" Raelyn replied slowly stretching the word out.

"What are _you_ doing here? Miss me already?" Sirius asked, as he lazily folded a shirt and threw it into his backpack. Mrs. Eustacia probably made her come. It was a chance to show off that her daughter was in Slytherin. Sirius didn't see anything special about that. It just made her as rotten as every other Slytherin prat. Still, he enjoyed having someone to tease. "I knew you always wanted me."

"I do not!" It was hard for him to take her seriously. Not only was she about a foot shorter than he was, but she was also wearing a very uncharacteristic outfit. Around school, she normally wore her uniform or black clothes. Right now, she was wearing a pale-yellow, summer dress that went to mid thigh and light brown boots that reached just below her knees.

"I'm with the tour group downstairs," she told him.

"And you just happened to get lost and find your way to _my_ room?"

"Coincidence," Raelyn replied, turning away from him to look out the window at the darkening sky outside. "Now I really feel like I'm back at Hogwarts," she muttered.

Sirius frowned. He never felt like he was at Hogwarts when he was home. It felt more like someplace else. Somewhere with flames and little red men with hot pitchforks. "Why?"

"For one, my greatest annoyance is here. That's you," she whispered the last part to him behind her hand before continuing. "And two, all the snake motif. It looks just like the Slytherin common rooms downstairs. Except for the hall of elf heads, we don't have one of those." Raelyn scrunched her nose. "Family hobby?"

Choosing to ignore the comment about him being her greatest annoyance, (It just so happened _she_ was _his_ greatest annoyance) Sirius answered her question. "Aunt Elladora's ingenious idea, cut of their heads when they cant work anymore. The sad part is it's Kreachers goal in life to get up there."

"Kreacher?" Raelyn raised her eyebrow. "Was he the creepy elf that opened the door?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Not even my family has elf heads on display," Raelyn observed.

Sirius lowered himself slightly, a hand behind his back in a mock bow that caused some of his dark hair to fall into his eyes.

"Welcome to the ancient and most noble house of Black," he sarcastically offered her.

She rolled her eyes at him then strolled casually around his room, giving no thought to his privacy. It was different from every other room in the house. There were no snakes, or any green decorations. He had a massive wrought iron, four poster bed on one side with dark blue sheets, a couple of wooden drawers, and a window on the other side. The walls had quidditch posters and one large Gryffindor banner that Raelyn paused to sneer at before moving onto the framed pictures on his dresser. They consisted mainly of the Marauders, Daphne, and occasionally Jasmine.

"Feel free to look under the bed or sort through the closet," Sirius joked as he watched her move around. "For a galleon, I _might_ even show you were I keep the PlayWizard."

Raelyn strolled past him. "Sick bastard."

"Hey!" Raelyn stepped up onto his bed, making herself a few inches taller than Sirius. He forgot about being called a bastard and pointed at her feet. "Shoes! I sleep there you know…"

Again, she ignored him and began to bounce around on the bed.

"And you said I'm the annoying one."

"You" –bounce- "are" –bounce- "so why aren't" –bounce- "you" –bounce- "downstairs?" –bounce- "Isn't it" –bounce- "dinnertime?" –bounce-. During this last bounce, Raelyn's boot got caught in one of Sirius' shirts she had been trampling. It wrapped around her foot and made her loose balance. She fell right off the bed.

Sirius dropped the book he was about to put in his backpack to catch her before she fell face first into the hard wood floor. He narrowly missed, but got her just in time. He held onto her waist to steady her. With the exception of the few times he had carried her around, this was the first time he had ever been so close to her. close enough to really look at her face. He finally really saw her, no yelling, no sneers, and no mask. She was just Raelyn.

Raelyn blinked several times. Her hazel eyes moved from his face to each of his hands, then back like she was trying to figure out just how this happened. He was too close for comfort, but she was still tempted to brush a loose piece of hair out of his face.

"Most girls would have swooned by now," Sirius joked without letting go.

"Sirius, I thought I told... Raelyn?"

Using both her hands to shove Sirius chest away from her, Raelyn threw a fake smile at Mrs. Black, who had just entered the room in a full-length elegant purple dress.

"What are you doing in here?" His mother asked, her voice rising and her eyes narrowing as they darted sharply from Sirius to Raelyn waiting for the answer. She wasn't pleased.

"Tour," Sirius stated simply and he quickly kicked his backpack under his bed

"I don't see how _this_ portion of the house is important." His mother's eyes lingered on his banner for a second before turning back to Raelyn. She had tried countless times to take it down, but he had used a permanent sticking charm. "Your mother was wondering where you went off to. I suggest you hurry back down and Sirius…" He knew she wanted to yell that she had informed him hours ago to be prepared, but she wouldn't risk the embarrassment, so she just lowered her voice a tad. "It's dinner time. I thought I told you to be down earlier! Get dressed, now!"

Sirius waved his arm at his mother who stepped out of the door and held it open for Raelyn to follow.

"What a party pooper," Raelyn called over her shoulder to Sirius.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Black hadn't heard the exact wording, but Sirius' laughing made it clear enough that she had just been insulted. Sirius felt a sense of pride. She had dared say something so brazen right in front of his mother. Very few people would be able to do something like that. In fact, beside himself, no one insulted the Black family.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sirius was heading down stairs. Had it not been for his grumbling stomach, he would not have bothered at all. The dining room was fancily decorated the way it normally was when they had dinner guests. The Black family crest china shined from the table. A chandelier hung above the table that also contained candles and several dishes of steaming hot food. A discussion was going on between the two older women.

Not even noticing his presence, Mrs. Black spoke aloud, edging toward Mrs. Eustcia curiously.

"Two more did you say?"

"I suppose they'll have it in the papers soon," Mrs. Eustacia responded daintily dabbing her mouth with the cloth napkin.

Mrs. Black shook her gray head of curled hair. "The Daily Prophet needs new editors. The filth they have always spin the story incorrectly."

"Blood-purity just doesn't count for as much as it used to."

The floorboards creaked to announce Sirius' presence.

"Sirius you're late!" said Mrs. Black through gritted teeth and a false smile. She was sitting at the head of the table, since Mr. Black wasn't home just yet. Mrs. Eustacia and Raelyn sat on her left, Regulus on her right. Everyone had turned, except Mrs. Eustacia who didn't even bother to look at him when he came in. She just continud eating. Her nose was up high in the air and her lips showed apparent distaste, the way they always did when she saw him, her best friend's disappointing son.

"What are you wearing? I told you to dress up!" His mother hissed dangerously at him. She was trying to hide how angry she was and doing a horrible job. He was still in his pajama pants and a plain white T-shirt, even his hair was so messy it could challenge James'. "Hurry up and sit down!"

They all fit so well together, Sirius felt like he was intruding. That was until he noticed Raelyn slouching in her chair poking at the meat on her plate with her fork.

Mrs. Eustacia followed his eyes.

"Raelyn sit up and stop picking at your food," she said in hushed stern tone. She even went so far as to bring her arm to Raelyn's back and make her sit up.

Raelyn threw her mother a foul look then gave Sirius a similar one, like it was his fault for what was going on. Sirius sat himself across the way from her, which just made her frown even more.

"As I was saying, I think this person has the right idea, wouldn't you agree Walburga?" Mrs. Eustcia asked as she sipped from the Black sixteenth century silver goblets.

"Naturally, it's about time someone with so much drive came along. Orion and I both support him fully."

Sirius prepared himself for a very dull dinner. At least, it would be for the meantime. He had just taken a bite out of his red skin potato when he felt something kick his leg. He coughed, earning another glance from his mother. Across the table, Raelyn was slouched down in her chair again, a small grin forming on her face. Sirius narrowed his eyes. If she thought she was getting away with that, she was wrong. He didn't even need to slouch to give her a kick and that gave him the advantage. From the way she was sorting through her food, he could see why she was so small. Still, he didn't want to be responsible for breaking her leg by kicking her, so he tapped her leg with his foot. She naturally retaliated, having to lower herself in her chair every time she wanted to reach him. Once, he backed up in his chair just to give her a hard time. She had to lower herself so much to reach him, he could barely see the top of her head and had to mask his laugh with another cough.

"Raelyn, what are you doing?" Mrs. Eustacia questioned quietly down at the top of her daughter's head.

"I dropped a pea."

"You don't have peas," Sirius pointed out loudly as he stabbed his vegetables with his fork.

Raelyn slowly peered up from under the table after kicking him again, extra hard this time, not that he noticed. Her eyes angrily flashed at him.

"I ate them all!"

Sirius easily tapped her again as he leaned back into his chair and stretched.

"I didn't notice," he replied.

"Stop playing footsies!" Regulus hissed. He had noticed what they were doing and knew it was improper behavior for the diner table. He was so well brought up, it annoyed Sirius.

Mrs. Black caught on quickly and quietly warned Sirius to behave.

"Walburga," Mrs. Eustacia said to turn Mrs. Black's attention back to her. "Regulus is so charming and put together, you must be so proud?"

Mrs. Black nodded accordingly. "Yes, Regulus is the pride of this house."

"I'll just assume I'm the shame?" Sirius guessed.

"And in Slytherin you know. " His mother went on doing her best to pretend Sirius wasn't there.

Mrs. Eustcia placed a pale hand on Raelyn's shoulder. "Just like Raelyn. Did you hear that, Raelyn?"

"You're sitting next to her, I don't know how she could've missed it," Sirius commented making Raelyn almost spit out the corn kernels she had settled on eating.

Mrs. Eustacia continued as if Sirius hadn't spoken at all. "You should consider him Raelyn, such a nice boy."

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Consider him?" Were they talking about marriage? The idea was laugh worthy, though not to far fetched. It was custom for pureblood women to get married after school, to other purebloods, of course. He never even thought about Raelyn getting married. Regulus definitely did not deserve a wife and hecouldn't even picture Raelyn getting married. She was too… there wasn't even a word for it. Her in a white dress walking down the isle was ludicrous. Now, he was the one who had to stop himself from laughing.

Disgusted by the thought, Raelyn protested.

"Mum, he's younger than me." Sure, he had the aristocratic, haughty Black good looks, but still.

"Only by a little bit, dear. Think about it, he's pureblood and a Black, great family there." She nodded toward Mrs. Black, who smiled proudly in return as Sirius let out a snort. For the first time, Mrs. Eustacia's piercing unfriendly eyes landed on him. "Something funny?"

She was challenging him. Sirius wouldn't turn away from her gaze.

"Everything you just said."

"Sirius!" Mrs. Black allowed her voice to get loud this time. She even stood up and slammed her hands down on the table, which made the plates rattle. Sirius was the one thing she couldn't control and that drove her insane. Ever since he was little, his ideas were the opposite of what the Black's believed.

Mrs. Eustcia did not move at all. Her face remained passive until she turned and put a hand on Mrs. Black's arm.

"Don't trouble yourself, Walburga. Everyone has heard about what a _stain of dishonor_ he has been to you, but don't worry. It's not your fault," she said smoothly.

"I like to think it is," Sirius injected.

Mrs. Black lowered down. "Sirius you ungrateful - we will be speaking later."

Sirius didn't care. He heard this almost on a daily basis. "If it's the same speech from last time, I may fall asleep."

Mrs. Eustacia faced Regulus, who had remained silent on the other side of the table.

"Regulus I expect you'll be making your family proud soon?"

Regulus sat up higher as they spoke about him. Either because he was content or because he was in a stiff suit, Sirius wasn't sure.

"Thank you, Mrs. Eustacia. I certainly hope so."

Mrs. Black stopped glaring at her eldest son and beamed at her younger one.

"Raelyn, do you have any marriage candidates? You're entering your last year you know?" She spoke as if she was offering great wisdom.

"No candidates," she replied and it was quite clear she did not enjoy this topic.

This Sirius could believe it. She wasn't exactly the friendliest girl around.

Mrs. Eustcia nodded to Regulus and softly added. "You have one now."

"Regulus would be more than happy to marry you." Mrs. Black put an encouraging hand on his shoulder. Regulus didn't speak. Again, he just stared down at his food.

Raelyn raised her voice at this point. "Actually, I don't think I'll get mar…"

"Raelyn." Her mother cut her off, without even turning her way.

"She's saying she doesn't want to get married," Sirius bent forward and bellowed to his mother. Mrs. Eustcia couldn't stop him from saying what Raelyn couldn't. "Bad luck mate," Sirius elbowed his brother, who only glared in response. "Actually, it might be good luck, I'm not sure." Sirius continued pensively as he leaned on the two back legs of his chair. He threw his feet up onto the table and out his hands behind his head.

"Feet down!" Mrs. Black pointed to the floor, then spun back to Raelyn. "There are many remarkable young purebloods available, just so long as they aren't blood traitors."

"Raelyn would _never_ consider such abominations," Mrs. Eustacia spoke up sharply, like the very idea offended her.

Sirius' eye twitched. The subject he dreaded most had come up. The Potters, his favorite family in the world, were considered blood traitors. They would probably come up, after they attacked the Weasley's and then the Prewitt's for allowing their daughter to marry a Weasley. Then it would come to the Potters. Sirius wouldn't stand for it.

"You might want to put your feet up." He spoke over the pot roast. Without question, Raelyn easily crossed her legs Indian style onto her chair. "I guess you too, since you got and lost a fiancée in the same day," Sirius added to Regulus.

"Wha-"

BANG!

Sirius set a firecracker off under the table that set off a series of firecrackers he had hidden underneath much earlier. They were the remainders of his Zonkos products. He had been saving them especially for today.

"Sirius!" His mother shouted furiously jumping up from the table. Everyone followed suite. The dining room quickly filled with blue smoke, making it impossible to see through. Sirius took this moment to escape, turning back only to get a glance of Mrs. Eustcia. Her dress was singed at the bottom and her hair was no longer sleek, but in complete disarray.

Raelyn smirked from her chair. That was a great exit on Sirius' part. It was all hilarious in her mind, though her mother seemed less pleased. Raelyn had been forced to come and had been expecting a rather boring dinner. That ended up not being the case. Then she got an idea. His escape could be a way to get her own escape. _Excellent_.

"My dress!" She yelled standing up and throwing her hands over her mouth in horror. "It's ruined! I'm going to the loo!" That was all it took and she was running out of the dining room, her dress looking perfect. It wasn't until she reached the stairs, that she realized she didn't know where to go now. She stood still, until a soft melody filled her ears. There was no music playing while they were eating. She listened carefully and followed the sound to a door. She quietly turned the knob without making a sound and slipped in. She found herself in a drawing room and Sirius was at the large black piano. His long fingers ran smoothly and easily over the keys letting out a soft beautiful, but almost sad, song. For a second, Raelyn was completely entranced watching his hands glide over the keys then she noticed he was also mumbling something. She strained to hear it, but all she caught was "play…l ong time."

Raelyn shook her head at his back. "Talking to instruments now? You know those are the first signs of madness."

Sirius glanced over his shoulder never missing a key. "You're still here?" He said disappointedly. "I would've thought you'd be gone by now."

"I couldn't bear the thought of parting with your company," said Raelyn with the most unconvincing enthusiasm. She moved further into the drawing room. It was like the rest of the house. Dark, lots of green, snakes everywhere, but there were also glass cabinets displaying several objects. Raelyn went to look at them, but got distracted. A huge tapestry hung on the wall showing the entire Black family.

"Did you get lost again or were you looking for the loo?" Sirius questioned from the piano stool.

"I may have taken a slight detour," she responded moving over to the cabinets. Sirius let out a short laugh causing Raelyn to spin around. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just picturing you married to my brother."

Raelyn glared at his back. "It's fortunate my mother doesn't like you or it would be you she'd be forcing on me." Raelyn stuck out her tongue at the thought.

Sirius nodded. Arranged marriages took place with purebloods all the time. "Sorry love, I have a strict policy against Slytherins."

"I have a strict policy against idiots," Raelyn replied as she ran her hands over the various decorations inside a cabinet; stopping when she came to a particular music box.

"I think…" Sirius stopped his hands from playing further. A soft melody that wasn't the piano filled his ears. He spun around on the stool. Raelyn was siting on the velvet couch staring at a small silver box open on the coffee table before her. His eyes hung heavily. He was finding it difficult to keep them open. Raelyn's shut completely.

"No!" Sirius stumbled over and slammed the box shut. "Eustacia?" He bent down next to where her head had fallen on the sofa and began shaking her shoulders. "Wake up!" He patted her face lightly with his hands until he noticed her flinch. Her eyes opened wide. Sirius felt himself boiling with anger inside.

"You should know better than to open things in a house like this, any later and you would have been sleeping forever." He didn't know why it bothered him so much, probably because he knew how careless she was. It would land her into deep trouble one day. That just made him not like her even more.

"If it meant never having to see you again, I might have preferred it," Raelyn responded lightly.

"Me too." A world without Raelyn, that had a nice ring to it.

Someone clearing their throat interrupting their glaring at each other. Regulus stood in the doorframe his face sour.

"They sent me to make sure you found the loo alright," he said to Raelyn.

"She found it." Sirius was annoyed that they had sent Regulus. Were they really thinking about marrying them? That would make Raelyn his sister in law, as if his family wasn't bad enough already.

"I'm to bring you back. It's time for coffee." Regulus continued airily.

"I wont say no to that," Raelyn replied. Getting up from the sofa, she followed Regulus out the door. Sirius watched her go in annoyance. He was so glad to be getting out of there.

* * *

On second thought, not even coffee might have been worth it. Half an hour later and the conversations were still on the same boring topic. Raelyn felt herself nodding off at the sofa.

"Raelyn?" She shot up to face a quizzical look from her mother. "Didn't you hear me? I asked you to bring my purse."

Raelyn stood up quickly. She would have done anything to get out of that room. She slowly made her way to the entrance hall, where they had left their belongings upon arrival. It was dark, when she heard movement at the door, Raelyn jumped back. _Freaky house elf?_

"Kricha, kripa, kreker?" She questioned out loud, trying to make out a figure. The figure at the door wasn't small it was tall, very tall.

"Sirius?" He was just as surprised to see her. He wasn't in his pajamas anymore either, but in jeans and a sweater. She realized at once what he was doing and kind of felt stupid for not noticing it earlier. Doing her best to cover up her surprise, Raelyn asked, "where are you going?"

"A stroll?" Sirius lied in a low tone. He didn't want to draw attention to the hallway. If Kreacher spotted him, he would snitch to Mrs. Black immediately. "And it was Kreacher."

"Kreacher!" Raelyn said now like it was obvious "I was close." She looked at all the things surrounding him. "That's a lot of luggage for a stroll."

Sirius shook his head. If it was _really_ a stroll, he would think so too. "You can never be too prepared."

"Raelyn, what's taking you so long?" Mrs. Eustcia called from the next room, where the aroma of coffee was drifting from.

Sirius' looked at Raelyn. He was curious whether or not she would tell on him. It was obvious what was about to happen. He only had his trunk and a backpack, not to mention his broom. Unable to stand life in Grimmauld Place anymore, he had decided to free himself last week. He only had to wait for the perfect opportunity. Tonight was it because tonight everyone would be distracted. They would find out eventually, but he didn't want to get caught in the act of leaving. To prevent any shame on their name, they would force him to stay. Sirius tried looking into her eyes to see what she was thinking. There was nothing.

"Is something wrong?" The footsteps of Mrs. Eustacia dangerously grew louder. She was coming.

Raelyn crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. She could easily get him in trouble right now. The longer she took to answer the more she knew she was slightly unnerving Sirius. Finally, she responded.

"No, no everything's fine." She called out halting the footsteps. Her eyes never left his face. She had seen him packing earlier and it hadn't clicked. Now, he was leaving forever. The two women in the next room both laughed out loud. Raelyn couldn't help, but feel jealous and a tad bit depressed. Because as much as she didn't like Sirius Black, he was one of the only people who understood.

Sirius let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He could make a clean escape now.

"Well?" Raelyn snapped waiting for him to leave. "Go." Freedom was just on the other side of the door.

Sirius let his broom lean on the door for a moment so he could quietly walk towards her. She glanced around in confusion. He put his hand on her head and messed it up. She frowned. He smirked.

Then, with a final half smile in her direction, he walked out of Grimmauld Place forever.

* * *

Daphne struggled up the stairs in her London home. She was pulling up a large brown luggage and wondering why she had packed so many clothes. She never even wore them all. Her family had been vacationing together in Greece for the past two weeks. Daphne loved it there. She spent so much time at the beach, her skin was now lightly tan. The only things that had been missing were her friends. Using her last surge of energy, Daphne burst into her room and collapsed onto her bed. She was exhausted and considered taking a nap, even though it was only midday.

"Daphne!"

"What now?" Daphne groaned to no one in particular. She lifted her sore body off the bed and slumped downstairs straight into the kitchen. Her mother was sorting through the stack of mail that had gathered on the table since they had left. She paused to point to the window. Pecking away at the glass was an owl Daphne knew belonged to James.

Daphne unlatched the lock to let the owl in. It happily swirled around then landed on a wooden chair and stuck out its small leg for Daphne to take the dangling letter.

"That was fast," her dad commented as he brought in the last piece of luggage and settled himself in a chair to relax.

Daphne tore open the letter.

_Daphne_

_You should be back from your trip by now. If not, my owl wont be very happy. How was Greece? I know. Boring without me there. You are welcome to come anytime you like. My mum already prepared a room for you. Remus will be visiting soon too. The more the merrier. Come as soon as you can and advise me what I should send Evans. She hasn't responded to any of my letters. By the way, Padfoot ran away from home._

_See you soon,_

_Prongs_

Daphne reread the letter again. Had she been mistaken or did she just read that Sirius ran away? His family would be furious. She had to go now.

Daphne smiled uneasily.

"Mum, dad…" They both looked up from the pile of papers they were sorting through on the kitchen table.

* * *

Not much time later, Daphne found herself standing outside James' house. It wasn't much different from her own home. Both their moms enjoyed decorating so the furnishing was similar. The only real difference was the size. James' house was twice if not three times larger than her own. It was painted white on the outside and the nearest neighbors weren't very close by. Wizarding families normally tried maintaining a distance from muggle ones, in case anyone noticed anything suspicious. But the Potters were very friendly. They had to be since James and Sirius had a habit of terrorizing the neighborhood when they were younger… and older. Daphne pulled onto the gold knocker on the red door and let it fall.

A very frumpy James opened the door in his pajamas. He was surprised to see her.

"That was fast." He glanced at the sky to try and figure out the time.

"I haven't slept," she explained. She had told her parents the circumstance with Sirius, packed (the luggage was already conveniently filled), and they drove her over. "Is Sirius here?"

"Not yet." James and Daphne waved to her parents that were in the car waiting to make sure she got in. "I'm not sure how he's getting here."

"How do you not know?"

"He didn't tell me, maybe his broom, or the Knight Bus?" James went through the possibilities in his mind.

"Where do I put this in the meantime?" Daphne indicated the large suitcase propped up next to her.

James whistled. "Are you moving in too?"

Daphne crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "If I'm staying for the rest of the summer, I needed to bring entertainment."

"We're not enough for you?" James asked in a hurt tone.

Daphne shrugged jokingly.

"Are we not human? If you prick us, do we not bleed?" James went on as he wheeled her suitcase inside. Daphne followed after him. The house was just as she remembered it. Very cheerful, with a lot of flowers and light colors.

"I didn't think you learned anything in muggle studies," Daphne commented at the Shakespeare quote James had just used as they headed up the stairs. James didn't struggle half as much as she had with the luggage. Then again, Daphne had been lying on the beach all summer. By the way he looked, James had been spending all of his time practicing quidditch.

James shook his finger at her. "You were incorrect. I had to lean more about the life of my sweet Evans. Muggle studies provided me with the knowledge I need."

"I'm sure she was thrilled." They both stopped in front of one of the many doors in the hallway. It was the room Daphne always stayed in, and she knew Mrs. Potter had decorated it like she normally did. It must have been nice for her to have another girl around for a change. She never got to do anything girly for James, instead, she did it for Daphne. Daphne could tell this time would be no different. As soon as she entered the room, she spotted the floral motif Mrs. Potter had chosen. It was like walking into an English rose garden. Little pink flowers covered the bedspread, curtains, and she was positive the towel in the loo would match. It wasn't anything like her normal room, but there was a record player and for that Daphne almost jumped for joy. "Nice."

"Yeah," James frowned as he took in the florals. "She really… uh, went all out." Daphne tossed herself onto the large canopy bed, complete with light pink silk curtains. "I'll just leave you here. Let me know if you need anything."

Daphne waved and snuggled in. She figured she could take her nap now, and it was about time. Her eyes were feeling heavy.

* * *

Daphne didn't wake up until the next morning. She stretched out and almost forgot where she was then it all came back. She didn't know what time it was, but the sun was pouring through the window. Hearing a lot of buzzing from downstairs, she figured Sirius had arrived. Daphne would have liked to take a long bath, especially since the tub was the size of a jacuzzi, but she showered quickly and hurried down.

She met James just outside the kitchen. "Is he here?"

"He came a few hours ago."

"How is he?"

"You know him, he's just shrugging it off."

Daphne peeked into the kitchen. It was bright and sunny with a circular table. Sirius was sitting there right now eating a plate of food. Mr. Potter was on the other side with his daily prophet propped up against the table as he drank a mug of coffee.

"Look at this," he shook his head. "Another one, that's two murders this week."

"They believe it's the same wizard too." Mrs. Potter responded from the stove.

"More eggs Sirius?" Mrs. Potter held up a pan filled with scrambled eggs. She already knew Sirius' favorite foods. She was so used to having him at the house. Just like Daphne was like her daughter, Sirius was like a second son.

Sirius stretched out and put a hand on his stomach. "They're delicious, Mrs. Potter, but I couldn't possibly eat anymore."

"Nonsense, you're so thin dear." Mrs. Potter used her wand to clean some plates.

"My mum thinks everyone's too thin." James shook his head as they entered the kitchen. "Wait till Remus gets here."

"That poor boy," Mrs. Potter sadly shook her head. "He always looks so ill. Perhaps, I'll send him some cookies."

"He wouldn't say no to that."

"Who would?" Sirius questioned as he sipped onto his juice.

"Morning Daphne," Mr. Potter called out over his newspaper. He looked very similar to James, except older.

"Good morning," she smiled brightly.

"Daphne!" Sirius stood up briefly to give her a hug then lowered himself again to continue eating.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Potter let out joyfully. "Would you like some breakfast? You must be hungry?" Before hearing the answer, she had conjured another plate and scooped some eggs, bacon, sausage and a biscuit onto it. "Help yourself." That was the great part about all magic families. The adults could use it for all the little house chores.

Daphne was indeed hungry. She settled herself down between Sirius and James, just as Mr. Potter closed his newspaper on the other side of the table.

"More owls." He nodded toward the window, as he stood to leave. "Make sure you don't cause too much damage this summer."

Sirius and James smiled innocently.

"One's for you Daphne." Mrs. Potter handed her a letter and one to James.

"How about me?" Sirius pouted. "Does no one love me?"

Mrs. Potter patted his head.

"You could always ask some girls from school to write to you," Daphne suggested. She was sure several had offered.

"No, I'm good," Sirius quickly rejected the idea.

"Peter can only come for like a day or two. His mum wants him at home," James smirked.

Daphne shrugged. That was no great loss for her.

_Dear Daphne,_

_I don't know what to do anymore! I tried writing to Remus and he hardly wrote me back, just a few lines. It's really bumming me out! Anyway, I might see you soon. James invited me over, but right now I'm at Lily's house. Tell me what you think I should do. Should I stop writing?_

_Sincerely, Jasmine_

"Is she coming too?" Sirius groaned when Daphne announced her letter was from Jasmine.

James raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with her? She's related to Evans, who I _also_ invited over. She hasn't responded yet."

"She always stops the fun," Sirius complained and sank into his chair.

"She should stay here more often," Mrs. Potter announced as she cleared away the plates.

"We'll make sure to invite her while Moony's here," James mischievously threw in. After what Daphne just read, she completely agreed.

After breakfast, the three of them spent the rest of the day talking in Daphne's room. Sirius told them about leaving and called his family many names before the subject turned to James' new broom. Finally, Daphne got an idea.

"You have to listen to this!" She opened her suitcase, that she hadn't unpacked yet, and pulled out a box of records.

"Geez Daph, could you bring anymore?" Sirius wondered curiously as he looked at a few of the covers. He pointed to one of them, "Look at this guy Prongs." They both laughed heartily.

Daphne stomped her foot down on the creme colored carpet. "Because you guys have to hear them."

"All of them?" James asked as he picked up a few.

"Yes!"

That night, before going to sleep, Daphne borrowed James owl and settled down in the small table in her room prepared to write to Jasmine first. She inked her thoughts about Remus and tried to sound optimistic. Sure, he was only writing a few sentences, but at least he wasn't completely ignoring her. It could have just been due to the fact that Remus was too polite to completely snub anyone, but she didn't tell Jasmine that.

As she rolled up the letter, her thoughts kept coming back to one person: Severus. She hadn't seen him since the day on the train, nor did she expect to. Still, Daphne pulled out another piece of parchment from the desk. She scoured through her mind for something to say. She wasn't even sure he would respond. A few crumpled papers later. she was done.

She wrote _Severus Snape_ on the outside and attached both letters to the owl's foot. She opened the window and hoped that wherever he was Severus would get the message.

* * *

_E/N: WHERE WAS SEVERUS? I know thats what you are all wondering, but never fear. This was only the first part in the two chapters I have planned for summer. There is alot more fun to come! So dont stop reading! And please Review!_

_Also if you would like to hear the piano song you can here _

_ cdbaby mp3lofi/ nevue8-01.m3u (don't put the spaces)  
_

_or just look up the name from the top. My sister pointed out that she thought Sirius would be happy to be leaving and play a more upbeat song, the explantaion for why he would play a sad song will come in another chapter. Thanks again!  
_


	19. Come with Me

_A/N: Hello Readers! here is the second part of the summer..with Severus...i promise:) Thanks for all of the reviews and for reading! Please continue to do so!_

_Music: Marauders/Daphne: Summer of 69- Bryan Adams_

_Layla- Eric Clapton_

_Daphne/Severus: Why Cant I?- Liz Phair  
_

* * *

**Come with Me**

**_"Whatever you want to do, do it. There are only so many tomorrows."_  
**

"_Why?_ It's still early." Daphne put her hands over her ears in an attempt to block out the sound. It was barely eight o' clock and she could hear her records blasting from James' room. Ever since she got them to listen to some of her favorites, The Rolling Stones, The Who, and Foreigner, James and Sirius hadn't stopped playing them. Right now, Eric Clapton was singing one of their favorites '_Layla'_. Daphne threw her pillow over her head, trying to drown out some of the noise.

"Daphne," she drearily opened her eyes to find Remus was in her room. He had barely arrived a few days before. She tried not to look too annoyed. Remus' hair had grown since she last saw him. It was now being held back in a ponytail. Anytime he suggested cutting it, she strongly objected. Jasmine had to see it.

"We're going down to the basement." He informed her quietly.

It was only after the door shut behind him, that she thought of asking what they would be doing down there. She shrugged it off and tried sleeping some more. When she finally forced herself up, Daphne changed into a blue and white halter dress that showed the majority of her back. It was a really hot summer so she also put on some platform sandals. Downstairs, she found Mrs. Potter was in the kitchen along with Jasmine. Daphne didn't remember hearing her arrive.

Jasmine stood up and gave her a hug. Her hair was down and looking exceptionally nice, like she had taken care to make sure it was going to look fabulous today. She also wore a light green and white checkered spaghetti strap dress and platform wooden wedges.

"You look nice," Daphne eyed her suspiciously. Perhaps her dressing up had to do with a certain _someone_ who was here. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Jasmine answered straightening her dress.

"The boys are outside playing quidditch," Mrs. Potter informed the two girls, as she stirred a large pitcher of lemonade.

"Quidditch, but…" They only had three people. _How could they play like that?_

"Peter got here at the same time I did," Jasmine stated through gritted teeth. She was doing her best to stay upbeat.

"Oh," Daphne understood right away. What were the chances Peter would arrive on the same day Jasmine did?

"Would you girls like to take these drinks to the boys?" Mrs. Potter inquired cheerily. She had her cooking apron on as usual. She could easily conjure food, but she preferred to cook everything herself and it made it that much better to eat.

"Sure," Jasmine responded getting a glint in her eye. They were about to grab the small glass cups, but Mrs. Potter placed them on a tray that began to float with a tap from her wand

"It'll follow you," she told them as they both stared at it curiously. "They're out back, down the hill, so you don't have to worry about neighbors." Mrs. Potter added kindly. Daphne and Jasmine nodded and headed out the back door, the silver tray followed closely behind. They were just about to start down the hill when Mrs. Potter called them back. "Daphne a letter just arrived for you!"

"A letter?" Daphne wondered. _Who would write to her?_ Her parents didn't have an owl. Mrs. Potter handed her a small piece of parchment with _Daphne Rue_ written in small black letters on the outside.

"It must be from the person you were writing too," Jasmine remarked as they began down the large green hill behind the house again. She wasn't really paying attention, but looking ahead at the small figures flying in the distance.

She didn't think Severus would respond. Unless the letter in her hands was a hate letter telling her to _never_ write him again. She hoped that was not the case. It wasn't like her letter was offensive. In the end, all she wrote was, "hi". Yes, she knew it sounded lame, but it was a start. _Did he really write back? _Should she open it in front of Jasmine to find out…wait…_Jasmine_! Jasmine saw her letter!

"You saw who I was writing too?" Daphne practically freaked out.

"No," Jasmine stopped to give her an odd look. "I saw two letters, but the owl left as soon as I got mine off, why?"

"Oh, no reason," Daphne lied, tucking the letter into a small pocket in her dress for later.

"Who was it?" Jasmine inquired glancing down at the pocket the letter had disappeared into.

"I just wrote to… Edric. He wrote to me before I left for my trip." Daphne lied, though not completely. Edric had written to her and she had written back. But this letter was definitely not from him. "Are you staying for the rest of the summer?" Daphne asked to change the subject and get the wheels in Jasmine's curious head to stop turning.

"No, I'm only staying for today," Jasmine sighed. She didn't think that would be enough time to get a chance to talk to Remus. There were too many people around.

Daphne understood that sigh. "Sorry," she tried saying in a comforting tone.

Jasmine shrugged. They arrived to a clearing near some trees. In the air there were flaming hoops drawn on each side of the sky to resemble an actual quidditch filed.

"They used flagrate," Jasmine identified the spell confidently.

Deep down, Daphne knew Jasmine had already read all of her books for the next year. Turning her attention back to the game, she could see it was Sirius and Remus versus Peter and James. No doubt they put Peter with James since he was as horrible as James was good. Daphne waved to them and pointed down to the floating tray. James saw her and lifted his hands to indicate a time out.

"Watch this," Jasmine whispered to Daphne. "I bet Remus will find a way to avoid me."

"Maybe not," Daphne offered optimistically. Jasmine wasn't paying attention because she was watching Remus who had flown closer. She stuck out her hand and smacked Daphne's arm. "Ow, what?"

"Is that Remus?" Jasmine nodded toward the boy on his broom. All of the marauders were tan now from flying in the sun so often that summer, sometimes shirtless. Remus hovered a couple of feet away. Strands of hair had fallen out of his ponytail. Daphne knew Jasmine would love the new look.

And she did. Jasmine was entranced by how good he looked.

"Hey Jasmine," James shouted as he landed near them and hopped off of his brand new broom. He looked right over their heads like he was searching for something. "Where's Evans?"

"Right," Jasmine took her eyes of off Remus and nodded like she just remembered something. "I have a message for you."

"From Evans?" His disappointment of not seeing Lily washed away at the idea of a message from her.

She asked me to tell you to stop sending her owls and flowers."

"Better luck next time Prongs," Sirius smirked as he reached the ground.

"Her neighbors are giving us weird looks now," Jasmine thought out loud.

James couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Don't girls like flowers?"

"I do," Daphne informed everyone. She lifted a glass off of the tray and handed it to Sirius. He took it gratefully. The afternoon sun was burning brightly.

"Would you like some Remus?" Jasmine raised her voice high so that he would be able to hear her. He had chosen not to land. Instead, he stayed at a distance and waited for the game to resume. Remus declined, politely shaking his head.

"I would!" Peter raised his hand eagerly. Jasmine shoved a glass into his hand not caring that some spilled onto the grass.

James put a drained glass back on the tray. "Come on, we have a game to play."

"A game to lose in your case," Sirius added.

"We'll see," James replied. "Excuse us, ladies."

They were back up in the air in no time flying around passing the balls with Jasmine and Daphne there to cheer them on. It wasn't a real game, but they all took it seriously. The score was even as the sun lowered slightly. There were no set seekers, so whoever saw the snitch could try catching it.

Jasmine threw her hands in the air as Remus got a hold of the ball. "Go Remus!" She shouted.

"He's almost at the hoops!" Daphne craned her neck to get a better look. Suddenly, Peter was moving around on his broom. Daphne thought he might be falling off then she noticed he was holding a small golden ball in his hands… the snitch. She never thought Peter would be able to see the snitch, much less catch it.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?" Jasmine yelled pointing up to the sky where Peter was holding onto the snitch triumphantly. The game was over. "That rotten cheater!"

"What?" Daphne questioned. She didn't see anything. One moment, she had been watching Remus flying with the ball, the next the game was over. She did her best not to pay much attention to Peter. "I missed it."

"He used accio. He _didn't_ catch the snitch on his own," Jasmine stressed balling her fists at her side. "That's cheating!"

Daphne thought about what Jasmine was saying. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I saw it!" Jasmine confirmed. "He had his wand out and he used accio to get the snitch to him, before Remus could score. He cheated! They would have lost if he hadn't gotten the snitch."

Daphne searched the sky. Peter didn't have his wand out now. It was probably back in his pocket by now.

"That's not fair," Jasmine stressed.

"No, it's not," Daphne agreed. She called them all over, except Peter of course.

"Get the balls, Wormtail!" James shouted as he put his brand new, advanced broom carefully on the ground. "Now, what is it?"

"Peter cheated!" Jasmine shouted then immediately lowered her voice. The large boy wasn't that far away. "He used his wand. He accioed the snitch. He cheated."

"No way, are you sure?" James questioned. Doubt in what he was hearing was written on his face.

"Wormtail wouldn't think of that on his own," Sirius added.

"Maybe he would," Daphne tried to help Jasmine out. She didn't think Peter was particularly intelligent, but she wouldn't put cheating past him. He did on tests after all. How else would he be able to pass?

"He did! I saw it!" Jasmine stressed again.

"We can't prove it," Remus thought rationally.

"It would end up your word against his," James nodded.

"We're not even supposed to use magic, we're underage!" Jasmine reminded them as she placed a hand on her hip. "The ministry really should get more strict on their policies."

"That wouldn't benefit us in any way," Sirius countered rolling his eyes. "And not all of us are underage."

"You could have won, if he hadn't cheated," Jasmine reminded them. "The game was tied."

"Yeah, but there's no point stressing about it. We cant prove it and it was just for fun anyway," Sirius shrugged.

Jasmine turned to Sirius' teammate. "You agree, Remus?"

Remus nodded uncomfortably. "There's nothing we can do."

"Ask him?" Daphne suggested. She didn't think he would tell the truth, but he would squirm and then they would know he was lying.

"What are you talking about?" Peter strode up trying to balance all of the quidditch balls. He dropped a few on the floor.

Jasmine rounded on him pointing her finger right up to his face. "We were talking about how yo…"

James lowered her hand. "Nothing."

"But…" One look from the others silenced Jasmine, but she wasn't happy about it.

"I'll take the tray back," she snapped, angry that they had not let her accuse Peter.

"I'll come with you," Peter offered following so close behind he bumped into her a few times.

"That's okay," Jasmine groaned as he stepped on her heels.

James shook his head.

"I told you she talks a lot," Sirius complained as he watched them go up the hill.

"So, Moony, have you seen her this summer?" James questioned.

Remus stared away. "No, she's been writing me all summer though… a lot."

James bent down and lifted his broom and began to clean it off. "Maybe you should ask her out already."

"I thought you were going to last year, get a move on." Sirius picked up his own broom and they all headed out toward the house.

"No," Remus shook his head again." I don't really like her that way."

Daphne couldn't believe what she was hearing "_What?"_ He liked her. She was sure he did!

James looked up from his broom. "We thought you did."

Remus shook his head. "Shh, she's coming back."

Jasmine approached with Peter on her heels. "Your mum is making cookies for everyone," she said sourly.

Peter held up a couple. "They're really good."

Daphne frowned as he shoved them into his mouth.

"Close to your mouth!" She reminded him as crumbs started flying all over.

"Prongs you missed a lot of goals today," Remus pointed out curiously. They all left the brooms in a shed in the back yard then headed out into the front yard. There were benches near Mrs. Potters' flowers, but they chose to lie out on the grass instead.

"That's because I had Wormtail on my team," James insisted. Peter nodded in agreement.

"That's never stopped you before," Sirius pointed out.

Daphne thought about what they were saying. He had been squinting a lot throughout the game.

"James, have you ever considered glasses?"

"What?" James smirked unable to believe what he was hearing. "I can see."

"Not well," Daphne replied.

"You called me Moony during the game," Sirius reminded him.

"You were blurry on your broom," James explained like it was apparent.

"What does that sign say?" Daphne pointed to a house down the road.

"Hoes Matter," James responded confidently. Sirius chuckled beside him.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "It says Rose Manor." Sirius rolled his eyes at her.

James shrugged. "I was close."

"How about that one?" Daphne asked, again pointing to a street sign.

James sighed. "Good Jam."

"Yum," Peter rubbed his stomach hopefully.

"Wrong, it says Godrics Lane."

James pouted his bottom lip. "I don't like this game."

"I thought it was pretty good," Daphne insisted.

"Let me try next, please," Peter begged. "I wanna try."

"No," Jasmine snapped, glaring at him.

"Come one, Prongs, just get glasses," Sirius said. "Do you want to be quidditch captain or not?"

"You're quidditch captain?" Daphne asked. No one had told her that. She couldn't believe it. He had wanted to be quidditch captain ever since they set foot into Hogwarts.

James pulled out a wrinkled letter from his pocket. "Just got it this morning."

"It looks like there's a second page," Jasmine pointed out.

"I'll read it later," James shoved it back into his pocket.

"Now, you have get those glasses," Daphne told him. He couldn't risk missing a few quaffles.

James thought about it carefully then turned to Jasmine. "Do you think Evans likes glasses?"

"I don't know," Jasmine shrugged. "She's never said anything against them."

"Okay, maybe I could get some," James concluded.

"They'll go great with your antlers," Sirius chuckled.

James stood up from the grass. All of the marauders got up to leave, even Peter detached himself from Jasmine's side to follow them.

"Where are you going?" Jasmine asked. She was grateful Peter was leaving, but Remus was leaving too.

"We'll be the basement," James informed them.

"Again?" Daphne wondered what they were doing down there. Perhaps plotting the next years' pranks.

"It's marauders business only," Sirius pointed out.

Jasmine put both hands on her hips. "How rude."

When they went back into the house, Jasmine began to help Mrs. Potter with the dinner. She enjoyed cooking, and since Mrs. Potter did most of that the muggle way, it was easy. Daphne took this opportunity to go into the living room and read her letter. She had almost forgotten about it, but felt the paper in her pocket. She sat down on one of the sofas and opened it carefully. She had only written one word and that's all she got in response, but that one word filled her with hope. She got so excited that she read it over and over.

_Hello._

It was from Severus! She had written "hi" and now he had answered with "hello". Daphne hurried back into the kitchen. "Mrs. Potter do you think James would mind if I borrowed his owl again?" She would ask James himself, but they probably didn't want to be disturbed downstairs.

"Of course dear," his mother nodded kindly.

"Yes, use it so he can't send Lily anything else." Jasmine stated.

"Has he been bombarding her with letters again?" Mrs. Potter laughed lightly. "Such a nice girl. I keep telling him he should just try asking her out in a nice, simple way." Neither Jasmine nor Daphne bothered letting Mrs. Potter know that over the years, he had asked her out in every way possible known to man.

Daphne went to the corner where the white owl was in its cage. It caught on quickly and began to hoot merrily at the idea of sending a letter. Daphne took it out and practically ran up the stairs.

"She seems excited," Mrs. Potter spoke in the distance.

"She's writing to her _boyfriend_," Jasmine giggled.

She wasn't exactly right, Daphne thought, but he was her friend or so she was assuming after getting the letter. This time writing to him came much easier. Probably because she knew he didn't hate her. She told him about everything she had done that summer, finally ending two pages later with, "how was your summer?" She wondered if he had done anything, gone anywhere, meet up with his "friends". She tied up the letter and let the owl take it away then relaxed back in her chair.

"Did you just finish?" Jasmine came in fixing her hair.

"Yeah."

"Wow, I thought Edric was _too perfect_." Jasmine raised her eyebrow as she quoted Daphne's own words. She was looking for answers.

"He was." Daphne nodded. "I mean he _is._ I was just telling him about my summer."

Jasmine smiled mischievously.

"Really," Daphne thought about what else she could say, but the door to her room flung open.

Peter ran in excitedly. "Jasmine you have to see this!"

Daphne bit her lip to prevent herself from telling him to get out of her room. Peter glanced at her for only a second. All of his attention was reserved for Jasmine.

"You can come too," he muttered towards Daphne.

"Oh thanks," Daphne said, though she didn't feel thankful at all.

"What are you wearing?" Jasmine inquired. Peter took her question in a positive light. Jasmine didn't look impressed. He was wearing black jeans and a ripped red shirt that was a bit too tight.

"Hurry down to the basement." Peter pointed down excitedly, without answering the question. He tried to grab Jasmine's hand, but she avoided it by going to open the door.

Daphne followed after Peter and his unique attire only to find she and Jasmine were the only ones not dressed like rockstars when they reached the last step. The marauders were on one side of the basement, amid several instruments. Remus behind a drum set, with blue jeans and a black dress shirt. James was on the guitar. He was wearing normal blue jeans with a red dress shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up and a black leather vest over. Sirius was in the front with a mic and a base. He had black leather pants on with a black trench coat, no shirt. They all looked fabulous in Daphne's mind. Jasmine couldn't agree more.

"Is it just me or do you want to jump them too?" She whispered to Daphne, who just smiled and nodded.

"What's going on?" Daphne questioned. They looked like the rock stars she had gone to see in concert. They must have really studied her album covers. They were also among all the instruments.

James raised his arms as if he was hushing a large crowd.

"Does this one have tambor?" Peter jumped excitedly in the back.

"No," the rest of the marauders answered. Peter sat down pouting about not getting to play in front of Jasmine.

"And it tambourine," Sirius emphasized. "Anyway, Moony, if you will."

Remus raised his drumsticks and hit them a together above his head a few times. On the last hit, they all started to play their instruments. Daphne was blown away. Then Sirius began to sing. She never knew he had a singing voice, but he did and when they came to the verses James and Remus sang too. They played several songs, all of her favorites. She jumped around dancing and tried getting Jasmine to dance too. They both clapped each time a song ended, just like Peter asked if the next song had a tambourine each time a song ended. Finally, the last song came. "Layla" by Eric Clapton the song that had woken up Daphne that morning.

"This is amazing!" Jasmine shouted over the music, finally letting loose as her and Daphne pretended they had instruments of their own and tossed their hair around. At last, they finished playing.

"Thank you, thank you, we'll be here all week." Sirius announced in the microphone. They all put down their instruments and stepped off the small wooden stage.

"When did you learn to do all that?" Jasmine asked in awe.

"Did you charm them?" Daphne asked suspiciously.

"What?" Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Of course not, how could you suspect us of such witchcraft?"

"I thought I saw James stop once to run his hands through his hair."

"I did no such action," James replied, as he made sure his hair was messy.

"This is pure talent you're seeing," Remus told them.

"History in the making," Sirius went on.

"Sirius, did you pierce you ear?" Jasmine narrowed her eyes to get a better look.

"Oh yeah," Sirius tilted his head so everyone could get a good look at his ear with a small hoop dangling from it.

"That's not allowed at school. You're going to have to take it out," Jasmine informed him in a matter of fact way.

Sirius reached for his back pocket where his wand was as she spoke. "Can I?"

"No," Remus said before anyone else could.

"Fine," Sirius lowered the wand back into his pocket.

* * *

Daphne wished the summer didn't have to come to an end. She didn't want to leave the Potter's home. Jasmine had left a while ago and Remus had left a few days ago as well. Now, it was her turn. She would miss the fun times, and already James and Sirius were missing her albums.

"Make sure you bring them to school," James said for the hundredth time that morning.

"Okay, but we don't have a record player."

"I'll take one," James insisted. Daphne bade farewell to Mrs. Potter in the kitchen then followed Sirius and James to the living room that had a large chimney. Mr. Potter had gotten a floo connection in her house, so she could get there faster. Daphne placed her luggage inside then hugged her friends goodbye. There was still one week left until school started, but she had to spend it with her family and her other friends that she never got to see during the year.

"I'll see you soon," she reminded them.

Sirius handed her a gold bowl filled with powder. Daphne closed her eyes, scrunched her face, and threw it down on the floor. She felt herself twisting and turning until she landed on the floor. She looked around. Home sweet home.

"Daphne are you okay?" Her mother questioned with concern as she tried helping her to her feet.

Daphne spent a good deal of the last week washing clothes. She had a whole summer of laundry to do. At last, it was the day before the train ride to Hogwarts. Daphne decided to go out roller-skating that day with two of her friends. Neither of them knew she was a witch or that she went to Hogwarts. They just thought she was a normal girl who went to boarding school for a majority of the year. Though fall was coming, that last day was exceedingly hot. They skated around London for a while. Most people were indoors, trying to stay out of the heat, so they had plenty of room.

Daphne skated to a halt as they neared a park.

She heard her friend Melinda stop behind her. "Hey Daphne, that looks like that guy you keep talking about."

"What guy?" Daphne wondered.

"The one from your school," Melinda reminded her. "He's frowning."

"And he definitely looks pale enough," Alice added as she elbowed Melinda. Both girls giggled.

Daphne glanced around to see who they were talking about. There was no way it could be Severus. After she had written him that one time, he wrote back only to tell her he had done nothing that summer. Daphne hardly believed him and told him so in her last letter. She also told him about how she had been drowning in laundry. She couldn't picture Severus out in London during such a bright sunny day. He looked more like an indoor type from what she always saw. But there, standing not too far away was Severus and he was staring at her. He was in black pants, but for once, she saw a different color on him, a dark green short sleeve blouse. He quickly looked away when he realized she had caught him. Daphne knew right then that there was no way she could stay mad at him for what he had said to her at the end of the school year.

"He was so checking you out," Alice the small blonde girl giggled.

"Why don't you go talk to him? We have to get going anyway," Melinda added, as she tried to get her bushy black hair back into a ponytail.

"You do?" Daphne turned away from Severus to face her friends. "Ill see you later," she smiled.

"Yeah, in like another year. Have fun in boarding school," Melinda hugged her.

"And don't forget to mention us to those friends of yours, the ones in the pictures, very yummy." Alice licked her lips. She had seen the picture of the marauders in Daphne room and was outraged Daphne had never introduced them. For good reason in Daphne's mind. One was obsessed with a red head, one was an idiot, one was a werewolf who was in denial about a girl, and the last one didn't bother paying attention to girls around him.

"Right," Daphne lied as she waved to her friends. They retreated into a tube station. Daphne spun back to see if Severus was still there. Strangely enough, he was. She expected him to be half way to Paris by now. She decided to wave, then began to skate towards him.

Severus couldn't believe she had caught him staring. How embarrassing, First, he wasn't sure it was her and didn't think anyone would notice if he stopped to check. Then, when he knew it was her, he was shocked by her outfit. She was in the tiniest shorts he had ever seen. They were jean and went up to her waist. Her shirt was equally small and practically see-through. It was a white thick spaghetti strap with small pink ribbons in the front used to tie it together all the way down. She was also tanner then he remembered. Then again, if she skated around London like that it was no wonder she would be dark by now. Her curls in her ponytail swayed as she drew closer. What would he say? She had written and he wrote back once, but now what? This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Her first letter caught him off guard and all it said was "hi". He had been trying with all of his might to forget her and her ridiculous notions, but how could he when she was always popping up? Everytime he saw cookies, or dragons, or basically anything at this point, he thought of her.

"Hi," she called out cheerily, then her skate hit a crack in the pavement and she went flying froward unable to catch her balance.

Severus leapt forward and extended his arms. He almost fell down with her, but managed to straighten them both out. With the roller skates on, she was almost his height, which made it possible for him to see right into her eyes when she stood before him. They were prettier than he remembered them being. They shined out with a honey color like she was happy to see him. Severus took a step away from her and cleared his throat.

"I thought you drowned in laundry," he pointed out.

Daphne smiled, so he did get her last letter. "Almost, I finished this morning."

"Right."

"Are you all packed?"

"Maybe," he answered, glancing at a few people who strolled by. All of the men turned to check Daphne out. "Why are you wearing that?"

Daphne looked down at her clothes. "You don't like it?"

"Yes, I mean…no," Severus made note not to look at her.

"I wear it because I want to." Daphne pointed down at a bag he was carrying. "Were you shopping?

"A little," Severus frowned.

Daphne shook her head, making her curls move around. "And you said you didn't do anything this summer."

"This doesn't count," Severus snapped.

"Where are you going now?" Daphne wanted to know. She still had some free time.

"Home," Severs muttered, then he began to walk. Daphne skated behind him. "What are you doing?" He asked her suspiciously.

"I want to come." Daphne was eager to see where he lived. It must have been close by if he was walking.

"No." Severus stopped in the middle of the sidewalk forcing her to stop as well. "You can't come to my house."

Daphne stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "Why not?"

"Because you cant." He snarled, then went on his way. Daphne skated closely behind him. They left the inner city and came to a small neighborhood with houses on either side of the street. Daphne struggled as he walked up a hill, then they came to the downhill.

"Umm," Daphne looked down the hill warily. "Severus?"

"What?" He bellowed without turning around.

"The hill," she pointed when he turned around.

"What about it?"

"I cant skate down. I might fall," she exclaimed.

Severus frowned. "What do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"Help me," She declared.

Severus groaned. He didn't even want her to come. In fact, he recalled telling her not too.

"How?" He finally sighed.

"You can carry me," Daphne playfully suggested.

"No."

"Why not?" Daphne pouted again.

Severus considered just leaving her there. She could find her own way back home.

Daphne edged forward.

"I'm not carrying you," Severus insisted crossing his arms.

"Fine." Daphne skated behind him.

"What are you doing?" He snapped.

"Hold still." Severus listened, even though, he didn't want to. Daphne skated behind him and put her arms around his neck. Severus tensed up, the way he normally did when she touched him. Her cheek brushed up right next to his as she rested her head on his shoulder. Severus turned away as the smell of berries flooded around him.

"Okay," she chimed.

"What?"

"You can go down," Daphne said in his ear.

"Like this?" Severus eyed the houses around them. What if someone saw them? How embarrassing.

"Yes," Daphne chimed again.

Severus muttered under his breath, but continued walking down slowly and cautiously so that she wouldn't fall. Her body was pressed against his back. Even though it was a hot day, her being so close to him didn't bother him too much. He even thought he was sorry when they reached the bottom and she let go. Severus walked up to an old small house. The dark curtains were closed and the outside had paint chipping off.

Daphne skated up to the door behind him. "Is this it?" She questioned.

"Yes," Severus spat trying not to see her reaction. Not that he cared what she thought about where he lived.

Daphne took the small light pink backpack she had been carrying around off of her back. Her height dropped a bit as she replaced her skates with some high platform wedges that he knew were popular with the muggles around here.

Then it hit him. "You had _those_ all along?" He pointed a sharp finger down at her light brown shoes.

Daphne smiled awkwardly and prepared herself for his anger. "Yes, I did."

"Then why did you make me help you down the hill?" He roared furiously. All the time they could have saved.

Daphne shrugged sweetly. "I didn't think of changing out of them until now."

"It doesn't matter. You cant some in anyway." Severus snapped blocking her way from the door.

"Why not?"

"Because you cant!"

The front door swung open, but not because Severus had touched it. A tall pale man stood in the entrance. He looked familiar to Daphne. Without waiting, he launched into a fit. His dark eyes bore into Severus who had spun around to meet him.

"Severus I thought I told you not to go out du…" He stopped when his eyes landed on Daphne. She did her best to smile although she wasn't feeling very cheerful. This man was the one from Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Severus' boggart of his father. He had a large hooked nose and the same angry expression.

"Who is this?" His father hissed in confusion.

Severus stared at the floor. Either because he was embarrassed or afraid.

"No one." He shook his head.

Daphne ignored Severus comment about being "no one" and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Daphne Rue."

"What are you doing here?" Tobais Snape seemed puzzled by the fact that a very beautiful girl was at his house, with _his_ son. It was obvious he didn't think much of Severus.

"I'm Severus' friend," Daphne proclaimed. Throwing an encouraging smile at Severus.

"_Friend?_" Tobias repeated in disbelief. He looked to Severus for confirmation, but he didn't answer. Tobias took Daphne's hand and shook it.

"Please forgive me, I didn't know Severus was bringing anyone over." Tobias tried to smile at her, but he threw Severus a dark look that said they would talk later.

"Tobias, what's taking so long?" A second voice came from inside. It was low and lacking warmth. A figure emerged from the hallway in the house to stand behind Tobias. She was about Daphne's height and she wore a long sleeve grey dress that fell to her ankles. Daphne assumed this was Severus' mother, Eileen. She had dark hair like the rest of the family and thick eyebrows. Her face was stony and it looked like she never smiled. Daphne remembered seeing his mother before at the train station, it was only from the distance though. The lady in front of her did not seem happy to see her.

"Who is this?" Eileen glared at Daphne, who was beginning to think coming to Severus' house may have been a bad idea after all, but she didn't want them to know she was feeling intimidated so she straightened herself out and smiled.

Now, Severus had a slight hint of color in his cheeks.

"Mum, this is Daphne."

"Severus' _friend,_" Tobias added in a bit more proudly now. His son bringing home a girl obviously brought him some belief that his son wasn't a complete loser. Eileen seemed less pleased.

"Friend?" She eyed Daphne's small outfit with apparent distaste. A beautiful barely dressed girl had barged into their house claiming to be friends with her only son. She was not pleased at all.

Daphne figured she would be protective of her only son, but she felt like every inch of her was being scrutinized.

"From school," Daphne added in, hoping that would clear things up.

"From _school_?" Tobias' expression changed yet again.

Daphne cursed herself for not thinking this through. Tobias was a muggle. He probably didn't like the fact that Severus was a wizard and her being a witch wouldn't help.

"Yes," Daphne replied and tried to keep her confidence.

"What's your heritage?" Eileen asked snobbishly. She was trying to find fault in her.

Daphne swallowed. Eileen was a pureblood, but she had married a muggle, not that they looked like a very joyous couple.

Severus didn't say anything.

"I'm a muggle born." There was no point in lying or pretending she was something she was not. Eileen lip curved up slightly in triumph.

Her normal parentage seemed to be enough for Tobias. He didn't like her completely, but he didn't think she was scum either. He opened the door wider and invited her in.

"What?" both Eileen and Severus asked at the same time. Daphne smiled awkwardly and stepped into the house. Portraits of what looked like other family members lined the walls in the dark hallway. Daphne didn't have enough time to look at them in detail, before she was busily rushed into a drawing room. It was small and scarcely furnished. She could see the kitchen in the next room. Colors would work wonders for this house Daphne thought. Everything was so drab and dreary.

"Why don't you sit down?" Tobias offered a chair. Daphne took it. "We'll be in the kitchen, Eileen?" Tobias disappeared into the next room. Eileen followed after him, though she kept glancing back to see what was going on.

"I can't believe you let her in," Eileen hissed when she was in the kitchen.

Daphne ignored Eileen. It was intimidating enough meeting one parent, she hadn't expected to meet both.

"So… where's your room?" She asked now that her and Severus were alone.

"You can't go to my room," Severus muttered quietly as he headed for the door to the hallway.

"Come on," Daphne jumped off of her chair and followed him to the hallway. She indicated a wooden door. "Is it this one?"

"No," Severus said. " Stop following me."

"What am I supposed to do?" Daphne wondered. She didn't come just to sit in their living room and feel out of place.

"I don't know," he began up a narrow set of stairs.

Daphne ignored what he had said and followed him to the top. She saw a door to her right.

"Is it this one?" His silence answered her question. She turned the knob.

The room was as small and dark as the rest of the house. There was very little furniture, just one dresser and a small bed. He had a pile of books in one corner and she could see his trunk poking out from under the bed. There were also a few potion bottles scattered around. Daphne made her way over to the bed and sat down on it. She patted the seat next to her for Severus to come over.

He was still at the doorway. He entered cautiously and made sure to sit on the opposite side of the bed. Daphne frowned and moved over so that her leg was touching his. Severus inched away. She inched closer. He inched away again. She inched closer. He inched away until he was about to fall off of the bed. His lips were curled in an almost smile. Daphne grinned and edged over until she was next to him again. He tried moving again, but there was no room left so he ended up on the hard wood floor. Daphne slipped as well and landed right next to him. She giggled helplessly and Severus let out a smirk.

"What is going on in here? "Eileen was in the doorway her mouth open and her eyes flashing dangerously the way Severus' normally did. She glared right at Daphne. "What are you doing in here?" It was obvious Eileen didn't think of her as anything more than a tramp. And right now she wanted her as far away from her son as possible.

"What's wrong Eileen?" Tobias strolled up behind his wife. Eileen didn't answer, she just pointed to them on the floor.

Daphne did her best to scoot a bit away form Severus. She didn't want to get him in trouble.

"It was my fault. I wanted to see his room." She said and hoped they would place the blame on her alone. "Then I tripped and accidentally pulled him down with me."

"It's okay," Tobais replied. Daphne sighed. "Severus should know better than to have let you up here." He frowned at his son. Daphne cursed herself again. She just couldn't do anything right today.

"Get down to the living room now!" Eileen shouted. Severus stood up quickly and Daphne followed. They walked back to the living room in silence, his parents were right behind them. Daphne sat down in her chair again.

"What…"

Tobias interrupted Eileen before she could say anymore. "Eileen, step into the kitchen for a moment."

She didn't want to. Daphne could tell. The last thing she wanted was to leave her son alone with Daphne, but she followed her husband in silence. Once the door to the kitchen shut, the shouting began.

"How could you let her in here? Did you see how she was dressed? She's nothing more than a…"

"Eileen it's not her fault. It's Severus. He should know better. He is such a…"

"She made him do it. I'm sure!"

Daphne pretended she didn't hear any of that, but Severus knew she had. He was blushing from embarrassment or maybe he was angry with her. The shouting didn't stop either, it kept going. Daphne racked her brains for something to say to break the tension.

Severus spoke first. "I think you should go now." He stood up.

Daphne thought maybe that was a good idea, but she couldn't leave him to face his parents alone.

"Come with me," she suggested before she thought about it.

"What? No, I'm not going, just leave." Severus' voice lowered as he grew redder.

"Come on, come with me. I met your parents. We could go to my house now. You can meet mine," Daphne suggested hopefully. She stood up from her own chair to move closer to him. "Come on."

"No, I cant. I wasn't even supposed... I'm not supposed to go out… I mean it's too late." The curtains were still drawn, but Daphne knew the sky was probably turning pink outside.

"You know you want to come," she tried with a mischievous smile. A glass shattered in the kitchen. Both Severus and Daphne turned, expecting the door to fly open, but it didn't. Daphne wrapped her hand into Severus' and pulled him into the hallway. "Lets go!"

"I cant." Severus protested trying to stop her pulling on him. He kept glancing back in anger toward his parents.

"Just for a little while," Daphne insisted. She yanked harder until they were at the door.

Severus looked outside longingly when she threw the door open. "I...I ca..."

"Severus?" A voice echoed from the living room. "Severus!"

"Hurry!" Daphne pulled him out, shut the door, and began running. He didn't stop her, even when they heard someone shouting. "SEVERUS!" They ran hand in hand.

They didn't stop until they were back in London heading for her house.

Severus panted. "I cant believe we did that." He shook his head in disbelief.

"You should do what you want more often," Daphne replied. If there was one thing she learned from Sirius, it was that. Daphne led him right to her own house. The neighborhood was a bit nicer than Severus' was, though the houses weren't much bigger. They strolled around never even thinking about letting go of each other's hands. With her holding his hand, Severus felt the confidence he needed not to turn back and beg his parents for forgiveness and Daphne, she just liked holding his hand.

"This is it." Daphne pointed to her house. Severus hesitated to walk in when she opened the door, but stepped in anyway. Everything was so bright and cheery. Family pictures were everywhere. "Oh, don't look at that." It was a portrait of her when she was still very young. The corner of his mouth twitched as she blushed and led him through a few rooms into a bright kitchen.

"Daphne, you're back. We were wondering when you would be in." Her mother moved froward. Her curly blond hair was tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing a colorful apron as she stirred a pot of food.

"Yes," Daphne pulled Severus in front of her. "This is Severus, he goes to school with me."

"Why hello dear, how are you?" Her mother asked joyfully. Severus did his best to smile. He wasn't used to parents being so happy to see him.

Daphne's dad entered from the living room. He shook Severus hand. "Good to meet you."

"You too," Severus tried.

"We'll be in my room," Daphne announced. Severus expected her parents to protest, but they didn't say anything.

As Daphne led him further into the house, she could hear her father asking her mother about Severus. "Looks a little sick doesn't he?"

Her room was on the second floor. Daphne jumped up onto her fluffily bed. Severus was still in the doorway, staring in confusion. Her room was filled with color. She had lava lamps on her dressers and beads hanging from her door. There were also several poster of what looked like musical groups he had never heard of before. And near her tie dyed bed a group of pictures were stuck on the walls. They all contained his enemies. One of her, Jasmine, and Lily smiling in matching outfits, one where James and her were on his broom, one with Sirius giving her a piggy back ride, another with her hugging Remus. There were some with other people he didn't know. He assumed they were her muggle friends or family. The only person lacking in the photos was Peter. She seemed to like him less than everyone else.

"What do you think?" Daphne inquired.

Severus couldn't think of how to answer that question. It was so bright in here. Then there was a voice behind him. Severus moved further into the room to allow space for Daphne's mother.

"I made some tea if you want some," she offered.

Daphne led Severus back down to the kitchen and to a long rectangular table where her parents were already sitting. She poured them some tea and they sat down.

"So Severus," Daphne dad began. "What do you do?"

"She goes to school with him," Daphne's mom whispered.

"Well, so many do. It's hard to keep track," He replied.

Severus moved uncomfortably in his chair. It was odd to see parents be so content. At first, he felt awkward responding to all of the questions Mr. Rue asked him, but eventually it became easier and he found he was having a good time. He might actually like being at her house.

"Why don't you two watch a movie on TV?" Mrs. Rue suggested when she was clearing away the teacups.

Daphne was about to agree, but one look from Severus reminded her he had to get home soon.

"He has to go home," Daphne replied sadly.

"How about we drive him home after?" Mr. Rue offered.

"Really?" Daphne spun around hopefully and waited for Severus reply.

He couldn't bear to deny her now, so he agreed. They went into the living room, and this time, he didn't inch away when she sat next to him on the couch.

"I learned my lesson," he informed Daphne when she gave him a curious look.

She smiled. "See? It's not so bad. It beats a hard wood floor."

Severus nodded and then looked at the box sitting front of him. Pictures were moving on it and music was pouring out. Muggles thought of the oddest things. Daphne felt very tired. It had turned out to be a very busy last day, but she couldn't fall asleep. She wanted to watch this movie with Severus. Slowly, she let her head drop onto Severus' shoulder. He stiffened for a moment then relaxed.

"Don't worry, I wont fall asleep," Daphne said quietly.

* * *

_E/N: See Severus was in it! What did you think? Let me know, seventh year is next and it's going to be packed with more adventures and fun! Thank You for reading and don't forget to review:)  
_


	20. The Wrath of Eileen

_A/N: Hey Everyone! _

_Sorry it has been such a looong time since my last update (shcool:P) and I never realize how much time goes by (Special thanks to Miss Kaylee Potter for the message). Anyway, I will finish this story so don't worry. I would also like to give all you reviewers a HUGE thanks, you are the best! The last chapter got my most reviews in a single chapter ever, 16! I LOVE hearing what you think and all the ideas, keep them coming o fabulous reader!  
_

_Music: Marauders/Daphne: Soul Meets Body -Deathcab for Cutie  
_

* * *

**The Wrath of Eileen **

_**"When once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the earth with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been , and there you will always long to be." -Leonardo DaVinci**_

Daphne felt a pounding in her head and groaned. The bright light on her eyelids told her it was already morning. Her eyelashes fluttered several times. A man in a suit was echoing weather reports on the TV before her.

"Record high temperatures all around Britain!"Still tired, Daphne tried snuggling further into the couch to get more sleep, only it shifted a bit. _Huh?_ Daphne looked down. Last she checked, her sofa was crème colored not black. Daphne slowly peered up and was startled to find Severus' black eyes looking down at her. She instantly remembered the day before. Severus running home with her, dinner, and the movie they had been watching. She distinctly recalled trying _not_ to fall asleep. Judging by the sun flooding in through the nearby window, she had obviously failed. She didn't understand why no one had woken her up. Daphne suddenly thought of something that lightened her worries. This could be a dream. She immediately shut her eyes and counted to three. When she opened them Severus was still there, frowning down at her now. Daphne jumped off the couch, almost fell over the coffee table, and then let out a breathless cry.

"Severus?" She exclaimed in disbelief. He hadn't gone home. Daphne saw a flash of Eileen's angry face. Severus didn't say anything, he simply turned away. He was still sitting up in the same position he had been when they were watching the movie. If he had stayed like that all night, there was no way that could be comfortable. Daphne's mother poked her head into the living room.

"Oh good, Daphne, you're up," she said merrily as if nothing was off. "You realize it's almost time for us to get going. I hope you packed already dear." When Daphne gave a puzzled look, her mother sighed. "You didn't forget about school, did you? Good morning, Severus, are we driving you to the train station?"

Severus was still sitting on the couch. He looked rather uncomfortable and embarrassed.

Daphne mind raced again. Train station, right, but other things began to worry her. _Had she said anything in her sleep? Had she drooled? More importantly how did she look? _Daphne did her best to brush her fingers through her crumpled curls, before turning back to Severus.

"We'll drive you home to get your stuff," Daphne's mom called out to Severus as she headed for the kitchen. "I'll go make you some breakfast."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Daphne cried as soon as her mother had disappeared through the kitchen doors.

"Up so late?" This time it was Daphne's father, the morning paper in his hands. "I hope you're packed already, Daphne."

In fact, no. Daphne hadn't packed yet. She shoved the other thoughts out of her mind and moved for the stairs. Luckily, her mother returned at the same time and shuffled Severus to the kitchen.

Daphne surveyed her room. Her school supplies were scattered all over, as were her clothes. Magic was strictly forbidden, but at this point necessary. Trying not to think of Jasmine's reaction to her breaking of the rules, she waved her wand. "Pack." Immediately everything she needed flew around landing in her open trunk. Daphne showered quickly, and then changed into white shorts and light green spaghetti strap.

Upon entering the kitchen, Daphne saw Severus staring at a large pile of pancakes that her mother had piled onto his plate.

"I'm ready," she announced. Severus glanced up, then down, then back up taking in Daphne's attire. It was nothing compared to the one from yesterday, but it was still similar.

"Eat up, let me know if you like them," said Daphne's mom. Severus' head snapped back down to his pancakes, a light color rising in his cheeks.

In no time at all, after Daphne's mother insisted Severus eat at least one pancake, which he finally did, they were all packed inside a silver compact car headed for Severus' house. Daphne sat in the back with him, as he gave directions. He kept his eyes facing the window and did little other talking. He had to be nervous. His normally straight back was more stiff than usual, and to be honest, Daphne was quite nervous herself. How would his parents react when he came back home with Daphne _and_ family? Would they slam the door in her face? Would Severus be punished? Millions of possibilities zoomed through her mind, each worse than the last. She hoped they wouldn't blame her for taking him away. Sure, she had pulled him out, but he had come along willingly in the end. She didn't _force_ him. In fact, most of the time, she chose to believe Severus liked having her around. Because as much as he complained, glared, and called her a dunderhead, he still went along with her. Daphne chanced a glance in his direction and knew he had noticed. He pursed his lips together and stared out the window with determination.

"This it?" Daphne's father finally asked. The neighborhood had become less cheerful, and rather dingy. Most of the homes had unkempt lawns, with weeds growing all over. They pulled up right into the driveway of Severus' house.

"We're here!" Daphne's dad announced, though he really didn't need to. Severus nervously shuffled out of the car and to the door, where he rang the bell. Daphne saw his hand clench at his side as they waited. She thought of holding it, but then thought of Eileen again and decided the best way to spare Severus getting into anymore trouble would be not to.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the locks on the other side of the door clicked and it was flung wide open. A tall man swooped down and rounded on Severus at once.

"Severus! I _warned_ you not to go out! You disobeyed again! If you think that…" Daphne's dad cleared his throat and Tobias glanced up with a startled look in his black eyes. "Severus, who are these people?" His brow creased as he took in their appearances.

"Stan Rue," Daphne's dad stuck out his hand for Tobias to shake, which he did hesitantly. "Daphne's father," he added pointing toward her. Daphne smiled weakly and waved.

"Hello, Mr. Snape." Tobias glanced at her for only a moment, before Daphne's father now indicated his wife.

"And this is my wife."

"Emma Rue," Daphne's mother looked less happy than her husband did. She kept giving Severus nervous glances, like she was wondering what would have happened if they hadn't come. Tobias' temper had clearly shown a moment ago.

Tobais simply greeted them with a cold, "I see." His narrowed eyes fell on Severus for a vicious moment.

"Tobais, what is going on?" A cold clear voice rang out from the hallway of the house. Daphne cringed as the presence of Eileen Snape appeared in the doorframe. She immediately took in the situation, casting a piercing look at Daphne before looking at Severus. "Severus, inside."

Again, Daphne's parents introduced themselves, blocking the doorway for Severus. Eileen reluctantly took their hands.

"Yes, well we are rather occupied at the moment," she said softly, like she was dismissing them. "So, if you don't mind."

"Actually, we offered Severus a ride to the train station, that way it won't inconvenience you."

Tobais looked, as if he would much rather Severus never return to Hogwarts, perhaps as a form of punishment. "I don't know if he will be retu…"

"Oh where are my manners?" Daphne's mother interrupted. "I completely forgot to explain about yesterday."

"There's nothing to clarify," said Eileen casting another icy look in Daphne's direction that sent chills down her spine. Daphne wished now that she had worn a colossal sweater or perhaps a skirt the length of Eileen's, that was hitting the floor.

"We were going to drive Severus home after dinner yesterday, but then I suggested a movie that was on TV last night, excellent movie. He must have fallen asleep on the couch. We all fell asleep. So to make it up, please allow us to take him to the station. We assure you he will get there safely and on time." Fortunately, Daphne's mother was clever enough not to mention that Daphne had fallen asleep on the couch with him.

For the first time, Tobais showed signs of giving in.

"You're," he lowered his voice here, glancing around the neighborhood. "Muggles, am I correct?"

"Yes," Daphne mother replied with a hint of worry in her voice.

Tobais grinned.

"Of course you can take him. Come on in. I'm sure Severus isn't prepared at all. I wouldn't want you all to wait outside." Eileen looked as stunned as Daphne by her husband's decision, but then Daphne knew Tobias preferred muggles to wizards. That seemed to have made up his mind about them. Unfortunately, by the sharp look in Eileen's eyes, she would not easily forget about this. Severus was not off the hook and Daphne was hated even more. It was almost like Tobais letting them in was _her_ fault. Toabis held the door open for them all to enter the room Daphne had been in the day before.

Severus hurried upstairs at once to get ready, so Daphne was left sitting awkwardly on the sofa to wait. Her father and Tobias had already begun speaking about politics, not the ones involving the Minister of Magic, but the Prime Minister. Her mother was standing near Eileen. Daphne could tell her mum was baffled by the lack of color.

"Your house is… nice," she tried to say in a cheery voice.

"Most of the decorations come from _my_ family," Eileen said snobbishly. "This vase is a few generations old." She held up a shiny porcelain vase at a distance as if she didn't want anyone else to lay a hand on it.

Daphne wondered if perhaps Severus needed help getting packed or if he, like her, would resort to using magic. He must have used the latter because at that moment he was slumping down the stairs, his large trunk clunking behind him. His hair was still wet from showering. Several tendrils were falling into his grimacing face. He had changed into black pants and a blue collared shirt.

"Are you taking everything?" Eileen questioned frostily when he reached the last squeaky step.

"Yes," Severus muttered without looking directly at her.

"Then it's time to go!" Daphne's dad shook Tobias' hand and they hastened to the door.

"Wait!" Daphne's mum called out after they piled into the unlit hallway. Daphne who had almost crossed the threshold let out a sigh. They were nearly free of the Snapes. Severus let out a faint sigh bedside her as well.

"What?" Daphne wondered trying to communicate with her eyes how much she wanted to leave. Daphne's mother did not catch on.

"How about a picture? Can I take a picture?" Daphne was thoroughly stunned. Her mouth even hung open. Not that this was uncharacteristic of her mother. She snapped millions of pictures whenever the Marauders came over to her house, but still she hadn't seen it coming.

"_Mum_!" Daphne cried in embarrassment once she regained her composure. Eileen narrowed her eyes; the last thing she wanted was a remembrance of her son with a girl like Daphne.

Daphne's mom shuffled through her huge purse. "Hold on…just one second."

"We have to get going," Daphne urged. Her cheeks were flaming up and she didn't bother looking to see Severus' reaction to all this.

Her mother found the large black camera and held it up. "It won't take long, just smile."

"_Hurry_," Daphne prompted. She moved closer to Severus and Eileen reluctantly stepped out of the way. Daphne offered a tiny smile to Severus, who she had the distinct impression had been smiling a moment before. She stood next to him without reaching her arm around his back, as she would have done in most pictures. Eileen was still too close by.

"Severus smile," After what seemed like forever, the camera flashed, practically blinding Daphne, and her mother lowered it with a grin.

"Finally, let's _go_." Daphne speed out the door and into the car, quite positive that she was bright pink at this point.

The ride to the station was again a silent one, with no one talking, except her dad on occasion to comment on cars or traffic. It didn't take to long to get there and soon Daphne found herself outside, breathing in the fresh London air.

"Thank you," Severus mumbled as Daphne's father pulled his battered trunk out from the car. Daphne's was next. She took it and prepared to say farewell to her parents for another year. When she circled toward the station, she discovered, not to her surprise, that Severus was already no where in sight.

"He's very weird isn't he?" Her dad inquired beside her.

"He seems like a sweet boy," Daphne's mother disagreed. Daphne stared straightforward. Both of her parents were accurate in some way.

* * *

The first person Daphne met upon entering the swarming platform nine and three quarters was Jasmine. Dressed in a long lilac skirt that fell below her knees, a belt was fastened around her waist and she proudly had her prefect badge pinned on her white shirt. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She had escaped having to hear Petunia, Lily's sister, rant about how much she didn't want to be here. Jasmine then launched into how she couldn't find Remus anywhere.

"You don't really suppose he's going to keep on avoiding me?" She asked, her almond shaped eyes filled with anxiety. "I mean we're going to be at the same school for an entire year."

Daphne shrugged. She had no clue what Remus' plan was. She would have to try finding out, but first she needed to find the marauders. This proved to be rather easy. James was encircled by various girls. He somehow managed to untangle himself from them when he spotted Daphne.

"You look flustered, everything okay?"He asked.

Daphne's hands reached up to her cheek, then hastily lowered. She thought she would be done blushing by now.

"I got up kinda late," she explained, as certain girls threw her jealous glares for being on speaking terms with the most popular boy of Hogwarts School.

James nodded his perfectly handsome face. There was only one thing missing in this picture and it was his partner in crime.

"Where's Sirius?" Daphne inquired, amazed not to see him anywhere. Jasmine scowled at the mention of him.

"He went back home to get something," said James lightly. The grand train next to them blew out steam.

For someone who constantly got into rows with Sirius, Jasmine took this news poorly. Her mouth hung open.

"You let him go back home?"

"When did he leave?" Daphne needed to know.

"Don't worry he'll be here," James said confident in his best friends ability.

"What did he forget?" As far as Daphne knew, nothing could make Sirius return home, nothing at all. He loathed Grimmauld Place more than anything else.

"The map, we need that. It's crucial for Hogwarts pranks." James grinned, as Jasmine flashed him an aggravated look. "Anyway, have you seen Evans around?" He asked anxious to change the subject before he got a lecture about rule breaking.

"She was over," Jasmine pointed near the front of the train. Several laughing girls that were commonly seen around Lily were standing among trunks and relatives saying sappy farewells.

James quickened towards them, trying to locate his favorite red head. Once he thought he saw her, but it wasn't.

"I thought these were supposed to help me see better," He said indicating the round black glasses that were perched on his nose. He had taken all of their advice and gotten some for the new school year.

"They will," Daphne insisted. James, who had spun back to speak to her, was walking right into the path of someone else.

"Jam…" Daphne began to warn him, but she shut her eyes as she heard the crash.

James stepped back right into someone. He immediately knelt down on his knees and felt around the floor for his new glasses. They had been knocked right of off his face, but they hadn't broken.

"Sorry, damn it, stupid things where did they…" His hand landed right on top of someone else's. They were much smaller than his own and definitely softer. If he hadn't known Daphne was standing right behind him, he would've thought they were hers. Then a green stoned ring glinted off of one of the fingers.

Lily pulled her hand away and cleared her throat. "Sorry, Potter, I didn't realize it was you."

James stood up and cleaned his glasses on his robe.

"Evans, I've been searching everywhere for you," he said, cheering up at the sight of her.

"_Really_? I had no idea," Lily sarcastically remarked.

"You didn't write me at all this summer."

"Yeah, thanks to _you,_ my neighbors won't come near our house. If you paid any attention in muggle studies you would know it's not natural in the muggle world for owls to deliver flowers every hour."

James raised a dark eyebrow. "Nice flowers weren't they?"

"That's besides the… are those your glasses?"

James placed them back on his face and threw her his signature grin. Lily's mouth parted slightly. She'd never seen anyone wear glasses so well. Instead of making him look bad, they made him look even better. "Well?"

"They give him an intellectual, sophisticated look, don't you think, Lily?" Jasmine asked a small hint of a smile on her lips.

"I… I doubt Potter could ever look sophisticated," she hastily responded.

"James!" Peter squealed from the train. He was having difficulty loading his trunk, and it nearly toppled him over.

James looked as if he'd rather not go, but he went anyway.

"Hold on one moment sweet, Evans, I shall return."

"Anyway," Daphne stated as James lifted the trunk of off Peter. "Lily I see you got head girl."

Lily beamed joyfully at the badge that was already in place. "Isn't it great?"

Jasmine nodded proudly at her cousin.

"You know who got head boy, right?" Daphne smirked slyly. James had owled her a few days before to inform her that _he_ was headboy. It was the second page he hadn't bothered reading after getting quidditch captain.

Lily shook her head, making her long red hair swish back and forth. "Probably Remus."

Daphne shook her own long light brown hair.

"_No_? Then who?" Lily noticed James strolling back over towards them with a grin on his face. "No, it couldn't be. It just… it can't." But the second James got there, he confirmed her worst suspicions.

"I forgot to tell you, that's a nice badge, Evans. I have one too." James reached into his pocket to fish out a headboy badge. He picked some lint off before pinning it on.

"_What_?" Lily shouted so loud that almost everyone on the crowded platform turned to look at the startled red head.

"James got headboy," Daphne chimed in proudly.

James pointed to his vest that he already had on, on account that they had to start duty on the train. When other people wore those types of badges, they normally looked preppy or nerdy, but somehow James managed to make it look casual, cool even. Maybe it had to do with the way his hair was still as messy as ever or because his uniform was lazily thrown on, his shirt partially untucked, but still he looked good, even Lily noticed before she shook her head and began to leave. "Hold on, Evans, we have to work together now, which means we should stay close."

"Did Dumbledore get hit on the head during vacation?" Lily bit onto her nail reflecting over the possibilities in her head.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence, Evans."

"Anytime, but really, Potter, you're not exactly the ideal student!" Lily pointed out the obvious.

"I resent that," James pouted. "I get excellent grades."

"You spent your life in detention," Jasmine stressed.

James nodded happily. "Good times."

Lily, however, was still thinking of more options. "Maybe they got the address wrong and couldn't bear telling you you _didn't_ get it."

"That's not all," James pointed to his other badge, ignoring lily's last comment. "Captain," he said more proudly than when he had referred to the headboy badge. It had been his life long objective to be captain of the quidditch team. Now all he had to do was lead them into victory.

"_Really_? I mean whatever." Lily walked away repeating the same words to herself. "Just one more year, just one more year, Lily. You can do this. It's just a few months, just a few."

Daphne giggled as her and James moved away. Jasmine was about to leave them as well, but stayed when she heard it was Remus who was guarding James' trunk at the moment. They found him moments later, far away from the teary eyed first years. He had his back turned to them. James lifted up a guitar that had been leaning against his trunk and slung it on, so that it was poking over his shoulder.

"You brought your instruments?" Daphne asked.

Aware of their presence now, Remus turned around. He was holding onto drumsticks and tapping them on his trunk.

"I was wondering where you went off to," he said to James.

Jasmine glowed.

"Hi Remus!" She said a little over enthusiastically.

Remus nodded toward her, keeping his eyes moving around the platform.

"How are…"

"Hi Jasmine!" A massive boy with mousy hair interrupted, stopping right beside Jasmine, his mouth open and his front teeth showing.

"Hi Peter," Jasmine responded, with no enthusiasm at all.

"You have to play something while we wait for Sirius," Daphne suggested eagerly to James. Music was just what she needed right now.

"Sure."

"Wait… Remus, did you actually bring drums?" Inquired Daphne curiously. A guitar was easy to carry around with the strap, but drums were far more troublesome. He had the sticks, but maybe that was all.

"I used a shrinking charm to fit them in, but I'll just play on the trunks for now,"He positioned everyone's trunks around him.

"That was a great idea," Jasmine complimented. She didn't mention how bringing instruments to a school like Hogwarts was probably not allowed.

"I shrunk my instrument too," Peter said proudly wanting a compliment of his own.

"Peter you play the tambourine," Daphne stated in annoyance. "You didn't have to shrink it. It's normal size fits into a trunk."

Peter crossed his arms and threw her an angry look, which Daphne ignored.

Remus tapped on the trunks to get his bearings, and then he began to play faster. James strummed his guitar and Peter tried enlarging his tambourine, but found that he couldn't. Most of the students were on the train now, but the ones who weren't all turned to watch Remus and James play. Daphne heard the music come together and began swaying to the rhythm. She lifted her arms and began to dance around. At first, Jasmine was reluctant to join when Daphne tried making her dance along as well, but eventually she started moving around too. She swung her hair around and jumped. Remus smiled up at them, a strand of his light hair falling out of his ponytail, as he kept pounding on the trunks. James smiled too, but then went back to concentrating on the notes he was strumming. His head moved from side to side as he played.

Daphne dancing around happily on the platform to the music caught the attention of several boys. Severus was one of them.

He was standing in a far corner, observing from the shadows, careful not to let her catch him this time. A group of Slytherin boys from his year were watching too. Some were from his dormitory. They stopped by him and inclined their heads toward Daphne.

"Look at that," Baxter whistled under his breath.

The other boy he was with, a sandy blonde named Matheis nodded in approval. "She's one fine Gryffindor."

"It's a shame she's not in Slytherin," Baxter elbowed Severus, who couldn't agree more. Though he would never admit it, especially to boys from his own house. Gryffindor and Slytherin were strict enemies. And yet, Severus couldn't help but think about the reaction on the boy's faces if they knew he had spent a whole afternoon with Daphne and spent a whole night on the couch with her. They would be stricken dumb if they knew. It almost made him want to laugh, almost.

"But everyone likes her anyway. I mean _every_ house likes her," Matheis pointed out. She truly was the most sought after girl in Hogwarts.

"They do, don't they?" Clint stated nearby. The wheels in his head were turning and he kept his gaze on Daphne as she moved around.

Severus didn't like what he was hearing, or the way guys were looking at her hungrily, but he couldn't say anything to her. She was around her nitwit friend Potter.

Daphne swiveled her hips, arms still in the air. She had seen Severus watching so when she spun around a second time, she threw a wink in his direction.

Matheis puffed out his chest. "Did you see that?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was a wink for me." Baxter replied pulling his jacket collar sharply up.

"Please," Clint said egotistically lifting his head. "Why would it be for either of _you_ when _I'm_ here?" Neither of the boys responded. "Exactly."

Severus listened to them argue over it, knowing fullwell who it was for. It hadn't been for the two boys _or_ Clint. He knew, he just knew the wink had been meant for _him_.

* * *

"James, it's almost time to leave. Everyone's boarding!" Daphne stared at all of the surrounding walls hoping to see Sirius walk through one of them. The music had stopped playing when the train let out the final whistle and now Daphne was wondering what was keeping Sirius.

"Don't worry he'll be here," James reassured her yet again.

"So much for he'll be here," Daphne rolled her eyes as they stood before the grand oak door of Hogwarts School. They had arrived not so long ago, taken the carriages up, and still here was no sign of Sirius anywhere.

"I'm sure he's on his way," James said, though his voice didn't have the certainty it had at the train station.

A low rumbling broke the silence in the air. Several students tried locating the source, eyes were darting all over the Hogwarts grounds, until people began to look up. The noise had risen slightly and it seemed to be coming from the sky.

"It's not going to rain is it?" A nearby second year grumbled as she put her hood over her head.

"There no clouds," her friend pointed out.

Daphne stared up at the crystal clear dark sky, the rumbling had become louder, and it almost reminded her of a car engine. The night was pierced then with another noise, someone shouting.

"Look!" Several heads turned, Daphne's included. Not too far off was a dark figure heading down to where they were. A bright light shone down on them.

Daphne squinted to see better.

"It's a motorcycle" she proclaimed. A shiny black motorcycle with someone riding on top.

"You mean one of those muggle electric bicycles?" James pondered.

"And Lily said you didn't pay attention in muggle studies."

The motorcycle lowered further. It seemed to plan on landing in the patch of grass near the door. Several people began moving to avoid getting in the way. The flying motorcycle hit the ground, leaving behind skid marks in the grass and finally coming to a stop. The person who was riding it sprung off. He was wearing a Hogwarts uniform, but instead of a traditional robe, there was a black leather jacket over his shirt. He was very tall and Daphne thought, familiar. Then he took off his helmet and black messy hair fell out.

"Sirius?" Daphne called out. The students, who had looked frightened at the noise, as well as the rest of them, cheered. No one ever came to Hogwarts in anything except the train. It must have been the best entrance in Hogwarts history.

"Padfoot, I knew you would be here!" James laughed giving his friend a high five. "Daphne was the one who had no faith in you."

"I was just concerned for your welfare," Daphne explained.

"_Where_ did you get that?" The sharp voice of Jasmine rang thorough the night. Her finger pointed directly at the motorcycle. "Sirius you're breaking rules and school hasn't even started yet. There's a law against bewitching muggle artifacts! If the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office ever found out…"

"Did I miss anything" Sirius asked Daphne, showing no concern for what Jasmine was saying.

Daphne shrugged."Just James talking about his two favorite things in the world."

"Lily and quidditch," Sirius uttered before Daphne could.

A resolute glint came into James hazel eyes. "This year, I'll get Evans…"

Daphne held up her hand. "Wait, wait I think I've heard this one before."

"I'm serious!" Jasmine stomped her foot when no one was listening to her.

"So am I," Sirius smirked as he continued to lean his body against his motorcycle.

Remus seemed to think there was something to be concerned about.

"Where did you get it?" He asked, a frown coming to his tired face.

"A chap named Mudungus. Now, are you done with your interrogation?" He asked Jasmine, who glared at him in protest. She was not done.

"Anyway, did you get the map?" James questioned before she could start up again. "I mean, we could do without, but…"

"Of course, except for a few things that seem to have been tossed around, my room seems to have gone relatively untouched. I think it might be because of the permanent sticking charm on my Gryffindor banner. I don't want them to ever be able to get that thing off." Sirius let out a short barklike laugh at the idea of his mother trying to take it down.

"No inconvenience was there?" Remus asked, his face still troubled

Sirius waved it off. "Nah, I mean, my mum blasted me off the tapestry." Sirius laughed a hollow laugh as he mimed using a wand to throw a spell.

"Why?" Daphne gasped sadly.

"People get removed from the Black family, people do not leave it." James explained as Sirius continued to smirk bitterly.

Daphne decided now was a good moment to switch the subject, so she went and leaned on the motorcycle with Sirius.

"Its beautiful," she decided looking down at it. She had always liked motorcycles.

"And where do you plan on keeping it?" Jasmine snapped.

"Relax, I'll put it near Hagrids, or maybe in the forest."

"Hi Sirius!" A tall blonde Gryffindor who was in their year strolled past them all and right up to him. "How was your summer? " She flirtatiously asked batting her lashes. Other girls took this as a sign that it was okay to move forward and followed her lead. Daphne slinked out of the way to avoid being run over.

"Gross," Jasmine wrinkled her button nose, as they stood out of harms way. "I can't believe they're giving him attention for something like this."

"I can," Daphne announced. "It's a nice bike."

"Here, here," James agreed hoping to get a chance to ride it later.

Sirius looked at them desperately for help. He was now completely blocked in. James shrugged as one of the girls came over to him coyly.

"Hey Eustacia," Sirius called over all the heads. "You up for a ride?"

Raelyn was obviously fascinated with the flying motorcycle, but refused to go anywhere near it like the other giggling girls she found so annoying. Still, she edged forward slightly. The other girls pouted at not being called upon for a ride.

"I'll go," one of the braver girls announced for everyone to hear.

"_I'm_ next!" Daphne announced, making sure she got heard.

"Sorry ladies," Sirius told the girls around him with no real conviction, as he sat back on the bike one leg on each side.

"Unless," Sirius raised a dark eyebrow. "Someone's too scared?" He waited for Raelyn's reaction, then tilted his head to the seat behind him, causing several dark strands to fall into his mischievous eyes.

The temptation was too much for Raelyn to pass. Sirius or not, a flying motorcycle was not something people saw everyday. As the put out girls started stepping back, she lifted her chin slightly and made her way through them. Her eyes narrowed only a little.

"I suppose I owe you," she remarked.

"For what?" Sirius couldn't recall anything at the moment.

"_Remember_ if you hadn't been such a disappointing son, they would have been trying to hitch us together?"

"Imagine that."

"I'm trying not to."

"I forgot you have a thing for my brother, here," Sirius offered her his helmet, before she could contradict his last statement. She didn't take it, so he tossed it aside in the grass. "Hold on."

Raelyn, who had barley gotten on, positioned her skirt so that it would not fly back, then let her hands rest lightly on his shoulders. "I'm fine."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You're going to fly off." He snatched her soft hands off of his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his lean body, until he felt her collide with his back. She inhaled sharply in his ear at the contact, shifting uncomfortably. The girls nearby folded their arms furiously.

Before Raelyn had a chance to let go, Sirius kicked the engine into gear and put it on full speed. Raelyn held on tighter as students flashed past them. Then with a sudden lift, they were soaring up higher into the sky like they would go up forever and eventually reach the stars. Raelyn felt she should have been freezing with the wind blowing, but having Sirius so close kept her warm. They flew past several towers and toward the lake. All she could hear was the murmur of the engine.

"You seem to be enjoying your freedom," Raelyn said.

Sirius head turned back, surprised to hear her talk. She could only make out his profile, though her cheek was almost right next to his.

"I guess," he shrugged.

"Aren't you ecstatic?" Raelyn turned her face. This time her cheek brushed up right on his. He didn't move it away, but she did. He just shrugged.

"But?" Raelyn urged.

"It shouldn't have had to be like that. I shouldn't have to leave my family," Sirius stated. He didn't know why he was telling her this. Of all the people he could confide in. He glanced down to see if she understood. "Makes no sense, huh?"

Raelyn didn't repsond, but he had a feeling she understood.

"So," Sirius flicked hair out of his eyes. "Have I managed to woo you yet?"

"I hadn't realized you were trying."

"What are you doing?" Sirius nearly spun around, forgetting about driving the motorcycle. They were flying over the edge of the lake, toward the forest, when she had let go of him. When she didn't respond, he thought she must have fallen off, but chanced a glance in the mirror. She was still on the bike. Her hands were stretched out at her sides and her eyes were shut. She inhaled deeply and, for once, seemed at peace. Sirius let her be for the moment, but as he began to lower down toward the castle again, he revved up the engine. The bike kicked. Raelyn grasped back onto him, before she could fling off the bike into the night air. He snickered up front.

"Nice try," she muttered.

"I knew nothing would go wrong. Evil doesn't die so easily," Sirius said smirking down at her arms wrapped around him tightly again.

"Remember that." Raelyn said sharply, even though she was smiling, positive that he couldn't see.

When they reached the ground again, she hopped off the back. Without a glance back or thanks, she strode away into the school, her hair in much need of combing.

* * *

As they entered the Great Hall later, the feast had already commenced. Daphne and the Marauders snuck in carefully. The slipped through the tables, trying not to be noticed, even though they all had tousled hair after. For James, that was no different than how he normally had it, but Daphne's was definitely noticeable. She had enjoyed the motorcycle ride so much, she made Sirius take her twice. Even Remus and James had flown. The only one Sirius wouldn't let take the handles was Peter, who was now gloomily stomping his feet, his arms crossed. Jasmine, who had tried to get them to come in earlier, threw them a sour look from the Ravenclaw table. It was hard for them to go unnoticed. As they slipped in, several students hastily whispered as they moved past them. Girls took in Sirius, with his leather jacket, and James, with his captain and headboy badge. The boys stared at Daphne. They took their seats relieved that no professor had called out to them or questioned their late entry to the feast.

"The New Year has barely begun!" The tall thin frame of their head of house stood in tartan robes behind them, her lips characteristically thin. Daphne wondered whether Sirius appearing on a motorcycle had already spread around the whole school. However, Professor McGonagall did not mention it.

"I wont bother asking why you arrived so late to the feast. I would still like to have all of our house points for tomorrow. I hope you will bear that in mind for the rest of the year. It is your last and it is not the time to be causing trouble. " She directly looked at James. "As headboy, you should exercise responsibility. Now," she didn't allow any of them to speak. "in two days, before breakfast, all seventh years will report to my classroom. It is a matter of great importance. Do not be late."

"So early?" Sirius complained. He had planned on several nights of staying up well past midnight.

"Yes, so early," McGonagall said harshly. "I suggest, instead of trying to flood Filch's office, you get to bed on time". All their eyes darted innocently around. "Good night." With that, she left.

James stroked his chin. "Flood flitch's office?"

* * *

The morning of the first day back, Daphne and her friends moved toward their usual spots at the Gryffindor table. The rest of the hall was already filled with students hungrily wolfing down the delicious Hogwarts breakfast. Already the year had begun with a bang, and they were as popular as ever as the story of the motorcycle spread. Daphne helped herself to a waffle just as the first mail of the year soared in. One particular owl was drawing most of the halls attention. Daphne put down the fork she had been using. The owl was a dark color, but a bright red envelope was resting in its beak. Daphne thought it might be heading for them, and Sirius, in particular, but it didn't stop at their table. It flew on and finally lowered at the Slytherin table. Daphne exhaled. Sirius let out a bark like laugh next to her.

"Looks like _Snivelly_ is going to have a bad year," he said without an ounce of pity.

Daphne's head popped up, as James grinned and Peter hissed laughter under his breath. The owl had indeed perched itself in front of Severus, dropping the threatening envelope and flying away quickly, almost as if it knew what would happen if it stayed longer. Severus didn't move in his seat and his normally pale face was now deathly white. His black eyes moved from the envelope, to the door, to _all_ the people that were now watching expectantly.

"Don't wait you idiot," Sirius said expertly. He wasn't even watching, but he must have known what was going on. Almost as if Severus had heard him, he sprang up from the hard bench to get away from the nosy onlookers. He didn't even make it two steps. The envelope, which had begun smoking, erupted with the sharp voice Daphne had come to dread.

"SEVERUS! I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT YOU DID! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE WHEN WE FORBID YOU TO GO OUT! AND THEN TO STAY THE NIGHT WITH THAT LITTLE TRAMP OF A GIRL! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU EVEN BROUGHT HER BACK TO OUR HOUSE!"

Daphne face felt like it had been set on fire. Her eyes shot wide open. The howler was talking about her! The Marauders were guffawing now.

"Snivellus with a _girl_?" James asked his mouth wide open in disbelief.

"Who would… want to…. Spend a night with him?" Sirius gasped in-between chuckles.

"..YOUR FATHER IS FURIOUS!"

Remus was the only one who noted Daphne startled appearance.

"Are you okay?" He questioned.

"…LUCKY TO BE BACK AT SCHOOL... FORTUANTE WE EVEN LET YOU RETURN!"

"Me? Yeah, fine, fine," Daphne nodded trying to appear nonchalant. She was the tramp? How rude!

"She must've been desperate," Peter yelled loudly, spraying his breakfast all over the untouched rolls in the center of the table.

"…HAD BETTER BEHAVE! BRINGING THOSE…THOSE PEOPLE TO OUR HOME!"

"We don't even know if it was really a girl," Sirius pointed out

"…DISGUSTUING!"

"Do you think it's someone from Hogwarts?" Peter jumped up and down in his seat excitedly.

"Doubtful, though, I wouldn't put it past those wormy Slytherins." Sirius sneered toward the table. Most of them were either laughing viciously at their housemate or ignoring his presence completely.

"Or Hufflepuffs," James added in. Almost their whole house table was standing to watch.

"I wonder who it was," Peter squinted his eyes looking around at all the girls.

"Who knows, maybe there's more to Severus than we knew." At this, they laughed louder.

Daphne hardly heard anything they were saying. It was her fault this was all happening. Severus was being humiliated in front of the entire school because of her and she was frozen in her chair.

"..FILTTH WALKING THROUGH OUR HALLWAYS!"

At the word "filth", Sirius went amazingly still. James froze as well. The only one who didn't catch on was Peter, who was busy smacking his leg. The word filth they had heard so many times before, only it had been coming from Sirius' mother's voice. Daphne then recalled who Eileen was talking about. She was talking about her family! Suddenly, she regretted having even taken a bite out of her waffle. She felt sick and very angry. That was until Sirius stood up onto the bench.

"DIASSAPOINTING…"

Raelyn sat down near Severus. Everyone else had moved away because of the noise.

"So who is she? He? She?" Raelyn asked raising a curious eyebrow. Severus eyes became slits.

"ARE you going to shut that thing up, Snivellus?" Sirius shouted across the room causing several people to drop pieces of food and drinks. Sirius yanked his wand out from his back pocket. Severus, thinking this was an attack, pulled out his own. A wave parted between the tables. People were ducking, down afraid of being hit. But only one flash of light shot through the air, hitting the howler, which instantaneously incinerated before another word could scream out of it. The dust fell to the table and Sirius sat back down his wand already in his pocket again. The hall went still and tranquil, then after a second it buzzed again as more people tried to guess who this girl was Severus was getting in trouble for. Severus was flying out the door. Daphne stood up suddenly.

"You okay?' Remus asked casting a glance to the door.

"Loo." Daphne said and flew out after Severus. He was only halfway down the empty hallway and headed for the dungeons.

"Severus!" She called out.

He seemed to know she was coming, because he didn't even check to see who he was talking too. "What?"

"I'm not a tramp," she firmly told him. That accusation bothered her more than anything else.

"I know," Severus muttered. He couldn't understand why she had bothered telling him. Getting a howler was definitely not something he enjoyed, but it wasn't her fault. He could have woken her up, but he didn't.

Daphne smiled weakly. Then, she leaned froward and gave him a tight hug, leaning her head softly against his chest. Severus didn't know why, but in that moment he forgot about the howler. Daphne was holding him again. He smiled for a second and then straightened up.

"I have to go."

Severus paused at the steps and turned to glance back at her. She stood near the Great Hall watching him go. Daphne flashed him her beautiful smile once more, then disappeared. He stood there for a moment and then went down the steps, feeling a bit better than he thought he would be feeling.

* * *

_E/N: I have a feeling I didn't make Severus' parents vicious enough this time, but oh well...anyway please leave me some love:D _

_Also... I would like to refer you all to another fanfic you should check out. It's called **Fall from Grace**, written by one of my great readers **Naughty Nylon**, go check it out!  
_


	21. Cannonball

_A/N: That was the best title I could come up with at the moment:( at least I'm updating much better than last time, yay! Thank you all so very much for the continuation of excellent reviews, I love it :D A couple of you mentioned Daphne's character and I know, she's an extreme character, because Severus is an opposite extreme character, I figured if it happens (don't want to give the story away) this is what it would take! Anyway I'm glad that you all seem to be enjoying it! Keep reading and reviewing!_

_Music: Boys of Summer- DJ Sammy _

* * *

**Cannonball **

_**"When we are no longer able to change a situation, we are challenged to change ourselves." -Victor Frankl**_

"The Future!" Professor Flitwick's voice squeaked for the fifth time that morning. Daphne's head dropped slightly. She was nearly asleep. The entire classroom was packed with seventh years from every house, trying their best not to nod off as the professors in the front looked on. All the desks had been removed from the classroom and someone had bewitched several wooden chairs to appear. They had arrived to the meeting quite early as planned. Sirius had to be levitated out of bed by Remus. He was now leaning back in his chair, as James doodled on his paper, and Remus listened almost as intently as Jasmine. Peter was snoring further away. The classroom was packed, but Flitwick's small voice reached everyone. Daphne let her head fall into her hand as the small professor gestured wildly up front. She glanced across the room. Severus was sitting with his curtains of black hair covering his face. He only glanced up occasionally. The crowded classroom shuffled around as Flitwick's voice died away and Professor McGonagall stood up. Some students were still relaxed. Others sat up nervously now that the speech was done. One long table had been placed up front with four separate chairs for each of the head of houses. Remus poked Peter in the back.

"Wha…"

Professor McGonagall sharply commanded silence.

"Although you are being aloud to talk _silently_ during this, we would like you to remind you that this is a most important time, as Professor Flitwick informed you. Begin thinking about the future that lies ahead of you after this year. We will be calling you all up and discussing career options. Again, we want you to take this very serious. Mr. Potter, would you kindly pay attention?" James crumpled up his piece of parchment that was filled with Lily's name and tiny snitches. "First up is Baxter Ash."

"I thought I'd never makes it through that," Sirius grumbled as Baxter stood before the four professors. "I don't see why it had to be so early in the morning." He rubbed his red eyes with one hand.

"Would we really want to come after school?" Daphne yawned. She knew she would probably be too tired after all the homework the teachers decided to give them on the first day. For being their final year, none of the teachers were lightening up on the workload. Jasmine didn't mind in the least.

"They couldn't have us all miss class during the day. It's much more efficient this way. They get everyone in here and finish before breakfast."

Peter's mouth watered. "Breakfast."

"And if you listened to Professor Flitwick, you wouldn't have been bored. He spoke very well about what we have to look forward to and what we should work on this year."

"Sirius Black!" Professor McGonagall called him forward as Baxter took a seat.

"Saved by McGonagall." Sirius kicked his feet to the floor. He was however not saved at all, for the moment he was within earshot Professor McGonagall got a scandalized expression.

"Mr. Black, is that an earring?"

"I told him to make sure to cover it," Remus sighed from his chair that he was sitting on backwards, with his arms crossed on the top. The teachers spoke in low voices so that no one could hear.

"What did they say?" Daphne asked when Sirius finally escaped the professors' grasp.

"Not much, they just said I need to channel my energy into something productive so that I don't end up in Azkaban." Jasmine looked like she agreed completely, though she didn't say anything. "They gave me some packets on stuff." Sirius got them out of his back pocket. He read off a list of careers.

"Auror, curse breaker, I think Slughorn slipped in this one about being an obliviator for the ministry."

"I'm surprised Slughorn never invited any of you to be part of his slug club," Daphne remarked. The professor only took the best, most promising students, and in Daphne's opinion the majority from her year were sitting before her.

"He prefers people from his _own_ house," Jasmine said in a forced polite voice. It had been second year when Slughorn invited Lily to be part of his club and not Jasmine, who has equally high grades in his potion class. She had never fully forgiven him, but refused to speak poorly about a Hogwarts professor. Though every now and then, Daphne heard her mutter something about an unfair, little, fat, bald man.

"Not like any of us wanted to be in it." Sirius slipped into his chair again. "Then we'd actually have to spend afternoons and holidays listening to him talk." He, unlike Jasmine, had no restraints when it came to talking poorly about teachers.

James raised his feathered quill. He had begun a new sketch of a stick figure girl.

"Cheers, the only good part about the slug club is Evans," he remarked.

Professor Slughorn stood up surveying the room.

"Raelyn Eustacia."

"This ought to be interesting." Sirius lost all interest in talking about Slughorn and turned his attention to the front of the room where Raelyn appeared before the table, arms crossed and head held high.

"Ahh Ms. Eustacia, do we even need to ask what you will be doing after this? I suspect, like all the other girls in my house, your mother is already preparing your marriage. Who is the lucky young man?" Mr. Slughorn surely did not mean to offend when he said this cheerily, but Daphne could make out Raelyn's eye twitching from her present seat.

"Lucky?" Sirius scoffed. "She's marrying that prat Regulus."

"What?" Several Slytherin girls on the other side of the room cried out. They each looked upset by this news.

"I had no idea your brother was so popular with the ladies, even the older ladies?" Daphne commented. The girls now hastily muttering to each other were graduating this year. Regulus wasn't even done with school.

"Who knows what they see in that fool."

Raelyn seemed to be making a massive effort not to curse Sirius' smirking face, until Professor McGonagall got her attention again.

"Horace, that doesn't seem to be the case with Ms Eustacia. Now tell me, what would you like to do?"

"I'm going to be a secret agent," Raelyn said in the most serious and steady voice. The teachers waited for her to mention that she was kidding, but she didn't.

"A secret agent?" Flitwick repeated in disbelief, as if his ears were purposefully deceiving him.

"Yes."

"For whom?"

"I'm afraid that's classified. You know what would happen if I told you?" Raelyn mentioned in a low voice.

"Is they're _anything_ else?" Professor McGonagall calmly yet sternly questioned. She tried not to show how tired she was.

"No, I will be that and then, perhaps someday, I will be an unspeakable."

"Unspeakable, yes, working for the ministry, very good," Slughorn stated excitedly from his cushioned seat that his small legs were dangling from.

"People do not apply for jobs like that I'm afraid. You must be chosen," Professor Sprout briskly informed Raelyn.

"Is there anything else we could help you with?" Professor McGonagall did her best to remain open to ideas.

"No, that's all." Raelyn left without a single pamphlet, and made sure to _accidentally_ bump her elbow into Sirius' head, as he leaned back on his chair.

"Lily Evans," Slughorn read off the list joyously. McGonagall gave him an impatient glance.

James waited eagerly as they spoke to Lily. When she made her way back to her seat, he asked her what they told her.

"Slughorn suggested I try to become Mistress of Magic," Lily smirked. Daphne could believe this. Lily was his favorite student, and she wasn't even in Slytherin. "But McGonagall added I should try becoming a potion maker for St. Mungos."

Several more names were called out clearly, neither belonging to any of them, until Remus' name rang out.

"What did they say?" Jasmine questioned before Remus had even taken his seat again. He seemed nervous as he answered.

"Professor."

"You'd make a great professor," Jasmine promptly declared. Remus shrugged his face almost seemed defeated. "What's wrong?"

Remus glanced around to make sure none of the students nearby could hear. When he decided it was safe, he said in an unsure voice. "You all know… what school would hire someone like me?"

"Oh, Remus, of course they'll hire…"

"Jasmine Luvinia."

Jasmine never looked so annoyed to be called on by a professor. She normally lived for those moments. As she furiously stomped away, Daphne took over.

"I don't think it will matter once they see how intelligent you are."

"And if Lils beomces Mistress of Magic, I'm sure she'll even give you your own school for being the sensible one in the group." Sirius chuckled.

"I think it's perfect, Moony." James clapped him on the back.

Remus still didn't seem so sure. "It is?"

"Of course, that way you could pass little James Jr."

"I'm not helping your kid cheat." Remus jokingly shrugged off James' hand like he couldn't believe his friend. "He'll have to earn his grade."

"What?" James peered around until he found Lily and Thelma sitting nearby. "Evans, don't you think Remus should be a professor so he can pass little James Jr.?"

Lily looked repulsed. "_James Jr_.?"

"Yes."

"We are _not_ naming our kid James Jr." Lily clearly informed him.

James looked upset. "What's wrong with James Jr.? James is a great name."

"Since when are you having kids?" Daphne asked looking directly at Lily for the answer.

"Never," she replied at once. "But in this dream world Potter lives in, I want to make it clear, we would never name our kid James Jr."

"I don't see anything wrong with it, and what do you mean dream world? Come on, Evans, you know you like me."

"I like you about as much as I like being sick," Lily stated then went back to reading her papers.

"She must really like being sick," James whispered to Sirius.

One by one the students in the room came back with packets in their hands and careers to think about. Jasmine came back with more packets than anyone. She had career ideas like: a healer for St. Mungos, a professor, or personnel for the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"What do _you_ think I should be, Remus?" Jasmine looked at him expectantly.

"Oh… uh… I'm not sure," he said quickly, before he hid behind his own pamphlet about teaching requirements. Peter didn't say anything at all when he went up, while James spoke to the teachers about playing quidditch for an international team or becoming an auror.

"McGonagall said I had definite talent for the field, but that quidditch wasn't a long career. I think Slughorn was rooting for quidditch."

"He probably wanted free tickets to the games," Remus smirked.

"Daphne Rue."

Daphne moved forward, uncertain about what she would say.

Professor McGonagall attempted a smile. "And what is it you would like to do?"

"I hadn't given it that much thought yet," Daphne told them honestly. She knew it was their last year, but careers seemed such a long way away.

"Time to get on the move, this is your last year." Professor Sprout informed her as if she didn't already know that.

"She's a _superb_ charms students," Professor Flitwick complimented. "You could specialize in something with that."

"I find that you are a personable person, always making friends," Professor McGonagall thought out loud. Daphne couldn't agree more. She definitely liked talking to people.

"Have you ever considered a job at the Ministry of Magic?" Professor Slughorn broke in getting all excited again. "There are plenty of job opportunities there."

Daphne who had never been fond of politics shook her head no.

"I see, well, you may want to consider public relations at the ministry," he went on. "Or muggle wizard relations?"

"For once, I agree with you Horace," Professor McGonagall waved her wand and in an instant a folder of information was being handed to Daphne. "Here are some packets you might want to read over."

Daphne walked back to her chair sorting through several pamphlets.

"How did it go?" Jasmine inquired curiously and tried to peek at the pamphlets.

Daphne shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't really anything special. Jasmine read the top parchment.

"Public relations for the ministry? That sounds like it's a promising career."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Boring."

"I think curse breaker sounds more interesting," Daphne held up a paper that promised adventure and fun. "Gringotts curse breaker," she read aloud for the others to hear. "Traveling… sounds good."

"That's right, Daph. We'll travel the seven seas and have great adventures," Sirius encouraged.

"You just said we'd be aurors together and have many great adventures," James pointed out

"I can do it all. There's plenty of Sirius to go around."

Slughorn stood up and his large belly collided with the table.

"Severus Snape."

Sirius turned his head to eye Severus darkly.

"And they think I'm going to Azkaban, what about that git?"

Daphne sat up higher to watch Severus be interviewed. After a few nods and a pamphlet or two, he was making his way back to his seat.

"That was fast," Daphne said out loud without meaning to. She wondered what they had told him.

"Who would want to hire him?" James chuckled.

A few more names got called out after that and then finally Professor Sprout stood in her earth colored robes and announced that they could all go to breakfast, which had already begun a few minutes before.

"And don't forget to read over those papers we gave you," she remarked as people shuffled to the door. It was almost like she was foreseeing them all throw the pamphlets into the first bin they saw.

"Mr. Potter, please remain behind for a moment." Professor McGonagall collected her folders, then met with James outside the classroom, locking the door behind her. Lily was waiting too, even though Daphne hadn't heard her name called. Daphne mentioned that they would meet him in the Great Hall and hurried away, wondering what that could possibly be about.

"Mr. Potter, Lily tells me that during the first prefect/headboy and girl meeting you had a rather unusual idea about permitting the students to use the lake for recreation. I do not know that that is a wise idea, Mr. Potter. Students are not normally allowed within the lake," Professor McGonagall informed him. Lily nodded.

"We won't be swimming in far, just near the shore. Honestly professor, it's so hot these days everyone would love it." James insisted to the tartan clad professor before him.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, but unfortunately the school has rules about such things."

"Ah Minerva, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, what are you all doing inside on such a fine day?" Professor Dumbledore strolled up to them. He had on a bright set of purple robes and was eagerly on his way to breakfast.

McGonagall nodded in greeting. "We were discussing one of Mr. Potters ideas."

"Ah, yes, headboy this year." Dumbledore smiled fondly at James.

"Headmaster, I think the student should be allowed to use the lake." James made his case out clearly for the headmaster.

"And I was informing Mr. Potter…"

"The lake? Why no one is using it? What is the purpose of a lake if no one swims in it? I think it's a fine idea." Dumbledore's clear blue eyes crinkled as he smiled again.

James grinned.

"Thank you, sir, I thought so as well. Evans, however, did not support me."

Lily flushed. "Well I…"

"Albus, you can't be serious?" Professor McGonagall protested.

"Alas, I am very much so, gumdrop?"

"Very well." McGonagall had no choice, but to agree, though she declined the gumdrop.

* * *

"Victory!" James helped himself to a piece of pie.

"Huh?" Peter looked clueless.

"I just made my first suggestion as headboy and Dumbledore backed me up, even when my headgirl did not." He said the last part clearly so that Lily's back tensed up angrily a few sets away.

"And _what_ was that?" Remus wondered.

"We are now allowed to use the lake."

"Really?" Daphne asked excitedly. It was about time. Though it was fall, the weather was still hot. Not to mention, she always brought her bikini, hoping it would be handy.

"We're only allowed on weekends though, but that's enough." James cheered up biting into his pie slice.

"Yeah… uh… I have to go to the library," Remus said, standing up abruptly and exiting the great hall. He left half of his breakfast untouched on his plate. Jasmine appeared seconds later, dropping into the seat Remus had just vacated. She put her head down on the table.

"He hates me," she declared in defeat.

Sirius sighed. "We all do. Now, would you go away?"

Daphne nearly burst in laughter, but had to restrain herself for Jasmine's sake. She could tell her friend was really suffering.

"We don't hate you," Daphne gave Sirius a look to stop him from disagreeing. "And neither does he."

"Who?"

"Honestly, James cant you tell? Remus."

Jasmine pouted her lip out.

"Now that you mention it, he does act funny when you're around." James screwed his eyes in concentration, Sirius shrugged, and Peter didn't hear a word of the conversation as he helped himself to another full plate of bacon.

"You barely noticed?" Daphne couldn't forget how odd he had been acting. Recently, he always disappeared when Jasmine came around.

"Do you know if he hates me?" Jasmine desperately questioned, hoping they would provide her with a ray of light.

James and Sirius exchanged thoughtful looks.

"We didn't think so."

Jasmine groaned into her arms. Not even History of Magic lectures could make her focus. She kept trying to make eye contact with Remus, who was concentrating far too much on his own notes.

* * *

That weekend provided them with the first opportunity to try out the lake. It was bright, sunny, and hot. Professor McGonagall had no choice, but to let them use the lake. Although, she cautioned them to be careful during each of her classes the day before.

Lily and Daphne were in their dormitory preparing for a day out in the sun, when Jasmine entered. She easily got past the portrait by pulling rank on the younger Gryffindors. Daphne greeted her, then had to turn back to take in her appearance. Jasmine was in a conservative one-piece bathing suit, with long shorts on, and a large floppy straw hat. A thick white blob was where her nose should have been.

"Are you ready?" She asked them eagerly, a book in her hand. Then, Jasmine noticed her friend's expression.

"Am I showing too much?" Jasmine brought her hands up to her chest, worried about being overexposed.

Lily read Daphne's mind. "Could you cover up anymore?"

Daphne searched her drawers. "Here, try this."

Jasmine held up a red suit, her eyes widening. "T_his_?"

Lily shoved her toward the bathroom, removing the hat as she went. They waited in silence for her to reappear, minutes ticked away. Suddenly, Jasmine squealed from the bathroom in a high pitched voice.

"I can't wear this!"

"Come out and show us!"

"No, it goes _much_ too low!"

"Jasmine, come out or were coming in!" Daphne threatened.

"Fine, fine, hold on one second." The doorknob let out a click and Jasmine poked her head out to make sure no one else had suddenly appeared in the room. Her arms were crossed over the red one-piece bathing suit that plunged into a deep v to just about over her belly bottom.

"I don't have the ta-tas for this and it hardly has a back," she complained.

"Umm hello," Lily spun around. Her bathing suit equally exposed most of her back. It was a lilac two piece, with a thin piece of cloth connecting the top to the bottom in the front.

Daphne picked up a large beach towel. "Ready ladies?"

"I don't know", Jasmine squirmed uncomfortably. "Can I at least put the shorts on? And what about my hat, what was wrong with that?"

"You can wear them if you want to," Daphne replied. She and Lily had thrown clothes over their own swimsuits, but Daphne had a feeling Jasmine was trying to worm her way out of exposing the bathing suit to anyone else.

On the way out of Gryffindor tower, Thelma joined Daphne, Lily, and Jasmine. The hallways were already empty. As they passed the suits of armor in the main hall, a dark figure billowed past them.

"Hi Severus," Daphne called out. He flinched at his name being said and glanced sideways as the other three girls stopped in their tracks. He was in his black school pants, with a short sleeve white blouse, and his tie perfectly in place. Daphne bit her lip.

"Aren't you going to the lake?" For some reason, she found herself disappointed with the thought that he wouldn't be there.

Lily seemed confused by the friendly chatter.

"Come on," she prompted.

Severus muttered something about not going.

"You know," Jasmine began in her prefect voice. "Students are expected to be outside. Prefects will be out there. I think it would be best if you went. According to McGonagall…"

"Come on," Lily grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the large open doors that were letting in rays of light. Daphne followed walking backward.

"You should come!" She suggested and hoped he would take her advice.

The best way to describe the weather was scorching hot. Stepping outside, Daphne was glad they had a lake nearby and it seemed that the whole school really had turned up. Towels were thrown all over the ground. Daphne spotted James and Sirius straight away. They were near the shore, shirtless and surrounded by awestruck giggling girls. Remus also had some girls trying their hardest to impress him, though he kept a short sleeve shirt on. Jasmine's eyebrow lifted slightly and her lips clenched together.

Lily picked a spot close to the boys and cast occasional glances at the girls flipping their hair flirtatiously. They all laid out their towels. Daphne removed the small sundress she had put on over her two piece. She was wearing a nude crochet bikini. Lily slipped off her own shorts and T-shirt to reveal a dark blue bikini. Thelma, like Jasmine, remained quite covered. She even set up an enormous beach umbrella to shade her from the sun. Lily glanced over at James who was now demonstrating his snitch catching abilities.

"Hello gorgeous."

Daphne had barely placed her large round sunglasses on when Nigel had appeared out of no where flexing his muscles.

"Care for a swim?" He asked. Daphne declined.

It did not take long for the boys to find Daphne and Lily. They surrounded their towels, chatting and trying their best to win the girls' attention. Jasmine was siting down her book propped open, but Daphne notice that the pages weren't turning. A bold brunette had just sat down close to Remus. She chatted for a while and her hand moved up to his chest. Jasmine slammed her book shut. She couldn't believe what she had just seen, and worse, Remus had smiled shyly down at the girl.

Jasmine dark eyes got a sudden hint of determination. as she stood up from the large towel, she tossed aside the long shorts, the hat, and then she let her hair down. She even wiped the sunscreen from her nose. A Gryffindor walking by let out a low whistle. Jasmine nearly caved in. Daphne saw her glance down to her shorts again, but then she caught Remus looking over. He did a take, then double take to make sure he really was seeing what he was seeing. A sudden resolve came into Jasmine's face and she lifted her chin and did her best to confidently sashe to the water, where she wet her hair. Her usual dark waves became even more prominent. Allowing some water to fall down onto her skin where it glistened in the sun, Jasmine made her way back without glancing at Remus once.

Lily hadn't noticed any of it. She was staring down at her fair skin.

"I really hope I don't burn," she said while she took some of the lotion Jasmine had brought along. She rubbed it carefully onto her arms. The boy blocking Lily's view of the lake suddenly brought his hands up to his nose. It was bleeding, but not from the heat. He hastily rushed away to reveal James tucking his wand into a pocket on the side of his black and red swimming trunks.

"Need some help with that?" James had detected Lily's presence and left the disappointed girls behind. His hair looked windswept though there wasn't even a hint of a breeze. The boys, who had been near Lily, cautiously moved away. The memory of what James had done to Aubrey was still fresh in their minds.

"I think I can manage. It's not a very difficult process." She demonstrated how easy it was by putting some on her leg. He smiled, but when he didn't go away, she gestured to the girls. "Perhaps one of them could use some help."

"Maybe," he shrugged, "but I asked you."

It could have been the sun, but Lily's cheeks turned a shade darker. Jasmine sighed beside. She couldn't help feeling irritated at Remus, who was allowing that girl so close to him. Then it occurred to Jasmine that she was far more intelligent than the girl with Remus, and if she wanted to spend time with him, she was going to have to do something about it. After a few seconds analyzing the situation, Jasmine conjured a muggle volleyball with her wand.

"I'll be back later."

Daphne peered around the boys blocking her view. Jasmine headed straight for the group of girls and slithered her way through them. Sirius spun to greet the new addition.

"Hey ther… oh my gosh… eww!" He sheltered his eyes when he saw it was Jasmine.

Jasmine furiously gritted her teeth, as she moved past him.

"Hey Remus," she said as casually as her voice would allow her. Really she wasn't feeling very confident. He could really like these girls around him for all she knew, but to her relief, Remus smiled at her friendly face. That small gesture prompted her forward. She lifted the volleyball.

"Care for a game?" She challenged, hoping she wasn't making a fool out of herself.

The girl who was practically hanging on him sneered.

"He's _busy_ at the moment." Remus' eyes widened at what the girl was saying. Jasmine felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

"Yeah, well, ten points from... whatever house you're in… Hufflepuff... for talking back to a prefect." Jasmine moved out of the tight space for open ground. She really hoped Remus was following otherwise, she was going to feel humiliated. Luckily, one glance over her shoulder showed her that he had indeed come over.

Remus didn't want to encourage Jasmine. He was supposed to be staying away from her, but he was finding that to be very difficult. Not only had the other girl been rude, but also, he could barely take his eyes off Jasmine as he followed. He could see curves he'd never seen on Jasmine before.

Jasmine spun around smiling and hit the ball up in the air. Remus had only ever heard of this muggle game, but never played it himself. He did his best to copy what she had just done and hit it up again. When Remus missed the next one, he tried smiling past his embarrassment.

"Not used to…" He couldn't remember the name of the game at the moment.

"Volleyball," she informed him, as she easily sent the white ball gliding back to him.

"Right," Remus smiled wider, this time allowing his teeth to show.

Jasmine felt her stomach flutter and nearly missed the ball this time. She sent it flying in the wrong direction. Remus ran for it, almost crashed into her, and barely managed to hit it by diving to the floor. He lay there and let himself laugh for a second.

Jasmine hurried over worried this game might have been a bad idea.

"Are you…" Jasmine started, but Remus chuckled on the floor.

Jasmine had just let herself giggle when Remus stood up abruptly.

"I'm sorry, I have to... I can't play anymore."

Jasmine couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why not?"

Remus wiped the sand off of him and moved away, without looking her in the eyes.

"Perhaps you should play with Peter," he offered.

Not only was the thought of Peter annoying to Jasmine, but he was also wearing small yellow speedos, which repulsed her and made her look away.

"What are we playing?" Peter questioned.

"Nothing, I'm going to go swim for a bit," Jasmine hurried away. She felt extremely disappointed, but more determined than ever. If Remus thought he could just ignore her, he had another thing coming. Jasmine was determined to make it as difficult as possible. She wouldn't be ignored. She would have one more favor to ask her friends. It was time for a little change. Jasmine waved them towards the water. She didn't want to go alone with Peter who was tagging along. Fortunately, they picked up and left the mobs of boys.

Daphne linked her arm into Sirius' as she headed toward the lake.

"What are we doing?" He asked without complaining.

"Swimming!" Daphne exclaimed.

Raelyn stepped up beside them surveying the vast lake with her hands on her hips. She had a black, two piece on and the bottom part had ruffles. Sirius almost laughed when he saw them.

"You know," he began. "Most girls who lack in _certain_ departments try enlargement spells."

Raelyn whipped out her wand, but used it to make a black swimming cap, which she placed on her head.

"I think it's cute," Daphne remarked about the bathing suit. Raelyn tucked her stray black hairs into the cap, ignoring them.

Sirius wasn't done. "I'm surprised you're swimming, don't witches like you melt in water?"

Raelyn shook her head while she mimed laughing. Sirius looked confused by her silence.

"What great holiday is this where we don't have hear you voice?"

Raelyn moved away and moments later she stood atop a branch that was protruding over the blue green water. It looked like she would dive in, but she did a cannonball instead, then proceeded into a proper breast stroke.

James stood on the very edge of the water.

"Shall we, Evans?"

Lily raised an eyebrow and flicked her wand. James flew forward into the shallow end. He got up completely drenched. Lily snickered to herself, until James ran over and tackled her into the water. Sirius picked up Daphne and jumped in after them, followed by Jasmine. The ball she had been holding transformed into a beach ball that they began to hit around. They were all having a good time until a voice echoed from above.

"Look Jasmine!" Peter was standing on the same branch Raelyn had used. It looked dangerously close to snapping.

"Peter no!"

It was too late. Peter jumped. The force of him hitting the water caused a tidal wave of water to hit them. Daphne felt herself tumble over. She practically crushed James as she got beached. She landed on his lower abs, lying face down. Lily landed sitting up on his chest. Jasmine who had been further in didn't get completely beached. She was lying on her back at the waterline. Daphne could hear her grumbling.

"Sorry," Daphne chimed to James as she got off.

"Not like we had a choice on where to land, besides, you were a comfortable alternative." Lily spoke sharply, but she was blushing again.

James propped himself up his elbows making Lily slide down to where Daphne had been.

"I wasn't complaining. You can land on me any day." He shook his hair making the droplets land on Lily who hurried off him trying to shelter herself, while she laughed.

"BLACK!" Everyone froze. Raelyn was lying in the sand with Sirius on top of her.

"I thought you weren't talking!" Sirius pointed out without relieving her. Big drops fell from his hair onto her face.

"OFF!" She yelled moving her hands to stop anymore water from landing on her face. Sirius mimicked James, and reminded Daphne of his animagus form, by roughly shaking his head back and forth. "Ahhh!"

"Well, well, well look at that, she didn't melt," said Sirius as he finally got off of her. He offered his hand, but she didn't take it, so he took her wrist and sprung her up to two feet. Raelyn angrily marched back to the water.

"Sorry," Peter yelled as they all entered the water again. Jasmine reply. Instead, she turned to Daphne.

"Why did you talk to Severus earlier? You two sounded friendly."

Daphne snapped her head around to make sure no Marauders had heard. To be honest, she didn't know why she had stopped earlier while she was with them.

"It was nothing," Daphne responded as casually as she could.

"Could've fooled me," Jasmine said to herself.

"What?"

Jasmine's eyes grew. "What? Nothing, I didn't say anything."

Daphne ignored this. She peered around the lake area, wondering if Severus had taken her advice and come out. She didn't see him anywhere. Just when she was about to go back to lie out in the sun, she spotted him. He was on the opposite side of the lake, sitting in isolation, like he always did. Daphne made sure no one would notice her absence, then lowered herself under the water. She swam below until she had to get air then continued. As she got closer, Daphne swam over making as little noise as possible. She wanted to surprise him. Every now and then, she poked her eyes just above the water to check on her progress, then disappeared under the ripples.

"I can see you you know," Severus called right over his book without even moving his eyes.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? It could've saved me time." Daphne narrowed her eyes, but the smile tugging on his lips made her feel less annoyed.

"I thought it would be obvious with the splashing."

"I was not splashing." He was teasing. Daphne swam closer.

"Why aren't you in the water?" Daphne stood up in her bikini. It was a beige color. When Severus had noticed her across the lake earlier, he had almost thought she had been wearing nothing at all. He dismissed that thought quickly though. Daphne might not have a problem with her appearance, but he knew she would never go that far. Still, being raised with a mother as conservative as his, he felt the need to look away from all the skin she was exposing. It was all crochet with stings tying around her neck and back and the bottom held by two strings on each side, almost as small as the top. If he thought he had a good idea of her shape the day her clothes had stuck to her in the rain, it was nothing compared to this.

"You're not afraid of burning, are you?" Daphne tried guessing. He was a light color, just like Lily. Daphne knew Lily could turn lobster red in the sun.

Severus looked everywhere but her. He felt it was indecent to be seeing her in so little clothes.

"No," he mumbled.

"Then why don't you come in? Aren't you hot?" She continued.

Severus turned away. He was hot, but he didn't feel the need to go scampering inside the lake like an immature kid. Daphne reached down for his hand, and he let himself be pulled up, though he made sure to look away from her.

"Well you definitely can't go in that," Daphne raised an eyebrow at his shirt. He had laid his tie on the side along with his shoes and wand. He even had his pants rolled up, but that was it.

"I'm not…" Severus meant to say he wasn't going to take off his shirt, but Daphne had lifted up his own wand and did a quick little spell

"Accio shirt."

Severus felt his shirt come off. He turned a bright shade and brought his arms up, crossing them to cover his thin pale upper half.

"Reparo."

His shirt mended itself and Daphne folded it nicely and set it beside his tie. He wasn't really angry, just embarrassed that she was seeing him like this. He knew she must be used to seeing different types of men. After all, she was friends with a quidditch captain and the school bad boy. They were popular for a reason. Then again, nothing else about him ever seemed to bother her. She didn't mind that he was unpopular, Slytherin, or thin.

Daphne didn't notice how uncomfortable he was, which helped him loosen up a bit. She moved back into the water and beckoned for him to join. He edged forward, but did not go in. Daphne wickedly grinned as she edged closer to him. Then she let her arms fall into the water and let a huge splash hit Severus. It soaked him completely. Severus glared at her through his now wet curtains of black hair.

"If you think that your silly little games are going to…" SPLASH! Severus went from shock to anger and he stepped into the water determined to get her back. Using his wand, he conjured a wave that he sent directly over to her. Daphne let out a small scream before the water engulfed her.

Severus felt satisfied with that, until he noticed her further away. She was floating above the water and she wasn't moving. Severus felt the color drain from his face and he swam over to her as quickly as he could. She floated with her hair surrounding her like nymph. There was no way that could have drowned her that easily. Severus glanced uneasily at her. He put his arm under her in a cradling position, his hand on her thin shoulder.

"Daph…"

Daphne stood up and startled him so much, he almost tripped over his own feet. She then shot a stream of water out of her mouth right into his face. He was so relieved she hadn't been hurt, that he forgot to be mad and splashed water on her. This time with his hand.

"You won't get away with that," he threatened lightly as another batch of water sprinkled on his face.

Daphne could not suppress a giggle and then to her absolute mortification, she heard a snort escape her. But she couldn't stop herself from laughing. Instead, she continued to do so harder than ever.

Severus hadn't found any of it funny until she snorted. He did not want to laugh, but he ended up with a low chuckle.

Daphne crawled out of the water on her hands and knees then rolled over onto her back in exhaustion from the water wars. The sand was warm beneath her and she stuck out her arms at her sides, inhaling and exhaling deeply in between her fit of giggles. Severus came out of the water as well and sunk down next to her lying down panting. They allowed themselves a few moments of silence to catch their breath.

"What did they advise for you?" Daphne asked. The sun was still high in the air, and she could feel her skin drying.

Severus cast a glance at her. Her face was sun kissed and the top of her cheeks slightly burned.

"Not much," Severus easily told her. He didn't even bother trying to shrug her off. He getting used to her personal questions. "Not that it matters, I already…" Severus cut his words off.

"You already know what you're going to do?"

He looked away from her and shook his head.

"Me either," she admitted.

Severus turned back to her again. She smiled at him.

"You would make a good professor," Daphne concluded.

"Professor?" Severus snorted in disbelief.

"Why not?" Daphne didn't think it was too outrageous. He wasn't the most patient person and definitely did not tolerate ignorance, but he knew subjects well.

"A potions professor," Daphne specified like she had just gotten a great idea.

Severus ignored that last part.

"How about you?"He asked.

"I got careers like muggle relations, representative to the ministry." Daphne listed the things off using her fingers to count them down.

Severus nearly smirked again. "I could see that."

"Really?"

She seemed so happy that he had agreed. It annoyed him.

"Well you walk around chipper and running your mouth all the time."

Daphne instantly looked irritated. Great, he was always insulting her without meaning too.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," he growled.

Daphne smiled at him. The drops of water left on her long eyelashes were so clear. He could almost count them all. Daphne blinked then shifted. Her hand brushed near Severus'. Her pinky landed right on his. Severus thought for a full moment about pulling it away then decided that if she wanted to pull away she could.

She didn't.


	22. The Right Place

_A/N: Hello Readers, Sorry it has been so long once again (I know I'm always apologizing). Anyone who is having college finals this week, please feel a tad bit of sympathy lol. At least that means school is almost over, and I can soon write more often, which means much quicker updates:D This is another light chapter, I like keeping it fun for now, but don't worry I've got something coming up that should be dramatic or exciting hopefully. Thanks for continuing to read my story and not getting bored with it. I appreciate all the reviews and reads. And again please remember that I don't own the characters, they (it crushes me to say) belong to JK Rowling. The few I do own are Daphne Rue, Jasmine Luvinia, and Raelyn Eustacia, along with a few other minor ones. Also I do not own the Rolling Stones, which I wish I did. Don't forget to review!_

_Music: Marauders: Ruby Tuesday: Rolling Stones_

_Paint it Black: Rolling Stones_

_Lily/James: My Love -Justin Timberlake_

_Jasmine/Remus: One Way or Another -Blondie _

* * *

**The Right Place **

**_"Living at risk is jumping off the cliff and building your wings on the way down." -Ray Bradbury _**

Three girls stood near the entrance to the great hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first, Daphne Rue, was the most popular girl the school had. She was currently making minor fixes on the second girl's hair, which was a dark brown, with hints of red.

"Remember what we told you," Daphne said sternly.

"Okay, okay," the second girl muttered calmly, she shifted her feet around as if she was unable to stand still.

"Stop fidgeting," the third girl scolded. She had bright red hair.

"Now remember, keep your head up high." Daphne demonstrated by lifting her own head high in a confidant manner.

"Don't look at the floor," Lily added.

"And stop wringing your hands. Keep them at your sides gracefully." Again, Daphne demonstrated by letting her own hands fall gracefully at her sides. Jasmine, the second girl, mimicked the action. "Most importantly, be confidant."

"Right, confident. Yes, I am confident," Jasmine stated out loud to no one in particular. A few students passing by seemed curious as to what those three girls were doing speaking in the corner.

Daphne flipped her own long, flowy hair. "Don't forget to move you hips while you walk, but not in a robotic way."

"Heel toe, heel toe, heel toe," Lily repeated like she wanted to ingrain it in Jasmine's mind.

Jasmine nodded, registering every minor detail they were telling her. "Heel toe right, yes, okay."

"But don't look like your concentrating on getting everything right," Daphne warned, then everyone would see how hard she was trying. "Just try smiling, not a lot, a small smile"

"Small smile gotcha," Jasmine tried a small smile.

Lily put a hand on her hip. "You can put one hand on your hip too if you don't want them both down."

Daphne cast a critical eye at Jasmine's clothes. "Why is your top button done? Undo that."

"Are you sure? I feel so exposed," Jasmine complained. The two girls both gave her the same look and she undid it.

"It's just the top button," Lily reminded to make her feel better. "We want you to appear relaxed, not uptight."

"Loosen the tie too," Daphne suggested. "You didn't lengthen the skirt did you?"

Lily stepped back to look at her cousin and nodded in approval. "I think you're ready, go get 'em."

"Watch out Pam, there's a new Ravenclaw in town," Daphne joked to take some pressure off of Jasmine.

It had been a lot of work, but Lily and Daphne had given Jasmine a complete makeover, upon Jasmine's request. It had taken the better part of two weeks before they were finally done. Most of the first week was spent on the uniform alone, but now Jasmine looked stunning. Not only had they gotten her hair into smooth waves, instead of the normal tangled ones, but she had also left her robe behind. She stood in the entrance hall with just her gray skirt (which they had shortened), her school blouse, her sweatervest, and black heeled shoes. The second week, they had focused on their friend's confidence. Daphne wished for the best. Jasmine was rather unsteady on the heels still. This was the first test run for the girl. All she had to do was walk to the end of the hall and back using everything they had taught her.

"Alright I'm going."

Lily and Daphne stepped back. After a second of inhaling deeply, Jasmine disappeared around the corner. The two girls left behind immediately peered around to see how it was going so far.

"She's a bit wobbly on those shoes, but not bad," Daphne said as she watched Jasmine sway her hips back and forth. Small groups of students waiting for friends outside the hall watched her in surprise. It hadn't been a drastic change, but it was enough to get notice, especially from the boys.

"She hasn't looked at the floor…"

Just as Jasmine had reached the point where she was supposed to turn and come back to them, she had slipped. The four inch Mary Jane's Daphne gave her to wear made her foot fall to the side and brought her down to the floor. Daphne winced. This was horrible. Jasmine would never want to do this again. Daphne wanted to bolt forward to get her out of this situation, but Jasmine quickly got up from the floor as if nothing had happened. The only way any one could tell was the bright red spots on her cheeks, but she tried smiling it off. Walking faster, she reached them in no time.

"Well that was good," Daphne began immediately to console her. "Except for the end, but a good first run."

"My bum," Jasmine rubbed her behind now that she was out of range from roaming eyes. "I don't think these shoes like me. What if I just use my own shoes?"

Daphne was relieved to hear the small mishap hadn't made Jasmine change her mind on the entire idea of her change, but she wouldn't allow her old shoes. "Never."

"Those shoes are vile," Lily added in. Lily never wore shoes quite as high as Daphne's tall Mary Jane's, but hers weren't Jasmine's old shoes. Those looked like something a grandmother might wear.

"These heels will be the death of me." Jasmine slipped them off her small feet.

"Fine, we'll try classic black flats," Daphne stated.

Jasmine sighed. She was relieved to find out she would never have to walk in Daphne type shoes again.

"I better get my books for class," she told them.

"Don't even think of changing," Daphne warned at once. She hadn't worked two weeks with Lily for Jasmine to decide to go back to her regular uniform.

"I'm not, honestly. Remember, I have a mission. Have you no faith?"

"Not really," Lily stated raising her eyebrow in speculation.

"I asked for the change." Jasmine pointed to herself. Not long after the weekend at the lake, Jasmine decided to get Remus to notice her again she would make it as difficult as possible for him to ignore her.

"I forget sometimes, when you make it seem like we're forcing you to do this."

"It's not always a good time," Jasmine muttered, looking at the spot where she had fallen only a few minutes ago.

"Pain for beauty," Daphne had jokingly made that the motto, whenever Jasmine complained. The girl cracked a smile to hear it and Daphne sighed inside knowing that the fall hadn't caused irreversible damage. Jasmine moved away from them, walking in her long socks instead of the shoes.

Lily started to leave too. "I'm off to the library. I have to finish that book for charms, you coming?"

Daphne declined. She had finished charms work a while ago and didn't really have any other homework to do. This was the best part about seventh year, free periods, but Daphne also found them a bit boring on certain days. Suddenly, a voice echoed down the hall.

"Oi Daphne you have to see this?" A blurry image of Sirius came in quickly and flew right past her. It was back moments later, Sirius, on the scooter she gave him last Christmas. He was triumphantly holding up a scratch paper. It was lined with snitches and hearts, but Daphne couldn't read the words scribbled on it.

"What is it?" She asked squinting her eyes to read the contents.

Sirius looked over her head, down the hall like he was expecting something to come around the corner at any moment. When nothing came, he cleared his throat and began to read.

"The charming Gryffindor Lily Evans, you look like an angel from the heavens…"

"PADFOOT!"

Daphne spun around. James was headed straight for them on his own scooter, a look of fury in his eyes.

"Prongsie glad you're here."

Sirius didn't look too glad.

"I was thinking you should change this next line. You have beautiful red hair, if you only knew how much I care, to… you have beautiful red hair, and all I can do is stare."

"You wrote Lily a poem?" Daphne asked James. She thought that was a sweet attempt.

"If you want to live till tomorrow give it back now!" James threatened. He was coming in fast now with his wand out in his hand.

"Not a chance! Oh no, he's caught up with me!" Sirius hopped back onto his scooter and took off down the hall the paper held high above his head. James was close behind.

"Give it back!" James shouted as he flew right past McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black what are you… what are those? Come back here at once!"

Daphne ran after them as quickly as she could. She easily passed McGonagall, who looked ready to give up on going after them. Daphne found them in a different hallway. They were going in circles now. Sirius, still laughing, with the paper high above his head and James aiming his wand at it. Then Sirius jumped off his scooter and entered the nearest door, which just so happened to be the library. James and Daphne followed.

"James, don't make a commotion in here. You'll get thrown out." Daphne saw Madame Pince, the librarian, eyeing them already with her vulture like features.

"Where is he?" James whispered furiously.

Daphne spotted Sirius easily. He was giving the poem filled paper to Lily, who was sitting in one of the small tables.

"He didn't," James gasped.

"He did," Daphne confirmed. James rushed over.

"Padfoot!" He cried in outrage.

Sirius tried to look surprised.

"You didn't want Lily to get your poem? But it's so wonderfully composed."

"I ought to…" James waved his wand before Sirius' eyes.

"I did you a favor. You liked his poem right, Lily?"

Lily's green eyes were scanning the paper, reading the contents. Daphne was sure she saw an occasional crack of a smile come to her face, but she would smooth it out almost as soon as it was there.

"I was so mad, I almost forgot my sweet Evans. Hey Evans." James jumped onto the table in front of Lily and crossed his legs. Madame Pince scowled from the bookshelf she was rearranging.

"James, maybe you shoul…" Daphne tried warning him of the librarian's fury, but Lily had barley begun to answer Sirius' question.

"It's not… It's not horrible." She slipped the paper into her book and pretended to go back to reading to ignore James smiling down at her.

"Out! Now! Leave at once!" Madame Pince descended on them quickly. "Complete and utter disrespect for the sanctity of the library." She pointed a fierce finger right at James.

"Going going," James lifted up his hands innocently, then slipped down from the table. He bent down ready to kiss Lily's cheek, but Lily lifted her book up, blocking James' face from moving any closer to her own.

"Out!" Madame Pince held onto James' ear and began dragging him out of the library.

"Ow, ow ow, okay, I'm going! Ow!"

Sirius snickered quietly so Madame Pince's fingers wouldn't find his ear next.

"Potter," Lily scowled as she went back to her book.

Sirius shook his head. "I bet you would like him if you gave him a chance."

"Sirius, the day I go out with Potter will be the day you go out with a Slytherin, not gonna happen." Lily whispered hoarsely, keeping an eye out for Madame Pince, who had just returned empty handed.

"I agree with Sirius," Daphne said quietly. Lily frowned at what they were saying.

"Come on, I'll _bet_ you you would enjoy a date with him. He may not look it when he's trying to sneak a kiss, but James is a bit of a romantic." Sirius grinned, tapping the paper that was peeking out of lily's book with his finger.

Lily pulled the book away and scoffed.

"He wrote you a poem," Daphne reminded. That wasn't something guys did everyday.

"I _bet_ you you would enjoy a date with him," Sirius stated now a sudden gleam in his eyes. "No one has ever complained."

Lily shut the book. "B_et?_ What do you mean?"

"They have those in the muggle world, don't they?" Sirius went on.

"I know what a bet is, I mean, what's the actual bet?" Lily asked impatiently. Her eyes looked for Madam Pince again.

"That you'll have a good time on a date with Jamesy. If you don't, I'll do something." Sirius shrugged.

"Now things are getting interesting," Daphne smiled. After all those years, a date between Lily and James.

"What will you do?" Lily eyed Sirius curiously.

Sirius pointed down at her. "That's for you to decide."

"And if I lose, which is doubtful?"

Sirius seemed to think this over. "Nothing, I'll have the satisfaction of knowing I was right."

That made Daphne suspicious, but, then again, she liked knowing when she was right.

Lily put the book into her shoulder bag. "Fine."

"_Fine?_" Daphne repeated, not believing her ears. That was almost too easy.

"It's a bet, prepare to lose Sirius," she whispered then left them at the table.

"_No ones ever complained?"_ Daphne quoted Sirius.

Sirius waved off Daphne's concern. "Minor details."

"I recall a few complaints," Daphne told him.

"They don't count if it had to do with him not paying attention to them. That was Lily's fault for being nearby. Or if he played a prank, that's just nature," Sirius explained carefully.

"If you look at it that way, I guess there are no complaints." Those were the two biggest complaints when it came to James' dates.

Sirius smiled as they both made their way to the exit. Neither of them was enjoyed having to whisper. Madame Pince watched them till they were out the door.

"I never lie, Daph. I just exaggerate truths," Sirius said in his normal voice. He looked up ahead at a figure that was coming in fast. "Prongsie!"

James stomped towards them. His wand was out again and he still looked enraged. He came right up to them and stopped only inches from Sirius' face.

"You! Once I'm through with you!"

"Peace, peace," Sirius waved the edge of his white shirt like a tiny flag

"Never, I'm going to…"

Sirius hid behind Daphne and spoke over her shoulder.

"Wait! You won't want to kill me once you find out what great deed I have done for you, my best mate."

"Best mate?" James scorned. "No use kissing up, you're finished."

"Actually," Daphne chimed in before a blood bath could begin. "You may really want to hear him out on this one."

James didn't look convinced, but he lowered his wand anyway. "You've got one minute, Black."

"_Black_?" Sirius said taken aback. "How cruel, only teachers and Raelyn call me that."

"30 seconds," James counted.

"Not so fast," Sirius complained loudly.

"25"

"Just tell him Sirius," Daphne encouraged, moving out of the way so that they were face to face again

"20"

"Fine," Sirius sighed. He clearly wanted to have more fun with this. "I got you a date with one Lily Evans."

"Fift- _what_?" James asked. He couldn't believe his ears.

"He got Lily to say yes to a date with you," Daphne explained more carefully.

"Is this a prank? If it is, we won't be able to be friends after this. It's not funny, not even a little bit," James said in a stern tone.

"No joke, I'm serious," Sirius said putting his arm sincerely on James' shoulder.

"How?" James had to know. He had tried every way to get Lily to go on a date with him. It didn't seem possible she would ever say yes

"It may be just a teeny tiny bit of a bet."Sirius held his finger and thumb close together to show the amount.

"But don't feel bad," Daphne tried adding in at once.

"Who feels bad? The important thing is she's going out with me. When? Where?"

"I didn't plan it. That's for you to do," Sirius pointed at him.

"Right of course," James pocketed his wand nodding. "Wait, what's the bet?"

"Minor details," Sirius waved it off again.

"You're right. Who cares? I'm going out with Evans, I'm going out with Evans! Lalala, I'm going out with Evans! Hey, Peeves I'm going out with Evans!"

The poltergeist that had been blowing raspberries into peoples ears stopped and began to sign loudly, "Potty loves," which didn't bother James at all.

"It's so true," James sighed happily now that he was sure they weren't joking and the full realization of a date with his favorite red head was sinking in.

As they came to the third floor, Remus joined them.

"What's going on? Prongs looks like he's died and gone to heaven," He remarked.

"Lily's going to go out with him," Daphne informed him.

Remus couldn't believe it either. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Sirius nodded.

"No, I mean…"

"No, he really means it. It's a bet." Daphne climbed some more stairs.

"That explains it," Remus smirked. "What's the bet?"

Sirius waved his hand once again. "Details."

"Remus, have you seen Jasmine today?" Daphne asked now that he was there. She had been wondering if he had seen her new self yet.

Remus nervously loosened his tie up a bit. "Uhh…No, I haven't, why?"

"No reason, curiosity," Daphne responded lightly. So he hadn't seen her yet, well it was only a matter of time. They had several classes together after all.

James who had been dreamily strutting down the halls came to a stop.

"What should I do to impress Evans?"

"Just be the charming boy you are," Daphne replied.

"I've tried that, she wasn't impressed." James bit his lip. "What should we do for our date?"

"You've never had trouble with that before," Remus elbowed him.

"I've never gone out with a girl who wasn't already impressed by me."

"Fair enough."

Sirius who seemed not to have heard a word of their conversation, suddenly joined in.

"Have any of you noticed how silent Raelyn has been?"

"We weren't talking to her." James shrugged. His mind still preoccupied with his present dilemma.

Sirius impatiently growled. "I don't mean right now. I mean in general, she hasn't been speaking much. Haven't you noticed?"

Remus let out a large yawn and shook his head.

"Not really," Daphne answered.

"You haven't noticed she's been really quiet lately? It's unnerving. She must be planning something," Sirius resolutely concluded.

"Before we start with the conspiracy theories," Daphne began. All the marauders liked to think of conspiracy theories when anything was out of the ordinary.

"They're not just theories. She really…look, see!" Sirius pointed, a few feet away Raelyn was sitting Indian style on the floor with a book open in front of her.

James immediately nodded. "I see it."

"I told you," Sirius continued glad to have someone on his side.

Daphne kept watching. Nothing happened. "She's just reading."

"No, she knows I'm pointing at her." Sirius pointed again.

"Yeah that's pretty rude of you, Padfoot." Remus tried to lower Sirius' arm.

"Pleasantries are overlooked at a time like this. She knows and she's not doing anything. Don't any of you find it weird?" Sirius said testily.

"What's she supposed to do?"

"Come yell at me, throw a good curse, I don't know _something_."

"You want her to do that?" Daphne asked, disbelief in her tone.

"No, but that's what she always does. Something's going on." Sirius put down his head and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Honestly, Padfoot, you're acting a bit obsessed." Remus laughed at his overworked friend.

Sirius folded his arms crossly. "Rubbish, I just know she's up to something."

"When's the next Hogsmeade day? I assume I still have to ask Evans?" James got a pleased look on his face as he thought about the upcoming day.

Sirius was still focusing on his own thoughts, but he managed to answer with a, "I would think so."

As they reached another hallway, Professor McGonagall came toward them at a brisk pace.

"Mr. Potter!"

"It wasn't me," James began at once.

"I won't ask about your guilty conscience, Mr. Potter. I already gave you and Mr. Black detention for going down the hall earlier in those… well whatever they were. I hope you have gotten rid of them. Taking points from my own house," the professor furiously complained.

"Is there something you wanted professor?" James uncomfortably prompted her.

"Yes, there was," she went on sharply. "Besides giving you your detention, I wanted you to know that the headmaster has found your suggestion most fascinating and has approved it."

"Right, excellent," James nodded like his day could not be going any better. "Thanks professor."

"Yes, well it wasn't _my_ doing," the professor stressed.

"I'm sure it was not professor," James agreed with her.

McGonagall's lips thinned like they always did when she was not happy.

"Don't get smart with me, Potter. Class is starting soon, I suggest you hurry."

"But you're out next teacher," Sirius reminded her.

"Which is why if you are late, I will know it's because you have been dawdling in the halls," the professor snapped at them.

"Excellent observation, professor."

As soon as she left them, Daphne asked, "another idea, James?"

"I'm full of them," he replied, shining with glee.

"Yes, we noticed," Remus sighed.

"She has no proof it was us earlier, or what we were on. How could she give us detention?" Sirius blazed in outrage.

"What's the idea?" Daphne asked.

"A talent show," James responded. "I wanted a rock concert, but everyone shot that down. I suggested this, so we could play our band." James led them toward the transfiguration classroom. Remus seemed more content now that he knew they would be playing. But James looked puzzled.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Who?" Daphne looked around interested. As class was drawing nearer, more people were clogging the hallways.

"Over there." He pointed opposite them, near a portrait of a woman petting her cat.

Daphne saw who he was talking about and got a satisfied expression on her face.

"You don't recognize her? How about you, Remus? You don't recognize her either?"

Remus, who hadn't bothered looking at all, glanced up from his book bag. They weren't the only ones wondering who the girl was. Everyone in the hall was whispering suddenly. Daphne could catch hints of what they said as they walked past them.

"Is that that one prefect?"

"_She's_ a prefect?"

"Isn't she? The one for Ravenclaw?"

"A _Ravenclaw_?"

"I'm sure of it. See her tie, and she's wearing the badge"

"Who is she?"

"That prefect, what's her name? The one always around Daphne Rue?"

"Lily's cousin?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"What's her name?"

"Jasmine Luvinia."

One of the boys got up the nerve to call out to Jasmine as she strolled by. Jasmine headed over to the pleased boy and reminded him that there was, "no shouting in the halls."

"Yes ma'am," he replied faster than a normal person getting in trouble would.

"Glad we got that settled." Jasmine straightened her vest and moved away.

"This wouldn't happen to be your doing Daphne?" James whispered with a skeptical look.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Daphne refrained from taking any credit.

"She looks the same to me," Sirius concluded.

"She looks _completely_ different," Daphne insisted, but looked back to make sure Jasmine was the same as when she last saw her that morning.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "She's still the same Jasmine, just dressed better."

"But she doesn't look so…" James tried to find the right word.

"Ugly?" Sirius suggested easily.

"Sirius," Daphne said reproachfully.

"Nerdy?" He kept listing, using his fingers to keep track. "Annoying?"

James snapped his fingers. "She looks a bit more confident." As king of confidence, and sometimes arrogance, he obviously recognized the difference.

Daphne hadn't heard Remus' opinion yet and it was the one that mattered most. The whole reason for Jasmines change was Remus. "What do you think Remus?" She asked turning her back on the other two boys.

He stood a little taller to watch Jasmine, but he didn't say anything, which made Sirius comment.

"Man stunned."

Jasmine spotted them standing in the hall and came over to greet them. Daphne caught a hint of vanilla in the air and was sure Remus had too since he inhaled more sharply. Jasmine's dark eyes bore into his.

"Hi Remus, are you heading to class?" She asked.

He remained silent, but nodded letting his eyes graze over her tanned legs and shapely figure. Though normally Remus' silence bothered Jasmine, this time it made her smile even wider. She gently put a hand on his arm.

"I'll see you there." Then she strolled away, her skirt swishing from side to side. Daphne could swear she saw his arm hairs stand on end when Jasmine had made contact. Remus didn't turn like every guy in the hall, he stood as still as a statue. "Man stunned," as Sirius had put it.

As she made her way toward the classroom, Peter joined them. "Was that Jasmine?"

"It may have been," Daphne said irritably.

"Certainly ruined my morning," Sirius confirmed.

* * *

In transfigurations, Professor McGonagall set them to work on transfiguring themselves once again. It was the most difficult part of transfiguration. Daphne found herself seated next to Lily and thought polyjuice potion would be a much better way to transfigure her appearance. Jasmine sat as close to Remus as possible and spent most of the class casting looks in his direction. Whenever she caught his eyes, she would smile sweetly. However, he would not let his attention stay on her, but focused it on his notes.

"Leg," Daphne mouthed when Jasmine was beginning to look put out. Her friend gave her a confused look.

"_Leg_?" Jasmine mouthed back. Lily took over by slowly lifting her skirt, exposing her leg, until she noticed James gaping and hurriedly put it back in place. Luckily, Jasmine understood what they meant now. She waited a few minutes then she began to raise her skirt in the same seductive manner. Remus stared intently at his book until Sirius elbowed him and tipped his head toward Jasmine. Remus looked, turned completely red at the sight of her bare upper leg, and turned away. Jasmine sat up suddenly. Professor McGonagall stopped at their table.

"Ms. Luvinia, you look different today," the professor commented, narrowing her eyes.

"I fixed my hair," Jasmine smoothed out her already smooth waves.

"Yes, but that skirt looks _shorter_."

Jasmine pulled uncomfortably at the edges of her skirt. "I haven't grown at all."

"Ms Rue, yours has been looking that way too. Am I going to have to go back to doing skirt checks in the mornings, ladies?" The professor threatened. Lily stared at her work as the professor eyed her skirt length.

"Skirt checks?" Jasmine repeated. Having never gone through them the years before, Jasmine had no idea what they were. Daphne and Lily, on the other hand, had plenty of experience. During third year was when they both began feeling that knee length skirts were a bit too medieval. It was the seventies after all and things were being worn at a shorter length. Naturally, when they showed up to school with skirts that had been taken up either magically or by hand, Professor McGonagall did not approve. Not only could it lose them house points, but she also felt it was most inappropriate and began conducting skirt checks every morning. Several girls would line up and stand still, while she made sure the length was correct. It did no good however, because as soon as the checks were over, all they had to do was wave their wands and the skirt would shrink.

"Oh no professor please don't," Daphne pleaded. It really was annoying having to wake up earlier just to get a skirt approved.

"Do not give me a reason to." Professor McGonagall held her head up. "I suggest you all, you too Ms Evans, get some new ones the next time you are in Hogsmeade, carry on."

"What are skirt checks?" Jasmine nervously asked. As Lily gave her an answer, Daphne heard someone mutter from behind.

"Should have taken away house points."

Daphne spun around in her hard chair. Severus was seated behind her writing observations in his notebook.

"You don't like my skirt?" She challenged.

Without looking down, he answered.

"It's breaking dress code." Then after casting a sideways glance to make sure no one was listening he asked. "Are you responsible for Jasmine?"

Daphne shook her head.

"I don't know why everyone thinks it's me. She's the one who wanted a new look. I was just being supportive."

"I'll take that as a yes. Besides, you're obvious when you're mouthing _leg_ during a transfiguration class. Why would she want a new look anyway? There's not much anyone can do for her." He got a look of delight at being able to insult Jasmine.

"You were watching me pretty close, weren't you?" She asked just to embarrass him. It worked. He denied it, of course. "If you caught that, I'm surprised you haven't caught onto the reason for the transformation. You're normally pretty sharp." Anyone, beside Peter, could see Jasmine was in love with Remus.

Severus was bewildered that he had missed something.

"Ms. Rue," Professor McGonagall called out at the chalkboard. "Come and demonstrate what you've accomplished so far." Daphne wished she didn't have to go up now. Not only had she been spacing off, instead of practicing, but she also wanted to continue talking to Severus, since _he_ had started the conversation.

It wasn't until after class that she got to speak to him again. Upon exiting the room, she had seen Severus nearby and lingered behind. Severus was scowling at the announcement of the talent show for the next day. Daphne was surprised by how quickly James managed to get flyers up. They were everywhere, in every bright color imaginable. There was no way any student could miss seeing them. Some were even tapped to the ceiling. Daphne suspected James had set Peeves on the task of putting them all up. Daphne stood directly behind Severus reading the announcement over his shoulder.

"Have anything in mind?" Daphne curiously chimed. By the way he twisted his head around, he obviously hadn't noticed her behind him.

"Like I would do such a foolish thing." He spun completely around to face her. His black hair fell like curtains covering some of his face.

Daphne raised both perfectly arched eyebrows. "You don't like talent shows?"

"Only attention seeking imbeciles would display themselves in such a way."

Daphne pursed her lips to think about this. Realizing he might be insulting her, Severus hastened to find out if she would be participating.

"I wouldn't know what to do," Daphne shrugged. There were several things she enjoyed doing, but nothing she would do in front of the entire school.

"Right," Severus sounded relieved. Then because he couldn't think of anything else to say to her, he walked away.

"See you there," Daphne called after him.

And she did see him there. The next afternoon, the entire school was piled into the great hall that had rows of chairs and a stage up front. The sky overhead was cloudy as Daphne sat waiting for a group of third years to finish their reenactment of a famous battle from the goblin wars. She had already seen one boy from Hufflepuff juggle up to fifteen objects. Most people in the crowd suspected he had used some form of magic to help him, and they commenced booing him until his stage departure. Another pair of students had demonstrated how to do the wizard jive. Some first years showed the minor magical spells they had learned. Daphne leaned further into her chair to get comfortable. The goblin reenactment didn't seem like it was going to end anytime soon. Remus was watching intently at her left, but Sirius on her right looked ready to throw something at them. A few seats ahead of them, Daphne could make out the back of Severus' head. She knew he was probably equally bored. The battle ended to a silent crowd and a small fourth year took the stage reciting Shakespeare for the entire school in a dramatic monologue. Her clothes were from the Elizabethan era and swallowed her completely.

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art though Romeo?" She cried out to the audience.

"I'm right here." Daphne heard Nigel arrogantly call back. Clearly, he did not understand the lind.

"You ruined it!" The girl yelled down towards Nigel's direction. She threw the fake batch of flowers she had been holding down at him, before she stormed off of the stage.

"Yikes," Daphne whispered.

"Wasn't very good to begin with," Sirius muttered twirling his wand around in his hand.

Remus looked down at the programs they had been given at the doors. "We're almost up."

"Good luck," Daphne whispered as they each got up and headed to the black cloth that hung behind the stage. Daphne scooted over a few seats to sit beside Jasmine.

After Felicity Fenton sang a popular song, the lights of the great hall dimmed considerably making it difficult to see. Large bangs of swirling fireworks were let off around the stage, illuminating the room in various colors. Daphne knew it had to be the marauders. Once some of the smoke cleared, the figures of her four friends could be seen on stage. They kept their uniforms on, but made them as causal as possible, removing their robes and loosening their ties. Remus' light hair covered his eyes as he struck his sticks together. The instruments began playing and Sirius' amplified voice called students to move forward. They listened.

They lifted themselves off of their chairs and ran forward shoving to be nearest the stage. The professors tried to get them seated again, but eventually retreated to the safety of the back of the room when no one listened. The guys mainly rooted, but the girls shouted out names and tried their best to reach up to their favorite marauder. With their hands extended out, Daphne thought it felt like an actual rock concert. They had really made it seem that way with the lights and the smoke. Her and Jasmine had barely stood and somehow found themselves being shoved by the crowd. They ended up right at the foot of the stage.

"I'm being crushed!" Jasmine shouted over the music.

"I'm deaf," Daphne yelled back, as a girl screamed into her ear.

James strummed a couple of cords on his guitar and Sirius hit the base. Even Peter was up there with his tambourine. Daphne caught Severus out the corner of her eye, as she was trying to get the girl behind her to give her some space. He had landed himself in the far right corner and was trying to get out of the crowd. No one wasn't letting him through. Sirius' voice began to fill the hall again. Someone bumped Daphne from the left. It was Lily.

"This is madness!" She tried shouting, but Daphne had to lip-read. Then like a great hand had pushed everyone in the back, Daphne felt the little space she had close and people pack in tighter. Hands shot over her head, and she realized it was because James had lowered his own hand. It was wrapped around Lily's wrist, but several other girls were trying to grab on. Lily lifted herself up on the stage and the crowd clapped. James spun her around, then winked as he lowered his lips to the microphone to join Sirius in the chorus. Lily turned a bright Gryffindor shade of red at being in front of the entire school. Daphne wished she was up there. It was better then having her heels stepped on. Then, as if he had heard her wish, Daphne felt herself being lifted up into the air and onto the stage by Sirius. It happened so quickly, she was startled to find herself looking at the bright lights. The crowd clapped again in approval. To feel more at place, Lily had begun dancing around James, who seemed to be enjoying himself very much. Daphne did the same. She faced Sirius and began moving her head back and forth and swaying to the rhythm. He joined her while continuing to play. Then Daphne remembered Jasmine was still in the crowd. She mouthed her name to Sirius, who she knew could really care less. He just titled his head to the opposite side of the stage, where Daphne saw Peter do his best to lift Jasmine up. Jasmine climbed up most of the way and Daphne knew she must have really been getting smashed for her to let Peter bring her up.

Severus had made himself a few feet of progress in the audience, through the sickening sardine packed students at the far right of the room. He wished the professors had been more strict and forced the students back into their chairs. He had been shoved up there, but he refused to stay and watch his enemies play. He shoved past a first year then found himself being pushed back to the front by Raelyn. All the progress he had made was lost.

"What are…" His voice got drowned out.

"Your _girlfriend _is dancing," Raelyn yelled with a grin. "I thought you might want to see."

Severus tried to refrain from looking up, since Raelyn was there, but he couldn't resist. Daphne was indeed on stage accompanied by Lily and Jasmine. They were jumping around to the music.

Daphne was having a good time on the left side of the stage with Sirius, but she knew Jasmine was not enjoying herself on the other side so she slowly began dancing her way over there. Jasmine brightened to see her coming and distanced herself from Peter. Daphne danced behind Jasmine for only a moment when she saw Peter at her side then felt herself slowly descending. It was like having all the wind knocked out of her. Peter had bumped her hip, _purposely_. She fell to the side then noticed she was going right over the edge of the stage. Daphne braced herself for landing on on a crowd of people or smack dab on the floor. However, she managed to steady herself enough to land right side up, though the moment her feet touched the floor, a sharp pain shot up her right leg and she stumbled forward right into a flustered Severus. It seemed they would both fall backward, especially when Raelyn stuck her foot behind Severus' leg, but he managed to hold onto Daphne's arms and steady them both.

There was so much chaos with the crowd screaming and them playing that the marauders didn't even notice Daphne disappear into the sea of students. Jasmine was the only confused one, when she realized Daphne was no longer behind her, but she couldn't see where she had gone. Daphne was sure if her friends had seen, they would have stopped playing, but she was grateful that they hadn't noticed, as she felt rather embarrassed.

Severus didn't' say anything, but from the look in his eyes and his pursed lips, she could tell he was fuming. Not like it was her fault. Daphne, feeling embarrassed, tried to find a way out of the crowd, but a sharp pain shot up her right foot and she almost crashed down again. Severus caught a hold of her right elbow in the palm of his hand and began steering her out of the crowd. People parted when they saw Daphne, but couldn't resist stealing looks at Severus holding onto her. He didn't say a single word till they emerged from the hall.

"W_hy_ did you have to fall on _me_?" He asked right away. Though he was angry, he hadn't let go of her arm yet. Instead, he faced her with it still in his hand..

Daphne, who was still not sure how they managed to get out of the hall, was not enjoying Severus making her feel like it was her fault.

"Yes, because I _wanted_ to fall off the stage in front of the entire school."

"You could have used your wand or been more careful to begin with." Severus lowered his voice as he spoked.

"You seem to think this was planned. As if I like getting hit by large amounts of blubber," Daphne retaliated. Now, her ankle was really throbbing with pain. She would get Peter back for this. "Anyway, why were you up front? I never took you for a fan."

That got Severus, he winced at the idea. "I would _never_ be a fan of music that tortures the ears."

Daphne forgot about her ankle. "You didn't like it? They were playing the Rolling Stones!" That was by far her favorite band.

"Their name is inconsequential," Severus muttered glancing up the empty hallway. "Can you make it from here?"

"Yes," Daphne defiantly said pulling her arm away from him. She never minded help, but being made to feel like a weak helpless girl was not for her. Sure, her ankle hurt, but she would find a way to the hospital wing without his help. Daphne spun around on her heels and tried taking a step forward only to wince at the pressure being placed on her foot. Perhaps she would wait for the marauders to notice her absence. They could help her get to the hospital wing without treating her like a nuisance. Severus watched as she made a sad effort to move forward, then stopped.

"Aren't you going?" He asked. It annoyed him to see her hurt, because he felt a sick impulse to help her.

"Yes, I just never noticed this painting before." Daphne pointed to a nearby painting of an empty waterfall. The normal occupant must have walked out of it.

"You could have said no," Severus muttered. Without another word, he seized her up into his arms and set off toward the hospital wing. For being so thin, he had no trouble carrying her.

"I would have made it eventually," Daphne informed him, crossing her arms.

"It wasn't a very good painting," Severus commented on the painting she had pretended to be observing.

"I don't know if I've ever seen anything so pretty," Daphne said. She'd always wanted to go see a waterfall, but they weren't exactly common near London. "Have you?"

Severus looked down at her.

"I may have." He pushed open the doors to the hospital wing. The white beds stood in neat rows on either side. Severus sat her down carefully in one and walked around to the back. "She's not here," he sighed coming back.

"She's probably watching the show," Daphne figured. She made herself comfortable on the cot.

Severus awkwardly stood between the door and the bed she was in, as if unsure whether he should leave or stay.

"You can go if you want," Daphne stated. He had already helped her more than she knew he wanted to.

"I'll stay." And then because she looked surprised by his announcement, he added, "but only because I'd rather be here than at that horrible _show_."

Daphne didn't bother trying to get him to see the better side of the performance. She was thinking about something else. "It's funny isn't it?"

"I don't see anything humorous about this," Severus scowled. He was closer to the bed now.

"I mean how you always rescue me." Daphne thought of the time in Hogsmeade and last year when she had been very ill. He always managed to pull through for her, even if it was with a frown on his face.

"I just seem to always be at the wrong place a the wrong time," Severus responded, finding the floor suddenly fascinating.

Daphne smiled at him fondly.

"You mean at the right place." He didn't agree, but he no longer denied it either. Instead, he removed her shoe carefully from her foot and set it aside. "Thank you." She said placing her hand on his as he carefully elevated her injury.

He felt a blush creeping to his cheeks and dropped his head so his hair would cover it. "Welcome…" he mumbled.


	23. Partners In Crime

_A/N: Hey Readers! Guess what? That's right Finals are all over! Rejoice! That means so much more writing time. And here is the new chapter, going up much faster than usual already, haha. Please read it and leave me some reviews! Thanks as always!_**  
**

* * *

**Partners In Crime**

Madame Pomfrey had Daphne's ankle like new in no time. The diagnosis had been a sprain from the fall. She had to keep it wrapped tightly, but she had hardly any trouble walking on it. After a few of Madame Pomfrey's potions, that Daphne had forced herself to swallow (they were nothing like Severus' cherry flavored ones), she could move it with minimal pain. Madame Pomfrey assured her she would heal up nicely, though she made her stay in the hospital for the remainder of the day. Severus had been asked to leave while the nurse used her special bandages on Daphne's ankle. It was these bandages that lessened the pain. Though Daphne made sure to tell Madame Pomfrey that she was feeling quite alright, the vibrant nurse refused to let her budge an inch. Daphne was forced to remain there with nothing to do until the doors swung open and Jasmine came in.

"I didn't realize what happened!" Her face was still red from dancing and she began apologizing immediatley. "One second you were there, then you were gone. I thought perhaps you had left to use the loo or something. Ridiculous I know." She continued once she saw Daphne's expression.

"How did you know I was here?" Daphne asked, since Madame Pomfrey was in the back office and she hadn't told a soul. Was it possible Severus told Jasmine?

"After the show ended and we were trying to find you, some first years told us Peter knocked you off stage. Are you horribly hurt?" Jasmine inspected her injured ankle carefully. She would make a great healer.

"It's alright," Daphne responded. A broken bone was something she had never experienced. A sprain was enough for her, and she was grateful it wasn't worse.

"It was weird. They also said _Severus_ helped you out?" Jasmine looked at her inquiringly. "Is that true?"

"Don't worry, we'll get him next." Sirius stood blocking the door, with James and Remus on either side of him. They were still dressed like they had been on stage, minus the instruments. Peter was thankfully missing from this picture. As she sat up a little straighter, Jasmine flashed Remus a smile. But Daphne was unsettled as the guys poured into the room. _They would take care of who next? Surely not Severus?_

"No!" She shouted in protest, startling them all a great deal.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine started, jumping off the edge of the bed she had just settled on. "Did I hurt your ankle?"

"No, that's not it." Daphne lowered her voice. She hoped Madame Pomfrey would not come out and make them all leave. There was no stirring in the back, so Daphne continued. "Who are you getting next? Who have you gotten?" She desepratley asked.

"Wormtail," James angrily spit out.

Daphne let out a breath. They had punished Peter for her. That meant Severus was safe, for now.

"What did you do?" Jasmine curiously asked. Instead of giving them her eye of disapproval, she looked glad that Peter was taken care of.

Remus, however, seemed to think she was concerned for him because he quickly assured her not to worry.

"Let's just say he'll be taking a fall of his own when the spell wears off," James proudly answered. Daphne imagined Peter dangling from a high ceiling somewhere.

"Now we just need Snivellus." Sirius excitedly rubbed his hands together, contemplating all of the awful things he would like to do.

"What? Why?" Daphne questioned at once. She even came up on her hands to give her more height.

"Rumor has it, he was in your way," James told her. "This we cannot allow."

"He wasn't in my way!" Daphne shook her curls. "If he hadn't been there, I would have probably been much more hurt. He saved my fall!" Daphne defended him. They couldn't attack him next, not after he had helped her _again_.

"_Really_?" Remus curiously raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Don't do anything to him," Daphne pleaded. She gave them her best sad face. "Just let him be."

Sirius growled like all of his fun was being taken away from him.

"Fine," James grudgingly caved in. "He got lucky. Geez Daph, you're really taking Evans' side when it comes to Snivelly."

"She's right," Daphne said letting herself fall back comfortably on her pillow. "Just leave him alone from now on."

Sirius pretended not to hear her request and James changed the subject, while Remus stared at Daphne with a penisve look.

"That reminds me, Daph. Evans said yes," James' eyes grew light with his announcement.

"She had to say yes," Jasmine reminded him. "It was part of the bet."

James didn't let that get to him, he went on smiling.

"I asked her during the show." He closed his eyes, like he was replaying the moment in his mind.

"When is your date?"

James came out of his thought. "The next Hogsmeade isn't for a while, so I chose this weekend."

"So soon?" Jasmine blinked.

"Soon? He's been waiting for _seven_ years," Sirius reminded them all.

"I forgot about that."

James put a hand to his heart painfully. "You may have."

The rest of the week flew by at a fast pace. By Saturday morning, Daphne had the bandage removed from her leg, after insisting to Madame Pomfrey that there was nothing wrong with her ankle anymore. The cautious nurse hesitantly took it off and reminded Daphne to come in if she had any problems. Feeling much better, Daphne left the hospital wing. She had spent a good deal of the week telling people that she was fine and there was no need for them to carry her stuff or send her flowers and cards. It was a relief to get rid of the bandages just so she wouldn't have to answer anymore questions about her health. Daphne made her way down the corridor toward the room where breakfast was awaiting.

"GET BACK HERE!" A loud voice echoed against the stony walls. Up ahead James, Sirius, and Remus were sprinting toward her. Filtch was right on their heels, Mrs. Norris was right behind him.

"You'll pay for this! Just wait! I'll have you hanging by your toes in the dungeons after this!" Filtch yelled till his cheeks shook violently.

The three boys ignored him, speeding up and nearly running over a tartan clad professor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonogall shouted, straightening her robes out. "Stop right there!" The three boys had to listen this time. They could run from Filtch, but their head of house was another story. Running from her would be like signing their death sentence. Daphne hurried behind them and whispered to Remus to find out what happened. He simply shook his head, causing some of his hair to fall out of his pony tail.

"I'll kill ya!" Filtch shouted shaking his fists at them.

Professor McGonogall raised her arm to keep them apart. Filtch looked ready to attack them and they looked ready to fight back.

"Argus!" He lowered his arm, but the fury in his eyes did not leave. "Calm yourself, now what happened?"

"My office!"

Sirius let out a sniker, but pretended to have choked on air when McGonogall turned her narrow eyes on him.

"These rascals flooded my office, the entire thing is in water! They ought to…" He moved toward them again, but Professor McGonogall held out her arm again.

"Now Argus, I can see why you are angry, but you must relax. I will handle this." She spoke in a commanding voice. Filtch did not look convinced, but he had no choice but to retreat. He slowly moved back down to his office, but he muttered the whole way about hanging them from their toes.

McGonogall turned on them now. She let her eyes fall on each of them. Daphne made sure to back away. So they had flooded Flitch's office. She would make sure to get a look at it before he could get it all cleaned up. Sirius and James both gave the professor innocent looks. Remus was the only one who looked concerned.

"Mr. Lupin, you may go," McGonogall said sternly. Remus left without question to stand beside Daphne. They watched the scene.

"Wait a minute," Sirius piped up at once in outrage. "Why does Moony get to go?"

"I know my house well. If Mr. Lupin was part of this, it was only because he got dragged along. I know the _idea _belonged to one of you." She steadily pointed from one to the other.

"To be fair professor, the idea was yours," James reminded her with a charming smile. She was the one who had mentioned it on the first day of school.

"That is besides the point, and I do not recall telling you to do that, I recall telling you _not_ to do that."

"It wasn't us professor," Sirius folded his arms lazily.

James agreed. "We are innocent."

"I know it was one of you," Professor McGonogall said in a sure voice. Her eyes landed firmly on Sirius. "Mr. Black?" She inquired like she was trying to get the truth out of him.

Sirius shrugged. "Not me." He denied any involvement.

James lifted his hand. "Excuse me professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"I couldn't help noticing that you looked directly at Sirius," James gestured to his friend.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" The professor impatiently urged him to continue.

James lifted his arms. "Well I would like to be suspected just as much."

"Are you saying you were the ring leader of this, Mr. Potter?" The professor now peered into his eyes searching for the truth.

"No, it most certainly was not, but that doesn't mean I don't want to at least be suspected."

"Mr. Potter, was it you?" McGonogall asked out loud.

"I'm astounded you would think so."

"I know so. It was one or the other, or both. Now, Mr. Black was it you?" Again, her eyes fell on the dark haired boy.

"I would never dream of causing Filtch trouble," he replied confidently.

The professor thinned her lips. "Was it Mr. Potter?"

"James would never dream of causing Filtch trouble."

James raised his arm to interrupt again. "Excuse me, professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" McGonogall took in a breath to calm herself.

"I couldn't help but notice that you thought he might rat me out. Me and Sirius are best mates. We would never dream of betraying each other," James explained calmly.

"Never," Sirius repeated.

"That's enough," McGongall cut in. "Detention for both of you, unless one of you confesses. "They both looked at each other, then back to the enraged teacher. Neither would confess. "Detention this afternoon! Go!" They both shrugged then left her.

Daphne entered the great hall with them as they recounted the tale with sound effects. Once they sat down, Jasmine joined them and once again they recounted the flooding they were so proud of, though Jasmine did not find it nearly as funny. She kept her eyes on the door more than on the storytellers. At last, the person she was waiting for came in and she smoothed out her skirt.

Remus stopped behind them. "Here's the book, Prongs. I'll need it back later."

"Remus, why don't you sit here?" Daphne patted the empty space to her left, that would put him directly across the table from Jasmine.

"No, really I have…" Remus kept shaking his head with his eyes on the floor.

"Just for a little while," Daphne pleaded. Taking his arm and pulling it down, she got him to reluctantly take the seat.

"You never beg _me_ to sit beside you," Sirius complained with a hurt expression. "Am I losing my charm?"

"Of course not," Daphne smiled to make Siirus happy. "See Remus this is nice, you're always hiding away."

Remus cleared his throat and began picking at some grapes.

"Are you _feeling_ alright?" Jasmine arched one of her eyebrows as she leaned forward.

"Fin…" Remus halted, his eyes locked on the fruit bowl in front of him. Daphne knew why. She and Jamsine had been trying to get him to sit across from her all week. A little under the table foot action was taking place. Jasmine had slipped off her black school shoes and immediatley reached across under the table. She let her foot land softly on Remus', found the bottom of his pant leg and let her foot slide under that too.

"Moony, you alright?" James asked.

Remus' eyes hadn't moved, but faint reds patches were growing on his cheeks. Now, Jasmine worked her way up his leg soothingly and seductively. Remus nearly choked on a grape. He coughed and after a couple of pounds on the back from James, he could breath right again. He stood up hastily and mumbled something to do with the library and was gone to Jasmine's misery.

Jasmine had spent an entire week working up little incidences for them to come into contact. She had taken each avaliable opportunity, but still Remus was not cracking. On Monday, she winked at him all throughout transfigurations until McGonogall asked her if she had something lodged in her eye. Tuesday, she tried approaching him in the library, but she was so nervous her voice squeaked and she got chased out by Madme Pince. Wednesday, she tried cornering him in the hall, but her Arithmancy teacher happened to stroll by and wanted a word. Thursday, she seductively licked her lips across the room during DADA, until the professor suspected her of eating during his class. Friday, she was getting desperate, but found no opportune moments. It was now Saturday and again her failure was weighing heavy on her heart.

Daphne and Jasmine both sat on her bed considering what more Jasmine could do to gain the attention of the one person she wanted it from.

"I'll get him," Jasmine said resolutely. She was refusing to give up all hope on the matter, which was a tremendous relief. Daphne was finding herself running low on ideas. As both girls sat there thinking, Lily walked into the room. She had a smile that was wider than usual playing on her lips.

Daphne immediatley felt suspicious of the girl's behavior. "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing," she replied lowering herself onto her own bed.

Daphne didn't believe her. "What is it really?"

"Must be her date tonight," Jasmine teased her cousin.

Lily opened her eyes some more. "What date?"

"You know black hair, quidditch captain, head boy, we call him James. You have a date with him tonight, _remember?_ I thought you wanted to win this bet." Daphne shook her head. At this rate, Lily would be losing. Daphne suspected she had been losing for months now.

"I already won," Lily said smuggly.

"What?"

Jasmine checked the time. It was still early. For a moment, she thought perhaps her and Daphne had been up there thinking longer than she recalled. "You haven't even gone out with him yet."

"I didn't have to. He got himself into detention. The date is off and that means I won." Lily smiled again.

Daphne was doing her best to contain her laughter. "Detention? Is that all?"

Lily stopped smiling. "What do you mean is that all?"

Daphne chuckled. "You really think James is going to let a measley detention stop him from going on that date? Puh-lease."

"But it's detention. He can't miss that," Jasmine seriously informed the two girls.

"Oh he will," Daphne told her. Then turning to Lily she said, "I would start getting ready if I were you. He'll be here and I'm positive he'll be on time."

"His detention is schedualed for the same time as our date. He can't be here, and definitley not on time." Lily replied, but she didn't seem so sure of herself anymore. She looked down at her casual outfit.

"It is clear to me that you need this date. You don't know James at all," Daphne informed Lily.

Jasmine's eyes grew wide and she leapt off the soft matress. "I just thought of something."

"What? Your not going to try and stop him are you?" Daphne suspiciously asked her.

"Who? Oh no, it has nothing to do with that. It's about Remus."

Daphne was still a little shocked that Jasmine wasn't going to try to keep James in detention. She really did have Remus on the brain.

"What about Remus?" Lily asked, though she kept an eye on the time.

Jasmine looked surprised to still be in their room.

"Nevermind, I should go. Do either of you know when the next full moon is? Nevermind again, I'll check my planner. Oh I don't have my robe. How inconvenient."

After Jasmine left with her mind preoccupied, the room went quiet. Daphne considered leaving the red and gold dormitory too, but felt she had to wait and see the expression on Lily's face when James showed up. The red head did look nervous as she pretended to read from her bed. Every few minutes she would check the time though. Daphne pretended not to notice this and enjoyed a book of her own. A minute to five, Lily sat up on her bed. Her book was still open, but the pages did not turn. Daphne counted down in her head. Ten… nine… Lily straightened out her hair… eight… Daphne flipped a page in her book… seven… six… five… Lily eyed the time again… four…. three… Daphne yawned… two… they both looked at the door… one. There was a knock at the door. Lily looked horrified as it echoed through the room.

"It _can't _be," she said to Daphne. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the mirror. She frowned at her appearance. "He can't be here. He has to check in at least," she complained.

"You should open that," Daphne answered when there was another light knock on the door.

"That can't be him," Lily said suddenly looking relieved. "Boys can't climb the stairs."

Daphne smiled at her innocent friend.

"Yes, a detention couldn't stop him from showing up, but seeing those flight of stairs would definitley put a stopper on this date," Daphne sarcastically stated as she flipped a page again.

Lily rolled her eyes and moved to the door. She paused with her hand on the doorknob for only a second then held it open. There was James with his hand in his black, windswept hair. He wore khaki colored slacks and a white dress shirt. Although the shirt was loose and tucked in, Lily could make out his muscular figure. She was completely speechless to see him there. Daphne imagined her mouth was probably hanging open, but she could only see the girl's back.

"Good evening Evans," James bowed and kissed the top of her hand. When Lily said nothing, he furrowed his brow. "Five o' clock am I correct? Do you need some more time? I can wait." He let himself into the room, making it seem so much smaller with his height. Lily stood still for a while longer then remembered to close the door.

"How… what… but…" She could barely get her words together. She was so sure he wouldn't show up. "But you have detention," she finally breathed out.

"Don't worry," James winked. "Are you ready?"

Lily was without words once again. She couldn't figure it out. James waved to Daphne. She waved back with a grin. Then suddenly another voice came into the room

"James?"

"Sirius?" Daphne looked around expecting to see him materialize out of thin air. She didn't know he was there, but he was no where in sight, until James pulled a mirror out of his pocket. It was square with a silver lining.

"Sirius?" James asked. Sirius' head appeared right into the mirror. Now, Daphne's mouth nearly dropped open. "Anything wrong?"

"Nothing," Sirius replied right back through the mirror.

"Excuse me a moment, Evans." James stepped out of the room with the mirror. Lily didn't respond and Daphne couldn't think of anything to say either.

"Daphne?" James poked his head back into the room. "Sirius wants a word."

Daphne left her book and took the mirror. James reentered the room leaving her at the top of the stairs with the reflection of Sirius.

"Daphne?"

"Yeah, what is this?" Daphne asked looking at the mirror. It looked ordinary.

"It's a two way mirror. Prongs and I use it for seperate detentions, but enough about that, I have a favor to ask." Sirius was speaking quietly. Probably because he was in detention or at least Daphne was guessing he was there.

"Okay?" Daphne prompted him, lowering her voice too.

"I'm playing both me and Prongs tonight. I can't escape, but I need you to follow after them and watch their date," Sirius explained carefully.

_Playing both himself and James, what where they doing?_ "Why do you need me to watch them?" Daphne whispered more urgently, moving as far from the door as she could.

"Peter's too stupid. Prongs will notice he's being followed and Moony is off somewhere studying or being a prefect. I need _you _to do it," Sirius stressed. Every now and then he would look away from the mirror to check his surroundings.

"Yes, but _why_?"

"Oh, because you know Lily. I want you to tell me if she had a good date. Even if she does, I'm expecting her to deny it so she can win the bet. I need a witness," Sirius hastily whispered.

"And that's me?" Daphne questioned. She didn't mind doing Sirius a favor. He was one of her best friends after all, but it required spying on her other friend.

"Yes!"

"Don't you think James will get upset? This is his big date. He should be alone with her."

"Prongs is going to tell us the whole story, in detail, once it's over anyway."

"Then why is it important for him not to know he's being followed if he won't care?"

"Because it ruins the mood of the couple, and he still doesn't know the bets details," Sirius cleverly emphasized through the mirror. "Do you think you can manage?"

Daphne agreed, though she was still a little reluctant to intrude on them.

Sirius looked up from the mirror and said quickly, "gotta go." He disappeared and Daphne was left with an empty mirror. James was ready to leave when Daphne returned, but Lily was hesitant. Daphne hurried to the bathroom. She would have to change into something warmer if she would be following them in the fall weather. It felt hot in the day, but in the afternoon it cooled down considerably. Lily shuffled around uncomfortably.

"I didn't think…"

James took the words out of her mouth. "You didn't think I would be here?"

"No," Lily stated bluntly. She really hadn't, even when Daphne told her he would. She just didn't see how it was possible, even for a Marauder.

"See, I'm proving you were wrong about me already." James looked down at her.

Lily didn't normally care about her appearance, but felt that her jeans and light blue blouse were too casual. She tried running her fingers through her thick hair again.

James shook his head. "Evans, you could wear a potatoe sack and look pretty." Lily, who had just braided her hair back, blushed at this announcement. Then James remembered something. "I almost forgot, these are for you." The hand he had behind his back came out with a batch of lovely yellow and red tulips, tied together with a ribbon.

Lily didn't deny the truth. "They're lovely."

James looked directly at her and said.

"I've seen lovelier."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Why do you always say things like that?"

"Because they're true."

In the bathroom, Daphne silently applauded his answer.

Lily took the flowers to the nightstand. "but you say them all the time," she said in exasperation.

James raised an eyebrow. "So you assumed I was talking about you?"

For a moment, Lily felt her face heat up with embarrasment. She had assumed he was talking about her, but really he could have been talking about anyone, Daphne, Pam, any other Hogwarts girl. What made her think it was her? She felt like a complete idiot, but James easily said, "you were right."

"_See,_" she said, feeling a weight of relief lift off of her. He had just proved her right too.

"You think I'm insincere," James stated, not making it a question, but a fact.

"When you tell girls they are beautiful all the time, they might begin to doubt your sincerity." Lily put on a jacket, deciding she wouldn't change after all.

"_Girls_?" James repeated her words. "Who tells _girls_?"

"_You_ do," she accused.

"I don't know about _girls_," James emphasized. "I tell one girl, and for her, I could never mean it more." Lily felt herself turn red again. She was beginning to think if this date continued in this manner, not only would she never stop blushing, but she might also find James cute. Even the way he was looking at her right then made her want to turn away. At first, she was dissappointed he had come, but now she was feeling rather excited about it.

"Come on," James held the door open.

As soon as it slammed shut, Daphne popped out of the bathroom. She was ready to go after them, but knew enough to give them a few moments head start. When she left the portrait hole, they were already on route to the stairs. Daphne followed them down. She could make out the map and a wand sticking out of James' back pocket. If only she had _that_ to help her. She wondered where they were going. She had a guess, but couldn't be sure. Sneaking around without looking suspicious, proved to be a difficult task. When she peered around corners, students couldn't help staring. But when she walked normally, she lost ground, so much that she found herself looking even more suspicious by jogging. Turning a sharp corner, she ran smack dab into a wall. At least, she thought it was a wall until the wall made noise and moved back. Daphne rubbed her crushed nose, then saw dark black eyes glaring down at her.

"What are..." Daphne didn't let Severus finish his question until she grabbed him by the robe and pulled him back around the corner and against the wall. "You doing?" He finished, angry at having been run into then shoved behind a corner.

Daphne made him stay behind her arm, then used her other one to bring her finger to her mouth. "Shhh."

"What?" Severus continued muttering loudly and glaring at the arm holding him back against the wall.

"Keep quiet," Daphne warned by giving him threatening eyes.

Lily's voice floated down to their ears. "Did you hear something?" Their footsteps stopped. "I don't see anyone." The shoes on the ground moved on.

"And why may I ask must _I_ keep quiet?" Severus hissed down through the black hair covering most of his face.

Daphne made sure the couple was really leaving before she answered in a whisper.

"James and Lily are on a date."

Severus' lip curled. "She finally said 'yes' to Potter? She's more moronic than I remember."

"Well," Daphne shrugged. She figured telling him would bring no harm. "It's a bet."

Now, Severus really thought things were becoming odd. "Bet?" Daphne nodded and began explaining to him how the sequence of events happened. In the end, all Severus could say was, "your friends are ridiculous."

Daphne tilted her head up. "Either way, I have to follow them to see if she has a good time." And she wasn't doing a very good job by standing in the hall with Severus against the wall.

Severus did his best to sound bored with the whole story.

"Why doesn't Black just do it?" He cringed at the name Black.

"He's in detention."

"Of course, I should have assumed that's where he would be. He posses no subtlety."

Daphne's mind flashed with the image of the enormous amount of water surrounding Filtch's office.

"It was worth it. I thought it was rather good," she remarked.

Again, Severus sounded bored, like nothing could surprise him.

"What did they do _this_ time?" He asked.

"Flood Fitlch's office." Severus raised both of his eyebrows. "Just a little bit," Daphne added as an after thought.

"Then why isn't Potter in detention?" Severus suspiciously asked. He really was quite the investigator. "Did Black try to play the _hero _and take the blame?"

The bored expression left Severus' face completely when Daphne didn't answer.

"He's supposed to be there now, isn't he?"

Daphne wasn't going to admit this. Though they were both still hiding around the corner and speaking in low voices, Severus looked like someone had just handed him a large present.

"Don't even think of telling," Daphne sharply warned him.

"I have nothing holding me back," was what Severus responded, though it sounded weird considering she still had him pinned agianst the wall. Just as Daphne was thinking of a good way to get Severus not to tell the nearest professor, an excellent idea came into her mind. An idea that would both prevent Severus from getting James in trouble and give her a more entertaining night.

"You say Sirius has no subtlety?" Daphne casually asked him.

Severus' eyes narrowed like they usually did, but he gave her a steady, "Yes."

"You have more?" Daphne wondered.

"Than Black? No doubt," Severus silkily replied. He wasn't sure what Daphne was getting at, but he didn't think he would like it.

He was right. The next words out of Daphne's mouth, stunned him.

"I'm going to need you to prove that."

Severus did his best not to look thrilled. "What?"

"Come on," Daphne prompted him the way she did at his house during the summer. "It'll make this much more fun." She moved in closer as she said these last words, and Severus realized for the first time just how close they had been standing, merely inches apart. Normally, he hated people near him, but he forgot all about it until right then.

To shake off his sudden awareness of her proximity to him, he said, "I don't see how watching big head Potter and the red head could be any fun." He also didn't see why Daphne made it sound like she would rather spend the time with him than alone.

"It will be if we both go you." Daphne gave him one of her dazzling smiles that made him want to agree. "You can be my partner in crime."

Severus cleared his throat trying to get more space, but there was none. She was completely against him now. If someone turned the corner, it would look quite scandalous.

"I have better things to do," he lied. The reason he was wandering the castle was because he didn't want to sit bored in the Slytherin common room any longer, but she didn't know that.

"Hurry, I think I know where they're heading," Daphne remarked, completely ignoring his last comment. The footsteps of her friends had died away while they were talking. Severus felt her soft hand slip perfectly into his, the way it always did. She pulled, he followed.

James and Lily had a head start, but Daphne was almost positive about where they were going. She took the short cuts and arrived just as they did. Waiting behind a corner again, not to be seen, they watched as James lifted his arm to a painting of a fruit bowl. It opened. Fortunately for Daphne, it didn't look like James was using the map, just carrying it for precaution. Students were still allowed to be wandering the castle at this time. Severus squated down on the floor to watch.

"What… what are they doing there? Where does that lead?"

Daphne bent down low behind him. Her face hovered near his own. "Kitchen."

"The kitchen?" Severus repeated. Often had he seen the Marauders disappear behind that picture, but never did he think it was the kitchen. He presumed it was a secret passageway leading somewhere.

"What did you think it was a secret passage?" Daphne teased as if she had read his thoughts.

"No," Severus lied. "So this is where the big date is taking place? In the kitchen? Even I didn't think Potter stupid enough to bring a girl here. Unless he's here to show her how much he can eat." Out of habit, he insulted James, but he really took amusement in it. Daphne let slide, as long as he wasn't ratting them out.

"I'm sure this isn't it." Daphne rested her arm on Severus' shoulder. "Anyway, where would you take a girl on a date?"

"No where," he replied pronouncing it slowly.

"Where? You can tell me."

Severus stole a glance at her profile. "Dates are a waste of time," he concluded.

"Not if you're with someone you like. There has to be someone you wouldn't mind going with."

Severus felt her studying him this time and looked away. He claimed there was no one, but even as he said it, he pictured what a date with Daphne would be like. He had danced with her, eaten ice cream with her, and sat in a hospital with her, but never had he been on a real date with her.

Giggling floated down the hall. Lily and James emerged from the kitchen. James was carrying a basket, probably filled with food the house elves insisted he take. Lily bit into a large cookie.

"I told you this wasn't it," Daphne reminded Severus, who mearly frowned. Severus led her on the pursuit this time. Taking her hand before she could take his, he interlocked his fingers around hers, and pulled her forward.

"Come on," he muttered quietly, ignoring the chills touching her sent up his spine. Now that he had been pulled into this crazy adventure, he wanted to do it right, so he carefully followed his arch nemisis.

Daphne was touched by his help, because following them was not easy. Anytime she felt James slightly turn his head, Severus would duck them out of the way in time to avoid being caught. Years of Severus following the Marauders around, especially James, was working in their favor. Daphne was glad she insisted he accompany her. She had no real experience following her own friends around. There was only one close call when Daphne noticed James lengthen his strides and speed up. She told Severus to put more distance between them. After a few sharp turns, in which they almost lost them, they made it outside and James went back to his natural pace. The next stop was the quidditch field, where James took out his broom from the locker room. After discussing something in the middle of the field for a while, it seemed Lily agreed to ride on James' broom with him. Daphne and Severus watched from the locker rooms as James mounted the broom and Lily hesitantly climbed on. The last thing Daphne heard was Lily say, "not too fast". Then they were in the air, going at an amazing speed. Lily grabbed onto James and screamed into his ear at first, but after a while she got more comfortable.

Severus crossed his arms and refused to watch. "What a show off," he bitterly muttered.

"I think it's sweet," Daphne sighed.

"Arrogance is sweet?"

"You never told me what _you_ would do on a date." Daphne noted how uncomfortable talking about this made him.

Severus crossed his arms. "Dates are not relevent."

Daphne presumed right then that Severus had never gone on a date before. "Have you ever even thought about it?"

He pursed his lips together, refusing to look her way. Lily and James were changing positions on the broom. It looked like he was going to let her control the broom now. She sat before him, and this time he got on behind, helping her steer only a little.

"Awww," Daphne clapped without sound.

Severus was growing annoyed at how Daphne watched everything unfolding before her like a romantic story. He didn't know why it bothered him so much that she smiled everytime something she deemed cute happened.

"Then why don't you go out with him?" Severus finally growled bitterly when she let out another sigh.

Oblivious to Severus' annoyance, her initial response was Lily obviously, but then she went to the real reason. "James and I? I don't think so. We're almost the same person."

For some reason, this answer relieved Severus. It seemed only natural Daphne would end up with Potter or the idiotic Black, who she was always linked to in gossip. He was glad to hear her contradict this. He didn't even realize he had been holding his breath, waiting for her answer. He convinced himself it was only because he hated Potter and didn't want him to be the least bit happy. Daphne thought she saw him sigh in relief, but couldn't be sure.

"No one good enough for you?" He remarked dryly.

"I wouldn't say that," Daphne engaged in a little harmless flirtation. "Why? Have you anyone _particular_ in mind?"

Severus let out a snort, or more like a grunt. He thought everyone in this school was some type of moron or other. No one was qualified to go out with her. He wasn't sure when he stopped thinking Daphne was such a fool or who should be allowed to go out with her.

"No, I thought even _perfect_ men were beneath you," he remarked bitterly.

He was remembering Edric, Daphne smirked.

"I never said I was above him, I said he wasn't for me." Then Daphne saw James and Lily coming toward them right over Severus' shoulder. They were no longer on the broom, but walking in their direction.

"Oh shoot! They're coming this way, hurry!" She snatched up Severus' hand, not sure where to run. Severus' eyes grew. Daphne pulled him into the locker room and shut the door behind her. It wasn't until after they stepped inside, that she remembered James would have to put his broom safely away. He didn't like leaving it in the locker room. He preferred to seal it in their room, but when he did leave it behind, it was closed safely in a locker.

"Oh gosh their headed this way, in here!"

Having never really inspected the detail of the locker rooms, Daphne had no idea what the door she opened led to, which is how they ended up in the tiniest closet imaginable. It was dark and had a musky wooden smell. Severus had his back pressed right up against the wall and Daphne, to avoid knocking over a set of brooms leaning on the opposite wall, stood right before him. Severus was alarmed to find she was standing so close again. Even in the dark, he could make out her face inches from his own. Severus' stomache knotted. He wasn't sure it was because of her again or because Lily and James' voices were growing in volume.

Daphne opened her mouth to whisper something, but Severus held up his finger to her mouth. He could feel the soft skin of her lips. Daphne looked up at him with large questioning eyes. Her pink lips slightly parted. Severus didn't know why, but here in the dark closet, away from the rest of the world with Daphne, he felt nervous, but oddly comfortable. He had brought up his finger to silence her, but now he liked touching her, even if it was the slightest touch. He let his finger slowly run along her bottom lip before he quickly dropped his arm to his side, unsure of what he had just done.

It wasn't until then, that Daphne considered she could kiss Severus. They were in a broom closet together, standing centimeters apart. Lily and James had gone, and she was done following them around. Daphne was stunned to note the idea was a tempting surprise.

Outside the locker room, Remus approached James.

"Hey Prongs, do you have my book? Sorry to interrupt," he added when he saw Lily's bright red hair.

"I put it in my bag. It's in the spare closet," James responded. Remus politely excused himself.

James lifted his hands. They felt icy after flying around in the dropping temperature.

"Cold, cold, cold." He shivered in his white dress shirt.

"It was your idea," Lily smirked, tightening her warm jacket around her. James followed after her.

"Evans, my hands, they'll have to amputate if they stay cold any longer." Normally, during quidditch, they wore gloves with their uniforms. James ran behind Lily and to her surprise, wrapped his arms around her letting his hands fall into her pockets and grip her own. He let his chin land on her shoulder and continued walking with her like that.

"Potter," Lily half heartedly complained.

"Please Evans, think of my hands, my poor hands, the hypothermia, my future career." He cried in a voice Lily was finding cute.

"Fine, fine, but don't get any ideas." Lily moved her hands out from under his and instead put them over his to keep them warm. When she looked over, he was smiling down at her with an expression similar to the one she had seen almost a year ago at the masquerade. A sincere expression.

Daphne ran her hands up to Severus' chest. He raised his eyebrow. He didn't move. They both felt a sudden anticipation. Daphne replied by closing the tiny space left between them. She planted her lips softly on his. She expected him to pull back now, but he didn't. The contact sent an electric shock right through him. She continued by lightly tugging on his lips with her teeth. Her hands ran up his chest into his hair. At last, Severus let himself go. He lifted a hand to her small waist and pulled her even closer. His heart was throbbing in his ears and his fingertips were as cold as ice, but his mouth was warm and so was hers. Daphne kissed him continuously and he completely forgot about everything else around him.

There was a squeak in the distant background.

"_Daphne? __Severus?_"

* * *

_E/N: bumbumbum...scarey violins and suspense... _


	24. A Bottle of Firewhiskey

_A/N: Dear Readers, I'm sooo cruel! I apologize. I never meant for all of you to go sooo long without the next chpater. I'm out of state right now and it's taken me a while to find internet. I finally got some, so here it is a new quite long chapter. I cant thank you all enough for sticking with the story and reading it! My last chapter got the most reveiws I have ever gotten for one chapter:D THANK YOU! It really was great to hear and I love all of the ideas and thougths. Read on and please review!_

_Warning: This chapter contains more nudity than most. _

_Music: Daphne/ Severus: Rainy Monday- Shiny Toy Guns_

_Jasmine/ Remus: I Still Remember- Bloc Party_

_Jasmine: Promiscuous Girl- Nelly Furtado  
_

* * *

**A Bottle of Firewhiskey**

_Daphne ran her hands up to Severus' chest. He raised his eyebrow. He didn't move. They both felt a sudden anticipation, Daphne replied by closing the tiny space left between them. She planted her lips softly on his. She expected him to pull back now, but he didn't. The contact sent an electric shock right through him. She continued by lightly tugging on his lips with her teeth. Her hands ran up his chest into his hair. At last Severus let himself go. He lifted a hand to her small waist and pulled her even closer. His heart was throbbing in his ears and his fingertips were as cold as ice, but his mouth was warm and so was hers. Daphne kissed him continuously and he completely forgot about everything else around him._

_There was a squeak in the distant background._

_"Daphne? Severus?"_

Daphne knocked over the brooms. The closet door that had been concealing them was wide open and a tall figure now blocked some of the light. It was Remus. His hand was still locked on the brass knob and his mouth was still hanging open. They were caught! Severus straightened out his shirt in embarrassment. Without a word or a glance at either Remus or Daphne, Severus angrily swooped out of the miniature closet, making sure to ram his shoulder into Remus' on the way out. _Great_ Daphne thought, not only had Severus just left her, and was probably going to be mad at her, but now Remus' gaze had turned to her, waiting for an explanation. Daphne immediately felt herself shrink and wished she could leave as well. Slowly and uncomfortably, she launched into it as best she could.

"It's not what it looked like," she began feeling nervous.

"Then what was it?" Remus finally closed his mouth and dropped his head in his hands, like he was very exhausted.

Daphne fiddled with her fingers while she told the story of how she had been following Lily and James and how she happened upon Severus.

"That doesn't explain why you two were-" Remus broke off and flourished his hand inside the closet unable to say what they had been doing.

"There's nothing to explain. It's nothing serious." Daphne did her best to brush it off, though her own mind was spinning. She made it seem like it had been an accident and nothing more. Really, she had no idea what it was.

"I just… I'm sorry, I can't… I'm still in shock,_ Severus_?!" Remus asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Right," Remus closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "How can you say it's not serious? Do you remember _who_ he is?"

That was obvious enough. "Severus."

"Who he is to your _best friends_?" Remus elaborated like Daphne could forget. "Have you forgotten all about them? Here's a clue, if they witnessed what I just saw, Severus would no longer be among the living and you would no longer have friends."

"That's not fair. They just don't… It's not like that… and… " She wanted to tell Remus how much the Marauders misunderstood Severus, how much they misunderstood each other. If they knew him better, like she had gotten to know him, they would not hate him so much. But she didn't bother telling Remus this. It would just add more to his suspicions about what was going on between Daphne and Severus. At last, she settled on, "Remus please don't tell anyone."

Remus stepped back a little. "I don't know Daphne, this is big."

"Please, it's not big. Nothing is going on, nothing. Please? _Please?_" Daphne begged moving forward with her plea. She didn't want her friends to know about it, not yet. She wasn't even sure what was going on herself. She had been lucky it was Remus to stumble across them and not any of the others. If he would just agree, she knew Remus would keep this to himself.

Remus closed his eyes again, this time in defeat.

"Okay, but I hope you're telling me the truth, if you even know the truth," Remus muttered more quietly as he let her step over the fallen broomsticks and out of the claustrophobic closet.

"What?" Daphne asked. She hadn't heard the last part. She was just relieved Remus had decided it was best not to tell everyone what he had just witnessed.

"Nothing," Remus went through a duffel bag that was on the floor and pulled out an old book. He gestured to the large castle. They both walked side by side in silence, minds racing. Daphne's thoughts wouldn't slow down, and she was sure Remus was preoccupied, as a crease had appeared on his brow. Daphne did her best to push Severus out of her mind, which proved more difficult than she realized. She had kissed Severus and this time he had kissed her too. An open mouth kiss. An open mouth, arms wrapped around each other kiss…

"Daphne?"

"Yes?"

Sirius waved his hand in her face. They had found him freshly out of detention not too far from the Gryffindor common rooms.

"You were zoning out for a moment. I was asking you how the date went?" Sirius cracked a smile. "Got _someone_ on your mind?" It was almost like he knew, making her feel panicked inside.

"What? No," Daphne lied. Remus was watching her carefully. "No one is on my mind."

"I'll pretend I believe you." Sirius turned back to Remus. "Detention wasn't so bad, only one part. Filch made me clean up something that looked like crushed slugs. Anyway, how _did_ the date go?"

Daphne snapped out of her thoughts again as both eyes fell on her. "Great, I'm pretty sure."

Sirius rejoiced. "Did you go with her Moony?"

"No, I just ran into her a little while ago. It was a bit of a _surprise_ really." Remus emphasized the word. Daphne had never wanted to hurt Remus before, but at that moment she was tempted to give him a kick. Instead, she gave him a strong look, reminding him that _he_ had promised not to tell anyone. Remus gave her one back, reminding her what he had seen. Sirius stood between them.

"Am I missing something?" He asked suspiciously.

"Noting at all," Daphne replied quickly, giving him a bright reassuring smile.

At that moment, James eagerly came sprinting down the hall toward them.

"I just snogged Evans!" He announced excitedly on his arrival, then did a little victory dance.

"What's that on your face?" Daphne gasped as soon as he was near enough. "It looks like you got slugged."

"I can now die happy," James grinned, ignoring the question, even though, there was a huge bruise forming on his cheek.

Remus stepped forward to examine it. "Did she come to her senses in the middle?"

"Not exactly," James replied now touching his cheek slightly and wincing. "This was just a mishap."

"Like she was wondering what the big thing on her face was and swung?" Sirius asked, not pretending to hold in his laughter and probably not even trying to.

James glared at him. "No, like once it was over I tripped on my way to tell you guys about it."

"I presume the date went well?" Sirius curiously investigated.

James dreamily replied, "perfect."

"He's already planning the wedding," Sirius half whispered to Daphne.

James, of course, heard him. "What? No, I'm not. I never think about that."

Daphne found this impossible to believe. "You never thought of the wedding?"

James crossed his arms in a stubborn reply. "Not once."

Sirius gave her a wink that said w_atch this._ "Where will it be?"

"It'll be outside in a small garden or in a tiny church," James replied raising his hands like he was picturing the scene unfold before his very own eyes.

"Colors?" Sirius continued.

"Red and gold."

"Flowers?"

"Calla Lilies."

"And you're sure you never pictured it?" Remus smirked at his star struck friend.

"Not once," James said automatically once his illusion was over. "Sorry about getting you stuck up in detention Padfoot, I know you wanted to see how it went."

"No problem, I got Daphne to check it out for me." Sirius clapped her on the back.

"You saw us?" He wasn't angry at all to Daphne's relief, just amused. He snapped his fingers. "I knew someone was following, I just thought I sensed Snivellus about."

"Maybe you did."

Daphne nearly stomped on Remus' foot for real.

"F_unny_ Remus, no, it was just me," she told them with a forced smile.

"How do you think I did?" James pretended the answer didn't matter, but Daphne knew better.

"From what I could tell, you did wonderful," Daphne answered truthfully.

"Excellent," James happily strolled away toward Gryffindor tower, humming loudly.

As they headed away, a familiar red head came into view. The moment they saw Lily, Sirius hurried over then pretended to be looking at his nails in a carefree way.

"Alright Lily, just say you were wrong and this will all be over. I won't even rub it in, that much."

"Say what?" Lily asked impatiently.

Sirius looked up from his nail. "That you were wrong about James."

"I wasn't wrong," Lily said resolutely.

"Of course you were, you enjoyed the date. I know you did."

"Did not."

Sirius dropped his hand. "I think your lying."

Lily stomped her foot. "I think I would know what I thought."

"You are not going to try to deny this, I have a witness," Sirius pointed proudly to himself.

Now Lily couldn't believe her ears. "What?"

Sirius pulled a reluctant Daphne forward. Daphne had really been wishing it wouldn't come to this. James was fine with her seeing them, but Lily was obviously not.

"You saw us?" Daphne had no choice, but to nod. Lily rounded on Sirius. "You're not allowed to have witnesses!"

"Why not? Something to hide?" He replied smugly.

"It was never agreed to," Lily said easily.

"It was never _not_ agreed to," Sirius retaliated.

"I'm saying so now."

"Too late," Sirius gestured to Daphne allowing her to speak. "If you will."

Daphne sighed, but told Lily honestly, "you were happy."

"I was not," the girl insisted. "How would you know anyway?"

Daphne shrugged. "You're right, we've only been roommates for about seven years."

"That's insufficient evidence," Lily concluded crossing her arms like that settled it.

"We _were_ supposed to abided by honesty, but," Sirius pointed down to her. "You're definately lying."

"I'm not lying. I didn't have a good time, it was dull."

This time Daphne didn't need to be asked to speak out. "You were laughing most of the time!"

"It's called being polite." Lily let out a small humorless laugh.

Sirius crossed his own arms with a manner that said he had something to say.

"You snogged him." He stated with a wicked grin.

Lily gasped.

"He told all of you that!" She shouted. "That didn't take very long!" She shook her head. "Never-mind, It didn't mean anything. It was etiquette."

"Girls with snogging and not meaning it," Remus interrupted. He shook his head to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius thought out loud.

"Nothing," Remus replied.

"Get ready to fulfill the bet Sirius," Lily stated now.

"You must be mad to think I would do what you say. I have a witness." He pointed to Daphne.

"One who is a known friend," Lily fought.

"Not true," Daphne said before her brain and all it's common sense could stop her. "I had someone with me."

"What?" Lily nearly shouted. "What were we a movie for you to enjoy?"

"You did?" Sirius was also surprised to hear it, though not disappointed, since it would help his case.

But Remus simply said, "who?"

"I didn't exactly mean with me," Daphne said quickly to recover from her mistake. "Other students could have seen. Besides, I should be enough. I'm not being biased or anything."

"You know I thought I _did_ see you with someone, Daph. Why don't you tell us," Remus prompted. _Great_ he was punishing her. He would not tell, but he seemed to enjoy making her life difficult and trying to get her to confess. Next time, she would make sure to seal the door. Next time? Since when was she thinking about next time?

"I'd rather _not_, you must have _seen_ wrong." Daphne smoothed out her hair so that she wouldn't seem nervous. She also did her best to keep her anger out of her voice. That was a real challenge. "Maybe _someone_ was clouding your vision and thoughts. Anyone seen Jasmine lately?"

Remus didn't prompt her anymore.

Sirius ignored the question like he hadn't heard it. "That's it, we will ask someone to judge fairly… Moony?"

"He's your friend too," Lily pointed out accusingly.

"And yours," Sirius reminded her. "We _know_ he'll be fair… and give me the win, Moony?"

"Why can't Jasmine do it?" Lily questioned not ready to give in.

"Hah like she would be fair," Sirius sneered at the very thought. "Moony, what do you say?"

Remus was already thinking over the case being laid before him.

"It is a tough one. Padfoot has a witness, but there's no proof that Daphne is telling the truth, except her own word."

"I wouldn't lie," Daphne cried. She might lie about kissing Severus, but not about this. She had no reason to.

"Not even for Sirius?" Remus strolled around her making him seem more inquisitive and threatening. "I've seen him give the puppy dog face."

"I didn't use the puppy dog face." Sirius put on his puppy dogface.

"Stop that," Remus warned him.

"And I'm not lying," Daphne insisted as best she could.

Remus sighed and said plainly.

"Sorry Daph, unless there was a _second_ witness, I'm afraid the win goes to Lily."

Daphne was outraged by Remus' blackmail. She almost punched his smiling face right then and there. Somehow, she managed to restrain herself, even when Lily began laughing. She was much more pleased now.

"You're so mean," Daphne muttered as Remus put on a small smile at the difficulty he knew she was having. "I saw her."

"Is there _someone else_ who can be a witness? Another person? Anyone you may have run into?" Remus suggested like the idea had just occurred to him and he wasn't being torturous.

Daphne glared at him, but replied with a slow and steady no. She knew exactly what he was trying to do, but he wasn't going to get her to confess.

"Then the victory goes to Lily," Remus smiled indicating the red head.

The puppy dog face left Sirius with a much angrier expression. "Moony, I though we were friends."

"We are."

"That's what you think. I wouldn't go to sleep if I was you," Sirius threatened as he prepared to leave.

"Not so fast, Sirius. I believe that means you have to hear what it is you'll be doing for the rest to the week." Lily grinned happily.

"We never said the rest of the week," Sirius protested.

"You said you would do whatever I want, but since I'm so nice, I'll make it until Friday. You're lucky I don't make it a month."

Sirius looked like he was beginning to regret his words. It probably never even occurred to him that he could lose.

"Alright, what's it to be?"

Lily looked bewildered by Sirius' request. Daphne would have thought she'd be readily prepared, but she seemed exactly the opposite. Sirius didn't seem to notice. His attention was elsewhere.

"Hold on one moment. Hey Eustacia, where are you headed?" Raelyn, who had been passing by in a hurry, did not even turn her head. "What's the rush? I don't understand her."

"What's to understand? She's just ignoring you," Daphne told him. She was more focused on giving Remus dirty looks, than on Sirius.

"She's what?" Sirius nearly yelled

"Ignoring you," Daphne repeated again

"Ignoring me."

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?" Daphne asked.

"Why would she ignore me?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Lily said like she would like to do the same and was surprised that the idea never occurred to her before.

Sirius didn't hear a word. "No one ignores me."

"This is a new concept for ol' Padfoot. Give him a moment," Remus jokingly told the girls.

"She can't ignore me, stupid Eustacia. If she ignores me, then I'm going to ignore her." Sirius concluded, not sounding immature or childish at all.

Lily looked a lot happier now.

"I don't think so." She moved off to the side and beckoned a confused Sirius. Remus and Daphne exchanged perplexed looks about the secrecy, but it must have been good because Sirius nearly fell flat on the floor when he heard what Lily had in store for him.

That night, Daphne was left with her own thoughts. She had been trying to keep Severus out of her mind, but he had remained in the back of her head troubling her. What was going on? Why had she felt like kissing Severus? The beginnings of a headache were coming on. And he had kissed her back? At first, when she began talking to Severus it was because she found him intriguing. He was always so isolated, but there was more to him and Daphne saw it. He wasn't just the dark arts loving freak her friends claimed he was, he was human, with everyday problems and insecurities. Her fascination with him was growing into something else. He always looked so tortured and angry. Every time she saw him, she just wanted to give him a hug or try getting him to smile. But what did that mean? There was no way she could like Severus, was there? And him, he would never like someone like her. Although, he always did go along with her and had ceased trying to make her leave him alone. What was going on? And what would she say to him? She would have to speak to him eventually. Daphne turned uncomfortably in the dark, her mind spinning until she finally drifted off into a disturbing dream.

She was running down the school hallways away from McGonagall, who was larger than usual, but the stairs she was on gave way and she found herself lying on the floor in Hogsmeade. She walked along the road. The normally cozy village began to crumble and the skies turned black. Daphne ran toward the castle, but never made it. There was a figure in black blocking her path. It spun around to reveal Severus. Daphne felt relief for a moment, until he whipped out his wand and pointed it right at her.

Daphne woke up the next morning feeling drowsy. Her dreams had kept her awake all night long. All she wanted to do now was roll over and go back to sleep, but she couldn't.

In twenty minutes, Daphne stood downstairs with several other girls along the wall outside McGonagall's office.

"Straight lines ladies, hands down at your sides, no pulling on your skirt to make it longer." If the girls were here, instead of enjoying their morning meal, it was because the professor felt their skirts were too short and had decided upon checking them first thing in the morning.

"Professor is this really necessary?" Questioned Lily, as the professor turned her eagle eye upon her skirt.

"Our skirts aren't even that short," Daphne added. This, of course, was due to the fact that right before lining up, they had made sure to undo any spells, charms, or handiwork they had placed on them, making them the normal length once again.

"I'm afraid it is necessary ladies." McGonagall's severe voice cut off any further complaints. "Time and time again I have spoken to each of you about these skirts. Now, whether you have grown over the years or are using spells to make them smaller," Daphne avoided McGonagall's gaze. "The school does not encourage showing so much skin." She stopped before Jasmine, whose skirt, like everyone else's, was down past her knees at the moment. "Ms. Luvinia I never thought I would see you here." Jasmine tried not to look guilty.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff and another from Gryffindor! The rest of you pass for now, but if I see any of you with small skirts again, we will be doing this for the rest of the year." All the girls groaned at the idea as she dismissed them.

"That was horrible. I've never felt myself begin so scrutinize before." Jasmine complained as they hurried away like the rest of the girls desperate to leave the transfiguration professor far behind.

"She'll give up soon enough," Daphne declared, not really worried. With a swoop of her wand, the skirt she was wearing was back to its normal height. As they entered the great hall, Lily and Daphne headed for the Gryffindor table and Jasmine to the Ravenclaw table where an owl was waiting for her with the daily prophet in it's beak. Sirius elbowed James as the two girls approached. He let out a low whistle as they walked by.

"Very nice ladies, very nice," James winked, but they seemed to be the only ones able to have a good time. The rest of the hall was uncommonly quiet.

"What's going on?" Daphne almost whispered afraid to break the steady silence.

"It's happened again." Jasmine announced her arrival holding up the Daily Prophet she had clearly just read through at amazing speed.

"Hi Jasmine," Peter said loudly breaking the utter stillness in the great hall. He still had a bandage wrapped around his head from whatever the Marauders did to him following the talent show, but other than that, he was back to being his normal self.

Jasmine didn't greet him.

"Another set of disappearances and a death." She smoothed out the paper on the table in front of them for everyone to see. The large headline read "Ministry in Despair". The disappearances were both muggle borns. Daphne shuddered and noticed Lily next to her do the same. Sirius and James exchanged meaning full looks. Remus began to skim the paper and Peter dropped his eggs.

"That's horrible," Lily declared.

"That's not even the worst of it," Jasmine continued seriously.

"What could be worse?" Daphne demanded.

"A ministry official was found dead in his home yesterday morning. All signs point to one of the unforgivables being used, the killing curse." Jasmine said more quietly glancing up and down the table nervously.

"Do they have any suspects?" James asked, staring down at the large moving title.

"None at all, well at least, not really. They expect it's people acting under the orders of one individual."

"Who's that?" Daphne asked. She had heard about several events that had taken place during summer, but never who was suspected to be behind it all.

"They don't say," Jasmine sighed looking a bit annoyed now. "They keep calling him _he-who-must-not-be-named._"

James didn't laugh, but he could hardly believe his ears.

"He-who-must-not-be-named? Sounds like a load of rubbish to me."

"That's not in the least bit threatening," Daphne agreed.

"I think it is. It's clever really," Jasmine surprised them all by saying. "Not on the media's side, they're creating more fear by _not_ giving him a name."

Peter bit his nails. "I think it sounds scary."

"Jasmine's right," Remus nodded thoughtfully. And even though the situation was a serious one, Jasmine couldn't help beaming a bit.

"How's that? They gave him a name, it's just a stupid one," James declared.

"By not using a real name, they're making him something to really fear," Jasmine clarified. "He's so powerful no one would even dare to speak it."

"Why don't they just take him down already?" Lily furiously questioned.

"They can't. He's got loads of pure blood followers. He's quite popular with them for believing that they are the superior wizards," Sirius expertly informed them all.

Believing that maybe he had heard something they had not, Daphne had to ask. "Have you heard his name?"

"No, instead of using that he-who-must-not-be-named rubbish, everyone just calls him the dark lord." Sirius sneered in disgust.

"_The dark lord?_ This just keep getting cheesier by the moment." James chuckled this time.

"James, it's not a laughing matter," Jasmine scolded. "This guy is really worrying the ministry. They can't stop him and the killings keep happening. Supposedly, they're going to Dumbledore for advice on what to do next."

"Good, maybe he'll put a stop to this," James said resolutely.

Jasmine nodded in agreement. "Before it's too late, some parents want their kids to come home."

"How will that help?" Daphne had heard it said that Hogwarts was one of the safest places in the magical world. No one could apparate or disapparate in the castle. There were spells protecting them, and a lot of professors that were obviously experts in magic surrounding them. Daphne felt safe, but then remembered how easy it was for the Marauders to come and go into Hogwarts as they pleased.

"What is that?" Remus pointed to a picture on the side, above it the title read "Beware the Dark Mark".

Jasmine pointed to it. It was a picture of a large greenish light above a house. Looking more carefully, Daphne could make out the shape of a skull and from it's mouth a a great protruding snake in place of a tongue. The sight of it made Daphne's skin crawl.

"Everyone is guessing that's his sign. Every time someone has been killed lately, this appears over their house. It's how they connect all the murders and disappearances to him. He seems to be proud of what he's doing. The article is meant to warn people about it. If a person sees this sign, they aren't supposed to go in, but find a safe place to hide after informing the ministry."

Once again, the hushed speaking in the hall was broken by none other than Clint, who had chosen to pause right behind Daphne. Unaware that he was interrupting a serious conversation, he cheerfully bid Daphne a good morning.

Daphne spun around on the bench, the greenish glow of the skull in her mind. She said trying to shake it out and then getting confused again as to why Clint was there.

She was about to find out for he continued. "How are you doing?"

Daphne suspected something was coming, but admittably did not see where this was going.

"Okay," she nodded. Had he read the papers yet? He was speaking like there was nothing wrong in the entire world.

"Excellent, would you like to come over and join me at the Slytherin table?" There it was.

Sirius took over before she could respond.

"Why the bloody hell would she want to do that?" He stood up and was clearly taller than Clint.

Clint didn't back down at all. He continued smiling.

"It was just a suggestion. I'm sure she would look just as beautiful sitting anywhere in this hall." James and Sirius exchanged looks of disgust. Daphne looked over to the Slytherin table and right away found herself looking for a familiar face with curtains of black hair, but she did not see him and wondered why he was missing breakfast. Clint didn't notice how distracted she was.

"Maybe next time," he decided when Sirius did not sit down. "I'll see you around." Clint waved merrily.

Daphne hesitantly waved back.

"The nerve," James scoffed at the Slytherin once he was gone.

Jasmine folded the newspaper deciding that the discussion was over. "What was that all about?"

"No idea," Daphne replied and she couldn't be more serious. Since when did Clint care about how she was doing?

"The prick," Sirius rolled his eyes and stabbed his fork into his food. Remus didn't say anything, but looked in the direction Daphne had been looking, then at Clint, her, and Jasmine, who Daphne was sure had nothing to do with this. Remus just couldn't resist since Jasmine had chosen to plant herself right in front of him. It was Lily who broke the silence next. She had been prepared to head down the table where Thelma and a few other friends of hers were waiting when she stopped, and looking at Sirius, cleared her throat. James looked from Lily to Sirius.

"Yes Lily?" Sirius asked slowly like he was keeping his temper from flaring. Daphne had the distinct impression he knew what Lily was implying already. Lily looked back at the Slytherin table and everyone's eyes followed her gaze, except for Peter's, whose beady eyes stayed on his bacon. Daphne thought they were all going to be looking at Clint again, in a very _obvious_ way. But they were not looking at Clint. They were looking at Raelyn. She was seated near the door, picking through the food in front of her.

"Is anyone else curious as to why we're all staring at Raelyn?" Jasmine whispered.

"Yes," Remus and Daphne, said together.

"Good, just checking."

"And why we're being so obvious about it?" James asked now.

"That too," Jasmine nodded in reply.

"_Sirius_?" Lily haughtily raised an eyebrow. Her arms were crossed and she seemed to be waiting for something, so the rest of them waited too. Naturally, Raelyn had sensed them staring and she looked up from her plate at them, blinked, then narrowed her eyes.

"_We're __waiting,_" Lily prompted.

Sirius angrily shoved himself up from his seat and Daphne thought he was about to lose his temper, but he composed himself. Then, tossing his hair out of his eyes, he strolled down the space between the two tables and came to a stop only when he reached Raelyn. She had glared at him the entire way over. Her eyes so narrow now they were close to being completely shut. Everyone waited.

"Good morning love," Sirius said in a voice that was just a polite as Clint's had been, though Daphne could tell he did not mean it. Raelyn looked like someone had just told her a hippo was about to become a famous trapeze artist and she was to be it's assistant. Her surprise went as quickly as it came, and she glared again waited.

"You look… lovely this morning. How are you doing?" James dropped his head on the table and laughed heartily at his friend. Lily grinned proudly. Remus chuckled a little. Jasmine raised an eyebrow, and Daphne watched eagerly for what would happen next. A couple of the people from both tables were catching on now. The Gryffindors giggled like James, and the Slytherins glared like Raelyn, who as still waiting. Daphne saw her wand in her hand under the table, not having noticed when she took it out.

"No need for that," Sirius remarked. "I'm simply here to inquire how you are. After all, I would never dream of hurting someone as lovely as you." James pounded the table with his fist. Sirius looked over at Lily who shook her head no. Clearly, Sirius wasn't done yet.

"What was the bet? Is it that he has to be nice to her?" Jasmine questioned her cousin.

"You could put it like that."

Daphne saw Raelyn's mouth move.

"What are you doing?" She said quietly enough for only Sirius to hear.

"You're so suspicious, I love that about you." Sirius forced a smile again. "I was merely inquiring as to how you were." More people snickered. Raelyn looked around him, still waiting for something. She saw his wand was right there sticking out of his pocket and frowned.

Unable to wait any longer, Raelyn stood up abruptly and grabbed her things, prepared to leave the hall. Lily, however, cleared her throat loudly and Sirius fell into step with Raelyn in one stride. He took the book from her hand.

"I'll carry these for you, love. There's no need for you to walk around with them." He easily took the bag off her shoulder.

"I can carry my own things!" Raelyn shouted and took her things back. When she got them, she dropped them onto the floor and grabbed Sirius' wrist. She undoubtedly would have preferred to drag him out by the ear, but since his hand was easier to reach, she snatched it, and Sirius let her pull him out of the hall. Several people followed and peeped out the large double doors to see what would happen next. Raelyn dropped his hand as soon as they were out.

"What are you doing?" She shouted up at him. "What is this? Why are you being nice? Is this a joke? A so-called "funny" prank? What are you up to?"

"I see you're not ignoring me anymore?" Sirius really smiled this time.

"Is that why you're doing this? Revenge?" Raelyn stroked her chin and paced around as she thought of more possibilities.

"I just want to show my appreciation for you, and offer my assistance when you need it." Sirius offered her another fake smile.

"I don't need assistance. That's all a load of bullocks and you know it, so stop." With the last word, she poked him sharply right smack dab in the middle of the chest.

Sirius angrily rubbed the spot. "Don't poke…"

"Sirius," Lily warned from where she was watching at the doors.

Sirius mouth twitched like he wanted to shout something, but instead he remained calm.

"You look beautiful when you yell," he told Raelyn.

Raelyn glared from Lily to Sirius.

"You better stop," she warned then quickly left.

Sirius sighed. "Glad that's over."

"Bravo!" James clapped all the way over as students returned to the great hall now that the show was over. "That was hilarious."

"You might think so, I have to keep this up for a week," Sirius furiously muttered.

By the time the day was over, Daphne realized she had not sought out Severus. She made the excuse that she hadn't had a class with him that day and that she would talk to him tomorrow, but again, she had to endure another horrible sleepless night.

The next day, Sirius continued with his sickening politeness towards Raelyn. He walked her to every class, while she tried to ignore his presence. He carried her books, until she wrestled them away or told a professor he was stealing them. Most professors thought his attempts at being a gentlemen were gallant, and she was left even more annoyed when they told her to accept his kind help. He got her ingredients in potions, and poured her a plate filled with only corn kernals at dinner, which she almost laughed at. He offered her his homework and his notes, even set off a firework in history of magic when she commented that she was bored. Any other girl would have enjoyed his attentions, but Lily had made a wise choice. They looked ready to drive each other mad. The nicer he was, the angrier she got and the angrier she got, the more annoyed he got. Daphne had never seen Raelyn look more irritated as it became impossible to ignore Sirius. As the day ended, an exhausted Sirius threw himself onto the common room sofa.

"I hate my life."

Daphne patted him on the head. "It's not so bad. It keeps everyone amused."

"My mission in life. She seriously has to be the most annoying person around," He complained. Daphne stayed down there with him to sympathize, realizing only when it was too late that she hadn't seen Severus. The more she thought about it, she realized he might be trying to avoid her. She never saw him at the Slytherin table or in the hallway.

By the second day, Raelyn was ready to explode. On the third day, Sirius had not anticipated what she had in store. Upon walking into the common room, Raelyn called out his name in a singsongy voice.

"Maybe she's had a change of heart." Daphne smiled at Sirius to encourage him. She noticed Severus wasn't anywhere to be seen and her smile faded. Sirius looked sick.

"No, she hasn't," he

Raelyn beamed too, but there was a glint of mystery in her eyes.

"Sirius, can you get me some eggs?" She held out her plate and smiled innocently. Knowing Lily was watching, Sirius smiled back and took her plate. He scooped eggs into it and put it before her, ready to leave.

"Sirius?" The girl called again.

"What? I mean, yes love?"

"There are squishy eggs in here. I don't like squishy eggs. Can you take them out?" She held up the plate.

"What? I'm not taking out… Of course, I will." Sirius sat down at the Slytherin table to pick through her eggs. He didn't even know which ones the squishy eggs were. They all looked squishy to him. Raelyn watched him work with the same sweet smile. Sirius glanced toward the Gryffindor table. Lily was currently distracted by James, so he took the opportunity.

"Stop smiling like that," he whispered to Raelyn.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Raelyn said, almost shouting down the hall. "Are you trying to be mean?"

Knowing Lily was watching now, Sirius shook his head, but he glared. When he finished with the squishy eggs, she took one bite, checked the time, and hurried him up. Sirius pointed to his table. He hadn't eaten anything yet.

"But breakf…"

"But I need you, Sirius. You're invaluable as a companion." Raelyn smiled in the sweetest way, but Sirius was sure he saw a flash of evil in her eyes.

"Yes, of course," Sirius grumbled.

Raelyn pointed under the table. "Carry those."

Sirius went to the other side and saw a massive pile of books. More books than any seventh years needed, even Jasmine did not have so many. The largest ones had to belong to the library. Raelyn was watching his reaction, so Sirius defiantly lifted them all up.

"Where to?"

"I'm going up to the top tower," she replied. Sirius told them later on that they had gone all the way up to top, only for her to realize her first class was in the dungeons.

"She got you. She got you good," James laughed. It was true. All day, Raelyn called his name with that sickening sweet voice, asking him to do menial tasks. He copied down word for word everything Professor Binns said, but when he gave it to Raelyn, she didn't even look at it. He was sent all over the castle to find a missing book that was never missing. He brought her any type of food she requested. He even had to sneak into Hogsmeade during the middle of the day to bring her a piece of chocolate, which she gave away. He cleaned the floor before she treaded on it and then she stepped on his hands. She sent him to take messages to every Slytherin. He had to personally iron her clothes.

Sirius, who was extremely irritable these days, answered. "Just wait. Only a few more days."

Daphne nodded distractedly. It was the night of the full moon. As the guys left, with Sirius still grumbling, Daphne decided if she was ever to get a decent nights sleep again, she would have to go speak to Severus once and for all, even if the hour was inconvenient. She had only seen him once that day, and at the sight of her with the Marauders, he had bolted. Daphne got out of bed and quietly made her way out and down to the dungeons where she came upon the perfect person.

"Raelyn!" Daphne smiled like she was saying hello during a sunny school day and not in the dungeons very late at nighttime.

A startled Raelyn merely glared. "What?"

"Hello!"

Raelyn still glared, neither asking Daphne why she was down there or walking away. Severus had told her once never to come down in Slytherin territory alone, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Besides, Raelyn would not attack her.

"I was wondering…" Daphne paused. She wasn't exactly sure how to word what she wanted to ask. It was an unusual request.

"Yes?" Raelyn impatiently prompted.

"I sort of needed to get into the Slytherin common room," Daphne said very eloquently. Raelyn gave her a disbelieving smirk.

"I don't think so. Gryffindors aren't setting foot in there. Is that all?" She started to walk way.

"I really need to get in," Daphne stated once again loving how her speech flowed so elegantly.

"Did Black put you up to this?" Raelyn suspiciously looked up and down the dark hall. "What are you all planning?"

"Nothing," Daphne promised. "He doesn't know. I just really need to talk to Severus for a moment," Daphne admitted. She deciding that if Raelyn knew the reason she might be more willing to help. After all, she had helped Daphne once before when it came to Severus. Clearly, Daphne was wrong.

"And that's my problem how?" The girl asked.

"Please," Daphne tried. There was no other person in Slytherin who would give it to her. Maybe with the way Clint was acting lately, but she didn't want to try it.

"I don't think so," Raelyn replied slowly. "Unless there's something in it for me, I see no reason for _me_ to give to _you_ the password."

"What do you want?" Daphne hesitantly asked. She couldn't think of anything she had to give, but Raelyn could.

"A password for a password," she sharply answered.

Daphne hesitated. The passwords changed often, but Raelyn was a Slytherin. The girls began to walk away, but Daphne called her back. She reasoned there was not much damage anyone could do to another common room without getting thrown out.

"Joberknoll," Raelyn informed her. That sounded ridiculous, but Daphne was sure she heard it mentioned in care of magical creatures or potions once, so she had no choice but to accept it and hope Raelyn wasn't lying.

"Hippogriff," she responded.

With a grin, Raelyn turned to leave. Because of her black hair and robe, she easily disappeared into the black abyss. Now that Daphne had what she wanted, she stood outside the wall she knew was the entrance to the Slytherin common rooms, except she could not make herself go in. She opened her mouth to say the password, but nothing came out. She didn't even know what she was going to say yet. Daphne stared at the stone wall so intently, then someone spoke.

"Daphne?"

"Yes?" She replied, without looking away. The voice registered somewhere in the back of her mind.

"Severus?" There he was, looking both amused and angry. Now that he had her attention, Severus couldn't look her in the eyes. He kept moving his eyes around and a faint blush rose in his cheeks.

"Didn't I tell you not to come down here alone? You are alone I presume?" He looked around much like Raelyn had.

For a horrifying moment, Daphne imagined Remus at the end of the hallway, but it quickly left her head as a realization came to mind. Severus hadn't told her to leave. In fact, he seemed more concerned for her safety.

"I might vaguely recall that." Who was she kidding? Of course, she recalled that.

"Then why," Severus repeated slowly. "Are you here alone?"

"I'm not."Daphne shook her head.

"You're not?" Severus glanced around to see what he had missed. His hand was already half way to his wand.

"I'm with _you,_" Daphne pointed out for his sake. He really hoped she didn't notice to how tense he was feeling.

"I hardly think that counts." These past few days had been torture for Severus, who could not understand what had happened in the closet, or why it would not leave his mind.

"So you're not mad?" Daphne asked just in case. She tried to look in his eyes, but they would not look back.

"Why would I be mad?" Severus replied quietly. He had avoided her the past few days because he didn't know what to say. He had kissed her back. He couldn't deny it, but she had kissed him to begin with, and he didn't know why.

"Never mind," Daphne managed.

"Did they give you a hard time?" Severus asked. He hated the idea that anything he did would make life harder for her. And being friends or whatever with him guaranteed people liking her less.

Daphne recalled Remus allowing Lily to win the bet. It still made her angry when she thought about it. That was supposed to be Sirius' victory. Then she remembered that Severus didn't know Remus hadn't told any of her other friends. Maybe Severus had been avoiding her because he didn't want to cause problems with her friends, or maybe he thought they were waiting to curse him and had stopped showing up to meals.

"Remus promised not to tell anyone," Daphne explained quickly.

"Why would he keep his promise?" Severus questioned, not quite believing what he was hearing. He didn't think the werewolf would be capable of keeping such a promise.

"Remus is trustworthy," Daphne informed him. "He'll keep his word. I better see you eating in the Great Hall again."

The fact that she had noticed his absence made Severus feel strangely warm and nervous at the same time. Remembering the Slytherin common room she was standing in front of, Severus asked, "What were you doing down here anyway?"

"Nothing, I just I came down to… I wanted to… I'm not making much sense," Daphne concluded.

"I know. I'm the one listening to you ramble on."

Daphne felt relieved to hear him say that. He was treating her the way he always did. Now, if she could just get him to look at her.

"I came down to talk to you," She stated plainly.

"What about?"

What about? THE KISS and Daphne felt that's how it would be spelled out if it was written down on paper. Not simply the kiss, but _THE KISS_. Again, her voice was failing her, much to Daphne's annoyance. She was not accustomed to being awkward around people. She refused to let this be awkward.

"About the… nothing."

"Nothing?" He repeated. He knew _exactly_ what she wanted to talk about.

Daphne decided not to bring it up. He wasn't mad and she had clarified the secrecy. There was no reason to discuss it. They were fine.

"What were you doing?" She automatically asked. Now that she thought about it, a kiss wasn't something to get so worked up about.

"Nothing."

"What exciting lives you lead."

"What are you doing here?" Severus snapped at Raelyn. He appeared rather annoyed to see her there.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." She didn't look sorry at all. "It just so happens hallways are not for your own personal use, but for the use of others as well. If you don't mind," Raelyn brushed past them.

"Lethifold," she said and the door to the common room slid open.

Daphne was outraged. "You said it was jobberknoll!"

"It was five minutes ago." She stepped through before the wall could slide back into place. Severus stood there awkwardly for a moment, then followed Raelyn back into the dormitories.

As she made her way back upstairs, Daphne felt relieved to have talked to Severus. It still irritated her that he had hardly looked at her though. Something felt like it was missing.

Daphne wasn't the only one who spent most of the night awake. In a different tower, Jasmine was contemplating her next phase in "operation get Remus to cave in". She was having trouble deciding whether or not to go through with it. Closing her eyes and seeing his face in her mind, she resolutely decided what had to be done. As dawn neared, Jasmine slipped out of her room wearing a short light blue robe and headed to the prefect bathroom. It was still too early for people to be up in the castle, so she easily made it without running into anyone. Remus was already there. He sat in the large bathtub, surrounded by water and bubbles. Sometimes after leaving Madame Pomfrey, he would come here to relax after the strenuous full moon. He didn't even hear Jasmine come in. The bathroom was still dark, with only a little light coming in through the window. Jasmine felt like they were cut off from the world. Here, he could not run.

Jasmine instantly felt nervous. When she saw Remus close his eyes and drop his head back to relax, she knew couldn't do it. The plan had been to join him in his bath, but Jasmine didn't know what had possessed her when she thought of that idea. It felt so ridiculous now. Deciding it was better to make a quick escape, Jasmine hurriedly spun around.

Remus was almost drifting off into sleep when he smelled vanilla and sniffed the air.

"Jasmine?" He quickly sat up and was shocked to see her in there. He made sure he wasn't being exposed, but still turned red at the sight of her.

"Hi," Jasmine meekly managed. She was caught. Maybe it was a sign that she should go through with her plan. Jasmine united the robe. What am I thinking? She tied it again. Then she put her hand on her hip and stood there feeling awkward. She had no reason to be in the prefect bathroom so early in nothing, but a thin robe.

"Hi," Remus answered back. He looked everywhere except her. If he found it odd that she was there, he wasn't going to say anything.

"I was just," he indicated his towel. Jasmine turned around and did her best not to peek. When she finally glanced back, she let out a gasp. Remus understood. He had wrapped the towel around his waist. His upper body was still exposed. He knew she had seen the large scratch marks on his back.

"It's nothing," he assured her.

"How can you say that?" It hurt Jasmine just looking at it, like she was the one with the injury and not him. Jasmine forgot her awkwardness and hurried over to him. "Let me take a look at it."

Remus' face turned a brighter shade of red as she ran her finger lightly on his moist skin. He quickly stepped away.

"It's just a scrape, nothing to be..."

"Don't tell me not to worry, Remus," Jasmine insisted. Then, she conjured a chair and made him sit. Even though touching him left her feeling tingly, she was determined to help. She conjured a first aid kit next.

"I'll have this fixed in no time."

Losing all of her nervousness, Jasmine carefully bent down to clean away all of the cuts. There were several. Remus tried to preoccupy his mind with the day ahead, but kept finding himself looking at her while she worked. She was so beautiful in the early morning light pouring through the window. Her almond shaped eyes were focused and he had a sudden urge to run his fingers through her hair. Her long loose waves looked silky soft.

"There," Jasmine said when she finished bandaging his back and his arm. She saved his face for last. He already had several scars there and one new gash. Jasmine swallowed.

"Look at my face," she instructed.

"What?" Remus asked. He was nervous she had caught him doing that earlier.

"I need you to look at me."

Remus hesitated, but at last turned his light eyes up to her. Jasmine almost forgot what she was supposed to be doing. They just looked at each other for a long moment, before she carefully took his face into one hand and began to lightly dab his cut with the other. It had been so long since Remus had been so close to her. He could see the worry on her smooth face. Remus cleared his throat.

"I've got to... I've got to go." He was sorry to go. He wished they could stay in there forever, but he knew if he didn't leave soon, he would never be able to ignore her again.

"Me too."

Remus tried to ignore how sad she sounded. Meanwhile, Jasmine followed his lead and tried not to gape at his fit upper torso. She didn't know how she would ever make it back to Ravenclaw tower without being spotted by students. Or how she would withstand being so far from Remus again. Before they separated, Remus called to her.

"Jasmine?" She glanced back inquiringly. "Thank You."

* * *

The next morning, Daphne felt much more cheerful when she entered the great hall. And after spotting Severus eating a proper meal, she was absolutely glowing. Even Sirius headed over to Raelyn without a single grumble.

"Good morning, sunshine. You look absolutely stunning, light of my life." He poured her all the squishy eggs and when she told him to take them back, he threw them into the bowl again and gave her all the squishy ones again. When Raleyn made him carry the books he commented that a beautiful small girl like her shouldn't carry books anyway, and that she was smart to entrust them to such a strong man like himself. When she told him to clean the ground, he left it wet so that people slipped. When he was supposed to be writing notes, he wrote her a few inapporpraite things that made her turn red. If he opened doors or pulled out chairs, he would comment on how great her legs were looking in her tiny skirt. And most of all, he flattered her. Every other minute, he was using classic corny pick up lines on her, which infuriated her to no end. But by far, they all agreed that the best thing he did was during the quidditch game. Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor. James had pulled the team into the lead early on and the rest of the game was a boring slaughter. Sirius decided to make it more entertaining. He went up to the game commentator, took the mic and yelled into it.

"Raelyn! Raelyn, it's Sirius! Raelyn, I love you!" The Gryffindors, who had been mostly informed or figured out what was going on, laughed. The Hufflepuffs looked confused. Raelyn stared down at the ground from up in the stand.

"Do you think if I jumped I would die?" She asked Severus who was sitting next to her.

Soon enough, Sirius was being nice without Lily's prompting him. He hated it the first few days, but was finding out that the more he tried the more it annoyed Raelyn. As both of them tried to out do the other for the next two days, they were reaching a breaking point. There was so much fake affection and real hate that Daphne thought they would never make it to the last day without a blow out.

On Friday, Daphne decided that night she would make a better attempt with Severus, though she didn't know how to explain to him that something was still not right. Sadly, she had forgotten that it was Halloween. She was reminded during a dull history of magic lecture. She was taking notes when a small paper dragon flew over. She found out later both Lily and Jasmine had received messages as well.

Each one was in different hand writing telling the girls to come to the Marauders' dormitory that night for a fun time. Daphne had no idea what that meant. With them, it could really be anything. Jasmine agreed to go, even though normally she wanted to stay behind. Lily also agreed because she claimed she had nothing better to do. That was how that night the three girls found themselves in Daphne's dormitory, while everyone went down to the feast. Once the noise died down, they walked over to the boy's side of the tower. Sirius was in a much better mood now that the last day of his being nice with Raelyn was coming to an end. He cheerfully greeted them.

"Welcome ladies, you're all looking quite lovely tonight." All three girls entered the small dormitory. It looked as though the boys had quickly thrown it together for their sake. The beds were hastily made and things were poking out from under them. Other than that, it was a familiar room. It was exactly the same as the girls' dormitory, even if it wasn't kept as clean.

"Seems your last day has put you in a better mood. That will show you to think twice before you make a bet with me," Lily laughed merrily. Sirius glared, but said nothing

"Here, Evans, have a seat." James gestured to the bed in the far left of the room, the one Daphne knew was his own.

Lily already knew. "Your bed?"

"It's the most comfortable in the room by far," James remarked to tempt her. Jasmine walked around to observe her surroundings.

"Where's your bed Remus?" She asked. When he didn't answer right away, she instinctively walked to one that seemed neater than the others. "This one?"

"Erm," was all Remus could muster at her correct guess.

"This one's mine, Jasmine." Peter indicated the bed on the far right. He bounced on the edge making the springs creak dangerously.

"That's nice peter," Jasmine said without paying him any attention.

"How are your cuts Remus? Let me take a look." She reached up for his face, noting that the wound was healing nicely, though she could still see the tired bags under his eyes. Eyes that were intensely peering down at her. Jasmine almost lost her breath. Jasmine let go when Sirius cleared his throat and Daphne smiled knowingly.

"If we're all done here," Sirius remarked. Daphne bounced onto his bed.

"What are we doing that's so much fun?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't think we've ever gone to a feast," Jasmine complained a little.

"We came prepared."

A nightstand near Sirius' bed had been shoved together with another one and a variety of snacks and drinks were piled on top. They were similar to the ones Daphne suspected they had down in the feast.

"What else are we doing?" Daphne continued. She knew the Marauders did not consider a private feast great fun.

"Poker." Sirius beamed proudly.

"Oh no," both Daphne and Jasmine sighed at once. Lily did not share their attitude.

"Don't worry, we'll go easy on you," James offered encouragingly.

"Oh, you will? You don't know what you have coming, Potter. I happen to be a great poker player," Lily boasted.

"Then perhaps we should up the stakes," James said thoughtfully, a mischievous light popping in his hazel eyes.

"Let's not," Daphne suggested.

"What's it to be?" Lily curiously prodded.

"Instead of playing for small change, let's add a little spice," James said.

"Spice?"

James looked to Sirius who gave them the answer. "Strip poker."

"I don't know about this." Lily regretted her earlier comment.

"Scared?" James dared to ask.

That strengthened the red heads resolve. She agreed, even if Daphne and Jasmine still weren't thrilled at the idea.

"If we must," Remus sighed rather nervously. He moved his wand making a small wooden table and chairs appear in the middle of the room for all of them.

"Now only one thing is missing." Sirius went to the bed next to James and after a bit of tossing found a glass bottle.

Remus chuckled, but he didn't reprimand him, which surprised Daphne since she knew instantly what it was. So did Jasmine.

"Is that firewhiskey?" She asked.

"In all it's glory."

Glasses appeared, one for each. Daphne made sure not to mention she was the one who had given Sirius the bottle as a present. It was a bottle that she had charmed to never run dry.

"You can't have that," the prefect protested as Sirius poured them each a drink.

"Why not?"

"It's against school rules."

Despite her protests, Jasmine got handed a glass. Sirius poured until everyone had one. Jasmine knew was fighting a losing battle. James dealt the cards all around. When he finished, everyone raised their glasses, Jasmine a little reluctantly, and drained the firey drink.

"Seconds?" Sirius called out. To Jasmine's surprise, Remus raised his.

"I wouldn't mind one," he replied. Sirius poured him some more. Every time the liquid got near the bottom, the bottle filled right up again. The games began. An hour and a half late, James was sweating bullets and perusing his cards.

"Damn she is good," he remarked to Sirius. James was in nothing, but a Gryffindor tie, boxers and white socks. His friend next to him had the luxury of pants.

"How did this happen?" Sirius groaned.

"I hate this. Why did I agree to play?" Daphne pouted and wrapped herself up in a white bed sheet. Several looses had left her with nothing. Lily put down her cards and enjoyed the stressed faces around her.

"That's another full house, boys, and I believe, another win." Lily took another sip of firewhiskey, which had given her a bright glow. "Pay up!"

"Geez Evans, I didn't know you wanted to get a look of me so bad," James proclaimed, as he tossed his tie to her. She jokingly put it on, having lost her own tie along with her shirt a while back. She still had a yellow bra and the rest of her clothes on.

"Dream on, Potter. I just can't resist seeing you lose," she gloated.

"She beat you again," Jasmine giggled. "Ohhhh"

"Said the person who doesn't have a scrap of clothes to her name," James reminded the Ravenclaw.

"I don't?" Jasmine looked down after draining another glass of firewhiskey. "Hahaha you're right, I don't."

"You're lucky Remus is letting you use his pillows," Daphne told her friend, who she knew had had one too many drinks for a person her size. Jasmine held on firmly to the large pillow covering her.

"Alright, I think that's enough firewhiskey for you," Remus laughed. He took the bottle away from her before she could pour herself anymore and poured himself some instead.

"Noooo, don't take it away," Jasmine reached out for it again.

"Yeah, don't take it away," Sirius agreed bringing a silence to the table. "I find her tolerable when she's drunk."

"Who's drunk?" Jasmine asked, eyeing each of them suspiciously.

"See, much better than don't do this don't do that." Sirius imitated Jasmine perfectly, not that the girl noticed.

"Alright Evans," James stated as he dealt out the cards. "This time I've got you for good."

"I'm sorry, didn't you say that last time?"Llily lifted her cards cheerfully.

"You're the last girl we have to take down." Sirius let out a bark like laugh as his eyes landed on Daphne.

"You gamblers!" Daphne accused, pouting her lip. "It's not my fault I spend my time on better things."

"Don't worry, Daph, I don't mind you using my sheets," Sirius told her with a flirtatious grin.

"Can't we play something else now?" Daphne doubted they would want too, but had to ask anyway. Jasmine agreed and almost dropped one of her pillows.

"Wow, let's keep that pillow in place." Remus held it up and she laughingly took it back.

"We cant stop now! I've got Evans in her bra." James pleaded with them to let him continue.

Jasmine shot up again, Remus held the pillow up

"I know, I know what we can do!" She said excitedly.

"What do you have in mind?" Lily asked as she sorted through her cards.

"Something fun?" Daphne asked.

"Yes," Jasmine exaggerated, swayed forward slightly, then continued. She pointed to a window. "There's a lake outside."

"It's been there for quite a long time," Daphne nodded, feeling a little lighter as she sipped from her cup.

"Really?" Jasmine looked out the window again.

"What do you want to do?" Remus questioned. He had a little glow of his own tonight too and he was being extra nice to Jasmine. Unfortunately, she hardly noticed.

"Skinny dipping!" Jasmine shouted and raised her arms up.

"Uh," Daphne stared blankly ahead, then giggled a little at her friend. Jasmine stood up, grabbed Remus' hand, and tried heading for the door.

"Jasmine, I think..." He stopped her and pulled out a large shirt from his trunk. "Maybe you should put on something first. You don't want to go walking around Hogwarts in nothing, but a pillow." He smirked and handed her the shirt, which she immediately slipped on.

"Let's go!" She happily yanked Remus forward with the pillow still in her other hand.

"I could use a good swim." Sirius dropped his cards and grabbed the bottle to follow behind.

"Me too," James agreed eagerly. "And then you'll have to lose the rest of your clothes, Evans."

Lily just laughed.

"What about Peter?' Sirius pointed down. The boy had fallen asleep after having a few drinks. He was presently lying snoring lightly on his bed.

"Leave him there. It's his fault he knocked out so early," Jasmine replied easily. "Come on Remus!"

"Not so loud," Daphne said as they headed out, but even as she said it, she let out a loud giggle. Lily laughed too.

"We're gonna get caught," she said. That didn't stop any of them from stumbling their way through the dark castle, using all the short cuts to get outside into the fresh air.

"Hey Sirius, I wonder where Raelyn is," Lily remarked just to annoy him.

"I can't even get one night off? You want me to go find Raelyn and tell her how much I like her again? Raelyn, where are you? Where is your annoying little... I mean Raelyn, I love you. Raelyn I do." He sang very off key. Lily mentioned that it was past midnight already, but he didn't hear her.

"Shut up you stupid arse!" A small voice drifted down from the top of the astronomy tower. Raelyn poked her head down.

"Raelyn, there you are. What are you dong all the way up there?" Sirius pointed, got dizzy, and looked down blinking. "Come on down here and have a drink with us."

"You're going to wake everybody up! Now... eep, what the bloody hell are you doing?" She shouted down again as Sirius began to take off his pants.

"What does it look like?" He yelled leaving them lying on the ground and moving closer after everyone to the lake.

"Who's going first?" Daphne wondered out loud. It would not be her.

"I will!" A happy Jasmine volunteered herself and Remus, whose hand she hadn't let go of yet. She pulled him forward.

"No, I'll stay here." He had lost his pants upstairs, but he refused to take off his shirt now, undoubtedly because of his wolfish scars. Before Jasmine could try and convince Remus some more, there was a yell and Sirius jumped into the water, followed by James. Both left any clothes they had on behind on the edge of the water. Daphne laughed at them and tightly held onto the sheet that was wrapped around her like a toga.

"Water's perfect," Sirius yelled at them to entice them to join. James was more focused on one person joining.

"Coming Evans or are you scared?"

"I don't think so." Lily stripped off the rest of her clothes and folded them all neatly. She entered the water, where she joined in the splashing.

"Come on, Daphne!" She yelled.

"I'm not going in there!" Daphne shook her head. "It's dark, you don't know what's in there." The dark squid infested lake looked questionable to her.

"I do!" Jasmine raised her had just like she normally did in class. She had already lost the shirt Remus had given her, but remained near the shallow part of the lake, trying to get him to join her. He wouldn't let the water get higher than his thighs. Jasmine leaned forward closer to Remus.

"Want to know?" She whispered loudly. He smirked with his bright pink cheeks.

"Sure," he replied.

"Mermaids," she responded matter of faclty, letting her wet hair fall down in dripping curls. Daphne thought about this and came to a conclusion.

"I wanna be a mermaid!"

"I am one!" Jasmine swam around in the water.

"Hey! Let's find the squid!" She said when she came up for a breath of air.

"I don't know about that," Remus laughed. His hair was all down and out of his normal pony tail.

"Not so deep in, careful now," he warned Jasmine

"You must be enjoying this," Daphne accused Remus jokingly. She didn't even care that Jasmine was close enough to hear.

"I would never," he replied, but the smile was wide on his face. He couldn't hide it. He enjoyed it because he liked seeing Jasmine happy and carefree, not stressed out. That made him happy.

In the trees near the lake, the splashing caught Severus' attention. He had been unable to sleep for the past few days. On the night he spoke to Daphne, he had walked around and ended up in Gryffindor tower. It surprised him when he had found her in front of the Slytherin common room. He wondered what she was doing now. He could hear her idiotic friends making a lot of noise around in the lake. No doubt they were up to something, just like the previous year, when he was sure they had been outside of the castle on Halloween. Unlike that night, he didn't feel his usual urge to go tell on them. Instead, he wanted to see what was going on. When he peeked over, he was sure Daphne was standing on shore in a sheet, which perplexed him greatly.

Daphne teased Remus a little more before rounding on Sirius.

"Stop splashing me! The sheet is white!"

"I had no idea," Sirius swore. He was trying to coax her in to give James and Lily some alone time, as they continued splashing each other.

"Lose something?"

Daphne turned around. Raelyn had descended from the tower. She twirled a set of boxers in one finger and had pants in her arm. Severus was not surprised to see her there too.

"You wouldn't," Sirius responded. The second he said it, he let out another bark like laugh. "Damn, you would."

"I would." She nodded then took off towards the castle. Sirius ran after her. Raelyn came to a halt covering her eyes and shouting.

"Why?"

"You were going to take my clothes. You asked for it." Sirius replied, easily standing there in all his glory without a care in the world. He snatched his clothes back. "Hah!"

"Ruined," Raelyn complained. She tried to get back to the castle, without looking, now that her plan had been thwarted. Severus too thought it was a good idea to head back to the castle. With one last look at Daphne, headed off.

* * *

Jasmine woke up with a pounding inside of her head. A bright light was somewhere and it was blinding her. She felt extremely drowsy then realized that there was a hand on her leg, her bare upper thigh to be more specific. She glanced down. She was in a large shirt and she was clutching a pillow. She didn't even think she had underwear on. Her head was resting on someone, who chose to move slightly right then. Jasmine glanced up. Remus breathed steadily, still asleep.

"Eeeppp!" Jasmine let out a small cry. Someone else in the room stirred.

"Whustha?"

"Wormtail probably had a nightmare. You scream like a girl," Remus muttered quietly. He was still half asleep and he held onto her tighter.

Daphne blinked at the sunlight. Why was it so bright?

"Whatsgoinon?" She said jumbling her words together. She was lying face down on a bed wrapped very tightly in a white sheet. Sirius lifted his head off a hard table.

"I'll take care of it," he muttered, not even opening his eyes. He reached for his wand, but it wasn't there "Where's my wand?" His gray eyes were still shut tight, his voice breathy and utterly confused.

"Huh?" James groaned from the bed on the far left. This moved Lily slightly, who as also on that bed.

"What's that thumping?" She murmured, not fully awake yet.

"Thumping?" Daphne repeated, wondering if this was all a strange dream. She didn't hear thumping. "I don't hear thumping!"

Jasmine had clearly thought this was a dream too. She was falling back asleep comfortably in Remus' arms. A loud snore came from the bed on the far right. Peter dangled upside down from it.

"That wasn't thumping," Daphne stated out loud again. Why was this blanket wrapped so tightly around her? She was feeling claustrophobic. Why couldn't she raise her arm to move?

"I got it, I got it!" Sirius repeated. He reached for his wand again. "Where's my wand?" He asked again flustered

"I hear thumping!" Lily opened her green eyes to figure out what was going on. She saw a chest, a bare well built chest. She lifted her head. Her red hair dangled over the chest, touching it lightly. James laughed a little.

"That tickles."

Lily gasped out loud. Then seeing that she was just in her bra and underwear, she let out a scream that woke up the entire room. Lily covered her mouth. James sat up on his elbows, reaching for his glasses.

"What? What's going on?"

"I got it, I got it!" Sirius mumbled. He reached for his wand and stood up from his chair, nearly falling over in his effort. He pointed at Peter, the only one still snoring.

"What's going... Padfoot for heavens sake put some clothes on!" Remus muttered, rubbing his heavy eyes. Sirius looked down. He didn't have a single thing on and he was pointing at Peter with a empty hand.

"Oh," he replied then slipped on a pair of black pants that were on the floor. "There's my wand." He pulled it out of the pocket.

Daphne struggled. Why couldn't she move her arms?

"I'm stuck," she started panicking. "I'm stuck!" She flipped around on the bed, rolling all over, unable to free her hands from the blanket burrito she found herself in.

"Ahhh!" She yelled as she rolled right off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Hmmm?" Jasmine blinked again. She found herself in the same situation she thought she had dreamed and let out a yelp. Remus quickly let go of her. Peter got up and rubbed his tired face with a groan.

Daphne punched the air wildly to disentangle herself from the blanket. Finally, she felt like she could breathe then realized she needed the blanket to cover herself. Memories of the poker night and skinny dipping flooded Daphne's mind.

Meanwhile, Jasmine couldn't bring herself to look at Remus after the position she had found them in. Likewise, Remus kept inching further from her.

"Why are you in a shirt, Jasmine?" Peter gave a puzzled face.

"Umm your pillow." She offered it to Remus before hastily exiting the room. On the other side of the room, Lily was a new shade of red.

"What happened?" She looked around and snatched clothes near James' bed she knew were hers. She tried to put them on as fast as she could. "How did we get back here?"

"You don't remember after the lake? Well I suppose you wouldn't. I think we all got a little carried away." James laughed then yawned. He was still in his boxers. Lily dreaded to think she had done something she couldn't remember. The moment she had enough clothes on, she hurried out just like Jasmine.

"Lake?" Peter blinked, exposing his rat like teeth. Daphne dropped back down onto the bed. She didn't care about getting back to her own room, she was too tired. Remus woke her up later to get ready for class. He appeared just as tired as her, but at least, he had his uniform on. Daphne hurried to change into her own uniform and met up with her friends before class.

"Well, well, well look who it is, our favorite party girls." Sirius laughed when Daphne and Lily sat down. Lily swallowed a big glass of pumpkin juice James handed her.

"I thought you might need that." He took the empty glass back and Lily put her head down on the table.

"I have a headache." She lifted her head back up again. "Potter?"

"Yes?" He smiled at her uncertain expression. She was normally straight forward and unabashed. This was new.

"Did I do anything yesterday or say anything that might be embarrassing?"

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. At least, I don't think so," he told her with a reassuring smile. Lily let out a sigh of relied.

"Trust us, if anyone has anything to be... ohhh here she is, our favorite party prefect." Sirius grinned, which was unusual when Jasmine approached their table. The Ravenclaw nervously stepped forward. She kept her eyes off of Remus for once.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hey Jasmine, I have a question. You must know all the rules of this school," Sirius continued casually.

"Of course." Jasmine straightened up. Her prefect badge was shining on her vest.

"It's a very important question," Sirius insisted.

"What is it?"

"What are the policies about nakedness?" He arily inquired, waiting almost too eagerly for the reply.

"Excuse me?" Jasmine blushed red.

"If someone were to say take off all their clothes and run around Hogwarts, what would the punishment be?"

Jasmine seemed to understand because she looked into Daphne's eyes.

"I didn't?" She asked. Then she finally turned to Remus. "I didn't..."

Clearly, she had been hoping it was all a dream. Remus lips quirked up to a side and he gave her a small nod.

"Eeeeppp naked?" She gasped.

"Butt naked," Sirius rubbed it in.

When Jasmine had planned on joining Remus in his bath, it had been just for Remus. Now, she had given everyone a show. Jasmine flamed with humiliation. She couldn't believe it.

"No," she cried.

"Oh yes. "

"She did?" Peter disappointedly asked.

"You don't remember?" Daphne asked.

"It's very foggy." Jasmine squirmed. She couldn't believe she had acted like that in front of Remus. She felt so humiliated.

"Surely, you remember skinny dipping?" Remus questioned.

"I might remember some." Jasmine contorted her face as she thought.

"You showed us how mermaids swim," he reminded her with a small smile on his face.

"Oh no." Jasmine was mortified

"I never knew you had it in you," Sirius said, just to rub it in a little more.

"None of us did," Daphne cracked a smile then got a headache.

Lily and Daphne got off easy, but Jasmine received merciless teasing for the rest of the day. In potions, she was relieved to be assigned a partner with none of her friends. The instructions were put on the board by Slughorn, and they were each left to work on them until the end of class. Miraculously, Daphne found herself paired with a pale faced boy with black hair.

"Hello," Daphne stated, fighting back the awkwardness again as she settled her things onto the chair. Severus immediately tensed up and busied himself with the chopping of ingredients. He was feeling rather irritated after last night, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. He was baffled.

"A sheet?" He smirked at last. He didn't want to admit that even in a sheet she looked good.

"You saw?" Daphne gasped.

"Hard not to with your friends making such a racket. I'm surprised no one caught you all," he sneered.

"It's not like I wanted to wear a sheet like a toga. It was that or nothing," Daphne explained, hoping he didn't think ill of her, but she could see traces of a smile on the corner of his mouth.

"I was never much of a gambler or a poker player," she admitted sadly.

"Poker?" He repeated. That's what they had done instead of going to the halloween feast. He had noticed her absence the night before, but then he always did.

"Hey toga girl!" Daphne heard Sirius loudly whisper over to them. Severus stilled. "I found a potion that might help you next time. You should try felix, maybe then you could keep some clothes on. Oh and I'll be needing my bed sheet back." He finished with a wink. Severus punctured a whole in the notes he had been writing. Slughorn stepped out of the room for a moment reminding the class to keep working. Daphne gave Severus a weak smile, but he didn't return it.

"It was a game of... strip poker," she tried explaining not that she thought it would make things better. He looked outraged. She was reminded of Eileen's letter calling her a slut. She really wasn't. She hoped Severus remembered that. She also hoped he didn't consider her one for having kissed him when they weren't even going out.

He looked livid. "Stri…"

"Watch it Black!" A shout erupted from the room. Raelyn had passed close to Sirius' table and nearly tripped over his feet, which he stuck out on purpose. She seemed angrier than usual. Sirius scrunched his brow thoughtfully.

"Someone's got their knickers in a twist. You need a proper shag."

Daphne was sure he was just trying to irritate her and give her a hard time, after all he had been through. It worked.

"I hope your not suggesting yourself," Raelyn angrily snapped. "From what I saw the other night, there's not much there."

James laughed at his friends face. "Ouch, sorry mate."

"You should get your eyes checked for some glasses." Sirius growled standing up and making her appear tiny.

"I doubt even a magnifying glass would help," she retaliated.

"Oh I'll show you." Sirius pointed his finger right in her face with one hand, then began to unzip his pants with the other.

Raelyn hadn't expected this. "What? Not again!"

"Marauders!" Sirius called out making the rest of the class turn their attention toward them. "Pants down!" He dropped his. "And I said Marauders. Don't feel the need to join in, Jasmine. I know how much you like to lose your clothes too."

James began to unbuckle his belt with a 'if-I-must-face'.

"No not you either Peter," Sirius added. Peter looked disappointed to be left out and pouted at his desk. Jasmine ignored the comment directed at her as the class buzzed with chatter.

"Remus, you're not dropping your pants are you? You're a prefect remember?" She asked. This wasn't saying much, since the headboy of Gryffindor had just let his pants hit the ground. Remus smiled at her.

"I wont, if you wont."

That made Jasmine laugh.

"Alright, we'll save it for later." She winked.

Remus raised his eyebrow, but noticed Peter not to far away. He sat back down quietly. Lily was standing up now.

"Potter!" She protested. All of the girls had excitedly stood up to catch a glimpse of either one. The guys just laughed.

"Sorry, sweet Evans. Maybe if I was taken, I wouldn't feel the need to," James responded. Lily bit her tongue then yelled at the girls around her.

"Don't look!"

"What do you have to say now?" Sirius asked Raelyn, who had already turned away. She stuck her chin in the air and went back to her seat.

"Just as small as I remember," she said to a girl next to her, but the girl did not agree.

"Small!" Sirius protested. "Let's measure!"

Severus had looked away, infuriated when he saw what the imbeciles were about to do. Daphne, however, hadn't looked away and was steadily laughing.

"You're looking?" He hissed, feeling himself boiling over again. Why did it bother him so much? Not only that she had been looking, but that she had been in Black's sheets, and played strip poker with those boys. She shrugged easily.

"Nothing I haven't seen before. They sleep in the nude." And then, because he cringed, and she felt like things were going back to normal, she decided to have a little fun. "

So do I," she whispered, moving in close to his ear so only he would hear her. It wasn't necessarily true, but he blushed bright red and almost dropped his knife.

"I'll measure I've got some tape!" Daphne held it up, but Severus grabbed her wrist.

"No, you're not," he declared, bringing her arm down, but not letting go. "We're using that, it's ours. You can't use it for…"

"Would you like me to measure_ you_?" Daphne playfully asked, holding the tape up once more with her free hand. His eyes popped open in shock.

"No," he muttered and quickly let go.

"You know what they say, Daph," Sirius called over. "Big nose big…"

He didn't finish. Slughorn returned and gave them detention. They had pulled their boxers up in time, but not their pants. Raelyn cackled at that, but Severus refused to look at Daphne.

"You can go for today," Slughorn dismissed them all. It was one of their short lessons and Daphne was sorry to leave Severus. The moment she got out, she went to find him outside where she knew he would be. He sat alone on a bench far away from most of the other students.

"Hi Severus." She had tried to keep her voice normal, but knew it came out softer than she had planned. Hopefully, he wasn't mad about earlier.

"Daphne!" A voice that wasn't Severus' response rang out. "How about coming to lunch with me?" Clint stood a few feet away kindly observing her.

"Hi Clint." Severus couldn't help, but notice that she didn't use as much enthusiasm for Clint as she did for him. He didn't know why that made him feel good inside. Clint moved to close the gap between them. Spying Severus, he pulled a face.

"Severus, I didn't realize you were there," He said less cheerfully. Daphne remembered why she didn't like Clint. "What do you say, Daphne?" He grinned at her.

"Maybe another time," Daphne informed him in the best polite tone she could muster.

"Right of course," Clint smiled at her, and frowned at Severus. "I shall wait expectantly."

_You do that_. Daphne waved. She had no intention of going to lunch with him ever.

"Anyway," she went on. "Before we were so rudely interrupted."

Again, Severus wanted to smile, but he was still upset about earlier.

"Yes?"

"I was just saying hi," she smiled at him in a dazzling way. "Do you mind if I sit?"

The moment she smiled, he forgot to be angry. Severus made room for her, and she sat next to him. He had a book out, but his hand closest to Daphne was lying still on the bench seat. Daphne felt an impulse, similar to the one in the closet, and she took it, wrapping her hand right over Severus'.

He froze and she was sure he was looking at their hands instead of the book, but then he relaxed and continued reading. Meanwhile, Daphne enjoyed just being there next to him, kicking her feet, and occasionally rubbing his hand, and playing with his fingers. The annoying feeling that had been bugging her all week was miraculously silenced.


	25. Enter Death Eaters

_A/N: Hey Everyone! I'm back from my trip and back in school (unfortunately).  
The last chapter was definitley long and I tried keeping it funny because this one is intended to be a bit more dramatic than most. Hopefully you all will like it. It gave me some problems, but I resolved, so enjoy! Also for those of you who want to know I did read book 7! I went to the bookstore dressed up (wand, robe, and everyrthing) for the midnight release party, stayed up all night reading, and I must say it wasn't my favorite. I wont go into details in case some of you haven't read it yet (shame on you lol jk) . I guess I expected it to be so much better. No offense to JK Rowling, I think she is a fantastic author and I have great respect for her, but alot of things in this last book weren't how I pictured them I guess. Book 5 still remains my favorite. Anyway I hope the rest of you enjoyed book 7. There were plenty of things I I did like about it. Moving on...Thanks for the reviews, they are wonderful reading:) So read on and let me know what you think.  
_

_P.S. I have realized telling you I will update sooner is like a jinx because it always take me longer, so this time I'm not saying it. Fingers crossed.  
A moment for those we lost in Deathly Hallows (tear tear)_

_Music: Requiem for a Dream- Clint Mansell  
_

_Daphne/Severus: Shh- Frou Frou  
_

_Jasmine/Remus: Keep Holding On- Avril Lavigne  
_

_Lily/James: It'll All Work Out- Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers_

_Raelyn/Sirius: Bring Me to Life- Evanescene _

* * *

**Enter Death Eaters**

_**"People are like stained-glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in their true beauty is revealed only if there is light from within." Elisabeth Kubler-Ross**_

Severus hurried along the passages. His shoulders were hunched over and his dark hair shadowed his features. His black eyes darted around the faces of the people he passed. He was looking for one particular person, it could be no one else. She came into view soon enough, standing outside in the sunny courtyard, surrounded by her friends. There was the arrogant Potter and the idiotic Black on either side of her. Severus stepped behind a pillar, observing from the distance. Potter was telling a story, one more than likely involving himself. A comment from Black made Daphne's laugh trickle across the grass to Severus' ears. He immediately felt envious at how easily they could make her smile. The group exchanged a few more words then lifted their bags up, ready to head back inside for class. Remaining hidden, Severus waited for his chance.

Daphne walked behind her two friends, who were tall enough to make other students move aside. She couldn't help chuckling as Sirius imitated Lily rejecting James when he asked her for a date this weekend. James punched Sirius in the arm for revenge.

"That wasn't how it went Daphne. Don't believe his lies."

"Oh yes it was mate. Then he got on his knees to beg." Sirius continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

Just as they were crossing the threshold back into the school, a tug on Daphne's wrist pulled her backward. She opened her mouth to let out a cry, but a pale hand was already there muffling any noise she could make. Daphne tried not to panic. The grip on her wrist wasn't exactly tight and the hand on her mouth had gone on lightly. Okay, she was still at school, her friends weren't too far ahead, and she had a wand in her pocket. Not in bad shape so far, apart from not being able to reach her wand and her friends not coming to her rescue yet. At least, she was still in school.

"It's me," a voice whispered against her cheek. Right away, she felt safe.

When Severus realized Daphne wasn't going to scream, he let go of the hand he had over her smooth lips. He resisted reliving that day in the closet as she wheeled around to face him.

"Hey Sevy, why all the secrecy?" Daphne curiously questioned as he gave a quick, nervous look over her shoulder. Sure he didn't want to converse with her in front of James and Sirius, but was the midday kidnapping necessary? She guessed yes.

He cringed at his new nickname for an instant and then realized coming from her it didn't sound so bad. Her voice had a nice ring to it. It even made him feel a little cheerful. All of the Marauders and her other friends had nicknames for each other, now he had one too.

"I need to talk to you," he said to get back on topic. More strands of dark hair fell into his face. He clutched a paper in his hands firmly. Daphne noticed it.

"Did you just get an owl?" The paper looked like he had been crumpling it since reading it. It was a strange hour to receive an owl. Those normally came in the morning, along with the news. "From your mum maybe?"

Severus seemed surprised to see the parchment in his hand, then hastened to get it out of sight.

"No, nothing like... It's not important. I need to talk to you."

Daphne nodded becoming slightly concerned.

"We better go somewhere else. It won't take James and Sirius long to retrace their steps."

Severus understood. He wanted to avoid that run in from the beginning. He took hold of her wrist again, being careful not to hurt her, and pulled her into the first classroom he found. Fortunately, it had no occupants. He shut door once they were inside. Daphne sealed it. She didn't think he had pulled her out for a snog, but one could never be to sure these days.

Daphne hopped up onto a table and waited for him to speak. Severus looked at her for a few moments, then began to pace.

"Sevy are you okay?" She could still feel the warmth of his hand where he had touched her. Did he feel it too?

Severus stopped his fidgeting and looked at her intensely.

"You... you like me, right? I mean we're…"

"Of course," Daphne reassured him. "Yes, we're friends. Right?"

Severus nodded, slightly relieved.

"This weekend is Hogsmeade." He stepped closer to her.

"Yeah," Daphne distractedly answered taking in his every move. Feeling a little apprehensive as he got closer then stopped. Was that all? He was worried whether or not she actually liked being around him? For a second it seemed… no, that was her thoughts running away with her.

"Are you going?" He waited nervously for her response. Daphne didn't keep him in suspense.

"Probably, it's something to do." She shrugged. The castle could get boring on weekends if they weren't loaded with homework. Severus kept a determined gaze on her.

"Maybe you could stay here," he suggested.

"What would I do here?" Daphne questioned.

"You co... _We_ could… hang out a bit." Severus bluntly answered. Daphne was surprised to say the least.

"Like a date?" She prompted.

"No," he hastened to clarify, getting a hint of red in his cheeks. "I just thought since we're friends and everything... unless you don't want to. But I don't see why not."

Daphne felt like she was floating and hopped off the desk just to ground herself.

"Okay," she agreed. Hogwarts would not be so dull if she was there with him. Severus nodded nervously. He would have been less shocked if she called him crazy, slapped him, and walked away. He was very relieved she had agreed. Meanwhile, Daphne realized she was more excited about meeting up with Severus than with any other guy who had ever asked her out on a real date.

"Where and at what time?" She hastened to find out.

They set a time and place to meet that Saturday afternoon. Daphne agreed to it then gave Severus a wink. He hastened to depart for his next class, though not before blushing some more. Daphne left too, not that it mattered, she was still tardy to class. There was someone else who wanted to speak to her that morning.

"Hey Daph!"

Daphne cringed. The use of her nickname by someone other than her friends was, to put it plainly, weird. It was like Clint was trying to weave his way into her life, as he weaved through the hallway towards her.

"Hey Clint," Daphne commented without turning to look at him. His deep brown eyes glinted down at her when he caught up.

"I was thinking that maybe this weekend we could go to Hogsmeade together?" He suggested. Daphne was relieved that she didn't have to lie her way out of this.

"Sorry Clint, but…"

"Someone's beat me again." Clint sounded irked as he interrupted her. Daphne didn't bother mentioning that it was Severus again. It hadn't really been Severus last time, but Clint thought so. "You'll be in Hogsmeade then?"

She didn't want to tell him the details, but figured she may as well make it clear she wouldn't be able to bump into him in town.

"No, I'll be staying here."

He smiled again. "It seems I must ask weeks in advance to secure a date."

Oh no, Daphne thought.

"How about it?" He asked. "Next week? Surely, you don't have a date for then too?"

Severus hadn't mentioned anything about next week.

"No." Daphne cursed herself for feeling sympathetic toward Clint and his efforts.

"Great, it's a date."

_Damn_. Daphne did her best to smile and was sure she looked deranged instead. Clint didn't notice. He merely looked pleased with himself. His hands slipped into his pockets as he turned and happily walked away. Daphne scrunched her nose and lightly smacked her forehead with her empty hand. She didn't know why she didn't just reject him.

* * *

Daphne's week passed by with ease as she theorized each day what she and Severus might talk about or do on their non-date. She was even caught daydreaming once or twice by Sirius and James. They just teased her about Clint, after offering to kill him for her. It wasn't until Friday night, that Daphne was in complete disarray. The entire dormitory she shared with Lily and two other roommates was scattered with clothes. It looked like an explosion had taken place. Lily and Jasmine sat in the mists of all the clothes.

"I don't know what to wear," Daphne hopelessly concluded as she held up another shirt and abruptly tossed it aside. "Does this make me look fat?"

Jasmine eyed the low cut shirt. "No, you look fine," she managed.

"I don't know, I don't like it. It looks weird." Daphne plunged into another pile.

"I thought it was fine." Lily was sitting amongst several pairs of jeans on her bed. Having already picked her outfit for the next day, she could lounge around calmly. Daphne narrowed her eyes across the room.

"Are you lying?"

"No," Lily said as she practiced levitating her pillow. Jasmine pulled a red shirt out from under her.

"Daphne, you have plenty to wear, how about this?" Daphne shook her head no. "What difference does it make what you wear tomorrow anyway? I thought you said you weren't going into Hogsmeade. Why bother dressing up if yourre just going to be here?"

"I just... I'm tired of the clothes I have. I feel like wearing something else." She wasn't sure why she wanted to look better than usual. She was sure Severus had something to do with it. Although, since he had seen her in various odd situations, most recently a white sheet, something like an outfit shouldn't have mattered so much.

"Sounds like you want to impress. A date perhaps?" Jasmine curiously prompted running her fingertips together mischievously.

"No, although, I may have to go on one with Clint next week." Daphne pulled a face. Jasmine shared her expression.

"He asked you out again? What's with him lately?"

"No idea." Daphne held up a crème blouse, checking how it looked in the mirror.

"I would watch out if I were you, Daphne." Lily warned raising an eyebrow. "Clint might be looking for a trophy wife." Lily shuffled on the bed to find a more comfortable position. Daphne tried on the shirt she had been holding up.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on the Slytherins have had three engagements in the last week. You know… _family pressure_." Lily used air quotes on the last part.

"That's ridiculous. No offense, but Daphne's not even pure blood." Jasmine held up another shirt that was a different color. "How about this?"

"I look square in that," Daphne explained.

"You don't look square. This is a nice color." Jasmine paired it with a brown plaid skirt. Daphne still didn't like it so she changed the subject.

"Hey would either of you happen to know what happened to Sirius' bottle of firewhiskey? Or Remus' tie for that matter? They both have gone missing since Halloween." Daphne crushed some pants as she sat down. Jasmine folded clothes without a word.

"They probably just misplaced them," Lily replied while making her pillow do flips.

"Why don't you just go into town and buy something if you want new clothes?" Jasmine tiredly suggested.

"No, I can't." She had to meet Severus on time. "That is, I didn't really want to go shopping."

"You can come with me," Jasmine continued. "I'm going really early so you don't have to stay _all_ day."

"Why so early?" Lily questioned. Jasmine piled some skirts together.

"A new book I ordered is coming in."

"Early?" Daphne repeated thinking it through. If she left first thing in the morning, she could make it back in time to change and meet Severus. It was genius.

"What book?" Lily asked. The pillows moved in circles over her.

"Understanding Men: A Complete Guide." Jasmine sank down into a chair. "I just wanted to see if there is something I'm missing. I mean the alteration in my appearance has been nice, but the results aren't working out as well as I would like them to."

"Maybe you should just ask him what's going on," Lily suggested. Jasmine didn't take to the idea. Daphne, who hadn't been paying attention, stood up.

"Alright I'll go early, but I'm not staying." She added quickly. She wouldn't miss her time with Severus.

* * *

True to her word, Daphne got up very early that Saturday morning and made her way into the village with Jasmine. The day was bitter and windy. There was an unusual fog and dreary gray clouds hung in the air. Daphne tugged onto her white sweater as they made their way toward the nearest garment store. She was glad she had chosen to wear it, along with her khaki flares. Jasmine was dressed warmly too. Instead of khaki flares, she had a dark green knee-length skirt with brown boots and a beige peacoat.

"Let's try this store." Jasmine pointed up to a small boutique near the edge of town. Moving mannequins in the window displayed diverse styles of clothes. Daphne agreed to take a look.

_A while later… _

Daphne hurried out the door of one of the clothes stores. While she had been enjoying herself spending time with Jasmine and trying on outfits, Daphne had lost track of the hour. Now, she was in a real situation. She could make it back to Hogwarts in time, but she wouldn't be able to change. She would have to go straight to meet Severus. Not that she had gotten an outfit. In the end, she didn't like any of them. Daphne rushed down the empty streets. They had become uncommonly tranquil. Normally, there were plenty of shoppers buzzing along. Ignoring the nervous feeling in her stomach, Daphne continued along. She had reached the brink of town when it happened. A massive blast from the core of Hogsmeade shook the entire village. Daphne stabilized herself by grabbing hold of a cottage wall. Once the shaking died down, she turned back. The already gray sky turned darker as a mushroom cloud rose high in the air coating any remaining patches of blue sky.

"Quick run! They're here!" A young man shouted as he frantically appeared from a smoky alleyway. He was headed for the castle. Patches of dirt covered him all over. "Run!"

"Daphne?"

Severus stepped out from a different side street. Other people were running past them now, but he looked unconcerned by the darkness and the shouts that were now coming from the center of town. He appeared more distraught to see her there. His breathing quickened and his black eyes bore into her with both animosity and alarm.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be here?" There was a hint of accusation in his voice. Maybe he thought she was going to stand him up.

"I thought you wouldn't be here either," she responded quickly. Maybe he was the one who was going to stand her up. On second thought, he seemed to have been heading toward the lane to Hogwarts as well.

"I came to… I was here…just for a while… quills. I was on my way back up…" Severus explained, glancing over his shoulder in a restless manner.

"Well so was I," Daphne reassured him. Odd that they both ended up meeting up here instead of beside the lake like they had intended. A riddle of large bangs and more outcries began to spew from the area that the mushroom cloud was still looming over.

"What was that? What's going on?" Daphne took a few steps forward, trying to see in that direction. Her first thoughts were a spell gone wrong, a duel, or some product from Zonkos, but now she was beginning to wonder. It sounded more like a war was starting, instead of mishaps. Severus began wringing his hands together.

"Let's go." He seized Daphne's wrist, careful not to be too rough, and began tugging away towards the lane to the castle.

"Wait!" Daphne resisted his pull on her. "What was that? We should.."

"This way come on." Severus went into a smaller street. His breathing was becoming alarmingly rapid as he peered discreetly ahead and behind them. Daphne was sure he would start to hyperventilate at this rate.

"Wait!" Daphne slowed Severus again, even as he tried yanking her onward. "Why are you in such a hurry? Why were people running? What's going on?"

"There's no time for questions, just follow me," Severus commanded in a firm tone as he pulled her forward again. There was a rumble in the distance. This time, with enough effort, Daphne broke herself free from Severus grasp and came to a halt in the middle of a deserted alley.

"Severus, I'm not going until you tell me what's going on." She had never seen him looks so unsettled before

"Daphne there isn't time!" He insisted in a low urgent voice.

"I think there is. Now, are you going to tell me or not, because I'm not leaving until you do. Severus, you're really making me nervous. What's happening? What is that?" She urged as another deafening noise went off. Daphne noted he had gotten his wand out at some point. He began twisting it in his hand, and his eyes never stopped moving.

"Daphne really," he tried reaching for her wrist again, but she pulled it away.

"Just tell me, Severus," she firmly insisted. His fear and uneasiness were seeping into her. She even looked over her shoulder at one point.

"I… we have to go." His chest rose and fell rapidly in dismay.

"Tell me," Daphne said more forcefully this time. Severus flinched at her raised voice, but finally he gave in.

"We're being attacked. Y_ou're_ being attacked!" He shouted angrily.

"What do you mean?" Daphne blinked. Who was attacking them? And what did he mean by _she_ was being attacked? Daphne had no enemies she was aware of. Most people liked her cheerful nature.

"Haven't you read the papers?" Severus snapped impatiently then immediately felt bad. He knew she did, but she wasn't realizing the urgency of the situation and that was really bothering him. Daphne was taken aback.

"You mean that guy who keeps killing people with his Death Eaters?" All of those incidents took place in isolated locations, not in places like Hogsmeade. It didn't make sense. Severus' fingers moved over his wand restlessly.

"Not just people, muggle borns, people like you. Now hurry up, I need to get you out of here!" He reached for her hand, but again, she pulled away.

"No," she said resolutely. She didn't understand why they were attacking. Why they were against people like her. She was just like them. Being muggle born did not make her less capable of doing magic. Just like other wizards she worked hard. Daphne understood Severus was trying to protect her and she couldn't be more grateful, but she couldn't go now.

Severus stopped all of his jittering to look her directly in the eyes.

"No?" He repeated.

"My friends," she explained. That was all she had to say. Severus shook his head.

"There's no time. Come on."

"I won't leave them." Daphne firmly stood her ground. Severus stepped forward, instantly closing the space between them.

"You have to," he said in a low, tense voice. Again, he felt bad by her hurt expression, but she didn't realize what he realized. She could die… be killed! He wouldn't let that happen. "If we just go toward the…"

"I'm not going," Daphne firmly reiterated.

"They can take care of themselves," Severus muttered angrily. He wouldn't let her risk her life for a couple of people she considered friends. "They probably won't even be attacked."

"You know as well as I do that Sirius and James are considered blood traitors and you're trying to tell me they won't be attacked?" She was sure they were on the same level she was. Saying it out loud, brought the nauseating realization to reality. They could already be injured. They could have been killed in those explosions. She had left Jasmine near that area. Her fears for Jasmine lessened, however, when she remembered Severus saying it was people like her being attacked. Jasmine was half blood. Hopefully, she would be all right.

"We don't have time for this. They can take care of themselves, they don't need your help!" Severus insisted. This was not the time for arguing.

"I'm not leaving them behind. It's not right." Daphne shook her head vigorously so that the light brown curls moved around. Severus cursed that Gryffindor courage. Then it dawned on Daphne.

"Lily!" Lily was just like her, muggle born. A dreadful feeling rose inside Daphne. Severus looked away.

"She'll be fine," he tried bluffing, even though he knew Daphne would not believe him.

"I have to find her." Daphne spun around on the spot, but Severus pulled her back.

"Someone else will help her." Again, he was just doing guesswork. But he knew Potter was obsessed with her enough to find her probably.

"What if she gets caught?" Daphne desperately disputed

"Then your friends will just have to prove their self proclaimed worth," Severus sneered. "You have to get out!" He stated firmly, listening intently to the sounds going off in the distance. He had to make sure it didn't reach them.

"Not without them!" Daphne stubbornly told him. Severus was getting desperate and furious.

"Your friends are reckless! They won't leave until the attackers leave!"

"Then I'll stay with them," Daphne replied boldly.

"No, you won't! They'll come after you. You have to leave _now_." Severus watched the street thin out as he emphasized his point.

Daphne was getting angry now. Her mind was made up and Severus wasn't going to stop her. A look of determination set in her eyes. An irritated flush came to Severus' sallow cheeks. Daphne realized this was getting them no where. She took in a deep breath and tried to ignore the screaming in the distance.

"Severus, I know you're doing this to protect me, but the same reason you want to help me is the same reason I have to help them. You can go. I'll be glad knowing you won't get hurt, but I can't leave them to fight for themselves, even if they are capable. I'm going back. Are you coming with me or not?"

Severus was so furious. Here he was trying to save her life and she was wasting it. But he couldn't leave her alone. She would need his help to survive this. He knew more than she did about the spells the death eaters might use. He wasn't sure they would make it through this.

"Fine," he said giving in quietly and feeling lightheaded. His plan to keep her safe had failed.

Daphne gave him an appreciative smile that barely made him feel better under the circumstances. He took her hand. This time, she didn't pull away. Together, they began discreetly heading toward the crisis.

"This way," Severus spoke in hushed tones. His other hand maintained a firm grasp on his wand. Just as they reached an empty road, there were a few pops to the right. Severus halted.

"Stop. Wait. Get down." He instructed, guiding her behind a silver bin.

"Wait, Sev…." He put her head down as she tried getting up from the hiding spot.

"Quiet," he whispered,, putting some space between them. Daphne heard several pairs of footsteps. Drawing her wand out from her coat pocket, she lowered herself further and peered carefully around the bin, ignoring the foul smell radiating from it.

That was when Daphne first laid eyes upon the Death Eaters. They were dressed in black robes that billowed as they approached and half their faces were covered in masks that resembled skulls. They appeared like the living dead descending down the twisted street. One in front slowed the rest down and lowered his dark pointy hood to reveal light blonde hair. Severus stayed in the alleyway as they paused to stare at him. He glared back challenging anyone to come forward. He showed no sign of fear anymore. Whatever they were checking for, Severus passed, because the next moment, the blonde put his hood back up.

"Just a half blood. Move on."

Daphne wanted to jump up after them, but Severus put his hand on her head.

"Don't," he whispered standing still. He waited for them to be clear out of sight before letting her stand.

"We can't just let them get away," Daphne protested. "They might hurt someone. We could have stunned them."

"I'm just trying to prevent you from getting killed. That's their mission. Now, listen to what I tell you." Severus insisted irritably.

With Severus guiding her, they moved carefully through the streets cautious to avoid anyone. It reminded Daphne of the time they both had followed James and Lily, except now there was real danger lurking. Severus kept her near at all times, checking behind them every other second. They hadn't even reached the center of Hogsmeade, when Daphne got her first glimpse of the chaos. The entire street was full of demolished buildings spilling out onto the roads. Shattered glass stuck out dangerously from the floor and death eaters chased people with curses as they ran out of the homes being set ablaze. Daphne quickly looked for her friends. None were in sight. It was so noisy out there Daphne could barely hear Severus prompting her to keep going. They had to run right through the scene. Spells flew all over the place as a few local wizards started combating the death eaters. They frequently sidestepped curses. With Severus' help, Daphne dodged a purple flame and a red light. As she ran by, Daphne shot spells over her shoulder to assist people. She particularly slowed down to help some third year students dangling upside down.

"Liberacorpus, liberacorpus, liberacorpus," she shouted at each one.

"Hey!" A bulky, short death eater protested. Some curses were sent after them, but Severus pressed on. They ran through narrow lanes and alleys, each with people running in different directions. Some were from the school, others were shop owners or locals, and everyone was terrified. Severus held onto her hand, guiding Daphne through the crowd and keeping her out of peril.

When nearing the center of town, they had to take one of the bigger roads. Thinner amounts of death eaters lurked there, but something more disgusting lingered. As they ran, Daphne focused on them to make sure she was really seeing it. Corpses, inferi. They were scattered around moving after people. Their skin looked like it was decaying and their clothes were tattered. Bringing them to a stop, Daphne stood transfixed in horror.

"Severus, inferi." A pair of them had decided to drag one man into a house. He grabbed desperately onto the doorframe trying to wriggle free with all his might. His fingertips were losing their grasp and he quickly slipped from their sight. Daphne gasped. She hadn't reacted quickly enough and now she felt like throwing up from everything she was observing.

"It's okay." Severus put a hand upon her shoulder. He wished he could have spared her from having to view the terror. Daphne looked up into his eyes for a moment and believed him that everything would be all right. They were ready to proceed. Daphne heard a familiar, distinct popping noise. Before they could get away, two death eaters stood before her, another two behind. Severus and Daphne immediately put their backs together. He still had a hold of her hand.

"Lower your wands! There's no use fighting." A tall one with bushy gray hair instructed them. Daphne had no doubt Severus could take out his two, she just hoped she could do the same. One on Severus' side began to speak as well.

"Aren't you…" Severus squeezed her hand. It was the signal Daphne had been waiting for. She slashed at the air.

"Petrificus totales!" Her opponent froze before he could react. The other with gray hair retaliated.

"Protego," Daphne cried. The death eater's spell bounced back at him. He easily evaded it. His wand moved fast. Daphne knew she would have to surprise him. She waited for his next move, which he brought on right away. Now that she and Severus were fighting, Daphne bent her knees back. Her free hand landed on the floor and her other pointed a wand directly up.

"Stupefy!" She yelled without hesitation after his attack strayed over her. Daphne got up wiping her hand on her already dirty pants.

"Hey!" Daphne spun around wand straight out, ready to let whomever it was get a spell in the face. Edric put his hands up.

"I surrender." He had come running from the opposite direction with Pam on one side and a fifth year Gryffindor on the other. They looked much like Severus and herself, hair sticking up, dirty clothes, cuts and scrapes everywhere. "Daphne, are you alright?"

Daphne lowered her defense and confirmed there she was fine.

"Severus, you okay?" Edric politely asked. Severus who had dispatched his two death eaters was bent over them. He nodded.

"Great, listen Daphne, don't go that way, it's a mess. Death eaters everywhere and more coming in every second," he quickly shared.

"Obliviate."

"Why did you do that?" Daphne asked Severus. He was pointing his wand at each of the death eaters in turn.

"Obliviate. Now they won't remember to follow after us," he said without looking up. Daphne nodded.

"Listen Edric, Pam, Have either of you seen Lily or James or Sirius? Jasmine? Remus? _Anyone_?" She desperately asked. All this running and she hadn't found a single one yet. Edric and Pam traded glances. The Gryffindor was keeping watch for them.

"What? What is it?" Daphne urged. They were both hesitant.

"Daphne, I saw Remus earlier. He asked me about Jasmine. He seemed to be heading to the bookshop," Pam kindly told her looking a little nervous. If Remus found Jasmine, they would be definitely be okay, Daphne thought.

"How about the others?"

"We haven't seen Lily," Edric informed her.

"And the others?" Daphne urgently prompted them for the information she was seeking. Severus was already up and ready to continue. They were saving James and Sirius for last, she could tell and that made her nervous.

"They're in the center of town," Edric said with a deep sigh. Severus cursed behind Daphne. He knew it, he knew it. Those fools were going to try to be brave and get everyone killed.

"They're fighting back, Daphne, but it's getting intense."

"The death eaters are everywhere," Pam explained. The ash in her black hair made it appear gray. Her normally calm, perfect demeanor was extremely distressed.

"We helped them for a bit, but Daphne it's suicide. We couldn't stay forever. A lot keep appearing. Don't go that way, it's just not a clever idea." Edric cautioned her with genuine concern for her well being. That aggravated Severus. He took Daphne's hand back into place. He was growing used to it being there and they had to keep going anyway. Daphne smiled at him.

"Thanks for your concern," she told Edric with a wave. With their destination set, she and Severus began running full speed towards the center. Daphne had confirmation. They were there. Her friends were fighting. She had to make it to them. The echoes bounced off the walls as they ran down street after street. They were close to where her friends had last been seen and nothing was going to stop Daphne now.

* * *

Jasmine inhaled the smell of books as the shop owner wrapped her recently purchased one.

"Thank you," He said over the counter as he gingerly handed her the package. Jasmine gratefully took it. She couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and tear it open. Maybe with this book, she would finally understand Remus. Jasmine was prepared to exit, when she felt the earth under her violently shake. Everyone in the shop stopped what they were doing.

"Earthquake? Was that an earthquake?"

"Did you all feel that? The ground shook just now."

Individuals ran to the shop window. As they reached it, pieces of glass suddenly flew everywhere. Jasmine covered her head. One piece hit her boot, another grazed her cheek. Thick smoke entered from the window and obscured her vision as she tried to find her way out. Some of the bookshelves had toppled over, making it difficult not to slip. Screams inside the store doubled when a shape in black, that Jasmine identified as a death eater, stepped in, the glass crunching under his shoe. Jasmine moved toward the rear now that the entrance had been blocked. She opened the back door just in time to hear an explosion go off inside. The force threw her out. Unharmed, but shaken by what was going on, Jasmine stood up in her scorched skirt. She was in a small alley and her beloved store was burning away. Jasmine knew she had to get back to Hogwarts. Death eaters had arrived in Hogsmeade and they would only spread chaos. Jasmine jogged down the alley, away from the town's center. Near the end, she almost collided into someone.

"Hello, what's this?" A death eater grinned. He stood before her, three others directly behind him. Only one wasn't wearing a mask and his dirt covered robes looked too small for him. Jasmine shrunk back at a loss for words.

"She's not a mudblood, leave her." A cold crisp voice rang out from one of them. Though his voice was obviously rude, Jasmine felt grateful. The one who she had rammed into, stepped back, but the one with no mask moved forward with great interest. His gray matted hair hung near his face as he leered down at her.

"You're not a mudblood, but you're not pure either."

"She's nothing. Neither filth, nor worthy, leave her for now. We have orders, Greyback. This way." The death eater pressed on and a second followed, but Greyback did not leave causing the last death eater to hesitate.

"Selwyn thinks he knows everything, but a mark on an arm means nothing," Greyback said in a raspy voice. "I think you look delicious either way."

Jasmine swallowed hard. She tried inching her hand for her wand. The other death eater saw her.

"Don't even think about it." He raised his own wand and Jasmine had no choice. She forgot about magic. She used what was already in her hand. She threw her book at his head. The solid leatherback hit. Greyback took the opportunity to aggressively shove her. Jasmine got the wind knocked out of her as she hit a brick wall and slid down to the floor. Greyback let out a ferocious laugh.

"For not being pure, you're not so bad." He eyed her greedily, taking in her complete appearance. Jasmine, who was gasping for breath with a pain in her sternum, noted his wolf like countenance. His pointy teeth showed whenever he leered. She had seen Remus get wolf like traits on his face, but only when he was very angry. She didn't mind Remus', but Greyback's had a distinct vicious appearance. Jasmine speculated whether he was a werewolf too. Greyback came forward engrossed by her.

"I'm really going to enjoy this," he remarked.

"Stay away from me!" Jasmine demanded. He hissed out laughter as he moved closer reaching out his large filthy hand for her. Jasmine managed to get her wand out this time.

"Realshio!"

Greyback's hand immediately turned a raw red color. He howled in furry and pain. Raising his large black boot, he kicked her wand. Jasmine retreated her injured wrist. Now that she was defenseless, she tried to move away, but her back immediately felt the wall blocking her in. His laugh thundered down at her as he knelt down. His long yellow fingernails snatched her chin upward. Jasmine trembled at his cold touch.

"What's wrong? Are you terrified?" His hot unpleasant breath hit her face. Behind him, the death eater she had knocked down was regaining consciousness.

"Let go!" She commanded, her voice shaking slightly. She kicked at him.

"I don't think think so." He guffawed at her feeble attempts to harm him. Then she felt his hot tongue lick her cheek.

"How _dare_ you!" A well-known voice protested. Jasmine didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was, but she did.

"Remus?" She called out hopefully. He had arrived ready for a fight. Jasmine saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Watch out!" She warned.

"Lidiwassi." The silver lid of a nearby trashcan flew right into the conscious death eater. He was out cold once again. Remus kept his gaze fixed on Greyback, who still hadn't left Jasmine alone.

"Get away from her!" Remus growled. His rage seemed to slightly alter his features. Greyback laughed in her face.

"No, I don't think I will. She's my tasty little treat for today." His hand forced her chin higher. The other one held her leg. His nails dug into her skin. A light flashed barely missing Greyback, who reacted just in time. The huge man furiously charged. Jasmine let out a shriek as he tackled Remus to the ground, snapping his teeth in the air.

"I've met you before, haven't had enough?" Greyback snapped and almost took out a chunk of Remus' arm. Jasmine knew he had to be a werewolf with the way he was acting. She had read a lot on the subject. Even untransformed, he was after humans. If they had met before, the only conclusion Jasmine could come to was that maybe this werewolf was the one who originally bit Remus. She hurriedly scrambled to pick up her wand. The two figures wrestled on the floor, but Greyback being larger, pinned Remus down. Using her uninjured hand to point her wand, Jasmine took aim at the werewolf's back

"Winguradium leviosa," she shouted with all her might. Greyback shot up into the air and Jasmine swished her wand out to the left. Greyback was thrown right into a building. With a grunt of pain, he fell motionless on the floor, some of the building crumpling around him. Jasmine hurried to Remus' side. He was already sitting up. His ponytail had fallen out and his arm had gashes from Greyback's nails. The light bleeding made Jasmine want to disinfect his wounds. Remus worriedly looked her over.

"Are you hurt at all?" He pulled out a handkerchief and carefully cleaned the spot on her cheek where she had been licked, even cleaning off some of the ash. He was so glad Greyback hadn't injured her. Watching that man lick her had made Remus want to tear him to pieces.

"My wrist might be a little," Jasmine sighed in relief. She was so grateful to see Remus, she wrapped her arms tightly around him and wished she never had to let go. She didn't even feel her wrist throbbing. "How did you find me?"

Remus raised his arms, but then lowered them. For once, Jasmine didn't mind.

"It's not very hard for those of us with wolf like characteristics. Besides, I knew you wouldn't be far from the bookstore. Once I saw it burned, I thought the worst, but when I went around the back, I picked up your trail. We have to go. If he wakes up, he'll be able to track us down as easily as I tracked you down. I'm taking you back to the castle." Remus explained carefully and stood up again. He remained remarkably calm. Jasmine hesitated.

"Don't worry, James and Sirius went to find Daphne and Lily. I came to find you. We have to hurry."

Jasmine followed him as he led her towards the main road. They carefully rushed from street to street, cautious not to let death eaters see them. Unfortunately, spells were ricocheting off walls and buildings began to crumble.

"Watch out!" Remus shoved Jasmine out of the way. A large piece of the wall hit his shoulder instead.

"Remus!" Jasmine shrieked and ran over to where he had fallen to his knees. "Remus, Remus, are you okay? Don't move."

His shoulder looked strangely out of place. He tried moving it, but gave up after a painful wince.

"We have to keep moving, no time," he explained clutching onto his shoulder. Jasmine nodded in agreement. It wasn't smart to linger.

"At least, let me help you." She took his other arm and wrapped it over her shoulders to let some of his weight fall on her. Remus clung to her painfully.

"That way, towards the center and honeydukes," Remus instructed. Jasmine agreed without question.

* * *

Daphne broke into a sprint when she saw the main square ahead. The air became thicker with smoke the closer they got. Ash fluttered down from the sky like dirty snow. She didn't believe her eyes when they made it. They stood shoulder to shoulder taking in the view. Almost every cottage was set ablaze. The thatched roofs were burning away. The smoke stung Daphne's eyes and her breathing was becoming laborious. However, she could still make out what was going on. Inferi were assaulting houses here too and dragging people around. Death eaters were terrorizing and a group was fighting back. She saw Sirius first with four other boys, all of them were from Gryffindor house and in seventh year. There were five more Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw fighting near them. Daphne squinted further behind them and she saw James shooting spells from behind a single wooden cart. Steven Gram from the quidditch team was with him. No sign of Remus or Jasmine, and still no hint of Lily. The worse part about the entire scene was the number of bodies littering the floor because Daphne had no clue whether they were unconscious or dead. The only relief Daphne received was knowing that at least some her friends were alive. Severus couldn't believe his eyes either. This was a massive assault.

"Daphne we're not going in there." He told her.

"Of course we are," Daphne reminded him. That was the whole point. "They need help. Look how many death eaters there are." It was amazing they hadn't been overpowered yet, but it was only a matter of time.

"Edric was right. It's suicide. Death eaters are professionals. They know magic most students at Hogwarts have no idea about," Severus tried clarifying. If she would just understand how crazy this was maybe he could still get her out of there.

"I'm going in." Daphne ran headfirst into the battle, right into the smoke. An explosive crack cut the air to the right. Severus grabbed Daphne, wrapping himself around her to protect her from the blast, as they were both knocked off their feet.

Daphne sat up unharmed, but felt a pang of guilt when she saw a burn on Severus' arm. It had gone right through most of his sleeve. She was the one who insisted they find her friends and he had been good enough to accompany her.

Severus stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. He kept his wand out to make sure no one came near them, but most people had moved away from the eruption. Daphne used her thumb to wipe a smudge gently off his cheek. She looked miserable. Severus gave her a questioning look. Had she been hurt?

"I'm sor…" she began. Her eyes pricked with tears. Something pulled on Daphne's ankle, bringing her face down in the dirt again before she could finish. Her pants tore at the knee. She turned on her back and tried to loosen the grasp.

"You're a mudblood!" A crazed death eater panting on the ground grabbed at her legs as Daphne kicked to get away.

"Let go of my leg!"

"You're not going anywhere!" He was one of the injured, but he didn't want to release her. Surely, he had lost all of his sense. He opened his mouth to shout to his comrades standing a few yards away.

"Sectumsempra!"

The death eater's body jerked up as what looked like invisible swords sliced him. Blood splattered all over Daphne and she let out a scream. The death eater lost his grip as he sunk down, but Daphne couldn't bring herself to stand. That was one of Severus' spells. She wondered if the death eater would die. He seemed to hardly have any blood left in him. It was all over the floor. Severus helped Daphne up.

"Let's move." He noticed she still looked upset. He made sure no one had noticed them before continuing. "What's wrong?"

Daphne shook her head, but said, "I was apologizing."

"For what?" Severus frowned. Daphne pointed to his arm.

"You got hurt because I made you come along. It's my fault." She looked ready to cry for him, for his pain. Severus couldn't believe someone would be so upset about him getting hurt. Severus brushed it off. It didn't hurt that much at the moment.

"You didn't make me come along, I choose to come along," he reminded her. They darted back and forth trying to find their way through the spells. Severus indicated the small wooden cart James was behind. It was small, but at least it gave some protection.

"If you're going, go over there, and stay over there," He instructed. He didn't want her out in the open, fighting with those fools. She would get injured that way.

"Aren't you coming?" Daphne asked. Severus gave a swift nod.

"Someone has to look after you," he replied.

Screams grew louder. A small party was attempting to cut through the square. Among them, Daphne saw Thelma. Daphne jumped over a body that was on the ground.

"Thelma, Thelma! Where's Lily?" Daphne yelled out. She slipped through the group to reach the delirious girl. Large tears were pouring from Thelma's eyes.

"I don't know," she cried hysterically. "I have to leave! I have to get out of here!"

"You don't know where she is? But…"

Thelma was already running away. Daphne felt like cursing her. Thelma had probably abandoned Lily in her desperate attempt to get away, so much for being a friend. Daphne felt a hand on her arm. It was Severus reminding her that they were still in the crossfire. Daphne continued until she was passing by Sirius. She could hear him calling out.

"Regulus?" Sirius shouted towards the death eaters, narrowing his eyes to get a better view of the exposed bottom half of their faces. "Which one are you? Regulus?"

"Umm…" Regulus appeared at his side blinking. He was dressed in his everyday clothes, no death eater garments. He looked like a mini Sirius, almost as handsome, but with shorter hair than his older brother. None of the death eaters let any spells fly towards him. That was the advantage of blood purity in this fight. Sirius shook some hair out of his face. A crease surfaced between his eyebrows.

"Well this was unexpected. Where's your outfit?"

"What are you talking about?" Regulus muttered.

"Nevermind, get back to the castle." Sirius shoved him back and shooed him out of the danger area. Regulus continued glaring, but took his brothers advice and left. Daphne reached the store and stepped behind the cart for protection. Severus didn't follow. He stayed behind a nearby corner, out of sight. There were a couple of injured people around. Some whimpering quietly, others yelling out loud in agony. Daphne lowered herself next to James so she could see around the edge of the cart.

"Daphne!" James cried when noticed her. "Are you bleeding?"

Daphne looked down at the blood on her sweater. She took what remained of her coat off.

"No, not mine," she assured him. Aside from tears in their clothes, neither of them looked injured.

"Good one, James!" Sirius shouted over his shoulder as James stunned a death eater from the fort. He was moving backward towards them, a girl on his back.

"Thanks Sirius, same to you!" James called back, as he peered over the top.

"Oh that was nothing, watch this!" Sirius sent a swoop over his head that threw back two death eaters just before he stepped behind the safety of the cart.

"Show off," Daphne heard Severus mutter around the corner. Sirius lowered the girl off of his back. She was a seventh year Hufflepuff with long strawberry blonde hair. She was crying silently and didn't move from where he lowered her.

"Daph! There you are! We've been looking for you," Sirius remarked. James turned around to face them.

"Have you seen Evans anywhere? We can't find her. You don't think anything happened to her? "

"I haven't seen her, but I'm sure she fine," Daphne tried to convince all of them. "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you leave this area?"

James began to explain his reasoning. "If I know Evans…"

"And he knows Evans... the stalker." Sirius teased while lowering himself. Standing up with his height wasn't the best idea.

"Shush Padfoot, no one asked for your input," James sourly remarked. Sirius frowned.

"No one ever asks for my excellent input, so I give it anyway."

"You know he does give superb input sometimes," Daphne admitted out loud. Sirius nodded to her thankfully.

"Name one time I've lead any of you astray."

James though about it and snapped his fingers.

"You did suggest we come this way," he said with a smirk.

"Isn't it a good thing we did? Look, Daphne." He pointed to her. "Besides, you agreed." Sirius crawled next to Daphne and poked his head around to get a look at the scene.

"Anyway..." James went on. "If I know Evans, she would be in this main square area when the attack started. So here we are, but no luck so far, aside from finding you." James ducked as curse flew over and hit the brick wall behind them. Pieces of it trickled down on them. "Padfoot was supposed to find you, but he's a little busy at the moment."

"I'm not busy," Sirius insisted, while he sent spells over the cart. "I was trying to find you, but my means didn't seem like such a good idea."

"What does he mean?" Daphne asked. She felt like she was in a trench each time she glanced out at the enemy. She took a few shots with her wand and hit a few death eaters.

"He was going to you know change into his animagus to track you down, but we couldn't risk someone seeing him. So instead we used logic and assumed you would come here." James explained quietly so the boy from his quidditch team wouldn't hear.

"I'm here now. What else is going on? Do you know anything?" Daphne checked the progress of the people fighting. A spell hit one. It wasn't looking good.

"Nope, just that Moony is getting Jasmine."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders lazily.

"I said leave her, but he insisted on it."

James ran a hand through his already messy black hair. Sirius waved the ash out of his face.

"Prongs, spare us your dandruff."

"You have some too." James smacked Sirius' head causing the gray dust to fly all over. Daphne coughed. "Moony, can take care of them. We have you. Now all we need is Evans."

James counted them out on his fingers.

"Once we find her, you can go with her to the castle. We'll stay here and give the death eaters some Marauder love. "James grinned evilly. "That should stop them from heading in the direction you have to go. Daphne go to the one eyed witch, use that."

Severus did not know what James meant by one-eyed witch. It sounded like the statue in Hogwarts. How would that help? He did like the idea of Daphne leaving this battlefield though. Maybe her friends would make her see reason.

BANG!

A large blast landed inches from the cart. Debris flew all over. Daphne noticed Severus peer anxiously out from around the corner, but they were okay.

"These guys are pretty tough for walking around in black dresses," Sirius got up angrily and ran out to join the fight again. James followed and Daphne, even though she heard Severus curse, went too. They quickly attracted a few death eaters, eager to get rid of them. They were especially delighted to see Daphne. She fought back by sending several curses their way. It was tough. Not only did she have to combat and avoid spells, but also she had to be careful not trip over any rubble or step on any bodies. Sometimes a spell would fly out from behind Daphne and she knew it was Severus helping her out, which wasn't easy considering how much moving around she was doing. He even got to some death eaters before she did. One of the seventh years that had joined them got hit.

"Finite incantatem." Daphne removed the tarantallegra James had received. When he stopped moving, James lifted up their comrades' onto his shoulders.

"I have to get him out of here." James began taking him to shelter. Sirius and Daphne shot the spells while they retreated. James laid him with the growing number of injured people. Sirius took the boy's wand. Daphne noticed that a smile had formed at the corner of his mouth as he shot with double the power. A wand in each hand, Sirius fought back moving left and right his arms shooting spells from over and under.

"James, I think we should get out of here." The only Ravenclaw left was trying to be the voice of reason. "We can't all fight them. Look how many we have left. They keep getting more." He sounded a lot like Edric, very practical.

"We can't leave!" Steven from the quidditch team protested. "We have to…."

He ceased talking, everyone did. An Erie mist had begun encompassing them. It was different from the ash that seemed to have stilled. The death eaters backed away. Like fog it crept up on them. From it, rose a black figure that wasn't a death eater. It floated toward Steven a sucking noise issuing from it. Steven watched, too petrified to move, and then it turned toward Sirius. He lifted his wand, but got an odd expression on his face. The dementor inhaled harder. Sirius dropped down to one knee.

"Padfoot! Snap out of it!" James reacted next to Daphne. "Expecto patronum!" A bright silver light that illuminated everyone's faces began to emit from his wand. A form of a stag charged at the dementor, tossing it away with its antlers. James was the last thing Daphne heard. All sound died away after that. Daphne felt an icy cold feeling grab hold of her inside. Suddenly, any happiness she had ever felt was being sucked out of her and the mist clouded in her mind. The battle scene died away. All she could see was things that had long passed. The death of her aunt when she was young flashed in her mind, her mom crying, a car crash, the man's face she had seen earlier as he was dragged away by corpses, even Severus telling her they weren't friends. All the worst moments in her life flickered before her like a movie. The large dementor sucked all hope from her. Just when she thought it would be over, a dazzling light moved forward blinding her. She was knocked back as the silver wolf ran the shrieking dementor away. The effort drained Remus of some color and he fell to his knees panting and lowering his wand. The wolf dissolved away. Severus ran out from the corner and caught Daphne right before she hit the floor. No one would see him in the thickness of the mist.

"Daphne," Severus desperately moved the hair out of her face and shook her lightly. "Daphne." She couldn't be gone, she couldn't. Of all the things he could wish for at that moment, the thing he wanted most was to see her open her light brown eyes again. He lowered his face closer to hers and saw that she was breathing.

"Daphne," he cried again.

"Yeah?" Daphne got up rubbing her forehead painfully. "Severus?"

Severus looked fearful and relieved. He thought the dementor had finished her off. He could have lifted her and swept her away, if he knew her friends wouldn't show up any moment.

"Locomoator mortis!" Jasmine shouted in the background. Her and Remus still weren't out of danger and she had to protect them from a death eater who was trying to take advantage of the situation. They were creeping back now that the demntors were gone. Jasmine's spell hit. The death eater's legs locked together and he fell down to the ground. Jasmine tried to get Remus up again.

"Moony!" James hurried and carried Remus behind the cart. Remus collapsed on the floor. "You alright? Your arm?"

"Daphne!" Sirius made his way over now that the mist had cleared away. He was already up again brushing off what just happened. Severus slipped back unnoticed. Daphne wished he hadn't left. She wanted to assure him she would be okay and she wouldn't leave him. Sirius bent down, putting a hand on her head.

"You hurt? Do you need anything?"

"No, it's okay."

Remus replied James' question through heavy breaths.

"It's just a few scrapes. Here give this to Daphne." He held out a large chocolate bar from honeydukes.

"Your shoulder," Daphne pointed with a gasp. It had to be dislocated. Sirius crossed his arms.

"You look horrible mate and if your giving away chocolate you must be delirious."

Jasmine scowled at him. Remus smiled painfully.

"Maybe," He weakly panted again. Beads of sweat on his forehead caused some of his light hair to stick to his face. Jasmine settled next to him, wiping his forehead with her sleeve.

"The real question is since when have you been able to produce a patronus? Both of you? That is extremely difficult spell. And it was fully formed."

"Told you you should've left her," Sirius coughed. Jasmine looked at the injured people they had accumulated. Without waiting for a real answer, she began to move around them to see if she could help the injured. Daphne got up.

"I'll help."

"We'll keep watch." James nodded to a couple of the remaining seventh years. They agreed. Jasmine flicked her wand to easily summon the first aid kit she always used on Remus. And he was the one she started with. Daphne let her be in charge of him and relocated to another seventh year, Matthew, who was in many of her classes. He had been stupefied.

"Ennervate," Daphne revived him effortlessly and to help with the grogginess she parted her chocolate with him.

Jasmine would not let her emotions overwhelm her as she steadily tidied up Remus. She wiped away all the dirt from him and even made a sling for his arm, since she could not fix it. It was bruising up top near his shoulder.

"There," Jasmine stated when she was done.

"Wait," Remus clamped onto her arm before she could move on.

"Did I forget something?" Jasmine asked already feeling mortified.

"No," Remus went through her first aid kit and took out some of the white linen bandage. Then taking her right wrist, he wrapped it tightly for her. "There." He let her go with a grateful smile.

"Thanks… _Peter_?" Jasmine gasped. For the first time, Daphne noticed Peter had been cowering behind a nearby trashcan the entire time. "Move Peter. You're not even hurt." Jasmine brushed past him to someone who was really injured. Peter moped behind the trash can. Daphne crept to the corner.

"Sevy?"

Severus appeared tactful not to let himself show too much.

"What?"

"Come on, come out," Daphne prompted him. Severus glared over at the marauders who were standing guard over the area.

"It doesn't matter," Daphne told him.

"I don't want them to see me," Severus claimed.

"It doesn't matter right now, they probably won't even notice in this fog." They hadn't even noticed when he caught her. There was too much going on to worry about a trivial school rivalry. "I need to look at your injury." When he still didn't come, Daphne disappeared around the corner. And even though Severus insisted it was nothing, Daphne rolled up his sleeve to look at the burn. The skin looked fairly blistered. Daphne bit her lip then went through the box of stuff. She found an ointment and gently rubbed it on.

Severus tried not to watch her, but it was really hard when she was so close and working so delicately on him. He found himself staring, then looking away, and then staring again.

A raucous started back around the corner. Daphne finished Severus quickly and hurried over after giving him a quick smile.

"Sirius! Sirius don't leave me. Please don't leave me." It was the girl he had carried on his back. She grasped at his arm, begging him to stay with her. Tears were streaming down her face as she desperately held Sirius' hand.

"It's okay," Sirius said in a soothing voice, trying to calm her. She lied back down refusing to release his hand. "You'll be okay. Relax."

Daphne moved over to Jasmine who had been examining the girl.

"What's wrong with her?"

Jasmine gave a worried frown.

"You can't move her legs and you can't touch them either. I thought they were broken, but episkey doesn't work." Sirius was trying to get her to stop crying. It wasn't working. Jasmine sighed. "I can't fix it. She needs Madame Pomfrey."

After repairing all the injuries she could, Jasmine got up with Remus and prepared to leave. They had managed to keep the death eaters away, but danger was still around. All the injured people were accompanying them.

"Daphne, shouldn't you be getting out of here?" Jasmine hinted as she vanished her first aid kit.

"Don't worry," Daphne assured her even though she had no plans of leaving.

Jasmine prepared to walk out where the people were gathering, but she stopped suddenly.

"Wait. Where's Lily? I thought you were supposed to find her." She pointed to James and Sirius.

"We haven't yet," James said. He kept his cool, but he was plainly stressing. Jasmine couldn't refrain from raising her voice.

"You can't find her?"

"She's a tough girl. I pity any death eater that comes in combat with her," Remus assured Jasmine. "Come on, we're going this way. Stay behind me."

With a final farewell, the group slipped quietly down a small alley away from the square. As soon as they were out of sight, another person ran out from a different lane.

"Run! All of you run! They're coming! Hurry!" He shouted in alarm staying at full speed.

James turned to Daphne.

"Daphne follow after Remus. He's going to the one eyed witch with Jasmine. I would hate for people to find out about our passageways, but this is too important. Take anyone you can find and lead them back to the castle. Make sure to seal the passage behind you okay? Be extra careful. Groups of people moving in one direction could catch their attention." He spoke really fast with a bit of urgency, probably anxious to get her out of danger if the death eaters were really heading that way.

"I'm not going," Daphne informed them. More people came running from the direction the boy had come. They all shouted the same thing.

"Daph, you have to get out of here," James insisted, reminding her of Severus.

"And leave you guys behind? No, I won't go." She said simply.

How Severus loathed agreeing with James Potter, but at that moment he wished Daphne would listen to him. Sirius glanced back to help James out.

"We'll be fine." He aimed his wand over the cart.

"N-"

"Potter!"

They all turned expectantly, and there she was. Lily had discovered them at last. She ran toward them in her tattered jeans and top. James met her half way and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Evans, thank Merlin. We've been looking all over for you. Are you okay? Where have you been? Has anyone hurt you?"

"Let me catch my breath," Lily sighed, joining them behind the cart. "I just got out of a tight spot back there, but I'm alright. Daphne have you seen Jasmine?"

"Is that who you were looking for? Don't fret, Moony has her. He's taking her back to the castle, and you should go too. It's not safe for either of you," James lectured as he kept a lookout for any advancing enemies.

"It's not safe for you either," Lily pointed out before Daphne could. She checked the surroundings of the fort for the first time. A few yards away were some death eaters, but some people were already battling them.

"Like they could get past us," Sirius bragged. Everyone huddled down again so the larger bottom half of the cart shielded them.

"Don't be stubborn. We're staying to help," Lily insisted just like Daphne had. Her fiery green eyes were focused. "Do you really think we would abandon you guys?"

James put a hand on her shoulder.

"Evans, if you stay, I wont be able to fight properly," he explained carefully. "I'll be worried about your safety. They want you two. Let us protect you. I need you to go."

Lily was not ready to depart. Just like Daphne, she thought it wasn't appropriate. They were Gryffindors, but James gave her a pleading look and she couldn't say no.

"Which way? But I swear Potter, if you get hurt, I will... I will… Don't you dare get hurt."

James was relieved.

"I won't and neither will you. Go to the Honeydukes passage, you must know where it is by now. If not, Daphne will show you."

"I think I know were it is," Lily nodded thoughtfully

"Everyone down!" Sirius yelled, throwing himself to the floor. Everyone flattened themselves out at once. The cart that had been their refuge for so long exploded into splinters. Daphne protected her head as fragments of wood fell on them. A squeal arose from a nearby trashcan. Peter surfaced.

"Wormtail you were supposed to go with Moony!" Sirius roared.

"I couldn't," Peter squirmed. "I was scared."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair impatiently.

"Bloody hell! Quick get behind something!"

Daphne scrambled up to her knees then feet. She felt unsteady and hair was in her face. A familiar hand pulled her wrist and she was behind the corner with Severus. He moved the hair out of her face to check on her.

"I'm not hurt." Daphne sat down. She was breathing rapidly with her back against the wall. She peered out to the square. Sirius had hidden in the doorway of store, Peter stayed behind the trashcan, and Lily and James were huddled behind some stone steps. Steven was on the other side of the square, with two other seventh years.

"Thanks Sevy."

"Don't mention it," he muttered quietly joining her with his back against the wall. They waited to see what would happen next.

James was talking from the stairs.

"Evans, you have to go this way." James pointed to an alley.

Lily looked toward the cramped space.

"Potter, are you sure? Oh my gosh Potter, your nose." His glasses were broken and his nose was bleeding.

"Remus and Jasmine just went this way, so it's safe. It leads right to Honeydukes. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, Evans." James assured her, wiping his upper lip and smearing the blood. Lily put a hand on his face and moved it so she could get a good look. His hazel eyes watched her through his broken lenses.

"Scourgify." The wet blood cleaned off. "Okay, Potter, I'll go that way." Lily nodded trusting James' decision.

"Daphne you go too," Sirius called back. Much of the square was empty now. A local ran past them.

"You all better clear out. A large group is headed this way!"

Sirius grinned.

"Excellent, I growing bored with the ones already here."

"Looks like this is it," Daphne whispered to Severus. She was glad it would be over soon, she was very sore. This would be their last stand. All they had to do was wait. Severus nodded quietly, keeping one hand on Daphne and the other on his wand.

"Let's go now, Evans," James remarked. He escorted Lily in the direction of the alley. A thunder of noise made Daphne look out. A mass of people had come running from the alley that Lily was supposed to be heading down. They pushed back Lily and James, separating them from one another. Then from that alley, and other streets along the square, groups of death eaters emerged throwing hexes as they went. The running peopled dispersed unsure of which way to escape. Some ran down smaller streets, others into houses that were falling apart, and some just ran in circles. The square was full again.

"Evans!" James shouted trying to push past some frantic people as they rammed their shoulders into him not letting him progress. People were so tightly packed, they were tripping and stepping all over each other. He could see Lily up ahead. She was being pushed further away from him.

"Padfoot! Help me get to Evans! Daphne get out of here!"

Sirius shoved his way to James' side. The two of them together attracted a bunch of the death eaters. Daphne moved from her spot.

"Where are you going?" Severus started.

Holding her wand firmly out before her, Daphne left the safety of the alley. Immediately, she got rammed by several people, and a death eater detected her. Daphne bent down to avoid his spell.

"Expellairums!" His wand flew out of his hand.

"Incarcerous!" Severus said behind her. Ropes tied the death eater up. Taking Severus hand, Daphne fought through the crowd to reach her friends. If a death eater gave chase, Daphne shot a spell over her head, and listened for his muffled cry as he fell to the floor. She was nearing Sirius when she almost stepped on someone. Daphne bent down to a boy who was lying curled up on the floor. No one stopped to help him. He looked about a year younger than they did. He had black hair and bright green eyes. He was also lying in a pool of blood. He held onto his side tightly with one hand and lifted the other into the air. Daphne offered hers. He took it and squeezed really hard.

"I don't want to die." His breathing was shallow and his face was completely pale. Daphne noticed a line of blood drip out of the corner of his mouth. "Don't let me die."

"I wont," Daphne assured him quietly. "I wont. Severus, Severus," she called out. He bent down beside her. "Severus help me get him out of here, to an alley. We can't leave him, look." The boy began twitching slightly.

If Severus was annoyed by the request to stop and help someone, he didn't show it. He lifted the boy up and they rushed to the first alley they could get to.

"Here, what are you going to do?" Severus asked quickly. He had given up on trying to get Daphne out.

Daphne pried the boys hand away from his side and opened his red dripping shirt. A huge portion of the boy's stomach was missing. Daphne felt that sick feeling coming to her again. She couldn't look at it.

"Here let me try." Severus ran his wand near the wound. It looked like it was trying to seal, but it couldn't. The wound was too big.

"Am I going to die? Does it look bad?" The boy gasped. He tried to look down.

"No, you're fine. It'll be okay. Just concentrate on me, good." Daphne wiped the sweat off of his paling face. Her pants were getting wet from the blood already surrounding the boy again. "Good, now talk to me okay? What's you name?"

"Jack Serkin."

"You go to Hogwarts?" Daphne kindly prompted him. Severus struggled with his wand.

"Yes, sixth year I'm in Slytherin. I know you. You're in Gryffindor. My friend has a crush on you." He tired to smile, but couldn't so Daphne give him one of hers.

Severus whispered to Daphne hardly moving his lips.

"That's the best I can do." She looked down at the wound. It was still very bad. She had to look away.

"Scourgify," Daphne said. The boy's shirt cleaned off and she tied it around his wound to try to stop the bleeding. "Lets keep going. Can you carry him?"

Severus nodded and lifted the boy onto his back. Daphne hexed the first death eater she saw when they went back out and she shot at any who advanced on them. She shoved through the crowd to see where her friends were. Sirius and James were in the same place.

Lily was trapped.

James fought fiercely to get to her. If only he could reach her. Then the worst thing happened. Death eaters apparated before Lily. She didn't scream, but her eyes grew. Three in particular blocked her path. The one in the middle had the light blonde hair Daphne had seen before. He had two larger death eaters on either side of him. Lily wouldn't make it to Honeydukes, so she pulled out her wand instead.

"Go on, Prongs! I can take care of these." Sirius shouted. He deflected some curses and chanced a few of his own. "Come on!" Sirius yelled to some death eaters he had begun fighting. "Don't tell me you're the best?" Three flashes of light came at him. He blocked two, but one grazed by his arm making him stumble slightly.

James turned back to Sirius. He was conflicted. He had to go help Lily, but he couldn't just leave Sirius to fight the whole group alone.

"Just go." A bored voice called out. Raelyn was leaning against a nearby wall, with one foot up, watching the commotion. Her wand was out, but it rested lightly on her shoulder. She kicked herself off the wall. James didn't need telling twice. Fighting his way through the tangles of bodies, he continued struggling to reach Lily.

"Raelyn?" Jack gasped from the back of Severus. He made a weird gurgling noise. His skin was becoming gray. "Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's fighting right now," Daphne kindly informed him. Her friends were slipping in and out of view as people shoved and pushed to get out of that street. Severus did some quick wand work to dispose of a death eater. Daphne parried a hex. They were close to Sirius when Daphne caught sight of something. Peter was there with his head down on the ground trembling. A death eater stood directly above him. Daphne and Severus were getting shoved further from the area to the other side of the street. Daphne aimed her wand carefully and shot a hex at the death eater speaking to Peter, he fell to the ground.

Daphne attempted another go at crossing the mayhem of people when a scream ripped through the thick, smoldering air. Daphne searched for the source of the noise. Further back was a tall woman in an exquisite black dress under her cloak. Thick black hair was coming out of her hood. She had the air of someone who commanded respect. She also had a scrawny girl with a dark brown bob on her knees, and another limp body lying nearby.

"Wait, come back here!" Severus tried stopping her, but Daphne had already wretched herself free from his restraint. She ran right through the battle to reach them. The look on the girl's face had been enough motivation. She didn't have a plan, but she had to help. Daphne made it in time to hear the death eater's cruel voice.

"What's wrong? Do you want your mummy? Are you scared?" The death eater teased in a mocking voice. She may have looked sophisticated even with a mask on, but her expression was almost psychotic.

"Would you like to join your friend over there?" The crying girl didn't respond. "Crucio." With a flick of her wand, the girl feel from her knees onto her back shrieking in pain, her body moving in rapid twitching motions.

"Leave her alone!" Daphne used a blasting charm to throw the cackling death eater backward. The girl on the floor panted helplessly. Daphne bent down close to check on her. She seemed to be recovering, then seeing the body nearby, she continued sobbing. The girl pulled herself over to the body and tried to stir and shake it back into consciousness. It lay perfectly still.

"Helen! Helen!" The girl was in shock. She coiled into a ball, holding onto her friend. Daphne would be in shock too if one of her friends wasn't moving, but she had to get them away. Other death eaters would be coming soon.

"Listen, I'll conjure a stretch…" Daphne felt a soft gust of air blow past her and a second later she had been sent soaring through the air. She crashed back down on the firm floor. The arm she landed on scraped against the cobblestones.

"How dare you!" The death eater was on her feet again sounding maniacal. Her black dress blew in the wind as she savagely pointed her wand "So another little student coming down to play with the big kids." She was using her high pitched ridiculing tone again as she strode closer to Daphne. There was something about her smile that jogged Daphne's memory. The crimson lips parted again.

"Tell me, what do you plan to do now? Was your heroic act even worth it? Slime like you… crucio!" Daphne hurdled out of the way just seconds before the curse could strike her. "Run away, run away." The death eater laughed, deriving joy from every moment of torture she could give. Daphne lifted her own wand. Her heart was thumping in her ears.

"Stupefy." The death eater deflected it and sent another hex. Daphne preformed a shield charm for the first, but a second came smacking her against the floor again. Daphne felt dizzy as she tried to get up. Everything was out of focus until a blurry skull surfaced above her. A hand grasped her hair pulling her up to her knees, then back.

"Boo! The voice behind the mask cackled harshly. "You're trapped now. Little pathetic girl actually thought you could get away from me? Hahaha."

Daphne used her wand to hit the death eater in the face. She got away for a second, but could not get up in time to escape. The death eater kicked her wand out of her hand. Now, Daphne didn't have any protection. She was stuck in the same situation the other girl had been in. No one running by even gave a second glance.

"Let go of me!" Daphne tried to loosen the death eater's grip on her, but the death eater brutally yanked harder on her curly hair. Daphne felt some tear out of her scalp. The sting made her eyes water.

"Struggle! Cry for help, hahaha." The death eater brought a crooked wand to Daphne's throat. Daphne felt paralyzed. This was it. This was how she was going to end. The cackling red lips opened. Daphne shut her eyes and felt herself hit the dirt with a pressure on her body. She hadn't heard a spell, and as far as she knew, she was still breathing. Daphne sat up, opening her eyes. The death eater slid off her, but didn't move. A hand stretched out to help her up.

"Are you hurt?" Severus looked like he had run into trouble on his way over to her. His hair was disheveled, but it couldn't have been as bad as Daphne's. Her scalp was raw and the cuts on her arm burned.

"Severus, thank goodness," she sighed out trembling slightly. Severus noted this along with her wounds.

"There's no time, we have to get out of this area." Jack looked unconscious on his back.

"Wait, the girls," Daphne pointed to the small brunette crying over her friend.

Severus hurried over and without asking permission checked the girl.

"She's still alive." He whipped his wand and she was floating safely on a stretcher. He turned to the brunette. "Get out of here." She cried harder when she heard her friend wasn't dead, but began to move with the stretcher in front of her.

"Now, let's go." Severus clasped Daphne's hand, once again determined to move out of the calamity. The death eater he had just stunned would want her vengeance when she came to. Daphne was fortunate not to be dead.

* * *

Raelyn ran over to join Sirius. He had two death eaters before him. She slid down on her side one foot outstretched to knock them over like bowling pins.

Sirius watched her go by with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing? I was going to fight those."

"Shut it. I'm here to save you Black." Raelyn got up and wiped her dress.

"I don't need saving. Watch this!" Sirius rolled up his sleeves and pulled a second wand from his pocket. Pointing one over his head and another one to his side, he gave a death eater a conjuctivis curse and stunned another at the same time.

Raelyn snorted. "I can do that." She stepped on a death eaters face and took the wand out of his hand. She slashed them in the air disposing of two more detheaters. "See."

With Four wands swirling around at a fast speed, the pile of death eaters around them rapidly increased as they dueled together. More deatheaters kept coming to try to stop them. One thick death eater gave them trouble. He refused to go down and madly charged at Sirius with various spells. One hit him in the stomach. Sirius stumbled back a bit drawing a sharp painful gasp. Raelyn shot a curse behind her back. The thick death eater fell over.

"Having trouble?" She teased over her shoulder with a smug look once Sirius was beside her again. As Sirius thought of a witty retort, six death eaters apparated in a circle around them. Sirius threw both wands around.

"Reducto!"

Pointing the tips of her together Raelyn shouted.

"Impedimenta!" The force threw back any remaining deatheaters.

"Expellairmus!" Someone else shouted. Sirius spun around to see Raelyn's second wand clatter on the floor at the feet of a death eater, tall and thin in frame.

"Raelyn Eustacia." The death eater slowly glided over to her. He held his head high as he approached. The other death eaters in the area backed off. "It's been a while since we've seen you at any of the parties."

Raelyn lifted her own chin.

"Perhaps if they weren't full of idiots like yourself, I would go every so often," she replied. They glared at each other for a moment before simultaneously raising their wands.

"Now, now, Raelyn, your family is prestigious. You don't want to let them down," he said firmly. He glanced at some of his comrades on the floor. "Besides, you know there is no use fighting with us. You know. Just do as your told." Raelyn kept her wand on him. "We don't want to hurt people of your ranking. _Back__down_."

"Who are you her mother?" Sirius snorted. The deatheater turned to him.

"Sirius Black."

"Rodolphus Lestrange." Sirius mocked his tone.

"Very clever, but I'm afraid you'll have to die here. It's a shame someone from the Black family turned out so disappointing. Your mother can't help, but be humiliated. Such an excellent last name, but such a filthy blood traitor."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No one wants to hear your rubbish," he replied. That didn't stop Rodolphus.

"Potter's here too I see. My oh my, it seems we've stumbled across the jackpot of scum. Scum that wont live long. It's only a matter of time before all those against us are killed."

"Shut up," Sirius snapped.

"Have I hit a nerve? That's where you stay after abandoning your home, isn't it? The Potter's? They're a disgrace to all purebloods." His wand inched over to Sirius threateningly. Raelyn had enough. She shot a spell at him. It missed. Grazing right by his cheek. Rodolphus collected himself, but furiously turned to her.

"Stand down Eustacia! Keep this up and you'll be considered a traitor too. You'll be cast out, a shame to your family. Think of what your mother would say. We are not your enemies. You know where your true allegiances should lie. We're not here to hurt you." He raised his wand again and pointed it at Sirius, but Raelyn stepped in between them.

"I said stand down!" Rodolphus shouted and this time he lifted his arm and backhanded her across the face with enough force to twist her body and make her fall back onto her knees.

Sirius reacted before he knew what he was doing. He lunged forward in his rage, without remembering his wand. His knuckles collided right into Rodolphus' face knocking him out. Raelyn held her cheek in complete shock. A drop of blood slid down her chin. She stared at the floor without getting up from all fours.

"Raelyn?" Sirius called down. He checked for oncoming death eaters. Most were busy. "Eustacia? Raelyn? It's okay, don't listen to that prat." When she still didn't get up, Sirius bent down next to her. "Raelyn?" He called to her, but received no response. He shook her. "Raelyn, come back to me."

She looked up seeing him for the first time. Her bottom lip was beginning to swell. He offered his hand. She stood up without it and noticed Rodlphus sprawled on the floor. His nose was broken. Raelyn wiped her chin.

"Why did you do that? I could have taken him?" She shouted returning to her old self. Sirius was stunned.

"I doubt it. You were off in space somewhere!" He shouted right back. Raelyn narrowed her eyes.

"You have a nasty temper sometimes, Black."

"You have a nasty temper." He restrained himself from yelling by crossing his arms. "Just say 'thank you for defending me Sirius.'" He said in a high girly voice that sounded nothing like Raelyn's. Raelyn crossed her own arms and looked away her chin in the air.

"Fine, don't say it." Sirius rolled his eyes. The conversation was cut short by the appearance of a few death eaters. Some picked up the bodies and disapparated again. Some stayed behind to fight.

* * *

He moved very well, but Daphne was able to block him. The death eater tried a killing curse. Daphne spun in a circle to avoid it and whipped her wand out.

"Reducto!" The death eater hit a wall. Then James' voice ripped through the chaos, reaching everyone.

"Get to Evans!" Sirius, Daphne, even Raelyn responded. James shoved through the claustrophobic crowd of people. He had to get to her. Why was no one stopping to help? Lily had stunned one death eater, but there was still two more. A jet of light soared inches from her head. She put her shield up. "Evans!"

Daphne hurried to make her way over there. Severus was right behind her. She ran right past a deatheater who pointed his wand high up into the sky.

"Morsmordre!"

A bright green glow illuminated everyones features. Daphne looked up as she ran. Tiny green stars were formed together making a skull with a snake protruding from it's mouth. Just like the one Jasmine had shown them in the newspaper. Daphne threw a spell directly over her shoulder. It hit the death eater straight on the chest and he fell. A shower of sparks hit Lily's shield. It began to waver.

"Lily!" Daphne yelled in panic.

With a valiant effort, James punched the last person out of his way just in time to see the blonde death eater raise his wand and Lily crumple to the floor.

Everything happened so fast after that. Daphne knew her own voice let out a horrified shriek. Severus held her back from rushing forward. Two death eaters were still there. She struggled to get loose. Then there was a large gust of wind. Sirius fired a few frantic shots at some death eaters. She thought she saw a fiery bird fly by. Tears began flying down Daphne's face, but Severus wouldn't let go. The death eaters began shouting amongst each other and one by one they disapperated. James reached Lily's still body. He dropped to his knees, and rolled her over in one fluid motion pulling her into his arms as he did. His wand fell to his side discarded and useless. People in the distance still screamed and pushed by. Sirius kicked a couple of garbage cans enraged that the death eaters had gotten away. Daphne finally got free and began shouting for help, shouting frantically for someone to come to the rescue. She could not be dead. Daphne shouted, the world spun, and she got lost in a black abyss.

* * *

_E/N: What did you think? What did you think? I'm excited! Theories anyone, ideas criticism? Let me know:D_


	26. Forget Me Not

_A/N: Hello! I hope the drama of the last one wasn't too intense. If chapter 24 was funny and chapter 25 dramatic, I'd say this this chapter is sad. Break out the tissue boxes! __Music: Mad World -Gary Jules_

_Daphne/Severus: Chasing Cars -Snow Patrol  
_

_Jasmine/Remus: I'll Stand By You -The Pretenders  
_

_Lily/James: Right Here Waiting For You -Bryan Adams _

_Once Upon Another Dream -No Secrets _

* * *

**Forget Me Not**

**_"To love a person is to learn the song that is in their heart. And to sing it to them when they have forgotten." -Anonymous_  
**

Daphne stared up. The sky above her was paling. Orange streaks faded into the light blue. Her heavy eyes adjusted to the new light. Someone disrupted her solitary gazing by shaking her arm lightly.

"Daphne? Daphne?" Jasmine was at her side with her hair piled on top of her head and a crisp white apron. Her concerned face blocked the steady sunrise.

Daphne sat up too quickly. Her body protested the movement and she instantly felt dizzy.

"Where am I?" The mattress helped her steady herself. The Great Hall around her was alive with movement. An entire table had disappeared to make room for hospital beds like the one Daphne currently occupied. The other tables contained the remainder of the student population gossiping frantically about their experiences in Hogsmeade or lounging around on sleeping bags. Most had bandages and fresh sets of clothes, except for the Slytherins gathered at the far right end of the hall. They seemed mostly unscathed.

Daphne wished someone had thought to bring her a new set of clothes. She still had her torn dirty outfit on. Jasmine checked Daphne's temperature.

"You're back a Hogwarts, don't worry," she said in a soothing voice.

Daphne was no longer in the midst of Hogsmeade. She was safe now. As she thought back, Daphne was drawing several gray spots of missing information. Like how she got back to Hogwarts. She asked Jasmine about what happened.

"Dumbledore, or at least that's what I heard. The death eaters all ran away when he came. I'm not sure they caught any, most disapparated with the fallen. Everyone's waiting for today's new. Some reporters tried sneaking in here last night to interview students, but Dumbledore had them thrown out. We've been working on the injured all night long. No one's allowed to leave the Great Hall."

Daphne felt sore all over as she tried to adjust.

"How did I get here? Did I get hit?" She asked

Jasmine let out a small humorless laugh.

"I don't know. You must have passed out and been carried. You were already in here when I came."

"Daphne's up. _Certain_ people will be glad to hear it." Remus appeared next to her bed. He smiled right through the tired bags under his eyes. His shoulder was back in place and he had a sling holding it up. Neither of the girls were strangers to seeing Remus in a weakened state. That did not make it any easier.

Jasmine brightened when he came, but a patient a few cots away began calling out and she was forced to leave. She was filling in for a nurse along with several other able students. Remus watched her go before speaking again.

"Sirius tried to find you after Dumbledore appeared, but you were already gone." A perceptive smirk tugged on the side of his lips. He looked away. Daphne mimicked his direction. Severus was sitting not to far away. She was grateful to see his burn had been properly tended. Severus noted their stares and cautiously approached. Remus gave them both a big smile. "Severus was _very_ worried."

"I never said very," Severus protested. He glared at the hand Remus put on his shoulder.

Daphne thanked Severus. She knew he had brought her back. Embarrassed by her praise, Severus couldn't look at her.

"It was nothing I just found you," he said because Remus was still there. Daphne's smile told him she was fine and he was thankful.

"Daphne," Jasmine made her way back over. To Daphne's disappointment, Severus disappeared.

"How's your ankle?" Daphne noticed a bandage on her ankle for the first time. It was always the ankle.

"You probably don't remember when you hurt it because of the adrenaline rush," Jasmine explained when Daphne looked puzzled. "James didn't realize his nose was broken."

"James… Lily! Where's Lily?" Daphne sat up again feeling the strain. How could she forget? A spell had hit Lily. She had fallen, but surely…

A worried shadow passed over Jasmine's normally calm features.

"She's in the hospital wing where they're keeping the more severe injuries. James has been trying to get in there all night, but Madame Pomfrey barred the doors. Everyone's forbidden from going in until she say it's okay. She hasn't come out for several hours so we don't know." Jasmine started folding some linen bandages. Keeping herself busy was the only way she knew how to keep herself together.

"They sent some people to St. Mungos already. The ones that couldn't be treated here. Lily wasn't part of the group," Jasmine concluded hopefully.

If they couldn't know anything, there was no use driving themselves insane thinking about it. Daphne changed the subject for all of their sakes.

"How did you make it out? Did you get to Honeydukes?"

They hadn't, Remus explained, taking over for a somber Jasmine. They had run into Flitwick and Slughorn on their way to the passage. It was a relief for the Marauders whose secret passage had been kept hidden all these years.

"We've been in here all night long," Jasmine repeated. She looked ready for a goodnights sleep. "Serious injuries are in the hospital, minor ones in here. Everyone else is in here too." She gestured toward the Slytherins. Peter was huddled up amongst them.

Just then, the doors to the great hall opened and Sirius stepped in. Filch held his arm, but Sirius yanked it back. Jasmine marched right over at the sight of him and it looked like she was berating him the whole way down the row.

"I said leave it," said Sirius in frustration.

"What happened?" Remus promptly asked. Everyone waited for the answer.

"Nothing, they sent me back," Sirius said bitterly.

"What's Prongs doing now?"

"He's going to try the windows." When Sirius raised his arm to point to the large windows in this room, he winced slightly.

"Sirius," Jasmine began again. Whatever it was, she wasn't ready to let it go.

"I said forget it."

"Fine! I was just trying to help," Jasmine burst angrily. "Daphne, you check Sirius!" She slammed a first aid kit on the table and stormed away.

"Like a mini Madame Pomfrey that one," Sirius remarked.

"Sirius," Remus warned.

"Your shoulder?" Daphne asked.

"It's nothing."

Daphne crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow to stare him down. Sirius crossed his arms and winced.

"Aha!" Daphne took his shirt off for a better look and even after everything that had happened, girls managed to crane their necks to catch a view. A view that was black and blue.

"Sirius, your ribs are broken!" Daphne found her wand on the small table. "Episkey." She wished someone had thought to put curtains around these cots, some students were walking by now to get a closer look.

"Do you mind?" Daphne snapped. Some second years hurried away giggling.

"I had the same problem when I helped James." Jasmine was back again, but she was still ridged. "I practically had to pry Thelma off." The sound of Thlema's name made Daphne pull on a bandage too tight. Sirius complained, but Daphne uickly fixed it.

"How did that happen mate?" Remus questioned.

"One got past me." Sirius hated to admit it.

"Weren't you with Raelyn?" Daphne recalled seeing choppy black hair while her and Severus were making their way around.

"That little ingrate. I lost her while me and Prongs were… anyway, I lost her. I did see her again after. She was trying to get into the hospital too. She wanted to see some guy named _Jack_?"

"Jack? Jack!" Daphne remembered Jack Serkin. "Did she get in?"

"No, they told her he'd been taken to St Mugnos so she left. I don't see her in here." Sirius checked over the room with a frown between his brows. "Do you know him?"

Daphne could distinctly see the desperate green eyes trying to hold onto life.

"Yes, me and… I saw him in Hogsmeade. He was bleeding, a lot. He's in sixth year, Slytherin."

"What's one less Slytherin?" Sirius remarked.

"Not funny," Daphne warned this time.

"I was kidding." But even as he said it, he glowered. "Look at them sitting over there. They've been waiting for this for years. I bet half of them can't wait to join up, if they haven't already. She's not there." He declared.

Remus lifted his eyebrows. "Who?"

"Raelyn."

"She was called away," Jasmine enlightened him without looking at him. She was still fed up with him, but couldn't resist the temptation when she knew something others did not.

"What?"

"She's in Dumbledore's office," she elaborated coldly.

"What for?" Sirius asked

"How would I know?" Jasmine snapped.

"You knew everything else," Sirius pointed out quickly.

"Maybe Dumbledore wants to hear first hand accounts about what happened." Daphne suggested. The school would want to know everything, as would the ministry. From their expressions, she could see none of her friends had been asked about their experiences. Daphne finished Sirius' bandage. No one said anything. By the time Daphne looked up from her thoughts, a new girl was there. A familiar girl with a bobbed hair cut.

"Daphne?" She asked meekly. "Do you remember me? I've been waiting for you to wake up. I wanted to thank you for helping Helen and me. They took her to St Mungos, but I'm sure she'd be grateful too."

Feeling she didn't deserve any type of gratitude, Daphne nodded and assured her everything was fine. The young girl thanked her a few more times before she departed. Daphne hoped it was to give Severus his part of the due praise.

"Looks like we have a little Miss-do-gooder," Sirius commented.

"She's not the only one. I hear Hannah keeps asking for you," Remus said to torment his friend.

"Oh man," Sirius groaned.

Since she'd been out all night, Daphne had no clue who Remus was smirking about or who was annoying Sirius.

"Who is the lovely lady?" She asked to join in the teasing.

"Maggie Simon, she's in Hufflepuff," Jasmine answered with a smirk of her own. When Daphne still couldn't get an image, Jasmine said. "Remember the one making the racket in Hogsmeade?"

Daphne remembered. She was the girl who wouldn't let go of Sirius. They should've seen this coming.

"She had every bone in her leg shattered. That's why I couldn't heal it or touch it," Jasmine explained. "They were going to take her to St Mungos, but Madame Pomfrey figured out how to fix it. Apparently, she keeps asking to see her hero now."

"They should have taken her anyway." THat was Sirius' opinion on the matter.

"Not busy anymore, Jasmine?" Peter had found his way to them.

"Wormtail, where have you been?" Sirius began. "Nevermind. That death eater who was talking to you, what did he say?" He asked suspiciously.

Peter relied on his old habit of chewing his nails.

"He said we should join their side before we're all killed. That it's not too late. He said they're going to win this war."

"War?" Remus repeated. Was that their intent?

Peter wasn't done. His hands wrung together nervously.

"Do you think it's true? Maybe he's right."

"No!" Daphne shook her head, outraged by the thought. "They'll never win. We'll make sure of that."

"Don't even think of joining those rat bastards Pete," Sirius threatened. Peter nodded his head up and down in agreement.

The last person due to arrive did so then. James burst into the room in the same fashion Sirius had, except he had a bandage across his nose.

"They wont let me in!" He announced loud enough to make some people jump up. "They wont let me in!" With distress, he pulled at his hair. "What do I do? What do I do?" He looked to them for answers. They had none.

"I thought you were going try the windows," said Remus. James was pacing up and down now. He didn't even look up.

"They're sealed and the curtains are closed. I have to get in. I have to get in. She's in there." He sat down to meditate.

"They won't let anyone in James," Jasmine said softly. James jumped up.

"But you're family," he cried eagerly.

"Not immediate family," Jasmine said bitterly. She must have already tried and failed.

"She's in there all alone. I can't leave her there." He looked so hopeless standing there. Lily in the hospital wing was more than James could handle.

"Pull yourself together mate. They'll let us know soon enough," Sirius said to encourage his friend.

Sirius was right. Not long after, McGonagall was at the front of the room, where Dumbledore normally stood during announcements. She hadn't had any rest by the look of her torn robes. She cleared her throat loudly.

"Silence! Silence please. It has been a long night for all of us, but there is no reason to get carried away. We will be letting you back into your rooms for the rest of the day. There will be no classes today, but we do expect you all back here for an assembly later. As for the students in the hospital wing, we will be informing parents first. Several are already here. After that, we will inform you of their situations. Please follow prefects back to the rooms, quietly."

"I can't wait that long!" James was too distressed to hear anymore. Remus and Jasmine left to escort students. Slowly, the hall cleared out and the rest of them joined a group of people outside the hospital wing. Daphne found that her ankle was easy to walk on.

When the two prefects returned, they all sat along the stone wall waiting and waiting to hear their names called. Peter's hands wouldn't stop moving. Sirius paced. Jasmine was silent for once. Daphne bit her lip. Remus had his head in his hands. James pulled at the hair on his head. The castle remained still and quiet. For a horrible instant, Daphne pictured all the things that the spell could have done to Lily.

"James Potter?" An older couple had walked out of the hospital wing. A man with red hair with an arm wrapped tightly around his blonde wife.

"Yes?" James stood immediately, running his hands through his hair. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans."

The lady smiled kindly. Her red eyes gave them all a horrible feeling.

James started, "how is…"

The man shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry, we were told not to reveal any information. Not even to you, the boy who Lily was always complaining about during the summer. You sent her a lot of letters."

James nodded slowly, disappointed he wasn't going to find out anything yet. James, who was always confident, let his head fall and his shoulders slump.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. Mrs. Evans gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't be. We're grateful to you. They told us you carried her here. You helped her."

"Not enough," James muttered down to the floor. Mr. Evans spoke again.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." He looked at the rest of them on the floor. "Jasmine, may we have a word?"

Jasmine spoke briefly with her aunt and uncle. They didn't tell her anything, but gave her hugs and kisses, promising to see her before they went back home.

People kept going in and out of the hospital wing. They would come out with relief flooding their faces or worry.

In the silence that followed the departure of Mr. and Mrs. Evans, a dark voice crept into Daphne's mind. She felt like Lily's present situation might be her fault. Daphne had stopped to help several students and meanwhile her own friend fell. She tried reasoning with the guilty feeling by telling herself that Lily would have wanted her to help the others. But it didn't make the voice disappear. Voices of hatred echoed in her head. "Mudblood, filthy mudblood." To make it worse, one sounded an awful lot like Severus' voice. Daphne kept these thoughts to herself. Everyone else had enough to bear. James' face in particular seemed haunted. The light of his life was lying behind the doors and they could not enter. At last, when Sirius was preparing to kick down the door, Madame Pomfrey motioned them forward.

"Quietly."

They had waited in suspense for so long, it was almost unbelievable that they were about to find out. Hesitantly, they stood up. In nervous silence, they piled into the room. More beds than usual were crammed inside. Their occupants concealed by thin curtains. Madame Pomfrey opened the one closest to the door. Lily lay under the sheets. A bruise had formed on her cheek. She didn't move. Jasmine took one of her hands and everyone else left space for James to take Lily's other side. Jasmine asked the questions. James had no words.

Madame Pomfrey got a look on her face that anyone would dread seeing on a nurse.

"I'm sorry dears," she said her eyes glazing over. "We couldn't wake her up. At this rate, it's not good. We won't know what damage has been done until then. I'm sorry."

Seconds lengthened. Daphne wrapped an arm around James' waist. Sirius put a firm hand on his shoulder. Jasmine's head went into Remus' chest. Except for her quiet whimpering, the entire room had gone silent.

Madame Pomfrey agreed to let them stay a few minutes longer. Seeing them so crushed had tugged at her heartstrings. James collapsed into the chair nearest the bed. Daphne's arms still hugged him. Remus had pulled Jasmine into a closer hug. He even provided a clean handkerchief to wipe her face with.

"It's all my fault," James whispered as his forehead hit his hand. It broke Daphne's heart to hear him say it.

"James," Daphne stroked his back. "It's not."

"It is." His voice wavered. "I told her to go that way. I left her alone."

"You were trying to help her. It's not your fault."

"I promised her nothing would happen. I promised she would make it." James looked into Lily's pale face. She looked statuesque, without moving. He lifted both of his hands and took one of hers into them. Chills ran through him at the touch of her cold skin.

"Evans?" He whispered. She didn't stir. "Evans? I'm sorry."

Soon after that, Madame Pomfrey returned and insisted they all leave. James tried to put up a fight, but in the end, she closed the door on him. Visiting hours were over. They had to go to the assembly.

* * *

Hardly anyone cared about what the Minister had to say. The Great Hall was filled with rows of chairs. No remnants of the morning's beds or sleeping bags remained. Daphne sat along with the rest of the Gryffindors. The Minister spoke briefly and it mainly had to do with apologies and security. He also informed them of the casualties, since no students had received the morning paper. It was grave news that brought outcries from several students. A total of eight people had lost their lives, and three of them went to Hogwarts. Two were from Gryffindor and one from Hufflepuff. Daphne recognized the names, but did not know any of them well.

Having nothing left to say, the Minister allowed the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Bartemius Crouch, to speak. This one caught more interest. He did not speak with the same sympathetic voice the Minster used. He was firm as he stated.

"Any information or names you gathered or heard are necessary for the Ministry to catch the culprits. It is your duty to report to the Ministry so we can sentence the people who did this. Please inform your heads of house and the information will be passed to the Ministry." Students exchanged suspicious glances.

At last, the tall thin headmaster stood up, silencing the room with his presence. The night had evidently been a difficult one for him. Owls from both ministry officials and parents had been arriving every minute. With all that, Dumbledore still managed to smile down at the students. His light blue eyes twinkled through his weary features. Daphne felt safe with the headmaster around. He had always did his best to protect the students.

"My fellow Hogwartians," he began heavily. "It is with heavy hearts that we sit here today. A dark tragedy befell us all yesterday. Many were fortunate to escape. Many fell victims to the evil that resides in this world. I think it would be best for you to not be ignorant of the facts. These past few years' whispers of a rising dark power have been heard. We've all seen the papers about strange disappearances. Only a few years ago, they were linked to the death eaters, but there is someone behind these killings. The newspapers instill fear into everyone by calling him he-who-must-not-be-named. He has a name, Voldermort." Teachers along the staff table shuddered and most students stared fearfully. Even the Minister looked uncomfortable. Gryffindors moved forward in their chairs. Dumbledore continued.

"Fear of a name will only serve to increase fear of a thing itself. Alas, we live in dark times where a war is being waged against the question of blood rank, against rights, against humanity. Some of you have friends lying in hospital beds or in St Mungos due to the cruelty that has come. I am very sorry for the challenges you have faced. Sorry for the life threatening situations you should not have been put in. Sorry for the pain being felt. It will be a difficult time that we live in, surrounded by terror and grief. I ask you all to look forward. Keep your heads up and friends close. Only together can we pull through this catastrophe and others. Remember your friends and the lives that have been lost. Keep them in your hearts. Remember them and stay strong. Beliefs will be challenged and as easier roads present themselves, do not let yourselves be deceived. The war has begun and we must be ready. Just remember to keep your friends and love close to your heart." The hall stayed completely silent. Some tears were flying, some mouths hung open.

"On to other matters. Always in times of darkness, we hear of stories of courage. People who risk their lives to help others. I am most pleased to say we have heard many accounts of heroism involving our very own students. To stand up and fight back, to challenge foes much stronger than yourself is never easy. A house stands out amongst you and I think your headmistress could not be more proud."

McGonagall dabbed her eyes with a lace handkerchief. Daphne gave James a soft smile and an elbow. She wanted him to feel like the hero he was. Clearly, this was his darkest hour. If he could only see that failing to protect one person, did not cancel out the others he had saved. James didn't return the smile. Their entire row looked the most dreadful. Across the hall, in the Ravenclaw section, Jasmine, who was normally attentive at speeches, wasn't even looking up at the headmaster. And behind her house, the Slytherins kept their eyes averted. It wasn't hard to guess what house had stood out. Gryffindors were known for being the brave at heart. Dumbledore was fair however. He knew he could not single out one house or person. In an attempt to prevent that, he did not mention any names, but spoke well of every house. He even spoke of awarding house points, which would be very good. The Gryffindor rubies looked dismal. The red shone lowest among the other colors. A mere few months in school and the Marauders had already impacted great damage on house points. McGonagall clapped feverently and dabbed her eyes some more as the headmaster finished. The long tables were returned to the hall for a very depressing dinner with the Minister and his officials. Hardly anyone spoke. As soon as they could, they all left to check on Lily's progress. Madame Pomfrey insisted she was the same, but said they could visit once her present visitors left. The present visitors were Daphne's roommates and Lily's other girl friends, Thelma included. Daphne made sure to glare at Thelma on her way out so she would know Daphne had not forgotten about Hogsmeade.

* * *

That night Daphne lay wide-awake. It had been a long whirlwind for the past two day. She had been wrong to think she would sleep it off tonight. Daphne kept replaying the moment Lily fell in her head the same way James was probably doing in his bed. If only she had stunned that death eater the first time she saw him, perhaps this could all have been prevented. Anytime she got close to drifting off, a loud cackle and images of Lily would flood her mind. The bed next to hers was of no comfort. Lily's bed. Lily's empty bed. Unable to keep her mind clear, Daphne stumbled down the stairs in her pajamas, her mind wandering. Gryffindor Tower was a dreary place to be. Black was hung in place of red everywhere in memory of the two house members they had lost. A Dim fire cast a light in the common room. Daphne wasn't the only one in there. Sirius was sitting on a soft chair bent over a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?" She asked. His long finger tapped the paper before him. The Marauder's Map was laid out on a low coffee tale. Labels stood still while people slept. Sirius pointed to the section where the hospital wing was. The small label Lily Evans was accompanied by another label, James Potter.

"I woke up and he was gone," Sirius said heavily.

"But what if…"

"He took the cloak."

James felt responsible. He was suffering from letting the one person he wanted to protect down.

"I'll go," Daphne decided.

"Maybe you should just…" Sirius didn't finish. "Take the map." He held it out for her.

Map in hand, Daphne moved out the portrait hole and through the dark hallways until she was almost at the hospital.

"Daphne!"

She hadn't bothered worrying about running into Filch or teachers. Her mind had been preoccupied. But it was not Filch waiting to catch night strollers.

"Remus, what are you?"

"Can I see the map for a second?" He was out of breath and in his pajamas as well. "Sirius said he gave it to you."

It was already open so he gave it a quick look.

"I just have a feeli…" he scanned over it and left with no explanations.

* * *

A short while later, Remus entered the library. It was enormous and foreboding, but he knew his way through it easily. Besides, the map showed him what he needed to find. She was at the tables meant for reading or homework. Her head lay in an open book She was asleep for the first time in the last two days. Remus considered leaving her to rest. She would need it after all. It had been a hard day for her.

Jasmine wiped the dark hair away from her face and sat up. Remus took the empty seat next to her. She was still in the same white apron. She hadn't even gone to her room.

"I was just researching. I must have fallen asleep." Her hand was already flipping for a new page, but Remus stopped it with his.

"Jasmine. "

The kindness in his voice, the understanding and caring in his light eyes broke her. The set determination in her face slipped away making way for fresh tears.

"I couldn't do anything," she cried slamming the large book shut. "I was useless! My cousin is lying in a hospital bed and I can't do anything!"

"Not even Madame Pomfrey can do anything," Remus reminded her softly. "No one expects you to fix it."

"I thought maybe I'd find something in here. Something that could help." A fresh batch of tears were ready to fall. "I just feel so useless."

Remus wrapped his arms around her shoulder and immediately her sobs began flying out. Remus hated this. It tore him up inside. Jasmine was not to blame for anything and yet she was suffering. Cradling her close to him he whispered that everything would be okay until her tears ran out.

When he finally clamed her down, Remus put the books away and accompanied her all the way to Ravenclaw tower. He hoped once he got her there, she wouldn't go straight for more books. With a final goodnight, he left her and went back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Remus," Peter was balled up under the portrait of the fat lady, waiting for him.

Remus was startled to see him up so late.

"How's Jasmine?" Peter asked quietly.

"What?"

"Jasmine, I wanted to ask her how she was, but I don't think she wanted to talk to me. Is she okay?"

Remus felt guilty. He shouldn't have allowed himself to get so close to Jasmine, but she needed someone. With a heavy heart, he informed Peter that Jasmine would be fine.

* * *

Daphne carefully cracked the door open. James was sitting in the same chair. His head was leaning down on his arms, both of his hands desperately holding onto one of Lily's.

"James?"

His head shot up.

"Oh it's you Daph, what are you doing here?"

His hazel eyes carried none of their usual playfulness. Looking at him now, Daphne couldn't tell him everything she wanted too. He wouldn't believe her no matter what she said.

"Maybe you should go to bed," She uselessly suggested.

"I cant," he admitted, shaking his head. "I have to stay." He turned his back on her and fixed his eyes on Lily. Though she didn't want to go, Daphne could see there was nothing else she could say. Nothing else he would hear.

"Good night, James."

Daphne couldn't go back to the common room after what she had just witnessed. She had never seen James look so tortured before and to think that she could be in Lily's position did not make things better. What did people have against muggle borns anyway? She just wanted to enjoy her last year at Hogwarts, but look what was going on in the world around them. Her roommate was lying in the hospital wing and the possibility of never speaking to her again was high. Daphne could not grasp why this was happening. Her thoughts consumed her as she strayed in the dark, oblivious to anything else.

When Daphne finally stopped her legs from moving further, she found herself in front of Slytherins common room. The tiny password had appeared next to her name on the map.

"Pure."

The wall opened right up. Daphne didn't know what to do, but right now she couldn't stand to go back to Gryffindor Tower. She needed to be with someone who could let her be and perhaps ease her pain. The common room she entered was as cold and empty as she was feeling. Everyone was in bed and the fires had died away. An eerie light illuminated her path further back to were the dormitories were. Daphne wasn't really sure what she was doing, but she continued anyway. The Slytherin rooms were far less comforting and warm than Gryffindor tower, but they were also located much lower in the castle. Daphne went right to the room she was looking for and silently let herself in. She made out five curtain-covered beds in the dark. She went to the one farthest one on the right. She wanted to forget the disastrous world around her. Without hesitating, she parted the curtain.

Severus had just put down his book and illuminated wand when his curtain opened. He picked his wand back up and was astounded with what he found.

Severus sat up. He pulled the green blanket up to his chest, even though he was clothed in dark blue boxers and a white T-shirt. What was she doing here? He hadn't seen or spoken to her since that morning in the Great Hall, yet there she was in long red satin pajamas that clung to her tightly and a piece of old parchment clutched in her hand. He grew tense when he noticed the slit riding up her dress and how low the neckline went, but he forgot about it when his black eyes reached her face. He was startled once again. Never in all his years had he seen her look so sad. Not even a small smile formed on her lips as they quivered. Her amber eyes were swimming with tears waiting to be released and they were a moment later. One by one, they dripped down her face, each one causing his heart to break into what felt like a million pieces. She brought light into his dark world. He couldn't believe she was crying. She was always cheerful. He had seen her actions at Hogsmeade and they increased his admiration for her. His whole life, he thought Gryffindors to be reckless fools. She had changed his mind when she selflessly dashed out to help people. It had enraged him then, but with each person they helped, he realized the good that it did. It even made him feel good inside to assist. She had demonstrated her courage to him, held her ground in the face of wizards ten times stronger. She impressed him, but now, now she didn't look strong. She looked fragile, in need of comfort. Severus wished then for anything to make her happy once again. To see her smile, he would cross the world.

"Umm…" He didn't know what to say. He knew her house had suffered losses. He had no clue whether she was friends with those people, but rumors claimed that Lily, her roommate, was in the hospital wing. Was that the reason for the tears? Severus pulled back his blanket. He didn't think she would accept his offer, but she quietly slipped in beside him.

He sealed the curtains with an impenetrable charm in case she wanted to talk. She didn't say a word. She just continued to cry softly as she moved closer to him. Severus had no idea what to do. No one had ever come to him. No one had ever cried to him. He was in strange territory and was unsure whether he should leave her alone or try to say something. Neither seemed right. Severus thought maybe he should try to be consoling as a sniff escaped her. He raised his arm and hesitantly wrapped it around her shaking shoulders. She cried harder and he thought maybe he had done the wrong thing until she took his shirt and pulled herself closer. Instinctively, he began to brush her hair with his hand to soothe her. He stroked her silky curly locks until she grew quieter and quieter. Soon he knew she was asleep. He doubted he would be able to sleep that night.

When Daphne woke up early the next morning, Severus' arm was still wrapped around her and he was sleeping peacefully. Even though she still felt sad, she couldn't help giving a faint smile when she saw him. He wasn't scowling or frowning, but just sleeping. His breath came out slow and steady. Daphne brushed his hair out of his face then quietly extracted herself so she would not disturb him. She had probably kept him up all night. Placing a small kiss on his forehead, she found the Marauders Map and resolved to leave before the whole castle came to life.

Daphne crept back into the Gryffindor common room, which was barely filling with the morning light. No one was awake yet, except for Sirius, who had slept in front of the fire. The air around him smelled strongly of firewhiskey. Daphne collected the empty bottles from the floor and made sure to cover him with a blanket before going back up to her room. As saddened as her roommates were about Lily, at least they could sleep.

Daphne went to the bathroom. It took a bit of fixing up to get her back too normal. A night of crying had left her eyes red and swollen. At breakfast later, she saw Jasmine's were like that too. A lot of peoples were. In fact, down the Gryffindor table a girl was crying so much her friends made her leave before she even ate anything. Daphne learned her boyfriend was one of the students who had been killed.

Daphne sat down with her usual friends. No one spoke. It seemed they had all been up the previous night by the looks of it, even Peter.

"Where's James?" Daphne asked.

Sirius moaned from where he had his head down on the table.

"He didn't come back. Don't you have the map?"

"Oh yeah." Daphne forgot about that. When she took it out, careful not to let anyone else see, James was still in the same place. "I'll take him some food." Daphne suggested.

Sirius stopped her before she could get up.

"Don't, I think we should just leave him. He needs his time."

Daphne didn't want to agree, but Sirius knew James better than anyone else in this entire world, so she did. She would leave him alone for now, but not forever. Having someone to turn to had helped her a whole lot.

When the mail came, students eagerly reached for the Daily Prophet. The attack was naturally the headline news still. It spoke of what happened. One more casualty had been added. During treatment at St Mungos, a Hogsmeade local had passed away. Now, they were up to nine. The rest of the newspaper was about the Minister's plan of action, tips of what to do in a crisis, and Barty Crouch again. There was even a piece painting Dumbledore as the hero.

"Nothing new," Sirius growled. His toast turned him green and he put it down.

A lot of letters came with the owls. Parents were very concerned about security in Hogwarts. The castle hadn't been broken into, but it didn't stop them from worrying. McGonagall had told them in another announcement during the assembly that some parents had already said they would be taking their student's home early for the holidays. Daphne didn't get a letter like this, and Sirius didn't either. Her parents, being part of the muggle world with no real connection besides her to the wizarding world, probably hadn't heard the news. She was sure the school would be writing to them, but she would have to as well to make sure they didn't get the idea of bringing her back home. More wails broke out through the hall, as students found out their parents wanted them to leave. Some were relieved. Some didn't want to go. Peter's mother suggested it in her anxiety-ridden letter, but he muttered how he wanted to stay. Remus got one too. The Slytherin table had been the only relatively calm one until whispers broke out. Owl after owl was swooping down and dropping black envelopes in Raelyn's unoccupied plate.

"There's always something going on with that one," Sirius muttered. Raelyn acted like it was nothing unnartual to receive dozens of messages. The majority of the table edged away from her, except for Janie Kendrick, who Daphne only knew because Sirius had gone on one date with her.

"Wow Raelyn, that's a lot of letters. A secret admirer maybe?" Janie insinuated. By the look Raelyn gave, she plainly believed Janie was an idiot. After all, a howler had just gone off inside a barrier Raelyn created for it. It floated near Janie's head like a bubble, holding the howler so no one heard a word of what the scarlet envelope yelled.

"I heard you got a proposal?" Janie prompted, ignoring the howler still yelling in the bubble near her head. Her real purpose for staying near Raelyn was apparent. She wanted to discover if the rumors were true. A proposal usually meant a new engagement and that was crucial for the girls in Slytherin house. It meant fewer possibilities for them.

"I haven't heard about that." Sirius looked to see if Daphne knew about it. She didn't.

Janie took one of the envelopes. It was large with black scrawling letters. There was no return address.

"Why don't you open one?"

Raelyn tried to take it back, but it was too late. Janie pulled back the flap. A loud hiss filled the room. The few professor at the head table looked over along with everyone else. Something shot out of the envelope. A smokey acidic smell immediatley filled the hall.

Janie dropped the letter at and screamed at the top of her lungs. Professor Slughorn and Sprout ran past the students to get Janie to the hospital wing. Smoke came from her as the flesh on her hands and face began to turn red and blister. She yelled and cried the whole way, until no one could hear her anymore. After that, no one opened their letters.

Another letter in Raelyn's pile burst into flames for a moment, but disappeared leaving a message burnt into the wood. Raelyn used her wand to make it disappear before any curious eyes could read it. Everyone at the Slytherin table continued to eat their breakfast as if nothing had happened. Everyone else lost it. Students threw their envelopes on the floor afraid they too might get acid shot at them. Professor Flitwick had the difficult task of getting everyone to calm down and sit.

Daphne couldn't believe acid had come out of an envelope.

"Maybe we should," she suggested as Raelyn scooped up the reminder of the letters in her bag and left the great hall.

"I'll go," Sirius said quietly. Daphne was too surprised he had volunteered to say anything else.

* * *

James woke up in the hospital. He eagerly looked up at Lily, but she was still in the same place. Still pale and frozen. She hadn't moved. He felt disappointed and the pang in his stomach, that had nothing to do with hunger, wouldn't go away. Madame Pomfrey would probably be here soon, but he didn't want to leave. He was still holding onto her hands, never wanting to let go.

"Evans?" He tried for the hundredth time. "Evans… please." The clock ticked on his right. James carefully stood and leaning over her, he placed a light kiss on her forehead. Nothing happened. He sighed heavily still unable to let go of her hands. Then her head moved a bit. James stood frozen thinking maybe he had accidentally bumped the bed, but that was ridiculous, he hadn't moved.

"Evans… Evans?" He lowered himself down to her level. A hope had spread inside of him. A hope to see the green eyes he loved so much. He was going to do something he never did.

"Lily?" He said.

Her eyelids blinked open and her green eyes scanned the room in confusion finally settling on him. James' mouth dropped open in surprise. He wanted to jump up and hug her, but knew it would be better not to. Her condition was probably delicate right now. He was ready to cry from the relief. He had her back and he would never let anything happen to her again. No one would hurt her anymore.

Her eyes moved down to her hand, the one he still had in-between both of his. Right. James let go of them.

"Sorry Evans I know…" he said quietly, but his grin wouldn't go away. He was so happy until her eyebrows scrunched together like she was concentrating.

"Evans?" James asked worried she was in pain or something was wrong still.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Daphne followed Sirius out of the Great Hall reading the map. Raelyn hadn't gotten far.

"She's not in the dungeons. She's with Avery?"

They found her in a relatively empty hallway. Raelyn had her back to a wall and Avery was talking to her. Another large ugly Slytherin lingered around to prevent anyone from getting to close. Avery spoke in a low firm voice.

"You should accept the offer. It's the only thing that's going to save you now." He stepped closer and reached for her hand. She avoided his.

"You know my answer."

Raelyn tried to leave. This time Avery got her upper arm in a tight grip. Daphne thought of her wand.

"Avery," Raelyn warned.

To Daphne's surprise, he let go with apologies.

"It's just. Why not?" He pressed angrily.

Sirius decided he had heard enough. He moved forward. The Slytherin tried to block his path when he saw him.

"Hey!" He said in a deep disapproving voice as he puffed out his chest. Sirius moved him with one shove. Avery turned back to see what the commotion was about. Sirius swept right past him and up to Raelyn. He put his arm against the wall over Raelyn's head and leaned in. She was stunned to see him there. Sirius gave Avery a threatening look over his shoulder. Avery glared back.

"Black what are you doing? This doesn't concern you."

"That's not for you to decide."

Avery's face turned red with anger. It even seemed to Daphne that he might be jealous. He pointed to the small girl.

"Raelyn, whatever you're thinking of doing, don't." With those final words, he departed.

"What the hell was that?" Raelyn snapped at Sirius once Avery was gone.

"You looked uncomfortable," Sirius explained simply to Raelyn.

"It was none of your business," she firmly declared. "Stop trying to be the hero. I can save myself." Then seeing his proximity she added, "move!"

"I know you can," Sirius yelled after her. "Admit it, it's nice having someone else defend you for a change." She didn't turn back. Sirius made a choking motion with his hands. "I don't know why I bother. She's so annoying."

"Who is?"

"Jasmine," Daphne said before Sirius could make some mean comment about her being the annoying one in his bad mood. "What's wrong?"

Jasmine eyes were misty.

"Have you seen Remus?" She asked.

"He was at breakfast," Sirius moodily answered.

"He's not anymore," Jasmine replied unhappily.

"Maybe in class?" Daphne tried. She could always tell when something was bothering Jasmine and she could see it now. "Why? What's up?"

Jasmine lifted a neatly folded letter.

"My mum again. She's upset about Lily and is making me feel like it's somehow my fault. She probably just wishes it were me instead. She's always preferred Lily."

"I'm sure she doesn't wish that. She's probably just worried," Daphne tried to explain.

Jasmine didn't look too convinced by this argument. She just shrugged.

* * *

Their first class after Hogsmeade had patches of empty desks. Some students had already packed up and departed for an early Christmas break. The ones left weren't too interested in school. Most of the professor gave up on teaching anything new. They were just reviewing. Exams had been canceled, which relieved everyone, even Jasmine.

The second class of the day was with the most boring teacher Hogwarts had to offer, Professor Binns. He lectured up front in the same usual manner, offering no condolences like the other professors had. Daphne noticed James still hadn't appeared for any classes. She hoped that meant Madame Pomfrey was letting him stay by Lily. Maybe she would recover soon and James would come in at any moment to give them the good news. As the wonderful thought crossed her mind and filled her with new hope, James entered the classroom. Without looking at anyone, he stood quietly in the doorway.

Professor Binns glanced over suprsied to see someone come late.

"Perkins you are tardy, kindly take your seat. Perkins?

Daphne bit her lip. The whole class turned to look back at the frozen boy. He stood still. His eyes covered by his messy black hair

"Perkins?"

He did not move.

Daphne got up slowly. The hopeful feeling she had only second ago was completely deflated. Something was wrong.

"James?"

SMASH!

He turned over the nearest table. The students sitting there let out yells of fright and rushed out of the way. Now that James had started moving, he didn't stop. He was threw everything he could get his hands on books, bottles, and bags. He seized a chair. It crashed against the blackboard and broke off the legs.

"Perkins!"

James, shaking in his rage, turned his back on the professor. Just as he had felt the need to smash things, he felt the sudden need to run away. He threw the door open and was gone.

"Perkins… Ross!" Daphne had gotten up to follow her friend out of the room. She felt Sirius right behind her.

"Benze!" Professor Binns called.

Raelyn stood up eager to follow, but Severus pushed her shoulder back down into her chair.

"Why did you do that? That was our chance to get out of class." Raelyn insisted. Severus just shook his head no. Whatever was going on, it wasn't good. He could care less what Potter's problem was, but it involved Daphne and that made him worry.

Daphne reached the hallway in time to see James storm past a very confused group of people. He punched a suit of armor and sent it flying against the wall. He knocked everything he could reach out of his way. Several times, his sleeve moved up to his face then back down to smash something else. He broke into a run, but both Daphne and Sirius knew where he would go. At last, when James was out in the quidditch pitch, Daphne saw his small figure stop moving. The sleeve went up to his face again and he collapsed down to his knees. Daphne ran over.

"James?" His shoulders were shaking. He punched the grassy floor furiously. Daphne said no more. She just lowered herself to a seat nearby and waited. She couldn't force him to speak, but there was no way she could leave him here when he looked so miserable, even if Sirius said he needed space. Sirius arrived, and with one look at his friend, he stayed speechless. James brought his hands to his face. Daphne saw several tears sliding down his cheek just before he covered it. After several moments of silence, she couldn't take it anymore.

"James, what happened?"

"She forgot," his voice broke. His rage had subsided leaving him destroyed. Daphne heart beat sped up.

"What?"

"Who?" Sirius managed falling down to his knees as well.

James choked back more tears. In a loud voice he told them.

"EVANS, SHE FORGOT!"

"Forgot what?" Daphne asked. Her heart leapt as she realized Lily must be awake, but James' face was still tormented.

"Me," he whispered bringing his face into his hands and down to the floor. Neither Sirius nor Daphne could think of what to say next. Lily had lost her memory. Lily could not remember James. The bell rang somewhere in the distance, but neither of them got up. School was something far away and unimportant right now.

"Me," James repeated.

Nothing else mattered then. Not the sound of the bell going off. Not the Newts at the end of the year or the approaching quidditch game. It did not matter that the Ministry was trying to catch the death eaters or that talk of war had become increasingly popular. Nothing mattered then. Nothing at all.

Daphne had thought she had cried all of her tears that night. She was wrong. Fresh one burst from her eyes. Lily forget James? James who had devoted his life to asking her out. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be, but she knew there was no way he could be wrong. Sirius let out a furious shout, hitting the ground.

Jasmine and Remus arrived out of breath. One look at the scene and the words got lost in Jasmine's mouth. Fearing the worst, her own weeping started again. Remus put hand on James, who had become a miserable heap on the floor. Sirius whispered to him quietly so that they would not draw worst conclusions. And to spare James from having to repeat himself and relive the moment. Jasmine brought a hand to her mouth.

"She woke up? Does she remember anything else?" No one had even thought about that and no one dared ask James if he knew. Daphne clung onto him tightly as they both sobbed.

"I'll go talk to the professor so he understands," Remus said slowly, unsure if anyone even heard him. Jasmine glanced over looking hurt.

"Can I come with you?" She didn't want to be alone. Daphne was comforting James and Sirius was furisouly muttering. She had been hoping for Remus' understanding.

"Uhh sure," Remus said hesitantly. He couldn't deny her when she was so upset. He felt the urge to put an arm around her, but he remembered Peter and didn't.

James had let go of any ounce of bravado he had been trying to maintain when Daphne hugged him. He sobbed into the floor. Cried his heart out. When he could cry no more curled on the floor, James stood up.

* * *

Lily was still in the hospital wing, staring down at her left hand. It was still warm the hand that someone had been holding. The boy with jet black hair and hazel eyes. He had looked at her so happily when she woke up, but she didn't know why. She had tried asking who he was and the oddest expression came to his face before he rushed out of the room. Lily blinked several times. A silver cloth was on the chair were the boy had been sitting. Touching it felt like water.

"Are you up? Oh thank goodness." A lady dressed in white entered the doors and hurried over to Lily's side. She blinked blankly at the lady.

"Are you alright dear? We've been so worried, but now that you're up the worst is over. I'll need to do a full check up and if something is wrong, we can get you straightened out. Oh I'm so relieved." Lily didn't answer and the witch tidied the bed sheets around her. She offered her water and took her temperature.

"I see Mr. Potters not here. He finally listened to me. It tried to tell him last night that he couldn't stay, but my that boy…" the nurse chuckled lightly.

"Potter?" Lily repeated blankly.

"James Potter, dear."

"Ja…" Memories of the last few days rushed so quickly into Lily mind that she got a headache and almost passed out. Hogsmeade. The blonde death eater, James, everything came back to her at once, including how she had forgotten about him. She threw her legs over the side of the bed determined to go find him at once. James she needed to find James right now.

"What are you…" Madame Pomfey tried to say. Lily stood up on her bare feet, throwing her blanket aside. She was in a hospital dress, but that didn't matter right now. "Ms. Evans, what are you doing? Lie back down at once."

"I cant!" Lily moved for the door determined to leave the hospital. To find James, find him.

"I tell you, you cannot go!"

* * *

James had left. Daphne had no doubt he was flying around the castle at that exact moment. Trying to get his mind clear, before he would have to come back for class. Sirius, on the other hand, had other plans. He burst into the castle with his rage. He ran right past Remus and Jasmine, who were on their way to the hospital wing. Sirius beat them there.

"Sirius, clam down," Daphne tried hopelessly.

"Pomfrey!" Sirius shouted.

The nurse came out from behind some curtains. She was outraged. Daphne caught a glimpse of Janie behind the curtains. Her face appeared better, even if it was still slightly red. At least, it didn't seem the acid would cause permanent damage.

"Mr. Black, students are recovering in here! I must ask you to…"

"Recovering? Is that what you call it?" Sirius snapped.

Madame Pomfrey mouth dropped open.

"Pomfrey you better heal her! Heal her or else…"

"Are you threatening me?" The nurse questioned remembering her authority.

"This is a hospital, isn't it? You heal people? That's what you do?" Sirius barked angrily. He had no way of making Lily remember his best friend so he did the next best thing. Try to force someone else to make Lily remember. Sirius had always looked after James and vice versa.

"Make her remember! She can't forget him. He's my best mate it's destroying him. Make her remember now."

Madame Pomfrey got a new look to her face.

"Mr. Black, if you're talking about…"

Sirius interrupted her.

"Don't make excuses, just heal her." With that, he stormed back out. Daphne followed after an awkward pause.

Sirius was gone, but she found James near the entrance hall. He had been flying. The weather outside matched the mood of the castle, dark and gloomy. James shivered.

"James maybe you should go up to the dormitories and warm up," Daphne suggested. There was no point in going to class and pretending that they cared about the lessons. He would also catch a cold if he stayed icy. James didn't respond. It was almost like he didn't even hear her.

* * *

The bell rang. Lily scanned the outpouring students.

"Potter!"

"Lily, you're back. Oh my gosh," Thelma gushed.

"How are you feeling?" Another of Lily friends asked.

Lily ignored their questions. Those could wait. This could not wait.

"Potter!"

"Lily!" Another friend tried hugging her. "Everyone was so worried about you."

Why was everyone so worried when she needed to find him?

"Not right now!" Lily moved away from their baffled glances. "Potter!" Where was he? Then she saw him. He was easily taller than most students and his hair really distinguished him. "Potter!" The hallways were really crowded now that class was out. "Potter!" He couldn't hear her.

"JAMES!"

He froze midstep and turned slowly like he was afraid of what he might find. As if not daring to believe it was really the voice he knew so well. Lily stood in her hospital dress bare footed and disheveled.

"Ja… Potter… I…"

A grateful cry left Daphne's lips. Lily knew who James was! Relief washed over her and she stood to the side to allow the realization to hit James. James' hazel eyes grew wide and Lily had no words left.

"Potter… I…" Tears were threatening to roll down Lily's face. She tried to hold them back. James thought she had forgotten about him. She knew how that must have affected him and she was sorry. She tried to tell him, but nothing came out. Now her face was wet with tears that wouldn't stop. She couldn't even apologize.

"Lily." It wasn't an angry voice or a hurt voice it was a relieved voice heard right before James Potter wrapped his arms around her. She threw her own around him.

"Evans, I thought…" He couldn't even bare to say it. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. And Potter, how could I ever forget you?" She wiped her tears away. "You drive me crazy."

James let out a small laugh before giving her his signature grin. The grin Lily had grown to love and it made her want to throw her arms around him again.

"Now Ms. Evans, there is a question I've been wanting to ask you," James told her as he straightened back up.

"Alright, let's get it over with," she answered.

"Is that what you'll be wearing to class?"

Lily, who had expected him to ask her out as usual, laughed.

"I hadn't planned on it." She remembered how cold the floor was now.

"Then come, Ms. Evans." James held out his arm. Lily hesitated, but then moved toward him. He easily lifted her up and carried her down the hall back to Madame Pomfrey. Daphne followed after them, a weight lifted off her chest.

"There you are! Mr. Potter, not you again," The nurse said. Jasmine and Remus were already inside.

"Lily, you're alright?" Jasmine hugged her cousin tightly after James let her go.

"That has yet to be tested," Madame Pomfrey told them. She forced Lily back into bed. "Now stay and the rest of you out of my hospital wing. I have patients to take care of."

"But,"

"No, Mr. Potter, I won't allow you to stay. You can come back later today if you want," She tried saying more kindly. "And tell Mr. Black I'm doing my job."

None of them except Daphne understood that.

* * *

Sirius didn't know how to release the fury that was burning inside him. He hated purebloods. He hated them and their stupid need to be the best. His thoughts lingered on how much he wished he could get them for this. So when Sirius walked past Raelyn, he snapped.

"There you are, you ingrate. You should be grateful I helped you earlier! Hello? I'm over here."

Raelyn was glancing up ahead.

"Oh yeah hi," she said quietly.

She must have been lost in her own mind to give him an answer like that. Sirius was a bit startled.

"What's with you?" He snapped.

Again, she appeared not to even see or hear him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sirius frowned.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'll see you around."

Sirius was extremely confused as she walked away.

* * *

Daphne ran through the hall. Lily was okay. Lily was alright. She felt a huge sense of joy inside. Lily was alright and that meant James was happy. Sirius had been so relieved to see his best friend back to normal. The world might not be perfect, but for the moment nothing could contain how much better Daphne felt. She wanted to share her joy with one person. One person who had let her show her grief.

"Severus!"

He just turned around and already she had flown into his arms, not caring that the hall had a couple of students lingering around.

"Daphne what?" Severus checked who had seen them.

"Lily woke up!" Daphne beamed with relief.

"Oh." Severus was glad she was up. He could already see the difference in Daphne.

"Uh maybe we should go outside," he suggested uneasily.

"No, I have to get to class. I just had to tell you," Daphne cried out happily. "I'll see you tonight."

Severus thought he heard wrong.

"What? You're, uh, you're coming?" He mumbled. He felt the nerves inside him turn over. When he woke up that morning and saw Daphne was no where in sight, he thought he had dreamt the entire scenario. After all, he didn't understand how she got into Slytherin Dungeon or why she would be there in the first place. He spent the morning trying to discern if it was real. He didn't have the nerve to ask her in case it had all been a dream. It certainly felt real having her lie next to him. Now, he knew for sure.

Daphne realized she hadn't even asked if that was all right. Maybe he didn't want her to come and intrude.

"Is that okay? You don't want me to come?" She asked.

"No, I mean, uh, no, it's okay. I just thought…" Since Lily was better, he didn't understand why Daphne would still come to him. He thought she came just because she was sad and wanted company.

Daphne didn't know why either, but she was determined to see him again.

* * *

James grinned broadly in potions class. People who had seen him earlier were hesitant to sit near him, but of course the news of Lily waking up spread fast. Slughorn even seemed happier than he had been lately.

"She remembers me," James kept repeating to himself all through the lesson.

"We get it mate," Sirius said, but he wasn't really annoyed just glad to see James normal again. "Maybe we should celebrate in the hospital tonight."

"Of course," James agreed.

"I'll bring the drinks."

"Are you sure you have any left, you alcoholic?" Daphne playfully chastised. Sirius just grinned. In the front of the room, Slughorn crossed his arms over his wide belly.

"Ms. Eustacia? Ms. Eustacia are you listening?"

Raelyn was staring out of the nearby window, not paying any attention to the lesson. When the professor asked her a question, she didn't even notice.

"What?" The girl blinked. Slughorn frowned through his thick mustache.

"If you are feeling, you may go to the nurse," he declared.

"Yeah, just stir three times," Raelyn said absentmindedly. She didn't turn to look at him. She hardly blinked.

"What?" The professor looked to the students for help or understanding. No one said anything, so he decided it would be best just to move on.

"That was weird," Daphne remarked.

"Maybe she finally lost it," said James.

"She never had it," said Sirius.

* * *

Once the sun was down, Daphne found herself wandering to the hospital wing again. Sirius handed her a butterbeer upon entry.

"Unless you want something stronger?"

"This is fine," Daphne informed him.

Lily sat up carefully on her bed, with James hovering over her. All of them were there. She was still very pale and Madame Pomfrey had spent the day checking her.

"Are you sure you all don't mind being here? I don't mind if you want to go to bed. Even if it is boring in here." Lily whispered, not to disturb the other patients who were sleeping soundly in the nearby cots.

"There isn't a time we wouldn't want your company." James smiled.

"Speak for yourself," Sirius scoffed.

"Back to normal I see," Lily remarked about the both of them. However, she looked happy that they were there.

"We have to celebrate." Daphne lifted her bottle. "Cheers!"

"Calm down, Jasmine," Sirius warned.

"I didn't even have any," Jasmine complained and pointed to her full bottle.

"You know I brought cards," Sirius informed them. He shoveled through his pockets and held up a deck triumphantly.

"Lily is still" Daphne didn't want to say fragile so she said, "in the hospital."

"And in just a gown," Jasmine pointed out.

Sirius grinned. "Exactly."

James beamed, wiping away a fake tear.

"Padfoot, you think of everything."

"What are best mates for. Who wants to shuffle?"

"I think it's too late for that. Lily really should rest," Remus interjected, before a real game could start. Daphne was somewhat grateful. The last thing she needed was to turn up in Severus' room wearing a hospital sheet like a toga.

"I've been in here all day," Lily complained.

"You stretched your legs for a bit," Daphne reminded her. Lily blushed when she thought about the incident.

"That was just a bit."

"You okay Remus?" Jasmine asked. Maybe she was imagining it, but he didn't seem to want to be there.

Remus nodded at the floor. Oh no. Jasmine felt the color drain from her face. She knew that look. She wondered if she had done something wrong.

"Did I…" Jasmine began, but she was cut off. Peter squirmed next to her, almost bumping into her.

"Are you sure Madame Pomfrey isn't going to come in and catch us?" He asked.

"She's still in her room, relax," James said. He had his chin on his knuckles as he stared at Lily. She didn't seem to mind.

As fun as it was, Daphne left the party early, making an excuse about being tired. She took the map, but instead of going to her warm bed in Gryffindor tower, she made her way down to the dungeons. Severus was still up like he had been the night before.

He didn't really think she would come, but she did, holding that same piece of paper he always saw one of the Marauders holding. Whenever he looked at it, it was empty. Daphne didn't hesitate to get comfortable beside Severus again. She rested her head gently on his chest as they lay there.

"Severus?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think is going to happen?" Daphne asked. So much was already happening, but the future was grey.

"I'm not sure," Severus replied breathing slowly so he wouldn't move her head up and down so much. He could smell a sweet citrus smell coming from her and inhaled it slowly. "They're very powerful. It was impressive really."

Daphne's temper flared up at his remark.

"Impressive to hurt people who couldn't even defend themselves?"

"I didn't say that," Severus responded. Daphne did her best to calm herself down. She knew Severus was fascinated with the dark arts, but she didn't think he was capable of real violence.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" He asked hesitantly.

"When seventh year is over, do you think you'll forget me?" It made her sad inside to think she wouldn't see him anymore. Maybe they could stay friends, if he was okay with that. She would hate if her forgot her the way Lily almost forgot James.

The answer to her question was easy, even if he felt embarrassed saying it.

"No." He doubted he would ever forget her. Not just because she was always popping up out of nowhere, but because of something he was barely realizing. She warmed him up inside and he knew, as much as he didn't want to, that he liked her, a lot.

"Do you think it will become a big war?" Daphne continued.

Severus had started brushing his fingers through her hair again without even realizing it. He decided to be honest.

"Probably," he admitted. He saw the attack. He knew their purpose.

"I wonder if I'll make it through…" Daphne mused.

"What?" The idea startled Severus. He insisted she would be fine.

"It's people like me they hate," Daphne reminded him sadly. Mostly because she still couldn't forget it. "Us _mudbloods_."

His fingers stopped.

"Don't call yourself that. You're _not_ that." It bothered him to hear her say it, even if it was true. "You're a witch. Just like any other witch."

"Really?" It meant more to Daphne to hear him say it than if anyone else had said it, because he had been the first person to call her that. To know his opinion had changed, meant the world.

"Yes, well maybe not like every other witch," he said with a small grin. He had yet to meet anyone quite like her.

Daphne felt confident.

"I'll just have to show them all, wont I?" Wherever the war was, it wasn't there at that moment. Daphne would just have to ignore it for the time being and worry when it came.

"You already showed them a lot," Severus reminded her. She had shown not only them, but him as well. Severus' fingers continued moving slowly through her locks.

Daphne felt very comfortable with her head on his chest. In between their talking, she could feel his heart beating.

"You'll make it through, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you," Severus said and she knew he wasn't joking.

It made Daphne feel fuzzy inside to know someone was going to look after her. She had James and Sirius, but this was different somehow. She held up her hand.

"Pinky promise?"

Severus stared at her outstretched pinky, forgetting to move his fingers again.

"Pinky promise?" It must be some muggle thing, he told himself.

"Uh okay, pinky promise." He agreed, shaking her pinky.

"I wouldn't take this lightly," Daphne warned him. "If I get hurt, I have the right to break your pinky you know."

That was silly, Severus thought.

"I'll just fix it with my wand," he declared. Broken bones were easy to fix with magic.

"That's cheating," Daphne stated with a smile.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you, not with me around. We'll make it. You'll make it." He meant it too. Now that she was important to him, he didn't want to lose her. Severus stroked her curls a while longer and soon Daphne was asleep again. Severus looked at his situation. There he was again with Daphne in his bed. Any boy in Hogwarts would envy him now if they knew. Severus found it all surreal. He had never been the type of person to like a girl so easily or allow her into his room. That would probably get them expelled if someone found out. Severus stared at her while she slept. Again unable to let himself go to sleep while she was there.

He didn't mean to do it, but he could not stay his hand. It moved of its own accord to touch her ivory soft cheek. She was just so beautiful lying there next to him he could hardly believe she was really there. He had to check. He feared that the stroke on her cheek would wake he up and make her leave, but he had to reach out. He had to confirm her presence and existence in his life. His fingers barely grazed over her skin.

She did not wake up. Not until a few minutes later.

"Severus?" She spoke with her eyes shut.

"What?" He whispered. He was worried she had caught him. Severus felt her get closer to him.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

E/N: Lily survived :D


	27. Double Trouble

_A/N: Thanks for reading everyone!_

_Music: Daphne/Severus: If I Open Up My Heart To You -Amanda Perez_

_Jasmine/Remus: Just Hold Me -Maria Mena_

_The Kill -30 Second to Mars_

_Lily/James: All I Ask Of You - The Phantom of the Opera_

* * *

**Double Trouble**

**_"You were born an original, don't die a copy." - John Mason_**

The week following the attack on Hogsmeade, Hogwarts had a service to recognize the fallen. Tapestries in the Great Hall were black as the castle mourned. The leaves on the tress outside fell steadily as the winter season approached.

Only one thing readily lifted the spirits of Hogwarts and that was quidditch. No matter how much the staff might suggest it, the teams weren't ready to let any games be canceled. Determined to help cheer up their classmates, the players mounted their brooms one windy afternoon. The entire school came to the field to see Gryffindor take on Ravenclaw. Daphne sat up high in the stands with Remus and Peter, wearing as much Gryffindor apparel as she could. The game ended sooner than most with James as the star. He was so popular as quidditch captain that Daphne had to extract him from some first years who circled him for autographs after the game.

With him safely at her side, Daphne made her way directly to the hospital wing. On the way they saw Jasmine in her Ravenclaw scarf. She was only slightly bitter about their win. Though never really a sports enthusiast, Jasmine cheered her team on at each game. James couldn't resist the urge to smile victoriously as they crossed into the hospital. Lily was up in her bed with the curtains drawn back and James sat faithfully beside her.

"Hold on." Jasmine did a double take, quickly followed by Lily's own.

If Daphne didn't already know what was going on, she would have been confused as well. Right now, two James' were in the room. One in scarlet quidditch robes and one in normal black school robes. Daphne wished Professor McGonogall would walk in just so she could see her reaction. The James at the bed looked anxious.

"Did we win?" He asked.

James in the scarlet robes gave a thumbs up as he shook some hair out of his eyes.

"By twenty points," Daphne informed him.

"James? _James?_" Lily pointed to the one at her side as she declared. "You're James."

Jasmine was still looking at the two with one eyebrow raised and her lips pursed.

"How do you know?" She asked suspiciously.

"James uses his hand to mess up his hair, and _you_ just moved your head to get it out of your eyes, Sirius?"

James in the quidditch robes narrowed his eyes just as they became a clear gray.

"Very clever," he said.

Jasmine understood what was going on now.

"Oh it's _you,_" she said. "That's cheating."

Lily pointed her finger to the James at her bed again.

"You missed a quidditch game," she cried out in disbelief.

"You were hurt." Which wasn't necessarily true. Madame Pomfrey had checked Lily over and found no permanent damage, though she did make her drink an orange colored potion. Every half hour or so when they visited her, Madame Pomfrey would burst in to administer it.

"But you don't miss quidditch for _anything_." Lily was equally shocked and touched by the gesture.

"I was there in spirit." James took his glasses back from Sirius. "Anyway, we won. How was it really? Was Ravenclaw tough? Sorry Jasmine."

"It was fine, Prongs, don't worry," said Sirius. "I've watched you do this long enough. Besides, I got Daphne's good luck kiss out of this."

"I've always told you to join the team. Your flying is above par," James complimented.

Sirius waved him off.

"Sport teams aren't for me. I have better things to do with my time."

"Like what? Getting detentions?" Jasmine remarked.

Sirius shot her a look.

"Planning actually. Christmas is coming and I don't have a gift for Filch yet. " Sirius put an arm around James' shoulders and bent down near Lily. "You know, Lily, you have to go out with James now. He's a real winner our little Prongslet. That hair could use some work and these nerdy glasses, but overall he's a nice guy."

"My hair's fine," James objected, checking to make sure it still looked windswept.

"Sure, sure it is." As soon as James turned away, Sirius shook his head and mouthed '_no it's not'_ to Daphne.

Daphne held in a giggle. Jasmine spoke up, the loss of her team already forgotten.

"So you know how to make polyjuice potion? That's in the restricted section. I've always wanted to get a look. Do you still have the recipe? "

Sirius stole James' chair and sat with his hands behind his head and his feet up on Lily's bed.

"But wouldn't that be breaking a rule?" He asked in a serious tone. James shoved Sirius' feet off the bed.

"We have extra," James admitted.

"Who brewed all of these?" Daphne asked. Making polyjuice potion was a difficult long process that could go horribly wrong if not done properly.

"We did of course. Taking turns, it takes forever."

"You should have told me you wanted to get that book Jasmine," said Lily "I'm sure Slughorn would have signed permission for me to check it out of the library. That might have helped."

"That part was easy." James' hand reached for his robe which undoubtedly concealed one invisibility cloak.

"I never thought of that," Jasmine mused, then decided. "I'll ask Remus for an ingredients list."

"I have it right here." James motioned to his bag on the floor.

"That's okay," said Jasmine smiling at him.

They spent as much time in the hospital wing as possible entertaining the bed-ridden Lily. Madame Pomfrey often kicked them out and did so today as well. As they made their way to dinner, Jasmine thought out loud. Neither Remus or Peter had shown up after the game.

"It's odd, don't you think?"

Daphne shrugged.

"Kind of, maybe they just had homework or something."

But they weren't in the library or in the common room. Daphne didn't see them for the rest of the day.

* * *

Daphne opened the newest Daily Prophet over her empty breakfast plate to read her favorite section on the newest interesting finds or events. Along with her Daily Prophet, Daphne had received another worried letter from her parents wishing she would come home. Daphne declined. It was her last year at Hogwarts with her friends. She wasn't going to miss it.

The castle seemed to be in better spirits since no attacks or strange occurrences had happened since Hogsmeade. The only thing that made students uncomfortable was the number of accusations flying around about who the death eaters were. Daphne read a new name almost everytime she opened her paper. Some of the most prestigious pureblood families had been questioned. Some homes were even searched.

"Serves them right," Sirius said casting Slytherin table a harsh look. They all went about their business, trying to remain low on the radar.

Even Dumbledore, who was seen far less these days (James and Sirius hadn't been sent to his office in quite a while), had come to dinner the night before and warned them all not to make accusations lightly.

Nigel commented to the hall that they had nothing to fear anymore. He seemed to believe he was the hero who made the deatheaters disappear. The Slytherins around him were content to ignore him.

Daphne put her paper aside and Sirius eagerly took the crossword puzzle.

"Nothing new. It's all the same," she declared. James bit into his bacon with disappointment.

"When is the ministry going to catch someone already?"

"Don't be so impatient Prongs." Remus took a warm roll off the table. Behind him, Peter eyed the food nervously. As expected, it took Jasmine only seconds to appear.

"Hi Remus, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Oh Jasmine, um…" Remus moved behind Peter. "Peter has to speak to you."

Remus hurried out of the hall. Jasmine sighed in annoyance. Peter had a letter smashed in his hand.

"Any tighter and you'll tear it." Sirius wrote down another word in his crossword puzzle. "Five letter word for dimwit… hmmm…"

Jasmine breathed deeply and waited for Peter to speak.

"My mum sent me a letter yesterday." Peter held up the crumpled paper.

"Another one?" Daphne asked before she could stop herself. It seemed everywhere they went, Peter's mom was sending him a letter. Even in the middle of a morning class.

"We got one at two in the morning a few days ago," James whispered over the rolls. Peter went on, his focus solely on Jasmine.

"Jasmine, will you come home with me?"

"Idiot." Sirius wrote down the five-letter word.

"What?" Jasmine cried. This was not what she had expected.

"My mum wants me home for Christmas and she told me I could bring someone. Would you like to come stay with me, Jasmine?" Peter eagerly moved forward. "My mum really wants to meet you."

"I don't know, Peter… I'd have to check." To avoid looking at him, Jasmine pulled out her planner. "My mum still has to write to me about that."

Peter seemed to deflate before them.

"She was really looking forward to you staying over," he sighed.

"But I hadn't said yes yet," Jasmine pointed out slowly.

"Taking someone home is like a punishment," Sirius proclaimed.

"But I've taken most of you home," said Daphne. Most recently she had taken Severus.

"And you live in my home," James reminded.

"It depends." Sirius shrugged concentrating on his next word. "Your mums hug, mine throws curses, and Peter's _pinches_. Jasmine should definitely go."

Peter sank into the bench. He pulled the nearest plate towards him and ate its contents.

"Think about it," he said in a depressed voic.

"I will." Jasmine kept a calm face on, but she felt distressed.

Jasmine couldn't get Peter's request out of her mind. As they waited to go into charms, she slumped down on the ground with a frown on her face.

"What would I talk to him about? I need intelligence. I don't want to explain everything to him. What would I talk to his _mum_ about?"

Daphne sympathized with her friend.

"I have no clue. Maybe you could talk about Peter?" Daphne suggested.

Jasmine looked like she would rather jump off the astronomy tower than sit with Peter's mum talking about Peter.

"Maybe not," Daphne added.

A gold snitch zoomed around James' head as he decided to join the conversation.

"Wormtail is a great guy, but I don't think you two go together. You're not evenly matched like me and Evans."

One second Jasmine was on the floor and the next she was up on her feet again hugging James.

"Thank you! I'm glad one of his friends noticed."

James was so startled, he let the snitch escape for a second, but recovered fast enough to catch it with one hand and pat Jasmine's back with the other.

"Don't you agree Remus?" Daphne asked. She wished he would get the hint. Remus pretended to keep reading, but his eyes hadn't been moving for a while.

"I don't know," he replied hesitantly.

"Tragedies always make people more eager to find love," James said in an airy tone. "Right Daphne? Clint keeps asking you out."

"Guys need to get a clue," Jasmine remarked. Peter had asked her to his home, but Jasmine wanted Remus to ask her to his home instead.

Meanwhile, Daphne thought about Clint. She didn't know what was going on with him. The Slytherin took every opportunity to try and convince Daphne to go on a date. Daphne would have preferred to go on a date with Severus.

"We're not evenly matched either," Daphne said about Clint. James smiled at her. Jasmine sighed. Her eyes strayed to Remus.

"I wish I had a date," she said in a hopeful tone. Remus buried his face deeper in his book and after a pause Jasmine retreated to her own.

"Too bad you don't." James caught the snitch before it could get away. "You could have doubled with Sirius."

"Sirius has a date? Did hell just freeze over?" Daphne remarked. She was surprised to say the least. Not because she didn't think Sirius was capable of getting a date, but because he never said yes to anyone. No wonder Daphne hadn't seen him since breakfast. Some girl had managed to corner him at last.

"He wasn't eager, but I prompted him to accept for one. How bad can it be?" James said.

"Who is she?" Daphne curiously asked. She thought of several Gryffindors who had a crush on Sirius.

"Here he comes." Remus waved from his book. "Padfoot!"

"Hey Prongs, Daphne, Moony, erm… _you,_" Sirius said down to Jasmine. "This is…"

And there she was.

"Maggie Simon," the girl introduced herself. She was the Hufflepuff who was crying loudly in Hogsmeade and begging to see Sirius in the Great Hall. She was more composed than she had been back then, but she looked the same.

Daphne foresaw doom, but smiled anyway.

"It's good to see you're doing better," she politely commented since Maggie's legs seemed to be in working order again. The girl smiled past her obvious nerves and flipped her blonde hair.

"I owe my life to Sirius."

"I wouldn't say that," Sirius said uncomfortably scratching his head. Remus smirked behind his book.

"Oh no Padfoot, you're a hero, don't sell yourself short."

"He practically got killed carrying you to safety." James patted his friend roughly on the back. Sirius gritted his teeth. Clearly lost, Maggie just kept smiling.

"We were on our way to the library. Coming Sirius?" She asked.

"_Library_?" Jasmine snorted. Sirius' eye twitched.

"Give me a sec," he told Maggie, then turned around and hissed. "You two!" He pointed sharply from James to Remus, who were both giggling.

"I was nice," Daphne chimed. Sirius thanked her. "I am surprised you said yes to her though."

Sirius sighed heavily.

"Prongs talked me into it. Last time I take advice from that git." Sirius chased after James with his fist out. "You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"Hide me, Daphne. He gets scary when he's angry." James bent down behind her. "Why aren't you chasing Moony? I was just doing what was best for you."

"Some friend." Sirius glared at him. "Moony, from now on you make my decisions."

"Really? I have a list of improvements ready. We'll have to start with all your bad habits. This could take a while," Remus thought out loud.

"Moony you're fired. Daphne you make my decisions."

"Okay," Daphne chimed. Remus shook his head.

"Where are you taking her for this date anyway?" Remus asked. Trips to Hogsmeade had obviously been banned.

"Just around the castle. It's boring, trust me," Sirius said heavily.

"A _Hufflepuff,_ huh? " Jasmine snickered into her book.

"Hey!" Sirius pointed down. "You don't even know her."

Jasmine blinked up.

"Do you?" She retaliated.

"Does she _ever_ leave?" Sirius asked about Jasmine. The Ravenclaw angrily got up and marched away. Daphne crossed her arms.

"I don't like Maggie," Sirius muttered crossly now that Jasmine was gone.

"You barely know her," Remus insisted "Give it time. How can you not like her already?"

"I don't," Sirius stated matter of faculty.

Daphne knew why, but she didn't bother trying to explain it. It would take a special type of girl to keep Sirius interested. One look at Maggie was all it took for Daphne to recognize, she was not going to be that girl. Sirius needed someone with a personality as strong as his own and someone who could keep him in line.

"Something about her is annoying," Sirius tried to explain, but it was clear even he didn't understand why. "A lot of girls are annoying, except you Daph."

"I would hope so," he replied.

"And Lily," Sirius told James who had stepped out of hiding. "And… no that's it."

"How about Jasmine or Pam?" Remus asked.

"Ehh," Sirius shrugged. He would never admit it, but Daphne believed he didn't really hate either of them.

"Or Raelyn?" She tried adding just to test it out.

"Oh no," Sirius held up a hand. "Her I hate."

Which was a shame in Daphne's opinion. They used to be comical when they argued, but lately none of that had taken place. Mainly, because Raelyn seemed to be out of it. Her mind was never at school. In class, she stared out the window. In the Great Hall, she stared ahead without eating, and sometimes, they didn't see her at all. Daphne didn't know enough about Raelyn's life to guess what was going on. As far as she knew, her family hadn't been accused of conspiring with deatheaters, which not all the Slytherin families could say. Sirius never said anything about it when Daphne pointed out her strange behavior. He just frowned and went about like nothing had happened.

When the bell rang, students poured into Flitwick's classroom. Daphne noticed Raelyn in the back, her chin resting on her fist, her eyes staring out the window. Due to their frequent arguments, Sirius probably knew her best. Daphne expressed her concern to him again and was surprised to hear him sigh.

"I guess I'll have get her back to normal. Prongs," he whispered so Flitwick wouldn't hear. "Map me."

James passed the Marauder's map under the table. Daphne expected Sirius to do something right away, but she had to wait until the following day to find out what his plan was.

During morning break, Daphne was in the courtyard with Sirius when an aggravated yell came from behind them.

"BLACK!"

Sirius swung his bag around him, not the least bit surprised to see Raelyn marching right up to him.

"Oh it's you. Why do you always insist on ruining my day? Hey, you changed your hair," Sirius unnecessarily pointed out. No one could have missed it if they tried. Instead of the usual black, it was bright pink and she was not happy about it.

"_You_ did this, didn't you?" She pointed to her vibrant locks.

"Maybe your shampoo was expired," Sirius suggested. Students around them whispered about the outrageous hair color.

"Aha! So that's how you did it." Raelyn stroked her chin. "I see it now. No wonder it smelled funny."

Sirius bit his lip to keep from smiling.

"Welcome back," he said.

"Sirius?" Maggie appeared out of a group of onlookers and moved to his side. Sirius nodded at her.

"What's going on?" She continued now that she was beside him.

To Daphne's surprise, Maggie gave both her and Raelyn skeptical looks. For being Hufflepuff and supposedly trusting, Maggie did not seem to trust either girl with Sirius.

"Nothing, Raelyn just wanted to know if I liked her new hair color." He crossed his arms, smiling. "I think it suits her."

Raelyn hit the palm of her hand with her fist.

"I'll get you back. Mark my words." The small girl turned her back on him.

"Where are you going?" Sirius shouted after her, as she weaved away through the students.

"Your huffie girlfriend is waiting Black!" Raelyn called back with a wicked grin. "I wouldn't want you to keep her waiting."

Maggie was offended. She had never crossed paths with Raelyn before and it bothered her that Raelyn had the ability to make Sirius smirk, even if he glared at the same time.

"What's wrong with her?" A bewildered Maggie asked.

"I'm working on a theory that she's completely mental. Oh!" Sirius tapped Daphne's arm to make sure she was still watching. Raelyn had reached the entrance of the castle. Slughorn was waiting there, shaking his head. He handed her a detention slip.

"Bonus," Sirius victoriously remarked.

Maggie ignored this. After checking with Sirius to confirm their date, and giving Daphne one more look, she left. Daphne would normally have been more annoyed, but she had some questions for Sirius.

"Wait so you went into her room last night? In Slytherin house? You used the map?"

Sirius was very proud of himself.

"Yeah, but look, she's acting normal again."

Raelyn was shooting him a death glare, while Slughorn spoke to her.

"See. Her normal is horribly annoying, but the other way was worse. I thought a little prank might snap her back into action."

"You may have just started a war," Daphne commented. Sirius wasn't worried.

"How's she going to get into Gryffindor tower? She doesn't have our password."

Daphne shrugged. She had a more pressing problem if Sirius was using the map at night. He must not have noticed her with so many little dots moving around on that map, but she would have to be more careful when she visited Severus in the future. The last thing she needed was for Sirius to see her on the map with Severus. Once Daphne broke free from Sirius, she searched for Severus and discovered him on the way to lunch.

Daphne was troubled because her new habit of visiting Severus in his room hadn't stopped. She did so whenever she had a chance and she had done so last night. If it only meant a few hours sleep, it was worth it. She and Severus had grown very comfortable in each other's presence. With the impenetrable charm on his curtains, they could talk for hours without interruptions. Daphne would be sorry to put an end to it.

Standing outside the Great Hall, Daphne told him sadly that she might not be coming to see him as frequently anymore. At once, Severus tensed up.

"Why? Does someone know?"

"No, it's not that," Daphne assured him. "I just don't want to get you in trouble if we're caught. It's pretty risky."

Severus knew Daphne didn't mind taking a risk every now and then, so if she was concerned, it had to be for a reason she didn't want to admit. He said it was fine and tried to ignore the empty feeling the idea left him with. Daphne turned to leave in case Sirius was looking at the map at that very moment, but Severus stopped her.

"Yes?" She asked brightly, glad for a reason to stay, though she was trying to appear happier than she felt. She would miss her nightly visits to the Slytherin's room.

Severus took a moment.

"I think I heard Clint might ask you out," he said hurriedly, pretending he didn't care. "Although…"

"_Again_?" Daphne complained. How many times can one person get rejected? She wondered. Then she thought of James.

"He already asked?" Severus cried in surprise.

"I said no. Besides, you still owe me a date, don't you?" Daphne smiled

"What? I do?" Severus asked. She wanted a date? A real date? With him? He never agreed to this.

"I never said… date." He insisted.

"What were you going to ask when you said although?" Daphne curiously asked.

Again, Severus pretended the answer held no interest for him.

"There's been rumors that you and _Black_…" Severus snarled.

If Daphne didn't know any better, she would say Severus was jealous. She didn't blame him for believing the rumors either. She was constantly paired with one or the other. Mostly James at first, but as his devotion to Lily became obvious, it became Sirius.

"Don't worry about that." She told him. "You're staying for Christmas right?"

Severus nodded.

"Good."

* * *

Daphne had been right about Sirius starting a war. When he came down to the common room the next day, his hair was bright orange and this time, he wasn't very happy.

"I don't understand how she got in," he grumbled. He was sitting on the red carpet trying to undo the orange with his wand and having no luck. "She doesn't have friends in Gryffindor. She can't have the password."

James' face was in extreme concentration. His lips moved around trying not to laugh. Remus allowed himself a small snicker.

"It's weird that none of us heard her," he remarked.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea," Daphne insisted.

"You wanted her back to normal," Sirius protested.

"That's what you get for bothering the poor girl." Remus shook his head. James finally burst out laughing, slapping his knee.

"I'm sorry, I can't get over the color. Your head looks like a big orange from far away," he snickered.

"This is _hardly_ the time, Prongs." Sirius put down his wand, giving up on ever seeing his hair turn black again. "Our fortress has been broken into!"

"We'll put a charm on the door tonight," Remus replied. He was flipping through a book to find out the various ways possible to change hair color.

Sirius wasn't ready to admit defeat. He got a plan ready, despite Remus' protests that it was going to get out of hand. The next day, when Sirius' hair was black again, they saw Raelyn with a mustache equivalent in size to Slughorn's thick curly one. The following day, Sirius had hair covering his entire body. He looked like a werewolf, and joked about knowing what Remus' hairy little problem felt like now. In revenge for the itchiness Sirius felt all day long, he covered Raelyn in scales. In return, she made him bald, everywhere.

"I feel like a hairless mole rat," Sirius complained as he wore a beanie to kept his head warm.

"You _look_ like a hairless mole rat," Daphne remarked. Jasmine just laughed and laughed. She had really been enjoying the past few days.

The next day, Raelyn was dripping wet everywhere because a small rain cloud was following her everywhere. Filch nearly had a heartattack when he saw her water trails and gave her several detentions. Unfortunately for Sirius, the next day, he had a cloud too, this one releasing hail, which was just as bad in Filch's book.

All day, they could hear Sirius saying, "ow, ow, ow, damn it. Ow!" But no one was as disappointed as Maggie, who got hit several times with escaped ice chunks while on her date with Sirius.

As the following week ended, Daphne realized she hadn't been able to visit Severus at all. When she went into DADA, she was in no mood to read. Most professors had been assigning reading lately. Their DADA professor was not going to let them slack off anymore though. He had an assignment ready as soon as they stepped in. He was the new teacher this year, a balding retired ministry worker. Their first taste of applying defense against the dark arts to real life had left a bitter taste in their mouths, but he reminded them that his class was more important than ever before.

"He has a point," Jasmine whispered to Daphne.

Learning to defend themselves better was a top priority. In fact, it reminded Daphne that she had been meaning to ask one of the Marauders to teach her how to use a patrons charm. The class buzzed with ideas, feeling excited about a lesson for the first time in a while. Clearly, they agreed that defense was vital. Only a few still seemed unsure. The professor, however, put a stop to the joy.

"Simmer down. You won't be learning any new spells here. I have a research assignment for you."

The buzzing subsided into sighs and angry reproaches.

"Silence. You can learn a lot if you complete the assignment correctly. The project is on the board." He waved his wand and handwriting spread out instructions. "Now, to give you less _pressure,_ I'm having you work in pairs."

Jasmine perked up next to Daphne then sank back down.

"What are the chances?" She had been hoping for seven years to be paired with Remus and it had never occurred, not once. On the other hand, she'd been paired with Peter several times. Sometimes she believed professors did it on purpose because he required a lot of help.

Daphne couldn't complain. She usually got one of her friends, but she wouldn't mind being paired with a certain Slytherin today. It would give her a reason to go spend time with him, without looking suspicious on a map. It was perfect. Before she knew it, Daphne's hopes were running high with the idea.

"Let's see," the professor pulled out a long parchment. "Andre and Stater, you'll be working together. Benson and Torp."

Together Daphne and Jasmine waited eagerly for their names.

"Luvinia and…" The professor flipped his parchment. "Luvinia and Lupin."

Jasmine sat up again with her mouth open.

"Did he just?" She started. Daphne nodded. "I can't believe it." She calmly got up smiling and moved to where Remus was sitting looking extremely pale.

"Rue and…"

Daphne's attention went back to the thin bald professor. Perhaps if Jasmine was fortunate enough to get who she wanted, maybe…

"Rue and Pettigrew. "

Maybe not. It seemed their luck had switched. Happy as she felt for Jasmine, Daphne couldn't help wishing she were with anyone, but Peter. The professor called out a few more names, including Snape and Avery.

"That's it, you will be working on your own time. Right now all you can do is plan out how you want to work this assignment. It is due before you leave for Christmas break." The professor stopped on his way back to the front. "Ms. Eustacia I partnered you over here. Why are you still over there?"

"I can't move," the girl replied. Daphne noticed Sirius' head down on a table and his shoulders shaking uncontrollably. He had glued Raelyn to her chair.

Daphne left DADA resigned to her fate. She had spent the entire class instructing Peter on what portions were his to research. She suspected she would end up completing the entire assignment along. Because even if Peter managed to do his part, Daphne didn't trust him to do it right. What she needed at the end of a long day was a bath, but it wasn't over yet.

Jasmine called to her before she could make it to Gryffindor tower. They were in a less crowded area of the castle, but Jasmine still checked over her shoulder carefully. She held up one vial and a strand of dark hair.

"Is that what I think it is?" Daphne asked.

"James gave it to me. We can still use it!" Jasmine said her face alight with excitement.

"For what?"

"I have an idea."

Fifteen minutes later, they met in the abandoned bathroom. The out of order sign had never been taken down since Daphne had been at Hogwarts. It was all due to Moaning Myrtle, the ghost that haunted the bathroom. Jasmine and Myrtle rarely got along, so it was fortunate that Myrtle was busy sobbing in her toilet when they entered. She ignored them, which suited both of them just fine. Jasmine handed Daphne a Ravenclaw uniform.

"Anytime I get close to Remus, Peter comes bursting in. Since we've been partnered, Remus agreed to meet me in the library. He's been acting weird lately so this is my chance to talk to him. I need you to distract Peter. Don't let him come near the library," she pleaded as Daphne put her clothes on. "Can you do that?"

"Are you finally going to ask Remus out?" Daphne prompted hopefully.

"I don't know, maybe… I want too. Will you help me?" Jasmine nervously asked. The use of Polyjuice potion was forbidden at school, but this situation clearly made it all worth it.

Daphne reassured her friend and carefully folded her own uniform. Jasmine thanked her as she dropped her dark hair into the vial. Immediately, the potion became like water with a hint of light blue.

With only a bit of hesitance, Daphne drank away and felt herself begin to change. It was like her skin was bubbling and forming into something else. Her hair changed from light to dark, her eyes became almond shaped, and her shoes felt bigger on her feet. Jasmine stared with her mouth hanging open.

"You better hurry, who know when I'll change back." Daphne stared into a nearby broken mirror. She was no longer herself, but Jasmine. "No wonder Sirius made sure to end the quidditch game fast. Imagine if he changed in the middle."

Jasmine rushed to the door.

Keeping Peter away from the library turned out to be relatively easy, if not amusing at all. It was the dullest few moments of Daphne's life listening to him speak about what he had for lunch that day. Dreading to hear about what he wanted for dinner, Daphne got the bright idea to send him on an errand to check the hallway ahead for Peeves. _That ought to keep him distracted for a second. _

Being Jasmine wasn't very hard. Daphne had known her for so long. Aside from a few physical differences, Jasmine was a tad shorter than Daphne and wore blue, everything felt normal. People did look at her more cautiously and Daphne had to admit she was tempted to use that little gold badge pinned to her sweater, but she didn't see any rule breaking that she knew of. It turns out prefect duty isn't very exciting. She even began to feel lonely with Peter gone, so when she saw the first sign of a boy with black curtains of hair, she brightened at once.

"Sevy!" Daphne called in a voice that wasn't hers.

Severus checked around him and realizing he was the only one in the hall.

"I didn't do anything," he snarled at her. He narrowed his eyes like he used to when Daphne wasn't friends with him.

"You're a prefect right? I wasn't breaking any rules," he said sharply.

"I didn't say you were." Daphne blinked.

"You're Daphne's friend." Severus kept watching her carefully. Daphne remembered she was Jasmine.

"Yeah, why?" She asked. Severus turned away from her.

"No reason."

Daphne checked the hall once more, then leaned in.

"Pst Sevy, it's _me_," she whispered. He moved away from her.

"I can see who you are, I'm not blind." His eyes became even smaller. "Why are you whispering?"

Daphne rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"No, I mean it's _Daphne_." She pointed to herself, still trying to keep her voice down.

"_Daphne_?" He repeated.

"Shhh."

Peter bounced down the hall.

"Jasmine!" He slowed to a stop. "Why are you talking to Snivellus?"

"Peter it's not nice to call people names. Do you want to lose house points?" Daphne marveled at how much she sounded like Jasmine. Maybe this prefect thing wasn't so bad. Peter shrank down in confusion.

"Sorry Jasmine, I didn't mean to… it's just…"

"Nevermind, what are you doing here?" Daphne asked taking a very Jasmine like stance.

"I came to talk to you. You said you would be over here. Peeves isn't anywhere in that hall." Peter kept throwing Severus glances, because Severus hadn't moved to leave yet. Daphne nodded, her mind spinning in search of how to get rid of the boy again.

"Well Peter, I have a request."

"Anything," the boy jumped up eagerly.

"Don't go near the library," Daphne instructed.

"Why not?"

"Erm… someone spilled something," Daphne lied. She thought Peter would listen without questions. "And it'll give you painful welts if you go in."

"What?" Severus frowned. By the look of his shoulder bag, he must have been planning a visit to the library. Peter's watery eyes grew big.

"Oh really? I won't go there. You know it could have been James."

_Why that little snitch_.

"Right, well can you go get me a sandwich? I'm hungry."

Peter nodded.

"Anything else Jasmine?"

"No, that's it. Remember not near the library. Not even close. Don't even go to that floor," Daphne called while Peter sprinted away.

"_Potter_," Severus muttered darkly.

"At least I know you're Severus," Daphne remarked. Severus snapped back to attention.

"What do you mean you're Daphne? You're Jas… wait… prove it."

"How?"

He crossed his arms.

"You tell me."

Daphne thought carefully.

"I like cookies?" She tried.

"Everyone knows that," Severus said rolling his eyes.

"Erm… geez, talk about pressure."

Severus looked down at her.

"If you can't, it means you're lying."

She would have to think of something good to convince him. Then it came to her.

"I called you sevy, I sleep in the nude, and you sleep in dark blue boxers."

The first was true, the second a joke, and the last…

"You noticed that?" Severus felt his cheeks flame up.

"Maybe…"

Severus quickly changed the subject.

"It's obviously Polyjuice potion, but how? That's in the restricted section. You could get in trouble."

Daphne put her hands on her hips.

"You're telling me _you_ don't know how to make polyjuice potion? I thought you were good at potions," she teased.

Severus didn't bother answering that question. He knew she knew he knew.

"Why do you need to be Jasmine? What's she doing anyway?" Severus asked suspiciously. He couldn't get used to speaking to Daphne as Jasmine. It was weird. Jasmine let out a snicker.

"Trying to woo her man."

"Her _man_?" Severus repeated.

"Jasmine, here's your sandwich!" Peter shoved it under her nose. He was out of breath, but managed to glare at Severus again for still being there.

Daphne realized now why Jasmine got so annoyed with Peter. He really did pop up every second. Daphne took one look at the sandwich and shook her head.

"Oh Peter, I don't like mustard."

Peter screwed his face up.

"Last time you did," he said.

Right, Jasmine did like mustard.

"I changed my mind. I don't anymore. Can you go get a new one?" Jasmine smiled.

"Fine," Peter pouted. "Then can we go outside?"

"I'll think about it." The boy ran away again in the same direction, devouring the sandwich as he went. Severus watched him go in disgust.

"I take it that fool is not who she wants wooed?"

"Peter?" Daphne laughed. "Definitely not."

When Severus didn't say anything else, Daphne gave him a questioning look. He just stared.

"What?" She prompted.

Severus held up a strand of her hair. She could see it turning light with hints of blonde.

"Times up. I better go before Peter finds me in Jasmine's uniform. Bye Sevy!"

As Daphne ran down the hall to the bathroom, she wished Jasmine success in the library.

* * *

Remus loosened his tie. He shouldn't be here. Jasmine kept them moving row after row until they were in a dark back corner of the library.

"Here," she said checking the empty aisle.

Remus nodded in agreement. He wasn't supposed to be here, but they had been assigned a project together. He couldn't let his partner down and risk a failing grade. He had to get this finished as quickly as possible.

Jasmine scanned the books, looking for titles that would help their project, but her mind kept straying. Remus was being uncommonly quiet and she had already exhausted all of her small talk. She didn't understand why he alternated between friendly and aloof. Jasmine took in a deep breath, faced Remus, and said nothing. He had chosen a large old book and was flipping its pages and concentrating in a very cute way. Jasmine turned away.

Feeling both nervous and hot, she began to pull her sweater over her head, but she seemed to be having difficulties getting it completely off. In fact, it was stuck. Her vision was clouded in gray. Embarrassed that Remus could be watching, she gave a few hard pulls. Nothing. Desperate to get it off, she struggled for a while trying to wriggle free from her wool entrapment, much to Remus' amusement.

"I'm stuck." Jasmine heard him let out a small laugh that he tried to turn into a cough. "Alright Remus, not funny. Help me out!" Jasmine cried sounding muffled.

"Are you sure?"

"_Remus_," she pleaded.

He laughed a bit more, but moved over and began helping her get it off.

"There, all better," he remarked. Jasmine's hair was lopsided from the struggle and strands stuck out all over. One in particular was hanging in her face.

Remus was close enough to fix it, but he changed his mind midway. Instead, he reached to put the book back and perhaps pick another one, but Jasmine put her hand on his arm. The book fell to the floor.

Her heart drumming fast, Jasmine closed any space left between them. She cast Remus the best smoldering look she could muster.

Remus couldn't move now, no matter how much he willed himself to. A tingling sensation spread up his arm. He held his breath in eager anticipation.

Jasmine was sure time had stopped. Her face bent up towards his own, her lips closing in on his. She was merely inches away. There was no turning back.

"Ehm"

Madame Pince was directly over Remus' shoulder. Her vutlurelike features were horrified and not only at the book on the floor. She stared from it to them. Remus stepped back.

It didn't look good. Jasmine's face was not only burning from embarrassment, but her hair was askew, her shirt untucked, and Remus still held her sweater in his hand. Yes, it did not look good.

That was how ten minutes later they were both seated in Professor Flitwick's office. Madame Pince had marched them there, refusing to listen to any excuses Jasmine gave her. And as a frequent guest of the library, Madame Pince was friendlier to Jasmine. Not today. The entire library had seen them shown out. Some boys whistled and the girls snickered quietly.

Flitwick sat at his desk, a stern look on his face.

"Astounded. I am Astounded! I have agreed to take this matter in my hands, but your head of house will be informed of this as well," he said to Remus.

"But pr…"

Flitwick held up a small hand for silence.

"Please, Ms. Luvinia, I have just spoken to Madame Pince and she is most offended that you, of all people, would treat the library with such disrespect. You have always been an exceptional student, making Ravenclaw quite proud. I made you prefect for that reason. You too Mr. Lupin have always been a bright student in my class."

At the pause, Jasmine tried again.

"Prof-"

"As prefects, I believe you are both aware of what is considered appropriate conduct in school."

"Yes but…"

Flitwick plowed on forward.

"Yes, you are. Therefore, for you to be… well…" he waved his hand around in front of him. "Well… you can see how inappropriate it is. You have been chosen as examples for the rest of the students. How will it look if you are breaking the rules?"

"We weren't doing anything!" Jasmine insisted almost standing up from her chair to do so.

"Are you saying Madame Pince is lying?" Flitwick's voice squeaked.

"No," Jasmine admitted desperately. "She just…"

"Are you saying Mr. Lupin was not holding your sweater?"

"He was, but…"

"Are you saying you, Ms. Luvinia, were not standing very close to him in a far corner of the library?"

Jasmine was trying to keep her voice in check, they were in enough trouble, but she couldn't help wanting to raise it.

"I was, but…"

Flitwick interrupted again.

"The evidence against you is mounting."

Finally, Remus spoke up.

"Sir, it wasn't what it looked like. Really, it was bad timing."

"Yes!" Jasmine cried. "My sweater got stuck and Remus helped me!"

Flitwick did not appear to believe them.

"_Stuck_?" He repeated.

"Yes!" Jasmine cried again. She couldn't get in trouble for this. If Flitwick sent a letter to her mother, she would be in deep trouble. "I couldn't get it off and…"

"What were you doing in such a secluded corner?" Flitwick interrogated, not yet ready to let them off.

"We have a project to do for defense against the dark arts. We were researching," Remus explained calmly, but firmly.

"Professor please believe me. We didn't do anything wrong," Jasmine continued.

Flitwick listened to them and nodded.

"Well the situation is still _most_… Madame Pince was a witness to the two of you!"

"But we didn't do _anything_," Jasmine insisted again, even though it pained her to admit it really was true. Her perfect moment destroyed, not even by Peter, but by Madame Pince. After all the trouble she went through with the polyjuice potion. She couldn't believe her luck. "Nothing happened. Really."

"I don't even like her," Remus added.

Jasmine sucked in her breath.

"You don't?" Her heart tightened into a painful knot. Jasmine looked at her shoes feeling like someone had just slapped her across the face. She had nothing left to say.

Remus was ready to say something, but Flitwick, looking confused by the sudden silence in the room, interrupted.

"I will be taking house points from each of you and I don't want to hear about anything like this ever again. You are fortunate not to be getting detentions." Neither of them protested, so Flitwick dismissed them. Jasmine got up at once, leaving without another word.

"Mr. Lupin, please stay behind. I think we need to speak, man to man."

Defeated and with no hope of explaining or taking back what he said, Remus agreed. It was for the best after all.

* * *

On Saturday, Jasmine was less happy and she felt sure McGonagall was looking at her differently. Jasmine told Daphne the plan had failed, but Daphne refused to believe Remus was telling the truth.

"He likes you, I know it," she insisted. "Something's going on. I wish he would just confess to the guys already so I could find out what it is. I _know_ he likes you."

"He certainly has a funny way of showing it," Jasmine muttered darkly. It seemed she was ready to give up on Remus, but Daphne knew she wouldn't admit defeat so easily.

Remus was also more silent and had taken to watching Jasmine from a distance. Sirius, who looked like he had the chicken pox, kept teasing him about it.

"I don't know why you would want to stare at her all day, but please do us all a favor and go stare closer or something."

"Shh I'm not staring," Remus would say quickly.

"Then help us find a new intruder alarm." James flipped another book closed. The Marauders had tried locking the door, sealing the door, charming the door, but Raelyn had still broken in, even when they had set up an alarm to sound.

Remus sighed.

Each time Daphne got close to asking him what was going on, he would do what he did with Jasmine, which was find a way to avoid answering.

Then came the day when Daphne saw the list McGongoall passed around for students leaving for Christmas. Not only was most of the school on it, but Jasmine was as well.

"You can't leave," Daphne complained to Jasmine one night that they were walking around. Jasmine refused to go into Gryffindor tower.

"There's no point in staying." Jasmine sighed. "Didn't you see? Remus signed up to leave too. Besides if I don't go home, I'll have to go to Peter's house."

"Good call."

The Marauders normally had run of the school during Christmas, when most students went home. This year, only Daphne and Sirius would be left behind. During one of their visits, Mr. and Mrs. Evans had invited James to stay with them, and Lily had not protested. James promised to come back for New Years.

Early one morning, as the term came to an end finally, everyone left to the train station. Jasmine, Remus, and Peter left, but James remained behind. His trunk was stuffed with things Daphne wasn't sure should be taken to a muggle home. Lily steered her own trunk out of Gryffindor tower and turned back to a lingering James.

"Hurry up Potter or I'm going home without you." Tried of having been in bed for so long, Lily was glad to be back on her feet. Daphne suspected Madame Pomfrey would faint if she saw her moving a trunk. She had insisted Lily take it easy for a few days.

"I'm coming. There's no way I would miss this." James turned to Sirius, whose skin was now green. "Make sure you leave Filch his Christmas present."

"I will mate, I will." They both put on an exaggerated display of sorrow, with fake tears included. Of course, Daphne knew it was to cover up how sad they really were to be parting.

"Remember what I told you James," Daphne reminded him. She had instructed him on how to behave around a muggle family. She also picked out what he should wear during specific times, though he normally dressed well without her help. "Take care!"

"I will." James gave them his big grin.

"Good luck mate, don't blow this!" Sirius yelled as James ran after Lily, who was already far ahead.

And just like that, Daphne and Sirius found themselves back in a completely empty Gryffindor common room, not that either of them complained. It was amazing having the tower entirely to themselves. Sirius insisted they should walk around nude and he did so for about ten minutes before realizing it was too cold. He retreated back into clothes and sat near the fire.

With Sirius there, Daphne knew the holiday would be anything, but boring. During the day, they spent a lot of time building snowmen or exploring the castle. At night, they played wizard's chest or tried to figure out the Daily Prophets crossword puzzles in the empty common room. They often had stolen snacks from the kitchen next to the treats Mrs. Potter mailed.

"What's a six letter word for irritating? I can think of one, but I don't think that's it. It doesn't start with a R." Sirius tapped his quill on his chin. His nose was double its normal size. Daphne shrugged. Their favorite pastime was reading James' letters.

_Dear Padfoot and Daphne,_

_Muggle houses are very odd, but Lily's parents have been really nice. It's similar to your house, Daphne. Everytime I point out something, like those microwave things, they take it nicely. And if I do magic by accident, they seem rather fascinated_.

"He didn't do anything by accident," Sirius remarked.

_They seem to know quite a bit about me, though Lily claims she hardly ever talks about me and might have just made a few remarks every now and then. _

"She was always writing to them about how she can't stand him and telling them everything he did." Daphne laughed.

_The worst is Lily's ugly, horse-faced sister. Ow, Lily just hit me for being mean. She says her sister isn't ugly. She didn't deny horse faced though. Ow. She just hit me again. _

"Oh yeah, she's horse faced."

_She refused to shake my hand when I first arrived and constantly makes snide remarks when her parents can't hear. And her boyfriend Vernon let me tell you about him. He's wider than he is tall and just as rude as Petunia. Lily agrees. She doesn't like him either. _

Daphne recalled the Evans family photo she had seen of last Christmas. "I remember Vernon. Jasmine says he's quite a piece of work."

"Sounds like a porker."

_They tried putting me in guestroom with that fatty on the complete opposite side of Lily's room, little do they know about apparition_.

"Go Prongs! Now things are getting interesting."

_Lily told me not to write that. She's completely blushing_. _Ow. It's a shame you couldn't see Vernon and Petunia try to get us in trouble. I showed them a little prank and they haven't really bothered us since. Sadly, we still have to listen to him talk during meals about some drill company. Snooze. And we still have to see her. Ow. I suppose I could take my glasses off, but then I wouldn't be able to see Lily either. Anyway, I hope you aren't too bored without me. See you soon._

_James Potter_

Daphne folded the letter.

"I almost feel bad for Petunia," she commented.

"I don't." Sirius went back to his crossword puzzle.

"But imagine your boyfriend was Vernon and your sister came home with a guy like James. That's quite a difference."

Sirius looked ill.

"Why would you ever tell me to imagine Vernon as my boyfriend?" He complained.

As much fun as she was having, Daphne wanted to visit Severus, but she couldn't risk it with Sirius around. He had the map wide open near him most of the time to try to figure out how Raelyn was operating. Daphne had only seen Severus in the hallways. It wasn't until Christmas that she got her chance. Early that snowy day, Sirius sat by the warm fire plucking his guitar strings. Daphne had opened half her gifts already, but decided to save the rest for later and joined Sirius by the fire. Now that his nose was back to a normal size, he mentioned going into Hogsmeade using the secret passage. Sensing an opportunity, Daphne told him she would rather stay behind. Once he was out of sight, she went to find Severus. She wandered all over hoping to run into him, but he never appeared. Disappointed, Daphne went back to Gryffindor tower and met Sirius right outside the fat lady.

"How was Hogsmeade?" Daphne asked sitting in the chair she had become accustomed to in the common room.

"It was all right I guess." Sirius took his gloves off.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing was open, but I managed to find the perfect gift," Sirius smiled. Having already received her gift from Sirius that morning, Daphne knew it wasn't for her.

"For Maggie?" Daphne tried guessing. The girl would jump up and down to get a gift from Sirius. The boy ran his hand through his icy hair.

"It's for Raelyn."

Daphne was surprised by his confession.

"Raelyn?" She repeated just in case.

"Should I have gotten Maggie a gift?" Sirius asked.

"I thought you were good with girls, but I can see now that you're clueless," Daphne cried. She could see Maggie now, glaring at her and Raelyn for daring to receive gifts from Sirius.

"I don't know what to get her. We've only been on two dates. I'll just send her some chocolate or something." Sirius shrugged.

"What did you get Raelyn?"

"Come see!" Sirius excitedly got up from the chair he had sunk into.

Five minutes later, Daphne was back outside in the snow.

"Sirius, why are we in a bush? That's weird even for you or are you hiding from Filch?" She asked.

"No, not him, yet. Watch." He pointed to the sidewalk, where a small box sat wrapped in silver paper with tiny snowmen.

"Why did you get her one anyway?" Daphne whispered as they waited behind the leaves.

"No reason really. We called a truce for Christmas and I don't think I've ever seen her get a gift," Sirius whispered making sure to maintain a careful watch.

"That's really nice Sirius," Daphne remarked. Almost too nice.

"It's just for Christmas. We called a truce for one day, which she claimed was lucky for me. Supposedly, she was going to transfigure me into tree for the occasion. Tomorrow, it's back to normal and I have a good one. Look."

Daphne noticed Raelyn for the first time, not too far from where they were. She was in a beanie and fuzzy boots, with her hands on her hips, and on the floor before her was the nicely wrapped box.

After a few suspicious sideways glances, her eyes lit up with childlike wonder. She circled the package. Prodded it. Sniffed it. Bent down next to it. And finally picked it up and shook.

"No wonder no one gives her gifts, she practically mutilates them. After I wrapped it all nice too," Sirius complained.

"Do you think she knows she's supposed to open it?" Daphne wondered.

Raelyn proved she did know how to open it as the ribbon came off, but then she pulled out her wand. Since nothing jumped out, she carefully leaned over the top, wand still ready.

Even from a distance, Daphne could see a small grin form on her face. She lifted up her gift, which appeared to be a small fountain, put it back, and after a few glances around, marched inside with it at her side.

"Sirius, was that the fountain in Hogsmeade?" Daphne asked. She was sure the next time she went into town, it would be missing because the one she had just seen was the exact likeness.

"I shrunk it and made it into a drink fountain," Sirius admitted. "The stores were closed," he explained.

That night, the pair of them dressed in there finest for dinner. Sirius borrowed one of James dress robes and Daphne wore a new red coat she had received. The Great Hall was no longer depressing and black when they entered. It had been decorated very lively for the few remaining students that Christmas. Red, greens, and golds were present all over. Hagrid had brought the large trees and enchanted snow steadily fell over them.

All the professors seemed happy to have something to celebrate as they drank several bottles of wine and eggnog. Hagrid sang various carols, accompanied by Flitwick, before dessert even came. Dumbledore, who had traded his traditional pointy hat for a large sombrero, happily conducted them using his wand. Daphne was in good spirits as well. The tables had been taken away and only one table remained where all the teachers and students sat together. With the few people left, they had a great time, laughing the night away. Daphne even noticed Severus a few seats away having an alright time. Daphne had managed to get him to wear a raccoon tail hat that came out of his popper. Raelyn, in her large napoleon hat, seemed content pulling poppers in people's faces and accidentally exploded one in Sirius' face. Then Sirius, in his pink princess hat, accidentally knocked eggnog onto her lap. They clearly could not keep a truce.

Daphne, who was wearing a safari hat, was preparing to eat her napoleon dessert when something flew onto her placement. It was a piece of folded parchment. Everyone was still speaking or singing, except Severus, who wouldn't meet her eyes. Daphne unfolded it in her lap, trying not to draw attention to it or herself. Black letters were scratched on it.

_Lake. Midnight. Don't be late. I won't wait._

She didn't need to ask who it was from. The writing told her it was from Severus.

After the dinner, Daphne spent the remainder of the time in Gryffindor common room playing wizards chess with Sirius, until he nodded off in front of the cozy fire. She was tempted to do so herself, but Severus would be waiting. She was already late. Daphne ran out the common room, through the castle, and out the doors.

"Ahh cold!" She ran back in, through the hallways, past the fat lady, past sleeping Sirius, up to her room, put on her robe, and ran back out.

"I'm late! I'm late!" She cried to no in particular.

Severus was already pacing nervously by the frozen lake. Daphne pulled her black cloak tighter around her shoulders as she greeted him.

"I said don't be late," he scolded.

"You also said you wouldn't wait," Daphne reminded. She was glad he did. Even if her breath was coming out in icy puffs, she wanted to know what this was about.

"Hmpf."

"Well I'm here right, what is it?" That couldn't be done inside where she could feel her fingers and toes.

"I got you something," Severus admitted quietly.

Despite the freezing cold, Daphne broke into a grin.

"Don't get all excited, you might not even like it, but…" he trailed off insecurely. He clearly didn't give people gifts often if at all. This might be the first one.

"I love it," Daphne told him in the little moonlight that was poking through the clouds.

"You don't know what it is." Severus was confused.

"I already know I love it," Daphne explained. She didn't see how she could hate anything he gave her, even if it was a piece of paper. Daphne didn't see a package on him. So it must be in his pocket. That meant it was small. She wondered what it could be. She was just happy he had thought to get her one. He'd never given her a present before.

Feeling reassured, Severus continued.

"Hold out your hand and close your eyes," he instructed. She did as told. After waving a hand in front of her face to make sure, he put one gloved hand under hers and put the other one in his pocket.

Daphne immediately felt something pokey on her skin making her hand want to pull away. Now all sorts of ideas were running though her mind. _A spider?_ Surely not a spider. He knew she hated spiders. She had said she loved it and now it was going to end up being some horrible bug. She could feel it moving all over her hand.

"Umm you can open your eyes now," Severus said hesitantly.

Daphne opened one slowly, afraid she would hate her gift now now. She loved it. It was a tiny dark green dragon with smoke coming out of its nostrils and a glittering gold horn. It let out a small cry as it stalked around in her palm. She identified it right away as a Romanian Longhorn.

"How cute! I love it! Thank you! It's perfect!" She gushed, overwhelmed with happiness at the small gift. Anyone, who knew her well, knew she loved dragons. It must have been one of the first things she mentioned to him, which meant he remembered. "Where did you get him?"

"I have my sources," Severus smirked. He was so relieved she didn't hate it.

"Oh really?" Daphne pet the top of the dragon's head with one finger. "And to think all I got you was a stupid book."

"I like the book," he admitted. "Happy Christmas Daphne."

"Happy Christmas!" Daphne gave him a firm hug.

"It's cold. We can go back in now," he said.

"Thank goodness."

Back inside where it was warm, Daphne cleared the nightstand from all the various gift people sent her to make room for her little dragon. He stalked around it, checking things out before finally settling down and curling up to sleep. With that taken care of, Daphne settled down herself to dream about dragons and Severus.

* * *

Within the next few days, her friends returned, just in time for new years. James with many stories about torturing Vernon and Jasmine with one of her own.

"Did you know that he cooks?" Jasmine asked as the group headed back into the castle after arriving at the train station. Jasmine had gotten off with Edric, who had also returned early, and she was making a point to talk about him.

Daphne was sure she herself had mentioned his cooking skillsbefore, but she decided to play along.

"Really?"

"You know who makes some mean grub?" James rubbed his stomach hungrily.

"Your cooking wasn't so bad," Lily complimented. "My parents loved the dinner you made."

"Don't tell me it's Sirius?" Jasmine remarked, annoyed that her story was interrupted.

Sirius pointed to himself.

"I can cook alright."

James agreed, but mouthed to Daphne that Sirius certainly could not cook.

"Remus," James answered. "He makes some great food."

"I'm certainly better than Padfoot." Remus laughed.

"I can cook," Sirius cried.

"Mrs. potter taught us once," Remus explained, lifting his trunk up the main stairs.

"Sirius should've been paying attention," said James. "His cooking really is horrible. Con't eat anything he offers you."

"I can cook!" Sirius insisted.

"Anyway," Jasmine continued loudly. "Edric let me try something he made, it's was delicious."

"You saw him during the holidays?" Daphne questioned curiously.

"Yes," Jasmine said, glad Daphne got her point. "I ran into him when I went to go get some new quills in Diagon Alley. And then we met again at the Leaky Cauldron."

"I don't think Edric is so great," Peter muttered under his breath.

"We have to go unpack," Remus interrupted, quickening his pace.

James came to a halt.

"Padfoot, carry my trunk."

Sirius crossed his arms.

"I'm not carrying your trunk, you said I cook badly."

Rather than take back his mean comment, James waved his wand over his and Lily's trunk, making them float. Once they left, Jasmine stopped smiling and let out a sigh.

"Did you really like him?" Daphne asked, even though the answer was obvious.

"He just… he's too…" Jasmine moved her arms around trying to find the right word, but it didn't come to her.

"Nice right? Too perfect?" Daphne filled in, hopeful someone would agree with her.

Jasmine tried again.

"He just doesn't have that…"

"And the short hair," Daphne went on having a clear preference for longer hair.

"Yeah," Jasmine sighed.

With everyone back, they were prepared to celebrate new years. When the night came, they found a good area on the roof where they could sit comfortably. Daphne and Lily brought blankets, Jasmine the pillows, Sirius and Remus the firecrackers, Peter the snacks, and James the butterbeer.

"I got last years wish." James winked at Lily as he snuggled into a blanket beside her.

"That wish was overdue. You've made it for the last seven years," Remus reminded. He and Sirius were setting up a few of the fireworks to go off at midnight.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Potter, you never stop."

"Be grateful," Jasmine said quietly as she sipped onto her butterbeer. Sirius pointed to her drink.

"Take it easy with that," he warned. Jasmine rolled her eyes at him.

"What happened to James?" James complained to Lily.

"Potter," Lily repeated.

"Come on, say it one more time, please," James begged like a little kid begging for candy.

Lily pushed James' face away lightly with her hand.

"Okay, James."

"I love when you say my name Lily flower," James beamed. "Daphne, Lily tells me you have a little dragon in your room?"

"Really? Remus raised his eyebrow. "Who got you that?"

"It was one of the various gifts I got from random people." Daphne smiled past her nerves, hoping that no one saw through her lie.

"Someone did their research well. Okay, we're done," Sirius declared as he stood up.

"Perfect, we have one minute get ready," Remus called out to them. "Here's to a fresh start."

"Make a wish!"

When Jasmine said this, Daphne knew what her friend's wish would be, but the oddest wish came to her own mind. She thought she might be developing a real crush on Severus. Her wish was for them to go on that date. She was curious to see what it would be like and what would happen, even though it seemed unlikely anything would transpire.

When the seconds ticked down, both Remus and Sirius set fire to their wands. At midnight, the fireworks went off, everyone raised their glasses, James kissed Lily's cheek, Sirius hugged Daphne through her blanket, Peter tried to kiss Jasmine, but through some quick maneuvering on her part, he missed.

"Happy New Year!" Sirius yelled loudly, raising his glass in the air. The night filled up with colors and shapes of all varieties. The fireworks illuminated the sky for a few minutes before going dark again.

* * *

The Christmas holiday went by fast in Daphne's mind and soon the school was crowded again. No matter how different Hogwarts was one thing would always be the same, Peeves. As students returned from the long holiday, Peeves made sure to give them a ready welcome by pelting them with hard scones left over from breakfast.

As they left their first class of the day, Sirius offered to carry Daphne's bag.

Severus was sitting on the stone floor only a few feet away. Though his head was down in a book, Daphne knew he was watching out of the corner of his eye. Eager to make him realize she did not have anything going on with Sirius, though she wasn't sure why she wanted him to know that, Daphne pulled her bag closer.

"No, I can hold it."

James sighed.

"They were the best days of my life." He had been going on and on about his vacation with Lily.

"Hey Snivellus has a girlfriend!"

"What?" Daphne cried out, coming to a complete stop.

"It's has to be the shampoos we sent him," James chuckled. He and Sirius were both looking in the direction Severus had been, but some students were walking by and Daphne couldn't see what they were talking about.

"It's already working." Sirius smirked. "He should be thankful."

James suddenly looked pensive.

"Wait, she reminds me of someone."

Sirius looked over again.

"She kind of looks like you, Daph."

"What?" Daphne cried again. She moved around desperate to see who they were talking about now. "Where? Oh- my- gosh." Daphne didn't have time to worry about this supposed gift from the Marauders to Severus. Some girl was sitting close to Severus, much too close, and the way she was dressed caught Daphne's attention.

"That's my outfit!" They all shared the same uniform, but Daphne could hardly believe someone would copy all of her details. As she looked the girl up and down, she saw black Mary Jane's, high black stockings, a short skirt, a perfectly positioned tie and vest, and hair falling in curls similar to her own. "That's me!"

"In a less good-looking version," Sirius frowned. There were a few differences. The girl's hair was a bit darker, she was in Slytherin because her tie was green, and her face was rather pointy.

"Creepy. Do you know her?" James asked.

The girl leaned close to Severus and tried to read his book, the book Daphne gave him. He shut it and inched away, but she followed and started talking to him.

"I've never met her." Daphne narrowed her eyes darkly.

"Wait, I got it. Isn't that Hannah? She's in a few of our classes," James explained when both Sirius and Daphne looked blank. "Why is she dressed like you?"

"I don't know," Daphne cried. Here she was trying to put more distance between herself and Sirius and there Severus was with some wannabe. Fine. "Sirius, can you hold my bag?"

He slung it lazily over his shoulders.

"You alright?" He asked, observing Daphne carefully.

"Fine," Daphne snapped. Severus looked her way, but she turned away with her chin in the air. Daphne had to go change right that minute.

* * *

_E/N: Oh my! A new girl, who looks like a wannabe Daphne. Sirius with a jealous Hufflepuff? And has Jasmine finally been pushed to her limit? Tune in next time for The Adventures of Daphne Rue and Friends :D_


	28. Tallying Points

_A/N: Hey Everyone, thanks for reviewing. This might be the longest chapter I've written, enjoy.  
_

_Music: Daphne/Severus: Glamorous -Fergie_

_With Me -Sum 41  
_

_Jasmine/Remus: Piece of My Heart -Janis Joplin_

_How to Save a Life -The Fray _

_Lily/James: I Need You to Love Me -Barlow Girl_

* * *

**Tallying Points **

_**"Never apologize for showing feeling. When you do so, you apologize for the truth." -Benjamin Disraeli**_

Daphne opened the door to breakfast at the Great Hall. A short pause was all she needed before sashaying down to her friends who were waiting in their usual place. It was a brisk Monday morning when Daphne made her spectacular entrance. Although the ceiling showed how grey the day was outside, inside it was warm, snug, and Daphne was feeling better than ever. Some boys to her right let out low whistles.

"Looking good Daphne." That one came from her left, where the Slytherin table was located. It was a compliment courtesy of Clint. All eyes were on her as she sat down. The girls with a hint of envy and the boys with their mouths open.

Hannah 1, Daphne 1.

Sirius put his arm around her at once.

"Daphne, you look very nice today."

Daphne expected this. Instead of being dressed like a female James, very preppy, she was dressed more like a female Sirius today. Daphne had decided it was time to ditch her sweater vest and loosen her tie. The Mary Janes she kept because she had those shoes longer than Hannah. They were her signature mark, but Daphne did add some jewelry to her appearance and her light hair was no longer curly. It was as straight as she could make it, with large supermodelesque bangs.

Daphne, who had been smiling throughout her whole walk to her friends, cast a look at the table behind her. Then lifting her chin a little higher, she remembered to thank Sirius, who for having a pig nose that morning was awfully cheerful. He was concealing his nose with a black cloth tied around half his face. He refused to take it off until his nose went back to normal. Maggie was not pleased. This was Raelyn's revenge for the elephant trunk Sirius had given her. None of them had seen that either. All morning Remus had been trying to get Sirius' mask off for a peek.

"You know, Daph, you should have considered my feelings in all of this." James sleepily complained while buttering a roll. "How did you think I would feel?"

"You didn't expect me to stay the same?" Daphne asked her eyes wandering over her shoulder again.

"Prongs, you've got Lily. She dresses nice," Remus reminded.

"Oh yeah," James searched for Lily down the table and waved her over, but she just smiled shyly and stayed in place.

"Have I got something in my teeth?" James showed all his pearly whites. Daphne tore her eyes away to answer.

"Nope, you're fine."

Remus finished off his pancake and returned to business, Marauder business.

"Tonight we'll try an intruder charm on our room. That should keep Raelyn out, accio mask."

Peter's mouth opened excitedly, exposing some of his half-chewed bacon. Sirius' mask tore away from his face and before he could catch it, it was in Remus' hand. Everyone turned expectantly, but another mask was already on Sirius' face.

"Hah!" Sirius shouted. He tapped his concealed face. "Replacement spell. You take it off and another one comes right up. Tricky, Moony."

Remus, disappointed not to see the pig nose, put the extra mask on the table and continued as if nothing had happened.

"I don't see how the impurtable charm failed. It's impenetrable."

"It's creepy," Peter shuddered, taking all that was left of the eggs and bacon. "She didn't even get caught by our traps."

"What's creepy is how she's never in her room. Where does she go?" Sirius reached into his back pocket carefully taking something out. "And look."

Daphne glanced over for a second.

"Your firewhiskey bottle?"

"Yes, the little thief stole it. It was in her drawer along with the necklace I gave her last year, but she can keep that."

James suddenly began convulsing.

"Have you shown Daphne what Maggie gave you for Christmas?" He was laughing. Sirius stomped on James' foot.

"Shhh."

Daphne gave her full attention to them for the first time that morning.

"What did she give you?"

"Have Sirius show you the gift Maggie got him," James whispered loudly. Remus nodded, a smirk on his lips.

"Prongs!" Sirius protested, throwing a roll at him. James used his quidditch skills to dodge it.

"Sirius, why didn't you show me before?" Daphne asked.

"He wanted to hide it." Remus dodged a roll as well. This was getting good.

"Why?" Daphne prodded Sirius.

"Because I planned on destroying its bloody existence before anyone could see it, but this snoop here found it."

James moved and the roll hit a Hufflepuff a table away.

"I'm not a snoop. You just picked a bad place to hide it."

Peter was getting excited again. He clapped.

"Show her!" A roll nearly knocked him out of his chair.

Defeated, Sirius darkly reached into his pocket and, making sure no one was watching, showed her. It was a bracelet. Not just a normal bracelet, a large gold one with a huge heart that had a smiling picture of Maggie on one side. Daphne made him put it away. Maggie clearly did not have a good understanding of who Sirius was. His jewelry consisted of chains and leather. It was never big and shiny. He would never wear such a bracelet.

"Bit conceited of her, isn't it?"

"See, you'd destroy it too." Sirius cringed.

"I think you should wear it proudly," Remus suggested.

A giggle floated over from the Slytherin table and Daphne snapped back into attention. She held her head up high and pretended that she wasn't looking at the table where Hannah had her hand placed on Severus' arm. Severus pulled it away to eat. Daphne smiled inside, but still felt a twinge of anger. Hannah's arm went up to his shoulder. Daphne slammed her pumpkin juice down, several drops splashed onto the table.

"Who does she think she is?"

Remus folded his hands neatly on the table.

"I knew that's who you were staring at so intently." He smiled knowingly. James glanced over his shoulder to where Hannah kept inching closer to Severus.

"Careful Daph, you might end up needing glasses," he remarked.

"They're not the sun. Besides, I'm not staring at them," Daphne protested, particularly to Remus. Every now and then she felt Severus' gaze turn to her, but she refused to meet it. In all fairness, he hadn't really done anything, but it didn't stop her from feeling infuriated enough to look away.

"They're certainly nothing worth looking at," Sirius scoffed. Hannah bent in to whisper something in Severus' ear. He tried to scoot away.

"Daphne, you're doing it again," Remus smiled. Daphne firmly looked away.

"Well can you believe her? Honestly, what is she trying to do by stealing my look?" She protested.

Hannah tried to brush Severus' black hair out of his face. Again, he avoided her.

"The hair!" Daphne cried.

Daphne 1, Hannah 2

James patted Daphne's hand.

"We know she tried to steal your hair, but you changed yours. Just forget about her."

Daphne breathed in deeply. Part of her wanted to go over there and tell Hannah to get lost, but another part of her reminded her that Daphne wasn't going out with Severus, even if he still did owe her a date. It wasn't like she was his girlfriend. Oddly enough, she hated the idea of him having a girlfriend or going out with someone like Hannah. It made her stomach turn, but she told herself it was only because she was used to being the only girl in Severus' life. Even if it was just as his friend. Determined not to appear crazy, Daphne tried to rationalize that it was none of her business. After all, Severus had gotten her a Christmas gift. She doubted Hannah had a small dragon pacing on her nightstand.

Daphne 2, Hannah 2.

With her thoughts focused on that, Daphne made her way back to the common room, which had plenty of students crowded around a new bulletin. James easily moved them up to the front.

"A more advanced Muggle Studies class, home economics. Learn to live exactly like a muggle." Daphne read the moving poster. "Where did you get that idea?"

James smiled broadly.

"It wasn't mine. It was Evans' and I told them so."

"You what?" Lily was standing among the students reading the poster as well.

"I told them it was your idea," James repeated his hand flying up to his hair.

"But it wasn't James," Lily said seriously. "You don't have to do this to get me to like you."

"I'm not. You said the one time you went out with me that Muggle Studies doesn't show a very accurate description of what it's like to be a muggle, with no magic. So I asked muggle borns what muggle schools are like and several mentioned this class, this home economics." James waved to the poster.

Lily blushed at his attention to detail. She signed up straight away and left with her friends, Thelma included, which made Daphne frown.

"Uh James? You. Lily. What's going on there?" Daphne asked. She thought they had already agreed to be together. Apparently, she had guessed wrong. James shook his head in confusion.

"Everything was going well. She asked me to meet her family. I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend, since she doesn't seem to hate me anymore, but then she started... I'm not sure. Do you know anything?" Daphne didn't. James shook his head and put his arms around Sirius' and Remus' shoulders.

"Anyway you're all going to love this class. We'll have fun."

"_We'll_?" Sirius repeated like he heard incorrectly.

"Yes, you all have to take it. Come on, it was Lily's idea." James pleaded.

"And since when do I ever listen to any of Lily's ideas?"

"I think it would be extremely beneficial for you," Remus said. He added his name to the list, followed by Daphne, who figured it would be an easy A. James decided to try a different tactic on Sirius.

"Come on Padfoot, it will be a perfect time to cause mayhem."

"Well if you put it that way, and you're all going to take it. I suppose I can survive one more hour of dull school." Sirius signed his name on the bottom.

"Excellent!" James proclaimed.

"Honestly the things I do for you, Prongs. Taking an extra class during a free period in my last year? Whoever heard of such a thing," Sirius complained.

James smiled.

"You won't regret it."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

* * *

"I regret it," Sirius said

It was their first scheduled class the following week. The classroom had been decorated the way Daphne knew most regular high schools back in London were, with a few minor differences. She was sure chalk did not write on it's own in the muggle world. The chalk dropped down, it had spelt out good morning and a name, which must have belonged to the small, happy, plump woman standing before them.

"Good morning," she said with more cheer than should be allowed so early in the morning. "My name is Professor Ackley. I am new here and have been assigned the task of teaching you about home economics, a class common in the muggle world. Do not be scared of this class. I have a degree in muggle studies and we won't let anything go wrong. This should be quite difficult if you have never known anything but magic, but that's what I'm here for… guidance. Do not hesitate to ask questions, oh one already." As she said they could ask questions, Jasmine's hand had shot up. "And what's your name?"

"Jasmine."

"Yes, very pretty. What can I do for you?"

"What exactly are we doing today?" Jasmine smartly asked.

Besides having normal classroom desks, the room had sockets installed on the floors and walls, and several appliances Daphne recognized from her own house were piled on one table.

"I'm so glad you asked dear." She really did look glad too. Professor Ackley went over to the crowded table. "These are all appliances that are used daily by muggles." Daphne saw a microwave, phone, blender, can opener, and iron. Students gawked at them, buzzing about how weird some of the appliances looked. "To begin today, we will learn their names and what purpose they serve. Take notes please so you will be ready for testing when the time comes."

"Testing?" Sirius groaned leaning his head back. "Moony take good notes."

Remus had his quill ready in hand.

"I always do."

"Silence please," the teacher, said kindly while she lifted the first appliance. "Now this is a…" The door in the back swung open.

"Ah more happy students," the professor chimed putting the mixer down.

"No." Severus, who had entered accompanied by Raelyn, Avery, and Baxter, said plainly. Daphne was happy to see Hannah was not attached to his side for the first time in several days.

"No, we're here because our head of house wanted us to take more classes. It was this or divinations. Lucky for you, we don't like gazing into empty glass balls," Raelyn answered darkly. Avery looked most displeased to be there. After all, only a small amount of purebloods signed up for the class and only one was from Slytherin house.

Professor Ackley looked like she had never met an unhappy person before.

"Yes, well don't look at it that way, dear. We'll have plenty of fun in here, plenty. Today we're looking at appliances."

"Goodie." Only a few people recognized the thick sarcasm in Raelyn's voice. Professor Ackley did not.

"That's the spirit dear. Have a seat so we can begin." They took the only vacant desks. Baxter sat beside Severus after Avery scowled at him for moving toward the chair by Raelyn. The moment Raelyn sat, her chair broke and she was on the ground. The room laughed until she re-emerged glaring back at Sirius, whose wand was already out of sight.

"Careful dear. Are you hurt? Shall I get the nurse?" The professor asked with genuine concern. Raelyn declined the offer and Avery repaired the chair so they could both sit down for the lecture on the mixer.

Knowing everything about the mixer already, Daphne passed notes with Jasmine, who was more than happy to add another class to her already busy schedule.

_D: W__hat's going on with R and you?_

_J: You mean after or before he expressed how much he, and I quote, "doesn't like me"?_

_D: That was a complete lie. He'll come around J. You two were meant to be together._

_J: I've waited a whole year, more now. Isn't that exaggerated? _

_D: Think of JP. He's been waiting seven years. Seven years!_

_J: I hardly think I have JP's stamina. I couldn't get rejected that many times. Though I guess I have been rejected far more than most normal people have. Why doesn't he just get it already!_

_D: Boys = clueless._

_J: Now my mum keeps trying to hint at me and E in her letters ever since she met him during the holidays. She thinks he's perfect and thinks I'm wasting my time on R since I told her a little about him. Even worse, I feel like R's trying to push P on me and I don't know why. I don't like P._

_D: Me either. Have you told R that?_

_J: I though it was obvious. Can't everyone tell?_

_D: J have you told R you like him?_

_J: Not exactly._

_D: What?_

_J: I never get a chance. Once I work up my nerve, he's back to disappearing and ignoring me. When he's not, I can't do it. I can't say it. It gets stuck in my throat. I've written a million letters, but I can't ever hand any to him. Not like it matters anymore, he doesn't even like me. I don't know what I did wrong._

_D: J you have to tell him. He can't ignore it if you tell him. He'll have to explain._

_J: Maybe. Anyway subject change. What's going on with Wannabe D? I still can't believe it. Your hair looks good by the way._

_D: Thanks. I have no clue what WD thinks she's doing. It's not like I can just ask her, she'll probably pretend she doesn't know what I'm talking about. _

Daphne really did not like Hannah. Had she been watching her and Severus all this time or just recently? She was glad Hannah hadn't joined this class at, but almost threw up when Hannah was outside waiting for Severus as soon as class got out.

As Daphne walked up a pair of rickety stairs with Jasmine, she was hardly listening to a word her friend was saying because Hannah was walking right beside Severus the entire way. Right up until he came to a halt outside the same closed door Daphne and Jasmine paused in front of.

"Did you hear me?" Jasmine was looking at Daphne questioningly.

"Sorry, I spaced."

"I noticed."

Daphne laughed a little until the sound of her own name nearby made her listen. Two boys, not to far off, were whispering urgently to each other.

"You can't." The first one who was a small sixth year with sandy blonde hair stressed. "No, don't. You can't just walk up to her."

"Relax, it's okay," the second one with dark hair said. "She's not going to bite your head off."

"I can't believe you're doing this." The sandy haired boy put his arms up to block his friend. "Just leave it."

But the dark haired boy just shook his head and walked around his friend and right up to Daphne. He greeted her like an old friend. She stared up at him. There was something very familiar about his sparkling green eyes.

"I'm not sure if you remember me at all, but it's Jack Selywn."

"Jack!" Daphne cried out in surprise. "You're out of St. Mungos. How are you doing?" He looked nothing like the boy she had seen the first time at Hogsmeade.

"I got out after Christmas. I'm all better again." He spun around so she could clearly see he had no missing limbs.

"You look so different," Daphne mused. He wasn't gray or sickly, but happy and cheerful.

"I expect so, no blood gushing out and no crying," Jack answered with a touch of embarrassment in his voice.

"It was a tough moment," Daphne said in an attempt to console him.

"I just wanted to say thanks. By the way, that's my friend over there, Nathan." Jack pointed back over his shoulder. Daphne waved to the sandy haired boy. He turned the color of bricks. Daphne introduced Jasmine to Jack.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasmine politely shook his hand.

"Likewise, my other friend has a crush on you," Jack declared with a chuckle. Jasmine got her own large smile.

"Really?"

"You gave him a detention for spitting gum on the ceiling." As Jasmine tried to remember the incident, Jack was distracted.

"Raelyn! Hi."

The girl who was about to pass them, stopped mid step.

"Hmm it's you I see. Out of the hospital." She circled him.

"I'm all better," Jack declared once again.

"Maybe next time you'll remember not to get hit."

Jasmine looked flabbergasted by this reply.

"I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose," she declared in his defense. But Jack did not seem to mind her bluntness as he easily laughed it off.

"It wasn't a fight, it was an explosion, but you're right. I'll be more careful and thanks for sending all the stuff to the hospital."

"I don't know what your talking about," Raelyn replied in a bored voice.

"Right, of course not."

As she turned to leave, Jack did something no one did. He hugged Raelyn. Her arms stuck out awkwardly at her sides. It reminded Daphne of the first time she hugged Severus.

Glad to be released, Raelyn replied, "whatever," and was gone.

"Who's this?"

Sirius came up behind Daphne, looking ahead to where Raelyn had settled herself to wait for their next professor.

"This is Jack. I told you about him, remember?"

Sirius distractedly shook Jack's hand.

"Sirius Black."

Jack grinned again.

"Yeah, I know," he replied.

"You know everyone," Jasmine remarked.

Jack bid them farewell as he left for his next class. When he and Nathan walked by, Daphne could hear the sandy haired boy.

"Daphne, Jasmine, and Sirius all in one day!" His eyes were huge with disbelief.

"Was that the little Slytherin punk?" Sirius asked now that he was paying attention to them.

"He's sweet," Jasmine declared. Daphne liked him even more now. He was a year younger than they were, but she thought he was very cute.

"You would think so." Sirius crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked. Sirius was frowning. With a sigh, he told them about a conversation he had with Maggie. It went like this.

_Maggie: Sirius, I have friend, who has a friend, who is friends with one of Raelyn's roommates and she told that friend that Raelyn has a gift on her nightstand. A gift from you._

_Sirius: Yeah._

_Maggie: She __does have a gift from you?_

_Sirius: Yeah._

_Maggie: I though you hated her. I thought she hated you._

_Sirius: I do, she does. We hate each other. The feeling is mutual._

_Maggie: If she hates you, why did she get a gift from you?_

_Sirius: It was a truce we had for a few minutes. Who cares? It was just a gift._

_Maggie: I don't like it. I don't like her._

_Sirius: You don't know her._

_Maggie: Did she tell you to defend her?_

_Sirius: She doesn't like when I help her._

_Maggie: You help her? Is she the one who told you not to wear the gift I gave you?_

_Sirius: I had enough sense to decide that on my own._

It all went downhill from there.

"This wont last long," Sirius sighed. Daphne was surprised he hadn't gotten rid of her already. He normally had no problem doing that. Apparently, Remus had convinced Sirius to give her a real opportunity to prove herself.

"You're so picky," Jasmine declared. "Maggie seems nice. She wasn't even blaming you for anything."

Sirius pushed off the wall.

"That didn't make her any more appealing."

"No one's "_good_" enough for you," Jasmine muttered, then added. "I'm going to arithmancy."

"Remember what I told you!" Daphne reminded before Jasmine could completely escape.

"I know," her friend called back with a wave of her arm.

"What did you tell her?" Sirius nosily asked.

"Nothing Sirius."

The classroom door was still closed and Hannah was still next to Severus. Careful not to let anyone notice her, Daphne began eavesdropping on what Hannah was saying. It would be entertaining to know what the two talked about. Hannah was pointing into Severus dark arts book.

"I heard with this spell you can't move your wand at all."

_Foul_! Daphne wanted to cry. She was appealing to the one side of Severus Daphne could not, his fascination with dark arts.

Daphne 2, Hannah 3.

Severus, who did not like being interrupted while reading, actually showed some interest now because he was apparently an expert in this field.

"No that's not true, you can move it, just not in an exaggerated way." He boredly turned his page and went on.

Girls have the natural ability to detect when another girl is a witch with a capital b. This girl had it written all over her as she threw Daphne a superior, triumphant smile. She bent in closer to Severus, squishing her arms together to make her breasts appear bigger.

"Maybe you could tutor me."

Severus seemed a bit intrigued to teach someone, but uncomfortable with Hannah's proximity. He had to be clueless about girls to buy her act, Daphne thought.

"Great, I'll see you tonight," Hannah declared before he could answer.

Daphne 2, Hannah 4.

Fortunately, Professor Binns allowed students to enter the room. Daphne took Sirius' hand and strolled right past Severus, Hannah, and unfortunately Maggie.

History of Magic was as dull as ever. Daphne tried passing notes with Remus to get her mind off her own troubles and the fact that Hannah had chosen the seat next to Severus.

_R what's going on with you and J?_

_What?_

_You know what I'm talking about._

_D is she doing okay?_

_Why?_

_I may have said something that_. He scratched that part out, but Daphne could still read it. _Nevermind, nothing._

_You like her right? You'll miss your chance if you don't stop acting like this._

Remus didn't respond to her last note. Instead, choosing to focus all of his attention on the goblin wars, leaving Daphne with no choice, but to pay attention too or fall asleep like Sirius and Peter. But not before she threw a paper at his head for ignoring her.

Daphne's day only got worse that night in the common room. When she was tired of doing homework, she headed up to her room. Lily looked up from her essay.

"Hey Daphne, I saw someone who looks like you today." She said while looking up something in the back of her book.

"She doesn't look like me!" Daphne snapped. Lily blinked, unsure of how she had offended.

The following day, Daphne's friends staged an intervention. Unfortunately, they choose to do it right in the morning while she was still in bed. James sat at one end and Sirius was already under the covers. Luckily, Daphne's roommates had already left. Only Lily was left in the room pretending to be rearranging her bag.

"Daphne, are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately." Sirius said right beside her. James patted her shoulder.

"Is it because of Hannah?"

"You know she has it bad. I mean she's with Snivellus," Sirius said to try and make her feel better. He didn't realize that only made her feel worse.

"They're together?"

"We're just guessing."

Daphne threw a pillow over her head. Why did it bother her so much? She should be happy that another girl was giving Severus some attention.

James began bouncing on her bed. Sirius rocked her shoulders back and forth.

"Get out of bed. I have something that will make your morning bright."

Defeated, Daphne dragged herself out and got her robes on. She met James and Sirius in the swarming entrance hall. All of the Marauders were waiting. Sirius pointed up to the top of the tall entrance doors. There, dangling for everyone to see, was a black lace bra. Sirius proudly crossed his arms.

"It wasn't easy getting it up there." He said wiping away a fake tear. Everyone in the area was pointing up to it as well and making guesses as to who it belonged to.

"Is that?" Daphne began. Sirius nodded.

"Yes, it is."

"Brilliant," James nudged him.

"Whose is it?" Peter asked. They all turned to him for an instant then back. No one explained and tired of waiting, Peter pulled out a lollipop.

"I'm not sure this is appropriate. Has she seen it yet?" Remus wanted to know.

It became obvious she had not. When she came in, she looked up to what everyone was staring at and nearly tripped on her own shoes. It was a good plan. She saw it was hers, but couldn't take it down because that would be admitting it was hers to the entire student body. And Hogwarts liked to talk. Instead, Raelyn headed over to them slowly with a look of murder in her eyes.

"I think you're going to die, Padfoot," said Remus patting Sirius' back in farewell.

"Black!" Raelyn whispered as loud as she could and smacked him hard with her school bag. Daphne greeted the girl with a smile, even thought she was ignored. Sirius brought a hand up to his mouth.

"What's that, Raelyn? The bra looks familiar?" He yelled. Students who heard him began to snicker. Sirius grinned down at Raelyn.

"I think today's win belongs to me," he said.

"Black lace?" James mused. "Who knew?" Raelyn hit him too. "Ow! I didn't do anything."

"What's going on?" Maggie sidled up next to Sirius and put a possessive arm around his waist.

"Daphne, Raelyn," she said with a hint of dislike in her voice.

"Hufflepuff girl," Raelyn said in the same tone.

"What did I do?" Daphne cried. Maggie didn't answer her, Remus did. Clearly, Sirius had told his friend more about Maggie's issues.

"You existed," Remus said simply. So often that had been her crime. Maggie wasn't finished.

"My name's Maggie Simon," she told Raelyn.

"Hufflepuff girl," Raelyn repeated. "Tell your boyfriend to stay out of my bras."

Maggie's mouth dropped.

"_Sirius?"_

"I'm not her boyfriend," Sirius clarified. "We've only been on two dates."

"And I didn't do anything," Daphne proclaimed. Remus raised an eyebrow at Daphne.

"I heard you held his hand."

"Sirius!" Maggie yelled in a high pitched hurt voice.

"Remus!" Daphne playfully smacked him. Maggie glowered. "He's Sirius! I've been holding his hand since we were eleven."

"He has a girlfriend now!" Maggie retaliated.

"Not according to him," Raelyn pointed out smugly.

"Sirius!"

"What's the problem here?" James asked everyone.

"She is!"

Daphne pointed to Maggie, Raelyn pointed to Maggie, and Maggie pointed to both Raelyn and Daphne. James cautiously stepped back.

"Good luck mate." He hit Sirius' back, but didn't leave. Sirius himself looked a little freaked out.

"Ladies, ladies," he said to calm them. "There's plenty of Sirius to fight for."

Daphne laughed, Maggie crossed her arms furiously, and Raelyn said, "who's fighting? She can have you."

Jasmine came down the stairs, ready for breakfast with her heavy book bag.

"Wow whose is that?" She pointed up to the dangling bra.

"Bad timing," Remus remarked as everyone turned to her.

"I can see that," Jasmine paused with all eyes on her. Raelyn held up a hand.

"It's mine by the way," she confessed.

Jasmine nodded, thinking it would have been better not to know. Sirius snickered some more beside her.

"Sirius Black, did you put that up there?" Jasmine sternly asked, though she already guessed the answer.

James put a hand over his heart in shock.

"You sounded exactly like McGonagall," he remarked.

"And what if I did?" Sirius wanted to know.

"Isn't it great?" James put both hands on his hips and admired his friends work. "Good work, Padfoot."

Peter bumped his way into the group, a fresh lollipop in his mouth.

"Jasmine, you look pretty today," he said.

"I sound like McGonagall?" Jasmine repeated in shock of her own.

"Yes," Sirius said.

"Maybe a little," Daphne waved her hand.

"No, you don't." Remus contradicted. Jasmine believed him and continued.

"Sirius, take it down. Do you realize how many house points… and James you're a head boy." Jasmine pointed out.

"First rule in speech, know your audience," Sirius told her as he gave an exaggerated yawn. James put an arm around her.

"Besides Jasmine, according to the latest rumor, you were using the library as a…"

"Okay, forget it," Jasmine replied speedily, removing his arm from around her. Her cheeks flamed up. Remus cleared his throat. Maggie looked at them each like they were insane.

"Sirius I'll talk to you later," she stated. "I'm leaving."

"Finally," Raelyn sighed loudly. Maggie's back stopped.

"I'm not leaving." Her arm flew back around Sirius.

"Make up your mind," Daphne muttered.

"I'm not leaving until she leaves." Maggie pointed a sharp finger at Raelyn. The Slytherin nearly laughed.

"Black, you pedophile. How old is she?"

"I'm in seventh year!" Maggie tried standing taller. She didn't have to. She was already taller than Raelyn.

"You sure?" Raelyn raised her eyebrow.

"I know what year I'm in," Maggie snapped. Sirius looked down at Raelyn. He was finding this all very amusing.

"She's tall enough to be in seventh year, unlike some of us," he commented. Maggie laughed heartily.

Out of the blue James said. "You're kind of funny, Raelyn."

"Glad an idiot like you think so," she replied back with a smile.

"I think I just remembered why I didn't like her," James whispered to Daphne.

"I like her," Daphne admitted. She liked her better than Maggie, who at the moment gave Daphne another look like she was crazy and rolled her eyes.

"Ech," was all she said.

"What was that?" Daphne asked. She wasn't going to let that one slide. Jasmine had her back.

"What's her problem?" The Ravenclaw asked.

"Any breathing girl apparently," Remus informed her quietly.

"She better watch it unless she wants to put Hufflepuff in negative points," Jasmine announced.

"You can't take away points from me," Maggie snapped back.

"Oh no she didn't," James said in a low voice. "Catfight."

All the guys took a step back. No one was going to fight, but they were hopeful. Jasmine confidently stepped up to Maggie.

"I'm a prefect. I can take away house points if I want. Right Remus?" She called back.

"You definitely can," Remus cheered, then whispered to the guys. "Bets on who you think is going to win?"

"Jasmine," Peter said without a doubt.

"My money's on Daphne," James replied.

"Have you guys met Raelyn?" Sirius whispered back. "Sometimes I wonder if I can beat her."

"Shouldn't you bet for Maggie?" Peter scratched his nose, staring at the arguing girls.

"Hey, she got herself into this," Sirius replied without a care.

"My bet's on Raelyn." They all turned to the left. At the end of the line was Raelyn betting on herself. "And no Black, you can't beat me."

"Man you are funny," James said again. Sirius bent closer to her.

"Who's bra is dangling up there right now? Not mine."

Both of Raelyn's eyebrows shot up.

"You have one?" She asked.

"No," Sirius pouted. "When did you get over here?"

Raelyn shrugged. "Bet Moon Man?"

"Go Jasmine," Remus replied.

"Sirius!" Maggie rushed back to his side.

"She's just Jasmine," Sirius told Maggie.

"I don't like her," Maggie tried to say in a whisper, but they all heard her.

"Me either," Sirius shrugged.

"Big surprise there," Raelyn said to Maggie.

"Hey, I helped you during Hogsmeade!" Jasmine shouted at Maggie. Maggie wasn't even listening. She was still caught up in Raelyn's comment.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean the only person you like is this overgrown dunce," she gestured at Sirius. Sirius grinned.

"Overgrown? I knew you were lying when you said I was small."

"What are you talking about?" Maggie asked him.

"He is small. Get out while you still can Hufflepuff girl." Raelyn mock whispered.

"My name is Maggie," she shouted completely annoyed.

"No one cares," Raelyn informed her. They all shook their heads in agreement.

"You ungrateful…" Jasmine started again. Sirius interrupted her.

"I am not small!"

Before Raelyn could comment back, Peter joined in.

"He's not. I saw him one morning." Everyone went dead silent. Jasmine was the first to recover.

"That was more than I needed to know. Good Morning." She was gone into breakfast.

"Yes! I'll come with you." Peter skipped after her, unaware of the reaction he had gotten.

"I'm going to go too Sirius. We'll talk later." Maggie glared at each of them, a minute longer on Daphne and Raelyn, than on anyone else. She kissed a stunned Sirius' cheek and left. Raelyn stuck out her tongue. Maggie almost turned back again.

"I would have won. You two will be very happy," Raelyn said to Sirius. "And if not, at least, you have rat boy." Covering her mouth so she wouldn't laugh, she left.

"She had to say it." Remus shook the thought out of his head.

"I knew she was funny, mean, but funny," James concluded. "My bet was on you, Daph."

Daphne winked at him as he left with Remus to join Peter. Then she waved her hand in front of Sirius' frozen features. His gray eyes were huge and he didn't blink once.

"Sirius? Hello?"

He just nodded and when he finally spoke it was just to say.

"I feel violated… and there wasn't even a catfight… "

* * *

All of that arguing, the not entertaining and the entertaining, was just the start of Daphne's good day. Once she decided to stop caring about Maggie, Hannah, and Severus, he came to her. It happened in potions. While Jasmine went to collect their ingredients from the cupboard, muttering the entire way about an ingrate, Severus made a bold move and stepped up to her table, under the pretense of fixing the ingredients he was carrying.

"You look different," he said instead of a hi or hello. Daphne lit a fire under her cauldron and replied.

"It was time for a change."

"Why?"

_Had he really not noticed?_ The entire castle was saying Hannah was a less good-looking Daphne. But Daphne didn't want to bring out her bad side and say something mean about the wannabe her. After all, she should be supportive that her friend had a girl who was interested in him. Daphne just smiled and shrugged.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

Severus got a hint of blush in his cheeks. Her shirt was certainly buttoned lower than before.

"I thought you looked fine the other way too," he said honestly. He doubted anything she did would make her look bad.

That was certainly a compliment from Severus.

Daphne 3, Hannah 4.

"Does that mean you don't like this look?"

"No," he answered quickly. "I just I mean this one is fine too."

"I heard you nearly got into a fight this morning," He continued with a trace of amusement. Daphne could see one of his eyebrows raised in curiosity behind his dark hair.

"That's exaggerating, no one was fighting." Daphne informed him. "But just to let you know, I would've won."

"I have no doubt." He left once Jasmine reappeared with a pile of odd ingredients.

That was just the start. Raelyn gave Daphne the extra boost she needed during transfiguration. Hannah had planted herself next to Severus as usual. Raelyn dropped her bag, the one she used to smack Sirius around, on top of their table and told Hannah directly.

"You're in my seat."

Now that Hannah had gotten it, she wasn't prepared to give it up.

"We don't have assigned seating," she answered.

"You're in my seat." Raelyn emphasized each syllable. Hannah had no choice, but to poutily get up and move to another chair. Daphne couldn't help smiling from her own chair.

Daphne 3, Hannah 4, Raelyn 1.

Severus was the confused one.

"What are you doing? We don't have assigned seating," he whispered since McGonagall had entered the room.

"Saving your nonexistent love life, " Raelyn rolled her hazel eyes. "Dumbass."

Severus just frowned. He had no clue what Raelyn was referring to, but she didn't always makes sense and since her bra was still hanging in the Great Hall, he was sure her mind wasn't working just right. As far as he knew, he didn't have a love life. He did notice Daphne hadn't been speaking to him as much lately, but she had other friends. He also noticed this girl, Hannah, kept hanging around him. It was rather annoying sometimes, but he hardly considered her a love. He dismissed Raelyn's remark and glanced over to where Daphne was taking notes. He hoped she wasn't mad at him for something. She wouldn't even turn.

It was true Daphne had been in a foul mood, until she realized that Hannah was no one to her. Daphne had her epiphany right there in Transfigurations. She wouldn't lose to a girl who did not even have her own identity. She was Daphne Rue. Friend of the Marauders and the girl most sought after in Hogwarts. How could she have let someone like Hannah bother her? She caught Severus' eye at once. She knew he had been glancing over, probably worried about her sudden change in attitude. To relieve him of his troubles, Daphne gave him a quick wink.

And this time, while they waited for home economics to begin, Daphne walked right up to Severus and Hannah.

"Daphne," Severus said, smoothing out his vest in the same way James messed up his hair when Lily was around.

Daphne 4, Hannah 4.

They were tied and Daphne was certain victory would be hers. Truthfully, she didn't know what the competition was about, but whatever it was, Hannah never stood a chance against the real thing.

"What are you doing?" He asked since they were in an open hallway and her friends were also in this class. Hannah linked her arm into Severus'.

"Yes, what do you want?" She asked with a sharp tone in her voice. Daphne could tell Hannah, like Maggie, was insecure and wanted her to disappear, so she stayed.

"It's just been so long since we talked Sevy," Daphne reached out and boldly took Severus' hand, making him drop Hannah's arm in the process. It hadn't been that long at all, but those were minor details.

He gave her a curious look.

"I guess it has."

"Did you miss me?" Daphne inquired.

Severus got embarrassed, especially since they had an audience. He didn't say yes, but he did say "maybe" and Daphne was convinced.

Hannah bumped into their hands, splitting them apart by standing right in front of Severus.

"Severus, I have to go to class now," she said pretending Daphne wasn't there. "I'll see you later though, right?"

"We have to go to class too. See you inside, Sevy." Daphne gave him her brilliant smile and walked away, her head held high. Her little routine had confirmed to her that whatever Hannah might want, Severus did not like her. And for some reason, that made Daphne feel as light as a feather. She met Jasmine at the door.

"Let's go inside," she said merrily. Jasmine followed glad to see Daphne in better spirits.

"Daphne, Jasmine!" Professor Ackley waved them in. She already liked them since they did well in her class. "Someone's happy today and you should be. Welcome to your first cooking class."

Jasmine clapped. Sirius groaned from where the Marauders were already standing.

"I hate you Prongs."

"How bad can it be?" But James didn't look confident either, only Remus did.

The regular desks in the room now resembled kitchen counters and they had stoves, sinks, and even ovens for their use. The classroom also appeared bigger because there was one table for each person.

Once Professor Ackley had finished giving a last minute review of the appliances and a few extra safety tips, she made them open the books they had ordered through the mail and choose a recipe. They also had to get aprons. Students scrambled not to get the frilly ones. Sirius ended up with a pink one that Daphne had to tie on for him.

"Are you sure that's where it goes?" He asked when it was in place around his waist. "I thought aprons went around the neck." That's where James had his sunflower one, until Daphne fixed it for him. Lily could barely contain her laughter in her stiff white apron.

"That's only if it's a full apron, like Remus'. Yours are small ones," Jasmine clarified. Remus' was white and ruffled. Jasmine's had daisies. Peter got a minty green one. Daphne a yellow frilly one, and she smirked when she saw Severus in a multicolored one.

"No magic," the professor reminded them." You have all the entire class period. You may begin cooking now."

Daphne, unlike Jasmine, had never been partial to cooking. She decided it was best to stick with what she was best with. So she began to make a simple chocolate cake. They collected their ingredients from a storeroom behind the professor's desk that had been filled with any ingredient they could need.

"Those of you with long hair," the professor called over the clanking of pots and pans. "Might want to consider pulling it back." All the girls immediately pulled out their scrunchies. Remus even had one ready, but James couldn't figure out what to do about his hair. He could get the back into a mini ponytail, but the front parts fell out. At last, Lily helped him out by giving him several pigtails.

"Thanks Lily," James grinned. With the girls out of scrunchies, Sirius stuck a paper bag on his head. He claimed all great chefs wore hats and not scrunchies.

"What do you think of a soufflé?" Jasmine asked, looking through her book. She was at the station on Daphne's right. Remus was already busy working.

"Sure," Daphne replied. She was barely done measuring her flour when a commotion broke out a few seats in front of her. It was Avery and a little house elf was standing on his table.

"I brought him to cook for me," Avery insisted arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Avery, but the purpose of my class is not for a house elf to cook. It's for you to learn to cook using muggle appliances." Professor Ackley reminded him. "I'm sure you can make something without him."

"Why would I want to learn to cook? I'm not going to use it." He retaliated.

"Mr. Avery, I insist you make something. At least try or you will have to get a failing grade for today's lesson."

He refused. Everyone else got to work, Severus included. Daphne could see he was using a large pot and guessed what he was making.

"My stuve doesn't work," Sirius declared defeated. An apparent struggle between him and the flour had taken place. The flour won. His hair, face, and clothes were covered in white powder, and there appeared to be more pancake batter on him than in his bowl.

"_Stove_," Jasmine clarified. She paused in her chopping of fruits to turn the knob for Sirius. The stove lit right up. "Did you even try turning the knob?"

"Knob? Hey Daph, what do you think would happen if I put a firework inside the oven?"

"It'll blow up."

"Wicked, you should do it," James called over the sound of his mixer.

"How about his food?" Jasmine reminded.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you blow up," Remus jokingly told Sirius.

"Everything alright over here, dears?" Professor Ackley asked as she checked on their progress. They all mumbled together and dispersed back to their stations, but Daphne kept one eye on Sirius.

Daphne's cake was nothing compared to Jasmine's special occasion crostata, but she couldn't help being proud of it once she popped it out of the oven. It was round, light, and fluffy. She really did make good cake and to top it off she added little dabs of whipped cream and strawberries. The entire room was beginning to smell of a mix of dishes as they passed the forty five-minute mark.

"Since it seems most of you will be finishing soon, I want you all to try sampling from other people's dishes. Leave a parchment next to your plate so that your fellow students can give you their critique. Honest opinions only please. I will be coming around to take a look as well," Professor Ackley announced, her quill ready for grading.

Jasmine picked up her dish. It had the appearance of a large fruit tart with custard inside.

"Remus would you like some?" He wasn't quite finished yet. He had a roast in the oven, scalloped potatoes, a green salad, and he had even made a pudding. Right then, he was cutting up some carrots.

"Maybe when I'm finished," he replied and went back to his carrots. Jasmine sat down in front of him to wait. That made Remus feel nervous. It didn't help that through all the mixed smells of ingredients and food, he could still catch a hint of vanilla that he knew belonged to Jasmine. Jasmine got up at one point and reached over the counter.

"You have chocolate on your cheek," she told him and wiped his face clean.

"Thanks." Remus cleared his throat. Everyone was preoccupied with their own foods. Maybe he should… "By the way Jasmine, about what I said after the… library," he started quietly.

Remembering it, Jasmine looked down to the floor. Surely, he wasn't going to tell her to go away.

"Yeah?"

Remus had to get it out. It had been bothering him ever since.

"Well I didn't mean what I sai-"

Lily's yell cut him off.

"Put it out!"

"How?" Peter cried, scurrying away from his table that appeared to be engulfed in flames. A huge blaze was raising towards the ceiling from his pan. James pulled Peter away.

"Sink!" Remus indicated, getting some water and dumping it on the fire. It lessened slightly.

"Wands!" Jasmine and Daphne rushed for theirs as the professor appeared.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked trying to locate her own wand. "We have a-"

"Aguamenti!" Jasmine squirted water from her wand, followed by Daphne, and anyone else in the area that had wands. The fire calmed down and then there was a poof of white and it was gone. For a moment, Daphne envisioned Sirius throwing the flour on it, then she saw Raelyn with a big red fire extinguisher.

"Wow what's that?" James asked in awe. Jasmine looked befuddled not to have thought of it herself.

"It was part of our safety instruction. A fire extinguisher."

Both Sirius and James were eyeing it greedily and Daphne knew it wasn't the last she would see of the fire extinguisher. Students went back to their tables now that the uproar had died away. Peter's round face was black from the smoke.

"Mr. Pettigrew, are you alright? Good, good. Now, ehh let's see…" Professor Ackley peered around. Daphne ducked behind her table. "Ms. Luvinia, you're finished with your crostata. Could you perhaps help Mr. Pettigrew make something before our class ends?"

"Sure," Jasmine mumbled with a fake smile. She turned back to Remus. She hadn't heard everything he had to say, but she heard enough to guess he hadn't meant what he said that day. And even though it was the smallest gesture, she felt instantly like she was on cloud nine. Until Peter held up some cheese to her nose, then she was back down on zero.

Meanwhile, Daphne took this opportunity to visit Severus' cooking area. James was busy poking at his treacle tart to make sure it was ready. He had managed a fairly decent one, even though traces of the ingredients were smeared on his face and glasses. Remus was busy tossing his salad with two spoons and watching Jasmine help Peter. Jasmine was trying not to yell as Peter nearly set a piece of toast on fire. She kept the fire extinguisher close by. Sirius was flipping what looked like an exceptionally dark pancake. Daphne stopped in front of Severus' stove, where he was finishing his soup.

"You didn't put your hair up?"

"No," he said like he would rather be caught dead than look like Sirius or James.

"Cake?" Daphne offered.

His dark eyes looked across the table at her.

"Erm no, that's okay."

"Why not?" Daphne asked. "Just try it."

"I don't eat cake," he told her. That was a first. No wonder he was so thin, Daphne thought.

"Watching your thighs?"

The side of his mouth quirked up the way it always did when he was trying not to smile.

"Funny," he remarked.

"I walked it all the way over here, you could a least try it and give me a fabulous review." She was exaggerating the distance. It really wasn't that far. But his opinion on her cooking really mattered. Severus gave in and took a fork from her. Watching him try a piece of her cake was the oddest thing ever.

"Well?" She couldn't take the suspense. Did he hate it?

"I'll write it in your review," he replied, to torture her, Daphne was sure.

"Why can't you just tell me?" She begged leaning over the counter.

"Soup?" Severus offered this time. Daphne was not the biggest soup fan. She would have it from time to time, but was very picky about it.

"I don't know."

"I made all the effort to ask you, you could at least try it," he replied again with the hint of a smile. He was using her own logic against her.

Determined, Daphne took the spoon and sipped a bit. It was very tasty and she expected nothing less from a potion expert, since cooking was similar, ingredients and water. She knew Severus would choose soup.

"You like it?" He asked in the same anxious tone she had asked him in. Daphne smiled.

"I'll leave you a review." She took his parchment as Baxter came over to talk to Severus. Daphne wrote it out and left because more students were coming over to sample his food and she didn't want to get in the way. She headed back over to James who was still observing his treacle tart.

"Does it look right?" He asked her. It looked like the ones they had on the table everyday for dessert in the great hall. Jasmine joined them, with a plastered smile and chunks of cheese in her hair.

"Hello," she said keeping her annoyance suppressed.

"I'll get it out," Remus offered and began picking away at her hair. "It's not so bad."

Sirius ran over, covering his head.

"Alright, it's in," he warned them

"What?" Daphne cried. She took her eyes off him for one minute and now the classroom was going to be blown away. "You didn't?"

"Prongs gave me one." He and James ducked behind the table.

"Haven't you had enough with Peter's fire?" Jasmine cried out. "Pyromaniacs."

"Do you guys smell cheese?" Sirius asked from down on the floor. Nothing happened.

"Wait, did you turn your oven on?" Daphne asked. Sirius popped up from behind the counter.

"Jasmine did."

"I turned on your stove, not your oven," Jasmine informed them.

"How many knobs are there?" Sirius complained.

"Dang it," James slumped into his stool, depressed. "Moony, bring over your pot roast."

As Remus left to take out his finished roast, Lily came over to them with a full tray of chocolate chip cookies. Sirius brought his firework out of his oven. He meant to toss it on his counter, but it bounced and hit his stove, where his fire was still on.

"Hit the deck!" He shouted to them. James grabbed Lily and pulled her down. The rest of them dove to the floor. Luckily for them, the firework took off. Daphne watched it sore towards Severus' table with her hands over her head. It took a turn before it could hit his soup, and landed right in Baxter's pie. Cherry pie erupted all over the classroom. Baxter covered in most of it and Severus with some pieces in his hair. Sirius and James laughed while Baxter tried to explain to the professor what happened. Lily stood up with James' help.

"Cookies?" She said, while trying to straighten her ponytail. Sirius got up, rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm starv…"

Jasmine and Daphne both jumped behind Lily at once, shaking their heads no and waving frantically for him to stop. Sirius slowly put his cookie back down.

"Uh you know I'm not really hungry. I'll pass."

Lily shrugged. "James?"

James looked from Daphne and Jasmine to Lily.

"Sure, I'll have one. If you made them, they must be delicious," he declared.

Poor sweet soul Daphne thought.

"May he rest in peace." She whispered.

"How are they?" Lily asked shyly.

Daphne and Jasmine knew. Lily had made them a batch once when they had stayed at her house a few years ago. They were sick for the remainder of the visit. Brave James hardly let on that anything was wrong. He smiled and swallowed.

"They're amazing," he remarked.

His expression even made Daphne think that Lily had improved and Sirius was hungrily looking at the cookies again.

"Pot roast is done," Remus announced. "Hmm what are we having?"

He spotted the cookies. Daphne and Jasmine didn't have enough time to warn him. The minute the cookie was in his mouth, he began choking, spit it out into the nearest thrash can, and had a glass of water. Lily was stunned.

"Oh man, umm they're excellent cookies, Lily."

"Then why did you spit it out?"

Before they could stop her, Lily took a bite out of her own cookie. She too followed Remus and spit it out after only one bite. It was hard to believe she couldn't cook since she was so good at potions.

"These are awful!" She cried out, sticking her tongue out in disgust. James swallowed the last of his.

"I think they're great."

"You don't have to lie, James. These are terrible." Lily took another sip of water. "I can't believe you ate it all."

Sirius elbowed James.

"Looks like you'll have to be doing the cooking mate."

"Without a doubt," James admitted finally. Lily was not offended.

"I'm personally eating at Jasmine and Remus," Daphne inserted. They had the best meal here.

"How about me?" Sirius asked, hurt that no one was choosing to eat at his place. "I can cook."

"Your pancake is black," Jasmine pointed out. They all turned to stare at it on the counter, round and black.

"At least it's round," Daphne said. Sirius shook his head.

"That's my family's special recipe. Our house elf made it for me like this every morning when I was little."

"The one who hates you?" Daphne questioned trying to clue him in.

"Yeah, but he said these were special family ones," Sirius explained. "He had to feed me, even if he didn't like me."

"Sirius, pancakes are golden. Haven't you ever noticed?" Daphne tried again. "You know in the Great Hall? At Mrs. Potter's?"

"No, these are fam…" A sudden look of comprehension came to his face. "Damn it. I'll kill that elf!" Sirius sat down taking his chef paper bag hat off. Daphne hugged his head.

"You were eating black pancakes every morning? How sad."

Jasmine was still staring at the pancake.

"How did you survive when you started making your own food?" She mused.

"And I thought Regulus was getting the yucky pancakes." Sirius hugged Daphne back.

"Black, how refreshing to hear you." A voice cut in. It was Raelyn with a tray in her hand and her apron practically touching the floor. "You look down, how marvelo… I mean how terrible. I made a cream puff especially for you."

Sirius stood up. He always stood up to intimidate people since he was so tall. He had about a foot on Raelyn.

"How kind what's in it? Arsenic?" He asked. Raelyn gave him her phony smile.

"No silly, cyanide."

"As much as I would love to have it, I'll pass, thanks."

That didn't get Raelyn to leave. Tray still in hand, she sniffed Daphne's cake, didn't say a word, but told James his treacle tart looked like mud, and told Jasmine her dessert had too much fruit in it.

"It's supposed to. It's a special occasion crostata," Jasmine explained pointing to the recipe and picture in their textbook. Raelyn ignored her and stopped right before Sirius' pancake.

"Let me guess, this is your doing, Black?"

"Ding, ding," James chimed. Sirius crossed his arms.

"It's a special family pancake. You wouldn't know about it."

"Did Krepper make them for you?" Raelyn asked ready to laugh at him.

"Kreacher, _Kreacher_! And yes, he did."

"I thought you would cook your own food," she said jabbing at his pancake. He moved it away from her.

"I did after. This is when I was younger. I'm surprised you can cook at all or did you bring in an elf like Avery?"

"Don't try taking the attention off your bad pancake. Looks like Hufflepuff girl better start learning how to cook."

Professor Ackley's timing couldn't have been better. Sirius appeared ready to strangle Raelyn.

"And what have we here?" She chimed in, looking around at each of them. "A cake for Daphne, very nice. Crostata for Jasmine, oh this looks delicious. Remus, is that entire meal yours? Excellent. I'll have to give you a few extra credit points for that. Mr. Potter, a treacle tart. Yes, very good. Ms. Evans, you had the cookies?" Lily nodded sadly. "Yes, well you can still improve them a bit. Ms. Eustacia, are those cream puffs?"

She reached for one, but Raelyn moved the tray around.

"Uh not that one."

"She wasn't kidding?" James whispered. Sirius shook his head.

"My, my, delicious. You are all turning out to be excellent cooks. Mr. Pettigrew, did Ms. Luvinia manage to help you make anything? A grilled cheese? It's still a bit burnt, but I suppose it's better than nothing. And Mr. Black you made errm…" she stared at it for a bit and bent down to inspect it. Her nose nearly touched it.

"A pancake?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius muttered darkly. "I should've fixed it with my wand."

Professor Ackley wrote some notes in her grade book.

"Perhaps you can get one of your friends to help you next time too. All right class, we still have a little time left. You may continue trying food, but don't forget to read your reviews and take into consideration what you can do to improve next time. A few mishaps aside, you all did extremely well in this first cooking class. I look forward to more."

"I don't," Sirius muttered so she wouldn't hear him. Lily brought her review sheet over and read it to them.

"Gross, disgusting, try again, the best cookies ever…"

"That was mine," James interrupted merrily.

"Obviously, only you would be dense enough to eat them," Sirius commented. Remus protested since he had tried one too. Lily continued reading.

"Could use some work, probably forgot an ingredient, the worst cookies I've ever tasted."

"That was mine," Raelyn told her.

"Again obvious," Sirius remarked. He glared at her for still being there. Lily blinked. James put an arm around her.

"Don't listen to her, Lily. She's mean. Your cookies aren't bad."

Sirius picked up his paper. It didn't have many comments.

"Terrible, bad, left it on stove too long, what is it?"

"That was mine," James said again as Lily wormed out of his grasp.

"Thanks mate." Sirius went on. "It's black, don't forget to lower your fire, idiot,"

Raelyn raised her finger.

"That was mine," she admitted. Sirius grabbed the top of her head, spun her away, and pushed her back to get her walking. She did leave, taking her tray with her, but not before Sirius snatched a cream puff off. He threw it in his mouth.

"Was it safe to do that?" Daphne watched him for signs that he was about to die.

"It wasn't the poisoned one," Sirius told them. "Damn, it's good. I wanted to write her a bad review."

While Sirius complained, Daphne went for her parchment. She had seen Severus out of the corner of her eye at her counter. She hoped it was a positive review. Now that the coast was clear, Daphne picked it up and skimmed it. People really liked her cake. The whipped cream and strawberries were a nice touch according to her classmates. Daphne skimmed it for the small handwriting she knew well. It was at the bottom. One word. Good. He was a man of few words so Daphne was content with it. Reading it again and again since it was short, she joined Jasmine on cloud nine.

Daphne 5, Hannah 4.

After cleaning up and wrapping up the remains of their food, the class got dismissed.

"Dinner in our room," Remus proclaimed as he carried his large pot roast. Having thrown out his pancake, Sirius helped him with his other dishes.

"Okay," Daphne called out, then moved to the side with Jasmine while the Marauders moved on to Gryffindor tower. Jasmine had been giving her the _I need to talk to you _face.

"He gave me a good review!" Jasmine chimed and held up her paper. There were a lot of good reviews on it, but clearly Remus' meant the most. "And he told me he didn't mean what said about not liking me. He does like me then, right? And he likes my cooking." Jasmine hugged her parchment.

"And then you told him how much you liked him too, right?" Daphne tried, but seeing Jasmine's face now she knew it was her own hopeful thinking.

"Not exactly," Jasmine replied.

"Jasmine." Daphne crossed her arms.

"Alright, I will. I will." Jasmine insisted as the classroom to their left opened letting out a bunch of McGonagall's first year students.

"Uhuh," Daphne replied in her _I'll believe it when I see it_ voice.

"I'm going to go put this in my room," Jasmine announced waving her parchment. She hugged it again then took off. Daphne was about to follow after the Marauders. She wanted to try some of that pot roast, but she saw black hair. Severus was walking and Hannah was catching up to him. Daphne headed over to cut them off.

"Hey, Sevy."

He stopped right in his tracks. Hannah almost bumped into him.

"Hi Severus," Hannah said breathlessly.

"Hello," Severus replied, but he was looking at Daphne.

"Thanks for my review." Daphne held up her paper. "Short, but I'm glad you liked it."

"It almost made me think I should eat cake," he replied, adjusting his shoulder bag.

"You were cooking today, Severus?" Hannah jumped in at the pause.

"What are you doing Saturday?" Daphne asked Severus. She normally waited for people to ask her out, but with Severus she realized she might have to take the initiative. Severus suddenly looked sick, but Daphne wasn't sure it had anything to do with her.

"Saturday?"

"I was thinking you still owe me." She didn't say date because Hannah was there, but Hannah got it because her eyes narrowed instantly. Severus got it too, because she noticed color come up to his cheeks.

"Is that so?" He asked. Hannah was the first one to answer, with a cruel smile on.

"We're busy Saturday," She said flipping her curly, stolen hair.

Daphne waited for Severus to contradict her. Hannah and Severus busy? They clearly weren't going out, at least on Severus' side they weren't, but he didn't say anything. Daphne looked over at him quickly. He didn't answer. He seemed to be trying to find the right words. The color drained from Daphne's own face faster than it had come to Severus'. She didn't want to get too upset, even if she felt her stomach turning.

Daphne 5, Hannah 5.

Daphne shrugged like it didn't matter at all that the two of them had plans for this weekend.

"Well have fun!" She turned to leave, seeing as there was no point in staying now. _Just keep cool._

"Wait," Severus called out to her before she took another step. Her amber colored eyes glanced back.

"Daphne!" Clint called out from over Severus' shoulder. He stepped in front of both Severus and Hannah and gave her an easy bow.

"Hi," Daphne said simply. He looked her over like he always did and let out a whistle.

"I simply can't take a no this time, Daphne," he told her, not a bit embarrassed that people could hear him, that Severus and Hannah could hear him. "What are you doing Saturday night?"

He was going to ask her out. Daphne normally had her ready excuse for times like these, but right then she didn't feel like using it. She wasn't going to go out with Severus that day. Apparently, he was too busy with Hannah. Daphne shrugged and said honestly.

"Nothing it seems."

"You are now," Clint said smoothly to Daphne. Severus black eyes became slits behind Clint. The Slytherin didn't notice.

"Wait," Hannah said out loud. "_Saturday_?"

Clint looked around like he hadn't noticed them there before.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I was ever talking to you," he said arrogantly. Hannah didn't say another word.

Daphne 5, Hannah 5, Clint 1.

Daphne thought she would never get her date with Severus, but at least Clint was settled and done. She couldn't avoid him forever and she might even have a good time with him. Then it started. The following morning, Daphne had chosen a small breakfast of just simple toast since the pot roast the night before had filled them all, except James, who had been sick all night. Then it happened. A small house elf, similar to the one Avery brought to class, with huge eyes, appeared beside Daphne holding out a pink long stemmed rose. It had a small note from Clint instructing Daphne to send a permission slip to her parents, which she did as soon as she finished eating. The rose caused a small stir at the Gryffindor table, but nothing else.

"A permission slip? That means your date won't be in Hogsmeade. I wonder where he's taking you?" Jasmine thought, as she smelled Daphne's rose.

"I can't believe you agreed to go out with that blighter." A pale James stuck out his tongue to let Daphne know exactly what he thought of Clint.

It was barely an hour after breakfast when a second elf appeared. This one was also holding a long stemmed pink rose. He bowed and left the rose with her. Lily raised her eyebrows. Sirius scoffed.

And once again, an hour later, another elf appeared in the middle of class to deliver his rose. All the girls in the room ohh'd and ahh'd at Daphne's gift, whispering about who it was from. Severus frowned from his seat. Daphne couldn't be sure, but he looked more pissed off than usual. Then an hour later, in a different class, another rose came. It wasn't until the sixth rose that something else happened. Along with the usual pink flower, the elf handed Daphne a small box.

"What is it?" Remus questioned. The entire class was leaning toward them to hear the answer.

Daphne pulled out a delicate white handkerchief, embroidered with her own initials in fine silk thread. She felt uneasy about it. She wasn't sure it was alright to accept gifts from a boy she had agreed to go out with one time. Lily thought so.

"It's just a handkerchief," she said. "I hardly think it's putting a dent in the Jarvis vault."

But a few hours later it wasn't just a handkerchief. It was more roses and another box with gloves, long silk gloves. Daphne had white gloves already, but these went higher up past her elbow and she was sure the quality was much finer and therefore more expensive. Still feeling unsure, she put them in her bag after every girl in the room had passed them around for a look. It didn't stop there either. During potions, she got another small velvet box. For a moment before she opened it, Daphne's heart stopped thinking it was jewelry. She could not accept jewelry from Clint. She barely knew him. Alas, when the box snapped open it was a jeweled hair accessory. The kind shaped like a small comb that women used when their hair was done up.

"That's pretty," Jasmine commented. Severus accidentally dropped a vial.

Daphne felt it was all really too much for one date. Not to mention, her room looked like an English garden now. Then it was Saturday, the day of the date. At exactly the same time, she got another box, this one larger. Past the tissue paper sat a white velvet drawstring bag. At least, she didn't have to have the embarrassment of getting the gift during class Daphne thought. Students were talking. Every time she strolled down the hall, she could hear their whispers following her. Students followed her too, to catch her next gift.

Daphne had enough. She couldn't go on accepting these presents. Which was exactly what she told Clint when she saw him. She told him he was awfully kind, but she couldn't receive such valuable trinkets. Clint laughed. He laughed like she had just told him some amusing joke.

"Daphne, please, don't insult me." He said putting a hand over his heart like she had just wounded him deeply. "Those are nothing. Just accept them." He must have seen how unsure she was because he did add, "You won't owe me anything because of them. Really, they're just gifts. I want you to have them. No strings attached. Besides, you'll need them for our date."

"Where are we going?" Daphne asked, hoping he would tell her now. It was the day after all.

"It's a surprise, but you'll have to dress to impress, which I'm sure you'll have no problem with," he said with a smirk.

Daphne smiled uneasily. She consulted her friends about the meaning.

"Dress to impress, where do you think we're going? And what am I going to wear?"

Daphne lay on top of her bed. It was still early, but she had to start planning. There was a quidditch game, so she would have less time to get prepared. Lily didn't mind the flowers in the room, but one of her other roommates, Bertha, wasn't happy about it.

"Do you have to take up all the space?" She snapped.

"She's not taking up all the space," Lily snapped back. They had kept her flowers in hers and Lily's areas. When Bertha stomped out, Lily said. "Don't worry, she's just bitter."

"I'm envious too. Look how many there are," Jasmine picked up a vase. "You know you still have that dress from the masquerade. You could wear that," she suggested smartly. Before Daphne could get up to air her dress out, a house elf appeared, with a flower and a pair of gorgeous gold high-heeled shoes. Her perfect size.

* * *

By the time Daphne was making her way to lunch before the game, she had a new collection of roses.

"That's a lot of flowers." Daphne spun on her heel and there was Severus in his green and silver scarf.

"I know." She glanced down the hall. Two Slytherins were coming down. When they reached her and Severus, they both nodded at her and continued. Daphne was stunned. Right now Slytherins and Gryffindors were being brutal to each other because of the coming game. All week there had been fights breaking out in the hallways or in the Great Hall. The Marauders were in nearly all of them. Daphne heard Severus was in one too, though she hadn't seen it.

Another voice in the hall made Daphne cringe.

"I don't like roses, their so common." Hannah stood beside Severus.

"Then it's a good thing no one is giving you any," Daphne replied and left with her roses.

Daphne 6, Hannah 5.

Daphne did hope Clint would put a pause on the roses for the quidditch game. When the time came, she got ready, putting on her Gryffindor scarf and getting her flag. She painted James' number on Lily's cheek, since Daphne couldn't put it on her own. She didn't want to scrub it off later and risk some red paint staying on her face for the date.

"My number Lily flower?" Was all James could say as they all headed towards the field. He was already in his scarlet uniform and only a tad nervous from what Daphne could see. Lily dismissed him.

"I'm just being supportive."

Everything was going well until they ran into Professor McGonagall. She had been waiting for them. Her thin mouth was very thin, which meant she was angry.

"I would like a word with Mr. Black."

Not wanting to risk infuriating her and making her cancel the game, they stepped back.

"Mr. Black, explain now," their head of house firmly said.

"Explain what professor?" Sirius casually asked. Only they could act so innocent in the face of McGonagall.

"You know what I mean," the professor continued sharply. Sirius began speaking.

"But Professor, the Slytherins were asking for it."

"That's not… wait… what are you referring to?" McGonagall curiously questioned.

"What are you referring to?" Sirius hesitantly questioned back. McGognall's eyes squinted behind her square spectacles.

"Mr. Black, what do you mean by the Slytherins deserved it? Please elaborate."

"Nothing, I'd rather not. I was just making comments." Sirius replied with a shrug.

"Mr. Black," McGonagall said very seriously.

"Well I wouldn't go down to the dungeons. Let's just say, it's not a good idea," Sirius told her.

"What have you and Mr. Potter done? " McGonagall went on, expecting the worst.

James butted in.

"I didn't do anything professor."

"Silence, Mr. Potter, I will get to you after the game." She snapped to him. Sirius was talking to himself.

"I'm sure James left a sign, or Remus, Erm… nothing it's nothing. Forget I ever mentioned it. Oh is that the bell? I have to go." He was halfway back to them.

"SIRIUS BLACK! GET BACK HERE!"

Sirius slowly inched back.

"What is it now?"

McGonagall pulled out the real reason she wanted to talk to him.

"This." It was a black lace bra. A black lace bra they had last seen hanging in the Great Hall entrance. Sirius smirked.

"I'm flattered you think it's mine, but I really have no use for that."

"Mr. Black, I had Filch remove this from the entrance hall," Professor McGonagall began to explain. James whispered to the group.

"He must've loved that."

"What Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing Professor."

She continued.

"When Argus removed it, we had no idea who was responsible, but today Argus noticed something on the item."

McGonagall pointed and Sirius bent down to read it out loud.

"Property of Sirius Black. Hey that's me." He pointed to himself, then his face dropped. "Oh."

"Yes, it is you." McGonagall tried to smile. "Now, Mr. Black, it remains a mystery to me why you would posses something like this, but I will not ask anymore questions. I just ask that I _never_ see this out in the open again. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Sirius pocketed the bra, after a quick salute.

"And Potter let's have a win today, shall we?" McGonagall added.

"Just for you professor." James saluted her with a wink. Their head of house walked out the door and Raelyn appeared out from a corner.

"Victory," she said smugly.

Sirius held the bra up high.

"Thanks for the gift. It's the best one I've ever been given."

Raelyn's face dropped, like her plan wasn't working out how she hoped.

"Wait, you can't keep it. You have to give it back. What would Hufflepuff girl say?" She added as an afterthought.

"It says here." Sirius read again. "Property of Sirius Black. Thanks, you're a doll." Raelyn glared at him and tried to take her bra back, but he held it up over his head, far out of her reach. Raelyn stomped away in what Daphne noticed were green rainboots with little turtles on them. It wasn't raining outside, but she had white foam on them.

"Victory," Sirius mouthed.

"What exactly did you guys do?" Daphne asked Remus.

"Remember the fire extinguishers?"

Daphne nodded. She knew they would come up sooner or later.

"Padfoot, you genius. Lily never lets me have any of her bras. Selfish," James said to Lily.

"Pervert," she replied.

"You love it," James joked. Lily didn't answer, until she muttered something about going to get seats. James tried not to let it bother him and went on. Sirius pocketed the bra again.

"Raelyn's lacking in several areas," he commented.

"Nothing like our ample ladies here." James put an arm around Daphne.

"Well," Sirius looked doubtfully at Jasmine, who was there to support their team.

"How rude," she cried. "I don't even have to be here."

"Come on, come on, let's go," Remus said happily. "The games going to start soon and you're captain," he reminded James. They continued on their way, Daphne was near the rear when she heard someone "pst". She looked around and saw no one there. Remus glanced back.

"Daphne, you coming?"

"One sec," Daphne walked back to the corner and there was Severus. He pulled her around the corner.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said in a low voice.

"Yes?" Daphne asked.

"You're not really going today, are you?" He asked like it really mattered to him.

"I don't have anything else to do. I may as well go." Daphne answered truthfully. Severus' face washed over in guilt, which was not what she had meant to do.

"But…" He started quickly.

"Severus!" At the other end of the hall, Hannah was calling out to him in a short green dress.

"The game's about to start, I should be going," Daphne said, wanting to get out of that hall. She still hadn't given James his good luck kiss.

"Wait," Severus said before Hannah could reach them. "Daphne be careful. Clint seems to really like you and he's, he's Clint." Severus muttered the last part in disgust.

"I'll be careful," Daphne assured him and left to catch up with her friends. James was more nervous in the locker room.

"Last game," he repeated a few times. They all wished him luck, Daphne with her kiss on his cheek.

"Lily flower?" James pointed to his other cheek. "Good luck?"

She rolled her eyes, even though the color was rising in her face again. She gave him a quick peck, which immediately seemed to calm him down.

"WELCOME TO THE FINAL GAME OF THE YEAR! SLYTHERIN-" There was a roar of applause from the stands that contained mostly green and silver. Hannah stood out in her little bright green outfit.

"-AND GRYFFINDOR!" This time their side burst into thunderous applause, while the Slytherins booed and hissed at them. "THIS GAME WILL DETERMINE THE OUTCOME OF THE QUIDDITCH CUP. AND POTENTIALLY THE HOUSE CUP AWARDED AT THE END OF THE YEAR! AND WHAT A YEAR IT HAS BEEN!" On that note, a house elf popped up next to Daphne, rose in hand along with a larger box. It bowed, it's nose nearly hitting the stand, and with a loud echoing pop it was gone.

"OH LOOKS LIKE DAPHNE RUE, FRIEND OF GRYFFINDOR CAPTAIN JAMES POTTER, HAS JUST RECIEVED ANOTHER ROSE." Even the players circling the field slowed to look over. James was laughing. Daphne was tempted to throw her flower at him. "FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW, SHE HAS BEEN GETTING THEM EVERY HOUR, ON THE HOUR, AND IS RUMOURED TO BE GOING OUT WITH CLINT JARVIS!" At the Slytherin stand, guys patted Clint on the back.

"Great, he can enjoy this," Daphne muttered to her right where Jasmine was. Daphne waved for a second then took a quick peek inside the box on her lap.

"What is it?" Jasmine whispered.

"A cloak."

"A clock?" Sirius yelled.

"No, a cloak, an evening cloak." From what she could see, it was long and white, with a hood. It was made of a stiff, shiny fabric.

"DAPHNE IS QUITE THE… HELLO PROFESSOR, I DIDN'T SEE YOU COME UP… AND BACK TO THE GAME, WHICH IS ABOUT TO START! THERE'S THE WHISTLE!"

Half the game in and Gryffindor was winning by ten. They cheered loudly.

"He's doing great," Remus said about James. He had scored half of the goals himself.

Lily, however, seemed quite unsettled and wouldn't even open her mouth to cheer on the team. Anytime Daphne leaned over Jasmine to ask if anything was wrong, she shook her red hair and bit her lip. Until at last, she stood up.

"Potter!" Lily shouted out from the stands. At once, her hands flew to cover her mouth, but it was to late. Despite the game going on, James was immediately hovering before her.

"Yes Evans?" James asked, both hands preoccupied one with the quaffle, the other with his hair.

"IT LOOKS LIKE CAPTAIN JAMES POTTER HAS COME TO A STOP. NO TIMEOUTS HAVE BEEN CALLED AND HE STILL HAS THE QUAFFLE! LOOKS LIKE HE FANCIED A CHAT WITH FELLOW GRYFFINODR AND HIS LOVELY HEAD GIRL, LILY EVANS! VERY NICE GIRL AND WITTY TOO! THEY MAKE SUCH A GREAT PAIR… OKAY PROFESSOR, BUT IT IS THE GAME… JAMES POTTER STILL WITH THE QUAFFLE!"

Lily looked completely embarrassed to have cried out and now everyone was staring their way.

"Erm…"

"Potter!" A teammate cried out. The other teams chasers were closing in. James threw the ball over his shoulder, but stayed.

"POTTER THROWS THE BALL, BUT STAYS WITH THE LOVELY RED HEAD… YES, I KNOW PROFESSOR. GRYFFINDORS HAVE THE BALL HEADING INTO SLYTHERIN TERRITORY! AND OH SLYTHERIN WITH THE BALL!"

"What's the matter, Lily?" James asked, this time a little rushed. His passions, Lily and quidditch, were colliding. Lily grew increasingly nervous, as James grew increasingly concerned.

"Yes Lily, what is it?" Sirius grumbled. "We are in the middle of a game. You know if James shoots a few more of those we can win." That only made Lily fidget more. Peter began to bite his nails.

"She doesn't look good."

From the look on Lily's face, Daphne figured out that her timing was just like Edric's last year, horrible.

"Oh no," Daphne whispered. Sirius was watching the game intently behind James.

"Potter, come on. We're playing a game!" Another teammate shouted, flying by really fast before going after a bludger.

"I know, I'm the captain!" James yelled back.

"SLYTHERIN HEADING TOWARDS THE GRYFFINDOR RINGS…" Everyone held their breath. "AND OH SLYHTERINS LOSE THE BALL! HAHA… SORRY PROFESSOR… BUMMER FOR SLYTHERIN AND IT LOOKS LIKE THE BALL IS GETTING THROWN TOWARD JAMES POTTER!"

"James."

He dangled under his broom to catch the ball and throw it back out.

"Go on Lily," he prompted even though he was out of breath.

"AND JAMES THROWS THE BALL BACK OUT, BUT DOESN'T LEAVE THE BEAUTY… YES, PROFESSOR!"

Lily looked around at each of them, then back at James, bent in, but didn't whisper.

"Alright, I love you damn it!"

James recovered enough not to fall off of his broom, but the largest grin Daphne had ever seen was on his lips.

"I'VE JUST RECEIVED WORD FROM THE CROWDS THAT LI…BUT PROFESSOR IT'S HAPPENING DURING THE GAME! YES, BUT…OH ALL RIGHT! SOMEONE HAS THE QUAFFLE!"

"I was just never sure you really liked me," Lily explained.

Aside from being extremely happy for his mate, Sirius grew concerned. He bent back and whispered to Daphne.

"Isn't she our head girl? She's not very clever is she? I'm not sure Prongs can be with such a dense girl."

"Shush!" Jasmine threw them a look. Her eyes were large as she watched her cousin and James. She was engrossed in the scene. Lily went on, her cheeks matching her fiery hair.

"I thought it was a game to you and you were so infuriating sometimes and so immature sometimes."

Peter scratched his head.

"She's telling him she likes him right?" He asked

"But I don't know Potter, you're not all bad sometimes. You're really nice and you're funny and well I really like you now. There," she said with a huge exhale.

"Like?" James repeated.

"Oh all right, I said love," Lily snapped. James held out his arm.

"Pinch me to make sure… Ow not so hard."

"You said make sure," Sirius complained. James was still not quite able to believe this.

"It's real? Not a dream? I've dreamt this before you know."

"SLYTHERIN MAKES A GOAL! GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN ARE TIED NOW! WHERE IS THE CAPTAIN OF GRYFFINDOR…? WE ALL KNOW! HE'S OVER… FINE… GRYFFINODR HAS THE QUAFFLE AGAIN AND THEY'RE TRYING TO KEEP THEIR LEAD, BUT CAN THEY?"

Lily wasn't finished. Now that she had gotten used to everyone staring, she continued her monologue.

"Now I feel horrible because I've treated you so bad a lot of times. I was mean and all you ever did was be nice and take it."

"You weren't horrible," James said quickly. "I deserved it, some of the time." Her green eyes were a bit watery, but she laughed. James flew as close as he could.

"Lily, I've messed up and I'll mess up again, but you always bring out the best in me. I can guarantee that no matter what happens, I'll always love you. I always have. I always will. You and only you. There's no other girl for me."

Daphne wished she brought her handkerchief. She noticed Jasmine dab her eyes with her sleeve. The moment was beautiful. Daphne was never so happy for James or Lily. The timing was perfect after all.

"Really?" Said Lily, her eyes full of hope.

"He's been saying it for seven damn years." Sirius called out then whispered behind his hand. "Really we might have to get Pomfrey to check her out. I think that hit in Hogsmeade caused more damage than we know."

"Sshhh you're ruining it!" Jasmine snapped at him, then turned back to the scene.

James gave Lily his goofy, but sincere smile. And after running a hand through his black hair, he swept forward and kissed her right there, in the middle of the quidditch game, on his broom. All the students behind them began clapping. Even the girls who looked a little jealous, like Thelma, cheered.

Someone cleared their throat very loudly.

"MR. POTTER! MAY I REMIND YOU THAT THIS IS THE FINAL GAME!" McGonagall had gotten hold of the speakerphone. Next to her, Dumbledore looked highly amused. "AND THE QUIDDITCH CUP IS DEPENDING ON THIS! AND THE HOUSE CUP! THE HOUSE CUP, MR. POTTER! SO IF YOU DON'T WANT DETENTION FOR… "

James and Lily both laughed and James gave her a quick peck before flying back out and making three goals in a row. McGonagall would not have to give him detention for the rest of the year.

"I'LL JUST TAKE THAT PROFESSOR… JAMES POTTER IS BACK IN THE GAME AND THANK GOODNESS! IT LOOKED FOR A MOMENT LIKE SLYTHERIN WAS GOING TO WIN AND PROFESSOR MCGONOGALL WAS GOING TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK… ERR RIGHT SORRY PROFESSOR. JUST KIDDING… AND THE GAME IS BACK ON… SORRY PROFESSOR! GO TEAMS! BOTH OF THEM! AND A GOAL FOR GRYYFFINDOR! YES! I MEAN GOOD JOB LIONS!"

Lily sat down stunned. Jasmine looked just as stunned. Daphne hugged her red headed friend. Peter looked at Jasmine eagerly. And Sirius held out his hand.

"I knew it. Pay up, Moons."

Remus reached into his pocket bitterly.

"Oh alright."

"You two were betting? On what?" Daphne asked.

"If Lily would admit she liked him before Valentine's day or after," Remus replied handing Sirius a few sickles.

"I'm very perceptive," Sirius bragged. "Thanks Lils."

Still speechless, Lily could only nod.

* * *

The game left Gryffindors insanely happy. Not only did they get to see their head boy and girl make out, but they won by a lot. It was a great victory that the Slytherins would not soon forget. They booed a lot, but the cheers were so loud, it didn't matter. Daphne was certain no one would sleep tonight in the tower. Even McGonagall was prepared to celebrate. No one had ever seen her look so happy. As they entered the castle again, Filch came up from the dungeons, a wet mop in his hands. He shook it viciously at Sirius, James, and Remus. How he knew it was them was beyond Daphne. Perhaps, experience had taught him.

"You rascals are in big trouble. Just wait until the headmaster hears about this."

But McGonagall refused to let him put a damper on anyone's mood and told him not to bother until tomorrow. Filch was outraged. The quidditch cup was theirs. They paraded to Gryffindor tower, high on adrenaline. The only one, who wasn't merry, was Jasmine. She seemed shaken by what she had seen. James had one arm around Lily, and with the other, he gave over the Marauder's Map to Remus. Remus disappeared from the group.

"Buttebeer," Daphne told Jasmine, who watched him go. Sirius had already gone ahead of them. When the team stepped into the common room, there was a burst of several mini fireworks, a sign with a roaring lion head, and more color changing signs cheering the team. There was a small amount of food already and Sirius was throwing up gold and red streamers.

Daphne would have loved to celebrate with her house, but she had a previous engagement tonight. Leaving the celebration and noise behind, she ran up the stairs to her room. Lily was with James and she couldn't find Jasmine anywhere. Daphne had been counting on their help, but would have to manage getting ready without them. When Daphne opened her door, her breath caught in her mouth. Music began to play downstairs. Daphne stepped into the light of her room. Hanging off her bed was a full-length dress with a train. The most beautiful one Daphne had ever laid eyes on and she was certain it cost more than all of her other gifts put together. It was white satin under with a layer of gold chiffon over it. Tiny beads were sewn into the dress making it feel heavy when Daphne brought it down. It glimmered in the lamplight. Daphne zipped it up carefully. The dress was there, so she wore it, forgetting about her pink ball gown. The top was tight, almost like a corset and it had the smallest cap sleeves. Daphne applied a rosy blush to her cheeks, light shimmering eyeshadow, and a touch of lip-gloss. Her hair was up with Clint's jeweled comb tucked in it. She put on her cloak, the shoes, and filled the purse. She was ready. She had no idea where she was going or where the night would lead. Daphne turned off the light to her room. Past the dancing teenagers, butterbeer, and talking, Daphne made her way out of the warm buzzing tower and into the night.

* * *

Remus walked back toward the kitchens for the second time. Butterbeer ran out fast during a party. Out of the noisy common room, the castle seemed abandoned. Remus reached up to tickle the pear in a certain portrait. In seconds, the portrait opened and two hands pulled him by the scarf out from the hall and into the empty kitchen. Soft lips smashed against his. From the smell in the air, he knew who it was.

"Jasm…"

She didn't give him a moment to speak or to catch his breath. She had him in her embrace, her nails practically digging into his skin and her other hand caught in his long hair. Jasmine kissed him with every bit of frustration she had been feeling for more than a year. Her mouth moved longingly against his, biting his lip occassionally as they moved through the room until Remus hit the kitchen counter and had no way out. Not that he wanted to leave. For as passionately as she was kissing him, he was kissing her back. Remus was in dangerous territory. He growled lightly from his own frustration. His mind told him to pull back, but the rest of him pushed him forward. Remus let her vanilla smell intoxicate him. He switched positions with Jasmine. Some trays fell off the counter, crashing on the floor as he pinned her against it. Their breathing was heavy from kissing so vigorously. Then, without warning, Remus pushed his hands against the counter, and pulled away completely breathless.

"Jasmine," he began slowly. Jasmine brought her hand to her face in bitter disappointment.

"Can you honestly say you feel nothing? Nothing at all?" She demanded. Remus didn't respond.

"I don't understand, help me understand!" She cried desperately. Remus sighed, a pained expression clearly on his face.

"I don't know what to tell you," he replied.

"Tell me what changed your mind," Jasmine pleaded. She couldn't continue like this. It was wearing her out. "I changed and everything." She gestured to her appearance. Her dark eyes were ready to let loose.

"You changed to get my attention?" Remus asked, looking more hurt than before.

"Of course! Wasn't it obvious?" She held in her tears.

"Well…"

"I just wanted you to speak to me again," she explained in the suddenly dark, cold kitchen.

"You never had to go through all this." He sadly told her.

If Lily could profess her love for James in front of the entire school, Jasmine could do it before one person.

"I know," she cried more stressed now. "That's why I loved you in the first place."

"What?"

He was shocked, but Jasmine didn't let it stop her.

"I love you, Remus. I don't know how you never realized it. I love you," she repeated. It felt liberating to get it out.

Remus couldn't understand it. He was just a tired werewolf. He didn't know what he had done to deserve her love.

"But I don't… why? How?"

"Because," Jasmine said.

"You can have any guy. You should see them line up for you," Remus stated as if that would change her mind.

"They line up for me now, but you saw me before. You noticed me with my plain wavy hair and long skirt." She stepped closer. He moved away from her touch.

"We can't," he sighed.

Jasmine snapped. She couldn't take rejection anymore.

"Why not? I don't understand! Last year you were going to tell me you liked me, weren't you? Weren't you?" She demanded.

Remus remembered that forsaken day very well.

"I might have been getting…"

It pained Jasmine's hear to hear it.

"What happened? Please! What did I do wrong? I can't take this anymore! I've tried everything!" She yelled. She wished she could shake the truth out of him.

Remus couldn't bring himself to tell her, but he hated seeing her this way. He hated brushing her off.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You're not doing anything wrong."

"Then tell me why you don't love me?" Jasmine's voice rang through the empty kitchen.

"I didn't say…" Remus started.

"You didn't have to," Jasmine replied fresh tears in her eyes. "Look at us Remus. We used to be best friends you and I. I counted on you and I was sure I meant a lot to you too."

Remus could beat himself up for making her cry. He wiped the tear away.

"You do," he confessed sadly.

"Then?"

"We can't," he repeated firmly.

"Tell me why?" She angrily asked. "I won't stop until you tell me. Please."

Remus sighed tiredly. He couldn't keep it from her anymore.

"It's Peter," he admitted.

That was not exactly what Jasmine planned on hearing.

"Peter? What about him?"

"He loves you Jasmine," Remus informed her.

"Peter?" Jasmine repeated furiously. Now she understood why Remus was always pushing Peter toward her. "He has a ridiculous crush on me because I helped him with homework. Are you telling me that I have suffered all this time because of a little cheat like Peter?"

"He's not a cheat," Remus defended. "He's my friend."

Jasmine took a few steps away.

"I was your friend too, or do you not remember that anymore?"

"Of course I remember," Remus told her. It was the best times of his life being friends and prefects with her. He valued friendship more than anything.

"I could never like Peter. What an idiot I've been. All of this time I thought that it was something I did, but it was just that I wasn't important enough to you." Her eyes looked to his for confirmation. She felt a mix of anger and sadness.

"You don't understand. He's my friend, one of my first friends. One of my friends who turned into an animagus to make my life easier." If there was one thing Remus knew in life it was that friends were not easy to come by. He didn't even have any before he arrived at Hogwarts.

Tears were falling down Jasmine's cheeks now.

"They're even harder to lose," she informed him.

Just like that, the love of Remus' life left the kitchen.

* * *

Clint was waiting for Daphne before the oak doors of Hogwarts with a great surprise. He handed her another rose.

"You look beautiful. Did you like the dress?"

"Yes, you didn't have to, but thanks. I feel like Cinderella," Daphne informed him.

"Is that a person?" Clint asked

"A fairytale," Daphne told him. She never knew muggles and wizards had different fairy tales until she made a reference to one and James and Sirius just stared at her. She recited all of them after that.

"I hoped you would feel like a princess," Clint said, reaching into his long black cloak for something. Daphne didn't bother pointing out that Cinderella does become a Princess. Clint dressed very sharply for their date, but that was nothing new. He was nothing like Nigel. He was wearing a perfectly cut black tailcoat, with a stiff white vest, bow tie, and leather gloves. He had a white cashmere scarf around his neck as well. The only thing she didn't like were his shoes, his black pointy dragon skin shoes. They were worth a fortune. James and Sirius used to tease her about getting entire suits made of dragon skin, but they never did because they knew how much it would upset her.

Clint finally found what he was looking for.

"Here, the only thing missing." It was a large square velvet box. This time it had to be the jewelry, nothing else would fit on her. Daphne held up her gloved hand.

"Clint, I really can't accept anymore. This is enough, really."

"Don't worry so much Daphne. This isn't another gift, yet. This is for you to wear tonight. It's on loan, a family heirloom." He popped the box open and Daphne was speechless, again.

"Do you like it?"

"It's stunning," was all she could manage. It was a large choker necklace that would cover her entire neck. It was gold, to match her dress, and filled with diamonds.

"As are you. Now, if you will." It made her nervous just thinking about wearing it around, but Clint fastened it around her neck.

"Perfect. It suits you far better than anyone else." He held out his arm like a gentleman. Daphne took it and they walked forward. Daphne hadn't thought about how they would be getting to wherever they were going, but her troubles were silenced when a few carriages came into view. Clint lifted his other arm and a coachman rapidly brought one of the finer ones forward. It was exquisitely painted gold and white, with six large abraxans pulling it. Filch was standing out there too checking people off of his list. The coachman opened the door for them.

"After you," Clint insisted. Daphne stepped into the red cushioned inside and in soon they were up in the air, flying towards a destination. Clint poured her a champagne glass. The date was nothing compared to Daphne's with Nigel. He was attentive, fairly polite, even spoke intelligently. The only problem was he still maintained his superior air. There was only one person, with billowing black robes and matching hair, that Daphne would rather be with. But not wanting to put a damper on their date, Daphne refused to think about what Severus and Hannah could be doing right then.

The carriage flew for a while at a steady speed and only slowed down once they reached London. When it finally came to a stop, they were on a rooftop. Daphne identified various major landmarks around them.

"This way." Clint led her to a small door, which was followed by small spiraling staircase. At the end, there were a pair of double doors. Two men in suits swung them open. Daphne and Clint stepped through, and Daphne found herself right at the top of a grand marble staircase to a large ballroom filled with witches and wizards dressed in their finest. A huge chandelier painted the room with a yellow glow of light. There were white linen covered, round tables on both sides of the room and a dance floor right in the center. A stage was set up front with an orchestra playing music. The sign above the stage let Daphne know she was at some sort of charity event. A witch stepped forward and took Daphne's cloak. Clint had already disposed of his. He took her arm once again.

"Mr. Clint Jarvis and Ms. Daphne Rue." An old man with gelled white hair announced to the room. Down the red carpeted staircase they walked. Daphne did her best not to trip. Everyone who was anyone was there. The minister, his officials, and some famous quidditch players Daphne recognized because of James. Clint took her directly to a table closer to the stage and there he introduced her to his cousin, Alec Jarvis. He was in a tailcoat similar to Clint's, but gray. He smiled at her devilishly.

"So this is the girl Clint has the family in a uproar over," he said the smile still on his face.

"Uproar?" Daphne repeated. She knew nothing about that and wasn't sure whether to introduce herself or walk away.

"I'm sure you noticed purebloods normally marry purebloods, but never fear. I'm on your side. That's all that matters. I think my cousin got it right."

There shouldn't be an uproar Daphne thought because she was just on a date with Clint, not marrying him. Clint stepped in before she could mention any of that.

"Don't listen to him, Daphne." He said putting his arm around her waist. "He's a bad seed."

"Nonsense," Clint's cousin winked at her before taking a sip of what looked like a small glass of firewhiskey.

Clint shook his head at his cousin. They were almost the same height, but Clint had lighter hair, and darker eyes.

"Don't bother, you won't be able to hypnotize her," Clint said confidently. The cousin raised his glass to her.

"Which intrigues me even more."

Daphne knew why Sirius was so charming now. He grew up in all of this.

"Alec, leave her alone." An elderly women with gray curls piled on her head and tiny glasses came up to them. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"My mother, Cecile," Clint introduced. Daphne had no problem meeting parents. They normally found her adorable, but after what Alec said, she felt nervous. As Daphne shook Cecile's hand, a man came up behind her.

"Clint was not exaggerating when he said you were quite the beauty."

"This is my father," Clint continued. Clint's father was thin and tall with a funny mustache and hardly any hair. Daphne shook his hand too.

"Thank you, I don't mean to be causing trouble."

Clint's father brushed off her concerns.

"Don't worry. That's Clint, always thinking he can write his own rules." He seemed quite proud. Clint pulled out a chair for Daphne and they all settled down for dinner. The Minister made a boring speech up front about the charity, then waiters brought out their meals, which consisted of many tiny appetizers and all the fancy foods Daphne could think of. As Alec hit on her during dinner, Daphne was preoccupied with two things. First, not making a fool of herself. Second, what fork she should use to eat. It was times like this, she wished Sirius hadn't run away so he would be here to help her. When the waiters took away the dessert plates, Clint took Daphne around the room.

He introduced her to a handful of people from Ludo Bagman, Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps, to Agustus Rookwood, ministry worker. She was about to meet the worst speaker Hogwarts had ever had, Bartemius Crouch and his family, when Alec borrowed her for a dance. Ludo came after him. Once Daphne was back with Clint, he escorted her to a side of the room that had people Daphne recognized from school.

"Avery," Clint acknowledged with a wave. Avery nodded to both of them.

"Hi," Daphne said, mainly to Raelyn and Regulus. Regulus looked just like a mini Sirius and the familiarity made Daphne feel relieved. Regulus was puzzled to see her there and puzzled by her hello. He managed a partial smile.

"Ah Raelyn." Clint added with a smirk when he saw her beside Avery.

"I'm not here with him if that's what you're thinking, Jarvis. He merely won't leave me alone," Raelyn said in annoyance. She was still Raelyn, even if she did have a long silver lace dress on and high heels. The dress dropped into a v in front and was tight until it reached her knees, then it spread out, mermaid style. She also made her hair long enough to pull into a bun.

"I can see why," Clint replied smartly. "You look nice tonight."

"Save the flattery for your date, Jarvis," Raelyn answered back in a weary voice.

"She's always like that," Clint whispered to Daphne, who already knew very well how Raelyn was.

"Is Alec here?" Raelyn inquired casually. Clint's cousin popped up at that exact moment.

"Right here. You owe me a dance Raelyn," He added, his grin coming back. Avery childishly scowled at Alec.

"I don't see why she likes your cousin more than me." He pouted when Raelyn was out on the floor.

"He's funny," Daphne informed them, then wished she hadn't. Clint didn't let Alec borrow her again for the rest of the night. A few flashes went off in the room. Clint told her that the Daily Prophet and other publications normally covered these events well.

When Raelyn came back, Regulus asked her for a dance, but an elderly woman came up before they could leave. Daphne had no clue who she was.

"Raelyn," she began airily. "Your mother has been telling me how much you've been improving. Lately engaged to Avery."

Daphne had heard of no such thing. No one else seemed surprised, though Raelyn did look annoyed. Avery beamed and quickly put an arm around Raelyn's shoulders.

"Yes ma'am."

Raelyn rolled her eyes.

"How she suffers from delusions." She took Avery's arm off. "You too."

Alec and Daphne were the only ones who found that entertaining. Avery gave a fake laugh, but didn't dare trying to put his arm around her again.

"She's joking," he insisted.

"Your mother did say you have quite the sense of humor."

"And she would know," Raelyn said. The women sneered and moved on. "You wanted a dance Regulus? I accept."

"You have quite a lot of work ahead of you," Clint told Avery.

"You're not kidding."

When Raelyn came back, Regulus unexpectedly asked Daphne for a dance too. He didn't talk much, but Daphne gave him a kiss on the cheek when she left him. One more dance with Clint, and she was back to parading around the room to meet people. They were first surprised at to find out she was simply a muggle born girl, but once they learned she was there with Clint, most were ready to accept her. There were, of course, few families Clint didn't introduce her to, and Daphne knew there was a reason. The Blacks were included in this, along with the Lestranges, Selwyns, and Eustacias.

"And this is the head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes," Clint introduced. Daphne shook his hand and he told her how lovely she looked. It was while Clint was leading her to meet the senior undersecretary for the minister, that Daphne heard something that made her blood turn cold, a loud cackling laugh to her right. It was coming from a woman in a long black corseted dress. She had thick black hair, familiar aristocratic features, and blood red lips. Daphne remembered clearly. They belonged to the death eater who had nearly crucioed her in Hogsmeade. Daphne was going to be sick. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius' cousin, who graduated from Hogwarts. That was the death eater who tried to torture her. Standing beside her was Rodolphus, who had fought with Sirius. They were talking to the senior undersecretary to the minister.

"You alright?" Clint asked.

Without realizing it, Daphne had stopped walking. She couldn't meet the death eater, who wouldn't have hesitated to kill her, and the senior undersecretary, who was supposed to be catching the people on either side of him.

Clint waited for Daphne's reply.

"I just have to use the loo, excuse me." Daphne had to get as far from them as possible. If they were death eaters, she wondered how many other people in the room were. Was Lily's attacker there? Sirius always told her they were all pureblood maniacs, but she never believed they could all be that hateful. The room never felt smaller or more crowded.

"Are you fine going by yourself? Should I come with you?" Clint offered graciously.

"No, no, it's okay. I'll be fine." Daphne picked up her train in an effort to rush away, but crashed headfirst into someone. And there he was the last person she had expected to see that night, Severus, looking at her in awe.

"Daphne…" He was speechless. There was no end to her beauty. She looked like she belonged on a throne, except that she looked terrified.

"Are you okay?" In concern, he put a hand on her shoulder. "What did he do?" Severus already had his wand in his hand.

Daphne put her hands on his chest to stop him from attacking Clint. Severus was in the same black dress robes he'd worn to the masquerade. It seemed like forever since they last danced in their masks.

"He didn't do anything," she insisted. Daphne looked back. Clint was talking to the senior undersecretary. Severus put his wand away before it drew attention.

"Then why are you upset?"

"I'm not," Daphne lied.

He didn't believe her.

"I can tell you're upset."

"It's nothing." Maybe she was overreacting. Two deatheaters did not make a room of deatheaters. Plus, she was glad to see Severus there, dressed up so nice.

"What are you doing here?" Daphne asked without thinking.

"I was invited," He replied.

"Hannah?" Daphne remembered now.

Clint's arm suddenly fastened around her waist.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Snape."

Severus' eyes filled with loathing.

"Why? Because you're seeing that talent and not throwing money at people can get you places?"

"Severus I… Oh Clint, how are you?" Lucius Malfoy came to stop beside Severus. He looked like he always did with his elegant black robes and blonde hair. "And your lovely date, it's nice to meet you. Quite a stunning beauty, Clint."

"Lucius, this is Daphne Rue," Clint said awkwardly. "She goes to Hogwarts."

Lucius' piercing blue eyes turned back to her.

"Daphne Rue? Friend of Sirius Black and James Potter, am I correct?"

If he thought she would renounce them just because she was here, he was wrong.

"Yes," Daphne said proudly.

"Interesting girl, Clint. I must say, I really am intrigued. You look almost like royalty. Such fine jewels."

Daphne hated the way Lucius was looking her over.

"The families," Clint informed him.

"Really? Stunning." Lucius drawled again. "Daphne, this is Narcissa, my wife. Surely you remember?" He pulled her out of thin air. One moment she wasn't there, and the next Daphne was looking at the tall, thin blonde in a dark blue silk dress. Narcissa did not even acknowledge her. She looked away, as Lucius pulled more people out.

"Mulciber, Crabbe."

In a friendly gesture, Lucius put a hand on Severus' shoulder.

"Severus, Hannah was… oh here she is." Lucius elbowed him.

"Severus," Hannah wormed her way beside him in a red strapless dress, which was too low in the front for an event like this. With a glance at Daphne, she put her arms around Severus' waist.

"I just wanted to let you know I'll be right back," Hannah spoke into his ear.

Daphne 6, Hannah 6.

"Okay," Severus said dryly. Hannah detached herself and left.

"Weren't you going somewhere too Daphne?" Clint asked suddenly. She didn't want to leave now that she had found Severus, but she did.

Daphne tidied her hair in the gold-framed mirror unable to believe how close she had come to meeting Bellatrix. A toilet flush later, Hannah came out of a stall and stood a sink over. She turned to the other girl in the room who was putting on more lip-gloss.

"Paige, how are you tonight? Have you met my date yet, Severus Snape?" Hannah questioned

Paige put her lip-gloss away.

"He's your date? I heard Lucius Malfoy invited him here."

"Yes, he did."

Daphne smiled into her mirror. They weren't on a real date, they just both had plans to be here tonight. Hannah paused, but choose to go on.

"He's such a wonderful date. Always taking care of me and telling me how beautiful I am."

Daphne nearly snorted at Hannah's attempt to make her angry.

"You'll have to introduce me later, Hannah," Paige said before she had to go back to the party. Daphne and Hannah were left alone. Hannah turned to Daphne, pretending it was the first time she was noticing her.

"Daphne, fixing your hair? It'll need more than that to help it," Hannah added as she leaned over the sink to adjust her dress.

Daphne 6, Hannah 7.

Daphne chuckled lightly.

"Hannah, still not engaged?"

Daphne 7, Hannah 7.

That got her quiet for about ten seconds.

"I noticed Severus isn't talking to you much tonight. I guess he doesn't like golddiggers," Hannah said snidely.

"He doesn't like desperate either," Daphne informed Hannah while making sure her make up was still perfect. "By the way, love the dress. Were you going for cheap or easy?"

There was a flush and Raelyn stepped up to the sink between the two girls. Hannah was glad to see her.

"Raelyn, how are you? Have you seen Severus with me tonight? He's looks rather handsome, don't you think?"

Raelyn picked up a part of Hannah's dress and proceeded to dry her hands on it.

"Listen." Hannah's face turned into one of rage, but Raelyn went on drying. "I don't care. In my opinion, he looks worse than usual. Must be the dead weight hanging off his arm."

Daphne 7, Hannah 7, Raelyn 2.

Hannah lifted the ruined part of her dress.

"Who asked you?" She yelled.

"That would be you, moron." Raelyn left the bathroom.

"You're lucky to even be here!" Hannah threw a towel at the closed door.

"Bye," Daphne added while Hannah frantically tried to dry her dress.

Back out in the ballroom, Clint immediately put his arm back on her waist and handed her a champagne glass. Hannah joined them seconds later with a wet spot still on her dress. Everyone noticed it, but no one commented, except Severus.

"What happened to your dress?" He muttered to her.

"Raelyn, that foul girl, I don't know who let her in here." Hannah snapped angrily picking up a champagne glass from a passing waiter. She moved it off so fast, it slipped right out of her own hand and right onto Clint's pristine white vest. Clint was so enraged, he didn't even speak while Hannah hovered about apologizing.

"Well fix it," Severus advised.

"I didn't bring my wand," Hannah explained in frenzy. "It doesn't exactly fit." Her dress was too tight, nothing would fit.

Daphne pulled her wand out from her tiny handbag. Normally, it wouldn't fit either, but with some spellwork, she had made her purse bottomless.

"Scorgify. There all better. No harm done."

Daphne 8, Hannah 7.

Clint calmed down enough to smile at her.

"Daphne, you're a wonder." A song began to play up front. "We must dance to this."

Daphne suspected he wanted to get away from Hannah. Hannah tried getting Severus to go, but he began talking to someone. Severus was often chatting with some of his old friends, like Evan Rosier, who had graduated Hogwarts with Lucius. When Clint was talking to some people, Daphne snuck over to Severus. Hannah was amazingly not with him.

"Hey," Daphne smiled.

"Hey," he replied, nervously fixing his tie and hardly able to look at her.

"Were you ever going to ask me for a dance?" Daphne wanted to know. Severus searched the room for Clint, he was still talking.

"You seemed taken."

"I'm not now," Daphne reminded him. Severus stared at her.

"You want to dance with me?"

"Would I be here if didn't?" A new song was about to start.

"No," he said slowly. "I see your point." He could barely resist smiling and offered up his arm. Daphne was never happier to take one. The song was slow, but that suited her just fine. Daphne stepped close to him putting her hand up on his shoulder and taking his hand in the other. Severus hesitated to taker her waist, but eventually did. He moved her around the dance floor. To try and get him to relax again, Daphne began talking.

"Why haven't I seen you all night? You're not trying to hide from me are you?" She asked.

"No," Severus was trying his best not to step on her feet. "Hannah wanted me to meet her parents."

"Oh," Daphne replied.

Daphne 8, Hannah 8.

Scratch that, Severus already met Daphne's parents.

Daphne 8, Hannah 7.

"I didn't come here with her tonight." Severus didn't know why he said it, but it seemed like the right thing to do at the moment. Daphne didn't say anything. Severus was beginning to worry when she leaned her head onto his chest. As always when she was with Severus, it felt like time slowed and the other people around them didn't exist. She felt comfortable and something else. If she weren't wiser, she would think her crush was growing into more. His heartbeat sped up. Daphne could feel it drumming rapidly. She could also feel Hannah's furious gaze from the edge of the dance floor. Daphne didn't care, not until she saw Hannah going to talk to Clint. Within seconds, her date was there.

"Excuse me while I cut in." He took Daphne's hand and swept her into his arms, away from Severus.

"I was dancing with h-" Daphne started.

"Severus," Hannah jumped right in.

Daphne 8, Hannah 8.

Daphne gave Severus an apologetic look as Clint swept her farther away. Then before she realized what was happening, Clint spun her around, dipped her, and laid a kiss on her. Daphne saw a flash of light. Clint wasn't a bad kisser. He was a very good one, but Daphne was not pleased with his timing. When they resurfaced, a few couples around them clapped. Daphne didn't see Hannah or Severus anywhere. She didn't see them for the rest of the night, but she and Clint left soon afterwards. Alec was sorry to see them go as he spoke of an after party, but Clint told him they had to fly back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Back outside the oak front doors, Clint seemed very content with the outcome of their date. He kept going on about how everyone had loved her. Then at last, he bid her goodnight with a kiss.

Daphne sighed. Her whirlwind into high society had ended. She wondered if Hannah and Severus were back already. She got her answer seconds later. There was a loud bang outside and then a group walked inside. Avery stepped in first. He looked annoyed and slightly nauseous.

"Raelyn, I don't see why we couldn't take a carriage. Regulus offered his. Why did we have to take the knight bus?"

"I like the knight bus," Raelyn insisted lifting her chin. "Now could you stop stalking me? You're a worst stalker than Severus when he follows Daphne."

Severus, who had spotted Daphne right away, went pale.

"Oh, you're here, whoops," Raelyn commented, even though Daphne was sure she had already seen her. Hannah frowned at Daphne.

"Clint dump you already?" She asked.

"I'm going," Severus muttered quickly and headed for the stairs. Hannah ran after him before Daphne could make her come back.

"Daphne!" Sirius was in his jeans and a black shirt, but James was still in his quidditch uniform.

"What are you doing here?" Daphne asked. It was really late, but when she remembered their victory, she realized it was only natural the party should still be going on. James held up a half-filled butterbeer.

"We just wanted to make sure you got back alright."

"And that the idiot didn't try anything funny," Sirius pointed out.

"Who needs older brothers?" Daphne remarked. Avery cut in.

"Ah the scum want to hear about events they could never get into."

Raelyn headed for the stairs.

"I'm going."

Avery cut his evil glaring short.

"Hold on Raelyn, I'll escort you."

"Avery, I'm inside the castle already." Raelyn motioned to the walls around her.

"It was your mothers own request. Besides Raelyn, we're…"

Raelyn held up a fist.

"One more word and you will no longer be the owner of that mouth."

Sirius was squinting really hard at her.

"Raelyn? If it weren't for that mouth I wouldn't have recognized you. I'm not used to seeing you looking presentable or taller than my knees."

"Raelyn don't talk to him. And you stay away from her." Avery pointed threateningly.

It was a bad idea to tell Sirius what to do and it was a horrible idea to tell Raelyn what to do.

"Black, what are you doing up so late? Stealing the contents of my undergarment drawer?" She asked.

Sirius grinned. Avery was furious she wasn't listening to him.

"Raelyn… wait, was that your bra? And you sto-"

"I don't think she wants me to stay away from her," Sirius said smugly. Even though they were still enemies, both he and Raelyn were united at the moment to bother Avery.

"Besides, what if I don't want to stay away? And Raelyn, I think I'm fine with just this one." Sirius took her bra out of his back pocket. Avery recognized it as the one that had been on display and moved toward Sirius at once.

"You better give that back!"

"She gave it to him," James defended. "That would be rude. Read it and weep."

Sirius pointed to the bra. Avery read.

"Property of- "

"Sirius Black," Sirius rubbed in. Avery looked humiliated.

"Raelyn," he said sharply. "We're going now." He moved toward the stairs. Raelyn shrugged and was about to go after him, but Sirius caught hold of her hand and brought her back. With the back of his other hand, he brushed her cheek to pick up a strand of her black hair.

"No long hair tonight?"

"You missed it," Raelyn replied shortly.

Daphne thought it was just her at first, but James noticed it too. Sirius hadn't let go of Raelyn's hand. Daphne saw a face on Sirius she had never seen before, and Daphne knew all of his faces. This one was different. It wasn't the cocky grin he used on all the girls. Raelyn noticed it as well. She tugged on her arm.

"I need that."

Sirius' face changed. He dropped his hands and took a step back. Raelyn slipped off her shoes and followed barefoot after Avery. James snapped his fingers.

"Daphne, Jasmine was looking for you earlier. She was crying and stuff."

"Unsightly," Sirius added and for some reason he looked completely shaken. Daphne got a very bad feeling.

"Oh no. Where is she?" She got the Marauder's map from them and located her friend. Not long after, Daphne was inside Ravenclaw tower trying to be as quiet as possible in her gown. Jasmine's room was dark, but Daphne found her curled up in bed. Her roommates appeared to be sleeping.

"Jasmine?"

Never, never had Daphne seen Jasmine so upset. An occasional low mark or her mother's constant nagging for her to be better could get her riled up, but not to this level. Jasmine's features displayed her dismay. Daphne hugged her and between sobs Jasmine told her what was wrong. Daphne stayed with her until she fell asleep, then left on her next mission in Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Remus was sitting in the common room. The fire had gone out already. All that remained of the remnants of the party were cups, streamers and leftover food. Remus stared at the floor, seeing anything but the carpet. A book lay open in his lap, his lack of sleep evident. Soon, he would wish he were someone else. The full moon was approaching.

The portrait door swung open and Daphne came in. She skipped her greeting and ignored Remus' question about her date.

"Remus, tell me you didn't?" Daphne started. She had stayed silent on this matter long enough.

He knew what she was talking about. He immediately got defensive and stood up.

"You can't understand. He's my friend Daphne. My friend. I won't betray him."

"Remus, she was your friend too. Do you have any idea what she felt like? You put her lower than friendship and Peter. I thought you liked her!" Daphne raised her voice.

Remus took a deep breath.

"I did. I do, but I can't stand int he way of my friend's happiness. You don't get friends this good everyday."

"How about Jasmine? She was your friend before you liked her," Daphne pointed out.

"You wouldn't understand." Remus snapped at her. His wolf like features coming out with his anger. "You think everyone treats me this good? That everyone is this nice? They're not! People hate anything different and complicated. That's me. You've only ever seen people react good. Not one in a million wizards would do what Peter, James, and Sirius did. Wait until you see reality. I'm dangerous! I'm not normal. I'm not even human. I could hurt her."

"Don't use that as an excuse," said Daphne, getting just as mad. "You know Jasmine doesn't care about that and she doesn't care what other people think either. The important people don't care."

"That doesn't make it better," Remus shouted back, moving towards her. "Accidents happen. I could turn on her."

Daphne took a hold of his arms.

"You can't live like this, Remus. You can't live being afraid all the time and making excuses. She doesn't care. She loves you."

Remus turned away like it pained him to hear it. He calmed himself down a bit.

"You think James would choose Lily over Sirius if given the choice?" He asked.

"I think Sirius would punch him in the face if he didn't. Peter should understand if both of you want to be together. As a friend, he should understand. You would prefer to have both of you be miserable than Peter get hurt for a little bit? You would rather Jasmine be with Peter when she doesn't even like him at all?"

"No," Remus replied quickly. "But maybe she can…"

Daphne shook her head. Some of her hair was falling out.

"She won't and you know it, Remus. Wake up! You shouldn't have to pick between them. You should be able to have both."

"In a perfect world!" Remus stressed. "This is reality. He likes her, so do I. He wanted my help to get her, and I stepped down. That's it."

"He won't get her. She doesn't want him. She wants you. Peter will get over it, Remus." Daphne explained, hoping he would see her point.

"I'm not sure." Remus sighed tiredly.

"What's to be sure about? You like her. She likes you. Be happy Remus." Daphne pleaded. "You can't avoid it forever."

"What about you?" Remus asked suddenly.

"What about me?" Daphne asked uncertain of where this was going.

"You like Severus, don't you?" Remus questioned

"What?" Where was he getting this?

"You don't just kiss people," Remus explained. "You must have felt something."

"That's different," Daphne told him. She couldn't deny her growing crush, but it wasn't her love life they were discussing. "Don't try to change the subject."

"You like him," Remus accused.

"He's nice," Daphne honestly stated.

"Not as a friend, as more," Remus continued. "I've seen you."

"What does this have to do with you and Jasmine?" Daphne demanded.

"Why don't you tell him?" Remus wondered.

"There's nothing to tell," she claimed. They hadn't even been on a date!

"Is it that? Or is it that you wouldn't know how your friends would react?" Remus asked. "And you're scared of losing them?

It's true her friends would react badly, but that was besides the point. There was nothing going on between herself and Severus, besides harmless flirtation. The portrait door opened again. This time bringing in Sirius and James.

"Everything here alright?" Sirius asked. Both Remus and Daphne were colored from arguing.

"We're just talking," Remus answered. James and Sirius said good night and headed for the stairs, but Daphne had an idea.

"Wait, before you go, James would you pick Lily or Sirius if given the choice?" Daphne crossed her fingers hoping this would turn out right. James looked extremely uncomfortable with the question.

"Prongs, you have to think about it?" Sirius said outraged.

"No," James said quickly. "I mean…" He really looked confused, but Sirius came to his rescue.

"He would pick Lily if he knows what's best for him. She's prettier to look at and I won't snog him. Night you two, don't talk too long."

That was exactly what Daphne wanted Remus to hear. Neither would ever make James choose because they cared about him too much.

"See" Daphne, said quietly. Remus was staring at the floor.

"I don't know." Remus brought his hands up to his eyes. "I don't know."

Daphne felt bad about yelling at him. It wasn't easy being a werewolf in a world where they were hated. She knew how much he valued his friendship for that reason. He was terrified of losing them and being alone again. This couldn't be easy for him, but Daphne wanted to see him happy. She was sure they would be together.

"Remus, if you like her, that's all you need to know."

"I don't know," Remus sighed again. He said good night to her right after and Daphne could only hope he would make the right choice. She went up to her room and finally got to take off her high heels. She took off her beautiful dress, put all her gifts away, got into bed, and sat there. She couldn't sleep. What Remus had said was bothering her. He really thought she liked Severus. Daphne's question was, did she? Without thinking, she was out of bed and walking down to the dungeons. She wanted to see Severus. She wasn't sure what would come out of it or why, but she couldn't stay in bed. She easily got into the Slytherin common room and moved to Severus' room. Outside the door, she heard his voice.

"What is it? It's late." Severus muttered very quietly.

Daphne thought for a moment he was talking to her, but that was crazy. She turned the doorknob and found who he had really been talking too. Hannah was holding onto to Severus' face and she was kissing him right there in the middle of his room.

* * *

_E/N: Hopefully that makes up for how long it took me to put this up. A few side notes on clothing, if you want an idea of what their dresses are like, here they are: _

Daphne's Dress: It's a mix of several ideas. First picture Rose in Titanic, the dinner scene, different colors of course, but similar style (http/ www. sensibility titanic /images/ katewithleo .jpg). no need to space that. For the top, ( www. bridalchalet Gallery /bridalgown /couture /viewlargeimage .html? imagelargeimgrSOZtCkoHy. jpg). And for the color, or bottom ( www. bridalchalet Gallery /bridalgown /couture / viewlargeimage .html? imagelarge imgsYFaYPBfDm. jpg). Don't space any of that. lol.

Daphne's Necklace: Either Eliza Doolittle's in My Fair Lady ( www. audrey1 gallery /photo .php? id3170), or Satine's in Moulin Rouge (http / images. forbes images 2001 /10/10 consatine 400x239. jpg) They are both given fabulous diamond necklaces.

Raelyn's Dress: Similar to this in silver (http: Gallery /bridalgown /couture /viewlargeimage. html? imagelargeimg OPnOILtrPL. jpg)

I don't own any of these sadly or Harry Potter.


	29. Extra, Extra

_A/N: Hey everyone, let me know what you think!_

_Music__: Daphne/Severus: Vindicated –Dashboard Confessional  
_

_Jasmine/Remus: Almost Lover – A Fine Frenzy  
_

_Raelyn/Sirius: Poison –Alice Cooper **(**Thank you too Sonne who recommended this. It is perfect and addictive.**)**  
_

_Lily/James: Greatest Story Ever Told –Oliver James_

* * *

**Extra, Extra**

_**"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife." -Jane Austen**_

_"What is it? It's late." Severus muttered very quietly. Daphne thought for a moment he was talking to her, but that was crazy. She turned the doorknob and found whom he had been talking too. Hannah was holding onto to Severus' face and she was kissing him right there in the middle of his room._

Daphne 8, Hannah victory.

"Eww," Daphne swung the door harder than necessary. It slammed shut, probably arousing the other occupants. As she abruptly walked away, besides feeling disgust, Daphne felt a pang in her chest that she could not comprehend.

The following morning Daphne awoke after one of the worst nights she had spent at Hogwarts. Upon escaping from the Slytherin dungeon, she had been tossing and turning all night. Slowly, without motivation, she crawled out of bed. Her gold dress was already hanging in the closet as a reminder of the previous night. Daphne bitterly closed the door. Right now she felt like anything, but a princess. The common room was never empty on weekends, but she was able to get a chair right by the fire and she stayed there all day, catching up on her homework. The Marauders attempted getting her out for some fun, but she declined.

"What is with everyone?" James complained throwing himself into the squashy chair to her right. Apparently, Remus didn't want to have any fun today either. Daphne was positive Jasmine was still lying in bed too, that or finishing next months homework. "I guess it's that time of the month for everyone."

"She's just trying to dodge Clint," Sirius half whispered.

"He must've been an appalling date," James remarked, then they both eagerly scooted in closer to Daphne. "Was he?"

"What are you? Girls? I'm not discussing it anymore." Daphne pulled her book up to her face. Reflecting about the date reminded her about Severus, and Severus had been kissing that no-personality-of-her-own girl, Hannah. Technically, Hannah had leaned into him from the looks of it, but right now that didn't really make Daphne feel any better.

"That's the fifth time," Sirius complained, his attention going up from the map in his lap to the portrait hole. Daphne put her quill down glad for an interruption to her thoughts.

"The fifth time what?"

"Snivellus. He's up to something. He keeps walking by the tower, look." Daphne's throat felt dry as he passed the map over. Severus was indeed around the corner. For a moment, Daphne was tempted to take the map and go out to see what he wanted. The moment was brief and passed quickly because she remembered Hannah. Daphne recited the mantra she had used last night to put herself to sleep. _He doesn't belong to you. He doesn't belong to you. You have no claim on him. You have no claim on him. You're just friends. You're just friends. He can date other girls. He can date other girls. _Was Remus right? Did she somehow go from friendship, to crush, to more?

"What do you think he's doing?" Sirius asked.

_Maybe he wants advice on girls_, Daphne sourly thought. As his friend, and _nothing_ more, she should go out. Daphne took up her quill again.

"I don't know." She never went out and she wasn't distracted again until James and Sirius left, then came hurtling back in, guffawing loudly. Daphne glanced over at them.

"What did you do?"

"Why are you implying _we_ did something?" James asked between giggles. Daphne suspiciously put her book down.

"You're still laughing, this can only mean something bad."

"How could you say that? Don't you like seeing your friends happy?" An offended James asked.

"In most cases. In yours, what did you do?" She pried again.

"I did everyone a favor," Sirius admitted. Peter, too thrilled to contain the information anymore, blurted it out.

"He gave Snivellus a haircut!"

Daphne, who always liked Severus' hair very much, cried out.

"How could you do that?"

"Easy," Sirius calmly replied. "Don't worry, those greasy locks are taken care of. I did it for humanity, for the good of wizardkind everywhere." He stood up for that passionate finale.

"We are indebted to your humanitarian efforts." James proudly saluted.

"That wasn't humanitarian, that was horrible!" Daphne protested as Peter shook at her side. Sirius clearly disagreed.

"No, his hair was horrible."

"It did cover up his nose though." James reminded them. They all stopped thinking it was so entertaining.

"Good point, now we're going to have to see more of it." Sirius frowned.

_Hah!_ Daphne thought, well kinda. It didn't bring Severus' hair back.

"I can't believe you did that. Where is he?" She wondered out loud. _Still outside Gryffindor tower? _Sirius casually shrugged as he sat back down.

"Probably greasing what he has left."

James shrugged too.

"He should wear it short. I thought he was an ugly girl when I first saw him."

"You too?" Added Peter.

"You guys," Daphne crossed her arms. " James, I thought you agreed to Lily not to be mean to Severus."

"_I_ wasn't mean," James defended himself. "And that doesn't mean Padfoot can't be."

After that, Daphne read fifty more pages of her charms book and took in absolutely nothing. Curiosity about what Severus wanted was killing her, and she couldn't help wondering what he looked like.

* * *

As the new week started, Daphne eagerly searched for curtains of black hair. She found him in the Great Hall. All of his long black hair was back in place hiding his features. That was until he looked up at her. It was almost like he was bursting to say something, but with Sirius at her side, he didn't. _What did Severus want?_ She wondered. Maybe she was being mean, but she couldn't bear talking to him. All that came to her mind was Hannah, who was actually not sitting with Severus today. Daphne glanced back to double check. Nope. Hannah was a few seats away, with some girls. _Odd,_ Daphne thought. While speculating ideas, she didn't notice most of the room was gawking at her.

As Daphne sat, she noticed a pale Remus had come out of hiding, but was barely speaking. There was still no sign of Jasmine. Daphne had not regained her appetite since "_the incident_" as she was now referring to Severus and Hannah in her mind. Therefore, the smell of food was making her stomach turn. The only upside to having an empty plate was when Raelyn strolled over, dropped a magazine onto where her food would have been, and left without a word. They all peered at the Witch Weekly moving on Daphne's plate. To Daphne's complete shock, she recognized herself.

"Is that me?" She asked out loud to confirm she wasn't having a morning hallucination. There she was right on the cover in her gold dress with Clint. He dipped her, kissed her, brought her back up, dipped her, kissed her, brought her back up, dipped her, kissed her, brought her back up.

"And you said he didn't try anything. You guys are practically shagging on the cover of Witch Weekly." Sirius grossly exaggerated. They all passed it around.

"We are not!" Daphne protested, picking it up for a better look.

"At least, it's a good picture," James observed. "Normally this magazine is complete rubbish. What does it say?"

Daphne wasn't going to argue. It was a great picture, even if her eyes did appear slightly larger whenever Clint kissed her. She began to read the moving colorful words. "_50th annual Charity Gala. Find out all the latest inside. Who came alone? Who almost came to blows? And where were the wild after parties? Who was glamorous on the red carpet and who was just disastrous? We bring you the best and the worst in witch fashion. More juicy details inside_."

"What a rag magazine," James concluded. Lily agreed.

"Completely, but why did they put you on the cover?"

"Probably because I was there with Clint," Daphne guessed. Her guess was as good as theirs. No one asked her permission if they could put her on the cover, but she did recall the flashes going off all night long. Never had she expected this is what would come from them.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, he's not that great. He's just Jarvis."

Lily skipped through the other tabloid tales to find the right page.

"_Saturday night in London was the place to be for anyone who is anyone_."

"Oh please," Sirius complained loudly, covering his ears.

"_The ministry held it's 50th annual charity gala and the night was…_"

"Do we really have to hear all of this?"

Lily skimmed down the page.

"Okay, hmm... here… _was Clint Jarvis who arrived with a mystery date. Who was this mysterious girl? Our researchers have discovered that she is Daphne Rue. The two attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry together and were practically inseparable the entire night. Due to recent events, one couldn't help wondering how his family would react to a muggleborn girl. Nevertheless, Clint introduced them within the first few minutes and an observer mentioned that the family seemed pleased with her. "She was very charming," our witness remarked. But can she keep up with the life of the prestigious Jarvis family? At the Gala, the Jarvis family made one of the largest contributions. However, it seems Ms. Rue already made her way into their hearts. She was seen dancing at the event with Clint's cousin and notorious playboy, Alec Jarvis. Does Ms. Rue have her sights set on young love or is it a family quarrel she has in mind?_"

Lily shut the magazine before she read anymore. That made Daphne sound pretty sleazy. Immediately, she wondered if Severus had read this latest tabloid tale. James raised his orange juice.

"If there's nothing, they'll find something."

Sirius sipped his drink as well.

"Alec's not a bad guy."

"No one reads this garbage," Remus said, trying to suppress a yawn.

"It looks like everyone at the Slytherin table has a subscription," Daphne whispered back. There was no way Severus could miss it. Lily flipped through the glossy pages.

"Hey you made best dressed list."

"Did you see that dress?" Daphne smiled. She couldn't help smirking a little when she saw Hannah on worst dressed.

"Well aren't you the latest gossip." Remus folded back his newspaper. Daphne hadn't even gotten to her Daily Prophet yet. Lily rolled her large green eyes.

"What else is new? People like a juicy story. Why else do you think this magazine is so successful?"

Remus kept going.

"I mean, Daphne and Clint are in the Daily Prophet too, not front page, but it's mentioned in here." Remus cleared his throat. "_Minister claims relations between muggles borns and purebloods is fine. Latest charity gala_... it just talks about the event for a bit... I think the ministry is using you two as their poster couple."

"We're not even a couple. It was our first date." Daphne desperately reminded them.

"They can use the good publicity right now," James remarked. No one had been arrested for the attack on Hogsmeade.

"What else does it say?" Daphne prompted Remus.

"_Clint Jarvis arrived to the event with his lovely date, Daphne Rue, a muggleborn from London. The two met at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where they are both currently attending their seventh and final year. When asked for a comment, the head of Muggle wizard relations office said, "seeing this pair gives the wizarding world hope for the future in such dark times. I find their extraordinary bravery remarkable and wish the happy couple all the best_."

"Again with the couple thing," Daphne sighed.

"Check this out." Lily pulled their attention from the Daily Prophet back to Witch Weekly. Further in the magazine, was a photo of Raelyn and Avery right under the headline Engagement News.

"She looks like she's going to kill him." James chuckled. Sirius put down his fork.

"They're not engaged. They're engaged?"

"It depends on who you ask," Daphne informed him. Sirius snatched the magazine away from Lily.

"There's an entire interview with that hag Mrs. Eustacia. _Pair uniting_, blah, blah, blah, _summer wedding as soon as they both graduate for Hogwarts School._ What? _The families of the two couldn't be happier_. _"Avery is the most adoring fiancé, he has…"_ ugh sick, I'm not reading this." Sirius threw the magazine back nearly missing the tray of croissants.

"Do you really think she's engaged?" He asked the table. Remus folded his own paper.

"It was bound to happen. Most of their house is already settled on who to marry."

"Yeah, it's not as suprising as Daphne shagging on the cover of witch weekly," James teased mercilessly.

"A kiss is hardly shagging," Daphne reminded, picking up her magazine.

"Nevermind. What classes do we have today?" Sirius asked as he put his hand in his hair.

Sadly, the article did not blow over like Daphne hoped. She got more stares and whispers than usual. In potions, Slughorn invited both her and Clint to his next Slug Club party. Having heard all about how dull those were from Lily, Daphne tried to decline, but Slughorn refused to take no for an answer. Clint didn't help as he put a firm arm around her.

"We'll be there, sir," he proudly informed the professor.

Daphne crossed her arms. She was not going to a Slug Club party, and why did Clint look so happy about all of this?

"Did you _read_ the article?" She asked.

"Of course." Noting her uneasiness, Clint reassuringly rubbed her upper arms. "Listen, don't worry. It's just press stuff." He whispered down to her, giving the girls in the class more to whisper about themselves. "My parents liked you a lot and Alec won't be mad about being called a playboy. He's always in there. He's been paired with every girl."

If Clint could take it all lightly, Daphne figured she could too. But she still wasn't going to any Slug Club party.

* * *

Acting like the article was not a big deal was relatively simple. At least it was for the short time it lasted. Because later that very (surely cursed) day, while in a full corridor, Daphne received an unusual request. A girl in pigtails came up to her, magazine fondly outstretched.

"Can you sign my magazine?" All the Marauders covered their mouths. Daphne had a difficult time understanding this.

"Umm... why?"

Remus put an encouraging hand on Daphne's shoulder.

"We'll see you in class," he told her.

Two other girls came up beside the first year. One of them held out the magazine as well. There was Daphne again in that gold dress. _Dip, kiss, dip, kiss, dip, kiss._

"Can you sign mine too? Clint already signed it for me." She sweetly added in, as if that would make up Daphne's mind. Sure enough there was Clint's swirly handwriting. The girl's friend didn't have a magazine, but she had a question too.

"Is it true about Alec? He's in Witch Weekly a lot, always with a different girl." This last part made her sad. "I didn't know you were his type. Can you tell me what he's like?" She begged.

Still not comprehending this, Daphne quickly signed both magazines.

"No, I don't really know. I mean we're not... uhh…" She heard a small chuckle and thought maybe the Marauders had come back. They hadn't. It was Jasmine. Daphne was relieved to see her out of Ravenclaw tower and looking like a new person.

"Your hair, you changed it." It used to be long with a slight curl to it. Now, it was shoulder length with a few layers prettily framing her face.

"I just needed to get rid of it. I feel like I can start over now," Jasmine declared.

"Are you alright?" Daphne worriedly asked. She seemed better than before, maybe the haircut actually helped.

Jasmine tried smiling. Obviously, she was still feeling some hurt, but she was determined to move on.

"I'm okay. How about you? Aren't you busy these days tearing the Jarvis family apart?" She asked.

"Oh you saw it?" Daphne frowned.

"Who hasn't? It was the magazine Carol gave me while she cut my hair. Alec Jarivs?"

"No, _no_" Daphne clarified. She hadn't had an opportunity to talk to Jasmine about her night. Instead of talking about Clint and the gala though, what she really wanted to talk about was Severus. She wanted to spill her guts about the whole thing. Jasmine was intelligent. She might have an opinion about what was happening. It was torture trying to keep it all to herself. But then she wondered about what Jasmine would say.

"What was it the magazine said?" Jasmine tried to recite by memory. "Daphne Rue…"

"We can check. I have it here." Daphne pulled it from her school bag.

"You kept it?" Jasmine asked in disbelief. Daphne turned a few pages.

"Its not everyday they put you on the cover of Witch Weekly," she confessed.

"True, but um… there's something I have to tell you." Jasmine shifted her feet, suddenly seeming uncomfortable to be there. "I heard a rumor that's been going around and it's about you. I told everyone it was a complete lie, but…"

Daphne was surprised. Besides the magazine stuff, she hadn't heard anything.

"What rumor?" She prompted.

"Some students are saying that you pay people to do your homework. Someone even asked me if _I_ did it for you. I mean that's crazy right? Why would you pay for your homework? I've seen you do it for yourself," Jasmine continued quickly. Daphne made a face. That made no sense.

"Who would start that?"

After a few more comments about how unbelievable the rumour was, Jasmine had to leave for class and Daphne caught up with the Marauders to wait for their own class. Immediately, Sirius lifted his shirt practically over his head.

"Daphne! Daphne! Will you sign my chest?"

James rolled up his shirtsleeve.

"Will you sign my bicep?"

She could always leave it to them to make light of her situation and it helped her forget about what she had just heard.

"Certainly," she pretended to search for a quill. "And Remus, where would you like it?"

"I'm afraid I can't show you in front of everyone," he answered lightly, making the first joke since the Jasmine incident (as that was now being called).

"We'll save it for later." Daphne told him with a wink. She felt slightly relieved to see him smile again.

"Hey! Getting cold over here," Sirius complained. James pointed to his arm impatiently.

"The bicep Daphne."

A smaller boy who was walking by stopped in his tracks.

"Will you sign mine too?" He began rolling up his thin, white sleeve.

To the disappointment of the surrounding girls, Sirius dropped his shirt.

"We were kidding."

"Oh," the boy was momentarily crushed. "Will you still sign mine?"

"Wouldn't you prefer it if I signed something… you know… paper?" Daphne suggested. The class waiting outside was staring now and it had nothing to do with Sirius' chest or James' arm. Out of the corner of her eye, Daphne had already noticed Severus, like she always did. Hannah was at his side, holding up, much to Daphne's suprise (not), Witch Weekly. She put it up right near Severus' face pointing inside. Daphne doubted Hannah was showing off her worst dressed nomination. Annoyed at what Hannah could be whispering to Severus, Daphne signed the boy's paper.

"Thanks, if you ever need someone to do your homework, I think I can manage." He excitedly let her know and scurried away before she could protest.

Daphne was sure her hand would cramp soon if she had to keep taking notes and signing magazines. But she had bigger things to worry about. By lunchtime, her paying for grades had evolved into Daphne doing "favors" for Flitwick to get an 'A'. As outrageous as the gossip was, students were devouring it and Daphne couldn't even look at her charms professor during class.

"Flitwick?!" Daphne whispered in her seat. It grossed her out to think about what some students were saying. She stayed as close to the back of class as possible to try and prevent the innocent professor from calling on her. That would send Hogwarts gossip into overdrive at this point.

"Our head of house would never do that," Jasmine angrily hissed back, as he demonstrated a new charm to the class. Her lips were pushed tightly together. "My entire house is furious."

Daphne could almost feel all the Ravenclaw's glaring at her.

"What about _me_?" She cried.

"I know you would never do that," Jasmine quietly explained without turning towards her.

James shook his head as he watched the stubby professor move around up front.

"He doesn't even meet your height limit," James remarked.

"You have to be at least 5'10" to be considered," Daphne agreed.

Professor Flitwick would never make 5'10".

* * *

By the next day, the rumors weren't getting any better. One Slytherin girl spent the entire study hall bitterly staring at her Witch Weekly.

"I guess that means Clint's taken too," she grumbled. "I can't believe this. All the good families are taken. What are we supposed to do? There are only losers left now," she cried out. Her friend was practically in tears.

"I'm going to be an old maid."

It was right then, that Daphne had her epiphany. Hannah couldn't get a proposal from any decent pureblood family so she was going for the next best thing: someone who was accepted among them. Lucius Malfoy himself was friends with Severus. That was enough for Hannah. She must have seen Daphne and Severus together at some point and figured the best way to him was to be like Daphne. It almost made Daphne feel sorry for her… _almost_.

Then while walking down a foyer, DAphne tripped. That had happened before, but this was not her occasional clumsiness, or a crack on the floor, and her Mary-Jane's hadn't betrayed her. In the throngs of students, Daphne found one suspicious person, Hannah. Her wand was already gone, but she had an extra wide grin on her face.

Daphne reached her limit. Hannah was not going to trip her and get away with it. She did not know what made Hannah despise her so much. They had both certainly been in a competition for Severus' attention, but Hannah had won, _hadn't she?_ Daphne wasn't the one kissing Severus late at night.

"Why you little…" Before Daphne could take out her wand, Sirius nearly rammed her.

"Sorry, didn't see you... have to go." Busy fumbling with his belt, he didn't even look down to notice it was her and not some random person. James came a second later.

"Come on!" He hastily captured Daphne's arm as he ran by. She could hear Remus and Peter not too far behind. They went right outside the Great Hall, which was swarming with what appeared to be the majority of the Hogwarts female population.

"What's..." Daphne couldn't get her question out. James was busy squeezing them to the front. Sirius was already there and he was fuming. Boxers hung from the doors like flags on a ship, except, there were patches missing where girls were snatching them.

"Hey stop!" Sirius insisted, waving his arms. "That's mine!" James, Peter, and Remus were already laughing too hysterically to help out. Daphne couldn't help but join in. Desperate to get his stuff back, Sirius took out his wand.

"Accio my boxers!" Many pairs instantly shot at him, but it was the girls who knocked him over as they tried catching a pair. Suddenly, Sirius was at the bottom of a pile, unable to free himself.

"He didn't think that through very well," Daphne commented. While most boys would enjoy being in a pile of girls, Sirius did not.

"Help!" He croaked, trying to get air and get the girls off. "I'll be crushed to death!"

"Maybe we should do something. Girls," James tried calling out, but he couldn't even get a sentence out from laughing so much. Daphne took out her wand trying to think of spell that could set her friend free. She could barely make out his hair and his arms anymore.

"He better hope McGonagall doesn't come," Remus snickered.

"Oh she will." Raelyn stepped right up near Sirius', now almost purple, face. With her hands on her hips, she gave him a triumphant, smug look.

"You!"

Daphne never knew where Sirius got the strength. In his rage, he stood up with all the girls dangling off him and charged right at the horrified Raelyn. An instant before he got to her, a shield went up. Powerless to stop in time, Sirius smashed right into it. With the side of his face squished against the invisible barrier, he remained plastered there with all the girls behind him. Lowering the shield, Raelyn reached up one finger and poked Sirius on the forehead. He tumbled backwards and landed on a pile of girls.

Daphne put her wand away.

"At least, it was a soft landing."

This was the moment McGonagall chose to appear and was completely aghast when she saw Sirius laying on top of girls.

"Sirius Black, my office now!" She shrieked turning pale. Rubbing his cheek as he stood, Sirius pointlessly hollered after her.

"Why me?"

Peter picked up a fallen pair of boxers.

"It's got your name on it." He pointed out, snickering before one of the girls stole it from him. James patted Sirius on the back.

"Sorry mate, it looks like you're on your own."

"Be sure to write," Remus told him.

Sirius sprang for Raelyn again, but tripped over one of the girls and landed face first on the floor. They didn't see Sirius again until lunch.

"What did she give you?" James asked.

"Detention for a week," Sirius snarled furiously shoving his slip into his pocket. "Probably with Filtch too. He would love to get his hands on me."

"She didn't believe you?" Daphne asked, not that it was too suprising.

"Not even a little bit."

James focused his attention on another friend.

"What's the matter with you, Wormtail? You look more bummed than Padfoot."

"Yeah, you look an eyesore mate," Sirius added taking in Peter's sloppy appearance. It was the worst Daphne had seen Peter looking. She usually thought he looked bad, but this was awful.

"I asked Jasmine out today," Peter mumbled as he fidgeted with a shirt button. Remus dropped his book.

"What?" He gazed away when Daphne tried to exchange glances with him.

"She turned me down," Peter gloomily went on. "She said she already likes someone. I thought she didn't. I didn't see anyone she could like."

Sirius gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

"You're better off. One should never date outside of their house." He tilted his chin toward a group of Gryffindor girls close by. They were all eyeing Sirius, but he never noticed and Daphne suspected he never would.

Peter barely gave them a glance before he stuck out his bottom lip.

"But I wanted Jasmine."

"Well you can't have her," Daphne reminded him. Frankly, she was tired of Peter having a crush on Jasmine.

"Isn't there something I can do?" Peter pleaded with them for advice.

Daphne shook her head, making her straight hair sway.

"No, I don't think so."

Peter ignored her.

"Who do you think it is? Remus, do you know who it is?

Remus adjusted his patched cardigan and cleared his throat loudly.

"Me, " his voice cracked. "Umm what? Why would I know who it was?"

"Please Remus," Peter begged for the information.

Remus glanced at Daphne this time, as if asking what he should do next.

"Umm well… Peter… see…" Remus began hesitantly.

Peter wasn't paying attention anymore. He was staring right over Remus shoulder.

"There she is. Who's that?" He asked with a frown. Daphne spun around, along with everyone else, to see her friend with a familiar Ravenclaw.

"That's Edric," she proclaimed, _perfect Edric._

"Your old flame?" James asked, one eyebrow cocked up.

"He was hardly a flame," Daphne stated right away before they could begin teasing her. Peter was not the only one frowning anymore, now Remus was too. A dark line had appeared between his brows.

"What's she doing with him?" Remus asked. Daphne smiled slyly. Edric really was perfect. He couldn't have picked a better time to appear, looking as handsome as ever.

"Its looks to me like she's having a nice chat with him."

Remus watched in disgust as Edric put his hand on Jasmine's elbow.

"_Why_?"

Jasmine laugh rang down the hall.

"Oh my looks like… hmm interesting," Daphne added, one eye on Jasmine and one on Remus.

"What's interesting?" Both Peter and Remus asked at once. Sirius stuck his tongue out to the side.

"I'll tell you what's interesting. That more than one person at this school wants to go out with her. That's what's interesting. What is going on?" He cried up to the ceiling. James shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair.

"She's pretty," he proclaimed. Sirius rolled his grey eyes.

"Lily flower isn't around. You don't have to pretend."

Remus was unable to look away from Jasmine.

"She cut her hair," he observed and wondered why.

"Everyone look normal," James said suddenly. He began to mess up his black hair. Remus looked at his worn shoes, Daphne looked up at the ceiling, Sirius pretended to yawn, and Peter kept staring. Jasmine glanced over and after a few more words, she bid Edric farewell.

"Show's over. That was close," Daphne sighed as Jasmine moved towards them. As she passed the group of girls, they handed her a paper from a pile they had. Daphne hadn't noticed they were all grouped around the papers before. Jasmine exchanged a few words then continued on her way. Daphne gave Remus a look and she knew he got the message. Fix it fast or she's gone forever.

As Jasmine approached, she greeted them, doing her best to avoid Remus' eyes. This was the first time they were in each other's company since that dreaded talk and she was determined to play it cool. Daphne noticed Jasmine seemed extra nervous.

"Did you see?" She gestured over to where she had been a minute ago.

"No," six voices rang out at once. Surprised, Jasmine arched her eyebrow.

"Oh," James smacked his forehead. "You mean you and the '_quidditch'_ player?" He arrogantly scoffed. "A few of us may have noticed. You were right in our line of vision."

"I see." Jasmine nodded.

"What does _he_ want?" Remus asked with a bit of an edge in his voice. It was obvious to everyone, except Peter, that something had transpired between them. Jasmine tensed a little and put on a fixed smile. As much as she wanted to be over Remus, it was too early to be in his presence.

"He wanted to know if we could hang out sometime," she replied with that forceful smile.

Remus wasn't finished with his interrogation.

"What did you say?"

Jasmine swallowed. She was determined not to cry.

"I told him I would have to check my planner, but more than likely yes." Jasmine tried to feel more like the victor. After all, the first time Remus saw her after rejecting her, it was with another guy.

"Really?" Remus asked worried lines coming to his already tired face.

"Poor bloke," Sirius coughed.

For once, Jasmine ignored Sirius' comment. She would make Remus regret ever having picked a fat lump over her.

"What do you mean really? I don't see why not. He's nice. Besides, what am I supposed to do sit around and have no life at all?"

Remus realized he might have gone too far, but he couldn't help how angry he felt seeing Edric with her.

"That's not what I meant. I just… "

"I think we should have lunch outside today," Jasmine cut off suddenly. She crushed a paper in her hands as she moved for the courtyard before she could lose control on her calm features.

"No, let's go in," Sirius opposed as Jasmine tried to lead them out.

"No!" Jasmine snapped before they could move back inside. "It's nicer outside." She gestured outside to the partly cloudy sky.

Suddenly, Daphne realized Jasmine hadn't looked at her since she arrived.

"Everything okay?" Daphne tried asking. Naturally, Jasmine would have a hard time looking at Remus, but she should be able to look at her best friend.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Jasmine put on her fake smile again.

"What's this?" Peter picked up the crumpled paper Jasmine had accidentally dropped. Jasmine nearly tore it from his grasp.

"No, don't!" It was too late, Peter had opened it and all the Marauders had edged in.

"What is it?" Daphne asked. If Jasmine was trying to hide a paper, something wasn't right. Maybe it was a bad grade. Maybe it wasn't.

"Nothing," everyone said together and suddenly no one else would look at Daphne either. Daphne could feel something was wrong, and she was being left out. She held out her hand, but they passed the paper among each other refusing to hand it over.

"Hand it over," she firmly insisted. When it got to Peter again, she snatched it away. They all groaned.

"Wormtail!"

Trying her best to get the wrinkles out, Daphne saw herself for the second time that week. However, this was not a best dressed list. The altered picture showed her four times larger than she normally was and in a mini uniform. Large red insults moved over the paper. Now that Daphne noticed, everyone around them was holding one.

"Where did this come from?" She asked feeling completely mortified.

"Sorry," Jasmine said quietly. "Those stupid girls handed it to me."

Even though it was fake, the picture made Daphne look awful. Her big watery eyes set the Marauders into a panic.

"You look great. Amazing. Stunning." James assured her as he rubbed her back.

"Fabulous!" Sirius added. "Shh don't cry, okay? It's okay."

"No one will believe it," Remus guaranteed as he gave her a handkerchief. "It looks fake! Completely fake."

"Being too thin isn't good anyway," Peter tried as he put a cookie in his mouth and inched towards Jasmine. As Daphne dabbed her eyes, James took out his wand.

"We'll take care of this," he assured her.

"You don't know who it was," Jasmine reminded them as she hugged Daphne.

"No one messes with our friends," Sirius agreed, ignoring the Ravenclaw.

Daphne knew someone was trying to give her a hard time. First the rumors and now the pictures. _What next?_ She found out soon enough. True to their word, the Marauders disposed of all the pictures before dinnertime, but by then another rumor had instantly sprung up. One that said Daphne was only thin now because she had become bulimic. Daphne made sure to eat plenty and not leave the Great Hall.

The rumors didn't stop after that. Each day it was worse. Gossip in Hogwarts spread like wildfire. One nearly tore up Hufflepuff house's favorite couple. All the chatter was ludicrous. Not everyone believed it, but that didn't make it easy. Daphne tried taking it lightly, but she was not only tired of hearing them, she was tired of seeing her friends getting into fights, which they did to defend her. James had already broken three pairs of glasses, students liked Remus less for taking away house points, Lily had gotten into quite a few arguments, Jasmine almost got sent to Dumbledore, and Sirius would soon spend the rest of his life in detention. To stop all of this, Daphne wished she could figure out who was spreading the gossip. Who could hate her that much?

While walking down the hall one day with Sirius and James, Daphne heard something that made her cringe.

"Daphne!" Nigel's distinct irritating voice rang so loud, everyone looked. He hurried over to her and put a loving arm around her shoulders. "I heard the wonderful news!

Daphne hadn't heard anything wonderful in a while.

"What wonderful news?" She asked doubtful Nigel could bear anything wonderful. He just smiled at her warmly as his frilled, white shirt crushed against her chin.

"That we're expecting!"

Daphne's face completely dropped as she wormed out of his hold and away from his frilled shirt.

"Come again?!"

"_What_?!" James practically yelled.

"No way!" Sirius said in disbelief, looking from Daphne to Nigel. "You didn't. You wouldn't."

"Congratulations you two!" Another voice called out. Some people in the area broke into applause. Daphne noticed Severus was not one of them, though Hannah seemed to be leading the pack.

"No! No, I didn't!" Daphne denied, horrified at the very idea. "_Nigel!_ What are you talking about? We went on one date. _One_! A million years ago!"

"Oh man, you need some lessons." James laughed at Nigel, who appeared confused.

"You mean, we're not expecting?" He asked sadly. Sirius roared with laughter.

"Mate, you can't get her pregnant by looking at her."

As the boys poked fun at Nigel, Lily and Jasmine hurried over to them. It seemed they had just heard the news too.

"Should I be buying baby clothes?" Lily asked her eyes sparkling. James eyed Lily over.

"Evans, save those for us. I just got you pregnant." Sirius nearly fell to the floor.

"You now I expect to be godmother," Jasmine informed Daphne. "Nigel? I didn't know he had it in him."

Daphne crossed her arms.

"Very funny."

* * *

_She had to be angry,_ Severus thought as he watched Daphne. The past few days, she had been purposefully avoiding his gaze. Also, she never went anywhere alone anymore, but he hadn't done anything wrong. Crazy rumors and pictures had been floating around these past few days, but Severus knew better than to believe them. The only other difference, was Hannah. Some girl who had been trying to hang around him, and even tried kissing him. Severus wasn't interested, but he was sure Daphne had seen the almost kiss. She left before he could explain or ask why she had come down. That question had been burning in his mind ever since. The worst part about waiting to talk to Daphne was Severus had to watch her at all times and it was like torture. He had to watch her as she entered the Great Hall everyday looking beautiful and refreshed. He had to watch her while she wrote her notes neatly in class. He had to watch as she smiled at everyone, but him.

Right now, they were in the ridiculous muggle studies class, and he was waiting for an opportunity. Sirius snuck up behind Daphne and began tickling her, sending her into a fit of giggles. Severus hated Black almost more than Potter, and not because he had almost killed him the year before, but because he was the one who made Daphne laugh the most.

At that moment, Sirius, in his lace frilled apron, strutted away leaving Daphne completely free. Severus made his move quickly.

"Alec Jarvis?" Severus smirked when he was close enough. He thought she would laugh, he meant it as a joke, but she didn't. Daphne felt tense at once.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read or _hear,_" Daphne added remembering Hannah venomously whispering to Severus.

"I don't," Severus corrected quickly. She hadn't looked at him yet. "Are you mad?"

Daphne pulled out the largest knife and began hacking away at some carrots.

"No, why would I be mad?" _He doesn't belong to you. He can date whomever he wants._

She was mad. It wasn't about the magazine. He knew it was lying. Daphne was not the type of girl to set her sights on an entire family, no matter what Hannah tried telling him. Maybe Daphne was mad about Hannah, but he didn't understand why it would bother her. She had Clint.

"Daphne, I've been meaning to have a word with you," He went on, his voice lowering.

"You've already had a few," Daphne pointed out, scooping the carrots into a bowl. Whe_re did Sirius disappear to? How hard was it to get her some ingredients?_

"I mean I've been wanting to talk to you." Severus scooted in closer so no one would overhear, not that anyone was paying attention. Daphne swallowed, but kept her hands busy on the counter.

"So talk," she replied.

"About the other night," Severus began awkwardly. Hannah had certainly begun clinging to him lately for some reason, particularly at the gala. He found it very irritating, but she did not respond to his brush-offs and he didn't mind answering her questions about certain types of magic. The gala was the last thing Daphne wanted to talk about.

"Yes, what about it?" She forcefully asked. Her cheeks burned as she remembered the awful fake picture of her. She wondered what Severus thought of all these rumors.

He wanted her to look at him. He was getting desperate now.

"I didn't ki… I mean, Hannah… Why did you… She's the one who… I don't like her," Severus sputtered out. He didn't know why, but he felt like he had to clarify that.

"Why would I care?" Daphne replied quickly, even though she felt a little smile want to appear on her face. He couldn't know that she might have a crush (or more) on him. Imagine, he would be completely repulsed. A blush rose up in Severus' cheek and now he couldn't look at her.

"Erm, I don't know, why did you come to my room that night?" Severus asked so suddenly, Daphne nearly knocked over the bowl she was working with.

_Why had she gone?_ That night seemed so far away now, like some memory from a previous life.

"I don't know," she confessed.

There was a loud clatter as James dropped the plates he had been juggling for Lily. He fixed them with a wave of his wand as Professor Ackley entered the class. Severus was already back in his area when Sirius came out from the pantry.

"Raelyn, Dumbledore's office dear." Professor Ackley reached the front of the class. "As for the rest of you, put away the food and supplies." She clapped. There were several grumbles, since everyone had already begun preparing. Only Sirius cheered.

"Sorry class. I know how excited you all were about improving your cooking, but our fire extinguishers have gone missing. Until we replace them, there will be no working with fire."

All the Marauders snickered in their chairs, Lily elbowed James.

"Can't we just use our wands if there is a fire?" She reminded the professor.

"Yes, but we are trying to keep the environment as muggle as possible," The teacher patiently explained. "Instead, we will learn to set a table. Clear your areas."

As everyone, still grumbling, put away their food, Professor Ackley passed out placemats and all varieties of silverware. Daphne stared baffled at the large pile set before her. Sirius could not cook, but when it came to setting placements, he was an expert. He even knew where to put the tiniest spoon. Daphne copied his. She even caught Jasmine sneaking a peek. While Daphne began arranging flowers to make her setting even better, a paper note fluttered over. Scrawled inside was small familiar handwriting.

_Meet me tonight._

Just like that, he didn't even put a question mark. Severus was pretending to be working on his place setting, but Daphne knew he was secretly watching out of the corner of his eye. She scrawled a time and a place. When Professor Ackley bent down to help someone, Daphne sent it right back over to Severus.

When class ended, Clint was waiting for her outside. He had been extra considerate these past few days. She had even heard a different type of hearsay where Clint defended her in Slytherin tower against a rumor about her being a gold digger. The buzz about his family and Daphne had died away once the others started.

Before she could say anything, Daphne noticed Hannah had been waiting for Severus with a group of girls. Putting her hand on his arm, Hannah steered him over and proceeded to introduce them all.

Clint caught Daphne staring.

"Worst couple," he sneered.

"Couple?" Daphne swallowed. Severus said he didn't like her, she wanted to shout.

"Well they're always together in the common room, taking up space. He's always tutoring her or something," Clint explained. Seeming bored with the present topic, he changed the subject. "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask, what's going on? I keep hearing crazy rumors. I know they can't be true. Who's spreading them?"

Trying to keep her focus on Clint, and not Hannah's giggling friends, Daphne answered.

"I don't know. They just started."

Clint nodded like he understood.

"Maybe you should try laying low. You know a few stupid rumors are easy to ignore, but a lot can start scandals."

She would if she could Daphne thought. Her eyes strayed sideways and found Hannah's. Inching in closer to Severus, the Slytherin pointed her nose in the air and gave Daphne a victorious smirk. Suddenly a feeling grew in the pit of Daphne's stomach. A feeling that told her Hannah hated her enough to spread any rumor.

* * *

Eating at the Great Hall was probably the worst for Daphne. It was impossible to lay low when everyone went to the same room for their meals. She felt like a sitting duck. As she did her best to eat dinner quickly, Madame Pomfrey came right over to where they sat.

"Are you feeling alright, Mr. Lupin?" She inquired noting how pale Remus was. He did his best to brush it off.

"Yes, I'm feeling quite well." He always got embarrased when she inquired about him in public.

"Excellent." They waited for her to leave to resume their conversation, but she did not. She squeezed into the space between Daphne and Lily. Giving Daphne a worried look, she asked. "And Ms. Rue, are you doing alright?"

"Yes," Daphne replied and crossed her fingers that she would leave. This would not help her pregnancy rumors.

"Ms. Rue, the professors and I are a little worried about you. We have heard some talk about you and we must take these things seriously in case they turn out to be true. Are you eating well?" Then right in front of everyone in the Great Hall Madame Pomfrey began lecturing Daphne about good eating habits. Feeling completely outraged that people could believe that rumor, and that it had gotten to the professors, Daphne strongly protested.

"I'm not bulimic!"

Giving Daphne a pitying look, Madame Pomfrey continued.

"Denial will not…"

Fortunately, Sirius came to Daphne's rescue. Putting his arm around the nurse, he made her stand.

"Madame P, Daphne's okay. We take good care of her. If you're worried about poor eating habits, might I point your attention to the Slytherin table." Sirius pointed out Raelyn, who was busy picking at corn kernels. Madame Pomfrey was persuaded and hurried over as Sirius snickered back to his seat.

Once it was safe to escape dinner, Daphne rushed to meet Remus in the common room. She had spoken briefly with Jasmine about Edric and she had to break the news to Remus.

"Have you talked to her?" Daphne questioned before she told him anything.

"No," Remus shook his head and before she could lecture him added, "I haven't gotten a chance. She's always with that _Rodric _guy or whatever his name is."

"You mean Edric?" Daphne corrected, slightly entertained by Remus' jealousy.

"I said or whatever his name is," Remus pointed out sharply. Daphne took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"She's going out with him?!" Remus stood up from the sofa near the fire. Daphne shushed him so they wouldn't get stares. The last thing she needed was a new rumor to start.

"You're the one who told her nothing could happen between you two."

"I know that!" He shouted at her, his features changing with his attitude.

"Don't yell," Daphne abruptly shushed again. Remus shook his head letting some of the strands of light hair fall out of his ponytail into his face.

"I cant believe she's going out with him. It hasn't even been that long. Do you think she really likes him?" Remus sat back at the edge of the sofa with his head in his hands.

"I think you might have been right," he groaned.

Daphne couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Pardon?"

"You were right, okay? I was wrong." He wasn't just mad now, he was terrified of losing the one girl he really thought he loved. Daphne put her hand on his back to calm him down.

"Then do something about it."

Remus sighed heavily.

"When you said Edric was _too_ perfect, do you think that applies for _every_ girl? Is he _too_ perfect for Jasmine too?"

Before Daphne could respond, the portrait door opened letting in Sirius and James. Sirius was grasping onto the loopholes in his pants really tight.

"What's wrong mate?" James asked following behind him.

Sirius sat down next to Remus and taking a deep breath admitted, "Detention was bad enough, but when I got out _she_ accioed my pants in the hallway."

_She_ could only be one person. James shrugged as he began shoving a silvery cloth into his pocket.

"That's not so bad."

"I don't have anything to wear under yet," Sirius reminded them.

"Oh, _oh._" Daphne's eyes got wide when she realized. "What did you do to her?"

"What?" Sirius stood up. "I'm the victim. I did nothing. Why do you always accuse me?"

"Because I know you better than that."

He let out a little guilty chuckle.

"I inflated her bra."

"She needs it," James laughed. He had a long wrapped package in his hands, which meant he must have been in Hogsmeade. "What's wrong with you Moonykins?"

Remus gave a lovesick sigh.

"Nothing, let's go up."

Daphne followed them right up to the Marauder's untidy room. James opened the package he had to reveal a bouquet of white lilies, most likely for a certain Lily.

"I'll be right back." Remus said as he headed for the door, mumbling something about prefect duty.

As they all changed into their pajamas, Daphne checked the time and asked for the map. James, who was in nothing except his boxers with snitches flying on them, answered.

"Remus had it." He carefully pulled a long shiny broom from under his bed and opened the window.

"Oh," Daphne felt a slight disappointment. Sneaking out would be more complicated if she didn't have the map. "How about the cloak? Did he take that too?"

"No, you can take it." James motioned to where he left it on the bed.

"Where are you going, James?" Daphne asked as she delicately picked it up.

"To your room," he answered easily as he messed up his hair in the mirror to give it the fresh off the broom look.

"I'll race you there. Make sure Lily hasn't fallen asleep?" James breathed deeply to get his nerves out. Then he hopped onto his broom With a good luck from Sirius, he flew out the window without giving her a better explanation as to what was going on.

* * *

"Daphne what's wrong?" Anne asked when she ran back into her room out of breath, looking over at the window between her and Lily's bed. All her roommates were already in bed.

"Nothing, Lily, are you up?" Daphne called over. Lily peeped out of her crimson curtains. She probably thought Daphne had encountered more gossip problems. Daphne checked the time and then there was a tap on the window.

"What was that?" Bertha asked grumpily from her bed.

"Maybe it was next door," Anne answered pulling a blanket further over her head.

"No, I think it was the window," Daphne inserted. "Lily, why don't you check?"

Lily tiredly crawled out of bed in her dark blue nightdress and opened the window. James voice flooded into their room.

"Oh sweet Lily flower, from the moment I met you, it was love." He adoringly held out the flowers. "You irreversibly captured my heart. There is no other for me, but you." As James spoke, Lily knocked her stuffed toy stag off her nightstand and under the bed. "Lily flower will you forever be mine?"

Lily's green eyes found James' at once and she forgot all about what she was doing. James gave her the reassuring smile she liked.

"Aren't you cold?" Lily asked.

"Freezing," James answered through chattering teeth.

"Hurry, come in." Lily stepped out of his way. James set his broom against the wall, placed a kiss on her head, and handed her the flowers.

"Ladies," He nodded to the other roommates who had appeared from behind their bed curtains. Anne smiled adoringly, Bertha frowned. James winked at Daphne, and she knew the reason he wore his pajama boxers was to guarantee his entry. Lily wasn't cruel enough to leave him out in the cold. James focused on Lily again.

"Were you ever going to give me an answer?" He was trying to keep his arrogant look on to prevent his nerves from showing up, Daphne could tell.

After setting her flowers on the empty nightstand, Lily turned to him, took his hands, and sat him down in front of her. To see him better, she took off his glasses and gazed right into his playful eyes that always seemed to look right into her. Holding up her hand, Lily touched the green stoned ring James had given her before she could stand him.

"Irreversible as you said." Lily placed her forehead on his enjoying just being this close to him. She could feel him smiling.

"Of course," Lily whispered. "Consider yourself taken." Then she kissed him right in front of her roommates.

Daphne could wipe away a tear. However, this sweet moment was interrupted by Bertha clearing he throat.

"Excuse me, but boys aren't allowed in the room." She bossily reminded them all, as if they didn't already know.

"Excuse me," Daphne replied furiously, "but no one asked you."

Anne who was always trying to keep the peace between the girls got up.

"Bertha, let's go to the common room for a few minutes and give these lovebirds some space." She suggested practically forcing the irrated Bertha out the door, despite her refusal. Daphne realized it was time for her to go too. She got up feeling her nerves getting to her.

"I'll be back," she announced quietly sneaking out of the room. She only got halfway down the stairs before she was coming back up. Not because she had changed her mind, but because Bertha was leading McGonagall up to their room.

"Quick!" Daphne cried as she slammed the door and rushed to her bed. "McGonagall's coming! Hurry!"

What was a calm room a moment ago, became a room filled with mad panic. James and Lily both jumped up.

"Where do I go?" James looked from Lily's trunk to a nearby closet.

"Hide!" Lily apprehensively shouted. "How about under the bed?"

"No, no she'll look there," James expertly informed her. He ran to the closet, then changed his mind.

"She'll probably look everywhere!" Daphne called over as she threw off her shoes and began undressing. McGonagall would be suspicious if she saw Daphne in regular clothes, while her roommates were in their pajamas already. Luckily, she didn't mind doing this in front of James.

Lily frantically scanned the room.

"Out the window! Quick! That's the only place."

"But," James looked at the cold dark night then at the room door. "Yeah, your right."

"The second she leaves, I'll open it again." Lily reassured him with a quick kiss on the cheek. They could hear the footsteps coming.

"Hurry!" She practically shoved James and his broom out. Daphne didn't have enough time to put on her pajamas so she threw on her red silk floor length robe and sat on her bed just as Lily shut the window and McGonagall opened the door. She stood there in her tartan nightgown, eyeing every inch of the room from behind her square spectacles.

"Good evening ladies." Bertha came in a second later and innocently got into bed.

Lily shut the curtains closed.

"Hello professor, what a surprise." She did her best to smile.

"What are you doing up so late, professor?" Daphne added, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I was just stopping by to have a little chat." McGonagall's eyes continued to take in every inch of the room. She saw Daphne's clothes on the floor and slightly frowned. "Ms. Rue, perhaps you should take better care of your belongings."

"Yes, of course professor." Daphne picked up her discarded clothes and proceeded to fold them. Anne came in. Upon seeing McGonagall, she slid over to her bed and gave Bertha a mean look. Lily sat down on her bed attempting to smooth out her blanket. McGonagall opened the door to the closet and peered in before closing it. Daphne heard Lily let out a small sigh. _Good call James_ she thought.

"Now girls, I know we haven't had much time to speak this busy year." McGonagall poked the bed curtains with her wand. "But I want you to know my office is always open if you need anything." She kneeled down and scanned under Lily's bed, but only found a stuffed stag.

"Sure professor, we'll keep that in mind." Anne yawned from her bed. Bertha had already drawn her bed curtains closed, the traitor. Daphne looked at the time, she was going to be really late if the professor didn't hurry up.

"Everything alright Ms. Rue?" McGonagall had caught her. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I'm just tired." Daphne fake yawned.

"This is important. I need to speak to you girls about..." McGonagall pulled back the window curtains. Her sharp eyes looked out at the empty night sky. Lily held her breath. McGonagall closed them again. "Boys."

"Boys?" Lily repeated, trying to act as perplexed as she could. She knew what McGonagall was getting at. Bertha had tipped her off about James being in their room. Lily would have to remember to give Bertha a little payback later, if she ever got out of this. At least, James had managed to get away.

"At this young age, that you ladies are at now, things begin changing." It was clear the professor did not feel comfortable speaking on this subject, but felt it was her duty to protect the girls of her house. She opened one of the drawers and peered down at the contents. "I just wanted to be sure you were warned _against_ boys. They may try to…" She pulled back Lily's sheets nearly knocking the red head off the bed. "Pressure you girls."

Lily nodded, making her eyes as large and innocent as she could.

Outside, James' teeth were chattering so much he thought McGonagall would hear him for sure. This wasn't part of his plan. He hadn't counted on being stranded because of a nosy roommate. He wondered how long he should stand outside or if he should just return to his room. He was standing on his broom to the right of the window. When McGonagall had peered through the curtains, he thought he was done for, but she only looked straight ahead and not to the side.

"Potter is that you?" A voice shouted down from the tower top.

After nearly having a heart attack, James put a finger to his mouth.

"Shhhh," he couldn't see a thing without his glasses. He squinted up at a small figure with black hair.

"Raelyn? is that you?"

Another window opened.

"Hey some of us are trying to sleep, Prongsie!" Sirius yelled out into the night, then added as an afterthought. "Weren't you visiting Lily?"

"Shhh, I was, McGonagall." James pointed to the window and made motions for his friend to be quiet.

"Here," an enormous blanket nearly toppled James off of his broom. Sirius looked up startled.

"Raelyn, what are you doing up there?" He asked.

"Must you both be so loud!" James complained as he wrapped himself up.

"Hold on mate, I think McGonagall is at the door." Sirius closed the window and turned around to face McGonagall.

Lily opened their window at the same moment.

"James! Hurry! Oh you must be freezing!" James hopped inside, the blanket wrapped tightly around him.

"Do you think she knew? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Lily was a good student and not as accustomed to dealing with authority as James was.

"I think someone told her," Lily cast a furious look over at Bertha's bed. "I'm okay, but she went to go check your room."

James shrugged. "Too late for me to go now."

"Will the boys be alright? Oh I'm so sorry, here." Lily rubbed his arms and hugged him to take the chill away. It worked immediately. James felt perfectly warm being in her arms. "Where did you get a blanket?"

"From the sky. It was the strangest thing," James laughed a little, then he hugged his new girlfriend. "Hey, where's Daphne?"

"She was…" Lily looked around. Their door was open and Daphne was long gone.

Daphne crawled through the portrait hole. The moment McGonagall had left and Lily went to the window, Daphne had pulled on the invisibility cloak and disappeared into the night. McGonagall took so long giving them her lecture, Severus must have left by now. As bitter as she felt about him and Hannah, Daphne still wanted to see him. Daphne practically began running as she thought about it. _He better be there. _

Sirius stood in the room with McGonagall and a snoring Peter.

"Why professor, you shouldn't visit me like this, people will suspect," he grinned.

"Mr. Black, this is serious. You've been getting detention a lot lately." Her lips thinned as she peered around their messy room. "Where is Mr. Lupin?" She immediately interrogated.

"Not sure. He's a wild one. He said something about an ogre on the astronomy tower."

"Mr. Black," McGonagall warned, her face pale and her lips thin.

"He wasn't feeling very well you know," Sirius replied easily. He knew McGonagall knew about Remus' condition, so it was the best excuse he could think of. "I think he said he was going to visit Madame Pomfrey."

"Hmm," McGonagall narrowed her eyes at him. "And where is Mr. Potter? I doubt he was feeling ill too." She walked around looking at the empty beds and then to the window. She opened it this time and looked all around.

"Erm no," Sirius thought quickly. "He went to take a shower."

"A shower?" She repeated, coming back inside. "Why didn't he take a shower here?"

"He prefers the large baths. You know him, he's probably swimming in the prefect bathroom with four or five girls as we speak. You should go check and make sure he cleans up. That hair gets everywhere. I don't know how you allow it sometimes professor."

McGonagall continued frowning.

"It is past hours. He should wait until morning."

"I'll let him know," Sirius assured her as he ushered her back out the door. McGonagall straightened herself out.

"Make sure you do," She cautioned as she headed back towards the girl's dormitory. The moment she was gone, Sirius scrawled Peter a quick note then pulled a mirror out of his pocket and hoped James had his.

"Prongs? Prongs!"

Lily sat up in her bed.

"Sirius?" She quietly whispered so Bertha wouldn't wake up and tell on her again. James sat up next to her.

"Um, I'm James," he tiredly corrected her. Lily brought a finger to her lips.

"No, listen."

"Oh," James reached into a pocket in his boxers and pulled out a small mirror. "Yeah?"

"Hey Lily flower," Sirius said from the mirror. She waved to him. "McGonagall heading your way. Told her you were showering. Over." James and Lily jumped up again and scrambled for the window.

"Sorry," Lily apologized as she made him go back out into the cold night. Once agai,n James found himself standing on his broom outside of Gryffindor tower. At least, he remembered to grab Raelyn's blanket, but it was still too cold. He flew up to his window and tried to get in, but it was locked. Probably Sirius trying to keep Raelyn out and James had no wand. The only one in the room was a sleeping Peter. James pounded on the window.

"Wormtail let me in."

* * *

Daphne made it to Hagrid's pumpkin patch without any problems. She had chosen this place to meet Severus, but she didn't see him anywhere. Normally, she choose the lake, but she considered that their happy place. For tonight, it was not appropriate. Daphne took off the light invisibility cloak. She noted the pumpkins and a scarecrow, but no Severus. Immediately, she began to feel disappointed. He didn't even wait to see if she would show up late. Daphne took a few steps into the patch, then stumbled.

"Ow," she heard someone say as she landed on her back. Lying next to her, in the patch, with his arms behind his head staring at the night sky, was Severus.

"Ouch," Daphne rubbed her head.

Severus sat up too, surprised to see her there and in such a thin silk robe. When she sat up, it parted down the middle revealing most of her legs to him. To stop himself from staring, Severus cleared his throat.

"Did you have to make a racket?" He hissed casting a look at Hagrid's dark hut.

"You tripped me," Daphne accused, wondering if him and Hannah were in on this together. "Who's supposed to see you down there? Couldn't you sit somewhere visible? Like on a pumpkin?"

"I didn't trip you on purpose. I didn't see you," Severus clarified. He had been the one waiting and waiting for her to show up. He didn't understand why she picked this wretched patch anyway. "And you're the one who was late."

"McGonagall was in my room," she explained.

"Why?"

Daphne sighed wondering whether to tell him or not.

"It's a long story." Standing up, Daphne brushed herself off, then hopped onto a pumpkin to sit.

"This is a big pumpkin." She commented. Severus stayed on the ground.

"Why are there even pumpkins in February?" He always knew there was something suspicious about Hagrid and his pink umbrella.

"Now what is it you wanted to meet me about?" Daphne asked as she tried to get comfortable. Severus cleared his throat.

"Well," he began, then out of the corner of his eye, he saw something moving near a tower. He squinted to see what it was. "What is that?"

Daphne followed his gaze.

"What?" She saw a tiny bundled James standing on his broom outside a window. _Why wasn't he going in?_ _McGonagall had left._

Severus sneered.

"That looks like… is that?"

* * *

Back up in the girls' dormitory, Lily was having a rough time. McGonagall held up a round pair of glasses she had discovered on the carpet near Lily's bed. There was no mistaking the frames, only one James Potter wore glasses like these.

"Ms. Evans, where did these glasses come from?" McGonagall investigated. She had found the proof she needed. "They were not here earlier tonight."

"Yes they were," Lily boldly contradicted. "You probably missed them." She crossed her fingers, hoping this would work. "I've had them all day. James broke them while playing with a quaffle. You can ask him if you want. He wanted me to fix them, so I've had them ever since."

The professor put the glasses back down.

"Very well, I will ask him, but first, where did Ms. Rue go?" McGonagall grilled. Lily said the first thing that came to her mind.

"To take a shower."

"A _shower_?" McGonagall repeated her eyes growing and her lips thinning. Lily remembered that was the excuse Sirius used for James. It didn't look good now, but the damage had been done.

"Yes," Lily said weakly. "She just felt like she wanted to relax. So she went to take a shower."

McGonagall nodded slowly, then took a seat at Daphne's bed.

"Then she should be back shortly, I presume."

Lily swallowed, willing herself to stay calm.

"Maybe, she takes a long time sometimes." She awkwardly waited with McGonagall in the room. _Great,_ Lily thought. She finally had a boyfriend and now he was going to turn into a block of ice or freeze to death. It was only when McGonagall started pacing, that Lily slowly reached for her wand. When the professor wasn't looking, she sent a message to Daphne and James. She only hoped wherever Daphne was, she would get it in time.

* * *

Sirius reached the top of Gryffindor tower. In a flat spot there was light radiating from a wand and a blanket set up like a bed, along with a stack of magazines and letters.

"So this is where you always are," Sirius nodded finally understanding why Raelyn was never in her room. "How long have you been sleeping up here? It's weird, even for you."

"Go away," Raelyn said shortly from where she was looking out over the tower. She seemed to be watching something in the direction of Hagrid's hut. Sirius ignored her request and moved in closer. Once he passed a barrier, it got warmer, even cozy.

"Nice, maybe I'll go if you tell me why you're up here."

Raelyn sighed and moved over to where he was.

"Dungeons don't have windows and I like open space," she said then began shoving him back towards the exit. "Okay you were leaving."

"No, I wasn't." Sirius turned back and headed over to her blankets. "Tower is free space for anyone to use." To her annoyance, he sat down. "Can I ask you something?"

"No"

"How do you get into our room?" Sirius questioned because it was one mystery he just couldn't figure out. They had sealed it, locked it, set traps, permanent sticking charms on the floor, set intruder alarms, and tried staying up all night in shifts. Someone always fell asleep in the last one.

"I'll never tell. Now why don't you go bug someone else?" Raelyn bluntly said. Sirius thought about it only for a moment.

"Nah, besides everyone's busy. I don't know what's going on anymore."

"Maybe they just don't like you anymore."

"Will your fiancé be joining us anytime soon?" Sirius responded to annoy her more, and it worked. Raelyn's eye twitched.

"Will yours?" She retaliated.

"I don't have one," Sirius said easily, putting his arms behind his head.

"Then we have that in common." Raelyn bent down next to where Sirius had settled himself on her bed and picked up a Witch Weekly. She threw it at him. "See."

Sirius looked down at the new magazine, set to be released tomorrow. He opened it up to engagements and read. _Eustacia and Black. Witch Weekly has just learned from the bride herself, that she is not set to marry Avery. The eager groom has been dumped. Too bad for the Hogwarts Slytherin who will have to find another girl as Raelyn is already off the market again. Reports claim she is now engaged to Regulus Black. _Sirius read more about how Raelyn had to be cheating on Avery all along. When he finally finished, he didn't know why Raelyn wanted him to read this.

"Is this a joke? You're engaged to my brother now?" Sirius gave it back, feeling slightly irritated.

"What?" Raelyn opened it up again. The magazine promised her a simple retraction to their lies, not a whole new false story.

"Damn it," she pitched the magazine over the astronomy tower.

"Ouch," A voice called. "Watch it up there!"

Raelyn leaned over the edge.

"Your big head was in the way!"

"My heads not big!" James' voice came back up. "Lily doesn't go out with big heads!"

"Is that Prongs?" Sirius joined Raelyn at the edge of the tower. "Why are you outside still?"

"Padfoot? Peter's asleep. Go wake him up, I'm freezing." James begged down below

"Alright, Alright," Sirius pointed to Raelyn. "I'll be back."

* * *

Back in the pumpkin patch, Daphne concluded her story.

"You're telling me that Potter was outside the window because he was bringing Lily flowers and asking her to be his girlfriend?" Severus repeated in disgust.

"Yes," Daphne smiled. "Girls like romance sometimes."

"Freezing and almost getting in trouble is so romantic," Severus replied sarcastically.

"What would you do instead?" Daphne questioned. He thought about it, but no answer came to mind. "See, it's romantic. Are you sure you can be out here?"

Leaning his head back against another pumpkin, Severus gave her a questioning look.

"Why wouldn't I be able to be out here?"

"I don't know. Maybe you have to tutor your girlfriend." Daphne did her best to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "I don't think she would like it if you were out here with me."

"What girlfriend?" Remembering Hannah, Severus insisted, "I told you I don't like her." It seemed really important to him that Daphne understood that.

"Really? I heard you tutored her." Daphne shivered as a light breeze ran through the leaves.

"No, I don't." Severus contradicted, wondering who had told Daphne that. "She just asks me questions sometimes about stuff. I don't like her." He repeated firmly.

"Well she likes you," Daphne nonchalantly informed him, since he appeared to be clueless about girls.

"No, I don't think so." Severus replied. Hannah did hang around a lot, but he had made it clear that he did not like her.

Completely clueless, Daphne thought.

"Trust me, she does," said Daphne.

Severus stole a glance at her profile. He wondered if she believed him.

"Are you cold?" He asked when he saw her lips tremble. Daphne quietly nodded then began to sway her bare legs back and forth. At once, Severus forgot what he was going to say. As her legs moved close to him, he felt the urge to reach out and touch what he was sure was smooth silky skin.

Noticing what his eyes were directed at, Daphne let one of her feet brush against his arm to tease him. Then she smoothly tapped his shoulder.

"Did you just put your foot on me?"

Daphne let her feet drop.

"You don't like my feet?" She asked insulted.

"No, yes… It's just… I mean they're feet," Severus blundered, searching for the right words.

"You looked like you liked them a moment ago," Daphne continued, pretending to be offended still.

Severus stood up and took his robe off. In his school uniform, he looked tall and thin.

"Here, cover yourself up." He wrapped it around her. It thankfully covered her legs. Severus didn't know what he would do if he had kept seeing them.

* * *

Sirius rushed down into his room and went straight for the window.

"Brrr it's so cold," James said as he crawled in. The blanket was on his head and around his shoulders like a hooded cloak and he was reading the Witch Weekly with interest. Suddenly, a roll of paper appeared before him and scrolled open.

_James, you broke your glasses with a quaffle and gave them to me. Stay warm. Love Lily._

"I'll be back," Sirius announced and ran back out the door without another word. Almost as soon as he was gone, the door opened again.

"That was fast," James remarked. He looked up, not to see his best friend, but stern Professor McGonagall.

"Why professor, couldn't wait until class tomorrow to see me?" James grinned throwing the magazine behind him.

"There you are, Mr. Potter. Where have you been?" She sternly asked, not at all amused by his joke.

James ran the blanket over his head like a towel.

"I was in the shower."

"Where are your glasses?" She asked as if it was a random question.

"I broke them," James replied "Lily's fixing them for me. They should be done."

McGonagall stared down at him for a few more minutes.

"It is late to be wandering around the castle, Mr. Potter. I trust Mr. Black has given you my message." They both looked at Sirius' empty bed. "Mr. Black? Mr. Black? Where is Mr. Black?"

"He went erm…" James ran through ideas in his head. Peter let out a large yawn and lifted up a small note.

"It says he went to shower."

"He went to shower too? After I explained that curfew is to be respected and night wanderings in the castle are forbidden?" McGonagall's nostrils flared angrily.

"You know him professor. He probably broke into the prefect baths. He is rather filthy a lot. Who knows where he's been."

* * *

Out in the night, Daphne felt warm in Severus' robe.

"How do I look?"

Busy straightening out the robe, Severus hadn't noticed just how close he was. With his heart beating steadily faster, Severus forced himself to drop his hands, but he couldn't make himself step away. He looked down at her eyes, at the same time she looked up at his. Severus was drawn into how beautiful she was. He could feel a certain connection and he knew, without a doubt, he didn't like Hannah because he liked Daphne. The girl who was all wrong for someone like him.

"Are you okay?" He suddenly found himself asking. The past few days he had been worried about her since the gossip kept getting worse every time.

"I'm fine." Daphne refused to think about the rumors or how suspicious Hannah was right then, but she did add. "I've been better."

Severus opened his mouth, but not a sound came out. Instead, he found himself being drawn forward and he had the feeling he was inching closer to her. However, before he could say or do anything else, a small paper zoomed at them. Halting right before Daphne's face, it scrolled open.

_Hurry back. McGonagall angry. Thinks you're in shower. Lily._

Daphne got to her feet quick enough to almost collide into Severus. He helped steady her out.

"Sorry, I have to go back right now," Daphne informed him. "McGonagall is waiting for me in our room." Reluctantly, she handed his robe back. Having no wand, Daphne looked around Hagrid's pumpkin patch and found an old faucet. Bending down, she let the water pour onto her hair.

"Are you crazy? You're going to get sick!" Severus nearly shouted. She was always in such ridiculous situations.

"It's okay," Daphne shivered again as she started running for the castle. "Bye."

Severus regretfully watched her go until she disappeared from sight.

* * *

"She was such a good dependable student. Excellent grades and respect for the teachers." McGonogall spoke mournfully, like James had killed Lily or something. "I don't know what you said to her or how you charmed her into believing you, Mr. Potter, but I warn you, I will not allow you to turn my Gryffindor girls into irresponsible rule breakers. She is headgirl and adored by her professors."

"Especially Slughorn, he hasn't given me a good grade since," James added.

"Silence. I'm not finished."

James boredly waited. His eye kept straying to the Witch Weekly. He had seen a most interesting article.

"Detention for you and Mr. Black. When he returns, be sure to let him know. As headboy, I expect you to reinforce rules in this room, not break them. Do not make me regret my decision Mr. Potter. There are too many people breaking curfew in this house. Do house points mean nothing?" She slammed the door shut behind her and James dove for the Witch Weekly.

Daphne sped through the halls with a towel she had borrowed from the laundry room. She didn't halt until, she saw Remus. He was on the floor before Ravenclaw tower. In his hand was the Marauder's map. Exhaling slowly, he woke up.

"Daphne?"

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"I guess I dozed off. I was waiting for Jasmine to come down for prefect duty. I thought she was scheduled tonight." Remus rubbed his tired red eyes. "What day is it?"

"The thirteenth," Daphne informed him.

"Really?" Remus stood up slowly. "I got the wrong day. She has it tomorrow. Damn. Why is your hair wet?"

Daphne almost forgot about Lily.

"Oh, right, sorry, gotta go. You better too. McGonagall is on the rampage."

Upon hearing that, Remus checked the map.

"She's in your room."

They both broke into a jog for Gryffindor tower.

Several floors above, Sirius was back out in the cool night air.

"Didn't think I would be come back, did you?" Sirius plopped down next to Raelyn and took the book she had in her lap away. Leaning against the stony side, he asked her what she was reading. Slowly, her head slid down onto his shoulder and for the first time, he realized she had fallen asleep. He was torn between leaving, shaking her awake, or just sitting there. He sat there. He never imagined her tired. Sometimes he thought she would jump up at any moment and curse him, but she was actually asleep. It was a rare occasion when he didn't see her glaring and it was a surprising change. It was like only while she slept, was she free to lower her defense and just be. Sirius almost wished he could always be with her just to give her that simple ability. He shook his head. _What was he thinking?_ This was a golden opportunity. All of his ideas of what he could do to torture her now that she had lowered her guard, left him. So he continued to sit there and every now and then he found himself stealing a peek at her. He thought she wasn't so bad when she was just normal and not speaking. She might even be pretty. Sirius nearly laughed. He must be _very_ tired.

* * *

Lily nervously tapped her foot.

"I'm sure she'll be back any minute," Lily assured their head of house, who was back on Daphne's bed, waiting for her return.

"Ms. Evans, I want you to hear what I'm saying. Boys are deceiving. They may tell you that you are the only girl in their life, but they can be lying. Boys such as Mr. Potter are only trouble. It has been brought to my attention that you and Mr. Potter are going out and to be honest, it worries me, Ms. Evans. We do not want to see you getting into trouble on his account. You have always been a good example of this house and… Ms. Rue."

"Hello professor, still up?" Daphne smiled drying her hair casually.

"Unfortunately so. Why Ms. Rue were you out taking a shower so late when curfew in this house is to be strictly observed?"

"I'm sorry," Daphne looked down at the floor apologetically. "I'm just really tired and there have been a lot of rumors going on about me. I just wanted to relax. I'm so anxious about seventh year professor." She exaggerated. "It's a lot of work on the students, don't you think? And we have to constantly be worrying about what's going on in the wizarding world."

"I realize you are all under plenty of stress, but that is no excuse to be wandering about at all hours." McGonagall strictly reminded, but her hard features had softened a little. "Now, I don't want to hear about any more night time showers. Is that understood?"

"Okay," Daphne promised.

With one last glance around the room she said, "Remember what I told you, Ms. Evans. Ms. Rue. Goodnight."

Both girls collapsed onto their beds the moment the door shut.

"Where did you go?" Lily complained. "You should have heard that speech she gave me about boys, and James in particular."

"Sorry, I just had to step out for a bit," Daphne replied uneasily, as Lily checked the window.

"He's gone," she said sadly.

The girls went to bed right after. All the panicking had made them weary. Daphne dozed off soon enough, but not before realizing, she had never found out what Severus wanted to say.

* * *

The following day, Daphne awoke to a few bouquets of pink flowers surrounding her bed. It was Valentines, a day dreaded by singles everywhere and adored by couples. Her flowers happened to be from Clint, at least, some of them were. Lily was already up smelling her pure white lilies with a refreshed smile. Their hectic night was already forgotten.

Breakfast on Valentine's was always a spectacle. Whether it was people receiving singing messages or looking angry from not receiving any, the Great Hall was full of pink treats and decorations. Nigel, who had dawned bright red robes for the occasion, claimed to have received a few dozen valentines, though no one had witnessed him receive one yet. To most, it was obvious now that James and Lily were a couple. No one wanted to get in the path of a fiery red head or a quidditch captain, so neither received any singing messages. Sirius, on the other hand, still got his unusual stack. No girls seemed to care that Maggie was around. Before they were released, they got the morning announcements with a reminder about curfew being strictly observed from now on. McGonagall directly scrutinized them each with heavy bags under her eyes.

As they left the Great Hall to start a day filled with chubby cupids flying through the halls, they ran into Jasmine. To her surprise, she had received more valentines' than any other Ravenclaw, Pam included. Lily sorted through some of them.

"That's plenty of choices. Are you going to go out with any of them?"

"No, I wouldn't. They only like me now," Jasmine said remembering her makeover not so long ago. "I want someone who will like me for me."

"You mean for your intellect?" Daphne asked. James rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what guys want, intelligence."

"That's so horrible," Jasmine remarked, refusing to believe that's what all guys thought. Remus would never agree to this if he was here Jasmine believed. "What do you want girls to like you for then?"

"I like to think they want me for my body." Sirius said as he stretched out.

"Same, same," James agreed as he messed up his black hair.

"That's the only reason we're going out," Lily agreed then hugged James' lean muscular waist.

"You should pick a quidditch player," she advised her cousin with a wink.

"They're just messing with you. Neither of them wants a dunce if you noticed. Otherwise, they'd have millions to chose from," Daphne informed her friend.

"Where's Remus?" Lily suddenly asked after noticing their werewolf friend's absence.

"He's tired. The lazy guy stayed in bed," Sirius told them.

"You know, furry little problem coming." James winked.

As they all headed to the courtyard, Daphne whispered to Jasmine.

"He stayed outside Ravenclaw tower all night waiting for you."

"He did?"

Daphne heard the hint of hopefulness that was always there. When they got outside, a few of James teammates came over and began whispering to him and Sirius.

"No way!" James said loudly to whatever the boys had told him

"Here, I'll show you." Sirius moved over to Daphne. Without a word, he reached both hands out and cupped her breasts.

"They're real!" He proclaimed to the entire area. Daphne looked wide-eyed in shock. She had not been expecting that.

"Excuse me!" She snapped and smacked Sirius on the arm lightly. As the quidditch players headed off convinced and laughing, Sirius whispered to Daphne.

"It was something about you using magic to enhance them."

"I wouldn't do that. They look fine," Daphne answered. She noticed some people looking as shocked as she had. Severus' mouth was hanging open.

"You slut!" A voice cut right through all the chatter and Maggie appeared.

Sirius tried to defend Daphne. She readied herself for whatever would come next.

"Excuse me?"Daphne snapped. Maggie stepped up to them and pointed directly at Daphne.

"You know, I didn't believe any of the rumors about you!" She shouted.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"But they're all true! You do flirt with other people's boyfriends. Even your own friends! I heard about you and James this morning." She shouted for everyone to hear. That accusation was a new one.

"Me and James?" Daphne repeated, unable to believe it.

"What are you talking about?" Lily added, growing slightly uneasy.

"That she," Again, Maggie pointed a sharp finger at Daphne. "Has him cheating on you behind your back." She informed Lily.

"That's ridiculous!" James objected and Sirius burst out laughing at the idea.

"You know I wouldn't," Daphne immediately assured her friend.

"We know," James had full confidence in his friends. "We'll set it straight." He decided, then held out a hand to his girlfriend. "Shall we?"

Lily pretended to be hesitant. "I guess if it's to save face." She finally agreed. The two of them stepped not to far off and proceeded to make out.

"And you!" The outraged blonde pointed at Sirius this time.

"What's this?" She produced some boxers from her bag. Sirius happily took them back.

"Where did you get them? I need some," he remarked.

Maggie's mouth dropped.

"My roommate had one and her best friend too!" She cried.

Sirius hurriedly put the boxers out of sight.

"Yeah what do they look like?" He curiously asked.

"How could you?" Maggie stormed off. Appearing annoyed, Sirius followed her inside and came back a few minutes later like nothing had happened. Daphne was getting ready to sit beside their usual tree, when a little ugly cupid with a large belly nearly collided with her.

"Sirius Black?" It called out lazily. Sirius put a hand over his heart.

"Prongs, you shouldn't have."

"Not me this time mate." James laughed then told the cupid to go ahead. The little thing cleared his throat, then began loudly,

"_Sirius Black,_

_In all good things you lack_

_Your hair is like the dirt under my shoe_

_And your eyes not clearly blue_

_Please go away _

_May you not live another day_."

As the cupid waddled away, the students around them snickered.

"You know Raelyn sleeps on top of Gryffindor tower?" Sirius informed them all. There was no mistaking who sent such a valentine.

"That's against the rules," Jasmine couldn't help reminding them.

"So that's where you were all night long," James smirked as Lily leaned her red hair against him.

"It's not like that, and it wasn't all night. I just went to find out what she was doing up there. Then the oddest thing happened," Sirius went on.

"You realized how much you two have in common and swept her into your arms?" Daphne guessed. Sirius stuck out his tongue.

"That's disgusting! No," he paused for affect. "She fell asleep."

"So?" Jasmine responded unimpressed by this.

"So she fell asleep," Sirius repeated irritably. Jasmine crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Sirius, she is human. She has to sleep sometimes."

"She's not human," Sirius insisted. "It was weird and she wouldn't tell me how she gets into our room either."

"Anyway, I have to go get ready for my date with Edric," Jasmine remarked.

"So you have picked a quidditch player?" Lily joked lightly.

"Maybe," Jasmine smirked shyly. Peter muttered darkly, his mouth full of chocolates.

Daphne turned back to where Severus had been. She hoped he hadn't left. He hadn't, but Hannah had arrived and she was hugging him with some flowers in her hand. Daphne felt her blood boil.

"Oi," James tapped Sirius' arm and pointed further in the courtyard. "Look at your brother."

"I read they're engaged," Daphne said.

Sirius glowered in the direction of his younger brother, who was moving across the grass toward Raelyn with the largest bouquet of flowers Daphne had ever seen.

"They're not engaged," Sirius confirmed darkly. Regulus reached Raelyn and held out the enormous flowers.

"My mum told me to give you these," he muttered.

"What they ran out of normal sized flowers at the shop?" Sirius shouted making the entire area snicker. "Or were you hoping they would fall on her and she would disappear forever?"

Regulus stared at the floor, but Raelyn took his flowers and hooked her arm in his.

"Come on, Regulus," she said casting Sirius a mean look. They didn't get far. The same small fat cupid from earlier blocked her way.

"Raelyn Eustacia?" It asked.

"Oh no," she said as the cupid cleared his throat.

"Listen," Sirius told them with a mischievous grin. "Prongs helped with mine. This should be good."

"_Oh fair lady Raelyn_

_When saying your name I cringe,_

_Eyes of moldy bread_,"

"Hey," James protested, since he and Raelyn shared their eye color. "I didn't help with that line."

"Don't worry, your eyes are lovely." Lily smiled then put her hand over his mouth before he could say anything else.

"_Hearing your voice I dread_

_Nothing can help you, not even a shower _

_If I could, I would pitch you off the astronomy tower."_

More laughs came from the audience. Raelyn turned back over her shoulder and gave Sirius a wicked grin, which he returned. Then at once, Sirius preformed a shield charm behind him. A large bouquet hit it a moment later and fell to the floor.

* * *

Once classes were done, students were given permission to go over into Hogsmeade. Daphne went to meet Clint. This date was just like the other. Clint was charming and easy to talk to, but still Daphne felt no spark for him. After strolling most of Hogsmeade, with plenty of people gawking at them, they settled into Madame Puddifoots. The place was set up with many little tables for two. If Sirius and James saw her in there, they would certainly make fun. It was all decorated ten times worse than Hogwarts, with frills and pink. They had only been seated a few minutes and ordered drinks, when Clint checked his watch.

"Daphne, will you excuse me for a moment?" He unexpectedly asked.

"Sure," she replied easily, but then saw him head for the door, not the one to the bathroom either.

"Wait, you're leaving?"

Clint seemed rushed.

"This will only take a minute. I'm supposed to pick something up. Don't worry, I'll be right back."

"I could go with," Daphne began to offer, but was cut off.

"No need. Just wait here. I'll be back," he reassured her. Giving her a kiss on the head, he left.

"But…" Daphne examined the room. Everywhere there were pairs of people. She was the only solitary person in the entire place. A cupid flew by throwing confetti on her head. Okay, she had to get out of there. Daphne hurried out the door of mortification. She was so focused on where to go next, she rammed right into someone on the street.

"Oops sorry," she apologized in her rush.

"Daphne?"

The voice called her attention.

"Sevy?"

"Aren't you with Clint?" Severus bitterly peeked behind her for a sign of the Slytherin.

"He had to go pick up something," Daphne explained her reason for being caught alone.

Clearly not impressed with Clint's timing, Severus furrowed his brow.

"During your date?"

"Yes," she answered. _Did he have to rub it in?_

"Oh sorry," Severus muttered to his shoes quite unsure of what else to say.

"Where's Hannah?" Daphne retaliated. Maybe that wasn't the best question to ask. He might produce her from thin air at any moment and then Daphne would just feel worse.

But he didn't.

"I don't know." Severus appeared confused. He thought he clarified that he didn't like her already.

Daphne wanted to smile. They sounded ridiculous. Then she noticed a familiar pair walking down the street hand in hand, Lily and James. Not quite ready to leave Severus yet, she took his hand and dragged him into the nearest building. She'd never seen Severus look more out of place in the pink couple setting.

"Would you two like a table?" Madame Puddifoot chimed, then appeared bewildered to see Daphne again, with another guy.

"No," Severus said quickly, already wanting to rush out the door before someone saw him and his reputation was ruined forever.

"Yes," Daphne chimed at the same time, giving Severus an encouraging smile.

"Yes?" He repeated hesitantly as he attempted to position himself behind a nearby plant so no one would notice him in there.

"Yes," Daphne firmly replied. "Why are you behind the plant?"

"Yes?" Madame Puddifoot asked as she scrutinized Severus.

"Yes," Severus hissed defeated.

Daphne felt her plan was so clever. Sirius and James would never dream of coming into the land of pink frills. In fact, she thought they might be banned after a certain past incident involving fire and confetti. As they took the seats Daphne and Clint had just vacated, the pair got plenty of stares. Severus took out his wand and blew away some confetti a cupid tried showering on him.

"I hate this place," he muttered. It seemed like everyone in the room was making out now. A couple next to them was practically shagging on the table. Severus turned away quickly, with a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks, feeling embarrassed that he had even seen that.

"Get a room," Daphne muttered then smiled after seeing his blush. "Are you blushing?" she teased.

Severus cleared his throat and took a sip of water to avoid answering.

"Seems like everyone's doing it. Maybe we should get started Sevy."

Severus choked on his water and spit some out onto the table. Daphne snickered and patted him on the back.

"I'm sorry. Do you need mouth-to-mouth?" she teased again.

When Severus finally recovered, he was so red from embarrassment and choking, that Daphne was worried she might have to take him to Madam Pomfrey.

"Was that some kind of a joke?" Severus muttered regaining his composure. Daphne smiled and Severus felt his heart beat a little faster. They sat in an awkward silence for a few moments as he thought of what to say to her.

"So…" Daphne started uncomfortably, "Do you want to get something to eat here? I hear they have really good blackberry swirled cheesecake. But you never know, it was just something I heard. Do you like cheesecake? Oh wait! You told me you didn't like sweets that much before. Oh well." Another chubby cupid flew by throwing confetti, but Severus' wand was already put away. Daphne noticed the confetti in Severus' and snickered. "You've got a bit in your hair."

Severus shook his head making it rain confetti onto the table and the surrounding area. Daphne was almost glad Clint had left since she got to spend this time with Severus. It made her forget about Hannah completely. She was about to say something when the bells on the door jingled and in walked Edric and Jasmine. She was right. James and Sirius would never step foot into Madame Pudifoot's, but Edric would. Daphne was astounded she didn't think of it before.

"We have to go," she told Severus as she reached for his hand and pulled him. The two of them headed towards the back, but it was too late.

"Daphne?" A voice asked directly behind her. Daphne spun around to come face to face with her best friend, whose large eyes only grew when she saw Daphne's hand in Severus'.

"Hey," Daphne replied to the wide-eyed Jasmine and grinning Edric, who was shaking Severus' other hand. Daphne figured the damage was done, there was no point in dropping Severus' hand now.

"Gotta go," she said quickly before Jasmine could even form a word. As she rushed out the door, she knew she would have a lot of explaining to do later.

Jasmine didn't let her get away with it. As soon as Daphne was back at school, after bidding Severus farewell (she never did see Clint again that day) Jasmine was already waiting in her room.

"Start talking," she whispered while Lily was in the bathroom. "Clearly I have been preoccupied for too long to miss something like this."

"Like what? It's nothing," Daphne whispered back, trying to play it all off. Really her own head was still spinning with thoughts of Severus.

"You were holding his hand!" Jasmine reminded, the wheels in her own head spinning. "His Hand! How long has this been going on?"

"Nothing is going on," Daphne emphasized and it kind of bothered her that it was true. "I ran into him and we talked a little bit. That's all."

"That's not all. You were holding his hand," Jasmine emphasized.

"We were just talking," Daphne stated again, but already she wondered how she would explain to the guys if Jasmine let this slip. Really, this was her perfect opportunity to confess to her friend, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Jasmine was already freaking out at the very idea. Instead of spilling the truth, Daphne repeated for the last time, "seriously Jas, nothing is going on."

Jasmine didn't look like she completely believed her, but she dropped it anyway. Lily walked out of the bathroom.

"What did Clint get you?" She asked Daphne as she lied back in the bed she was sharing with Jasmine at the moment. Daphne took her forgotten heart shaped box from her bag and passed it over.

"This?" Lily held up the average valentine.

"Yeah."

"Attached to a manor?" The red head inquired.

Daphne shook her head. There was no manor that she knew of.

"No, just this."

"That's nice," Jasmine optimistically said. "Edric got me flowers and chocolate too."

"Just this?" Lily repeated shaking the chocolate like something better would fall out of it.

"I know, it's kind of a let down after everything else." Daphne nodded understanding what Lily was thinking.

"_Kind of_?"

"Maybe I did expect a little more, but he's technically done more than enough. How could he top himself?"

"That's true" Jasmine agreed.

Lily shrugged. "He could've tried."

"This wasn't even the worse part," Daphne informed them and they eagerly waited.

"He did something wrong?" Jasmine asked all wide eyed again.

"He left during our date." Daphne told her eager audience. "Is that a bad sign?"

"Why did he leave?" Jasmine asked. Daphne put away her chocolate box. Maybe she would let Remus have some later.

"He said he had to pick something up. Not good, right? Maybe the rumors scared him off. After all, he has a reputation to protect. Or maybe his parents didn't really like me."

Lily smirked.

"His cousin did."

Daphne threw a pillow at her.

"Do you really care if he's not interested anymore?" Jasmine asked seriously.

To convince Jasmine nothing was going on with her and Severus, she should have said the yes, but Daphne couldn't deny it. She said no. Jasmine carefully observed her friend before turning to the two empty beds in the room.

"Where's Bertha? I saw Anne in the common room, but I haven't seen Bertha today."

"Oh, she got a bad box of chocolates this morning," Lily replied, trying to hide a smirk. "It gave her hives all over."

"Who sent it to her?" Jasmine curiously asked. "Remind me to double check mine."

Lily leaned over and smelled her lily flowers.

"No clue," she chimed.

The girls stayed in the room chatting for a while longer. Each about their dates, until Jasmine had to leave for prefect duty.

She began patrolling the halls near Gryffindor tower first, since she was in the area. The castle seemed relatively quiet, just people moving here and there before curfew. Then as she turned a corner, Jasmine saw him. Remus was going down the hall with his cane in hand. Considering how young he was, he was moving at the slow pace of an old man and staying near the walls. Because she had marked it on her calendar for the rest of the year, Jasmine knew the full moon was near Already Remus was feeling weak. Seeing him made Jasmine feel weak as well. Just when she thought it couldn't get worse, some first years rushing past him knocked over his cane and support. Remus didn't fall. He tiredly leaned against the wall, but the cane was left on the floor.

"Could you…" he tried asking the first years, but they were already gone. Jasmine made note to give them both detentions later.

"Great," Remus said under his breath. He tried stretching out his arm for the cane, but he couldn't bend that far, it was too much of a strain. Breathing heavily, he pulled back, when another pair of girls entered the hall.

"Excuse me, could you…" Exchanging looks, they giggled. As he tried for the cane again, Remus nearly stumbled.

Jasmine thought her heart had shattered when they wouldn't be together. However, she felt it break all over again right now. No matter how angry or annoyed she was with him over his decision, she couldn't just stand there and watch. She moved over and in one swoop picked up the cane and handed it to him.

"Jasmine wait!" Remus cried, but she didn't stop. She couldn't face him. Not when her eyes were filled with tears

* * *

When the next day came around, Clint was waiting to speak to Daphne. He seemed preoccupied.

"Daphne there you are," he sighed in relief to see her. "Listen, I'm so sorry about yesterday. The thing I was supposed to pick up wasn't ready and it was a huge problem. I really needed it for yesterday, but never mind, it should be here today. My apologies and I hope you aren't too angry. I went back to Madame Puddifoots and they said you left."

"Yeah," She nodded wondering if they told him about Severus. If so, he didn't bring it up. "It's all right, don't worry about it."

Immediately, he appeared relieved.

"I shall see you later then."

As Clint left, James and Sirius hurried over to her.

"Well hello there pretty lady," Sirius grinned at her. "I hear you're working the streets of Hogsmeade tonight. What corner do you think you'll be on?"

"Dream on," Daphne pushed his face away. The rumors had stopped surprising her already. This was bad, but after the pregnancy one, how much worse could it honestly get?

"I think Mag pie wouldn't be happy to hear that," James teased his friend. Sirius shrugged.

"We're not going out anymore."

Not that she was complaining, but Daphne did not remember them breaking up.

"Since when?"

"Since yesterday," Sirius informed them casually.

"I can see you're all torn up about this," Daphne said.

"Heart broken," Sirius corrected.

"You broke up with her on Valentine's?" James high fived him. "Nice."

"She keeps asking me to take her back. You know, something about my being her hero? I don't know." Sirius shrugged.

As Daphne headed to the library to return a book before class, she ran into the person that she wanted to see the least, Hannah. It seemed the Slytherin girl was leaving the library with a book in hand. Dark arts no doubt, she would probably be trying to get Severus to tutor her again later.

"Eww, the wannabe me." Daphne couldn't help sneering at the sight of the girl.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Hogwarts slut," Hannah retaliated joyfully. "Who's it going to be tonight?"

"Go drown in the lake." Daphne glared. She was sick of Hannah. Hannah gave her that fake smile she used at the gala.

"I hear you've been spending a lot of time with that raggedy excuse for a prefect in your house. What was his name again?"

Daphne caught onto who Hannah had chosen to make fun of and her patience was growing thin.

"Don't talk about Remus like that!" She snapped.

"You'd think as a prefect he'd try and wear nicer clothes. Oh wait… he probably can't afford them." Hannah grinned knowing she had chosen a good topic.

"Ha! Look who's talking. Your clothes won't look any better if you don't find a fiancé by the end of the year. What's that? They're all taken? Oh too bad." Daphne smiled. Hannah's own smile dropped. She raised her chin in the air and looked away.

"You know Daphne, I hear you go into your friend's dormitories a lot," Hannah started. "Since Black and Potter are never in there, it must mean you go for the other boy, this prefect. What did you say his name was? Remus? You two must be _very _close."

"Where did you hear that?"

Hannah's cruel smile returned.

"Not denying it, I see. Interesting… I don't see why anyone would go for anyone who walks like an old man, sleeps through his classes, already has grey hair, nasty scars all over, dresses like a bum and probably doesn't have a sickle to his name."

Daphne could have strangled her right on the spot.

"You obviously don't know anything about him!" She snapped again. "He's one of the smartest students Hogwarts has to offer. He's a gentleman and a sweetheart. He's kind, caring, and very handsome. So what if some of his hair is greying? It adds character!" Daphne fumed. "Who cares if he doesn't have money? He has way more to offer than the idiots _you_ know. And more to offer than you!"

This seemed to make Hannah happy much to Daphne's confusion.

"So the rumors of you and Remus _are_ true? Must be all those late night visits you give him. He does seem to talk to you more than any _other_ girl at Hogwarts. Now _we_ know why." Hannah suddenly focused on something behind Daphne.

Daphne turned quickly and saw Jasmine standing there wide-eyed with a stack books in her arms. Her hands were clutching them tightly. Daphne shook her head, but Jasmine turned and rushed down the hallway. She knew instantly that Jasmine had heard the wrong part of the conversation.

If she didn't have to go after Jasmine, Daphne would have destroyed Hannah right then and there, but instead she followed after her friend. She caught up with Jasmine near Ravenclaw tower.

"Jas, wait up! What did you hear?"

Jasmine hurried on, without looking back.

"Enough, I heard enough."

"Jasmine, stop." Daphne cut her friend off before she could reach the tower entrance. "She's just trying to start another nasty rumor." Daphne could see Jasmine's eyes filling up with tears. "It's not true! Remus and I are just friends! You _know_ that!"

"Yeah, but he _does_ talk to you more than anyone else." Daphne could see the insecurity working on Jasmine the way Hannah had planned. Jasmine was beginning to doubt. "He probably tells you more than he's _ever_ told _me_! You're like… the girl he turns to when he needs someone… like _you're_ his girlfriend! All I ever wanted was to be that girl, but what does he need _me_ for if he has you?" She cried the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Jas, he tells me things because… _because_ I'm his friend and nothing more. You _know_ how he is. He wants to tell you everything he tells me, but he's scared! He cares about your opinion most and what you would think of him! She was insulting Remus so I stood up for him, but I don't see Remus as anything more than a brother, just like the other guys. Jas, you're my best friend! I would _never_ do that to you." Daphne defended herself, upset by how easily Hannah could ruin her friendship. "When Remus and I talk it's about you and only you."

"Then why did he reject me for a fat lump?! If he thinks so much of me, why did he hurt me?" Jasmine wiped her tears on the sleeve of her robe. No matter how much she pretended to have an amazing date with Edric, Remus was still first in her mind.

"He's just confused right now. He wouldn't talk to me as much as he does if he didn't see me as a little sister or just a good friend. If he liked me, he would be doing the same thing to me that he was doing to you. Minus the fat lump part." Daphne threw in.

Jasmine laughed between her tears.

"Sorry, I know you're right. I just don't understand. It still hurts."

Daphne knew what she meant and did her best to cheer up her best friend.

* * *

Daphne did not like or appreciate the situations she had been finding herself in the past few days. It was getting harder and harder to ignore. If Hannah was behind it all, Daphne wouldn't sit around much longer. Her life was getting more unbelievable all the time. As she entered muggle studies that morning, Daphne did her best to relax. It turned out, Professor Ackley had a surprise for them that morning. The classroom was bigger than ever and their workstations had been changed. They were filled with little clothes, toys, diapers, blankets, bottles, and even small cribs.

Sirius froze with his arms out at his sides.

"I don't like the look of this," he commented.

"_CHILD CARE_" was written on the board up front. In a larger crib by the desk, a mass of big-eyed babies stared back at them.

Sirius held onto his stomach.

"I feel sick." He really did turn a few shades lighter. James shifted through his class papers.

"This wasn't in the class description," he added.

"Oh how cute," Jasmine squealed, looking better after a night's rest. Daphne was hesitant to show any interest, especially after the pregnancy rumors. The rest of the girls "ooh'd" and "aww'd", all the boys suddenly took steps back towards the door and windows. Before the Professor could begin, Sirius had his hand waving.

"Professor, I think I'm coming down with something. Can I go to the nurse?"

"What is it? What's wrong? You don't look ill." She carefully observed.

"Dragonkungfungitis," Sirius informed her. "Very contagious."

Another boy's hand shot up.

"Yeah, I think I have it too."

"Me too."

"Hey!" Sirius protested across the room. "Get your own diseases!"

Professor Ackley crossed her arms and headed back up to the front.

"No one has a disease and no one is leaving this class. And no Mr. Avery, your house elf cannot raise the child. Today is a very special lesson. One day, you will be given the task of being good parents. Therefore, I have had these children brought in. They are not real, but with a little magic, they are as realistic as any child."

"So much for no magic in this class," James pouted.

"They will cry, laugh, eat, and yes use the bathroom. You each will be given one or two babies to take care of for the duration of this class. Ages and genders will vary. Just remember, treat your child well and this will be a breeze. "

"Can't we pair up for this?" James suggested hopefully eyeing Lily.

"I'm afraid not. Often in pairs, the girl is suddenly given most of the responsibility. You may help each other, but that is all. You must each have your own child." She began passing out the children to the terrified students. One boy practically fainted. Daphne received a young son who, once she blinked, seemed to resemble her slightly.

"Alright there you are and as always, no magic. If he or she cries there is no silencing charms or sleeping charms. You must do everything the muggle way. "

James put his hands on his hips.

"Alright," he stared at a little boy with messy black hair who was sitting on the table staring back at him "Alright," James repeated rolling up his white sleeves. "Alright, you're just a little kid. I got this. I got this." Encouraging himself, he moved forward and lifted the baby. "I shall call him mini me." James turned out to be a professional. Within minutes, he was leaning back in his chair with the baby sitting on his stomach, laughing away as James let his snitch fly around them. Lily who already had a red headed little girl sleeping in her arms couldn't tear her green eyes away from her new boyfriend.

"He's never looked sexier to me," she confessed.

"Dreaming of little Potters?" Daphne teased as she sorted through the little baby clothes for an outfit.

"Nothing better than a man who is good with kids." Jasmine laughed as she readied two bottles. After taking a few deep breaths, she had put blankets together to carry the twin girls she had received. Near Lily's desk, Remus had fallen asleep. His little girl, with light ash hair, was playing with his notebook.

"Remus," Lily tapped him on the shoulder. "Wake up, the professors heading this way." He mumbled something incomprehensible and didn't get up. Jasmine walked over with three warm bottles.

"Remus," she gently shook him. He blinked.

"Where am I?" He asked when he saw Jasmine kindly looking down at him with two babies.

"Is this a dream? We don't have kids, do we?"

Jasmine almost laughed. Not long ago, she had dreamed of the day her and Remus might have kids.

"No, we're in class here." She helped him make a carrier and handed him a bottle.

"I made an extra bottle," She told him. Jasmine taught him patiently how to use it. "Then after she's full, she might fall asleep and you can both have naptime." Remus smiled at her gratefully and Jasmine found herself giving one smile right back.

"Very good Ms. Luvinia, Mr. Lupin." Professor Ackley wrote in her grade book as she observed them and moved on to the next table where she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Where is your baby?"

Raelyn who was midway through Witch Weekly barely glanced away.

"I don't know. I set it free."

"It's not an _it_, he's a he. And you can't set a baby free," Professor Ackley insisted.

"It went didn't it? We have an understanding," Raelyn said as if that clarified things. The usually jolly professor took a deep calming breath.

"Ms. Eustacia, do you want to fail this class? You need to raise the baby. This is one class, one. You don't even have to take care of him all day long," She explained. Raelyn wasn't even paying attention.

"If it's my baby, I can do what I like and I let mine go." A small baby in nothing, but jeans and a black T-shirt, with long black hair crawled past the professor's robes.

"Be free," Raelyn cried then went back to her magazine. Refusing to shout, Professor Ackley composed herself and moved onto Peter.

"Mr. Pettigrew, the diaper goes on the other way, and not so much powder."

"Hey!" Sirius shouted holding up his daughter, who had naturally inherited Sirius' good looks. "There's a savage kid roaming around biting other kids. Oh it's yours, isn't it?"

Raelyn kept her focus on an article.

"I have no claim over its being."

"Very nice, so you basically abandoned it?" Sirius summarized. Raelyn just shrugged without a care.

"It went didn't it? I'm teaching it to fend for itself," she concluded.

"Ahh! What? Back off!" Sirius shook his leg where the baby with wild black hair was biting him and refusing to let go. Raelyn looked down from her magazine this time.

"It might be mine after all. Get him! Get him!" She cheered to Sirius' annoyance.

"There certainly is some resemblance," Daphne noted as she watched Sirius yank the kid off and carry him away upside down by the ankle. Sirius plopped the struggling kid on Remus' desk, startling both him and Jasmine.

"Why are you… oh he has no socks on." Jasmine immediately began taking charge of the abandoned kid, despite the fact, that he was growling at her own twins.

"You know what?" James suddenly called out excitedly. "Remus and Daphne look like they had kids together." Both his daughter and her son had light brown hair with similar facial features. Lily stepped on James' foot. Jasmine stiffened a little, but then continued to try to cut Raelyn's babies hair. Daphne and Remus both awkwardly focused on their kids. Poor James must have missed the newest rumor that included Daphne and Remus. A rumor that was clearly still upsetting Jasmine a little.

"How about you and her?" Peter, who was covered in baby powder, pointed from James to Raelyn.

Annoyed, Lily crossed her arms, but she couldn't deny the resemblance.

"Actually you two do look slightly related," She quietly admitted.

"Except for the height difference." Daphne thought, glad for once Peter had spoken up.

"Aww," James moved over with his arms wide open. "Sister," he lovingly said.

"I'll kill you," Raelyn seriously warned. James risked it anyway and gave her a onesided hug.

"Well that's it." Sirius cringed at his best friend. "Now we have to burn you. There is no decontamination strong enough."

Disgusted, Raelyn wiped herself off, until she noticed Jasmine with a pair of scissors.

"What are you doing?" She stomped over outraged. Her son not only had socks on, but he was attempting to chew off a tie.

Jasmine who had her own kids working on coloring books, replied, "I was just…"

Raelyn snatched her child off the desk and put him on the floor.

"Hurry, run away," she told him.

"But he needs to be taken care of," Jasmine protested.

"You can help me," Peter offered. His little chubby baby was eating baby powder. Jasmine declined.

"Some people just don't have a natural gift," Raelyn said. She glanced to the left and went on reading. Daphne looked to the left and saw Severus. While choosing a cute outfit for her own son, she had forgotten to check how Severus was with children. He held the little girl out at arm length, quite unsure of how to proceed. Daphne suspected he hadn't moved since the little girl had been handed to him. Seeing Jasmine still busy helping Remus, Sirius trying to burn James, and Lily trying to stop him, Daphne stepped over.

"Uhh you could bring her closer," she suggested to the bewildered Slytherin.

"Why would I do that?" Severus snapped. It was amazing to see a tall Slytherin terrified of one little girl.

"It's how one traditionally holds kids." Daphne brought her own son close to demonstrate. "Like this."

"Right," Severus barely moved his mouth or himself, like if he moved the baby it might turn into a monster.

"What? What are you doing?" The little girl with long black hair had playfully snatched a piece of his hair and was waving it up and down. "Stop that at once!" She didn't listen. Daphne and her both giggled. "This isn't funny," Severus insisted. "Let go!"

"She likes you," Daphne informed him with a smile. Her own son was now staring at Severus with his mouth slightly open.

"Ridiculous," Severus scoffed. Daphne shook her head with a smile.

"You do try making it difficult to like you."

_Try? Hadn't he succeeded?_ Wait, no, obviously not, she was his friend after all. They had established that. Crazy as it was that a Gryffindor be friends with him, Severus enjoyed her company very much. When he didn't see her for a while, he missed talking to her or watching what she would do next. Despite all of the crying and noise, the baby class ended with no real damage.

"That wasn't so bad," James stated as they all gave back their kids to leave the room. "Little James Jr. will be in quidditch for sure."

"Again with the James Jr," Lily complained. "He's not going to be named James Jr."

* * *

As they each went separate ways for the morning break, Remus was about to settle in the hallway to study when he noticed Jasmine coming down the hall too, probably on prefect duty. Remus' eyes traveled up and down her curvy figure. After everything he had said to her, Jasmine had still been kind to him. He couldn't take it anymore, he wouldn't. His desire for Jasmine consumed him. Ignoring her was absolute torture. As she moved to walk past him, he reached out, pulled her into the nearest deserted classroom, and locked the door.

"What the…" Without thinking, Jasmine struggled against her captor. Until she saw who it was.

"Remus," she breathed out. Even in the dark room, she could feel his unwavering gaze on her. Her heart suddenly began to beat quickly in her chest.

With her vanilla scent swirling around him, Remus was lost. Before he could control himself, he went right up to her and kissed her.

All Jasmine wanted to do was kiss him back, but she still had her doubts. This was the same Remus who had told her they would never and could never be together.

"Wait," Jasmine protested to no avail. He kept her firmly in his grasp. He coaxed her to forget her thoughts by deepening the kiss. She almost did as they moved through the classroom. Remus roughly made her hit the professor's desk causing her to fall back. Taking her hands, he pinned them to the top of the desk. It killed her to do it, but Jasmine pulled away.

"Wait," she protested.

"What is it?" Remus tried catching his breath during the annoying interruption. His hair had fallen out of his ponytail. Jasmine had a feeling that was her doing. One of his hands was still firmly on her own and the other burned her thigh. The closer he leaned, the hotter Jasmine could feel her face burning. His warm breath was right on her cheek

Jasmine was disappointed too. She could never ask for anything more than Remus kissing her and initiating it, but…

"I thought we couldn't be together," she painfully reminded him.

Remus' head dropped slightly.

"That's what I said."

"But?" Jasmine added hopefully. _Don't leave it at that!_

Remus grinned up at her dark almond shaped eyes.

"I say crazy things sometimes. I do care Jasmine and I do love you too." Remembering Edric he added, "I don't know how I could be worthy enough to ever have your love again."

"Again?" Jasmine repeated. Edric would understand. After all he was perfect, too perfect. Daphne was right about that. There was only one person for her heart and he had it.

"You never lost it Remus," she told him. Remus closed his eyes and let out a grateful sigh. He couldn't imagine losing her to anyone.

"Not that it matters, but what made you change your mind?" Jasmine curiously asked. She couldn't believe he had changed his min, especially when she had finally given up hope. Remus nearly laughed.

"A lot of things. Daphne yelled at me. Then Sirius did something. "

"Sirius?" Jasmine repeated in shock. She thought Sirius would be content if they weren't together. Remus nodded in amusement.

"Yeah Sirius. Also," his lips brushed her cheek. "you."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow.

"Me? How? I haven't changed."

"Exactly. Even after everything I said to you. All those awful things." Remus shuddered at the recollection. "You were still the same kind-hearted person. I love that about you."

"Well don't stop groveling. I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive you yet," Jasmine playfully told him. Releasing a deep growl, Remus devoured Jasmine with a kiss. Remus' breath caught in his throat as she scraped her fingernails upon his back.

"Okay, I forgive you," Jasmine whispered into his ear.

* * *

Out in the hallway, Daphne had bumped into Severus. They had only been speaking for a moment when she saw her best friend and Remus appear from a classroom. The both appeared slightly disheveled.

"Well finally," Daphne grinned.

"What?" Severus looked, but all he saw was two very shabby dressed people.

"Jasmine and Remus," Daphne hinted. Their hair was sticking up all over the place as they tried acting like nothing was going on. Severus appeared confused.

"What about them?"

"Honestly I thought you followed us around a lot," Daphne sighed. Severus grew uneasy about her knowing that.

"Erm…"

"Look at them," Daphne motioned to them. Severus shrugged. Daphne bent in to whisper to him and he went into a sensory overdrive. There was only so much he could handle. She was touching his arm and he could feel her lips practically grazing his cheek. When she pulled away, Severus seemed bewildered.

"The werewolf and the prefect?"

"Sometimes it's the people you least expect, but you really should have seen it coming." Daphne concluded, even Hannah had caught it. She'd never seen either of her friends' look so happy. Jasmine even walked with an extra bounce in her step and Remus seemed less tired.

"Who says I didn't?" Severus replied. Daphne poked his arm.

"You." Then someone smacked right into her shoulder causing her to stumble. Straightening out, Daphne saw Hannah smirking and had enough. She pulled out her wand.

"That's it. You're getting it this time!" She shouted. Severus held her back before she could charge forward.

"Stop. What are you doing?"

"She rammed into me on purpose! I'm not taking this from her anymore!" Daphne explained furiously trying to get loose. "Let go!"

Hannah acted like a wounded creature and cowered.

"Severus, I told you she was crazy. The rumors are right, look at her."

"Why you," Daphne tried charging again, but Severus got her arms.

"Stop," he said to her calmly, but firmly as he held her back.

"Let go," Daphne warned him.

"Control yourself," Severus advised her. That only made Daphne angrier. No one told her how to feel. If she was angry, she was going to be angry. When Daphne tried swinging her wand at Hannah, Severus snatched it away.

"Give it back!" Daphne cried. Even using all her weight, she couldn't get away.

"No," Severus replied. She couldn't be thinking clearly, he thought. For attacking another student, she could get expelled. "Fighting with magic isn't allowed in the hallways."

Hannah recoiled further away.

"Help me! She's insane," she cried.

"Just go!" Severus snarled at Hannah. She listened and left right away.

"Coward!" Daphne shouted after her. She wasn't finished with Hannah yet.

"Stop this," Severus hissed. The few passerby's' in the area were beginning to stare. "You're acting on your emotions, that won't help you. You have to learn to control that."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Daphne retaliated, finally pulling away from Mr. No Emotions. Hannah was long gone, but she was furious at Severus for stopping her.

"Give that back," Daphne jerked her head at her wooden wand that was still in his long fingers. "You don't even know what she's done."

Severus kept his firm hold on the wand.

"She didn't do anything."

"You're defending her?" Daphne shouted for everyone to hear. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "She's the one who spread all of those rumors about me!"

Right behind Daphne, Raelyn had paused mid-step. She slowly shook her head at Severus and left a moment later. Severus could see Daphne was offended, but he was trying to be reasonable.

"You don't know that for sure," Severus attempted. Daphne had several enemies among the female populations. Many envious girls could have spread the rumors.

"What? Don't tell me what I do and do not know. I _know_ it was her!" Daphne yelled. She was never more certain of anything in her life.

"It's not easy sometimes. You don't know what it's like to be her," Severus tried to reason. He didn't like Hannah either, but Daphne was getting too worked up about this.

"Excuse me?" Daphne heard wrong. Yes, she had to have heard wrong.

"Maybe she's having a hard time," Severus suggested. In a few ways, he might have something in common with Hannah. "Not everyone can be perfect like you. Not everyone is as pretty and popular as you are. Some of us actually have it hard."

"You think this is just about what she's said about me? She can say what she wants about _me_, I know she's just a jealous girl. This is about what she's doing to the people around me. It matters when I have to see my best friend upset and crying because of something she said. This is about that Hufflepuff couple she nearly split up! And Clint, who I'm supposedly dating! And Lily doubting me, even for a split second! And having to see my best guy friends getting into fights for me! Why do all those people have to suffer because she has a grudge against _me_? Do you really think I'm that shallow? That I only care about myself? Do you know me?" Daphne desperately cried, wondering how after everything they had gone through, he could still think this about her. She felt hurt and insulted at the same time. To think she was beginning to believe she really liked him. If he could think this of her, how much did she even know about him?

Severus was speechless. He had never thought about it that way. Now Daphne was standing before him offended, angry, and teary eyed, but he had nothing to say at the moment. He couldn't even form words. He felt incredibly stupid.

Daphne ripped her wand from his grasp, keeping her angry glossy eyes on his. He looked away, but when he looked up again, she turned her back on him and walked away without another word. Daphne was so upset, she went right up to her bed and cried. She never thought Severus would defend Hannah, but it seemed the Slytherin girl had won in every way.

* * *

The following morning, Daphne once again had to force herself out of bed. This was becoming a habit now. She did not know what rumor would go around today, nor did she care. Feeling depressed and hurt, Daphne had no idea she was in for two shocking events. Her first shock was seeing Sirius in the common room. He was not dressed like every other boy at school. He was wearing nothing, but a long black cloth wrapped around his waist, falling just below his knees. This was wonderful for the girls who were happy to catch a glance of his bare upper torso and lean muscles.

"Okay," Daphne waited for him to explain his choice of attire. When he didn't, she decided to just ask.

"Sirius, why are you in a skirt?"

He was fuming so maybe it wasn't by choice.

"Because people I used to call friends wouldn't let me borrow clothes." He snarled at his roommates.

"We don't intervene with what was obviously fate," James explained snickering. "In astronomy, we learned that the stars align and decide your fate. We should not try changing it."

Remus nodded. They were enjoying this a bit too much.

"We say the river must run its course," he added.

"Shut it you arses!" Sirius shouted shaking his fist at them. Remus put a hand over his heart offended.

"Ouch, that was mean."

Sirius stormed out.

"I'll get her!"

Outside the portrait hole, Jasmine was waiting for them. She had a load of books in her arm that Remus made sure to take from her. She also had a large smile for Sirius. She did not even lecture him about the skirt.

"Someone's happy today," Daphne remarked. At least, her friend was happy now, even though Daphne felt miserable. Later she would have to ask Jasmine all about what was going on with her and Remus. Sirius observed Jasmine cautiously.

"What's with you? You look deranged."

Not even that made Jasmine stop smiling.

"Nothing. How are you?" She happily asked. Sirius shook his head.

"Right well, I'm going to kill her."

"Maybe you should find some clothes before you corner her," Daphne suggested. If he went to the Great Hall in a skirt, he might cause a riot. Daphne had already guessed that Raelyn had gone from taking his boxers to taking all of his clothes.

"Fine!" Sirius ran up to the boys dorms and came back with clothes that were obviously not his. The shirt was baggy and the pants too big at the waist and revealing his ankles.

"I liked the skirt better," said Daphne as they made their way to the Great Hall. Sirius couldn't even focus on the conversation. He was sharply keeping an eye out for a certain person. When he spotted her, he took off. At the sight of her small frame, his blood boiled. Raelyn was pulling open the doors to the Great Hall when Sirius' hand enclosed around her small wrist.

"I don't think so!" He snapped.

Everyone not inside stopped to watch them. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You're coming with me," he barked. Trying to get loose, Raelyn stumbled behind him as he furiously dragged her away.

"Good thing he looks like he forgot his wand." Daphne thought as they vanished behind a corner.

"He didn't forget," Remus informed her. "We hid it from him."

* * *

When Sirius came to a solitary narrow hallway, he swung Raelyn around in front of him. Forgetting just how light she was, he flung harder than he meant to.

"Hey," Raelyn protested when she almost crashed into a wall. Before he could begin his shouting, she added. "New clothes? You look like a troll."

Flying merely inches from her head, he slammed his fist into the stone wall. For once, Raelyn said nothing. Choosing instead to relax against the wall, her startled eyes did all the talking. Breathing steadily, Sirius kept his head down for a moment to try to control his rage before he literally strangled her. He couldn't believe for one moment he had thought she might be pretty and tolerable. With his hands still on the wall, he brought his eyes to look at her.

"What the hell?" Some of his hair fell into his face.

"Why did you take my clothes?" He shouted.

Pulling away from the wall, Raelyn rolled her eyes.

"What you can't handle it? What a whiner."

Sirius switched hands on the wall to keep her from escaping. She wouldn't get away that easily.

"I'm not done!" he barked. "You took ALL of them! What am I supposed to wear?"

"You found something, didn't you?" Raelyn pointed out as she crossed her arms.

"Now if you don't mind." She tried leaving for the second time, but Sirius got a hold of her upper arm and flung her right back to the wall.

"You're not leaving until I'm finished!" He snapped down at her in frustration. "You are so annoying! You just don't know when to stop!"

Putting her hands on her hips, Raelyn tilted her chin up proudly. She knew it was pointless trying to escape again. He was such a bully.

"Are you finished or are we going to miss breakfast here?" She asked. Letting out a frustrated cry, Sirius balled his fists. He hated everything about her.

"Will you just shut up!" He yelled down. "Shut up!" Raelyn angrily crossed her arms. Tensions were high as the two glared at each other. She had to say it. She had to. Sirius knew even before she opened her mouth she would.

"Well are we?" She asked again.

A sudden urge too strong to ignore was overpowering Sirius' anger as he stared down at her. As she opened her mouth yet again, Sirius knew he wanted to kiss her. No, he had to kiss her. His mind screamed that that was insane, but his hand abruptly grabbed the back of her head and before she could say one more insufferable thing, he kissed her. After the initial shock wore off, Raelyn tried to turn her face away, but Sirius held her in place. Moments later, he pulled away. If he wasn't so confused himself, Sirius would have happily noted he had finally stunned her into silence. At least, momentarily.

"What the bloody hell was that?" She shouted up at him breathlessly when she snapped out of her own daze.

Sirius couldn't answer her. As she stared at him shocked and waiting for a reply, he just wanted to pull her back and finish what he started, but he knew he shouldn't. He didn't even know why this was happening. It couldn't be that he liked her. There had to be hundreds of other logical explanations for his behavior. This was Raelyn after all, the pureblood Slytherin, his enemy.

Next thing he knew, she was up at his level with her legs wrapped firmly around his waist and this time, her lips crashed down on his. Forgetting eveything he had been thinking, Sirius grabbed her cheek and eagerly continued. He held her tightly against him so she wouldn't slip away. As pleasant as it was, the unexpected force had sent him stumbling back. He bumped into the opposite wall. While regaining his balance, her hand went up into his hair and he sent a line of armor crashing down. To avoid joining the pile, Sirius pushed forward across the hall again. He eagerly kissed her so when she suddenly tore herself away, all Sirius could do was groan.

The moment she was free from his hold, Raelyn brought her hand up and slapped him across the face. Outraged, Sirius turned on her.

"What was that?!"

Raelyn titled her chin up.

"How dare you kiss me," she replied. Then turning away, she left.

* * *

So far, Daphne's breakfast was good. She hadn't really eaten that much, despite Madame Pomfrey glancing over, but there hadn't been any new rumours yet. And a letter from her parents said everything was going well at home. It seemed like a good morning. Daphne only worried slightly when Sirius came back looking like he had seen a ghost.

"We heard that crash. You didn't really kill her ,did you?" James curiously questioned before Sirius could even sit down.

"If you did I really will have to take away points," Remus informed his friend. "That's one offense that I just can't let slide."

"No, definitely not," Sirius responded seeming slightly traumatized. Daphne brought her hand to his face.

"Your cheek is red."

James started to laugh.

"Did she slug you?"

"Slap," Sirius replied far too quietly and calmly for someone with a temper like his.

"Are you okay?" Daphne questioned as he stared ahead at nothing. Sirius couldn't shake himself out of it. He couldn't believe what had just happened. What was worse, he was tempted to find Raelyn at the Slytherin table and continue what they started. It had to be some sort of spell, he reasoned.

"Yeah, yeah, great," he lied.

Not convinced, Daphne wanted to ask more questions, but someone was waiting behind her. Clint cleared his throat.

"Daphne I have something of real importance to ask you. Will you turn around please?" If Daphne didn't know any better, she would have thought Clint looked nervous. Dressed sharply in his Hogwarts uniform, Clint waited patiently as she spun around to face him.

"What is it?" Daphne asked, noting how hard he swallowed. Taking one of her hands into both of his, Clint got down on one knee and Daphne nearly spilled her drink.

"Daphne, will you marry me?"


	30. Operation Severus

_Hey Readers! _

_It's been so long, I know! I'm back at school now as I'm sure many of you are too. Anyway here is a chapter to make us all feel better. lol. I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks so much for all those reviews and keep reading!_

_Music: Daphne/Severus: Out of my League- Stephen Speaks_

* * *

**Operation Severus**

"_Okay, What is it?" Daphne asked noting how hard he swallowed. Taking one of her hands into both of his, Clint got down on one knee and Daphne nearly spilt her drink._

"_Daphne, will you marry me?"_

Daphne shut her eyes, opened them, and Clint was still patiently awaiting her answer on one knee. It was actually happening, and like Nigel, Clint had chosen to do it right in front of everyone. Funny that even while bending down Clint maintained his superior air. Daphne took this opportunity to study his chiseled features. Really she didn't see what all the fuss was about. Clint's hair was a bit too close cut for her and his clothes were beyond neat sometimes. Although he did seem to genuinely care as he gazed up at her.

At a time like this, Daphne thought she would want to see her friends' reactions, but she didn't even have to turn back. She knew them all too well.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," That was James. Sirius was getting ready to pound Clint. Remus had his hands together watching with interested delight, and Peter had stopped his fork halfway to his mouth.

"That was unexpected," Daphne heard Lily say behind her.

"Hold up! What?" Said Jasmine, getting to her feet.

Daphne could picture what her face looked like too, but at that moment, there was only one reaction she really wanted to see. Without thinking, Daphne's eyes instantly flew to the Slytherin table. The moment Clint had bent down, _he_ had stood up. His hands were gripping the table tightly for support. Severus was in complete shock. Between all the students, their eyes found each other. Daphne read nothing but confusion from his black ones and she had no doubt hers were similar. She had only gone on two dates with Clint, but more importantly, Severus was standing and Daphne wanted to know why. Embarrassed by his actions, Severus sat down. Not too long after, he forced himself out of the great hall. Out of the corner of her eyes, Daphne saw him leave and suddenly felt alone. Which was ridiculous considering the fact that everyone was still open mouthed and staring directly at her.

Clint, who seemed tired of kneeling, gave her hand an extra squeeze.

"What do you say? Will you marry me?"

Sirius snapped out of his daze and stood to his full intimidating height.

"I'm sure I heard wrong, you Slytherin prat," he snarled, but Clint ignored him.

"I almost forgot," Clint said. Finally letting go of her hand, Clint reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small, red, velvet box.

"This is what I was waiting for the other day and it finally got here. It was my grandmother's ring, but I had it fixed to suit you."

With a confidant smile, like he had already won, Clint opened the box. There perched in the velvet cushion was the largest gem Daphne had ever seen. It was a purplish red diamond set in gold and surrounded by dozens of diamonds sparkling up at her. Everyone fought to get a better look. Sirius barley gave it a glance.

"What? That? I can hardly see it," he scoffed.

"I almost mistook it for a dust particle," James added. "You're not actually considering?"

"Move your head I can't see!" Jasmine complained.

"That's better," Lily commented after one look at the ring. Apparently, Clint had gained her approval. James put his hand right over his girlfriend's mouth.

"Don't encourage her, Lils. I could have picked a better ring than that."

"You better," Lily said when she got his hand off.

"Daphne, if you want money marry me!" Sirius desperately offered. Clint couldn't help himself.

"_You?_" He sneered.

"Oh please, _him? Married?"_ Jasmine remarked from somewhere.

"Whoa, I can marry someone!" Sirius insisted.

"I've already got a wife, but that doesn't mean you should marry him, Daph," James stated.

Seeing that this was turning into a competition of some sort, Clint leaned toward her.

"I can offer more. Safety, comfort, wealth, you can have whatever you want." Turning to Sirius he added, "you might have a name, but since you've been kicked out, you don't have a penny."

Mentioning Sirius' family was always a risk, so when he hit the table with his fist, spilling over the orange juice, it was no surprise.

"Shows how much you know, dufus! I didn't get kicked out. I left. Besides, my uncle happens to have left me his fortune recently."

This was the first time any of them had heard this news. James raised a glass.

"Cheers mate."

"How much?" Someone who sounded oddly like Raelyn yelled. James put down his glass.

"Enough of this. Daph, don't marry this idiot."

"She's not even a pureblood," Remus logically reminded Clint. Daphne suspected he was trying to help her out of the situation. However, Clint brushed it off as a minor nuisance.

"That doesn't matter once she marries me. Besides," He grinned at Daphne. "Everyone likes you. We're a great match."

"What deluded world do you live in?" Sirius asked.

"She could do much better," James insisted. "Right, Lily?"

Lily bit on her lip. "Well…"

"Forget we asked her," James threw in quickly.

"Forget them all," Clint added, focusing all of his attention on Daphne. "Daphne, what do you say?"

Startled, Daphne asked.

"Now? Clint…" Before she could get anymore out, Clint stopped her.

"No, wait, don't answer me yet."

"What? Let her say no!" James cried in outrage. "You're going to say no, right?"

"Daphne," Clint seriously continued. "I want you to be sure when you answer me, so I'll give you some time to think it through. Then you can let me know. I hope you listened to everything I said and that you will take it all into consideration. Just know that I greatly care for you." Before leaving, he carefully handed her the velvet box. "I'll leave this with you and I'll be hearing from you soon."

Before her friends could round on her, Daphne had put the ring in her bag and was out of her seat. She maintained a steady pace in the hall, but once she got to the door she broke into a run. Instinct told her where to go, and sure enough when she reached the edge of the great lake, he was already there.

* * *

Severus felt sick to his stomach. He didn't think he would be able to eat again for a week. The moment Clint knelt down Severus felt like he was suffocating._ What had possessed Clint to propose?_ To clear his mind, Severus left the sickening scene behind. He couldn't bear the idea of Daphne saying yes, but he knew there was nothing to stop her. _Had she accepted Clint already?_ She couldn't accept, he... He loved her. He had for a while, he just never realized it. Love was something he never thought about for himself. It was something for simpletons who messed with petty emotions, but now he was sure that was what he was feeling. He didn't want to lose her. He couldn't let her get married to Clint, not when he could be with instead her. Severus wondered if it was already too late. Daphne was already mad at him about Hannah. With his mood as dark and murky as the lake, Severus leaned his head back against a nearby tree. He only opened his eyes to curse whoever was approaching. That person however was not an intruder, but just the person he wanted to see.

Seeing him now, Daphne realized why she could not answer Clint. The person she wanted to be with wasn't him, it was Severus. As angry as she still felt about him defending Hannah, a part of her still wanted to be close to him. Daphne appeared before him so suddenly Severus was at a loss for words.

"Daphne, I… about last time… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… about Hannah. I'm sorry, don't be mad."

Placing her hands up on his chest, Daphne stood up on the tips of her toes, and leaned in. Beneath the thin shirt, Severus' heartbeat sped up. Her smooth face, her pink lips were merely centimeters away from his. She touched the tip of her nose to his before she stopped.

Severus remained frozen with anticipation. He had a sneaking suspicion he had loved her all along, from the first time he saw her on the train to Hogwarts until now. He just never knew it until now, when it was most inconvenient to realize it. In her eyes, there was an emotion he could not place. Daphne changed her mind. Her hands dropped down to her sides and she backed away.

"Wait!" Severus attempted, but he was too late. She was gone almost as quickly as she came. Severus cursed himself. He didn't get to ask how she answered. Before Severus could go after her, Raelyn stepped out from between some low branches.

"Trouble in paradise?" She asked. The idea of his misery seemed to bring her joy. "What's wrong? Le girlfriend?" When he didn't reply she added. "Le boyfriend maybe?"

Severus frowned darkly at her intrusion.

"Shouldn't you be planning a wedding? I think I see Avery, or was it Regulus?" He cruelly asked. With a simple shrug, Raelyn moved toward the lake.

"Fine, don't take my great advice," she remarked.

Before she could completely leave, Severus couldn't hold it in anymore. _Why did Daphne run out to him? Was she going to kiss him? What made her stop? Why was he sorry she didn't? _He would never dream of asking smug Raelyn any of that, but it plagued his mind.

"I just don't understand," he hissed.

"That obvious enough you dunce," Raelyn replied curtly. He said nothing. With a great sigh, she added. "You act like she already said yes."

Severus' heart nearly burst at the news. Daphne didn't say yes yet!

"I don't know who you're talki…"

"_Le girlfriend_," Raelyn clarified in a bored voice. Realizing he couldn't pretend, Severus muttered.

"It's only a matter of time." Every time he remembered Clint kneeling, he felt fury sweep over him. Raelyn admired her nails carefully.

"You're probably right. Clint's got a lot of money, sounds good to me."

"That's your great advice?" Severus hissed angrily. He would've liked nothing more than to blow Raelyn to bits, but he still had another question.

"If that's true then what's keeping her from saying yes already?" He demanded. Raelyn sharply poked his shoulder.

"You tell me."

Rubbing his arm, Severus didn't respond.

"Is there someone else she should consider?" Raelyn sweetly prompted. Still Severus said nothing. Irritated by his new found muteness, Raelyn snapped.

"Why don't you just ask her?"

That was enough to shock Severus out of silence.

"_To get married?" _He asked.

The small girl stared at him with an obvious _'you are stupid'_ face then continued on her way.

"Wait, what should I ask her?" Severus hesitantly asked. He had to know. Without turning, Raelyn called back.

"What you want to ask her." Taking a swig of what appeared to be blue liquid, she left him with his own thoughts.

Feeling more confused than before, Severus muttered to himself.

"What does she know?"

* * *

_What was she doing?_ Daphne quickly ran back into the castle, unable to justify her own actions. How embarrassing! She would never be able to face Severus again after that. True, he had apologized for defending Hannah, but that did not mean he liked Daphne. He did not even come after her. That stung.

"There you are!" Lily cried out when she spotted Daphne.

"Where did you go? We've been searching for you."

"No where, I just wanted to get some air," Daphne replied quietly.

"Who does he think he is?" Sirius raged causing Peter to quiver beside him. Putting his arm around Daphne's shoulders, James carefully instructed her.

"Go tell him no. Just be blunt and straight-forward. That's how you get rid of guys," he said.

"That never worked when I tried it with you," Lily pointed out thoughtfully. James gave Lily a tight hug from behind.

"That's because I knew you didn't mean it," he whispered in her ear. Lily hid her face so they wouldn't see her blush. Remus smiled knowingly.

"Prongs is like a weed. You can't get rid of him," Remus told Lily.

"A weed?" Peter repeated in confusion. James frowned.

"_A weed?_ Weeds are ugly. I couldn't be a weed," he declared. Lily stopped blushing and crossed her arms.

"Conceited as ever I see."

"Lils, he called me a weed." James pouted, sticking out his tongue at Remus.

"I know. I was right here," Lily reminded him. "Why are you telling me?"

"Aren't you going to say something to him?" James gave his best attempt at a sad face by pouting his lips and making his eyes big. "I'm not a weed. A lily flower wouldn't go out with weed."

"Hahaha!" Sirius threw up his arms in triumph. "I know! We'll make him sorry he ever even considered proposing. It's a perfect plan."

"I'll help you Padfoot!" Peter eagerly volunteered.

"Wait!" Daphne finally protested. "You haven't even heard my answer yet."

"What's to think about?" Sirius brushed it off, then seeing her determined expression said, "Wait, you have to think about it?"

Everyone's jaw dropped. Daphne shrugged.

"Shouldn't I at least consider what he said?"

"Yes, yes, you should," Jasmine replied coming just in time. "If Daphne sees a hope of happiness with this guy, why shouldn't she consider?"

"No!" James shouted over the Ravenclaw.

"Punch him in the face and say no!" Sirius suggested brutally like that was what he wanted to do right then.

"There's no need to be rash or break bones," Remus interrupted. He gave Sirius and James a warning glance.

"Who said anything about broken bones? Though now that you mention it…" James crossed his arms. "You can't say yes!"

They were getting no where. Daphne's head hurt from thinking about Clint and Severus. At last, Remus came to her rescue. He had no choice, but to declare what he thought was the best idea.

"Let's put it to a vote," he suggested.

"We're going to vote for _my_ answer?" Daphne could already see how this was going to turn out.

"Mr. Padfoot says a million times no. Majority rules!"

"Shocking reply," Lily muttered on the side.

"Mr. Prongs agree with Mr. Padfoot and would like to add Clint is an ugly toadsucker."

"Mr. Wormtail says no too."

"Mr. Moony votes no on behalf of himself and Ms. Daphne."

"Why on my behalf?" Daphne asked, but Remus just smiled with a little glint of mystery in his eyes.

"I say maybe," Jasmine boldly declared. Lily agreed at once.

"What? _Maybe?_ That's not an answer," James protested. "We win!"

"It's not a bad offer," Jasmine hopelessly tried to explain to the boys. "It's not like he's mean, or ugly, or boring."

"I beg to differ," Sirius inputted, rolling his eyes. Trying to praise Clint less in front of James, Lily agreed.

"He's a decent guy."

"I beg to differ," Sirius repeated, louder this time. James snorted at the very idea.

"We heard you the first time," Jasmine informed Sirius. "But you're just prejudiced against Slytherins. You're vote shouldn't even count."

"And purebloods," Daphne added, while Sirius threw her a sharp look. "What? It's true."

"So?"

Before more arguing could begin, James held up his arms.

"Listen, we know Daph and he's not going to cut it," he explained. Remus nodded in agreement.

"We know her too!" Lily objected.

"Only from a girls perspective," Sirius replied.

"What does that mean?" Jasmine questioned.

Daphne held up both of her arms to get her friends to quiet down and let her speak.

"Alright, alright this is my decision from what I can tell. He asked _me_. Let's not argue about it anymore, o_kay_?"

"Fine," all of them bitterly agreed. They each clearly still had a lot to say on the subject.

As they each dispersed their separate ways, only Jasmine and Daphne remained. Before Jasmine could ask about Clint, and Daphne knew she wanted to, she asked for a different topic. Daphne couldn't think about Clint anymore, even though she knew she would eventually have to answer him.

"You and Remus?" Daphne suggested.

Jasmine nearly had a heart attack. She brought a finger up to her lips and pulled Daphne into a somewhat empty hall.

"Shhh no one's supposed to know," she whispered hastily. Daphne checked for any listeners.

"Eh? Why not? Aren't you together?" She whispered back without realizing. Jasmine continued to speak inaudibly.

"Yes, but there's a little problem."

Daphne was taken by surprise.

"Oh no, Remus? _Really?_ I would have never guessed."

Jasmine got all red in the face.

"No, not that! I guess little isn't the right word… there's a _big_ problem. Remus explained everything to me about why he wouldn't be with me before. You know, because of Peter." Jasmine paused only to make a face. "For us to be together, to be a normal couple, Peter is going to have to find out. But Remus thinks it's too soon since I rejected Peter." Jasmine stopped again, this time to sigh. "I would have told Peter already, but Remus wants to wait and he wants to do it himself. In the meanwhile…" She let out another large sigh.

"So really anyone can know except Peter?" Daphne concluded. Jasmine negatively shook her head.

"No way. At this school, even one person knowing is dangerous. You know that."

"No wonder you two act so normal," Daphne realized. "Minus him holding your books."

"He used to do that when we were just friends," Jasmine defended quickly. "It's not that suspicious."

"I wasn't saying he should stop," Daphne explained at once. Then she asked for Jasmine to tell her more. Jasmine began from the start and talked and talked. It had been a long time since Daphne had seen her so happy and it was a welcome change.

"Sneaking around is a bit difficult," Jasmine closed a little sadly. This was a feeling Daphne knew very well.

"I know what you mean."

Suddenly Jasmine was giving her a funny expression.

"_You do_?" She asked.

"I mean, I can imagine what it's like," Daphne responded to cover up her blunder.

"_Really_?" Jasmine raised her eyebrow in the she knew better fashion. "It's not a certain Slytherin, is it?"

Daphne felt her color drain. _How did she know?_

"Clint?" Jasmine prompted to Daphne's relief, but she had that funny expression on her face still. Daphne nervously laughed. She had to be more careful. With her thoughts not that preoccupied on Remus, Jasmine might just catch on to whatever was going on with Severus.

"Is that the time?" Jasmine panicked seconds later. "I have to go. Sorry, bye!"

"Yeah… wait! Class doesn't start for a while still," Daphne called, but Jasmine was already too far away to hear. Slowly, Daphne began to follow until she caught someone out of the corner of her eye. It was the first time Daphne had noticed Peter was in the area. He was staring grimly without blinking. It was also the first time she had seen him looking so somber.

"Peter?" Daphne hesitantly called out to him. He did not acknowledge her.

"_Helloo_," She called again. "Are you ignoring me?" Silence. "_Peter_?" Daphne edged closer waving her hand before his face. It was like speaking to a zombie. Perhaps, he was under some spell. "Wormtail? _Hello?_ Daphne to Peter."

His small watery eyes blinked.

"What?" He started.

"What were you staring at?" Daphne asked carefully. She followed his gaze. Jasmine was still hurrying down the long hallway.

"She seems happier," Peter noted his beady eyes fixated on the retreating Ravenclaw.

"Is that a bad thing?" Daphne questioned. He made it sound bad. Peter did not answer her.

"I wonder why," he curiously stated.

Daphne swallowed. She had never considered Peter to be frightening (not even close), but right now, she felt slightly worried. So Daphne did something she never did. She put a comforting hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Just be glad she's happy. Okay?" She chimed. He didn't even listen to her.

"She's going into Gryffindor tower. Why is she going there? She's a Ravenclaw."

Sure enough, Jasmine disappeared behind the portrait of the fat lady. That could only mean one thing, she was going to see Remus. Daphne did her best to keep her voice steady and convincing.

"She goes to hang out with me and Lily," she informed him.

"You're here," Peter pointed out.

"Lily isn't… wait!"

Peter took off right past her.

"Where are you going? Come back, Peter!" Daphne hurried after him right through the portrait hole in time to see Jasmine's black robe whip up the stairs.

"She's going to the boys dormitories!" Peter announced, jogging right after her.

Daphne tried to grab his arm, but missed.

"Hold on, stop!" She shouted.

"That's our room!" Peter realized half way up the stairs. Daphne sprinted up past him and spread out her arms at the top.

"Wait! Peter, I'm sure Jasmine has a perfectly good reason..."

Peter used a spell to move her out of his path. She hadn't even seen his wand. Angry, Daphne took out her own wand. She aimed at his legs.

"Incarcerous!" It missed. Peter opened the door and nearly lost his nose as Daphne slammed it shut. She tried to shove him to the side and get his hand away from the knob, but it was no use.

"Move," she gasped, using all her might. Peter kept a firm hold and pushed right back.

"No, get out of the way! This is my room!" He shouted at her.

"I don't care. Why are you barging in like a lunatic? Put away your wand!" Daphne said extra loud as her grip slipped. Peter and her burst into the room like cannons. Jasmine was startled to see them both fly in out of breath. With her arms outstretched like wings, Jasmine had one leg in front of the other in a lunge pose. It was certainly an odd position to stumble across.

"What are you doing in here?" Peter gazed suspiciously around the messy room.

"Tai chi," Jasmine explained breathing out and raising her arms straight over her head. "It's an excellent form of exercise with many benefits. You should try it sometime. It's good for the body, mind, and soul."

Peter gaze landed on the nearest closet. Jasmine glanced at the closet door too. Daphne knew exactly who they would find inside.

"Am I not allowed in here?" Jasmine suddenly cried completely offended.

The creepy Peter dissolved right before Daphne's eyes. He went back to bumbling with his words and acting jittery. The transformation was so sudden, Daphne almost thought she had imagined the Peter from earlier. Except, she knew she hadn't.

Peter began to bite his nails.

"You are, but why are you doing tai chi in here?" He asked nervously. Jasmine stood up straight and stretched from side to side.

"I was coming to give Sirius his book back, then I felt like I needed a little stretch. Besides, I'm a prefect. I can go where I like. _Anything else_?" Jasmine questioned. She made sure to keep her tone slightly offended.

Sirius and book did not normally go in the same sentence. Actually, Sirius would never lend Jasmine a book, but Peter believed it. He bowed his head and stayed silent. Then he had his hand on the closet doorknob. This time, Jasmine slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing? We have to go to class!" Snatching his arm, she yanked him toward the exit. "Come on, hurry!"

Daphne began to push from behind.

"Yes, let's go. We'll be late!" Together, they rushed him all the way to the classroom, only to find it empty.

"Oh look at that, no ones here," Daphne lightly announced. Jasmine looked at her watch.

"How odd, we're half an hour early. Oh well, I guess you can go now." She patted Peter on the back with a smile. He did not hesitate to head back. As he left, Jasmine let out a grateful sigh. Remus would be long gone by now. The two girls sank down to relax on the floor after all that stress. Daphne put her head against the bricks, but she could not forget Peter's earlier expression.

"Hey Jas, watch out for Peter, okay?"

With her eyes closed, Jasmine smiled lightly.

"I will," she replied.

"Uh oh."

Jasmine was quick to jump to attention.

"What?" She asked.

Daphne pointed up ahead. Raelyn and Sirius were heading straight for each other, but neither of them noticed. This had a large commotion written all over it. Daphne and Jasmine braced themselves, but nothing happened. Finally noticing that the other one was there, both Raelyn and Sirius came to a screeching halt about two feet apart. Raelyn had just taken a sip of blue liquid and now her cheeks were puffed out like a hamsters. Sirius had one hand in his pocket and the other in his hair. They were both glancing from side to side finding anything to look at, but each other. Raelyn swallowed and made a face like she just taken medicine. Sirius cleared his throat. Then just like that, the two hurried right past each other.

"Did… did…" Jasmine blinked several times. "Did you see that?"

Daphne blinked too then sprung to her feet.

"I though I imagined it. Sirius!"

Sirius rubbed his temple with two fingers.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What was that?" Daphne demanded, gesturing to where he was a moment ago. "You two didn't say anything at all!"

Picturing all sorts of horrific things, Jasmine prompted.

"What happened?"

Sirius stared at the spot.

"Nothing, nothing happened." He shrugged.

"Exactly! Are you feeling sick?" Daphne brought her hands up to his cheeks, then to his forehead. Sirius brought them both down and said he was fine.

"You sure? Did you get poisoned? Does he look like he's under a love spell?" Daphne whispered behind her hand to Jasmine. Right away, Jasmine broke into a grin.

"Oh my gosh, Sirius, you dog!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sirius face was blank.

"You like her, don't you?" Jasmine accused, happily clapping her hands together. Sirius flinched in disgust.

"What? Are you dense? I do not!" He shouted. Jasmine grinned.

"You always seem to be around her playing pranks or whatever."

"Because we hate each other!" Sirius barked angrily. "She's gone mad, Daphne. Can we finally lock her up like I suggested years ago?"

"Is it true?" Daphne prompted too. She sometimes suspected he did, but it seemed like pigs might fly first.

"You like her," Jasmine teased in a sing song voice. Becoming very defensive, Sirius shouted.

"I don't not! I can hardly stand being around her. She's proud, arrogant, and careless. She always thinks she's right and better than everyone. It's insufferable being around her!"

Jasmine was not swayed. In fact, she seemed more convinced than ever before.

"It always starts like that," she commented.

"Shut up, prefect… person," Sirius growled.

"Good one," Jasmine responded, rolling her eyes. Daphne was ready to join her friend's side. If Sirius couldn't think of anything better to say, he was really losing it.

"I don't like her. I _hate_ her! I loathe her being!" Sirius emphasized getting upset that they weren't believing him.

"Don't get mad at me. You're the one who likes her!" Jasmine continued. Desperate for help, Sirius turned to Daphne.

"Tell her to shut up."

"I don't know, she brings up a good point." Daphne nudged him.

"You too? Traitor! I'm leaving. You're both nutters. I'll show you." Sirius swore.

"Black!"

All three of them turned and Raelyn spit blue liquid up into Sirius' face.

"Uh!" He wiped it off onto his sleeve, his nose twitching. "Is this mouthwash? You'll pay for this you little… wait, you know I hate you, right?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Raelyn replied simply before leaving again. She spit on more people as she went.

Jasmine's smile dropped a little.

"I could be wrong," she admitted, but only to Daphne.

* * *

As a week went by, Daphne began to feel uneasy. Not only was Clint still patiently anticipating her answer, but so was the entire school. Students took every opportunity to ask if she had decided yet. This all just gave Daphne more of a headache. She'd never felt more lost. She also felt that if she knew what Severus was feeling, her own thoughts would make more sense. But he hadn't even come after her that one day. Could the Half-Blood Prince feel anything more than friendship towards her? They were complete opposites, and he had defended Hannah. Even though he denied it, maybe a girl like that was more his type. To clear her mind, Daphne went out to the great lake. Since it was not spring yet, she only allowed herself to go up to her calves in the water. Watching her reflection in the ripples, Daphne remembered Severus saving her at his very lake. So what if Severus had defended Hannah? Did that mean Daphne should give up entirely? Now she was positive she liked him, but could he like her? There was only one way to find out. She was Daphne Rue. She had to be able to do this. If she couldn't, saying yes to Clint became more probable.

The next week, Daphne put Clint out of her mind for the time being and focused on her new plot, Operation Capture Severus. Jasmine had used something similar on Remus. The tactics were simple, tempt Severus, if he could be tempted.

09:00 hours History of Magic

Though her uniform remained the same, Daphne took extra care Monday morning to make sure she looked perfect. Daphne found a seat parallel to Severus' so that only a small aisle separated them. Pushing her chair far back, Daphne crossed her legs making sure to show some extra skin. When Severus glanced over, her plan one was in motion. Daphne pulled out some fresh strawberries she had saved from breakfast. Picking up the first ripe piece, Daphne slowly broke the red skin and took a small bite, making sure her lips lingered to suck the juice out. As she pulled it away, she seductively ran her tongue over her upper lip.

With his face heating up, Severus was already enraptured as Daphne finished off her first piece. He was supposed to be writing notes, but he had been lured into watching and could not look away. Before eating the next strawberry completely, Daphne twirled it around in her mouth like a lollipop. Severus could not remember what the professor just said. _Did all girls eat strawberries like this?_ If they did, he had never noticed.

Popping another one right into her mouth, Daphne delicately let out a light smack. Then she deliberately put the tip of her pointer finger in her mouth as she checked on her progress. He was staring all right. Mission accomplished.

Next to her Sirius was fanning himself with his parchment.

"What are you trying to do to me? It's too early." He ate her last strawberry.

13:00 hours Potions

Upon entering the class, Daphne could see that they were going to be paired up today. She crossed her fingers and luck was on her side. Slughorn ended up helping with step two of her plan. She was paired with the perfect person, Baxter Ash. True, he did not like her friends anymore than Severus, but that had nothing to do with her, did it? With a grin on her face, Daphne sashayed to the table right in front of Severus.

As he robotically stirred his potion, Severus was confused. Daphne hadn't said anything to him since that day Clint had proposed. It plagued Severus' mind that she could say yes at anytime. He was constantly waiting for someone to barge in the room and announce Daphne had made her decision. His thoughts were so preoccupied that he even made the wrong potion while Daphne laughed as if Baxter was the funniest man in the world. Severus knew perfectly well, he was not. Yet somehow Baxter was the one who had Daphne touching his arm and leaning forward as she chuckled.

Slughorn peered into Severus' cauldron with an astonished expression.

"Oh dear, Severus, not your best. Better luck next time."

Daphne smiled to herself before giving Baxter a small hug.

"See you next time." Mission accomplished.

"Daphne, fraternizing with the enemy?" James mentioned in passing. His glasses did not hide his raised brows.

"He's not the enemy. He's harmless," Daphne replied easily while Baxter left with a light color in his cheeks. "I've got someone else for a target," she said to herself.

14:35 hours Open Corridor

Seeing Severus going over some notes, alone, Daphne decided to make a move. Straightening herself out, she did a catwalk right past him. Leaning against the wall to his right, Daphne waited.

Severus shut the notebook. If he looked up, he would see up her skirt. He turned, but kept his eyes focused straight, which brought him to legs. All he could see was long perfect legs. Daphne spoke down to him, pretending she didn't notice.

"What happened in potions? I heard you mixed something up."

"It wasn't anything crucial. I was just slightly distracted," Severus muttered forcing himself to look back down to his shut notebook. Daphne crossed one ankle over the other.

"By what?" She pressed.

If he didn't know any better, he would have sworn she was doing all of this on purpose. He knew better. She didn't have to try to get any guys attention, especially not his, she already had it.

"It was nothing. I heard you and _Baxter_ were enjoying yourselves." And saw, he thought bitterly, remembering how Baxter had gloated about the hug just a few minutes ago.

"Oh he told you? He's a nice guy." Daphne shrugged. Mission accomplished.

"Yeah, sure he is," said Severus trying to keep the sarcasm from his voice. Baxter was a pretty good friend after all. Daphne pushed away from the wall.

"I'll see you around."

She left so abruptly Severus thought he did something wrong, but she didn't appear upset at all. If he only knew that was part of her grand plan. Leave him guessing and wanting more.

A few days later, Daphne decided everything was going so well, it was time for phase two. The tempting phase was over. Now it was time for physical contact.

10:00 hours Transfigurations

Making sure to settle behind Severus, Daphne waited for her opportunity while McGonagall lectured. It had to be a moment where neither McGonagall or the Marauders would be looking. It came just twenty minutes before class ended. While Sirius showed off a sketch to the guys and McGonagall was passing back some papers, Daphne leaned over her table.

"Hey," she whispered into Severus' ear making the hair on his neck stand up. "Do you have a quill I can borrow?"

Doing his best not to move, Severus searched inside his bag. Daphne made sure as he handed the feathered quill over, her fingers brushed lightly over his.

"Thanks," she whispered again. Severus stayed frozen the remainder of the class. Mission accomplished.

12:30 hours Entrance to the Great hall

As everyone followed the delicious smell of lunch into the Great hall, Daphne hung back. She choose to cross through only when Severus was entering. Brushing right past him, she allowed her arm to graze against Severus'. Instead of an apology, she gave him a wink. He almost tripped. Mission accomplished. Sirius' bark like laugh floated down from the Gryffindor table.

18:00 hours Dungeon

Waiting in the cold stone dungeons, Daphne prepared herself for the boldest part of her plan, falling into Severus. If she had a friend to shove her, this would be much easier. But Jasmine was too busy sneaking around with Remus to help out. Not to mention the fact that she would think Daphne was insane for doing all of this for Severus, of all people, when Clint was waiting for her. Sometimes Daphne questioned her sanity too, but there was no time to worry about it now. Severus was in the perimeter. Strolling down the hall in his long black robes, he had no idea what was in store for him around the next corner. Daphne would wait until he was close enough then come in sideways so he would be surprised. She timed the entire thing out perfectly, almost. What she did not count on, were Severus' quick reflexes. He dodged out of her way just in time. Instead of falling into Severus, she flew into someone else.

"Avery, I'm sorry," she muttered. Mission failed.

It was Severus who pulled them apart, but Daphne wasn't sure if it was for her benefit or Avery's.

"Be more careful," He hissed. As he helped them both straighten out, Hannah came from behind and yanked Severus away. Daphne had been so focused on her plan, she hadn't given Hannah a second thought. Or checked the perimeter for her.

"It's alright Daphne. I forgive you," Avery replied in what Daphne could only describe as a civil voice.

Losing sight of Severus in the crowd, Daphne frowned.

"Uh thanks, that's nice of you I guess," she distractedly muttered. Avery peered down his nose at her.

"You know Clint's a decent guy. You should give him an answer soon," he stated. Daphne crossed her arms.

"Did he ask you to tell me this?" She suspiciously asked.

"No," Avery stared enough to make her feel uncomfortable "You're awfully suspicious. I just believe with him you're in good hands. You'll be safer."

"Safer?" Daphne repeated.

"Avery and well if it isn't my future cousin in law, Ms. Rue."

Escaping Hannah, Severus rushed around the corner in time to see Alec Jarvis sweep into a bow and place a kiss on Daphne's hand. Severus felt irked. _Since when did the Jarvis' take over Hogwarts?_

In his elegant dark robes, Alec reminded Daphne of Clint, but he was completely out of place at school. As he admired his surroundings, it was evident he had never been to a real school before.

"Future cousin in law?" Daphne choked. Alec smirked at her discomfort.

"It depends on what you answer, of course. Now if you wouldn't mind Mr. Avery, could you point me towards the location of Ms. Eustacia?"

"No," Avery sourly replied.

"Don't be like that, I'm just visiting. Besides, I didn't steal her away. Ah, what luck there she is." Excusing himself, Alec hurried over to Raelyn much to Avery's disapproval.

"With him again," Avery muttered his attention no longer on Daphne. "Now it will be in Witch Weekly tomorrow. I preferred Regulus."

Severus descended on them.

"Avery, what's Alec doing here?" He asked. Both boys stared on darkly.

"I would like to know myself."

Daphne had a guess. Or was it her imagination that Alec slipped an envelope into Raelyn's school bag when no one else was looking? Seeing the two scowling boys next to her, Daphne decided not to bring it up.

"Weren't you with Hannah just now?" Avery grinned and he playfully elbowed Severus.

"I left," Severus coldly replied then glanced sideways towards Daphne to make sure she wasn't angry.

Daphne felt herself give a small cheer inside. Maybe falling into Avery wasn't a bad thing. She would count this mission accomplished. Before Daphne could start speaking, Clint was greeting his cousin and Daphne thought it best to disappear.

* * *

In her red night robe, Daphne sat at the vanity set in her room. It was already another morning and Daphne was no closer to setting things straight in her mind. When would she know if Severus liked her? There were several hints, but she wasn't convinced and asking him was out of the question.

"Yaahhhh!" A loud yell came from somewhere inside Gryffindor tower. If Daphne was right, she knew where. Daphne followed the shouts to the Marauder's room only to see James chasing Sirius around the room, his wand pointed.

"Padfoot you're dead!"

Jumping from bed to bed, Sirius laughed gleefully.

"Muahahaha revenge!"

"What's going on in here? It's too early," Daphne tiredly complained even though her loss of sleep had nothing to do with them. James nearly shoved his head down into her nose.

"Look! Look!" He pointed to his bright red hair.

"You look like a tomato," Daphne smilingly remarked.

"Daphne, Lily said you were probably in here." Daphne moved out of the way so Jasmine could come in already perfectly dressed in her uniform for the day.

"Whoa, what happened to you blow pop?" She remarked when she saw James.

"Not funny!" After giving Sirius a moments rest, James continued his chase. Peter, in neon green hair, tried to smoothly lean against a wall.

"Hey Jasmine."

"Ahhhh!' Another scream echoed from the bathroom making Peter fall over. Remus stumbled out shirtless.

"Did you have to make _everything_ blue?!" He shouted. Noticing the girls, he immediately threw on a shirt.

"Oh… uh what are you girls doing here?" He asked, mainly to Jasmine, his face now the color of James' hair. Jasmine flicked a piece of hair out of his face.

"We can be wherever we want aqua man," she replied with an amused grin.

"Why Padfoot? _Why?_ I'm your best mate," James cried. "Lils won't want to be with a tomato!"

Sirius stuck out his tongue.

"You didn't give me clothes when I needed them. This is your punishment selected by me, the great Sirius Black. Hahaha."

James nearly fell over a pile of clothes.

"We'll get you!" He shouted at his laughing friend.

Get Sirius, they did. For his first class, he had cotton candy hair. No matter how well they used their magic to get it that way, Flitwick was not impressed. Along with crazy hair, all the boys got a detention and the professor warned house points would be taken away if the color was not reversed soon. At lunchtime, Lily licked her lips.

"Mm it makes me hungry," she said admiring Sirius' hair.

"Me too," Peter agreed.

"Don't even think about it scavengers!" Before he got into more trouble with Flitwick, Sirius was attempting a color changing spell.

"Black," he waved his wand in frustration, but nothing happened. "Black, black, BLACK!" He jerked his wand so hard a light flew out and accidentally hit Lily. At once, her normally light hair was like coal.

"Sirius!" She wailed picking up a strand of her dark hair.

"It's your boyfriend's fault!" Sirius defended himself. "Besides, it was meant for me. Give me my black hair!"

As Sirius lunged, Lily took out her own weapon.

"I'll give you something!"

"Have any of you…" Jasmine stepped right into the path of Lily's spell

"You were going to make me blonde!" Sirius shouted. "Lils, how cruel!"

Peter's mouth fell open.

"Wow Jasmine you look great," he said. As Jasmine looked at her flipped out blonde hair, Daphne let out a giggle at her expression.

"I wouldn't laugh if I was you." Jasmine shot her own incantation. Daphne's straight hair turned as red as Lily's normally was. And not a second later, someone behind her bent in and gave her a kiss right on the lips.

"Ahh!" James pulled away blinking. "You're not Lily! Daphne? What? Why do you have red hair? You confused me."

Daphne wiped her lips.

"It was her fault." Daphne pointed to Jasmine, who immediately pointed straight to Sirius, who pointed to Lily. Lily tapped her foot angrily, with her hands on her hip.

"Am I interrupting, Potter?" She snapped. James grabbed her hands pleading for forgiveness.

"No, no it was the hair! It's not my fault!" He cried. Lily pulled her hands away.

"Save it, bozo."

James smoothed her hair back.

"Your eyes look so much brighter with black hair." He said suddenly bringing his face right in front of hers. Lily gave a nervous smile and everything was forgiven. Remus cleared his throat. He too had been unsuccessful in changing his hair back to normal. It was still bright aqua.

"That's interesting," he remarked upon seeing Lily and Daphne. "What's going on around here?"

Jasmine stretched out her leg before he could sit.

"Hey Aqua man," she said playfully. "Well?"

Remus loosened his tie as if someone had just turned the fireplace on.

"I need to talk to you… about prefect duty scheduling," He announced. Then pulling her by the hand, he led her out of the great hall.

Daphne didn't see them again until after lunch.

"Where were you two?" She grinned.

"Prefect duty," Jasmine lied.

"Well sign me up for prefect duty," Sirius whispered to Daphne.

Jasmine ran a hand over her red lips and said quietly, "Blondes do have more fun."

Before the red hair wore off, Daphne wanted to test it on one more person. Leaving her friends behind, she hurried out in search of him. When she found Severus, he was waiting for potions. Daphne flipped her hair and strutted right past him.

"Wait," Severus grabbed hold of her upper arm. "Did you think I wouldn't notice it was you?"

Daphne glanced over her shoulder and he let go of her arm.

"What do you think?" She coyly asked.

She couldn't fool him. He could always sense when she was in the area.

"I prefer your regular hair color," he admitted leaning back against the wall.

"Oh really?" Daphne raised her eyebrow like she didn't believe him. "This one does _nothing_ for you?"

This couldn't all be coincidence. She had to be doing it on purpose. Severus stared her down and she stared right back, daring him to say something. Severus believed she would look good in any hair color, but he wouldn't tell her that. Instead, he lifted a piece.

"You should change it back." With a smirk, he let it drop. Daphne flipped her the red hair again so he would get a hint of her shampoo.

"Maybe, James practically groped me already, ops."

Severus pushed off the wall.

"He what? That disgusting…" As he raged on, Daphne could just smile. Mission Accomplished.

It turned out having red hair was just like having any other hair color. The only person who threw a fit was Slughorn, during potions. Once Lily explained, however, he was happy to forgive without any consequences.

"Ah Ms. Eustacia is missing." Slughorn noted as he took role.

"She won't be joining us today," Sirius confirmed much too happily.

"I finally got the opportunity," he whispered. So that only his friend could see, Sirius slid a small black skirt out of his bag.

"Is that her uniform?" Daphne questioned. Jasmine would love to hear this, maybe she was right.

"I took all of them. Just like she did to me. Today shall be Sirius' day of revenge." Sirius laughed joyfully.

Maybe not.

* * *

That night, Daphne met Jasmine outside as the Ravenclaw preformed her duty as prefect to check the school grounds. As they walked the deserted grounds, a light breeze blew though the trees.

"Are we done yet?" Daphne didn't know why she had agreed to come. She doubted any students were hiding in bushes in this cool weather.

"It's just a little further. I have to check the whole area." Jasmine informed her, leading the way through the grass.

"Fine, fine," Daphne agreed.

"I've noticed you've been looking extra nice lately," Jasmine remarked then waited for a response. Daphne lingered behind the tree she was checking.

"I have?"

"Sure it's not for someone?" The fact that Jasmine didn't ask if it was for Clint, concerned Daphne more than anything else. Fortunately, fate was on Daphne's side that night.

"Whoa did you see that big blue blur?" Jasmine suddenly shouted pointing out into the dark forbidden forest. Daphne peered between the scary branches and threatening darkness, but saw nothing.

"Where?"

"I swear I saw something." Jasmine tried squinting some more. "Wait isn't it? It is. You don't think?"

Both girls looked to the black sky. A large silver orb shone down on them.

"Hah it's full moon." Daphne nearly burst out at the idea of Remus being an aqua werewolf. "Maybe we should head inside," she suggested happily.

"I guess," Jasmine said sounding a little disappointed. The entire way back she glanced over her shoulder toward the trees.

Daphne was glad for an excuse to go back inside the warm castle. Anyway, besides them and the Marauders, no one else was out that night. She could not know that up above in Gryffindor tower, a small figure was creeping through the Marauder's room.

* * *

Sirius groaned as her turned over in his crimson sheets. It was morning already, perhaps he would skip the first class of the day. It wasn't like they could teach him anything he didn't already know. Wrapping is arms tighter around his pillow, Sirius squinted to check the time, but something was blocking his vision, something blurry with black hair._  
_

"James?"

It was not his best friend, Raelyn was lying curled up against him, sleeping soundly. Or at least she was until he moved. Now she was staring at him, her eyes wide.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Is that my shirt?" Sirius yelled down as she scrambled backward and fell right off the bed. His roommates were stirring in their beds as Raelyn's eyes shifted around awkwardly. She was on the floor in her black cat pajamas, but it had gotten cold at night so she had taken shelter in one of Sirius' dress shirts which engulfed her completely. Sirius crawled to the edge of his bed to look down at her.

"WELL?" He demanded.

Raelyn lifted both her arms and began making wave motions with them.

"This is a dream… a dream…" she said in a wavy voice as she tried to back away. Sirius' expression changed from angry surprise to a devilish smirk.

"If it's a dream…" He pulled her up by the collar until they were almost nose to nose. Raelyn's eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Now it's a nightmare!" She shoved him away and ran out the door.

"Get back here!" Forgetting completely that he was only in his pajama pants, Sirius hopped over his bed and ran after her. She was already down the hall, but Sirius quickly overtook her.

"Stop running!" He was catching up to her. The next moment, he had collided into her and they were both falling to the floor. Sirius got up over her on his hands and knees.

"Got you! Alright Raelyn you're caught… Raeyln? _Raelyn?_ Hello?" She didn't move. Sirius inspected the tiny girl suspiciously.

"Are you faking? I know you like to do that!" He grabbed her small shoulders and tried shaking, but her head just bobbed from side to side. _Oh no, what should he do? Flee the scene of the crime? No, she might really be hurt. CPR? Yeah that should do it._ Sirius pulled a face. _Mouth to mouth,_ _great._ He leaned forward slowly. Raelyn blinked.

"Sirius?" Her eyes shot open. His face was only inches from her. It was her blood-curling scream that made the first noise in Gryffindor tower that morning, waking up most of the sound sleepers.

Daphne woke with a start._ Not again._ She considered going back to sleep, but instead poked her head out of the room with everyone else to see what was going on. Raelyn was lying on the floor, with a surprised Sirius on top of her. All along the hall heads were peeking out curiously.

"Get it, Black!"

"How did she get in here?" Some girl next door hissed angrily.

"Isn't that obvious? He let her in." Some guy approvingly stated.

"Save it for later, Sirius. We didn't ask for a public show," Lily remarked as she pulled her gray sweater over her head.

Daphne just shook her head at him.

"Jasmine's gonna hear about this. You're in big trouble." She would have loved to see how this would play out, but Daphne already had a full schedule that day. A schedule involving Severus, and she had to look her best.

"What no! I didn't…" Sirius tried explaining. "She's the one who…"

"Move," Raelyn shoved Sirius off and stood up a large dress shirt falling down to her knees. Her eyes shifted from side to side like a cat caught in a trap. Then she lifted her arms and began making wave motions with her arms.

"This is a dream… a dream…a…" A large hand dropped onto her head. She slowly turned to see Sirius glaring at her. "A dream?" Sirius led her back to his own dormitory by the head.

As soon as the door closed, buzzing filled the hallways with people wondering how a Slytherin had gotten into Gryffindor tower and more importantly, did this mean Sirius was off the market? And what was going on in the room?

The answer to the last question was a lot of yelling.

"Now what did you do?" Sirius demanded once the door was secure.

"Nothing!" She denied sharply. "I'll just go…"

"I don't think so," Sirius said right behind her as he put one hand on the door. James timidly raised a finger.

"Padfoot… umm…" He was sitting on his bed, his curtains drawn open. His bed sheets were pulled up covering his bare chest.

"I thought we had an agreement, no girls allowed in here, unless invited by all of us. I'm not saying that it's me, but some of us sleep in the nude. Again, not that it's me… Wormtail!" James threw a pillow across the room. Behind Sirius, Peter had just woken up and he was completely nude.

"Bloody hell!" Raelyn yelled bringing her hands to her eyes "I'm blind… my eyes, they bleed!"

Sirius pulled her head into his chest then snapped over at Peter.

"Wormtail, put some clothes on! Sorry, he's nothing like me." Sirius bent down to see Raelyn better.

"You okay?" He asked. Raelyn slowly nodded moving away and toward the exit. But Sirius grabbed the back of her collar with two fingers.

"I don't think so. You're not leaving until you tell me exactly what you did to the room. More potions in my shampoo? Toothpaste? What?"

"If you get to bring a girl in here, I get to bring Lily." James declared as he put on his uniform. Sirius shrugged.

"Go ahead, but no one invited this one here."

"I'm here for my clothes," Raelyn announced. "You got yours back eventually, now I want mine."

"Let's make a deal. I'll give them back, if you tell me how you get in here."

"No deal."

"Come on," James begged, giving her a sad face. "It really does boggle our minds. Can't you just tell us?"

Raelyn was unmoved.

"No."

Peter came out to the bathroom dressed and yawning.

"It's late. I'm going to eat," he said.

"Oops I have to meet Lily flower." James remembered and dashed out the door.

"Me too!" Raelyn tried to follow him out, but Sirius leaned against the door.

"Don't even try it."

"We have class too." She pointed out to him.

"I was thinking of skipping." He grinned at her pajamas. "But maybe you should go. McGonagall does love cats."

"Fine, but I'm not a good hostage." Raelyn sat on the bed her arms crossed, refusing to look at him, until he laid out next to her.

"Will you put something on?" She snapped. Sirius grinned.

"Am I making you nervous?"

"You wish. Now put something on," She commanded.

"You're in my shirt, Mussolini," he reminded her. Raelyn began to unbotton it.

"Don't bother," Sirius said getting off the bed. "It looks cute on you."

As soon as the words left his mouth Sirius froze, and when he looked over Raelyn had frozen too.

"It's just because it's my shirt though," he added quickly to cover up his blunder. The loud bell rang through Hogwarts. Sirius disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Raelyn free to escape. Snickering to herself, Raelyn tiptoed toward the door.

"Hey! Come in here," Sirius yelled out. Raelyn stroked her chin suspiciously.

"You're not gonna murder me, are you?" She asked. Sirius poked his head out.

"Just get in here." Raelyn slowly edged over and peeked inside.

"Put that away," Sirius said to the wand in her hand. When she was completely inside, he pulled on her cheek and stuck a toothbrush inside. Raelyn spit it out.

"Wha… what are you doing? You just used this toothbrush!" She protested.

"Yeah, I'll definitely need a new one." Sirius handed it back again. "What's wrong now?"

"I can't use it! It has your spit all over it!" Raelyn cringed.

"I think the time you kissed me there was far more spit involved. No need to get shy now." He smiled.

"You kissed _me, _pervert," she snapped back.

"Would you like to use Peter's brush?" Sirius suggested. "Fine, walk around with funky breath. What do I care?"

"I don't have funky breath," Raelyn pouted, but she started to brush her teeth anyway. "Move over, you're not giving me space."

"This is my sink," Sirius pushed back.

"Stop you're squishing me! Get off. There isn't enough room."

"It's my bathroom!"

Ten minutes later, they made it out of the bathroom barely alive.

"Now what?" Raelyn muttered. Sirius lazily took his pants off.

"Black! What are you doing?" Raelyn covered her eyes and spun around.

"I need to get ready. I'm already late," He explained. "Besides, nothing you haven't seen, right?"

"I thought you were ditching. What about me?" She desperately searched the room for an answer, but all that was around was dirty clothes and dungbombs. Sirius shrugged.

"That'll teach you for slacking off." He pulled on his slacks and lazily buttoned up his shirt.

"Give me your pants!" Raelyn demanded. Sirius' head shot up. He had been right in the middle of putting on his shoe when Raelyn burst out with her request. He stood up to unzip his pants.

"I knew you wanted to get in my pants, but geez Rae..."

"Not the ones you're wearing! Different ones, hurry," she snapped, checking the time. "If I'm late one more time McGonagall is going to kill me. Now give me clothes."

Sirius was lost.

"But that's a boy's uniform," he stated.

"No time to fix that. At least, it's a uniform," she reminded him.

Sirius was ready to hand her some pants and a belt when he remembered something.

"Tell me how you get in here first? No? Then why should I help you?"

"Who will steal your stuff if I'm gone?" Raelyn cried.

"Fine." Sirius threw her the stuff. Then leaned against the bedpost, a grin playing on his face.

"Well turn around," Raelyn demanded.

"You can't boss me around, this is my room. Besides, it's payment." Raelyn shot him an evil glare, that just made Sirius chuckle as he spun away.

"Fine, fine. Hurry up." When he turned back around, Raelyn was disappearing in his clothes. His pants were so long on her that there was material scrunched at the bottom. Sirius had to suppress his smile. He wanted to say how adorable she looked standing in the middle of his room wearing his clothes, but instead he just shook his head and lifted his bag. As he passed her, he messed up her hair with one hand. "Come on, we're already late."

"I'm leaving my pajamas. Don't do anything to them." Raelyn warned as she followed after him in a half jog to keep up with bare feet.

"Whatever," he muttered.

Jasmine did not know what she was talking about Sirius thought. He did not like Raelyn.

* * *

After her wake up call that morning, Daphne left the room in search of Jasmine. She wanted to tell her about Sirius and Raelyn, but only remembered that Jasmine would be with Remus after she had gone down stairs. Her first class wouldn't start for a few more minutes, which gave Daphne that amount of time to pull off another plan.

08:30 hours Hallway

Daphne strutted, pretending not to notice Severus on her left. Right before she could pass him, Daphne severed the handle of her shoulder bag letting it spill on the floor. Right away, she bent down allowing her skirt to ride up. Severus turned away before he could see everything. Leaving his own stuff behind, he began to help her gather her stuff.

"Thanks Sevy," Daphne smiled at him warmly as she made sure to reach for all the same items as him.

After the fifth time their hands met, not that he was counting, Severus had a strange thought. _What if he just told Daphne he liked her? _The best way to get it out and over with was to charge right into it. If Clint could propose, he could do this. Taking a deep breath, Severus started.

"Daphne, I've wanted to tell you something for some time…" Daphne waited expectantly for him to finish. Then it occurred to Severus, maybe he should just tell her not to marry Clint. _Was it really that selfish of him to suggest it?_ After all, he was just providing a friendly opinion. Clearly, no one had persuaded her to say no yet.

"What is it?" Daphne eagerly batted her lashes. Forgetting her stuff on the floor, Severus began again.

"I've been giving your situation some thought and I have to say…"

"What's going on?" Sirius turned the corner with Raelyn on his shoulders. In disbelief, he stared at them on the floor. Scooping up the rest of her belongings, Daphne blinked at him innocently.

"What do you mean? My bag just spilled." Severus handed her the last quill, and they both stood up.

"You," Raelyn pointed down at Severus. "Give me your tie!"

"What?" Severus hissed in outrage. It was already bothersome having Black appear. Why did Raelyn have to be there too?

"Why would you want Snivellus' tie and not mine?" Sirius protested upward.

"It's Slytherin that's why mophead."

"I'm not giving it to you! I need it." Severus declared, glaring more at Sirius than at Raelyn.

"You heard her, Snivelly. Give her the tie," Sirius said glaring right back at him. Raelyn smacked him on the head.

"Don't force him," she protested. Sirius rubbed his head angrily.

"Ow, I wasn't. You're the dictator," he snapped.

"Seems like you don't mind carrying her around," Daphne slyly remarked to Sirius. Jasmine would hear about this too. And unless Daphne was mistaken, Raelyn's clothes were way too big to belong to her. The black pants were so long, she couldn't even see Raelyn's feet. Sirius let go of Raelyn's ankles and crossed his arms.

"She stuck on and I had to get to class." He glared up to where Raelyn had her arms wrapped around his forehead to hold on for dear life. It was a long way down for her.

"Give me your tie… please," Raelyn added like someone was twisting her arm.

"You can wear mine," Daphne announced to Severus with a smile and she began to undo his own tie. Sirius angrily protested the idea.

"Daph! Why would you give him your tie?"

"I'm not wearing that," Severus agreed. _Him in red and gold?_ She was crazy. Daphne pouted her pink lips as Sirius triumphantly grinned.

"Why not?" She asked Severus sadly.

"Fine," Severus said with his eyes still fixed on Sirius. "Fine, I'll wear it."

As Sirius' triumphant grin faded, Severus got one of his own. Though Daphne noticed he was doing it to spite Sirius, she still felt happy and began to put the tie around Severus neck, being extra careful not to choke him. Raelyn got Severus' tie and Severus got Daphne's. Before Sirius could protest anymore, Raelyn kicked his sides.

"Onward!"

"I'm not a horse!" He complained, but began to move anyway.

Severus watched as Daphne carefully straightened out the tie. He felt like they were an actual couple. He saw couples doing this all the time. There was a lot of sentiment attached to the simple gesture.

"There, perfect," Daphne said without letting go. Severus stared down into her eyes. Maybe this was the moment he thought.

"Listen," once the words left his lips, he actually found himself listening to running feet. Not Daphne's, but an approaching pair. As Jasmine sprinted around the corner, Daphne let go of his tie. Severus had never hated the Ravenclaw more.

"Oh my gosh, you're late too?" Jasmine bent over to catch her breath.

"Did you just do tai chi or something?" Daphne wondered as Jasmine straightened out.

"No, no I was with Remus, you know, and I lost track of time. McGonagall is going to have a fit. Especially if more than one person is late!"

"Oh trust me, we're not the only ones," Daphne informed her. "By the way Jas, I need a tie. Would you happen to have an extra?"

"Where's your tie?" Asked Jasmine with one look at her plain white blouse. She did not approve of anyone being out of dress code. Daphne motioned over her shoulder.

"He's wearing it." Severus frowned at the nosey prefect. Jasmine was shocked to say the least.

"Why is he wearing it?"

"Long story, it has Sirius and Raelyn in it. I'll tell you later." Daphne winked at her to indicate she had some good gossip to pass on. Hopefully, it would help Jasmine forget about Daphne and Severus.

"Do you have a tie?" Daphne asked again.

"Why would I have a Gryffindor one?" Jasmine defensively asked. Daphne shrugged.

"It was worth a try."

"Okay, I do," Jasmine admitted in a guilty whisper.

"You do?"

"It's Remus'," Jasmine whispered even more quietly so Severus wouldn't overhear, no matter how hard he was trying too.

"I kept it since Halloween. Don't tell anyone." Jasmine revealed it a moment later, but she seemed reluctant to let it go. "Wait, why don't you use mine? No, you're not Ravenclaw."

"I'll wear yours," Daphne agreed, not wanting to cause any odd tension about her and Remus. "Just wear the Gryffindor one."

The two girls switched right away, while Severus stood there thinking how strange girls were sometimes.

"We better hurry!" As Jasmine took off running, Daphne grabbed Severus' hand and pulled him along. As peeved as he was about the tie around his neck, Severus was glad to be holding her hand. When they entered the class late, she let go. The whispering doubled as they attempted to casually take their seats. McGonagall had stopped in the middle of lecture already. Her lips were dangerously thin. She saw them come in, her eyes twitched, but she was clearly preoccupied.

"Ms. Eustacia, what are you wearing?" She sternly questioned, trying to keep her voice from quivering in rage.

"I think they're called clothes," Raelyn answered from her seat. McGonagall's nostrils flared.

"_Your_ uniform?" Though her question was directed at Raelyn, she glared at Sirius, who was leaning back in his chair staring at the ceiling.

"Yes," the small girl lied.

Sirius had to hand it to Raelyn, the girl had a lot of guts. It was obvious to everyone, unless she had shrunk an entire foot overnight, that was not her uniform. Professor McGonagall must have already been informed about the scene from that morning because she gave them both sharp looks.

"And no shoes! Twenty points from Slytherin," she snapped turning away from Raelyn's dangling bare feet. "I would like to have a word with you after class. Mr. Black, please join us." She moved on to Daphne, Jasmine, and Severus, who were trying to innocently copy down the notes from the board.

"As for you three, why were you tardy?"

At once Jasmine and Daphne drowned out each other by telling their stories. Jasmine about being preoccupied helping Madame Pomfrey and Daphne about accidentally spilling her bag. Severus said nothing.

"Enough," McGonagall silenced them. "Enough. I don't know what is going on with you three, but I do not like this. Ms. Luvinia, I believe just earlier this year, you had a problem with Professor Flitwick." Jasmine's cheeks flamed at the reminder.

"I expect more from a prefect. I thought you had learned your lesson. As for you two," she seemed a bit surprised by Severus and Daphne, but charged on anyway. "I suggest you be more careful. Five points will be taken from each of your houses for your tardiness. Let it not happen again. So then five from Gryffindor…" McGonagall did a double take. Staring from one tie to the next.

"Have you all switched houses over night?" She demanded.

"No," Severus spoke up finally.

"Then perhaps you, Mr. Snape, would like to explain this." Severus didn't even know where to begin, so he fixed his gaze on his table. "Very well the three of you stay after class as well. If anyone else is tardy for this class or not in the appropriate uniform, it will be detention faster than you can say transfiguration."

Right away Daphne felt bad. If she hadn't insisted on Severus wearing her tie, they wouldn't have been in so much trouble. Now they might get detentions. Next to her Jasmine lips were quivering like she wanted to cry. James was the only one who found humor in this.

"You all switched ties? That's great, but I feel left out. How come no one told me? I wanna switch. Hey, Lily flower, switch with me."

"We're in the same house," Lily whispered back. The last thing she needed was McGonagall to catch them.

"Come on, you know you want my tie. Please, pretty please," James pleaded. To get him to be quiet, Lily gave in and they switched. The only noticeable difference was Lily's tie looked longer and James' was suddenly shorter.

As soon as class ended, McGonagall called them to the front before any of them could slip away. Raelyn had already been half way to the door. The professor led Sirius and Raelyn into her back office first, making the rest of them wait in silence in the empty classroom.

"Ms. Eustacia, in a boys dormitory and appearing to class late? I have never seen such a scandalous display."

Sirius raised his arm lazily.

"It's my fault," he stated.

"What?" Both McGonagall and Raelyn asked.

"It's my fault. She came to get something she left with me earlier. She fell asleep and I felt bad waking her so." Sirius shrugged.

"What did you forget?" McGonagall questioned Raelyn.

"Her clothes… I mean…"

The professor jumped up behind her desk.

"Her clothes!?"

"No, not my clothes," Raelyn jumped in, glaring at Sirius. "I was just going to get a book from him that I needed."

"How did you get in?" McGonagall continued, taking her seat again.

"Uhh someone let me in," Raelyn suggested.

"They did?" Sirius started, then relaxed again. "I mean of course they did."

McGonagall was suspicious, but continued her inquiry anyway.

"Who would let you in? I find it difficult to believe a Gryffindor would let a Slytherin in."

"Daphne," Raelyn informed them. "We're uhhh…"

"Yes?" McGonagall prompted eagerly.

"We're… _friends_." Raelyn said through clenched teeth like it was painful.

"Why are you wearing Mr. Black's uniform? I am not stupid enough to believe it belongs to you."

"I spilled ink on mine and I didn't want to risk being late to your class."

"It was a fantastic class professor," Sirius added to try and win them some points. It didn't help that much. Their professor was still outraged and gave them both detentions for the coming weekend.

Out in the suddenly cold empty classroom, Daphne had already tried to apologize to both Severus and Jasmine. Too afraid to get into anymore trouble, neither of them would say anything in reply. So Daphne waited in awkward silence, until the doors opened and Raelyn and Sirius were pushing each other to go through the door first.

"I didn't need your help," Raelyn hissed at him.

"So you always say, but you can't take care of yourself. Don't worry, next time, I won't help at all. What the blazes?" Sirius said when they both squeezed through.

"You two and _Snivelly_? Wait, there's been more misunderstandings professor. Do you really think them two and _Snape_? No way, not Daphne." He pointed to Jasmine. "I wouldn't put it past her, but not Daphne."

Forgetting she was in trouble for a moment, Jasmine snapped back.

"Oh my, are those your clothes I see on Raelyn, Sirius?"

"He forced them on me," Raelyn accused.

"I beg your pardon?" The professor shouted grasping onto the doorframe.

"You're the one who practically tore them off me!" Sirius yelled.

"I've heard enough!" McGonagall cried closing her tired eyes. "Black, unless you want detentions all weekend, every weekend for the rest of the year, I suggest you leave quietly. That goes for you too, Ms. Eustacia. Now the rest of you, come in."

They quietly filled into her room where three chairs were waiting. As soon as they were seated, McGonagall began.

"Tardiness, no matter the cause, is inexcusable. We are a fine school with an excellent reputation. We do not need students who find their education to be a joke. Rules are in place for a reason and they must be strictly reinforced."

"We didn't mean to be late professor," Jasmine cut in.

"Also, houses are to be respected," The professor plowed on. "They are your family, your home while you are at Hogwarts. Students are not permitted to be switching houses on a whim. You should take pride in your house." She said this last part particularly toward Daphne.

"We do," Daphne tried explaining. Even if McGonagall did not believe her, Daphne was meant to be in Gryffindor and wouldn't have it any other way.

"Honestly," Severus agreed.

McGonagall tiredly took off her square spectacles for a moment.

"This is not enough. More needs to be done about these recent occurrences," he stated.

"Recent occurrences?" Severus questioned, feeling completely lost. Daphne thought about Jasmine and Remus in the library and she was sure Jasmine was remembering it too. Then she recalled McGonagall searching her room for James. The professor put her glasses back on and straightened out.

"Listen carefully, I'm not sure what is going on between you three, or why you were so late to my class, but I never want to hear of it happening again. Am I clear?" They all nodded. "Be back to this classroom in half an hour."

"But we have…" Jasmine started, but the professor interrupted.

"I'm going to have it announced. All seventh years back here in half an hour. Am I understood?" The professor snapped.

After that, they each had ten points taken away and were released. Severus waited nearby while Jasmine complained with watery eyes to Daphne. He never got into as much trouble than when Daphne was around. When the Ravenclaw finally left, Severus hurried forward.

"Daphne! Here," Severus dropped his school bag and began undoing the Gryffindor tie around his neck. It had gotten him into enough trouble for one day.

"Why are you taking it off?" Daphne asked. "You still need a tie. I don't mind."

"I'm not wearing this," Severus declared in disgust. He was already relieved to have those colors off of him. Offended, Daphne crossed her arms.

"You were wearing it earlier with no complaints."

"That was before, I don't want to wear it anymore." Severus poorly explained.

"Why not?" Daphne repeated, even though she already knew the answer.

"It's Gryffindor," Severus confirmed. It was bad enough some classmates had already seen him in it. Daphne rolled her honey colored eyes.

"Oh who cares? You think I want to be in Ravenclaw? Everyone at this school knows what house we're really in."

"I already lost my house points," Severus reminded her. "I'm not going to lose anymore."

She had forgotten what a square Severus could be. It wasn't like Slytherin had never lost house points before.

"You can't get into anymore trouble with it. Just keep it on," she suggested.

"No," Severus declared, handing her back the tie. He didn't want to risk it. Daphne insisted. When he wouldn't budge, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Daphne slipped it back around his neck.

"Stop, I don't want to…" Severus protested trying to prevent her from tightening the tie.

"Hold still," Daphne cried keeping a firm hold on the tie. Severus tried to loosen her grasp with one hand, but she refused to budge.

"I'm just going to take it off," he threatened.

"You can't! I won't let you," Daphne insisted, struggling to hang on.

Severus felt his bag right behind his feet, but it was too late. He tripped backwards, pulling Daphne down with him, or to be more specific on him. As he hit the stone floor, Severus felt two "pillow like" objects squish right into his face. When he tried opening his eyes, all he saw was a white blouse and buttons. Completely mortified by how they landed, Daphne pushed herself back and quickly apologized. She was as light as a feather, but still Severus was instantly embarrassed once he realized what the two "pillow like" objects had been. He tried leaning up on his hands, but that only brought them face to face. As she straddled him, Daphne tightened the tie so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes.

"There," she ran a hand over it to smooth it out, but didn't let go. She had wanted to fly into him before, but this wasn't exactly planned. It was getting awkward just sitting on him, but she couldn't bring herself to get off. Slowly, she looked up to his eyes. Realizing he wasn't angry, Daphne gently brushed some of the black hair out of his face. At once, Daphne felt something under her. Severus was flushing now, but he couldn't just throw her off. A door to their left opened.

"Oh my goodness!"

Daphne scrambled off and Severus hopped up to his feet, but it was too late once again. Professor Slughorn, head of Slytherin house, had already seen them and he was not pleased. The hairs on his large mustache bristled.

"How very inappropriate. I cannot believe it. What is the meaning of this? I'm afraid it will be detention tonight for the both of you."

"I can't get into anymore trouble with it," Severus sarcastically quoted her as they followed Slughorn.

"Well it was highly unlikely, and it's partially your fault," Daphne reminded. Even with a detention, her mood could not be killed. Severus had to like her, she was sure of it.

There was only one good thing about Slughorn appearing. He was not McGonagall. Daphne could only imagine the scorching look the head of Gryffindor house would give her. Unfortunately, just when Daphne thought she had escaped, her and Severus were escorted into a classroom with all the seventh years crammed inside and McGonagall up front. The reason for the discomfort was written on the blackboard in large bold letters: Sex Education. As Daphne and Severus took separate seats, Slughorn spoke quietly to the professor.

"This is interesting," Jasmine whispered to her. The entire class was very uncomfortable with the topic, at least most of them were. When Slughorn finally left, the only hand in the air was Sirius'.

"Professor, I still don't understand. Could you draw me a picture?"

"Yeah, some of us are still confused," James added as Lily sunk further down into her seat. "Are there going to be any demonstrations?"

McGonagall would forever regret the day she thought this class was a good idea.

* * *

If McGonagall's horrifying class did not put a damper on Daphne's mood, nothing could, not even detention with Filtch. Even as Mrs. Norris hissed at her, Daphne felt content. Now all she had to do was get Severus to confess. This couldn't be too hard, especially if they were in the same detention. Filtch had decided they would scrub the entire Great Hall floor clean with just rags. Once they got started, he left them on their own while he roamed the school for more trouble-makers. After a few minutes of scrubbing, where Severus hadn't spoken to her, Daphne sighed.

"You know," she called over to where he had been put to work on the opposite side of the hall. "I'm pretty sure the elves already cleaned it here."

Severus stopped cleaning and got up on his knees to see her better.

"Elves?" He repeated.

"You haven't seen them?" Daphne asked, closing the distance between them. "They live in the kitchen and clean everything in the castle."

"I know that," Severus snapped. "I read it before I came to school here."

"What do you say we go pay them a visit?" Daphne suggested. She was already bored of cleaning and doubted Fitlch could tell a difference. "You want to see them right?"

Severus was tempted, but then remembered why he was here.

"No, I've been in enough trouble for one day."

Daphne shuffled her feet and twisted her rag.

"Sorry about that. I always get you in trouble, don't I?" She asked.

"Yes," Severus informed her, then softened up. "But I let you."

Daphne smiled and joined him.

"I feel like a maid don't you? Oh I know." Daphne snapped her fingers, then took out the wand she had hidden under her shirt. They weren't allowed magic in detention so she snuck it in. Daphne waved her wand over her uniform.

"This uniform doesn't work here. I need a new one. What do you think?" She asked. When Severus looked, he saw Daphne had changed her uniform from a school one into one resembling a chamber maid. It was a black dress, with the thin sleeves hanging off the shoulders and a small white apron tied around her waist.

"Its short," Severus said simply, keeping his eyes focused on the ground.

"It's a maid outfit," Daphne explained twirling around. "I know what it's missing." Daphne waved her wand over the rag and it became a feather duster.

"May I assist you with anything, Mr. Snape?" She jokingly asked batting her lashes and pretending to dust air. "I'm highly recommended."

Severus' lips curled, but he bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"That's ridiculous," he stated.

"Oh but my recommendations are great," Daphne continued in a flirtatious voice.

"I didn't mean that," Severus looked her over again as she circled around him, dusting his shirt.

"I mean that outfit," he continued and averted his eyes.

"If it displeases you, I could take it off." Daphne began lowering the front. Severus was beginning to see curves. He waved his arms at her.

"No, no keep it on!" He shouted. Daphne playfully pulled the dress back up.

"Whatever the master says."

"And," Severus glared at her for teasing him. "You could clean my side."

Daphne mock saluted him.

"Yes sir. What do you say we use a little magic?"

"I knew it," Severus smirked. "We're not supposed to do that."

"We're just using what they teach us here," Daphne explained sweetly. "And they always tell us to practice."

"Alright you win," Severus muttered. He didn't feel like cleaning anymore than she did. Waving his own wand, he got the rags scrubbing the floor all on their own. When he was pleased, he saw Daphne was sitting at a table back in her regular uniform.

"Why do I feel like I did all the work?" He asked.

"Come here," Daphne waved him over. When he joined her after a slight hesitation, Daphne motioned to the bench next to her. "Sit."

Even though he wanted to, Severus hesitated again.

"Why?"

"You get a different view from everything here. Look." Daphne stared around the empty Great Hall in deep thought. Slowly Severus joined her. "Well?"

"Well what?" He asked. It seemed like the regular Great Hall to him, just empty.

"This is what it would be like if you sat at Gryffindor table with me," Daphne informed him.

It was the first time Severus realized they were sitting at that table and exactly where he was always staring at during meals. So this is what it would be like if he could eat with her. After a few more minutes of just enjoying the idea of being by her side, Severus took her hand and stood.

"Come on."

"Where?" Daphne asked, but he was already pulling her. Within moments, they were sitting at the Slytherin table.

"This is what it would be like if you came to sit with me," Severus told her. Daphne could see where she normally sat perfectly from here. She turned to admire him.

"Not bad, it would make seeing each other easier wouldn't it?"

Severus nodded, _alot_ easier. He had never been so glad to get a detention.

"Can I ask you something?" Daphne asked suddenly seeming tense.

"Yes," he replied easily.

"You're one of the few people who hasn't given me their opinion yet," Daphne started. She was going to ask him, she had to know. "Do you think I should say yes to Clint?"

Severus couldn't believe his luck. She just outright asked him, and in his opinion, honesty was the best policy. In the back of his mind, he had a small doubt. Maybe he was being selfish to want her to say no when she could have everything. He pushed that idea aside. This was his perfect opportunity.

"Daphne, I think…"

"Alright you scum, detention's over!" Before Flitch entered with Mrs. Norris curled up in his arms, they both stood up and Severus stopped the moving rags. "Get moving!"

Daphne felt happy the entire way to her bed. She held very little doubt now that Severus could not like her. He was going to tell her not to marry Clint, she was sure of it. To prove herself right, she would ask him again tomorrow. How could she know by then her mood would be ruined?

* * *

The moment the Daily Prophets soared in with the owls that morning, students across the hall became solemn. Daphne received her copy and just like everyone else, she couldn't ignore the headline. 'Two Muggle Borns Found Dead' and a picture of the glowing green skull Daphne was beginning to dread. James put a consoling arm around Lily.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he seriously told her.

"I know. I'm not worried." Lily nodded, but her pale face gave her away.

"The stupid ministry should take down these guys already," Sirius complained.

"I'm sure they're doing what they can," Remus reminded him, as he continued reading the new list of measures people should take to avoid being attacked.

"Daphne?"

"Do you really want to do this again?" Sirius yelled at Clint, who had just crossed to their table.

"This time you won't get away so easily," he threatened.

"I'm here to speak to her, not _you,_" Clint pointed out with a scowl, then turned to Daphne. "I'm sorry to hear about… I'm sure this news is difficult for you. I just wanted to remind you that if you consider my offer, you won't have to worry about anything like this. I can keep you safe."

"_We_ can keep her safe," Sirius aggressively reminded.

"I highly doubt that. I wouldn't be surprised if you all ended up on this one day soon." Clint gestured to Daphne's open Daily Prophet. "Maybe not the cover."

"They wont," Daphne insisted. As she said it, her eyes strayed over toward where she had sat last night with Severus. He was watching intently again, his own paper in front of him. Just like last time, Sirius was on his feet.

"Is that a threat?" He snapped.

"Consider it a prediction," replied Clint. Remus folded back his paper.

"Prediction, we will be on there one day, but for other reasons." He responded.

"Like ending this war," James suggested. "What do you say chaps? Shall we end this? I don't want to see my Lily flower worried."

"As if you could," Clint sneered. "Daphne come find me soon."

Daphne felt sick that day and she never got to ask Severus his opinion again.

Severus stared at the picture of the muggle born dangling from a window. The paper informed readers that evidence points to an unforgivable curse that killed the victim, not being hung. It was just a taunt from the dark lord to all other muggle borns. Severus never cared much for this stuff, but for once, he felt ill. That could be Daphne one day he thought. As the image flashed in his mind, he knew exactly what he had to do.

For the hundreth time that night, Daphne reread the Daily Prophet article. Everyone had already gone to bed, leaving the common room completely empty. In her pajamas, Daphne curled up in the sofa closest to the glowing embers.

"Are you going to accept Clint?" At first Daphne thought the question was in her mind, until she realized Remus had come in his night robe to join her.

"No," Daphne answered quickly then buried her head into her knees. "I mean, I don't know. My mind is spinning."

Remus quietly joined her on the couch.

"You know I think someone would be very upset if you said yes," he continued.

"You mean James and Sirius right? I know. I just…"

Remus shook his head before she could finish.

"I didn't mean them."

Daphne peeked out from her folded arms.

"Then who?" She asked.

"I think you know. It's why you didn't answer Clint right away," Remus said confusing her even more.

"What?"

"Think Daphne. You know what's holding you back and it's not me or James or Sirius, it's not even Jasmine. He needs you and if I'm not wrong you need him too."

Without having to ask, Daphne knew who he was referring to. She couldn't get anything past Remus.

"Why… why would he need me? I don't even fit in his world."

"He doesn't exactly fit into yours either." Remus emphasized. "That's just it."

"You mean…"

"You're everything he's not. That's why he needs you. That's why you're perfect," Remus insisted. "Take it from me Daphne, if you feel how I think your feeling, don't let it get away and don't mess it up. What have you got to lose?"

"Just my friends and reputation," Daphne reminded him. No one would be willing to accept her and Severus at this school. The houses were too big of enemies. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Does that matter?"

"My friends," Daphne quickly replied.

"Weren't you the one who told me, if their real friends, they'll understand." Remus pointed out, using her own words against her. Daphne couldn't deny it.

"Then?" Remus took her hands into his. "Listen Daphne, you saved me from letting her go right on time. I think it's only right I do the same for you. Goodnight."

Daphne stayed up all night thinking about it and was convinced. _Why was she going around in circles? _She would just confess to Severus and hope for the best. Besides, she had been almost positive the feeling was mutual. By the first sunlight, the nervous butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She wanted to just find him and get it over with, but the common room was crowded and she ran into her friend before she could leave. The reason for the commotion, was a new announcement posted in Gryffindor tower. James easily found his way up front.

"In response to recent events, blah, blah, blah, dueling? Well that beats Binns class any day," he happily declared.

"What? You'd rather duel than hear about goblin wars? " Lily asked in shock. Remus shook his head in outrage.

"I'm telling the professor you said that," he claimed. Sirius threw his arms in the air, his teeth exposed in a wide grin.

"Yess! Maybe I'll get Clint or that Avery or,"

Daphne patted his back.

"We get it, any Slytherin will do," she stated. Sirius lowered his arms.

"I think you're right," he remarked.

"I don't know," Remus suspiciously replied. "Even Raelyn? Jasmine's been telling me…"

Sirius sweetly borrowed a book from a nearby girl, then chucked it at Remus.

"Don't listen to her! You've known me longer, me!" He declared.

As the book hit the wall behind him, Remus straightened his robes.

"I won't know you anymore if you keep throwing books at me," he responded.

"You really should get that temper of yours checked out," Lily suggested to Sirius, who immediately took both of her hands.

"Lily take my side," he begged giving her the large gray puppy dog eyes.

"Down boy!" James commanded pointing to the floor. "Sirius, sit, sit."

"I'm not a trained dog," Sirius snapped.

"Sadly, you should be," Remus remarked. James agreed taking Lily's free hand.

"We'll have to make a better effort from now on," he stated.

Angrily crossing his arms, Sirius protested.

"I refuse!"

"We could always get you fixed. Remember that," James threatened.

"You cruel, cruel men. I don't know how we are friends, or why wolves and stags don't get fixed." Sirius stuck out his bottom lip and gave two big sniffs. "Daph, you won't let them do that to me, right?" He hid behind her

"Of course not." With his head right over her shoulder, Daphne was easily able to pat his black hair.

"Good boy," she said.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her.

"Not funny," he cried.

"What has Jasmine been telling you?" Peter curiously asked Remus.

"Er, nothing, it's nothing. Let's go, shall we?" Remus led them out of Gryffindor tower to breakfast.

* * *

After their muggle studies class, where the professor had them write an essay about the mechanics of a car, they went back to the Great Hall. All the seventh years were in there for the dueling class. The four large tables that normally occupied the room were gone and there were only two long wooden stages left. As everyone crowded around one stage, Jasmine found the group.

"I'm so excited. Finally, we get some actual practice," she remarked happily.

"We practice all the time." James yawned. Ignoring him, Jasmine went on.

"I wonder how they'll pick our partners."

"I'll partner with you." Sirius grinned, a few choice curses already in his mind.

"What? No Raelyn?" Jasmine replied.

"Would you get off that already? And stop telling people," Sirius hissed at her.

"Scared she might hear about it?" Jasmine teased.

"Shush or I'll duel you right here," Sirius threatened.

"Padfoot," Remus interrupted their glaring. "Remember what we talked about, _fixed_."

Sirius scampered behind Daphne again.

"Daph, they're so mean to me," he cried.

"Simmer down," Slughorn called from one of the stages. Next to him Flitwick was hard to see, even on the stage. "Simmer down. Your defense against the dark arts professor was kind enough to allow us to teach you today. We are going to show you the basics first and then you will each get the opportunity to practice amongst each other."

"Flitwick is rumored to be a dueling champion," Jasmine proudly whispered.

"Yeah, in Ravenclaw tower," Sirius muttered back. "He doesn't look like he could beat a fairy."

Demonstrating on stage, the professors spent a good deal of the time showing the students the proper etiquette for fighting. As the two opposite professors bowed to one another, James gave a loud yawn.

"Snore, this is dreadful boring. I'd have stayed with Binns if I knew this is what they were going to do."

"I'm sure Binns would be touched by your sentiment," Remus replied. Finally after what seemed an eternity, Slughorn announced they would start pairing off after a few rules were given out.

"Rules? They wait until the very end to tell us that," Sirius complained when Remus kicked him awake. The rules were basic, no dark magic, no harmful spells.

"Just keep it light," Flitwick said. "Now let's see who fi… Albus? Is there anything wrong?"

All the room turned to see the headmaster in his light purple robes standing in the doorway. He was so busy these days it was rare to see him around the castle. He smiled at them behind his half moon spectacles.

"Not at all, please carry on. I was merely passing by to the kitchens for a mid morning snack when I thought it best to come check on these fine students." For the rest of the time, Dumbledore stood near the doors, without interrupting again. Two at a time, the students dueled each other while each professor presided over a stage. James was the first of Daphne's friends up and he won without any trouble. As did Sirius, who got his wish to be paired with a Slytherin, even if it wasn't Clint or Avery.

"They should pair by skill. What good does it do them if I beat them in less than a minute?" Sirius whined as he hopped off the stage. "They don't even know what hit them."

"Big head anyone? Not everyone is at your skill level," Lily reminded him, nervously twirling her wand in her hands.

"Don't sweat it Lils, you'll do fine. You have to be Prongs girlfriend for a reason."

"If anyone even throws one spell at you, I'll take care of them," James insisted.

"Yeah, that'll help her practice," Daphne sarcastically remarked.

In the end, Lily won too, but Slughorn had paired her with a girl who held her wand from the wrong end. One by one her friends were up on stage then back down in the crowd. Slughorn peered over his belly into the crowd.

"Ah who's next? What about you Mr. Avery and… ah, Ms. Luvinia."

"Some people have all the luck. Five galleons says she'll lose, any takers?" Sirius asked.

Slowly, Jasmine made her way up onto the platform where Avery was already waiting completely unfazed. Daphne could almost feel Jasmine's nerves just by watching. The students watching whispered their picks for winner. Known for her brains and not her wand, Jasmine was the clear underdog. Some things you could not learn from reading books, and fighting well was one of them. It did seem like Jasmine would lose. Right away Avery had her jumping and dodging out of the way as jets of light flew all around.

"Watch out!" Remus stressed on the sidelines. His hand kept twitching for his wand. Daphne squealed as a spell barely missed Jasmine's cheek.

"Shield!" Daphne called over the gasps.

"You can't run forever!" Avery shouted as another one of his spells bounced off uselessly.

After a few minutes of playing defense, Jasmine smiled and Daphne knew she had discovered his weak spot.

"I guess you're right. Stupefy!" Jasmine shouted. Without breaking a sweat, Avery blocked it.

"Is that all?" He boredly called over, only to be surprised when the other end of the platform was empty.

"She's gone!" The students in the audience whispered.

"She used a concealment charm," Daphne easily said. Remus held his breath next to her.

"Huh," Sirius muttered, pretending not to be interested, even though his eyes kept straying back to the stage. Realizing she hadn't fallen over the edge and that Slughorn wasn't calling a foul, Avery rolled up his sleeves.

"Fine I'll make you show yourself." Whipping his wand straight out, Avery yelled, "Incendio!" A line of flame shot out, sending the opposite end of the stage into a fireball.

"Jasmine!" Remus panicked and Peter nearly fainted. Daphne held Remus back before he threw himself into the flame.

"Avery!" Slughorn brought out his own wand. "Agaumenti!"

"Who would be dumb enough to stay over there?" Jasmine appeared right behind a terrified Avery. Before he could bring himself around, she pointed to the ground at his feet.

"Deprimo!" As a large hole appeared on the ground, Avery disappeared sinking further and further into the floor. Once Slughorn stopped the fire and got Avery out of the hole, he announced Jasmine as the winner. Behind Daphne, Raelyn was moving away.

"And he wanted to marry me," she scoffed.

"I knew he was a loser," Sirius announced. "Getting beat by _her_ of all people."

As Jasmine tried getting off the destroyed stage, Remus took her hand and pulled her down into a tight hug. He was so relieved she wasn't hurt, he didn't even realize what he was doing until Daphne loudly cleared her throat. Remus pushed away and clapped Jasmine on the back.

"Excellent, glad you weren't hurt. Er… excellent." He shoved James forward to hug her too.

"It wasn't that great." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Oh it was Jasmine, you were wonderful," Peter proclaimed, forcing her into a suffocating hug before she could escape. Daphne thought she heard Remus growl.

"Mr. Lupin, are you ready?" They all looked up to see his opponent, Clint Jarvis. Now, it was Jasmine's turn to squirm.

"Be careful," she told him right away.

"Moony, you're so lucky. Trade with me?" Sirius begged.

"You already went," Remus reminded him as he headed for the newly repaired stage.

"Get him good for us!" James called after him.

The two were as opposite as Slughorn and Flitwick. On one end, Clint had his perfect black robes and his head held high. On the other, Remus had his faded patched robes and his shoulders lightly hunched. Daphne kept her head down, but Clint spotted her.

"This is for you Daphne," He announced to everyone and Daphne wished the ground would swallow her like it did Avery.

"Yeah, that's real romantic, attacking one of your friends," Jasmine sarcastically snapped.

"He's just trying to impress her. Weren't you doing the same for someone?" Lily teased. Jasmine crossed her arms.

"Shh who's side are you on anyway?"

"Remus' of course, I was just…"

"Wipe the floor with him, Moony!" James yelled over Lily. The two on stage aimed at each other, and the duel started. Within minutes spells were bouncing all over the room. Remus pointed to his tied legs.

"Fintie." The ropes fell just in time for him to move out of the path of another curse. Remus swung his wand around and gave his opponent a trip jinx. After falling on his face a few times, Clint removed it.

"They're matched pretty evenly," James remarked to Jasmine's dismay. The two had been down several times, but both refused to stay there.

"Come on Remus!" Jasmine tried cheering.

"Expelliarmus!" They all watched in horror as Remus wand flew through the air and landed a few feet away from him.

"Hah it's over Lupin!" Clint proudly checked to make sure Daphne was watching before he could send his finishing move.

"No!" Jasmine gasped and covered her eyes. Remus remained calm and held out his hand.

"Wand!" To the astonishment of everyone in the room, the wand was safely back in his hand. Shocked by the turn of events, Clint threw his last spell. Remus was prepared and the spell backfired over to Clint. A moment later, the Slytherin was on the ground defeated.

"Did he just…" Jasmine began peeking from between her fingers.

"I think he did." Daphne stood in awe. Remus had just used wandless magic and defeated Clint. She knew his favorite class was defense against the dark arts and he was quite good at it.

"Whoa," Lily nodded.

"Take that loser!" Sirius cheered over everyone else.

"Protect you? Psh, he can't even win in a harmless duel," James pointed out to Daphne. As Remus humbly made his way over to them, Jasmine threw her arms around him.

"That was amazing. You didn't tell me you could do that."

After Felicity beat Thelma, who Daphne had been hoping to duel, Slughorn finally called her name.

"Ms. Rue and let's see who hasn't gone yet?"

"Show them what you've got!" All her friends cheered on the side.

Up on stage, Daphne could see everyone much better and it made her nervous. To be defeated where everyone could see would be embarrassing. Then for the first time, Daphne noticed Severus in the crowd, but she hardly had time for any butterflies before Slughorn announced her opponent.

"Ms. Weston."

Daphne was stunned as the wannabe made her way on stage. Whenever Daphne forgot her for a moment, Hannah would pop up. In this instance, Daphne was glad to see her. She wanted nothing more than to cream Hannah for everything she had put her through. This would prove who was better once and for all.

Severus nervously watched the two girls walk towards each other, their wands drawn. He wasn't sure pairing them together was a good idea. He also knew Hannah had been obsessed with him teaching her some dark arts. Now if she used them on Daphne, it would be his fault. Fortunately, Slughorn was there. When they came to a halt face to face, Hannah didn't bow, so neither would Daphne.

"What luck," Hannah said under her breath so only Daphne could hear. "If it isn't the little gold digging tramp. Tell me, were you ever going to answer Clint or just keep using him to get on the cover of Witch Weekly?"

"Hannah, still bitter about worst dressed or is it the zero proposals?" Daphne retaliated.

"One moment girls!" Slughorn interrupted as they each took their place. "We have some trouble over here. No one moves a wand until I return!" Slughorn joined Flitwick. They were trying to revive Nigel, who Raelyn had knocked unconscious on the other platform.

"It's not my fault he's slow," the yawning Slytherin explained.

"Yes, sir!" Hannah called with a fake smile to Slughorn. Daphne lowered her wand, waiting for the professor to return. But before he could, Daphne was hit by a spell. Daphne could hear the gasps as she dangled upside down, her cute little pink underwear completely exposed. Hannah let out a roar of laughter.

"Let me at her!" Sirius bellowed.

"That's cheating!" Jasmine pointed out.

"No one hangs Daph upside down without dealing with us!" James continued.

Daphne's cheeks were on fire. She had never been hung upside down in her seven years at Hogwarts. Now all the seventh years, not to mention Severus, had seen. Though momentarily distracted, Daphne's rage had not subsided. No one hung her upside down and got away with it. Normally, James and Sirius liked to take care of troublesome people for her. She let them knowing they liked to be protective of their friends, but this one she would take care of herself. It was her personal battle. Daphne versus Hannah, this competition had started long before this duel. If it was a fight Hannah wanted, she had found it. Daphne got her wand out and immediately sent a hurling hex. Landing on her bottom, Hannah furiously got up, only to find Daphne had sent a freezing charm already. As Hannah tried to melt the ice around her ankles, Daphne thought _"liberacorpus" _and landed hard on the stage. As she straightened her black skirt, Hannah sent ice shards soaring at her.

"Evanseco!" Daphne cried making the ice disappear. "Impedimenta!"

With only one leg free, moving slowly, Hannah desperately sent another spell.

"Serpensortia!"

Daphne used a banishing charm to get rid of the large snake sent at her.

"Obscuro!" Daphne retaliated. As a blindfold covered Hannah's eyes, she continued casting spells.

"Diffindo!" She cried. Daphne jumped out of the way as the stage to split down the middle.

"Reparo!"Daphne quickly said. The stage was repaired, but now Hannah was free.

"Tarantallegra!" Daphne shouted. Hannah dodged it and threw a spell of her own.

"Petrificus Totales!"

"Protego!" Daphne shouted bringing up a shield to protect her. Once the shield was lowered, Daphne noticed Hannah was glaring evily and pointing her wand while saying something Daphne had never heard before, an unknown spell. She searched the crowd for Severus and noticed him frowning. At once, Daphne got a dreaded feeling. Not only was it dark magic, but a regular shield wasn't going to save her. Daphne was sure this would not be acceptable if the professors were paying attention. It was a good thing during the long hours Sirius and Daphne spent together during break, he had taught her how to produce a patronus. After several failed attempts, she had gotten it. Either way, the moment a strange black mist came out at Daphne, she reacted.

"Expecto Patronum!" Flitwick would later praise her for using the excellent spell, but because of her charms work, he was sort of biased. It did not start well. At first only faint silver whisps came out of her wand, but determined not to lose and let the unknown mist hit her, Daphne focused all her attention and concentrated on her happy thought. It worked. Just before the mist reached her wand tip, a burst of light shot out and shaped itself into a form. A large tiger roared and charged forth, expelling the mist away. The students stared in awe at her fully formed corporal patronus, while her friends cheered. Sirius wiped a tear away.

"I'm so proud. I taught her that," he declared.

"That's my girl, my other girl, of course," James added when Lily gave him a look. Jasmine crossed her arms.

"How come all of you can make a patronus already?"

"I can't make one yet Jasmine," Peter informed her eagerly.

"I'll teach you," Remus kindly smirked at her pouting face.

Students were starting to celebrate, but Daphne waited. With Severus watching, Hannah wasn't ready to lose either. She shouted another unknown curse and a purple light came towards Daphne. Daphne swung her wand around and pointed at Hannah. The patronus came soaring again. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you have?" She all but snorted as she prepared to counter it. Daphne didn't reply, but twirled her wand again while Hannah was distracted.

"Expulso!"

Hannah turned around, but it was too late. Daphne saw her eyes widen right before the fight was over. Besides blowing away a chunk of the stage, Hannah was sent flying. She hit the wall and slid upside down all the way to the bottom where she remained a heap on the floor, unconscious with her skirt over her head and her mouth wide open.

"Is it just me or are we seeing a lot of undergarments lately?" James mentioned in the crowd. "I feel like I can't turn without running into someone's underwear. Raelyn's." He gestured toward Sirius. "Yours, Daphne's." He motioned toward Hannah. "Hers, Lily flowers."

"Mine?" Lily yelled turning red. "Where did you see mine?"

"Ops." James rushed forward to help Daphne off the stage as Slughorn finally came back and was shocked to see Hannah.

Severus smirked in the crowd, as Daphne and her friends explained what happened to Slughorn. Hannah had tried to use dark magic. Severus would never help her with anything again. Though he had to confess, he was impressed with how well Daphne held her ground. He knew she wasn't just another pretty face. She was skilled and it made him like her even more.

Delighted in their victory, James treated them all to butterbeer he successfully swiped from the kitchens. Even Peter, who had done poorly his whole duel, managed to pull some fast wand work near the end that surprised everyone.

With a little prodding from the Maruaders, Peeves began a song about Hannah being tossed, complete with its very own dance routine.

* * *

Later on that night, Daphne walked Jasmine back to Ravenclaw tower after the Gryffindor house celebration was over. Remus wanted to walk her, but they had to be careful and not cause suspicion. The girls said a sleepy goodnight and Daphne headed back to her own bed, but someone had been waiting for her in the shadows.

"Congratulations," Severus said in a low voice as she passed him.

Recognizing the voice, Daphne came to a screeching halt. She had made the decision to tell him how she was feeling, but had been caught up in the day. Now, she still hadn't told him and her stomach was doing flips from just seeing him.

"Sorry about your girlfriend," Daphne replied as she tried to keep cool. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"You know she's not my girlfriend."

"You didn't do so bad yourself," Daphne reminded him. Severus was slightly embarrassed that she noticed his victory. He tried to play it off.

"That Ravenclaw was nothing." He really felt more proud of her, though he could never say it. Instead he said, "you should be more careful not to get hung upside down."

"I didn't do it on purpose. She cheated, besides I know how to counter it." Daphne flicked her wand in the air to mock the spell. "See."

"No wonder," Severus said. "Stupid Potter can't even teach my spells right. You're doing it wrong."

"Well if you're the expert, then why don't you show me how to do it right?" Daphne suggested with a bit of a challenge in her light eyes.

"Like this," Severus demonstrated using his own black wand. Daphne copied his motions. "No."

"That's what you were doing," Daphne informed him, annoyed that he was correcting her in the first place. Couldn't he just be happy she beat Hannah?

"No, it wasn't. I went like this." Severus did it again. If she got this right, she would never have to be dangled again and no one else would have to see her underwear. Severus blushed just remembering the sight.

"That's what I did." Daphne tried one more time.

"Here," Severus looked extremely uncomfortable, but he moved closer and stood directly behind her.

Daphne let her head fall lightly on his chest, which caused his breath to become more ragged. He placed one of his hands on her waist, letting the other one fall on her hand. He brought her wand hand up, his fingers wrapped around her own forming a tight grip. His speaking into her ear sent shivers down her spine.

"Now just keep your hand here and hold the wand firmly." He hardly dared to whisper.

"Okay," she barely breathed out, wondering if he was feeling as lightheaded from not breathing as she was. She wasn't even sure she would remember what he was showing her later. At the moment, it didn't matter, she liked being there. She felt safe. Even after showing it to her twice, Severus did not let go or lower her arm. He wanted to remain this way forever with her, even though he knew it wouldn't last. Daphne slowly peered over her left shoulder up into his eyes. She had to tell him. It was now or never.

"I have something to tell you," she said nervously. Severus reluctantly stepped away from her. He instantly felt cold, but this was it.

"Me too."

"You too?" Maybe he had realized he loved her and this was the declaration she had been waiting for.

"Okay, you first," Daphne said hopefully. Without looking her in the eyes, Severus regretfully began.

"Remember when you asked me if I thought you should marry Clint?"

"Yes." She was right! He was going to say no, that she shouldn't marry him because he loved her. Daphne felt her heart swell up with anticipation.

"I think…" Severus couldn't believe he was about to do this. She was staring up at him with so much expectation, like his answer really mattered. As much as it hurt him to do it, he had to.

"Yes?" Daphne prompted.

She was the Gryffindor princess and he was a loner Slytherin. Severus took a deep breath, there was no going back. This is how it was supposed to be.

"I think you should say yes."


	31. Pirates of the Lake

_A/N: Hello Readers! _

_Happy early Christmas! I know I take forever like always, and like always I'm very sorry:( Thanks for sticking to the story anyway, I appreciate it so much. _

_Music: Daphne/ Severus: The Love Theme (Pretty Woman) -James Newton Howard_

_Someone to Save You -One Republic_

_Jasmine/ Remus: Hungry Like a Wolf -Duran Duran_

* * *

**Pirates of the Lake**

_**"Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself." -Harvey Fierstein**_

_Without looking her in the eyes, Severus regretfully began. _

_"Remember when you asked me if I thought you should marry Clint?"_

"_Yes." She was right! He was going to say no, that she shouldn't marry him because he loved her. Daphne felt her heart swell up with anticipation._

"_I think…" Severus couldn't believe he was about to do this. She was staring up at him with so much expectation, like his answer really mattered. As much as it hurt him to do it, he had to._

"_Yes?" Daphne prompted._

_She was the Gryffindor princess and he was a loner Slytherin. Severus took a deep breath, there was no going back. This is how it was supposed to be. _

_"I think you should say yes."_

Daphne heart shattered in her chest. She couldn't think or hear or breathe. This had to be some kind of misunderstanding. Severus was making a mistake. What he really meant to say was no. It wasn't possible that Daphne had misread _all_ of those signals.

"Excuse me?" She finally managed, praying she had misunderstood.

Severus had no doubt she would hate him for this, but at least if she listened she would be safe. Clint would guarantee Daphne made it through this war. Though the idea brought him comfort, he still felt an aching as he repeated himself.

"I think you should marry Clint. He can keep you safe, I'm certain of it." Severus would rather sacrifice his feelings and never be with her than put her in harms way. He had read the papers. Daphne was in more danger than most witches. Daphne looked like she was trying to hold back tears. Severus almost repented, but he managed to restrain himself. He needed her to be protected. It was more important than his own safety.

"What about my happiness?" She asked.

"Happiness?" Severus repeated.

"You didn't even consider that," Daphne whispered in sudden realization. She had been wrong. He couldn't love her.

Severus knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life the moment she brushed past him. He wished he could take it all back. Of course, he didn't really want her to marry Clint. Severus wanted to be with her, but she couldn't know that. Clint meant safety which Severus couldn't provide. Feeling like an idiot, he made his way down to the dungeons. He had never even considered she didn't want to marry Clint.

Back in Gryffindor tower, Daphne cried into her pillow. She couldn't believe she had been foolish enough to think Severus liked her. Waking up at noon the next day, Daphne didn't feel like getting up. With her wrinkled day old uniform still on, she opened her velvet bed curtains. Bright sunlight and Lily greeted her.

"Good morning to you too," Lily said from the floor where she was surrounded by mountains of books. "James just went to get some lunch. He's bringing you something too."

Daphne covered her eyes and made an incoherent noise before lying back down.

"I have James studying with me," Lily chatted casually while she browsed a book on herbs. "We have to get through all these. N.E.W.T's are coming soon and Jasmine freaked me out already. You know she made a study schedule? Not that she hasn't done that before, but it still made me nervous. Are you okay?"

As she grabbed her pillow, Daphne made an incoherent noise again. Newt's were the last thing on her mind as she tried to go back to sleep. Even in the misty dream world, Severus would haunt her.

"Daphne?" Someone shook her shoulder lightly. "Daphne?"

Throwing the pillow off her head, Daphne snapped.

"What?"

"No need to get testy with me," Lily shot back offended.

"Well I'm in a bad mood," Daphne explained. Not that is helped.

"I can see that," Lily replied, returning to her bed. "I just wanted to say that you could study with us if you like, but nevermind."

"It's okay, sorry, I just…" Daphne drifted off before she could finish. When she awoke again the sun was lowering and Lily was gone.

"Hey Daph."

Daphne jumped up her heart beating rapidly.

"You scared me. Where's Lily?" She asked. At the end of her bed, James picked at a thread on her blanket.

"She went out for a bit," James told her.

"Is she mad?" Daphne asked feeling bad about being mean earlier.

"How did you know?" James admitted looking like a kicked puppy.

"At you? Why?" Daphne asked as she sat up, smoothing out her hair.

"I tried kissing her," James said meekly.

"Is that all?" Daphne replied, not fully understanding the problem. "You're her boyfriend."

"A few times," James continued. "She said I'm distracting her studies and I need to be more serious about N.E.W.T's. Anyway, forget about that. Daphne, we need a heart to heart."

"Is something else wrong?" Daphne asked as he crawled onto the bed to take the seat next to her.

"With you, you only stay in bed all day when you're upset. Now what is it? You can tell James." He gave her his dazzling smile. Daphne yawned.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired." He was the last person she could tell. James had no clue about Severus. The only person she could speak to at this point was Remus. She could inform him how _wrong_ he was about Severus liking her.

"Is it that time, you know, of the month?" James nosily inquired.

"No!" Daphne smacked his arm. James rubbed the spot she hit.

"It certainly feels like it. By the way, I brought you food."

Daphne noticed the plate on her nightstand right next to Clint's ring box.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She assured James as they both watched her tiny dragon pace around in the plate, nipping at the sandwich.

The moment James left to apologize to Lily, Daphne went right back to sleep. It was night, when she woke up again and Lily was back pouring over some parchment. Next to her, James was fast asleep with an open book still in his lap. Daphne admired his dedication. That's how relationships were supposed to be. James was the perfect boyfriend in Daphne's opinion. If only, she could find herself one of those. Hesitantly, Lily spoke to her.

"You should eat your food before it goes bad."

"Thanks," Daphne answered, but she couldn't stomach anything right now. Besides, her little dragon was now sleeping in the applesauce. Slowly, she watched James' head slide down onto Lily's shoulder.

"James, I told you we have to stu…" Lily's voice trailed off when she saw his shut eyes and slightly open mouth.

"You know," Daphne began. "He never studies. You should give him credit for trying."

Lily kindly smiled. Careful not to wake him, she took off James' glasses and let him continue. Daphne slept the entire night and would have been content to sleep the whole weekend through, if Sirius had let her. First thing Sunday morning, he hopped onto her bed, taking most of her space.

"Get up sleeping beauty."

Daphne struggled to get her blanket back and cover her head.

"Where's James?" She groaned

"He's being sleeping beauty in the library while Lily studies. I don't know how he puts up with it." Sirius nudged her. "Come on, get up."

"I don't want to," Daphne insisted, refusing to move. Sirius leaned over her.

"Am I going to have to give you a sponge bath or are you going to do it yourself?"

Daphne got up and headed for the bathroom with a fresh set of clothes.

"At least, invite me to come along," Sirius called after her.

Feeling refreshed after her shower, Daphne tagged along with Sirius all day. First, they went to Zonko's joke shop in Hogsmeade, where Sirius picked up a few dung bombs. Second, they went back to the castle, where Sirius set off the dung bombs. Third, they ran from Mrs. Norris, for letting off the dung bombs. Fourth, they listened to Maggie while she begged Sirius to give her a second chance. Finally, they headed back to the Marauders' room.

"It's not that she was horrible or anything," Sirius admitted to Daphne about Maggie.

"Hey!" Jasmine chimed when they stepped into the messy room. Among the heaps of clothes and Zonko's products, Remus sat in a cushioned chair with Jasmine curled up in his lap. Both of them had their heads bent over the Daily Prophet. Sirius immediately frowned.

"Since when did this room become a chick room? First Lily, now _you_."

"You brought Daphne," Remus pointed out without looking up. He wrapped his left arm around Jasmine's waist. With his other hand, he put a quill to the newspaper. Jasmine, who was wearing one of Remus' baggy v neck gray sweaters over her uniform, frowned too.

"I've hung out here before."

"I complained then too," Sirius informed her. "And Daphne doesn't count. She's not my girlfriend. We don't do _things_, unless you want to?"

"I don't think so." Daphne playfully pushed his cheek away, before she plopped down on Sirius' undone bed. "Are you studying?"

"No," Remus answered then gave her a questioning look, which Daphne ignored. She felt slightly irritated with Remus at present.

"No?" Daphne repeated in surprise, then whispered to Sirius. "Did you hear that?"

"Told you she was off her rocker. No one listens to me," Sirius complained out loud.

"Have you seen Peter?" Remus asked scanning the Marauder's map that lay open on the side.

"He's outside looking for Sirius," Jasmine casually informed him.

"For me?" Sirius repeated in confusion.

"I told him you were looking for him," Jasmine said then whispered into Remus' ear. Tossing the map aside again, Remus wrote another word.

"I'm not looking for Peter." Sirius made a face at the couple. "Is that my crossword puzzle?"

Remus gave an awkward smile.

"I suppose it is," he confessed.

"My crossword puzzle!" Sirius sadly cried. "You stole it!"

"We got distracted with it, sorry. It's not like they don't come daily." Jasmine reminded, snuggling in closer to Remus.

Daphne felt as sick as Sirius. A week ago, she was happy for her friend. Now the sight of couples everywhere was bothering her.

"Distracted? I thought you had a study schedule," Daphne reminded noticing her friends discarded planner and book bag on the crimson carpet.

"Oh I do," Jasmine admitted. "I mean, I made one for both of us, but we've been busy lately. You now Owl's are coming up too and prefects are getting more responsibilities, so…"

Daphne knew Jasmine meant her and Remus didn't have much time together and she felt bad for her earlier thoughts.

"You don't have to explain," Daphne quickly said. Just because Severus didn't like her, didn't mean her friends shouldn't be happy.

"Would you like me to make you a study schedule?" Jasmine offered excitedly. Sirius looked for someone behind him.

"I hope that wasn't directed at me?" He asked.

"Daphne?" Jasmine pointedly asked. Daphne passed. She had bigger things to worry about. Like how she was going to answer Clint and how she could go the rest of the year without having to see Severus again.

The last part turned out to be relatively easy. In the Great Hall, Daphne sat with her back to him. In the classroom, she made sure to sit on the opposite side of the room. Since she already knew where he usually hung out, she made sure to avoid those spots at all costs. Before, she had seen so much of him because she had purposefully sought him out. Now, she didn't need to bother. It was too painful to see him, but her withdrawal was bothering a certain Slytherin.

Severus knew that was what he wanted when he told her to marry Clint, but it was harder than he imagined. They were back to the old routine where Daphne ignored him and spent all her time in the company of her friends, particularly Sirius. To top it off, from what Severus heard in the common room, Daphne hadn't even answered Clint yet. Nothing was turning out how he planned it.

So it happened that an entire week went by without a single awkward run in with Severus. Daphne felt her luck might be coming back. Maybe, she could survive the rest of the year like this. A girl can dream.

* * *

Monday morning, Lily was freaking out as they headed towards a practice test. Making their way through the castle, Daphne kept her eyes open and her mind focused. She would have loved to comfort Lily, but she couldn't allow herself to slip up and bump into Severus. Before they could make it safely outside, a voice from a classroom echoed out to them.

"Mr. Potter!"

"Professor McGonagall." James nodded to the professor that now stood in the doorframe. In a flash, Lily dropped James' arm, the one she had been squeezing only a second ago. The professor didn't appear to notice. She was busily eyeing the top of James' head with displeasure.

"Please explain what is happening with your hair."

"I'm not sure." James brought his hands up to the messy pile on his head. "What's wrong with it?" He gave Sirius a glance. "Is it a different color?"

"No."

"Is it all gone?" James continued, searching the hall for a mirror.

"The problem is it is not gone. It is becoming horribly long and messy. Have you not heard of a brush, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall inquired.

"Brush you say?" James stroked his chin.

"Don't be fooled professor, he has one," Remus informed her.

"I gave it to him second year," Sirius added and Peter snickered behind him.

"That one wasn't a real brush," James complained. "It ate my hair!"

Daphne suddenly recalled James with large patches of missing hair. She had almost forgotten about that. Then remembering that McGonagall was there, she did her best to hide behind Jasmine. Daphne hadn't been able to look the teacher in the eye since Slughorn told McGonagall about Daphne's incident with Severus.

"It's still a brush." Sirius shrugged.

"Mr. Potter, our school has rules, as you know, and I don't want my house looking like ruffians. I do not approve of long hair either." She paused to eye Remus' ponytail and Sirius' hair. Neither of the boys seemed interested in the conversation anymore. "But long and messy will not do. Mr. Potter, fix it or cut it."

"I can't fix it. It's naturally like this," James explained. "My mum and Daphne have both tried combing it before and nothing. Honestly, professor."

"Then I suggest you take out some scissors. I will see you later. You have not forgotten about detention?"

"How could I forget detention with my favorite professor?"

McGonagall did not smile.

"Hmph, Mr. Black put on your tie. It was meant for the neck, not to flap out of your pocket," she sternly continued.

Sirius reached for it, but never even took it out.

"And Mr. Pettigrew tuck in your shirt." Peter did so immediately.

With a final warning to James and a scan of the girl's skirt lengths (Daphne stayed hidden), the professor left them.

"I'm tired of the tyranny going on in this school," James complained, as he ran a hand through his jet-black hair.

"Tyranny?" Daphne repeated finally coming out of hiding.

"He's right. It's tyranny! We don't get a say on anything around here." Sirius came to a quick halt, bringing them all to a stop too. Peter eagerly agreed. Lily rolled her eyes.

"What do you need a say in? The type of sheets they use in our beds? The breakfast menu?" She asked.

"I do prefer Egyptian cotton bed sheets, but that's just me." Daphne said.

"I wouldn't mind some healthier alternatives to some of those breakfast foods or how about a workout class?" Jasmine added.

"I say, sounds like they're not taking us seriously," Sirius said to James.

"James, you're headboy. You _do_ get a say. Besides, we're at a school and it needs rules," Jasmine carefully tried explaining, her prefect badge gleaming brightly as always.

"Yeah, what can you do?" Daphne threw in.

"Revolt!" James cried throwing his arms up. Peter clapped merrily. "Begin the Marauder Revolution!"

"Here, here," Sirius cheered. "Today, it's hair. Tomorrow, who knows."

Remus put his forehead in his hand as Sirius and James dropped their bags and jumped up onto a nearby staircase.

"This reeks of trouble," Daphne agreed, but was eager to see what they would do next. Sirius waved his hands around to attract the attention of nearby students.

"Fellow students! Fellow Hogwartians! Hear me out! Did Filch sick his cat on you today? Are you bored to death with Binn's lectures?"

A few people clapped here and there so James continued for him.

"Is Flitwick just too small for you to take Charms seriously? Did Professor Slughorn hit you with his belly again? Is McGonagall just plain mean?"

"James!" Lily cried then covered her eyes.

"Oh professor, I didn't see you there." James smiled awkwardly and the students began dispersing to show McGonagall with her thin lip. "As I was saying, are you stunned by McGonagall's beauty and equality?"

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow night too Mr. Potter," the Professor informed him.

"Of course, I cherish the time we spend together." James called after her as she left.

"Do you? Well don't let me get in the way," Lily remarked.

"That had to be the shortest revolution ever," Jasmine remarked. Remus nodded.

"It was good while it lasted," he said.

When they reached the Greenhouse outside, despite being a few minutes late, the professor was running later. Lily paced back and forth.

"I'm not ready," she announced to them for the hundredth time that day. Remus encouraged her to try and calm her down.

"You're good at potions and that is linked to Herbology."

Jasmine casually glanced over some notes.

"It's just a practice test," she stated. Sirius leaned over to Daphne, one hand covering his mouth.

"I think all this Moony is really affecting her brain molecules," he whispered. Daphne looked up from her own notes.

"But I've never seen her smile more," she remarked back

."That's because she's deranged."

"Shush," Daphne warned getting back to her notes. Sirius leaned against a nearby wall to stare at her.

"Tell me, who will make you smile more? You've been down lately. If I can't do it, I don't think anyone can, but humor me. What Hogwarts bachelor do you have your sights set on? There must be some wizard out there. I'll help you get the chap," Sirius offered.

"You mean threaten him?" It angered Daphne that right away a boy with shoulder length black hair came into mind. She claimed she didn't need a boyfriend. Sirius didn't appear to believe her, but he didn't push the subject.

"Does that mean you'll be saying "no" to Clint then?" He eagerly asked, reminding Daphne that she hadn't given the Slytherin an answer yet.

"What if I fail after all that studying? N.E.W.T's are really important," Lily reminded James as he tried to console her. "It will help determine what job we get when we graduate."

"You don't have to work if you don't want," James informed her. Lily tried to smile, but she kept fidgeting with her bag. A few minutes passed and James excused himself. Daphne focused on her own notes, until Madame Sprout came in her soil covered brown robes.

"Alright students, follow me. I hope you are all well prepared," she said as she led them around to the door. When she reached for the doorknob, however, an unseen source pushed her back. The professor stuck out her hand and again it was repealed before it could touch the knob. Getting frustrated, Madame Sprout took out her wand and preformed a few spells, but still the barrier would not budge. James and Sirius snickered. Frustrated, the professor threw her patched hat on the grass and kept trying. Finally, after twenty minutes, she admitted defeat.

"Yes, that means we get a free period. No class!" Jasmine rejoiced causing them all to stare. As they gathered their belongings, Lily stopped James.

"Did you-?" She gestured to where the professor was picking up her hat and scanning the students.

"Now you can study more." James shrugged. Lily placed a peck on his cheek at the same time Professor Sprout's voice echoed angrily toward them.

"Potter!"

As they made their way back to the castle, they could hear James.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able too. McGonagall already booked me for the next two nights, and Flitwick the one after. How about Thursday? I think I can pencil you in. Is that alright?"

* * *

The following day, Daphne found herself bored in Muggle Studies. Professor Ackley had brought in a projector to show them a documentary on the airplane. The voice over sounded curiously like Professor Binns. As she tried to listen, Sirius scratched like crazy next to her. While he tried to reach his back, Daphne felt like she was going to get itchy just from watching. Equally distracted by Sirius, Remus whispered behind them.

"It's called Flea shampoo, _flea shampoo_!"

"I don't have fleas," Sirius quietly barked back. His arms were turning red at this point. "I think _she_ used my own itching powder supply against me."

Sirius continued to itch. The only time he got side tracked was when Jasmine came in late with a note. Right away, Daphne noticed Sirius' nose sniff. Daphne tried extra hard to smell the air too, but didn't pick up on anything unusual. Class ended early that day. The professor shut the movie off due to the fact that Sirius and James wouldn't stop making shadow animals and people on the projector. They each lost Gryffindor two points. As they gathered outside, Sirius smelled that air.

"There it is again. What died in here?"

"It's Jasmine," Remus replied, then realizing that Jasmine's mouth dropped open, he added, "I mean she didn't die in here, but the new smell is her. Right?"

Peter sniffed Jasmine's neck.

"Smells good," he declared. Moving a step away, Jasmine snapped her fingers and recalled her new perfume. Daphne could smell it now and she thought it was fine. James playfully rubbed his nose around Lily's neck.

"I just got it. It's coconut," Jasmine informed them as she dug through her bag for the small bottle. "See." She sprayed the air.

Sirius wrinkled his nose and took it from her. Then he waited until Raelyn stepped out of the classroom to spray it right in her face.

"Ah I'm melting!"

"Said the wicked witch." Sirius spritzed at her a few more times before Jasmine snatched her bottle back.

"Don't waste it!" She complained.

"I don't see why you need a new smell," Remus told her as she put it away. "You already smelled nice."

"Yeah, but oh wait. I'll be right back," Jasmine announced. "Hi Edric!" As she hurried forward to speak to her fellow Ravenclaw, Peter pouted.

"She still talks to him?" He asked.

"I didn't know either," Remus added, frowning in Edric's direction. Daphne wondered if Edric felt the evil stares he was receiving.

"That's for the itching powder!" Sirius yelled down at Raelyn, as she rubbed her face on her black robe.

"You sure its not fleas?" James skeptically questioned as he took a step away.

"It's not!"

Taking off her robe, Raelyn ranted.

"It's not my fault. You're the one who started all of this and then you even went so far as to…" she mumbled the rest so no one could hear. Apparently, only James' sharp ears picked it up because he rushed forward so fast he almost knocked her over.

"You kissed?" He demanded in utter shock, turning to his best friend for confirmation. Sirius smacked a hand over Raelyn's mouth.

"No, no, what?"

"No way," Daphne gasped. "You never said a word and we spent all day together. No wonder you won't take Maggie back."

"Padfoot! Why didn't you tell me?" Hurt by this, James put a hand over his heart. "I feel left out. I told you when I kissed Evans."

"You told everyone when you kissed Evans," Sirius reasoned without removing his hand from Raelyn's mouth. "And it's not true."

Lily rounded on James.

"You told everyone?"

"We're focusing on him right now," James said to distract her. "So you kissed?"

"No!" Sirius denied again. "Ouch, don't bite me!"

Finally free, Raelyn ducked so Sirius couldn't catch her.

"Just so we're clear," she told them. "_If_ anyone kissed anyone, _he_ kissed me."

"Ah shut up!" Sirius shouted and he tried to cover her mouth again. "She kissed me!"

"He's lying! He kissed me."

"Not true. It was her!" Sirius pointed in his defense. She sharply pointed right back.

"It was him!"

"Why you sly dog," Remus smirked. Sirius pouted.

"Why do you think it was me?"

"Padfoot and Raelyn sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," James sang merrily. Sirius put his hands on his hips.

"Real mature Prongslet," he muttered.

"I'd sit in a tree with Evans any day," James admitted.

"You would do more than that," Daphne pointed out. James agreed, not the least bit ashamed.

"Well we," Sirius gestured from himself to Raelyn. "Can't sit in a tree. _She_ would push me off."

"Oh like you wouldn't do the same," Raelyn reminded him.

"It's a shame Jasmine's not here," Daphne admitted to Remus. Jasmine had guessed correctly about Raelyn and Sirius. Remus glared back to where the Ravenclaw was still talking to Edric. Sirius snatched Remus by the collar.

"Don't you dare tell her!" He threatened.

"It's true then?" Lily laughed. "I knew you were a closet romantic."

"Huh? No!"

"Just admit it, you're caught already," Daphne advised. Sirius crossed his arms.

"Fine, so I kissed her. What of it?"

James pretended to wipe a tear.

"Padfoot, I'm deeply hurt that you keep secrets from me."

"Him?" Raelyn snorted. "What about you and those panties under your pillow?"

Daphne's eyes flew open as James whipped around in horror.

"What?" Daphne cried.

Lily's face turned to stone.

"Panties?" She repeated.

"At least they're yours," James confessed.

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or worse right now," Lily remarked.

"And that teddy bear you keep," Raelyn continued loudly.

"Shh!" James uselessly pleaded.

"Teddy bear?" Daphne and Sirius said together. In all her years of knowing James, Daphne had never seen or heard of such a thing. Remus patted James' back.

"I had no idea you were so sensitive," he said.

"Teddy was my first toy!" James turned on Raelyn. "Who gave you permission to go through my stuff!"

"Aw Prongsie," Sirius snickered.

"That's kinda cute." Lily admitted taking his hand. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's embarrassing." James stared at the floor.

"You can say that again," Peter laughed. Raelyn rolled her eyes.

"Don't laugh. You're by far the creepiest, Mr. I hide my prefect-girl collage on the wall behind my bed curtains."

Remus' attention was caught instantly.

"You mean Jasmine?" He seriously asked. Suddenly, Lily seemed really happy with what James had.

"Peter!" Daphne shouted at the boy. "What the heck?" If Jasmine knew she would be furious. It was lucky for Peter that she wasn't there. Peter nervously chewed on his nail.

"She's lying! It's not true!" He cried.

"I wish," Raelyn cringed. "I've seen more of her in those pictures than I have at the seven years we've gone to school here, psycho stalker."

"Ew," Daphne tried not to imagine what sorts of pictures Peter was hiding or how he got them. She was greatly disturbed.

"That's sick!" Lily yelled.

"You have to take those down!" Remus demanded a new edge in his voice.

"And you," Raelyn poked Remus. "Don't think I haven't seen that bottle of flea shampoo at the bottom of your trunk. Odd choice for a teenage boy."

"It works better than regular shampoo," Remus replied lightly, but his cheeks were blushing and he kept checking to see if anyone overheard.

"That's enough," James begged her to stop. Raelyn grinned, enjoying the chaos.

"You just don't want me to get started on those magazines hiding all over the place."

"Ew you guys," Daphne cried putting her hands on her hip. Lily dropped James' hand at once.

"Potter?"

"Never! Tell her," James pleaded.

"He's innocent this once, not like this one." Raelyn pointed over her shoulder.

"Remus?" Daphne asked in disbelief. It couldn't be. He turned paler than ever before.

"No way."

"One stuck behind the bed frame is still something," Raelyn said behind her hand. Daphne shook her head in surprise.

"I thought I knew you guys."

"Me too," Sirius nodded. "I see we have all been stealing my magazines."

Raelyn gestured to Peter.

"This one has the most. Check under the mattress, oh and another thing…"

"Shut her up!" Peter desperately yelled. Four hand clapped right over her mouth.

"Time to go." Sirius shoved her away and she left with a simple shrug.

"We need to find a way to keep her out," James insisted.

"I'm not sure there's anything else she could tell us," Daphne pointed out. Jasmine strolled up next to her.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Daphne noticed Peter was already gone. She wondered how she should break the news about the pictures to her friend.

"Oh you're back," Remus said sounding more annoyed than pleased.

"I said I'd be back," she answered. "What's going on?"

"James has a teddy bear," Lily was only too happy to inform. "And my panties."

"Whoa TMI," Jasmine said to her cousin.

"Yeah Lils, she doesn't need to know," James reminded through gritted teeth. Lily ignored him and went on.

"Then I guess Sirius kissing Raelyn is TMI too."

"Aha! I knew it!" Jasmine victoriously proclaimed.

"Lily!" Sirius whined. "I thought we were cool."

The red head shrugged innocently.

"Just thought I'd get all the secrets out in the open."

"You have ours, but what about yours?" Sirius retaliated.

'_I'm in love with Severus Snape'_ was the first thing that came to Daphne's mind. All three girls shifted uneasily.

"What secrets?" Daphne smiled awkwardly.

Suddenly, Remus got a hold of Jasmine's arm and pulled her to the side for some privacy.

"What were you and Mr. _Perfect_ talking about anyway?"

Jasmine casually brushed his question off.

"Nothing much, just this one thing."

Remus' frown got darker. "

Can't tell me? Is it a secret?" He asked.

"No, it's just… " Jasmine shrugged reluctant to say more.

"He's rather friendly, isn't he?" Remus went on.

"Yeah, I guess. Wait, are you jealous?" Jasmine asked in disbelief.

"I just didn't realize you still talked to him," Remus coldly responded.

"We're _just_ friends," Jasmine clarified.

"First couple spat I take it?" James quietly remarked on the side.

"Oh like you haven't had any," Daphne reminded.

"I think we had them all before we were a couple," Lily replied.

"Come on don't eaves drop." Daphne pulled Sirius away because he was listening the most intently without even trying to hide it

"What did I tell you?" He said. "Inter-house couples are doomed. I hope they break up."

"No you don't," Daphne said plainly. Even though the argument wasn't sounding pretty.

"I can talk to whoever I want," Jasmine insisted as she became slightly more annoyed. She didn't know where Remus' sudden jealousy was coming from, but she didn't like it.

"But why do you need a new perfume?" Remus angrily countered,

"You want me to smell bad?" Jasmine snapped.

"You smelled fine before," Remus reminded her. "This one stands out more."

"I can't get a new scent? It's just perfume! I don't see anything wrong with that," Jasmine told him.

"There's nothing wrong with it, just…" he trailed off.

"Yes?" Jasmine prompted. He started this so he better finish. Remus stared at the ground unable to meet her dark colored eyes.

"Isn't _he_ the guy your mum wants you to date?" He asked completely embarrassed. Finally understanding his insecurity, Jasmine took his hand into hers.

"Yeah, but Remus, I'm with you."

He silently nodded accepting this.

"You're right. Sorry."

"Don't worry about him," Jasmine said. Remus' head shot up right away.

"The pictures!"

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, unsure what he was talking about now.

"Pictures? What pictures?" She demanded.

"Come on! There's something we have to do! Hurry!" Remus pulled her, running as fast as possible toward Gryffindor tower.

"They didn't even break up," Sirius complained loudly.

"Glad that's over," Daphne sighed.

"I'm just so happy my buddy has a girlfriend," James beamed as he put his arm around Sirius. "We were worried about you."

"I don't have a girlfriend." Sirius slipped away from his friend.

"But you like her?" Lily suggested. Sirius shook his head.

"Kissing and liking have nothing to do with each other," he proclaimed.

"Right," Lily rolled her eyes. "Let's go, James. I want to see this teddy bear."

"I never thought I'd see the day that Padfoot would fall for a Slytherin," James reminisced before leaving.

"What? No!" Sirius uselessly called. "That's it, I'm setting this straight once and for all. Come on, Daph."

"Why do you need me?" Daphne cried as she got dragged along behind him.

"Witness."

The pair of them searched from hallway to hallway. Until, Daphne nearly stepped out into the right one. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Severus. Feeling her heart come to a stop, Daphne pushed Sirius back against the wall before he could charge out.

"What? We found her!"

"Shh wait," Daphne pleaded. If Severus was around, she couldn't go out. She wasn't ready to face him yet and she hated that she couldn't control her sudden nervous feeling.

"Let's listen for a second," she suggested like it was a clever plot against the Slytherins. Daphne peered carefully around the edge. Above her, Sirius mimicked her actions. Severus was sitting on the ground with an open book, trying very hard to ignore Raelyn hovering above him. It was the closest Daphne had come to Severus since that awful day and her heart was speedily pounding in her chest. She tried to relax. Raelyn was raising her voice at the other Slytherin.

"Did you even listen to what I told you?" She demanded.

"I heard you," Severus insisted in a dangerous, low voice. "Now go away."

Ignoring his request, she went on.

"You heard me, but clearly you didn't follow my advice or you wouldn't be sitting here like a loser." Around the corner, Daphne wondered just what advice Raelyn had given Severus that he did not take.

"Raelyn!" Avery came running from the opposite direction, a Witch Weekly in his hand.

"I just heard the news. Severus," Avery nodded.

"Go away," Raelyn said before he could continue. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something?"

"No, go ahead, Avery. We are done," Severus snapped then brought his book closer to his pallid face, so Daphne could only see his forhead.

"I hate you," Raelyn flatly said as Avery eagerly opened to a page in the magazine.

"Did you read it?" Sirius quickly whispered to Daphne. She hadn't.

"You aren't engaged to Regulus!" Avery proclaimed showing off the page.

"I'm well aware," Raelyn responded in a bored voice.

"I'm sure Mrs. Black was upset. She and your mother are friends, but your mother doesn't need to worry because now you can marry me." He produced a ring, but it was too far away for Daphne to see. Raelyn let out an annoyed sigh and didn't take it.

"I didn't say 'no' to marry you, dumbass. I just think Regulus might have someone else he would rather marry. Besides, he's younger than me."

"That can't be the real reason," Avery said sounding sure of himself. "You don't have to pretend. It's because it's the Black family. You don't want to be tied to them now that they have a black sheep bringing them shame. No one can blame you."

The black sheep next to Daphne fumed.

"I don't know what you're referring to," Raelyn remarked.

"Everyone knows. They've tried covering it, but we know he's been thrown out for being a disgrace, a bad seed. He's got nothing to his name, but a long detention list."

Daphne hated to note Severus nod behind his book. Sirius took his wand out of his back pocket.

"That's it, I'll show him!" Daphne had to use both hands to keep him back this time.

"Hold on!" As they waited, with Daphne struggling to keep him back, Raelyn's voice unexpectedly rang out.

"They didn't kick him out. He was clever enough to leave on his own."

Avery sighed.

"Believe what you will, but that useless fool will never make anything out of himself. He's a plague to the wizarding world."

Daphne almost let Sirius go this time because she wanted to give Avery a punch or two as well, but she held on.

"He'll make more out of himself than you," Raelyn mentioned and Sirius went still in front of Daphne. Avery smiled down at Raelyn like he felt sorry for her.

"You know that's not true."

"I know it is," she countered. Looking from Avery to Severus, Raelyn muttered, "idiots," and stomped away past Daphne, with her arms still up, and Sirius, whose arms were dangling limp at his sides.

"So sorry, didn't mean to intrude." Raelyn made a grossed out face before turning to Daphne. "Just a heads up, there's not much to look forward to." Daphne waited for Sirius to explode, but he remained still.

"No snappy comeback? Did he hit his head? Nevermind, idiot."

Slowly, Daphne let her hands fall. Raelyn was half way down the hall already, but Sirius didn't budge and inch.

"Were you going to…" Daphne started.

"Uh what?" Sirius blinked past strands of black hair.

"Um you said…" Daphne gestured toward the disappearing girl. Pushing off the wall, Sirius shook his head.

"No, let's just go." He didn't say much after that as they silently walked through the castle. At least, not until Sirius spotted someone.

"It's my brother. Come on." He pulled Daphne into a jog until they were right in front of the Slytherin in dark robes.

"Hey Regulus," Daphne gave the startled young Slytherin a hug, which he proudly returned. Several younger Slytherins nearby appeared extremely envious. Sirius pulled Daphne back.

"Ew, you don't have to hug him."

"I wanted to," Daphne said, making Regulus blush. Sirius pulled a face, then got more serious.

"So Regelus, are you doing okay? You know, at home and at school and stuff?"

Regulus nodded, glaring less than he had been a moment ago, though he still looked shocked that Sirius was speaking to him. Sirius nodded awkwardly.

"Alright good, good. Take care of yourself," he stated. Just as Daphne thought it was a sweet moment between two brothers, Sirius roughly threw an arm around Regulus.

"By the way, who's this girl you like?" He curiously asked. Now the Slytherin was blushing even more than before.

"What? No one, who said that?" He demanded.

"Aw come on, you can tell your big brother. Who is she? Point her out. I want to see who my little brother likes." He checked out all the girls in the area. "Is it that brunette over there?"

"No!" Regulus searched for Daphne, pleading with her to help him out as Sirius pulled him forward.

"Sirius stop giving him a hard time," Daphne half heartedly tried. She couldn't deny she was curious to know who Regulus liked too.

"It's that one, isn't it? You heartbreaker. It seems we're related after all. Here, I'll help you out. I'm good at this." Before Daphne could stop him, Sirius yelled out to the girl.

"Hey you!" All her friend giggled and pushed the blushing girl forward. She nearly melted on sight.

"My brother here lik…"

Regulus tried to shut him up.

"Oh, not her? Sorry, wrong girl." Sirius waved her away. "Then which one?"

"I said it's no one. Leave me alone." Regulus finally broke away and made a run for it. Sirius sprinted after him.

"Come on! Show me, show me. Which one is it?" He stopped next to a pretty sixth year. "Why hello there."

"I'm leaving," Regulus announced in annoyance.

"No wait," Sirius followed after him. "Come on, which one?"

Daphne found herself laughing as she watched Sirius chase after his brother. She decided to let them handle this brotherly quarrel without her. However, as she made her way around the corner, Daphne came face to face with the last person she expected to see. Her luck had run out. At once, her heart went crazy, beating even faster than before. There was nothing she could think of to say.

Severus took in as much of Daphne as he could. They were barely millimeters apart, but the distance felt like miles. He wanted to reach out to her, but forced his hands to keep still.

"Why haven't you answered him yet?" Severus brought himself to ask. Without giving him a single glance, Daphne hurried onward leaving Severus all alone. She could almost feel those tears wanting to well up all over again.

"Damn it."

"Daphne?" Before she realized what was going on, Remus had pulled her aside with a concerned look on his face.

"Daphne, what's the matter? Did someone do something?" He asked with genuine worry in his voice. Daphne sniffed back her tears.

"How could I have been so wrong? How could _you_ have been so wrong?"

"Me? About what?" Remus blinked down at her. "Wait, is this why you've been… is this about Severus?" He whispered down carefully. "What happened?"

Daphne started feeling her anger rise again.

"You were wrong that's what happened, so wrong. He doesn't need me. He doesn't even like me."

"What? That's preposterous." Remus insisted. "I'm not wrong. I know he does…"

Daphne held up a hand for him to stop.

"Please, don't say anymore. Frankly, I can't take it. You made me hopeful once and it didn't turn out right. I can't go through that again. I just can't."

"But…"

"No, I won't hear anymore. I'm sorry, I have to go." Daphne didn't feel safe again until she was inside Gryffindor Tower. It was just her luck that the moment Sirius left her, Severus would appear. At least, in her room she would be safe from him. As she passed the common room, she noticed Peter whimpering on one of the maroon sofas. He wore a black eye, courtesy of Jasmine, who had found out about the pictures.

"Look at these and these." Jasmine had them all sprawled out on Daphne's bed. Some were from the yearbooks, others just random pictures of her with friends or alone. It was a large collection, portraying Jasmine throughout the years.

"How did he get these? He doesn't even have a camera," Daphne said as she picked up a few to look at.

"He wouldn't say and I think he had most of them gone by the time Remus and I got here." Jasmine cringed on the bed. "How can I go on knowing he might have other pictures of me?"

Daphne plopped them back on the bed. It was rather disturbing.

"I'm sure Remus will keep an eye out for any more."

"Or you could ask Raelyn to find them for you," Lily said from her own bed. "I find it odd she could know more about James than I do."

* * *

Severus moved through the dark halls of the dungeon. His last encounter with Daphne didn't turn out how he expected. Then again, he didn't know what to expect anymore. Not only had he ruined any chance with her, but they definitely weren't friends anymore. He never felt more cold or alone in the castle he considered home.

"What did you do?"

Severus spun around his wand already out.

"Lupin, what are you doing down here? Gryffindor tower is upstairs," he said. Remus didn't flinch.

"Well it's a good thing prefects can be wherever we like then, isn't it?"

"Speak fast, Lupin. I'm already tired of seeing you. What do you want?" Severus put his wand away, but glared darkly at the werewolf. It couldn't be possible that Daphne had sent him, could it?

"What did you say to Daphne?" Remus asked casually. Severus remained perfectly serious.

"I don't know what you're referring to. That Gryffindor and I have nothing to do with each other."

"Is that so? Then it must have just been my imagination," Remus replied.

"Exactly, it was your imagination. Now, get out of here." Severus turned his back on him, but Remus wasn't finished.

"Quite an imagination to make me think you two had somehow fallen in love with each other."

Severus froze. Remus thought Daphne loved him?

"I said leave," Severus said coldly over his shoulder.

"You're an idiot, Severus," Remus replied becoming angrier than Severus was used to seeing him.

"I've been where you are. I bet you think you're not good enough or someone is better for her. I bet you're scared she might really like you too. Let me tell you what will happen if you push her away. You're going to end up alone and miserable."

Severus took a deep breath and in a waspish voice called back.

"That was such a touching story, but I am nothing like you. You don't know what you're talking about Lupin. Now go, before I'm forced to make you leave."

Remus nodded and slowly moved toward the stairs.

"My mistake," he said quietly as he passed by Severus. "I suppose she should say 'yes' to Clint. I told her not to for both your sakes, but I guess I was wrong."

* * *

Daphne would have been perfectly content to go on in this way until the year ended, but of course all her plans were ruined in the morning. She opened her eyes to a large bouquet of deep red roses. Without reading the card, she knew exactly who they were from. Clint's patience had finally run out. Waiting any longer for her answer would be a blow to his pride. Daphne almost considered taking a sick day in bed, but she knew she had made him wait long enough. It was already fairly inconsiderate of her to take this long. Today, she would give Clint her answer.

Daphne took extra time straightening her hair and fixing her appearance. She took so long, she missed breakfast. Lily didn't even try rushing her. In class, her friends were all extra quiet. Daphne knew Lily had informed them about the flowers. They had stopped asking her what the answer would be days ago, but were waiting tensely to find out, though not as tensely as Severus. The rumor of the flowers had reached his ears and he was left to wonder when Daphne would respond and if she was going to take his advice. Severus noted in every class they went to, she did not take notes. A small part of him wished she wouldn't say yes, but he figured it was too late anyway. Even if she said no, she wouldn't speak to him again.

Daphne's mind was too preoccupied in class to even listen to the professors. To put herself out of this waiting game, she even considered going to find Clint. It felt like the whole school was waiting for her answer. However, each time she thought about what she would say, her mind would go blank.

"You don't have to follow me," Daphne told Sirius after lunch was over. She still hadn't been confronted by Clint.

"I can handle this," she confidently told him.

"What makes you think I'm following you?" Sirius asked.

"You keep stepping on my heels." Daphne suggested. Sirius made a sad face.

"Just a few days ago you wanted me around," he cried.

"Sirius, you went into the loo with me earlier. Not that I think the girls were upset by it." Daphne remembered how hard it was getting out of the restroom. Suddenly, every girl at Hogwarts had decided to use the loo.

"I just wanted to make sure the loos were up to standard for you to use," Sirius lied. "Besides, I'm the only one without chains, I mean without a girlfriend, so I have time to spend with my lovely friend."

"Peter doesn't have a girlfriend," Daphne pointed out. Sirius stuck out his tongue.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend, but he has a certain obsession. Alright, you win for a few minutes. I have to use the loo. You're welcome to come. I'm sure no guys would mind."

"I'll pass," Daphne said and sent him on his way. Once he was gone, she turned around and almost smacked head first into someone. Her first dreaded thought was she had run into Severus, again. But when she saw the short hair she knew it was someone else. She searched over her shoulder for Sirius, but he was long gone.

"Daphne, did you get my flowers?" Clint asked as he guided her over near an open window. Already they were attracting the attention of a small crowd.

Lost for words, Daphne nodded. A million thoughts flashed through her mind. _What was her answer again? And how long did it take Sirius to pee?_

* * *

Severus passed by Gryffindor tower for the fifth time. _Where was she?_ He couldn't bear waiting for her to answer Clint any longer. He was going to tell her to hurry up and get it over with. It wasn't like she could hate him anymore at this point. Every time he remembered that bloody werewolf, Severus just got angrier because a part of him was suddenly hoping she would say no.

"Severus!" Baxter ran down the hall out of breath. "What are you doing here? I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I was just…" Severus couldn't say he was waiting for a Gryffindor.

"Come on, you have to follow me!" Baxter rushed already breaking into a jog. Annoyed that he had to leave his post, Severus called after him.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"First floor," Baxter called back. "Daphne's going to answer Clint! I hope she says no, then maybe I'll have a shot."

Severus felt his heart come to a complete stop right before he sped past Baxter and down the stairs. They arrived at the full hallway in time to hear the last of Clint's speech. Severus rammed past everyone to get up front where he could see the pair. As soon as his gaze fell on her, he knew he agreed with Baxter. No matter how hard he tried to be selfless and have her marry Clint, he didn't want her to. He wanted her to say no with every fiber of his being.

"Daphne, what's your answer?" Clint asked and all eyes fell on her.

Severus scanned the crowd. _Where were her friends?_ Such a useless lot they were. Not even around to stop Daphne and give Clint a jinx or two. The seconds ticked away and still Daphne hadn't said anything. Everyone waited, breaths held, but Severus couldn't take it anymore. He knew it was one of those moments where if he let it get away, he would lose it forever.

"Bloody hell." Before he knew what he was doing, he reached through the crowd, snatched her hand, and dragged her away across the hall and out the castle door. The first of the spring flowers were blooming, but Severus did not give Daphne a second to admire them. He only came to stop when they reached the glistening blue lake. Without sparing a moment, Severus rounded on her.

"What are you doing?" He hissed venomously. Daphne rubbed the sore wrist that he had just released.

"What do you mean what am _I_ doing?" She countered, completely annoyed he had just interrupted her. She had almost gotten it over with. "What are _you_ doing? _I_ was about to give Clint my answer before you so rudely interrupted!"

The sick feeling returned to Severus' stomach and even Daphne noticed him turn paler.

"What answer?" He asked. Daphne looked longingly toward the castle. She did not want to be out there alone with Severus. Looking at him was too painful. All she could hear were his earlier words to her.

"I have to go back. I wasn't done. If you don't mind." Lifting her chin, Daphne tried to get by, but Severus blocked her way.

"Wait," Severus insisted because he had to know. "What are you going to tell him?"

Daphne felt like shoving him out of the way. Everyone was going to wonder what was going on between them and Daphne knew all too well that _nothing_ was going on.

"Tell who?" She asked trying to act as nonchalant as possible, like him staring intently down at her wasn't affecting her at all.

"Clint!" Severus hissed. _Who else?_ "What is your answer?"

This was going too far. Severus was really pushing it, Daphne thought.

"You already gave your opinion on that," Daphne coldly reminded him. "I don't think this matter concerns you anymore."

"Are you going to say yes?" Severus continued anxiously. "Tell me!"

Daphne roughly brushed right past him.

"I have to go. There's nothing left for you to say. We're finished here."

Before she could get away, Severus grabbed her arm again and gently pulled her back.

"Then you're going to say yes?" He asked.

"Let go." Daphne tried getting her arm back, but it was pointless. Severus was having such a hard time trying to keep his composure. _Why wouldn't she just answer him?_ He had to know if there was _any_ hope left.

"Not until you tell me! Are you going to say yes?" He asked again. Daphne kept her perfect pink lips shut and her eyes fixed on him.

"Well?" He angrily demanded.

"I haven't answered him yet, so why would I tell _you_?" Daphne finally managed to yank her arm away. "If you have nothing further to bother me about, I really have to go now. I've had him waiting long enough and he doesn't deserve that."

"Who cares what he deserves," Severus spat sourly. He hated Clint right now. Daphne whirled around.

"I do. And you know what? You should learn a thing or two from him. At least, Clint is willing to take a risk and put himself out there! He's better than me, who was actually stupid enough to think that…" Her voice trailed as she felt herself choke at the thought.

"Think what?" Severus asked curiously.

Stupid enough to think someone like Severus could like her. But she couldn't say that.

"Nevermind, it doesn't matter! Goodbye." Daphne stated.

"Do you love him then?" Severus called after her losing hope by the second. The idea that she could love Clint felt like someone was stabbing him.

_No_. _How could she?_ Even now, she still loved Severus and she cursed herself for feeling like that.

"Maybe I do. That's not your concern," Daphne answered furiously. Severus came right up to her face so she could feel his ragged breathing.

"Do you?" He asked again.

"He's willing to marry me, take care of me, and he doesn't hide his emotions from me." Daphne informed Severus, her own voice coming out slightly breathy.

"That didn't answer the question," he darkly replied as some of his black hair fell forward. Daphne shrugged trying to ignore all her mixed emotions.

"He loves me. That's what's important."

Severus' eyes became slits.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," He spat.

"How dare you!" Daphne yelled feeling insulted. It was ripping her to shreds to still be there with him.

"He loves you? _That's_ what important?" Severus repeated his blood boiling over.

"You'd rather he didn't love me?" Daphne snapped brushing her own hair out of her face, but it only fell back.

"No, but aren't you supposed to love him too?" Severus cruelly argued.

"I didn't say I didn't love him!" Daphne pointed out. _Who was he to lecture her about this?_ Daphne thought he didn't even care about something as trivial as love.

"You didn't say you did!" Severus retaliated quickly. Once he realized what he was saying, he felt a sudden jolt of hope.

"I don't have to tell you everything!" Daphne cried out, her round eyes still threatening tears. "Besides, what does it matter? Aren't I _supposed_ to marry Clint? Don't we match well? Almost everyone thinks so, even you!" Daphne cruelly reminded him that he was the one who had suggested she say yes in the first place. Really, Daphne had made up her own mind about what her answer would be, but Severus didn't need to know that. Right now she wanted him to feel bad for even suggesting she say yes.

"Just leave me alone," She concluded. "Why do you keep bothering me about it? Just go on with your own life and find a girl, Hannah, whoever and leave me in peace. This has nothing to do with you anymore!"

Before she could even take two steps, Severus was in front of her yet again.

"Wait, I'm not done." He was sorry he hurt her so much, but he couldn't let her leave yet.

Daphne couldn't take this anymore. _How much more did she have to endure?_ He had said it all already. _Why did he have to continue pestering her?_

"You're done! You're done!" She desperately yelled feeling tears in her eyes. "I don't want to hear anymore! You've said enough! More than enough!" She paused, her lips trembling. "I have to go."

"Daphne, please," Severus begged quietly before she could completely leave him.

There was a pang in her chest. His words were no longer angry, they were desperate. Daphne cursed herself for stopping, but she could not make her feet move away.

"What? What is it that you want? Make it fast."

Severus took a deep breath and said, "I was wrong."

Daphne didn't know what he was talking about, but she felt numb.

"You don't have to explain anything. Really, it doesn't matter anymore. It's done, over." She said.

"No, listen," Severus implored. "I was wrong about what I said before. I shouldn't have said that. I won't leave you alone because this has everything to do with me."

"Wait," Daphne finally really looked up at him. Her stomach was suddenly turning over. "What are you talking about?"

Severus took another deep breath.

"I have to ask you something, something very important," he told her.

"Right now? Can't it wait?" Seeing him nervous, made Daphne suddenly feel very nervous. She glanced around for a way to escape this situation. If she stayed any longer, she felt herself in danger of trying to comfort him, instead of ignoring him.

"No."

Daphne tried to think of some excuses.

"But Clint, he's waiting. I have to…" She started.

"Let the fool wait," Severus firmly insisted. Daphne gave up.

"Fine, what is it?" She rushed him desperately wanting to get this over with. Severus got down on his knees in the grass and cautiously took both of her hands into his. This seemed familiar.

"What… what are you doing?" Daphne muttered.

Severus' black eyes locked on hers. He didn't care about what was right or wrong. Who he was or who she was. Only one thing mattered right then and that was her answer to Clint.

"Don't say yes."

Daphne's heart stopped.

"What? But you…" She started.

Severus lightly pressed her hands to his warm forehead begging.

"Don't say yes," he repeated.

Daphne felt like she was dreaming. She must be hearing him wrong.

"Why?" It was a whisper.

Severus stood up, his slender fingers still grasping her hands desperately.

"Damn it! Don't say yes! _Please_ don't say yes. I _beg_ you, don't say yes."

Once the shock wore off, Daphne shook her head feeling her anger rise. She yanked her hands out of his.

"How…how can you ask me that now? Why _now_? You think that I'm just going to follow whatever you say every time you change your mind?" She shouted, her tears flying now. "You said I should marry him! You told me to say yes! No one forced you to say that. You decided to tell me of your own free will. You can't just jerk me around like this! One second you like me and then you hate me. One second it's yes and now it's no."

"It was wrong of me to tell you to say yes in the first place. I really wanted you to say no. It's no excuse, but I was just thinking about you and your safety," Severus said to try and calm her down. He felt like he had to explain. "Please, Clint doesn't deserve you. You should have everything you want and Clint isn't it. Please, don't say yes."

Daphne wiped her eyes.

"How do you know Clint won't make me happy?" She .sked,

"I know you don't love him and you deserve someone better." Severus reached out and used his thumb to clear away a tear. Even though she wanted his hand to stay there and let herself lean into his touch, Daphne moved her cheek away and shrugged.

"Like who?" She asked. If Clint didn't deserve her, Edric was too perfect, Barnabas couldn't carry a conversation, Nigel too full of himself, James and Remus taken, Peter too annoying, and Sirius in his own world, was there anyone in the world for her?

Severus couldn't believe he was getting the nerve to do this. He wasn't perfect, but he wasn't horrible. He had excellent grades. He was intelligent. He could make her laugh, sometimes. He was the person she always sought after so maybe… just maybe… Severus cleared his throat.

"Me."

"I deserve someone like you?" Daphne was confused. It sounded like he was suggesting himself to her, but that was ridiculous, wasn't it?

"Wait, this is too much. What do you mean?" She questioned. A hope like no other had sprung to life within her and she inquired further.

The time had come. He couldn't run anymore. Severus had to say it now or he could lose her forever.

"Daphne, don't you see? You can't be with him, don't you dare. I… I… I need you. I want to be with you. You _can't_ marry Clint. I love you."

Daphne looked into his eyes as they gazed at her kindly and hopefully. He slowly lifted his hand and moved forward as if he was going to brush the hair away from her face. Daphne was stunned. The words almost didn't come out.

"You do? Why didn't you say so before?" She breathed. The feeling of floating on air had overcome her now.

Before Severus could open his mouth, they were joined by several people. Severus' hand dropped before it ever reached her.

"Daphne!" Clint called out as he carefully stepped down the hill toward the lake. He came to a halt in front of them.

"What's going on here?" He frowned gloomily at Severus.

"Snape, what are you doing? You interrupted us earlier. Don't tell me you're proposing too?" Clint scoffed at the very idea.

"I had to speak with her," Severus said defensively without even turning towards him. He kept his eyes fixed on Daphne's to silently plead with her to say no. Her eyes also remained fixed on his.

"You better be finished," Clint threatened. "Because she has an answer to give me."

Severus finally turned to him angrily.

"What if I'm not?"

"I think you're itching for a fight Snape." Clint yanked his wand out from his elegant black robe. In one single motion, Severus took out his wand and pushed Daphne safely behind him.

"Wait!" Avery pushed through the expectant onlookers. "Hold on Severus, Clint." He stopped in front of Severus and pushed his hand down. After a few agonizing moments, Severus agreed to put his wand away. Avery pulled him toward the castle.

"We're going, Clint. We need to all get along here," Avery insisted. Severus gave Daphne a final glance then went after Avery. He had done and said all he could. Now, it was up to her.

"Coward, he would have lost," Clint muttered as he carefully put his wand away.

"Now Daphne, you were going to say something before that… came along."

Daphne watched Severus' figure moving away. He loved her. She wasn't imagining it. He had actually said it. She felt like her heart would burst at any moment from happiness, but it slowed down again when she saw Clint. She had to answer him and he had always treated her well.

"Daphne," Jack wormed through the crowd with a small brown package in his hand. "Erm, sorry if this is a bad time."

"Are we going to be interrupted by every person at this school?" Clint burst out angrily. "We're in the middle of something, scram!"

Nervous as he was, Jack stayed his ground.

"I can't. Raelyn told me to give this to Daphne." He handed her the package with her name on it.

"This is my mail," Daphne tore it open. "Why did she have it?"

"She didn't really. The owl had a run in with the Whomping Willow," Jack explained, trying to avoid Clint. "Madame Pomfrey's looking after it and Raelyn told me to bring this to you."

Daphne instantly identified her mother's handwriting.

"You gave it, now get going." Clint shoved Jack out of the way.

As Daphne pulled out the letter, two pictures fluttered to the ground facedown. Carefully picking them up, she quickly read over the letter. Her parents were doing fine, but they wanted Daphne to write more. Her mother might also be getting a new job closer to home. There it was, at the bottom.

_P.S. I know its been so long, but we barely finished the roll of film on the camera. When I developed it, I found this picture from the summer, the one of you and your friend. The boy your father thinks looks sick. I sent you a copy and an extra to give to your friend. _

Daphne stared at the picture. There they were, that summer when she was still tan and he was as pale as ever. There they were, a still picture holding a moment in time where despite the awkwardness, Daphne felt happier. The boy with curtains of black hair, who had almost given her boils the first time they had met and who had just told her he loved her, was looking up at her.

"Daphne, is everything alright?" Clint asked her when she had been silent for a while._ Who will make you smile more?_ Sirius had asked her.

Daphne delicately placed the photos in her bag out of sight. Taking a steady breath, she took Clint's hand and moved out of earshot from the watching eyes.

"Clint, you have been amazing to me and very patient. I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to answer. Any girl would be lucky to have someone like you," Daphne slipped the ring she had taken out into his palm and closed his fingers over it.

"But I can't say yes." It wasn't Severus proclamation or her friend's thoughts that had made the decision. Daphne knew from the moment he knelt down, that he wasn't the man for her. He could give her everything, but Daphne wanted more.

Clint's face contorted the second he realized what she was saying to him. Obviously, he hadn't even considered that she would turn him down.

"What?" He yelled causing the crowd nearby to whisper. "But I did everything. You made me wait this long to reject me? Who do you think you are?"

Daphne took a step back.

"I said I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to hurt you." She apologized again.

"Is it because of something that fool Snape said?" Clint asked only calming down a little.

"No." Daphne knew it had always been no, it just took her this long to really realize it. "I think you should be with someone you love and you don't love me, Clint. I'm sure you'll have no problem finding someone else who will appreciate everything you can do for her." Daphne was trying her hardest to make this right, but Clint didn't even seem to hear her. He was seething.

"Just wait," He finally said to her. "I could have kept you safe and comfortable, now you've lost the opportunity. This will be the biggest mistake you ever make!" With that he stormed away, cursing anyone who got in his path. Daphne was sorry it didn't end better, but there was nothing she could do now. At least, from that day on, most of the Slytherin girls looked at her a little more kindly.

Knowing that the news would spread like wild fire, Daphne hurried back to Gryffindor tower. She would wait in there until tomorrow then continue to stay near her friends for protection from the millions of questions she would be getting from the students.

* * *

Severus paced the length of the dark Slytherin common room. Avery had gone to his room and left Severus with his thoughts. _What if she still said yes?_ He would be completely humiliated. It didn't take long for Baxter to burst through the entrance.

"Why did you grab Daphne all of the sudden? It's has everyone talking. I didn't even know you two spoke or anything."

Ignoring his roommate's questions, Severus got straight to the point.

"What did she say to Clint?" He quickly asked.

"I don't know," Baxter shrugged. "I came to find you, I thought maybe you would know. You don't? Damn."

A second person burst into the common room.

"You!" Clint pointed furiously at Severus as he rushed over his face turning red.

"There you are!" Clint grabbed Severus by the collar and shook him violently. "What did you say to her?"

"Hands off Jarvis or I won't hesitate this time," Severus hissed.

"Clam down man," Baxter tried, but Clint paid no attention to him. Clint didn't let go. He shook him even rougher this time.

"I know you said something. What was it? "

"Could it be that she denied you?" Severus smirked happily, a sudden relief filling him. Clint used all his force to shove Severus away.

"You act like you're better than everyone, but I know. _I know._ You're not better than me. You're beneath me. I'll find out what you said sooner or later. And when I do, you'll be sorry you ever set foot into this school and decided to get in my way." Clint stormed to his room slamming the door as he disappeared inside.

Severus wasn't sorry to watch him go. He was too relieved by the fact that Daphne had said _no_.

* * *

Daphne had been right. Everywhere she went the next morning, lots of eager students wanted to share their opinions, and hear the inside story with every juicy detail.

"Why did you deny Clint?"

"What happened?"

"I thought you would say yes."

"What was up with that Snape kid?"

"I can't believe you said no."

Daphne wouldn't have it. She kept her friends around her and they kept everyone away.

"She said no cause he's an ugly twat!" Sirius yelled to some curious girls. They didn't ask again.

"Clint's back on the market you say? Hmmm interesting," Lily smirked. "You know, if it's Gryffindors he likes, maybe you could recommend a friend." She lightly elbowed Daphne.

"Excuse me," James raised his hand. "Your boyfriend, who has better taste in rings, is right here."

"You know I'm kidding. His hair is too short," Lily remarked like that made all the difference.

Meanwhile, Daphne kept her eyes open for Severus among the students. She had not spoken to him since the day before and hoped she hadn't imagined his entire confession.

"I agree, way too short," Daphne absentmindedly added.

"See we told you Clint wasn't for her," Sirius said to the Lily and Jasmine. "Didn't we tell you?"

"You don't have to rub it in," Jasmine replied. "It's not like we said she had to marry him. We just said he wasn't a horrible choice if she did say yes."

"But she said no," Sirius chimed.

As they stepped out into the gray morning, Jasmine let out a shiver.

"Why do they always make us do stuff like this when it's cold?" She asked, no doubt to change the subject. Flitwick had posted on the Charms door for the class to assemble outside, near the lake.

"Evans, keep me warm." James snuggled up close to her.

"You're supposed to keep me warm," She pointed out.

"Oh, I can think of a few things we could do to keep us warm." James grinned.

"What was that about yesterday with Snape anyway?" Jasmine questioned as they headed down the hill. She stood as far away from Peter as possible.

"Looks like everyone is over there," Remus interrupted before Daphne had to use her excuse. She had been saying it was no big deal and Severus had just seen her looking uncomfortable and helped her out. Only Remus knew better. The other Marauders wanted to curse Severus, but she wouldn't allow it.

At the bottom of the small hill, the Great Lake looked like a harbor with a fleet of small boats lined up on shore eagerly waiting for their passengers. They appeared to be the boats that brought them across the lake first year.

"He brought us out here for a boat ride?" Sirius skeptically asked.

"That's fine with me, no one can ask me questions if I'm in the middle of a lake," Daphne pointed out.

As they joined their classmates, Flitwick stood on a rock to capture the student's attention. He explained the assignment to them. It would be four people to a boat and each person would take a turn charming the boat to move across the lake and back. He emphasized that there should be no messing around while they were out in the water, but the Maruaders were already in a huddle whispering. They even made sure to get in the same boat. Meanwhile, Daphne took another with Jasmine, Lily, and to Remus' annoyance, Edric.

"You girls get in and I'll push us out," Edric offered as he rolled up his black pants like all the boys were doing. Everyone left their bags, robes, shoes, and socks lying on the shore.

The boat felt unsteady on the water as they each stepped in and it rocked gently when Edric pushed them out. Controlling a boat with three other people in it was harder than they imagined, but most people were managing. Soon several tiny boats dotted the surface of the water, some moving slower and some faster. As Jasmine steadily glided their boat back towards the castle, a boat near them flipped over thanks to a different boat speeding down the lake.

"Hey!" Jasmine protested when the large waves broke her concentration.

"Gangway!" The boat spun around and was heading straight at them again. Daphne caught a glimpse of what looked like James in a large feathered hat. She instantly stood for a better look.

"Ahoy!" It was James. He was waving his hat now and standing behind what looked like the steering wheel of an old ship. Their boat also had one white sail and a black flag flapping high above.

"What are they doing?" Edric asked completely lost about what was happening. Lily waved then slowly lowered her arm.

"Wait, they're not slowing down."

"Hold on to something! They're going to ram us!" Daphne yelled as she dove down and held onto the side of the boat for her life.

"Stop!" Edric shouted before his voice was overtaken by a loud crunching sound. The boat tipped towards one side, but did not flip.

"It's a hit!' Sirius voice yelled from the mast he had climbed. There was a black patch over one of his eyes. "Very good captn'!"

"We've fair winds One Eyed Black." James put his hat under his arm and went to admire his work. "Shiver me timbers, what 'ave we 'ere?"

"Shiver no timbers, why did you hit us?" Lily shouted up. She tried to stand, but kept losing her balance. Remus appeared beside James.

"What 'ave ye to say First Mate Moony?"

"Best booty we've discovered so far captn'." Remus grinned. He had a red bandanna tied around his head.

"I spot a nice treasure chest as well," James added.

"You pervert!" Lily yelled and would have fallen if James hadn't lifted her over onto their boat. "I claim ye as my treasure. Gents, take what ye like."

"I didn't agree to this," Lily protested, but she was already onboard. Jasmine got up on her bare feet with Edric's help.

"You could have just pulled up beside us," Jasmine complained. Peter peered into their boat.

"We be here to plunder yer ship," he told them merrily as he eyed the cargo, even though he was having trouble standing. One of his legs was tied back and a thick branch was holding his body weight up. Daphne doubted how long the branch could last.

"Hold on Peg Leg Pete," Remus said calmly. "Fist Mate gets second pick."

As their ship began to sink, Daphne jumped over to the Marauder's boat and was amazed to find it was extra spacious. Meanwhile, Thelma's boat had arrived next to their sinking craft.

"We have room on our boat!" Pam called over and held her hand out towards Edric. Instead of taking it, he grabbed Jasmine's hand and offered to help her on first.

"I don't think so mate." Remus held his thin wand out to block Edric's path. He separated their hands and lifted Jasmine up onto his shoulder before she could even get a word out.

"This lassie's mine." He made sure to look threatening while pointing the wand at Edric.

"Remember that," he warned, then gave him a smile. "Fair winds to you."

Edric gave him a puzzled expression then let Pam help him onto the other boat.

"Excuse me," Jasmine said upside down. "But what do you mean…"

"Not today. You don't get a say," Remus ordered. "You're my prisoner."

"Either join the crew or be thrown below deck," James said to the new members on board.

"Do you have a below deck?" Daphne asked looking at the wooden floor.

"Just play along," Sirius whispered.

"We'll tie you up then," Remus suggested. Second later, he reluctantly placed Jasmine on her feet. She got the feeling he really enjoyed being able to carry her around.

"I'll pass," Daphne told them as she wandered around the spacious deck.

"Prepare to set sail again!" James commanded. Lily was already wearing his enormous hat as he taught her how to use the steering wheel.

"Capn' some scurvey dogs dead ahead!" Sirius shouted as soon as they were moving again.

"Prepare to ram em!" James ordered.

"Not again," Daphne said as she held onto the boat once again.

"All hands on deck!" Remus shouted as they pulled up beside the small boat. They did not hit as hard this time, probably because Lily was helping James with the steering.

"Sail ho!" Sirius' voice echoed down.

"Who are you calling a ho?" Raelyn yelled back.

"Avast ye!" James shouted at them.

That was when Daphne heard his voice.

"What are you doing? Stop you fools!" Severus cried in outrage.

"Prepare to board! Take all prisoners! Show no quarter!" James ordered as the rest of the guys jumped onto the enemy boat. "Ladies, please wait here. Peg Leg Pete, keep them company."

"'Ello Snivellus," Sirius grinned. Besides Severus and Raelyn, Baxter and another Slytherin were on the boat.

"I don't like the look of this one captn'. He's got the look of a mutineer in his eyes," Sirius said, pointing his wand at Severus. James nodded.

"Prepare to walk the plank Snivelly for what he said and for being an ugly git."

Lily put her hands on her hip.

"James," she warned.

"Oh come on, Lils, it's all in good fun."

Severus hissed at Sirius who was triumphantly standing in their boat.

"Why you…"

"Why _ye_," Sirius corrected.

Severus glared a moment longer then taking out his own wand pointed it at the Marauder's ship.

"Confringo."

The girls felt the boat give a violent shake then begin to sink. Daphne tripped over to one end of the boat.

"Not our ship!" Sirius roared. "You'll be shark bait after this, Snivelly!"

The girls let out a cry and Severus realized for the first time that they were on the boat, not only girls, but Daphne. He had just sunk Daphne's boat.

"Quick all aboard!" James waved the girls to come over to the enemy boat. He lifted Lily up. "Get the lassies!"

Severus moved forward, thinking that maybe he should help Daphne, considering the fact he had sunk her ship, but Sirius didn't let him.

"Incarcerous!" Both Severus and Baxter fell down in a bind. The other Slytherin had jumped onto a nearby boat.

"One got away!" Remus announced as he climbed over onto the sinking ship.

"What do you think you are doing?" Raelyn asked as James brought Lily over, making their tiny boat extra crowded.

"Our ship is being taken by Davy Jones," James explained hurriedly. "We're taking over."

"Quick First Mate Moony, before the sea takes her!" Sirius cried motioning for Remus to jump over.

"What about me?" Peter complained. His feet were already ankle length in water.

"Ladies first," Jasmine reminded as she surveyed the situation. Sirius looked around the already crowded boat.

"There's not enough room for you Matey. Go down with the ship."

"That's what the whole crew is supposed to do," Raelyn reminded as Peter whimpered.

"I don't recall asking for yer thoughts," Sirius snapped at her.

"There's not enough room for us either!" Remus pointed out as he picked up Jasmine again from the water that was quickly rising.

"Well drop what you're holding," Sirius suggested.

"Jerk!" Jasmine called from where she was dangling.

"What? You can swim," Sirius pointed out.

"So can you!" She shouted. Remus raised a hand for both of them to stop.

"We don't have time for this. I'm not leaving her," He told Sirius.

"Oh all right," Sirius looked around again then lifted Raelyn up and threw her over the edge.

"Man overboard," James cried.

"AHHH!" Raelyn bobbed up onto the surface and spit water out of her mouth. "Damn you patchy!"

"Be grateful ye didn't get marooned, or fed to the giant squid!" Sirius called over the edge as she swam away. "And it's One Eyed Black!"

"Carefully, so you won't tip this boat," Lily instructed Remus. With Jasmine's arms firmly around his neck, he cautiously crossed over.

"Pete jump!"

Peter did as he was told, but landed halfway in the water. Only his upper body was grabbing onto the side of the boat. It rocked dangerously.

"Wait, where's Daphne?" Jasmine questioned in the crammed boat. Remus couldn't even find space to put her down yet as he tried pulling Peter up.

"I'm over here!" Daphne sloshed through the water. Any moment the boat would be entirely lost.

"One Eyed Black go retrieve Daphne," James instructed as he pulled out his wand and began making a steering wheel. Sirius saluted him.

"Roger that." In no time, he had jumped over and lifted Daphne up.

"Make the boat bigger!' Sirius yelled back as he went for the mast and tore at the white sail.

"Hold on." Daphne did as she was told. Grabbing onto the torn white sail, Sirius used it as a rope and swung them over the water. They landed firmly once again on a spacious deck just as the boat disappeared under the dark blue surface.

"That was awesome," a dripping Peter praised Sirius as he placed Daphne lightly on her feet.

"Is there a prize for saving your life?" Sirius mischievously bent his cheek closer to her. Daphne stood on her tiptoes and patted him on the head.

"Good boy." Out of the corner of her eye, she checked if Severus was watching. He was.

"Three cheers for One Eyed Black!" Remus applauded Sirius as he pouted. James waved over to the Slytherins.

"Tie the prisoners to the mast!"

"Aye," With Severus glaring darkly, Remus walked him over and tied him. Jasmine pointed at Baxter, who wasn't moving.

"This one passed out."

"What a pansy," Sirius said as he watched the boats moving over the lake.

As Jasmine helped Remus pull Baxter to the mast, James turned to Daphne.

"Get their weapons," he instructed.

"Why don't you give them a chance to join the crew?" Daphne suggested. She did not want to be the one to take Severus' weapon.

"Over ruled, these blaggards must pay the price for sinking our ship."

Lily sighed.

"What are you going to do? Feed them to the squid?"

"Flitwick on the starboard side!" Sirius yelled and James grabbed the wheel.

"It was only a matter of time before he realized you were sinking his boats. You guys aren't exactly discreet," Jasmine said.

"Daphne, the wands!" James reminded as the boat began to glide over the water. Jasmine handed Baxter's over and Daphne nervously moved to the other side of the mast. Severus watched her intently when she came into view. He had seen the evidence of the denial directly from Clint, but that wasn't enough. Severus wanted to hear her say the words. It was the real confirmation he needed. If Jasmine wasn't right there, he would have already asked her. Daphne moved up until they were barely centimeters apart.

Since they were done with Baxter, Remus suddenly steered Jasmine towards another part of the boat. It was just the opportunity Severus needed.

"I heard," Severus began quietly when he knew she was close enough to hear. "That you declined Clint."

Naturally he had heard, everyone had heard. Daphne felt relieved and content at the same time.

"Come on like I would marry a guy named Clint, horrible name. Imagine, Mrs. Clint Jarvis."

"Sounds awful," Severus agreed without a doubt. Suddenly, he felt like smiling, only there was one more question in his mind.

"What name do you like?"

Daphne pretended to really think about this.

"Hmmm, Severus."

The fear and doubt in his heart slipped away as the corner of his lips curled up.

"Really?"

"Don't be smug," Daphne lightly warned. "I didn't say no because of you."

"Oh you didn't?"

"No, it was because of Baxter." Daphne stared dreamily at the openmouthed unconscious boy behind Severus.

"Baxter? My roommate?" Severus questioned in shock.

"Yes, ever since we had potions together I've seen him around and I can't deny my feelings any longer," Daphne said dramatically then pretended to be checking the ropes. Severus frowned.

"Very funny."

"You didn't believe me, huh?" Daphne asked as the wind blew through her hair.

"Not even a little," he bluntly said.

"We lost him!" James said triumphantly from the back of the boat. Flitwick had been distracted by some students who couldn't get their boat to move.

"Prepare the plank!"

"Plank?" Daphne repeated. "We have a plank?"

"Oh… no, but we will have one," James announced. "Make a plank! Daphne, what's taking so long with those wands?"

"I need to find it," she called back. As they set to work putting a plank together, Daphne placed her warm hands on Severus and began to carefully pat his arms. He watched her carefully and she blushed very slightly.

"I put it in his pocket when he dropped it earlier!" Sirius informed her.

"Bring the prisoners!" James finally announced.

"Which pocket?" Daphne asked even though it had been obviously sticking out of his shirt pocket the whole time.

"I don't know, the shirt one," Sirius answered.

"Oh," Daphne slid her hand over onto his pocket. As Severus watched, Daphne regretfully slid the wand out. With a small wave of his wand, Severus felt his ropes loosen up. Before she could undo the ones on his hands, Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the edge of the ship.

Jasmine bent down next to Baxter.

"He's still unconscious," she stated.

"The water will wake him up." James concluded casually.

"Or he'll drown," Jasmine pointed out as she tried to shake Baxter lightly.

"Or it could wake him," James repeated.

"Or he'll drown," Lily said again. James crossed his arms.

"Okay, okay, I'll pardon him for now. Bring Snivelly!"

"Got him," Sirius pushed a struggling Severus forward onto the newly built wooden plank. "Alright, in you go." Severus didn't move.

"You know the water looks kind of cold," Jasmine said after she left Baxter's side. "Maybe you should just pardon him too."

"Nope, he's got to go in. We already built the plank." James poked Severus' back with his wand so he would move forward. He moved a few inches, but wouldn't go in.

"Arr just go in," Sirius yelled from the boat. Daphne looked at the dark blue water and cringed. She had no idea what was in there. Putting Baxter's wand down near him, she took a deep breath.

"That's it, if you won't go in, we'll have to make you." James raised his wand up high.

Daphne ran the length of the boat up onto the plank. Grabbing Severus arm as she passed, she jumped bringing him along with her. Together they plunged into the icy water. Below the surface, Daphne used Severus' wand to undo his hands. When they swam up, they both gasped for air.

"Man overboard, or woman," Remus announced. Sirius bent far over the edge of the boat.

"Daphne, why did you do that?" He asked.

"You're not supposed to jump in with the prisoner," James complained. "That defeats the purpose."

"It must be freezing in there," Lily commented, with a shiver.

"Hurry get her out," Jasmine insisted.

"Ugh, you splashed me!" A few feet nearby, Raelyn was in the water. She had been floating on her back until they came along.

"You're already wet," Severus grumbled, his black wet hair stuck to his face.

"There you are!" Sirius waved when he saw her. "What are you doing? There's space for you now."

"I can see that," Raelyn replied when she eyed Daphne and Severus, then she began swimming away.

"Hey wait!" Sirius shouted, but she didn't stop. "Captn' permission to retrieve lost cargo?"

James nodded.

"Granted."

Sirius looked uneasily at the water, just like Daphne had. Taking off his white shirt, he held his breath and dove in.

"Flitwick's coming!" Remus suddenly cried out from the other side of the boat.

"Oh great," James sighed. "After I already lost half my crew."

Sirius popped out of the water.

"Just go on!" He cried. James turned to Daphne.

"We'll be ok too, go ahead and go," she told him. James agreed and soon enough their boat was sailing down the lake.

"Good you have his wand," Sirius said to Daphne, then turning to Severus he added.

"You better not do anything to her. Daph, curse him if he tries anything." Sirius began swimming after Raelyn.

"Hey!"

Without slowing down, she shouted back.

"What?"

"I want to make something clear." With a few large strokes, Sirius caught up to her.

"I don't like you," he insisted with his hair dripping onto his face.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" Raelyn said sarcastically when she stopped. "Maybe I should just drown myself now."

Sirius glared at her.

"Maybe you should," he agreed. Raelyn took a breath and disappeared under the water.

"Wait, I was kidding." Sirius dove in after her.

As they swam away, the lake seemed to get quieter to Daphne. She stared down in the water. She couldn't even see her feet. Daphne cringed as a piece of moss floated by.

"Ew who knows what's in here. Disgusting."

"Why did you jump in then?" Severus asked. Daphne shrugged, creating more ripples.

"I just didn't think you should jump in alone."

"Come on, there's a capsized boat over there." Severus gestured nearby.

"Are you angry?" Daphne asked her bangs plastered to her forehead. Severus used both hands to brush them out of her face.

"No, let's go."

Taking her hand, they swam over. Severus flipped the boat and let Daphne charm it so it moved all the way back to shore. By then, the mix of wind and water had Daphne freezing cold, even if the sun was up in the sky. She shivered and crossed her arms over her see through white shirt. Today was a bad day to not wear her robe.

As she collected her stuff on shore, Severus picked up his own black robe. Even though he was dripping, he held it out to her. When Daphne hesitated, Severus wrapped it tightly around her.

"There," he said. Daphne felt much warmer already.

"Do I look like a Slytherin?" She coyly asked. Severus smirked at her question.

"Hardly." He didn't believe she would ever fit in Slytherin house, but to him, that was okay. He wouldn't have her any other way.

"Wait, I wasn't even ready yet," Daphne protested, then gave him an exaggerated mean glare.

"There, now do I look like a Slytherin?"

Trying not to laugh at her attempt, Severus shook his wet hair.

"No."

Daphne stuck out her pink bottom lips.

"Maybe we should go inside," Severus nervously suggested. "It's warmer inside."

Daphne latched onto his arm.

"Lead the way." Charms didn't matter right then. After all, there was something she still had to tell him.

As the two headed up the hill, Raelyn crawled out of the lake breathless. Sirius was not to far behind her.

"That's… not… fair," he claimed in between breaths. "The squid… got my… leg. Otherwise, I would have… won."

Raelyn crawled over to a nearby tree and leaned back against it.

"Don't whine."

Sirius dragged himself up next to her then shook himself to get the water off.

"Hey, you got me all wet!" Raelyn complained as she tried to cover herself from his flying droplets. Sirius shook his hair again just to irritate her.

"You were already all wet. Here hold still." Sirius got his robe and began to dry her hair with it until she stopped him.

"You'll need that." She pointed to the robe. "The girls will get you if you go back wet and shirtless."

"Not if you come with me," Sirius suggested. There was something that had been on his mind that he had to get out. Ever since he had overheard her conversation with Avery, he wanted to say something.

"Raelyn, listen…"

"Spit it out already," she said when he couldn't form the right words.

"I'm trying to," Sirius complained. She always had to make it so difficult. "Would you just listen?"

"I'm yawning," Raelyn said to prompt him.

"I wanted to say," Sirius took a deep breath. "I want to… thanks." He finally said quietly.

"The girls scare you that much? You know, I didn't agree to go with you." Raelyn reminded as she kept herself busy wringing her hair out.

"No," Sirius shook his head. It wasn't about that. _'He'll make more out of himself than you.' _Sirius kept hearing her voice say that in his head.

"Just thanks." Then he reached out and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Letting his hands and cheek press against her wet hair, he held on like his life depended on it. For once, he felt two small hands gently settle on his back. In that moment, Sirius took in everything. From how warm and smooth her skin felt against him, to the hint of jasmine flowers he smelled in her hair.

Raelyn pushed him back.

"Alright, off Black. Next time don't be sappy to someone who's going to make fun of you after… cry baby."

"I wasn't being sappy," Sirius protested. "Do you see tears here?"

"Whatever," Raelyn lifted herself up and headed toward the castle, leaving Sirius behind. She stopped half way and glanced back.

"You coming?"

Sirius grinned and jogged up past her, taking her hand as he went.

* * *

Inside the stony walls, Daphne did feel warmer. Her and Severus had found an empty classroom and Severus had just started a small fire in the fireplace. The flames illuminated the room and gave it a warm orange glow. Daphne tried to think of something to say to break the silence. Severus beat her to it.

"Were you going to give me my wand back?" He wondered.

"Oh," Daphne hadn't even realized she was still holding onto it. "Of course." Severus stepped closer as Daphne held it out. Before his long fingers could close around the wand, she pulled it back. Severus frowned.

"What?" He asked. He trusted Daphne to keep it safe, but he did not like being without it. Daphne tapped it against her chin.

"It's too easy if I just give it back," she remarked.

"But it's my wand," Severus pointed out.

"What are you doing to give me for it?" She playfully questioned as she hid it behind her back.

"You know, I could easily take it back." Severus informed her. Daphne giggled.

"Oh is that so? Then why don't you?" She challenged.

"I will." Severus thought about it for a few more seconds then looked at everything he had with him.

"Daphne, I don't have much," Severus concluded seriously. "But I wasn't lying when I said that… when I said that I loved you. I was thinking that maybe…"

"I don't need much," Daphne said quickly.

Severus' dark eyes found hers.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. All I want is to be happy." Daphne informed him her heart drumming steadily. "And Sev…"

Severus swallowed hard and nervously waited for it.

"Yes?"

"You make me happy," she told him, with the sweetest smile he had ever laid eyes on. "I love you too."

Severus thought he could burst from joy. He never remembered feeling so content before. Someone loved him, and not just anyone, Daphne loved him. Severus reached around her.

"Got it!" He said. Daphne's smile dropped when she saw him holding the black wand triumphantly.

"What? That's cheating. You distracted me," she protested angrily. "I feel used!"

"Don't," Severus tossed the wand aside. "Because I meant it all."

Severus let his hand cup her cheek and for once he didn't feel so nervous about letting that happen. Slowly, he inched closer and bent down.

* * *

The boat ran up onto the shore of the lake.

"Abandon ship!" James shouted as he jumped over the edge.

Throwing his peg leg off, Peter scurried away as Lily hopped out with James' help. Jasmine and Remus were right behind her.

"Split up!" Remus suggested as he took Jasmine's hand. The couples each ran in a different direction. Right beside their abandoned boat, Professor Flitwick pulled up yelling for them to get back.

"You are all in trouble! Come back or it will be more house points!" His voice squeaked.

Laughing, Jasmine hurried right behind Remus. She did not care about getting in trouble. Even if it was her head of house chasing them.

"Hurry inside!" Remus held the door open for her and they ran through the hallway. Once they were sure they had lost the professor, the two slowed down.

"So I'm yours?" Jasmine asked Remus with a raised eyebrow. He gave her a crooked smile.

"Only if you want to be."

"No, we can't be undecided about this." Jasmine shook her head. "Is there some sort of way to seal the agreement?"

"I'm sure I can think of something," Remus pulled her up against him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "In here."

* * *

Severus took in Daphne's appearance as he closed the space between them. Her hair was dripping wet and hanging around her shoulders. The green and black of his robe suited her well, even though it fell all the way to the floor. Through the open slit, he could see her chest rising and falling.

Daphne swallowed hard and looked at his lips as he neared. As Severus came right up to her, butterflies filled her stomach. He hesitated for a moment and then parted his lips and boldly leaned in for a kiss. She responded instantly as he kissed her lightly. They parted for a moment as if testing the waters. He noticed her eyes open and look up at him, then his lips. Severus kissed her again. Daphne's small hands ran up his sides and held onto his shirt. One hand let go and moved its way around his neck. Severus let one of his arms slip inside his robe and wrap around her, pulling her tightly against him.

Daphne deepened the kiss and he did not protest. Severus' heart was beating rapidly the entire time, but he could not get enough of her. His entire body was still wet from the lake so the warmth from her lips and tongue heated him up inside and her body pressed to his warmed the rest of him. The robe slid off her shoulders a little in the heat of the moment.

Her fingers weaved into his hair sending a bolt of electricity through him. The kiss had become only a little faster, but passionate. At this rate, there would be no end in sight.

Suddenly the door swung open.

"_Daphne?"_

* * *

_E/N: Just in case, this isn't the end of the story. haha. There is still alot to go. Let me know what you thought!_


	32. A Fair to Remember

_A/N: Hello dear readers! I hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

**A Fair to Remember**

_Her fingers weaved into his hair sending a bolt of electricity through him. The kiss had become only a little faster, but passionate. At this rate, there would be no end in sight._

_Suddenly the door swung open. _

_"Daphne?"_

Daphne froze, her lips still on Severus'. If she was right, she knew exactly who she would see once she turned. Maybe if they held perfectly still, the intruder would leave. She didn't. Slowly Daphne and Severus turned their heads to see Jasmine with her jaw practically on the floor.

"What the…?" Jasmine stated from the doorway. Her dark eyes were just as wide as Daphne's as she tried to figure out what she had stumbled into. Severus kept a firm arm around Daphne's shoulders, but chose to look in a different direction with a bored expression.

"Lupin," he bitterly greeted and Daphne realized for the first time Remus was standing just behind Jasmine with his head in his hand.

"Eek! Are you kidding me? What are you doing here?" Daphne pointed sharply at him.

"What am I doing here? I think the more appropriate question is, what are you doing here?" Remus retaliated in amusement. "Actually, what you were doing is quite obvious."

Daphne could feel herself start to blush.

"Can't you ever find your own room Remus?"

"Apparently not and trust me I would like to." Remus' face was as smug as ever before. Daphne anticipated at any moment he would break out in an 'I told you so' chant. One he and Peeves could perform together every time she was in the area.

"Maybe you two should try locking the door for a change," he suggested.

That is exactly what she planned to do in the future.

"It didn't occur to us at the moment," she muttered.

"I imagine not," Remus replied as he leaned against the wooden doorframe.

"Oh wipe that smug look off your face," Daphne pointlessly insisted. Jasmine waved her arms in the air.

"Wait! Time out! What's going on here? Daphne and _him_? Did I miss something?"

Offended at the way she said _him_, Severus' black eyes narrowed.

"Obviously."

Daphne knocked him with her elbow before she tapped both her pointer fingers together awkwardly.

"Well…" She started, but Jasmine was not finished yet.

"And you knew Remus? And you didn't tell me? Why didn't you tell me? We're supposed to tell each other everything."

Remus' face, to Daphne's satisfaction, was much more serious now. At least, until he pointed at her.

"She didn't tell you either," he said.

"Snitch!" Daphne cried at once, but the damage was done. Jasmine spun back towards her friend.

"He's right. How could you not tell me? I feel so left out."

"It barely happened," Daphne began at once. When she had decided to choose Severus, it had not even crossed her mind how she would tell her friends. Now it was all happening quickly. At least, she could check Jasmine off of her list. Jasmine gave her a skeptical look.

"Like I'm going to buy that. How long has this been going on? I can't believe I didn't notice. More importantly, do they know?"

"No!" Daphne snapped fast enough to startle Severus. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who Jasmine meant.

"No one knows, except _nosey_ here and now you," she informed her friend.

"It's not my fault if you don't hide well," Remus protested.

"You were going to use this room too," Daphne pointed out. Then a brilliant idea struck her. "Let's make a deal."

"I don't like the way you said that," Remus admitted, but he was almost drowned out by a clock ringing through the castle signaling the last class of the day would begin soon.

"I need to get my notebook," Severus said to Daphne as he tried to pretend they didn't have an audience. He was still very peeved about being interrupted. Daphne nodded and they had a very awkward parting hug thanks to her intrusive friends. Even if Jasmine looked at a nearby desk and Remus at his shoes, they were still in the room. Without acknowledging either of them, Severus swept out of the room.

"How rude," Jasmine said feeling more like the piece of furniture she had been staring at than a person. Daphne ignored her and went on with what she had been saying.

"Keep my secret and I'll keep yours, deal?" She stated.

"We don't have a secret," Jasmine innocently replied.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I will."

"Yes, because you always used to come to class looking ravaged and disappear to go '_study'_." Daphne made sure to use air quotes while saying the word study.

Jasmine crossed her arms over her gray sweater vest.

"We are studying," she insisted.

"Just nothing that they teach at Hogwarts,right?" Neither of them responded, so Daphne went on.

"No secrets? Okay, then you don't mind if I invite Peter to join us? Oh Peter..."

"Well played, it's a deal." Remus nodded, but Daphne couldn't help noticing Jasmine's sudden annoyance.

"I have to get a book too," she said like she had only just remembered and rushed from the room, but not before giving Daphne a '_we'll talk later'_ look. A threat Daphne was sure Jasmine would carry out.

As Daphne and Remus moved up the stairs towards the last class, she told him about her other idea. The one involving the Marauder's Map and how between the two of them they could use it to their advantage. Things were looking up. In fact, spring never smelled sweeter.

* * *

Except for the few times they exchanged secret glances in class, Daphne and Severus did not get to spend any time together for the rest of the day. Then the following morning, Daphne was confined to Lily's company as the two girls went in search of Jasmine for their class. Daphne could only pray that Jasmine would not try to question her about Severus in front of Lily. Surely, a Ravenclaw would have more sense than that. Daphne should not have even worried. When they reached Ravenclaw Tower, it was in complete disarray. Girls were fleeing through the wooden panel with faces of disgust while boys chased behind them teasing. This made it simple for Daphne and Lily to slip through the entrance without having to answer a complicated question. From what Daphne and Lily could tell, everything inside was normal, aside from the fact that the girls seemed to be coming from the direction of Jasmine's room. Upon entering, they saw why. Jasmine was standing on top of her bed, wand drawn.

"Quick get off the floor!" She commanded and they did without needing to be told twice.

"No need to get bossy," Lily joked as she held onto a bedpost for support. Daphne sprung onto the nearest dark blue bed.

"What's going on?"

Jasmine was to busy scanning the carpet to answer them.

"Do you see it?" She asked.

"No, see what?" Daphne didn't see anything but a painfully neat dormitory.

"There's a great big rat in here. We saw it running around my stuff. Everyone freaked out and left," Jasmine explained hardly bothering to take a breath.

"Why don't you just set up a trap?" Daphne suggested. She did not want to spend the rest of the day standing on top of a bed.

"I don't want to kill it. I just want to get it outside," Jasmine explained. She had nothing much against rats.

"Then set up a different type of trap that won't kill it. Not that it would be a great loss." Daphne did not like rats. Instead of building one, Jasmine used her magic and made sure to seal the door behind her.

"You might want to put a fumigation sign on the door," Lily suggested as they eagerly left. Jasmine was horrified. Not as horrified as she had been about catching Daphne and Severus though.

"I'm not fumigating it!" She cried.

"I can't imagine why not," Daphne said bluntly as they stepped out into a grassy courtyard. At once, Lily was called over to a group of friends, and Jasmine did not waste a single second.

"Tell me everything. When did it start?" When Daphne gave her a questioning look she clarified loudly.

"With you and Severus, of course."

Daphne shushed her.

"Could you say it louder? I'm not sure everyone on the fifth floor heard you."

"Sorry, but come on. I obviously didn't mean when did you start your homework."

"With you I can't be sure," Daphne hastily replied.

"Haha now when did it start?" Jasmine asked again determined to get an answer. Daphne shrugged.

"I'm not really sure."

"How can you not be sure?"

"Shh, it's not like I noticed it right away," Daphne said simply.

"So this is why you said no to Clint," Jasmine thought and she began putting the puzzle pieces together in her head.

"That wasn't the only reason," said Daphne as she thought about the other Slytherin. She never had to worry about the uncomfortable first run in with Clint because he made sure to ignore her existence now.

"Does this mean you two are together now?" Jasmine curiously questioned. It was a question that stumped Daphne.

"Umm…" Nothing came to mind. Just as Jasmine was getting suspicious of her delayed response, Lily rescued her.

"Who's together now?"

Jasmine sat up and pretended to search for her planner.

"Oh no one, I was just suspecting… Edric and Thelma."

"Yeah right," Lily rolled her green eyes. "That's like saying Daphne would go out with someone like…" For a split second Daphne imagined her picking Severus, but instead she settled on, "Avery."

"You never know," Jasmine replied giving Daphne a pointed look.

"I wouldn't go out with Avery," Daphne insisted, giving Jasmine a look of her own. In no time, the girls settled into doing homework, but Daphne could hardly concentrate enough to put her quill to the parchment. Jasmine had given her something to think about. _Were Severus and her together now?_ They had never discussed it. The more she thought about it, the more it bugged her that she wasn't sure. _What if they weren't?_

Throughout the week her and Severus spent some time together. When no one was around they kissed, held hands, and talked. When there were people, they exchanged glances, secret notes, and found ways to be near each other without drawing suspicion. Through it all, Daphne had been trying to answer her question: were they a couple? To find out, she had tried several little experiments.

Experiment 1:

In the corridor after potions class, James shot small fireworks to celebrate Lily getting an A. This happened weekly, but James still celebrated the occasion like it was the first time.

"Isn't he just such a sweet boyfriend?" Daphne sighed. Any other guy would have responded by saying 'I can do better' or 'Not as sweet as me.'

Severus merely muttered.

"I can't imagine anyone wanting a boyfriend like that."

Experiment 2:

In class, Daphne saw a pair of Hufflepuffs sitting close together.

"You know that they've been going out for quite a while and he still hasn't asked her to be his girlfriend?" Daphne whispered to Severus when no one was watching.

"I can see why," Severus hissed back after taking one look at the girl. Daphne didn't waste any time to check her reflection in a small hand mirror. Is that why he hasn't asked me? It couldn't be.

"That's mean," she stated.

"No, it's true."

Experiment 3:

"It's so sad." Daphne commented quietly when they were outside. Severus raised one dark eyebrow.

"What is?" He asked.

"Remus and Jasmine."

Hardly sparing them a glance, Severus answered.

"The fools seem content enough."

"I mean that they can't be open about being boyfriend and girlfriend because of Peter. I know it must really bug her." And it bugs me not knowing what we are, she wanted to add, but restrained herself.

"That's their choice," Severus replied simply proving to Daphne that he really was a man with no feelings.

In conclusion, all the experiments failed dismally.

Daphne hugged onto her fluffy pillow and let out one long sigh. Then turning to Lily she asked.

"How did you know you and James were together?"

Lily stuck out her tongue as she polished her last nail.

"He asked me, remember? At our window? But I kind of suspected all along since he's been calling me his girlfriend for years."

"How about you?" Daphne called over to Jasmine, who was in the middle of a yoga position, but stopped to answer the question.

"Why? Do you have someone in mind?" Jasmine asked, her cheeks red from the workout.

"Do you?" Lily added jumping over to Daphne's bed at once. "Who? Tell me everything."

"No, no one I was just wondering," Daphne replied to her roommate's disappointment. Jasmine bent over again.

"Remus calls me his girlfriend. Not out loud to everyone, of course," she mentioned bitterly. "But to me and a few other people."

Daphne rolled over on her other side.

"Everything alright?" Lily questioned.

"Couldn't be better." Daphne tried to believe what she was saying, but Severus hadn't even asked her on a real date yet either. She didn't even know why she was stressing about it, but she wanted to know what was going on in Severus' head.

* * *

"Daph, you're doing it again." Sirius leaned back against their rickety wooden table.

"Huh?"

"That weird zoning off thing," Sirius explained. "And you're killing our pet."

"Oops," Daphne immediately ceased stuffing more cabbage down the ugly lizard like creature's mouth, much to its relief. Because it was a bright spring day, Professor Kettleburn had moved the class outside to take care of their creatures.

"I didn't like our pet much anyway." Sirius shrugged.

"At least, she didn't blow yours up," Remus remarked from the empty table behind them. Next to him, James tried to look innocent, a feat he had never succeeded in.

"Don't be angry, Moony. It was Pedro's fault. He shouldn't have swallowed that potion."

"Who puts a potion like that next to the water bowl? You did it on purpose." Remus accused as he held up his notebook to block out James.

"Never," James claimed with a wink to Daphne.

Once they had put their creatures back at the professor's table, class was released early. Slowly, Daphne packed up her bag, hoping that if she took long enough the guys would go ahead without her. She had noticed Severus taking his time as well before coming to join her. He was inches away from picking up her bag when Sirius lifted it up.

"Daph, you're lagging, come on!" With one scoop, he had everything in her bag and ready to go.

Seeing the crushed expression across Severus' face, Daphne tried to stop Sirius from going any further.

"Wait Sir..." Her foot knocked the wooden leg of a chair.

Once again, Severus got beat as Sirius caught her waist and righted her before she could hit the ground.

"Careful Daph, let's go."

By the time Daphne realized what happened, Severus was half way to the castle.

"Great," she said under her breath.

"What's going on over there?" Sirius had spotted a group of students huddled together near the forest and his curiosity normally got the best of him.

"We're going to take a slight detour."

With Severus long gone, Daphne followed after her friend.

"Just one more for all the money," A boy Daphne recognized from the Slytherin quidditch team was saying.

"What is this?"

A thin spectator took the time to answer.

"Underground malaclaw fights. This one here is Lenny and that one is the undefeated champion the Red Dragon."

Daphne thought that the creatures looked like nothing more than large lobsters.

"Why would people want to pit mackled malaclaws against each other? Shouldn't they be on someone's dinner plate?" She asked.

"And who named the first one? Lenny is such a lame name. It should be like Fang or something," Sirius concluded.

"Shh it's about to start," the boy told them. The fight hardly lasted five seconds before Lenny was knocked off the platform by one of the Red Dragon's large claws.

"Big surprise."

"Useless malaclaw!" The Slytherin beater aggressively threw a small bag of coins onto the platform.

The thin boy continued to explain.

"That's Tom, he owns Lenny," he said.

"Slytherin git," Sirius muttered. "That explains the name. Who owns the Red Dragon?"

The boy pointed through the parted crowd. There stood Raelyn, snickering cockily at her victory.

"You have to be kidding me," Sirius said loudly. She stopped when she heard him.

"Here to fight, Black?"

"Sorry, I didn't bring my lobster. Maybe another time."

"You can have Lenny," Tom said bitterly. "I quit! The useless thing makes it impossible to win anything. Keep him."

"You think you can beat me with that?" Raelyn scoffed.

Though Sirius reluctantly frowned at the limp mackled malaclaw, he held his head up.

"Once I train Lenny up, he'll be unstoppable," he declared. Daphne looked at Lenny doubtfully.

"Really?"

"I'll believe it when I see it." Raelyn agreed before leaving, her malaclaw in one hand and a bag of galleons in the other.

By dinnertime, Sirius already had Lenny on a strict diet. Determined to beat his enemy, he would not rest until his malaclaw was in perfect shape.

"What is that thing doing at the table?" Remus questioned when Lenny tried to snatch a piece of his steak. Lily stared at it moving around.

"I feel like I should be surprised, but honestly around you guys, stuff like this is relatively normal."

"He's not even cooked," Peter complained.

"He's not for eating," James said.

"He's going to make me rich," Sirius explained.

"You're already rich," Daphne reminded as she filled her plate with spaghetti.

"I mean he's going to help me beat her," Sirius clarified. "No Lenny, no! Bad!" Sirius wrestled a piece of bread out of Lenny's claw. "That's it, extra training for you tonight!"

"Is that a mackled malaclaw?" Jasmine asked as she slid in beside Remus. "Careful not to let it bite you, you'll have bad luck for a week."

"Ouch!" Peter pulled away a swollen finger.

"Wormtail!"

On the way back to Gryffindor tower, Peter tripped on the stairs, got scratched by Mrs. Norris, and ran into the Bloody Baron. Then again, as Lily pointed out, that was not too unusual.

* * *

Unable to locate Severus the following morning, Daphne settled into the Marauder's room where everyone, except Peter, seemed to be lazing around. Sirius had Lenny up bright and early to crush walnuts with his claws. With his head propped up on one hand, Sirius egged the malaclaw on.

"Crush it Lenny!"

Daphne let herself flop back next to him on the untidy bed.

"Hold still James." Lily stood up on her knees behind James while he sat at the edge of the bed. In her hand, were a pair of sharp scissors. "If McGonagall has to tell you to trim your hair one more time, I'm afraid she might lose it."

"Don't cut it too short," Daphne called over as Lily assessed the black mass before her.

"I won't. Wow, you're dressed for class already?"

Daphne was the only one not in pajamas. Lily herself was only in pale pink boy shorts and a matching spaghetti strap top. "What's the occasion?"

"Me," Sirius winked.

"I don't need an occasion to look good," Daphne corrected.

"It's useless trying to cut it," James informed Lily as she clipped a few strands.

Sirius gave Lenny a few more walunts.

"Seriously, that mop has a mind of its own."

"Either way, we're going to give it a shot. I wouldn't want McGonagall to try doing it. She might leave you bald." Lily took a few more careful snips.

"My hair is much longer than his," Remus said as he sat up from his bed across the room. Sirius shrugged.

"Mine too, I don't get it."

Lily held the scissors up in the air.

"You can be next then," she said.

With a loud yawn, Jasmine snuggled closer into Remus.

"It's not about the length, it's the messiness that the school doesn't approve of," she carefully stated.

"Exactly," Daphne added. "Sirius, you couldn't get your hair messy if you tried. I've never seen anyone else wake up with perfectly positioned hair."

"You're going to make me blush. Go Lenny! Come on, it's taking you too long to crush that!" Sirius yelled at the poor malaclaw. Daphne put a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"Honey, that's a rock, not a walnut," she informed him. Jasmine was the only one too busy covering her eyes to notice. As soon as Remus had parted the bed curtains, she had been squinting.

"Why is it so bright in here?" She complained.

"We call it sun. It comes up every morning," Lily explained with a smirk. Jasmine threw a pillow across the room, but Lily ducked.

"Jerk!"

Placing a kiss on Jasmine's head, Remus ran a hand through his long, loose hair.

"Maybe I need a trim too," he thought.

Jasmine immediately protested as she climbed out.

"No, I love your hair like this. It's so wild man."

"Where are you going?" Remus pouted, his mind no longer on hair length. Jasmine indicated the long t-shirt she had on.

"I can't wear this to class."

Remus pulled onto one end to drag her back.

"I think it looks good."

"Only you would," Sirius said quietly so only Daphne heard it. Jasmine sprung back off the bed, but Remus refused to let her get away.

"Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere," he said.

Daphne blushed a little and felt like perhaps they would have liked everyone to leave the room.

With one swift pull, Jasmine was right back where she started.

"Remus!" She struggled momentarily before admitting defeat. "Alright, you can explain to the professors why I look like this."

"Fine," Remus shrugged as he she settled back into his arms. "I will."

"We should be cuddling too, Evans," James observed. "We can't let them outdo us."

"You should be less worried about them and more worried about what I'm going to do to your hair if you don't stop moving," Lily reprimanded.

"You can do whatever you like, Lily flower. I trust you." James said, but tried to concentrate on holding still anyway. "Hey, where's Wormtail anyway?"

"He went for a snack," Remus groaned with his cheek resting on Jasmine's head.

"Before breakfast?" Daphne inquired.

"Breakfast coming up never stopped him before," Sirius pointed out as he hung Lenny upside down from the bedpost.

"Touche," Daphne said then added, "I don't even want to know what training that is supposed to be."

"Are you sure Wormtail is still down there?" Lily asked when she paused from cutting. It didn't even appear like she had made any progress. James' hair looked exactly the same way it looked last night. Remus groaned, but decided to check the open map on his nightstand anyway. He knew everyone was just concerned about what would happen if Peter came back to see Jasmine lying with him.

"Yup, he's still there."

Suddenly, it occurred to Daphne that she wasn't using her resources.

"Let me see." She quickly hopped off Sirius' bed and took the map from Remus. She didn't scan for Peter Pettigrew, but searched everywhere for Severus Snape. He was standing not too far from the portrait entrance to Gryffindor tower.

"Gotcha!"

"I didn't do anything!" Sirius claimed at once. Lenny was still dangling right beside him.

"Keep the map," Daphne mouthed to Remus. Then she dashed for the door.

Severus was waiting just out of view from anyone leaving the portrait hole, but thanks to the map, Daphne knew exactly where he was.

"There you are," Daphne chimed as she joined him by the window. Right away, she could tell that this morning something was off. There was no greeting, no hug, or kiss hello. Instead, the first words out of Severus' mouth were.

"Daphne we need to talk." The worst words in the entire English dictionary that normally spelled out doom. Daphne reluctantly agreed as she felt the panic begin to swarm inside of her.

"Is this about what happened the other day? Because if so, I'm sorry. I tried to stop Sirius, but you know how he is." How would she ever be able to have a normal relationship with Sirius and James around?

"No, it's not that," Severus replied sounding slightly annoyed at the mention of it.

"It's not?"

"No."

Daphne swallowed. If it wasn't about them, then she didn't know what it could be about. Maybe Severus regretted his decision. Maybe he didn't want to be with her. Daphne tried to slow down her mind. She needed to breathe. She needed to relax. She needed to stop thinking about how good Severus looked standing all tall and slim in his dark uniform with that frown on his face.

"Um what were you saying?" She asked.

"If you paid attention, you would know." Severus said in a low steady voice as he crossed his arms. Daphne shuffled awkwardly.

"I was..."

"Not," Severus finished for her correctly. Rather than seeming mad, he appeared to be amused by her lack of concentration or by how easily she could be freaked out. Since she knew she was already caught, Daphne figured she could stop with the charade.

"Okay, well fill me in again. I'll pay attention this time for sure."

Severus did the unexpected by giving her a lopsided grin.

"Nope, you lost your chance." That's all he said before taking off down the stairs.

"What?" Daphne jogged after him to catch up. "No, you have to tell me. You can't just tell someone you need to talk and then you don't talk. "

Severus continued calmly down the stairs. He was enjoying this a bit too much for Daphne's taste.

"Of course, I can."

"No, you can't do that," Daphne cried as she came to a halt.

"Watch me."

"Fine," Daphne whipped around. "I don't care."

Irritated by Severus' refusal to tell her what was going on, Daphne made her way to breakfast in an annoyed mood. It didn't help that once she entered the Great Hall, there was a pause of silence that continued until she sat down.

"Is there something on my face I'm not aware of?" Daphne quietly whispered over her empty plate.

"Besides all the things that should be there? Nope," Lily answered right away.

"Then can you tell me why everyone is staring at me? Did I grow horns overnight?" She continued uneasily. It felt like everyone at breakfast was waiting for her to do something and she had no idea what. Remus took a sip of warm tea.

"Have you seen Witch Weekly lately?" He asked.

"Not since they kept calling me a cheating heartbreaker. Is it another story? What is it about this time? They should seriously pay me for all the magazines I sell them." Daphne remarked since it was now apparent everyone was reading a copy. Everyone except herself.

"This will explain everything."

Hesitantly, Daphne took the magazine from Remus. Hundreds of eyes watched as she read a specific page. "After suffering a terrible heartbreak, love is in the air again for Clint Jarvis who this past weekend got engaged to Josephine Dubois." The picture showed the pair hand in hand leaving some event together. She was a slim girl with short brown bobbed hair and matching brown eyes.

"Well I can tell who picked out the dress," Daphne said of the stunning silk number Josephine had on.

"He finally got someone to agree," Sirius scoffed.

"All he had to do was go to France." James chuckled in his pumpkin juice.

"France?" Daphne repeated then skimmed some more of the article. Josephine was in her final year at Beauxbatons Academy.

"As interesting as all of this is, why does it concern me? What does everyone expect me to do?" Daphne asked because most people were still keeping an eye on her. In fact, the only person ignoring her was probably Clint himself.

"Throw a scene I guess," Remus informed her. Lily did not appreciate the Witch Weekly article at all.

"How dare he get engaged so soon after you, scumbag." James and Sirius nodded in complete agreement.

"I'm not throwing a scene. I said no. Why would I get mad? Clint can marry and dress whoever he wants." Daphne was more concerned about what was going on with Severus than what was going on with Clint. Maybe this is what Severus wanted to talk about. Maybe he didn't want to be with a girl who was constantly on the cover of a tabloid magazine. Daphne tried to stop overanalyzing again, but it was coming to her so naturally these days. In her opinion, Clint was old news and she said so as she left for the first class of the day.

Throughout the day, Daphne did her best to ignore the people who were watching her like she was a ticking time bomb. Instead, she focused her mind on Severus and where she might have gone wrong. As far as she knew, everything was perfect, with the exception that she still didn't know if he was her boyfriend or not. Once the tiresome school day came to an end, Daphne dragged her tired feet up the stairs. She was near the top when she found long fingers interlacing with her own.

"Are you alright?" Severus' low voice whispered in her ear. At once, her mind was silenced. Daphne pulled him around to an unoccupied corner.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She kept both of her hands on his forearms to keep him close. Severus scowled as he answered.

"Clint. Everyone's seen the headlines."

"I never took you for a Witch Weekly subscriber," Daphne teased.

"I'm not, but every other idiot in my house is." His black eyes pierced right through her as if searching for the answer.

"It's not important." Daphne assured him. "I'd rather not talk about it, but I would like you to tell me what you wanted to earlier. That is, if you're allowed to speak now."

Severus continued to observe her carefully.

"Do I have your full attention?"

"Yes," Daphne stood up straight to listen.

"Are you sure?" He double checked.

"Positive," Daphne said.

Severus nodded.

"Alright, Daphne, I've been thinking..."

"Is that all?" Daphne joked. "Well I fully condone the use of your brain."

"Funny," Severus said dryly. It was then that Daphne realized Severus was nervous. Even though he was holding perfectly still, his eyes had suddenly begun darting around.

"Okay, okay my lips are sealed," Daphne promised eagerly.

"I've been thinking," Severus began again. He seemed to be sweating slightly and he cleared his throat a few times before continuing. "I've been thinking... in my head... well of course in my head…"

"Is everything okay?" Daphne worriedly asked. If Severus was stumbling over his words, she was concerned.

"The thing is..." Severus was interrupted by a sharp explosion one floor above them.

"What was that?" Daphne wondered curiously. Could it be James and Sirius with their awful timing? Whenever there was any type of explosion, her mind jumped to the conclusion it was them. Whatever it was, she wanted to know.

"Your friends I presume," Severus replied his dark eyes filled with pure annoyance. All the nervousness Daphne sensed a minute ago had disappeared. Daphne took his hand.

"Let's go check it out. It could be Peeves."

"I'd rather not." Severus took his hand back. "You go ahead."

"But..." Daphne began to protest, but Severus was already gone, leaving her utterly confused.

Daphne made her way up to a corridor already filled with nosey spectators. They all seemed to be surrounding a certain area.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked Jasmine, who was trying to keep students from moving forward.

"We just got here," Jasmine told her as Remus instructed people to stay back. "Prefects were called to keep some order."

A young girl filled them in.

"No one could get into the boy's loo since breakfast, not even Filtch could figure it out. They finally called a professor to have a look."

Daphne could make out the doorframe and it seemed to be nothing more than a huge hole now.

"It looks open to me," she remarked.

"The professor had to blast the door open because they found out Clint Jarvis was trapped inside. They barely got him out. He's on his way to Madame Pomfrey for examinations."

"Clint?" Daphne repeated hardly believing her ears. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't do it."

"I didn't say anything," Jasmine replied.

"You didn't have to."

Jasmine shrugged innocently.

"Just checking."

Daphne glared for a second, but her concentration was broken by a sudden outburst to the left.

"That snickering is awfully familiar and suspicious."

Just a few feet away, James and Sirius were doubled over practically wiping tears from their eyes in laughter.

"What did they do now? Something stupid, dangerous, or illegal?" Jasmine questioned as she watched them.

"Five galleons says all of the above," Daphne said.

Daphne and Jasmine weren't the only ones who noticed their classmates, McGonogall did too. Daphne could tell by the sudden sharp look in her eyes.

"You two!" She singled them out from the crowd. "What did you boys do? Who sealed Mr. Jarvis in the restroom?

"Professor, you imply it was us," James said as he batted his big hazel eyes. The professor remained stern behind her square spectacles.

"No one else is laughing."

"They're laughing on the inside professor," Sirius explained.

"That is not the point," McGonagall cut him off. "The point is someone used magic outside of the classroom and against a fellow student."

"Outrageous!" Sirius cried out as he put a hand over his heart.

"We'll help you catch him professor," James offered. Though it was clear to Daphne and everyone else, for him to do that, he would have to shackle himself and Sirius. McGonagall was not amused.

"Which one of you was it? Or was it both of you? Who locked Mr. Jarvis in the restroom? I demand an answer."

"I have no words," Sirius said right away.

"I'm baffled," James went on.

"I'm stunned."

"I'm perplexed."

"I'm bewildered."

"My mind just exploded."

"My heart has stopped from shock."

"My brain is befuddled in mystery."

"My..."

McGonagall held up her hand.

"That's enough."

"Hey what's going on?" Lily asked once she fought her way to the front. "McGonagall doesn't look too happy. I guess they're in trouble?"

"Are they ever not in trouble?" Jasmine wondered. Daphne took the opportunity to catch Lily up.

"From what we can make out, someone sealed Clint in the loo after breakfast and he missed class all day because he couldn't get out."

"Two guesses who did it and you'll only need one," Remus chimed in.

"I guess this means James and I won't have a date for a month or so," Lily pouted.

"That's the downside of dating a Marauder," Remus sympathetically told her.

"Now everyone's going to think I asked them to do it." Daphne sighed.

"Don't worry, they don't need a motive to do anything. Everyone knows this," Remus reassured her.

Lily was right. Once McGonagall got through with them, she wouldn't be going on a date for a while.

* * *

As she did her daily rounds as a prefect, Jasmine counted herself lucky that Remus had not gone along with the plot to lock Clint in the restroom. She saw him rarely enough as it was. So when Jasmine spotted Remus reading further down the hall, she figured she could take a few minutes out of her patrol to say hello.

"Hey sweet cheeks!"

Jasmine came to an abrupt halt a few feet away from her destination.

"Excuse me?" She questioned the bulky Slytherin who seemed to be eyeing her up and down like he was starving and she was a scrumptious piece of cake.

"Please refrain from being so vulgar in the hallways," She stated and was ready to leave when he licked his lips.

"How about in a more private setting, like my room?"

Jasmine was repulsed by his beady eyes that reminded her of Peter's.

"Absolutely not! Now please I must ask you to stop," she sternly insisted.

"Why? Are you going to punish me if I don't?" He continued in a sick voice.

"In case you didn't know, I'm a prefect."

"Oh I know," he nodded in approval. "You look like you could teach me a lesson or two."

"You're asking for a detention," Jasmine threatened hoping it would make him back off. It didn't.

"Do I get to serve with you?"

"Ugh! No, you do not!" Jasmine yelled.

"Then maybe you can punish me some other way. I've got a few ideas in mind." He took one of her arms into his grip and moved closer.

"Let go!" Jasmine searched eagerly for someone to help her. Thankfully she could see Remus was more pissed than she was when he noticed. The book was on the floor and he was charging over like a knight in shining armor.

"Jasmine, can you help me with my homew... huh what's going on?" Peter stood on the side a baffled expression on his face. To Jasmine's disappointment, Remus stopped before he could reach her. With Peter in sight, he would not move any closer.

"Get lost!" The bulky Slytherin bellowed and Peter cowered.

When Jasmine saw no one was going to come to her rescue, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She stomped on the Slytherin's foot and with all of her force she elbowed him in the sternum. Though he bent over in pain, the Slytherin was not defeated.

"That's more like it," he wheezed. Jasmine whipped out her wand before he could budge an inch closer.

"Stay back and shut up!" She snapped. "Twenty points from Slytherin for your rude behavior and vulgarity! And if you ever try something like that with me again, be prepared to loose your favorite appendage and I'm not playing with you buddy. You better watch it!"

"Sorry," he muttered darkly before hurrying away.

Daphne and Lily rushed down the hall.

"We saw what was going on down the hall and got here as fast as we could. Did he hurt you?" Daphne asked her shaken friend. "I could kill him!"

"Fine, I'm fine," Jasmine replied as Lily checked her wrist. It already had small fingerprint bruises forming.

"Are you sure?" Remus questioned. His face was torn between frustration and concern. Jasmine flung her arm away before he could lay a hand on her.

"Don't touch me!"

Pain flickered in Remus' eyes.

"Jasmine... Peter, can you go get some ice?" He asked when he noticed the boy was still staring.

"Okay," he nervously agreed and ran away.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked once he was out of sight.

"You didn't do anything! You just left me there!" Jasmine shouted, her voice wavering as the corner of her eyes filled with fresh tears. An ocean of guilt washed over Remus.

"But..." he tried to explain.

"Remus!" Daphne cried in outrage as she hugged her friend. She had never expected him to do anything like that.

"You saw and you didn't help her?" Lily shouted at him.

"I wanted to, but..." Remus tried again, but there was no point.

"But nothing!" Lily snapped. "How could you let that perv be such an ass to my cousin?"

"Whoa," James stepped between the two before it could get any worst. "What's going on here?"

"Why are you all ganging up on Moony?" Sirius added as they arrived on the scene. Lily was more than happy to fill them in.

"Because he let that pervert harass Jasmine."

"I didn't let him." Remus tried to be rational and calm, but it was getting difficult. "I was going to help! I wouldn't let anyone cause her any real harm."

"After that, who knows?" Lily countered.

"Time out!" James interfered again. "What did we miss?"

Daphne did her best to fill them in on what they had witnessed.

"So?" Sirius asked when she was finished.

"What do you mean so?" Daphne cried.

"I mean she handled it, didn't she?" Sirius explained with a shrug.

"That doesn't mean he should stand there like a mute and not help out." Lily threw in.

"Why isn't anyone getting on Wormtail's case? He didn't help," James pointed out probably to get some of the heat off of Remus.

It didn't work. Daphne crossed her arms.

"We expect it of Peter. We do not expect it of Remus."

"Come on Remus would've taken care of it if she couldn't," James stated.

"Yeah he's the man," Sirius went on. "Cut him some slack. If it was something big he would've taken care of business, but it was small enough for her to handle."

Lily put her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean small enough for her to handle?"

"Everyone is getting this wrong. Let me explain," Remus tried, but it was too late. James held up one hand to shush him.

"We got this, Moony."

What started as a dispute between Remus and Jasmine quickly turned into a fight between the guys and girls.

"You think you're so manly and you can handle anything!" Lily shouted at the boys.

"We can handle stuff," Daphne explained. "We just like for a guy to do it because it shows he cares. That doesn't make us incapable of taking care of ourselves."

"If you could handle it, you wouldn't be whining that Moony didn't help," Sirius countered. Daphne threw up her hands.

"You guys are impossible."

"Block heads! Can't even see the point we're making." Lily rolled her eyes.

"We see it! We just think it's stupid," James responded.

"You're stupid!" Lily snapped.

"Who saved Jasmine in Hogsmeade? That was Moony because she couldn't handle it!" Sirius said.

"That doesn't count!" Daphne cried.

"He saved her!" Sirius repeated louder.

"And I saved you." Raelyn, who was passing by, came to a halt and pointed to the stone ground. "Bow down before me!"

"What?" Sirius snapped. "I saved you!"

"Puhlease, as if you could." Raelyn rolled her eyes and went on her way.

"James, I imagine you wouldn't let a guy molest Lily and let him get away with it?" Daphne asked since Sirius' attention was slightly preoccupied.

"I didn't let him molest her!" Remus protested angrily.

"Prongs would kill him," Sirius answered.

"Who molested Lily?" James demanded and rolled up his sleeves like he was ready to pound someone.

"It was an example," Lily explained.

"Better be," James said.

After the night of the group exchanging harsh words, Jasmine's resolve was wilting,

"He sent me flowers," she told the girls as they wandered the halls the following morning. "They were my favorite too."

Lily pointed out the guys up ahead.

"There they are, let's go."

"Maybe we're making too much of this," Jasmine suggested. She missed Remus and was starting to think she should let him explain. She knew he wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't let any harm come to her.

"We're not, let's go." Daphne took hold of her friend's arm and they followed Lily. Lily stopped right in front of them.

"Well, well, well look who it is… the macho idiots of Hogwarts. Small brains and even smaller..."

James couldn't help admiring her long legs and firey eyes.

"Lily looks hot when she's pissed, doesn't she?" He asked Sirius.

"Not the time, loverboy. Just let me handle the comebacks," Sirius whispered.

"Listen Jasmine," Remus began the moment he saw her. He was so sorry he let her down and only wished she would forgive him. Honestly, he didn't even know what had made him stop from helping her. Even as a friend, he would have helped her. That wouldn't have made Peter suspicious. It was more suspicious that he hadn't moved.

"Hush Moony," James said. Sirius straightened up.

"Well if it isn't the first ladies of the witch academy, oops I mean bitch academy."

Daphne let out a loud gasp.

"You did not just call us bitches," she snapped angrily.

"You guys," Jasmine began.

"Shh let me finish," Lily interrupted.

"I think we've heard enough from you, ketchup head," Sirius commented.

James licked his lips. "Sexy ketchup head."

"Uh... you... you..." Lily was drawing a blank. Daphne shrugged.

"Dufus troll," someone nearby inserted.

Lily snapped her finger.

"Yes! Dufus troll!"

Sirius knew only one person who would think of that. He spun around and found Raelyn.

"Stay out of this, shrimp!" He shouted.

"I'll say what I like, tree!" She snapped back.

What started between Jasmine and Remus, and spread to the guys versus the girl, went one step further to Sirius versus Raelyn. The two throwing insults was like watching a ping pong tournament.

"Uh Padfoot, this way," James pointed back to the girls.

"Right," Sirius spun around and suddenly seemed confused.

"What were we fighting about?" He asked.

"Ladies let's go," Daphne decided.

Jasmine hesitated as Remus pleaded with her.

"But..."

"Come on, Jasmine." Lily took her arm and steered her away.

"Wait!" Remus uselessly called.

"Lils, are we still on for lunch?" James called too.

"I'll see you in the Great Hall!" She called right back over her shoulder.

"Lily," Daphne scolded. The red head shrugged innocently.

"Daph, don't forget we have Lenny's big fight today." Sirius pointed down to Lenny. Behind him was one of the larger dictionaries from the library that Jasmine was horrified to see was being dragged along. If Madame Pince saw this, she would surely faint.

"Oh... uh... yeah okay." Daphne nodded.

"You were saying?" Lily smiled knowingly.

* * *

"Does he look ready?" Sirius asked Daphne as the two watched Lenny drag a raggedy encyclopedia back and forth on the ground. He seemed to be pulling it with much more ease than before.

"Sure," Daphne answered. The malaclaw looked better, but the book had suffered serious damage. Damage Madame Pince would not easily let go without consequences.

"Couldn't you have used weights or a bigger rock?" She asked. She wasn't Jasmine, but she did not like seeing a book ruined either.

"No one checks out this book anyway," Sirius assured. With that, the two got Lenny cleaned up, cold water only, and waited for the underground to contact them. Before dinner, a random flying note appeared. The battle was set to take place outside after dark. Daphne followed Sirius to the location as soon as the light in the castle grew dim. Everyone was waiting dressed in their dark robes and hoods to cover their faces.

"Little dramatic, aren't they?" Daphne whispered to Sirius as she carefully placed her hood so it wouldn't destroy her hair.

"The Red Dragon versus Lenny!" An announcer declared and Sirius placed Lenny on the opposite side of a magic ring where the Red Dragon was already waiting. "Place your bets!"

"Daph, are you really betting?" Sirius muttered under his breath when Daphne moved toward an intimidating figure who was recording the numbers.

"On James' behalf and maybe just a little on my own," Daphne whispered back. She did not approve of betting, but decided to give it a shot.

"Contenders place your bets!"

Because she was a head below everyone, Sirius easily found Raelyn.

"Galleons?" He heard her ask, though he couldn't see her lips move behind the shadow of the hood. Sirius stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"We both have those. I say we make this more interesting. If I win, you have to go out with me this weekend." Sirius said like it was normal to ask his archenemy out. Raelyn glanced over at Daphne as if to double check they had all heard the same words coming out of Sirius' mouth.

"Is he sick?" She asked. Daphne who was just as surprised as anyone put her hand up to Sirius' forehead. Though a tad warm, it was a perfectly normal temperature. Besides, Daphne couldn't remember the last time Sirius had gotten a cold.

"Nope, he's fine," Daphne informed everyone. "Though the damage may be internal."

"Just go out with me," Sirius growled, getting impatient by everyone's suspicions.

"Why would I do that?"

His hands still casually in his pockets, Sirius leaned in, making Raelyn step back.

"Because you want to."

Raelyn thought about this for a mere second.

"Hmm, don't think so try again," she remarked. Sirius did.

"To make Avery and your mum mad?"

"Better," Raelyn nodded. "But I'm still not convinced."

"For fun?" Sirius tried, though even he looked skeptical.

"I hardly call time with you fun. It's more like a prison sentence."

"To eat? The food will be better than prison food."

As someone who ate corn kernals for dinner, food would hardly be an interest. Daphne was right because Raelyn merely shrugged.

"Because you're bored? We can take my motorcycle," Sirius suggested desperately because he was running out of reasons. He didn't even know why it was so important that she agree.

"Tempting, but no," Raelyn said simply. Sirius snapped his fingers.

"To spend my money?"

"Will you buy me something pretty?" Raelyn asked.

"Are you saying yes?" Sirius wanted to know.

"No."

Sirius shrugged.

"If you're that sure you're gonna lose, then don't bet on it."

Raelyn took one look at Lenny.

"I'm not going lose," she declared.

"Then it's a bet." Sirius announced to everyone and a little grin spread on his face.

"Sure you know what you're doing?" Daphne whispered to her friend.

"Don't worry," Sirius told her.

"Let the fight begin. Round one Lenny versus the Red Dragon!" The announcer proclaimed. A sound rang from his wand and at once the malaclaws charged at each other claws clashing. It seemed the Red Dragon had the obvious lead. He bullied Lenny all around and nearly threw him out of the ring several times. The yelling got so loud, Daphne thought it was a miracle the entire castle didn't wake up. Right when it seemed this fight had been decided, in a last minute move, Lenny flipped the Red Dragon and shoved it out of the ring.

Daphne stood and flipped her hood back.

"EHHH?! He actually won!?"

"YES!" Sirius joined her and threw his fists in the air as the rest of the spectators groaned.

"Victory is mine! I told everyone I could make him a champion. I'm Sirius Black. Now you're all rich."

Daphne slumped back down and groaned into her hands.

"I bet on the Red Dragon."

"Daph!" Sirius whined looking seriously hurt.

"Well look at them," Daphne pointed from one malaclaw to the other. The difference was like rain and shine. Daphne wasn't the only one to lose galleons that night.

"No more betting for me," she concluded. She knew she didn't approve for a reason.

"At least Prongs is rich," Sirius bitterly stated.

"He bet on the Red Dragon too."

"Ahhh you guys are awful friends!" Sirius complained as he paraded Lenny around the sparse crowd.

"I'll be seeing you this weekend!" He shouted to Raelyn before she could completely dissolve into the night.

"I don't know if that'll be good for me. I was thinking of drowning myself tomorrow. The Great Lake is my fate." With that, she was gone.

"About time you took my advice!" Sirius shouted then whispered to Daphne. "There's no way she's getting out of this one."

Daphne knew Sirius would follow through on his threat because he soon had the date picked out.

"The fair!" He declared as they entered the warmth of the Three Broomsticks on weekend. As usual, it was crowded with all sorts of witches and wizards, but Rosmerta made sure to stop by their table several times.

"A fair?" Daphne repeated. Sirius handed her a crumpled flyer from his pocket along with some dungbombs, matches, galleons, a complicated knife, candy, and his wand.

"Look. She'll hate it," he said.

"How fun!" Daphne proclaimed once she smoothed out the wrinkled parchment enough to see the moving words and pictures. Leprechauns were bringing a fair into Hogsmeade. Right away Daphne wished Severus would ask her. After all, their dates always seemed to get ruined by one thing or another. It was about time they got to go on a legitimate date. As she saw the pictures flashing of cotton candy, fun houses, and rides, she doubted Severus would ever let himself be seen at such a place.

"I'm taking Lily," James added as he sipped some butterbeer. "Moony wants to take Jasmine, if you can get her to stop ignoring him."

"Nice try," Daphne passed the flyer back over the wooden table. She knew James and Sirius would make all the arguments on Remus' behalf, but her mind was already filled with someone outside.

* * *

Severus streaked past the Hogsmeade shop windows. Among all the colorful robes his black garments easily stood out. Before he could cross a crowded road, a hand had landed on his shoulder.

"Boo."

Angrily Severus whipped around to spot the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen smiling up at him.

"I didn't see you," he proclaimed as his irritation immediately dissolved into delight. Daphne giggled at his obvious surprise in seeing her.

"I was in the Three Broomsticks. Where were you going… quick behind here!"

Before he could realize what was happening, Daphne had Severus ducking around the corner of Honeydukes.

"What are we doing?" Severus asked as Daphne carefully poked her head around the wall. "Is this some sort of game?" With her around, he could never be too sure.

"Shhh." Daphne put a finger to her lips. Severus who did not appreciate being shushed crossed his arms furiously. But in seconds his curiosity got the best of him. He moved directly behind Daphne. Close enough that he could smell her sweet perfume.

"Why are we hiding?" He whispered so suddenly into her ear that Daphne nearly jumped back into him from a heart attack.

"You scared me!" She admitted her heart still drumming. "Look." Severus followed her lead as they both peered out again. There was Peter with his nose pressed against the glass window of Honeydukes. He hungrily licked his lips at the candy on display. Severus frowned.

"We're hiding from that loathsome dunderhead?" He squared his shoulders and moved past Daphne. "I'm not hiding from him." He didn't get far before her small hand pulled his robe from behind and he almost toppled backward.

"What are you doing?" Severus choked.

"Shh you're hiding," Daphne insisted.

"Do you always hide from him or is it because I'm here?" Severus seriously asked. He was not accustomed to hiding from people, especially someone like Peter.

"Both," Daphne informed him.

"I thought your friends knew about…" Severus did not know how to proceed. Fortunately, for him Daphne caught on.

"Why would they know?" She questioned. Her notice was no longer on Peter. The very notion that her friends could know about Severus freaked her out. She couldn't even begin to conceive what they would do to him.

"I presumed that blabbermouth Lupin told them," Severus explained darkly. Daphne shrugged as she leaned back against the building.

"He agreed not to."

"Why?" Severus' eyes became slits.

"Because I'm charming," Daphne playfully told him. Severus slowly edged forward with a dangerous look in his eye.

"Of that, I've no doubt." His hand slid onto the small of her waist. A corner of his mouth quirked upward as he leaned in.

"Well since we're already here," he whispered against her lips. Daphne pulled back in mock astonishment before their lips could touch.

"What are you doing?"

A crease appeared between his dark eyebrows.

"I thought it obvious," Severus said plainly without moving his hand away.

"Only my boyfriend can do that," Daphne teased. "You're not my boyfriend, are you?"

"Am I?" Severus wondered. He certainly had been thinking along those lines. He didn't want to be with anyone else and he didn't want Daphne with anyone else either. Daphne pointed up at him.

"I'm asking you," she stated. Severus let out a light sigh.

"There's been something I've been trying to say to you for a while now."

He still hadn't answered her question, but two birds with one stone Daphne figured.

"What is it?"

"I've been thinking…" Severus couldn't believe how nervous he was. He tried to clear his throat to prevent her from detecting it. "I've been thinking that maybe this weekend, we could go do something?"

Daphne blinked up at him.

"What's something?" She asked.

"You know like a… a…"

"A what?" Daphne played dumb.

"Just something," Severus said in frustration.

"Like hang out or something?" Daphne shrugged. She wanted to hear him say it. Severus knew she was doing it on purpose and that just irritated the daylights out of him.

"Like a date!" He clarified for her. "Would you want to go or not? You don't have too. I would just like to take my girlfriend on a real date. To the fair if that's where she wants to go." He hadn't originally planned on the fair, but had seen her eyeing the posters. The smile she gave him was reward enough.

"Really?" She excitedly asked.

For anyone else no, but this was Daphne. Severus already knew, for her he would do anything. Including go somewhere as ridiculous as the fair. Anything to spend more time with her.

"Yes."

Daphne startled him by squeezing him tight. She happily agreed. Severus felt a huge wave of relief wash over him. He had a date with the most beautiful girl in school who was in love with him. He had no idea what she saw in someone like him, but the point was that she saw something that she liked.

"So your girlfriend huh?" Daphne flirtatiously said.

"Yes?" Severus responded.

"You don't sound too sure?" Daphne pointed out, hoping that he wouldn't suddenly take it back and deny he had ever mentioned it at all.

"If you don't want to be…" He was going to say that's okay, but knew he'd be lying. "That's not okay."

Daphne pretended to consider this.

"I wouldn't want that so I guess being your girlfriend is just fine with me."

"Good," Severus smirked then realized Daphne was staring up at him with a smile on her lips. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What are you looking at?" Severus nervously asked again.

"I can't look at you?" Daphne questioned.

"No, I didn't say you couldn't. I just got ner…"

"Nervous?" Daphne finished for him.

"Preposterous," Severus scoffed.

"Is it?"

"What?" Severus repeated when she kept looking up at him with that same smile. Daphne shrugged.

"You're just so cute."

Severus made a face.

"Cute?"

"Yes," Daphne insisted.

"You're not supposed to call a man cute, Daphne," Severus explained. "I might have to punish you for that."

Daphne crossed her arms.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" She challenged. Severus got a devious glint in his black eyes as he moved closer to her again.

"Well now that I'm your boyfriend…" He took one of her soft rosy cheeks into his hand and bent down until their lips met.

Daphne concluded right then that if this would be her punishment, she would have to annoy Severus more often. Daphne never felt happier and for that she decided to punish him right back.

* * *

Daphne pulled her skirt up a little higher to prevent any awful tan lines. With spring in full bloom, students had begun lounging around the lake waiting for the Headmaster's permission to go swimming again.

"As I was saying," Daphne told Jasmine. "Remus is very sorry and would very much like to take you to the fair if you will just talk to him."

"Since when did you become the ambassador for them?" Lily asked as she spread more sunblock on her face. When she burned, she turned lobster red. Daphne held up two fingers.

"We need to keep the peace," she decided.

"No you're right. I should talk to him." Jasmine shut her book.

"You're going to have to because here he comes." Daphne pointed right over Jasmine's shoulder. Remus was rushing toward them at great speed. The moment Jasmine saw him, she panicked.

"On second thought, I don't think I'm ready." In a second, she had gathered her stuff and ran away barefooted.

"Jasmine wait!" Remus shouted. "Don't do this!" He immediately bolted after her as she headed closer to the water. "Wait! Don't run!" It didn't take much for him to catch up. He took hold of her upper arm and made her face him. "Stop running from me."

Jasmine let all her stuff fall to the grass.

"What do you want?" Some nearby first years got silent. Remus let go of her arm, but watched her cautiously in case she might try to run again.

"We need to talk," he said seriously. He had waited as long as he could, but he couldn't stand her silence anymore. The thought of losing her made him extremely nervous.

"So talk," Jasmine said, refusing to meet his eyes. There was a small path made of rocks that lead out into the lake. Remus took her out there to prevent any ease dropping. Jasmine said nothing.

"Do you hate me that much that you wont even talk to me?" He asked. The very idea killed him inside.

"I don't hate you," Jasmine corrected quietly because the idea killed her too. "I could never hate you."

"But you're still mad?"

"It's not like I'm that mad either," Jasmine clarified. "I'm… well I'm kinda… I'm just…"

"You're what?" Remus prompted. He had to know. "You can tell me."

"I'm hurt Remus," Jasmine responded her eyes tearing up a bit no matter how much she tried to hold it back.

"How could you do that to me?"

"I made a mistake. I'm sorry, please," he begged. She knew he meant it, but still felt unsure.

"How do I know you just wont do it again? I mean you just left me. You let that pervert say whatever."

"What was I supposed to do?" Remus pleaded.

"Defend me," Jasmine insisted. "How could you just let him get away with that?"

"I didn't want to." If it were up to Remus, he would have strangled that guy. "I thought it would be to obvious."

"Obvious?" Jasmine cried. "You could have pretended to do it because you're a prefect or just my friend."

Remus took her small hands into his and though it hurt, he got down on his knees.

"I will never leave you like that again, no matter what. I promise. Now, don't be angry anymore. Please forgive me? Please." He begged. He could not bare her cold shoulder any longer.

"Okay, I forgive you." Jasmine nodded.

Remus jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug, but it was halfhearted. "Something else is wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing," Jasmine tried to smile more. "I don't want to complain."

"Just tell me," Remus insisted lovingly. Reluctantly, Jasmine began.

"I just wish we could be a normal couple without having to sneak around and worry about who can see. I want my boyfriend to walk me to class, sit with me, and be able to hold my hand."

"I want that too," Remus agreed. There is nothing he would want more than to freely be around her.

"Really?" Jasmine skeptically asked. "Because sometimes I wonder Remus. It's not like your trying really hard to tell Peter."

"It's not that easy. I do want to tell him," Remus declared firmly so she would understand.

"Sure." Jasmine rolled her dark brown eyes.

"I do," Remus persisted. "Jasmine, you're the most important person in the world to me. Please don't be angry."

"I can't help it. I feel like I don't matter at all sometimes," Jasmine said sadly.

"You matter," Remus confirmed.

"I don't see it."

"Fine, fine," Remus nodded angrily. His face changing with his attitude. "You know what, why don't I just show everyone already? Maybe that will finally make you happy."

Jasmine was taken back by this sudden threat.

"What do you mean? What are you doing?" She asked.

"Hold still."

Jasmine saw a determined glint appear in his light eyes and she knew as he moved forward that he was going to kiss her right there in front of everyone at the lake.

"Remus don't. Stop! I didn't mean you have to…"

"I said hold still," he commanded firmly as he grabbed her and pulled her forward.

"No don't…" In an effort to avoid the kiss that might expose them, Jasmine jerked back. The jerk was enough to make her loose her footing on the small pebble path and they both went toppling back into the blue water. Jasmine emerged from the cold water out of breath with her hair plastered to her face.

"I said don't."

Remus inhaled deeply.

"We look ridiculous." His pony tail had come out in the water so he had hair stuck to his face as well. Jasmine laughed as they treaded water.

"Are you insane? Peter might be out there somewhere."

"Maybe," Remus chuckled too. "But you're to blame." He gave her a peck on the lips before helping her swim back to the shore.

"I'll tell him soon."

"I know," Jasmine smiled as she moved her wand over herself like a blow dryer. "Wait, where are you going?"

"There's something I have to do now," Remus informed her as he hurried dripping to the castle.

The following day the perverted Slytherin who harassed Jasmine was found locked in the loo. Professor McGonogall questioned Sirius and James again. To the Professor's surprise, Remus happily took the credit for it. Unfortunately, she didn't believe him and all three of them got detention.

* * *

The day of the fair, it was warm and sunny outside. Sirius left an hour before anyone so he could track down Raelyn. He knew her well enough to know she would make it nearly impossible to find her. Fortunately, he checked the map and saw she had hidden in a secret room in the dungeons. Daphne's other friends only left her after she convinced them she was going to the fair with her roommates. Lily found it slightly suspicious, but in the end she was persuaded. Daphne put on her high-waist jean shorts and an off the shoulder green top. Instead of going with her roommates, she found Severus waiting for her outside of the castle.

"Ready?" Daphne asked as she excitedly took his hand.

"No," Severus muttered darkly. He hated the idea that someone could see him at a place like the fair. Once Daphne gave him a sad face, he felt bad and reluctantly pulled her forward.

Severus stood out in the fair just like he stood out everywhere else. Even though there were all sorts of creatures from the magical world, he just seemed so dark and out of place.

"You could try smiling a little," Daphne suggested. He gave her a quick grin before coming to a halt.

"What do you want to do first?"

There was so much to do, Daphne did not know where to begin. There was a levitaiton stand, face painting, spot the chameleon ghoul, a fun house, a muggle house, knife throwing, Occarny rides, and so much more. The six inch leprechauns who had brought the fair to town were running around and giggling everywhere. Daphne insisted on seeing the fire breathers, petting the unicorn, and she even made Severus take a magic carpet ride with her. No one seemed to notice them because of how busy they were with the attractions. It wasn't until after lunch that Daphne actually ran into anyone she knew.

"Hey you two!"

Daphne dropped Severus' hand.

"Don't scare me like that," she scolded.

"Your roommate?" Remus smugly asked. Daphne narrowed her eyes at him. "Out on a date, Severus?"

Severus did not seem pleased to see the pair at all.

"Maybe, what's it to you?"

"Just making conversation," Remus shrugged.

"Jasmine, are you alright?" Daphne asked because she was uncommonly quiet.

"She's a little bummed." Remus explained. "We just came from there." He pointed out a purple tent with stars on it. The sign read Fortune Teller.

"Oh Jasmine, you don't believe that?" Daphne asked.

"You know I do," Jasmine replied.

"Why? It's just like Divination class, lots of nonsense."

"If magic is real than predicting the future is possible as well. Besides, she's a famous one," Jasmine explained her case.

"What did she say?" Daphne questioned.

"She said we have a lot of darkness ahead of us, lots of trials, secrets, and hardships. Either way, it sounded bad." Jasmine answered getting bummed out again. Remus put a comforting arm around her.

"We'll be fine. Now let's go see the leprechaun dances," he suggested. Jasmine seemed to cheer up right away.

"Fortune teller?" Severus repeated, eyeing the tent warily.

"Don't tell me you want to go?" Daphne asked just to tease him. It was apparent from the way he acted that

he didn't believe in it anymore than she did.

"No," Severus muttered quickly. Though Daphne agreed, she found it odd how fast he had snapped to that conclusion. "Let's go." Severus pulled her away.

Luckily, they only saw a few more students from school throughout the day. Every time they did, the students would stop to stare at them together. Severus noticed right away, but Daphne rarely did. She was too preoccupied with the fair and making sure her friends didn't see her. She did see Peter at the pie eating contest and James taking the strength test, but with quick navigation Daphne avoided passing near them. That way, Daphne and Severus ended up in a row that had all sorts of games to win prizes. Earlier Lily had been holding most of the rewards. Daphne figured James had been winning them all for her. It was as they passed through, that Daphne saw the one she wanted. The cutest little stuffed squid she had ever seen.

"How cute!" She squealed. "I want one!"

Severus immediately shook his head.

"I'm not playing that."

"Oh come on please," Daphne begged. "I'll play too."

"Absolutely not," Severus insisted.

"Fine," Daphne stuck out her bottom lip disappointedly.

"I'm going to the loo, I'll be right back. Don't disappear." She warned then skipped off.

"I won't," The moment she was gone Severus scanned the crowd. He didn't want her to be upset about the game, but the thought of playing it was unbearable. Then he saw it.

"Hey!" He called out to a first year that was passing by. "Hey you come here."

The boy's eyes grew huge as he nervously inched toward Severus.

"What?"

"Give me that." Severus pointed to stuffed squid in his arms.

"I'm not giving this to you. I won it." The boy squeezed onto the toy. "Just play the game over there and maybe you'll get one too."

Severus grabbed the boys collar and lowered his voice.

"Perhaps, I didn't make myself clear. I didn't ask you to give it to me. I told you to give it to me. Now."

"No way!" The boy shouted up though it was evident he was shaking.

"Do you know who I am?" Severus hissed darkly. He had to hurry. If Daphne came and saw this she would be very mad at him.

The boy swallowed. "Kind of."

"Good, then I won't have to explain to you that if you don't give me that thing, I will be forced to do something very gruesome to you and believe me I will enjoy every moment of it. So what is it going to be?"

"Fine," the boy struggled down and handed the squid over. "Take it, jerk!"

"Here," Severus handed him some money. "Go play again or something."

"Huh? Why didn't you just play?" The confused boy asked.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Severus replied. "Now scram!"

The boy did as he was told and when Daphne came back he held out the toy at arms length.

"Here this is for you."

Daphne's mouth dropped open.

"You won it for me?"

"Kind of," Severus answered not meeting her eyes.

"Wait," Daphne paused. She couldn't picture Severus doing that. "Did you actually play the game?"

"It depends what you mean by game," Severus told her.

Daphne put her hands on her hips.

"You didn't threaten anyone did you?" She asked.

"Maybe," Severus guiltily said. "A little."

"But you did play?" Daphne inquired.

"In a matter of speaking," Severus nodded.

Daphne raised her eyebrow at him, but held onto the toy anyway.

"We'll just say I believe you."

"Perfect," Severus grinned.

"This way!" Someone shouted in Daphne's ear and next thing she knew they had been plucked out of the crowd by an annoying wizard. Suddenly, she and Severus had been shoved into a moving boat, which was moving slowly into the love tunnel.

"Ahh no!" Daphne wanted them to get off, but it was too late to escape. The boat around them was in the shape of a swan with a large red heart behind them and red and pink cushions. If she was feeling embarrassed, Severus was almost the color of the pillows. To top it off, if Daphne thought the boat was sickening enough, inside it was like valentine's day had exploded, several times in fact. There were cupids flying in the air, dropping confetti and glitter down on the boats while others played harps.

"Sorry," Daphne groaned. It was hard enough getting Severus to the fair. Now, he had been forced onto this awful ride with her. He'd probably never want to go on another date with her again.

"It's not your fault," Severus shook his head as he debated shooting down some cupids. "But I'll kill him when we get back if you want."

As a trumpet blew in her ear, Daphne responded.

"I'll think about it."

As they floated into another room, Daphne spotted another boat up ahead.

"Ahhh! Where the hell are we?" Sirius yelled as he swatted at some cupids.

"I think were in hell," Raelyn answered as she stared horrified at the room. "Did you kill me?"

Sirius glared at her.

"Not yet. Besides, you're the one who almost killed me at the knife throwing stand."

"It said throw at target," Raelyn acidly replied.

"The target was the floating board, not me."

"Anyone can make a mistake." Raelyn shrugged.

"What are you doing?" Sirius leaned over the boat as Raelyn got into the water.

"Shh"

"You can't drown yourself in this water," Sirius explained.

Raelyn laid down, but her nose stayed above the surface.

"Damn."

Daphne thought she was going to have to throw herself and Severus down to avoid being seen by the pair, but luck was on her side. Their boat suddenly made a sharp turn into another room. This one had glitter raining down on them too, but the music was slow and there were couples floating dressed up in gowns and masks. It reminded Daphne of something that happened some time ago.

"Did you know it was me at the masquerade who kissed you?" Daphne asked Severus.

Forgetting all about the awful ride they were on, he stared at her in complete shock.

"You mean you knew you were kissing me?" Severus asked. He had always assumed she hadn't known it was him. Daphne wrapped her arms around him before giving him the simple answer.

"Of course."

By the time they pulled out of the kiss, they were back in broad daylight and the annoying wizard was shoving other people into boats.

"Over here!" At once, Daphne pulled Severus behind a huge letter L.

"Why are we hiding again?" Severus questioned when Daphne peeked around the sign.

"Is it from that guy who put us on the boat? I'll kill him if he tries anything."

"No," Daphne pointed. "Sirius and Raelyn were on the ride."

"So?"

"Shh." Daphne watched as Raelyn dried herself with her wand. Next to her, Sirius was blabbering on and on about something. Raelyn looked ready to kill him. Sirius was mid-sentence when Raelyn's hand flew up, not to slap him. Instead, it brushed on his forehead, pushing back the stray piece of black hair that was forever falling into his eyes. It was only when Sirius stopped talking and looked down at her with curious expression that she realized what she had just done. She pulled her hand away

"What… what was that?" Sirius asked. She looked as horrified as she had inside the love tunnel.

"Nothing. I just… your hair annoys me. It's always in you face, especially that piece."

"She pays a lot of attention to detail," Daphne whispered.

"She always does, but I don't get why we're hiding." Severus boredly told her.

"Because they could see us," Daphne explained. Severus frowned.

"I thought they knew."

"I told you they didn't," Daphne said giving him a questioning look.

"I know," Severus said plainly. "But I thought since we're together now you would tell them."

"I haven't," Daphne informed him. She no longer cared about what was going on around the L. Something wasn't right.

"Why not?" Severus asked. Daphne thought about it for a bit.

"I just haven't gotten a chance yet."

"I'm not going to hide Daphne," Severus insisted.

"I'm not asking you to hide."

"Than what are we doing?" He hissed angrily.

Daphne suddenly wished they were back in the love tunnel because she did not like where this was going.


	33. Trust Me

_A/N: Hello Everyone! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and messaging me. It is very encouraging and I'm grateful to all of you. Hopefully you will continue to enjoy this story and this next chapter. Thank you and enjoy!_

* * *

**Trust Me**

_**"The affections are like lightning: you cannot tell where they will strike till they have fallen." -Jean Baptiste Lacordaire**_

Daphne let out a long, loud sigh as she paced back and forth for the millionth time in the courtyard after class.

"This is difficult."

"Welcome to my life." Jasmine let herself fall back onto the patch of green grass that Daphne had left untouched. Daphne joined her seconds later and let her forehead rest in her hand.

"I didn't even think it would be an issue," she continued.

"No one wants to be hidden, Daph, trust me."

"Remus isn't hiding you," Daphne insisted at once. She sensed Jasmine's deeper meaning.

"I know," Jasmine sat up straight. "It's just sometimes I want to shout it from the rooftops, I have a boyfriend! Okay, not off the rooftop, but to the girls in Ravenclaw Tower. The other day when they spoke about dates to the fair they looked at me with pitying eyes and I couldn't tell them because they might let it slip to Peter."

"How long does Remus want to wait?" Technically speaking, Jasmine had given Remus plenty of time to tell Peter. On the other hand, Severus hadn't even given Daphne more than a few days. Not that he had given her a time limit, but apparently he expected her to have already told everyone.

"He said he'll do it soon," Jasmine explained hopefully like she only half believed what she was saying. "He just can't find the right moment."

"I know how he feels," Daphne said. She now understood what it was like to be Remus. Further down the hill James and Sirius were playing with their fanged frisbee or throwing it purposefully toward the Slytherins.

"How can I tell them?" Daphne wondered aloud.

"You have to," Jasmine said sternly. "It's about time they grow up and put that cruel mockery behind them anyway."

"I know," Daphne agreed wholeheartedly. "It's not that easy though. I feel guilty."

"For what? Liking someone?" Jasmine pressed.

"Yes!" Daphne nodded vigorously. "I feel like their going to think I'm a traitor or something."

"You didn't do it on purpose, just like Remus and I didn't. It happens." Jasmine assured her. "Did Severus take it really bad?"

"Let's just say the date got awkward after that." Daphne pulled a face as she remembered. The pair had strolled around the rest of the fair hardly exchanging any words. She didn't even want to recall the goodbye that consisted of nothing more than a curt nod from him and a worried wave from her.

"He doesn't want to hide and I don't want him to hide either, but he doesn't seem to understand I can't just waltz up to them and say 'hey James, hey Sirius how's it going? By the way, I'm dating Severus, your mortal enemy.'"

"It does have a nice ring to it," Jasmine tried. Daphne didn't buy it.

"Somehow I don't think they'll see eye to eye with you on that."

"Who won't see eye to eye?" James asked as he jogged up to wipe his shiny face with a small towel he had stashed in his bag.

"No one." Both Jasmine and Daphne snapped at once. Sirius raised one disbelieving eyebrow.

"Could you two be anymore suspicious?"

"Suspicious?" Daphne questioned innocently.

"You've been acting weird again," Sirius bluntly told her.

"Me? Weird? Never," Daphne lied.

"We'll find out sooner or later," James threatened without meaning too. With that the two boys took off to continue terrorizing the Slytherins.

"That's the problem," Daphne gulped to herself.

"You have to tell them," Jasmine insisted. "They will find out. This is not like keeping a secret from Peter. Peter gets scared of his own shadow. This is Sirius and James. They found out about Remus being a werewolf before me."

"Still bitter about that?" Daphne asked. Jasmine took a deep breath as she pulled out her library book. When worried, there was only one thing to do in Jasmine's mind, study.

"They're going to put it together," she warned.

"I know," Daphne replied as she pulled out a book of her own. She could use the distraction. "I just need more time."

But Daphne could not read as she sat in the warm sunlight beside Jasmine. There was only one thing she could do to put her burdened mind at ease and that was speak to Severus. As Daphne trudged down to the dungeons, she felt like the worst girlfriend ever. After all, if it were Severus hiding her from his friends, she would be very hurt too. Perhaps she should have explained it to him better. It really wasn't that she wanted to hide him, but she was scared of what her friends might say or do. Surely Severus could understand and give her more time. They'd only been together for what felt like five minutes and already they were fighting. She couldn't stand to lose what she had barely gotten.

"What are you doing down here?"

Startled by the growl Daphne jumped in place. Filch came hurrying out of the shadows with his nosey cat Mrs. Norris.

"Nothing," Daphne said calmly even though she felt nervous. "I was just taking a walk."

"A walk down here you say?" Filth's pale eyes bore into her.

"It's still daytime," Daphne replied, holding her head up and willing herself not to be intimidated. "There's no rule or curfew I'm breaking."

Filch gave her a displeased frown.

"Very well, carry on, but if I find you down here causing any problems it will be straight to the headmaster. "

After that awful encounter, Daphne hurried upstairs and only came back after nightfall. To prevent running into Filch again, she brought James' invisibility cloak. Under the thin cool fabric, she felt a safe reassurance. It worked too because soon she was in the Slytherin common room. Feeling perfectly at ease inside, she slid the cloak right off.

"_Daphne_?"

The voice caused Daphne to freeze midstep that was until she recognized the boy coming from the dark hallway in his bathrobe.

"Baxter, hey."

"What… what are you doing in here?" He nervously asked as he scanned the room for other intruders. He probably assumed it was an ambush on Slytherin house. The toothbrush in his hand was being gripped like a wand.

"How did you get in?"

"I used the entrance," Daphne simply explained. Sometimes she forgot not every student in the school wandered in and out of common rooms as they pleased.

"How? Wait, what are you doing here?" Baxter questioned seeming a little more calm now that he knew no one else was going to pop up. He even lowered the toothbrush.

"You know," Daphne told him confidently. Baxter seemed bewildered by her declaration.

"I do?"

"Yeah you know," Daphne persisted her eyes a little wider. "I'm here to see _someone_."

"Who?" He asked. Then suddenly the ugly truth dawned on Daphne.

"You… you don't know?" She questioned. Baxter snapped his fingers happily after a moment of deep thinking.

"Is it Clint? Are you two working things out?"

"No," Daphne shook her head and made a face at the very idea.

"Oh," Baxter appeared confused again. He scratched his head and shrugged once he was out of suggestions.

"Then who?"

"I'm here to talk to _Severus_," Daphne pointedly said hoping that he would catch on finally or stop playing dumb. Baxter had been Severus roommate all throughout Hogwarts. Daphne refused to believe he couldn't know anything about them. That was until this moment.

"Severus?" If she had said she was an alien from Mars, Baxter might have been less surprised. His eyes were now the size of quaffles.

"Really? My roommate Severus? Whatever for?" He asked. Daphne searched him for any clues. _Was he teasing her?_

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" Baxter blinked.

"He didn't tell you?" Daphne questioned her heart beating rapidly. It couldn't be. There had to be some sort of mistake.

"Severus didn't tell me he was friends with you," Baxter replied a slight blush coming to his face. "Blimey!"

"You don't know," Daphne concluded sadly. A large weight had suddenly settled on her chest and her eyes were feeling awfully blurry. Severus hadn't told Baxter about them. _Had he told anyone at all? _Baxter didn't seem to notice any of this as he nodded in approval.

"Now I do. Odd he didn't mention it to me, lucky guy."

"Yeah lucky," Daphne barely muttered. Now she knew how Severus had felt at the fair. It was terrible.

"He's not here at the moment though," Baxter had continued talking. "I think he went out. He's always wandering about."

"It's okay," Daphne muttered again as she indicated the entrance. She suddenly wanted to be curled up in bed in Gryffindor Tower far from the Slytherin common room and Severus.

"I have to go."

"You don't have to... um... want me to tell him you were here?" Baxter called as she rushed for the exit. Daphne nearly tripped on her own feet. She could not escape fast enough.

"Don't bother!" What had started out as excruciating pain was now transforming into another feeling Daphne was pissed as she stomped up the stairs. She didn't even care that she hadn't put the cloak back on and that Filch would have her expelled if he caught her. Severus had made her feel guilty for not telling her friends when he hadn't bothered mentioning it to any of his either. It was a good thing for Severus Daphne did not see him that night. She was so angry she was sure she would turn him into a toad if he came anywhere near her.

* * *

A few days of ignoring Severus and Daphne still wasn't feeling any less irritated. She hadn't turned him into any creature, but the temptation was not completely gone. Unfortunately, her anger was affecting her more than she liked. In Advanced Muggle Studies she was so preoccupied with the situation, she stitched her pillow backwards.

"You two look like death," Lily remarked as she embroidered her own pillow with a mini stag. Daphne's lay abandoned on the side.

"You alright, mate?" James added to Sirius who was in the seat right beside Daphne. He had his cheek pressed against the wooden tabletop and his eyes only half-open. "It looks like a troll stepped on you."

"Great, fabulous," Sirius responded in a monotone voice without even lifting his head. "Sirius Black never looks bad."

"You do now," Lily said under her breath. If he heard her, he didn't bother arguing back. This was a rare event, but Daphne was too preoccupied to notice.

"And you?" James inquired after Daphne as she twirled her scissors boredly. Daphne gave him a forced smile.

"Never better." Then she contemplated launching the scissors toward where Severus was eyeing his needle and thread with hesitation. The only thing that stopped her was she didn't know how long the prison sentence for murder would be in the wizarding world.

"How was the date with the enemy?"

Daphne's heart stopped until she realized Lily's question was being directed at Sirius and not herself.

"She tried to kill me," Sirius mumbled showing a bit of life for the first time since the Professor had begun speaking.

"Knife throwing?" Daphne asked to take her mind off of a certain hypocrite who also happened to be her boyfriend.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm lucky," Daphne guessed though she didn't believe it. A lucky girl would not be in the situation Daphne found herself in at the moment. She wasn't even sure if Severus was still her boyfriend. He hadn't exactly put a lot of effort into making her talk to him.

"I haven't seen her since." Sirius sighed.

"She's going to be gone for a while," Daphne explained as she went back to twirling her scissors, thinking again that maybe if she aimed well she could fling them in the direction where Severus was refusing to sew and claim it was all just an accident. Besides, it's not like anyone would suspect her as hardly anyone knew they were together. Sirius slightly lifted his head.

"What do you mean? Where'd she go?" He demanded. Daphne shrugged deciding murder was not for her, not yet anyway.

"Family stuff," she replied.

"How do you know?" Lily questioned as she finished a stitch. Daphne envied her carefree attitude. Lily never had to worry that her boyfriend didn't love her because he made it perfectly clear to her and everyone else.

"Jack told me," Daphne replied.

"For how long?" Sirius desperately asked. Daphne shrugged again.

"No clue."

"Don't tell me you miss her mate?" James teased.

"Course not! What rubbish. Don't be ridiculous," Sirius denied as he let his head slump down again.

"How was the fair for you two?" Daphne questioned her roommate in an attempt to be her normal self. She didn't need Lily to start snooping. Jasmine was already questioning her all the time.

"Great," Lily smiled brightly. "Except James overdid it with winning me stuff."

"I know, I can hardly get into our room," Daphne pointed out as she decided to put down her scissors.

"I saw you got a prize too," Lily remarked. "The cute stuffed squid."

"Did you win it?" Lily inquired as she fluffed her pillow. Daphne let out a sigh.

"Something like that."

After class, Severus made an attempt to catch her attention from around the corner, but Daphne was not ready to speak to him yet so she pretended not to notice. It was only when she passed a sleeping portrait that she heard something that finally brought her to a screeching halt.

"What are you staring at, Snivellus?"

"Ugly git, when will you cease to plague these hallways?"

Daphne was grateful James and Sirius had been picking on Severus less this year, but like everything else lately it seemed too good to last. Maybe it was because Sirius was in a foul mood or because Severus happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Whatever it was, one moment they were just walking along and the next, all the boys had their wands drawn. How Daphne wished Remus and Jasmine hadn't gone ahead so they could put a stop to this. Or at least if Lily was there, she could control James, but it was too late. Within seconds, not only did they have an audience, but also Severus was dripping wet. Peter clapped merrily like he always did. Angry or not, Daphne felt the sudden urge she always felt to come to Severus' rescue. Abandoning her bag on the stone floor, Daphne prepared herself to get right in the middle of this fight when she heard something else that made her stop cold in her tracks.

"I'll get you back!" Severus hissed viciously at her friends. "You just wait. Real soon, I'll get you back!"

Daphne had heard him say that thousands of times, but those words struck her more now than they ever had before for one big reason. She should have helped him, but instead Daphne turned her back and left him on his own.

The first thing she did when she got to Gryffindor tower was throw the stuffed squid clear across the dormitory before collapsing into a sobbing mess for being such a fool.

* * *

The last thing Daphne wanted to hear about the next morning was Severus, but unfortunately for her it was the first thing she heard about. It seemed she could not escape it. She hadn't even put her whole uniform on before James was knocking on the door.

"Lily, let me in!"

"Go away!" Her roommate called back and Daphne noted her squid was not the only stuffed toy that had been thrown across the room last night. Lily brushed her fiery hair with extra force than necessary.

"I heard all about it! I don't want to speak to you!" She snapped.

"Please Lily!" James pleaded again sounding muffled due to the thick wood that was holding him outside. Lily slammed down her brush.

"Anne wait! Don't!" She cried. Too late. Their roommate held the door wide open.

"Hi James," she grinned breathlessly. James hopped off his broom and ruffled his black hair the way he always did.

"Ladies."

Beside Lily, Bertha frowned the way she always did.

"No boys allowed in here."

"Can you say anything else besides that?" James asked before she stormed out after Anne.

"Don't be mean to Bertha!" Lily snapped suddenly feeling the urge to defend their least favorite roommate.

"Oh come on, you don't like her either," James fairly pointed out.

"That's not the point. The point is you are a big... meanie!"

"You tell him Lily," Daphne remarked as she sorted her clothes. It was a mistake to interfere because Lily rounded on her at once.

"Don't take his side!"

"I wasn't taking sides. I just want to put my shirt on," Daphne explained since she hadn't gotten a chance to do so before James had strolled in.

"Go on, Daph, don't let me stop you," James stated. Lily rolled her bright green eyes at his sudden kindness.

"Can you just leave? I don't want to see your face."

"Aww come on, Lily flower, who wouldn't want to see this face?"

"You can't charm yourself out of this one. I heard all about it already." Lily moved to the other side of her bed to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Lily flower," James pleaded.

"Stop calling me that, Potter!" She insisted. James frowned at the use of his surname. A name Lily used only when she was very angry with him.

"You're making too much of this," he insisted. Lily rounded on him this time.

"I'm making too much of this? You promised me! You said you would stop bullying people around and what did you do yesterday?"

"I didn't bully him," James protested, but Daphne could hear the lie in his voice. Lily heard it too.

"Really? I heard that you boys all got into it after class and that Severus was dripping wet. You're saying everyone is lying?" Lily questioned. Daphne's mouth went dry as James shrugged his shoulders.

"He just got a little water on him. It was no big deal."

Lily crossed the bed and poked him square in the chest.

"It shouldn't have happened. You promised you would stop."

"I did. I will. It was a small accident." James tried to explain as he rubbed the sore spot Lily had left him.

"It was on purpose," Lily corrected furiously.

"It won't happen again."

Outside the door a loud yell echoed up the stairs.

"Ahhhh!" It was followed by a crash. "Owwwww."

"What was that?" Daphne hurried to the door, James right behind her. If she hadn't seen her black haired friend, she might have guessed Lily had shoved him out of the room and down the stairs. She looked mad enough too, but Lily, like Daphne, did not want to spend any time in Azkaban prison.

"Wormtail?" At the very bottom of the steps that had turned into a slide, Peter was a tangled in a heap of robes.

"Moony wanted me to call you. It's about Padfoot." Peter slowly got up rubbing his head where a bump was sure to appear.

"Tell him I'll be right there," James called down, doing his best not to laugh.

"Yes, why don't you go have fun bullying people with your real girlfriend, Sirius," Lily bitterly said from inside.

"My girlfriend is much better looking than him," James commented back.

Though Daphne could tell Lily was still mad, she noticed a tiny hint of a smile.

"Yet you listen to him and not your girlfriend. He says let's be cruel bullies and you go along with it."

Daphne didn't have the heart to tell her that James was usually the ringleader. Instead, she went back to changing.

"I don't go along with it. It was one time I messed up." James pouted for forgiveness.

"I don't believe you," Lily concluded, and lifting her bag, she exited the room with her head held high. James turned to Daphne for fast advice.

"What should I do?"

Daphne thought about what she would want Severus to do.

"Go after her."

James didn't need to be told twice. He lifted his polished broom and hurried off. Daphne tied her hair up with a red ribbon and followed soon after for some breakfast.

"Did you tell them?"

Daphne had hardly taken a bite from her buttered roll when Jasmine was eagerly sitting right beside her.

"Shush, no." Daphne replied covering her mouth as she spoke so the entire Gryffindor table wouldn't see her chewing.

"Oh," Jasmine seemed disappointed.

"What do you mean oh?" Daphne whispered.

"I heard that the boys got into a scrape with Severus yesterday. I assumed you told them," Jasmine explained as she picked plump grapes out of a fruit bowl.

"They don't need any help from me to pick on him," Daphne muttered furiously. She didn't know what bothered her more that they had picked on him or that she was furious at Severus and he hadn't done anything to make it better.

"True, but you still have to tell them."

"I don't want to talk about it," Daphne responded. "Maybe you should tell Peter."

"You know I can't. Remus wants to do it. Are you alright?" Jasmine asked as she popped a grape into her mouth.

"I don't want to talk about it," Daphne repeated. She wouldn't know where to begin or how to end. Jasmine must have been baffled.

Once Jasmine made her way over to the Ravenclaw table, Lily entered the Great Hall completely flustered.

"Impossible boy!" She proclaimed as she slammed her bag accidentally hitting a gold plate.

"But you knew that before," Daphne replied.

"Stop taking his side!" Lily insisted.

"I'm not taking his side. Trust me, I don't want them bullying people either." Daphne couldn't explain more than that, but she knew her reason was even greater than Lily's.

"Thank you," Lily said gratefully as she poured herself some steaming tea.

"Where is he?" Daphne wondered when she didn't see him right behind Lily or anywhere in the hall. Lily shrugged as she took a sip.

"Something about Sirius."

"Did you forgive him?" Daphne curiously questioned.

"Of course, but he doesn't know that yet." That made both girls break into smiles.

* * *

By the time breakfast was done, Daphne hadn't seen either of the boys come into the Great Hall. Though Lily pretended she didn't want to go, Daphne easily persuaded her to accompany her to the boy's dormitory.

"Are you guys at least coming to class?" Daphne asked as she hurried through the door. "You already missed breakfast. What? What is this?"

Sirius, who was still in his plaid pajama pants, stumbled over to them with much difficulty.

"Daph! Lils! You girls came all this way to visit me!" He wrapped an arm around each one and gave them a goofy grin.

"We only live down the hall," Lily pointed out as she removed his arm from her shoulder using two fingers.

"Sirius, you look awful," Daphne told him. His hair was messier than James' was and he could hardly stand on two feet or keep his eyes focused.

"Sirius Black never looks awful," Sirius slurred right before he fell face first onto the carpet. He tried to get up using a chair, but wound up right where he started.

"Have you been drinking firewhiskey?" Daphne snapped.

"No…" Sirius laughed on the floor.

"Maybe," he admitted when Daphne held up an empty bottle that littered the floor.

"Snap out of it, Padfoot," James told him with a light kick. "Moony went to get you food, but you have to get up."

"You're not allowed to drink anymore." Daphne scolded as she helped James get him to his feet.

"Merlin's beard, Sirius, it's still morning." Lily opened the curtains to let some sun in. Sirius covered his face.

"He was up all night," James explained as he dragged Sirius back to his bed.

"Did his mother write him?" Daphne asked quietly as she helped get him under the covers. James shook his head.

"Not that I know of." Moments later, Remus came into the room with his arms full.

"Mother dearest!" Sirius called to him.

"I'm not your mother." Remus placed lots of bread onto the nightstand. "Eat it all. I have to get going. Don't let him out of this room."

Sirius tried to stand up again, but didn't get far.

"I'm fine, couldn't be better, really," he insisted.

"I hate to say this, mate, but you stink." James told him as he gently pushed him back down. Sirius sniffed himself.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"You can't go to class like this," Daphne decided at once. McGonagall would have a fit before she had him thrown out for sure.

"What's the point in going anyway?" Sirius growled as he lay face down on his sheets.

"We'll call it a sick day," Lily agreed. "I'll go tell the professor."

James also missed the first class of the day to make sure Sirius didn't try to wander off anywhere. However, once he was sound asleep in bed Daphne, persuaded him to go ahead.

"You sure you'll be alright with him?" James asked to double check.

"Well I can't take him to Madame Pomfrey, besides he can't even walk." Daphne motioned to her limp friend who was fast asleep with his mouth wide open.

"If he tries, use your wand," James told her. Daphne agreed, but it was clear Sirius would be out cold for a while. Though upset by his behavior, Daphne was grateful to have a reason to not see Severus.

"Oh Sirius what did you do?"

In response to her rhetorical question, Sirius bent over and threw up on her Mary Jane shoes.

"Ewww, Sirius!" Daphne used her wand to clean everything up, but that didn't stop her from being grossed out or from taking her shoes off. Back on the bed, Sirius was twisting around. Daphne suddenly wished James hadn't left. Fortunately, around lunchtime, Remus came to check on them and together they got Sirius to the bathroom where he proceeded to get everything out of his system.

"I'm pretty sure that's it," Remus told her when they had him safely back in bed.

"Except it feels like he might be getting a fever."

Daphne didn't need to be told twice. She sent Remus to summon Jasmine right away. By the time the Ravenclaw got there, Sirius was not only burning, but he was shivering under his blanket.

"He looks terrible." Jasmine felt his forehead before taking out a thermometer.

"He didn't even try to stop me. This is definitely a fever," she concluded. "It looks bad. Perhaps, it would be best to take him to Mamade Pomfrey now. He probably needs some medicine."

Since the fire whiskey was long gone, Daphne got help from Jasmine to levitate him down to the school nurse. Immediately, Madame Pomfrey got to work putting him in bed and giving him medicine Daphne knew tasted nasty. Jasmine hurried so she wouldn't miss anymore class, but Daphne waited until her stomach began grumbling before she decided to venture out into the school halls. Not far from the hospital entrance, Daphne came to a sudden stop. She couldn't run or hide anymore because now she was face to face with her estranged boyfriend. And he did not look pleased.

"Are you sick?"

"Does it matter?" Daphne retaliated a little more coldly than she meant too. The affect was obvious.

"Of course it does. How could it not?" When Daphne chose not to answer Severus seemed to get irritated.

"Were you ever going to talk to me again?" He asked.

"Maybe," Daphne replied as nonchalantly as possible, then added as an afterthought. "I'm upset."

"_You're_ upset?"

"Obviously."

"You've been ignoring me," Severus accused. As usual, he kept himself composed, but she could tell he was upset too which made her almost want to apologize, almost.

"For good reason!" Daphne refused to let him make her feel bad. He's the one who was at fault here.

"And pray tell me, what reason would that be?" Severus asked his voice becoming lower with each syllable.

Daphne repeated the words he had said the day before that had been haunting her ever since they left his lips.

"I'll get you back real soon just wait."

"I don't follow." Severus said bluntly.

"You said that to my friends yesterday," Daphne clarified loudly. She was glad no one was in this part of the castle because she was sure her voice would draw attention to them.

"So? I meant it. They deserve it," He spat back. "I'm not going to be a doormat just because they are your friends."

"Is this your revenge then?" Daphne demanded.

"Is what my revenge?" Severus asked. He was not even sure what they were arguing about anymore. He was so lost.

"You didn't mind hiding before!" Daphne shouted.

"That was different." They hadn't been a couple before, Severus thought. Daphne shook her head using her anger to hide her sadness.

"This is all one big game to you, isn't it? Do you even care about me?"

The look in her light eyes struck Severus.

"What are you talking about?" He asked more calmly. "Of course I do! Why would you think otherwise?"

Daphne longed to believe the words coming from him, but she was conflicted. He could be making a fool out of her and using her in his revenge plan. The pieces added up that way. Still, she decided to explain to see if his dark eyes would tell her the truth.

"When you said that to my friends yesterday, it all made sense. You hate my friends. You always said you would get them back and now you have. You got me to like you. You win. Now you can rub it in their faces forever."

His dark eyes looked startled.

"You think I've been pretending to like you just so you would like me and I would get my revenge on you friends?"

"Haven't you?" Daphne wished she was mistaken, but from what she had put together, she wasn't. Severus hardly had words.

"You think I would use you? Where is this coming from?"

Daphne willed her voice to be steady.

"I know you haven't told anyone about us. You want me to tell my friends, but you haven't even told yours we're talk. It makes sense."

Severus was silent, confirming to her that it was all true. Closing her burning eyes, Daphne turned away for what felt like forever. Finally, she chose to look at him and saw he was staring right over her shoulder. Daphne followed his gaze to a particular red head. Lily Evans with her green eyes larger than Daphne had ever seen them before.

"What did you hear?" Daphne asked forgetting all about her tears. As she said this, she could feel Severus whip out of sight behind her. Not that it mattered, it seemed they were over anyway. Daphne didn't know why, even though he had been using her, she felt a sudden pang on her heart so heavy she thought she might fall over. There could be no worst time for her to have to speak to Lily.

"Enough," Lily replied at a loss for words. "I can't believe it."

Daphne figured the sooner she got this out of the way the sooner she could go shed her tears in private because they were threatening to burst out right now.

"It's not that big of a deal, Lily."

"Is that so? Because it sounded pretty serious to me right now. You two are already couple fighting." Lily bit her lip as thoughts raced through her head. Like two others before her, Daphne could see her putting things together.

"More like breaking up," Daphne muttered and she really had to fight hard to keep her tears in line.

"You never told anyone," Lily spoke quietly possibly sensing Daphne's sudden sorrow.

"Not true, Jasmine and Remus know." Daphne left out that she hadn't told them, but that they had stumbled across her and Severus much like Lily had. Lily put her hands on her uniformed hips.

"Jasmine knows and she never said a thing? I expected that of Remus, but come on, we're family."

"No one else needs to know, it's over." Daphne insisted because she knew Lily would suggest she tell the world. That seemed to be the theme going around lately. Lily shook her bright red hair from side to side.

"Oh they need to know. What if he tells them?"

He would never do that. Daphne bit back her words. How could she say that when he had just confirmed he had been using her? The part of her that still liked him wanted to believe in Severus' goodness. Clearly, she was confused. So instead Daphne said, "they would never believe him." That was true enough.

"Maybe, I'm sorry it's over, but trust me it's a good thing." Lily quietly told her as the Bloody Baron glided by ignoring them.

"Why?" Daphne couldn't help being curious about Lily's thoughts on this for one big reason. Lily was the only one who had ever been friends with Severus before. Long ago when they were younger. The friendship had ended fifth year when Severus had insulted Lily in front of everyone. The fiery red head never forgotten. Severus had also insulted Daphne first year, but she knew now that was just his way of being defensive.

"Remember Severus and I were friends at a point?" Lily questioned though Daphne was already ahead of her.

"Yeah, so?" Daphne prompted eager for more. Lily let out a loud sigh.

"Daph, he's not a good person. Just look at his friends."

Daphne couldn't bite back her defenses this time.

"Yes he is! We've already fought about his evil friends and my friends and everything. We got past it."

"Then what are you fighting about now?" Lily asked her eyebrow arched up. Daphne didn't respond. Lily continued quietly.

"In the end, he'll choose them. I'm going to go visit Sirius. Sorry, I just don't want him to hurt you and he will."

She said the last part with such certainty. Daphne didn't want to admit Lily might already be right.

* * *

Daphne was so upset with the way things were turning out she nearly slammed the hospital doors. Luckily, Madame Pomfrey must have been in her office because the hospital lay abandoned except for one bed. Lily had already gone too. Maybe here Daphne could finally get some peace and quiet to clear her thoughts. Pulling up a metal stool, Daphne took a seat right beside Sirius. His grey eyes fluttered open momentarily.

"Where am I?"

"Hospital wing," Daphne told him doing her best to be quiet. She didn't feel like having the nurse swoop in and throw her out. Sirius frowned with his eyes shut.

"I feel awful. Was I poisoned?"

"No, you had a fever. Now stay still," Daphne instructed.

"Fever?" He tried to sit up, groaned, and lay back down.

"What did I tell you?"

As Sirius held still, Daphne thought about Lily's words. The more she thought about it the more she realized maybe Sirius being sick was a very good opportunity. In his weakened state, perhaps he would be less angry or more forgiving. Then, if all went well, he could help her with James. Daphne hurriedly began to speak.

"Sirius there's something I've been meaning..." But before she could finish, Sirius' raspy voice interrupted her.

"Can I tell you something, Daph?"

Daphne nodded kindly. She could wait until he was done. Besides, the way his eyebrows were knitted made her think what he had to say was difficult.

"Sirius, what's bothering you?" She sensed she was about to learn the reason for the late night binge drinking.

"I think..." He whispered then cleared his throat to say the rest more clearly. "I think..." He closed his eyes to focus. "I think I miss her." He said all at once.

"Who?" Daphne asked.

Sirius opened his eyes to glare at her.

"You know who."

"Oh really?" Daphne tried not to react too much in hopes he would open up more.

"I can't think of what else it could be!" Sirius put a hand on his head like it was giving him a headache just to think about it.

"I just know that since she's been gone, I feel horrible and empty and bored all the time. What is this?" He cried desperately.

"Sirius," Daphne put a comforting hand on his shoulder because she knew how hard this news would be for him to take.

"I think you like her."

"It can't be that. Anything, but that." Sirius pleaded. Daphne shook her head. There was nothing she could do.

"No, I'm serious. I think that feeling is..."

"Hate?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"No."

"Disgust?"

Daphne shook her head again.

"No. I think it's..."

Sirius covered his eyes with one hand.

"Don't say it. I'll throw up," he groaned. Daphne gave him a few minutes before she began again.

"Sirius..."

"Let's never speak of this again," he told her. "You won't believe me, but I think it was the medicine making me loopy. I hate her you know."

He was right, she didn't believe him, but decided to let it slide if only because he was ill.

"Do you at least feel better?" Daphne tested his forhead and pulled back at once. "You're burning up!"

Sirius didn't even appear to hear her as he went back to muttering under his breath.

"Family stuff. Who leaves school for family stuff? Imagine, Daph, family stuff."

Daphne took one look at Sirius' red cheeks, woke up Madame Pomfrey, and hurried up to the owlry. The day and evening had worn on without Daphne even noticing. The steps to the owlry were dark as she made her way up in a rush. Hastily, Daphne scratched out a note on some parchment and picked out the fastest looking owl. Only when she let it out into the night did Daphne feel a tad bit relieved.

"I thought you knew me better."

Daphne spun, clutching her chest, just as the moonlight cascaded over a tall dark figure and for the first time she noticed Severus leaning against the wall near the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" She asked before she could even think properly. The last person she had counted on seeing tonight was Severus.

"You nearly ran over me in the hallway," He replied in a low silky voice. Though it was difficult to see, she knew he was watching her through the darkness. She could feel his eyes on her.

"I didn't notice," Daphne hastily replied willing her feet to start moving toward the stairs and away from him. _Why didn't he just leave her alone? _Like he had read her mind, he pushed off the wall and stood directly in front of the doorway.

"I did," he said.

"I have to..." Daphne tried to maneuver around him, but he didn't let her. If she moved any closer, she knew she would bump right into him.

"You're… not… going… anywhere." He ordered, carefully spacing out each word.

"Oh is that so?" Daphne couldn't believe he would dare take that tone with her. _Who did he think he was? _She moved to shove right past him, but didn't get very far. Severus grabbed the small of her waist and dragged her right back to where she had started. To his surprise, she did not jerk away, even when he didn't let go.

"I said you're staying here."

Daphne crossed her arms, thinned her lips, angrily stuck up her chin, and said nothing.

"You should trust me," Severus said in a firm, irritated voice. Trust was something he valued highly. Daphne knew this. "I don't want you not to trust me."

"You didn't trust me either," Daphne pointed out at once.

Severus broke away startled by her declaration.

"What? When?" He demanded.

"To tell my friends about you! You didn't trust me. Why would I want to hide you?" Daphne reasonably asked him. She wanted to add and why do you want to hide me? But refrained. Severus could think of a million reasons. To himself he was fine, but to others Severus knew he appeared far out of her league.

"It seemed like you wanted to. You didn't want to tell your friends," he explained as best he could.

"I didn't want to tell them because..." Daphne started strongly, but wasn't sure she wanted to finish.

"Because?" Severus questioned his black eyes boring into her for the answer.

"Because I know they won't approve." Daphne sighed heavily. There was no tougher crowd anywhere than her group of friends or two in particular anyway.

"So?" Severus muttered. He did not give a jot what her friends thought.

"I know you don't want to hear this," Daphne began nervously. She wasn't sure Severus could comprehend the magnitude of her friendship.

"They are everything to me. We are a package. They are part of me. What they think matters and they approve of no one."

Severus knew the last part was true enough. If they didn't approve of perfect Edric or of Clint with his money and status, it was clear no one impressed them. Not that he ever cared to have their approval, but it was clearly important to Daphne that he get it. Well she could only dream because even he knew it was impossible. They hated him and he hated them. It seemed like a hopeless situation to him.

"I'm scared of what they might try to do to you when they find out." Daphne had seen first hand what they are capable of doing to those they didn't like. They wouldn't think twice to hold back on Severus of all people.

"I can defend myself," Severus snapped at once making himself stand taller. Daphne realized too late that she had hurt his pride.

"I know you can," she snapped back, annoyed that it always had to come back to wands. "I don't want that on my conscience and you guys fighting won't make things any easier."

"You want me not to fight them?" Severus asked thinking that he had never heard a more impossible request.

"I want everyone to get along!" Daphne cried bringing her hands up to her hair. She didn't even know why she was telling Severus any of this. He hadn't told his friends about her. _Wasn't he using her?_

"I know I sound ridiculous, but that is what I want. They are important to me, but you are… were important to me too."

A painful expression crossed Severus' face.

"Were?" He hissed quietly.

Daphne wanted to shout back _yes_ to act like he wasn't important to her anymore, but she couldn't honestly.

"Are," she corrected though it broke her heart.

Severus brought her into a hug and ran his hand smoothly over her hair. Unfortunately, he could offer no words of comfort or promises because he knew he might not be able to keep them when it came to her friends. The only thing he could do was put her mind at ease about her earlier accusations. Severus had seen how conflicted and hurt Daphne had been, but he would not say more when he knew Lily was there. Now, he had to make things right. Daphne was too important for him to lose. She was the most beautiful girl in school and he needed her.

"The reason I haven't told '_my friends'_ is because they are not close friends. They are not important to me." Severus didn't have friends really, just people he sometimes spent time around. Baxter was all right, but her didn't want to discuss Daphne with him. Severus continued in the same furious voice.

"I would never use you for revenge. Whatever I might feel towards your friends has nothing to do with you. You have to trust me." It didn't take a rocket scientist to know Daphne was crying. He could feel her shaking against him and her tears glistened in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry." He said more softly. Daphne sniffled back her tears. Lily might advise her not to believe him, but Daphne did. She just knew he wasn't lying and to prove she believed him, she wrapped her arms tightly around his thin waist.

"I know."

Relief flooded over Severus at once. He hugged right back and kissed the top of her hair.

"I'll tell them tomorrow, if you really want me to," he muttered in her ear after a few moments. Daphne shook her head against him and hoped he would understand.

"I need to tell my friends first."

"I thought so."

She had never even thought he might be waiting for her to tell first for this particular reason. Daphne felt like an idiot and that just made her want to cry more.

* * *

Daphne did not leave Severus' side until early the next morning. They had spent all night at the top of the owlry looking at the stars. Now that everything had been cleared up, Daphne felt much lighter. Before breakfast, she hurried to check on Sirius and found his condition had not improved. Without his partner in crime, James was in low spirits. A whole day passed without a single prank going off. Jasmine thought it should be marked down in all the calendars.

Once night fell, Daphne went to the hospital again. Mamade Pomfrey was bustling about placing freshly wet towels on Sirius' head and pouring medicine down his throat. She did not even reply when Daphne offered her assistance. Daphne sat down in the same old stool and in moments was fast asleep. It was half past eleven when she woke up just in time to hear the doors burst open behind her. Daphne assumed it would be Madame Pomfrey coming to kick her out, but instead she saw a small cloaked figure.

"Sirius," Daphne whispered. He didn't stir. She felt bad doing it, but Daphne nudged him until he blinked and groaned in pain.

"Look who's here to visit you."

Sirius could barely keep his eyes open as he turned his head. Once he did however, his grey eyes popped open. Again, he tried to sit up and straighten out like he didn't want to be seen in this condition or in a hospital robe, but he fell right back into bed.

"Is that really you?" He asked. Raelyn let her hood fall as she edged forward with a letter in her right hand.

"I heard you were sick. I rushed back to see if there was anything I could do to make it worse."

Daphne knew Sirius would grin if he could. Instead, he said weakly.

"Just stay right where you are."

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over," Madame Pomfrey interrupted as she rushed to check Sirius' temperature.

"My patient needs rest. Coming at this time of night, it's unheard of."

"I can't go," Raelyn protested at once. "I hear it might be fatal if I stay."

They would be thrown out for sure Daphne thought, but Madame Pomfrey must have heard something completely different. Instead off tossing them both out, she smiled sadly at Sirius and nodded.

"I'll give you a little more time, then he needs rest."

Daphne nodded at Raelyn, took one last look at the pair, then hurried out behind the nurse. Raelyn bent over cautiously to inspect Sirius. He had red cheeks and strands of wet hair were plastered to his face from the sweat.

"Not dead yet, huh?" She asked sounding almost disappointed. With much difficulty, Sirius lifted his long fingered hand into the air.

"You know, I think if you hold my hand, it might kill me."

"I see what you're trying to do." Though he had his eyes closed, Sirius could tell she was glaring at him.

"Get me to hold your hand so you can pass the plague on to me and we'll both die." She crossed her arms. "Well not going to happen."

"It's not contagious," Sirius explained finally letting his hand drop. Raelyn caught a hold of it before it could hit the bed and took a seat in the abandoned stool.

"Keep your fingers crossed that you're wrong."

Sirius said nothing, but grasped on tight to her small hand like a lifeline. For the first time, he forgot how much pain he was in.

* * *

When the early morning light broke into the hospital wing, Raelyn woke to find herself staring at white linen. Lifting her head she realized Sirius was in the exact same position he had been the night before. His face was no longer red, but pale and when she brushed his hair from his face, she noted his skin no longer burned. Careful not to move him, Raelyn bent her head onto Sirius' chest and listened. His heart was drumming steadily then his body was shaking. Outraged, she pulled back.

"Lies! You swore you would croak!"

A devilish grin appeared on Sirius' lips.

"Ribbit." He opened one gray eye to look at her. Raelyn roughly threw his hand back and was half way to the door, with his bark like laugh echoing behind her, when he called out.

"Wait!"

Raelyn twirled around furiously.

"How long have you been awake?" She demanded.

"Long enough to know that you mutter in your sleep." Raelyn showed him her back once more.

"Wait, wait! Come back!" Sirius cried as he sat up finally, still unable to control his laughter. "I have a favor to ask you."

This amused Raelyn greatly and she edged back toward his bed suspiciously.

"The liar has a favor to ask me?"

"Don't go away again," He demanded simply. Raelyn rolled her eyes.

"But honey however will I fetch your poison if I don't?"

He hardly gave her a smirk.

"I'm serious."

"I know. I've had the misfortune of meeting you before." She told him bluntly then put her hand to his forehead.

"Are you sure that fever didn't damage your brain cells?" She asked, but could already feel his temperature was perfectly normal and had nothing to do with his bizarre behavior. Frustrated, Sirius took her hand again, placed it against his cool cheek, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Seriously, don't leave me again."

Raelyn went paler than the sheets before she pulled away and almost tripped out the door.

* * *

Everyone was startled by how much better Sirius was doing that morning, everyone except Daphne that is. Even Madame Pomfrey was quite surprised as she took his temperature for the fifth time. Daphne had a sneaking suspicion her owl and Sirius' late night visit had something to do with his better health and improved mood. When he cleared his throat to announce some news to the group, Daphne could not say she didn't see it coming. They were all gathered around his hospital bed once school was out. The nurse still refused to let Sirius go until she observed him more.

"I have something very shocking to tell you all," Sirius proclaimed. "I hope you will understand and not give me a hard time, but it's true and there's nothing we can do about it so let's be adults and mature."

"Those two words don't go with some of us," Remus remarked under his breath.

"Why did you all look at me?" James asked in his outrage. Lily patted him on the head.

"Just tell us already," he said.

Sirius nodded and took a deep breath.

"I like Raelyn."

Daphne admired the way he said it so bluntly. If only she could take such an approach when it came to Severus. After all how different were Raelyn and Severus? They came from Slytherin house, wore dark clothes, liked to wander around the castle late at night, and had a certain manner.

"So you were saying about transfigurations homework?" Jasmine asked Remus as she flipped through her planner to insert the reply that Remus gave her.

"Didn't you all hear me?" Sirius shouted when everyone continued about with their business. "I like her!"

"We heard you!" Jasmine informed as she shushed him. A hospital was not an appropriate place to be shouting, even if he was the only patient.

"Aren't you shocked?" He yelled completely ignoring the Ravenclaw prefect.

"Honestly more shocking things have happened," Jasmine said as she put away her planner and straightened her white skirt.

Sirius looked from one face to another.

"So you aren't even moved by this?"

"I'm not. I knew it all along. It was quite obvious." Remus folded his hands on his lap and gave Daphne a smile. Daphne rolled her eyes at him. He meant she was obvious too.

"Yes because you know everything," she sarcastically commented.

"I wouldn't say everything." Remus replied. "But a fair few things."

"I don't always know everything." Lily announced catching onto Daphne and Remus. Luckily, James saved Daphne from all these double meanings. She was sure at any moment Sirius would catch on.

"I'm shocked Padfoot," James said as he ate some of the chocolate frogs that Sirius' admirers had left him. Peter was already gobbling the other candy and had no time to speak.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day you liked a Slytherin and a pureblood. I hate to say it mate, but your mum would be proud."

"Yes, that disgusts me as well. Maybe I have gone mad," Sirius muttered like he wasn't exactly sure anymore where his mind was. "Maybe I've been slipped a love potion."

Jasmine went up and inspected his eyes with her illuminated wand. Sirius leaned far back and complained she was trying to blind him. Jasmine ignored this and proclaimed.

"I can tell you now it's not a love potion. It's just you."

Sirius looked quite disappointed to hear this.

"There's nothing wrong with liking a Slytherin," Daphne announced hoping one of them would agree so she could use it against them later. James looked on her like she needed to be in a sick bed too.

"There's plenty wrong. Don't you go liking one too, Daph." He warned to her absolute horror.

"Sirius?" Daphne pleaded. He held up his hands.

"I won't argue. There is plenty wrong. Maybe you should all have me committed."

"That's not a bad idea." Remus smiled just thinking about the peace he would get. Sirius grabbed James' collar and pulled him closer.

"Prongs, I leave my medical decisions to you. Moony's getting too many ideas."

"It was you who gave it to him," Lily said as she forced Sirius to let go and straightened James' tie.

"I have to go for prefect duty now," Jasmine reluctantly told the room as she stood from her stool. Daphne was grateful she chose this moment to interrupt before the conversation could get any worse on the Slytherin thing.

"Finally," Sirius muttered loud enough for all to hear. Jasmine's almond shaped eyes glared in his direction.

"How rude, I'm not visiting you anymore."

"Good," Sirius responded lightly.

"Don't be mean," Lily scolded as she gave him a light smack on the head.

"I hope you get... mad cow! "Jasmine angrily snapped.

"You're a mad cow!" Sirius retaliated. Jasmine's mouth dropped open and Daphne had to clap a hand over her own mouth. Lily hit Sirius extra hard this time.

"Padfoot!" Remus flashed him mean look. Then he turned to Jasmine with a kind smile.

"Just ignore him. I'm going to have him committed after this," he said.

"Don't commit me!" Sirius pleaded giving his sad puppy dog eyes. "I can't help it, I've gone mad. Haven't you heard? I like a Slytherin."

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you later." She stood on her toes and placed a kiss on Remus' cheek. In that moment, the entire room froze, even Sirius. Jasmine realized her mistake too late and she could already see Peter's mouth on the floor from the corner of her eye. It was full of chocolate. Remus swallowed hard and she could tell his mind was racing as she slowly pulled back. Jasmine thought fast and turned to Daphne.

"And you too, I'll see you later." Jasmine placed a kiss on her cheek and then one on James'. Her red headed cousin's nostrils flared when she did this, but Jasmine knew Lily would understand.

"Sorry," she mouthed to her cousin as she placed a kiss on her cheek too. "I'll see you around. And you," she turned to Sirius. He held up hand before she could move any closer.

"Don't even think about it princess pucker up. I'm already sick without you making me gag."

"Right," Jasmine was too preoccupied with the thought of who was next to be concerned about Sirius' rejection. She braced herself and slowly bent in toward the excited Peter. Remus gripped onto his chair and Jasmine tried not to look too repulsed. She was a centimeter away when someone pulled her shoulder back.

"You better hurry," Daphne chimed as she shoved her to the door. "If you're late McGonagall will be mad."

"You're right," Jasmine said giving her a grateful look as she hurried out. "Bye!"

Sirius stuck out his tongue.

"I hope that's not a new ritual," he complained.

"It's not," Remus assured him. Though Lily was pleased, Peter looked disappointed to hear this.

* * *

Later on Daphne made her excuses so she could leave the hospital wing too. She doubted Remus and Lily believed her, but she didn't care. She had made plans to meet Severus at a particular location and she did not want to be late. Besides, she had heard Madame Pomfrey say she would discharge Sirius soon, as he was all better. Though Remus did try to convince her to keep him longer, for psychological evaluation. Daphne took two steps at a time up the marble staircase to the seventh floor. Catching her breath at the top, Daphne scanned the long corridor until she spotted Severus near one end. He was leaning against the stone wall in his uniform, his shoulders slightly hunched as he read. Black hair fell forward covering his face. In the shadows with his dark clothes, he looked dangerous and mysterious like always. Daphne moved forward and cleared her throat. He had been deep in concentration because his black eyes shot up in surprise.

"Were you waiting for someone?" She chimed. Severus slid his book into his bag and folded his arms across his white shirt.

"A pretty girl from Gryffindor. She's about your height, brown hair and eyes. Have you seen her?"

"I may have." Daphne put a polished finger to her chin as she pretended to give it some deep thought. "Could you give me a better description?"

"It's not necessary. I know she'll be here. She's _always_ running late."

"I'm not late!" Daphne cried. It couldn't have taken her _that_ long to run up all those stairs. She'd had almost seven years of practice, not to mention her and the Marauder's used to hold races to see who could make it up and down the fastest. The tips of Severus' lip curled up on one side.

"My mistake."

"Anyway," Daphne continued, crossing her own arms and thrusting her chin in the air. "You're standing in my way. I'm meeting my boyfriend soon. You'll be sorry once he's here."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Your boyfriend, what's he like?"

"Impossible," Daphne declared not meeting his eyes. "He's always wandering around the castle and he's got this frown." A crease formed between Severus' eyebrows as his dark eyes glared at her.

"Yeah, just like that." Daphne pointed.

"Funny," he muttered smoothly as he pushed off the wall and stood directly before her.

"You asked," Daphne replied back innocently. Catching her off guard, Severus put his hand on her small waist and slowly moved her so she had her back against the stone wall.

"So I did." He breathed against her lips right before his own came down on them.

It was unfortunately during this very good kiss that Daphne heard a loud noise coming from another hall nearby. Fearing it might be someone heading to Gryffindor tower, Daphne reluctantly pulled away to go peak around the corner. It was Peter, his arms filled with food he had clearly just stolen from the kitchens. In his rush he must have slipped, but they were back in his arms and he was heading her way.

"Peter!" Daphne whispered as she whipped back around. Severus was back to leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His black eyes flashed darkly.

"I'll kill him."

"No." Daphne said with much difficulty because the thought had crossed her mind for a second earlier. Severus took her hand without any hesitation.

"This way." He pulled her toward the grand marble staircase, but someone was coming up. Daphne screeched to stop as James' familiar voice reached her ears.

"To celebrate you new found health, I say we cause a little mischief."

"I couldn't agree more dear Prongs. In fact, you stole my very idea," Sirius answered back.

"Then it's agreed. Where is the map?"

"Moony, the map hog, has it." Daphne silently thanked Remus.

"No doubt he's sneaking off to the shrieking shack with a certain prefect."

"I wouldn't sneak off anywhere with that prefect."

"I know mate, you would take a Slytherin."

"You don't know how much I wish it weren't true."

"What are you going to do anyway?"

"Dunno I suppose I should tell her."

"I can imagine the reaction. It was nice knowing you."

"Shut up."

Daphne quickly yanked Severus away from the stairs and back into the hall. They were trapped. Daphne was in high alert, she needed to find a place to hide, but the hall they stood in had no doors. There was only an old tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls some ballet. She doubted they could hide behind that and not get caught.

Daphne paced back and forth nervously. Maybe it would be better just to tell Sirius and James right now and get it all over with. _We need to find a place to hide_. No, it would be better to face Peter. He was stupid anyway. _We need to find a place to hide._ But without a doubt he would tell Sirius and James if he saw her with Severus. _We need to find a place to hide. _

"I got it!" Daphne snapped her fingers, startling Severus. She would go meet the James and Sirius on the stairs. Meanwhile, Severus could hurry past Peter. Peter wasn't so stupid that he would face Severus alone, especially when he had arms full of food. It was perfect. She and Severus could meet downstairs after. However, before she could tell Severus any of this she noticed he was pointing directly behind her. Had Sirius and James already come up? Daphne spun around as fast as she could and saw her friends weren't there, but a small wooden door had suddenly appeared.

"Let's go get my cloak," James' voice said. Severus took Daphne's hand, swung her into the room, and shut the door silently behind him. They were now standing close together in a broom closet.

"This wasn't here a moment ago, was it?" Daphne asked thinking maybe she should be committed with Sirius. Severus silently shook his head no then brought a finger up to his lips to indicate she should stop talking. They both leaned against the wooden door listening. James and Sirius were heading in the opposite direction, toward the portrait of the Fat Lady. Soon their voices disappeared. Within seconds Peter's humming was the only thing filling the hall.

"_Must kiss Jasmine, must kiss Jasmine_."

Daphne heard him hiss as he hurried right past the door they were leaning against. Soon his heavy footsteps were gone to and Daphne could breath again.

"Must kiss Jasmine." Both of Severus' eyebrows shot up before Daphne could explain. "You didn't hear him? That's what he was saying. I'll have to warn her to be on the look out later."

"Okay."

Suddenly Daphne stopped being pensive and laughed.

"Can you believe this? Do you know where we are? This is the Come and Go Room, the Room of Requirements. It does exist. I wasn't sure I believed them sometimes. It's not on the ma… I mean, it just seemed so unbelievable. One time, when Remus was trying to find a quiet place to study, he found a room with only one desk, a stack of books, and a cozy fire. He couldn't explain it. Another time, Peter tripped into a room filled with food, but he swore he wasn't on the floor with the kitchens. We thought that maybe he had gotten lost. One night, when James was so tired from quidditch practice he couldn't make it to the common room, James discovered a warm room with the fluffiest bed. And Sirius swears he found a loo once when he was ready to pee on the wall."

"And you thought of a broom closet, of all things." Daphne realized Severus gaze hadn't wavered from her the entire time she had been talking and right now he seemed ready to laugh.

"No." Daphne replied putting her hands on her hips and hitting her elbows on the wall in the process.

"All I thought was we need somewhere to hide. Why is it that we always end up in broom closets?"

"You don't like broom closets?" Severus asked and he leaned forward a little bringing them even closer together. Even in the dim closet, he could make out every detail of her smooth creamy face and bright eyes. He enjoyed that he had her beauty all to himself right now. Daphne shrugged.

"I've nothing against them," she confessed.

"Good to know because we might be here a while."

Daphne's eyes flew to the door.

"Is it locked?"

"No," Severus said in a low voice that made Daphne's heart flutter. "But I believe we were right in the middle of something not too long ago."

"I believe you were right." Daphne's pink lips curving was all the invitation Severus needed. Cradling her smooth cheek in his hand, he leaned forward and gave her a long overdue kiss, one that wouldn't be interrupted.

* * *

Jasmine reluctantly tore her lips away from Remus'.

"We better keep moving." The long corridor was empty now, but who knew how long it would stay this way. Finding an empty Hogwarts corridor was like finding a hundred galleons on the floor. It was rare and someone always took it first.

"So?" Remus whispered as his teeth skimmed her earlobe.

"Someone might come by." Jasmine reminded him though even she too was finding it difficult to remove her arms from around his neck.

"So?"

"Someone could see."

"So?"

All his points were really very good, but Jasmine had one more very important reason she couldn't hold back.

"Peter might come by."

Remus groaned and reluctantly moved away. It was already getting late into the afternoon. From the windows, he could tell that the sun was slowly setting. At this time, most students were either busy studying or messing around in the common rooms. But Jasmine was very careful and Remus appreciated that about her. He checked the Marauder's Map quickly. Peter was leaving Gryffindor tower, probably for the kitchens, and Daphne had mysteriously disappeared, or at least he didn't see her. A minute later, she appeared on the seventh floor with Severus, of course. Remus rubbed his eyes wondering how he had missed her the first time.

"I often wonder," Remus began after he put the map away to comb the halls looking for rule breakers with Jasmine. Rule breakers that Remus saw had left the hospital and were in Gryffindor Tower.

"What do the professors expect us to find around the castle at such strange hours?"

"Beasts on the prowl I suppose," Jasmine remarked playfully. Remus raised one eyebrow.

"I know a beast on the prowl and his name is Remus." Lowering his head, he gave her a quick kiss on lips before a third year student ran around the corner.

"I'm afraid there's no running in the halls," Remus politely informed the boy. "I'll just give you a warning this time though."

The boy muttered his thanks and continued in a fast walk until he was out of sight. When Remus turned back to Jasmine he saw her dark eyes were alight with amusement. Though what she seemed so content about, he didn't know until a second later.

"Race you to the armor," She said, not asked, said.

"No running in the halls?" Remus repeated, this time with no certainty but question in his voice.

"Ready, set, go!"

"Wait!" Remus cried when Jasmine dashed away at a fast pace. He didn't realize she was serious about it. Taking off at once, Remus hurried to catch up, but it was too late. Though he was much taller than Jasmine, her lead brought her to the armor first.

"Haha."

"You cheated!" Remus proclaimed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh boo hoo," Jasmine teased as she continued to celebrate. Then just like that, she became her practical self again. "I said go."

"Yes, but I never said ready." Remus pointed out as the two continued walking, slower now. Jasmine shrugged innocently.

"Whose fault is that?"

"I want a rematch," Remus stated. Next to him, Jasmine raised her chin up, stuck out her pink tongue, and said nothing more.

"Stick it out and I'll bite it." Remus threatened. Jasmine came to a halt and narrowed her eyes in challenge.

"You wouldn't dare." He didn't say anything so she victoriously stuck her tongue out at him once more.

"You asked for it." Before she could even reply, Remus had scooped her up in his arms and had forced his mouth down on hers. Passionately, he kissed her, but without forgetting his promise. Not that Jasmine had any complaints.

"Jasmine!"

Both of them broke away at once. Jasmine licked her lips and straightened out her uniform while Remus ran a hand through his hair now messy hair.

"Wormtail! What are you doing here?" Remus asked when the short boy rounded the corner eagerly searching. His eyes landed on them.

"We were just on prefect duty."

"Did you need something?" Jasmine asked with a mix of innocence and politeness.

The boy said nothing.

"Wormtail?" Remus worriedly said. The moment Peter's beady eyes had landed on Jasmine, he hadn't uttered a word or moved. Remus didn't like the way he was staring at her so intently. He didn't like it one bit.

"_Wormtail_?" He repeated more aggressively. At once, Peter rushed towards Jasmine. She had not opportunity to move or avoid what seemed inevitable.

"Peter don't!" That was all Remus could manage before his friend had roughly grabbed Jasmine's arms and laid his wet lips on her own soft pink ones.

"She doesn't want you!" Remus cried out as he put a hand on Peter's shoulder. Remus could see Jasmine struggling to push him off and away. Then something inside of Remus snapped.

"Get off my girlfriend!" He yelled loud enough for the entire castle to hear. Using both of his arms now, he yanked Peter off with so much force the boy tore away from Jasmine and ended up on the floor. Remus was right on top of him, his hands tight around Peter's thick neck.

"Remus!" Jasmine cried in horror because of what she was seeing and what he had just revealed. Meeting her eyes, Remus came back to his senses. The animal like fury slid off of his face. He let go of Peter's red neck and jumped off like he'd been burnt.

"I'm so sorry Peter," Remus muttered hurriedly. "I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry. I should have never… I'm sorry."

Remus offered his hand to help his friend up, but Peter didn't take it instead he sat up and backed away a little. After a few minutes of rapid breathing and silence, Peter finally spoke.

"Your _girlfriend_?"

There was no use denying it anymore. Remus nodded slowly.

"Peter, let me explain."

The boy shook his head and covered his ears with both hands. He had a pained face and for once Jasmine felt sorry, even though he had forced an awful wet kiss on her.

"No! I don't want to hear it," he cried.

"Peter please," Remus begged quietly. "It happened a while ago and I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I knew how you felt about her. I didn't want to hurt you. I just really like her too. I'm so sorry."

"We both are," Jasmine added softly, hoping against all odds he would understand.

"Peter, please try to see where I'm coming from." Remus knelt beside him and tried to lay a hand on his shoulder, but Peter jerked away.

"Get away from me!" Peter shouted and with his eyes getting ready to burst tears, he scrambled up and ran away. Jasmine felt a sudden panic.

"What should we do?" She cried. Remus looked very pained to have hurt a friend. This only made Jasmine feel worse. After all, she was the girl in the middle of all this triangle.

"We have to go after him and make him understand," Remus said his face twisted with sadness.

"Do you have the map?" Jasmine asked. "Check it."

Remus reached into his fading gray robe and pulled out nothing. He scanned the floor then came to a realization.

"He took it."

Jasmine nervously squirmed and bit her lip.

"Where do you think he would go?" She asked.

"Food," Remus replied without a doubt in his mind.

"Okay," Jasmine nodded keeping herself clam. "Let's go to the kitchens first."

Remus startled Jasmine by shaking his head no.

"First, we need to find Daphne."

Jasmine's eyes grew wide with realization and her mouth opened slightly before Remus took her hand.

"Hurry!"

They both forgot the no running rule as they bolted up towards the seventh floor, the last place Remus had seen Daphne and Severus on the map. Remus could only hope no one found them first.

* * *

Daphne and Severus watched as the wooden door of the room of requirements disappeared becoming solid wall once more.

"I'll walk you to the portrait hole," Severus said in his low voice.

"You don't have to," Daphne chimed since it wasn't that far away. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that what boyfriends do?"

"Yes," Daphne started, but before she could continue Severus had taken her hand and was already walking. Daphne felt like a small child as she skipped behind him hurrying to match his step.

"Wait! I don't want to go back yet."

Severus stopped abruptly and she almost crashed into his back.

"Why didn't you say so before?" He asked.

"I just said so now," Daphne pointed out. "Besides, maybe you have homework you want to do or something."

"Where do you want to go?" Severus asked, discarding her second comment.

"I can pick anywhere?" Daphne asked batting her thick lashes at him. Severus' eyes became slits. Maybe letting her pick was not his best idea. He wasn't sure where they might end up. To his surprise, he found he didn't really mind. Of course he had to keep up appearances, so he didn't stop glaring while he sternly spoke.

"Within reason."

"To the trophy room," Daphne proclaimed happily.

"Trophy room?" Severus was surprised just as he knew he would be. _What was so special about empty cups? _

"What is so great about the trophy room?" He asked. Daphne smiled up at him. With a smile like that, he could never say no.

"It's far from here," she answered. Severus led the way because he couldn't deny such good logic.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" A voice said.

"I agree with my Lily flower. Why are we here?"

"I saw it on the map. I'm not lying. It's true."

"It better be."

"It's not. Let's go, James. Please."

"I agree with Evans. I mean come on, there is just no way."

"It is rather impossible."

"I can't believe we left behind a perfectly good prank to follow you here."

"I know I'm right."

"I don't think so."

"She would have told us."

"She would have never let that happen."

"True, there's just no way."

"James, I feel sick! I think I'm gonna faint. Can we go back to the hospital?"

"Lily flower, what's wrong? I'll carry you. Here get on my back."

"Wait! It's just right around here!"

"I don't know what you're trying to pull Wormtail, but it's not funny. Lily, isn't feeling good. I'm done here."

"Me too! There's no way Daphne would ever be with Severus!"

As she heard this last part, Daphne eyes ripped away from a golden cup just in time to see them come inside. Her hand was still in Severus'. It was too late anyway because there, to her everlasting horror, stood Sirius and James, and neither of them was smiling.


	34. Silence

_A/N: Thank you everyone for sticking to my story and continuing to read it. I appreciate all of the reviews and all of you. _

* * *

**Silence**

**_"Most of the important things in the world have been accomplished by people who have kept on trying when there seemed to be no hope at all." -Dale Carnegie_**

_As she heard this last part Daphne eyes ripped away from a golden cup just in time to see them come inside. Her hand was still in Severus'. It was too late anyway because there, to her everlasting horror, stood Sirius and James, and neither of them was smiling._

It was all over.

Peter grinned viciously behind them, a corner of the Marauder's Map barely poking out from his robe. Daphne was sure she had turned four shades of white already and her stomach felt queasy. It was all over. Though semi relieved that there were no more secrets, Daphne was terrified about what would happen next. No one had uttered a single word. Lily was intent on watching the boys and Daphne did the same as the excruciating silence pressed on. Both James and Sirius seemed to be trying to comprehend what they were witnessing. Their eyebrows were knitted together as they stood in a puzzled trance.

"I told you," Peter triumphantly said. One scathing look from Severus and he cowered behind James. If Daphne wasn't so focused on her friends, she might have killed Peter right then and there. Finally Sirius spoke, his voice dripping with anger. His usually handsome face was twisted with rage.

"What the bloody hell is going on? Is this a joke?"

The other door to the left burst open.

"Daphne, are you in here?"

"If you are, you had better hurry. I don't have the map any…" Remus' voice trailed off. Right behind him Jasmine gave a huge gulp.

"Ah, it seems we're a tad bit late." Remus tried to give Daphne an encouraging smile, though it was rather weak. More silence followed. Daphne could not tell who looked more confused, Sirius or James. At last, James took a determined step forward. Daphne swallowed. Severus' left hand itched for his wand.

"Daphne, get away from him," James commanded in a stern voice. All eyes went to her. Everyone held their breath and waited. This was the moment. Daphne knew she had to choose. It pained her to feel Severus already loosening his grip on her hand. Then suddenly, as if he realized what he was doing, Severus tightened it again. That was all Daphne needed. Feeling her strength renewed, Daphne took a deep breath and tightened her own grip.

"No," she said firmly.

"_What_?" Sirius barked, his gray eyes flashing dangerously. Daphne could see that the hazardous Black temper of his was getting ready to boil over. Everyone must have sensed it because they all started shifting uneasily.

"No," Daphne repeated, refusing to back down now. She just hoped her voice wouldn't quiver or her knees wouldn't give out.

"There she said no. Now then, maybe we should all start heading up to the common room. It's getting rather late and I think we can all agree we don't want a run in with Mr. Filch." Remus spoke calmly, but Daphne knew he was worried.

Relieved, Jasmine piped in, "agreed!" But no one moved.

"James, I really don't feel good. Can we go please?" Lily tried to get a hold of his arm to drag him out if necessary, but James easily jerked it away leaving the red headed stunned.

"_No_?" James tonelessly asked, giving Daphne a look so cold she nearly shivered. It was probably the same look that had silenced Lily a second ago, and nothing silenced Lily. Because they were usually so light hearted around her, Daphne forgot how intimidating James and Sirius could be. That was until right now. Daphne's heart hammered in her chest and blood pounded in her ears.

"No."

Sirius cursed. James chose not to look at her as he nodded, his lips tightening.

"So it's true?" He stated through gritted teeth. Before anyone could confirm or deny it, he had turned around to lay a kind hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Thank you, Wormtail, for telling us. You're a real friend and clearly those are hard to come by."

It was as if Peter had won first prize in a broom race. His face broke into an enormous smile. Remus winced.

"Prongs, I think we all need to take a few minutes and try to be understan…"

"Hold on!" Sirius interrupted urgently. "This can't be! Daphne and _Snivelly_? It's impossible! _How_? _When_? No, I won't believe it! Daphne wouldn't do that."

He crossed his arms in firm denial. No one said anything and Daphne felt the guilt rise inside of her. _Why hadn't she told them?_ There was nothing she regretted more right now. If she could go back and redo it all, she would tell them the moment Severus saved her from plummeting into the lake sixth year. _Or would she?_ She felt her reasoning for keeping Severus a secret was good. They'd have bullied him endlessly. It was like a lose lose situation.

"Daph, tell them it's not true! Tell them this is all just a prank!" Sirius desperately instructed and he laughed out loud as he did, though it never reached his eyes.

"I can't," Daphne replied sadly. She was sorry. Sorry she hadn't told them and sorry she had to let Sirius down.

"_What_?" He spat viciously, his face dropping at once. While Sirius tried to grasp the turn of events, James remained stony as he spoke to her.

"So you've been lying to us all this time, your best friends?"

"No… yes," Daphne started nervously. "But only because I knew how upset and angry you would be. I'm sorry. I know I should have said something sooner. You have to know, I was going to tell you."

James sneered at her.

"Sure you were."

Daphne felt like she had just been punched in the stomach.

"I was." She insisted, feeling pained. "I promise."

"So?"

It stung that he doubted her, but Daphne knew she had given him a reason to do so. Still, one reason did not count out everything else.

"James, you know me. I would have told you eventually."

"I thought I knew you," He spat back looking at her like she was a disgusting insect.

"You do!" Daphne resolutely said. "It's still me."

"It's not," He snapped back. "The Daphne we knew wouldn't do this. She wouldn't go behind our backs and…" James motioned at them, but couldn't continue on that subject. "He's our enemy!"

"He's not our enemy!" Daphne firmly declared. James didn't even hear her.

"How could you do this to us?"

"I said I'm sorry." Daphne persisted. "I made a mistake."

Jasmine could sense the tensions rising in their voices. Feeling uneasy, she raised her arms up.

"Alright! Everyone needs to relax and calm down before..."

"Don't tell us what to do!" Sirius bellowed.

"Don't yell at my cousin!" Lily snapped at him. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah!" Jasmine added.

"I'm not calming down!" Sirius yelled back.

"James, Sirius," Remus began in a firm, but pleasant voice. Daphne didn't know how he could stay so serene in such an awful situation. She felt ready to burst. "I know you're stunned and mad, but making a scene won't solve anything. I think Jasmine is right, we all need to take some time to breathe."

"Yeah, would you just let Daphne explain herself?" Jasmine continued furiously. "She was going to tell you."

"Like you told Peter?" Sirius sarcastically remarked.

"Sirius!" Remus chastised, but that only got the attention on him because next Sirius seized Remus' white collar and shook him.

"And you! You knew and you didn't say anything!" He shouted into Remus' face. Alarmed, Jasmine grabbed Sirius' arm and tried to force him to loosen his grip.

"Let him go!" She demanded.

"Sirius," Remus gravely said as the two stared each other down. "Let go of me, _now_."

Daphne couldn't believe this was happening. _Why was everyone turning against each other? _She needed this to be over. She needed them to listen to her.

"Sirius!" Daphne frantically cried. "Stop!"

Sirius roughly threw Remus back so he landed hard on the floor. Jasmine rushed to his side and helped him sit up.

"What the hell is you problem? You asshole!" She yelled before calmly stroking Remus' hair. "Are you okay?"

"All of you are my problem!" Sirius roared back, shaking. "Did everyone know, but us?"

"No," Daphne shook her head feeling the tears want to form in her eyes. "They found out on accident. I didn't do this on purpose! It just happened. I knew you wouldn't be happy and I didn't want you to be mad or disappointed. I was scared to tell you because of what you might do or say. Can you honestly say you wouldn't have done anything to Severus if I told you before now? You wouldn't have laid a hand or a wand on him? You have to understand."

"No, we don't," James replied curtly. Then what Daphne dreaded most happened. Instead of looking at her, their eyes had suddenly flickered toward Severus. He had stayed quiet the entire time. Daphne knew that was difficult for him, but for her sake he was trying.

"I bet you're really happy about this, aren't you?" James said in a vicious voice. "You smug bastard."

Severus raised his chin up, but said nothing as they each glared daggers at each other. There were so many things Severus longed to say, but he let Daphne do the talking. He did not want to make this worse for her.

"I'll smash your face in for ever coming near her!" Sirius yelled and he bolted forward. Keeping her hold on Severus' hand, Daphne jumped in the way.

"It's not his fault!" She shouted as she blocked him. Sirius stopped and instead of punching either one of them, his fist went flying into the glass trophy case. As the pieces fell to the floor, Jasmine gasped. Again, there was startled silence. Shards of glass stuck out of Sirius' fist.

"Why _him_? _Why him_? Why not any of the other losers in this school? Why did you have to pick him of all people?" He raged on. Daphne took a small step forward.

"Sirius… calm down… I told you I didn't do it on purpose…Sirius…"

Sirius punched the same hand into the brick wall. There was a sick crunch before blood began trickling down his fingers and dripping onto the floor.

"Shut up! I can't even look at you!" He screamed over at her without meeting her eyes.

"Sirius stop it!" Lily insisted firmly. "You're being stupid, look at your hand!"

"I said shut up!" Sirius yelled louder, his voice filling the entire room. It was a miracle Filch hadn't swooped down on them yet. Lily's eyes got big.

"_James_?" She pleaded.

"Didn't you hear him?" James snapped back as he headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Daphne called desperately, her heart drumming rapidly. He couldn't leave, not like this. James paused momentarily.

"Leave me alone. You lied. I don't want see you," he said.

"I said I'm sorry!" Daphne cried desperately.

"You won't even give her a chance?" Lily asked startled by her boyfriend's behavior. Her face was just as pained as Daphne's. "She's your friend."

With his hand paused on the door handle, James explained.

"No, she _was_ my friend. Friends don't lie to each other."

Remus finally stood up slowly with Jasmine's help.

"You're being irrational. Stop this before you do something you regret," he snapped.

"My only regret is not killing this ugly git first year," Sirius muttered darkly, ignoring his mangled hand.

"You don't mean that," Jasmine cried. Sirius moved forward again, but this time he just used his other hand to point a sharp finger at Severus.

"Pray that I never see your face again or I swear I'll destroy you!"

"Sirius no!" Tears began dripping down Daphne's pained face. None of her pleading came in handy. There was nothing she could do to make them stay or listen. Severus sneered at him. He couldn't hold it in any more.

"I'd like you see you try," he hissed.

"_Severus_," Daphne cried to make him stop. Sirius looked like there was nothing he would like better than to take Severus up on his offer. His unharmed hand balled into a fist. Severus didn't blink as he glared at him. Everyone waited with baited breath, but Sirius glanced at Daphne and viciously kicked the wall.

"Sirius wait! Daphne cried.

"Don't come near me. I have nothing to say to you." Sirius tore out of the room after James, cursing as he went.

_Good riddance,_ Severus thought until Daphne collapsed into the nearest chair, pale faced and miserable. Jasmine began ranting about their pigheadedness, but Daphne could barely hear her. A buzzing had filled her head. Her best friends in the entire world hated her. Daphne brought her face into her hands and began frantically crying.

"They hate me! What do I do? _What do I do_?" She desperately cried searching everyone for the answer.

"How dare he!" Lily burst her angry face almost as red as her hair. It took her only a second to storm after them. Remus passed Severus and hesitantly put a hand on Daphne's shoulder.

"I'll try and help," he said kindly.

"What do I do?" Daphne repeated. She needed to take action right now. Severus knew he would regret this, but he couldn't stand to see Daphne cry.

"Go," He slowly and quietly said down to her.

Daphne's watery eyes found his behind the curtains of black hair and she nodded. _Of course._ Jumping up and wiping away her tears with her robe, Daphne brushed a soft kiss onto Severus' cheek and ran out after her friends.

Watch her go and hope she would return to him, that was all Severus could do. Casting a menacing look at her remaining friends, he swiftly headed for the dungeons, his dark robe billowing behind him. The second his ominous person left, Jasmine rounded on the other person in the room besides her and Remus. She didn't yell, but she certainly raised her voice.

"You stupid rat! This is all your fault!"

Remus looked thoughtful as Peter cowered at her anger.

"Jasmine, perhaps now is not the best time to be angry with Peter."

Jasmine's dark eyes flashed and she pursed her lips. She was not ready to let this go.

"How could you do this?" She demanded.

"Clearly, he did this because he was upset himself," Remus explained calmly.

"That doesn't make it okay. He had no right to do that to Daphne. Just look what you've done!" Jasmine rushed forward as she spoke, causing Peter to recoil down to the floor.

"I-I didn't do I-it oo-n purpose," Peter stammered out of fear. Remus stepped between the two before Jasmine could lash out on him again. Placing both hands on Jasmine's shoulders, he spoke rationally.

"Jasmine you need to calm down. Peter did this because we hurt him. Therefore, it is just as much our fault as his."

Jasmine's mouth dropped open exposing her pearly whites.

"Are you serious? It's not our fault he chose to be immature and he so did this on purpose. I don't care what he says to try to get out of it."

"Jasmine be reasonable," Remus tried, but knew from the look on her face that it wasn't going to happen. He bent toward her and whispered.

"We owe him an apology."

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"You're on your own. I'm leaving."

"Jas-" He was too late, she was gone. Remus slowly turned to where Peter was still on the floor, looking like a frightened animal.

"Peter, here let me help."

Peter scrambled up before Remus could touch him and he hurried out of the room nearly tripping on his robe as he went.

* * *

Daphne miserably dashed up the stairs as fast as she could. Her legs burned, but she couldn't slow down. _Why did Hogwarts have to have so many staircases anyway?_ She wondered to keep her mind distracted while she climbed. Tears still streamed down her cheek. She had no control over them anymore, they flowed freely. Daphne sped up her pace. She didn't care when she ran through Sir Nicholas and got the icy feeling of a cold shower. She didn't even stop when she saw Mrs. Norris eyeing her. She ran and ran not daring to slow down. She climbed through the portrait hole, passed the few students left in the common room, bolted up the stairs, reached for the doorknob, and her hand was thrown back.

They had used some type of anti intruder jinx. Daphne tried to knock, but again her hand flung back. They had completely sealed her out.

"You guys! Hello? Let me in! I know you're in there!" Silence echoed on the stairs. "Come on, just let me in. I need to talk to you." Nothing, she couldn't even hear movement inside. "Hello? _Hello_? I said I was sorry, let me in! You can't just ignore me."

Turns out they could.

Daphne slumped down onto the top step and leaned her head back against the wall.

"Let me in!"

She had screwed this up real well. She didn't know where Remus had gone or that stupid rat Peter, but neither of them came by. Maybe Remus was with Jasmine or in the Shrieking Shack. _How could she get into the room now?_ She needed to get in and force them to listen. This isn't how their friendship would end. She refused to let it end like this. She just had to get in. Then a light bulb clicked in Daphne's head. Though she didn't want to leave her post, incase they opened the door finally, she had to go find someone who could help.

Darkness had taken over the castle. It was late, but Daphne had to try. Hurriedly, she went down the million staircases to the dungeon. Luck was finally on her side because the first person she saw down there wasn't Filch, but the very person she was looking for.

"Raelyn!" Daphne had no doubt she startled the girl, running up to her late at night with her hair frizzy and her eyes red.

"Can I help you?" Raelyn boredly asked after eyeing her.

"I hope so. I need you to tell me how you get into the Marauder's dormitory."

"I can't." Raelyn turned to leave, but Daphne earnestly grabbed her sleeve.

"Please, it's urgent!" In her desperation, Daphne began spilling the entire story right there in the dark, cold hallway. She hoped after this Raelyn would agree. She had to agree. She was Daphne's last hope.

"Sorry." The Slytherin said taking back her sleeve and moving away again.

"But-" Daphne stammered. That couldn't be it.

"They're angry now. Let them cool off. Tomorrow speak to them."

Daphne stood in the hall all alone. Waiting until tomorrow made her feel like she might explode. She would never be at peace tonight. Defeated, Daphne made her way back up the stairs she hated and threw herself into her four poster bed with her clothes still on. All night Daphne tossed and turned before finally falling into an uneasy sleep. She woke early in the morning covered in sweat after a nightmare where the Marauders were taunting her and Severus was laughing along.

* * *

Her hair was as hopeless as it was last night and her uniform crinkled, but Daphne didn't care. After her nightmare, she had fallen back asleep. Now, her dormitory was empty. Everyone was down at breakfast and Daphne had to be there too. This morning she would explain everything. Everything would be fixed. As she dashed into the Great Hall, Daphne felt hopeful.

It didn't last long. The sky overhead showed it was sunny outside. Daphne felt anything but sunny. Her friends had split. Lily and Remus were sitting together at one end of the long table and James and Sirius were further down with Peter. Slowly, Daphne made her way over. She felt each deliberate footstep echo in her mind until she was standing right behind Sirius. She was pleased to note one of his hands was loosely wrapped in a white bandage. Peter dropped the sausage that he was biting into. He was the only one who looked at her, then busied himself biting his nails after she gave him a murderous glance.

"Hey," Daphne began quietly. Neither of them looked up. James boredly stirred some chunky oatmeal occasionally glancing over at Lily. Sirius had his elbows on the table as he ate his toast with his undamaged hand. Obviously they were still mad.

"Why didn't you let me in last night? I've been trying to apologize." Daphne sat down. The moment she did, Sirius scooted over a seat.

"Come on," Daphne pleaded as she moved closer. Sirius stayed, but only because he would run over some Gryffindors if he kept scooting over. Daphne's eyes moved to each of them.

"I didn't mean for this to happen and you act like I did it just to make you mad. I didn't. I really like him. I couldn't help it. It happened slowly, over time."

Nothing.

Neither of them made any move to speak or acknowledge her presence. Daphne was starting to get annoyed at their silence.

"Hello? Aren't you going to say anything? Are you just going to ignore me forever?"

Nothing.

"I said I was sorry," she tried again.

Nothing.

"Would you like to come sit with us Daphne? We have plenty of room for you," Remus suddenly called down the table. He gave her a warm smile. Lily moved her bag to make space.

"Thanks, but it's okay," Daphne said politely. She was grateful that they were trying to help, but she wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Listen," she spoke more firmly now. She couldn't beg forever. They were either going to accept it or not. "I said I was sorry. I already apologized a million times. What else do you want me to do?"

Nothing. They didn't even blink.

Daphne breathed in deeply to calm herself. Okay, fine with her. If they didn't want to forgive her or sit with her, she would go sit with someone else, someone who did want her around.

Daphne lifted her gold plate with all of its food and made the walk from the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin one. Putting her plate down beside Severus, she took a seat. Though startled, Severus kept himself composed. The Great Hall had gone suddenly still. The Slytherin table was extra quiet. They looked at Daphne with confusion and some obviously didn't want her there. Clint was one of them, but Daphne didn't care. Everyone could stare if they wanted to, but she was going to sit with Severus.

At the Gryffindor table, Daphne could see Sirius' back had gone rigid, his knuckles had turned white. He would have flipped the table. Instead, he knocked over his own plate. Peter dodged it at the last minute and it banged loud on the stone floor. Sirius stood and left without casting a single glance in Daphne's direction. James glanced. In fact, he gave her the meanest glare he'd ever given her and it wasn't a joke, it was serious. Then he followed behind Sirius. Remus weakly smiled at her and Jasmine looked worried at the Ravenclaw table. On the other hand, Lily nodded in approval and continued eating while Peter ran to catch up to his friends. Daphne swallowed unsure where she had gotten the courage to do that. If she had been standing her knees would have undoubtedly given out right now. Determined, Daphne lifted her fork.

"You don't have to do this." Severus spoke his lips barely moving as some students were still watching. He had laid down his own silverware and was peeking at her from the corner of his eye. Next to him, Baxter's mouth was hanging wide open.

Daphne faced Severus as she spoke.

"Do you not want me here?" She asked lightly trying to make this situation less serious.

"Naturally, I want you here."

Daphne smiled her brilliant smile at him.

"Then there's no problem." She thought that would be sufficient, but Severus had more to say. He hesitated just for a second as if trying to find the right words.

"I'm just trying to make sure you understand what you're doing." He paused. Then with his voice still low and his mouth unmoving, he added, "what you might be giving up."

"I understand perfectly." Daphne casually bit into her bacon. Perhaps Severus worried she might change her mind later or regret picking him, but she knew she wouldn't. Her friends would just have to accept it. She refused to let Severus pull away now for _her_ own good. He had already tried that in the Clint situation.

"They're simply being stubborn. Well, that is something we all have in common," she stated. A smug smile tugged the corner of Severus' lips.

"Welcome to my table."

After that day, the rumors spread like wildfire. Daphne Rue, the Gryffindor princess, had betrayed her friends and was dating Severus Snape, the funny looking, dark arts Slytherin. Everywhere they went, they heard the whispers.

"Yup, that's them. Can you see them?"

"_Her_ with _him_? How's it possible?"

"I didn't think I had a shot with her, but maybe I was wrong."

"He's really creepy looking. Don't you think he looks scary?"

"Yeah, isn't he the bloke who knows a lot about dark arts? He looks like the type."

"I thought she was supposed to marry Clint Jarvis."

"You think she dumped him for that guy?"

"Ridiculous."

"Poor Clint."

"Clint's engaged to someone else now, why would he care?"

Daphne agreed with the last one. At least, she wasn't the only one who thought Clint wouldn't care. He had Josephine Dubois, his sophisticated, French fiancée, but Daphne could be wrong sometimes. It just so happened right before lunch that day, Clint decided it was time to make his thoughts known.

"So you rejected me for _this_?"

Daphne who had been strolling hand in hand with Severus stopped when she heard his familiar voice.

"Excuse me?" She asked politely, hoping she had heard wrong due to the bustle of students moving toward the Great Hall.

"You heard me." Clint had not changed since the last time Daphne went out with him. His robes were still perfectly elegant and his hair still short.

"I gave you everything and you said no. For a while, I've been asking myself what I did wrong or how it was you could reject me. Now I know why. It's quite clear. You had your sights on set on rubbish."

Severus' wand was out faster than the speed of light.

"Say that again," he hissed in a voice so low only students who had stopped near them could hear. "Go ahead I dare you to say it and see where it gets you."

With a wand in his face, Clint appeared slightly less haughty. However much Daphne wanted Severus to curse him into oblivion, she didn't want him to be expelled.

"Hold on," she cried out and hurried to move them apart. Severus reluctantly lowered his wand, but he didn't put it away as he continued to venomously glare at Clint.

"Severus is not rubbish," Daphne stated firmly. "I said no to you because we aren't right for each other and why does it matter anyway? You're engaged to someone else now."

"Yeah we can all see how torn up you were about Daphne," Lily called from the crowded audience. Clint shot a look out.

"I was. I gave her everything: jewels, clothes, shoes..."

He was obviously trying to gain some sympathy with the crowd. Daphne wasn't going to let him get away with that.

"Yes, but I didn't ask you to do that," she replied. "You did that of your own free will."

"Were you just using me for my money?" Clint inquired, grasping for straws. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Obviously not. If I wanted your money, I would have married you."

Severus had enough of this.

"Step aside, Clint. Unless you want me to turn you inside out and make you sorry you ever set foot in Hogwarts."

A hush came over the crowd. Everyone waited expectantly for the bloodshed or retreat. Clint pulled himself together, but didn't take out his wand.

"You don't scare me, Snape, you pathetic halfblood."

"Pity," Severus continued quietly. "Because I'm about to make you sorry you were ever born."

"You know what I think?" Clint said getting some of his arrogance back.

"Pray stun us with your knowledge." Daphne heard a girl's voice state from the crowd and looked up in time to see Jasmine with Remus right behind her.

"Is there a problem here?" Remus pleasantly questioned. Severus stared at Clint. Clint looked away.

"I didn't think so." Remus smiled. "Now everyone move along. We're clogging the hallway and we don't want a professor to come by, do we?"

"You heard him," Jasmine snapped when no one wanted to leave. Disappointed, the students slowly filed away.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Move!" Sirius and James had been in the outskirts of the onlookers and were now pushing their way past people. They never once glanced Daphne's way. Sighing, Daphne took up the bag she had discarded earlier and was getting ready to go to lunch when Clint's voice boomed through the hallway.

"I think you're nothing!" He yelled pointing at her as people passed. "Nothing but a gold digging whore!"

The crowds stopped. The girls gasped, the boys shook their heads.

"How dare you!" Daphne shouted back.

"Five points from Slytherin!" Jasmine yelled over.

When Clint had said this, James was crossing right in front of him. Students all looked to him and Sirius expectantly. Angry with Daphne or not, the Marauder's had always defended her from anything. Everyone waited. James had almost paused in his step and Sirius' vein was throbbing, but they continued on. They had left her. The pain from this overpowered Daphne's anger at Clint. Luckily for her, Severus was still around. The moment the words left Clint's lips, Severus' wand had flashed light. Now Clint was on his knees, his hands around his neck. He was desperately gasping for air, his lips already turning a light blue. Jasmine rushed to his side as students crowded to get a better look.

"Did you see what spell he did?"

"He's turning blue!"

"I told you he was scary."

"What do you think about her friends ditching her?"

Remus tried to get everyone to stand back to give Clint air, literally.

"Oh my gosh. He can't breath!" Jasmine said as she hurriedly checked him.

"Severus you have to release him," Remus firmly said. "Think of what will happen if he dies."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"We could all be happy."

"Daphne, please?" Remus nudged his head at Severus.

"It's okay, Sevy, you can let him go," Daphne said quickly. Severus frowned, but with a simple twirl of his wand Clint was gasping for oxygen again. As the color came back to his face, he stuttered.

"Y-you'll regret this. Both of you!"

Then he furiously took off. The remaining students backed away from Severus.

"That's another five points from Slytherin," Jasmine declared. "You didn't have to try to kill him, a good jinx would have been sufficient."

"Let's go," Daphne said. She didn't want to linger. Knowing Clint, he was going to complain to a Professor at that very moment. Plus her mind was preoccupied with her friends abandoning her.

"That guy," Jasmine muttered as the hallway cleared. "Not that I'm saying Clint didn't deserve it. I would have liked to give him a curse or two. I sure hope Daphne knows what she's getting herself into."

"Yes, well I'm quite sure she does, but in case I'll let her know to be cautious," Remus thoughtfully said. "We don't want anymore incidents like today. Which reminds me, I've been meaning to speak to you about something."

"Really?" Jasmine chimed curiously. "It's not about Severus, is it?"

"No not at all," he hesitated. "It's about Peter."

Jasmine's face dropped.

"Forget it."

"We have to apologize. We really hurt him," Remus tried to explain. "It's the mature thing to do."

Resolved, Jasmine crossed her arms.

"I don't care. He was jerk. I'm not going to apologize."

"Jasmine…" Remus began patiently, but she just shook her head and went on to shuffle through her heavy book bag.

"Oh no!" Jasmine cried forgetting all about Peter.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to do my Ancient Runes essay! It's due today!" Jasmine checked and double-checked her planner then began to run.

"You forgot your potions paper last time. Where are you going?" Remus worriedly called after her.

"Library!"

"Do you need help?" He asked, but she had already turned a corner.

* * *

The week and the silent treatment continued. Severus had detention with Slughorn on Wednesday for what he had done to Clint. Clint was quite pleased with himself for this. Peter's smug face was also a constant source of great annoyance to Daphne. Though whenever he saw Jasmine, it seemed to slide right off his face and he hid behind whatever he was holding. On a happier note, most of the chatter in the halls was beginning to fade away. Only Daphne noticed some minor incidences that had been happening to her around the castle.

In potions one day, someone launched a firework into her cauldron. She and half the class had to go for antidotes when they began aging rapidly. Daphne felt she was nearly thirty before she got some solution. Then in History of Magic, someone had cut a leg of her chair so she went crashing down to the hard stone ground. Someone also switched her perfume to something foul smelling. It took her a whole day of bathing to get the stench to leave. Also, Peeves who normally left her alone, had tried pelting chunks of mud at her. Fortunately, Remus used a spell to send them all right back at the poltergeist, who cursed and zoomed away.

Daphne knew this was all James and Sirius doing. They were punishing her and the only thing she could do was take it, but that didn't make her happy. Every time something happened she felt anger, pain, and mortification. She would have loved to confront them. Severus thought she should and wanted to himself, but that would only make it worse. Thinking it was time for the Marauder's to forgive her already Daphne was trying to be nice, even though she knew they were the ones stealing her homework everyday.

In Charms one day, she tried to be friendly towards James.

"James, you can sit here." Daphne offered the perfectly good chair next to her. He acted like she didn't exist and chose to sit in the available space beside Lily. Slowly, Daphne was starting to get used to all her efforts being shot down. She tried not to let it get her too down as he settled in.

Lily did not speak to James when he greeted her and when he bent forward to kiss her, Lily turned her face away. Daphne could see the startled pained expression flicker in James' hazel eyes.

"Actually Daphne, I would like to sit beside you." Lily scooped up her belongings and without saying a word to James, she joined Daphne's table. James said nothing, but Daphne knew he would play it off like nothing.

"Lily," Daphne began slowly so only the red head could hear. "What are you doing?"

"We're not speaking," Lily replied back shortly as she organized her things on the desk.

"I appreciate it Lily, but you don't have to ruin your relationship because of this."

"They have no right to do this to you, Daphne." That was all Lily said before turning her attention to the small Charms professor that had just stepped up on his pile of books.

"Thanks," Daphne whispered as the lecture began. Though she felt she had lost some good friends, she had some good ones left. She would be eternally grateful for Lily.

Sirius had taken the seat beside James and Daphne was startled to see he was concentrating really hard on writing with his left hand. Curious about what was going on, Daphne couldn't take her eyes off him. He seemed to be so focused until he passed the letter to James who skimmed it and nodded approval. After that, the letter was folded and Sirius waited until Professor Flitwick wasn't looking to send it flying like a small bird across the room towards Raelyn. Raelyn saw it coming. With a simple flick of her wand it incinerated in mid air and dissolved into ashes. James chuckled quietly while Sirius' mouth dropped open. The thing Daphne hated most about being on the outside was never knowing what was going on inside, like right now for instance. Giving up on finding out, Daphne focused on her notes.

"Before you go today, let me pass back your essays from last week." The Professor squeaked in no time. Getting down from his books, he passed back their parchments until only one was left. Daphne got a B, but considering what was going on, she hadn't been concentrating much on schoolwork lately. Flitwick gave the last parchment to Jasmine.

"Not your best, Ms. Luvinia. I expect more from you," He quietly told her.

Jasmine glanced at the paper before shoving it in her bag and out of sight.

"What did you get?" Remus kindly asked.

"Same as usual," She said abruptly as she snatched up her bag and hurried out. Sirius was hurrying after class too, but he didn't want to go to the library. He was trying to catch up with Raelyn who had sprinted out the second they were released.

"Oy! Wait up!" Sirius called and with two large steps, he was right beside her.

"May I help you?" She coughed and it sounded a lot like liar. She wasn't slowing down so Sirius took hold of her upper arm to make her stop.

"Why did you burn my note?" He seriously asked at once. She blinked her big hazel eyes.

"Oh that was a note? I thought it might be a bomb. One can never be to careful these days."

"It was note," Sirius stated. "You know it was a note and you had to go and burn it. I was trying to tell you something."

Raelyn brushed some of her choppy black hair out of her face.

"Like how pretty I am?"

Sirius stared at her without replying. Raelyn shuffled awkwardly in the silence. Until she suddenly pointed over his shoulder, her eyes wide.

"WHOA! Look at that!"

Sirius spun around his eyes scanning a perfectly ordinary part of the castle.

"What? I don't see anything." He turned back to find an empty spot beside him. Raelyn had disappeared. "Damn it!"

* * *

One morning, Daphne met Severus in the entrance before the Great Hall. She didn't have to sneak around to do so either. Realizing that made Daphne feel a bit more content. Severus was waiting for her, hunched with his black eyes narrowed and his hair shielding parts of his face. Daphne was beaming happily beside him with her hand on one hip. It didn't matter to her what people were saying about them being polar opposites. When she saw him, she felt happy.

"Hey Daph!" Lily waved as she joined them. "Hello Severus."

Not a second later, James came bolting out from behind a nearby tapestry that had to be a secret route. Ignoring Daphne's greeting, he reached out for Lily's arm.

"Lily, listen I think we have to…"

Lily jerked her elbow away before he could ever touch it.

"I'll see you two inside, okay?" She chimed. James watched her back as she retreated. Acting like it didn't bother him, he followed her in.

Daphne sat with Lily today. She had been alternating between Severus and Remus and Lily. As she ate her omelet, the mail came in the usual swarm of owls. Daphne noted that the Ravenclaw table had gone rather quiet. Like everyone else who noticed, she turned to see what was going on and what she found shocked her. There was a Howler among them. The red envelope was easy to spot as it began to smoke. However, nothing was more shocking than the owner of the mail. Jasmine was holding it with a panicked face.

"_Jasmine_?" Remus was just as startled as Daphne and everyone else who couldn't believe a Ravenclaw had received a howler. Jasmine seemed to be contemplating calmly leaving the Great Hall, but the envelope burst before she could even move.

"JASMINE LUVINIA!"

Beside Daphne, Lily identified the loud, shrilly voice as her aunt, Jasmine's mother.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING OVER THERE? I THOUGHT I DIDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT I GOT TODAY? I GOT A LETTER! A LETTER FROM YOUR CHARMS TEACHER, PROFESSOR FLITWICK, INFORMING ME THAT YOU GOT A C IN YOUR LAST ESSAY! A C!"

Jasmine threw her book bag on the envelope, but that could hardly drown out the sharp sound.

"WHAT IS THAT? I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER! JASMINE, STOP FOOLING AROUND! I DIDN'T SEND YOU TO SHOOL SO YOU CAN SLACK OFF! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO GRADUATE SOON DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN DO THIS, UNDERSTAND? I BETTER SEE A HIGHER GRADE NEXT TIME AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! I DON'T WANT TO GET A LETTER LIKE THIS EVER AGAIN! YOU BETTER SHAPE UP!"

The voice finally died down and the chatter in the Great Hall began again. With her cheeks burning, Jasmine grabbed her belongings and left the hall as fast as she could. Sirius snickered at the Gryffindor table and Daphne couldn't help snapping at him that it was not funny.

"I'd better go." Remus rushed out after Jasmine. Halfway to the library, he caught up with her. Her eyes were puffy like she had been tearing.

She saw him coming to meet her and said, "I don't have time. I need to go study." Jasmine hurried forward, but Remus hurried to keep up.

"Studying is all very well," Remus agreed. "But I don't understand why you didn't tell me about the essay."

Jasmine stopped in her tracks.

"It was _one_ essay." She cried holding up a one on her finger. "_One_. It's not my fault. A lot has been going on. Plus, I have so many classes to try and remember."

"You have _much_ more than you need," Remus emphasized. "Why don't you just drop a few classes?"

"No, I don't want to drop." Jasmine appeared scandalized by the very idea. "I can manage it."

Remus sighed.

"It doesn't really seem that way."

"_What_? I can do it," Jasmine insisted firmly. "I told you I've just been distracted lately."

"By me?" Remus asked uncertainly. "Is this my fault?"

"No, it's mine." Jasmine shook her head causing a few strands of dark brown hair to fall out of her bun. "I haven't been focused."

Remus wasn't convinced as he thoughtfully brushed her hair back into place.

"But-"

"Could you just leave me alone already? I need to go study." Jasmine snapped, then inhaled quickly when she realized what she had just done. The light left Remus' eyes and he coldly nodded.

"I understand. Please forgive me for ever bothering you."

"Remus, I didn't mean…"

Remus didn't stay to hear her.

After that, Jasmine spent all of her free time huddled up in the library and Daphne rarely caught a glimpse of her friend around the castle anymore. It certainly seemed to Daphne that everyone dear to her was falling apart. It bothered her to think that they might all graduate and not be friends anymore. It seemed like such along time ago that they were all laughing together.

Jasmine and Remus weren't the only ones who had left breakfast early that day. Sirius had too. He was on a mission with the Marauder's Map. There was something he had to get off of his chest. Oddly enough, the label marked Raelyn Eustacia was on the fourth floor.

"Hey!" Sirius said when he stepped out right beside her. "Why are you going this way to class?"

Raelyn looked startled to see him there, and since nothing ever startled her, Sirius was pleased.

"Free castle, Black. I can go in circles if I like," she replied quickening her pace.

"Seems inconvenient," Sirius commented. "Anyway, I was trying to say something the other day before you…"

Raelyn pointed out one of the large windows.

"BLOODY HELL! Look at that!"

Sirius began turning his head to see what she found so shocking.

"Wha- hey I'm not going to fall for that again."

Without warning, Raelyn's hand flew up and smacked him right on the forehead. The unexpected force made Sirius stagger back.

"What the bloody hell!" He barked as he rubbed the sore red spot. "What was that for?"

"Uh a bee, dangerous creatures," Raelyn explained practically before snapping her fingers. "You know I think I have some bug repellent."

"Wait!" Sirius missed her hand and once again she was gone.

* * *

One of the worst experiences Daphne ever had at Hogwarts happened after a History of Magic lesson. It had been well over a week since the James and Sirius had stopped speaking to her. Still, she hoped any day now they would come around, but what happened when Professor Binns let them out early that day killed all her optimism.

Daphne was just stepping out the door when she knew it was going to happen. She had seen Sirius and James play this prank so many times before it was impossible not to feel it coming. The second her Mary Jane shoes hit a particular brick, she knew she was done for. Daphne covered her face in time, but the rest of her was soon covered in greenish slim, the stuff one might see in a sewer. It also smelled like sewer when Daphne uncovered her face to inhale. An empty bucket hung over her ruined hair. Some students coming out of the class broke into gales of laughter. Normally, no one would dare laugh or her friends would have beaten them to a pulp, but today she had no friends to rescue her. She only had ex friends who had done this to her in the first place and they were busy chuckling too.

Sensing mischief, Peeves bounced over and upon spotting her began happily throwing inkbottles. They crashed all around her. Daphne put up a shield up of course, but people found Peeves entertaining. It was Lily who finally stepped up.

"Avis!"

A wave of birds shot out of her wand like bullets and headed straight at the poltergeist. After cursing at the red head, he retreated down the hall.

"Daph, are you okay?" Lily asked her face full of concern as Daphne lowered her shield. Daphne said nothing. She felt empty. Except for her eyes. Tears were welling up there. Quickly she found James and Sirius among the onlookers.

"I never thought you would do this to me!" Immediately, hot streams began pouring down her face. At least, they had the decency too look ashamed, even if they didn't apologize. Not that Daphne cared anymore.

"I will never forgive you." She tried to wipe the tears from her face, but since her robe was dripping in slim the only thing she accomplished was spreading slim across her cheeks. Students behind her were suddenly being pushed out of the way and Severus came out startled to see her in such a bad state.

"Are you alright?" He asked offering his assistance to help her stand upright. He didn't even care that she had slim on her or that she smelled bad.

"No." Daphne cried harder. Severus waved his wand and Daphne felt cold water and sponges, then hot air, and within minutes she was clean, but that didn't stop her from crying.

"It's alright now." Severus pulled her into a one armed hug so she could cry freely without worrying about people watching. And cry she did. When the students finally began herding to their next class, Daphne pulled back and rubbed her red eyes. Not everyone had gone though, as a voice suddenly rose up.

"This is all your fault!"

Without warning someone flew in from the left and tackled Severus to the ground. Daphne assumed it would be Sirius, but was startled to see a boy with messy, jet-black hair.

"James!" Lily screeched. He was on top of Severus trying to strangle him, but the Slytherin was fighting him off.

"This is all your fault!" James furiously shouted down at him. "This is all your fault! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Sirius joined James a second later and Severus scrambled to fight them both off. Daphne and Lily immediately sprung into action, trying to pull them away.

"Stop this! Get off! Don't hurt him!" Daphne yelled as she struggled.

"Sirius your hand!" Lily cried because the white bandage had unraveled and his hand was beginning to bleed again. "Stop! James stop!"

"Why are these hallways always so packed? Excuse me, I'm trying to get to the library." Jasmine stumbled onto the chaotic scene. The handful of thick books she had been holding thudded to the ground. Jasmine was never one to let books touch the filthy floor, but the situation was a bad one so she made the exception. She joined right in trying to help Daphne and her cousin yank the boys off each other.

"Do you want to lose Gryffindor points?" Jasmine threatened as she dodged a fist. "You'll lose a chance at the house cup in your last year!"

Within seconds Remus had joined them too.

"Hold onto them firmly and pull back," he instructed taking charge of the situation. Daphne gripped onto James' robe, but she couldn't get him off no matter how hard she pulled.

"Stop! Please stop!"

"I'm afraid they leave me no choice. Stand back." Remus whipped out his wand and pointed it at the bunch. There was a bang and all three boys got tossed away from each other. Severus quickly got up on his elbows. There was a cut on his lip, but he looked unharmed. Daphne lowered herself to check him.

"Are you okay?" She asked feeling the tears want to flow freely again. She softly touched his cheeks, as she looked him over. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm sorry."

His breathing was ragged, but Severus shook his head.

"Don't apologize." Severus brushed a piece of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "It's not your fault."

It took both Remus and Jasmine to hold Sirius' arms behind his back and his legs kicked out viciously as he tried to get free again.

"Let go!" He barked. "It's his fault!"

"Calm yourself!" Remus snapped at him.

"Sirius your hand! There's blood all over you shirt!" Jasmine said and she winced every time he moved.

Daphne stood and faced them, willing her tears to stop. Once her sadness gave way, her anger took over.

"Severus didn't do anything wrong! Stop trying to blame him. Blame me if you want. Hate me if you want. You can play all the pranks you want on us, but that won't change anything. If you were real friends, you would forgive my mistake already and accept my decision."

Further away, James was doubled over taking in deep breaths. His glasses were hanging off one ear.

"Ugly git," he muttered.

Lily walked right up to James, lifted her hand, and slapped him across the face. The hall went quiet. James already had a red hand mark on his cheek, but he didn't say anything. He didn't even look at Lily. James just turned his back on her and quietly walked away. Daphne could see Lily's hand trembling and when she left there were big tears dripping from her green eyes. Daphne never felt worse. Lily was a champion, but that came with a price.

After sending Daphne to take Severus away, ordering Sirius to go see Madame Pomfrey, and dealing with the remaining students, Remus realized Jasmine and the books she had been carrying were no where in sight. There was only one place to go. Remus made his way to the library.

Jasmine yawned tiredly as she read the same paragraph for the third time. Madame Pince loudly stacked some books a few feet away. Forcing her eyes awake, Jasmine tried to concentrate, but felt so sleepy. _Why was she so tired? _She wasn't the one who had been fighting earlier. Then again she had been staying up late to add in some extra study time.

"Jasmine," Someone whispered into her ear.

Jasmine snuggled up closer. _Why was her pillow so hard? _

"_Jasmine?_"

"Hmm?" She groaned. "Just five more minutes."

"Alright, but it's not like I'm an alarm clock."

That voice. That was not her mother's voice, Jasmine thought as she blinked. Remus' warm smile came into focus. He was standing over her suddenly looking quite amused.

"I told Madame Pince you were reading about sleep draughts," he said softly.

"You didn't?" Remembering that she was in school library, Jasmine shot up and heard a horrible tear of paper. The page she had been sleeping on was stuck to her cheek and no longer connected to the book.

"Have you formed some sort of grudge against that book?" Remus lightly asked. Obviously, he did not see the seriousness of the situation. Gasping, Jasmine searched the area for Madame Pince, but didn't see her.

"She'll murder me!" Jasmine started. Remus carefully unstuck the paper from her cheek.

"Not to worry," he reassured her. "I'll have this fine book repaired in no time. Madame Pince won't even notice."

Remus put the ripped edge against the book and carefully ran the tip of his wand over it. The page was safely back in place just like he said and Jasmine couldn't even tell where it had been torn. Remus took the seat beside her and gestured to the long parchment she had out.

"Are you finished?"

"Five more inches left. I convinced Professor Flitwick to give me another chance at that essay." Jasmine couldn't help wondering now why Remus was here. She thought he was not speaking to her.

"If you ever need help, I could be your tutor," Remus suggested. Jasmine let out a relieved sigh.

"Deal!"

"Really?" Remus blinked. He was sure she would protest.

"I didn't mean to snap at you the other day. I was just frustrated at my mother and at myself. Besides, I've never received a grade that low. It was a lot to take in," Jasmine began explaining quickly.

"I figured it might be something like that," Remus wisely said, then he pulled up a leather bound book to read the title. "Now what do you say we find ourselves five more inches of material? But this time try not to mutilate the books."

Jasmine smiled at him as he opened the first book. He never looked more handsome then when he was reading.

"I'll do my best," she replied.

* * *

Sirius stomped down the first floor hall. _Daphne, Snivellus, Remus, and annoying Jasmine be damned! _He didn't need them and he didn't need to go to Madame Pomfrey. Sirius raised his foot to kick over a suit of armor, but he recognized a small girl trying to sneak along the otherwise empty corridor, and stopped.

"Hey you!" He called out. Raelyn sped up her tiptoeing, but he was beside he in a flash.

"Are you trying to avoid me?"

"What? That's crazy!" Raelyn declared and she was about to let out a fake laugh, but she stopped. Not only was Sirius' hair messy, but his uniform was wrinkled.

"Do you know you have blood all over your shirt?" She asked. Sirius scoffed and opened his mouth to say it was nothing, but nothing came out. Raelyn had lifted his shirt up on the bloody side and her fingertips were grazing his perfect, unscarred skin.

A bolt of electricity shot thorough him and Sirius shivered. Her hand was warm so he played this off by muttering, "cold."

His shirt dropped back down.

"Arm wrestle any trolls lately?" Raelyn questioned like she hadn't just been undressing him and checking his flat stomach. Sirius frowned.

"Trolls?"

"Your hand," Raelyn pointed to the bloody mess at his right side. "What happened?"

"Are you trying to change the subject?" Sirius promptly asked.

"No." Because he looked like he didn't believe her, she added unconvincingly. "I'm concerned."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh that echoed around them.

"You've never been concerned for me in your life."

"Maybe." Raelyn took his hurt hand and moved it around looking at it from different angles. She never asked if she could, but Sirius didn't care. He let her do whatever she wanted.

"I thought it'd be better by now, but it looks bad," she finally sighed.

"Are you talking about my hand?" For a minute, Sirius thought she might be referring to something else.

"As much as I dislike hospitals, you better go see Madame Pomfrey about that. You wouldn't want it to fall off," Raelyn concluded. Sirius almost laughed again.

"Is that you're professional medical opinion?" He shook his head letting strands of loose hair fall into his eyes. "I'm not going until I talk to you."

Raelyn seemed to get annoyed.

"You want to bleed all over this castle and die? You're already pale."

Sirius stepped back.

"Wow that was almost convincing," he started.

"You're welcome to drop dead in my book. It would save me the trouble of finishing you off. Go ahead." Raelyn happily gestured to the stone floor below them.

"Listen…" Sirius began. "If I'm going to die." He paused to roll his eyes. "I want to tell you something."

"Times up!"

The door to the right burst open and a flood of first years filled the cramped hall. Sirius tried to fight his way to Raelyn, but she slipped among the students and was gone.

* * *

Daphne snuggled closer to Severus in his four poster bed. He had refused to set foot in Gryffindor tower, so Daphne agreed to go down to the dungeons. Not that it was a big compromise. Now that her Hogwarts family had become dysfunctional, Gryffindor tower was feeling less like home these days. After quickly changing into her red, silk robe, Daphne had joined Severus again. Having charmed the surrounding area of his bed, they could speak normally without worrying about being overheard by his sleeping roommates.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" Daphne carefully cradled Severus' cheek. It was her greatest fear realized to see James and Sirius attacking Severus because of her. Severus was in his pajamas too, plaid boxers and a white t-shirt. He peered down at her.

"Positive."

"Are you mad?" Daphne asked quietly casting her eyes down. She felt riddled with guilt for everything that was happening.

"Not at you."

Daphne's round eyes blinked up at him.

"I'm really sorry," she repeated for the millionth time.

"I said don't apologize," Severus said shortly.

"I feel like everything's my fault right now." None of this would be happening if she had told her friends.

"It is pointless to blame one person for everything," he remarked.

"Your house seems pretty upset," Daphne commented. Besides her friends giving them a hard time, certain Slytheirns seemed very displeased with Severus' choice, especially Mulciber.

"Not all of them."

Daphne gave him a questioning look and the corner of Severus' lip curled up.

"Baxter shook my hand when he heard," Severus confessed. Daphne's arched brows shot up.

"Did he?"

"Then he asked if he had a chance with you after you dumped me." From his face, Daphne could tell Severus didn't think Baxter stood a chance.

"What did you tell him?" Daphne curiously asked. Severus peered down at her.

"Are you dumping me?" He asked slightly amused.

"Well you know how I feel about Baxter. He's such a stud," Daphne exaggerated.

"That's a shame then," Severus replied in his low voice.

"Why?" Daphne questioned. Severus smirked like he had a funny secret.

"Because he won't be coming near you anytime soon."

Daphne frowned.

"He's not buried in the forest is he?" She asked. Severus slowly shook his head.

"Definitely not… yet anyway. But if you ever leave me for him, I may have to try that."

Daphne sighed dramatically.

"I guess I'm stuck with you then, aren't I?"

"Looks that way," Severus answered in a low voice.

"Too bad," Daphne shrugged. "Say do you think maybe I should get rid of my other boyfriends too then?"

"Not to worry, I took care of them already," Severus assured her. Daphne smiled at him adoringly.

"What would I do without you?" She asked then broke into a fit of giggles.

The end of Severus' mouth tilted up as he watched her. After a few moments, he said, "Go out with me Saturday."

That was not what Daphne had been expecting to hear. It stopped her laughter at once.

"What?"

"Saturday," Severus repeated. "I want to take you out."

Daphne sat up straighter, feeling happier than she had felt in a while.

"Like a date?"

"What else?" Severus responded easily. "I'm not sure if you've noticed but somehow all our time together always get ruined or ends or something."

"How could I not notice? Am I an idiot?" Daphne cried. It really was always something ruining their time together, but now… now they didn't have to hide or worry about someone finding out. They could go on a date, a real date in the open.

"We deserve to go out without worrying about anything," Severus explained.

He was doing it to cheer her up. He didn't say it, but Daphne knew it. And it worked because she was suddenly really excited and looking forward to the weekend.

Severus didn't move, but he kept his eyes fixed on her as she sat in his lap one leg on either side of him. Daphne cupped one of his cheeks and slowly lowered her face to meet his. As their lips met, Severus inhaled sharply through his nose. His arms remained rested on either side of him, but he responded with his mouth kissing her hard.

* * *

The following morning, not even double History of Magic could stop Daphne from beaming.

"Is that a smile I see?" Remus asked curiously.

"I'm going on a date with Severus," Daphne blurted happily. It's not like it mattered if anyone overheard.

"Ah I thought it might be something like that."

Jasmine popped her head out from behind her book long enough to ask, "haven't you been on one before?"

"Not like this," Daphne told her.

"Where are you going?" Jasmine asked as she added a few more lines to her essay that was already six inches longer than it needed to be.

"I don't know." Daphne shrugged. "He's planning it. I could just go to the Three Broomsticks and I wouldn't care. Why can't it be Saturday already?"

By the time Charms came around, Daphne was envisioning all the various things her and Severus could do together on their date. She was so delighted and she wasn't the only one. As soon as Professor Flitwick handed back essays, Jasmine let out a small cheer. She thanked the professor a hundred times then passed her parchment to Remus so he could read her top grade.

"Who's the master at Charms?" Jasmine cheered as she straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin a little higher. The silver prefect badge gleamed on her chest with a renewed pride.

"Hey, some of us didn't need to rewrite," Daphne pointed out with one eyebrow raised high. Jasmine waved off her remark. Nothing could get her down.

"It's the final grade that matters," she declared.

"Here, here," Remus saluted her. "I knew you could do it."

Jasmine smiled at him kindly, her brown eyes filled with warmth. Remus was so good to her and he never asked for anything.

"Alright," she sighed. "You win."

Remus looked at her with a slightly puzzled expression.

"I'm sorry? Were we in a contest?"

"Sort of." Jasmine smirked, puzzling Remus even more. Once class finished, Jasmine took Remus' hand and hurried him away without any explanation.

"Are you going to explain where we are going?" Remus asked as she pulled him through the throngs of students. "Do I get to see my prize for winning?"

"Something like that."

Seconds later, Jasmine spotted what she was looking for. It was pretty easy to spot someone of Peter's size after all. Peter recoiled when Jasmine rushed up to him. He seemed quite terrified of her, but instead of yelling or being cross with him, Jasmine just stood calmly.

"Peter," she began with determination. "We're so sorry for not telling you about us. It was wrong to keep it a secret. Remus just didn't want you to be hurt or sad."

When Peter realized she wasn't going to yell at him, he slowly straightened out though he remained watchful.

"I hope you will find it in yourself to forgive us," Jasmine concluded. Peter front teeth slowly emerged as he hesitantly smiled.

"O-of c-c-course."

Jasmine let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Great, I'm glad we got that settled."

Remus, however, continued to search Peter's watery eyes.

"Do you really mean it Wormtail? No hard feelings?"

Peter nervously shook his head.

"Of course n-not."

Remus happily took Peter's hand into his own and Peter didn't flinch at all.

"That's excellent. How about we all do something together on Friday?" He suggested though Jasmine's smiled seemed somewhat forced when she agreed.

"I can't," Peter replied and he really did appear upset by this.

"Oh busy already? Jasmine chimed.

"We're going to London, James, Sirius and me that is. We're all going this Friday," Peter explained.

"To _London_? Whatever for? Have they gone _mad_?" Jasmine bellowed.

"We're going to roller disco." Peter answered getting somewhat nervous again.

"_Roller disco_?" Jasmine repeated like she could hardly believe her ears. "They're going to risk expulsion for roller disco?"

"We'll have to get together another time perhaps," Remus calmly informed Peter. He was so used to Sirius and James nothing shocked him anymore.

"Okay," Peter nodded eagerly. "I'd like that. Actually… nevermind."

"No go on," Remus encouraged.

"You could come on Friday… to roller disco." Peter glanced at Jasmine as he bit his bottom lip. "We could skate?"

"Out of the question!" Jasmine snapped at once. Remus grabbed a hold of Jasmine's shoulders as he steered her away. He smiled at Peter.

"We'll think about it," he said.

Jasmine crossed her arms with a slight pout. She couldn't believe she had just apologized to Peter, but it was for Remus. Hopefully, he was happy now. Actually, Jasmine could feel his gaze moving over her. Jasmine glanced up curiously.

"What? You're not going to tell me that wasn't sincere enough are you?"

Remus could barely contain his grin.

"I knew you'd come around," he said.

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"How?"

"You're a nice person. You mean well." Remus explained then added as an afterthought. "I love that."

"Oh really? Just that?" Jasmine playfully inquired.

"And other things." Remus bent down a placed a few small kisses along her jaw. He was ready to pull back, but Jasmine took hold of the back of his neck and forced him back down so his lips collided against her. She could never get enough of him. It didn't even matter that a professor could catch them at any moment. Remus took a hold of both of her arms as Jasmine's fingers intertwined with the light hair in the back of his neck causing his ponytail to fall out as he eagerly returned her kiss. She could feel his skin burning as his warm lips expertly moved over hers. Jasmine parted her wet lips allowing him to take over all of her mouth.

Remus Lupin kissed like heaven.

* * *

When Daphne heard Jasmine apologized to Peter she was mildly shocked, but nothing surprised her more than the comment about roller disco. Daphne stood up so fast she knocked over the chair she had been sitting in.

"They're going to roller disco without me?" She cried. The study hall class glanced up from their homework. Jasmine pulled her back into her seat.

"It's not personal," Jasmine whispered hurriedly. "They always go somewhere and break rules."

Daphne hardly let her finish before jumping in again.

"But I introduced them to roller disco. I love roller disco. I've been saying I want to go roller disco!"

"Okay, maybe it is personal," Jasmine admitted. "But what can you do? They're mad."

"I'll tell you what I can do," Daphne said.

"Oh no."

"I'm going."

"Daphne, I'm not sure that's a smart idea," Jasmine began hesitantly.

"I don't care. I'm going and there's nothing you can say to convince me not to." Daphne added because she could already see that Jasmine was ready for a fight.

"But-"

"I'm going and I'm taking Lily, right Lily?" Daphne innocently blinked at the red head that had just arrived at their table. Under the table, her fingers were crossed.

"Right!" Lily replied with hardly any hesitation. Then she saw Jasmine's look of disapproval. "Wait, what did I agree to?

"Roller disco this Friday!" Daphne said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"_Roller disco_? Where is there going to be a roller disco around here?" Lily questioned.

"It's in London." Jasmine was only too happy to inform her.

"_London_?"

With her eyes big and her hands clasped together tightly, Daphne begged her friend.

"Oh come on please, Lily, _please_. I have to go. I'm going to talk to them one way or another. They cannot roller disco without me."

"I should have known they were involved," Lily remarked as she slumped into her seat.

"Who else?" Jasmine told her.

It only took another fifteen minutes of Daphne pleading for Lily to finally concede. Jasmine however, would take the rest of the day.

* * *

Friday morning, Daphne was ready. She could tell Jasmine was already nervous at breakfast. The Ravenclaw would not stop talking and when she did her face just looked worried.

Daphne had told Severus about the Marauder's going to the roller disco. He thought they would get caught and expelled, which he obviously wouldn't mind much if they were. Since Daphne didn't want to keep anymore secrets, she had informed Severus of her plan a few hours later. This seemed to really freak him out and he did his best to persuade her not to go. He thought it was a stupid idea and pointless, but she didn't change her mind. Besides, she would have Remus, Jasmine and Lily with her. To top it off Jasmine had made them a portkey to get there. They just had to sneak off school grounds to use it.

"What if it doesn't work?" Jasmine squeaked as they waited in the hallway for their last class to begin.

"Then we're not going far, are we?" Lily replied.

"We'll just fly," Daphne exclaimed just to alarm Jasmine. It was amusing seeing her friend freak out. Daphne had no real intention of flying. It would take a long time to get to London if they took brooms, not to mention how sore they would be once they got off them. As if on cue, James appeared beside Lily. Unfortunately he had nothing to say to Daphne, he was staring fixedly at Lily's face with his eyes narrowed.

"Hey Lily, what's that on your face?"

Immediately Lily's hands shot up to her cheeks. Her green eyes were wide as she felt around for something.

"On my face? What's on my face? Daphne?" She asked. Daphne shook her head. Besides a light scatter of freckles on her smooth skin, there was nothing on Lily's face.

Suddenly, James lowered his face. With his eyes shut, he kissed Lily lightly on the lips.

Lily nearly melted on the spot as she inhaled deeply. She missed James. Missed his ridiculousness, his mischief making, his humor, his outspokenness, his cockiness, his handsome face, his brilliant smile, and especially his lips on hers. But she was making a point so she didn't stop him when he reluctantly pulled back.

James rested his forehead on her for a moment, enjoying her closeness. He wanted to kiss her again. Instead he just said, "Oh it was only me."

* * *

Sirius shoved the map back into his pocket and crossed his arms. He was supposed to be getting ready to go to London. Instead, he was in the dark dungeons. He just couldn't be at peace and go roller disco until he spoke to Raelyn. He leaned back on the stone wall and waited until she rounded the corner to speak.

"What you don't eat anymore?"

Jumping back with a hand over her heart, Raelyn turned to face him.

"Are you stalking me or just trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You're never in any of your usual places and you've even stopped coming to the Great Hall for meals," Sirius continued darkly.

"You are stalking me," Raelyn confirmed. Sirius ignored her comment and just stared at her.

"You're trying to avoid me, aren't you?"

"Who wouldn't want to avoid a creepy stalker?" Raelyn retaliated.

"I'm not a stalker," Sirius angrily countered as he pushed off the wall to tower over her. Raelyn did not feel intimidated by this. She merely rolled her hazel eyes.

"Says the man who's staking out my usual places."

"That's because I'm trying to tell you something and you won't let me," Sirius replied in frustration. "Are you doing it on purpose?"

Raelyn sighed and shook her head slowly.

"I don't understand."

"What?" Sirius blinked.

"Why are you even talking to me?" She asked. Sirius was puzzled.

"I've been telling you why. I want to tell you something, but you won't hold still long enough for me to say it.

"No, I got that part. Why are you talking to me in the first place?" Sirius gave her an '_isn't it obvious'_ look so Raelyn emphasized her point.

"_I'm a Slytherin_."

"I know what you are," he muttered unhappily.

"Then?" She asked sharply. Sirius gave her a questioning look.

"_What_?"

"You think I don't know what's going on? You're ignoring one of your best friends because you found out, very late might I add, that she happens to like a Slytherin. She's a Gryffindor and she likes a Slytherin. Isn't it just the crime of a century?" Raelyn finished sarcastically.

"It is," Sirius stated firmly, his gray eyes darkening. "What's your point?"

"_I'm a Slytherin_!" She emphasized, her voice rising. Sirius winced every time she said it.

"I got it. _And_?"

Not expecting any contact, Sirius was shocked when Raelyn put a small hand on his chest and the other on her own. Immediately, his heartbeat quickened its pace. It was crazy how one little touch could do this to him and how he had gone so long without noticing. He wondered if Raelyn could feel it speed up, but she didn't make fun of him, so he figured she couldn't. Besides, she was looking up at him seriously as she spoke.

"You're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. Shouldn't you be ignoring yourself and hating me?"

Sirius gave a start.

"That's different." _There was no way on Earth he and Raelyn were anything like Daphne and Severus._

Maybe it was the lack of light in the dungeons, but Sirius thought he saw a sad look flicker across Raelyn's face. She dropped her hands.

"No, it's really not." She moved to step past him.

_Damn! _He realized it too late. Sirius shut his eyes.

"Raelyn, wait."

He tried to reach for her arm, but she moved too quickly this time

"I don't want to speak to you, Gryffindor. Go talk to someone from your house. Lions should stick with lions and snakes with snakes, right?"

Sirius was left standing alone, knowing he had just made a huge mistake. Any miniscule hope or possibility he had with Raelyn had just been crushed and he had no one to blame but himself.

_Who said lions couldn't be with snakes, and snakes with lions?_ Oh yeah, that was him. His own mouth had declared he couldn't be with Raelyn. By saying Daphne couldn't be with Severus, Sirius had just doomed himself to a life without the girl he loved. Because Raelyn was right, it really wasn't any different when he thought about it. _Snakes, lions, eagles, and badgers: weren't they just all people in the end anyway? What really made them all so different?_

* * *

Darkness swept over Hogwarts as the night took over the sky. The castle grew peaceful as students and teachers all retreated to their dormitories. Only one spot was still alive with movement and that was the seventh floor staircase. Slowly four figures were making their way down doing their best not to make any noise. They had two near misses with Peeves and Professor Kettleburn, but they had all hidden in time to avoid being caught.

Luckily, outside the air was warm because Daphne had dressed for a night of roller disco. She had put on some tiny lime green shorts and a yellow tank top with rainbow knee high socks. Meanwhile, Jasmine wore leopard leggings and black tank top with a neon orange headband. Lily chose a short neon pink dress with purple tights. Remus was the only normal looking one as he refused to wear any type of day glow items. Instead, he wore his gray jeans and an aqua blue short sleeved dress shirt.

As soon as they were outside of the castle grounds, Jasmine opened small brown leather pouch she had slung on her shoulder and emptied the portkey onto the grass. It was a bright yellow rubber duck.

"What?" Jasmine asked when they all stared at it.

"A rubber ducky?" Daphne said with a raised eyebrow.

"It had to be travel size. I'm not going to carry around something huge. What if I accidentally touched it and got transported to London alone?" Jasmine responded with a light blush on her cheeks.

No one said anything else.

They all stood in a close circle around the rubber duck. When Jasmine counted to three, they each touched the portkey with one finger. At once, Daphne felt as if she was being pulled forward. Her feet were off the ground and she was speeding toward her destination in a blur of color.

After a few seconds, they landed on the hard floor in a dim abandoned alley. Seeing chewed gum near her arm, Daphne hurried to her feet. There were a few metal trashcans to the left and a single beat up door to her right. From that red door, Daphne could hear a stream of loud music pouring out into the night. That was it. After brushing themselves off, the four of them moved out of the alley and into the main street. There was a line to get in, but Daphne winked at the burly man guarding the door and he let them pass through without any difficulties.

Inside, it was a true roller disco with multi colored strobe lights, disco balls, and glow sticks. People were gliding and dancing across the packed room on their skates. Even in the dimly lit room with flashing lights, Daphne easily spotted James and Sirius. They had both worn white three-piece suits with black dress shirts. They looked like incredibly handsome brothers and several girls had noticed. One girl was just skating in circles around them probably hoping they would notice her. Peter was with them too, in a gray three piece suit that was so tight. The buttons appeared ready to burst. The large boy kept crashing down onto his bottom and spent more time on the floor than skating. Daphne and her friends rented some two toned skates for a few pounds.

"I'll see you in a bit, enjoy yourselves!" Daphne said to her friends as she finished lacing her skates and headed out onto the smooth wooden floor. Daphne skated easily between people until she was right near James and Sirius. James spotted her first and his eyes popped open as he uttered the first words he had spoken to her in a while.

"Daphne, what are you doing here?" He asked as he stopped skating.

"Surprised to see me?"

"Yes!" Sirius replied as he came to a pause too.

"You wouldn't be surprised if you would talk to me," Daphne pointed out right away. They were talking so that was a good start.

"And you wouldn't be surprised if you invited me along. How could you roller disco without me? You know I love it. You know I've been wanting to come."

"We didn't exactly feel like coming with you," Sirius bluntly told her. Sometimes that brutal honesty of his was too much for her. Daphne rolled her eyes.

"I said I was sorry so many times already, just let it go."

"Maybe we don't want to let it go," James shouted over the loud music.

"You're being stubborn," Daphne argued back. "Everyone else is okay with me and Severus dating. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"Everyone else just doesn't see what a git he is," Sirius barked.

"He's not a git!" She insisted as a couple skated by holding hands.

"He's going to hurt you one day, Daph," James said with so much certainty it bothered Daphne. Daphne hated what he was saying, but the sound of her nickname made her jump on the inside.

"He's an ugly slime ball who's going to hurt you," Sirius continued very loudly. Nearby, Peter slid across the floor face first.

"He's not going to hurt me!" Daphne insisted.

"Yes, he will," James continued. "He's a dark arts loving prick. He can't possibly feel anything real towards you." Daphne felt his words hit her hard and when he noticed, James softened a little. "Sorry, but it's true. He's no good."

"He is!" Daphne persisted. "You just don't want to see it because you hate him."

"Its not because we hate him," Sirius claimed.

Daphne knew it was late at night, but she was feeling extra exhausted. She was tired of arguing with people about Severus. She was tired of pleading his case over and over again. If only everyone could just see what she saw, things would be so much simpler. When she was with Severus, she noticed his genuine kindness. He was certainly more blunt and harsh than most people, but then again, so was Sirius.

The music had changed to a slower song. Further away, Daphne saw Jasmine and Remus skating hand in hand. At least, they were cheerful, though they both would peek over every few seconds. Daphne knew they worried about her and was grateful they had come with her, especially Jasmine.

"Sirius, he makes me smile," Daphne explained. She hoped he would understand what that simple phrase of his meant. Sirius pulled a face, making strand of black hair fall into his eyes.

"He makes me puke."

"James, he's my Lily." Daphne tried. It didn't work.

"Don't insult her like that," James responded right away. Daphne stomped her skate, which was difficult to do without falling.

"Why do you guys have to be so difficult? Why is it so hard just to be content for me and accept my decision?"

"Because it's him!" James said in frustration. "It's Snape! That guy doesn't deserve you, Daph."

"You could do so much better. Why are you settling for a big nosed loser?" Sirius continued. Daphne was grateful that they had lowered their voices with the music, but it didn't stop her from raising hers.

"I'm not settling! I'm happy with him," she declared. Neither of them looked like they believed her.

"Listen," Daphne started again in a quieter voice. "You're my best friends. We've known each other a long time. I've always been there for you guys, to support your decisions, and I need you guys to give Severus a chance and be happy for me. Can't you do that for me?"

They couldn't look her in the eyes now. They were busy shuffling on their skates. It was a long silence filled only with the chatting people around them and the next fast song. Finally, Daphne thought they were ready to accept her choice. Except they never got to say it because in that moment, Lily skated over and nearly crashed into her. Both Remus and Jasmine closely followed her.

"We need to get out here," The red head said firmly and she began grabbing Daphne's hand to pull her away.

"What? Why?" Daphne asked, slowing Lily down. From the look on Jasmine's face, Daphne thought maybe the headmaster himself had found them here in the Roller Disco.

"We just got here," Daphne complained. James immediately moved forward.

"Lily, what's going on? Your face is pale."

Lily indicated that they had to speak quietly. Slowly, she tilted her head towards the skate rental area.

"Look over there carefully," she mouthed.

Daphne pretended to be smoothing her hair and peeked behind her arm. Right under the neon red Skate Rental sign were two death eaters. Daphne began feeling a sudden rush of panic. Though they were in all black robes with hoods covering most of their faces, the roller disco was use to odd getups and no one seemed to notice or pay them a second glance.

"We should waste no time leaving," Remus replied and he held onto Jasmine's hand firmly.

"What are they doing at a place like this?" Daphne continued. She suddenly felt like any movement she made might draw attention to them. "It's filled with muggles here."

"Exactly," James said staring right over. "They must be planning something."

Sirius reached into his jacket and Daphne knew what he was looking for.

"Let's go over there and give them a friendly greeting." He was glaring at them fiercely and even in roller skates he appeared striking.

"Don't you dare, Sirius Black," Lily snapped. "You either, James Potter," she added when she saw him grasp at his pocket too.

"We can't start a fight or scene in a place like this," Daphne agreed. "It's packed with muggles."

"The Improper Use of Magic Office forbids us from performing magic in front of muggles. We'd be expelled for sure." Jasmine recited to get them to reconsider. "I'll send the Ministry a message right now. They can get the proper authorities qualified to deal with them here."

"Alright hurry out the back." Remus ushered them to the side of the roller rink then towards the back door. Along the way he grabbed Peter who was sliding along the rink on his stomach.

"We can't just leave and do nothing," James protested.

"They might get away," Sirius added.

"You're too easy to recognize," Lily stated as she pushed them both onward. "Both of you."

"Not to mention very tall," Daphne added. With those skates on, they were well over six feet. James seemed ready to object again, but Lily stopped him.

"Don't make me worry," she said firmly. That was the end of that. James remained silent.

"I think you're forgetting, Daphne that your picture is always in the paper as well," Remus reminded as he skated between a few people. He was holding a very confused Peter upright.

"Hurry!" Jasmine squealed. She couldn't get outside fast enough. Any moment, she expected the death eaters to swoop down on them.

Fortunately, they made it out the back door without any incidences. They were back in the abandoned alley and the cool night air. Having left their shoes at the rental area, they were all forced to walk barefoot after leaving their skates at the back door.

"Gross," Daphne complained when her feet felt moist. She had no clue what was wet in that alley and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Beside her, Jasmine penned a quick note on some spare parchment, made it invisible, and almost sent it before Remus stopped her.

"They'll know you're not in school if you send that," he informed.

"It's anonymous," Jasmine explained. "By the time they try a trace, we'll be long gone. I hope."

"Let's go then."

Jasmine nodded and dumped out her leather bag again. The rubber duck rolled out onto the stone floor. James raised an eyebrow as they all circled around it.

"Portkey?" He asked.

"What did you use?" Lily inquired. She expected them to have brooms stashed somewhere.

"Floo," James answered. Sirius gave a lopsided grin.

"McGonogall's fire place," he added. Sometimes they really were asking for it.

"Unbelievable," was the last word Jasmine uttered before they all touched the portkey.

Once again, Daphne felt the forceful pull on her navel and she was rushing forward and away from the London alley. Her friends bumped against her on either side for a few seconds before they landed right outside the gates of Hogwarts.

"I can't believe we didn't do anything," James whined as soon as he was steady. Daphne agreed inside of her head.

"We did something. We tipped off the ministry. They will take care of it," Jasmine insisted as she put away the useless rubber duck. All the magic was now gone and it was back to being a regular everyday object.

"We should have waited to make sure they took care of it," Sirius grumbled. Together the group sneaked up to the castle. The boys whined most of the way. The only time they were quiet was when they entered the entrance hall and carefully closed the doors of Hogwarts. Jasmine was the first to break the silence. She stopped mid step on her way to the staircase.

"Oh no."

"Snivellus," Sirius growled darkly. Daphne snapped around and saw Severus waiting near the far hallway.

"Should've known," James muttered.

Daphne hurried forward and moved Severus. If they attacked, she would be blocking him.

"What are doing here?" She asked quietly, taking his hands into hers. Normally she was very happy to see him, but right now was not the best time.

"I merely wanted to see if you got back alright," he replied his lips barely moving. His black eyes kept going from her face to the figures behind her. Then they landed on her outfit. He frowned.

"What are you wearing?"

"Like it?" Daphne posed. "It's for roller disco."

Severus raised a dark eyebrow. He had never been to a roller disco, but it did not seem like somewhere he would go. They were all dressed so ridiculously. Those shorts Daphne was wearing were nearly microscopic. He could practically see her entire leg. Severus cleared his throat, averted his eyes from staring down, and handed her his black robe.

"Here, maybe you should put this on."

"Bloody hell, McGonogall's coming!" James suddenly cried. Daphne glanced back to see he had the Marauder's Map open. Sirius looked slightly worried.

"If she catches me, I'm gone. She said so last time."

"Then why the heck did you go to the roller disco?" Jasmine chastised in a high voice. She had gone completely pale.

"Stay calm," Remus told her and Sirius. "Do we have any time?"

The answer to his question came one second later from around the corner.

"Who's there? Come out at once, I heard you." Professor McGonogall's stern voice echoed around them. No one moved.

"Peeves, is that you? Come out this instant!" She continued.

Severus looked into Daphne's worried eyes and gave a great sigh. He made her take his robe then pulled away. Daphne tried to stop Severus the moment she guessed what he was about to do, but she was too late. He was out of her reach.

"It's me professor," Severus muttered seriously as he quickly rounded the corner.

Daphne could not see either one of them, but she was sure the professor's lips were thin. All her friends held perfectly still. Daphne tried to step out as well, but Jasmine rushed forward and held her back

"It won't help him. Think of how you're dressed," she whispered quickly into Daphne's ear. "He can get in the least trouble. I'm sure that's why he did it. There's no point spoiling it."

Daphne knew Jasmine was right, but she hated to abandon him. It wasn't fair that would he be the only one to get in trouble. He hadn't even done anything wrong. Daphne felt terrible.

"Snape," McGonagall gasped. "What are you doing out of bed so late?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"That's no excuse for wandering the castle at nighttime. We have rules, Mr. Snape and it's best if you begin to remember them." Then suddenly the professor's voice drew closer. "Who else is there?"

There was only a short pause.

"No one," Severus replied.

"I heard voices," McGonagall continued.

"The portraits were talking," Severus' voice answered calmly.

"Oh," the professor's voice moved back. "I'm certain Professor Slughorn will not approve of this behavior. This is not the first time you have been caught either, is it?"

"No."

"You leave me no choice, Snape. Come to my office. Detention this Saturday will be best."

They all listened intently as the two pairs of footsteps retreated down the hall. Jasmine, who expected Daphne to burst out at any moment, finally let out a sigh of relief she had been holding in and let go of Daphne's arm. She forgot she had been grasping on so tight.

"He saved us," Lily breathed.

"That was very good of him," Remus remarked.

"You should be grateful!" Jasmine snapped toward James and Sirius, though neither of them looked thankful at all. In fact, they were chuckling animatedly. It was only Daphne who hadn't moved at all.

"Daphne?" Jasmine said slightly worried. Daphne suddenly felt very light headed and her eyes were burning.

"Did she say Saturday?" She breathlessly asked, her heart pounding.

"Yeah so?" Sirius commented, not noticing the atmosphere.

"Hah, Snivellus deserves it." James laughed some more.

"Idiot!" Peter added in merrily.

"Be quiet all of you!" Lily snapped. "Daph, are you okay?"

"I can't believe you!" Daphne shouted toward James and Sirius. "First, you don't talk to me, then you pull a cruel prank on me, and now this. I am so mad at you! Don't talk to me!"

Daphne turned her back on them and ran up the stairs without looking back.

"What was that?" Sirius questioned looking completely bewildered.

James ran a hand through his black hair.

"What's with her? What's so special about Saturday?"

Jasmine sadly stared to where Daphne had just run off.

"Saturday was their date," she informed them.


	35. Lions and Snakes

_A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for continuing to read an review my story:) Without further ado..._

* * *

**Lions and Snakes**

**_"A friend is one who knows you and loves you just the same." -Elbert Hubbard_**

"_I can't believe you!" Daphne shouted toward James and Sirius. "First you don't talk to me, then you pull a cruel prank on me, and now this. I am so mad at you! Don't talk to me!"_

_Daphne turned her back on them and ran up the stairs without looking back._

"_What was that?" Sirius questioned looking completely bewildered. _

_James ran a hand through his black hair. "What's with her? What's so special about Saturday?"_

_Jasmine sadly stared to where Daphne had just ran off. _

_"Saturday was their date," she informed them._

No one could say Daphne hadn't tried. She had tried to be friends with Sirius and James again. She had tried to get them to accept Severus. She had even gone to the roller disco to get them to talk to her.

Daphne was done trying.

They had been such jerks. Daphne just couldn't bring herself to forgive them this time. Not only did they let Severus take the blame for everything, but also they had the nerve to laugh at him when he got detention. It was unpardonable.

Like so many times before, that night Daphne lay awake in her four poster bed. It seemed to her that these past two years she had hardly gotten any sleep. Besides being piqued, she felt uneasy about having left Severus in that undesirable situation. Her overactive mind kept agonizing that he would be mad at her.

So when the first morning light seeped through the curtains, Daphne got up and quickly wrote a short note on her nightstand. She singed it and sent it flying on its way. For a moment, she watched it slip under the door before silently changing into her uniform. With the entire school still fast asleep, the castle was silent and felt abandoned. As Daphne moved through the uninhabited hallways, her black Mary Janes echoed on the stone floor. Daphne knew she would regret not sleeping more, but she felt restless so she made her way outside for some fresh air.

The spring morning was cool and the sky was clear blue. Soon enough, without realizing it, Daphne's feet had taken her to the quidditch pitch. As she stepped onto the green grass, she felt the sudden need to fly on a broomstick with the wind blowing on her face. It was then that she caught the sight of a broom already zooming in the air. It was so early, Daphne hadn't expected to see anyone out unless it was James, but she could tell from the figure it was not. This person was smaller than James. This person looked like Sirius with shorter black hair, which could only mean it was Regulus.

Regulus spun in the air a few times before flying lower. Daphne took this opportunity to wave at him. Regulus touched down on the ground where his black robe and shoulder bag lay a few feet from her. He appeared casual with his sleeves rolled up, but he had the haughty, aristocratic features the Black's were known for.

"You're amazing on a broom," Daphne told him as he easily lifted his bag in one hand and began walking towards the castle.

"Of course, I'm on the team," he replied pompously, but she could tell he was secretly pleased with her praise.

"Will you take me up?" Daphne asked before he could leave. Regulus stopped beside her and peered down at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"You want a ride from me?"

He was shorter than her friends were, but Daphne still had to look up at him. Daphne nodded.

"Why not?" She asked.

Again, he seemed silently pleased as he dropped his bag and robe on the grass again.

"Alright," he responded as he hopped back on his broom. "Get on."

After slipping off her shoes and robe, Daphne did as she was told and carefully climbed on right behind him. He had a newer broom model. Daphne knew all about brooms because of James. This one was expensive, probably a gift from his parents when he made it onto the Slytherin house team.

"Hold on," Regulus said without turning around. "Unless you want to fly off."

Daphne had no trouble following these directions either. Even though she knew the two brothers were very distinct, Regulus reminded her so much of Sirius that she felt perfectly comfortable around him.

"You wouldn't really let me fly off, would you?" Daphne asked just to be safe.

"I make no guarantees. I fly really fast," Regulus remarked. Daphne held on tighter and soon they were speeding away from the ground with the Quidditch field growing smaller behind them. Regulus didn't just fly around either, he did several tricks and Daphne knew he was doing them to show off. Regulus craved attention. From what Daphne knew of Sirius' family, the Black's were so focused on everything their older son did wrong, that they failed to recognize everything their younger one did right. In this way, Regulus was always overshadowed and probably bitter. Daphne always felt sympathetic for him because he tried so hard to be recognized. After half an hour in the air, their feet touched the ground again. And Regulus never let her fly off.

"You really are very good. Sirius must be proud," Daphne thought out loud.

For the first time, Regulus glanced back at her as if surprised.

"I'm sure," he remarked sarcastically.

"You don't believe me?"

"He doesn't exactly like me incase you haven't caught on," Regulus replied bitterly. Like James, he pretended it didn't bother him, but Daphne knew better.

"That's not true," she insisted. "He does like you. He just has a difficult way of showing it." Regulus didn't look like he believed what she was saying so Daphne continued.

"Haven't you noticed the way he treats Raelyn and he's in love with her."

It was amazing how a simple smile could make him appear far less arrogant and more like the young boy he was.

"No way," Regulus immediately stated.

"You didn't hear it from me." Daphne winked. "My point is Regulus, that he just thinks you can..."

Daphne wasn't sure how to proceed. She knew Sirius thought his brother was an idiot because he believed everything his parents said about purebloods being superior, but she wasn't sure how to put it nicely.

"What?" Regulus prompted eagerly.

"He just thinks you can do better," Daphne finally finished tactfully.

"Do better?" Just like that the insolent boy was back with his chin high in the air.

"I do fine. I'm in Slytherin and seeker for the team. My parents are really proud of me. I've got a great future ahead of me, unlike Sirius."

Daphne had a sick feeling his idea of a great future involved joining the death eaters. Purging the world of muggle borns like her seemed like something the Black's would approve of. Daphne didn't comment on this.

Instead, she smiled at him kindly and said, "I think you can do better too."

For a brief second, Regulus lowered his shield and seemed conflicted. Then just like before, he straightened back out and lifted his broom before a third person joined them.

Severus had received Daphne's note and was there to meet her. All of Daphne's fretting from the night before came true when Severus appeared visibly irritated. With his black robe billowing behind him, Severus came to a stop only after he passed Daphne and stood slightly in front of her.

"Regulus," he began with a frown. "What are you doing out here so early?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Regulus drawled.

"Quidditch season is over," Severus answered in a low waspish voice. Nope, he did not look happy at all, Daphne noted. Regulus smirked at something he found obviously amusing.

"Don't look at me like that, Severus. She asked for a ride."

Severus black eyes glanced over his shoulder at Daphne.

"You did?"

"Yes," Daphne blinked. She had to peer around him to see them both.

"Why? Is something wrong?" She questioned. Severus said nothing more, but Regulus, who still seemed entertained, answered for him.

"He's worried I'll steal you away from him, aren't you Snape? I'd worry more about my brother if I were you. They're good friends, after all. I don't have time for girls."

"Careful, Regulus," Severus warned, his lips barely moving. "You're thinking too highly of yourself and your foolish brother."

"Perhaps you're thinking too highly of yourself, Snape. I'm a Black." Regulus gathered all his things. "Now, if you two don't mind, I have more substantial things to do than stand here."

"No one minds," Severus bluntly told him.

"Wait, I do," Daphne protested before Regulus could get away. "I think we should go for butterbeer sometime, Regulus."

Regulus stared at her bewildered for a moment, then cleared his throat.

"I don't know. I'll think about it."

That response was good enough for Daphne and she hoped he would eventually say yes. Though Regulus was gone now, Severus didn't look pleased. If anything, he looked more peeved as he stared directly at her.

"You want to get butterbeer with him?"

Daphne shrugged.

"He's cute."

"_Cute_?" Severus repeated with obvious repulsion. "What is so cute about Regulus?"

"Oh come on, you're not jealous are you?" Daphne asked once she realized with complete certainty that he was, which was also cute. Severus crossed his arms and glanced away.

"That's preposterous."

"He's my friend's little brother," Daphne explained as she tried to contain her giggle. "That makes him like a little brother to me."

"Little? If I'm not mistaken, he's taller than you," Severus pointed out.

"He's younger than me," Daphne countered.

"Two years hardly makes him a little boy." Severus' dark eyes narrowed as he quietly continued. "You know he's not as innocent as he seems."

James always used to say the same thing about Severus and Daphne had clearly found out Severus wasn't all that bad. She decided to give Regulus the benefit of the doubt too.

"He's just a little lost," Daphne decided. "Anyway, what time is it?"

The sun was higher in the sky now and the air was filled with spring's warmth. Daphne peeled off her gray sweater and tied it around her waist. Thankfully, she had worn a white short sleeved collared shirt.

"Nearly breakfast," Severus replied as he watched her intently. "Now, let me look at you."

Before Daphne could ask what he meant or comment on the fact that he had been looking at her already, Severus was walking around her with his arms still crossed. He observed her from the heels of her black shoes to the top of her light brown hair. Daphne felt slightly flustered at being so closely scrutinized. She even asked him what was wrong. He did not respond until he was right in front of her again.

"No more roller disco clothes? Much better," Severus concluded. He knew he would never make it through any class if she wore those tiny lime green shorts again. In fact, he had hardly been able to close his eyes last night without envisioning her in them. The mention of roller disco reminded Daphne of everything she had been stressing about since the previous night.

"I'm sorry about not coming out last night," she began right away. "Jasmine held me back."

"It's nothing," Severus replied abruptly. That immediately halted anymore apologies and closed the discussion. Daphne shifted uncomfortably for a moment longer.

"I guess I won't be seeing you Saturday then, will I?" She sadly asked even though she knew the answer already. Severus looked down directly at her.

"Of course you will."

"I will?" Daphne questioned. That was not the reply she had been expecting and she even thought she had heard him wrong.

"You don't want to go anymore?" Severus' eyebrow pulled together. "Don't tell me that's when you're going to get butterbeer with Regulus?"

Daphne blinked up at him. _What was wrong with him? Did he fall down the stairs after going to McGonogall's office? Had he been experimenting with memory potions? _Daphne closely examined his black eyes, but they were perfectly normal, except for the dark bags under his eyes. Yet, he was acting like he didn't get into huge trouble last night. Daphne had been there. She heard his punishment directly from the professor's mouth.

"I thought McGonagall said you had detention on Saturday, did she change it?" Daphne hesitantly asked. "You're not thinking of ditching are you?"

"No," Severus frowned and looked slightly confused. "I don't have detention anymore. I thought you knew."

"How would I know?" Daphne cried. She felt the mixture of delight and bafflement. "How did that happen?"

Severus had a guess, but he would be damned before he said it out loud. Also, he thought it had been partially Daphne's doing.

"I don't know," he told her. "Slughorn told me when I was on my way here."

It took a grand total of five seconds for Daphne to put it together like Severus had. Then her mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"It can't be," Daphne breathed. Severus chose not to remark. He had a terrible feeling it was true and if it was, that pissed him off greatly. Even if it meant he didn't have detention and could go on his date with Daphne, he hated feeling indebted, especially to these people.

"I have to know," Daphne exclaimed. Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline, Daphne ran across the quidditch field and up to the castle before Severus could utter a word. If it were breakfast time, they would be in the entrance hall by now.

They were.

Daphne rushed right up to them. They had been laughing and cracking jokes, but she didn't care.

"Did you… you didn't… did you?" She asked in between deep breaths. James and Sirius stared down at her open mouthed. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Is this a game?"

Daphne shook her head because she could hardly speak. She felt like she might burst.

"If you're referring to the whole business of last night, yes, that was us," James answered. Daphne jumped up and hugged both of them at once. It was one more time they had made her cry in a few days, but this time they were joyous tears. Sirius gave her a one armed hug and James patted her hair.

When she finally pulled back, Daphne wiped her tears away and asked, "how did you do it?"

"Simple," Sirius shrugged.

"We told the professor we brewed a polyjuice potion just to get Snivellus in trouble," James easily explained.

"Of course she bought it," Sirius went on. "There's no benefit for making up such a lie, not for us anyway."

"That's brilliant," Daphne beamed at them, then faltered when she realized what that meant. "Is this your last breakfast? McGonagall expelled you didn't she?"

"Almost," Sirius told her.

"She certainly tried," James haughtily said.

"Now that you mention it I've never seen her so happy," Sirius thought. James nodded like this was no big deal.

"She was quite enthusiastic when she yelled at us to get our trunks," he added.

"But you're not expelled?" Daphne cried hopefully. "You're staying? How?"

"Dumbledore," Sirius clarified.

"Great man," James commented proudly.

"Came in at the very last second and saved us from McGonogall's wrath."

"Not from the detentions though," James thought. "We've got quite a lot of those."

"A record I think," Sirius added. James made a face.

"Basically, we'll be scrubbing bed pans with Filtch until we graduate."

They had risked a lot, everything really to get Severus out of detention. Daphne was content, but she had to know.

"Why did you do it?" She asked. Sirius frowned.

"Remus and that girl he's with gave us a few lectures."

"Not to mention Lily gave us an earful," James sighed. Daphne would have to remember to thank her friends later, but she felt slightly disappointed if that was the only reason.

"Is that all?" She prompted.

"No," James said. "We shouldn't have been so hard on you."

Daphne felt the tears threatening to come back. That was all she wanted to hear.

"Sorry," Sirius added. "It's not our place to tell you who to date, especially when you've always supported our choices."

"Even when they were Slytherins too," Daphne teased. Sirius smiled, but she noted he seemed sad. James spoke.

"We may not like it and we both still think you can do better…"

"And that he's a foul git," Sirius threw in.

"But perhaps this makes us even," James finished. Daphne nodded.

"Thank you, I know that you don't like him, but if you just give him a chance, I know you can all get along. He's really not what you think he is."

Both of them looked skeptical.

"Daphne, you forgot to take this."

Severus was behind her with her shoes and robe in hand. He had cautiously approached them and was now watching their every move carefully, the way he always did. Daphne happily took her things from him.

"Thanks and it was them!"

Far from saying thank you to them, Severus just glared darkly. All three of the boys were eyeing each other with hatred. None of them seemed to know how to behave now that they were supposed to get along and not curse each other. This was not going to be easy, but then Daphne always knew that.

The somber atmosphere was only broken when Jack came up to Daphne. Jack Serkin was the boy Daphne and Severus had saved during the Hogsmeade attack. Daphne gave him a tight hug. She was so happy that she couldn't help squeezing him extra hard. He didn't mind, though Severus seemed more irritated.

"How've you been? You're so cute!" She cried.

"You're going to make me blush," Jack replied.

Severus cleared his throat. What he would give to curse Jack so that he would never lay another finger on Daphne. As it was, Jack still hadn't stopped hugging her. Perhaps it would have been better to leave Jack during the attack, but then Daphne did look so pleased to see him.

"Who's this?" James took the opportunity to ask.

"Dunno, but he gave me a really dirty look earlier," Sirius said to James. Then he turned to Jack.

"You got a problem kid?" He barked. Daphne stared over at her forgetful friend.

"This is Jack, Jack Serkin. Sirius, I've introduced you to him before, remember?"

"No," Sirius shrugged. James stuck out his hand with a smile.

"James Potter."

Jack happily shook it.

"I know, you're brilliant at quidditch."

"I like him," James declared when he let go of his hand.

Severus stood aside frowning. Was he the only one who thought this was an odd scene? He saw no reason why Jack had to be so friendly with these Gryffindors or why he himself was still in their company. The only person's company he wanted to be in was Daphne's. He hadn't signed up for the rest of these dunderheads.

"He's in my house," Severus reminded James and Sirius hoping this would make them leave. "I don't know what he's doing here." Severus turned his disapproving gaze to Jack. Jack didn't seem to notice.

"I came to see Daphne," he explained. "And..." He paused awkwardly as if unsure if he should proceed or not. "Sirius, I want to say something to you."

Sirius hadn't been paying attention to the people in front of him anymore, but when he heard his name, he glanced back.

"Then say it," he told Jack after a loud yawn.

Jack squared his shoulders to face Sirius.

"If you really like her, Raelyn that is, you better take good care of her."

"Who says I like her?" Sirius questioned with a quick glance at Severus. James hardly held back his snort.

"I can tell," Jack explained quickly before continuing with what had obviously been on his mind for a while. "Even if it's difficult and there's a lot of bad stuff going on and bad people, you have to promise to take care of her."

Sirius looked down his nose at the smaller boy.

"And if I don't?"

Though it was obvious he was nervous, Jack bravely stuck his chin up.

"You'll hear from me," he said.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. When Jack didn't look away, Sirius relaxed.

"You've got some nerve, kid. I like it." Sirius grinned. "You should have been a Gryffindor. Now, don't worry, bad stuff doesn't scare me, but why do you ask me this?"

Jack turned his attention away without answering.

"You too, Severus. You have to protect Daphne."

"We'll protect Daphne," James interrupted and he laid a firm hand on her shoulder. Severus glared at him.

"I don't need to make promises. Nothing will happen to her while I'm around," he told Jack while keeping his eyes on James. Daphne beamed inwardly.

"Hear that, Daphne? You're safe," Jack excitedly said to her as he gave her another tight hug. Severus flinched each time he touched Daphne.

"Jack, you want to protect everyone," Daphne giggled. "Who's going to protect you?"

Jack swung his wand.

"I've been practicing my dueling. I'm getting really good. Maybe you can help me and Nathan out sometime?"

Severus scoffed at the very idea. He was about ready to tell Jack to dream on when he heard Daphne's voice ring out loud and clear.

"Sure!"

Jack thanked her various times and gave her a few more hugs. By the time he left, Severus was in a very irritated mood, again. What was it with all these young little boys clinging onto Daphne? Didn't they know who he was?

"About time," he muttered under his breath when the boy disappeared.

"What's that Snape?" Sirius barked over suspiciously.

"Don't tell us you're jealous of the kid?" James smirked a bit too joyously. Daphne put her hands on her hips.

"Of course he's not." Thinking back to Regulus, Daphne hesitated. "Are you?"

"Not at all," Severus denied. "Only a simpleton would be jealous of him."

No one believed him.

"Mate, he's younger than you," James responded. Daphne nodded in agreement. Leave it to James to see her perspective. Severus' black eyes were slits, until a second later he broke into his own wicked smile.

"Look over there, Jack seems to be quite friendly with Raelyn too, but I wouldn't worry about it Black. He's younger and girls never go for younger men."

They all spied as Jack hugged Raelyn. She remained as stiff as an ironing board, but Jack didn't care. Sirius appeared instantly bothered.

"Touche," he said to Severus.

* * *

The following morning, James and Sirius were no where to be found. Daphne grew slightly worried, but Lily soon put her at ease. Both boys had gone to their first of many detentions with Filch the previous night and had not returned for many hours. Therefore, they had decided to skip breakfast and sleep in. Daphne did not see them until they had study hall in a first floor classroom. To Daphne's joy, the whole group was finally together again. Like usual, Sirius had his head down on the table, completely ignoring his work. James had gone to the loo or he would have been doing the same.

"Moooony," Sirius mumbled. "I missed breakfast. I'm hungry."

"Maybe you should make it a point not to get detention," Remus easily replied as he dipped his long quill in ink. Daphne patted Sirius on the head.

"Honey, you know where the kitchen is," she reminded him. Instead of excusing himself to raid the kitchen, Sirius took up Remus' bag and started throwing everything out.

"What are you doing?" Remus cried as he collected his tossed books, crumpled assignments, and scarf.

"You addict. I know you have some in here somewhere," Sirius shot back as he dug in deeper. Jasmine's head popped out from behind her thick book to see what the racket was about.

"What does he have?" She asked. Sirius didn't answer, but a moment later he held up his prize, a huge slab of Honeydukes chocolate. Remus forgot all about his stuff lying on the table and began trying to reach the chocolate bar.

"That's mine! Give it back! I haven't even opened it yet!"

"That's not a problem, I'll open it!" Sirius tore the paper to reveal a delicious bar. Remus stopped reaching for it and composed himself.

"Padfoot, I demand you return it," he said calmly. When Sirius refused, Remus pounced.

"Ow stop hitting me!" Sirius shouted as he tried to keep the chocolate out of reach and eat at the same time.

"I want some," Peter remarked eagerly. He was the only one Daphne wasn't pleased to see sitting with them again and she had yet to say a single word to him.

"You can't have any," Remus snapped. "Give it back!"

"Help! I'm being killed over a dessert!" Sirius yelled as he struggled. "Oh this is delicious."

"Sirius give it back," Jasmine tried.

"I can't my reflexes stopped working," Sirius told her as he chewed on another piece. "Mmm delicious."

"Padfoot!" Remus complained loudly. Sirius crumpled up the empty wrapper.

"All gone," he shrugged then laid his head back down on the table. "You'll have to get your own bar, Moony."

"That _was_ mine!" Remus stressed as he gave Sirius a final punch in the arm. Just then, James strolled back into the room with a great big yawn.

"Moony!"

"Yes Prongs?" Remus said in annoyance as James took a seat beside him and laid his head down much like Sirius.

"I'm hungry," James groaned. "I missed breakfast."

"Ahhhh mine!" Remus snatched up his bag and sprinted for the door.

"Well geez, Moony, I'm not a backpack eater! I was just going to go to the kitchen to get some food!" James cried after him in complete bewilderment. "He gets stranger everyday."

"Unbelievable!" Lily, who had been ignoring everyone, shouted loud enough for all of them to flinch. She had been going through her morning mail and was clutching onto a particular letter, rereading its contents.

"What is it?" Daphne asked when no one else took the opportunity. Lily's face had turned tomato red from obvious anger.

"Petunia is engaged to Vernon!" She informed all of them with clear disappointment. The relationship between Lily and her sister had strained when Lily was accepted into Hogwarts and it had been deteriorating ever since.

"Eww," Daphne pulled a face. She recalled Vernon's picture. He was like Peter with black hair and was just as intolerant against witches and wizards as Petunia.

"Really?" Jasmine cried. It was evident she shared her cousin's feelings on Vernon.

"That drill obsessed blimp I met at Christmas?" James asked to gain clarity.

"That's the one," Lily replied as she read the letter once again. Each time her eyes skimmed the sentences, she hoped she would find something new, like a mistake or a paragraph saying this was all just a joke set up by Petunia.

"She can do so much better," Jasmine announced.

"I'm not so sure," Sirius said.

"She can do better," Lily insisted. "She's my sister."

"We don't have to go, do we?" James asked.

"I highly doubt she'd invite you or me or…" Jasmine trailed off as she glanced at Lily, but her cousin hadn't noticed. She was still looking over the letter.

"I have to write to her," Lily declared suddenly. She got up and hurried off to the owlry with James behind her. Peter left too mumbling that he was going to the kitchen for a snack. Daphne figured it was because every time she caught him looking at her, she would give him a mean look. Either way, she was glad to have him go.

"Earth to Sirius," Jasmine was saying now. She waved her hand before his eyes. He was staring at the other side of the room. Raelyn was over there getting ready to leave.

"I screwed it up royally with her," Sirius growled as he watched her go. He turned to Daphne. "I'm talking to you again, doesn't that mean she should talk to me again? _Doesn't it_?"

Jasmine tapped her chin with the top of her quill.

"Obviously, you offended her."

"She needs feelings for me to do that," Sirius muttered darkly. Daphne thought about it for a moment. Sirius had already brought her up to date on everything that had happened between the pair when they weren't talking. What he needed was a plan to win her favor again.

"I think I have an idea," she suddenly informed him.

"Tell me," Sirius begged. "I'll do anything."

Jasmine watched curiously as Daphne whispered into Sirius' ear. Whatever he heard, he did not like because a moment later he pulled away with a look of horror on his face.

"Forget it. I'm not doing that," he declared at once.

"You said you would do anything," Daphne reminded him with her hands on her hips.

"Not that, I can't," he stressed. "Seven years of building reputation will go down the drain. They'll never let me live it down."

Daphne shrugged.

"If she's not that important to you, forget it."

Sirius thought about it for a second.

"Fine," he relented. "Who needs a reputation anyway?"

Daphne grinned with amusement and Jasmine was left wondering just what Sirius was going to do.

Everyone would find out the following morning at breakfast and that included the professors. When Raelyn entered the Great Hall Daphne happily elbowed Sirius. After a second of hesitation, he took off his black robe and stomped up onto the Gryffindor table. He kicked over a breadbasket and knocked down several plates. The commotion caught everyone's attention. As Professor Sprout ordered him to get down, the students all broke into gales of laughter. Sirius was wearing a white t shirt with the words 'I love Slytherin' written in bold magical letters.

The Ravenclaw table mainly ignored him. The Hufflepuff table laughed, as did the Slytherin table. Several students, including Avery and Mulciber, shouted out rude comments. Meanwhile, the Gryffindor table was split between confusion and laughter. Many seemed to think Sirius had lost some sort of bet. They knew his true feelings about Slytherin house.

"You couldn't think of anything better?" James asked Daphne as he painfully watched his friend make a fool of himself.

"Poor Padfoot," he remarked.

"Trust me, this will work," Daphne replied then crossed her fingers that she was right.

"It's good for him," Remus tried, but he too looked a bit skeptical. "It might be a bit much."

Lily, however, was cheering him on. Sirius ignored Professor Sprout and only jumped off the table when Raelyn passed by.

"Interesting shirt, Black," she smirked.

"It's for you," Sirius told her before she could leave. Both of Raelyn's eyebrows raised up.

"Me? I wouldn't be caught dead in it," she stated.

Daphne thought Sirius would be pissed, but he didn't say anything. Though he did tear the shirt off and set it on fire with his wand for all to see, he smiled the entire time he was doing it. Professor Sprout immediately gave him detention, but was peeved to discover most of his time was already claimed by Professor McGonogall's detentions.

* * *

Severus moved through the castle in search of Daphne. She had been missing a lot this past week and Severus was beginning to worry. They had had a wonderful date on Saturday and for the first time it had been uninterrupted, but now he was beginning to question if something was wrong.

Severus was just sweeping through the third floor when he heard Daphne's laughter echo from one of the classrooms. The sound fluttered to his ears, but was followed by a male voice. _A male voice?_ Severus listened intently. It didn't sound like either of her blockhead friends. Getting his wand ready, he moved towards the door and threw it open.

"What…"

"That was perfect," Daphne chimed to Jack, one of the two boys in the room. He had just completed a spell efficiently. Jack beamed, high fived his blonde friend, then hurried over to Daphne where he pointed to his cheek.

"My prize?"

Daphne rolled her eyes, but placed a light kiss on the boy's cheek. Severus fumed.

"What is going on in here?" He demanded.

"Sevy!" Daphne happily cried and she went over to pull him further into the room.

"Give it another try, Nathan," she said to the blonde boy as she kept her hold on Severus' arm.

The blonde boy bit his tongue as he concentrated hard with his wand pointed out in front of him. The desks in the room had been moved to either side so there was a large space in the center. Only one desk had been left to practice on and Nathan just sent it crashing into the wall.

"Opps sorry, here let me fix it," he offered nervously. "We just learned this in class."

He moved his wand again. Instead of fixing the desk though, he sent the pieces flying into the air and straight at them. Severus had to duck quickly and pull Daphne down along with him to avoid being impaled by shard of wood.

"Oh sorry, must've done something wrong," Nathan mumbled apologetically. "Here let me try again."

Severus was convinced this boy could only cause mayhem with his wand and since Severus wanted to live to see tomorrow, he stepped forward before Nathan could do anything.

"I'll do it you dunderhead." Severus quickly whipped his wand in a fast horizontal line and the desk put itself back together before their eyes. Both boys were impressed.

"Whoa, will you teach me that?" Nathan begged Severus with his eyes wide and pleading.

"I most certainly will not," Severus muttered. He slipped his wand safely back into his robe. He was not the type to waste his time on such a fool. Nathan turned to the other seventh year in the room.

"Daphne, will you teach me?"

Severus waited for her to say no, but once again her voice rang out in a loud clear, "of course."

Before Nathan could scamper off towards Daphne, Severus took out his wand again.

"I changed my mind. I'll do it," he said in a low voice.

For the next five minutes, he explained everything carefully to Nathan and Jack while Daphne watched with great amusement. Though Severus intimidated most students younger than him, Daphne still believed he would be a great teacher. Every time he spoke about a spell, he would get a sudden look of excitement in his black eyes.

Soon enough, Nathan was waving his wand again. He got it on the second try. Daphne wasn't sure if it was because Severus explained it well or because Nathan was terrified of what Severus would say if he failed. Either way, Nathan succeeded and was extremely pleased as he gave Jack a high five.

"Did you see that Daphne?" Nathan called out to her. "Do I get a prize?"

He was as red as a beet as he leaned forward, but almost choked because Severus was holding onto the back of his collar with one hand.

"You're prize is you can do something right," Severus told him and his eyes flashed threateningly. "Now, get out of here."

The boys didn't need to be told twice, nor did they mind. As they hurried out of the room with their bags, they spoke excitedly of all the new spells they had learned.

"Just wait until the next duel comes up," Jack burst merrily.

"This is what you've been doing?" Severus asked Daphne now that they were the only ones left in the big empty classroom.

"They need to be prepared," Daphne explained as she used her own wand to levitate the desks back into place.

"They should listen in class if they want to learn, not ask you," Severus concluded. Daphne shrugged.

"I don't mind teaching them. I have spare time."

"And they should be happy to learn. You shouldn't have to give them prizes," Severus continued like he hadn't heard her.

"Do you want a prize too?" Daphne teased. She had seen his face when he walked in.

Severus didn't reply so she stood up on her toes to give him a prize. Just as her lips brushed his pale cheek, he turned so their lips met instead. One of his arms circled around her waist as he lightly kissed her.

"I'm not sure I like all these little boys having crushes on you," he whispered. Daphne wrapped both arms around his neck.

"Don't worry about it. They like me, it doesn't mean I like them as anything more than friends. They're harmless," she assured him. Severus stayed quiet for a moment then spoke again.

"Does this mean I get prizes too now?" He smirked. "You know, I get spells right all the time."

"Maybe not then," Daphne thought. "It might get old."

Severus placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"It will never get old."

* * *

The sun was shining brightly and the air in the castle was warm the next morning. Daphne waited with her friends outside of the Charms classroom feeling very relaxed, until a loud voice broke the calm.

"BLACK!"

"Oh no, Sirius, what did you do today?" Daphne questioned. "You just got her to forgive you."

Raelyn stormed up to them. She had never looked so angry before. Daphne thought perhaps Sirius had gone too far, as they both tended to do every so often.

"Good morning sunshine and how are you?" Sirius asked in an unusually polite voice. Raelyn furiously shook her small fist.

"Don't you good morning me, explain! What does it do?" She demanded.

"What does what do?" James curiously asked. Raelyn opened the fist she had had clamped shut. A small batch of crushed white flowers lay inside.

"They look like flowers," Remus explained as he folded his hands in front of him.

"Exactly, but they must do something. I can't figure it out. Tell me, Black. I'm not green, I don't have a rash, I don't think it's poisonous so far. Is it something that takes a while to start affecting me?"

"Maybe it makes one mad?" James offered.

"Those are jasmines," Jasmine informed them all with a smile. It pained Sirius to know she was right. His new favorite scent was named after the person he liked least. That's what he called irony.

"Jasmines? But that's just a normal flower." Raelyn looked up expectantly to Sirius, hoping he would deny the horrific idea. "There must be something wrong with them. Will they eat me if I fall asleep?"

"No," Sirius shook his head.

"Why not?" Raelyn cried. James looked at her like she was insane.

"You want flowers to eat you?" He asked.

"No, but surely they do something?" She was almost desperate now. Sirius smiled slyly then shook his head.

"No? But then?" She started.

"Just flowers," Sirius confirmed.

"Why would you do such a horrible thing?" Raelyn yelled angrily.

"You really want to know?" Sirius asked.

"No," she snapped back. "I can't believe you, Black! No horrible disease?"

"None," he replied.

"No hives? No boils? No welts?"

"Nope," Sirius said.

Bewildered Raelyn stormed away with her normal flowers.

"I don't think you could have done anything more insulting to her," Daphne told Sirius.

At least, this altercation was able to take Daphne's mind off of her worries for that day. Because she had almost forgotten what day it was. Today, they would all be having lunch together for the first time and by all, she meant Severus was joining them, her friends. It had taken a lot of persuading on her part to get her friends to agree and even more to get Severus to agree. As the time for lunch counted down, Daphne grew more and more tense and even began fidgeting in class. Jasmine assured her that nothing would happen while she, Remus, and Lily were around, but Daphne knew better.

When it was time, it took her a while to find Severus and she had a sneaking suspicion he was hoping to avoid the lunch all together. This was confirmed when she had to pull him forward.

"I'm not sitting at the Gryffindor table," Severus insisted.

"It's a good thing we're sitting outside then," Daphne informed him as she forced him onward. "Besides, I sat at the Slytherin table."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Severus mumbled under his breath. The last thing he wanted to do at that moment was eat lunch with Potter and Black. Nothing good could come from it, he was certain.

"I already told them you're coming," Daphne pressed on. "Everyone is going to be on their best behavior."

"I highly doubt it," Severus responded darkly. He didn't believe they had a best behavior. Daphne let go of his arm and turned to face him.

"You don't want to come then? You said you would," she accused. "Why did you agree if you weren't going to come?"

"I'd rather just have lunch with you," Severus explained.

"We can't always be alone," Daphne told him. "You all have to learn to be around each other."

Severus didn't reply. Daphne thought of what it would be like to show up without him. It would be like anytime she hung out with her friends, except they would know she couldn't get Severus to join them, even after everyone had agreed.

"Please," she pleaded. Severus didn't look ready to budge and she knew how stubborn he could be.

"Fine, you don't have to go. Maybe I'll ask someone else to come with me," she threatened.

Severus wished he wasn't such a sucker for Daphne, but when she looked so disappointed he couldn't say no. Besides, he didn't want her to ask anyone else. Those little boys could potentially be scampering about and they would get a thrill out of having lunch with that group.

"Fine," he muttered finally. Snatching up Daphne's hand, he led her out of the shady castle and into the sunlight. It was a good thing they both had worn short sleeves, though Severus squinted in the sun.

It was Lily's idea to have the lunch by the lake, away from the hundreds of eyes that would be prying in the Great Hall. Everyone was already waiting under the shade of a large tree. Jasmine had laid out a large green blanket at the foot of the tree and was busy levitating the dishes out of a picnic basket.

"Oh you're here!" She chimed when she saw them approaching. James, Sirius, and Peter did not share her enthusiasm. Instead, they appeared quite disappointed to see the pair had made it.

"Of course, you all remember Severus," Daphne chimed to hide her nerves. She suddenly felt odd with Severus holding her hand in front of her friends, but she shook the feeling off. Especially since it seemed he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. In fact, he tightened his grip, which made Daphne kind of happy.

James forced a smile on his face.

"We were beginning to wonder if you were still coming," he said.

"Why wouldn't we come?" Severus countered giving a forced smile of his own.

"No reason, maybe outdoor activities don't suit your taste," James replied with an undertone that insinuated it was an insult. Lily elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Have a seat," she awkwardly said as she gestured to the empty space between her and Remus that was obviously done purposefully to keep them as far as possible from James, Sirius, and even Peter.

"Jasmine made all of this food for us," Lily continued. Daphne's eyes skimmed over all the assorted foods and desserts in the middle of the blanket.

"You made all of this? Where?" She asked as she and Severus settled in. To anyone watching, this must have looked like an odd scenario. Not in a million years did Daphne think they would all be having a meal together.

"I tried tidying up the kitchen in the shrei…I mean I thought of using the school kitchens, but I ended up using the advanced muggle studies classroom. Professor Ackley didn't mind." Jasmine pressed a napkin onto her lap as she nervously spoke.

"Everything looks delicious," Remus complimented as his hand reached for an éclair. Jasmine smacked it away.

"Eat food first not dessert," she insisted.

"This is great, Jasmine," Peter said through a stuffed mouth. He greedily took up some more rolls.

"What do you think Sirius?" Jasmine asked curiously to take her eyes off of Peter beside her.

"Nothing special," he shrugged as he leaned back against the tree. "It could use some more flavor."

"You can make your own food next time then," Jasmine snapped. Sirius didn't care.

"You're not going to eat?" Jasmine continued when she saw Severus hadn't touched anything on the blanket.

"Of course he is, _aren't you_?" Daphne said with a voice of warning.

"Don't force yourself," James interrupted. "If Jasmine's foods not good enough for your taste, we understand perfectly."

"Why isn't Jasmine's food good enough for you?" Sirius raised his voice.

"You were just insulting her food," Lily pointed out.

"That doesn't mean he can," Sirius clarified. "Here give this a try."

Hesitantly, Severus took the plate with what looked like an egg roll on it. Daphne got a sudden bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and it wasn't from Jasmine's fettuccini.

"Can I have some too?" She asked quickly because Sirius was being too nice, James looked too happy, Remus wasn't watching, Lily had her eyes narrowed suspiciously, Jasmine was blinking, and Peter was staring intently.

"In a second," Sirius waved her off without taking his eyes off Severus. "You want to deprive him of nutrition?"

"Go on, why aren't you eating it?" James prompted. Severus stared at the plate with his eyes like slits then hesitantly lifted his fork.

"I'll just take half," Daphne declared and she reached over with her own fork and cut off a piece.

"What? Uhh maybe…" James began.

"I'll give you a piece right now. There's no need to take his," Sirius urgently said.

Before either of them could protest again, Daphne took the half and popped it into her mouth. Immediately, her eyes began to water as a burning sensation filled her mouth. Severus ate his half too, but he kept a stony expression as he slowly chewed. Clearly, he did not want to admit defeat.

"Why is that so hot?" Daphne cried as she fanned her tongue and looked around for a drink.

"That's not supposed to be spicy," Jasmine explained.

"Maybe your hand slipped with a pepper," James shrugged.

"Or maybe yours did," Severus accused in a low voice.

"I wasn't in the kitchen. Here, Daphne, have some lemonade," James said as he extended his own glass, but before she could take it, it had somehow spilled all over James' pants. Daphne took Lily's glass instead.

"That's a shame. It looks like you wet yourself," Severus commented with a smug smile. Only Daphne noticed his wand slip out of sight.

James whipped out his wand, but proceeded to dry his pants. Severus was watching him out of the corner of his eye. Daphne felt him tense up beside her and she hardly felt anymore relaxed. Instead of putting his wand away, James just set it by his side.

The next few minutes were filled with passive aggressive tones and hidden snide remarks until finally while pouring some spaghetti onto a plate, Severus' hand slipped and it ended up on himself.

"That's a shame. It was a great shirt," James grinned. Daphne hadn't seen his wand move, but Lily must have because she was back to elbowing him in the ribs.

Severus glared at James. James glared at Severus. To ease the growing tension, Remus got everyone's attention.

"I hate to interrupt, but has everyone tried Jasmine's garlic bread?" Remus reached out for an empty basket. "Where did it go?"

"Peter that was for everyone!" Jasmine cried to the nervous boy next to her.

"Don't' be mad, Jasmine. I was a little hungry," he explained.

"You're not a little anything," Severus hissed and Sirius snorted into his drink. Daphne herself nearly choked on what she had been chewing and it took several coughs to get her breathing normally. No one could resist smirking.

"No one asked you, Snivellus," Peter muttered furiously.

Daphne had made it a rule that no one was allowed to use the name Snivellus or Snivelly, so when she heard the word leave Peter's mouth her fists balled. Sensing her murderous intent, Remus came to the rescue again.

"Let's have some dessert now, shall we?" He tried with a sincere smile.

"Here, Snape, you first." Sirius got up with a huge bowl of chocolate mousse.

Perhaps to try to get it to land on Severus, Peter tripped him, but the mousse did not land on Severus. Sirius steadied himself from falling, but the mousse slid from his grip and right onto Jasmine's head.

"Noo the dessert!" Remus cried sadly.

"The _dessert_?" Jasmine repeated loudly while chunks of mousse slid down her dark brown hair. Before Remus could take it back, Jasmine had taken up a glob of mousse and smeared it down Remus' cheek.

"There's your dessert," Jasmine smirked. Then looking at Sirius, she flung the food that had been on her fork. Sirius ducked. James ducked. Lily did not duck and a piece of grilled chicken smacked onto her white shirt and slide down.

"You're not supposed to duck!" Lily shouted at James. Grabbing the nearest salad dressing, she poured it onto his hair then threw a roll at Jasmine, but it hit Peter instead. Remus had tackled Jasmine and was busy rubbing the mousse into her hair, while she flung the rest of her chicken at him. Peter ate the roll Lily threw since it would be a waste to throw it back. Instead, he flung his lemonade, but his aim was off and Daphne got a face full of juice.

"Peter!" She yelled and since nothing would give her more satisfaction, she threw her entire plate of fettuccini right into his face.

It was then that all madness broke loose. Food was flying in every direction then being picked up and flung again. Even Severus got hit and retaliated by joining in on the food war. The food fight didn't end until the bell in the castle chimed signaling the end of lunch. Jasmine looked horrified as some mushy food slipped out of her hand.

"We can't go to class like this," she cried as she wiped mousse out of her eyes and observed each of them.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Lily remarked.

"Well hurry then!" James grabbed Lily's hand and began running up the hill. It didn't take long for everyone to follow. Remus scooped up the blanket with the plates and basket and threw it over his shoulder as he pulled Jasmine along.

Even Severus was running with Daphne and she couldn't help letting out a huge sigh of relief and a laugh now that lunch was over. Her palms had been nervously sweating the entire time, but everyone had come out alive.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Daphne called up to Severus as he pulled her up the steps of the castle.

As they entered the Great Hall, Lily almost slipped screeching to a halt. James caught her under her arms and held her up as everyone crashed into him.

"What's the hold up?" Jasmine shoved her way to the front then was quiet.

Professor McGonagall was standing in her dark robes staring at them from behind her square glasses. Her lips instantly became thin, the way they always did when she was really angry. Daphne was still wet and there were bits of lettuce and spaghetti sauce in her hair. Sirius snorted out a carrot that Remus had rammed up his nose at some point. As it hit the floor, McGonagall appeared ready to faint.

"Professor," James started in his most political voice and charming smile. The professor held up her hand before he could continue.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't see this. In five minutes, you will be clean, dressed properly, and in my class. If you are not, you can say goodbye to this school. Am I being clear?" She asked sharply.

"Yes ma'am," Sirius saluted her.

"Why is it that when I'm with you something like this always happens?" Severus quietly asked Daphne as he peered down at her.

Daphne shrugged and a piece of spaghetti slid to the floor.

They all watched Professor McGonagall turn the corner, then ran for it.

* * *

When darkness fell over the castle, Jasmine shined her prefect badge and pinned it to her robes. She hadn't realized earlier that there was still some mousse on it. Fortunately, McGongoall didn't notice in Transfigurations. Jasmine didn't know how, but they had all managed to make it to class in time. Jasmine sighed. She would have liked to stay wrapped in her comfy blanket, especially after that food fight, but she had been assigned prefect duty. It was her job to make sure students stayed in bed and that no outside forces penetrated the castle while everyone slept.

The castle was warm as Jasmine made her way down from the top floors. It seemed like a pretty dull night. So far she hadn't seen anything more than a few ghosts and snoring portraits. Just as she was feeling lucky, she got to the first floor entrance hall as a student dressed in Slytherin robes arrived from the dungeons.

"Excuse me," Jasmine called out in a patient, stern voice. He immediately halted. This would be easy she thought before proceeding.

"Wandering the castle at night is prohibited. I'm afraid you're going to have to go back to bed, unless you want house points taken from you."

Mulciber stared at her from the distance, but did nothing else.

"Did you hear what I said?" Jasmine asked after clearing her throat.

"I heard. I just don't care," he informed her. Jasmine was taken back.

"You will care when I get a professor." She began to move towards the direction of the nearest office, but Mulciber continued speaking and what he had to say brought Jasmine to a screeching halt.

"Oh right, you can't handle this on your own," he said in a cruel voice. "That's pretty pathetic."

"Pardon?" Jasmine prayed for his sake she had heard wrong.

"You're a coward," he clarified.

Nope, her hearing was still impeccable. Jasmine was highly offended. Meanwhile, Mulciber continued to stare at her with a mixture of amusement and malice.

"No wonder you didn't make Gryffindor with your friends. Go on, run and get a professor, perhaps that dwarf Flitwick or maybe that other prefect, the one with the shabby robes. I hear he's your boyfriend. I'd be ashamed if I had a boyfriend who couldn't afford a decent set of clothes. Then again, I've heard other rumors about him that are far worse."

Furiously, Jasmine took out her wand.

"Don't you dare speak about Remus like that or…"

"What?" Mulciber interrupted with contempt. He didn't appear worried about her wand at all.

"To his credit, at least he can do something on his own, unlike you."

A few quick steps and he was at the large front doors. With a swift pull, he opened them.

"Where are you going?" Jasmine called to him. "Come back here, I'm not finished. You're going to be in big trouble!"

Jasmine never thought he would answer, but he did.

"I'm going out to the forest. Why? Want to come?"

"It's forbidden on the headmaster's orders," Jasmine cried after him. Where was a professor when she needed one? They always showed up when she didn't need them, like after lunch.

"Perhaps you can stop me if you come," Mulciber suggested with a sneer from the doorway. "No?"

He was mocking her. Jasmine knew he was and it infuriated her. She wanted to smash his smug face into the thick wooden door.

"Just wait until…" she began, but again he cut her off.

"I forgot you have to get a professor," Mulciber laughed a hollow laugh into the air. "Go on then. I'll be in bed by the time you get back."

He left.

As the light breeze from the open doors blew through her dark brown hair, Jasmine stood in the entrance hall torn about what to do. Jasmine knew better. She shouldn't go without help, especially if he was really going into the forest. All sorts of dangerous creatures were in there, but Jasmine kept hearing his voice taunting her. It would be her word against his if he returned to his room before she could get a professor. Jasmine knew better than to go alone, but she reasoned that if she could stop him on her own now, she wouldn't have to get anyone involved. She stepped outside the safe castle walls.

The full moon shone overhead as Jasmine made out Mulciber waiting for her at the edge of the ominous forest. His hollow laugh echoed to her ears as she moved to close the space between them.

"Alright, I'm here. Now get back to the castle!" She ordered before she was close enough.

As he leaned against a tree with his arms crossed, he shook his head no.

"This is too much fun," he shouted back before disappearing behind the trees. "Coming?"

Jasmine let out a cry of frustration. If it was the last thing she did, Jasmine would get his snobbish face back into the castle and into a week of detention. Determined, Jasmine took out her wand and followed him into the darkness. Her intuition told her to turn back, but she reasoned that she had to keep moving forward if she was going to stop him.

"Lumos."

The tip of her wand illuminated the tall trees, but she didn't see Mulciber anywhere.

"Mulciber? Where are you?"

There was no answer. The forest was quiet. Jasmine cautiously walked forward a little more. Behind some bushes there was a noise. Jasmine hurried over to them, but no one was there.

"This isn't funny anymore, Mulciber! Where are you?" She yelled as loud as she dared in the silent forest. There was no reply. Jasmine moved forward once more, but heard nothing else. After a while, the trees began to thicken and Jasmine decided she had gone far enough.

"You're on your own! I'm leaving!" She declared to the silence. However, before she could leave, she felt a sudden lightness. No longer did she fear the dark forest or feel anger at Mulciber. Suddenly, she felt peaceful, relaxed, like at any moment she could float away into the euphoria.

Jasmine shook her head and realized she could no longer see the sky. She was deep in the forest now with no memory of how she got there. There was no time to try to remember. She knew she had to get out of there. The moment she spun around, Jasmine heard rustling behind her. She stopped cold in her tracks.

"Mulciber? Is that you, Mulciber?"

The only response she got was silence followed by a low growl. Something was in these dark woods. Jasmine's heart began to drum quickly and her wand hand was shaking. She was surrounded by shadows and that did not sound like a human.

"Mulciber, if that's you, please come out," she pleaded. Her voice failed her and it came out barely louder than a whisper. Slowly, Jasmine began taking steps backwards toward where she believed the castle to be. Her wand was still pointed at the bush the noise had come from, but she wanted to get out of there. It had been a stupid idea to come into the forest. _Who knew what creatures were in there?_ She had heard a lot of rumors and Jasmine still remembered the vampires from sixth year that had terrified her.

There was another growl, this time louder. Jasmine swallowed.

"_Mulciber_?"

It was not Mulciber. Transfixed, Jasmine stared as a large creature sprung from behind the bush and stood before her. From the short snout and thin tail, Jasmine knew exactly what it was. It was a werewolf and she had seen this one before.

"Remus?" She swallowed. Nervously, she kept her distance as he cautiously watched her. "Remus, you should be in the shrieking shack not wandering around the forest. Mulciber is out here somewhere."

Jasmine didn't know why she was speaking when he couldn't understand her. She had read too much about werewolves to hope he could hear her in this form. _How could she have forgotten tonight was the full moon? How could she have allowed herself to be taunted into entering the forbidden forest?_ Jasmine took a slow step back. The large werewolf Remus lowered himself slightly and snarled loudly exposing his sharp teeth.

"_Remus_?" Jasmine noticed her voice was shaking, but the werewolf looked ready to pounce. There was no way he could know it was her. Werewolves attacked humans on sight. Jasmine tried taking another step back. The werewolf sprang towards her. Jasmine tried to run, but she didn't get far before she felt a huge weight and paws on her back. She hit the ground face first. Her right elbow landed on a large tree root and she felt a dizzying white, hot pain spring up her arm.

Jasmine tried to get up, but her hurt arm wouldn't help her. She ended up falling on her back, trembling in fear. Her eyes watered from the arm she knew was broken at the elbow, but her greatest concern was still before her. She was completely vulnerable. The werewolf Remus had no clue he was hurting his girlfriend. Jasmine could only imagine the guilt he would feel if he killed her. He would undoubtedly break up with her after this. More tears streamed down her cheeks at the thought of this. She knew it was impossible, but she had to reach the human inside him.

"Remus?" She pleaded. She tried again to sit up. Her hair was filled with leaves and dirt as it fell in her face.

"Remus, please hear me."

He attacked again, but she blocked her face. The werewolf's paws hit her arms, slashing her with its sharp nails. Jasmine fell back.

"Stop! Please stop! You're hurting me!" She shouted into the night air. This was it. She wouldn't get away. Someone had to save her. Werewolf Remus was standing over her now. His hot breath was in her face.

"Remus, it's me," she tried, her desperation mounting. Hot tears rolled down her face. He growled harshly. Jasmine searched his eyes for recognition, but there was nothing. All of the struggle drained out of her. Remus raised his snout and howled, exposing all his teeth. She yelled as his head lowered down to bite her.

"Remus, it's Jasmine!"

Jasmine thought it was over. She covered her face, but nothing happened. Opening one eye, Jasmine saw that the werewolf had hesitated with its teeth still showing. Just then a large black mass knocked the werewolf off of her.

"Sirius?" Jasmine cried as the werewolf and black dog began to fight each other. A second later, a stag joined in helping the dog hold the werewolf Remus back. A small rat nibbled at her arm and began running away from the scene. Peter had led her away from danger in the shrieking shack once before, so Jasmine gathered what strength she had left and crawled then stumbled after the fat gray rat. He didn't stop until they were at the castle doorstep. She knew she should enter, but she was feeling faint and the sharp pain in her arm wasn't leaving. Jasmine collapsed on the steps. The fat rat transformed into Peter.

"Jasmine? Jasmine? Are you alright?"

Peter's worried voice suddenly seemed far as he repeated her name. Even his large figure was becoming faint.

"Remus," Jasmine breathed right before her dark brown eyes shut and she said nothing more.

* * *

Jasmine could hear whispers all around her. However, her head felt so heavy she couldn't correctly identify any of the voices. _Was that Daphne talking?_

"I think she's waking up."

"It's about time."

"Hush, you be nice."

Jasmine blinked to find herself lying on top of a bed in the hospital wing of the castle. It was light inside meaning it was daytime already. Daphne was standing over her.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked, her round pretty face filled with concern. Jasmine tried to sit up, but her right arm was in a sling.

"Ow what happened?"

"Your arms broken, but Madame Pomfrey gave you a potion already. Does it feel better?"

Jasmine did feel that her arm was healing, but didn't get to tell Daphne this because another person in the room she had not noticed interrupted. The loud voice of Sirius cut through the air.

"You idiot! What did you think you were doing out in the forest? Do you want to die?"

Looking past her bed, Jasmine saw the other figures in the room coming into focus. Lily, James, and Peter were all at the foot of her bed. Peter appeared relieved, but Lily was glaring at Sirius. Jasmine recalled the night's events and felt like a fool explaining things to her friends.

"It was a mistake… Mulciber taunted… I… Then I felt lightheaded… Suddenly, I was much further than I thought…"

James couldn't believe his ears.

"You listened to Mulciber?"

"You now better than that," Daphne said and Jasmine couldn't deny it.

"Stop giving her such a hard time," Lily interrupted. "Can't you see she's hurt?"

"She wouldn't be hurt if she didn't go prancing into the forest in the middle of the night," Sirius bellowed down at her. Jasmine was never one to take Sirius's yelling sitting down. She sat up as best she could to remind him of something too.

"You shouldn't have been out there either! You're supposed to stay in the shrieking shack. It's dangerous to wander around like that. Someone can see you."

"We'll go where we like," Sirius retorted. Jasmine's voice caught in her throat. Now that Sirius was closer, she noticed a few lightly-healed gashes on his neck and when she glanced over she saw scrapes on James' lower arm. To other students, it would look like a wild dog had attacked the pair, but Jasmine knew that wasn't the case.

"Is that from last night?" She hesitantly asked.

"Don't let me see you in the forest ever again," Sirius commanded in reply. With his hands shoved in his pockets, he stomped out of the hospital while Lily tried to get him to apologize.

"Don't worry about him," Lily concluded and she busied herself adjusting Jasmine's pillow. Jasmine cast her eyes down.

"I'm so sorry, James."

"This is nothing," James shrugged. "Now, what were you saying about Mulciber? I'll take care of him for you."

"What will you do?" Peter asked excitedly. James looked ecstatic by the prospect too, but Jasmine didn't want anyone else to get hurt for her sake.

"It's my own fault. Don't do anything." As it was, Jasmine would already have to explain to the professors what she was doing out in the forest and what happened. She already knew she was going say a wild dog attacked her, she also knew she was going to keep Mulciber out of it. Even though, she was dying to see him get in trouble, she had no proof he had been out last night. It would be her word against his and she just wanted this entire incident to be over with. Daphne put a hand on Jasmine's.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really." There was one person she really wanted to see and one person who was missing. "Where's Remus?"

Jasmine couldn't help noticing them all exchange glances. They were so obvious.

"He's…" Daphne began after a short pause. Jasmine felt the heavy realization sink into her heart.

"He's not coming. It's okay you can say it."

"He's coming," Daphne snapped a little too forcefully.

"I don't think so," Jasmine replied and she sunk further into her bed. The white sheets were the only comfort she felt right now.

* * *

Severus waited outside the hospital wing. Daphne was taking longer than he expected and he didn't like waiting, but he also didn't want to leave. Just as he thought this, the doors burst open and a furious Daphne came out.

"Come on," she said to him without even pausing. She looked like she was ready to kill someone.

"I thought we were going to…"

"Nevermind that right now, we have to fix this before she notices. Oh who am I kidding, how could she not notice already?" Daphne bit onto her nails as she thought about it. "We can't just leave it like this. I'll punch him if he does this to her again!"

To prevent anymore confused looks from Severus, Daphne summarized the situation for him. Severus didn't bother pointing out that Mulciber had already told most of the Slytherins the story that morning. Of course, they didn't all know Remus was a werewolf. They figured she had been attacked by something else. Mulciber was quite proud of his joke.

"Perhaps it's better this way," Severus concluded. He really had no interest in what happened to Remus and Jasmine.

"No, it's not. How could you think that?" Daphne protested then pressed on in search of one werewolf and because he had nothing better to do and because he was curious, Severus felt obliged to go along. It didn't take long for them to find Remus. He was in a dark, abandoned bathroom. Though Severus disapproved, Daphne had no problem going in.

Remus was sitting on the damp floor. He looked battered, bruised, and sickly. The way he always did after a full moon. Really, Severus didn't understand how everyone couldn't tell he was a werewolf.

To Daphne, Remus looked worse. She could see he was very upset and had clearly been beating himself up, but that didn't prevent her from charging forward.

"Hurry you have to go to the hospital!"

Remus didn't look surprised to see her there.

"Daphne, right now is not the moment to discuss this if you please."

"Remus," Daphne went on her voice dripping in disappointment.

"I can't face her after what I did," Remus explained as he stared at his shoes. "Now, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"She doesn't care," Daphne continued, ignoring his request. "You know she doesn't care. It was an accident. Go to her, you'll see she doesn't care."

"I care!" Remus shouted finally pointing at himself, but then he clamed down. "It shouldn't have ever happened."

"You can't do this to her again, Remus," Daphne shook her head. She felt like she was getting no where. It didn't even seem like he was listening. She wanted to shake him. "I won't allow it."

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do," Remus said then turned his face away from her. "I don't want to discuss this anymore."

"You have to, Remus! We've been through this before. How many times are you going to do this?"

Suddenly, Remus rushed over at her so quickly Daphne took a step back and even noticed Severus move forward slightly.

"I almost killed her, Daphne!" Remus yelled furiously. "How can I be with her? I wouldn't hesitate to kill her again if I saw her in my other form. I wouldn't hesitate to kill any of you."

There was a long pause of silence. Daphne could hear Remus trying to steady his rapid breathing. Meanwhile, she tried to calm down and think of what else to say. It felt to her like she had been fighting this battle for years and was running out of ideas.

"You brought Severus too?" Remus finally said quietly and with a hint of bitterness. He glanced at the Slytherin, uninterested. "I suppose you agree with Daphne?"

Daphne was dumbfounded when Severus said no. She glanced back at him bewildered. Severus stepped out of the shadows near the door where he had been quietly watching moments before.

"I don't like werewolves. Last nights events just went to prove that you shouldn't even be a students here. It's dangerous."

"Severus!" Daphne snapped over her shoulder then turned back to Remus. "Don't listen to him. You have every right to be here."

However, to her everlasting fury, Severus just continued.

"If you really didn't want to hurt anyone you would disappear."

"How dare you say that to him, apologize!" Daphne cried angrily.

"No, Daph, he's right. That would be better for everyone," Remus replied numbly then continued to stare at the wall.

"It would not," Daphne insisted. She couldn't believe things were turning out like this. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"I can't believe you," Daphne furiously snapped at Severus again. "Don't you dare even think about it, Remus."

Severus didn't look sorry at all.

"How easily you allow yourself to be overcome with feelings of guilt and insecurity, Lupin," he said.

"Since you hate werewolves, you should know why. Daphne has only seen me around friends. You should know how difficult it will be for Jasmine," Remus replied. "Then again, you can't know everything. You don't know how hard it is, how lonely it can be. I want to have friends and a girlfriend and not have to worry that one day I might attack them. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't look out for them and accept that maybe not having me so close is best?"

"How touching," Severus said in a cruel sarcasm.

"I don't think this is the moment to discuss this," Remus responded and Daphne could tell he was getting mad again. Probably about as mad as she was at the moment.

"Excuses, that's all I hear," Severus replied.

"You don't know anything!" Remus snapped, shocking Daphne into silence. She rarely saw him get so worked up about anything. Remus was the type to keep himself composed in tough situations and laugh off anything too serious. Right now, however, he was not laughing.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Severus asked in his low mocking voice. "I think you're selfish. You wallow in your misery and isolate yourself from the few people who care. You abandon your girlfriend for her own safety and comfort. You pretend to do all this for everyone else's good. You play the part of martyr, yet everyone around you seems to suffer more. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be _brave_. I find you weak and foolish."

Daphne's mouth was now hanging open. Even though it was exactly what she had felt like saying earlier, she couldn't believe Severus could be so cruel. Remus stayed silent. Only his jaw tensed making it obvious he was annoyed.

"Perhaps you should leave that Ravenclaw girl," Severus cruelly continued. "Mulciber tried to get her out into the woods, he even used a curse, maybe he wants her."

It took a second for Remus to cross the room. He had Severus' collar in his hands and he was violently shaking him.

"You've crossed the line!" Remus shouted at him.

"Am I wrong to hope she picks better in the future?" Severus went on ignoring that Remus hadn't let go. Daphne protested, but neither of them heard her. "Ah selfish Lupin wants her for himself even as he abandons her. Are you really that pathetic werewolf? Hands off." Severus shoved Remus away from him before speaking again.

"Believe me when I say, I have no interest about how this will turn out. You can run away with your tail between your legs, it's no concern of mine. But you once said to me, 'you're going to end up alone and miserable if you push her away.'"

Daphne had no clue what they were talking about anymore or when Remus and Severus had ever had a real conversation before, but Remus seemed to be listening now so Daphne stayed quiet.

"I have nothing more to say to you," Severus finished. He straightened out his shirt and left without another word. Remus threw his face into his hands and kicked a sink off the wall. Figuring he needed to be alone, Daphne was about to follow Severus out to ask what all that had been about, but she paused.

"She's waiting for you. She doesn't think you're coming. I told her she was crazy. Of course, you're going to go. Don't disappoint us."

* * *

On a different floor, Sirius had found an abandoned hallway. Frustrated, he settled down on the floor with his back against the wall to shut his eyes for a moment and quiet his thoughts.

"Bad day?"

Sirius opened his eyes to see Raelyn staring down at him with her arms crossed. He was unaware of what time it was or how long he had been sitting there, but he didn't really care.

"Wouldn't that make you happy? It's nothing," Sirius lied as he shut his eyes again, but he didn't feel her leave so he continued. "Just Jasmine, she got attacked by Moon… uh something in the forest last night."

"Your friend is a werewolf, let's not dance around the subject," said Raelyn's voice in response. Sirius' eyes shot up to her again in astonishment.

"You know?"

"That you're a dog animagus? It suits you," Raelyn smirked.

Sirius thought about denying it, but then realized there was no point. Not only would she not believe him, but also he kind of liked the idea that she already knew.

"What don't you know?" He sighed.

"I saw you all change last year. You're not very subtle. Plus the animagus notes in your room kind of gave it away," Raelyn explained like it was so obvious.

"Jasmine would be pissed. She warned me not to change so openly." Sirius kind of enjoyed that idea too.

"Ravenclaws," Raelyn scoffed. "They have no tolerance for illegal activities."

Sirius didn't like the way she emphasized illegal.

"Are you going to tell?" He asked suspiciously.

"How would that benefit me?"

"I'd get thrown into Azkaban?" Sirius suggested with a heavy shrug. He could just picture himself behind bars and filthy and Raelyn coming to visit him just so she could taunt and laugh at him from a safe distance. Clearly, she didn't consider this possibility.

"I can't torture you in there," Raelyn thought. He wasn't going to contradict her. Keeping his eyes shut, Sirius nodded then proceeded to gesture to the empty space next to him.

"Sit," he instructed. When she didn't move, he added, "I'm not going to bite."

"I don't know that, you're a dog after all," she replied boredly.

"Just sit down," an exasperated Sirius repeated. This time he heard her sit, but she kept her distance. Not that it mattered to Sirius. The moment she was on the ground, he laid down with his arms crossed and let his head settle comfortably into her lap. Raelyn did not take this well.

"Do I look like a pillow?" She angrily snapped down at him. Sirius raised one hand in the air without opening his eyes.

"Five minutes," he said. He waited to be thrown off her lap, but when he wasn't, he let himself relax.

"So you know what happened last night?" Sirius asked after it had been silent for a while.

"Mulciber has been bragging about it all day," Raelyn answered.

"That prick," Sirius barked under his breath. As he tried to clear his mind of Slytherins, he felt one Slytherin brushing hair off of his forehead. Startled, Sirius blinked his eyes open to find Raelyn with her hand in his hair.

Raelyn's big hazel eyes blinked back at him until she smacked both her hands into his cheeks and squeezed before moving his head all around in odd positions.

"Are these from last night?" She inquired about a few scratches on his face. Sirius nodded to get free from her hold.

"Bloody hell," he remarked as he tried to get comfortable again. He couldn't feel his cheeks anymore. That was until he held up Raelyn's hand. With her watching inquisitively, he placed it softly on his cheek then laid his hand over it.

"There's something I've been trying to tell you for a while now," he said. Suddenly, Raelyn stood up so fast Sirius' head hit the stone floor.

"Times up," Raelyn informed him and she ran off before Sirius could even get up from where he was rolling on the floor holding onto his head.

"Wait! I think you cracked my head open."

* * *

With the torches on the wall guiding her way, Daphne dashed ahead and caught up with Severus before he could go down the staircase.

"What the hell was that?" She snapped.

"What?" Severus asked which only irritated Daphne more.

"What do you mean what?" She went on as she stepped in front of him bringing him to a stop.

"He was irritating me," Severus answered dully. "Besides, didn't you want him to snap out of it?"

"I'm not sure he did. He might be halfway across the world by now or hanging from a shower rod," Daphne stressed. Remus was a sensitive soul, after all. She genuinely worried about him when he got into a depressed state.

"_You're_ the one who wanted to interfere," Severus replied and Daphne couldn't help noticing the hint of accusation in his voice.

"That doesn't mean you had to be so mean."

"I was just telling him what he needed to hear." Severus refused to feel bad about this. He had spoken the truth and he wasn't going to sugarcoat it for some werewolf friend of Daphne's.

"Well it was cruel," Daphne concluded as she crossed her arms in front of her stomach. "And what was all that stuff about at the end?"

"It's not important," Severus answered quietly. He was too embarrassed to tell her the truth. That Remus had spoken to him once about not letting Daphne go. Luckily, Daphne continued without further questioning.

"And how can you think Mulciber is better than Remus?" Anyone who thought Mulciber was better than Remus had to be delusional. _Was her boyfriend delusional?_

"I have homework to do," Severus suddenly told her and he side stepped her to continue on his way.

"I'm not finished talking!" Daphne told his retreating back. _How dare he cut her off!_

"I'm going," Severus answered.

"Jerk!" Daphne yelled back at him. Severus stopped at the foot of the stairs. With her arms still crossed, Daphne waited for her apology. She would be waiting a long time.

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Severus asked with his head held high.

Daphne was leaning towards delusional. Not long ago, the headmaster had announced the end of the school year dance. Daphne suspected Severus would ask her to go, but she did not think it would be at this particular moment that he would summon up his courage.

"You're asking me _now_?" She emphasized. "I'm not really tempted to say yes at the moment."

"Fine, then don't," Severus challenged.

"Fine, I won't!"

Spinning on her heels, Daphne stormed away even when she heard Severus still talking.

"Wait, I didn't mean…"

She was too infuriated to hear the rest.

* * *

The following day was a day of silence. No one seemed to want to speak. Daphne had no desire to talk to Severus after he had been so cruel and Remus was still missing, which made Jasmine not want to utter anything. Sirius found Jasmine's silence unusual, since he claimed she always liked to complain, but even he seemed to be in a foul mood. Apparently, the only ones still talking were James and Lily, but even their spirits were low after seeing everyone.

Jasmine only spoke animatedly when she had to explain to Professor Flitwick and Madame Pomfrey what happened the night she got hurt. She claimed she had seen someone going into the forest so she followed only to be attacked by a wild dog. Flitwick still reprimanded her for her carelessness, but he wasn't too harsh due to her injuries and the fact that she was obviously sorry.

It really bothered Daphne that Jasmine didn't tell them about Mulciber, especially since Severus made it sound like he had used the imperious curse on her. It would explain what Jasmine had said about feeling like she was floating. Telling the professors this would not only get Mulciber expelled, but probably thrown into a cell at Azkaban. Still, Jasmine just wanted it all to be over with.

"Are you sure you're not still under the curse?" Daphne asked when she was helping Jasmine move back into her room in Ravenclaw tower later that night.

"Trust me, I don't feel happy or relaxed," Jasmine replied as she lied down in her four poster bed.

Daphne assisted her adjusting the pillows and making sure she had everything she needed. Before she left, she made sure Jasmine's roommates were ready to take over and they were. They instantly hovered over her expressing their concern and sympathy with large vocabulary words. If only Daphne had stayed longer, she would have witnessed the arrival of a very late werewolf.

* * *

Without making his presence known, Remus watched Jasmine carefully from the other side of the blue dormitory near the door. She appeared tired, very tired, and he was certain she had cried earlier. The tip of her nose was red. Nothing was worse to see than the wounds he inflicted though. He knew the small cut on her arm would turn into a permanent scar. They made him want to turn back around and march down the stairs and out of Ravenclaw Tower, but he never got the chance because Jasmine had clearly sensed him there. It pained him to see how shocked she was to see him, but that was his own fault.

"Ladies, will you give me a moment alone with Jasmine?"

"How did you get in here?" One of her roommates was asking. She appeared quite scandalized to see him.

"The riddle at the entrance was easy." He indicated to the broom at the top of the staircase. He had used that since the staircase would turn into a slide if boys tried to enter.

"Boys can't be in here. Plus, he's a Gryffindor," the girl continued.

"Stop being such a square. Let's leave the pair alone," Carol suggested. Jasmine seemed to want to protest, but Carol gave Remus a wink and hurried out of the room. The other girl did not leave so willingly. Remus finally had to steer her out and slam the door shut behind her.

"You didn't have to be such a jerk. She is right," Jasmine snapped at him when they were both finally alone. She wished now she had changed out of the white hospital gown or maybe washed her hair, at least put on a little makeup. If she was going to make Remus regret ditching her, Jasmine wanted to do it right, and that meant looking fabulous. There was no time, however, so her present self would have to do.

"I need to talk to you," Remus began as he hesitantly moved forward.

"Oh now you need to talk to me," Jasmine said sarcastically. It was an arduous task, considering it hurt her to see him so weak, pale, and thin. He seemed to have grayed some more and there were large dark bags under his eyes, but she refused to feel bad.

"I'm surprised you're here at all actually."

Remus continued, ignoring her anger.

"How is your arm?"

Jasmine made sure to smile at him, though she kept her eyes diverted as she answered.

"Much better now, Madame Pomfrey took good care of me and everyone visited, even Sirius."

Remus nodded knowingly.

"You're still mad?"

Jasmine tried to keep her cool, but she just couldn't in the face of such a stupid question.

"Of course, I'm still mad!" With her left hand, Jasmine felt around awkwardly for the closest thing to her and when she found it she threw it across the room. It happened to be an inkbottle that splattered on the floor, but she didn't stop there. Next, it was a dictionary and then some crumpled parchment, followed by an apple.

Remus dodged most of these as he hurried forward, except for the slipper that got him on the side of the head and the copy of _Magical Herbs_ that landed on his toe. When he sat beside her, Jasmine tried to hit him with her pillow, but Remus quickly grabbed her wrist and forced her to let go.

"What do you want?" Jasmine asked angrily since she couldn't do anything else. With much difficulty, Jasmine moved her legs so that they weren't touching him.

"I deserve that, but you know I'm angry too," Remus replied and he stared at her intently.

"_You_?" Jasmine was too stunned to avoid his eyes.

"Yes, me. What did you think you were doing out there? You know it's dangerous and it was a full moon. Use your head, Jasmine."

Naturally Jasmine defended herself and explained the situation. She was not going to let Remus make her feel responsible for everything when he had ditched her. Remus listened, but it didn't lessen his anger. If anything, he got even more infuriated when he found out Mulciber had gotten away with his crime and Remus wanted nothing more than to go find him and beat him to a pulp, but Jasmine wouldn't let him.

"We're not finished. It's my turn now," she declared. Jasmine lectured him on running free on full moons, but it was a halfhearted lecture. She didn't actually mind that he did that. It was something else that had been really bothering her and she got to it last. Remus had let go of her wrist, so Jasmine straightened herself out and prepared herself.

"Remus, I need you to help me. I need you to try. I need you to stop giving up on us every time something difficult comes along. This was never going to be easy, but that doesn't give you a right to walk away and shut me out every time something goes wrong. You can't just pull away from me and leave me here all alone to bear the burden. There are two of us being affected, not just you. So decide already. If you're with me, be with me."

Remus stayed quiet for a moment, a moment that felt like forever. Jasmine almost felt certain she had said too much or maybe all the wrong things, until Remus let out a sigh and a small chuckle.

"I used to always be scared of loving you and what would happen," Remus began to explain. "Maybe you would reject me. Maybe you would see stuff you didn't like. Maybe I would hurt you." Here he paused, lost in thought.

"I've made a lot of mistakes, Jasmine, especially concerning you. I'm still scared a lot, but I'm happier than I've ever been. I don't feel alone. I don't know what I would do with out you anymore. No matter what I do or what happens, you're there, you're home." Remus looked her right in the eyes to finish. "I won't leave you again, I promise."

It was an awkward kiss thanks to her cast and the fact that Remus was scared to hurt her, but it was still nice and warmed Jasmine right down to her toes. Everything was back to normal and within seconds Remus was in bed snuggled up beside Jasmine.

"Wait, my roommates…"

"I can't leave. I have to take care of you," Remus explained.

"But…" Jasmine wanted him to stay right now, more than anything, but she couldn't risk more trouble.

"Fine, I'll show myself out then."

Immediately Remus was sitting up, but unable to tolerate being separated from him again, Jasmine grabbed onto his sleeve. That was all it took for Remus to settle in under the blue sheets again.

"I wasn't going to leave," he told her with a small smile. "I'm never going to leave again. It looks like you're stuck with me forever."

Jasmine didn't mind and she kissed him to let him know. They were never interrupted either. Jasmine figured Carol had convinced the girls to stay in another room that night and she was grateful. The room was dark since Remus had shut the curtains on the waning moon.

"I was scared, so scared when they told me I attacked you," Remus admitted to the dark. "I almost killed you."

Jasmine could tell Remus still had a heavy heart about it. She had some information that would comfort him however and she figured there was no better time than the present.

"Remus, there was a moment when you paused. I begged you to stop and you paused."

"I was going to kill you," Remus responded bluntly, without looking at her.

"You didn't," Jasmine replied firmly. She took a hold of his scarred cheek to make sure he looked in her eyes when she continued. "You paused long enough for them to stop you."

With his arms tight around her waist, Remus laid his relieved head on her stomach. Jasmine let her fingers get lost in his long hair. Moments later, she felt her gown dampen on her stomach. She was certain he was crying, but that was okay.

Daphne was pleased to see the pair had finally reconciled when she saw them walking hand in hand to the Great Hall for breakfast, with Remus on Jasmine's left of course. Jasmine told her all about it, but saved the details for later when Remus wasn't around. Daphne couldn't believe Severus had been so mean, but it seemed to have a positive affect. Remus had made his choice. Someone had to say it and Severus did. Daphne suddenly realized she could no longer be mad at him and decided to wait for his arrival.

* * *

Severus moved up the staircase in the same fowl mood he had been in the other night. He dared anyone to give him so much as one wrong look so he could curse them to oblivion. He had been so irritated with Remus and so nervous about asking Daphne to go to the dance that everything had gone wrong. At the moment, he couldn't think of a bigger disaster than when he blurted out for her to go with him and then even worse that she didn't have too. How was he ever going to get out of this? The answer was very easily because when he reached the Great Hall, Daphne was standing outside the doors with her hands folded behind her back and a smile on her face.

"Admit it, you like my friends," she said to him the second he was close enough. Severus instantly frowned.

"That's preposterous. I find them all to be ridiculous, incompetent, and moronic."

"You like them," Daphne repeated with certainty. "You said all those mean things to Remus to get him to realize what he was doing, didn't you?"

"I don't know where you get your ideas," Severus waspishly replied. This was not his favorite subject. Daphne didn't seem to notice.

"And even you have to admit James and Sirius are funny."

"Never," Severus stated darkly.

"I always secretly believed you liked them," Daphne continued. Even if that were true, Severus would rather die than admit it.

"I like them about as much as I like being under the crutiatus curse."

"You like them," Daphne concluded with a grin.

"Does this mean you'll go to the dance with me now?" Severus wondered. Clearly, she was speaking to him again so maybe everything was fine now.

"You really want to go?" Daphne asked.

"Only if you go with me," Severus confessed, though he felt slightly embarrassed doing so.

"Hmm," Daphne tapped her chin with her pointer finger like she was giving it a lot of thought. This unnerved Severus and also made him suspicious.

"Are you going to tell me one of those little boys asked you to go with them?" He angrily questioned.

"Jack had hinted at it," Daphne admitted, with big innocent eyes and a mischievous smile.

"I'm afraid he'll be incapacitated that night," Severus said through gritted teeth.

"Well you'll just have to do then," Daphne told him then broke into a giggle as she gave him a hug.

Severus realized she was teasing him, but he didn't mind because he was so relieved to feel her hug again. It had only been a day or so, but that had felt like forever to Severus and it made him comprehend Daphne was a major necessity in his life.

"Yuck!"

To Severus' disappointment, Daphne let go and spun around to find James making a face and Lily elbowing him. Severus instantly glared at them. Maybe Daphne had been wrong. At that moment, Severus certainly seemed like he hated her friends more than ever.

"What did I do?" James asked as he rubbed his side. In response, Lily merely flashed him her green eyes and a frown. Sirius was behind them, but he wasn't in such high spirits. He had a white bandage wrapped around his head and from the expression on his face, Daphne could tell he was quite angry.

"Sirius, a problem?" Lily asked.

"What the blazes happened to your head?" Daphne added. She pretended not to notice the corner of Severus' mouth had tilted up for the first time since her friends' arrival.

"I've got a problem alright! Where is she?" Sirius furiously scanned the students coming and going. He pointed to his head. "This is all _her_ fault."

None of them required any further explanations. They all knew who _she_ was, even Severus.

"Perhaps, it's best if you don't find her. Who knows what other injury you might come out with," Severus said and nothing could wipe the pleased look off his face. It was far too entertaining to think a small girl like Raelyn had hurt Sirius.

As Sirius turned to face Severus in his angered state, Daphne bit her lip hoping for a miracle. It came right on time. Instead of saying something mean to Severus, Sirius pointed right over his shoulder.

"You!" He bellowed out. Raelyn blinked at him innocently like a deer caught in the headlights. She had been trying to slip into the Great Hall unnoticed. Sirius motioned at his bandaged head as he stomped over.

"Look what you did to me!"

Raelyn took one glance and rolled her hazel eyes at him.

"Could you be anymore dramatic? Think about it this way, you can't really get any worse, this might improve you."

In his fury, Sirius snatched the bandage off his head and stomped on it. Raelyn gasped.

"So it was fake to try and make me feel guilty? Well mission failed. I guess there is no improving you."

"It wasn't… ahhh!" Sirius yelled and threw his hands out making a choking motion. "It might be worth expulsion and Azkaban to strangle you!"

"I'd like to see you try it," she replied easily as Sirius paced back and forth to try and calm down.

"Also, why won't you ever let me finish talking? You always run off!" Sirius continued then instantly narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Do you know what I'm going to say?"

"I'm blown by the change of topic," Raelyn commented. "But now that you mention it, I do have to get to breakfast."

Before she could even take a step this time, Sirius grabbed a hold of her.

"Don't even think about it," he told her. Of course, she did and tried to squirm away, so Sirius had no choice. He lifted her up into his arms, threw her over his shoulder, and carried her past all the onlookers up the stairs into the first vacant classroom he saw.

"What are you doing?" Raelyn shouted at him the entire time. "Put me down!"

He let her go, but not before sealing the door. Raelyn jingled on the knob.

"You cant trap me in here!" She looked across the room where another door stood on the other side.

"Don't!" He warned. "I get it, you don't like me, but you're going to hear what I have to say one way or another."

"I don't want to," Raelyn proclaimed. "You can't make me!"

Then she did the most irritating thing, which was stick her fingers in her ears and sing lalala very loud. Sirius had had it. He grabbed her hands and threw them down at her sides.

"Listen!"

They had both been breathing heavily and staring daggers, but after that Raelyn's eyes cut him like a knife

"Fine, fine," she angrily nodded. "Say it, go ahead, say it." She closed the space between them and gave him a challenging push on the shoulders. "Just say it!"

"I love you!" He shouted in response.

"No you don't," Raelyn sighed. "Would you let me out now?"

"I'm not joking!" Sirius insisted.

"You don't even know me," Raelyn replied.

"I know you try to act mean and tough, but you're really not. You've been there every time we needed you. In Hogsmeade, you arrived just in time and you knew what would happen if you helped us. You got acid for Merlin's sake! Daphne likes you for some reason, which means I'm sure you've helped her. I asked that Jack kid why he's so attached to you and he said when purebloods were giving him a hard time in the common room you made them all shut up. You speak to Severus when half the school doesn't even know he exists."

Raelyn yawned loudly. "Was there a purpose to that long winded speech?"

"You hate the sun, but you love to swim. You eat corn kernels for dinner. You never think you're wrong. You like to walk around barefoot. You hate homework. You're favorite color is black. You enjoy teasing people. You sleep on top of the astronomy tower. You tell the harsh truth. And you rarely ever smile. I do know you! I'm willing to bet I know you better than anyone else," he snapped. "I don't know how you did it, but you made me love you. Pureblood, Slytherin, irritating, proud, sarcastic, moody, but I love you and I won't let you out until you tell me you love me too."

Raelyn's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Hah are you kidding me? You'll never hear those words come out of my mouth."

"Then it looks like we're living here from now on," Sirius told her. He glanced around the empty desks and stone floor.

"Kind of shabby," he stated. Raelyn raised her chin in that defiant manner he loved.

"I don't…"

"Look at me," Sirius challenged her. To make it as difficult as possible, he moved right in front of her and lowered his face so close his lips were millimeters from hers. Raelyn heaved in a huge breath.

"I don't love you."

"Then I suppose there's no point," Sirius sighed as he moved over to the largest window in the room. The sun from outside illuminated the classroom.

"If you don't admit you love me, I'm chucking myself out of this window."

Raelyn scoffed at him.

"Go ahead, it'll save me the trouble of doing it myself."

"Fine!" Sirius shouted back. He hopped up onto the window ledge and opened it. A cool breeze blew through the classroom and the silence.

"Let's see who blinks first," he told her.

"Go on," Raelyn said coolly as she crossed her arms, completely unaffected. The grass down below seemed very far away. Sirius had gone up more flights of stairs than he remembered.

"You know," he said quietly. "The beautiful thing about people isn't how strong they are, but how fragile they are. They can die at any moment."

Raelyn watched him inch closer to the edge.

"You're really going to do this? Are you mad?" She asked him since the tips of his black shoes were now poking off the edge. She inched forward.

"This is ridiculous," she declared.

"I could die right now," Sirius told her as he stared out the window.

"Not if you just get down," Raelyn pointed out smartly.

"Admit it," Sirius said over his shoulder.

"Get down!" Raelyn responded.

"Admit it!" Sirius yelled back.

Half his shoes were now off the ledge. When the wind blew, Sirius lost his balance and felt his entire body fall forward. He waited for the inevitable, but at the same time he had slipped, he had heard his name ring through the air and felt a tug on his waist. Raelyn had hugged him from behind and they were both falling back into the classroom. At the last second before crashing into the stone floor, Sirius brought her in front of him to prevent her from being hurt or smashed. It was silent for a while. That was the second time that week Sirius had hit his head because of Raelyn, but he let out a breath of relief.

"Just couldn't let me go, could you? I knew it," he smirked, but Raelyn wasn't ready to laugh. Her head was still buried in his chest and she hadn't even let go of him yet, not that Sirius' minded.

"What's the matter with you?" She yelled into his shirt, making it sound muffled. "Are you crazy?"

Sirius was startled.

"I just wanted to hear you say it. I wasn't really going too… the wind…"

"You idiot!"

"I won't do that again, I promise," Sirius worriedly assured her. He wasn't sure what to do. _Should he hug her or apologize some more?_ Before he could decide, he felt a fist in his side.

Raelyn moved to lie on the ground beside him. Then Sirius saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was laughing, really laughing. It wasn't her usual evil smirk or her fake chuckles. It was a genuine laugh. Her eyes had squinted and he could see some of her bottom teeth because her smile was so big. Sirius was stunned. Never had he seen her smile like this and he wished right then and there that he could see it every day.

"You really looked like a terrified chicken shit just then," she said once her laughter died down and she turned her head to look at him.

"You really had me going for a second," Sirius got up on his elbow to lean over her. "Scratch that, you don't fool me, Raelyn. I know you meant it, you love me too."

Raelyn rolled her eyes at him.

"Believe whatever delusions you will. I just didn't want you to come back as a ghost and haunt me."

"You'd love it," Sirius assured her.

"I love a lot of things according to you," Raelyn dully replied. Sirius let out an exasperated sigh.

"Shut up already so I can kiss you." He just couldn't resist anymore, besides right then she wasn't going anywhere. Sirius cupped her pale cheek and leaned further down, his stomach flipped from the anticipation.

"Raelyn!"

The unsealed door stood open and neither one of them could have been more horrified to see the figure of Mrs. Eustacia filling the doorframe.

"What are you doing in here? On the floor? With _him_?" Raelyn's appalled mother asked. Immediately, Raelyn stood up and Sirius followed.

"I told you not to go near him. Who knows what this miscreant is capable of." She flashed Sirius a disgusted glance, but before he could say anything, she was steering Raelyn by the shoulders out the door.

"Hurry, your father is here. We've been looking for you."

Sirius followed them out into the hallway. He was ready to call Mrs. Eustacia a hag and was wondering what Raelyn's father was doing there too, but once again, he was interrupted. This time by the headmaster of Hogwarts himself.

"Ahh Mrs. Eustacia," Dumbledore happily said. "I see you have found your daughter and one of our top students, Mr. Black." Mrs. Eustacia appeared like she wanted to contradict Dumbledore's opinion of Sirius, but she held her tongue as the headmaster continued.

"Professor Slughorn told me he has offered you a classroom on this floor to use."

"Yes, my husband is waiting with an excellent student, if you'll excuse us," Mrs. Eustacia coolly said before guiding her daughter away.

Sirius could do nothing but bitterly watch them go join Avery. Mr. Eustacia was already in the classroom. All Sirius saw of him was a hand Avery shook enthusiastically and with that Sirius got a very sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Are you feeling alright, Sirius?"

Sirius looked to his side to see Dumbledore's kind blue eyes watching him from behind his half moon spectacles.

"Headmaster, you don't think she'd really choose him, do you?" Sirius figured if anyone would know the headmaster might.

"Ah but a choice must be made," Dumbledore sympathetically replied. "Ms. Eustacia must stay in good graces with her parents. They are after all her parents."

Sirius didn't like the sound of that.

"Are you saying I should have stayed with mine?"

"Different circumstances, Mr. Black. You are far better where you are now." Dumbledore smiled at him here. "Yes, a choice will be made. You must learn, like Ms. Eustaia did, we can't have everything we want in life, not always. There is a bigger picture. Lemon drop?"

Sirius took one to be courteous, but he didn't really feel like eating anything anymore.


	36. Mission Impossible

_A/N: Hello everyone! It's been forever, but I've finally got a new chapter to put up. I hope you all enjoy reading it! Thanks for everything:D_

_Music: The Great Escape -Boys Like Girls_

**

* * *

Mission Impossible**

Daphne fastened a gold bracelet around her thin wrist. Strands of her light brown curls framed her pretty round face and the rest was pulled up with two gold beaded bands behind her bangs. Tonight was the Hogwarts dance to celebrate the seventh years just being a week from graduating. To commemorate the occasion Daphne had put on a floor length white Grecian style dress that was tight up top and dropped into a v in front and back. Under the bust the dress was loose and flowing. "Ready?" Lily asked as she checked herself in the mirror over Daphne's shoulder. The redhead had her hair pulled back in a low bun and put on a glittery gold, spaghetti strap dress that was baggy except at the waist where it tightened.

Daphne felt the rush of excitement, not just for the dance, but because she was going with Severus and she didn't have to hide it. Together with their roommate Anne, who was in a pale pink cap sleeve dress, Daphne and Lily made their way to the common room where the Marauders were already waiting dressed head to toe in black dress robes. Only Remus was missing as he had already gone ahead to pick up Jasmine from Ravenclaw Tower.

"Why didn't you just ask Maggie to go with you? She would have said yes," Peter was saying to Sirius, the only one of the Marauder's who didn't have a date and who was also ignoring Peter's concern.

"_Maggie_?" James scoffed since Maggie had never been his favorite. "Our Padfoot could have asked any girl."

Upon noticing the girls coming down the stairs, all talk of Maggie stopped and James put on his most charming smile. "Ladies!"

"Potter can I just say…" Lily began as she stared up at her tall boyfriend with his messy black hair, hazel eyes, and handsome face. If Peter hadn't been nervously moving behind James, Lily might have stared at James all night. "Oh Peter this is our roommate Anne, Anne this is Peter."

"Hhhii," Peter managed to squeak.

Somehow, and Daphne never knew how, Lily had succeeded in finding Peter a date. Then again Anne was their nicer roommate and Lily was so well liked many girls would happily do favors for her. Daphne suspected however that Anne was more interested in Sirius and had agreed to come along for that reason. Her suspicions were confirmed when Anne leaned towards Sirius after giving Peter a quick hello.

"No date tonight?" She asked with an extra sweet voice.

"I've got a date," Sirius insisted to Anne's disappointment.

"She said 'no' mate," James reminded him.

"She meant yes," Sirius declared, but his face was suddenly filled with uncertainty. "But just in case, Daph what do you say you ditch Snivellus and you and I go together? We'd make a good looking pair."

"Haha no," Daphne firmly told him. She was not missing out on her night with Severus for anything.

"Where is the prince of darkness anyway?" James asked though it was clear he wouldn't be bothered if he never saw Severus again.

"He's not picking you up?" Sirius instantly disapproved.

"He's picking me up," Daphne declared in Severus' defense. "But it's not like he's going to walk in here. He's probably outside."

Together they each climbed out of the portrait hole the girls with a bit of difficulty thanks to their dresses. The second Daphne crawled out she felt herself being pulled aside.

"There you are," Jasmine quickly spoke in her ear. "How do I look? Okay? Madame Pomfrey said I could go without the sling, but I have to meet her first thing tomorrow morning to have her check my arm."

Daphne took an overview and approved of Jasmine right away. Her friend was in a shiny, deep red dress that had only one shoulder and tightened at her waist. Her dark brown hair with hints of red was down and curled. Relieved Jasmine moved back to Remus' side. Like the rest of the guys, Remus was in an all black dress robe. The only difference was that his tie was a deep red to match Jasmine's dress. All the boys were matching the girls with their ties, except Sirius who had chosen just to wear a black tie. Then out of the shadows stepped Severus looking tall and menacing in his black dress robes and white tie. Like Sirius' hair, his was now grazing his collarbones and he had on a very displeased scowl to see all of them. Sirius and James froze, forcing Lily to freeze as well for she still had her arm linked to James'.

"James don't be a wanker," Lily whispered in a warning voice.

Daphne waited anxiously. She hoped nothing would ruin tonight. Whether they liked it or not, she was going with Severus. She didn't care that the entire school would find this insane, she was going with him.

James straightened up, Daphne believed he was trying to look intimidating. Severus kept his eyes narrowed as he waited to see how to react, whether he should pull out his wand or not.

"Sniv…Snape," James nodded with great dislike.

"Potter," Severus replied showing just as much hatred. Daphne knew how difficult it was for him not to add an insult in front of his name. Now the great feat had come. Severus was glaring at Sirius so hard Daphne could feel the tension in the air. Sirius glared back, but for Daphne's sake he inhaled deeply.

"Snape."

"Black."

Remus was the only one who stepped forward to greet him politely, though he was a bit awkward. "Severus it's good to see you again."

Severus sneered. "Lupin, still around."

Daphne sighed out in relief. _What had she been so worried about?_ Of course it was at that moment that James pointed threateningly at Severus.

"You hurt her in anyway Snape and we will destroy you!"

"You won't know what hit you, you better be careful or you'll have us to deal with," Sirius added just as gravely.

"And have her back by midnight," James added as an after thought.

"Who is she Cinderella?" Jasmine interrupted as she rolled her eyes at them.

Sirius looked puzzled. "Cinderwholla?"

"Midnight Snape or we'll come find you," James said menacingly. Mortified, Daphne put her forehead in her freshly manicured hand.

"You'll do nothing of the sort," Lily insisted as she tried to pull James away.

"That's enough _dads_," Daphne exaggerated and she made sure to throw them each a warning glance as she allowed herself to move forward and wrap her arm into Severus'. "We'll be fine."

"Of course you will," Remus said lightly to break the tension. James and Sirius got the message because they said nothing else about it, though they both remained displeased. Daphne could not think of a better time to move towards the stairs, but before they even took a step forward Sirius was calling out again.

"Wait Snape!"

Daphne and Severus paused. However instead of giving anymore threats Sirius was thinking carefully.

"Perhaps you could be useful, did you happen to see what color a certain Slytherin was wearing?"

Severus hesitated a moment, weighing in his mind the alternatives, but eventually he answered. "I think you already know."

"I got her this time!" Sirius declared to no one in particular and rushed down to the Great Hall. Everyone followed behind, including Daphne and Severus, though Daphne purposefully slowed down to give them some distance.

"Well?" She asked after a bit of silence where she had caught Severus casting sideways glances at her.

"What?" Severus asked serious and alert.

"How do I look?" Daphne happily prompted. She had been more careful with her appearance that night than ever before.

"You look…you look…" As he tried to think of the right word in this situation, Severus' entire pale face flamed up with embarrassment. She was stunning. He had never seen anyone more stunning. In fact he had been suppressing his desire to stare at her non-stop from the moment he first laid eyes on her tonight.

Daphne grinned inwardly. "You clean up pretty nice yourself."

For the night of celebration the Great Hall had been marvelously transformed. It was cleaner and glittering more brightly than usual. Large tapestries were hung all around the room representing each of the four houses and one large black one with the Hogwarts seal on it hung behind the professor's table. The dark blue-sky overhead reflected the clear warm night and the hundreds of floating candles illuminated their dinner. After a great feast, the four large tables were cleared away to make room for a dance floor, a band stand, and several smaller round tables with yellow, blue, green, or red tablecloths.

James and Lily had already found themselves a place to sit and greet their many friends. Beside them Peter twitched nervously and Anne forced on a smile. Sirius had already disappeared no doubt in search of a certain person. Meanwhile, Jasmine and Remus had found their way to a table up front laden with various treats and drinks. Daphne and Severus joined them for a few minutes, but they did not linger because Daphne had every intention to dance for the majority of the night and she could tell Jasmine did too.

During this time, Sirius was scanning every inch of the room till at last he saw a small girl with short choppy black hair. Severus hadn't lied. Raelyn was in a long black halter dress that went in at her waist and was backless. With a bored expression on her face, she was watching the couples twirl on the dance floor. Sirius stepped up right beside her with his arms crossed.

"You're in black and so am I. It seems like we're made for each other," He remarked with a sideways glance, starting at her back and moving to her face.

"Should've worn pink… pervert," she readily replied, knowing at once who it was.

"Come on like you've never checked me out before," Sirius playfully winked.

Raelyn scoffed. "When I'm looking for giant ogres, I'll look for you."

"_Ogre_?" Sirius repeated.

Neither of them mentioned the last time they had met or what had taken place since then, until Raelyn turned to face him with a corner of her lip quirked up in a sly smile. "Say I did love you, what would that mean?"

Though startled by the question, Sirius quickly came up with an answer. "For starters when we walk I would hold your hand like this." He took up her hand and began making a circle around the room.

"Oh no I already don't like it," Raelyn muttered darkly, but she humored him and stayed to hear what else he had to say.

Sirius continued walking with his other hand in his pocket and his head held high. "I would ignore your remarks and…"

"Tyrant," Raelyn said under her breath, but still loud enough to make sure he heard her.

"And," Sirius continued loudly drowning her out. "If the right song came on I might ask you to dance." A slow song had started so Sirius found them a spot on the crowded dance floor. "I'd keep you close to me here and glare at any boys who even think of cutting in. You don't know any ogres that dance this good do you?"

"I don't like slow songs, so boring," Raelyn commented.

"I might twirl you a few times just to see you smile," Sirius continued thoughtfully. He twirled her, but this time she didn't play along. Instead of smiling, she stuck out her tongue. Not ready to admit defeat, Sirius thought for a second. "If that didn't work, I might tickle you."

"Don't you dare," Raelyn warned, but it was too late now Sirius had a devilish smirk while Raelyn panicked inwardly.

"I already told you I would ignore your remarks," he told her as he proceeded to try and tickle her. Raelyn slipped out of his grasp, but he chased after her through all the couples on the dance floor.

"No, no, no," Raelyn protested when he caught her. "What's next? What's next?"

"Next?" Sirius was confused for a second, but then thought of something that made him grin. "Ah after that I might pull you outside so I can give you a real kiss. How does that sound?"

"Pretty gross," Raelyn nodded thoughtfully. "It's a good thing I don't love you."

"It's a good thing I don't believe you," Sirius countered and he pulled her over to finish dancing.

* * *

Outside, Severus moved away from the illuminating light of the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?" He asked his companion as he cast a look back at the castle. "I thought you wanted to dance."

"I do," Daphne chimed back as she moved further into the night. "But hold on look."

"I don't see anything," Severus replied as he reached her side.

"Isn't it pretty out here?" She asked as she breathed in deeply and stared out before her to a small garden. There were flowers of various sorts in the center and large Italian cypress trees in straight rows on either side of them. Inside these were glowing fairy lights.

Frankly Severus had never noticed the garden and couldn't recall it ever being there. "I hadn't really thought about it," he replied, not wanting to admit he had completely overlooked this part of the grounds for seven years.

"Well now's your chance," Daphne told him as she went on admiring the view.

Severus looked, but found nothing was as pretty as the girl beside him. He felt perfectly content just staring at her, but he felt a response was expected.

"Some things out here are pretty," he admitted as he watched a smile spread over her face. Music behind him brought him out of the momentary stupor. "We should go back in."

"Not scared of the dark are you," Daphne teased with one raised eyebrow.

"Never," Severus seriously commented.

"If you want to go in you'll have to find me first," Daphne instantly declared to him and the cool night air.

"You can't be serious? Aren't we a little old to play hide and seek?" His point went unnoticed because Severus realized a second later Daphne was already far ahead of him, running past the flowers. "Daphne wait!"

Severus considered staying put and making her come out, but he knew she could not easily be bargained with. He had no other option. Severus chased after her, trying to recall the direction she had taken because in the span of a minute Daphne, in her white dress, had disappeared completely out of sight. Like a hawk searching for prey, Severus scanned the area. Once he thought he had discovered her, but it turned out to be nothing more than a white flower behind a large bush. Severus cautiously slipped out his wand from his dress robes. If she would not come out, he would just have to use a little magic to find her. However, before he even thought of the appropriate spell in this situation he heard some footsteps coming from where they had started.

"Aha!" Severus said under his breath, but he had not taken one step before he felt himself being pulled back behind one of the many tall cypress tress. Severus landed on his rear and immediately tried to get up to use a curse, for this felt like an ambush, but someone pushed him back down.

"What are you…"

"Shhhh!" It was Daphne and she put a finger over her lips as she sat beside him as quietly as possible. Severus realized this was no game when a second later he heard a raspy voice calling out into the garden.

"Is someone out here? Come out you brats!" Filch wheezed as if he had been chasing students through the garden all night. "I'm certain I heard voices."

The caretaker moved closer, his bulbous eyes searching for them. He came right up to the other side of the cypress. They could hear his ragged breathing. Severus remained as stiff as possible, while Daphne held her breath. Just when it seemed their luck would run out, another couple loudly strolled into the garden and Filch was off.

"There you are! The headmaster will hear about this right away!"

Bewildered and surprised, the pair were escorted back to the castle with Filch breathing down their necks the entire way.

"That was close," Daphne said with a sigh of relief as she relaxed. "Why even have this garden if no one is allowed to be in it?"

"I told you we should have gone in," Severus said in a low voice that indicated he was irritated.

"I'll make it up to you," Daphne told him since this was all her idea after all.

Though he wished to be back in the safety of the castle, Severus was intrigued. "How?" He asked, though he tried to suppress his curiosity and merely glance her way uninterested.

"Close your eyes," Daphne happily instructed.

Severus did nothing of the sort.

"Or we can wait for Filch to come back out, up to you."

Hesitant still, but avid on avoiding trouble, Severus slowly shut his eyes, though not before giving her a suspicious glimpse. With his eyes shut, Severus could hear the music playing louder in the distance, not to mention the sound of chatter and the buzzing of bugs in the garden. He could smell the sweet scent of the flowers in the cool clean air and feel the heat when Daphne's face approached his. All at once he felt the warmth, breath, moisture, and anticipation before her lips even touched him. The increased senses and expectation made him even more eager when their lips finally met and he readily responded moving his own mouth over hers. His hand felt for her smooth face and slowly found its way to the small of her back where he held her close.

Moment's later Severus had forgiven her and the pair happily entered the Great Hall again. The music was playing a soft song and Daphne wanted to dance, but they never made it to the dance floor.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple!"

An impeccably dressed Clint Jarvis with an obvious sneer on his lips was blocking their path. Beside him was Josephine, his fiancée Daphne recognized from Witch Weekly. The girl with the dark brown bob and shiny satin green dress cast them uninterested glance. Her boredness with this entire affair was plain to read.

"Go sit I'll join you in a moment," Clint instructed her with little concern. Josephine didn't need to be told twice. She slowly moved away with her pert nose in the air.

"You could join her now," Severus said with obvious derision. From the moment Clint had stepped before them his smile had left, as had Daphne's.

"Aren't you two just so perfect coming to the dance together," Clint went on, ignoring the fact that his interruption was clearly unwelcome. His brown eyes were filled with menace and Daphne couldn't help wondering what he had in store for them besides the obvious passive aggressive tones he was displaying.

"Clint we're trying to have a good time here," Daphne said with a smile. She crossed her fingers he would just leave, but that never worked.

"I recall when we went dancing together," he continued staring pointedly at Daphne. "You practically threw yourself on me. How fickle is witch."

Daphne fumed. "First of all I never threw myself at you. In fact you threw yourself on me. Second why are you bothering me? You have a fiancée! Just let it go and leave Severus and me alone."

"You and Severus?" Clint scoffed.

"Careful," Severus warned. "I thought you learned your lesson last time."

It was clear Clint remembered from the dark shadow that passed over his eyes. The last encounter they had had with Clint ended with him nearly dead, Severus in detention, and Daphne in tears.

Daphne linked her arm into Severus'. "Let's go," she told him.

"You should be the careful one Snape!" Clint snapped eager to keep them from going away. "Today she loves you, next week she'll be with another man. I'd say one more pathetic than you, but that's hardly possible."

Severus was reaching for his wand, but Daphne placed her hand on his arm. She was done playing nice where Clint was concerned.

"You know what?" She began fiercely. "You are nothing but a selfish, spoiled brat! The only reason you're so mad isn't because you loved me at all it's because this is the first time you couldn't get what you wanted. For the first time in your life your money and name didn't matter. You did and you weren't enough."

"Why you…" Clint's face contorted in rage and he lifted his big right hand to strike her, but Severus was quicker. He stepped before Daphne and pointed his wand right in Clint's face.

"Try it, I dare you," Severus challenged, his lips barely moving as he glared at Clint. Cint's wand was out now too, but neither of them moved.

"What's this?" Mulciber walked toward them with an air of concern and disapproval. "Clint put that away, you too Severus," he instructed calmly.

So far only a few couples had noticed them, but if they were not careful more would.

"You want someone to see? We're all friends here." Mulciber searched for the cause of such a commotion and found it. "No _girl_ is worth it."

Here he gave Daphne a look. She had never realized how cold Mulciber's eyes could be. It was as if he was itching to cause her some personal harm. Perhaps the dislike was mutual. As she thought of Jasmine, Daphne couldn't deny she wanted to cause him some harm too. Severus didn't notice. He stood perfectly straight, his eyes never leaving his opponent.

"You heard him scum," Clint snarled.

"Open you mouth again and I will shut it for you permanently," Severus replied calmly.

"Not if I shut yours first!" Clint foolishly provoked. "I'm an excellent dueler Snape. I've been learning since I was young."

A cruel smirk formed on Severus' lips and his black eyes glittered dangerously. "As I recall you lost a duel to Ravenclaw prefect not long ago. Is that your idea of excellent, losing to a half blood girl?"

Daphne resented that last part, but she knew he meant it to injure Clint's pride, not offend her friend, Severus was half blood too after all. Beside Clint, Mulciber shook his head.

"Don't be an idiot Jarvis," a new voice on Severus' other side said. "You lack what it takes."

And there was Raelyn with the same cool amused expression she always wore. Daphne half expected to see Sirius beside her, but he wasn't.

"Avery has been searching for you," Mulciber informed the newcomer. "Here he is now."

"You could have been comfortable. You could have been safe, all chance of that is gone now!" Clint resentfully shouted at Daphne. He was getting angrier by the minute. Not even Avery's greeting fazed him and Avery didn't seem to notice anything going on, he was too focused on Raelyn.

"Where have you been?" He snapped right away. "Come here now!"

She didn't listen to him. Even Daphne could have told him ordering her about would get him no where. Of course then he roughly snatched Raelyn's wrist up and she had no choice but to be dragged forward, until someone took a firm hold of Avery's wrist. It was Sirius. Daphne smiled, she knew he could not be far.

"Let go," he commanded instantly as he towered over Avery.

"You can't tell me what to do she's…"

Sirius applied more pressure to his wrist and Avery was forced to release her. As Raelyn retreated out of reach, Sirius flung Avery's arm away in disgust.

"You're welcome," Sirius said to her over his shoulder.

Raelyn glared at him, then at Avery. "I don't need your help."

"Are you kidding?" Sirius barked with laughter. "What would you do without me?"

"You are constantly interfering," Avery bitterly spat as he rubbed his sore wrist. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson Black."

"You'll have better opportunities Avery, not here," Mulciber wisely reminded him. "And Black I suggest you stay away from our girls."

"Sure," Sirius responded sarcastically. "As soon as you stay away from ours."

Everyone's attention was quickly brought back to Daphne as Clint called her name.

"Tell me," he began with a cruel glance. "Do you know everything about your _Severus_?"

"Quiet!" Severus hissed venomously. His skin had become extra pale and his eyes deadly.

"That's enough Clint," Mulciber said as if suddenly bored with this whole situation.

Avery seemed to be taking the whole scene in for the first time. "What's going on here? Clint why are you pointing your wand at Severus?"

Though Daphne didn't like Mulciber or Avery, at least they seemed to be taking Severus' side by convincing Clint to drop it. Hopefully he would listen to them.

"Are we having an issue here?" Asked a familiar voice.

_Remus to the rescue!_ Daphne was pleased to see him standing calmly behind her with Jasmine at his side. Two prefects could get some order here or at least summon a professor Daphne figured. She didn't want Severus to get into another fight and detention for her sake.

"No one was talking to you," Clint sneered.

"Stay out of this Lupin, it doesn't concern you," Severus agreed.

Daphne was instantly annoyed and then things only got worst. A callous smile had suddenly spread to Mulciber's lips for the first time since his arrival.

"Ah Remus Lupin? You know me of course, I recently had a little fun with your girlfriend."

Unwise Daphne thought as she noted Sirius' fists ball up and Remus' face drop.

The color immediately left his cheeks. The kind expression Remus normally wore distorted the way it did only when he was very enraged.

"Don't speak about her like that," he intensely dictated.

"Let's just go Remus," Jasmine coolly stated. Daphne could see Jasmine's internal battle to remain civil and unaffected. The anger flashed behind her dark brown eyes, though her face remained unmoved.

"Oh angry are you?" Mulciber practically laughed in Remus' face. "Are you even allowed to be in here? We all saw what you did to her."

Remus pounced. Jasmine screamed as the pair rolled around hitting each other. In his fury Remus was easily overtaking Mulciber and Clint had taken advantaged of the distraction to send an attack spell at Severus. In an instant the two were dueling fiercely. Sirius didn't need a better invitation. He gave one swift punch that was so hard Avery was knocked out on the ground.

"I've been wanting to do that." As soon as the words left his mouth, three large Slytherin boys who had witnessed everything tackled him from behind. Sirius fell to the ground.

The entire ruckus caused the dancing to stop. Students were forming a circle around the fighting, trying not to get hit by fists or spells. Almost instantaneously, James joined the scuffle and pulled one of the boys off Sirius. Behind him Lily shouted at the Slytherins to cease fighting, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Some more Slytherins tried to jump James and Sirius, but members of the Gryffindor quidditch team seized them by their dress robes.

"Stop! Someone? _Peter_?" Jasmine cried as Mulciber tried to choke Remus. Peter was busy cowering behind some new spectators and when Jasmine called for his help he hid further.

Daphne wanted to stop this as much as Jasmine did, but couldn't find a way. No one was listening to her protests, just like no one listened to Lily's. She wanted to send in spells to help Severus, but they moved so quickly that she was afraid to hit him instead of Clint. All she could do was be a hopeless spectator, which she hated.

Daphne's eyes flickered around the scene. A practically growling Remus had somehow gotten on top of and was now choking Mulciber. Jasmine was at his shoulder trying to pull him away. And each time Sirius or James threw someone off themselves, another two jumped on. That was until Raelyn calmly pulled out her wand and sent some of the Slytherins hurtling into the crowd at once. Unfortunately this knocked over the first professor to arrive on the scene, Flitwick.

A flash of light passed right by Severus' cheek. Daphne cried out then brought her hand over her mouth. Clint really was excellent at dueling, but Severus was faster. Years of practice had made him quick and calm. Desperately, Clint sent curses, but Severus deflected them all.

"I thought the great Clint Jarvis was going to defeat me," Severus smirked his voice dripping with ridicule and sarcasm.

To his surprise Clint smiled and purposefully pointed his wand in a different direction. "Reducto!"

For the first time fear flickered across Severus' black eyes, as the light traveled not toward him, but straight at Daphne. He had not expected it, neither had she. She was completely defenseless with no wand in hand. Luckily, Raelyn saw and sent a shield just in time.

Severus allowed himself one relieved sigh then lifted his furious gaze to Clint. Daphne knew at once, and maybe Clint did too by the look he gave, this fight was over.

"Sectumsempra!"

Clint did not have time to cry out before he was cut all over his body by an invisible source. Blood splattered everywhere as he crumpled to the ground defeated and in pain.

The audience gasped in horror and then the rest of the professors arrived and within seconds all the fighting was over. As the blood spread over the stone floor, Slytherins rushed to Clint's side. Jasmine pushed them all back though, demanding they give him space. Terrified eyes turned to Severus and moved further from him, but he did not look sorry at all.

Daphne hurried to his side, her mind spinning. "You didn't have to do that. He could die. What if he dies?"

"I see no great loss," Severus remarked.

At once McGonogall began instructing everyone since the headmaster was not present. Professor Dumbledore was always being summoned to the Ministry of Magic to give advice about the war.

The dance was over. Everyone was sent to their dormitories, except the unlucky few that were involved. Daphne, Lily, and Jasmine had not fought, but they lingered to hear what the professor would do to the ones who did.

"I am extremely ashamed of you all!" She began her voice quivering in rage. "How could you let things escalate to such levels? You are students of magic not barbarians."

"Professor," James started, always the spokesperson, even when his glasses were shattered and his dress robes torn.

"I don't want to hear it Mr. Potter." McGongoall paused to instruct Slughorn to rush Clint to Madame Pomfrey immediately. Hagrid was too tipsy to do it, but Slughorn seemed to be in shock. Professor Sprout took over instead while Professor Sinastra helped Flitwick to his feet.

"All of you out!" Professor McGongoall with her thin lips demanded. "Back to your dormitories and if you even breathe a word to one another or lift a wand, you will be on your way home before the sun rises. I will see you all first thing tomorrow morning except you." She pointed at Severus. "You will see the headmaster. This is unspeakable to cause such harm to a fellow student."

With that McGonagall rushed worriedly behind Clint.

* * *

"No."

"Do you really want to go to the Slytherin common room right now?" Daphne asked Severus as they stood before the portrait of the fat lady. They had all split up while leaving the Great Hall. Tiredly Daphne and Severus had made their way to Gryffindor tower.

"She's right dearey," the fat lady in her pink dress yawned. Clearly all the portraits had been gossiping about what happened at the ball.

"They wouldn't dare do anything to me," Severus insisted.

"Your friends won't, but what about Clint's?" Daphne pointed out. She could just imagine them waiting to ambush Severus in the dark corners of the dungeon.

"I'm not scared of those pathetic wizards," Severus declared. "They wouldn't dare."

It was true, especially after what they had just witnessed him do to Clint. Plus Mulciber had the commanding authority to probably hold everyone back, but Daphne didn't want to risk it.

"I'm not letting you go down there," she firmly concluded. "So either you come in or we're staying out here."

Severus shot the fat lady a glance as she yawned again.

"Fine," he conceded, though very unhappily.

Daphne gave the password and the portrait swung open. Hesitantly he followed her inside. Never in a million years did Severus think he would be going into the Gryffindor common room. Severus stared, trying to contain his curiosity. It was just what he had expected a warm fireplace, squashy armchairs, scarlet and gold everywhere.

Daphne moved into the empty room. She had expected students to be trading stories of what had happened in the common room, but it seemed everyone had already gone to bed. Lily would no doubt be in James' room, but Daphne's other roommates were probably sleeping, so Daphne settled in front of the warm fire hidden by the large sofa. Unable to change out of her dress, Daphne brought her knees to her chest and stared at the flickering flames. She did not even glance up when Severus put his robe over her shoulders.

"Are you mad?" Severus asked hesitantly.

"No," Daphne replied and continued watching the flames, though she could feel Severus staring at her intently.

"I was just trying to protect you," he said suddenly to defend himself.

"I'm not mad," Daphne assured him, but he didn't seem to believe her so she went on. "I'm worried. You could be expelled!"

The moment the words left her mouth, Daphne burst into tears. _What would she do if Severus were expelled?_ Imagining Hogwarts without him made her feel empty and void.

Severus said nothing. He put an arm around her and Daphne buried her face into his chest and held onto him firmly, as if someone was already trying to pull her away. Severus put his other arm around her and held on too.

"That won't stop me from seeing you," he replied after a moments silence.

"I don't want you to leave," Daphne's muffled voice responded. "They won't let you come back."

"They won't split us apart," Severus firmly assured her. "They can't."

Daphne blinked up at him with big watery eyes. Severus smoothed the hair away from her face and placed a kiss on her brow.

"Whatever happens tomorrow, believe me, I will find a way to see you," Severus said quietly as he cradled her. "Graduation is soon anyway. After that, we'll always be together."

Daphne hoped he was right.

* * *

Sirius sat on the floor, his head leaning back against a counter. The elves had left the kitchen by his request, but not before filling a counter top with treats and steamy hot drinks and a bag of ice that Raelyn had in her hands. In her dress, she bent down to her knees and placed the bag on Sirius blackening eye.

"Ahh cold!"

"That's what you get!" Raelyn unsympathetically replied. Sirius didn't respond and Raelyn said ever so quietly that Sirius was sure he had imagined it, "thank you."

He started, pushing the bag back so he could see her with both eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," she replied coolly.

"Did you _Raelyn_ just say thank you to _me_?"

"Well don't go on about it or I'll take it back!" She snapped. "Now put your head back." Sirius did as he was told, but a small smile had spread to his lips. "Stop!"

"What?"

"Smiling like that!"

Sirius pulled Raelyn forward. Caught off guard, he pulled her right into his lap with no difficulty. The ice bag fell to the floor. The pain in his black eye was forgotten replaced by a burst of excitement in his heart. He wasn't sure how he had convinced her to go to the kitchen with him instead of the Slytherin common room, but he was glad. Of course remembering this made him recall how he had gotten the black eye in the first place. As she watched him inquisitively, he frowned.

"This is it. You have to pick one of us," he started the frown still heavy on his handsome face. "I know you do. I know that handshake your father gave Avery and I know it would be easier to pick him. He's in Slytherin. He's a pureblood. He has money and your parents love him. That's all great for him, and you," he bitterly admitted. "But the problem is I love you and I need you to pick me."

"You're supposed to hate me," Raelyn numbly replied.

"Just pick me," he insisted. Then his gray eyes moved from her eyes to stare intently at her lips. He suddenly lowered his face till his lips were close to hers.

"Sirius…"

"Just once," he begged.

However before he could reach her, Raelyn placed her hand gently over his mouth. Sirius' eyes reproached her fiercely, but she only lowered her hand after she felt it was safe to do so then she stood up to leave. Sirius followed.

"Be with me," Sirius persisted and he blocked the exit.

"I can't," she finally answered.

Instantly, Sirius felt his blood boil. "Why not? Is it his name? His wealth? I've got all that!"

"You're considered a blood traitor," Raelyn reminded him calmly.

"Is that it?" He barked.

"Yes!"

Sirius angrily sneered. "You're a liar, tell me something true."

Raelyn moved around him.

"Raelyn!" he yelled desperately. She didn't stop. "I love you! Does that mean nothing to you?"

"No," she calmly called back without slowing down.

* * *

Remus roughly kicked a battered chair in the Shrieking Shack. One leg easily fell off onto the floor, but Remus didn't care much. Jasmine did though. She gave a sigh and a small shake of the head.

"Oh honey, we only have a few of those that stand," she said as she brought her wand out to attempt to repair it.

"I hardly think we'll be inviting anyone for tea," Remus replied bitterly as his eyes followed her around the torn and messy living room.

"That doesn't mean we can't sit," she smartly answered.

Before the peeling old wallpaper and destroyed furniture, Jasmine looked oddly out of place in her long red dress. She was far too pretty to be standing in the filth of the shrieking shack, Remus knew it, but he also knew he had needed to get away from the castle, far away where he could not think of Mulciber and feel the anger build up inside of him again. As if reading his mind, Jasmine's dark brown eyes suddenly found him.

"You shouldn't have bothered with Mulciber. He's not worth the trouble," she insisted. Not that Jasmine wasn't grateful, a small part of her was glad to see Remus beat Mulciber to a pulp.

"I lost my head, but he was asking for it," Remus lightly growled with the memory of the Slytherin. "I could not stand by and do nothing when he was so obviously insulting us."

"I know," Jasmine assured him then yawned, She was tired and there was no point going back to the castle, it was so late already. Carefully she took Remus' hand and pulled him upstairs to the torn up bedroom. "Let's get some sleep, that is if you haven't kicked the bed to pieces."

"I wouldn't do such a thing I assure you," Remus answered, smiling for the first time since the Great Hall. "I just hate that chair."

"Yes the pattern is so awful," Jasmine sarcastically responded. Then she helped him take off his robe and undo his tie. Together they lay down to rest and forget the evening.

* * *

The fire in the Gryffindor common room was low. It was very late or very early in the morning and Severus was soundly asleep with his back leaning against the wall. He slept so quietly, not like someone who could be expelled soon. Daphne snuggled up closer to him. Against him and with his robe covering her, she felt safe, as if no one could tear them apart, but dawn would be coming soon. _Was this the last time they would be together at Hogwarts like this? _She couldn't sleep. Her mind would not quiet down for sleep, plus she wanted to enjoy being with him as long as she could. _What if they sent him away?_ _When would she see him again?_ Even with Severus' reassurances that nothing would change, she was still too worried. Everything would change, so Daphne made a decision. That morning when Severus hurried down to the dungeons to get changed, after she hugged and kissed him several times, Daphne marched straight to Professor McGonogall's office.

Not long after Daphne found herself going past a gargoyle statue, up a spiraling staircase, and through the oak door. Though her friends knew this office well, Daphne was unfamiliar with it. It was her habit to avoid any real trouble after all. It was a circular room she found herself in with windows all around, many portraits on the walls, and silver instruments on spindly tables. There was a fireplace and a big desk filled with parchments, books, and quills. It was from behind this desk that Albus Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Please take a seat," the headmaster kindly said as he gestured to an empty chair in front of his desk. "Professor McGonagall informs me that you have requested an audience with me."

"Yes," Daphne began as she tried to calm the nerves in her stomach. Sitting helped, but the headmaster's piercing blue eyes behind his half moon spectacles still made her tense. "I wanted to speak to you about Severus, Severus Snape."

"Ah yes I guessed as much," the headmaster replied as he sat back in his chair. "I am to see him after you."

"Please don't expel him!" Daphne burst suddenly. She couldn't contain herself any longer.

Dumbledore sighed and smiled kindly as he brought his folded hands up to his desk. "Ms. Rue last night Severus preformed a very dark, dangerous, unknown spell on a fellow student. Professional healers had to be sent for and I myself was called. Mr. Jarvis is lucky not to have bled to death."

"He didn't mean to…" Daphne paused after one glance from Dumbledore because she realized she didn't know what Severus meant to do last night, but it just couldn't be possible that he meant to kill Clint, that was ridiculous. Severus was not a murderer. "He was just trying to defend me."

"That does not excuse his bad conduct or take away the fact that Mr. Jarvis' parents are very upset with the whole incident. Severus must be punished," Dumbledore concluded heavily.

"No you can't expel him!" Daphne begged, the tears beginning to prick her eyes. "Please!"

"Do not distress yourself Ms. Rue," Dumbledore said calmly. "I never said I would expel Severus. Here take a toffee they are quite delicious."

"You… but…" Daphne ignored the toffee, she could hardly believe what she was hearing. "Won't everyone be angry if you don't?"

"Oh yes," Dumbledore replied with a small chuckle as he picked out a toffee to eat. "It is safe to say I will disappoint many professors and receive several angry letters from Clint's parents, but no I shall not expel him."

"Really?" Daphne hardly dared believe him. She knew Dumbledore was unfailingly kind, but this felt like a miracle to her.

"Really, Ms. Rue to do so would be like taking a flower from the soil. It needs to be where it will grow most, as does Severus." The headmaster leaned back into his chair. "To cast him out now would be sealing his fate."

"Sorry I don't understand what you mean," Daphne informed him. _Did he mean he would not expel him because Severus had to finish his education?_

"Don't trouble yourself," the headmaster replied warmly as he stood up. "Old men such as myself are always speaking in riddles."

It was clear the meeting was over. Daphne followed him as he guided her to the door.

"It pleases me greatly to learn that you have become close to Severus," Dumbledore said to her before she stepped out. "Yes it will change everything."

Daphne left Dumbledore's office a little more confused than when she entered, but she was at least glad to hear Severus would not be expelled. A weight had been lifted off her chest. She was practically skipping down the hall. She couldn't wait to see Severus and have him tell her how he was not expelled. Of course he would still be punished, but anything was better than expulsion, because anything else kept him in Hogwarts, beside her.

"Daphne! Thank goodness!"

Daphne skidded to a halt. On her way to breakfast, she had passed the hospital wing where Lily was standing looking quite pale and apprehensive.

"What happened?" Daphne asked her suddenly feeling jittery again. "Is James in trouble?"

"Oh he's gone to that meeting with McGongall. I'm very nervous, but this isn't about that," she quickly added.

"What is it then?" Daphne prompted.

Before Lily could answer her the doors of the hospital wing swung open. "Daphne honey how are you?"

"Mrs. Luvinia? I had no idea you were here," Daphne said as the plump witch moved forward and gave Daphne a motherly hug and kiss. As she stepped back, Daphne could see the resemblance between mother and daughter especially the dark brown hair, though Mrs. Luvinia's was long and wavy while Jasmine's was now straight and a little past her shoulders.

"I got here this morning," Mrs. Luvinia informed her. "Do you know where Jasmine is?"

"She might be at breakfast or Ravenclaw tower," Daphne suggested. She didn't notice Lily put her face in her hand until after she spoke.

"No, I've checked. Her roommates said she didn't come back last night after the dance and Lily hasn't seen her. She was supposed to come to Madame Pomfrey early this morning to check her arm."

Daphne realized now why Lily was distressed. She had made a blunder and now so had Daphne. Neither one of them had covered for Jasmine, who was probably with Remus somewhere. Things weren't looking good, especially with Mrs. Luvinia looking suspicious and irritated.

"Aunt you worry too much," Lily said resuming a normal calm appearance. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Maybe she stayed with some different friends?"

"Like who?" Her mom asked. Lily opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Daphne could see her doing some quick thinking behind those green eyes.

"Pst"

Lily glanced over her aunt's shoulder to a corner where James was waving her over.

"I'll be right back, excuse me." Lily rushed away leaving Daphne smiling at Mrs. Luvinia and trying to change the subject.

"I thought you were with McGonagall," Lily began in a loud whisper when she was near enough to James. Sirius was right beside him.

"I was, but Remus isn't!" James ran a hand through his hair that was already standing on its ends. "She's going to blow a fuse any moment. Everyone is waiting for him to get there. We promised to bring him, but we can't find him."

"Is that…" Sirius distractedly pointed to Mrs. Luvinia's back.

"Yes!" Lily stressed and found she wanted to run her hand through her hair too. "She's looking for Jasmine who is most likely with Remus. We have to find them!

Use the map."

"Remus has it!" James cried.

"Is that James Potter?" Mrs. Luvinia had seen them. Lily poked James' side and to Daphne's relief they all came over.

"Yes mam how are you?" James smiled.

For the first time since Daphne's arrival, Mrs. Luvinia looked very pleased. She admired James. He was exactly the type of boy she wished her daughter to end up with popular, good-looking, head boy and quidditch captain. Mrs. Luvinia chose to forget the times when she disliked him as much as Lily had and acted as if he had always been her favorite. From the greeting she gave Sirius it was clear she still didn't like him. All of Jasmine's complaints and his rule breaking were probably still fresh in her mind. Sirius didn't seem to care at all, unlike Daphne who suspected sometimes that Mrs. Luvinia didn't like her that much and it bothered her. She was Jasmine's best friend and did fairly well in school, but still she could tell the person Jasmine's mum preferred was her niece Lily. After a few minutes of small talk, Mrs. Luvinia mentioned Jasmine's disappearance.

"It's a big castle, I'm sure she's around here somewhere."

Mrs. Luvinia didn't notice the way James was looking up and down the halls and not at her.

"You don't think she's with a boy do you?"

"Jasmine? A boy? Never," James quickly declared.

"Definitely not," Daphne added seriously.

Lily gave a nervous fake laugh. "Aunt you're so funny."

"She does books, not boys," Sirius yawned and stretched.

At that moment, Jasmine chose to make her appearance, running around the corner, with her heels in one hand and Remus' hand in her other. Her curls from the previous night were flat and she had Remus' robe wrapped around her shoulders. They came to a screeching halt before they could collide into the startled Mrs. Luvinia.

"Sometimes I'm wrong," Sirius remarked after one look at the out of breath pair.

"Jasmine I've been waiting forever. What is going on?" Mrs. Luvinia began, not bothering to hide her disapproval or irritation.

"Mum, I didn't know you were coming, you didn't tell me," Jasmine managed to say while she tried to run her fingers through her hair and slip on her shoes. Remus' hand had been let go of ages ago.

"Madam Pomfrey has been waiting to check your arm. Where were you?" Her mother sternly asked.

After fumbling to fix his tie, Remus spoke first.

"I'm sorry mame it's my fault. She was with me."

He didn't notice Lily waving for him to stop; now it was too late. James wrapped an arm around Remus' shoulder.

"Would really love to stay and chat some more, but we have to go, McGongall's waiting for us, urgent business I'm afraid." James tried to pull his friend away, but Remus didn't understand the rush.

"Remus right?" Mrs. Luvinia asked, her eyes fixed on him like she was seeing him for the first time and trying to figure out why he was standing beside her daughter. After a second her attention went back to Jasmine. "You stayed out all night with him? Why did you stay all night out with a boy?"

Sirius opened his mouth but Daphne quickly covered it.

"Is this how you behave at school when I'm not around?" Mrs. Luvinia continued loudly. It was clear she was very upset by this turn of events.

Jasmine desperately glanced around for an escape. "No, I just…"

"Why were you with him? What were you doing?"

"The end of the year ball was last night," Jasmine began to defend herself. "I went with Remus and… and can we talk about this later please?"

"Don't avoid the subject," her mother snapped quickly, completely unaware of her daughter's flaming cheeks.

"I'm not," Jasmine denied quickly. "You said Madame Pomfrey was waiting."

Mrs. Luvinia eyed Remus critically. His white shirt was wrinkled and his light hair a bit messy. "Is he the boy who gets good grades? The prefect?" She inquired with disbelief.

"Yes," Daphne spoke up. "He's very intelligent, an excellent student. You've met him before."

"I'm her boyfriend," Remus clarified with a hint of annoyance that Mrs. Luvinia did not seem to recognize him.

"Boyfriend?" Mrs. Luvinia shrieked.

"Okay," James rubbed his hands together. "We really have to go, no time to spare for this nice little get together."

"Busy, busy," Sirius added and together the two managed to yank a bewildered Remus away.

"Why didn't you tell me you got a boyfriend?" Mrs. Luvinia chastised. "Since when has this been going on? Are you keeping things from me now?"

"Mum please," Jasmine begged.

Fortunately Madame Pomfrey stepped out either to look for Jasmine or because she heard the raised voice. Lily and Daphne made their excuses and Jasmine followed her mother into the hospital wing where her arm was declared fully healed. Though there was nothing Jasmine could do about her mother's continuos questioning.

"Where is Edric? He was such a nice put together young man. I thought you liked him. He has so much potential," her mother said as the two of them sat together in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had gone to check on another patient whose feet were on backwards.

"We're just friends mum," Jasmine emphasized in a low voice since she wasn't sure who could be listening.

"I don't want you seeing Remus anymore," her mother declared suddenly.

"What? That's not fair, you can't do that," Jasmine protested.

"Your future is at stake here. There isn't time for you to be messing around with a boy like that. Did you see how ill he looked? Besides you have finals coming up."

"I know," Jasmine rolled her eyes. "I've been studying every night."

"I guess a boyfriend explains why your grades have been dropping," her mother replied.

"You should be happy," Jasmine snapped in frustration. "I've been doing good. And you haven't even given Remus a chance. You said he was sweet and polite when you first met him."

"I'm just thinking what's best for you," her mother reminded.

"I know what's best for me," Jasmine told her mother as she stood up to leave and she meant it. All her life Jasmine had been trying to please everyone, especially her mum, but now she wanted to be happy. If she was being perfectly honest with herself, she didn't care all that much for studying or long boring lectures. Of course her education was still important, but she had finally learned how to put herself first. Since Jasmine had been with Remus she had had more fun than ever before and some of it even while breaking the rules. Remus was essential for her happiness, but as Jasmine thought of that she remembered the look Remus had given her when he had realized her mother didn't know about their being together, that betrayed look. And suddenly Jasmine didn't feel very happy at all.

* * *

Daphne, Lily, and Jasmine escaped the detentions handed out that morning since neither of them had fought, but Raelyn was not so lucky. Nor were the Marauders, Severus, Clint, Mulciber, Avery, and a dozen other Slytherins and Gryffindors. Peter didn't get anything either and Jasmine had a few names to call him when he wasn't around.

During lunch the girls learned that the ones fighting at the ball had received an earful from McGonagall like no other she had ever given. Also she would be sending letters home to their parents. That part made Sirius very happy. If McGonagall had her way she probably would have expelled them all, but Dumbledore did not permit it, even Severus was released after speaking with the headmaster. Though for some reason Daphne found, while Severus was glad to be staying at Hogwarts, he didn't want to talk about what had happened in the headmaster's office. Eventually because of how happy she still was, Daphne stopped asking and Severus remained in a pleasant mood, except for every now and then when he would get suddenly very quiet and thoughtful.

Daphne didn't think of this again till she was already lying in bed at the end of the day. With her mind focused, she could not sleep. It didn't help that her dormitory felt so warm. Somehow her roommates were all sound asleep, but Daphne just couldn't get comfortable. Finally she got up and walked back down to the dark common room in her short light pink nightdress.

She thought by now it would be empty, but James was there in his boxers pacing back and forth. Every now and then he would pause and say something Daphne couldn't hear, shake his head, then continue. As Daphne moved closer into the room, he messed up his black hair, straightened up, and put an arrogant smile on his face. Again he spoke in a low tone and again he shook his head.

"It's hopeless."

"James what are you doing?" Daphne asked.

Completely startled James jumped back and searched wildly around the room. "Oh Daphne it's you," he sighed in relief when he spotted her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she replied with a questioning look.

"Scare me? You didn't scare me," James scoffed, waving her remarks away.

"James you nearly hit the ceiling," Daphne explained.

"Well time for bed," James said loudly and he marched up the stairs. Once Daphne heard him pause to speak quietly before continuing.

"What's with him?" Daphne wondered to herself. Then she noticed Sirius for the first time sprawled on the floor in front of the empty fireplace.

"Do you know what he's up to?" She asked, but Sirius just continued staring at the ceiling. He was in his plaid pajama pants and nothing else.

"Sirius? _Sirius?_ Are you dead?"

Sirius turned to look at her suddenly for the first time. "What?"

"Has everyone gone mad?"

"Huh who?" Sirius asked. He had returned to staring though Daphne saw nothing spectacular about the ceiling.

"Nevermind, you boys get weirder by the day," she declared as she took a seat on the comfy sofa. Sirius didn't say anything and Daphne noticed that he looked very depressed.

"Are you alright? This isn't about McGonagall is it?" She asked.

"Mmm yeah that's terrible," Sirius replied in a dull voice.

Daphne was lost. "What is? What are you talking about?"

"If you're hungry just go to the kitchens," Sirius continued and Daphne knew for certain that he hadn't heard a word that had crossed her mouth, so she cleared her throat.

"Sirius I'm pregnant!" She joyfully exclaimed. "It's Severus' of course, or maybe Baxter's. The three of us had an orgy not to long ago, but don't tell anyone, that's a secret. Maybe next time we'll invite you. Aren't you happy? You're going to be an uncle! Now don't worry, I told Sevy we have to get married first. Preferably soon before my bump starts showing you know."

"Sure that's great," Sirius mumbled, the same glazed look in his grey eyes.

Daphne sighed. "I'm glad you approve. Right, I'm going to bed then." She didn't bother to wait for a goodnight. Tomorrow she would invite him to Hogsmeade.

* * *

"Isn't this nice?" Daphne beamed to encourage the three displeased faces around her. They were seated together at a table in the Three Broomsticks. With his hair covering his face, Severus sat beside her and Sirius and Regulus were across the table, one with his arms crossed and other with his nose in the air. None of them had touched their butterbeer.

"This is your idea of a good time?" Sirius finally barked. "I thought you were supposed to make me feel better not worst. You tricked me. I feel like I just stumbled into your Slytherin charity. Can I leave?"

"Yes can he?" Severus bitterly added.

"No," Daphne stressed. "He's staying."

They all looked so disappointed.

"How did I get swindled into this?" Sirius questioned aloud as he tried to remember. He recalled feeling blue and Daphne promising fun in Hogsmeade. Meeting his brother and Severus was the opposite of fun.

"This isn't exactly my idea of a good time either," Regulus remarked.

"If you think I'm thrilled about this you should have your head examined," Severus muttered under his breath. Daphne had claimed they could spend some time together today, she had conveniently left out whom they would be meeting. As if one Black wasn't bad enough now he had to sit across from both of them.

"Come on give it a chance," Daphne pleaded. Again there was silence. Daphne tried to think of topics, but the awkwardness was getting to her. Several times Madame Rosmerta had given her questioning looks. Though the bar always saw a variety of strange people, Daphne knew her table was probably the oddest. Finally, Sirius peeped over at Regulus.

"You," he commanded with his arms still crossed. "What happened to your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Regulus scoffed into his butterbeer. "I have more important things to do than worry about a girl."

"Yes good!" Sirius encouraged. "They're very frustrating and troublesome creatures girls."

"I resent that," Daphne stated, though inwardly she was pleased the brothers were speaking.

"What did you get dumped?" Regulus asked Sirius.

Severus smiled maliciously. "To be dumped you have to be together first."

"So you were rejected?" Regulus questioned like he couldn't believe it.

"Why do you look so happy? Daph I don't think this is helping!" Sirius abruptly stood up almost knocking over his chair. "And I was not rejected, no one rejects me!"

"Where are you going? Get back here!" Daphne demanded as Sirius made his way to the door.

"Perhaps he's gone to join a monastery," Regulus smirked when his brother was gone.

"There's room enough for two," Severus informed him. Again there was silence.

Occasionally, Regulus would peer over across the table at them, but say nothing. Until it finally seemed he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Can I ask you two something?" He began hesitantly. "Since it seems neither one of you is going to speak."

"Yes!" Daphne eagerly chimed.

"If you must," Severus remarked in a low voice. "Though there would be plenty to say if you weren't here."

"It just a stupid question. It's not even for me," Regulus tensely continued. "I was just wondering, would either of you ever date a muggle?"

"No," Severus replied instantly.

"Yes," Daphne answered at the same time. "I did once."

Suddenly Severus sat up a little straighter. "You did? When?"

"I guess you don't know much about your girlfriend Severus. It seems I've unearthed a secret," Regulus arrogantly said, though he seemed just as interested as Severus in the new information.

Oops! Daphne thought to herself. "It's not a secret. It was a long time ago, when I was home for summer after first year. Besides it wasn't for very long."

"What was his name?" Severus demanded.

"That's not important. How about you Regulus, we gave you our answers, would you?" Daphne asked to take the attention off of her.

"Of course not!" Regulus scoffed. "I'm a pureblood. I wouldn't do such a senseless thing. It's all right for you, you're muggleborn. I suppose it doesn't matter much to you, but it does to me and my family."

Still Daphne wasn't convinced. She had a feeling there was more to this question than met the eye.

"Do you think Regulus likes a muggle?" Daphne questioned Severus as they walked down a Hogsmeade street. Regulus had already left to go back to Hogwarts so Daphne knew it was safe to ask Severus' opinion now.

"No," he instantly answered, without much thought.

"You don't think it's possible at all?" Daphne persisted.

"No," Severus repeated. "Believe me, he's not capable."

Daphne didn't buy that. Several years ago no one would have thought Severus was capable of loving a muggleborn witch and look at how that had turned out Daphne thought. Together they turned a corner. It was another warm spring day, Daphne had convinced Severus to wear a black tshirt with his black pants and she had even put on her high waisted jean shorts, though Severus had frowned at the idea of her walking around Hogsmeade in them. They had not walked far before Severus came out with his thoughts from the meeting too.

"So you went out with a muggle?" He began as he attempted to hide the annoyance on his pale face. "What a fabulous time you must have had pretending not to be a witch."

"It's wasn't difficult," Daphne replied easily. It would probably be more complicated now that she was more used to magic being a part of her life. Daphne tried to draw his attention to the sweets in Honeyduke's window, but Severus wasn't ready to drop the subject yet.

"You could have been a muggle wife by now," he continued to tease. "Tell me what did the young man do?"

Fine if he wanted to talk about it she would talk. "He was a student," Daphne replied as she took his arm and continued down the lane.

"_A student_?" Severus repeated, very unimpressed with the response.

"He was only fourteen," Daphne cried and saw at once that that was a bad idea. Severus was scandalized.

"_Fourteen_? You were twelve!"

"That's only two years," Daphne pointed out in her defense.

Severus narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You didn't use a love potion did you?"

"I don't need a love potion," Daphne reminded. There was a pause.

"Was he good looking or something?" Severus asked without meeting her eyes.

Daphne shrugged. "He was cute. He had brown hair and…"

"Sounds like a common muggle to me," Severus muttered. "What did you two do together?"

"We went to get ice cream," Daphne remembered.

"What was he rich?" Severus remarked with a sneer.

"He got allowance," Daphne informed him. "Also sometimes we would go skating."

"We've done that," Severus confidently said.

Daphne stopped to laugh. She could not even imagine Severus on skates. "When have you ever skated with me? Name one time you've skated with me."

"I was there when you were on those skate things last summer, that's close enough," Severus insisted. "So this muggle boy," he continued somewhat casually once they were walking again. "Why don't you go date him again? We're graduating soon."

"I would," Daphne answered to bug him. "But I have a boyfriend now and I don't think he would like that."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "This boyfriend of yours, what's he like?"

"Well he has black hair," Daphne began.

"Much better," Severus nodded in approval.

"But he's very sarcastic," Daphne added. "He used to never speak to me. Even now he's not very affectionate."

Severus halted in his tracks. "Not very affectionate?" He reiterated.

Daphne took a few steps ahead of him. "I'm afraid so," she replied.

"Not very affectionate?" Severus said once more a glint now apparent in his black eyes. "I'll show you."

At once he moved forward and held her around the waist, but Daphne was quick and ducked out of his grasp before he could kiss her. Hurriedly she giggled and sprinted down the lane with Severus right behind her.

"I'll get you for that."

Right he was for not a second later he had caught her hand. Daphne was ready to see this so called affection, but the smile on her face died instantly when she nearly backed into someone. In the lane with them was a thin, sullen-looking woman with black hair and thick brows. This was not the first time Daphne had laid eyes on the woman in her dark gray dress.

"Severus," the woman began with a hint of disapproval.

"Mother," Severus straightened out, at once becoming serious. "I didn't know you were here. You remember Daphne."

"Yes," Mrs. Snape replied with obvious derision.

Daphne wrestled her hand from Severus' grip and quickly forced on a fake smile because she felt anything but cheerful to see the person before her. "Hello Mrs. Snape, how are you?"

"I was better," his mother scowled.

"Are you shopping?" Daphne tried, though the woman's hands were empty.

"No." She proceeded to explain that she was getting a room in town for the night of Severus' graduation. She did not want to miss it. Daphne didn't bother asking about Mr. Snape. She could gather he wouldn't be accompanying his wife. Severus clearly understood this too, but he said nothing of it.

"Severus if you're not busy _studying,_ tomorrow come into town. We'll have dinner," said Mrs. Snape.

Severus got an awkward uncertain look. "Dinner? Are you sure that's okay?" He muttered with evident embarrassment.

"I'm certain," Mrs. Snape answered. She peered at Daphne with discontent. "You may come too."

"Oh um okay," Daphne awkwardly said. She had been purposefully looking away to give them privacy and hadn't been expecting an invitation. She had no ready excuse to get out of it. Mrs. Snape left soon after, but Daphne could not recover.

* * *

"Dinner with Severus mother," she repeated for the hundredth time, but no matter how many times Daphne said it aloud, it did not sink in. She let herself plop onto the end of Jasmine's tidy bed. The blue hangings had been pulled back and Jasmine was sitting with her feet up on the other end hugging a pillow.

"I'm so glad Mrs. Potter loves me," Lily commented as she watched her friend and cousin.

"Rub it in," Daphne called to her. "I'm pretty sure after last summer Mrs. Snape hates me, today didn't help either."

"As long as you and Severus like each other that's all that matters," Jasmine declared. "I'm not going to give up Remus just because my mum says so. Do you know how hard I worked for us to be together?"

"We do, we were there," Daphne said. Though it was the afternoon and the window was open Daphne still felt hot.

"Exactly," Jasmine continued, unable to focus on any other subject. It was evident her and Remus had not really spoken since the run in with her mother. "I'm not losing all of that because she says so. I know she's worried about my grades, but I'm doing fine. Professor Flitwick said I was doing fine and we're almost finished."

"Isn't there some way I can get out of this?" Daphne asked as she stared at the ceiling. Now she understood Sirius' fascination.

"Take a potion to make you sick?" Lily shrugged. Her red hair was high up in a ponytail like Daphne's.

Jasmine snapped her fingers in the air. "Maybe a dinner is what Remus and my mum need. A dinner to get to know one another better. What do you think?"

Daphne turned her head with a frown. "I'd pass."

"You're worrying too much," Lily said as she leaned against one of the posts. "Just go and get it over with. What's the worst that can happen?"

Daphne didn't respond. Since the offer had been made she had been envisioning many awful scenarios. Ones that started fine, but somehow ended with the restaurant burning to the ground.

"You're right," Jasmine declared out of no where. "I don't even know what Remus is thinking right now. I should talk to him first."

After a few minutes of pensive silence, Lily spoke. "By the way, have either of you noticed James acting odd lately?"

"You might want to reword that question," Daphne responded.

Lily rolled her green eyes at her. "Funny, I mean he's been very jumpy. It's not like him."

"Whatever he has Sirius has it too," Daphne informed her, then she noticed her friends frown. "Strange behavior is a common thing for them, I wouldn't stress it."

And in a different common room certain boys were discussing a similar subject.

"Like mother, like daughter," Sirius told Remus as he leaned far back in his chair. "I'd run while I still could."

"Are you telling me Raelyn is like her mother then?" Remus asked from where he was sitting on his bed with his hands folded.

Sirius let his chair fall back down into position. "Point taken."

"Lily's mum is real nice," James declared as he readied himself for bed.

"Aren't you the golden couple?" Sirius grinned to annoy his friend.

"Her sister though…" James continued and stuck out his tongue at the memory.

"I'm not actually sure any of this is useful," Remus lightly called over to them

"Right," James nodded as he put his glasses on the nightstand and jumped onto his bed. "Mrs. Luvinia's not so bad."

"That's because you are her favorite, Lily too," Remus informed him. "Mrs. Luvinia would love to see her daughter end up with someone like you, not a werewolf," he finished a little bitterly.

James sat up right away. "There's nothing wrong with being a werewolf! It's just a little problem once a month."

"Like your period," Sirius added.

"Lovely," Remus smiled.

"So her mum really didn't like you?" Peter asked from his own bed where he was nibbling on some crackers.

"That's a bit of an understatement," Remus admitted.

"Lily said she'll get over it, don't worry mate," James reassured as he leaned back onto his pillow.

Remus nodded and the boys soon went to sleep after, but not all of them slept for long.

Late that night, Sirius woke with a start. Someone had been brushing his hair aside, someone had touched his cheek. Sirius seized the wrist of the hand responsible and was ready to throw his other fist forward when he realized just whom he was about to punch. As soon as Sirius registered Raelyn's shadowed face, his fist froze in mid air at his side. Without waking him, she had managed to sneak into their room and sit on the edge of his bed. She was in nothing but a baggy black t-shirt that almost reached her knees, Sirius didn't even have a shirt on. There was a long silence. Sirius was too startled at her presence and Raelyn said nothing.

"What was that?" He managed finally.

"I don't know," she replied quietly. No one stirred. Her eyes glanced at his fist still in midair. "Are you going to hit me?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Sirius growled right away, but his arm didn't lower. He was too stunned to move.

"You might want to," came back her unexpected reply.

"What? Why?" Sirius quietly asked, horrified at the very thought. Then his suspicions returned to him. "Did you do something to me?"

In the dark he saw her shake her head no.

"I…" she began. "I'm…"

Before she could say anymore Sirius' hand moved to cover her mouth.

"Don't say anything. I'm not sure I want to know right now. Just stay," Sirius said. "You walked in here willingly, I'm not letting you leave anyway."

As he slowly and cautiously removed his hand from her mouth, he let some of his fingers trace her bottom lip. His eyes glared at her, daring her to betray him and speak. He expected her to protest. His other hand moved up from her wrist to interlace with her fingers. When she said nothing, Sirius kissed her. He pulled her against him then pinned her down against his bed where he had been sleeping minutes earlier with her hand pressed into the pillow above her head. His other hand moved to her smooth neck as his mouth urgently moved over hers.

"You shouldn't have done that," Raelyn whispered against his cheek.

"I don't care." Sirius lightly kissed her collarbone then moved his mouth over hers again before she could say more or try to leave, but she pulled back just to tease him. Sirius gave a tortured sigh. "How did you get in here anyway?"

In the light of the moon peeking through the curtains he could see a corner of Raelyn's lip curl up, but she shook her head.

"I'll figure it out someday." And just to annoy her, Sirius messed up her hair the way he always used to. Next thing he knew a pillow had hit him on the head. Groaning, he fell over on his back. When he opened his eyes Raelyn was sitting on his stomach with her legs on either side of him and a pillow still in her hand.

"I could get used to this," he told and expected another blow to the head, but instead her hand covered his eyes and he felt her softly kiss the corner of his mouth. Sirius easily turned into her lips and sat up with both hands holding onto her lower back to deepen the kiss.

After they broke away, Sirius leaned back with his arms holding him up so they could stay in the same comfortable position.

"You make me so so happy," Sirius decided to tell her, "when your not abusing me anyway."

Raelyn smiled then Sirius felt a pillow hit his head.

* * *

Sirius felt a pillow hit his head.

"I said when you're not abusing me," Sirius groaned into his bed.

"Rise and shine Padfoot we're going to miss breakfast."

Sirius blinked to see James standing over him buttoning his own shirt. Sirius yawned and muttered something about wanting more sleep when he suddenly remembered something that made him sit up.

"Where is she?"

Except for him, his bed was empty.

"She? Late night guest you didn't tell us about?" James asked as he moved to the mirror to run his fingers through his hair and give it that windswept look.

Sirius poked his curtains and peered under his bed, but nothing was there except old dung bombs, bits of parchment, and some socks. "She's not here," he concluded.

Right then Remus came into the room fully dressed with The Daily Prophet in his hand and Peter close behind him.

"I think perhaps you should look at this," he said to Sirius and tossed him the paper.

Sirius skimmed the page it was open to and found it. _Summer Wedding to Unite Prestigious Wizarding Families _andright under the title there was a moving photo of Raelyn glaring and Avery arrogantly putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer.

"Avery? That ugly wart?" James remarked as he bent over Sirius' shoulder to read.

"She's marrying him?" Peter asked dumbfounded.

James smacked him on the back of the head. "Shut up!"

As his friends carefully watched him, Sirius angrily crumpled the paper and put his head in his hands.

"Did I dream it? I couldn't have," he muttered to himself. The wheels in his mind were spinning like crazy. Then just like that he bolted up and ran for the door.

"Shirt, a shirt would be good!" Remus ran after him with one in hand. He caught him at the portrait. Sirius put it on backward and continued on his way.

* * *

Remus strolled down the stairs with his mind preoccupied on what rash thing Sirius might be doing at that moment. That was until he saw Jasmine balancing five hard cover books in one arm and an over stuffed book bag. It was not an unusual sight to see, even in the morning, but Remus impulsively moved toward her.

"Allow me," Remus said before she noticed he was standing there. His hand grazed hers as he reached for the load.

"Remus," Jasmine gasped and all the books tumbled to the ground. "Oops, did I smash your foot?"

"I got it," Remus retrieved them all and effortlessly held them. He knew she was heading to the library so he proceeded in the right direction without asking her. For several minutes as they walked there was silence and he could feel her anxiousness beside him. At last she spoke.

"About my mum…" She hurriedly began.

"Yes your mother," Remus nodded carelessly without slowing down. "Boy does she not like me."

"It was just all a shock for her and a bad circumstance, she'll come around. I… well... I hadn't told her about us yet," Jasmine confessed.

"I guessed as much," Remus replied.

"It has nothing to do with you though." Jasmine jogged to keep up because she kept slowing to a stop to think and speak. "I just hadn't gotten around to it yet. I would have told her eventually, I was going to tell her. I just knew how she would react. She takes my schooling very seriously."

"I know," Remus nodded without turning.

"I do too," Jasmine quickly added. "It's very crucial that I get a good education."

"I know," Remus nodded again.

"Is that all you have to say?" Jasmine desperately asked. The repetitiveness and the way he wasn't facing her was starting to unsettle her more.

"That and are you sure you don't want to be with Edric? It's not too late you know."

"What? No!" Jasmine yelled. That was the last thing she had expected Remus to say and so calmly.

"Really? I hear he's a romantic poet and takes some nice pictures, might even play the guitar. Plus your mother loves him," Remus added as an afterthought.

"I don't care about all that stuff," Jasmine reminded him.

"Oh okay, just checking," Remus shrugged. The ghost of the friar floated by and gave them both a merry greeting.

"Just checking?" Jasmine repeated viciously, ignoring the friar Remus was nodding at.

"You can change your mind," Remus informed her when the friar had gone. "It's not too late."

Jasmine stopped in her tracks in the middle of the hallway. "Not too late? Are you leaving me? You promised!" She shouted at his back.

Startled Remus turned back to her. With his one free hand he held onto hers. "Shh relax, I was just teasing," he told her. "I wouldn't let you go that easily, not without a fight at least and you know how well I punch now."

Jasmine's mouth dropped open and she gave him a light punch on the arm. "You punk! You totally had me going there."

"It was too easy," Remus chuckled then continued walking with a smile.

"I'll get you back," Jasmine said confidently when she caught up him. "You better watch yourself."

* * *

Sirius sprinted into the entrance hall and immediately spotted Raelyn. Upon seeing him she ducked out of the hall, but Sirius was quick on her heels.

"You're engaged!" He barked when he easily fell into step with her.

"Nice pajamas," Raelyn remarked as she peered at him out of the corner of her eye. Sirius grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him.

"I love you and you're engaged," he slowly said his eyes boring into her. His temper was ready to explode at any time.

"I don't have time for this right now," Raelyn replied, without a hint of concern. "I'm really busy. We have finals this week."

"Don't bull shit me, you don't care about finals," Sirius snarled. "I love you and you're engaged!"

"Are you finished yet?" Raelyn boredly asked.

"Didn't you hear me?" Sirius bellowed down at her. He had never wanted to reach out and give her a shake so bad.

"Don't blame me," Raelyn finally snapped back. "It's your fault! You kissed me first remember?"

"You didn't stop me," Sirius pointed out. "And what was last night, goodbye?"

"I was going to tell you," Raelyn explained. "I didn't want you to overreact."

Sirius cursed then finally let out a heavy sigh. "Why did you pick that that prick over me? Because it was easier?"

"It wasn't easier," Raelyn mumbled.

Sirius, who had been rubbing his temples, dropped his hands. "What did you say?"

"I said goodbye." Raelyn spun on her heels to leave.

"But you and me," Sirius started desperately.

"You and me?" Raelyn cried back at him. "There is no you and me. Didn't you read the paper? There will only be a you and me when pigs fly."

"I can arrange that!" Sirius threatened.

Frustrated, Raelyn shook her head. "Your shirts on backwards!"

Then they both stomped off in different directions like they had a hundred times before.

* * *

As Sunday afternoon rolled by, Daphne's anxiety about dinner was mounting. She had borrowed one of Jasmine's more conservative skirts for the night, though Daphne wasn't really sure more yards of fabric would improve Mrs. Snape opinion of her, still she figured it couldn't hurt. The skirt wasn't bad either, it was below her knees, but it was also a pretty dark purple color. She paired it with a lilac short sleeve blouse and tied a ribbon in a bow around her neck. Daphne avoided all shades of red or gold. She didn't need to remind Severus' mother that they were not in the same house, not even close. Her light brown hair she put up in a high ponytail. She even picked the lowest wedges she owned to complete the look. As soon as Jasmine gave her stamp of approval, Daphne hurried to meet Severus.

"You look different," he commented right away. He had elected to wear black slacks and a black dress shirt, though the sleeves were rolled up considering it was still very warm outside.

"That's because I dressed for your mother, not you," Daphne informed him as she gave a twirl. Severus seemed pleased if not a little disappointed to see her with so much clothes on.

To avoid any problems, they left the castle early and walked down to Hogsmeade in silence. Daphne wasn't sure but she had a feeling Severus was reluctant to go and she knew if he suggested ditching, she would happily jump on the bandwagon.

Unfortunately in one of the back streets they easily found the small restaurant Eileen had specified. Daphne had only glanced it a few times before, but it seemed nice and quaint. Inside it was cooler and the wooden tables were covered in white linen and topped with small batches of flowers and candlesticks.

A young man with shaggy brown hair and black apron tied around his waist happily greeted them. As he escorted them to the table Eileen was already waiting at, Daphne wondered if he was new because he looked slightly nervous. Or maybe Severus' mother had unnerved him, Daphne wouldn't blame him. She felt every inch of herself being scrutinized as they greeted the witch sitting at the table with her menu.

"You're late," she said, her eyes never leaving Daphne. His mother was dressed in her usual long gray dress with her black hair pulled back in a bun.

"We're five minutes early," Severus replied.

"Nevermind, sit so we can order," Mrs. Snape instructed. "The wait staff here is incompetent."

Daphne hurriedly took her place beside Severus and lifted the menu as a shield. She made sure to follow Severus' lead and order the least expensive dinner, the pasta and water. Daphne had suspected the dinner would be a complete disaster, but disaster was an understatement.

When the waiter took the menus, he dropped Daphne's and as they both reached to pick it up they conked heads. Daphne rubbed her sore spot then put her hand on the waiter's forehead.

"Are you okay?"

As his cheeks turned red, he nodded and thanked her for her concern then almost tripped on the way to the kitchen. Mrs. Snape and her son both looked displeased, though Severus did at least inquire about her head. That moment would pretty much predict the way the entire dinner would go. When he brought the food, the waiter nearly dropped a plate, but Daphne helped him steady it.

After that Mrs. Snape and Severus did most of the talking and Daphne couldn't help wondering what she was doing there. Thankfully she had her food to preoccupy her. Mrs. Snape only asked her a few questions, but always found a way to make a snide comment after Daphne answered. Severus tried his best to help Daphne, but he was beginning to annoy her too because he continuously showed off. In fact most of the conversations revolved around Severus' many skills, especially in the dark arts.

Then a funny thing happened, Daphne noticed the waiter kept checking up on her. He asked if her food was okay, wondered if she wanted more bread, and kept filling her water cup after every sip she took. Daphne hoped no one would notice how enamored he was, but Mrs. Snape's water glass had been empty for a while.

To escape for a breather, Daphne excused herself to the loo. She was tempted to stay in there for the remainder of dinner, but if she took too long, she knew Severus would worry. Unwillingly Daphne made her way back, but just as she was passing the kitchen, she rammed into the waiter. She nearly fell, but he managed to catch her waist just in time.

"I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy," he began apologetically. "It's my first day."

Daphne assured him that she hadn't been paying attention, but before he could let her go someone cleared their throat. They were blocking Mrs. Snape's way to the loo and she was looking as displeased as ever.

"I think she hates me," the waiter whispered after Mrs. Snape passed. Daphne felt the exact same way. "Is she a friend of yours? You don't seem to fit in at that table if you don't mind my saying it. You're too nice and too pretty. I told the cook about how great you are." He blushed after speaking so openly.

Daphne awkwardly thanked him and moved back to her table. Mrs. Snape joined them not long after.

"She's quite popular," she said to Severus with a hint of acid in her voice. Daphne could tell being popular was something Mrs. Snape detested and she was so startled by the comment, she spit out her water right onto Severus. Daphne helped him clean off with her napkin and said sorry a hundred times, but Severus didn't seem to notice anything anymore, he was too busy glaring at the waiter. He had noticed the dreamy look in the waiter's eyes when he stared at Daphne.

Naturally to top off the dinner from hell as Daphne was referring to it in her mind, the cook sent her over a free crème brulee. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the chef watching her from the kitchen. Daphne offered to share, but Severus and his mother refused. As soon as she finished, the cursed dinner was finally over. Mrs. Snape told Severus to concentrate on school and hardly gave Daphne a goodbye before apparating away.

As they headed back to school, Daphne was so frustrated she didn't say anything.

"Is something wrong?" Severus hesitantly asked after a while and that just annoyed Daphne more.

"No," she snapped.

"Okay."

"Of course something is wrong!" Daphne shouted unable to contain her frustration anymore. "I'm pissed! That was the most uncomfortable dinner ever. You talked to your mom the whole time, which is fine, but you didn't even bother to include me. Why did I even have to go?"

"Well what about you and that waiter?" Severus retaliated quickly, his voice lowering the way it did when he was angry.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" Daphne yelled back.

"He didn't take his eyes off of you," Severus informed her.

"That's not my fault," Daphne cried. "What was I supposed to do? Besides at least someone wanted to talk to me."

"Fine, then go talk to him," Severus hissed, his face getting some color.

"Maybe I will," Daphne snapped and walked further ahead of Severus. She didn't really go back, but she didn't talk to Severus anymore either. In fact, they were so angry with each other they didn't speak the entire way back to the castle and Daphne was left thinking that running into his mother was the worst luck she had ever had.

Luckily there wasn't much time for Daphne and Severus to stay upset at each other, that week were the finals for the seventh years and they both had to concentrate if they wanted to get good Newt's. Eventually Severus apologized and Daphne accepted since they both agreed never to go to dinner with his mother again, at least not for a while. When Daphne felt that burden leave her mind, she could finally concentrate.

Unlike James and Sirius, Daphne had to focus all her energy into studying. Jasmine, with her study schedule, was very intimidating. Daphne often saw her in the library where she went to study in silence. Sometimes Remus was there too and Jasmine would miraculously put down whatever book she was reading to talk to him.

That last week three seventh years had nervous breakdowns, but they managed to pull through. Then the finals came. Daphne felt confidant in Charms she had gained a perfect score. Lily did well also and probably got full marks in potions just like Severus. James was certain he mastered Transfigurations. Peter was sure he failed. Jasmine felt confidant in most of her subjects as did Remus. Even Sirius, who had been sullen for a while, had probably done well in everything.

There was only one interruption that week during their History of Magic final. As Binns collected their tests, there was a loud ruckus out in the hall. All the students hurried out to see other students crowded around the windows and pressing their faces to the glass. Someone pointed to the blue sky where a round pink pig was flying over the grounds. It had clearly been charmed to have wings. Jasmine called it a very improper use of magic and claimed the Ministry would catch the person responsible and hold them accountable.

Later Raelyn could be seen walking the pig on a leash.

All she said in reply was, "I shall call him Pig, and he shall be mine."

The rest of the finals went smoothly until it was finally over and the day before graduation. The seventh years were buzzing with excitement of graduating and the rest of the school couldn't wait for summer break to begin. Daphne was still having a hard time believing after seven long years her time at Hogwarts was coming to a close. Then she suddenly felt she had to do something with her friends, something fun, to go out the same way they entered, with a bang.

"What are we doing for our last night in Hogwarts?" Daphne asked as she lounged with her friends outside under the shade of a large tree. Many students were out on the warm day lounging near the lake.

"Nothing," James sighed from where his head was lying in Lily's lap.

"Nothing?" Lily repeated down at him.

"We all have detention remember?" Remus reminded them. "Well not Wormtail, you can do something with him if you like."

Daphne would rather eat dirt and she had a feeling Jasmine felt the same way. "But it's our last night in this castle," Daphne complained.

"Who cares," Sirius bitterly remarked as he lay on the grass staring at nothing in particular. In between studying, Daphne had tried to snap him out of his depression, but it hadn't really worked.

"We have to do something," Daphne declared undefeated.

"Are you suggesting we ditch detention?" James mischievously asked.

"As if you hadn't already though about it?" Lily remarked.

"We would like to, but McGonagall is definitely going to check to make sure we go," James replied heavily.

* * *

When the boys reluctantly left for detention that afternoon, the common room seemed very dull, which was surprising considering most of the Gryffindor seventh years were in there making a lot of noise and celebrating their coming graduation. The girls found themselves a quiet corner away from the chatter and occasional mini exploding fireworks. Though the girls had each other and Peter they were all out of spirits.

"This is ridiculous, we have to do something," Jasmine declared after fifteen minutes of not much to say.

"I suppose we should try having a good time," Daphne agreed. She had been thinking of her comfortable bed upstairs before Jasmine spoke.

"No, I mean we should break them out of detention," Jasmine uncharacteristically clarified in a low voice. She glanced at either side of her like a professor might jump out at any moment and drag her to a detention of her own.

Lily blinked her large green eyes at her cousin, "Excuse me?"

"Jasmine? Is that you?" Daphne questioned. She felt certain this was a trick and someone had taken over Jasmine's body.

"But what if we're caught?" Peter mumbled nervously. As he did so he inched closer to Jasmine who made sure to inch away and roll her dark brown eyes.

"Are you a Marauder or not?" She snapped making Peter cower. "Besides no one said you have to come, stay here if you like."

"I'm in," Lily declared at once.

"Oh what the hell, me too," Daphne piped in. "Except we'll need to do some planning."

Jasmine nodded in agreement then got a sudden spark of genius in her eyes. "Daphne, do you still have that small model dragon Severus gave you?"

"Yes, why?" Daphne asked. She didn't think a mini dragon would do much good in this situation.

"I have an idea," Jasmine informed them. A large smile was spreading on her lips as she bounced out of her chair and pointed to the stairs. "First, to the Marauder's room."

Daphne and Lily exchanged bewildered and amused looks.

"I like her like this," Lily whispered to Daphne as they followed behind with Peter.

* * *

Daphne quietly climbed the steps of the astronomy tower. Behind her she could hear Peter breathing heavily. Fortunately they reached the top without a problem. In one hand, Daphne held the light invisibility cloak Lily had found in James' trunk and entrusted to her. In the other, she felt her mini dragon scratching her skin, trying to escape her grasp, but she didn't let him down till they were in the warm afternoon air. As Peter rested on the ground, Daphne took out her wand. She leaned over the metal railing till she had a perfect view of Hagrid's hut and prepared herself for the signal. Down on the ground below she spotted Jasmine. The Ravenclaw crossed the distance from the castle to the home on the edge of the forest.

Jasmine readied herself to knock on the large wooden door when she heard a voice on the other side that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Be sure to keep him here long Hagrid," Professor McGonagall sternly said. Just as Jasmine dove into the nearest vegetable patch the door opened

"I will professor no need ter worry," Hagrid boomed out into the darkening sky.

With her heart pounding loudly in her ears, Jasmine lowered herself into the dirt as much as possible. She expected to feel a tap on her shoulder, but nothing came. Professor McGonagall left and Hagrid shut the door. Jasmine crawled out when she saw the professor enter the castle and brushed herself off before returning to the door. She excitedly knocked then sent some blue sparks into the air.

Immediately Daphne pointed her wand at her little dragon, "engorgio."

Peter gasped as the dark green dragon grew to the size of a large hippogriff. Cautiously Daphne climbed on its back; it gave a few snorts of smoke, but seemed to recognize her.

"Hurry up," Daphne said to Peter, but it took a while to convince him to get on behind her. Finally she had to threaten him and mention how Jasmine would curse him if they failed. Once he finally got on behind her, not without a lot of whimpering Daphne threw the invisibility cloak over them and kicked off into the air.

Hagrid engulfed the doorframe as he stared down from under his black bushy eyebrows. "Did you forget somethin' pro… Jasmine is that ou?"

"Oh Hagrid you won't believe what I just saw!" Jasmine shouted excitedly and even jumped up and down a few times to contribute to her enthusiasm. "It's too wonderful. You'll never guess what it is. I was just sitting reading and I saw it from a window. I thought of you right away. I wanted you to be the first person to know."

As Hagrid blinked in confusion, Jasmine glanced toward the astronomy tower. _Had they not seen her spark?_

"I'd like ter hear bout all this Jasmine, but I got a detention here see. You mus' know o' course, Remus probably told you. Professor McGonagall is countin' on me ter keep him occupied."

"This is much more important than a detention Hagrid!" Jasmine continued ecstatically. "Look! There it is!"

Hagrid followed the direction of her finger just in time to see a dragon with a gold horn soaring in the darkening sky.

"Blimey a dragon! A real live dragon! They're not supposed ter be in these parts anymore. I wonder what its doin' here," Hagrid bellowed. His friendly black eyes had grown large and under his beard Jasmine could make out a smile. It took him a few seconds to go crashing into his hut and come back out with his mole skin overcoat and a large sack.

"It looks like it's going to land in the forest," Jasmine informed him.

Up in the air Daphne was holding onto her dragon for dear life and Peter was grasping onto her so tightly she could hardly breath. "Peter where should I land? Peter? Peter you know this forest better than us that's why you're here now tell me where to land!"

Peter managed to open his watery blue eyes long enough to point to a location clear of trees. As the dragon soared down to the ground, Daphne was sure she saw Hagrid running from his house into the forest. When they were safely on the floor, Daphne used her wand to reduce the size of her dragon back to normal. Once again it was tiny and stalking around in her hand. Satisfied that the plan had gone over without any accidents, Daphne began moving towards Hagrid's hut. She kept the invisibility cloak on so she wouldn't run into the giant and Peter turned into a rat to escort her out.

Meanwhile Jasmine hurried into the abandoned cabin. There was a large bed, a kettle over the fireplace, and Remus.

"Hagrid, what's going on?" Remus asked from where he was bending over a wooden crate with a piece of raw steak in his hand. The sleeves of his shirt were torn and the crate Jasmine saw was moving and growling. When he received no answer Remus glanced up. "You're not Hagrid."

"True, I'm far less hairy," Jasmine replied. "What are you doing exactly?"

"I'm attempting to feed whatever is in here," Remus answered as he nodded to the vibrating crate. "I've had no luck so far though. Every time I open the top enough to fit this steak, this happens to my sleeves. I've only got a few good shirts left too."

"What's in there?" Jasmine wanted to know when it gave a sudden violent shake.

"Something with teeth and nails," Remus answered lightly.

"Didn't Hagrid tell you?"

Remus shook his head no. "I'm not sure even he knows. He wasn't sure what to feed it. We were just trying steak to start. I think the real question though is what are you doing here and where did Hagrid go?"

"I'm here to break you out," Jasmine told him. "And Hagrid is chasing a dragon.

Remus looked highly amused and a little confused. "I don't believe it. Where did you get a dragon? Or was it fake?"

Just then a fat gray rat ran into the cabin and transformed into a round boy. Daphne appeared beside him and draped James' robe safely over her arm. She held out her hand with her tiny dragon for Remus to see.

"Now," Jasmine said, "back to your room."

When they entered the Marauder's room it was foggy and had the smell of their potion classroom. Lily was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room with a fire and cauldron. A variety of ingredients were laid out beside her and the potion in the cauldron was simmering purple.

"Perfect timing," she told them as she stood to empty half a bottle of mead and refill it with the potion.

"I won't deny I feel very lost," Remus remarked.

"We're going to get Severus," Daphne explained as she gave Lily a gold ribbon to tie around the bottleneck.

"What about James and Sirius?" Peter reminded.

"They're after," Daphne stated then looked at Remus. "We need your help."

* * *

Night had come to the castle. It felt extra dark in the dungeons as Lily and Daphne quietly made their way to Slughorn's classroom.

"Alright Lily you're up," Daphne whispered when they reached it.

The red head straightened up with the bottle of mead in her hand and knocked on the door before entering.

Slughorn's jolly voice greeted her. "Goodness Lily what are you doing here at this hour?"

Daphne peeked through the crack left open. Before Lily's interruption, Slughorn had been at his desk talking about an old student of his whom was now working for the ministry. Severus was grumpily sorting out the ingredient cabinet. Daphne instantly felt sorry for him.

"I wanted to bring you a gift before graduation," Lily chimed and handed over the bottle.

"That's very thoughtful of you Lily," Slughorn thanked her. Then he did the worst possible thing, which was set it aside on his desk. Daphne and Lily both stared at it there. They had no back up plan.

"I'm glad you like it," Lily said in a loud clear voice, her mind working overtime. "Though umm… I wasn't sure if I got a good one, maybe you should give it a taste to be certain."

Slughorn chuckled loudly. "There's nothing I would like better than a little drink right now, but it would be very irresponsible. I'm in the middle of a detention with Severus here."

At the sound of his name Severus glanced over with very little interest. "Don't trouble yourself on my account sir," he said in a low voice.

"Well I suppose one drink can't cause any harm," Slughorn reasoned. He instantly had a glass on his desk and offered Lily one, but she smartly declined. Slughorn drained his glass and within a minute he was snoring soundly with his head on his desk.

Severus glanced over suspiciously and crossed the room with ease. He stared down his nose at sleeping professor and lifted the bottle before Lily could switch it with normal mead.

"What did you do?" Severus sniffed the top of the open bottle and glared at her mistrustfully. "Sleeping draught?"

It was right at that moment that Daphne heard footsteps drawing closer from behind her. She turned just in time to see Professor McGonagall and ducked into the classroom as quickly as possible.

"McGonogall's coming," she whispered hastily. Instantly Severus' sharp black eyes found her. He was definitely shocked to see her there. Meanwhile Lily stared at Slughorn who was snoring soundly on without any idea of what was going on. She made a quick decision.

"Help me get him under the desk," she whispered over to Daphne. Together the two girls struggled till he was safely out of sight with the bottle. Lily joined him in the little space left and then realized there was no room for her friend. Outside the footsteps stopped at the door.

Daphne panicked. Without making a sound, Severus hurried over to her, grabbed her upper arm, and pushed her back against the wall behind the open potion cabinet. Daphne did not even have a second to protest the roughness before he pressed up right against her so there was not even a millimeter space between them. Daphne could hardly move to look up at his expression. Every inch of her body was covered with him.

"Have you lost your mind?" Severus asked so quietly his lips hardly moved at all. "Do you know what will happen to you for using a potion on a professor?"

Professor McGonogall's stern voice answered.

"Horace I forgot to tell you…" she began then cut off when she faced the empty classroom. She took a few steps further in. "Horace?"

Severus didn't move, he even held his breath. He could tell Daphne was anxious and he felt extremely nervous, though he wasn't sure if it was because of McGonagall or because of how close he was to Daphne. The professor inhaled sharply, probably in frustration, then she was gone.

"That was a close one," Daphne said to Severus.

He didn't reply. He knew just how close it had been. He wanted to be annoyed with Daphne for all of this, but he couldn't bring himself to be. Even though he didn't approve, it was pretty amusing that she was breaking him out of detention and using a potion on a professor to do it.

"I think it's safe for you to step back now," Daphne whispered to him.

After a few seconds hesitation, Severus did so and Daphne could see Lily had already yanked the potion professor back into his chair and switched the bottle of mead with one that was potion free.

Together with Severus, Lily and Daphne hurried to meet the others in front of Filch's office. When they got there they could see the other's had been hard at work. The floor was covered in water from the nearest flooded bathroom and Filch's door had been lined with various dung bombs and small explosives all connected together.

"Here it all is," Remus gestured to the door and the large bag he was holding. "Everything I could find in our room in all our hiding spots."

"You should have seen some of those hiding spots," Jasmine mused. "So bizarre I would have never thought to check there."

Remus held the bag open to them all. Daphne took a couple and handed a few to Severus who reluctantly took them. Helping James and Sirius escape detention was not first on his priority list.

"This is crazy," he said to Daphne quietly, but she reassured him everything would be fine. However, she didn't mention that she came for him first because he was not on James and Sirius' priority list either.

"What room are they in again?" Daphne asked.

"Don't worry Filch will hear this, I made certain of it," Remus assured her.

They all stood back, hiding behind corners and doorframes. Lily waved her wand at Filch's door and just like that the entire floor was rocked with an enormous explosion. Filch's door went flying off it's hinges into the opposite wall and a smoky smelly stench filled the air. It was hard to see, but they all heard when Filch came wheezing around the corner, cursing. He was horrified at the disastrous mess before him because after the door had flown off they had thrown a couple of explosives into his office and the papers from his filing cabinets had come fluttering out to land in the dirty water and rubble. Never had they seen him shout, curse, and wave his fists like he did now.

At that moment Jasmine pretended to be hurrying over to him. "It was Peeves sir, I saw him!"

Daphne threw a bomb far down the hall in the opposite direction of the way Filch had come.

"There he goes," Jasmine declared.

"I'll have him thrown out for sure… making such a mess… just wait Peeves!" Filch ran as fast as he could after the poltergeist. He didn't even notice the rest of them still hiding, but the smoke was still thick in the air. Once he was out of sight, James and Sirius ran around the corner to them and fell over laughing when they saw the mess.

"Serves him right for making us scrub bed pans again," James remarked between fits of giggles.

"Eww," Daphne thought.

"What are you two doing here?" Lily asked in confusion.

"We saw you up to something," Sirius explained when he stopped laughing and pointed to the Marauder's Map in his hand, but seeing Severus eyeing it, he put it away in his back pocket. "I nearly fell head first into the bed pan after that explosion. We figured we should come take a look at what was going on."

"Are those mine?" James questioned as he gestured to what everyone was holding.

"Maybe," Daphne replied. Severus shoved his hands into his pockets uninterested.

"Moony found most of them," Peter told them.

"I have to know what's been happening tonight," James declared. "I mean blimey even Snape is here."

"We'll tell you," Remus said. "But walk, it's unwise to linger here."

They did as he instructed and together they moved toward the first floor, explaining the entire story. Severus couldn't believe they had enlarged the miniature dragon. Meanwhile James and Sirius were extremely bitter to have missed it all.

"This sounds better than anything we've done," James concluded in a depressed tone. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"What?" Lily cried. "Who turned the staircase at the entrance hall into a giant water slide?"

"And what about Flitwick's disappearing head?" Jasmine said with a hint of anger and disapproval.

Daphne snapped her fingers. "Jasmine's disappearing ink?

"That was you?" The Ravenclaw cried. "I thought I was going mad! I lost so many notes because of that!"

James and Sirius shrugged like all of the above was nothing.

"What about switching all the clocks forward three hours?" Peter said excitedly.

"The nose biting tea cups at breakfast?" Remus suggested. "I think most of the school got attacked by those."

"If we're talking about attacks, how about the rampaging erumpent on the first floor," Daphne stated. "I still don't know how you got it here."

"And how about the fire breathing bats," Remus smirked.

"Making the Slytherin toilets throw up," Jasmine gagged. "We had a huge mess with that. Umm I mean that wasn't them," she tried when she noticed Severus glaring at them evilly, but it was pointless.

"I thought raining hot dogs during History of Magic was really something," Lily started again.

"No, the best was stacking the professor's beds outside in a pyramid," Daphne chimed. "I mean come on you guys, first years will be telling stories for years about the great Marauders."

"You live and breathe trouble," Jasmine agreed.

"Thanks," James grinned suddenly seeming happier. "Terrorizing Hogwarts since 1971."

"That wasn't a compliment," Jasmine added, but let it go.

"Which remind me, who thought of all these ideas?" Sirius asked out of no where. "Was it Daphne or Lily?"

"Actually, it was Jasmine," Daphne pointed at her friend.

"Jasmine?" Sirius repeated. Even James and Severus looked skeptical.

"Yup it was all her," Lily told them proudly.

"You picked a good one Moony," Sirius declared with a clap on Remus' back. Then he gave Jasmine the long awaited nod of approval. It was small, but there. Daphne was sure she saw a tear prick in Jasmine's eye and when Daphne asked where they were heading Jasmine didn't answer, but Daphne understood. Luckily Sirius had a destination in mind.

"Raelyn," he said quickly. "We have to go get her. You still have some dung bombs left right? This is perfect, one last break out."

They all nodded in agreement and though Jasmine said they didn't know what professor she was with Sirius easily found her with a glance at the map and they were on their way to the greenhouse outside.

* * *

When they reached the green house, they were just in time to see Raelyn creeping out and closing the door silently behind her. When she spun around and came face to face with them, she straightened up innocently.

"What are you doing?" Both Sirius and Raelyn asked at the same time.

"We're here to break you out actually," Sirius hesitated to explain as he glanced over her shoulder to the greenhouse door.

"Oh well I'm done already," the Slytherin declared as she edged toward the castle. "Anyway I have to go now."

"Alright then I'll just pop in for a second to ask the professor something," Sirius told her.

"No," Raelyn snapped suddenly. "You can't, she's a bit preoccupied at the moment."

Once the words left her mouth, the door opened and out stepped the professor with her dirt covered patched hat. She didn't seem to mind seeing all of them standing outside of her greenhouse during the night. In fact she was smiling and her eyes were only half-open and dazed looking.

"_Professor Sprout_?" Jasmine said with concern.

She blinked a few times. "What are you dears doing here at this time? Aren't you going in for lunch? Hurry up or all the good food will be gone. Oh this is such a pretty greenhouse."

With that remark the professor went into the castle walking lightly with her mouth a little open and that dazed look still on her face. They followed after her and saw her go down the stairs.

"You used a confudus charm on the professor?" Jasmine protested.

"Uh Jasmine we enlarged a dragon, tricked Hagrid, used a potion on a professor, and destroyed Filch's office. I hardly think we're in the position to judge," Daphne pointed out while Raelyn blinked in interest.

Jasmine opened her mouth to protest again, but nothing came out. Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, was curling her tail around Jasmine's leg. Her master was there seconds later, breathing heavily.

"There you are, escaping from detention are you?" Filch bellowed over at them. "All of you? Well well well, the headmaster will be hearing about this."

"Quick split up!" Sirius shouted.

"Hurry this way!"

Daphne felt a hand grab her arm and she in turn reached out to bring Severus along. James pulled back a nearby tapestry and next thing she knew they were going though a narrow space and turning up on the sixth floor, far away from Filch. Severus looked bewildered and even though she knew Hogwart's contained many secret passages, Daphne felt the same way.

"And you said we'd have no problems," Severus muttered to Daphne. She could only shrug innocently.

"Here over here," James ducked behind a large statue in the hall. Daphne and Severus followed because they could quick hear people approaching. Lily and Jasmine came scurrying around the corner. James stepped out of hiding, but none of the girls slowed down. Filch was right on their heels.

"Get back here!" He yelled

Lily and Jasmine dashed down the nearest staircase and the rest of them followed. When Filch fell behind, James made them stop on the third floor and hide in a classroom. They were silent while catching their breath and listening for any sign of the caretaker or his evil cat.

"Do you think he's still out there?" Jasmine whispered after a while. She pressed her ear to the door then poked her head out and gave them the all-clear sign. Cautiously they poured out of the room, but once the door was shut behind them Mrs. Norris came purring from the shadows. One look at them and she dashed away in search of her master who appeared a second later out of nowhere.

"There they are, well done my sweet," Filch said to his cat while he hurried toward them. "It'll be the dungeons with your for sure this time for escaping dreaded brats!"

"Hurry over here," James said as he motioned them near a suit of armor.

Daphne saw no secret escape appear, but James quickly fixed that. He pulled on the armor's creaky arm and suddenly without warning the floor under Daphne's feet disappeared and she was going down a long slide with Severus and Lily beside her. The light from the hole above them disappeared and they ended up coming out of the wall into the dark dungeon passages. Sirius and Peter where waiting for them at the bottom. Meanwhile Severus inspected the wall, but it had sealed up already.

"Just do it!" They heard James' yell from somewhere above. Within seconds Jasmine appeared sliding down the staircase banister, shrieking. James followed right behind. They both landed on the hard stone floor.

"Brilliant idea," Jasmine groaned as she stood up.

Sirius tapped the map in his hands. "We saw you coming and uhoh…"

A portrait swung open not far from them and Filch arrived again not ready to give them a moments rest. Without a second thought, they all took off in the opposite direction. Unfortunately, Sirius tripped and fell behind.

"I'm finished!" He shouted from the floor and he held out the Marauder's Map. "Here Prongs take it and carry out my will!"

"I will," James hurriedly agreed. "Don't worry I shall only use it for mischief."

As Sirius stood up, James ran into the same problem the rest of them had come to.

"Dead end," Daphne said as they all faced an empty stone wall with not even a classroom door to help them.

"Drat forgot about that," James replied as he ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Now I got you," Filch murmured out loud. His entire face lit up with joy. "There's no escape this time."

Jasmine tried to speak, but he shushed her and made them line up so he could inspect them one by one. Daphne felt it was very uncomfortable having his bulbous pale eyes searching her. He looked them all up and down and straight in the eyes. He even made them turn out their pockets, which unfortunately still contained several spare dung bombs from earlier. Filch grinned in happy madness.

"Just wait till the headmaster sees these. You'll be hanging by your toes, mark my words."

When he got to James the Marauder's Map was sticking out of his back pocket. Luckily James had wiped it clean already so when Filch inspected it carefully it was blank. There was nothing extraordinary about it at all, but Filch had certainly seen them holding it too many times before and he was very suspicious. Even Severus was curiously watching out of the corner of his eye.

"What does this do?" Filch growled.

"Surely you know sir," James responded easily as he stood straight.

"Don't use lip on me! Now get talking," Filch demanded.

James shrugged like he had no other choice. "Well sir, in the muggle world a thing like this is commonly referred to as paper."

"P a p e r," Sirius spelled beside him.

"In the wizard world we call it parchment," James continued.

"P a r c h m -"

"I know that you fools," Filch shouted up at them. He held the map up in several angles and close to a nearby torch, but saw nothing still. "It must have another purpose for you too carry it around, probably highly dangerous."

"I'm glad you asked that," James started again. "You see this is a school, as such we often are asked to write on paper for the professors."

"We try to get out of it, but there's no escaping it," Sirius whispered behind his hand to Filch like they were old friends.

"You could bring it up with them if you like," James eagerly suggested.

"You, you… I'll have you thrown out for this," Filch shook his fist with the crinkled map in the air. "I know you're constantly up to no good! I'm going to the headmaster with this!"

"That's right go right to the top," James encouraged.

"Tell him you'll have no more of this paper nonsense," Sirius continued.

Daphne bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. Beside her Lily's shoulders were already shaking and she was almost sure she caught Severus' lip twitch.

"He'll listen to you for sure," James winked.

Just when it seemed Filch was going to explode from anger, Raelyn appeared at the far end of the hall walking casually with Remus beside her.

"What a nice little gathering you're all having," she remarked when she noticed them all lined up like prisoners.

Remus lightly shook his head at her. "Raelyn I thought we agreed it's better not to draw attention to ourselves. Now there is no way he hasn't noticed us."

"I didn't say we have to stay for their party or anything," Raelyn defended herself. "Personally it doesn't look like fun, not that you're much of a riot."

"Excuse me for being so dull," Remus replied, though he didn't look sorry or offended at all.

At that point, Filch shouted that they come join his line up, but neither of them had any intention of doing that.

"Do you suppose he didn't hear me earlier?" Raelyn asked Remus with her hands on her hips.

"Perhaps not," he replied with a shrug. "You do have a tendency to speak quietly, especially when you're making mean comments. Maybe you should try again."

"Okay," Raelyn nodded then cupped her mouth and said in a loud voice. "We won't be joining you!"

"I think he got it," Remus remarked as Filch let out a frustrated cry and charged at them furiously. Before he reached them, however, Raelyn kicked over a suit or armor and both it and the caretaker went crashing into the floor in a noise that had undoubtedly woken up the entire school. Before Filch could unravel himself from the mess everyone had run and split up again. All Daphne remembered was Severus grabbing her hand and hurrying down several passages. She didn't know where everyone else went, but as her and Severus wandered around looking for a hiding place, she felt safe and certain everyone had got away.

"I bet you wish you had stayed with Slughorn now," Daphne remarked to Severus once they were on a different floor and hadn't run into any sign of Filch for a while.

"Yes who wouldn't choose a balding professor over a pretty girl?" Severus sarcastically smirked.

They tested out a few classroom doors at this point, but found them locked. Only the last door in the hall was open. That was how Daphne and Severus found their way into a room that looked like it was being used as a storage. It had many old or broken desks stacked up, along with some chalkboards and in the middle there was a large mirror that they paused in front of. It was framed in gold and across the top was written _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

"What do you suppose that means?" Daphne asked after she read it out loud.

"It's not any language or spell I know," Severus commented as he stared at the mirror cautiously.

"What do you suppose it's doing here?" Daphne wondered. It didn't seem to belong to the dusty room.

"I haven't any idea. It looks like a plain mirror to me," Severus remarked as the two of them stood side by side staring at their own reflections holding hands.

Though Severus was right that there was nothing extraordinary about the mirror, Daphne felt there had to be some mystery behind it. Especially because in the mirror she seemed far cleaner and put together than she felt after all that running earlier. After a few more minutes of nothing however, they both agreed to move along.

"It's strange that we haven't heard anything," Daphne stated when they reached the entrance hall. "Do you think he caught them?"

"I highly doubt it," Severus replied. Now he knew how her friends had caused so much trouble over the years, they seemed to know an awful lot about this castle. That night Severus had seen many secret passages he never even knew existed.

After a pause, Daphne settled down on the floor with her back against the wall for a rest. She figured they hadn't heard a peep from anyone and she was tired of walking aimlessly. Severus joined after some hesitation. He thought if they stopped they were like sitting ducks for Filch, but eventually he got tired of standing around too.

Daphne was nearly nodding off into Severus' shoulder when they heard the first signs of life in a while. It was Lily and Raelyn, who were glad to join them, or at least Lily was. Raelyn sat a little away, while Lily rested her head on Daphne's shoulder. They had only seen Jasmine and Peter not to long ago. Daphne could just imagine how annoyed Jasmine was to be stuck with Peter, but she didn't have to imagine for long. Just a little while later, Jasmine and Peter came by themselves. They all heard them coming because Jasmine seemed to be scolding Peter for nearly knocking over a portrait.

"Oh I'm do glad to see you all," Jasmine declared when she saw them and happily took a seat beside Severus, while Peter was left to lie down beside Lily.

It had to be early in the morning at this point. The castle was still and Daphne could see everyone had heavy eyelids. It was only when they had all almost fallen asleep that the front door creaked open and in came the last three Marauders.

"Oh a sleepover," Sirius chimed merrily. "I love coed sleepovers."

Raelyn, who had curled up on the floor, seemed so disappointed.

"I thought you would be hanging by your toes in the dungeon by now," she said.

"Sorry to dash your hopes," Sirius laughed as he spread out on the ground beside her.

Remus snuggled up beside Jasmine who was curiously trying to figure out why they were all smiling so mischievously.

"Where's Filch?" She asked.

"He won't be troubling us anymore tonight," James answered as he shoved Peter over to lay his head in Lily's lap. Lily absentmindedly stroked his hair while he took off his glasses.

"What did you do to him?" Daphne questioned from Severus' shoulder. She knew those grins really well and she knew that meant something hilarious had happened.

"Let's just say he's a bit jammed at the moment," Remus responded as he let his cheek rest on Jasmine's dark hair.

"Yeah his head is a little preoccupied," Sirius snickered.

"Did you get the map back?" Lily asked.

"We were going to steal it back," James started.

"But?" Daphne prodded.

"But Remus made us think," James continued.

"That's a first," Jasmine commented.

"That perhaps we should leave it," James finished with a yawn.

"We don't need it anymore after all. We know were everything is," Sirius' tired voice explained.

"Perhaps a future generation of mischief makers will discover it and put it to good use," Remus smiled.

It got really quiet after that and soon enough everyone was sound asleep.

* * *

Someone cleared their throat very sharply making Daphne's eyelids flutter open. They were still in the entrance hall only it wasn't dark outside anymore. Light was pouring in from outside. It was morning time and a few young girls nearby were giggling and pointing, but the bloody baron floated by and they all hurried into the Great Hall. Daphne blinked a few more times than finally noticed Professor McGonagall standing right before her and her sleeping friends. Daphne quickly sat up and nudged Severus; he did the same once he recognized where he was and what was going on. Then Daphne elbowed Lily who shook James. James opened his eyes to see a head looming over him.

"Lily what happened to you?" He yawned loudly. "You look so old."

Lily tapped his shoulder. "I'm over here honey."

"Phew, thank goodness," James nodded as he searched for his glasses. Once he put them on, he realized who had been standing over him. "Oh good morning professor."

As James kicked the snoring Peter awake, Professor McGongoall moved along the line.

"Professor? What are you doing in my room?" Sirius hoarsely asked moments later as he stretched out.

"This is not your room, this is the entrance hall," the professor kindly explained.

"Come to think of it, I was wondering why my bed felt so hard." Sirius glanced around him. Raelyn was already sitting up and everyone else was now too.

Professor McGonagall paced back and forth a bit then peered at them from behind her square glasses.

"Do I need to ask what you are all doing sleeping in the entrance hall?" She began.

"Isn't it obvious?" James said in his charming voice. "We couldn't wait for breakfast."

"We're very hungry," Peter agreed and he looked longingly at the Great Hall. Daphne thought how lucky they were not to be in their pajamas.

"Nine students all very hungry?" The professor repeated. She didn't look like she believed a word; not that Daphne blamed her.

"We're very in tune with each other," Sirius explained.

"Yes I see that," Professor McGonagall eyed them all a little longer then went on. "Are you all aware that this morning Hagrid found Mr. Filch asleep too? He was in his pumpkin patch with a pumpkin on his head?"

"You don't say?" Remus commented. Sirius snorted, but one glare from McGongoall and he was silent.

"We really have no idea," he stated innocently. "He should have joined us waiting in here if he was eager for breakfast. It's far more comfortable than a pumpkin patch in here, a little hard, but pumpkin free."

"He's been telling me the most unusual stories this morning," Professor McGonagall continued. "About his office exploding, runaway students, a suit of armor attacking him…"

"Professor I think maybe Peeves has brought him to a breaking point," Jasmine tried.

"Or that pumpkin," Sirius added, unable to contain himself. "Dangerous plant."

The professor folded her hands together and continued to observe them all for a long while.

James was the first to speak again. "Professor considering we're majority Gryffindor here and it's the last day, finals are over, points pretty much counted, what do you say to overlooking this little mishap?"

"We'll be gone soon anyway and there's no more nights for detention left," Sirius added.

"Besides I think that house cup looks superb in your office, don't you think?' James turned to the rest of them who all nodded in agreement, except Severus, Raelyn, and Jasmine anyway.

"I find your argument compelling," McGonagall concluded with a hint of a smile. "Hurry to breakfast and don't let me catch you sleeping anywhere else today."

"We wouldn't dream of it," James agreed.

As soon as she was gone, they all laughed in relief and at the idea of Filch with a pumpkin head. Daphne even saw Severus smile a little and she never felt happier.

Unfortunately during breakfast there was news of some disappearances in the Daily Prophet. The murders and disappearances that had been happening since Daphne started at Hogwarts were almost a daily fixture now and whispers of he-who-must-not-be-named were keeping everyone in fear. But even that did not put a complete cloud over the day. Everyone was too excited about graduation to think about it for long.

* * *

That afternoon Daphne put on her black Hogwarts uniform for the last time. Her hair was straight and she had already placed on her pointy witch hat. At the foot of her bed her trunk was packed and ready to go. Her dormitory suddenly felt very empty. She would be sorry to leave it. All day parents and family had been arriving for the graduation. Daphne knew her own parents were already waiting inside the Great Hall for the ceremony to begin. Daphne joined her friends in the common room. There was a lot of noise and excitement as they waited for McGonagall. She turned up soon and escorted them downstairs while giving some last minute critique, like telling Sirius to tuck in his shirt.

The ceremony wasn't as long as Daphne thought it would be. After they had filed into the Great hall where family, friends, and ghosts were waiting, Dumbledore gave a short and encouraging speech. He spoke about them all with the pride of a father and winked at them several times. Then he handed out the diplomas and the students shook his hand and continued down the line of professors shaking hand and saying farewell.

Hagrid was a sobbing mess soon enough and even McGonagall brought her handkerchief to her face many times. Daphne heard her mention to Flitwick that she would finally have house points again, but James made sure to point out that she might not have the quidditch cup without him anymore. This made her sob even more and give him another hug. She even kissed Sirius on the cheek. Daphne felt like she was going to cry soon too. She was really going to miss the professors and everything about Hogwarts, from the talking portraits to the trick staircases and even nosey Mrs. Norris. It had been a real home for seven years.

When it was over everyone poured out into the courtyard. Daphne easily found her parents who gave her a congratulatory bouquet of flowers. Jasmine had an enormous one too from her mother who looked so proud and happy. Flitwick had been speaking highly of Jasmine and how much he was going to miss such a bright student. Nearby Lily was receiving hugs from her parents and similar compliments from Slughorn, but her sister Petunia wouldn't let anyone near her. Daphne saw Severus with his mother. Mrs. Snape, in her usual drab colored robe, gave him a kiss on the cheek, but was very displeased when he went over to greet Daphne's parents. Daphne's father still insisted Severus looked ill while her mother pronounced him a sweet boy. Then her mother brought out her giant muggle camera from her giant purse and Daphne rounded up all of her friends for a picture.

She put her arms around Severus' neck. Though she had noticed he hadn't looked Dumbledore in the face when shaking his hand inside, Severus was more than happy to look her in the eyes. He had been finding her light brown eyes all afternoon whether it was to make a face at something annoying him or smile. She was really going to miss him Daphne thought as she stared into his black eyes.

"I'll miss you too," Severus murmured quietly into her ear.

"What?" Daphne asked almost letting go of his neck. It was almost as if he had read her mind.

"I'll miss you," Severus repeated. "Though nothing has to change. I'll see you tomorrow."

There was a happy shout as James lifted Lily up for the picture. They were both grinning the whole time. Daphne wouldn't notice the beautiful diamond ring on Lily's finger till later and find out James had proposed to her that afternoon.

"Smile," Daphne's mom said to everyone as she readied her camera.

Remus put his arms tightly around Jasmine and rested his chin on her shoulder. Even Peter put down his cookies from his mother to smile happily. And Sirius joined too, but only after pulling Raelyn away from her family, Avery, and his family. There was a shocked uproar when he did it, but Sirius and Raelyn were already gone and in front of the camera. Sirius put his arm around her neck, but Raelyn was so annoyed she just crossed her arms and looked displeased at least until Sirius kissed her cheek for the picture then one corner of her lip managed to lift up.

This picture would always be Daphne's favorite. She took hundreds that day, with everyone from Professor McGonagall to Edric, but none made her smile as much as that one with all of her favorite people, all looking so happy.

* * *

Later that night, after many hugs and kisses goodbye, Daphne paused on the Hogsmeade platform for a moment. With the steam from the train blowing around her she looked back over her shoulder at the castle sitting on top of the hill in the distance. Its tall gray towers seemed like tiny specks from here. Hogwarts castle, it had been her home for seven years, the best seven years of her life. Here she had made the best friends a girl could possibly have. Here she had laughed, cried, yelled, danced, and studied. But most importantly here she had met Severus.

"Daph are you ready?" James asked.

She was no longer the terrified lost first year or the confidant seventh year. She was Daphne Rue, muggle born and Hogwarts graduate. Daphne nodded and smiled at James as she stepped up onto the train and the next chapter of her life.

* * *

_E/N: The time at Hogwarts has come to a close:( But don't worry I still have a lot more coming!_


	37. The Dark Mark

_A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you all had a Happy Halloween. I wanted to finish this chapter for then, but I was a bit late:/ Anyway here it is all finished, enjoy. _

**

* * *

**

**The Dark Mark**

_**"All the world 's a stage, and all the men and women merely players. They have their exits and their entrances; And one man in his time plays many parts." -William Shakespeare **_

"Well what do you think?" Lily asked as she stepped out from behind the curtain and moved in front of a long gilded mirror. "Be honest," she added quickly.

Daphne and Jasmine who had been anticipating this moment while sitting on a small sofa together were speechless now that they could see their friend. They had been with Lily when she had picked the wedding dress, but seeing her in it now with her hair and makeup done was extraordinary. The white dress was princess cut and strapless with a full bell shaped skirt of layered sheer over silk. Lily had curled her hair and put it up with the waist length veil over it. Behind the anxiousness, as she waited for them to speak, her green eyes shimmered with excitement.

Daphne was the first to find her words. "You look beautiful," she sighed. Jasmine nodded in silent agreement.

"That's a relief," Lily breathed out steadily and smiled as she turned to check herself in the mirror again. "How is it out there? Is everyone here?"

"Don't worry about anything," Jasmine instructed as she helped Lily smooth out her skirt. Jasmine had been chosen as maid of honor and was therefore in a long, red silk, v necked dress. Her dark brown hair was down in spiraled curls. Meanwhile Daphne had straightened her light brown hair and put on a strapless, blue green chiffon dress that skimmed the floor.

"Where's Severus?" Lily asked as she made certain that her veil was securely in place and not going to fly off as she made her way down the aisle.

"Outside," Daphne replied. At first she had thought Severus would rather dance with a hippogriff than accompany her to her best friend's wedding, but he shocked her when he easily obliged.

"He should go sit with Remus," Jasmine kindly suggested. "He's in the first pew, next to my mum. I think she's so happy to be at your wedding Lily that she won't even remember to give him a hard time."

"Do you need anything else Lily?" Daphne questioned.

"No, I'm done, but you better go see James," Lily suggested as she slipped on two small lace gloves. "If he wants to get his hair just right he may never leave the mirror." She laughed then took a hold of Daphne's hand before she could depart. "Can you believe I'm about to be Mrs. James Potter?"

Daphne could almost see the happiness radiating from her friend. She gave Lily's hand a small squeeze. "To me you've always been," Daphne replied.

Together in that small dressing room, in the back of the church, the three girls exchanged cheerful hugs and kisses.

The moment Daphne finally put a foot out of Lily's dressing room door, Severus was there with a scowl.

"I don't know what I'm doing here," he remarked darkly. Most of the guests were already seated in the main part of the church, but Severus was still lingering in the hallway in his black dress robes.

"Nobody forced you, you insisted on accompanying me," Daphne reminded him.

"It's not safe for you to go around alone anymore," Severus insisted and he glanced around suspiciously as if he really expected deatheaters to attack them in a church in broad daylight.

"Please don't bring that up again," Daphne groaned. Ever since they had left Hogwarts and the murders of muggle borns were happening on a frequent basis Severus had insisted Daphne not go anywhere alone. In fact, he preferred if she stayed at home all the time. At first, Daphne was touched by his concern, but he was getting more and more paranoid and basically wanted her to be under house arrest these days. He hadn't even wanted her to go wedding shopping with Lily and Jasmine, but Daphne had put her foot down. "We're at a wedding, you're supposed to be happy."

"I'm thrilled," Severus lied. He didn't even make an effort to smile as he tried to fix his collar that was flipped inward for some reason.

"Here let me fix that," Daphne giggled and she took over adjusting his collar back into place.

Severus intently watched her work.

"You look pretty," he said. Daphne smiled.

"Just promise when we get married it doesn't have to be a circus like this," Severus muttered.

Daphne couldn't help grinning. "Oh we're getting married are we?" She teased. She didn't bother to point out that the wedding wasn't a circus at all. The stone church was secluded, out in the countryside, and it was a very small wedding. Lily's sister Petunia hadn't even bothered showing up.

Jasmine stepped out of the dressing room. "Is James ready?"

"I'll go check," Daphne offered. "Would you mind staying with Severus?"

Daphne could see Severus was ready to protest, but Jasmine had already agreed.

"Sure!" She smiled brightly at Severus who frowned some more.

* * *

After two knocks had gone unanswered, Daphne slipped into another dressing room. At once she saw Sirius was busy trying to get James ready.

"Blast Padfoot! What is that? This isn't a shoelace!" James stressed, his hand moving up to his black hair.

"I told you not to move," Sirius barked in his defense.

"I should have picked Moony. How did I end up with a best man who can't even tie a tie?"

"I'm sorry I'm not in the habit of tying ties on other men."

"I'll do it," Daphne interrupted before the tie ended up in shreds. Sirius happily stepped aside. He was already set to go in his black dress robes.

At once James began pressing Daphne for information. "How's Lily? How does she look? Is she still here? I tried apparating in there earlier for a peek, but she wasn't in her dress yet."

"Nice," Sirius remarked with a wink.

"It was," James agreed with a goofy grin, "until she tried to hex me."

"And that's the girl you want to attach to yourself forever?" Sirius asked.

James got a dreamy far off look. "Isn't she great?"

"Fantastic," Sirius agreed.

"Well Lily is ready and still here, though I can't say I know why," Daphne joked as she finished the tie.

"Very funny," James remarked as he adjusted his fine gray dress robes.

"Where's Snape?" Sirius asked Daphne. "I expected him to be glued to your side."

"I can't believe he's at my wedding," James commented, unsure whether he should laugh or grimace.

"I left him with Jasmine," Daphne informed them.

Sirius made a face. "Never thought I'd feel bad for him."

Daphne rolled her eyes and made for the exit, but she paused just before going out. "James I can't believe you're about to be a married man."

"Just give it a week and he'll be single again," Sirius told her. James took a swing at him, but Sirius ducked in time.

"Wait till you see her James," Daphne said and after a few more quick hugs and kisses she was on her way out.

Instead of being greeted by the soft murmur of guests speaking in the church however, as soon as Daphne was back in the hallway she was greeted with raised voices.

"As a matter of fact I have read Asiatic Anti-Venoms and it contradicts that mislead belief," Jasmine declared. She had her hands on her hips and her cheeks were almost as red as her dress from arguing.

"That would be incorrect," Severus easily sneered down at her.

"No, it's not!"

Daphne crossed her arms and loudly cleared her throat. At once she realized she should have known better than to leave Jasmine and Severus together. Jasmine was a definite know-it-all and Severus couldn't resist showing off his intellect.

"James is ready," She told Jasmine who marched off right away with her head held high. Meanwhile Daphne turned to Severus who had become very interested in a nearby stone wall. "What's going on here?"

"I was merely commenting on some matters."

"I'm sure," Daphne remarked, but was interrupted by the bells ringing through the church.

Together they entered and made their way to the first pew where Remus was joyously waiting between Peter and Mrs. Luvinia. There were several other people scattered around the church that Daphne recognized from Gryffindor house, and she thought she had even spotted a professor or two, but she didn't have time to really look because as soon as they had taken their seats up front a nice slow song began to play. James appeared right up front and center grinning cockily. There was a stained glass window behind him depicting an angel and several candelabra's with long white and red tapers burning. The wooden doors in the back opened to let in Jasmine with her arm linked in Sirius'. They smiled the entire way down the aisle and Remus couldn't help remarking through his teeth as he gave Jasmine a small wave.

"I'm glad someone is taking a picture."

Edric who had been hired as their wedding photographer was clicking away with a wizard camera.

As Sirius whispered a joke into James' ear and Jasmine settled into her spot on the opposite side of them, everyone stood up to get a good view of the back. At last the grand moment had arrived, Lily entered the church holding a small bouquet of white lilies tied together with a red silk ribbon. She was just as radiant as before and maybe even more so because now she was walking towards James and they only had eyes for each other. The rest of the ceremony was lovely and Daphne had to bring her hand up to her eyes on several occasions. At last they were declared Mr. and Mrs. James Potter to delighted applause and as they dashed down the aisle they were met with showers of rice.

* * *

The reception was held outside in a large white tent. It was filled with tables, candles, and music. The bride and groom greeted everyone at the entrance. Sirius spun Lily around and declared she was now officially his sister. Daphne gave them both tight hugs, but had to urge Severus forward. He managed a civilized nod.

Many former Gryffindors gawked occasionally at Severus' presence, especially while they were eating up at the head table with the bride and groom. Severus could make them out whispering to each other and raising eyebrows. To make a point he would arrogantly put his arm around Daphne to set the tongues wagging. Though when he smirked victoriously, she would kiss his cheek and he would get so flustered he would completely forget what he was doing.

At last the food was cleared away for the bride and groom's first dance as a married couple. A slow song began and James led Lily to the middle of the floor.

"Now we'll always be together Mrs. Potter," he whispered in her ear.

"Indeed we will Mr. Potter," she agreed with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did you ever see it any other way?"

"Definitely not, did you?"

"I had expected to marry at least five times before I settled down," Lily joked.

"Five, that's an impressive number."

"But I suppose I'll have to make an exception for you Mr. Potter," Lily sighed.

"I'm flattered Mrs. Potter," James replied right before twirling her around.

Soon Jasmine and Sirius joined them, and then Daphne had to drag Severus out. They danced most of the night. And when Remus and Severus both returned to their seats exhausted Daphne and Jasmine continued to dance with each other.

The end of the night was only declared when it was time to toss the bouquet. All the ladies were called onto the dance floor. Jasmine got a good spot right up front in the center, but Daphne stayed in the back. The bouquet catch was something she despised. Though she thought it might be amusing to see Severus' face if she caught it, she did not even bother diving for it. Thelma did though, she fell in her attempt to grab it, but it slipped thorough her hands and Jasmine snatched it instead. Everyone clapped, except Thelma who had to be helped to her feet.

"Jasmine you should have played quidditch," James remarked after. "I've never seen any one dive like that."

"I didn't dive for it," Jasmine denied as she held her flowers close.

"I saw you shove Serena," Peter injected. Jasmine glared at him.

"Watch out Moony it looks like she wants to be next," Sirius said behind his hand to Remus.

"Ah," Remus nodded. He had had such a wonderful night nothing seemed to bother him. "Yes, yes, well I don't mind."

Jasmine never smiled so big.

"I'll never understand why people want to get married," Sirius shook his head in disapproval. "Soon me and Wormtail will be the only bachelors left. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Oh you warned them?" Lily asked with a smile. "I bet you will be the next one to get married."

"Never," Daphne insisted. "I already lost James, for a good cause of course, but I can't lose Sirius too."

"Never fear madame, I'm determined to remain celibate from this point forward," Sirius decided; though his statement only served to cause hysterical laughter.

* * *

Two days later Daphne's legs were still sore from dancing; though at one point she had abandoned her heels at the table. Pained muscles however did not prevent her from getting up early in the morning and making breakfast for herself and Severus. They had stayed over at his house on Spinner's End, his parents had moved into another neighborhood, and Daphne knew her way around the small kitchen perfectly. She felt it was a nice gesture to cook since she had made him promise to help her pack up some of her house today. Just as she scooped the eggs onto the plates set at the small wooden table in the middle of the kitchen, Severus entered dressed head to toe in black. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before taking his seat.

"Eggs?"

"What did you want?" Daphne asked. There was a tapping noise at the window above the sink. Daphne rushed over in her pajama shorts to let in a small brown owl. She quickly gave it five knuts in exchange for the Daily Prophet and it flew out again. "You're more than welcome to cook for us," Daphne suggested as she did all this.

Severus waited till the window was closed to pronounce; "I like your eggs." And to show he did he lifted his fork.

"You better because you'll be eating them a long time," Daphne reminded him while she straightened out the newspaper before her.

"I hope so," Severus replied, but Daphne was silent. When he looked across the table, she was a little paler than she was a moment ago. Earlier he had been watching her bounce around the kitchen from the hallway, but all that liveliness seemed to drain away as her eyes ran over the print on the paper. "What's the matter?" Severus hesitantly asked. Sometimes he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"A muggle born who worked at the ministry has disappeared," Daphne said distractedly as she continued to scan the article.

"Oh," Severus remarked quietly.

"He was the one I gave my resume to when I went in last week," Daphne sadly concluded. These days it wasn't good for anyone who disappeared. They were usually presumed to be doomed.

"Think of it this way, at least there's a job opening," Severus sarcastically said.

Daphne was not amused. "That's not funny," she sternly said and raised the newspaper up to block Severus from her view. "You can do the dishes."

She heard him softly move toward the sink right behind her, but Daphne refused to look his way. At least until a crashing of plates jolted her.

"I didn't mean break them," she started, but Severus had already repaired them with his wand.

"Sorry I forgot I have go," he said suddenly and rushed out of the kitchen.

"What?" Daphne called after him.

"I have to go!"

"Now?" Daphne glanced at the clock. It was still very early. "Why?"

Severus hurried back into the kitchen. He had exchanged his T-shirt for a dress shirt in the same color and was buttoning it as he moved past her.

"I have an appointment," he told her.

"What appointment?" Daphne asked, but he didn't answer as he hurriedly threw a black cloak over his shoulders and rushed to the small overgrown back yard. Even though she had no shoes on Daphne followed.

"You promised you were going to help me pack today," she quickly reminded him.

"I can't waste anymore time," he replied in his low waspy voice. "I'll talk to you later."

And just like that he apparated and left Daphne standing in the middle of the backyard alone.

When she was back in the house with a cup of warm tea, Daphne was instantly irritated that he did not keep his promise. She supposed he couldn't help having forgotten his appointment, but for some reason that didn't make her feel better. Still she tried not to be too angry. It wasn't like she didn't have time to finish packing the house, she didn't have to be out till the end of the year anyway.

After Daphne graduated, her parents had decided to retire and move to Hawaii. A decision Daphne was happy with since the war on he-who-must-not-be-named was getting worst and worst every day. Her parents wanted her to come too, but Daphne felt happy where she was and promised to go visit them often. It would be easy considering she had made sure that the house they moved into was connected to the floo network. So she assured her parents not to worry and insisted she would find an apartment.

And Daphne had been looking, but it was hard to concentrate on picking a nice one when Severus kept whispering in her ear that she should stay with him at Spinner's End. It was a tempting offer Daphne had to admit. Especially since while he whispered Severus claimed she could help him decorate the house, something she had already begun doing. The first time she visited there were plenty of books along the walls, but hardly a place for her to sit, not to mention the cobwebs in every corner. Now there were curtains on the windows and flowers in a vase in the middle of the kitchen table. The sitting room had a coffee table, instead of just books, and to the sofas she added fluffy pillows. They were small improvements, but they helped add some life to the house that had seemed so withered away.

Daphne wandered through the house with her tea and only stopped to observe the picture she had put of herself and Severus on the mantle. It was the first one they ever took together. The house suddenly felt very empty. Even with the improvements, it was still hard for Daphne to see herself living there. She didn't like the way every house on the block was identical and made of bricks. Also the old mill nearby and the dirty river gave the area a dark, dreary feeling. Since Severus was gone and she wouldn't be packing today, Daphne hurried to change into her tan leather skirt, flowered blouse, and suede boots. She couldn't bear being in that bleak house another minute so she rushed into the fireplace with some floo powder.

"Godric's Hollow"

As she entered the living room, Daphne brushed the ashes off of her clothes and hair. Godric's Hollow was perfect from the street lined with cottages to the small square. It was the most comfortable house she had ever been in, besides her own, and it reminded Daphne of all the time she had spent there growing up when she would visit James. Everything in there reflected James and Lily now. The sunlight poured in through the windows and in the corner a stack of wedding gifts was waiting for the couple's return. The comfy sofas were neatly arranged and the closet near the door was filled with brooms, but Daphne's favorite part was the mantel above the fireplace.

It held framed pictures of all of them. There was one of James and Sirius making weird faces, one of their parents, and one of Jasmine and Lily as kids in the park, Jasmine had really short hair, while Lily's was in pigtails. Another one showed the Marauders after playing quidditch in the summer and yet another had the entire group at graduation. Daphne even saw the one of her laughing between James and Sirius while they each kissed one of her cheeks. The most recent one added was of James and Lily on their wedding. It was this one Daphne was admiring when she heard voices in the kitchen and hurried to investigate, though she knew exactly who it would be.

In the bright kitchen, Jasmine was busily whisking some eggs into a bowl, while Remus read the same Daily Prophet Daphne had been reading earlier. He offered his help in the kitchen, but Jasmine was using her wand as the assistant and insisted he shouldn't get dirty considering he was in his best robes, meanwhile she had an apron on. Remus went back to reading and Jasmine to cooking. It wasn't weird for Daphne to see them here because lately Remus had been living with James. Since Hogwarts, Remus had been unable to find some decent work and James insisted he stay as long as necessary.

On the other hand, Jasmine was still living at home with her mother. Since she had managed to get a residency at St. Mungo's, it seemed pointless to move out because Jasmine was constantly busy. Becoming a healer was hard work. In fact, it was the first time Daphne had seen her since the wedding. Sometimes she was gone all day, sometimes all night, and sometimes both. And when she did manage to wrangle some free time, she spent it with Remus or studying some healing books. Right now moving out was not practical, but Jasmine spoke of saving up to buy a house of her own someday.

"It's like we never even left Hogwarts," Daphne suddenly thought out loud because an image of the Great Hall at breakfast had flashed into her mind.

Remus glanced up from his paper. "Morning Daphne."

"Oh you're here?" Jasmine called over her shoulder as she poured some batter into a pan. "I thought you were with Severus?"

"He had a pressing appointment apparently," Daphne answered with a frown. She didn't want to be reminded about that.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Jasmine asked.

"Eggs?" Remus asked as Daphne took a seat across from him.

"I can make other things," Daphne insisted. Some flowers from the wedding were in a crystal vase on the table and they still looked as pretty as they had two days ago. Daphne was leaning forward to smell them when someone came in saying her name.

"Daphne? I heard your voice," Sirius yawned, stretched, and headed straight for Jasmine. He was still in his pajama pants and had a serious case of bed head. "What's cooking over here?"

"Spanish omelet and where is your shirt mister?"

Sirius shrugged as he sat and used his wand to summon some rolls of bread and butterbeer.

"You can't have that for breakfast," Daphne insisted and Jasmine confiscated the butterbeer. Sensing Sirius' instant annoyance, Remus changed the subject.

"Did you find a flat to move into Padfoot?"

Sirius, who had been living with James for over a year now, felt it was time to move into a place of his own, especially since his best friend had just gotten married.

"I did as a matter of fact. It's right in London," he bit his bread then sniffed around. "Almost done?"

"Yes, but it's for Remus not for you," Jasmine informed him as she handed Remus his plate of warm food.

As he watched his friend eat, Sirius looked like a starving puppy. "Why does Moony get omelet?"

"He has a job interview," Jasmine replied as she untied her apron and handed Daphne her second cup of tea for the day.

"Fourth times the charm," Remus bitterly said as he lifted his fork.

"I have a job interview too," Sirius tried as he bit of a chunk of his bread.

"Liar," Daphne coughed.

"And he's my boyfriend," Jasmine continued as she took a seat beside Remus with her own large cup of steaming tea.

"Well you got me on that one," Sirius admitted, then turned to stare at Daphne. "Daphne you can make eggs, will you make me some?"

"I can make other things," Daphne insisted. "I can make rice."

Sirius grinned. "You're more than welcome to make me other things."

Daphne did not get to respond because Jasmine let out a yelp and jumped up from her seat.

"Is that the time? Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late. I'll see you later." She ran out of the kitchen, but returned before reaching the door to give Remus a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good luck!" Then she was gone.

"She's a bit scatterbrained isn't she?" Sirius mused.

"Now then, I better be going too," Remus wiped his face with a napkin, before sliding his plate across the table to Sirius, who was more than happy to devour its remains.

"Looks like it's just you and me Daphne," Sirius remarked as he leaned back in his chair. "What shall we do to amuse ourselves?"

"I have just the thing," Daphne smiled.

* * *

Jasmine laughed as Daphne imitated Sirius' face at seeing all the furniture in her house and how he had pronounced that she had lured him there under false pretenses. He helped her pack anyway though and did not even complain the entire time. As a reward, Daphne invited him to come meet Jasmine and Remus for lunch with her, but he declined insisting that he needed a nap. As the chuckling died out, Jasmine checked her watch for the tenth time.

"I don't have much time," she sighed as she glanced at the door for Remus. Both girls were already seated inside a small cozy muggle restaurant near St. Mungos. They waited for Remus while snacking on the breadbasket and at last he came. He was still in his best robes, but they were damp as if he had been walking in the fall drizzle that had begun. They ordered quickly, but not before Jasmine used her wand under the table to dry Remus off and lecture him about getting sick. He smiled at her concern and everything went back to normal as they all chatted. However after they got their food, occasionally Jasmine and Daphne would exchanged glances, until at last Jasmine couldn't hold her tongue anymore.

"Umm babe how did the interview go?" She asked as casually as she could.

"I won't be working for them anytime soon," Remus replied lightly as if it was no big deal, but it was obvious he was disappointed.

Jasmine held his hand on the table. "You never know maybe you got it," she encouraged.

"I'm positive I didn't," Remus answered, without meeting her eyes.

"Come on Remus be a little more confidant," Daphne insisted. "What do you think went wrong?"

"He brought up werewolf legislation," Remus replied.

"Oh…" Daphne and Jasmine exchanged looks again and the latter gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well don't worry, Severus doesn't have a job."

"Is he looking?" Remus questioned seeming glad the attention was off him.

"Um no…" It wasn't until then Daphne realized not only was he not looking, he didn't seem concerned about his unemployment at all. She supposed if he was managing to get by it didn't matter, but it suddenly seemed odd. _What was he doing with his time?_ True she wasn't working either, but she was waiting to hear about an internship from The Ministry of Magic.

"I got this one," Jasmine said when the check came. Daphne thanked her, but Remus held onto the other end of the check before Jasmine could take it.

"Jasmine…" he began in a warning voice. Daphne did her best to dig into her purse for something she didn't need.

Jasmine tugged on the check till she won. "Just let me pay."

"I don't want you to pay," he sighed.

"You know I don't mind," Jasmine said to him seriously.

He sighed again, but nodded in agreement. "All right, I suppose I don't have much of a choice."

* * *

Once night came, Daphne took the floo network back to Spinner's End. She supposed Severus would be back from his appointment and she hadn't told him she would be going out. As the green flames died away around her, Daphne found herself staring into darkness. She left her purse on the couch, but could barely make out the shapes of the living room around her. The only source of light she noted was coming from the upstairs bedroom. Careful not to make too much noise or trip over anything, Daphne made her way up the staircase. Except when she was about half way to the top the light went out.

At once she felt her heart quicken and a dry lump form in her throat. She could barely see a few steps ahead of herself, but she nervously hurried up the stairs anyway. Despite not wanting to seem foolish for fearing the sudden darkness, she was almost ready to call out for Severus when a firm grip held her upper arm and flung her back hard against the wall at the top of the stairs. A sudden dizziness passed over her, but as Daphne opened her mouth an arm pressed against her neck. She couldn't breath. Whoever it was, was choking her.

"Who are you?" A low waspy voice demand and she could almost make out his figure in the dark despite her increasing drowsiness.

Daphne wanted to shout her answer, but she couldn't. She needed to breathe. She wanted to reach for her wand, but she had left it downstairs and she was using both hands to try to get the arm off her neck anyway.

"What are you looking for?" The cold voice continued. He only pushed harder the more she struggled. "Who sent you?"

In her desperation, Daphne dug her nails into his sleeve. Any moment now she knew she would black out.

"Da-" She managed to barely croak.

"Lumos," the voice said quickly. The wand was near her face and Daphne was blinded by the sudden wash of light falling over her.

"_Daphne?_"

Severus dropped his wand and it was dark again, but she had seen how startled and horrified he was.

Daphne sank to the floor coughing then breathing in huge gasps of sweet air. Severus knelt beside her in a panic.

"Daphne are you okay?" He seemed afraid to touch her, but still ran his hand smoothly over her hair. "Are you really hurt?"

Daphne pulled away from him. "What the hell was that?" She managed to ask in a very weak voice. "Did you think I was a deatheater or something?"

"I'm sorry," Severus said quietly. "I heard noises downstairs."

"Yeah that was me," Daphne cried as she attempted to stand up. Her knees buckled once, but Severus assisted her, though she angrily withdrew her arm from him again after.

"You should lie down," he told her.

And Daphne did. She walked straight into the bedroom and let herself rest on the comfortable blanket. Severus silently sat beside her.

"I thought you went home," he said after a while. "You know I would never intentionally hurt you."

Daphne just nodded tiredly. She didn't feel like talking about it anymore. Perhaps as a half blood he felt worried the deatheaters might come for him. Except he had never seemed concerned about it before. He always worried more about her as a muggle born. "How was your appointment? Was it a job interview?" She suddenly asked.

His weight off the bed lifted. "You shouldn't talk. I'll go make you some tea."

* * *

A few days later the bruise was still evident, but Daphne felt confidant enough to go visit her friends as long as she wrapped a scarf around her neck. Luckily it was cold outside, besides nothing could keep her away because she had news. With the Daily Prophet tucked under her arm, she took the floo straight to Godric's Hollow. Remus was in the living room reading the very same newspaper when she arrived.

"Is Sirius up?" Daphne asked right away.

"Upstairs and Jasmine's showering, she just got off her night shift." Once he finished talking Sirius rushed downstairs in his black jeans and nothing else. The newspaper he held flapping over his head.

"Postponed!" He shouted practically ripping the paper as he waved it triumphantly. "Yet again."

"I guess I didn't need to come after all," Daphne held up her own paper that was folded to the page detailing the Avery Eustacia wedding news.

"Ah yes the bride is sick," Remus nodded. Daphne sat at a cozy armchair.

"She's a faker, that's what she is," Sirius announced then sank to the floor to glare at the article. Jasmine entered then in a long white terry cloth robe. Her wand was out blowing hot air onto her mostly dry hair.

"I assumed this news would make you rejoice," she said as she tiredly joined Remus.

"I would be happy if it was canceled all together, not postponed," Sirius admitted darkly.

"It's better than nothing," Daphne declared. "Have you written her?"

"Of course not," he scoffed. "I can't just send an owl to that household… what's that?"

"Nothing," Daphne said quickly to cover her mistake. She had unconsciously been loosening her scarf for some air.

"Don't nothing me, you have an enormous bruise on you neck."

Jasmine who had been snoozing away on Remus' shoulder for the past few seconds woke up at Sirius' voice. "Let me see," she offered though Daphne protested. "It looks angry. I'll give you a balm."

"Did someone hurt you?" Remus questioned in concern. His paper was closed.

Sirius was already on his feet with his fists balled up. "Was it Snivellus?

_Always right._ "No and don't call him that," Daphne urged.

"He may not always know what he's talking about, but Severus wouldn't hurt her." Jasmine came to his defense in a very odd way. For support, she looked to Remus.

"Right he wouldn't," he added, but he didn't look as sure.

"Then who did it?" Sirius persisted.

"It was an accident," Daphne explained. She didn't need them to hate Severus anymore so she made up a story. She wasn't sure any of it made sense, but no one pressed her about it. Still every now and then she would catch Remus staring at her with a concerned face and it made her wrap her scarf up even tighter.

Besides not telling her friends about the incident, Daphne also didn't mention how odd Severus had been behaving since then. Daphne had assured him several times that she was alright and that it was time to put the past behind them, but Severus didn't seem to recover. Something was really troubling him. He would stare at a book for hours without turning the pages and sometimes he wouldn't hear when she spoke to him.

Also it bothered Daphne that he would always avoid the topic of what appointment he had had on that day. After several arguments about it, he admitted he had been visiting his friends and knowing she did not like them, he thought it better not to tell her. Daphne assured him, that even if she didn't like it, it was better if he told her from now on. Which he did, but he went so often and at such random hours, Daphne couldn't help feeling abandoned a lot and frustrated the rest of the time. Finally she decided it was time to bring in a third party's opinion on the subject.

* * *

A week later Sirius asked his friends to help him move into his new flat and Daphne thought it would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Jasmine. Sirius had a grand total of one large trunk and three boxes to move.

"And I thought this would be difficult," Remus remarked to the girls.

The apartment was right in London and on the fifth floor. It contained two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a living area that connected to the kitchen. So far Sirius had no furniture, but he proclaimed he would buy some eventually. As he and Remus went to buy some food, Daphne and Jasmine stayed behind unpacking Sirius' room. It only had a large bed and a single dresser. Daphne got to work pasting up his Gryffindor flag, while Jasmine neatly folded his shirts. Daphne knew this was her chance.

"I have to tell you something," she hesitantly began as she sat on the bed near Jasmine and Sirius' pile of clothes.

"Does he not want his shirts folded?" Jasmine asked.

"No, that's not it," Daphne smiled then got pensive again.

Jasmine stopped folding. "Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly, I'm not sure, it's Severus," she began, not really sure of how to proceed.

Jasmine gasped. "He didn't really hit you?"

"No," Daphne said a little to quickly. "He's just been acting strange lately."

"Remus acts strange sometimes, but I know that it's because of his little problem, you know."

Daphne did her best to explain it to Jasmine. The way Severus was jumpy sometimes, the way he was always leaving to visit friends, and how he wanted her to stay inside. Jasmine listened and finally came to a conclusion.

"Perhaps he's stressed out. You said he's not working."

Daphne shrugged. If that was true he certainly hadn't told her. And not working didn't seem to trouble him at all.

"Maybe he doesn't want you to know he's worried," Jasmine continued. "It's normal. Remus never wants me to worry about him, but I can tell he's stressed. Like right now for example, he can't find work and he worries about me paying, but I just try to help him relax."

Jasmine neatly stacked the clothes away and assured Daphne not to worry, but Daphne still felt uneasy.

After they ate, Jasmine had to rush to St. Mungo's. To clear her mind, Daphne said farewell to the boys and decided to walk around. Some streets were quiet and some loud, but Daphne was so lost in thought she didn't even notice and nearly ran into the last person she expected to see Regulus Black.

"What are you doing out here?" She couldn't help blurting out.

After recovering from his own shock, Regulus lifted his nose in the air and answered. "I'm home for the weekend and I live nearby, not that it's any of your business where I go."

Daphne had never been invited to number 12 Grimmauld Place, but she knew where it was and it wasn't nearby at all.

"I was just helping your brother move into his new flat," she automatically replied.

"Right Uncle Alpharad left him his fortune, mother was pretty upset," Regulus said more to himself than to Daphne. A crosswalk came on and the street was flooded with more people traffic.

"Want some coffee?" Daphne suggested as busy shoppers bustled around them. She hadn't wanted company, but she hadn't seen him in a while. "I know a great place. I used to go when I came home during the summer." Daphne reached for Regulus' arm, but he yanked it away.

"Don't," he snapped.

"Sorry… um it's right over here." Daphne led the way to a small place that had tables inside and outside on a small patio. Since it was a nice crisp fall day, they settled outside with menus. They were the only ones there. Daphne liked this place because it was so often deserted. As the waitress took their orders, she smiled extra broadly at Regulus, though like his brother, he didn't appear to notice her.

"You've been here before," Daphne realized when she noted Regulus ordered without opening the menu once.

"As if I would come to a dump like this," he remarked with a scowl. "One place is the same as any."

Their warm coffees arrived. Daphne changed the subject and soon she got him talking.

"Let me see if I've got this right, you're still with Severus? Snape? Are you kidding me?" Regulus questioned her and for once he looked directly at her instead of the people passing by. Daphne nodded her head and Regulus looked like he couldn't believe it.

"He's certainly a piece of work."

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked right away.

"Nothing, does make me feel a slight bit better though," Regulus muttered under his breath.

Daphne was lost. She had no idea what he meant or what was going on, but she knew something was off.

"Are you okay?" She asked Regulus.

"I'm perfectly fine. Why?"

"You don't seem okay," Daphne bluntly told him. Regulus was thinner than she remembered. He'd always had a smaller build than Sirius, but it was different. Also there were dark bags under his eyes, not to mention he couldn't sit still. The entire time they had been sitting, he had been shaking his leg, rubbing his arm, and glancing up and down the road. It was unusual, not like him at all to appear so nervous and stressed out.

"What would a muggle born know?" Regulus immediately scoffed. "I'm fine. My parents are really proud of me you know. I'm doing the right thing."

"There! Again," Daphne pointed out as she took a sip of her drink.

"What?"

"When you said that you didn't look confident at all, just like when you say you're fine," Daphne explained. "Regulus if you need help…"

"Help?" Regulus snarled at her and nearly spilled his cup. "I don't need help, especially not from someone like _you_. I can handle anything."

"Regulus…" Daphne started again in her concern, but again he cut her off.

"You can't help me!" He snapped. "You shouldn't even be out right now. My brother lets you out alone? He should be hiding too. I can't believe that Severus actually lets you wander around like this. Don't you know what's going on in the world?"

"Of course I do," Daphne replied in annoyance. She hated when people tried to make her feel stupid. "But I'm not going to hide away."

"Oh please," Regulus groaned in disgust. "Typical Gryffindor bravado, no wonder you all die so easily."

"It's not about being brave Regulus, it's about doing what's right. I'm not going to stop living my life because Lord Voldermort says I don't deserve it."

"Don't say his name," he commanded. A moment of silence passed between them before Regulus spoke again. "Does Severus know you talk like this?"

Daphne rolled her eye. "Who cares? I can speak and do as I like. I know your parents taught you I'm worth nothing, but I'll have you know that I'm a human being and that I'm equal to any of you."

"You sound like Sirius," Regulus remarked as he stared at her.

"You should make him your example," she replied without thinking.

"What and be disowned?" He cried. "Be laughed at and humiliated and seen as a traitor?"

"The people who would do that aren't worth listening to anyway. He may have lost one family, but he has a whole new one now and they care for him a lot."

Suddenly Regulus was on his feet. "I have to go. This is stupid, it's too late already."

Daphne got to her feet as well. _What was he saying? Did he just admit to her that he was a deatheater? _"Regulus it's never too late to turn everything around. It's just about whether you have the courage to do it or not."

Regulus shuffled through his pocket and dropped a few pounds onto the table. Daphne stared at it.

"You have muggle money," she commented and looked up at him with questioning eyes, but Regulus didn't answer.

"I'm leaving." He hurried out of the patio and down a deserted alley. Daphne followed right after him, talking fast.

"I know I can't help you, but Dumbledore can. He can do anything. Trust me and trust him. Don't let other people decide what you think or what your life should be like."

Regulus turned around and for a second Daphne felt he had actually listened to her, then she blinked and he apparated away.

Daphne felt sick as she walked the rest of the way home. Not only was Severus being weird, but also Regulus' behavior had basically confirmed to her that he was on Lord Voldermort's side. If he weren't a deatheater already, he would be very soon.

* * *

Daphne arrived at Spinner's End later that day to find Severus bent over his desk writing.

"Whom are you writing to?' Daphne inquired as she took off her traveling cloak.

"No one, it's nothing," Severus crumpled the parchment, but Daphne noted he did not throw it away.

"I ran into Regulus today," she remarked casually.

"Where?" Severus asked with interest as he leaned back in his chair and studied her.

"Near his house," Daphne heard herself say though she knew Regulus hadn't been telling the truth. "He seemed different."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "How so? Did he tell you anything?"

"No, never mind it was nothing. I think it was about a girl again," Daphne heard herself lie. She even busied herself arranging some books.

"What were you doing in London so out in the open?" Severus asked. "I thought we talked about this."

Daphne practically snorted. He had talked and she had listened to his advice, but she had never consented to stay indoors. "I was just helping Sirius move."

"He's so reckless," Severus muttered more to himself then to her. "Where did he move?"

"Why do you care? Are you going to take him a house warming gift?" Daphne sarcastically said and instantly felt bad.

"I think not. I was merely inquiring," he responded coldly then turned his back on her to continue writing.

Daphne sighed and dropped onto the sofa. She didn't know why she was suddenly lying so much to Severus. Maybe because he had seemed so interested in Regulus and Sirius when he never was before. All Daphne knew was she didn't want anyone knowing Regulus was stressed about something or that Sirius was living somewhere new, not even Severus. It was a weird thing to realize.

"Sorry I didn't mean anything," Daphne said quietly after neither of them had spoken for several minutes. "And I'll try to be more careful when I go out."

Severus nodded slowly and stood to kiss her on the forehead before going into the kitchen to send an owl. That night Daphne woke up and found herself alone. Severus was gone.

* * *

"I think Severus is cheating."

Jasmine laughed, but quickly pulled herself together. "What makes you think that?"

"It's ridiculous right?" Daphne wanted to laugh too. "Yet it all makes sense. His sudden secrecy, the owls, and the constant leaving. Last night too, he disappeared in the middle of the night without saying anything."

That made Jasmine sit forward. "Did he give you a reason?"

"He said he forgot something at his friend's house," Daphne rolled her eyes. "Doesn't that just sound like a lie? Why couldn't it just wait till the morning?"

"But this is Severus we're talking about. I can't see him cheating. There must be another explanation."

Daphne agreed. Jasmine had to be right. Perhaps her mind was just overreacting or she was looking for something to be wrong. After all, she visited her friends at all hours, why couldn't Severus? Still she didn't feel comforted and the knot in her stomach didn't go away. Back home she felt a bit better until she started having nightmares about Severus with other girls; some that looked a lot like Hannah.

* * *

One day, Jasmine and Remus came to visit her before Jasmine had to leave for St. Mungo's. Together they all sat on the floor surrounded by boxes since Daphne had already sent most of the living room furniture to her parents.

"You've been home a lot lately," Jasmine remarked to her with questioning eyes. Severus had said something similar the last time they went out. Daphne was surprised he had noticed. She just blamed the packing, though she was mostly done.

"I have something for you," Remus said and he began reaching into his robe. "It will help with Severus."

Daphne's head snapped towards Jasmine. "You told him?"

"I just wanted to know what he thought," Jasmine admitted. "It's only Remus."

"I think it very wise that she told me so I can give you this." Remus handed her a small glass-spinning top. "It's a sneakoscope," he explained. "Sirius gave it to me at the end of first year. Now that I look back on it, I expect he was trying to confirm that I was lying about my mother being sick. It shrilled so often, I stopped carrying it and claimed it had broken." Remus chuckled at the memory.

"Brilliant," Daphne thought and she held it up to inspect it further. Her annoyance at Jasmine spilling her worst fears, easily died away. Tonight she would go to Spinner's End and test Severus' honesty.

* * *

However that night, Severus was more attentive than usual. He claimed that he had missed her and snatched every opportunity to touch her. While she poured the food he had ordered in onto plates, he kept coming from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist. As he let small kisses caress her neck, she completely forgot about the sneakoscope in her purse. At least until she recalled her irritation with him. After all why was he suddenly being so affectionate after he had been constantly blowing her off?

"Oh now you want me around," Daphne commented tartly. "I should leave you alone more often."

"That I would never consent to," Severus murmured into her ear, sending a chill down her spine.

"I wasn't asking for permission," she replied unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Very well then I just won't let you leave."

Next thing Daphne knew, Severus had lifted her up and was moving into the living room. He tripped however on a small table and they were both sent crashing to the floor, Severus on his back and Daphne on top of him. Together they burst into laughter.

"Very smooth," Daphne chuckled as she laid her head on his chest.

"You're fault, you distracted me," Severus claimed, but his laughter died out suddenly. "I forgot, I have to go."

For a moment, Daphne thought her ears had deceived her. He couldn't mean he was leaving right now. But he stood so fast, she nearly fell over and he barely helped her up before he was upstairs and back. Daphne was stunned.

"You can't go now. We didn't even eat yet," she cried as she followed him to get his cloak.

"You can eat first, I'll eat when I come back."

"When will that be?" Daphne muttered darkly. He didn't answer. "Severus?"

Severus kissed the top of her head and was about to leave her when Daphne grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands and pushed him against the wall with force. Severus was too stunned to move. Daphne wanted to yell, but decided to use another tactic instead. Desperate, she moved her hands to his face and pulled him down into a kiss. Her lips frantically worked their way over his till she was certain she had his attention. Severus responded by pulling her closer against him with one arm. They kissed for a long while till Severus was breathless and Daphne's lips were red.

"Can't you just stay?" She quietly asked.

"I can't. Sorry I have to…"

Pulling away from him, Daphne interrupted. "Fine, go, I'm going too." She went to put on her own cloak. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him hesitate, but he left.

"Where are you going?" She cried out after him.

"Baxter wants to talk," he answered then apparated.

A shrill noise filled the living room. Daphne hurried in just in time to see her bag on the floor and the sneakoscope come to stop.

* * *

"He lied! He lied to me!" Daphne burst into the kitchen at Godric's Hollow first thing in the morning and found the owner's sitting inside still in their traveling cloaks. "You're back!" Daphne rushed to hug both James and Lily. She had missed them tremendously, especially since things were going down hill with Severus.

"They were just telling me about their honeymoon," Remus said as he poured himself tea.

"I think we're ready for another," James declared with a wink at Lily.

"I'm sorry, who was the one who wanted to come home because he missed Sirius?" Lily joked.

"Padfoot was practically in tears over here," Remus added in a stage whisper to Lily. Everyone laughed.

Daphne took a chair and asked them to start from the beginning. They seemed to be the happiest couple in the world. Daphne almost envied them and the way they perfectly complimented each other. Lily constantly teased James and he constantly adored her. They were so merry Daphne almost forgot her problems till Lily brought it up.

"Tell us everything," she prompted as she held Daphne's hand on the table. "I can't imagine Severus cheating anymore than I can imagine the giant squid flying."

Daphne's heart sank. "Who told you?" She eyed Remus mistrustfully.

"Jasmine filled us in this morning."

"I'm going to hex her," Daphne bluntly responded then thought of something else. "That's not why you came back?"

"Nonsense," James scoffed. "Lily wanted to see the wedding gifts. As if I would let Snivelly ruin my honeymoon."

"Does Sirius know?" Daphne wondered.

"The only one who doesn't know is Wormtail and that's only because his mother is so happy to have him home, she won't let him leave for a visit." Remus admitted. "Don't worry."

"I think Padfoot left to plot Snivellus death," James said.

"How can I not worry?" Daphne cried to Remus. "Wait so you all think it's true? He's cheating?"

"Never," James insisted at once. "I laughed. Padfoot and I thought it was a great joke. He may be a slimy, sneaky, evil, deceitful, duplicitous, corrupt, miserable…"

"Get on with it," Daphne impatiently prompted.

"Bastard, but cheat on you? He'd have to be mental."

"Daphne did the sneakoscope work?" Remus inquired thoughtfully.

Daphne had no choice. They all knew anyway, so she filled them in on everything, this time from her perspective. She hated doing it because if Severus really were innocent, her friends would hate him forever anyway. It had been hard enough trying to make them get along the first time.

"Well there's a simple solution," Lily declared at the end with a flip of her fiery red hair.

"Dump him?" James thought.

"No, follow him."

* * *

That was how Daphne found herself outside of Spinner's End the following week with a short black bob, a tan trench coat and dark blue sailor trousers, not to mention huge sunglasses that covered half of her face. Lily was equally disguised with an army green military coat, beige flares, and long blonde curly hair. James had laughed so hard at the disguises and declared he did not recognize them. Though he did ask Lily to keep the blonde hair for later.

"I spoke to him yesterday and he claimed he had something to do early this morning. Where is he already?" Daphne snapped.

They were behind some stairs a few doors down from Severus' house and they had been waiting for two hours already. Jasmine had been eager to join them, but she had to be at St. Mungo's.

"Perhaps we should cause some type of commotion to see if he's even there," Lily suggested and reached into her coat for a wand, but suddenly froze. "Wait, there he is."

Severus stepped out dressed in his usual black. He winced at the cold wind, but continued out of the house and down the street. The two girls made sure he was a good distance ahead before following. Daphne felt nervous even in her disguise. He swiftly turned down several different roads and his direction was so random Daphne began to wonder if he knew he was being followed. At last he stepped into a busier square.

"Don't lose him," she said to Lily as they got jostled into the crowd.

"There," Lily pointed to a back in all black. They hurried closer to him, but he came to a sudden stop near the park. A young girl with a mass of curly brown hair was waiting with a lollipop in her mouth. She grinned and he kissed her. Lily gasped. Daphne's heart sank. _This girl?_

"Let's go," she said to Lily. Suddenly she was feeling very lightheaded.

"We can't just go," Lily angrily replied. "Hold on."

"No don't!" Daphne tried to grab Lily's arm, but she had already marched right up to the couple.

She tapped Severus furiously. "Excuse me you scumbag wanker!"

A bewildered boy turned around. Even though his hair and clothes were right, he was much too young to be Severus and looked nothing like him from the front.

"Whoops sorry," Lily grinned apologetically and hurried back to Daphne with a flaming red face to match her hair.

"Who's she?" The girl demanded as they rushed away.

"We lost him," Daphne realized, somewhat relieved and at the same time not. _Where had the real Severus gone?_

* * *

James laughed and laughed when they recounted their sorry tale later.

"It was an honest mistake," Lily insisted as she put on an apron to make them sandwiches. That was the one food she made that was safe to eat.

"I imagine that poor bloke is in a lot of trouble now," James giggled.

"Alright since you're such an expert in stalking, you can come next time." Lily decided.

"Next time?" Daphne asked. _Hadn't they suffered enough humiliation?_ Then again she hadn't gotten her answer yet. She felt bad invading Severus' privacy, but she realized now she had to know what was going on if she was ever to feel at peace.

* * *

Not many nights later, Daphne found herself waiting to spy on Severus again. He had told her not to come over because he was going to bed early. It was nine at night and his window was still lit. Daphne shivered in the cold air.

"Trust me he's not cheating," Sirius said beside her. "Who would want Snivellus?"

"Hannah wanted him," Daphne said thoughtfully.

"This is so exciting," Jasmine interrupted. They were hiding behind a corner this time and they had more people. James had enlisted Sirius to help him and Jasmine had insisted on coming this time. Remus was the only one missing, but the full moon had just passed so he was staying in to recuperate.

"Quick someone's coming," James announced. They all hide in the shadows and watched as a broom touched down right at Severus' door. The figure in fancy dress robes glanced up and down the street before knocking. Daphne recognized him from Hogwarts.

"Rabastan Lestrange," Sirius muttered in disgust.

Severus opened the door and Daphne noted he was in his dress robes too.

"He's going out," she whispered. It was the second lie she had caught him in.

"They're going to fly," Jasmine realized suddenly. "We'll lose them."

James pointed his wand in the sky. "Accio brooms."

While Severus and Rabastan moved to the backyard, they waited. At last, three brooms soared down to them.

"There they go," Lily pointed. Though Severus seemed a bit uneasy he was flying after Rabastan. There were clouds further ahead. They would use those for cover Daphne knew. James climbed on a broom with Lily behind him and he threw his invisibility cloak over them. Daphne and Sirius each grabbed a broom too. Sirius hit Jasmine and Daphne on the head with his wand and in no time, they were all chameleons, adjusting to the background.

"Can't we follow some other way?" Jasmine asked nervously. She hadn't mounted.

"Get on or I'm leaving without you," Sirius impatiently insisted. Afraid of being left behind, Jasmine scrambled behind him.

"Don't go too faaaaaaaaasssssssst," Jasmine shrieked, but Sirius was already zooming off after Severus.

They followed behind them above the clouds as they moved south. It seemed to be a while before they slowed down. Daphne felt like her fingers were frozen onto her broom handle already and Jasmine had her face buried into Sirius' back. They moved below the clouds into a city Daphne instantly recognized, London. _What was Severus doing in London?_ The brooms disappeared onto a rooftop of a hotel that seemed to be under construction. Daphne and her friends touched down in an alley in the back.

"I know this place," Sirius claimed with difficulty as he tried to get Jasmine to finally realize she was on land and could let go of him.

"You come to abandoned hotels often?" Lily asked as she observed the building. Her hair was windswept, much like James'.

"It's not abandoned," Sirius replied. "Jasmine seriously let go. I can't breath. You won't plunge to your death. Moony would kill me if I let that happen."

"Okay, I'm fine," Jasmine tried to convince herself, but her voice was shaky.

"A hotel?" Daphne mused. That horrible knot was back in her stomach.

They found a door and Jasmine managed to let go of Sirius to perform a spell or two. They were in. It wasn't abandoned at all. Daphne found herself staring into an enormous silver kitchen filled with house elves busily moving around. The air was filled with steam and the scent of food. It made Daphne's stomach grumble.

"Just what I wanted, a snack," James began observing what he wanted to eat and none of the elves stopped him.

"There you are!" A voice boomed at them. An angry looking man with a thick black mustache and a white chef coat came at them. "Where have you been? We're short handed as it is. Hurry! What are you standing around like idiots for? Quick!"

Before any of them could say anything, he had shuffled them to apart of the kitchen that was filled with boxes of champagne. Some elves were popping the bottles and pouring them into long crystal flutes.

"Take them out to the grand ballroom quickly!" The man insisted. "Wait not like that!" He ushered them to a restroom and began throwing clothes at them. Without thinking they all followed his instructions. "Faster!"

Before Daphne knew it, she was in what she could only describe as a chambermaid outfit. It was a short black dress with a white apron and white thigh highs. She also was given a white mask to put over her eyes.

"They don't like to look at those below them," the man said as an explanation.

Jasmine and Lily were dressed exactly the same, though Jasmine had protested to the length of the dress. The boys were dressed in black slacks, white shirts, black vests and aprons around the waist. They had to wear masks too. Then they were all given silver trays covered with champagne and sent out the kitchen door.

Daphne found herself standing in the midst of an enormous green ballroom. The carpet was green. The long windows that reached the ceilings had green velvet curtains and whatever wasn't green was gold. The chandelier overhead was gold. The candelabras filling the room were too, but it was the people in there that were more impressive. Daphne was sure she saw the Minister of Magic. There were many Ministry officials anyway and several wizards that she only recognized because she had seen their picture in the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly.

"Do you think Severus is in here?' Lily whispered. Daphne saw she was in just as much awe as herself.

"What is this?" James questioned.

Jasmine read a sign near the gold entrance doors and gasped. "Um we're supposed to be serving or looking for Severus. Let's go," she urged, but it was too late. They had all read the sign already. It was Raelyn and Avery's engagement party. Daphne looked for Sirius, but he was already lost in the crowd.

"And he was going to remain celibate," Jasmine remarked.

"I'll go after him. You girls find Snape," James instructed.

In seconds they were all lost in a sea of diamonds, gowns, and dress robes.

* * *

As Jasmine searched for Severus, she found that waitressing was really not that difficult and that if she just kept her mouth shut rich wizards were more than happy to drop galleons onto her tray. Then suddenly Jasmine felt a large hand with yellow nails grasp at her waist and she knew she had spoken too soon, waitressing was about to get complicated. Greyback's hot, foul-smelling breath was on her cheek.

"Now let me see, what have we here?" He spoke loud enough to draw the attention of a few guests. "I know you," he said as he buried his nose in her hair and sniffed. "Very nice."

"You're mistaken," Jasmine answered coldly and tried to move away, but he didn't let her go. _What was he doing here anyway?_ She wondered as her cheeks burned with humiliation. He was such a large man that his shabby robes appeared too small for him. Also he had whiskers and a raspy voice Jasmine hated.

"Hogsmeade," he reminded her as if she could forget. Remus had fought to protect her, but tonight he wasn't here and everyone else had snootily turned away from them. "Come on you won't be forgetting who I am."

"Let go!" Jasmine demanded. She nearly dropped her tray and money.

"No need to struggle," he chuckled harshly at her attempts. His nose moved to her neck. "I do like a nice throat."

Furiously, Jasmine elbowed him as hard as she could. He groaned only for a moment, before laughing again. It was enough however and Jasmine managed to escape. She knew though he would be able to find her soon enough. They had to leave before he alerted others to their presence.

* * *

Sirius didn't need to search long before finding Raelyn. She was the center of the celebrations after all. The very idea made Sirius sick. She looked exactly the same as she did a few months before, except she was in a long tight black dress, that only had one shoulder. He thought of making a scene, but decided on subtlety in the end. When she was alone for a moment, he would make his move. Every now and then he noted Raelyn would suddenly look up and around as if she knew someone was watching her, but then he would lower his eyes and she would go back to the people in front of her. At last the moment came. Sirius hurried till he was directly behind her. She didn't move. He brought the tray in front of her and murmured into her ear.

"Thanks for the invitation."

"What are you doing here?" She asked over her shoulder and he was glad to note she appeared a tiny bit nervous. That didn't last long.

Sirius walked around to face her. "You know what I'm doing here." Actually he was supposed to be looking for Severus, but those were minor details.

"Raelyn!" Avery called as he searched for her.

"Follow me," Raelyn said quickly and Sirius did. He stayed right behind her until she entered a different room.

* * *

Daphne held the tray out for Rabastan to take a glass while she scanned around for Severus. Though he had arrived with Rabastan it seemed they were no longer together. Daphne didn't see Severus anywhere. At last, Lily tapped her on the shoulder and mouthed that she had found him. Daphne followed after her, pausing every now and then to let someone take a glass.

There he was with Lucius, Narcissa, and Mulciber, chatting away as if nothing in the world was amiss. The anger inside of Daphne swelled at the sight of him. It was even worst because he looked excellent when he was dressed so fine. It didn't matter that Severus wasn't cheating, he had lied to her and that was just as bad. Before Lily could stop her, Daphne stepped toward him.

"Drink sir?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Without a single glance in her direction, Severus waved her away. It was Lucius who was staring her up and down. Daphne was glad he graduated after her first year, but she was too busy being furious with Severus to give Lucius much thought.

"Narcissa bring Bellatrix over here," he commanded to his wife.

Narcissa did as she was told, but not before shooting Daphne a nasty look. As if it was her fault that Lucius was such a pervert.

"Now," Lucius summoned her closer. "What have we here?"

"Um champagne," Daphne replied with no enthusiasm.

Lucius took one than continued speaking. "Severus have a glass. It's not every day you get served by such a lovely creature."

"Very well," Severus answered unenthusiastically. With barely a glance in her direction, he snatched a glass. It was when he was bringing it to his lips that he stopped suddenly and turned back to stare at her.

"Stunning isn't she?" Lucius chuckled when he caught Severus' reaction. "You know this is a hotel?"

Daphne did all she could not to sneer at him, instead she kept her eyes focused and glaring directly at Severus. She wanted him to feel her anger. Even with the mask, he knew it was her. The perplexed look on his face said it all. He was shocked and embarrassed at once. He opened his mouth to speak, but what could he say with Lucius right there.

"There are plenty of rooms," Mulciber prompted while elbowing Severus just as Narcissa came back with her sister.

_And these were his friends?_ Daphne didn't want to hear anymore. She flashed her eyes at Severus. Her hand inched towards a glass, but she decided not to splash him with champagne in the end. Then she would have to run. "Perhaps you should go _lie_ in one," she muttered coldly then whipped around and rushed into the crowd.

* * *

The room was dark and empty with only one large window showing the night outside. Raelyn went to look out this window and Sirius carefully set down his tray. In that dress he could make out every curve in her body and it bothered him to think Avery got to see her in it too.

After a moments silence, she faced him with a smirk. "Do you wait at birthday parties too?"

"Maybe if it was yours," Sirius replied then rushed forward. She turned back around, but it didn't matter, he hugged her anyway and held on like he would never let go. He smelled her perfume, felt her skin, and placed a kiss on her collarbone. "Are you seriously going to go thorough with this? He's such a daft prick," Sirius muttered.

Raelyn cupped his cheek. "Then it's a good thing you're not the one marrying him. Now you have to go before someone comes."

"Do you really think I care? I've had enough of this!" Sirius angrily stated. He not only forced her around to face him, but he shook her shoulders violently. "Wake up!"

Stunned, Raelyn watched him with wide eyes until he released her. Then she shook her head and moved towards the door. "We would kill each other within a day, scratch that within a few hours. I'd wager all my galleons on it."

Sirius followed close behind. "Let's go. Let's just leave right now." She kept walking. "You know what your problem is?"

"Please enlighten me I'm dying to hear it."

"You're scared," he declared victoriously.

"Ha," Raelyn held the door open for him. "You have to leave."

Sirius pushed it closed. "And," he pointed his finger in her face. "You think it would be weak to just admit you want to be with me."

"You have to leave now."

"Fine," he nodded, leaning one shoulder against the wall to consider her. "I'll go, under one condition." He pointed a finger to his lips. "Kiss me."

"I can't." Raelyn smugly held up her left hand where a large diamond ring was shining.

Sirius sneered at it and this entire preposterous wedding. Avery wouldn't stop him. In one swift motion he pulled the ring off her finger and flung it into the darkness before pulling her to him. His kiss was rough and he begged her to comply. At first, she pushed at him and resisted, but eventually she was kissing him with just as much aggression. Sirius' hands moved over her smooth dress and her hands held onto the back of his neck.

Then just like she always did, Raelyn pulled away. "I have to go."

"Why are you always saying goodbye to me?" Sirius breathlessly moaned as he held her waist.

"Because you won't let it stick," Raelyn reminded him.

"I'll never let it stick," Sirius declared like it was war.

"Then I will."

She moved for the door, but it suddenly opened and Sirius thought they were caught, but instead it revealed a very peeved Alec Jarvis.

"Blast Rae! I thought you said you were going to… oh Sirius?" He fixed a charming grin on his face. "How are you old chap? Haven't seen you at one of these things in a millennium. And you're… working?"

"Sure," Sirius agreed.

"That's excellent," Alec decided before turning to Raelyn. "Do forgive me for intruding, but Lucius and Mulciber have gone outside for a moment. I do believe you wanted to drop in on them."

"Yes, of course," Raelyn agreed with barely a glance at Sirius. "Excuse me."

* * *

Severus' heart was still beating rapidly. Daphne was here! She was here dressed as a waitress. Severus could hardly shake the image out of his head, but she had also been glaring at him so fiercely. He had to find her and explain. Quickly he gave Lucius some excuse and hurried off in the direction he had seen her go. _What was she thinking coming to a place like this and risking her safety?_ He just thought he might have spotted Daphne, when another waitress rammed sharply into his side. A tray was sent clattering to the ground and the glasses smashed into pieces.

"Shoot!" The waitress cried under her breath and hurriedly bent down to pick them up. She sent up a few apologies to him as she did so. Not that Severus cared, he was too repulsed by her clumsiness to bother replying or helping until...

"Jasmine?"

"No," the girl replied too quickly.

Severus quickly bent down beside her. He may not have been close to Daphne's friends, but he could recognize this was Jasmine. Only when Severus was this close did he notice her hands were shaking and she kept looking over her shoulder like she was expecting something. "Jasmine I need to speak to Daphne," he quietly pleaded. "Where is she?"

The girl did not even seem to hear him. "What?"

"Daphne," he slowly repeated in frustration. "Who are you looking for?"

Jasmine turned back to him. He had never seen her so discombobulated. "Sorry what?"

"There you are!" The loud raspy voice of Greyback declared behind them as he pushed some guests aside.

Jasmine stood so fast and hastened away nearly dropping her tray for a second time. Greyback was ready to follow, but Severus grabbed him by the arm and roughly pulled him aside.

"What do you think you are doing?" Severus demanded in his dangerous voice.

"It's nothing to you," Fenrir growled, but Severus refused to let go. "I was just having a little fun with a little delicious treat."

Severus sneered at him in disgust. "I cannot imagine how you got invited here tonight."

"I was invited by the bride!" Fenrir interrupted.

"No doubt she did it annoy her mother and fiancée," Severus though out loud. "However, there are Ministry officials here and the Minister of Magic himself. Do try acting like a civilized person and not the animal you are."

"How dare you!" Fenrir snapped.

"Silence!" Severus firmly held onto him and lowered his voice. "Do I make myself clear?"

Disgruntled, Fenrir nodded and was released. Severus continued scanning the crowd more carefully. _What was going on? Were all of Daphne's friends here tonight?_ He hoped they would not be foolish enough to draw more attention to themselves.

* * *

Daphne was hurrying to the kitchen door when she got rammed into. It was Jasmine, looking like she had just run a marathon.

"Greyback was following me," she explained nervously, while she smoothed out her hair. "I think Severus stopped him. Did you see Severus?" Jasmine hurriedly asked.

Lily joined them in time to answer. "Oh she saw him."

"Can we go now?" Daphne tiredly asked. She didn't want t see Severus anymore and she was tired of her tight waitress dress.

"Excellent idea," James rushed towards them, pushing them in the direction of the kitchen. Sirius was right behind him, looking over his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"My glasses made my mask fall and someone recognized me," James said quickly. "But there's no time to talk now, security was right behind us. Hurry!"

"There!" A man in black dress robes pointed right at them. He sent a stunning spell with his wand, but they all tumbled into the kitchen and ran for the back door.

"Where are you going?" The wizard in his chef coat called after them, but they didn't have time to stop. They pushed open the door and apparated back to the safety of Godric's Hollow. There Daphne would stay for the next day because she couldn't bear the thought of looking at Severus.

* * *

When she finally made her way home, Daphne was startled by what she found. It was Severus sitting on her doorstep with his head leaning against the wall and his eyes shut. The dress robes from the party were still on him, though he had undone the tie. For a mere second Daphne felt sorry for him it was really cold out, then she remembered his crimes and stomped past him to the door without another glance. As her key scraped the lock, Severus awoke calmly and stared up at her.

"Daphne where have you been? I was waiting."

He slowly got up and went to kiss her, but Daphne pushed him away.

"How would I know?" She answered acidly and moved into the box filled living room. "I can't trust anything you say."

Severus hastily followed behind her. "I didn't mean to lie," he began. "I got an invitation and my friends were going."

"I told you to be honest with me if you were going to see them," Daphne reminded him and she squared her shoulders to face him. "You didn't have to tell me you wanted to sleep and then go."

The sun from the windows made Severus squint, but he kept his eyes focused on Daphne. "Yes, but I know it makes you mad."

"Of course it does!" Daphne cried. "You drop me in a second for them."

"That's not true," Severus protested. "I prefer being with you."

Daphne practically snorted. "Are you kidding me?"

"It was merely an engagement party," Severus tried.

"It's not just an engagement party. It's every day!" Daphne raised her voice. "Everyday it's some friend who will die without you by their side."

"What about you and your friends?" Severus countered angrily and he moved closer to her. Daphne could make out the frustration in his black eyes, but she didn't care. "You're always together and you even crashed the party. Do you know how reckless that was?"

"Don't change the subject," Daphne commanded. "My friends have nothing to do with this. This is about you lying to me constantly."

"Well I'm sorry I'm so terrible alright?" He said in his low waspy voice.

"You weren't until you started making me not trust you," Daphne reminded him. "How are we supposed to be together if I can't believe anything you tell me? A relationship is supposed to be founded on trust."

"You can trust me with your life," Severus insisted. "I would never do anything to harm you."

"But you have been harming me by abandoning me all the time," Daphne clarified. "I even thought you might be cheating on me!"

Severus was shocked as if she had just punched him. "I would never cheat on you," he firmly told her.

"How would I know that? You're secretive and you disappeared in the middle of the night. What am I supposed to think?" Daphne turned away with her hand on her forehead. She was tired of arguing. _Why didn't he understand?_ As if he sensed her weariness, Severus appeared beside her and took her hand off her forehead and into his own. This time Daphne let him. Next her hand was face up. Severus softly kissed her inner wrist then her palm.

"I cannot stand to have you mad at me," he admitted for only her to hear. "Please forgive me. I won't lie ever again."

"Do you promise?" Daphne questioned doubtfully and before he could answer she added more. "Don't promise unless you mean it."

"I promise," Severus said without the slightest hesitation. "You're far more important to me than anything else."

Daphne used her hand to cup his cheek. "Then show me that. I want to see it."

Severus nodded and hugged her so tightly like he was afraid he was going to lose her.

"Okay I forgive you," Daphne smiled making Severus heart warm. "But don't make me regret it," she warned. "And you have to help me pack more boxes."

He stared down at her. "Agreed."

Daphne moved toward some clothes that she still had to send her mum. "You sure there's nothing else you want to tell me?" She prompted. "Now's the time to get it all out."

"Daphne I…" Severus paused and watched her carefully for a moment, then hesitantly continued. "There is one thing."

"You are cheating on me?" Daphne jokingly guessed.

"Never!"

He was serious. It was starting to freak Daphne out how heavy his thoughts seemed. She put down her mum's sweaters. "What is it?" She asked swallowing the knot in her throat.

Severus stared into her light amber eyes. _Could he say it?_ She looked at him with so much hope and love the words were trapped in his mouth. "I…"

There was a sharp knock on the front door.

"Hold that thought," Daphne instructed him and she hurried out to see who was there. It was Remus.

"Delivery service," he announced handing her a letter. "Today I'm an owl. It was sent to Prongs' place along with the evening newspaper."

Daphne tossed the paper aside. "I'm tired of reading about he-who-must-not-be-named and his idiotic followers causing mayhem. It just frustrates me."

"Ah I didn't realize you had company," Remus said when he noticed Severus. "I'll leave you two then. Remus winked at her right before apparating.

Daphne stared at the letter. Only her name was on the envelope in swirly writing. She quickly opened it.

_Dear Ms. Rue,_

_You're presence is requested at Hogwarts School on the twenty second day of December. At five o' clock in the afternoon make your way to Professor McGonogall's classroom. Please inform no one of this meeting under any circumstance._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

_PS Drop the letter._

If Dumbledore tells you to drop a letter, you drop a letter. Daphne instantly let go and watched it burn away before her eyes.

"What was that?" Severus curiously asked. He had been watching her attentively.

"Oh nothing," Daphne lied and felt bad because he had just promised to be truthful. But if Dumbledore had been clear in his instructions and she wasn't about to go against him. "Just a Gryffindor thing."

Severus didn't seem to understand or believe her and Daphne had to think fast.

"They're planning a reunion at school during the holidays."

"So soon?" He asked doubtfully. Daphne shrugged. "Are you allowed to bring guests?"

"Sorry Gryffindors only," she answered and hoped he would drop it.

"Well I'll escort you there and wait till you're out," Severus decided. "It's far."

"You don't have to," Daphne informed him.

"I don't mind. See I'm already demonstrating that I care about you."

Daphne kicked herself for saying he had to show her, but then again there was no harm if Severus went as long as he wasn't in the meeting. Daphne wondered what this was all about. _Since when did Dumbledore send her letters?_ Severus was still watching her so Daphne put it out of her mind and smiled. "What were you going to say earlier?"

Severus shook his head. "Nothing… nevermind."

* * *

By the end of the week Daphne knew all of her friends had been invited too and she wondered why Severus wasn't. Maybe it _was_ a Gryffindor thing. Not that any of them could actually talk about the letter. Daphne had tried to ask Lily if she got one and realized she couldn't speak when she wanted to talk about it. None of them could and it was from this weird behavior they realized they must each be under a spell. Reading the letter had prevented them from talking about its contents.

"Our headmaster is so tricky," Jasmine commented proudly when she had tried to mention something about it once to no success. Even Peter came one day to say something, but couldn't.

* * *

Finally the day of the meeting came. Daphne had exhausted every possibility of what Dumbledore could want. _Had he found out that they had broken the Marauder's out of their last detention? Was he going to revoke their diplomas? Did he know they were animangi?_ But that had nothing to do with the girls.

It was icy cold that day, but Daphne set out early on the train for Hogsmeade with Severus. It brought back many fond memories of school to be on the train again. When they arrived, not many people were out, but they went to all the stores in Hogsmeade and had some butterbeer to warm up. Daphne suggested Severus wait for her at the Three Broomsticks, but he insisted on accompanying her up to the castle. Luckily though, he only walked her to the door then said he would be by the lake.

Since it was the holidays, the castle was practically empty. She saw the Bloody Baron floating around, but he didn't greet her. As the clock struck five, she hurried up the stairs and the familiar path all the way to McGonogall's classroom. It looked the same too, except for the people in it. All her friends were already there. They waved at her and Sirius gestured to the empty seat beside him. Daphne recognized some of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw quidditch team, Edric, Pam, Thelma, her old roommate Anne, Rondall, the Gryffindor prefect Serena and the Hufflepuff prefect Max. There were several other people Daphne didn't know, but none were from Slytherin.

They all chatted casually until at last Dumbledore entered the room with two men. One had graying tangled hair and very sharp dark eyes that stared intently at each one of them. The other wasn't any friendlier. He appeared nervous and stringy with a mop of brown hair and scruff. Dumbledore introduced them as Auror Alastor Moody and Barry Meek. Barry managed a nod, but Alastor continued on staring.

"Don't mind their presence today. They are very good friends of mine," Dumbledore smiled warmly. He was in some familiar purple robes and a hat with his white beard tucked into his belt. He seemed a bit older than Daphne remembered, but then the times were stressful, especially for such a great wizard. "I hope you have all been doing well since graduation. I know some of you have had some large changes in your lives." Behind his square spectacles, he winked at Lily and James.

Jasmine raised her hand.

"Ah Ms. Luvinia, we are no longer in school, but I will take your question," Dumbledore kindly stated.

"I was wondering if you could tell us what this meeting is about."

"Of course I will," he replied with a twinkle in his eye. "You are all here because I have faith and confidence in each and every one of you. You have all earned my respect."

Jasmine beamed.

"Unfortunately we live in a dark age filled with terror and confusion," Dumbledore continued. He wasn't smiling anymore, now he was somber. "There is a war going on this very moment and Lord Voldermort must be stopped."

There were a few gasps. Dumbledore ignored them.

"A while ago I began an organization called the Order of the Phoenix. Together we work to accomplish this task. That is why I have called you all here today."

"I'm in sir," James spoke up.

Dumbledore chuckled at his enthusiasm. "I never doubted you would be the first to join Mr. Potter, but hear what I have to say first. By joining me in this fight, your very lives will be at risk. Let me make this clear, there is no guarantee that you will live."

"There's no guarantee that anyone will make it through this war," Serena commented. "People disappear everyday."

"The vigilant will survive," Alastor boomed at them. Serena stayed quiet.

"That may be," Dumbledore continued. "But Lord Voldermort will go for those that oppose him first. That is why we operate under absolute secrecy. There are many dangerous tasks to accomplish. In the fight to protect others that cannot protect themselves, your safety will be compromised. I want you to understand clearly before you make your decision. If you feel this is not for you, now is the time to leave. There is no shame or judgment in that. Only you can decide what is right for yourself."

Alastor waited by the door to take anyone out, but Dumbledore had been right in his choices, no one stirred. Daphne did notice Peter squirm, but he stayed too.

"Excellent," Dumbledore beamed and he clapped his hands together. "However, I'm afraid we disappointed Alastor. He was eager to try a few memory charms."

The following hour was grueling. Daphne wished she had brought a notebook. Dumbledore spoke to them not only about how the Order worked and how they communicated, but about Lord Voldermort. He had been Tom Riddle before and from what Daphne could tell he wanted to live forever with only a pureblood race. Got it, basically she was not invited to the party. Everyone took in the information while nodding thoughtfully, some asked questions, mainly Jasmine who was at the edge of her seat. When it was six, Dumbledore nodded to Barry, who left.

"It should be about time. Today two undercover Order members will be joining us to reveal to you some important facts and I believe new information regarding Voldermort's followers."

"You have under cover wizards?" A Hufflepuff mused.

"You can be sure Voldermort has some spies on our side, so we must have some on his," Dumbledore explained carefully. It was clear that some people had not even thought of the possibility of undercover members and they began eyeing each other more carefully.

"How do we join that?" A Ravenclaw asked. Daphne didn't know why he was so eager. Sure it sounded cool, but it was probably one of the most dangerous jobs.

"Alas you do not join," Dumbledore explained. "I ask you if you are in a position to be of service and if you are skilled in occlumency. We cannot have Voldermort questioning an open mind. Now when they come in please listen carefully. There will not be time for questions. Anyone working like this does not exceed half an hour in our company. Today they will have ten minutes. Time is crucial."

Just like that Dumbledore moved to the back and Alec Jarvis entered in his refined dress robes. Daphne couldn't believe it. Clint's family was undoubtedly supporting Voldermort and here his cousin was a spy for the other side.

Alec greeted them all with a charming smile, especially Daphne, but he did not act like his usual playboy self and Daphne realized it must have been his cover. No death eater would bother a rich playboy if he gave them loads of money.

"Here I have the layout of various homes where meetings including Lord Voldermort have taken place." He placed a large stack on the table. "And a note of times and dates for a few future meetings. I will no doubt find a way to be 'drunk' at someone's house while one of them is going on." He smiled like it was no big deal and a joke, but everyone just gaped at him.

"You said there was something crucial you had to share with us," Dumbledore prompted.

Alec nodded. He was all business. "Yes, at a recent engagement party, my colleague and I discovered a new way to tell death eaters from innocent wizards."

"They are marked and not many people know it, is that right Alec?" Dumbeldore wisely said.

"Yes sir," Alec nodded. "Death eaters carry the dark mark on their forearms once they have joined. It is the green signal shown in the newspapers when someone has been killed. A snake coming out of a skull, except on the arm it's red and burns black when they are being summoned. It's Voldermorts way of keeping in touch with his followers. Now my colleague had complied a list of known death eaters, ah here she is."

If Daphne's own jaw dropped, she had no clue what Sirius was like. In stepped a small girl with short choppy black hair.

Sirius stood so fast his chair fell over. "Raelyn? No, it can't be."

Dumbledore put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Please Sirius, there is no time and it is important that you know who cannot be trusted."

Sirius reluctantly sat.

Raelyn didn't flinch and she didn't speak loud, but everyone was so quiet they could hear her anyway as she read her list. It was long and people gasped every now and then. Some death eaters had sat next to them in class or played quidditch with them. Some Daphne had just seen at the engagement party and worst almost every single one of Severus' friends were on it. Each time one more was added, Daphne grew more nervous.

"And…" As she reached the end of the list, Raelyn hesitated. Daphne waited like everyone else. She could not imagine what could be worst than the names already mentioned. According to that list, she couldn't trust anyone.

"Go on Ms. Eustacia," Dumbledore prodded from the back.

Then the oddest thing happened. Daphne felt Raelyn look right at her, but it was so fast Daphne almost thought she had imagined it. Of course Raelyn was probably searching Sirius, who was in such a state at Daphne's side. She couldn't tell if Sirius was going to start yelling or fall down weeping.

"Rae," Alec said in a clear voice and it seemed to get her out of her stupor. She lifted her chin up and read the last name.

"And Severus Snape."

The room was completely still. All the blood drained from Daphne's face and she instantly felt speechless. Her stomach was rising as if she had suddenly been pushed off the astronomy tower and was speeding towards the ground. There must be some mistake Daphne thought. That can't be right. He was with her. Severus wasn't a deatheater. He wouldn't join the side that wished she were dead. He wouldn't. He wouldn't.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said somewhere and there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"But…" Jasmine started in shock. "Daphne."

Raelyn and Alec were rushed out of the room and everyone started chatting, but Daphne heard noting. She could feel her friend's eyes going to her. No one could bear telling her I told you so, but it didn't make it any less difficult.

"Daphne?"

Her friends had surrounded her, except for Sirius who seemed to have disappeared. Daphne glanced at each awkward, melancholy face. They were all so grave. It made her laugh.

"What?" She asked because they were watching her so carefully.

Lily's green eyes grew wide. "You're okay?" She asked unsure.

Jasmine took Daphne's hand. "I'm so sorry. I just can't believe it. It's terrible."

"What? About Severus?" Daphne chuckled. "You don't actually believe them do you?"

They all exchanged glances with each other. The somber mood was really starting to annoy Daphne.

"Do you?" She demanded.

"The evidence," Lily started awkwardly, but Daphne didn't want to hear anymore.

"What evidence?" She snapped then lowered her voice so no one would overhear. "I've seen his arm! Severus doesn't have a dark mark."

"Things like that can be hidden," Remus explained in a gentle voice.

This was ridiculous, Daphne thought. How could they believe such a slanderous report? She didn't care who said it; Severus was not a deatheater. Why couldn't they comprehend that? Then the realization hit her.

"Oh I see what this is," Daphne began. "You all hate him. You want to think the worst."

"That's not fair," Lily boldly replied.

"I don't hate him," Remus insisted.

"Me either," Jasmine added.

"No," Daphne continued. "You've never liked him."

"Why didn't you tell him about the meeting today?" James asked, speaking for the first time since the news broke.

"Dumbledore said not too," Daphne answered like it was obvious. "Plus we couldn't talk about the letter anyway."

"Couples tell each other things they're not supposed to all the time," James continued.

_Yes._ "Sometimes," Daphne admitted.

James kneeled right beside her and stared at her from behind his round glasses. "Why do I think if you could have told Severus, you still wouldn't have anyway?"

"I would have," Daphne declared, but none of them seemed to believe her. "I would have told him!"

"No," James shook his head and for that moment Daphne hated him. "You know don't you? Maybe you didn't realize it till now, but somewhere deep down you know it's true."

"No!" Daphne shook her head so hard. She couldn't listen anymore. The tears of frustration were threatening to spill. "No, it's not true!" Yet even while she repeated it, Daphne did not believe herself. That bothered her the most. How she hated James. Unable to bear the idea anymore, Daphne abruptly ran from the room.

* * *

Still in shock, Sirius stumbled into the hallway. The only person waiting for him there was the last person he wanted to see Dumbledore. Sirius tried to hurry past him, but Dumbledore called out to him.

Sirius rounded on him. "How could you let her do this?"

Dumbledore remained calm and motioned him into another empty classroom. "Raelyn is an adult," he started. "Capable of making her own decisions. I've told you before Sirius that we can't always have what we want. One day you will see there is a bigger picture."

"Is her marrying Avery all part of your plan?" Sirius snapped.

"If that is what is troubling you, put your mind at ease. She will not marry him." Sirius abruptly stopped his pacing and Dumbledore smiled with amusement.

"We've been working together since you were all in school. Every task I gave her was preformed with exact precision. In only this one thing did she ever show hesitation, perhaps there is someone to blame for that."

"And you still made her do it," Sirius interrupted.

"It was her choice to do it." Dumbledore sighed heavily now and stared out in the window into the cold gray sky. "This list is crucial Sirius. If she had declined Avery, she would be out of favor with her parents and out of all the right circles per say. The organization couldn't have that. She had to accept."

"So she will marry him?"

"No, she will not." Dumbledore explained. "Raelyn retires from my services today. However breaking the engagement and disappearing will leave her in peril. For her safety, she will go into hiding. It has all been arranged."

"Where?" Sirius demanded.

"I cannot disclose any information, but do not worry, she will be well looked after and safe." Dumbledore put a kind hand on his shoulder and looked him directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

Sirius didn't understand. "But what? That's it? She's just going to disappear and no one will know where she is?"

"Exactly," Dumbledore nodded.

"But…" Sirius bolted towards the door.

"Do not trouble yourself Sirius, she is long gone by now. I had Barry take her away directly. Only for the next few minutes I have made it possible to apparate out of Hogwarts."

Sirius heard what Dumbledore said, but he ran anyway. He ran all the way down to the first floor and outside, but saw no one. Then he ran all the way to the top of the astronomy tower.

"Raelyn!" He shouted as loud as he could. "Raelyn! Raelyn! Raelyn!"

The only response was silence. Sirius put his head into his palms. He had a splitting headache thanks to the thoughts swirling around in his mind. She hadn't wanted to marry Avery, did that mean she did love him after all? Did his constant implications that they should run away together only make her life more difficult? It should have been him who had stayed with his family and done this. Would he ever even see her again? The war had been going on for years. How cruel time was to allow him to find out she wouldn't be getting married, but she would be gone all in the same day.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around him in a hug from behind. It was probably Lily sent to cheer him up Sirius thought. He knew his eyes were red so he didn't immediately turn around. A head rested against his back.

"Don't be mad," she said. Sirius' heart stopped. That wasn't Lily. He pulled her around just to be sure his ears weren't tricking him.

"You're supposed to be gone," he nearly whispered and he stared at Raelyn as if she were a ghost.

"I heard you calling, besides I wanted some fresh air."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius reproached her.

"Do the words top secret mean anything to you?"

"Do you know where they're hiding you?" Sirius asked quickly. He was wasting time being upset.

"You think they would tell me?" Raelyn remarked with obvious annoyance at her present situation.

Sirius took her hand into his. "Alright Raelyn listen to me. You're going to stay where he puts you okay? You have to. Dumbledore is a clever man, I trust him. Don't try to leave and don't do anything rash."

"Oh yeah coming from you," Raelyn nearly laughed.

"I'm serious about this," he insisted.

"I know you're Sirius."

"Stop joking and promise me," Sirius demanded. He brought her face up with both of his hands so he could stare right into her hazel eyes. Then he rested his forehead on hers. "Promise, I need you to be safe."

Raelyn ran her hand over his face and stared up at him like she was memorizing every detail. "You'll be great in the Order, end this war."

The door to the tower burst open. "There you are you little brat do you have any idea the kind of danger you're in and you go wandering about!" Barry rushed toward them.

Raelyn took one of Sirius' hands.

"Sirius listen," she began desperately.

Barry grabbed Raelyn's arm roughly and in an instant they were both gone. Sirius didn't even get to hear what she was going to say or say anything in return. He was left staring at the empty space she had stood in just a moment ago with tears filling his eyes.

_

* * *

It couldn't be true._

Down the grand staircase, Daphne rushed suddenly feeling like she was back in school. Everyone was conspiring against her. She didn't care what they said, they never liked Severus. And James didn't know what he was talking about. _That's it!_ This was dream. Daphne had fallen into a terrible dream, except as she paced the empty entrance hall she realized it didn't really feel like a dream. When she pinched herself she knew for sure. A prank maybe? No.

They just got the wrong information. Severus was as innocent and she was. She would prove it to them, prove them wrong once and for all so they would never doubt him again. Daphne felt confidant she was right about this. Severus had promised never to lie to her. She had no reason to doubt him, yet…

_I'll find out the truth. _

Daphne hastened outside. Some mad force was driving her forward. She had to see for herself, see the truth her mind would not comprehend or his innocence. Daphne found Severus near the bank of the lake, pensively staring out into the horizon. He was tall and pale in his somber black attire and Daphne loved him for it. There was nothing more she wanted to do than run into his arms and forget everything negative that had been said about him and everything she had to do. Alas Severus noticed her presence and there was no turning back.

"Daphne," he smiled so warmly that she almost turned on her heels right then. "Are you finished?"

She didn't speak only stared. _Was he capable of such treachery? No it couldn't be true._

"What's the matter?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?" She demanded as she maintained her distance.

Now it was his turn to be silent. He stayed back and regarded her carefully with his dark black eyes. It was this that finally prompted her forward.

"What are you…"

Angrily Daphne snatched the left arm she had held so many times before and lifted his sleeve expecting to see it there staring back at her. There was nothing. His pale skin was completely clear. There was not a red skull in sight. For a moment Daphne thought she had grabbed the wrong arm, but she hadn't. She felt a second of relief, but she was not so easily fooled, she knew better.

Severus desperately tried to tug his arm away, but Daphne held firm.

"Daphne give me back my arm," he said in alarm.

Hastily she pulled out her wand and touched it to his skin, her eyes burning into his face the entire time.

"Reveal," she cried.

Severus' heavy eyes shut and Daphne knew before she even looked down. There in front of her eyes the cursed mark appeared, the red ink spreading dangerously over his inner arm. A vicious snake coming out of a skull's mouth the very sign of Voldermort himself.

Daphne closed her eyes. _No, please no._ It couldn't be. She opened her eyes, it was.

The air seemed to still and the earth stopped moving. Her heart was shattering into a million pieces. Her stomach was turning over. She felt her hands shaking and the darkness was coming over her, but no she could not faint now. Now was not the appropriate moment. She dropped his arm like it burned her. Tears had been streaming down her face and she hadn't even noticed when she started crying. The weight of disappointment beat down on her. Not only had he aligned himself with wizards who wanted to anialate muggle borns, but also he had lied to her repeatedly. Daphne, who had defended him from everyone who, warned her about his dark nature. To be with him, she had fought with everyone, willing to give up everything and he had chosen them. Nothing was real anymore.

He did look ashamed which only made it worst.

"Daphne wait I can explain."

Daphne slapped him hard for even daring to think he could talk his way out of something like this. She shook her head there were no more words to be said. She didn't want to hear anymore lies. Tears flying freely now, she turned her back on him and left. She ran. She ran past the dark forest and Hagrid's hut. She could barely make out anything through her watery vision, but she felt Severus behind her catching up and sped down the hill towards her escape.

And as she hurried she remembered everything and it all made sense now. The way he sometimes hated being touched in his left arm, his praise of death eaters, his evil friends, his obsession with dark arts, and his cruelty in duels. His sudden apparations were no doubt a call from his beloved dark lord. Then Daphne thought back further and what she found nearly made her sick. The Hogsmeade attack when he had tried to convince her not to go, had he known and let everyone walk into danger? And recently he had been asking where Sirius lived, did he want to give that information to his friends? The very idea made Daphne boil with rage.

Severus felt his heart drum with each running step he took. He had to catch her and make her understand before she left the gates of Hogwarts. She had to understand she just had to. He would make her understand. Severus ran as fast as he could, but in her desperate plight to escape, she was faster.

Just outside the gates she stopped, forcing Severus to come to a screeching halt. She turned to face him and Severus words got lost in his mouth. _What could he say? What could he really say?_

All the warmth left her eyes, her mouth set into a straight line. It was the coldest look he had ever seen from her, as if the frost had settled over her.

At once he knew what she would do.

"Daphne don't!" Severus reached to hug her, but she disappeared into thin air before he could hold on and he was left with nothing but a cold wind passing through.

* * *

_E/N: What did you think? Dramatic ending I know, but I hope you all saw this coming. I started giving hints about it after sixth year in the summer. Anyway of course this isn't the end either, there is much more to come. The next update will definitely be faster!_


	38. Letters from a Deatheater

_A/N: Thank you to all of you who continue to read my story. I know now that they are out of school things have changed, but I will do my best to keep the story interesting. Anyway I wanted to mention a bit about Raelyn because I got a few messages about her. I thought I had hinted that she had something going on, but maybe it wasn't that clear. I tried mentioning in previous chapters that she was always sneaking around the castle and that she would sometimes be in Dumbledore's office, though no one knew why. And even though she was undercover, her personality hasn't changed. Don't worry, she will continue to be just as she has always been lol._

_Anyway isn't this exciting? I've updated and it's only been about a week. Of course this chapter is vastly shorter than most, but I'm still happy lol and I hope you all enjoy it._

_Music: Severus: The Reason- Hoobastank_

**

* * *

**

**Letters from a Deatheater**

**_"At the temple, there is a poem called 'Loss' carved into the stone. It has three words, but the poet has scratched them out. You cannot read 'Loss', only feel it." -Memoirs of a Geisha_**

23 December 19-

Daphne,

You left so suddenly yesterday before I had an opportunity to say anything. I realize you're upset, but you didn't give me a chance to explain myself. You must be thinking the worst of me right now. I saw the look of disappointment on your face and that is what I had been trying to avoid. I know I promised I would never lie to you, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you when the time came. The thought of you being upset stopped my mouth from speaking. Now though, I will tell you everything and anything you ask me. Please give me a chance to inform you what is going on. I know I messed up, but you have to listen to me.

Severus

* * *

25 December 19-

Happy Christmas Daphne,

I have a gift for you waiting at my house. I'm not sure if you will like it, but it took me several hours to select. Right now it's snowing outside and the house is very empty without you. I suppose I've gotten used to having you around. Perhaps you are busy celebrating better than myself right now, but why haven't you responded to my last letter? Are you staying with your friends? I can't find you anywhere. I waited outside of your house yesterday, but you didn't answer or you never came home. Please, I have to speak to you in person. I'll meet you anywhere you say. Please just tell me where. I love you.

Severus

* * *

30 December 19-

I'm sorry. Please meet me.

* * *

2 January 19-

Dear Daphne,

It is now a New Year. The old year has passed and it is a time for new beginnings. I stayed inside all day to think of what I want, but the only conclusion I came up with was that I wanted to hear from you. I know I made terrible blunders, but can't you find it in yourself to at least hear what I have to say? I need to know where you are. Did you move already? I visited your old house and I saw that it's for sale. Where have you gone?

Sincerely, Severus

* * *

5 January 19-

Daphne,

You will not reply where I can meet you so I will do my best to explain it all in this letter. First I hope you understand that it happened a long time ago, before we were together. It happened the summer before seventh year. We weren't speaking at the time. It was my fault then too. I had hurt your feelings and told you that we weren't friends. When I think back on it, I still feel awful. I'm sorry for what I said then and for now. I thought…I don't know. They made it sound so great to follow such a powerful wizard. Through him I can be more powerful too and no one would be able to stop us. I thought it would be impressive at first. Somehow I thought you would be pleased. I realize now, I didn't think it through. After the Hogsmeade attack I knew you would never be impressed, but then it was too late. There is no going back once you join. So I stayed. I rationalized it was to keep myself safe, but it was really to keep you safe. If I knew what was going on, if I knew their movements, I could always keep you safe. Don't you see the advantage? No harm would ever come to you. You would always be protected. Still it distressed me to have to lie to you constantly about where I was going and I could see the strain in our relationship, but as I said before I couldn't bring myself to tell you. You were the first person to really love me for myself. The idea of disappointing you made me sick. There were many times I wanted to say it, but the words wouldn't form. Trust me when I say I didn't like lying to you. It hurt me every time I had too and every time I had to leave your side to join them. I just couldn't tell you though. I knew you would be upset and never look at me the same again. You might even leave me, and that thought I couldn't bare. I had to keep you no matter what the cost. For the hurt and betrayal you feel, I apologize a thousand times. That is all I can write here on paper, but if you meet me in person I can explain more. Please, I cannot go on knowing that you hate me. I love you.

Severus

* * *

14 January 19-

I'm very sorry. I know now that you will never be pleased by what I've done. I didn't realize. Please forgive me. I made a mistake. I should never have joined, but it sounded so promising. I see now that it is not if it takes me away from you.

Severus

* * *

26 January 19-

Where are you? I went to Godric's Hollow yesterday, but I don't know which house belongs to your friends. I wandered the village square hoping to run into someone who could help, but I didn't see anyone. You were right about the neighborhood though. It is exactly how you described it to me and I could almost picture you there living in one of the cottages. Is that where you have gone?

Severus

* * *

1 February 19-

Daphne,

I won't quit until you meet me. You have to see me, please. You just have to. I never meant to cause you any pain. I never meant to betray you or lie to you. You must know that I only ever wanted us to be happy. There is nothing I regret more now than hurting you. Please contact me. I can't take this silence anymore.

Yours forever, Severus

* * *

5 February 19-

Forgive me.

* * *

12 February 19-

Daphne,

You have to talk to me; I'm begging you. I'll do anything you want. I'll explain everything to you. Just meet me somewhere, anywhere. Where are you living now? I'll go see you the instant you reply me. Please let me see you. I need to see your face. I can't go on like this without you.

Forever yours, Severus

* * *

14 February 19-

I cannot sleep. I see only you. My thoughts are always on you. My life is for you.

* * *

23 February 19-

Dear Daphne,

I can't stop till I find you. I won't stop till you meet me. I'll look forever if in the end I get to see your face before me. You're everything to me. There is nothing I want more than you. Please tell me where you are. I need to look at you. I need to know that you're okay.

With love, Severus

* * *

4 March 19-

Daphne, please where are you?

What's happened? Even if you don't wish to see me, you have to write me something. I need to know how you are. So many unfortunate things are happening right now. When I read of the explosion in Diagon Alley, I immediately worried that you might have been there. I'm waiting to hear more news. Tell me you are unharmed. Write me anything. A single word is enough.

With concern, Severus

* * *

8 March 19-

You can't do this! You can't do this! Please, you have to meet me! You have to write me! You have to do something! I can't take this! Please!

* * *

16 March 19-

I'm sorry that I let you down. Forgive me. I'll do whatever you ask.

* * *

28 March 19-

Dearest Daphne,

I hoped against all hope that you would let me see you. I realize now that if you haven't spoken to me it's because you won't. Even though so much time has gone by, you still won't give me a word. Daphne I can only beg you to reconsider. Please don't do this. You have to think of us and reevaluate. I love you. We were so happy together before. I would do anything for you. Tell me what to do.

Your servant, Severus

* * *

4 April, 19-

I thought you loved me. How can you just forget me like this?

* * *

13 April, 19-

Daphne,

I know that you love me. You told me many times, just like I told you. Then how can you do this to me? I'm truly suffering Daphne. I need to hear from you. I need to see you. I've tried everything and still you won't forgive me. Please stop being so angry. You must talk to me.

Severus

* * *

21 April 19-

Daphne, you're being ridiculous!

I just did it to protect you! I did it for you! I've apologized a hundred different times and a hundred different ways. You just have to forgive me or at least tell me how you are. Is it so unreasonable for me to want to hear from my girlfriend?

Severus

* * *

24 April 19-

Talk to me damn it! You can't ignore me like this! I said I was sorry. You claimed that you loved me. Maybe that was all just a lie. If you loved me you would give me another chance. You would be brave and come see me. Maybe you're just a coward after all. Maybe it gives you pleasure to see people suffering. I suppose you're enjoying all of these letters. You and your friends are probably reading them over and laughing together. If you don't answer me now, I never want to see you again.

* * *

25 April 19-

Dear Daphne,

Forgive my last letter. I regret everything I wrote in there and I'm sure you know I meant none of it. Please understand that I was angry and hurt by your rejection and refusal to even acknowledge my remorse. It's difficult to cope with the idea that you won't forgive me or see me, you won't even write to me. I was furious because of that. I love you and I will admit I'm scared of losing you. With each letter I write I feel I'm losing you more and more. Please send me a reply. I beg you. I don't know what to do when you're not around. You make me a better person just by being there. I need you.

With love, Severus

* * *

3 May 19-

Dear Daphne,

It is clear to me now that I hurt you too much. The wound I inflicted is so deep even your warm heart cannot find a way to forgive me. I am a monster. I comprehend that with each letter that goes unanswered. I'm sorry for being so cruel to you. It was undeserved. You are so sweet and amazing. You deserve only the best things in life, not the love of a de.

Severus

* * *

7 May 19-

It's over. I can feel it. Not only can I feel it, I know it is my fault. I destroyed any hope of happiness we had together. There is nothing I regret more.

Severus

* * *

10 May 19-

Daphne,

Losing you is like losing my life, my reason for walking, and my reason for trying. I feel sick to my stomach and I cannot bear staying home anymore. You were part of the house and now you are missing from it. Without you my days feel so ordinary. The only tolerable part is when I receive an owl. For one minute I allow myself to imagine it could be from you. For one minute I feel hope, before succumbing to misery.

* * *

16 May 19-

Dearest Daphne,

The spring air is refreshing today. I went to the park to write this. As I sit, I try and think of what you did today. Where did you go? Who did you see? Were you in a good mood? What did you wear? Who did you bless with a smile? That person I envy above all others.

Yours always, Severus

* * *

20 May 19-

My heart hurts each time I think of what I've done to you. It is a burden I will carry forever and for that I'm very sorry.

Severus

* * *

26 May 19-

Dear Daphne,

Deceiving you is the worst thing I have ever done. I don't expect you to forgive me anymore. Even if you did, I could never forgive myself for destroying our future together. Your love meant everything to me and it was through my own foolishness that I have lost it. There are several things I regret in life, but none so much as this.

With much sorrow, Severus

* * *

30 May 19-

Daphne,

To be separated from you is like dying. I think of you constantly. There is a weight in my heart when I don't see you. Forgive the pain I have caused you. If I could take it all away, I gladly would.

Severus

* * *

10 June 19-

Dear Daphne,

I understand you do not want to hear from me, but I will continue to write to you. Thoughts of you keep me going and though it might sound selfish there is one more thing I must ask of you. As things in this world get worst, take care of yourself. Trust no one. If there is a fight, I beg you to run away. I know that you will not, you would not in Hogsmeade, but still I must try to convince you. If you ever need my help call me. I will protect you. I would rather see myself die than have any harm come to you. Treat yourself like the rare treasure you are and do not go running directly into danger. You are my love, my life, and my heart. I ask you to please always protect my heart if I cannot.

Your protector, Severus

* * *

17 June 19-

Daphne,

I live my days in utter torment. To think that we are under the same sky, look at the same stars at night. All I can do is think about you everywhere I go and it is driving me mad. Did you sit at this café hours ago? Did you walk this street today? Did we look at the same people?

* * *

25 June 19-

To be with you was a dream. I was always happy. I floated through the days.

* * *

6 July 19-

My love Daphne,

I hope you know you have ruined me for any other woman. For me, there is only you. There was never any hope of going back. I am lost to you. I sit and think of only you. My heart is full when I think of you. I imagine your face. I listen for your voice. I do not know what you have done to me. My heart aches for you. My hands long for your skin. My eyes long for your smile. My face misses your delicate touch. My soul longs for your warmth. I am overwhelmed in wanting you. I wake and think of you. I read and remember you. I walk and imagine you beside me. I eat and see you across from me. And when I sleep I dream and it is of you.

Missing you, Severus

* * *

22 July 19-

Daphne,

Did you forget about me? I try to tell myself that there is no way you could forget, just like I could never forget, but sometimes the fear creeps into me. You used to say you loved me. You used to call me Sevy. You used to grab my hand. You used to cry on my shoulder. You used to sneak into my bed. You used to run your fingers though my hair. You used to make me eggs. Remember?

* * *

31 July 19-

Daphne,

I love that you never stop talking. I love your round face and warm smile. I love that the only thing you can cook is eggs, rice, and cake. I would live on those three things forever if you made them for me. I love that you can talk to anyone, no matter how different from you they are. I love that you're so intelligent. I love that you have principles and morals that no one can corrupt. I love that your skin is so smooth all the time. I love that you help anyone who needs it. I love the way you always touched my hair. I love the clothes you wear. I love the ridiculous situations you are always in. I love the fiery temper you have. Basically I love you still.

Severus

* * *

3 August 19-

My lovely Daphne,

We will see each other again whether it is today, tomorrow, or in another life. Our love can endure everything. Our story is timeless. We will be together again in the future because we must be together. I have no life without you. I need you like food, water, and oxygen combined. And if a miracle happened where I would not need you, I would still want you.

Severus

* * *

8 August 19-

Dear Daphne,

I have come up with a plan. I hope it will soon go into effect. The time for change has finally come, you will see. If everything goes right I expect to see you soon. Even if it is just a glimpse, I will live with it the rest of my life. I will labor for forgiveness till you look at me again or till I die.

I am yours always, Severus

* * *

10 August 19-

Daphne,

Today I received a terrible blow. I still have not recovered. I was in Diagon Alley and I was sure I saw you there. I ran and ran for three blocks to catch you, but the streets were crowded. I couldn't find you. It was like losing you again.

Severus

* * *

17 August 19-

Daphne,

I have spoken to Dumbledore. I have made several mistakes, some unforgivable. I hope now to pay for all of my sins. The biggest one being losing your trust and your love. I cannot write exactly what is happening. It isn't safe, but you will soon find out. I want you to know I'm doing all of this for you, in hopes that one-day you will forgive me, speak to me, look at me, and even love me. My hopes are high, I know.

Everything now is for you, Severus

* * *

11 September 19-

Daphne,

Perhaps I will see you soon. I'm not certain what I would do if I did. So much time has passed; your beauty might freeze me in place. Or overwhelming emotions might take over me and I will wrap you in my arms. I am nervous now even as I write. What will it be like to be near you again? There is much I have to say to you still. I will eagerly await the moment.

All of my love, Severus

* * *

23 September 19-

My love Daphne,

I want to feel your hand in mine. I want to see your smile. I want to feel your head on my shoulder. And your lips…I will not dare wish for them. The mere memories of your kisses torment me. They send me into bouts of depression. For never was I happier than when you bestowed one on me.

Severus

* * *

1 October 19-

Dearest Daphne,

It is no longer safe for me to contact you. This will be my final letter. The times we live in are dangerous and uncertain. Should I die I want you to know my love for you is immortal. Long after I am in the ground it shall still be there. Should I die I want you to know this:

I will love you always.

Severus

* * *

This is what Daphne would have read had she opened any of the letters.

* * *

_E/N: Now I know I'm going to get some complaints about Severus' letters so I wanted to say a few things first. These letter may have seemed too romantic for some of you, but it is my belief that Severus is an undercover romantic (Do not proceed if you haven't read Book 7). In Books 1 through 6, I would have never thought Severus in this way, but it was Book 7 that did it for me. In Book 7, we got shown a different side of Severus that was in love with Lily. After insulting her in fifth year, he claimed he would wait outside of the common rooms until she came out and spoke to him. After seventeen years, we see him with a doe patrounus still. That right there just demonstrates the kind of love he has. Not to mention that he raids Sirius' room to find a picture of her, which he takes along with her signature. Ladies and gentleman this is a man who clearly loves hard. Naturally I could never imagine him saying any of this to Daphne in person, but when a person writes I think it's easier to express things that one would be embarrassed to say out loud. If you thought this wasn't accurate, sorry, but to me it fits. Anyway, I really hope some of you enjoyed this rare glimpse into Severus' mind lol. Let me know what you think! _


	39. Moving Forward

_A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a really long time since I last updated. I'm sure some of you are already thinking of various ways to destroy me lol. I'm sorry for taking so long. I've been busy at school, also I did have a bit of writer's block for this chapter. For some reason I couldn't like the chapter. I kept revising and revising until now. It's not as long as some of my past chapters. It is actually pretty short, but I do hope that all of you enjoy it just the same. Thank you all for sticking with the story. I was so happy that many of you liked the last chapter. There is still so much more I have to write about. I will definitely try to work a lot quicker on the next chapter. Please read and enjoy!_

* * *

**Moving Forward**

_**"You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life." ~Winston Churchill **_

Almost one year later

_Daphne heard someone calling for her. There was a nice safe house behind her with her friends waiting inside, but her name echoed in the wind. It begged her to follow. Unable to resist the curiosity it awakened, she did. It led her down a path and into a patch of woods, far from the secure lights of the house to a figure in all black robes with a hood hiding the majority of his face._

"_I've been waiting," he said in a low waspy voice._

_Daphne swallowed the lump in her throat as the figure lowered his hood. The planes on his face revealed Severus. For an instant Daphne was awash with sweet relief, but he suddenly lifted his wand to point right between her eyes. _

"_Severus?" _

_But it wasn't Severus now. It was someone far more terrifying to behold. The unflinching red eyes stared at her through the darkness. His cold mouth opened and Daphne knew exactly what unforgivable spell he would use. Nearly tripping on her feet she ran in a panic, but nothing around her moved. No matter how hard she pushed she stayed in the exact same place. _

"_Wait!" She shouted desperately. "Please! Severus where are you?"_

"Daphne?"

Heaving in deep breaths, Daphne sat up quickly. She felt feverish, though it might have been because she was wearing a thick, black cloak. Beside her bed, Sirius was dressed similarly. If someone else had been in her room, she might have been embarrassed, but she knew Sirius got nightmares as often as she did. On particularly quiet nights she would hear him.

"You were having a nightmare," Sirius said to her quietly. "It's time to go, hurry."

Daphne noted it was still very dark outside and her sheets were toppled on the floor. She nodded and tried to force the dream out of her mind, especially that one person.

Hurriedly Daphne ran her fingers through her smooth hair. When she had been in desperate need of a change earlier that year, she had cut it. Her locks now reached her collarbones and her bangs were swept to the side. As they left, Daphne safely tucked her wand into her cloak and followed Sirius out into the icy night. Lately the weather had become very frigid and as they hurried along streets, Daphne felt the wind sting her cheeks.

"Lucky we're so close," Sirius remarked and they sped up their pace.

Almost a year had passed since that fateful day that had turned Daphne's whole world upside down. She had stayed inside for weeks, cried for months, but still she did not feel better. Upon returning home from Hogwarts that December afternoon, Daphne had torn her entire room apart before collapsing into a corner and weeping helplessly into her hands. She might have stayed that way forever, except she knew Severus would show up sooner or later, so she hastily packed her bags and fled.

That was how she turned up at Sirius's apartment, red eyed and weak, and he readily welcomed her. The second room was now her own and the old house she had quickly sold. While she silently suffered the loss of Severus, her friends were wonderful. She couldn't have asked for better ones. Though Daphne hardly uttered anything around them, Remus and Lily always had comforting words and encouragement to offer. Jasmine brought her healthy food and potions to keep up her strength and Remus brought chocolate. Even when Daphne didn't eat a thing, they still brought more. James visited too, but he often spent his time trying to cheer up Sirius, who would put on a great show of being fine, but once they left Daphne knew he would slip back into his melancholy mood and lock himself in his room. At times like those, Daphne wished she could feel better.

However tearing herself from Severus' side was the most difficult thing she ever had to do. It was like ripping her heart from her chest, losing her ability to breath, and her soul. For endless days she cried, refusing to leave her room or eat anything. Then those wretched letters came more and more. How tempted she had been to rip them open, read his words, feel his presence, believe any excuse he gave her, any lie he said just so they could be happy and together once more. But she knew she could not do that, so she did not open them, she did not even touch them to prevent temptation. Instead she hid them all away deep in her closet. Often she wished she could burn them, but she could never bring herself to do it. Always at the last moment she stayed her hand and changed her mind.

Then one day Daphne knew she had to speak or she would go mad. She sought out Sirius in his room and lay down beside him. That was how she spoke and she spoke about everything. She told him about how long her and Severus had been talking, about how betrayed she felt. She informed him of all the times she thought back on and how she should have seen that he was a death eater all along. She said how often she replayed the entire relationship in her mind and she felt none of it was real and that terrified her. She talked till she had nothing left to say and the entire time Sirius sat there and listened. It was such a relief to Daphne to get it all out and she was eternally grateful to Sirius for not interrupting once with comments. At the end, she sighed in relief and thanked him.

Sirius tightly held both of her hands between his. He was completely serious.

"Be brave and be strong."

For some reason Daphne felt he wasn't only trying to convince her, but himself as well. She nodded in complete agreement. From that day forward they both got out of bed and did their absolute best to not look back. Besides there was no time to be upset, they were in a war.

"Here, quietly," Sirius in the present said suddenly.

Daphne bent down beside him. They were hiding just out of sight from a small, plain house on the edge of the city and Daphne couldn't remember how they got there. She had been so deep in thought.

"Go, I'll cover you," Sirius instructed after carefully observing their surroundings.

Daphne checked up and down the silent roads before hurrying across to knock on the door. The house seemed normal, but Daphne could feel there was magic all around it.

A rough deep voice echoed from the other side of the door. "I know you're there. Who is it? State your business or get out."

"I'm Daphne Rue," she began trying not to speak to loud. "I'm a friend of Albus Dumbledore and here to speak to you."

"Dumbledore eh?"

It was silent for a moment while Daphne waited. She looked over her shoulder. Nothing in the neighborhood moved except a black dog that crossed the street to settle on the sidewalk.

"Alright, I'll let you in, but keep your hands where I can see them and be quick."

The locks and magic were removed. A crack in the door opened. Daphne had to squeeze through and found herself facing a wand on the other side. The man holding it was burly and not very tall, but Daphne noted he was sweating nervously so she lifted her hands in the air to show she wasn't planning on attacking him. That didn't lower his defense. Daphne understood she had done this several times before, only a fool would put his wand away.

"In there," he gestured. She entered the living room first. It was crammed with many dark detecting instruments, but he didn't offer Daphne a seat anyway. "Well what is it you want?"

"Sir I'm here on behalf of Dumbledore," she reminded him kindly then continued. "You used to be a great hit wizard before retiring a year ago. Alastor Moody speaks very highly of you."

"So it's this," the man grunted. "Well I'm not interested in returning! I left permanently."

"But sir the world needs more wizards like you," Daphne pleaded. "If all the great wizards stand aside and do nothing, Lord Voldermort will surely take over!"

"Shhh stupid girl, don't say his name!"

Daphne felt irritated, but knew she couldn't show it if she was going to convince this man to join the Order.

"I won't be part of this war, that's final!" He suspiciously peeked out through the curtains.

"You'll be involved no matter what happens," Daphne insisted. "You can't hide forever. Eventually deatheaters will come looking for you too and you'll be forced to pick a side. I've heard a lot about you sir. You're a good man and brilliant wizard. We need your help to end this war."

He heard her and nodded, but his attention was diverted back outside. "There's a suspicious black dog," he explained.

"That's my companion," Daphne quickly informed him because he had been raising his wand.

The man grunted again and slowly moved to an armchair. "Ever consider being a politician?"

"No way," Daphne remarked and for the first time the man cracked a smile. It didn't last long.

"I'm not saying yes," he declared. "But I'll think on it. Now get out."

Daphne was relieved to do just that.

* * *

"I'm so tired," Daphne announced as she headed straight for the living room in the Order safe house and let herself lay out on the beige loveseat. Across from her was a wooden coffee table then a sofa covered in a pink and green flower pattern. There were also two red leather armchairs Daphne would expect to see in a bachelor pad. Nothing in this house matched. It had been given to the Order for use by one of its members who dealt with real estate in the Wizarding World. It was a nice house, out in the country for privacy and it had six bedrooms upstairs. Those came in handy when meetings ran late into the night and someone didn't want to go home. Considering Dumbledore had cast several charms and spells on it, it was very safe to stay there. The only problem with the house had been that it came completely empty. Together all the members pitched in pieces of furniture and naturally all the tastes clashed.

"Sleep in tomorrow," Sirius suggested as he tried out a new rocking chair that had been hiding in the corner by the fireplace. It squeaked with every move.

"Some of us have work," Daphne reminded as she snuggled into the loveseat more. Perhaps she would stay the night.

"That's no fun. What do you want to work for?" Sirius nudged her up and put an arm around her shoulders as he sat beside her. "I told you I'd take care of you."

"I like having my career thank you very much," Daphne replied then let her head rest on Sirius.

"_Hello_?" Sirius called out suddenly to the door that led to the kitchen; it was standing open.

Serena Leigh, who used to be Gryffindor prefect with Remus, came out from the shadow. "Oh it's you two, sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

Emmeline Vance, a very skilled witch in the Order, poked her head over Serena's shoulder.

"It's no intrusion," Daphne answered.

"I'll make some tea," Emmeline offered.

"What are we having a party at 2 am? Has the war ended?" Sirius sarcastically called after her. Serena stayed at the door.

"Hardly, but we're celebrating our grand failure tonight," Emmeline called back. The pair had been on a similar assignment to Daphne and Sirius.

"The old bat was not convinced," Serena informed them.

"She nearly turned us into frogs!" Emmeline joined them again when the kettle was on the stove. "Any success on your part?

"Dumbledore was smart to send a pretty girl to such a grump," Sirius answered with a proud smile at Daphne. Serena raised her eyebrow and gave Emmeline an _'I told you so'_ glance that Daphne instantly noticed.

"He's only thinking about it," she clarified.

"Anything's better than frogs," Emmeline remarked, just as the kettle let out a loud whistle and both girls eagerly hurried to the kitchen. The front door opened and closed at the same time.

"Padfoot?" James' voice called out.

"In here!"

James entered holding Lily's hand. At once Daphne noted that he was pale and grave. Beside him Lily's nose was red and her usually sparkling green eyes were watering. Sirius and Daphne both stood up instantly.

"What happened?"

"Dorcas Meadowes is dead," James replied seriously.

Behind them a teacup crashed on the ground. Emmeline and Serena were back in the room listening. Lily brushed the back of her hand over her cheeks. Daphne sank back into her seat. She had barely seen Dorcas two days ago. It wasn't possible that she was gone now.

"Are you sure?" Emmeline asked with a quiver in her voice.

"There was a dark mark already over the house when we got there," James announced with certainty.

"We were too late," Lily added and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Who was it?" Sirius wanted to know.

"Voldermort," James answered with a hint of anger now.

Serena gasped at the name. "Are you positive?"

"He saw us."

Besides the Longbottoms, Lily and James were the only people Daphne ever knew to come across Voldermort and live to tell the tale. Not only once, but now twice. Daphne had never even seen Voldermort herself and for that she was grateful. The chances of surviving an encounter with him were nearly impossible, even for the most skilled witches and wizards.

"We just managed to get awa-" Lily suddenly bent over and threw up right on the living room floor. Daphne had to look away or she would gag too. Then everything happened at once. Lily covered her mouth and rushed to the bathroom with James on her heels. Sirius cleaned the floor with his wand before sinking into the sofa with his head in his hands. Meanwhile, Serena was still comforting Emmeline, so Daphne went to get Lily some water.

* * *

In the bathroom, Lily rinsed out her mouth for the third time then sat on the floor tiredly with the back of her head resting on the wall. James knelt beside her with a wet towel to press on her head.

"I'm sorry," Lily said. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's been a rough night," James replied in a soothing voice. He had been worried about Lily's safety when they first joined the Order, but she simply said the Order had to come first and that was the end of that. Wherever Lily went James would go and wherever James went Lily would go also.

"I wish we could have done something," Lily continued sadly. Just remembering the destructed house made her want to cry again.

"Next time we'll get him," James insisted. Then he held a tissue up to her runny nose. "Blow."

"James I'm not a child," Lily complained, but he refused to lower his hand so she had no choice but to blow her nose.

"There what a vast improvement," James remarked then he settled on the floor directly across from her.

Lily smiled. It was impossible to stay serious around him.

"It's a shame nothing works on you," she commented.

James smirked at her poking fun then surprised her by quickly pulling her into his lap and securely wrapping his arms around her.

"You can't improve upon perfection," he remarked to her and she giggled some more.

This was how Daphne found them when she came with the water and an extra towel, except Lily had fallen asleep, but James still held her close. Daphne decided it was better not to interrupt. Moments like this were rare and precious amidst so much chaos. Daphne knew that very well. Quietly she crept away and just for a second her heart ached to have someone hold her close too. Like always such longing made a certain face flash in her mind, but she did her best to shake that memory away and hurried home.

* * *

A few mornings later Daphne and Sirius cautiously apparated to Godric's Hollow and were promptly let inside by James, who was holding a spatula and wearing an apron. The apron was covered with pictures of flying brooms. A wedding gift from Jasmine, he explained as he hurried back to the kitchen.

"Along with some low cholesterol cook books and kitchen supplies!"

Daphne was prepared to inquire about Lily, but found her in the kitchen in her long sleeved pajama gown. She still seemed slightly pale, but looked quite content as she flipped through a cookbook. James poured some batter into a waffle maker, one of the gifts from Jasmine, Daphne suspected.

"Look at you Prongs I should have made you my wife," Sirius remarked as he inhaled deeply.

"Easy Sirius, I won't lose him without a duel," Lily remarked as they joined her at the table. Lily used her wand to get more plates. "He makes wonderful waffles."

"No need to fight there's plenty to go around," James informed them and to prove it he brought a pile of them over. Instantly, Sirius reached for one, but Lily smacked the back of his hand with her fork.

"I get first dibs freeloader."

"I told Daphne to cook," Sirius pointed all the blame at her. Daphne gasped at him in outrage.

"I made breakfast yesterday," she reminded him. "You should cook."

Sirius stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I do suspect I'm an expert in the kitchen."

"Just think of it like potions," James told him as he joined them.

"Like potions?" Lily repeated thoughtfully and glanced down at the books she had been studying. Ever since they had married, Lily had been trying her best to improve in the kitchen and Daphne thought she really was getting steadily better.

James nodded. Merrily Lily poured syrup onto her waffles when suddenly she clapped a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Sirius began scooping her food onto his own plate.

"Sounds like she won't be needing these," he happily declared.

"Still?" Daphne pushed her own plate towards Sirius. There was no way she could eat now. It was clear Lily was still unwell.

James nodded and for the first time Daphne noted the bags under his eyes. He forced some waffles into his mouth. "All night."

"Maybe she has food poisoning?" Daphne suggested.

"She did make lunch yesterday," James said thoughtfully, but Daphne shook her head.

"Then you would be sick too."

"Please after eating her meals for so long his stomach must be made of steel," Sirius paused long enough to say before eating another mouth full.

"I heard that!" Lily shouted from the bathroom. After a few more minutes and a few more waffles for Sirius, she rejoined them looking slightly green, but Daphne had to leave for work.

* * *

Five days out of the week Daphne took the floo network to the Ministry of Magic. There she would arrive at the Atrium, which was filled with a hall of fireplaces, and cross the polished dark wooden floors to the elevator. Then it was a quick ride to the third level, which contained the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. This was where Daphne worked. She had acquired a job in the Obliviator Headquarters. They were responsible for modifying the memories of muggles who had witnessed magic. Not that Daphne did any obliviating. She had been hired as the secretary for the Head of the Obliviator office, Frank Johnson. This basically meant she dealt with a whole lot of paperwork. She had the main wooden desk people saw when they entered that section. There was a small waiting room in front of her with a sofa and a coffee table then behind her there were filing cabinets and two doors. One lead to a large room filled with cubicles for all the obliviators and one went to her boss's office. Daphne kept everything organized, obliviators asked for her advice on how to deal with certain muggle situations, and every now and then she was sent to the Minister with papers for him to approve. She enjoyed working there. Plus her boss treated her like his own daughter.

Frank Johnson was in his mid thirties, dark skinned, average height with broad shoulders and caramel colored eyes. The thing he loved most in the world was disco, which is why he was so glad to learn Daphne enjoyed dancing. Since then, instead of her bringing him tea, Frank would bring her something whenever he went out. He was the nicest man Daphne had ever met and the most eccentric dressing wizard. Everyday he came with his large afro, flared trousers, and dress shirts of varying patterns, sometimes striped, sometimes flowered. Thanks to him, Daphne didn't mind coming in every morning, though from time to time it had begun to get difficult. The paperwork and general obliviating in the office had increased due to the rise in the number of muggle murders and muggle torture. That brought the Daily Prophet and their questions, which Daphne was responsible for answering along with issuing statements. Worst still was the rumor that Voldermort had spies in the Ministry. Dumbledore himself had asked Daphne to keep her eyes open, especially when it came to the Minister and Augustus Rookwood, who worked in the Department of Mysteries.

That day Daphne was writing a correction to the Daily Prophet about the statistics of muggle accidents when her boss came in from lunch.

"You know what I've been asking myself Daphne?" He asked as if they had been in the middle of a conversation.

Daphne ventured a guess. "Why aren't we at the roller rink right now?"

"No," he laughed loudly as he handed her a soda pop. "Why the most beautiful girl working at the Ministry doesn't have a boyfriend?"

Daphne instantly stood to file some papers. The word boyfriend always made her feel warm and flushed now. "I've told you, I have a lot to do."

"I don't buy it. I think you just haven't found the right guy yet, so I found one for you." Frank smiled with an excess amount of pride.

"What?" Daphne was completely startled. She almost expected a man to walk in right then and there, but realized that was absurd. "No, really."

Frank waved away her concern with his usual carefree attitude. "Now chill out Daphne, it's my nephew and he is an amazing dancer. Not quite up to snuff with his uncle, but not bad. What do you say? Should I have him drop by?"

"Sorry, I-" Daphne awkwardly began. For some reason the idea of dating made her stomach turn.

"Alright, alright I can take a hint," Frank nodded. "It just seems like a waste to me."

Thankfully for Daphne, Jasmine, still in her lime green St. Mungo's robes, arrived right on time for their lunch. Since they both worked in London, they often had meals together in the waiting area of Daphne's work. This was the best time they had to catch up since Jasmine was always excessively busy.

Frank merrily greeted Jasmine when he saw her come in. "Lunch time already? When are we going to the club again?"

"We'll have to plan it," Jasmine replied happily. "Remus had a great time too, though he swears he can't dance well. I'm just happy he tries."

"I'll make a dancer out of him just wait," Frank declared then left the girls to enjoy themselves.

"He's the best boss," Jasmine announced when they were alone on the sofa. Not that Jasmine had anything to complain about. Her own boss, an elderly witch named Linda, was very kind to her. Jasmine was still doing her residency to be a healer and it hadn't been long before she was placed in the first floor, Creature Induced Injuries. There she excelled because many of the patients were recently turned werewolves thanks to Greyback, who was working for Voldermort and enjoyed biting. Because of her expertise with lycanthropy and Remus, Jasmine was such an expert at dealing with these patients that the head healer complimented her often. Still the work was tough and she had much to learn. All of her time was spent studying, she didn't even have time to do her hair anymore, which had grown down to reach almost half of her back. Now her dark brown hair was usually straight and up in a ponytail.

"He is great," Daphne agreed. She ate her turkey sandwich while Jasmine munched on what looked to Daphne like a very healthy lunch of brown rice and steamed vegetables. "Except when he's trying to fix me up with his nephew."

Jasmines' eyebrow immediately arched up. "Nephew?" She asked with a spark of interest. "What's this nephew like?" Daphne shrugged. "If he's anything like his uncle, he'll be loads of fun."

Daphne saw where this was going. "I don't want to go on a blind date," she declared at once.

"Why not?" Jasmine prompted. "It could be fun. You haven't really seen anyone since… I mean it's been a while and I think it's time for you to get back out there."

Daphne knew what Jasmine had almost said. Since last winter, no one said his name ever. The whole ordeal wasn't even talked about anymore. They all pretended like it just never happened. Daphne was glad because she was determined to forget the unfortunate incident herself. She always did her best to keep it out of her mind. For a while she had even started talking to Edric again when he stopped by at the Order house. She only felt ashamed about flirting later when she discovered he had been dating Pam since Hogwarts.

"I will go out with someone when I find someone I like, okay?" Daphne proclaimed firmly. She wasn't going to let Jasmine rationalize her into this. "I don't want to be set up."

"I think you should reconsider," Jasmine continued. "There's no harm in one date, plus you know it will help with certain rumors."

Daphne had to admit Jasmine put up a persuasive argument. Since her friends tended to couple off now, her and Sirius were naturally paired together and this had caused the rumors that they were dating. It didn't help that they already lived together. Daphne had told several people that it wasn't true, but no one believed her. She constantly saw them whispering, giggling, or exchanging looks. The younger girls in the Order regarded her with envy and the older constantly suspected she was pregnant and told her what nice gray eyes her children would have. Of course Sirius found this all highly entertaining. On the other hand, Daphne felt very irked because while the guys shook Sirius' hand, she kept feeling like she must be gaining weight to make women suspect she was with child. Sometimes when she was really annoyed, she would mention that Sirius already had a girl he was waiting for, but no one paid any attention to her. It wasn't like Daphne had never considered it before either. She knew she could be perfectly happy with Sirius, but they were both in love with other people. Or Sirius was. Daphne wasn't supposed to feel anything anymore.

"No dates!" Daphne repeated with determination. Though a week later she almost caved in thanks to a certain incident.

* * *

It all started at night while Sirius slept in his room. He was in his dark blue pajama pants and a thin baggy black sweater he had thrown on because of the icy weather. He had been having a strange dream when a sudden chill burst in the air. Through his half open eyelids he scanned the room and discovered his window, which had been tightly shut, was now wide open. Not only was it wide open, but someone was standing in it. It was Raelyn in black pants and a large gray sweater. Sirius even noticed her oxford shoes and the fact that her hair had grown past her shoulders. With her hands on her hips she gazed around the room in her usual manor. Immediately Sirius jumped up nearly tripping on his blankets. Raelyn smirked at him before hopping down to stand on his bed. Sirius slammed the window shut and scanned the street below before fastening the curtains tight and whipping around. For a while he was too shocked to move or speak, then remembering himself, he steadily raised his wand at her. This caused Raelyn to regard him with amusement.

"Are you going to curse me Sirius Black?"

"You could be an imposter," he answered and suspiciously watched her.

"I could be," she nodded. "But then you would be dead already. So this is your apartment?"

With very little concern for the wand directed at her, Raelyn began testing the bounce in his mattress and Sirius was convinced she was no fake, but he didn't immediately lower his defense. There was just no way she could be there. She was supposed to be in hiding.

"Don't move," he instructed. She stepped off the bed to investigate the rest of the room. He moved back. "What are you doing here?"

Raelyn poked her head out of his bedroom door and motioned to the other room. "Girlfriend?"

In sheer annoyance, Sirius lowered his wand and rolled his eyes.

"Concubine?" She guessed again.

"Funny," he commented dryly. Quietly he pulled the door, with Raelyn, closed. Now she was finally in front of him and he knew for certain it was her. There was no mistaking her. Sirius wanted to grin at her for being clever enough to escape and for coming just to see him, but he couldn't. He wanted to thrive on the danger of the moment, he always enjoyed the danger, but he couldn't. He wanted to keep her there forever, but he couldn't. Duty forced him to speak. Sirius sighed. "You shouldn't be here." Yet even as he said it he had this consuming need to hold her close. It had almost been a year since he had laid eyes on her, yet besides her hair it seemed as if nothing had changed at all. Sirius shook his head and tiredly rubbed his eyes. "It's dangerous. What if someone followed you?"

"I never knew you to be such a stickler," Raelyn mocked. "I almost took you for a Ravenclaw right now."

"Stickler?" Sirius scoffed at the very idea before. He glared at her, but slowly it softened and soon he was just staring and she let him. It was a refreshing change that she didn't look away. He observed everything from her small lips to her tired hazel eyes. Unknowingly he had lifted his hand up near her cheek. He held it millimeters away longing to caress her skin. Still she didn't move, but Sirius yanked his hand back and rushed away.

"Get out!" He shouted meanly over his shoulder. "Now! Get out now! I told you not to come!"

His own voice stung his ears and he realized the weight of his words. Sirius turned back. His door and window were both ajar and Raelyn wasn't anywhere to be seen. Suddenly everything seemed empty.

Daphne woke when her bedroom door was flung open. Sirius rushed to her closet and threw it open too. The light of dawn crept in.

"What are you doing?" Daphne groaned sleepily as she sat up. Sirius was pushing her clothes around and some had fallen off their hangers. "I don't think I have anything in your size."

Sirius got on the floor to look under her bed. "She's not in here."

"Who?" Daphne yawned. "Sirius you're pale," she observed when he came up for air.

"Raelyn," he answered, ignoring her comment then hurrying out of the room.

Now Daphne was wide-awake. She tossed on her long white silk robe and followed him out to the living room where he was throwing sofa cushions around.

"I yelled at her to go, but I didn't mean it."

"What are you talking about? Sirius I don't think she's here," Daphne told him with almost a hundred percent certainty. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"No, no it wasn't a dream. She was here really here," Sirius insisted with a certain mad look in his eyes. "Her hair was longer," he exclaimed as if that confirmed it.

Daphne felt sorry for Sirius. After all she knew exactly how he felt. She would never admit it to anyone, but she still dreamt of Severus and sometimes it was so real her devastation was terrible when she woke up to reality.

"Honey you dreamt it," Daphne said as kindly as possible. She tried to take Sirius' hand in hers, but they felt like ice when she touched them. Not only was he cold, but he was shivering and his eyes were bloodshot. "Sirius you're going to get sick like this."

But Sirius wasn't listening. A look of bitter realization was passing over his face. "She wasn't here?" He repeated in a daze.

Daphne shook her head then followed him into his room where she understood why he was so frigid. The window was open and a frost was in the air. Daphne shut it tight at once.

"I'll start a warm bath for you," she told him. While Sirius sat in stunned silence that is exactly what she did. Daphne even had to lead him to the bathroom like a child when everything was ready. Then she made eggs and toast hoping that once he was out some food would help him see reason.

As she made tea, there was a knock at the door. It was Serena and Pam coming to inform them of an Order meeting. Apparently Sirius was done with his bath as Daphne heard him inquire who it was.

"Pam an…" Daphne's mouth nearly dropped open and she knew hers wasn't the only one. Sirius had come out with just his towel wrapped firmly around his waist. His hair was wet and the rest of him still moist from his recent bath. The morning's episode seemed to have never happened as he grinned at them all.

"Sirius!" Daphne complained through gritted teeth. He was not helping her with these rumors. Serena's eyes were practically bulging out of her head as she stared at Sirius' chest.

"We didn't mean to intrude," Serena giggled.

With Daphne in her robe, Sirius in his towel, and the living room still tossed about the girl's imagination must have been running wild.

"It's no intrusion," Daphne firmly insisted.

"We'll see you later," Pam shyly responded. She didn't seem to know where to look.

As Daphne closed the door, she could hear Serena saying to Pam, "what did I tell you?"

"You could at least try to help me out Sirius," Daphne complained.

"Let them think what they want," Sirius shrugged as he ate his food merrily. "Why should we care?"

Daphne rolled her eyes, but let it go because she was relieved to see Sirius acting normal again. Her merriment didn't last long though as Sirius announced Peter would be visiting that afternoon when Daphne got home from work.

Luckily for Daphne however, Jasmine unexpectedly came to visit her so they closed themselves in Daphne's room where Jasmine immediately began chatting.

"I was let out early today and I just went home to do a bit of laundry when I saw this book I ordered a while ago had arrived. I was supposed to study, but it was so fascinating I couldn't put it down. Anyway I only left because I thought of the best idea for you!" Jasmine exclaimed then quickly frowned. Her bottom lip jutted out as she spoke. "And because my mother started irritating me about Remus."

"That surprises you?" Daphne asked in disbelief. "Come on you know she's never been a fan of him."

Jasmine reluctantly nodded. Daphne noticed her hair was down and straightened today. "But since she was civil to him at Lily's wedding I thought maybe she had gotten over it."

"Not anymore?"

"She was asking if I had met any nice healers to date recently," Jasmine explained sourly.

"I see," Daphne nodded then decided it best to change the subject. "So what was this idea you had for me?"

"A blind date," Jasmine said excitedly.

Daphne did not share her friend's enthusiasm. "I thought I said no to _all_ dates."

"That was before I found you a really nice guy. You could at least give him a try. He's a healer," she added like that might be a factor in her friend's decision making. "Stephen, I met him when we got our lunches mixed up at work."

Jasmine went on to tell the entire story and sing Stephen some more praises. He was a nice guy overall from the sound of it, but Jasmine admitted she hadn't known him very long.

Before Daphne could repeat her unchanged answer though, there was a rough panicked pounding on the door. Remus entered in such an agitated state that it startled both of the girls. With his long hair in disarray and lines of worry on his face, Daphne felt he resembled a wild animal that had been wounded because his light eyes sparkled madly.

"What's going on?" Daphne managed to ask. Images of her friends began flashing through her mind. Who was it this time?

Remus opened his mouth to speak, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Jasmine step toward him in concern. After that, he heaved such a large sigh of relief his entire countenance changed to weariness. Then just as suddenly he grabbed Jasmine's upper arms and shook her so roughly, Daphne hurried forward.

"Where have you been?" He cried.

Unable to get out of his grip, Jasmine stared up at him in shock. "What do you mean? I've been at home and here. What's the matter?"

Remus let her go and sunk to a seat on Daphne's mattress. "I went to get you from work."

"Linda let me out early today," Jasmine explained. Her dark eyes were perplexed. She glanced at Daphne to see if she understood, but it was clear neither of them did.

"Yes they told me," Remus nodded. His face seemed so worn. "I went home, but you didn't return so I went to check your house and your mum said you weren't there."

"I was there earlier," Jasmine corrected. "But I left to come talk to Daphne. Why?"

"I was afraid something had happened to you," he admitted. A weary half grin appeared on his face.

Daphne felt like her presence was no longer required in her room, but didn't know how to exit without causing a distraction. Jasmine's features, which had a moment ago seemed slightly exasperated, suddenly softened.

"What do you mean?"

"Normally you come home right away and it's been hours. I just thought…"

Jasmine almost laughed. "I'm fine," she said in a reassuring voice. "Nothing's happened to me."

Remus kept his eyes focused on his lap so much so that Jasmine extended her hand and stuck a finger up his nose. Remus blinked, unsure of what had just happened.

"I'm fine," Jasmine repeated steadily with a smile.

"Gross," Daphne said and pulled a face.

"I have some news I've been wanting to share," Remus admitted with a slight blush now that he was feeling happier. "I got a job."

Jasmine squealed with delight and Daphne offered her congratulations.

"Where? How?" They both asked.

Apparently Remus has been out to buy Jasmine a present in muggle bookshop when he had helped out one of the employees and received a job in return.

"Alex is so kind, a bit clumsy, but very thoughtful." Remus concluded of his new boss. "I start tomorrow."

Jasmine kissed him on the head and began to smooth out his long hair. "I knew you would get a job soon enough."

Shortly after the pair was ready to leave, but not before Jasmine and Daphne exchanged a few more words while Remus dropped in on Peter and Sirius.

"Sometimes I worry what he would do without me," Jasmine admitted with a concerned frown.

"Let's never find out," Daphne answered. And for the second time that day a mad frenzied knocking sounded on their door.

"You're popular today," Jasmine remarked as Daphne let in an impassioned James.

He took one look at Jasmine and again there was a slight sigh of relief, though not like Remus'. It was there than instantly gone as James ran his fingers through his hair with an air of extreme stress.

"Ah just my luck," he said to Jasmine and before either girl could utter a word, he had pulled Jasmine out the door and apparated.

Daphne was left to explain this odd turn of events to Remus who at least had some answers. He explained that Lily had been ill earlier and perhaps she had gotten worst. Daphne considered going over straight away, but Remus told her he would go and send any news.

* * *

That night a chill woke Sirius. The sky was still dark. He noted this along with his open window. Yes his window was open again, but no one was in it this time. Cautiously he scanned the room and found what he was looking for. Raelyn was bent over Daphne's old record player. A slow song suddenly filled the night air.

"You came back!" Sirius started then just as quickly settled back into his bed. "I'm dreaming. Daphne said it was a dream last time. You weren't really here."

"If I dreamt of you it'd be a nightmare," Raelyn commented with her back to him. She swayed for a second to the music then headed over to the other side of his bed. She lay down beside him with her hands on her stomach and her eyes directed at the ceiling.

Sirius put his hands in the same position determined not to move. His eyes however turned to watch her.

"You look real," he remarked. His hands itched to stray towards her, but he kept them in check this time. "Tell me it's safe where you are." He continued. He didn't dare ask where that was. He knew if he knew the location he might rashly go visit her and put them both in danger like they were right now.

Raelyn shrugged. "Meek's a fool."

"I don't care about him," Sirius growled. It always infuriated him that there was a man in the world who got to spend every hour with her while he could not. "Tell me about you."

She said nothing.

"Why do you keep coming here?"

She said nothing.

"Are you a mute ghost?"

She said nothing.

Sirius wasn't sure if she was real or not, but he figured that since he was seeing her there he might as well continue to say what he would normally say to her.

"That last time… I didn't… you know… I didn't mean…" Before he could make any sense of what he was saying a large pillow landed square on his face. Angrily he sat up. "What a cheap trick when I'm trying to apologize here!"

The door and the window were open, but the room was once again empty.

* * *

When morning came Daphne received an owl from Remus stating that Jasmine had examined Lily and given her a potion to make her feel better. Also Jasmine had suggested they go to St. Mungos and was going to set up an appointment for them that very day. He wrote that Daphne shouldn't worry that it didn't seem to be anything too serious. Daphne was content to read it. She was not content however to walk into the living room and find it in complete disarray with Sirius lying asleep on the floor.

"Do I want to know?" She loudly asked.

Sirius woke and seemed a bit bewildered by where he was then as if he had recalled something he began looking all about him and turning the cushions over.

"Raelyn?"

Daphne didn't bother asking; though she did suggest he take a good sleeping draught that night.

While at work, Daphne received another owl. It instructed her to be at Godric's Hollow at eight that night. At first Daphne felt a bit of uneasiness, but she soon realized if something was wrong the tone of the note would have been different. This calmed her enough to make it through the day, but she continuously found herself wondering what could be going on.

Promptly at eight, she arrived at Godric's Hollow and found all her friends in the living room waiting. The fire was blazing brightly and together they sat making random small talk because all of their minds were preoccupied in wondering what was coming. Daphne sat beside Jasmine, who said she had seen James and Lily leaving St. Mungos, but hadn't been able to find anything out.

At last after ten minutes James and Lily joined them. They firmly held hands and both of them had faces that were glowing. Daphne immediately dropped all assumptions that the news wouldn't be pleasant. The hosts exchanged excited looks while their friends tried to wait patiently.

"Well?" Peter prompted to everyone's relief.

"Mischief managed," James cockily said.

He and Lily exchanged eager glances again and it seemed she couldn't hold the news in any longer because she suddenly burst aloud.

"I'm going to have baby!"

If the house hadn't been protected by magic, the shouts heard after that exclamation would have probably been heard for miles. Remus and Peter shook James hand; while Jasmine squealed it was what she had suspected all along, but didn't want to make the assumption without confirmation from an actual healer in case she was wrong. Daphne hugged both of her friends long and hard. It was Sirius who smiled the brightest however.

"You mean I'm going to be an uncle?" He kept asking again and again as if he almost didn't dare believe it. When at last he did, he continued teasing James and Lily for the rest of the night.

"Prongs you old devil you," he would say with a grin.

It didn't take much longer before someone brought butterbeer from the kitchen and they were all toasting to the future baby Potter. Jasmine insisted she would start knitting a little hat the very next day, during her breaks at work of course. Peter asked if it was a boy or girl, but nobody knew as Lily admitted she wasn't that far along yet, plus she wanted to be surprised. Sirius said if it was a boy it could be called Sirius and if it was girl it would be called Sirius too. Lily and James rejected both ideas.

It was in the midst of all these festivities that Remus got a hold of Daphne's elbow when no was looking and steered her out of the bright living room into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Daphne questioned. A giggle was still on her lips.

"Daphne I need to have a word with you about something." He frowned slightly and Daphne was amazed he could do so at such a momentous occasion. "Perhaps you should sit," he added after a bit of thought.

It wasn't till Remus said those words that Daphne began to feel concerned. She took his advice. With a serious demeanor Remus sat opposite her. There was laughter in the other room, but Daphne was completely focused on her friend's troubled face.

"There's been rumors," he began neatly his hands folded in his lap.

Daphne sighed and grinned at the same time. "Oh Remus you're way too intelligent to believe those."

Remus showed evident surprised. "You've heard them?"

"Yes, but if Sirius and I were really together I think you would all know."

"Ah this isn't about that," Remus responded regretfully. "You misunderstand me."

"Oh?"

"It's about Severus."

Daphne's smile faded. No one had uttered that name in almost a year.

"What about him?" She numbly asked as if the name hadn't jolted her and mention wasn't affecting her.

"He's in the Order."

"What?" Daphne snapped all pretenses gone.

"He's a member in the Order of the Phoenix now," Remus repeated slowly.

It took a moment for Daphne to register what he was saying; then she knew she was going to have trouble breathing. "That's not possible. He's… he can't… Dumbledore wouldn't."

"Not all the members know, but he gained Dumbledore's trust somehow." It was clear Remus didn't know how, but he was trusting Dumbledore's judgment. "He's going to be a double agent from now on. It'll be kept a secret from the majority of the Order members, but we thought you should know. It's possible, though not likely really, that we may see him at the Order house one day."

Daphne felt as if the floor from under her had disappeared. She wasn't even sure where she was. Nothing made sense in this world anymore.

"This is a joke right?"

"I'm sorry I know this must be difficult for you," Remus kindly admitted. There was more he wanted to say, but he gave Daphne a few seconds to absorb it all before continuing. "I think it possible he did this for…"

Daphne shot up before he could finish. Her chair clattered on the floor. "I need air!"

Daphne rushed out into the night and hurried across the grass repeating with each step that it didn't matter. It didn't matter. It didn't matter. Daphne refused to let this news affect her. Why should she care what Severus was doing? Yet her heart felt like it was in pain and her mind was a chaotic scene. All the feelings she had been suppressing were ready to erupt. He was a deatheater. _How could they trust him and why did he switch sides now when she couldn't love him anymore?_ She had been fighting with herself for a year to forget him and now he suddenly was swooping back into her life. It had to be a lie, a false rumor. She wouldn't believe it. She couldn't. Laughter still rang inside the house, but Daphne stayed in the cool night air hoping that the light breeze would wipe her mind clean of all thoughts. It took a while, but at last an idea surfaced. When she made her way back into the merriment, Daphne headed right for Jasmine with complete determination.

* * *

A week later, Daphne came to regret that decision and she groaned to herself. _Why did she have to change her mind about the blind date? What would it prove anyway?_ _Would dating someone else really make her feel better?_ She didn't feel like going, the very notion made her feel drained. Alas she couldn't back out now. Resolved she made her way to the Italian restaurant she had picked because of its proximity to St. Mungos.

It was still early when Daphne arrived, but Stephen McEwan was already there and seated. Fortunately there was a large, leafy plant near the entrance that Daphne used to hide behind and spy. Stephen had very short blonde hair and appeared to be tall and thin with a long face and light blue eyes. He wore silver, square glasses and his St. Mugos robes. He sat straight, perusing his menu as if he was displeased with all of the options. Jasmine hadn't mentioned his dislike for Italian cuisine.

"Great," Daphne muttered under her breath as she backed away from the green foliage, ramming into someone in the process. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she began immediately. Her eyes stayed focused inside the dining area though, incase she drew notice.

"It's all right happens all the time," a voice replied.

"Does it?" Daphne absentmindedly remarked. Stephen hadn't seen her, but from the corner of her eyes she noticed the stranger behind her wasn't retreating. With his arms crossed and a hint of entertainment, he was watching her.

"Absolutely, pretty girls are always crashing into me in my imagination," the stranger said.

Daphne turned her full attention on him now. Before her was a tall man with a nice build similar to James' and a light tan. He had ash brown hair that reached just below his chin and slightly curled out at the ends with brown eyes that were lit as if always in a state of amusement. As Daphne watched an embarrassed grin spread to his lips when he realized the absurdity of his last statement.

"And possibly causing brain damage," he added as an afterthought to his first sentence.

"You should get that checked out," Daphne suggested while still observing him.

"I intend too and you'll get my bill." Suddenly this stranger bent beside her and behind the plant. "Now who are we hiding from?"

Daphne couldn't help blinking at him. "Excuse me?"

"You're not going to tell me you just like bending down here, I might have to recommend you to my healer." He grinned some more and Daphne was disturbed to find the corners of her mouth moving up.

She quickly bent down again. "Lime green robes," she quietly conceded and nodded at Stephen.

"Classy," the stranger commented in a tone Daphne related to Sirius.

"You have something against lime green robes?" She playfully questioned. Half to defend Stephen and half to see what he would say next.

The stranger raised his eyebrows. "Who doesn't like lime green robes? I almost wore mine tonight but," he shrugged. The whole time he tried to keep a serious expression, but a smirk was never far from his lips. Daphne also noted a light splattering of almost invisible freckles across his nose.

"He works at St. Mungos," Daphne explained to keep her focus forward and not on observing this handsome man beside her. Anymore staring and he might notice if he hadn't already.

"Oh so you already have a healer?" He said it with a joking voice, but Daphne thought she detected a hint of something else.

"No a blind date," she answered and again faced the dining area to avoid the direct gaze of the man next to her. It seemed he didn't care if he was caught staring.

"Yes, it would have to be blind," he commented when he finally went back to looking forward too.

"Don't be mean," Daphne insisted with a light smack on a well-shaped arm. She doubted her hit had anymore impact than a fly landing on him. "Who are you here for then?" She asked and scanned the other tables for a young beauty.

"Fettuccini Alfredo," he answered and gestured to the take out counter.

"Food to go?"

"My friend's wife is cooking dinner. I'm doing us all a favor," he replied. Suddenly the wizard behind the counter called that his order was ready. "Wait here, don't go yet," he said to her and moved away.

Daphne watched him retreat and felt she was sorry to see him go. Perhaps Stephen wouldn't mind if she were a few minutes late, after all they had both been there early technically.

Stephen would mind because he was standing in front of Daphne now.

"Daphne? Daphne Rue?" He asked with a knitted brow.

Daphne instantly stood straight up and kindly shook Stephen's hand. He really was very long and lanky she noted. If he thought her odd for being behind a plant, he didn't mention it. Instead he began speaking about the restaurant.

"Would you mind if we went somewhere else?"

"Do you not like Italian food?" Daphne asked. She had picked the place because it would be convenient for him to get to right out of work.

"They don't offer many healthy alternative," he informed her.

"They have salad," Daphne suggested, though she was beginning to think his idea of healthy alternatives were nothing like hers.

"I know a better place. It's close by too. We can apparate." He opened the door.

Glancing toward the take out, Daphne hesitated. The stranger was paying at the moment. She wondered if Stephen would mind if she asked him to wait, but it would be rude of her to speak to another man she didn't know at all when she was on a date. Jasmine would tell her she wasn't taking it seriously. Yet leaving this stranger behind without a word when he had asked her to wait didn't feel right. Daphne never got a chance to decide a course of action. Before she could do anything, Stephen had grabbed a hold of her arm and apparated them away. As they arrived at the new restaurant that looked very much like an indoor garden, Daphne couldn't help feeling a certain loss for the stranger she had left behind. Or maybe she felt guilty that he would turn around and find she hadn't waited. It was odd to think she could feel that for someone whose name she didn't know.

The restaurant Stephen had apparated them to was a first for Daphne. The menus had calories listed on the side and there wasn't a single burger or soda pop on it. In fact there was no bread or sugar at all. Stephen ordered something involving tofu and eggplant. He tried to order Daphne the same thing, but she politely refused and instead lobbied for the tomato salad. This seemed agreeable to him because he nodded his approval, though Daphne wasn't sure anything on the menu could have ignited a scowl.

"Is this your favorite restaurant?" Daphne asked when the waiter greeted him like an old friend.

Stephen nodded. "I told Jasmine about it. Has she come to eat here yet?"

"I don't believe so, but I'm sure she'll enjoy it." Daphne admired Jasmine for her healthy lifestyle, but couldn't deny the fact that she would've liked a huge bowl of Chinese food right then.

"I met Jasmine when our lunches were confused at work," he informed her.

Daphne nodded cordially. She had already heard this story, but he was so content to talk about it she didn't want to interrupt.

"Jasmine tells me she enjoys yoga and aerobics. Do you?" His light blue eyes scrutinized her now.

"No, I can't say that I do. I don't work out that often," Daphne admitted. There was no point lying about it. "I like dancing," she tried.

His face didn't change. "Yoga is very beneficial. You should try it," he stated and continued to list all of the qualities it possessed.

By the time Daphne ate her last tomato, she was only half listening to Stephen and wondering if she went back to the Italian restaurant would the handsome stranger still be there. How long would he wait? Probably not long. He had mentioned a dinner.

"I said, do you know if Jasmine tried my recipe for zucchini?" Stephan asked.

"Uh I'm not sure," Daphne replied quickly. " We live in different places."

"You live in an apartment with a friend, is that right?"

"Yes with Sirius," Daphne told him without thinking anything of it.

Again he just watched her with little or no emotion. "And Jasmine? Where does she live?"

"At home, but she spends most of her time at James and Lily's house with Remus."

Stephen appeared slightly displeased with this and suggested a walk to digest. Daphne nearly snorted into her napkin, but turned it into a cough before he could notice. Unfortunately that meant most of the walk he lectured her about maintaining good health and taking vitamins. When Daphne saw an ice cream store she found her escape.

"Let's get dessert," she suggested cheerfully.

"You're still hungry?" He asked with distaste and he eyed the store like it offended him by being there.

"Yes," Daphne countered and she marched right in and got herself chocolate on a cone. Stephen got nothing. Daphne was tempted to inform him even Jasmine ate ice cream, but figured she shouldn't shatter his illusion of her. They still had to work together after all.

The date didn't last much longer. He asked a few more questions about Jasmine, then at the corner, they parted ways. Both were equally content to get away from each other. Daphne was glad to see his disapproving gaze go and he was glad to see her sinful dessert go. At last Daphne made her way back to the Italian restaurant. Not to check if the brown haired stranger was there, she knew he was gone, but to find Jasmine and Sirius. Jasmine had insisted on going right after work to find out how the date went and Sirius was just nosey. Daphne easily spotted them thanks to Jasmines' lime green robes. They had their faces pressed eagerly to the restaurant window.

"You oaf I can't see anything past your shadow," Jasmine cried when Sirius stood over her.

"It's not my fault you're like a puny stump," Sirius retorted without moving.

Daphne chose this moment to clear her throat.

Sirius saw her first and could only conclude one thing from the fact she wasn't inside. "Disaster."

"Don't assume," Jasmine stated quickly then she looked at Daphne for answers.

Meanwhile Daphne had peered into the window as well. The area near the take out was empty just as she thought.

"Looking for someone?" Sirius asked.

"He's not still inside is he?" Jasmine warily questioned.

"Of course not," Daphne insisted. They waited for her to continue. "Jasmine I'm pretty certain he wanted to date you."

"What? He said that?" She cried a blush creeping up to her cheek.

"He didn't have to, trust me," Daphne said. "He spoke about you the _entire_ time."

Sirius broke out in laughter. "Must be a nutter."

"But I'm sure I've mentioned Remus to him," Jasmine continued. She was slightly disturbed and flattered at the same time.

"Oh I'm telling Moony," Sirius declared with triumph.

"There's nothing to tell," Jasmine insisted. "Maybe he just spoke about me because you have me in common and he didn't know what else to talk about. Are you sure there's no chance for you two?"

Together they moved down the street in the direction of Sirius' apartment. Daphne laughed at Jasmine's idea.

"I killed any possibility when I dared to get an ice cream."

"Oh let's get yogurt!" Jasmine suddenly suggested.

Sirius made a face. "Chick food, what's wrong with ice cream?"

Just as the words left his mouth his shoulder brushed against someone. Sirius was about to apologize when he noticed who it was. Avery stood beside them in elegant black robes. A hand went into his robe and Daphne was sure he was holding his wand. Her own hand moved to her coat pocket. It was a tense moment that passed while Sirius and Avery stared each other down. Though a known deatheater to them, to the muggle world and wizarding world he was innocent. This enraged Sirius and he moved forward, but Jasmine held his arm back.

"Let's go," she commanded. The last thing they wanted was a scene in the middle of London and in the midst of muggles.

"Got a problem Black?" Avery taunted when they turned to move away. Daphne noted how weary he appeared; though he did his best to hide it. "I'm surprised you're all still around."

The girls pressed forward taking Sirius with them, but Avery wasn't finished. He called after them saying something that left Sirius cold in his tracks.

"I know where she is!" He scooted closer and lowered his voice a little. "I know. You think I don't know what she did. You think I would let her get away with leaving me and betraying the purebloods. I know where she is and it's only a matter of time. You should have left her to me. Now she will pay dearly for what she has done."

With that he turned the corner and apparated before Sirius could get to him. Sirius was left standing alone with his ragged breathing and empty hands.

Fear flickered in Jasmine's dark brown eyes. "We should tell Dumbledore what he said."

"He might be lying to egg us on," Daphne suggested, but even she had a foreboding feeling in her stomach.

* * *

_E/N: No Severus? Nope not yet, but don't worry he's not gone forever. The next chapter will be much longer. I'll so my best to get it up soon!_


	40. An Unforeseen Encounter

_A/N: Dear readers, I have replaced the note I left you last here with a real chapter. As many of you already read I had a problem with my story being posted by someone else on another site. Thankfully I received an apology, an explanation, and the story was removed. I have written to most of you, but for the ones who don't receive messages I want to take this time to thank you on here for your amazing support. It meant a lot to me and encouraged me to continue with my story. As I said before, stealing someone's work is like stealing a part of them. If you ever see my story on another site besides this one I ask that you report it to that site and let me know as well. I'm only posting this story on fanfiction. Anyway, thank you all again for being so patient and for continuing to read and enjoy my story. As always most of the characters belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of the oc characters I created. __I sincerely hope you like this new chapter. Thank you!_

_In the last chapter (Thank you to Horror-Junkie101 for suggesting this!): Daphne continued to ignore Severus' letters. Instead she spent her time working at the Ministry of Magic and for the Order of the Phoenix. She and Sirius went on a mission to try to persuade an ex hit wizard to join the Order. Also Jasmine, who is a healer trainee at St. Mungos, convinced Daphne to go on a blind date with one of her fellow trainees, Stephen. Meanwhile Remus __managed to find work in a muggle bookshop and __worried about Jasmine's safety. However it was Lily who was sick, though soon she discovered she was expecting a child. Sirius believed that Raelyn was visiting him at night, but was persuaded it was all just a dream, until Avery mentioned the he knew her secret location. _

_Music: Woods -Bon Iver_

_Daphne/ Severus: Jar of Hearts -Christina Perri_

_Raelyn/ Sirius: Asleep -The Smiths_

* * *

**An Unforeseen Encounter**

_**"Life is full of coincidences, even two parallel lines might someday meet." -Unkown**_

Avery had lied. Upon hearing his threats repeated by Sirius, Dumbledore left straight away to check if there was any truth to them. He returned soon to inform them, everything was as it should be. If Avery had the information he would have used it before gloating, not after. Jasmine agreed and Daphne saw the logic, but Sirius remained skeptical. Still a meager Christmas and a New Year with no celebration passed, and Daphne was relieved to see Sirius sleeping again.

As for herself, time passed and Daphne didn't hear anymore talk of Severus. Whenever she went to the Order house she inquired who was there, but so far she hadn't seen any sign of him. This only increased her hopes that Remus had been mistaken after all and shortly she began to feel comfortable again. Soon she was able to walk into a room without holding her breath. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for reading The Daily Prophet. It still held dreadful news whenever she so much as glanced at the front cover.

Right now however, Daphne was peering at a muggle newspaper in a Godric's Hollow shop. Their news didn't seem any better so she promptly put it down to give James her full attention.

"Which do you suppose is better chocolatey chip chunk or chocolatier fudge mousse?" James asked as he simultaneously held up two identical cartons of ice cream with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What happened to normal chocolate?" Daphne wondered aloud.

James turned to the cashier, the only other person in the tiny shop. "What do you think sir?"

"I think it's below zero outside," he replied. Behind him the window showed the earth was carpeted in white and new snowflakes were presently drifting from the sky.

"My wife had the sudden craving," James explained absent-mindedly. A second later he picked the chocolatey chip chunk determined in his belief that anything chunky must be better when it came to dessert. The cashier charged him and gave Daphne a look that said he believed her quite insane.

"I'm not his wife," Daphne clarified.

The man smirked and exposed his badly crooked teeth. "Guilty conscious?"

"Will you pay already?" Daphne muttered to James.

For a few moments he stared at the pounds in his hand before finally deciphering which he was supposed to use.

"Foreigners?" The cashier asked.

"Certainly not," James answered taking his carton. "I live down the street."

Leaving the muggle scratching his head, they ventured back out into the frost.

"The problem is that you asked Jasmine for a date," James said to Daphne as they entered the warm living room at Godric's Hollow a short time later.

James removed his thick black pea coat and shook off the snowflakes that had gathered on it. Daphne did the same and they each used their wands to dry off. Winter was in full swing outside, but that did not stop Lily's cravings for sweets. From where she was snuggled on the couch in a thick, cream colored robe, Lily greeted them and happily accepted the ice cream James handed her. Daphne suspected any flavor would have done, but James seemed proud of his choice when she thanked him.

"I didn't _ask_ for a date. I already told you, she happened to know someone," Daphne continued the conversation as she took her seat on a large armchair. She had spent most of the morning in front of the fireplace recounting her date for the pair and they had laughed heartily at her tale, though they had heard it before. "But that's it now, I'm done. I like being single."

"Now hold on a moment," Lily interrupted. "Do we have any treacle tart?"

"Is that what you were going to say?" Daphne asked.

"No actually, I just suddenly remembered how yummy the treacle tart was at Hogwarts."

James who was half way down into the sofa stood up again, but Lily insisted she was content with her ice cream so he settled down beside her. The fire really heated the room and soon Daphne's dark green turtleneck was too warm. Or maybe it was what Lily had begun to suggest.

"I think I've got the perfect guy for you," she stated as she ate.

Daphne was having a déjà vu moment. She was certain she had heard that very statement before. Her mind flashed warnings and suddenly the floo powder near the fireplace was looking tempting.

"He's a nice, clever chap," Lily continued, oblivious to the inner workings of Daphne's mind.

"What nice clever chap is this?" James began with a hint of displeasure.

"He was in Gryffindor with us. You're not jealous are you?"

"Never, I was merely inquiring about this nice clever chap. After all, I have Daphne's best interest at heart."

"Well look at the time," Daphne started thanks to the pause. In an instant she was grabbing her coat. "I better be heading home. I wouldn't want Sirius to worry."

"Hold on a moment," Lily cried. "It wouldn't be like that."

Daphne sank back into her seat, partially out of defeat and partially because she didn't really want to leave yet. Godric's Hollow was so cozy in winter.

"These set ups just…" she began wearily. It had been a while since Jasmine's, but the uncomfortable experience was still fresh in her memory.

Lily raised her hands. "Alright I won't force you. Forget I mentioned it."

Suddenly there was a gale of wind and in came Remus from the front door. He brushed the ice off himself and instantly moved toward the fire. The cold made him paler, but Daphne saw he was quite content despite the weather. Since his new job at the bookshop, Remus was constantly in a pleasant mood.

"Remus did you forget your lunch?" Lily called from the kitchen where James was helping her with mugs of hot apple cider. "How about a roast beef sandwich and some chicken noodle soup? Or perhaps you'd like some ice cream with me?"

"Err a soup and sandwich will be fine," he called back. "I didn't have time to make anything this morning. Luckily Alex gave me an hour for lunch."

Now the fireplace burned bright and green. Out stepped Jasmine in her lime green robes and without a spot of snow on her. She had come directly from St. Mungos to join them.

"What was that about Alex I hear?" She promptly asked upon entering.

Remus kissed her warm, rosy cheek and continued smiling. "I was just about to tell Daphne that Alex doesn't mind my taking a few days off a month if necessary. Isn't that wonderful?"

Daphne nodded with a smile, while she watched Jasmine's expression. Aside from his always being content now, Remus also always spoke of his new boss. That was something that was beginning to irk Jasmine.

"Yes, Alex is the soul of generosity," her friend answered, barely able to contain the sarcasm from her voice.

Upon hearing that, Remus merrily moved to the kitchen with his newspaper to check on his meal. Jasmine just as quickly turned to Daphne.

"If it weren't a guy called Alex, I would be worried at this point," Jasmine had once told Daphne in confidence. Now her brown eyes were bright with annoyance again.

"See!" She whispered. "I mean he's nice, I get it, but do I have to hear about him every other second?"

"Oh he's just excited to be working finally," Daphne tried.

With a sigh, Jasmine shrugged and together they moved to the kitchen as well.

"I still can't believe you work in a place called Moonlight Books," James was saying. "That's almost too much."

"It was the name that made me stop by," Remus confessed with a grin. "It practically said: werewolves welcome here."

"So I ran into Stephen today," Jasmine interrupted loudly. "And he was acting really odd."

Beside her, Remus hardly frowned. "Stephen? You mean the one who is trying to steal you away from me?" He joked lightly.

"What?" James started. "Has Jasmine got an inter office romance? Now Daph that's something you should try."

"He's not!" Jasmine insisted. "I really wish Sirius hadn't teased me so much about that. He didn't even see Stephen."

"He didn't have to," Daphne commented. Jasmine playfully glared at her.

"So what did your new lover have to say then?" Lily joined.

"Nothing, that's the point." Jasmine stressed. "He hardly looked at me. It was very bizarre."

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Remus stated.

"I work with him," Jasmine explained. "We need to be civil, and he didn't have a problem greeting me before."

"Perhaps he's heartbroken," James added laughing.

Jasmine wasn't convinced, but they dropped the subject to discuss quidditch.

* * *

The following Friday, Daphne left work right on time and got herself ready to go out. Lily had insisted earlier in the week on going into London for dinner and Daphne knew just the small, Indian restaurant they should go to. It was a family run place and disguised as a shut down café. Daphne suggested bringing Sirius, mainly to get him out of the apartment, but Lily rejected the idea. It was supposed to be a girls night according to her, which is why Daphne was surprised when upon entering the colorful restaurant, she immediately spotted Lily with James. Also they were accompanied by a third person: a man with tan skin and black hair that was parted on the side and combed down. When he saw her approaching he stood and Daphne noted he was of medium height and build and dressed in muggle clothes. He wore brown slacks, and a blue and white stripped, dress shirt. Because she instantly recognized that it was a surprise set up, Daphne felt relieved that she had dressed up too. Just that day, she had decided to wear her new pair of black skinny jeans and silver pointy toed stilettos. It was a look that had started coming into fashion with the new decade.

"Daphne! I was worried you wouldn't make it," Lily beamed. Only a tiny hint of guilt escaped from her green eyes, but mostly she seemed quite satisfied with herself. As Daphne greeted them, she couldn't help thinking perhaps Lily had been around James for too long.

"Won't force me huh?" Daphne muttered to Lily, who pretended not to hear her, before turning to the guest. "Um have we met?" Daphne asked as he promptly helped her into her chair. She felt his olive colored eyes were familiar.

Lily chimed in first with an answer.

"Of course you have, this is Nicholas Stewart. He was in Gryffindor house with us."

Daphne apologized for forgetting, but he didn't seem the least bit offended by her faulty memory. He was very polite and soon she learned he was a half blood, like Jasmine, and worked at Gringotts. This intrigued Daphne, as she had always been fascinated with the goblin run bank, but Nicholas didn't give her much information about what it was like there. In fact he was so soft spoken sometimes she had trouble hearing him over the sitar music in the background. Still she did her best to be talkative and ask him questions. The curry was spicy and the conversation not bad, but as soon as Nicholas excused himself to the loo, James spoke up directly to Lily.

"That's who you picked? He's as dull as dirt!"

"Oh you never think any one is good enough," Lily snapped at him. In her frustration, she picked up more luchi to crunch on, even though she had already finished her meal and some of James'.

"I nearly fell asleep in my curry," James complained.

"Just because he doesn't talk about quidditch all the time," Lily retaliated.

"Dull," James proclaimed with finality. "Daphne?"

"He's nice, just a bit quiet."

"You like quiet," Lily said in her defense.

Daphne nodded. "I like intelligent and thoughtful."

"He is," Lily stressed. "Don't listen to James Downer. He's just jealous there's men around who can keep their mouths shut longer than five seconds."

Daphne laughed then excused herself to the loo also, while James protested that he was a perfect angel.

"I suppose you think you can do better?" Lily asked when Daphne was out of sight.

"I don't suppose. I _know_ can," James answered with a hint of arrogance.

"I'd like to see you do it then," Lily challenged. She raised her chin slightly and her eyes were filled with fire.

"How much?" James asked.

"Twenty galleons."

"You're on," he nodded.

"And diaper duty for the first three months," Lily added with a smirk.

James didn't flinch. "Agreed."

The two shook hands just as Nicholas returned, followed by Daphne. Dessert was soon after and Lily made sure that for some reason her and James had to suddenly leave early. At first James wouldn't budge, but Lily only had to fake dizziness and he was getting their cloaks. Daphne stayed behind with Nicholas and she didn't mind. He was a very decent man and when he asked her out again, she couldn't help obliging him.

* * *

Across town, Jasmine was having a less than pleasant time. It had been a very busy day at St. Mungos and she had barely been able to have a bite to eat in all of her hours of work. The only thing that got her through it was knowing Remus would be coming to pick her up at the end. All she had to do now was ask her boss for permission leave. Jasmine entered the break room to check for her, but only found Stephen sitting alone in one of the plastic chairs.

"Have you seen Linda?" She asked in her friendliest voice.

With his shoulders hunched, Stephen stared at her for several seconds without saying anything. Jasmine felt a flush creep to her cheeks. It was only when she turned to leave that he spoke up.

"I want to talk to you," he said seriously.

His light blue eyes were like ice and something about his tone of voice made Jasmine feel even more uneasy.

"Sorry," she started, not really meaning it. "Can we talk tomorrow? I need to find Linda. Remus is probably already waiting for me downstairs."

Jasmine quickly moved to leave only to discover that the door was shut and wouldn't open. She jiggled the knob several times, before removing her wand from her robe.

"Accio wand!" Stephen slipped her wand into his robe and kept his own out.

"What are you doing?" Jasmine asked angrily when she saw. "Give me back my wand," she warned, her dark brown eyes flashing dangerously.

If he was scared, he certainly didn't show it.

"I need to say something to you," he insisted, closing the space between them in a few quick steps.

Jasmine backed away, but soon hit a wall.

"I have decided you are my soulmate," Stephen told her.

That was exactly how he said it too, no pun intended. Jasmine almost checked the room to make sure this was actually happening.

"Excuse me?"

"I cannot live without you. You're everything I want in a woman."

Jasmine had heard enough.

"Whoa slow down, I just came in here to find Linda."

"I've been searching for someone like you all my life," he replied oblivious to her discomfort or simply ignoring it.

"You aren't that old yet," Jasmine answered acidly then tried to sidle out from in front of him. "I have to get going. Would you kindly return my wand?"

It was clear he had no intention of doing that. In fact he pulled her back before him.

"You're going to hear me out," he said numbly. "I think we belong together."

"I'm sorry. I told you before, I have a boyfriend." Jasmine stressed the words and prayed her message would make it through his obviously thick head. But instead of being sad and returning her wand, he merely sneered with displeasure.

"The werewolf? Can he really make you happy? I heard about his condition. I'm perfectly healthy and-"

"Don't presume to speak of his condition!" Jasmine snapped furiously and she tried to get away, but again she was held back and this time he didn't release her arm. "Let go!" She demanded to no avail.

How could she have been so wrong about Stephen? Not only was he rude, he was practically keeping her captive and his grip was starting to hurt. Jasmine struggled against him, but he was so much taller than she was, that he managed to keep her in place.

"Let go! Help!" Jasmine shouted when she could think of no other alternative.

"I love you." His face came dangerously close to hers, but Jasmine managed to shove it away with her free hand causing his square framed glasses to fall and him to curse.

"Someone help!" She tried again, exasperated to be in such a horrible situation and because no one had managed to hear her yet. Now Stephen held her other arm as well. Jasmine tried not to panic and instead kneed him. "Hello? Anyone!"

"Is that you Jasmine?" A voice from the other side of the door called.

Sensing her freedom, Jasmine struggled harder. "In here! Help!"

Stephen attempted to kiss her again, but before he could reach her, the door fell down and a flash of light sent him hurdling across the room. Jasmine sunk to the floor. Already she could make out light bruises on her wrists.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked as he helped her back up.

"What are you doing here?" Was all Jasmine could manage to ask. He was not the person she had expected to see come to her rescue. Peter hovered near her, blocking out the bright hospital lights.

"Remus had to work overtime. He sent me to get you. Did he hurt you?"

Jasmine stood over Stephen to retrieve her wand. Peter was eyeing him with disgust, but she made sure he was breathing steadily.

"What spell did you use?"

"He'll be fine in a few minutes," Peter answered and he almost sounded disappointed.

"Let's get out of here then," Jasmine replied. The weariness was settling into her and all she wanted was to lie down in her bed.

"But-"

"Come on, I just want to go," she stressed.

Moments later they were walking the streets of London in silence. Jasmine stretched her mind for conversation.

"Have you been busy lately? I haven't seen you around much."

Immediately Peter began to jitter nervously and Jasmine wondered if perhaps she was better off not speaking.

"Oh yes just helping my mum around the house."

Normally Jasmine would have chatted easily, but her mind was preoccupied and eventually she decided to apparate to Godric's Hollow.

"Aren't you coming?" She questioned when Peter said goodbye to her.

"No, I have something to take care of." He spoke in a rush.

Though she could already tell it was late, Jasmine checked her watch. "At this time?"

"It can't wait," he replied more seriously than she was used to.

When it was clear to her he wasn't going to explain himself anymore, Jasmine thanked him for his help and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Remus was the only person up when Jasmine arrived. He had been patiently waiting for her to arrive with Peter, but he started at once when he saw her alone, a bit disheveled, and bruised.

"It wasn't Peter was it?" He began after a comforting hug.

Jasmine, who was still a bit irked with Remus for not showing up, informed him it was not Peter and even gave Peter a few praises for assisting her in her time of need. This seemed to give Remus some relief. He appeared less tense as he watched her, but he could only be so patient when he saw her hurt so she began the story. By the time she was done, Remus was not only kicking himself for not being there, but also furious with Stephen for daring to touch Jasmine.

"I'll tear him to pieces!" He roared at once springing for the door.

Jasmine held him back.

"You'll do no such thing!"

Jasmine didn't want a big scene at the hospital. She just wanted to put the whole unpleasant business behind her already, which was easier said then done when Remus' eyes were vicious. He was so enraged he nearly marched right over to St. Mungos, but it took all of Jasmine's powers of persuasion to stop him. Finally he relented when she agreed to never be alone around Stephen and to file a complaint at work about him. That night Remus held her closer against his chest and it was his clean smell that finally allowed Jasmine to sleep.

* * *

The subsequent afternoon Jasmine was knocking on Daphne's door when her friend had barely arrived at her apartment from the Ministry. Slightly bewildered to see Jasmine at such an hour, Daphne stepped aside to let her in because her friend seemed completely distressed.

"I thought you were working," Daphne remarked while Jasmine moved past her without a hello. She sank into the couch, her shoulders heavy.

"Stephen is dead," Jasmine said at once like she couldn't contain the information any longer without sharing it.

Whatever Daphne expected to hear, it was not that.

"Stephen from your work? How?" She asked as she took a seat beside her friend. She did her best not to remember their one date together.

"He was found in the alley near the hospital early this morning. A healer leaving a late shift found him and summoned the Ministry. There was nothing they could do. It was the killing curse. They said it must have happened not too long after I left." Jasmine broke off unable to say more.

"I'm so sorry," Daphne began and she put a condoling hand on Jasmine's back. "Was there a dark mark?"

Jasmine shook her head. "I don't understand. He mostly kept to himself. Why would anyone go after him?"

Remembering what Remus told her that morning about Stephen harassing Jasmine, Daphne could see why someone would want to punch Stephen, but not kill him.

The doorbell rang again and this time it was Peter looking for Sirius. When Daphne briskly informed him he wasn't there, he was about to leave when he spotted Jasmine and instead squeezed back inside. Jasmine brought him up to date with the news that was troubling her and added that there were no suspects, despite death eaters. To Daphne's disgust and Jasmine's shock, Peter grinned, exposing his big front teeth.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" He asked. His small watery eyes held no remorse.

Daphne did her best to restrain her voice. "Someone died, that's never a good thing."

Peter did his best to avoid Daphne's harsh gaze and look to Jasmine for understanding. "He hurt her. He got what was coming to him."

"I wasn't happy with him, but I didn't want him dead," Jasmine cried completely disturbed.

"I still think it's for the best," he replied shortly.

Jasmine stared directly up at Peter. He continued to smile at her like the death of someone he had cursed just the day before didn't bother him at all. In fact it seemed to bring him joy. Jasmine was vaguely aware of Daphne speaking beside her, but could hardly focus as she watched Peter take an empty seat that groaned under his weight.

"What did you say?"

"First we have talk of a traitor in the Order and now this," Daphne sighed, troubled by all these developments. "We're supposed to keep our eyes open for anyone suspicious, but I haven't any idea where to start. Do you?"

"Not sure," Jasmine replied spacily, her eyes never leaving Peter as he began to fidget with his shoelaces. "Peter did you finish what you had to do last night?"

"Yes no problems," he nodded.

"What did you have to do?" Daphne vaguely inquired without interest, mainly because Jasmine was still in some form of shock.

"N-nothing much, just a favor for a friend," he stuttered and when neither of the girls replied, he hurriedly took his leave.

Daphne spent the rest of the afternoon trying to console her friend, who had been given a few days off from St. Mungos. By checking the last spells Jasmine's wand preformed, Aurors had already cleared her as a suspect. That did not pacify Jasmine much. Daphne could only hope Remus would do a better job when he came to get her early from work. Daphne would have gladly continued to grieve with Jasmine, but she had received a patronus message from Dumbledore. She was to go with Sirius again to check up on the ex hit-wizard they had spoken to last November. He had begun communicating with Dumbledore about joining the Order, but had just as suddenly stopped. It was clear Dumbledore was worried and Daphne believed he had every right to be.

"So who is this Nicholas Lily wants me to sell to you?" Sirius asked as they walked along the quiet empty roads later that night. They were both dressed in black robes and did their best to blend in with the shadows on the streets. A third Order member was supposed to have joined them, but he never showed up and Daphne insisted they go without him.

"Some guy I've been on two dates with," Daphne explained. She had gone to breakfast with Nicholas just that morning before work. Though he still did remain silent and awkward for most of the time, he was polite and intelligent. Truth be told, Daphne knew how to handle the silent type. The problem was it reminded her of Severus, who in the beginning always made her work hard to get him speaking.

"Sounds dull," Sirius concluded.

"You've been talking to James," Daphne replied and wished she could deny his accusation, but even she was beginning to think that Nicholas wasn't just quiet.

"I vote for his candidate," Sirius proclaimed as if it was some sort of contest. Daphne suspected it was actually ever since James casually mentioned he had someone he was eager for her to meet and a miffed Lily said nothing.

"You know the mystery man?" Daphne inquired eagerly. James had refused to give her any details and she didn't dare ask Lily, who brought up Nicholas in a hurry.

"We all know I'm perfect," Sirius began arrogantly. "But this guy would be a close runner up."

Now Daphne had to know whom it was. A guy both James and Sirius approved of? She had a better chance at finding a boggart in broad daylight. However before she could ask Sirius more, believing he would be more forthcoming with information, they arrived at the house and found it eerily dark. The other problem was that the front door stood slightly ajar. Sirius suggested carelessness, but having met the man inside, Daphne knew better. He didn't make mistakes like that. After a brief, quiet discussion about the best way to go about this, they agreed to check the back first. Together they crept across the street and careful not to fall into any of the hit wizard's traps, they moved down the side of the house. Daphne was just about to peer around the corner to get a look at the back door, when a voice filled the air in the backyard.

"Morsmordre!"

Daphne was blinded by green light. Directly above them a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth appeared. It was Voldemort's sign and Daphne knew then that they were too late. Beside her Sirius cursed. Then because he wasn't one to watch from the sidelines, he ran out from behind the safety of the wall with his wand ready shooting spells. Daphne wished she had the foresight to hold him back, but she couldn't leave him now so she followed him out to see three Death Eaters taken by surprise. Not that Daphne could see their faces, because they wore black hoods with only slits for eyes, but only the thin one on the far right was able to react quick enough to block Sirius' curse from hitting his comrades. At once Daphne sent ropes around his legs and this time he moved too slowly as if she had stunned him instead. Sirius was dueling with the thick Death Eater on the far left so Daphne turned to the short one in the middle. She suspected it was a woman, but had no way of being sure. They exchanged a few spells, but neither one landed a hit. By then the thin one on the right had recovered and cut the bonds Daphne had given him. Moving quick, he reached the short one near him and after some harsh words Daphne couldn't hear because they were still exchanging spells, the two turned to the gate in the back yard. The woman was hesitant, but the other forced her onward. Daphne knew the hit wizard would have made it impossible to apparate within a certain radius of his house, the same way it was impossible to apparate into Hogwarts. By running into the wooded area behind his house, they were going to try to escape. Considering she and Sirius were outnumbered, Daphne found it odd they would try to run, but wasn't about to let them get away. Leaving Sirius behind, only because she already saw he was the superior dueler, Daphne gave chase.

"Immobulus!" She tried.

"Wretched girl!" She heard the short Death Eater snap and a light flew past Daphne's face. In the illuminated moment she saw the thinner one was further ahead, but quickly turned back, then it was dark again. Daphne hid behind an oak tree and listened. She waited till she heard them both running again before following. Every now and then a spell flew back at her and she tried a few, but running and aiming was tricky. Finally, tired of chasing, Daphne paused and shot. The force of the spell grazed the short one, she cried out, and when the thin one turned it hit him causing his head to snap to the side and his hood to fall off. He immediately covered his face.

In the dark, Daphne's heart stopped. A feeling she had been denying was surfacing. Before he lowered his hands and turned to face her, she knew it. She sensed it on the back of her neck. A chill ran through her entire body. It was Severus. She had felt and known his presence before her eyes landed on him. He was paler, but nothing else had changed. Daphne was not the type to be fainting all over the place, but faint was exactly how she felt. The wind had been knocked out of her and her knees were giving in. Suddenly Daphne recognized that the short Death Eater had taken advantage of the moment to hit her with a well-aimed spell. She could hear the witch's laugh ringing in her ears, but her eyes never left Severus'.

Behind his black eyes she could read all of his emotions. He appeared stunned at first then furious then worried. He took a hesitant step forward. Daphne tried to hold her wand up, but it was no use. She was sinking. The world was becoming fuzzy. Severus took another step forward. Then Daphne felt warm arms catch her from behind right before she could hit the ground. She was going to live, Daphne thought. She was going to be okay. Sirius had her and he would protect her. Through half closed lids, Daphne could see colors lighting the woods, but they were fading. Since when were Sirius' arms so tan? She wondered. Were they like that earlier? That didn't matter, he would keep her safe. Since when did Sirius smell like clean soap? Was the last thing Daphne remembered thinking before all went black.

* * *

When Daphne awoke she was lying in a fluffy bed with Sirius standing over her.

"Rise and shine princess," he grinned.

Daphne checked if all her limbs were still in place. "Did I get cursed?"

"You're going to be fine," Jasmine answered with a reassuring smile. Daphne hadn't even noticed she was in the room, but felt reassured by her presence.

"I guess I owe you one," Daphne told Sirius as she cautiously sat up. Her head was threatening to give her a migraine.

"Me?"

"Didn't you catch me?"

"That was Michael," Sirius answered as if it should have been obvious.

Daphne and Jasmine patiently waited, but he said nothing else.

"Who's Michael?"

"The guy who was supposed to come with us," Sirius explained. "He was running late, but got there just in time to get you and help me whoop those..."

"Is he still here?" Daphne checked the room, but no one else was in there.

"He's had to take off but…"

"Shhh," Jasmine interrupted. "No more talking, Daphne needs to rest."

The pair left her in silence and after her thoughts of thanking this Michael receded, Daphne was forced to recall the moments before she had passed out. The ones involving Severus. Even now the recollection of how their eyes had met made her heart beat faster. Then another idea occurred to her. Severus had been there and he had allowed a potential Order member to be murdered. How could Dumbledore think for a second that Severus was on their side? She would have to speak to him about this. Daphne got out of bed immediately, felt slightly dizzy, but forced herself forward in her hospital gown.

When she arrived downstairs she discovered that a meeting had just taken place and members where scattering away. She worried that she had missed the former headmaster, but was informed by Dedalus Diggle that he was still in the kitchen. Daphne found her way there only to discover just outside the door that it was Sirius who was speaking to Dumbledore about the very subject she had wanted to bring up. Sirius was pacing back and forth through the kitchen, while Dumbledore appeared so serene seated at the head of the table.

"He just let him be killed!" Sirius stressed.

"Had he blown his cover they would have both been killed. Severus is under strict orders not to reveal his true allegiance," Dumbledore patiently answered. "If he had found any possibility to help, he would have. I am certain of it."

Sirius sneered, completely unconvinced and not afraid to say so. "Can't he watch us all be killed then and claim it is to keep himself safe?"

"I have every faith in Severus Snape and I ask you all to do the same. Daphne what do you say?"

Daphne, who was still behind the door, was startled to be caught ease dropping, but moved further into the room now.

"I agree with Sirius sir," she replied honestly.

"Do you?"

Daphne didn't like the piercing look Dumbledore gave her. What was he suggesting? Did he really expect her to stand up for Severus after everything that had happened?

"Can you think of nothing that would make him change his mind about joining Voldemort?"

"He had plenty of time to change before, but he didn't." She smartly answered. Not even Dumbledore was going to convince her about this.

With both of his hands folded on the table, Dumbledore shut his eyes to consider. When he opened them they were as calm and blue as before. "I will have you both trust me on this then," he answered and soon after left.

* * *

In the sitting room, Jasmine was impatiently waiting for Remus to arrive. Most of the Order members had gone already and Jasmine was exhausted after getting no sleep that night and then staying beside Daphne most of the morning. Luckily she didn't have to go into St. Mungos that day or she might have done more harm to a patient than good. Still it was past Remus' lunchtime and he still hadn't appeared from work. Just as Jasmine was considering leaving without him, he arrived with a smile. Jasmine was not amused.

"Where were you? You missed the meeting," she stressed.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted chatting to Alex. What did I miss?"

That did it. Jasmine was pissed. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "You find chatting with your boss more important than an Order meeting?"

Remus shook his head causing some of his light hair to fall out of his ponytail. "Don't be annoyed," he pleaded. "I brought you something?" He added hopefully when Jasmine gave no sign of being pacified. Carefully he removed a small velvet bag from his gray cardigan pocket and held it out.

"Don't try to distract me," Jasmine insisted, still peeved with him. However it was difficult to stay angry when he was dressed for work because his work clothes were so similar to his Hogwarts uniform.

Remus tempted her by swinging the maroon velvet bag before her face. At first Jasmine wasn't having it, but eventually she gave in and reached for it. Remus pulled it up in the air at the exact same time and held it high over his head. Jasmine inhaled sharply.

"No fair!" She cried. Thankfully she was wearing black spandex pants and a long purple sweater because next thing Remus knew she had jumped on his back trying to reach the bag. He had to have been expecting something like this because he didn't tip over. Instead he switched the bag over to his other hand. If anyone had entered the sitting room then they would have discovered Jasmine and Remus on the floor wrestling over who would get the prize. Jasmine was small, which gave her some advantage. One time when Remus had her pinned to the ground, she slipped under his arm and elbowed him in the side. While he was down, Jasmine managed to snatch the bag out of his grasp. She laughed loudly in victory. Slightly out of breath, Remus sat up rubbing his side and watching intently for her reaction. Jasmine opened the strings and discovered chamomile tea bags.

"Alex said it would help you sleep better," he explained when Jasmine appeared slightly confused.

The smile froze on Jasmine's lips and then slowly melted away.

"You don't like it?" Remus asked with a hint of dejection in his voice and real hurt in his eyes.

"You told your boss that I'm not sleeping?" Jasmine asked meeting his light eyes with her own brown ones.

"Yes," Remus answered honestly. Immediately Jasmine stood and began dusting herself off without giving him another glance. Remus was baffled. "You're angry?"

"I'm not," she said at first, but then quickly took it back. "It's not Alex's business why I'm sleeping or not. It's private."

"You told everyone about what happened at your work," Remus defended himself. "James, Daphne, Peter…"

"Those are our friends," Jasmine protested quickly.

"And all the people at the Order house?"

"It could be related to Voldemort," Jasmine stressed. "They need to know in case they hear anything about it. The murderer is still out there somewhere."

Remus didn't understand. "What is the harm in one more person knowing?"

"I just don't see how Alex has anything to do with this," Jasmine explained.

"Alex is my friend." Remus declared. "I would have told Peter or James if you hadn't. Why can't I tell Alex?"

"It's not the same thing." Jasmine crossed her arms again. Her face was completely serious. Remus tried to hug her then, but she pushed him away. "No just leave me alone."

Remus sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you didn't want Alex to know."

Jasmine was tired of talking about this. "Whatever it doesn't matter."

Remus leaned his hand against the fireplace. They were both silent for a while until Remus discovered what he thought would be the perfect solution to all of this.

"You should meet Alex," he declared smiling hesitantly.

Horrified, Jasmine stood up from the sofa and rejected the idea. She didn't see how that would help at all, but Remus was determined. He coaxed and pleaded with her kind nature until Jasmine had no choice, but to reluctantly agree.

* * *

The next week, Daphne was running late for dinner at Godric's Hollow. Frank had kept her overtime to help him sort through some papers and then she had had to apparate home to change into something more appropriate for a date because James had hinted a certain man he wanted her to know would be there. Hurriedly, Daphne slipped on black skinny jeans, black pointy-toed stilettoes, and her red leather jacket. She did her best to fluff her hair then left the apartment. Sirius was already gone and Daphne did not like to be late anymore than she liked to be kept waiting.

When she arrived at Godric's Hollow, Daphne was relieved it wasn't snowing as no one was answering the doorbell. Daphne rang again and this time a man, who was carrying a box of food and in the middle of laughing, swiftly answered the door. His head nearly reached the top of the doorframe and it was covered with ash brown hair that fell into slight curls below his chin. He wore white slacks and a light blue polo shirt that complimented his tan skin. It wasn't till she saw his brown eyes watching her however that Daphne knew at once where she recognized him from. He was the man who had asked her to wait for him at the Italian restaurant before her date with Stephen only a few months before.

"You," she breathed out in complete surprise.

He grinned broadly in response. His smile was slightly crooked and Daphne found it very endearing. "Well this is a delightful surprise."

Daphne might have thought she had gotten the wrong house, if Lily hadn't called out at that exact moment.

"Daphne we're in here!"

As the man stepped aside for Daphne to enter, she connected the box of Italian food in his hand with her friends.

"James is your friend? And Lily is his wife who can't cook?" She asked suddenly recalling his words from the day she had first seen him.

He chuckled at her question and simultaneously lifted a finger to his lips while he gave her a devilish wink. Daphne would have gladly kept his secret if Lily hadn't already overheard it.

"You tell people I can't cook?" Lily snapped as she came up behind them. She was more comfortably dressed in high-waist blue jeans and a cropped blouse.

"If the shoe fits," he replied with a slight shrug of his well-formed shoulders.

"The shoe fits!" Sirius confirmed from a comfortable armchair in the living room.

"Oh like you're any better," Lily playfully shot back at Sirius.

"I can't believe it," Daphne mused. What were the chances she would see this man again and at her friend's house?

"Ah Daphne, perfect!" James merrily came from the kitchen and motioned towards the man who had opened the door. "Daphne this is…"

"This is so weird," Daphne couldn't help saying.

James looked from her to the man and back again.

"Hold on, you two have met before?" He inquired warily.

"Not officially," Daphne said.

"Restaurant, I told you, remember?" The stranger was speaking to James, but his brown eyes never left Daphne. "She didn't wait for me and broke my heart."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I'm hardly a heartbreaker."

"What else do you call leaving a man in the middle of a restaurant with a box of Italian and no way to contact you?" Sirius helpfully inserted. Daphne made sure to shoot him a look.

The stranger grinned at her, one eyebrow up. "Perhaps that's a regular night for her."

James appeared more pleased than ever. "Oh so that was Daphne?"

"Honestly I've heard so much about you. I'm glad we can finally meet, officially," the man said to Daphne and he extended his long hand towards her.

Daphne was prepared to take it, but Lily grabbed her hand instead.

"I'm going to steal her for a second if you can bear it," she called over her shoulder as she steered Daphne into the kitchen. The rest of the Italian food was already served on plates and there was a basket filled with sliced bread. Daphne viewed all of this in a daze.

"It seems you're smitten. I guess I lost," Lily began with a hint of bitterness in her face as she observed Daphne.

"Huh?" Daphne blinked.

"Nothing," Lily sighed then smiled. "His name is Michael Packer. He's twenty-five and plays for Puddlemere United. James has talked of him before, remember?"

"I do," Daphne was surprised to hear herself say, but it was true. Daphne had heard plenty about him, but never had the opportunity to get to know him. Their timing was always off. When James saw Michael in the summer, Daphne was always on a trip with her parents. Then when she would return, he was always off training somewhere else. It seemed fate was finally on their side after all these years. Daphne came back to the present to realize Lily was still talking.

"He came to the wedding, but he wasn't stay for the reception," she said. "He has difficult hours sometimes with all the training and games. James recently got in contact with him though to join the Order. He won't be able to help as much, being a public figure and with his schedule, but he's very eager to be of assistance."

"Wait," Daphne said at once. A thought had suddenly occurred to her and she had to discover if it was true. Leaving Lily behind, she rushed back into the living room. Michael was with Sirius. A butterbeer had replaced the food in his hand. Daphne moved straight towards him and found it alarming how handsome he looked as he watched her progress while leaning back against the wall. He had the type of penetrating gaze that could look right through you, but that did not deter Daphne.

"Are you the one who caught me the other night?" She directly questioned when she reached him. "With the Death Eaters?"

Finally Michael lowered his eyes with a hint of shyness Daphne had not yet seen, and which was particularly adorable.

"Guilty as charged," he consented. "I hope you will excuse my late arrival. My coach wouldn't let me off."

"I told you it was Michael," Sirius remarked.

"I tried to stay till you woke up, but I had training in the morning," Michael clarified. "I couldn't believe it was you again."

Earnestly Daphne thanked him for his assistance to her and Sirius. He graciously accepted and claimed it had been his pleasure. Lily tried to get Daphne to help her in the kitchen then, but the fireplace lit up and in entered Jasmine with Remus directly behind her. Remus and Michael exchanged very friendly greetings before Michael turned to Jasmine. She was dressed for the evening in pink ankle length spandex with a short, flowered skirt over, and a jean jacket. Her long hair was curled and her shoes similar to Daphne's, but white. Because she had work later, Jasmine also carried her St. Mungos robes.

"It's a pleasure. I've heard much of you."

"As long as it wasn't all from Sirius," Jasmine joked as they shook hands.

"Remus cannot sing you enough praises. And look lime green robes." Michael caught Daphne's eye and she noticed his crooked smile again. Jasmine did too.

"I don't like them any better than you do," she pouted.

"On the contrary, I rather like those robes," Michael unexpectedly announced to everyone's amazement. "They allowed me to extend conversation with a very lovely girl once. You could say I'm indebted to them."

Daphne blushed and Lily announced dinner. The redhead tried to get Daphne to sit beside her, but James steered her right next to Michael.

"James when will I see you flying beside me for England?" Michael asked.

"Are you going to try out?" Jasmine inquired. None of them had heard anything about it.

"Not at the moment," James answered. He smiled at Lily and she returned it. "But one day maybe."

From there the conversation naturally steered to quidditch games and then Michael told them all hilarious stories about fans who tried sneaking into the player's locker rooms. One involved a witch transfiguring herself into a towel and ending up trapped in a laundry basket. This prompted Jasmine to tell them all about the various strange objects patients tried transfiguring into and what they got stuck as. Then the conversation steered to werewolf legislation once Michael discovered that Jasmine worked as a trainee healer for creature induced injuries. Michael strongly objected werewolf legislation as did everyone at the table. After that the subject of the Order came up and Daphne was pleased to see Michael firmly opposed Voldemort, though he could not state that to the media. He explained that the last quidditch players who openly objected him were never seen again. Yet Michael spoke eloquently on the subject and many others. It was while Remus brought up a book he had recently found at work, that Michael leaned towards Daphne and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Feeling okay? Not faint?"

"No," Daphne sternly replied. She didn't want him thinking she was the type of girl who fainted at the first sight of blood, or in this case a Death Eater ex-boyfriend. Daphne noted he seemed disappointed to hear it.

"Drat I was hopeful I could catch you again."

He caught her eyes for an instant to show he was just teasing and the next second he was back in the conversation as if nothing had happened. Which was how Daphne came to realize Michael was the type of person who had that remarkable ability to make you feel perfectly comfortable and included, like you had known him all of your life. Daphne couldn't even remember a time when he wasn't around and she had only met him an hour ago. Perhaps because Daphne noticed, he was the impeccable mix of both James and Sirius. He had the confidence, charm, and devotion to justice that James had and yet his humor, playfulness, and loyalty were like Sirius. No wonder they both approved so strongly and no wonder he fit in perfectly. He easily teased her about feeling faint and yet flirted with his eyes every time he caught hers. Daphne knew she was in danger of falling for him. Then he mentioned the last book he had read, one by a muggle author, and Daphne knew she was a goner.

When it was time for Michael to leave, they were all sorry to see him go especially Daphne. He offered everyone hugs and hand shakes, but he didn't get far before James shoved Daphne forward and instructed her to walk him out loud enough that there was no way she could possibly reject the idea, not that she wanted too. It was a bit of a relief to get away from all the prying eyes inside. Michael gladly stepped aside to let her go ahead and Daphne was very aware of how close behind her he walked. The air on the porch was chilly, but she hardly felt it when Michael faced her. He really was very tall.

"Thank you for staying for dinner," Michael began with a grin. "I know how difficult it must be for you not to disappear."

Daphne glared at him. "My pleasure."

"I'm afraid your heartbreaking days are over. Now that I know who you are, you won't be able to run away again," he told her.

"I didn't run away," Daphne clarified. "I was kidnapped."

"Indeed?" His face was highly amused. "I confess I hoped that was the case. I had a similar thought when I first saw you. Now I see I shall have to be alert when I'm around you, least someone else try to steal you away."

He offered his hand and she took it. It was a nice hand, a bit rough; but then again he was a quidditch player. Just when Daphne was ready to let go, she felt him tug her forward and place a kiss on her cheek. He smiled cockily and assured her he would see her soon.

Back around the table James was arrogantly brushing imaginary dust off his shoulder.

"Victory," he sighed happily.

"It's not over yet," Lily replied with only some conviction.

"Sirius?" James asked.

"It's over," he announced without a second thought.

"Jasmine?" Lily tried.

"Over," her cousin agreed.

James put his hands behind his head and stretched back. "Face it Lils, I win."

"Well," Lily pouted and her face dropped. Her eyes got big and doe like as tears formed on her light lashes. "I just thought Nicholas was so nice and…" She was unable to continue as the tears began to drop. She lifted a napkin and hid her face from the table.

Full of concern, James was instantly beside her.

"Lily don't cry," he smoothly instructed and he rubbed her back carefully.

"I was just doing what I though was best for my friend and now… now…" she sniffed really loud and continued wailing.

"Shhh it's okay you don't have to pay and I'll do diapers too," James offered. "What will make you feel better?"

"Tea," Lily sniffed then smiled weakly through her tears. James immediately headed for the stove and Lily stopped crying just as quickly. "Sucker," she smirked under her breath.

"Oh you're good," Jasmine stated in amusement.

"My idol," Sirius agreed in awe.

Lily just laughed. When James came back with her tea though, she held his face and gave him a very loving kiss.

Not long after, Jasmine changed and left for her first night back at St. Mungos. The rest of the party decided to make smores and give their opinions on Michael, all of which were in his favor. Only Sirius sat out. He felt a deep sleep creeping up on him that he couldn't explain and decided to stretch out on the sofa.

Sirius closed his eyes and opened them to find he wasn't in Godric's Hollow anymore. He wasn't even in his apartment. There was entire room around him he had never stood in before. It was small and plain with sparse furniture, just a wooden table and an empty kitchen to his right, some stairs behind him, and a large chair before the fireplace. There was no fire however and it was cold. From the sound outside, Sirius thought it might be a blizzard. He moved to turn on the fire and discovered he wasn't alone. Raelyn was curled up in the chair. She was staring at the fireplace with a book closed in her lap, just staring.

"Raelyn?" Sirius cried and he quickly kneeled before her. "Where are we?"

She didn't say anything. The outfit she wore was similar to the one he had seen her in before, trousers and a large sweater, but bare feet.

"Do you want frost bite?" He continued, but again she just kept staring. Irritated Sirius waved his arms up and down before her. "Hello?"

Suddenly he realized it wasn't that she was ignoring him, but that she couldn't see him. It was like he wasn't really there. Before Sirius could think of what to do next, the door burst open. A wind came howling in with some snow and a man bundled in thick jackets and scarves. The man cursed as he threw a brown package of what appeared to be now soggy bread rolls onto the table. As he took off a few layers of clothes, he cursed that there was no fire and finally Sirius recognized him as Meek. Sirius was seeing the safe house Raelyn was being kept in. Meek hurried to light a fire and started when he noticed Raelyn. She had been watching him the entire time.

"Bloody hell! Why didn't you say anything?" He tried to use his wand on the fireplace, but he was shaking so badly now.

Raelyn just stared.

"I thought you were asleep," he continued. A few more unsuccessful attempts with his wand to light a fire and he glanced at a clock on the wall. "I went to get some food."

Finally she spoke. "You were gone a long time."

Sirius would have been jealous, but it didn't sound like she missed him, it sounded like she was accusing him of something. Meek noticed too and he got enraged. He kicked the wood and put his wand away.

"Of course I was gone a long time!" He shouted as he pulled on his turtleneck. "There's a bloody blizzard outside! Maybe next time you would like to find a way through that instead of creeping around here all day."

He then hurried back to the kitchen area where he found a bottle in his jacket and took a swig. His hands shook the entire time. Raelyn silently stood and moved up the stairs. Sirius did note Meek looked sorry, but he just slumped into the chair Raelyn had vacated and continued to drown his sorrows in his drink. Meanwhile Sirius followed Raelyn. He found her in a room upstairs. It only contained a bed with thin sheets and a pile of books. It was on this bed that Raelyn was arranging some pillows under the covers.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked and realized a second later she wasn't going to answer. "It's too fat," he instructed.

Raelyn looked at it for a moment then made it thinner. From under the bed she recovered a backpack that had some boots sticking out. Then she crept soundlessly across the hall to a much bigger bedroom, one with wool blankets and a fireplace. At the tiny window she undid a spell and used the blankets to form a rope that she then threw out.

Sirius' heart stopped. "What are you doing? You can't leave. Raelyn you can't leave! It's dangerous out there."

Raelyn lowered her backpack first. Sirius panicked, but before she could slip out a huge noise rocked the entire house. Sirius struggled to stay on his feet and saw Raelyn struggle not to topple outside. A loud wind ripped through the house. Sirius ran to the hall to check what was happening.

"Where is she?" A voice downstairs demanded.

"Up there," Meek replied weakly.

Sirius didn't need to hear more. Realizing what was about to happen, he stumbled back to the room.

"Go Raelyn! Go!" He shouted.

Without a glance back, she jumped out the window. Sirius slammed it shut and sat up.

Sweating and breathing hard, Sirius took in the living room of Godric's Hollow and all his friends surrounding him.

"Sirius you gave us all a fright screaming like that," Lily said to him. She was seated near his feet. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Before he could form any words, the doorbell rang. Sirius sprang up before anyone else and rushed to open it. Alec Jarvis stepped into the living room. He had a cloak shielding the majority of his face, but he lowered it after observing who was there. Daphne, who was used to Alec being charming and flirtatious, was taken back by how brisk and businesslike he was.

"Where is she?" Sirius spoke first.

"You weren't at your apartment. I've already messaged Dumbledore. I shouldn't be here; but-" He spoke directly to Sirius for most of this. "They know where she is. I had a few of the boys over for drinks and one of them let it slip. I've only left to-"

"Where is she? I know you know," Sirius snapped his gray eyes filled with dread.

"I can't stay with you," Alec admitted and Daphne sensed his regret. "I have to get back or someone will notice my absence."

"I'll go too," Daphne and James simultaneously volunteered. Sirius nodded his appreciation, but could say nothing.

"You stay here," James instructed Lily.

Daphne expected uproar from her feisty friend, but Lily just nodded her green eyes large.

"I'll stay with her," Remus volunteered to James' relief.

"We have to hurry," Alec prompted. He seemed fairly calm, but close up Daphne could see he was sweating. Did he think it was too late?

James kissed Lily's forehead then knelt and kissed her stomach, which barely showed a bump behind her high-waisted jeans. Remus warned them to be careful and before Daphne knew it Alec was apparating them.

Daphne landed knee deep in snow and instantly regretted wearing stilettos to dinner. They were caught in a light blizzard. Doing her best to take in her surroundings, Daphne found she was in a wooded area, but not far from her was a stretch of bare land, then what appeared to be a small house in the distance.

Alec nodded towards it. "It's there. Do what you can. Move quietly." He nodded one more time then was gone.

Sirius didn't wait much longer to apparate them right to the back door. They were met with the stench of smoke. Half the house had been blown away. It creaked dangerously every time a gale of air passed. Daphne wanted to say how sorry she was, but didn't trust herself to speak. Sirius sucked in his breath then ran for the door. James and Daphne followed. What was left inside was scorched black and broken. They sifted through the rubble, but without much hope. They were slowly realizing that no one was there. That was until Daphne heard a pained groan near what used to be a fireplace. Following her instructions, James lifted a large beam and they discovered Barry Meek on the ground. There was a large gash on his dirty face and his wrist was swollen. The clothes he wore were badly torn and burned in some places. Daphne tried to get him to speak, but his eyes wouldn't focus on her.

"He needs help," she proclaimed quickly. Her mind spinning on what could have happened.

Sirius joined them from what was left of the upstairs part of the house. "It's empty. She isn't here. I don't see any trac-" Sirius stopped. The moment his eyes fell on Barry, his face changed from pain into one of fury. He charged forward, nearly knocking Daphne over and grabbing Barry by the collar, he shook him roughly. "You bastard! You betrayed her!" He barked.

"Padfoot let him go!" James commanded from behind.

"He's injured," Daphne added, but it was as if they didn't speak at all.

"She knew you betrayed her! That's why she was escaping, she knew!" Sirius slammed Barry against the crumbling wall. The injured man was wide awake now and babbling.

"I didn't," he weakly retorted.

This only served to enrage Sirius more. "I heard you," he roared. "'Up there' you said 'up there'."

"Padfoot he was unconscious," James rationalized carefully.

"You sold her out!" Sirius went on.

Now large tears were spilling down Barry's dirty face, creating streaks. "I didn't," he sobbed.

"We need to get him medical attention and get out of here," Daphne ordered. "Someone might come back for him."

This time Sirius listened. He didn't seem concerned for Barry, but he would never put his friends in danger on purpose. Slowly he lowered Barry, but didn't let go of his grip on him. With a final look around the demolished house, he apparated them all.

It took a second for Daphne to regain her bearings when they landed. She had expected to appear in the Order house, but they weren't there. They were at her apartment and Sirius was dragging a chair across the living room floor.

"I sent for Jasmine," was all he said to her. He didn't offer any other explanation. Into the chair he threw Barry and proceeded to tie him.

"What are you doing mate?" James demanded. "He's an Order member."

"He's hurt!" Daphne chimed in. "You have to stop. Now!"

Sirius didn't pay attention to either of them. He finished securing Barry to the chair then pointed his wand directly into Barry's face.

"You betrayed Raelyn to the Death Eaters. Do you deny it?"

"I didn't," Barry sobbed weakly.

"Tell the truth!" Sirius snapped.

"I am." Barry turned a desperate eye to Daphne. "Help me, please. He's insane! He's doesn't know what he's talking about."

Sirius grabbed the back of his chair with one arm, bringing his face closer to Barry's. "Did they get her?"

"I don't know," Barry shook his head mop of brown hair. "I was knocked out. I didn't see anything."

"Liar!" Sirius stabbed his wand into Barry's tear stained cheek. "I will crucio you. Tell the truth!"

Even Daphne believed Sirius at that moment and that terrified her.

"You can't!" Daphne shouted, but it was James who stepped between the two.

"I can't let you do this," he said rationally. "We aren't certain he did anything wrong. What if he's innocent? Look at him."

Sirius' wand dropped an inch just as the front door opened and Jasmine rushed in. She was in her lime green robes and completely out of breath. Her almond shaped eyes took in the scene with bewilderment.

"I came in at the wrong moment," she hesitated seeing Sirius with his wand still near James' chest and Barry crying behind James' and Daphne furious. "What is going on? Why is Meek tied up? His wrist looks broken."

"Did you bring it?" Sirius asked Jasmine eagerly.

Daphne couldn't hold back her suspicions. "Bring what?"

"Right here," Jasmine pulled out a tiny vial from her robe. It was filled with a colorless liquid and could have been water if everyone didn't know better. Sirius immediately snatched it from her. "Hold on, where's Dumbledore?" Jasmine worriedly questioned. "You said he wanted it."

Sirius brushed past James and held the vial before Barry's face.

"One last chance, tell me the truth," he demanded.

Now Jasmine was really horrified. "Sirius Black you can't use that on an Order member. We use veritaserum strictly for patients who are having difficulties speaking and it's an emergency. We have policies about-"

Despite Jasmine's protests and Daphne's exclamations, Sirius had forced a drop into Barry's mouth. In a second the wizard stopped sobbing and his eyes glazed over.

"What is your name?" Sirius asked.

"Barry Meek," he responded in a toneless voice.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Did you betray Raelyn Eustacia?"

"Yes."

Everyone's protests were silenced.

"Why?" Sirius prompted, barely able to control his temper.

"I was tired. I've been watching over her for a year and nothing ever happens. I've only seen my family twice since then. I missed them."

"Why did you sign up to be in the Order then?" Sirius continued his anger barely contained.

"I wanted my wife to be proud of me and I though it would be great if I could tell my kid someday that I was a hero in the war. It sounded grand when my friend asked me to join. I was so eager I volunteered for any job that came up. I didn't expect to be babysitting in a house the entire time."

"Disgusting filth, " Sirius spat. "How did you find the Death Eaters?"

"I didn't."

"Then how did they find you?"

"I was only supposed to go into town once every two weeks. A member would meet me give me brief news, some supplies, and a newspaper. After I was supposed to go straight back to the house, but I was bored of sitting there. I went to the local pub instead. It was just supposed to be that once, but soon I started going every time. This town is so far away from any civilization I never expected to see anyone there and I didn't for a long time. Then one day they came. I slipped out, but they had seen me already. There were two of them. They approached me and I spun a tale. They left and I thought it was for good."

"They came back?" It was Jasmine who spoke to everyone's amazement. She had moved closer into the room and was examining Barry with interest.

"Yes, I didn't return to the pub for a while, but they had bribed someone there. When I went again they appeared and took me out into the woods. I thought they would kill me, but they didn't. They said a man so far out in the country was either hiding from the Death Eaters himself or hiding someone. "Which one is it?" one asked me. I played dumb and continued with my lies."

Sirius scowled. "Who were they?"

"I never knew their names. One used the crutiatous curse on me to "loosen my tongue" he said. I thought the pain would destroy me. I can still feel it sometimes. I didn't die though and I didn't tell them anything. Dumbledore was counting on me."

"Didn't remember that long did you?" Sirius bitterly remarked.

"I held out as long as I could, but they had found out all about me since our last meeting. They spoke of my family. I thought they were bluffing at first, but they described my wife's hair and my daughter's age."

"Those are facts anyone could find that out," Sirius snapped.

"Let him finish," Daphne said. Her heart was growing heavy with every word, but they needed to hear him out.

"I begged them to leave my family out of this. I swore ignorance, but they persisted. Then they told me if I didn't give them any information that they would send a message to their friends to terminate my family. What could I do?"

"What could you do?" Sirius repeated his voice dripping with cruel sarcasm.

"Shh," Jasmine said because Barry's head was dropping and she suspected that the drop of veritaserum was wearing off. "Then what?"

"I had no choice. I told them."

"What happened the night they came?" James asked because Sirius had lost his ability to speak.

"They blew the door down and asked where she was. The girl had gone upstairs so I told them. I heard them go up and destroy everything. I thought she was dead, but they came back down furious. She wasn't there. I swore she had been there but they didn't believe me. The house was burning so they knocked me out expecting the flames would take me."

"Do you know where she went?" Sirius asked in strained voice.

"No."

The word rang through the room. For a moment no one said anything then Sirius charged at Barry his fists ready, but James got a hold of his arms from behind before he could do any damage. Sirius struggled, but James refused to release him.

"Pull yourself together mate," James said kindly and only freed him when he stopped moving.

Sirius was still a second then his wand was back in Meek's face.

"He doesn't deserve to get away with this."

"Sirius, his family," Daphne reminded him.

"Don't defend him," Sirius begged. "He's a disgusting coward! He could have sent an emergency patronus to Dumbledore to get his family. He could have done that and run away with Raelyn or at least help her get away, but he didn't. He sat in his chair like a coward and waited for them to come and take her. He thought only of his own hide."

"That's enough Sirius."

No one had heard their old headmaster enter, but he stood in the room grave and concerned. In minutes Barry was untied and Jasmine was taking him to the Order house to rest comfortably and treat him. Dumbledore wanted to speak with Sirius, so Daphne accompanied James to Godric's Hollow where she knew Lily and Remus would be waiting up to hear news.

* * *

Later that night, Daphne entered the apartment to find it pitch black. The only source of light came from the moon that shone through the living room window. It was how she saw Sirius was there, lounging in an armchair with a bottle in his hand.

"Get out," he muttered without turning. The bottle he tossed onto the floor where it joined several more broken ones.

"Sirius it's me," Daphne answered quietly. When he didn't protest, she moved further into the room. "I'm not sure you should be drinking," she continued when he lifted another full bottle and brought it to his lips. Again she moved around till she stood before him, the glass crunched under the weight of her shoes as she went.

Sirius hid his worn face in his hand and his shoulders began to shake. Within seconds, his bark like laugh was echoing through the room.

Daphne waited.

"His family is fine," Sirius said finally and he wiped the corners of his eyes before laughing some more. "Dumbledore hid them months ago."

"I'm sorry," Daphne said sadly.

Sirius stood and launched the full bottle into the kitchen where it broke on something.

"Where's the justice?" He shouted now. "That slimy coward gets to go be safe with his family now and she is Merlin knows where!"

"She'll be okay Sirius," Daphne reassured him. Raelyn was no fool, but Sirius didn't appear convinced.

"If I knew for sure they didn't catch her, I would be relieved. Even Dumbledore is worried," he told her quietly.

"Is he upset with you?" Daphne wondered. She didn't have to clarify.

"No, well, he wasn't happy about how I treated Meek, but he mostly wanted to hear the entire story. He had already gone to see the house and he spoke briefly with Alec, but that's it."

"How is Meek?"

Sirius sneered at her.

* * *

Daphne waited till Sirius went to bed before going to the Order house to find out. Jasmine had taken good care of Barry. He was perfectly fine. He just had a few cuts and a sprained wrist. Daphne made the decision not to tell Sirius. With her mind so preoccupied, Daphne stumbled into the sitting room only to find it was already occupied. Dumbledore was there with a concerned frown, but it was the person he was speaking to that stopped Daphne in her tracks. She cursed her carelessness as her greatest fear was now being realized. Severus stood before Dumbledore and when Daphne's eyes landed on him it was as if no time had passed at all. Against the light wallpaper, he appeared unchanged. He was tall and slim in his black robes, with his equally dark hair grazing his collarbones.

All of this was too much to handle. She felt a familiar knife in her chest and before Daphne could get her brain working and retreat, Dumbledore turned to her. He smiled warmly and for a split second Daphne felt reassured. That was until Severus turned also. However, he merely gave her a cold, uninterested glance and looked away. If Daphne hadn't been so relieved to be ignored, she would have been insulted. He made it look as if she had done something wrong to him and he was blowing her off.

"Excuse me," she said to Dumbledore mainly as she began to take a step back, but her old headmaster refused to let her go.

"Please stay Miss Rue," he replied.

"It's okay," Daphne reassured.

"I insist."

Reluctantly Daphne stayed. Dumbledore said something quietly to Severus and then both of them began moving towards her and the door. Daphne stopped breathing. Please don't stop. Please don't stop she repeated over and over in her mind. For once it seemed luck was on her side. Severus was walking right past her. Daphne instantly felt like she could breath again and her heart steadied. The door was closing behind her. It was officially over. It was over. She could hear the front door now. They were gone. She was safe. Her knees felt weak below her, but she had survived the worst. She had held it together when it had seemed like the most impossible task minutes before.

"Daphne?"

Horrified Daphne turned at the voice. The door had closed, but Severus was alone in the room with her. How could she have been so foolish? Now all the emotion his eyes had been lacking before where filling in his black eyes: anticipation, happiness, pain, excitement, fear.

"You cut your hair." He smiled and she saw that his eyes were glossier than she had ever seen them.

Daphne focused on the wall. She couldn't see him like that. It would ruin her. Already she felt weak and her own eyes wanted to burst forth with tears at the very idea of him crying.

Severus must have noticed her terrified expression because he pulled himself together to speak again.

"Did you get my letters?" He asked in a low voice.

"Stop please," Daphne said weakly as soon as she could recover her voice.

He continued as if she hadn't spoken. "I joined the Order. There's so much I've been wanting to say to you."

"No don't. Stop." She commanded and when she held up both of her hands she noticed they were shaking.

"Daph," Severus took a step forward, but that was more than Daphne could bare.

"Don't say my name!" She snapped even meaner than she had intended. All the repressed anger she had felt towards him for over a year was dangerously close to bursting forth. How she wished she could punch him, instead her eyes became slits as she looked at him. "Just get away from me."

Severus stopped mid-step and again she saw his hurt expression. He recovered quickly though.

"I only want to talk to you," he said, his voice getting ominous as it got lower.

"I don't want to hear! I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" She yelled back furiously. "How could you think after the other night when I saw you in your death eater robes at the scene of a murder I'd want to talk to you."

"I've changed. You have to listen to me," he insisted.

"No! I won't! Just leave me alone!"

Again Severus tried to move to her, but she dodged him and hurried out of the living room into the hall. He wasn't far behind her so Daphne bolted towards the stairs. Severus was still saying something, but she covered her ears as she turned a corner.

"No, no, no!" She repeated to herself to drown out any possibility of hearing him. She didn't want to hear anything he had to say. Whatever excuse he gave would be useless. She had the facts already. He used to be a Death Eater. He lied to her. He may have used her to spy on her friends. Their whole relationship was false. What difference did it make now if he had changed sides? She couldn't trust him. It was too late. Desperately, Daphne ran around through rooms and back through hallways. She could hear him still behind trying to catch up. There had to be a way out of this. She couldn't stand the idea of looking at him and listening to him. It didn't matter what he had to say. She was finished. Daphne ran to a particular bedroom and opened a trunk she knew belonged to Mad Eye. There it was, not as elegant or beautiful as James', but an invisibility cloak nevertheless. Just as Severus appeared in the room, she threw it over herself. At the doorway, he stood. He looked in the room, back out, and then back in again. If he did a detection charm she was done for. Daphne closed her eyes and covered her ears again. She didn't want to see how upset and hurt he looked. She just wished he would disappear. Her wish was granted. Once her eyes fluttered open again the room and doorway were both empty.


	41. Alexandra's Tale

_A/N: Hello everyone! It has been nearly a year since the last time I posted a chapter. My sincerest apologies for that. This new chapter is slightly different from the other chapters, but the plot in it is important to my main storyline so I hope that you can all enjoy it. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and messaged me with encouragement :) _

_In the previous chapter: Daphne was forced on blind dates by James and Lily, before coincidentally meeting a real candidate. She continued to work for the Order and had her first unexpected run in with Severus. Meanwhile, Jasmine was beginning to feel jealous of all the time Remus spent admiring his new boss, Alex. Also, she encountered some trouble with one of her coworkers, who was later murdered. Sirius dreamt that Raelyn was attacked by death eaters and soon discovered it was true, though they could find no trace of her. _

* * *

**Alexandra's Tale**

Among the many neighborhoods in Surrey there was one, which centered around a small hill that was dotted with picture perfect homes. If someone drove the winding road to the top of the hill, they would eventually reach a quiet cul du sac. There each house was similar to the next. They were all two floors with large yards and neat gardens. It was amidst these houses that the Luvinia's lived. There was nothing extraordinary about their house and nothing that would reveal the mayhem that had been taking place there all morning. Till the front door opened in a mad rush to reveal Jasmine with her usual dark brown reddish hair covered in white flour and a line of custard across her cheek.

"Did you lose a battle with the flour?" Daphne asked as she stood on the front stoop with a bottle of white wine in hand. Her own hair was perfectly in place and because she had come directly from work, she was wearing a tight black skirt that fell above her knees with black tights and an oversized crème colored blazer. Since Jasmine had instructed her to dress casually, Daphne hadn't bothered stopping at the apartment to change. However, now Daphne wondered if she had heard incorrectly, since she could distinctly make out a teal dress with cap sleeves and a bubbled skirt under Jasmine's apron. It was a miracle her friend hadn't caught on fire.

"Don't just stand there! Come and help me!" Jasmine squealed and dashed back towards the kitchen leaving the front door wide open.

After a month of delaying the dinner with Alex, Jasmine had finally succumbed to Remus' hints and picked a date. And since her mother was out of town visiting some extended family, Jasmine took the opportunity to hold the dinner at her house. It was convenient considering Remus had told Alex he lived near London, not Godric's Hollow.

Daphne had been to Jasmine's house several times throughout the years, so she easily made herself feel right at home among the elegant furniture. It was not long before she had slipped off her heels and moved to the kitchen where she was met with an astonishing sight. The island in the center of the room was filled with as many dishes as a Hogwarts dinner table. From what Daphne could make out there was roast chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, stew, a vegetable casserole, shepherd's pie, fish and chips, not to mention peas, carrots, and an apple pie.

"Did I miss something? Are we having a small dinner or feeding an entire nation?"

"I may have gotten a little carried away. It was only supposed to be simple fish and chips, but I wanted to make a good impression." Jasmine confessed as she hurriedly pulled another large steaming platter from the oven. "Can you finish cutting those?" She indicated some strawberries that she had partially cut then abandoned to do something else.

Daphne did as instructed and meanwhile inquired about Mrs. Luvinia's thoughts on the dinner party because Daphne knew very well that Mrs. Luvinia was not particularly fond of Remus.

"I told her the dinner was for Lily and James. They are coming so it's not technically a lie."

"Where is Remus anyway? Shouldn't he be in here?" Daphne asked when she almost nicked her finger with a sharp knife.

"I threw him out of the kitchen," Jasmine announced while she roughly peeled some potatoes. "He kept distracting me!" In all honesty, Jasmine had needed his help, but she was still peeved with Remus for making her agree to this dinner in the first place. Of course, he would have been fine with her ordering food, but if she was going to have a dinner with his boss, she was going to do it right and that meant no magic either.

Just then, Remus popped in to announce the arrival of Lily and James. Jasmine quickly shut the door on him, but only after informing him that there were appetizers waiting in the living room. Not long after, Lily joined them. Daphne could see the exact moment Lily noticed the feast, her green eyes grew wide with astonishment.

"Honestly Jas I don't eat that much," she cried. Her hand subconsciously went up to her stomach that was barely visible through her baggy, cable knit sweater. If Lily announced that she wasn't pregnant, but had simply gained some weight, Daphne would have believed her.

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"It's not all for you. There are _other_ people coming you know."

"By other she means Alex," Daphne stage whispered behind her hand. Lily nodded her understanding before cleverly changing the subject.

"James and I tried visiting Petunia before we got here. You know she lives only a few blocks away."

"How did _that_ go?" Daphne asked.

"She wouldn't open the door."

"Maybe they weren't home?" Jasmine suggested hopefully.

"Please, I distinctly saw a curtain flutter and I'm fairly certain I heard her husband thundering down the hall to turn off the telly."

Daphne and Jasmine offered their sympathies. They both knew how much Lily wanted to be friendly with her sister again.

"I thought since she's going to have a baby too- have you heard anything Jasmine?" Lily asked desperately.

"She won't even respond to my mother anymore."

"You're mum did always favor Lily," Daphne reminded them.

Jasmine nodded in agreement. "True, well we could use some more help here," she suggested to lighten the mood.

"I have to cook my own dinner?" Lily remarked.

"There was a clause apparently," Daphne informed her.

"You're only cutting strawberries!" Jasmine cried.

"No heavy lifting for me, I'm with child." Lily said, though she could hardly keep a straight face. "By the way where is Michael? I thought he would be joining us tonight."

Daphne couldn't help grinning. She had already been on several marvelous dates with Michael. After meeting him formally at Godric's Hollow, he had appeared at her door one afternoon, freshly showered from quidditch practice with a broom in his hand.

"Want to go for a ride?"

Daphne didn't need to think twice. Like James, he was confidant on a broom and he smoothly maneuvered them through the icy air. By the time they landed for dinner, his brown hair was dry and the ends were slightly curling up. Daphne boldly smoothed the loose strays down. He didn't mind. Nor did he mind when she ordered a double cheeseburger from the closest fast food place they found. In fact, he had one too. Since then, he saw her whenever his schedule and her work permitted it. Not that her work was a problem. Apparently everyone in the Obliviator Headquarters was a Puddlemere United fan, including her boss. Frank never minded letting her off for an hour or two when Michael walked into the office. It had only happened twice so far though. Most of their dates were in the evening. Sometimes they went to dinner or the movies, but when Michael was tired they would just hang out in the apartment with Sirius, which was fine with Daphne because after a short rest he would be ready to go out for some frozen yogurt.

Then one weekend, Daphne mentioned how she liked to roller skate and Michael insisted she teach him. He even bought his own skates and though he was athletic, he wasn't particularly stable on them. He fell many times and while he got irritated, he always managed to shrug it off in the end. One time when he was on the ground again, he pulled on Daphne to join him. Down on the cement was where they had their first kiss. His hands were a bit rough, but it didn't matter when his lips parted hers. That was last weekend. Daphne hadn't mentioned it to her friends yet.

"He's got a late team meeting, but he's going to try to make it after," she said in response.

Her friends grinned knowingly and Daphne was almost certain she could see the relief in their eyes before Lily left to get an appetizer.

"What else is left?" Daphne asked.

Jasmine finished arranging the fruit on the custard tart and surveyed the dishes around her. Before she could answer though, Remus strolled back in.

"Out!" Jasmine demanded.

"I merely wanted to inform you that James mentioned Lily isn't eating fish."

"She'll have plenty of options," Daphne couldn't help saying.

Clearly irritated, Jasmine pointed to the nearest clock. "Alex is _late_."

"Alex is always late. I didn't think you would mind, considering you don't look like you're done just yet." Remus spoke carefully measuring his words, but Daphne knew no matter what he said Jasmine would still find him at fault.

"I'll have you know that we _are_ finished," Jasmine snapped back.

"Oh really?" Remus wiped the custard pudding off of her cheek with one finger and placed it in his mouth before exiting the kitchen with a cheeky grin.

"Smug bastard," Jasmine seethed.

"Appetizers!" Daphne joyfully announced as she abandoned her apron.

"What are you doing? We're not done!" Jasmine stressed.

"But-"

The doorbell rang.

"It must be him," Jasmine proclaimed after a quick moment of panic. "I'll get it!"

Discarding her own apron, she dashed for the front of the house. Along the way, she managed to get the flour out of her hair and straighten her dress. With one final steadying breath, she gracefully opened the door.

"Welco-"

Standing on the doorstep was a short girl with dark brown hair that reached just below her shoulders and bangs swept to the side. She had on skinny jeans that hugged her curvy hips, a blue and green plaid blouse, and black pointy toed heels. There were also square, brown tortoise shell framed glasses on her nose and she was smiling shyly up at Jasmine.

"Can I help you?" Jasmine kindly asked after her initial disappointment wore off.

"You must be Jasmine," the girl said.

"I am." Jasmine glanced down the hill to see if anyone else was on the road. There was no one. Only Daphne came up behind her.

"Are you looking for my mum?" Jasmine continued.

"No, I'm Alex. Alexandra, but everyone calls me Alex. Remus invited me."

"Alex?" Jasmine repeated, the shock apparent in her eyes. Behind her Daphne felt equally surprised, but did her best to conceal it.

The girl nodded and greeted them.

"Am I at the wrong house?" Her smile only faltered a little and she insecurely looked to Daphne, who did her best to appear welcoming in return.

"Alex, of course," Jasmine recovered and plastered her own smile on her face. "Please come i-"

"Alex!" Remus joyfully called from the hallway before hurrying forward and ushering the girl inside. "We're very glad you could make it. Did you meet everyone already?"

"Almost, you must be Daphne?" Alex extended her hand.

A little surprised by the girl's familiarity with her, Daphne confirmed who she was.

"Go on into the living room," Jasmine interrupted politely. "We'll join you in a moment."

Remus indicated the way, then lingered. Daphne was prepared to go too, but Jasmine dug her nails into her arm and held her back.

"Everything okay?" Remus asked.

"Just putting the finishing touches on dinner," Jasmine replied through gritted teeth and a fake smile. She dropped those pretenses once she was alone in the kitchen with Daphne again.

"Alex is a _girl_?" Jasmine hissed, doing her best to control her volume and not smash all the dishes she had worked so hard to make.

"Apparently," Daphne shrugged. "Remus never mentioned?"

"No! I mean, no he always said 'Alex' I just assumed it was a guy. Shouldn't he have said something though? Like '_by the way the person I am spending all day with happens to be female?_'"

"Maybe he thought you knew," Daphne guessed.

"How could I know? We've never met before and he calls her Alex. It's perfectly alright if he spends time with other girls, but I'd like to be informed. At least to avoid looking like a fool when I open the door."

Daphne nodded in complete agreement. If she were in Jasmine's shoes, she would want to know too. That way she would feel secure that he wasn't keeping secrets, which was very important to Daphne lately.

"Wait, don't get into it with Remus now," Daphne warned.

"I'm not going to," Jasmine insisted. "You go on first, I'll be there in a minute."

A minute turned into ten and when Jasmine sailed into the living room with a tray of fresh appetizers, she had switched her dress. The new one was tight and black. It was also strapless and accentuated her curves, while staying long enough to be an appropriate cocktail dress. Then Daphne knew what no one else did: it was war.

Sashaying confidently across the room, Jasmine set the tray down on the coffee table. Then instead of seating herself in the available spot beside Daphne, she chose to settle in Remus' lap. She gave him a wicked smile, a peck on the lips, and placed an arm around his neck. If Remus was astonished by her seat choice, he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to change," Alex remarked uncomfortably. "My mum came late from work to watch the store for me so I just grabbed my heels and ran to the first tube to get here."

"Oh don't worry," Lily assured her. "I'm pregnant and wearing the most shapeless sweater from my closet."

This remark immediately launched the two into the subject of motherhood, instead of fashion, and eventually Alex announced that she couldn't wait to be a mother herself. Jasmine was ready to agree, but when Remus reached over and put a hand on Alex's arm to tell her she would be a perfect one, Jasmine bit her tongue. Instead, she readjusted herself in Remus' lap, making sure to elbow him sharply in the process. He gave her a questioning look in return, but Jasmine remained focused on Alex.

"How do you like Remus working for you?" She kindly inquired.

"It's great," Alex responded. "I was so glad I could finally hire someone new, not to mention he can reach higher shelves than I can."

Everyone, except Jasmine, chuckled because even with her heels on, Alex was clearly short.

"One sturdy ladder and I'm out of the job apparently," Remus replied.

"Never, a ladder can't think or organize," Alex insisted with a small giggle.

"Though it might be more pleasant to look at," James teased.

"Certainly more pleasant than you," Lily threw in and again laughter rang throughout the house.

Jasmine stood up suddenly.

"Would anyone like a drink?" She inquired to cover up how upset she felt. "Remus can you help me?"

Once back in the safety of her kitchen, Jasmine remained silent then busily began arranging glasses. She could feel the frustration brewing inside her. The more Remus smiled, the more she wanted to burst. At last, she knew she would have to say something, especially since Remus had just asked her a question.

"What do you think?" He said when they were alone.

"Thanks for telling me Alex is female," Jasmine answered her voice filled with sarcasm. "I really enjoyed looking like a silly ignoramus."

Remus appeared bewildered.

"Naturally Alex is girl. Did you think she was a man?"

"Yes!" Jasmine snapped back angrily. "You never said she was a she."

"I didn't?"

"If you did we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"I didn't realize." Remus reached out to calm her down, but Jasmine just brushed him off. She didn't want to hear his apologies; she just wanted some space to breath.

"No, let's just get this dinner over with."

"But-"

With her wand, Jasmine levitated all the dishes of food and one by one they followed her to the spacious dining room.

A few minutes later, the entire party was seated around the long elegant dining table. Alex remarked that everything looked delicious before she asked to be excused to the loo. Being the perfect hostess, Jasmine accompanied her then quickly came back.

"Jasmine we need to talk," Remus stressed when Alex wasn't there. His mind had been preoccupied when he had ushered everyone into the dining room and now it was obvious to Daphne why.

"Just leave it. This isn't the moment," Jasmine coldly replied in a low voice.

"What's going on?" Lily asked leaning in closer to the table.

"Jasmine didn't know Alex was actually Alexandra," Daphne informed them all quietly.

James actually threw his head back to laugh out loud.

"Of course she's a girl!"

"Shhh," Daphne reminded him from across the table.

"You knew?" Jasmine cried then glanced to her cousin. "Did you?"

Lily nodded. "He told me."

"Perfect, so everyone was privy to this information except for me?" Jasmine snapped as she tried to keep her voice down. "I'm glad you could inform your friends."

"He didn't exactly say it," James interrupted in Remus' defense. "I pay attention. It's obvious from what Moony says."

"How?" Daphne asked before Jasmine could, she was still too busy being furious.

"Didn't she send you tea? I don't know a single bloke who would send tea. Alcohol maybe, but tea never."

"That makes sense," Daphne admitted.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything from you Jasmine," Remus seriously told her.

"Can we not discuss this anymore?" Jasmine responded tiredly. The table fell silent and at once Jasmine noticed that she hadn't brought out the roast chicken. Taking her wand from where she had hidden it on her chair, she used a summoning spell. It didn't take long for the roast chicken to arrive, but just as it landed on the table, Alex stepped back into the room. Jasmine quickly lowered her wand behind her back, but Alex had been looking right at it.

"You didn't have to wait for me to start," Alex said after a second of uncomfortable silence.

As the girl made her way back to her seat, the rest of the table let out a relieved breath.

"Why isn't Sirius here yet?" Jasmine began right away to distract everyone.

Daphne couldn't help noticing the way Alex's head shot up at the mention of Sirius. _Had she seen him with Remus before?_

"He swore he would arrive on time when I left for work," Daphne informed the hostess, not that she had believed him. Lately, Sirius had taken to leaving the apartment for several hours at a time without explanation. Sometimes he would take his motorbike and sometimes he would just apparate. Daphne never questioned him because she knew exactly what he was doing. He was searching for Raelyn by roaming the countryside and by going to all the places he thought she might appear at. He had had no luck so far, though Dumbledore assured him she hadn't been found by the deatheaters either. One of his undercover agents had informed him. Daphne tried not to think of which one.

"I'll go get him," James declared with a concerned frown. "Go ahead and start, it'll only take a second."

"Does he live nearby?" Alex asked curiously.

"Very close," James winked and stepped outside to apparate.

Daphne was relieved it was James going. If anyone could rally Sirius and make him listen, it was James.

While he was gone, conversation turned back to Alex. Between Lily and Daphne's questions, they found out plenty about the girl. She was seventeen and had owned Moonlight Books for three years. After her grandmother had passed away and left it to her, Alex had left school to run it. It was a small bookstore and upstairs was a flat that Alex lived in with her mother. Her mother was a college professor and also in charge of Alex's homeschooling. There was no mention of her father and no one asked. Finally, the conversation was steered towards romance.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Daphne curiously asked.

Though it was obvious Alex was soft spoken, she had answered all of their questions. But now she hesitated and appeared slightly awkward. She blushed and averted everyone's eyes. At first, Daphne suspected she was just being shy, but then she thought she detected some distress in the girl's expression when she faced them again.

Jasmine abruptly stood up.

"Excuse me," she said. "I need to check something."

Without any further explanation, Jasmine started to leave when she unexpectadly stumbled. She didn't fall, but her hip accidentally knocked the shepherd's pie that had been sticking a little off the table. Everyone watched as the dish hurdled towards the ground, though it never hit the floor. Remus, who could not let Jasmine's hard work go to waste, instinctively took out his wand and with a wave the pie was back on the table.

The room was silent. Jasmine stared at Remus with a mix of gratitude and fear because of what he had just revealed. Remus stared back as he began to grasp it too. Lily and Daphne both looked from one to the other then they all simultaneously turned to Alex, the only muggle at the table. Remus' wand was long gone, back into his cardigan, but Alex was still staring intently at where it had been. The seconds ticked away.

"You're witches aren't you?" Alex asked finally.

"It's hardly polite to call new acquaintances that," Lily remarked.

_Is that what they would do? Deny everything?_ Daphne wondered. She examined Jasmine for an answer, but her friend seemed to be doing some quick thinking of her own. Not that it mattered Alex wasn't finished.

"And you're a wizard aren't you? And that was a magic wand?"

"Merlin! We have the worst bloody timing," James stated from the doorway. Behind him Sirius appeared and, oblivious to what was going on, nodded towards his friends. Daphne managed a weak smile then returned her focus to Alex, who she noted was staring at Sirius now with a stunned expression. When he stepped further into the room, the girl stood up so abruptly, her chair fell over backwards.

"You have to be his brother," Alex declared out loud.

"You mean James?" Sirius asked absentmindedly. He was far too busy eyeing the roast chicken to pay Alex any more attention, even though she had rapidly crossed the room to stand directly before him.

"Everyone thinks they look alike," Daphne remarked to keep the distraction going, but she continued to observe Alex and found it very peculiar the way the girl was intensely staring up at Sirius. Sirius didn't notice.

"Actually, I meant Regulus. He's your brother right?" Alex eagerly questioned.

Astonished, Sirius turned his full attention to the newcomer for the first time.

"Sorry, who are you?" He inquired.

"Alexandra, it's so nice to finally meet you," Alex beamed as she took his hand.

"You're not a w- how do you know my brother?" Sirius continued cautiously. Like Daphne, he had already deduced that it wasn't because of Remus. One look at him and they could see he was equally stunned by this revelation.

"It's a long story," Alex responded and once again she seemed to return to her former shy self.

"For this, I've got time," Sirius assured her. It didn't take long for everyone to find their seats again and when they did everyone turned to Alex. A blush appeared on her cheek as she began in a low, nervous voice.

"It all started almost three years ago, during the end of summer."

"That was the summer before our seventh year," Remus quickly calculated for everyone's information.

A memory of roller skates and Severus flashed in Daphne's mind then Alex continued.

* * *

_Alexandra woke with a start to the blurry early morning light peeking through the curtains. The living room of their small flat above the bookstore served as her room and office so she was not surprised to find herself on the worn gray sofa with her blanket on the ground. Reaching for the wooden stand beside her, Alexandra discovered her glasses. One leg was being held on with tape, but business was not doing well so new glasses would just have to wait. With the old ones safely on her nose, Alexandra could see the clock well enough to discover she was already running late, very late. _

"_Oh sh-"_

"_Alex I made coffee," her mother called from the kitchen from behind a stack of her own papers. The kitchen was her mother's office and as a result Alexandra almost never saw the wooden tabletop or the counter or any surface really. _"_Don't you need to leave soon?"_

_Alexandra didn't answer as she hurried to the bathroom they shared. It was situated in her mother's room, the only bedroom in the entire place, that her mother used to share with her grandmother. Alex had always had the sofa, not that she minded. _

"_Don't forget to finish all of your math before tonight," Alexandra's mother reminded her when she came to the kitchen._

"_I know mum," Alex replied with a hint of annoyance. Since she had left regular school to homeschool this was a conversation they frequently visited. Her mother had been supportive of her decision, but constantly made sure Alex did not slack when it came to her homework. She didn't need to worry though, Alex was very careful about what marks she got. _

"_Your class starts in half an hour," Alex reminded her mom as she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. As she left, she could hear her mother scrambling to pack up her things. _

_Instead of going down to the store as she did most mornings, Alex hurried to the back door and down the stairs outside to the sidewalk. This was the door her mother normally used so she wouldn't have to cross the shop every time she wanted to go up to their flat. It led to an alley and luckily a tube station was close by. _

_As Alex boarded the first train, she cursed herself for staying up all night reading… again. Because it hadn't even been the receipts that kept her up, but "Andrea and the Viking", a new romance book she simply had to finish. Naturally Alex read serious books too, and the classics, but her guilty pleasure was romance, that and the supernatural. While the train moved along, Alex sighed as she recalled how the Viking had swept Andrea off her feet after saving her from a brutal attack on her village. If Alex's life were like one of her favorite novels, the tube would break down right now and in her rush to find alternative means of transportation, she would run into a tall man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a Swedish accent, who would insist on helping her. Out of nowhere, he would produce a motorbike and drive her to her destination. Then instead of leaving when she went inside, he would wait for her to come back out._

"_Please mind the gap," the tube announcer said stirring Alex out of her daydream, where the man of her dreams had been telling her how beautiful she was._

_They were at her stop. Before the doors could close on her, Alex stepped out and wished she could open the shop late sometimes, like today. Technically since she was the owner she could, but she wanted to prove to her mother that she was responsible so instead she rushed to the distributors warehouse. If Alex collected her order of books directly from them, she saved herself the shipping fees. _

_When she arrived at their office, she immediately spotted her friend Dev. It was hard not to since he was long, dark, and lanky. He was Indian with short, black hair and deep black eyes. They had gone to the same secondary school, where he used to play cricket. Now since it was summer, he worked a part time job for his father. _

"_Late again?" He asked as he handed her a heavy box over the counter. _

"_The tube was packed," Alexandra replied in her defense and took it from him. She didn't bother to inspect the contents, she trusted Dev, plus as he had pointed out she was late. "Thank you."_

"_Are you working this weekend?" He called after her as she made her way to the door barely balancing the box in one arm._

"_Always," she reminded him as she struggled._

"_When are you going to hire someone already?" Dev complained. _

_He always complained about that. Alexandra would have loved to hire someone, but it was not in her budget just yet. Not to mention she wasn't certain if she wanted to go out with Dev. She knew he had a crush on her; even now he was appreciating the jean shorts and flat boots she had thrown on. Alexandra was short, but knew she had curves in all the right places. Plus, her hair that fell just below her shoulders was very thick and brown. Her bangs were always swept to one side covering some of her face, but she had very large, round, brown eyes that peered through her glasses and hair. From always being indoors she was extremely pale, but not in a sickly way. Dev didn't seem to object and he was very handsome. The problem was he had already taken out nearly every girl Alexandra knew. _

"_Gotta run!" She called out before he could suggest coming to the store. _

_It was two minutes to eight. If Alexandra hurried, she would make it in time to open the shop. She didn't expect anyone to be there waiting, but she wanted to be on schedule anyway, not to mention her arms were aching from the box that kept sliding as she half jogged down the busy sidewalk. The early morning London traffic was packed with people like her trying to get into work on time. Alexandra had to navigate the sidewalk carefully. One minute to go. Alexandra made a mad dash around the corner and smack. The box hit her chest hard before toppling onto the floor and spilling all the contents. _

"_Ouch, great," Alexandra groaned to herself. The impact had left her short of breath, but she hastily bent down anyway to recover her books. People were_ _stepping around them in a hurry and she didn't want to risk losing any. Luckily they were wrapped in plastic so the new covers wouldn't get damaged. _

_It was during this time that Alexandra happened to peer up and realize for the first time, she had rammed right into someone, not something. And that someone happened to be a boy her age, who was slightly bent over rubbing his stomach. He glanced her way with some piercing grey eyes then stood up straight. At once, Alex's imagination went into overdrive as she noted he looked just like a vampire from one of her books. He had a small build, but he was taller than her with pale skin, short black hair that was perfectly in place, and a handsome face. The only problem with the face was that it was giving her the dirtiest look._

"_I'm so sorry," she muttered breathlessly. "Are you okay?"_

"_Are you blind?" He barked back in a not so friendly voice and Alex was disappointed to hear the lack of a Romanian accent. _

"_I didn't see you. I had this box," Alexandra replied, completely embarrassed that she was still crouched on a public sidewalk and getting snapped at by a complete stranger. She suddenly felt as small and as insignificant as a flea. From the way he was looking at her, it was clear he would not be helping her gather her books anytime soon. Instead, he stood there disgusted by her and sneering._

"_Clumsy muggle you might have killed me with your carelessness," he added._

_Pissed at his complete lack of civility, Alexandra placed the last book safely into her box and stood. She swayed under the weight for a second and for another second thought she imagined this rude boy reach out to steady her, but she quickly righted herself. It was then that she noticed the clock outside of the bank across the street. Two minutes late!_

"_Damn it," Alexandra muttered under her breath and without another glance at the boy she ran the rest of the way to the bookstore. _

_Moonlight Books was in a small old building near a busy street. On either side of the wooden door, there were two display windows that Alexandra always decorated and filled with her pick of the week. Inside, the walls were lined with tall shelves and a few scattered round tables that were arranged with books on top. To the left, Alexandra had a wooden counter with an old register and a tall stool where she normally sat. Also, there was a door that led to the storage room, bathroom, and staircase to the second floor flat. On the right side of the store, there was a corner with a coffee table, a few cushioned seats, and a sofa. A few years ago Alexandra had suggested this reading section. Her grandmother had been quick to collect old furniture and the corner still remained, though Alexandra was the only one who read there regularly. _

_This was where Alexandra felt most comfortable and today she was glad to sink into her favorite chair, the one that had a squeaky spring, but also the fluffiest cushion. She didn't immediately shelf the new books; she was too irritated and tired. The only thing that would help her now would be coffee or a story, so she could forget about the world for a moment. Then she recalled that along with the new books for the shop, she had ordered a particular one for her own personal collection, "Stephanie and the Samurai". Rummaging through the box, Alexandra's anticipation mounted until she emptied all the contents and discovered her book was nowhere to be found. Alex's mind flashed with an image of her book lying on the London sidewalk. There was no way she could have overlooked it, was there? Alexandra felt like running back to the spot to check, but she couldn't leave the store open and her lunch break wasn't for another five hours. By then it would be gone, it was probably gone now. Disappointment sunk in just as the bell above the door gave a light tinkle. _

"_Welcome can I help-" _

_It was him, the boy from the street with the cold sneer and bad manners. He was lingering near the entrance, glancing around his surroundings as if he was completely dissatisfied by everything he saw, including her. Forgetting everything she thought about him, Alexandra forced a smile. _

"_C-can I help you? Are you looking for something in particular?"_

"_Not in this dump," he sneered._

"_Um okay." Alexandra's smile dropped. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask him what he was doing there then when he held up a book she hadn't noticed him carrying, "Stephanie and the Samurai". It wasn't lost after all._

"_You dropped this," he announced and thoughtlessly waved it a few times._

_With great relief, Alexandra rushed forward to claim it. Before she could take it from him however, he held it away from her._

"_What kind of story is this anyway?" He asked with an arrogant tone as he inspected the cover and from his expression found it ridiculous._

"_Romance," she answered without shame._

_He scowled and let her take it this time. Alexandra moved back to the coffee table area eager to start reading, but the boy didn't leave._

"_Oh thanks, you didn't have to," she said and she meant it. Not many Londoners would've taken the trouble, but that didn't make her forget his earlier behavior or what he had said about her beloved store._

"_How did you find me anyway?" She asked when he still didn't leave. He glared at her with those grey eyes._

"_I certainly didn't follow you here." And again he held up something that he procured from the back pocket of his black trousers. _

"_My wallet?" Alexandra felt her purse, but recalled tossing her wallet on top of the box at the tube station. It must have fallen with the books._

"_I checked inside," he informed her then let out a small laugh. "There wasn't much there."_

_The thanks she was about to give him for the second time died on her lips. He was without a doubt the most conceited prick she had ever met. As if she didn't already know her wallet contained only two pounds, a picture of her with her grandma, a few Moonlight Books business cards, and her old school id. Angry Alexandra was about to go once more to collect her belongings, when he did something unexpected. He threw her wallet hard against the wood floor before him and watched her with a smug expression on his lips. _

_There were several scenarios that could play out right now and Alexandra saw them each in her imagination. She could strut across the store and slap him hard across the face, maybe more than once. On the other hand, she could stand perfectly still and refuse to move until he was forced to pick it up and hand it to_ _her like a gentleman. Or she could use her voice to curse and insult his manners till he felt so bad he would repent. These were all tempting options, particularly the first, but Alexandra ultimately decided to go with neither. Instead, she quietly moved to him, bent down, and retrieved her wallet. Only at the last second, before she turned her back to him, did she meet his eyes with a hard look of her own. Then she returned to her chair and instantly began to read "Stephanie and the Samurai"._

_When she checked from the corner of her eyes, she could see that she had had the desired effect. He appeared quite baffled. Typical bully, she thought to herself. They never know what to do when they are ignored. Secretly though she thanked the stars that he didn't attend her school, not that she went to school anymore. A minute later she heard the bell over the door ring and knew he was gone. _

* * *

"_Have you gone on a date with Dev yet?"_

_Alexandra sighed at her friend's question. Did Sarah listen to a single word she said? The two girls were outside of Moonlight Books because Sarah insisted Alexandra needed some sun. Sarah was already tan after spending most of the summer in Italy thanks to her father, who had no problem sending her and her sisters on vacation like that. It was odd for Alexandra to think her closest friend never had to worry about money, while she was constantly adding it up and budgeting. Come to think of it, Alexandra and Sarah really had nothing in common, except for a love of romance books. In fact, Sarah had come to visit Alexandra because she had finished reading one about pirates while on her trip._

"_I think Dev would make a very scrumptious pirate," her friend sighed wistfully. _

"_Because he's always surrounded by so many wenches?" Alexandra joked._

"_Jealous?" Sarah countered. "I warned you to get a move on or someone else would steal him away."_

"_You know I'm not jealous," Alexandra firmly said. "Those girls are welcome to him."_

_Sarah sighed dramatically. "Where is my swashbuckling pirate?" _

_This was another way the two girls were different. While Alexandra liked to read romances to escape her own world, Sarah wanted to make the romances reality. Which basically meant she was boy obsessed. Naturally Alexandra wanted a real life romance too, but she could keep her head focused on other things, Sarah could not._

"_I'm afraid England has been lacking pirates for a while," Alexandra answered and rolled her eyes._

"_And Dev?"_

"_I hate to break it to you, but he's not a pirate, except in your daydreams." Alexandra giggled when Sarah stuck her tongue out._

"_I meant would you go out with him?" Her friend asked._

"_He's not really my type," Alexandra answered._

"_Oh give it a rest with that already. So he's dated around, who cares?" Sarah stressed._

"_I do. You're the only girl I know he hasn't gone out with yet. He's a flirt."_

"_No one is telling you to marry the guy."_

"_I know, but I don't want to lead him on either, he's my friend." Alexandra insisted, even as she thought maybe she was judging Dev too harshly. He couldn't help it if many girls liked him and he wanted to see what was out there. Also, she liked Dev. He was extremely intelligent, funny, and embraced his culture. Plus, he was always happy to take her around his family and let her try some new foods. Still, Alexandra knew the real truth. She saw him as a friend and nothing more._

"_Oh my god hottie alert," Sarah announced suddenly. She ran her hands over her shoulder length curly black hair and checked her lip gloss. _

"_Don't tell me it's Dev?" Alexandra groaned. _

_It wasn't. It was someone Alexandra had never expected to see again. It was the vampire bully who had returned her book and wallet only two days before. He was walking with his eyes glued to the sidewalk and a deep frown between his brows. He was clearly preoccupied, but that didn't stop Alexandra from trying to rush Sarah back inside the bookstore. _

"_What's the big deal?" Sarah cried._

_Alexandra glanced back over her shoulder. Before they could disappear inside, the boy had heard the commotion and met her gaze. He stared for a second before checking his surroundings. It seemed to Alexandra that he was baffled as to how he had gotten where he was, but that wasn't her problem. _

"_I've got to go now anyway," Sarah began inside. "I need a new outfit for tonight. Are you coming?" _

"_Maybe, what time is it at?" _

"_Eight," Sarah chimed._

_The bookstore closed at eight. Alex could probably make it, even if she was late. There was a tinkle over the door. Alexandra gave an automatic greeting and didn't notice till after it was the boy from the sidewalk. He was walking around the round tables with his hands behind his back not touching anything, but scrutinizing everything. Fortunately, Sarah didn't detect him._

"_W-where?" Alexandra continued._

"_I told you earlier, we're all going bowling and you have to come. It's been too long since you've hung out with everyone."_

_BowIing meant money. _

"_I can't, sorry."_

"_Dev will be there," Sarah tried, but Alexandra just shook her head._

"_Gosh you're so boring!"_

"_I want to, but you know I can't." Alexandra replied defensively. It wasn't like she was not going on purpose. _

"_I know, I know, you should just let me pay for you," Sarah said and luckily for Alexandra she lowered her voice. "You better come next week then."_

_The girls hugged goodbye and even though Sarah irritated her sometimes, Alexandra was sad to see her go. She was one of the few friends who actually bothered to visit her. Plus now that she was gone, Alexandra would have to turn her attention to the only other person in the store. He was ready for her_.

"_So you're a pauper?" He began as soon as the front door closed. "No wonder your wallet was so empty."_

_Alexandra cursed Sarah in her head then took it back. This guy shouldn't have been eavesdropping and if he had overheard, he shouldn't have mentioned it. That's what a gentleman would do. Clearly, he was not one of those or a vampire to at least make up for it. Alex had concluded the second since she always saw him during daylight hours. It was vastly upsetting. _

"_I'm not rolling in money, but I have everything I need," she said in her best polite voice. Years of customer service had trained her to bite her tongue and keep the attitude to a minimum._

"_Does this place ever get any customers?" He continued. _

"_You're here," she smiled. It wasn't like she was about to tell him the truth. _

"_I'm not going to buy anything," he scoffed._

"_Then why did you come in?" She asked with a little edge in her voice this time. He didn't appear to notice, he was back to observing. He moved around the shop with an easy grace and self-assurance. All the worry lines she had seen on him outside were gone, leaving his face more smooth and handsome than ever before. Alex hated to notice, but it was true. There was almost an aristocratic air to his features. He was that good looking. Then it hit her. Perhaps this boy was some type of lord or duke or something of that nature. It would certainly explain his haughtiness. _

"_This place belongs in a junkyard," he concluded after a moment._

"_No one is making you stay."_

"_I saw you with your friend outside," he continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Are you always here?"_

"_I work everyday," Alex admitted, then wished she hadn't incase he decided to come torment her again._

"_Everyday?" He repeated and seemed a bit shocked to hear it._

"_I own the store," she informed him mainly because his reaction had annoyed her. This was obviously a boy who didn't have to work for his living. Yes, he had to be some sort of viscount at least or his father was. Alex had once met a boy at school like that and she hadn't liked him either. _

"_That's nothing to be proud of, it appears ready to collapse," he commented. _

"_Then maybe you should go before the roof caves in on you," Alex said darkly under her breath. She wasn't sure if he heard her or not, but he didn't leave. Instead, he began to flip through a random book._

"_These pictures don't even move," he concluded at last and he carelessly threw the book back onto the table he had taken it from. _

"_Of course they don't move, they're books not telly," she responded and couldn't help wondering if this boy had ever read an actual book._

"_I'm not an idiot," he snapped at her. "Where I come from pictures happen to move."_

"_You mean like a pop up?" She dully asked._

"_Pop up?" He repeated and watched her distrustfully as she moved to a particular bookshelf._

"_Pop up," she repeated when she found the section. "But generally these are for children."_

_Alex selected one she enjoyed about "Alice in Wonderland". Cautiously, she shuffled back towards the boy. He hadn't taken his grey eyes off of her once and they were filled with suspicion. Alex stopped before him anyway with the book in her hands. The front cover depicted a colorful picture with Alice and the white rabbit moving along a winding path. _

"_You call that moving?" He snobbily asked. _

_Alex rolled her eyes at him and opened it to her favorite page. A large white castle with red hearts sprung up from the book causing the boy to stumble backwards. _

"_Bloody hell," he remarked before quickly recovering his composure. Alex, however, had already broken into a fit of giggles. _

"_I'm sorry," she struggled to speak. "But you should have seen your face."_

_Red splotches appeared on the boy's cheeks, but he wasn't laughing along, he was furious. His grey eyes silenced her with one look and before she could say anything more, he stormed out of the shop. _

_Alex was relieved to see him go and baffled. She tried not to think of the odd boy for the rest of the day, but it was difficult. Her mind kept coming back to him and wondering just what his deal was. If he was good looking and wealthy why was he roaming the streets of London and picking on bookstore owners? Something didn't fit in all of this, but Alex did her best to stop over analyzing him. He had left and she probably wouldn't see him a third time. What were the chances he would come back to a place he obviously found no pleasure from being in?_

* * *

"_When are you going to get the last book?" The scrawny boy in front of the register eagerly questioned. He was a regular customer who derived great pleasure from science fiction. Since the release of Star Wars in the cinema earlier that year, Alex had seen many boys like him and she made sure to keep her science fiction section stocked with all the new best sellers. Alex had really enjoyed Star Wars, but didn't take to science fiction books as much._

"_I should have it by the end of the week," She promptly responded with a smile. She gave the boy his receipt and purchase just as the bell over the door rang. Two customers in one hour were rare and Alex felt immediate excitement, but it dropped when she recognized the figure at the entrance. It was him again! She hadn't seen his cruel sneer in three days and now he was back._

_He seemed startled to see someone else there and Alex couldn't suppress a smug smirk, but the boy didn't see her. When her customer had walked past him, he had quickly turned his face away and was now perusing a magazine rack. They were alone in the shop again and Alex waited for him to speak first, but the minutes ticked away and he remained silent. This greatly unnerved Alex and she pretended to arrange some books closer to him in order to get a better look at what had fascinated him into such a peaceful silence._

"_Do you play a sport?" She inquired when she realized what magazine he was flipping through and eyeing inquisitively. _

"_Not this football sport," he answered, though he remained focused on the colored pages. "I play something far more dangerous."_

"_What? Do you wrestle crocodiles in the swamps?"_

"_No, it's quid- it's nothing you would know," he answered with a hint of disappointment._

"_Is it new?"_

_He smiled at her question and the absence of a scowl made such a change in his face, that Alex nearly dropped a heavy book on her toes._

"_Not at all," he replied. "It's quite old." _

"_Then maybe I've heard of your sport." _

"_I doubt it."_

"_Let's see shall we?" Alexandra had already stopped pretending to work so she plopped down on one of the chairs to give him her full attention._

_The boy's gaze moved over to her then around the empty room to the door. Alexandra wasn't sure what surprised her more, that she was curious or that he seemed very eager to tell her. Putting the magazine down, he joined her, though he sat as far from her as possible and remained upright instead of relaxing into his seat. And before Alex could say another word, he was off speaking rapidly about keepers, bludgers, beaters, and quaffles. Alex listened carefully and tried to keep up, but it was quite confusing. What he proposed sounded like baseball, basketball, and football all mixed together. For a moment, she even thought he might be pulling her leg, but then he was so excited it didn't seem possible he could be making all of it up on the spot. Then because she was still a bit confused, he asked for paper and drew her a picture. He even leaned over her to explain it and Alex was disturbed to realize he smelled quite good at such a close range. It was a subtle scent she hadn't noticed before._

"_What do you do on the team then?" She asked to regain focus. From the corner of her eye, she saw him arrogantly tilt his chin up a bit higher. _

"_I have the most important position of all. I'm the seeker."_

_He gave her a brief run down of his job, making sure to highlight how difficult it was. _

"_So it's like an Easter egg hunt?" Alex inquired._

"_No," he said in exasperation. "The snitch flies-"_

"_It flies?"_

"_Never mind, just forget it," he snapped abruptly like she had done something to anger him. _

_Alexandra was so confused now, but she wrote down the name of the sport anyway._

"_Quidditch," she repeated. "I'll have to order a book about it for my sport section."_

"_You'll never find one," the boy told her. This statement was followed by an uncomfortable silence. _

"_Where are you from anyway?" Alex asked to break the awkwardness. "You speak like it's really far away, is it?"_

"_Not at all, I live nearby," he answered absentmindedly. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place."_

_Alex immediately proceeded with the next logical question. "What school do you go to?" _

"_You wouldn't know it," he concluded before continuing. "It's further north. It's very exclusive and the best school there is for people like me." _

_Deranged? Alex wanted to ask, but refrained_

"_I'm sure it's better than where you go," he pompously continued. _

"_I don't go to school," Alex replied. There was no point lying anyway. _

"_Can't afford it?" He mocked. _

_Alex brushed off the question by explaining that she homeschooled and why, mainly because she wanted to continue asking her own questions. She knew she was asking a lot of them, but he didn't seem to mind answering. What she really wanted to know, however, was why this boy was spending his free time in her bookshop. Instead, she settled on inquiring about his friends. _

"_I didn't feel like seeing them," he shrugged then narrowed his eyes at her. "I do have friends if you're implying I don't."_

_Before Alex could respond, he noticed the clock behind the register and was out the door without another word._

* * *

"_Do you think a guy would keep going to a place he clearly hates?" Alex asked her friend the following morning. The question had troubled her most of the night and she had finally settled on calling Sarah for an opinion. _

"_Not unless he's a complete nut job," Sarah responded with a loud yawn. "Does this have to do with Dev?"_

"_No, it was just a random question," Alex lied. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell Sarah about the strange boy just yet. Mainly because she didn't know if he would return and she didn't want to make a big deal about it, but also because Sarah would probably advise her to date him and that wasn't what Alex wanted to hear. _

"_You woke me up at seven thirty in the morning to ask me that?" Sarah groaned. "What's this really about?"_

"_It's nothing," Alex insisted and quickly excused herself when her mother started calling her into the kitchen._

"_I didn't get a chance to cook so make sure you go out to get something for lunch," her mom said as she gathered her stack of folders for work._

_Alex nodded before returning to the living room to throw on a pair of high-waisted jean shorts, a cropped t-shirt, and brown leather sandals. It was a hot summer and the bookstore only had one fan. Fortunately, it was never crowded, particularly that slow morning. Before lunchtime came around, Alex had plenty of time to finish reading her latest novel and was glad to leave the store. She quickly grabbed her brown suede fringed purse and put up a sign saying she would be back in an hour. It was only when Alex was locking the shop door that she felt someone approach and discovered the arrogant boy from the day before. He was standing there in black slacks and a beige sweater with a look of complete bewilderment._

"_I'm just going to eat lunch," she explained. _

_He nodded understanding. It might have been Alex's imagination, but she thought she detected a hint of disappointment. _

"_Do you want to come?" Alex hesitantly inquired then immediately regretted being so foolish, especially when he didn't respond. Taking that as a hint, she quickly started walking to a nearby cafe she often frequented. She had only taken a few steps though when the boy silently joined her. Alex tried to smile at him, but he kept his chin in the air and his eyes focused forward. Also, he made sure there was a large gap between them. Anyone watching would not have been able to tell they were together. _

"_Are you at least going to tell me your name this time?" Alex asked after a few minutes of silence had passed. _

"_My name? Why do you need to know my name?" He questioned warily. _

"_Relax, I was just curious. It's not like you're a wanted criminal are you?" She teased._

"_Regulus Black," he promptly said._

_Alex couldn't help smiling. It was certainly a unique name and she liked the sound of it._

"_What's your name then? I doubt it's better," he defensively continued. _

"_Alexandra Villers, but my friends all call me Alex."_

"_I'll call you Alexandra," he instantly decided. _

"_Do your friends call you Reggie?"_

"_Never," he replied with a sneer. _

_The cafe Alex chose was a small place with an outdoor patio area. It was out of the way of the busy London traffic, which Alex liked, but it was also within walking distance of the bookshop. A young waitress immediately greeted them upon arrival and Alex decided to sit outside. Silently, Regulus followed her lead, though he appeared quite uncomfortable and would only sit in a chair that had a clear view of the sidewalk. _

"_Aren't you hot?" Alex asked once they had ordered. He had chosen to eat and drink the exact same thing as her: grilled chicken salad and an iced coffee. She had encouraged him to browse the menu, but he flatly refused to pick it up. Now he shrugged in response to her question. She suggested he would be more comfortable if he took off his sweater, but he didn't take her advice about that either. Then the only noise was the soft music coming from the café and the occasional distant car horn. Alex felt pressure to think of something clever to say, but her mind went blank. Fortunately Regulus came to the rescue, if it could be considered that. _

"_You're dressed rather odd," he remarked after a quick glance at her._

_Alex felt her cheeks flame up. Dev and Sarah always complimented her quirky style. True she normally had to shop at used clothing stores, but she made it work or so she had thought. _

"_Said the man wearing winter clothes in ninety degree weather."_

_Regulus said nothing. _

"_Do you have any sisters?" Alexandra asked. He shook his head no and it all made sense to her. No wonder he had no tact. _

_Luckily, the question about sisters launched them into a discussion about his family. Unlike most teenagers, who enjoyed complaining about their parents, he had plenty of praise for his. Proudly, he spoke of various members of his family_ _and how influential they all were to society. With each word he grew more and more in height and self-importance. _

"_We're a very significant family in our community," he arrogantly informed her. "We're purebloods."_

_Alex did not like the sound of that and she couldn't help frowning. _

"_What does that mean?" Only after she asked the question did Alex recall her idea that he was some form of nobility, the kind that only married within the family. It was no wonder this boy was a little off. Maybe he was engaged to his first cousin right now. That was a disturbing thought. _

"_It means we're better than most people," he clarified for her benefit and he was completely serious. _

_Alex scoffed. "You don't actually buy all that ordained by a higher power crap do you? Why do you think we have parliament now?"_

_Stunned, by her impertinence not doubt, Regulus glared at her. "I don't know what you are referring to. We are superior," he insisted. "Most of our kind are becoming mixed now."_

"_Are you going to marry your cousin?" Alex blurted out before she could stop herself. He flashed her another look and she thought he wouldn't answer her, but he did._

"_There are other pureblood families," he snapped then added as an afterthought, "Naturally my mother expects me to marry a pureblood, but it doesn't have to be my cousin."_

_That ruled Alex out, not that she minded. In fact, she was relieved to hear it, though still a little irked by his snobbery. If they continued on this subject she knew they would only disagree more so she was grateful when the waitress suddenly appeared with their meals. After that, Regulus did not talk about his family anymore, though he did manage to complain about their food. _

"_It tastes fine," she finally said when she couldn't take it anymore. "You should be grateful, some people don't have anything to eat."_

"_You don't always eat?" He asked and Alex detected a miniscule hint of concern, but she was too annoyed with him to investigate further. _

"_I didn't mean me," she cried. "Other people."_

"_Why should I care?" He shrugged and pushed the rest of his food aside. _

* * *

"What a prick!" Sirius in the present exclaimed.

"Don't interrupt her," Lily called down the table.

"It's okay, I thought the same thing at the time," Alex confessed before continuing.

* * *

_When the waitress brought the check, Regulus didn't hesitate to reach into his pocket._

"_Here," he said and he dropped a handful of large gold coins onto the table. The waitress gaped at the pile and Alexandra was equally stunned. _

"_Can you give us a minute?" She asked the waitress politely then lowered her voice so only Regulus could hear her. "Are those real?"_

"_Naturally," he responded. "Is there a problem?"_

"_Are you insane?" Alex snapped and she hastily swept all the coins into her hand to give back. "You don't just put solid gold coins onto a table in broad daylight. Don't you have any pounds?" _

_Finally, it was his turn to be embarrassed. "No, I forgot," he mumbled._

"_It's alright, I'll pay," Alex said. Since she had only been expecting to pay for one, she didn't have much cash on her and she was forced to count her change for the correct amount. It was pretty humiliating and Regulus didn't help matters by intently watching her every move. Relief only came when she was back at the bookstore. Regulus didn't come in that day. He claimed he had somewhere to go after walking her back and was gone in an instant. As usual, Alex didn't expect to see him again anytime soon, but he managed to surprise her by rushing into the shop the following day._

"_Aren't you going to eat lunch?" He exclaimed in irritation. He was in another cable knit sweater, light blue this time, and he had a thin film of sweat on his forehead, as if he had been standing in the sun for a while._

"_Umm I made myself a sandwich today," Alex explained and held up her turkey on wheat. _

"_That?" He practically scoffed. _

"_Are you insulting my sandwich making skills now?"_

"_Come eat lunch with me," he instantly blurted out._

_Alex was dumbfounded. _

"_I guess I could," she tentatively replied._

_He nodded once and was out the door leaving her to chase after him once she had speedily locked up. He was waiting for her at the corner and instantly led the way back to the same café from the day before; even the same waitress was working. She seemed extremely pleased to see Regulus. Clearly, the memory of the gold coins hadn't faded from her memory. Regulus rushed Alex when it came to ordering and even prompted her to eat faster when their food arrived. Alex was baffled by his strange behavior. What was the point of asking her to lunch if he was going to act as if he wanted it to be over already? Her answer came with the check. A proud smile Regulus reached into his pocket and this time, instead of producing gold coins, he dropped a thick stack of twenty British pound bills on the table._

"_Is it your intention to get robbed?" Alex hissed and quickly scooped up the bills._

"_Just let someone attempt it," Regulus cockily stated. _

"_Here," Alex said and she handed him back his money. _

"_I'm paying," he firmly insisted._

"_For lunch not a sports car," Alex responded. She had only left one bill on the table._

"_That's it?" _

"_How do you survive on a daily basis?" Alex wondered out loud. It was a marvel he hadn't been robbed of all of his money by now._

"_Kreacher usually cooks at home," he thoughtfully answered. _

"_You have a chef at your house?" Not even Sarah had a chef and her family was very well off._

"_No, he's a house… slave," Regulus declared._

"_You mean a house keeper right?" Alex clarified for him._

"_What's the difference?"_

"_A slave doesn't get paid and is there against their will," she explained._

"_He wants to be at my house. His entire family has served mine. I think he would sob his eyes out if I suggested he leave, but he's certainly not paid. What?"_

"_When a person offers you their services you pay them properly," Alex said. _

"_Pay him? That's preposterous," Regulus sneered._

"_Here I was worried about how you survive when clearly this poor fellow is worst off. How does he survive?"_

"_He doesn't need anything," Regulus shrugged clearly bored with the subject._

"_Have you ever asked him?" Alex persisted._

"_Asked him? Definitely not."_

"_You might want to try. You may find he isn't completely content with his situation."_

_Regulus frowned at the thought, but proclaimed that Kreacher favored him in the house and that indicated he was satisfied with how he was treated. Alex wasn't so sure, but the subject was dropped as they strolled back to the bookstore. Only when they arrived and Alex rifled through her purse for the keys, did she suddenly feel self-conscious. No boy had ever walked her home twice, except Dev, and Sarah was normally there. Alex recalled now that Regulus was a boy and she was a girl and that they had just eaten alone together for the second time. Sarah would undoubtedly classify this as a date, but Alex didn't think so. He hadn't asked her as if it was a date and he certainly didn't see a future with a non-pureblood like herself. Did that make them friends? She wasn't positive and she didn't know how to ask. _

_It definitely felt like they were becoming friends, chiefly because Regulus came to the shop everyday for the next week. Sometimes he only remained for five minutes, other times he hung around for an hour. Once he came in just to tell her he had asked Kreacher if he wanted to be paid and Kreacher had been greatly insulted. Alex continued to be baffled by all of this, but whenever she hinted that he might have something better to do with his time, he either completely ignored her or found a way to tease her. Soon, Alex became so accustomed to Regulus walking into the store each time the bell rang she looked up expecting to see him. _

"_Hey did you know you're a star in my constellation?" She asked one day without even checking to make sure it was him._

"_Excuse me?" Regalus' voice came back._

"_Look," she pointed to the astronomy book she was browsing and Regulus joined her behind the register. "Regulus is a star in the constellation Leo and I'm a Leo."_

"_That's ridiculous," he responded even as he examined the picture._

"_Your brother is in here too," she informed him after a minute._

"_My brother?" He asked with a bit more curiosity._

"_You said his name was Sirius?" Alex flipped a few more pages. "Look the brightest star in the night sky."_

"_The brightest huh?" Regulus repeated and he took the book from her now to inspect it closer. _

"_All stars are bright," Alex said because for a moment Regulus had appeared gloomy. "Your parents must have a thing for stars."_

"_I doubt it," he smirked then informed her that his school had an astronomy class so he already knew a great deal about stars and where they were located in the night sky. Alex instantly tested his knowledge with a pop quiz and found he wasn't exaggerating his expertise. _

_Most of the time he was like this: calm, but haughty. However, Alex rapidly discovered he had a temper that could easily be set off._

* * *

"It's a family trait," Daphne couldn't help commenting.

* * *

_If even the slightest thing aggravated or upset him, Regulus would make a snide comment and depart. Alex learned this one Saturday when Dev came to visit her without warning. All morning she had been expecting Regulus to show up and had been quite stunned when Dev came bouncing in instead. _

"_What's the matter? You're not happy to see me?" He immediately asked. _

_Alex had no choice, but to force a smile. She hadn't understood till then how much she looked forward to Regulus' company. _

"_You just surprised me," Alex said. "I had no idea you were coming."_

"_Since you won't come out anymore, I figured I should stop by or I might never see you again."_

"_Nonsense, I see you when I go to pick up my orders," Alex countered. _

"_That hardly counts," Dev stated then moved in for a tight hug. _

_Once he released her, Alex scurried behind the counter to put some space between them. Dev never followed her back there, only Regulus did. That boy had no clue what work boundaries meant. It was probably because he was so completely self-entitled all the time._

"_Alex?"_

_She blinked and found Dev leaning into the counter. _

"_Huh?"_

"_I was asking when you're going to fix your glasses?" He repeated._

"_Soon," Alex lied. She knew it wouldn't be anytime in the near future. _

"_You said that last time," Dev rolled his eyes. "Just let me have them fixed for you."_

"_No, I'll get them fixed eventually," Alex insisted. She knew he meant well, but she didn't want to feel indebted to him or anyone._

"_I don't mind. I have extra cash from working."_

"_It's okay, really. Besides, I can't work without them."_

_Alex was about to switch the subject to a lighter topic when Dev unexpectedly took hold of her hand. His own hand was slightly sweaty and Alex felt very uncomfortable, but Dev held on tight._

"_I want to help you, why can't you just-"_

_The bell over the door let out a tinkle and this time it was Regulus. He saw them at once and stood perfectly still at the door in his usual winter apparel, one hand in his pocket, and his face utterly devoid of emotion. _

_Alex snatched back her hand._

"_You came!" She cried in relief and joy._

_Dev made a questioning face and Alex realized she was grinning from ear to ear, and that Dev had unfortunately noticed. To feel more at ease, Alex went on to introduce them. Dev offered his hand, but Regulus just went to lie down on a sofa and shut his eyes. Dev didn't detect the slight._

"_Aren't you hot?" He asked Regulus, since Dev was in shorts and a red striped tank top. Regulus, who was completely draped in black, didn't bother answering that either._

"_Dev was just offering to fix my glasses," Alex called over from the register._

"_Help me convince her mate," Dev added._

_At last, Regulus sat up with interest and Alex felt herself ease up._

"_What's wrong with your glasses?" _

"_Nothing, except that there's tape holding them together," Dev sarcastically answered like he couldn't believe someone wouldn't notice. _

"_That doesn't surprise me." Regulus chuckled and laid back down._

_Alex threw a pen at him. It missed by a mile, but it was just for show anyway. She already knew he meant no harm and that it was just in his nature to act like he was a jerk. There was no way Dev could know that though, so he got offended on her behalf. _

"_You think that's something to joke about?"_

_To Alex's relief, Regulus said nothing. She knew if he opened his mouth something cruel would come out, and the last thing she wanted was a fight between her friends. _

"_Aren't you supposed to be meeting the guys at the cinema?" Alex reminded Dev to break the tension. He had briefly mentioned the cinema earlier. Dev's expression said he didn't want to leave her alone with a guy like Regulus, but he nodded and after another hug, he left without saying another word._

"_You could have been polite," Alex remarked as soon as the door shut behind him._

_Regulus was already sitting up._

"_Give me your glasses," he instructed._

"_Why?"_

_Regulus stood and held out his hand for them, but Alex didn't budge._

"_I can fix them this instant," he finally explained in exasperation. _

_Still she didn't move, but when Regulus carefully took them off her for her, she didn't stop him._

"_Are you sure you know what your doing?" She anxiously asked when her vision became a blur. They were the only pair she had. If he ruined them, she would be temporarily blind. _

"_Cover your eyes," Regulus instructed. _

"_I can hardly see you!"_

"_Cover your eyes," he repeated so Alex did as he asked._

"_Do they teach glasses repair at your school too?" _

"_Sort of," he replied and she could hear the laughter in his voice._

_Truthfully, she meant to keep her hand over her eyes as he had requested, but when she heard the amusement in his voice she couldn't suppress her curiosity_. _She peeked, but he was cautious. His blurry back was facing her, however, Alex saw him put something into his jacket right before he announced he was finished. When he returned her glasses, Alex was amazed to see the tape was gone and the leg was back in place. Even the scratches on the lenses had mysteriously disappeared. In fact, they were like a brand new pair of glasses. _

"_How did you do that?" Alex asked in awe._

_Regulus smirked at her. "That's my secret."_

"_Do you have the ultimate glasses repair kit in your pocket or something?"_

"_What's that?"_

"_Let me see what's in your pocket," she playfully demanded._

_Regulus paled. "Did you look?"_

_Alex reached for his jacket, but he backed up. _

"_Come on, just show me," she insisted and teased by moving for his pocket again._

"_I said no," he replied sharply._

_Just to mess with him, Alex reached again. She hadn't expected her hand to find something though. She thought she would feel the repair kit and that was it, but when her hand closed on something and Regulus backed up at the same time, she was left holding a long, thin piece of wood. Alex stared at it. She had no idea what it was or why Regulus was carrying it around with him, but the expression on Regulus' face was enough to tell her she had done it. _

"_I'm sorry," she instantly stammered._

_Violently, Regulus snatched the wood back from her before furiously storming out of the shop._

_After the way his eyes had flashed at her, Alex was frightened to go after him, but she felt terrible so she went anyway. Without even locking the store, Alex followed him down a small alley and was about to call out to him when she heard a light pop sound and found herself alone. There were no doors or streets on either side of her, but Regulus had somehow disappeared into thin air. For a moment, Alex thought perhaps she had imagined it, but she was certain he had been there and then he wasn't. _

* * *

"_You've been keeping secrets!" Sarah accused her on the phone the following morning. _

_Alex, who had spent most of the night awake replaying the alley scene in her mind, was baffled. _

"_I spoke to Dev last night and he told me that there was a boy in the shop yesterday and that you were acting friendly. Spill!" _

_Alex groaned. "It's really nothing. I doubt he'll ever come again anyway."_

_A memory of the previous day flashed into her mind. Alex felt mortified every time she remembered it. What had gotten into her? Why had she reached into his pocket like that? She never acted that way. He had obviously wanted to keep what was in there a secret and she had pried into his business._

"_Are you sure? Dev was pretty jealous." Sarah continued._

_Normally, Alex would have liked to consult with a girlfriend, but she felt like such an idiot and couldn't bring herself to tell Sarah how foolish she had been. Instead,_ _she assured her friend that nothing was going on and hastily hung up. Regulus didn't show up that day and Alex spent the whole time feeling crummy. It was only at night that she began to stop worrying about Regulus and began wondering why he carried around a well-shaped stick anyway. Did it contain a hidden instrument, like a pen or a screwdriver? She had no idea and she would probably never get a chance to find out. _

_The next day she was still exhausted from her lack of sleep, but forced herself up to open the store. By midmorning she had had three customers, two nice and one impatient. Regrettably, it was the impatient one that was at the register when Regulus finally decided to make his appearance and startle Alex to such an extent that she dropped the customer's book._

"_It better not be damaged," the angry customer barked at her when she retrieved it. She swiftly scanned it and assured him it was not. Meanwhile, Regulus had relocated to the classic literature section._

"_Could you hurry up?" The customer continued. _

"_Twenty four fifty," Alex replied._

"_Do you think I'm stupid? The price said two fourty five. I checked."_

"_Excuse me, I typed that wrong," Alex apologetically said. She was so flustered then that her attempt at retyping the price only made the number go up._

"_Are you a moron or something?" The customer sneered at her._

"_One second," Alex tried to smile, but he was not buying it. _

"_I don't have time for this," he growled at her. "Is there a manger here?"_

"_I'm the manager," she meekly notified him._

_He cursed then and Alex hurriedly fixed the problem and gave him the correct amount at last. _

"_I'm sorry about that," she said when she handed him some change. He mumbled something not so nice in return. Normally, Alex would fret about losing a customer, but instead she turned her attention to Regulus. He was skimming one of the classics, but she couldn't make out which one. _

"_I didn't think you would come again," she confessed since they were alone now. "I feel really terr-"_

_With a loud bang, Regulus dropped the book on the floor then picked another out of the shelf. Just seeing the book lying there bothered Alex, but she was determined to apologize. _

"_Look I'm sor-" _

_Another book plummeted to the wood floor and she knew he was purposefully provoking her. _

"_Would you just list-"_

_Again there was a loud bang and Alex had had all she could take. _

"_Don't do that," she coldly snapped before he could let another one slip through his fingers. _

"_I don't have to listen to you," Regulus arrogantly responded and he dropped one more book just to prove it to her. _

"_Then you can leave!" Alex retorted in a raised voice._

_At last, Regulus met her stern gaze head on. _

"_There you are," he remarked. "I couldn't hear you when that customer was being a first class prat."_

"_He wasn't flinging books around like confetti," Alex angrily pointed out. This apology was not going as intended. She had to calm down. Instead, she heard one more book drop and lost it. "Stop!"_

"_It's just a book," Regulus shrugged, indifferent to the mess he was causing. _

"_It's not just a book!"_

"_Does it transfigure?" Regulus warily inspected the book he was grasping. _

"_Huh? No, it communicates a story."_

_Regulus was not impressed._

"_And?" He prompted. _

"_An author doesn't write for the sake of it. They write because there is something that they want to express, something that they want you to notice or consider. These aren't just words on a page, these are someone's ideas and someone's life."_

_Regulus was thoroughly unmoved. It pained Alex to see someone who had no appreciation for literature. She removed the book from his hand and then a thought occurred to her. Opening the book, she read. _

_"'You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view... until you climb into his skin and walk around in it.'" She flipped a few pages and continued. "'I wanted you to see what real courage is, instead of getting the idea that courage is a man with a gun in his hand. It's when you know you're licked before you begin but you begin anyway and you see it through no matter what. You rarely win, but sometimes you do.'" _

"_Did a Gryffindor write that?" Regulus muttered in disgust. Alex ignored him and selected a different book._

"'_Those who don't build must burn. It's as old as history and juvenile delinquents.'"_

_Regulus frowned. "Sometimes burning is necessary." _

_Alex didn't reply, instead she located a work she knew he must be familiar with. _

"'_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.'"_

_At last, Regulus was silent and she could almost see his mind pondering what she had just read, so she continued._

"'_My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy.'"_

_Regulus rolled his grey eyes. "I know Shakespeare. No one speaks like that."_

"_The world is the worse for it," Alex pronounced and scanned the bookshelf for a specific work, which she located without difficulty. "Look, this is my favorite."_

_Alex paused for a response, but Regulus didn't move so she began._

"_'I tell you I must go!' I retorted, roused to something like passion. 'Do you think I can stay to become nothing to you? Do you think I am an automaton? A machine without feelings? And can bear to have my morsel of bread snatched from my lips, and my drop of living water dashed from my cup? Do you think, because I am poor, obscure, plain, and little, I am soulless and heartless? You think wrong! I have as much soul as you, and as much heart! And if God had gifted me with some beauty, and much wealth, I should have made it as hard for you to leav_e _me, as it is now for me to leave you. I am not talking to you now through the medium of custom, conventionalities, nor even of mortal flesh: it is my spirit that addresses your spirit; just as if both had passed through the grave, and we stood at God's feet, equal - as we are!'"_

_Without having realized it before, Alex discovered that while she had been reading, she had unconsciously relocated herself right in front of Regulus. He was only centimeters away and observing her with a curious expression. Alex felt the heat spread across her cheeks. She didn't want him to see how unnerved she was, but had to look away. _

"_Here," she shoved the book Jane Eyre into his chest before returning to the register. "You should read it yourself. Consider it a gift."_

_Regulus didn't refuse and when he left soon after, he took it with him. _

* * *

In Surrey, Alex browsed around the table to find all of the girls on the edges of their seats.

"That's one of my favorite books too," Jasmine remarked.

"Did he actually read it?" Sirius wanted to know.

Alex smiled. "He did. It took him three days and everyday he came in with an opinion. First, he thought Aunt Reed was doing the right thing by casting Jane out since she was poor. Then he couldn't believe a rich man like Rochester would want to marry unimportant Jane, when he could marry someone from a better family. Then he was horrified that Jane would leave a great marriage opportunity over a small moral principle."

"Already being married is a small moral principle?" Jasmine frowned.

"Remember who we're discussing here," Sirius replied.

"Don't worry, he really liked it. When he thought Jane might marry St. John, he was quite upset. He called her fickle."

The table laughed and Alex carried on with her story.

* * *

_Regulus came in late the day he finished reading. Alex was about to lock up for the night when he appeared and declared he was done. He also professed that he couldn't accept that the main characters could end up together and happy after everything that taken place between them. _

"_I was sure she was going to go with that St. John fellow," Regulus stated. "I mean Rochester was allegedly a bad guy, wasn't he?"_

"_He made some regrettable choices, but he wasn't a bad guy."_

_Regulus carefully contemplated the idea for a few more moments while sitting on the sofa. Eventually, as if tired from reflecting, he shrugged._

"_This is for you," he said, and from his coat, he procured a very old, dark brown leather bound book. It had a delicate, worn appearance and the pages were yellowed with age. _

"_For me?" It felt so fragile in Alex's hand. "This is very old. Are you positive you want to give me this?"_

"_Take it."_

"_The Tales of Beedle and the Bard," Alex read on the first page. She also noticed Regulus Arcturus Black signed in the front cover. "This is yours. I can't take it."_

"_They're fairy tales," Regulus explained. "I bet anything you haven't read them before."_

_Sensing he would not take no for an answer, Alex relented and thanked him several times. _

"_It'll add to my collection- um want to come upstairs for a bit?" She hesitantly asked. Her mother would be distraught if she found her in their apartment with a strange boy, but Regulus didn't appear ready to depart and she felt ridiculous standing in the darkened bookshop with him. _

_Upon entering her flat, Alex attempted to tidy up a little, but eventually gave up. She expected Regulus to criticize the size of the room and the mess, but he didn't mention it. Alex showed him her personal bookshelf and added his book to it before ushering him into the kitchen, where she had to shove aside a stack of papers so he could sit. Again, she waited for him to comment, but he seemed preoccupied observing random objects. The flashlight was particularly interesting to him. He turned it on and off several times, until Alex gave him a questioning look. At the same time, she detected the lock on the door sliding open. Alex rushed forward to quietly warn her mother that they had a guest, but her mother was in mid sentence when she stepped inside with an enormous pile of folders._

"_-go to the market, but I had to drop these off first."_

_Her mother then pretended to faint from the weight of her stuff and Alex was left struggling to hold her up._

"_Mum-" she complained loudly._

_With a laugh, her mother straightened up and Alex was about to whisper to her about Regulus again, when her mother halted in her tracks._

"_I didn't know someone was here," she said and her smile dropped a bit._

_Alex swiftly introduced her to Regulus, who was thankfully the very model of politeness at the moment._

"_I was going to go to the store, but maybe I should stay," her mom announced. _

"_You can go, we were only going to have tea," Alex seriously said._

_After a few minutes, in which Alex knew her mom was stalling, she was finally ready to depart._

"_I'll be back soon. Be careful with that boy," her mother whispered to her at the door._

"_Mum," Alex groaned and rolled her eyes. "He might hear you."_

_Only when she turned back did she realize Regulus had been watching, but he didn't give the impression that he wanted to tease her, he appeared melancholy. _

"_You and your mum are really close huh?" He asked._

"_We've always been like that, how's your mum?" Alex asked to change the subject off of herself. She crossed her fingers that he hadn't heard anything. _

"_She's always busy," he replied honestly._

"_I thought you said she doesn't work," Alex recalled._

"_Busy criticizing my brother," Regulus clarified. "He ran away."_

_Alex had been about to pour the tea, but she stopped. In all of their conversations, Regulus had never mentioned this and she sensed he was about to reveal something very important. _

"_Why did he run away?" She cautiously prompted. To make it simpler for him to speak, she kept her back to him, but spied from the corner of her eye._

_Regulus shrugged, though after a few seconds of reflection came up with a conclusion. "He was different."_

"_Different how?"_

"_He just didn't fit in with the family."_

"_The black sheep?"_

"_Literally." _

"_Do you fit in with your family?" Alex asked, though she suspected she already knew the answer. This time she joined him at the table and handed him a cup._

"_I respect our ideals and aspirations," he answered proudly._

"_You miss your brother," Alex concluded. _

"_No, we never got along." Regulus sighed then seemed to get even more upset. "I just wish sometimes that my mum would stop focusing on him so much now that he's gone and notice… never mind." _

_His face was conflicted and pained. Impulsively, Alex put her hand on top of his to offer comfort. He didn't move away._

"_I do everything right and they don't notice," he continued angrily. "I got into the right house, I play for the right quidditch team, I even joined- anyway it's not important." _

_Alex didn't completely understand his situation and she felt helpless to change anything. However, she couldn't stand what she was seeing. It was just too disturbing to see this normally cocky boy looking so downcast. She never imagined there was anything that could affect him to such an extent. It was clear to her that what he needed was some attention from his parents. She couldn't give him that, but perhaps she could help in a different way. _

_Alex stood, abandoned her reservations, and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_It only took her a second to realize how rash she was being, and that maybe Regulus would not take so kindly to her touching him. Fortunately, it only took him another second to stand and wrap his own arms around her. One went right around her waist and the other he pressed against her head. Even more amazing than him hugging her though was that he hugged well. He didn't pat her back or stand there limp. He actually squeezed tightly and she could feel all of him pressed against her. She would have never guessed from his looks that he would have responded like that. He had awkward hug written all over him. Plus, she expected someone as pale as him to feel cold, like all the vampires she had read about, but he was warm. Well you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. How ironic that he was teaching her that. _

* * *

"He always was a little soft and daft." Sirius remarked with a sneer.

"He simply lacks real guidance," Remus stated.

Sirius scoffed and declared that Regulus was much better off not having his mother's attention.

"Aw are you upset because you're the black sheep?" Lily teased.

"There's an animagus form you never considered," James said with a wink.

"A sheep wouldn't suit at all," Remus added. "They have such nice dispositions."

"One more word and you'll be 'bahhing' for the rest of the year Moony," Sirius warned.

Remus opened his mouth, but instead turned to Jasmine who had remained silent.

"You're not going to defend me?" He asked.

"I considered it, but think of how many scarves I could knit myself with a sheep present." Jasmine grinned.

"Please ignore them," Daphne told Alex.

Alex politely smiled, before Lily prompted her to go on.

* * *

_After the hug, Alex turned bright red every time Regulus came to visit. To her relief, he didn't mention it and was already his normal self, or as normal as he got anyway. There was always something rather peculiar about him. _

_One day, he came in wearing strange black robes and he had dark bags under his eyes. With a short greeting her way, he dropped onto one of the couches in the reading corner and slept for half of the day. Alex brought a blanket down from upstairs to cover him and luckily no one wanted to use the corner. The only person regularly over there was Alex. Regulus slept so soundly she worried and kept finding reasons to walk over and check on him. Sometimes she adjusted the blanket, sometimes she bent down really close to see if he was breathing, and another time she was just inspecting his face when he spoke. _

"_What do you find so fascinating?"_

_Alex stumbled back into the coffee table. _

"_You're awake? I wasn't staring, I just wanted to make sure you were alive."_

_Regulus yawned then slowly sat up. His black hair fell right into place, which Alex couldn't help envying. After sleeping her hair usually resembled a lion's mane. _

"_What's with the clothes?" She asked, though she was really wondering how long he had been awake. It was a good thing she had suppressed the urge to run her fingers through his hair a few minutes before. _

_Regulus looked at his strange robes as if he had forgotten all about them. _

"_Don't ask," he mumbled darkly._

"_Costume party?"_

"_Don't ask," he repeated sterner than before. Then he slid the robe over his head. He had black slacks and a long sleeve black shirt under. Alex pondered how he could wear clothes like that in such scorching weather, she was in her usual jean shorts, but didn't bother commenting. Instead, Alex was distracted by a mass of curly black hair crossing the street outside._

"_Oh no!" She said under her breath. "You have to hide!"_

"_Pardon?" Regulus lazily questioned. _

_Alex didn't have time to clarify, instead she yanked Regulus up and realizing she did not have enough time, she forced him to the register._

"_Hide under here," she instructed. The curly black hair was almost at the door. _

"_I will not," he insisted. "This must be a jo-"_

_Before he could finish, Alex pushed him under the counter and with a final pleading look at him, bounced back up just in time._

"_Where have you been hiding missy?" Sarah demanded as soon as she was inside._

"_You're the one who said you would call," Alex nervously reminded her. Any moment now she expected Regulus to come out from under the counter and tell her off, but nothing happened. _

"_I did?" Sarah thought back for a second then shook her head till her black curls bounced. "Never mind all that, tell me about that guy. Dev wants to know if he is still around?"_

"_Sometimes, but he's just a-" Alex stopped. Not only because she didn't know how to define Regulus with him listening, but also because she could feel his steady breathing on her legs. _

"_A what?" Sarah prompted._

_Without moving too much, Alex tried to knee Regulus to get him to stop. Unfortunately, instead of hitting him, she felt his warm hands grip her outer thighs. Alex coughed. _

"_Something is going on, you're completely red right now!" Sarah declared victoriously. "Tell me!"_

"_It's nothing," Alex meekly replied. She wiggled around a little to get Regulus to let go. He did. Luckily, Sarah was staring at someone across the street and didn't notice her erratic behavior._

"_Is that Dev?" Sarah asked and squinted her eyes. "It is!" _

_Sarah was a terrible actress. It was clear to Alex that they had planned all of this before hand. At least, they had excellent timing._

"_Why don't you go get him and I'll go get a Tylenol?" Alex promptly suggested._

_Sarah was hardly out the door before Alex grabbed Regulus by the arm and pulled him into the back of the store._

"_Why did you grab my legs you pervert!" She hissed. _

"_You almost hit me with your knee!" He cried in his defense. "I nearly fell over trying to dodge it and you were the only thing I could steady myself with. I'm fairly certain your friend would have noticed me if the entire register toppled backwards."_

"_Alex!" Sarah's voice came floating in from the shop. "Dev wants us both to have lunch with him!"_

"_I'll be there in a sec!" Alex called back. "Sorry about all that," she then whispered to Regulus. _

"_Why did I have to hide?" He demanded quietly in return. _

"_I can't explain right now," Alex lied. The real reason was too complicated even for her. Truthfully, Alex worried that if Sarah saw Regulus, she might flirt with him, and since she was quite pretty, Regulus might flirt back. This thought made Alex very uncomfortable. She wasn't dating Regulus, he was just her friend, but the idea of losing his company made her feel slightly ill. _

"_I'm leaving now anyway," Regulus replied. "I only came to say you won't be seeing me anymore."_

"_What?" Alex started, afraid she had heard incorrectly. _

"_I'm not going to visit again," he repeated more slowly and confirmed Alex's worst fear. _

"_Is it because I hid you?" She asked guiltily. _

"_I'm leaving for school tomorrow," he shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," Alex lied again, but the word barely came out._

_Regulus frowned. "Are you upset?"_

"_No," Alex lied for the third time. _

"_Your friends are waiting," Regulus said when Sarah impatiently called her name._

"_I can stay if you want to hang out?" Alex proposed and did her best to hold back the tears she felt building up._

"_I need to pack," he bluntly replied._

_That was the final straw. Since she was now officially pissed, Alex swiftly pulled herself together. If he was going to act as if never seeing her again wasn't a problem, then she could act that way too. How foolish she had been to suppose that she was important to him._

"_Fine go," she said now that she had regained her normal voice. Annoyed, she started towards the shop and her real friends._

"_Goodbye Alexandra."_

_She couldn't resist turning back then, but Regulus was already gone. Alex swore she had locked the back exit and when she checked, she discovered that she was right._

_Sarah barged into the back room, where Alex was still holding onto the locked doorknob. "What's taking you? You're so slow! Oh- are you crying? What's wrong?"_

_Alex sniffed back her tear. "Just a migraine. Let's go."_

* * *

"That was a terrible goodbye," Jasmine declared across the table.

"You did see each other again though right?" Daphne asked.

Alex nodded and checked the large grandfather clock. "I'll skip ahead. It was a particularly busy Saturday when he returned. I was working during the winter holidays and business was really picking up."

* * *

_Alex thanked the customer before her right as the door opened. The greeting she was about to shout got caught in her throat when she recognized Regulus in a long black cloak. There was no hello from him, no wave, nothing. For a moment, Alex believed he had completely forgotten who she was, then as he passed the register, the corner of his mouth turned up. Alex was astounded. Regulus hadn't changed at all in the past few months. He was still handsome and still in black, though now the weather suited his apparel. _

"_I thought you weren't coming anymore," Alex remarked first when she didn't have a line. There were still a few customers in the shop, but Regulus was nearby and she kept her voice low._

"_Winter break," he admitted to Alex's disappointment. That meant he would leave again. "It seems you're doing well," he continued. _

"_Did you miss me?" Alex smiled coyly from behind the register_.

"_Miss you?" He sneered back._

"_You can't seem to keep away," she joked and turned back to the pile of books she had to return to their shelves._

"_Maybe I did miss you," he quietly replied seconds later._

_It was fortunate that a customer came to pay because Alex could feel the flames spread across her cheeks. She had expected him to tease back, not give an honest reply. _

"_Where do you have the romance books?" A teenage girl questioned while Alex was calculating her customers total._

"_One second please," Alex replied as another person got in line. The girl sighed._

"_Romance? I'll show you," Regulus said abruptly and he did just that._

_Alex was stunned by his offer and it didn't stop there. When he returned to the register he assisted her further by bagging her customers books and occasionally answering questions. When they had a break in customers and she politely told him he didn't have to keep helping, he completely brushed her off. _

* * *

Sirius interrupted.

"Let me get this straight, my little brother was working in a muggle bookshop? Now I've heard it all."

"Not officially, I never paid him. Not that he asked to be paid. He just started helping and never stopped. He came in everyday, open to close."

"I can't imagine him in customer service," Jasmine remarked.

"He wasn't exactly polite," Alex stated. "He was blunt and straightforward most of the time, but no one seemed to mind since everything was done at a rapid pace. We only had a problem once, a week after his arrival."

* * *

"_Are you listening to my question?" The man furiously yelled at Alex from the other side of the counter. "I asked where the drama section is!"_

_Several customers in the shop gave disapproving glances at the man and Alex was glad to have them on her side, though none of them were stepping forward to defend her. As Regulus had unexpectedly left the shop half an hour before, she was on her own._

"_Sir, I told you the drama section consists of these three shelves over here." Alex had walked him to the section after he had asked the same question three times. Clearly, that was not enough._

"_I said drama! Where is the drama section?" The man repeated loudly._

"_This is drama," she assured him for the millionth time._

"_Drama! Where are the drama books?" He shouted. A large vein was visible in his forehead and Alex felt baffled and nervous to give him the same answer._

"_They are in these three shelves. Maybe if you told me what book you are looking for?" She tried. _

_It didn't help. The man was probably insane._

"_Is there someone else I can speak to?" He snapped practically spitting in her face. "I'm asking for drama books!"_

"_No, I'm sorry. I'm the only person working and I'm telling you these are the drama books. What do you want me to do?"_

_It was the final straw. The man lost it. He began ranting and insulting Alex in every possible way. She stood dumbfounded and unsure of what to do. The thought of moving and provoking him further frightened her. He could become violent for all she knew. No one else moved either. The other customers had abandoned their books to watch the scene unfold in silence. In her nervous dread of what he might do next, Alex kept her eyes glued to the floor. Till at last someone spoke up._

"_What are you looking for?"_

_Alex was relieved to see Regulus standing near the doorway with a grave expression._

"_Do you work here?" The customer asked and when Regulus nodded, he seemed pleased. "I need the drama section."_

_Regulus pointed to the three shelves beside him, the same ones Alex had pointed to earlier. The man was startled and Alex had no clue why he thought she had been lying. _

"_What book do you need?" Regulus asked. His upper lip was curled in disgust._

_The man muttered a title. _

"_We have it! It's the last one," Alex interjected and she quickly located it, but Regulus confiscated the book from her before she could hand it over. _

"_I think I'll buy it," Regulus said and there was a glint of cruel malice in his eyes as he spoke. _

"_Just give it to him," Alex mumbled through clenched teeth. Regulus didn't. _

_Alex wanted to protest further, but said nothing. There was something about Regulus' mere presence, something sinister that made her hold her tongue when he glanced at her._

_If the customer was furious before, this denial only enraged him more. He demanded the book, but Regulus refused and the man charged forward. As the two wrestled, Alex backed into the bookshelf. She demanded they stop, but neither of them listened to her. Then in one swift motion, Regulus had the man lying on his stomach with his arm behind his back. Because of Regulus' long, black cloak, no one saw what he was holding, except for Alex. It was the lengthy, thin piece of wood she had glimpsed once before. Regulus had it pointed into the man's back and was muttering to him words Alex couldn't properly hear, but the man was sobbing in pain and begging to be released. The other customers all gasped and edged forward._

"_Regulus let him go!" Alex demanded. _

_It took only seconds for the man to throw a quick apology her way before running out of the shop forever. Regulus straightened up. The wooden stick was long gone, but the look of pure self-satisfaction and amusement was written all over his face. Alex apologized to the other customers and asked them to continue browsing. But she didn't know whether to thank Regulus or reprimand him._

_Instead she said, "That'll be three dollars."_

* * *

Lily reentering the dining room interrupted the story. She had been in the loo for the fourth time that night.

"I didn't miss any snogging, did I?" She inquired.

Alex let out an awkward giggle and carried on.

* * *

_Alex stretched her arm as far as she could._

"_You could help," she complained. _

"_This is what house el-slaves are for," Regulus declared from where he was lounging on the couches. _

"_At least hand me the books," Alex continued from the top of the ladder. All this dusting was really working out her arms and they were starting to feel sore._

_Regulus groaned, but she heard him get up. Seconds later, he was giving her a medium sized box that was quite heavy. Alex swayed under the weight._

"_Got it?" Regulus double-checked before completely letting go. _

_Alex nodded. She thought she had it and she managed to get up two steps before she realized her arm was about to give out. The whole box went tumbling to the ground and in her attempt to rescue it; she lost her hold of the ladder. As she fell backwards, Alex closed her eyes and let out a shriek. She expected to feel the solid, wood floor, but instead she collided into Regulus. He wrapped one arm around her waist in an attempt to catch her, but the force of her fall threw them both back and caused them to collapse into a sitting position. It also caused Regulus to accidentally kick the ladder with his outstretched leg and the entire bookshelf teetered forward dangerously._

_Alex cringed and waited for inevitable rain of books, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Regulus pointing what looked like a twig at the shelf and suddenly everything was back in place. It was magic. It had to be, but Alex didn't have the mind to analyze it right then. She was so thankful to have escaped all of that unscathed. _

_So instead of panicking, she breathed a sigh of relief and let herself sink back into Regulus' chest. Meanwhile, he hastily hid what had to be a wand, but he didn't remove his other arm from around her waist. They sat there for what felt like a long time, not moving, just breathing steadily. _

"_You're hopeless around boxes. I think it'd be safer for everyone if you stopped going near them," he finally proclaimed. _

"_By everyone you mean you," she answered._

_Because Alex had rested her head against his shoulder, she felt his breath against her cheek and heard the chuckle. It felt so comfortable sitting there, she couldn't imagine moving._

"_You saved my life. Thank you," she said._

"_It was nothing," he scoffed in embarrassment._

"_It would have been easier to leave, especially the way you do it."_

_She leaned her head back to see his face then and found that he was already staring at her. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Regulus abruptly stood ending their connection. _

"_Don't look at me like that," he commanded. _

_Alex was bummed, but stood anyway._

"_You're my hero," she teased. _

"_I'm not," he insisted with his back to her_.

"_You are," Alex continued. She was preparing herself to tease him some more when he turned to meet her eyes again and she saw that he was deadly serious. Not only was he serious, but he was angry. _

"_Don't pretend as if you know me. You know nothing!" He shouted the last part, but quickly regained control of his voice. Though his face remained disturbingly distorted as he continued. "I've done things that would make you cringe. I'm not one of the heroes in your pathetic story book romances."_

"_What do you mean?" Alex was so amazed by this turn of events, the only other words she could manage were: "They're not pathetic." _

_But Regulus was pacing now and something was truly bothering him. _

"_If you knew what I'd done-" He didn't finish._

"_I'm sure it's not that bad," Alex remarked and rolled her eyes. He was young after all. The worst things she could imagine on a teenager's record were skipping school or stealing cars. "Everyone's done something they're not particularly proud of."_

"_Stop trying to make me good!" He furiously demanded._

"_Stop trying to be so bad!" She snapped back. "You can talk all you want about what a terrible person you are, but a person's actions show who they are, not what they say."_

_Frustrated by this entire conversation, Alex went to collect her fallen books. But as she crossed Regulus, he grabbed her by the shoulder and swiftly threw her hard against the bookshelf. This time several novels did topple to the ground and Alex knew she would have a bruise on her back tomorrow. Regulus roughly held onto her shoulder._

"_What the hell?" Alex demanded and she tried to get out of his grip with no success. "That hurt!" _

"_Do you want me to hurt you? Will that convince you?" He spoke to her in a steady, but cruel voice that would have frightened her more if she were not already irritated from being flung around. _

"_Go ahead then," Alex defiantly challenged. "Go on Mr. I'm-so-bad. Hurt me."_

_He banged his other arm against the shelf and more books tumbled down. Alex quivered at the sudden noise, but did not budge. Regulus was bursting with fury now and the only reason he hadn't hit her yet was because of some amazing self-control. While Alex thought this, he suddenly brought out his wand, the very same one she had seen make her large, rude customer weep. Then holding it over his head, he pointed one end directly at her face. _

"_It would take seconds to destroy you, you pathetic muggle," he hissed. But seconds passed and Alex remained._

"_Well?" She snapped, unable to keep her mouth shut. Her anger over shadowed her fear._

_Regulus gritted his teeth and brought it even closer to her. Alex shut her eyes and bravely waited. Nothing happened. She felt no pain, no hurt, and no death. When she could no longer keep her eyes shut, she saw that Regulus' hand was shaking and his distorted face was conflicted with varying emotions. He was struggling with his two options. He wanted to hurt her, but he wouldn't or perhaps he couldn't. _

* * *

Alexandra in the present broke off her story. She got this far away look in her large eyes, like she was recalling the exact moment of her story and remembering every single detail of it. No one prompted her on and at last she sighed.

"That was when I knew," she explained.

"Knew what?"

"That he wasn't bad at all," she answered with a weak smile.

Daphne felt a pain in her chest. That feeling was all too familiar. In fact, this entire story was pulling her back down memory lane. She was envisioning Hogwarts on a cold day when Slughorn had made them search in the lake for palmaria. Daphne had slipped, Severus had saved her, and that was when she knew. Looking into his deep black eyes, she knew he wasn't bad at all. But she had been wrong, clearly. And as the memory faded, taking with it the scent of Severus, she almost wanted to warn Alex. She stopped herself though. It was a different situation. Perhaps Regulus was better. Daphne had always had faith in him.

* * *

_Minutes passed. Outside the sky had grown very dark, but neither of them had moved. Regulus was breathing easier, but his face had not relaxed. Finally, Alex made a decision. She genuinely believed Regulus had the power to hurt her. Something in her gut told her it was possible. However, he hadn't and with that in mind, Alex slowly raised her hand up to meet his. When it closed over his fist, he tensed up and the wand shook violently before her eyes. Then slowly, very slowly, she guided him till it was down at his side. Regulus let out a breath. His entire body was shaking now and his grey eyes misted. It was not long before the wand clattered to the ground and instead he fiercely gripped onto Alex's hand. It was a tight, sweaty grip, but Alex didn't let go. She felt as if she was anchoring him through this important moment and all he needed from her right now was steady support. It took ten minutes for Regulus to collect himself and stand upright again. When he finally released her hand and met her eyes, he merely nodded._

"_My apologies," he croaked and moved to the exit._

"_That's it?" Alex called after him. He had just thrown her against a shelf, made a mess in her store, and taken her through an emotional roller coaster and all he could say was my apologies? "You have to be kidding m-?"_

_It took Regulus three large steps to close the distance between them. He raised an arm and Alex cringed again, but then felt it gently caress the back of her head. His other arm went around her waist and crushed her against him before his lips came bearing down against her own. _

* * *

"Gross!" Sirius interrupted his face filled with disgust.

All the girls groaned.

"What are you five?" Jasmine snapped impatiently.

"It's my little brother," Sirius defended himself.

"Shhh," Daphne commanded. "Go on Alex. Just ignore him."

* * *

_The night of the kiss, Alex could not sleep. She kept happily grinning to herself as she lied on the sofa. Of course, nothing had been established between her and Regulus since he had left so abruptly following the kiss, but she had a hunch he would return. It wasn't till sometime after three in the morning, that Alex recalled that she was forgetting the most important part of the day, the wand. The fact that she had seen magic preformed before her eyes had been overshadowed by the kiss, but now it was clear in her memory. Regulus had done magic. He carried a wand. What did that make him? Trying to be as silent as possible, Alex crept to her bookshelf where she selected a few of her grandmother's old books. Her grandmother had been obsessed with the supernatural and believed in the possibility of powerful beings. Alex also read into it occasionally, but now she would have to pay serious attention. Witches, wizards, warlocks were all known to use wands. Which category did Regulus fall under?_

_When he appeared late the following morning, Alex was deep into her studies. On the counter beside her, was a large stack of supernatural books. Despite how tired she was, she had put extra effort into looking nice that morning. Her hair was curled and she was in skinny jeans and a flattering gray sweater. She didn't notice Regulus come in though, until he spoke. _

"_Test?"_

"_Not exactly," Alex admitted when she popped her head up from behind the book._

_After taking off his black cloak, Regulus skimmed the titles. The further down the list he got, the deeper the frown between his eyes appeared. Worried about how he might react, Alex began explaining how most of the books belonged to her grandmother and that her grandmother was a true believer in the supernatural world. Regulus listened for a while, but eventually interrupted._

"_Do you believe in this?" He asked._

"_Anything's possible," Alex admitted. She didn't mention that she used to tease her mother about her belief in ghosts._

"_It doesn't frighten you?" He continued. _

_Alex shook her head._

"_What if I were a wizard?"_

_Alex grinned. "Then maybe you could stop a bookshelf from falling on me one day."_

_He had turned his back to her, so Alex wasn't able to gauge his reaction to her answer. _

"_What if I were a vampire?" He asked seconds later._

_Now he was teasing. Alex had ruled out vampire long ago, but she smiled anyway. "Tell me you are and I'll be that happiest girl in the world."_

_Regulus seemed disappointed to hear it. "Vampires are just blood sucking fiends. That's not supposed to make you happy."_

"_Oh you've met a lot of vampires lately?" Alex chimed. He didn't answer so she spoke again. "How about werewolves? I'd be over the moon to meet one of those."_

"_Werewolves," Regulus scoffed. "Disgusting creatures, I would never associate with the sort. "_

* * *

Down the table, Remus growled and his knuckles turned white from gripping onto his fork.

"Excuse me," he said politely. "I did not mean to interfere with the story."

"Vampires are overrated," Daphne remarked, recalling the time one had nearly made a tasty morsel out of her.

"You've met a vampire?" Alex excitedly questioned.

"Of course not," Daphne lied. "What did Regulus say after?"

* * *

"_Why the sudden fascination?" Regulus abruptly asked. "It seems like a vast waste of time to me."_

"_I was curious, though some of the history in here is pretty horrendous."_

_Regulus took the book from her._

"_Salem witch trials? Burnings? Ridiculous," he declared. "You can't hurt a skilled witch with fire."_

"_You believe in witches?" Alex asked._

"_I have met several girls who could fall into that category," he confessed._

"_Really?" Alex excitedly asked. Now they were getting somewhere._

"_Certainly, they are quite cruel and vicious at my school." He winked._

"_I was being serious," Alex complained. "Do you believe in magic?"_

_Regulus stopped grinning and observed her very carefully then. Alex didn't break the gaze. _

"_Enough studying," Regulus decided and turned toward the back door. "When is it lunch time?"_

* * *

"That was the day he admitted he only had two more days left of his holiday," Alex told the dinner party before her. She had expected the news this time and had not found it as shocking as before. Instead she smiled when Regulus informed her and suggested a farewell dinner the following night.

* * *

_Alex closed the shop early that day. She was not an expert in the kitchen, but could make basic dishes and settled on spaghetti. In an effort to impress Regulus, she attempted some garlic bread as well. She knew it was completely ridiculous, but she also knew he had a personal chef at his house. Her other concern was what to wear. She didn't have too many options though and finally settled on a simple, short black dress with a ruffled skirt. Since they were staying inside, she didn't bother putting on any heels, but she did curl her hair again and let it fall loose on her shoulders. _

_That evening, Regulus was punctual and when he entered the flat, he placed a light kiss on her cheek. Alex almost forgot to breath. To hide her nervousness, she put on a record of her favorite band, The Monkees. It helped too much. At one point, while she was serving their plates, she started to sing along without realizing it. Regulus chuckled from his chair. Alex blushed, even more so because Regulus, in his black slacks and royal blue sweater, was so handsome when he smiled._

"_Do you intend to join a band when I'm gone?" He asked._

_Alex was mortified now and did her best to hand him his dinner without dropping it._

"_Maybe I will," she answered with a hint of defiance._

"_You're singing voice is not bad," he decided. _

_Alex should have felt insulted, but it was probably the nicest compliment he had ever given her, so she accepted it with a grin. Luckily after that, conversation flowed easily. She asked about packing and school. He asked her what it had been like when she attended regular school and what she missed about it. That was an easy subject, Alex missed socializing with the friends she had. After that, they spoke about music. Alex had never heard of any of the bands Regulus mentioned, but he promised to let her listen to them one day. _

_Once, when there was a pause in the conversation, they both realized they had been done eating for a long time and outside night was approaching. Alex stood to take the dishes to the sink._

"_I'll do them," Regulus surprisingly offered, but once he got to the sink, he appeared quite baffled._

"_Have you ever done dishes before?" Alex hesitantly asked. He didn't answer. "I tell you what, I'll wash you dry." _

_This seemed agreeable to him and he readily held the towel. Alex assumed this must have been his first time cleaning anything and when he dripped some water on his sweater while drying, she resisted teasing him. Eventually, when he realized he was getting wet, he pulled the sweater over his head to reveal a white short-sleeved shirt underneath._

_Since he always wore sweaters or long sleeves, Alex couldn't resist peeking at his pale arms and slender hands. Whatever quidditch was, Alex never did find a book about it, it definitely shaped his arms. Then Alex noted something else. On his left forearm there was a red tattoo._

"_You have a tattoo?" She curiously cried out. "Let me see!"_

_Softly, she placed her hand on his arm for a better look, but as she did, he yanked it away and backhanded her hand so hard the room echoed with the sound. _

_Alex didn't move. She was too stunned to even react immediately. Regulus had pushed her into bookshelf before, but now he had just hit her and Alex wouldn't stand for it. _

"_Alexandra," Regulus began._

"_I think you should go," she interrupted in a barely audible voice. _

"_Wait, I didn't want-"_

"_Just go," she repeated, firmly this time. "Please, I need you to go now!"_

"_I apologize," he sighed heavily._

"_Get out!" She shouted barely holding back the tears she knew would soon escape. The night was ruined._

_Regulus complied with her demand. He snatched his sweater, Alex heard a pop sound, and he was gone without her even opening the door._

* * *

As she told this part of the story, Alex was visibly upset, but not nearly as disappointed as everyone else around the table, particularly Daphne. She felt a pain deep in her core and abruptly left the room to compose herself. Just listening to Alex' story had felt like déjà vu to her. The hope was there, the fear, and the inevitable disillusionment.

"I'm sorry mate," James said and put a hand on Sirius' arm.

"I knew it already." Sirius shrugged it off with a hollow laugh, but Daphne knew it to be a lie. It was something she had long suspected, they both had, but it had never been confirmed until now.

Daphne could hear Alex asking what the tattoo meant to them, but no one had the gall to answer her. When she returned to her place at the table, Daphne could not even meet her eyes.

* * *

_When morning arrived, Alex felt dreary, but persistent knocking downstairs forced her to throw on her robe and hurry down. There, she was astonished to see Regulus already waiting outside despite the early hour. He was dressed in a sharp school uniform and a black cloak. Alex hesitated. Regulus' quick gray eyes detected her and he patiently waited. Finally, Alex unlocked the door, but hurried to the rear of the shop and said nothing. Regulus entered carrying a large object covered with dark green velvet fabric. As he passed Alex to place it on the coffee table, Alex was certain she heard fluttering. _

"_Please forgive me for last night," he began awkwardly. "I was startled. I never intended to bring you pain." _

_Alex kept her arms firmly crossed and her eyes averted, but she recognized the sincerity in his voice anyway. He waited for her to speak, but when she didn't, he continued._

"_I bought you something," he said indicating the large object he had placed on the coffee table._

_Alex felt intrigued, but refused to show it. Regulus pulled back the rich fabric then to reveal a large gold cage and inside was small golden brown screech owl with big yellow eyes that stared straight at her. Alex couldn't help smiling. The owl was so cute and fluffy. Regulus was watching her reaction, however, so Alex quickly dropped her cheerfulness._

"_I can't accept this," she firmly declared, though it made her sad to say it._

"_You must," he insisted. "Let her out at night and she will hunt for herself."_

_Alex hesitated. "Is this a bribe so I'll forgive you?"_

"_I do admit I had an ulterior motive, though I'm not so sure now…" Regulus hesitated. _

_Alex prompted him to explain and eventually he informed her that if she wanted to write him while he was at school, all she had to do was send the letter with the owl. _

"_Like a pigeon carrier? Why don't you just give me the address?"_

_Regulus refused and explained that his school did not have regular post. Also, he had never trained the owl, but it would know how to find both him and her. This was all quite puzzling for Alex. When he told her not to put her name or address_ _anywhere, she was ready to roll her eyes and go back to bed, but he begged her not to._

"_I leave it to you whether we communicate or not," Regulus stated finally when it was clear he had to leave. _

_Alex nodded, then he handed her something else, a small glass vile filled with gold liquid._

"_Put this on your hand if you feel pain," he told her and quickly kissed her forehead. "Remember, don't write your name in any letter."_

_Alex could only wonder what he meant by that because he hastily exited the shop and never turned back._

* * *

"I considered not writing," Alex confessed to her listeners. "I held back for a week, but eventually, I sent a quick hello and I received a page in return. I couldn't believe when the owl tapped at my window. I was certain she had gotten lost and I would never see her again."

Alex explained how with each letter, they both had more and more to say. Soon, the correspondences became quite lengthy. He wrote about school and his friends. She told him about what happened in the shop and outside of it.

"I even told him when Dev and Sarah started dating."

"I saw that one coming," Jasmine remarked. Daphne nodded in complete agreement.

"I also told him when Dev's father offered to buy the bookshop from me." The first piece of news didn't seem to bother Alex at all, but the second made her smile.

* * *

_Alex hurried to the shop door, certain that the early morning light was playing tricks on her. Her shaking hand barely managed to undo the lock before Regulus stumbled into the shop. He was completely disheveled in pajama pants and a school dress shirt. After several months of not being in his physical company, Alex was shocked to see him within her grasp._

"_Regulus what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school? Where are your shoes?" _

_Regulus completely ignored all her inquiries._

"_I just got your letter and I had to come right away," he said and there was her letter right in his hand._

"_How did you get here?" Alex asked. _

"_Aparated."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Never mind that," he insisted._

"_Look at you, you don't even have your uniform on right," Alex said and she hastily began to fuss over his shirt buttons that were done wrong._

"_Doesn't matter," Regulus stopped her after a few seconds and held both of her hands instead. "Alexandra don't sell the shop."_

_Alex was surprised to hear the words come out of his mouth. Regulus knew she barely had money, and she assumed he would encourage the sale. After all, Dev's father was kindly offering her a small fortune. _

"_It isn't too late?" Regulus worriedly asked when she didn't respond._

"_No, it isn't." _

"_Don't sell it," he sternly repeated._

"_I won't," Alex heard herself promise. She hadn't really considered selling it, but now she was positive she never would._

"_Brilliant," Regulus said and abruptly started for the door. _

"_That's it?" Alex called after him._

_He grinned at her words and Alex knew she had just revealed her inner feelings._

"_Why didn't you just write back?" She asked to distract him._

"_I wanted to tell you myself."_

* * *

Alex informed her present company that she wrote Regulus dozens of questions after he left. She didn't understand how he could have received her letter that morning and arrived in London that morning too. From what she knew, his school was far. His reply was a short note with only four words: _Don't worry about it_.

"Leaving the school grounds without getting caught?" Sirius mused. "Perhaps he is my brother."

Alex glanced at the large grandfather clock. It was getting very late, but no one made the move to leave, so she continued.

* * *

_Alex didn't see Regulus again until it was summer. He arrived the very day his classes ended and seemed genuinely content to be back in the bookshop. Alex was happy to have him there too. Not only did she have extra help, but also her days were no longer lonely or dull. That summer they saw each other nearly everyday. It was the happiest summer of her life, Alex shyly confessed to the table. _

_Then one day, as fall neared, Regulus didn't appear. It worried Alex since he hadn't mentioned anything about being absent, but she figured his parents might have wanted his company. When he didn't appear the next day either, she wished she had his telephone number. And the day after that, she wanted to send him an owl, but he had made her swear not to when he was home. _

_To her relief, he came in the following morning. He wore strange black robes she had seen him in once before and he barely nodded at her before he collapsed onto a sofa. Just like the last time, he slept for the majority of the day. Once or twice he even mumbled and frightened her customers._

_Only when the store was empty, Alex would sit with him and this time she didn't resist stroking his black hair. Regulus would stop frowning in his sleep and seem to be at peace for those few minutes. It was while she was doing this in the afternoon, that he finally spoke._

"_Let's run away together," he said softly. His eyes were still shut._

_Alex smiled to herself. "How long have you been awake?"_

"_You didn't answer my question."_

"_Where would we go?" She asked to humor him._

"_Anywhere, I'll take care of us." _

"_Paris?"_

_The corner of his mouth moved up. "Oui." He knew she would pick France. From her letters, it was quite clear she had always wanted to travel there. Regulus sat up._

_Alex eyed his wardrobe. "Costume party again?"_

_Regulus stared at his robe in disgust, before throwing it off with more aggression than necessary. _

"_Will you really come to Paris with me?" He asked seriously now and with a hint of urgency._

"_When?" Alex snickered. She needed time to find someone to watch the store. Also, to save money for the trip, she didn't want Regulus paying for her. _

"_Tonight."_

_Alex laughed. She assumed he was joking, but noticed he didn't smile._

"_Next week then?"_

_Alex was consistently stressed after that conversation. Each day Regulus would come in now and insist they take a vacation far from London. He never explained his reasoning to her, but treated the subject like an urgent matter. When she refused, he would be visibly upset and ask when she would be willing to go. Sometimes, he would ask odd questions about morals or the good and evil in people's souls. Alex didn't always have an answer for him. _

_Nothing was worst though, than the days he came in dressed in the strange black robes. On those mornings, the bags under his eyes were heavy and his spirit completely broken. He was like the walking dead. As much as Alex tried, she could never get him to smile on those days. Later, she would pester him with questions, but he would only say that they needed to go far away where they wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. Alex didn't know how to tell Regulus the only thing she was worried about these days was him. _

_When fall came and school was back in session, Regulus wasn't any better. Alex expected not to see him while he was away, but every other weekend, he would come home and visit her. During these breaks, he would alternate between being his usual self and being irritatingly silent. _

"_I ran into this girl I know yesterday," Regulus said one Sunday afternoon. He had been pensive most of the day and Alex was grateful for some conversation, even if the topic slightly irritated her._

"_Oh?" she replied a little coldly. _

"_Her name's Daphne Rue. She's my brothers friend actually," he confessed._

_That made her older, Alex thought. "What happened?" She curiously inquired._

"_She was being completely annoying and prying into my business."_

* * *

In the present, Daphne strongly protested.

* * *

"_Then she said, 'Regulus it's never too late to turn everything around. It's just about whether you have the courage to do it or not.' I've never heard such a cliché Gryffindor statement." Regulus scowled as he repeated the words, but_ _after a few moments, his features softened and he glanced at Alex. "Do you think she's right?"_

_Alex did and told him so, but she wondered what this Daphne knew that she didn't. "Regulus, I don't like when people keep secrets from me. Tell me what's going on."_

_He refused and as punishment Alex ignored him till it was closing time. _

_When the last customer exited and Regulus still didn't speak, Alex turned off all the lights and prepared herself to retire upstairs. It was only then that Regulus held her back. She could barely make out his outline in the dark store, but the hand that held hers was unmistakably his._

"_It's enough to know I did something wrong," he quietly confessed. "Imagine that you are young, naïve, and desperate to prove yourself. An opportunity arrives and without much thought, you take it. For one sweet moment, you are the pride of your parents and the envy of all your mates. In your mind, it was the correct path, until you begin to discern more about your hasty decision. By chance, you discover a secret that could potentially redeem you, but to act on it would make you a traitor to your comrades and risk your life."_

_Alex's heart stopped. "Is your life in danger? You have to go to the police."_

_Regulus held her in place and continued in a hushed tone that left Alex feeling nothing but dread. "What would you do?"_

"_Go to the police!" She insisted desperately._

"_No, you know what I mean. What would you do?" He repeated gravely. _

"_I don't have enough details," she stalled. _

"_Tell me what you would do," he insisted. _

_Alex bit her lip. She wanted to say that they should go to Paris now, that he should run away. Or stay with her and never return to his school or house, but she couldn't and he knew it. _

"_Thank you Alexandra," he quietly said. She felt his hand skim the flesh of her arm. The darkness only served to heighten her senses and his touch left a burning trail. Alex's heart pounded against her chest and she felt him staring directly at her. He placed a warm kiss against her cheek, then dragged his lips over to her own. His parted mouth caught hers and pulled her bottom lip into his mouth. A shiver ran down Alex's spine and she was only too eager to respond. She opened her mouth to his and allowed him to consume her. She even stood on her toes to lean further into Regulus. His tongue brushed against her lips before moving further into her mouth. To keep herself steady, Alex's arms encircled his neck and she felt his hands firmly grasp her waist. The desire vibrated between them and Regulus deepened the kiss. When he finally pulled away, Regulus was breathing heavily against her. Alex waited, but he only placed a final soft kiss on her forehad and left. _

* * *

There were pensive frowns all around the table.

"Did he ever elaborate on the secret?" James eventually asked.

Alex shook her head, but dug into her pocket to produce a letter she told them she received the next morning.

_To Alexandra, I know I will never see you again, but I want you to know how truly sorry I am about this, more sorry than you'll ever know. Please do not attempt to send me an owl or to discover my location. R.A.B._

Again there was a lengthy silence. They all had questions burning in their minds, but knew Alex did not have the answers. Any hope Daphne had been entertaining about Regulus redeeming himself was momentarily destroyed. The letter was so vague. She could not tell if he meant to change or if he meant to continue on with the easier route.

"I sent several letters and they all came back unopened," Alex admitted with a heavy sigh.

* * *

_Days passed and Regulus did not appear. Alex had no idea where his school was or what it was called. Even his telephone number had been withheld from her. It was only later that Alex recalled he had mentioned his home address. She closed the store early and walked to the exact location, but she was met with an unwelcome sight. Grimmauld Place had a number 11 and 13, but there was no 12 anywhere. His existence suddenly seemed unreal. Alex felt the weight of the abandonment. To make it worst, each time the bell over her bookshop door rang, she looked up and expected to see him. He never came. Soon, she both mourned his loss and cursed his selfishness. _

_Somber months passed and Alex thought about Regulus less and less each day. She continued to read every book she could on the subject of magic and wizardry, but told herself it was just to keep her mind preoccupied. Life had become monotonous again. Every now and then she would go out with Sarah and Dev just to break her routine, but it didn't help. The couple always wanted to introduce her to someone, but Alex was not interested. _

_Then late one night, the excitement she had been craving arrived in abundance. Alex had been lying awake on the sofa willing herself to close her eyes and not think of Regulus, when she heard a loud crack. The noise was enough to make her sit up. The room was dark, but Alex could sense that someone else was present. Squinting for better vision, she scanned the area around her and was horrified to see a dark shape crouched in the corner. Alex was ready to let out a powerful scream, but it was stifled when she recognized the figure. _

_Regulus clutched onto his stomach and fell to his side. Alex forgot her anger towards him and rushed forward in fear. She asked him what was wrong and what had happened, but his only reply was to grit his teeth in pain. As Alex placed her hand on his shoulder, she suddenly felt and saw that he was wet, though she wasn't sure if it was from the sweat that was forming on his brows or from having been submerged head first into a lake. On closer inspection, she also saw that there were tears along the collar of his shirt and his sleeves. Nothing could compare though to the expression of extreme pain that was in his face as he began to writhe on the floor. Alex stumbled for the phone to call for help, but before she could reach it a second voice from the opposite side of the room rang out._

"_It must not call anyone!"_

_Alex reached for the nearest weapon. It was a book. "Who's there?" She sternly demanded. For all of her efforts, she could not make anyone out this time. "Show yourself!"_

"_Kreacher does not take orders from nasty, muggle girl," the voice hissed back._

"_Kreacher? Regulus'… butler?" Alex was stunned. How did they both get inside her apartment? She asked Kreacher several questions, but he was too busy mumbling to himself to answer her. _

_Alex hurried for the phone again and again the voice told her no. _

"_He needs help!" She insisted back into the darkness. Before she could dial, there was a snap, and the phone was gone. _

_Regulus twisted on the floor. "Water, please, water," he begged and streams of tears poured down his cheeks. _

_Alex ran to the kitchen and brought back a glass, but it too vanished after a snap._

"_Foolish muggle girl, water won't help."_

_Alex swung out in frustration, but knew it would do no good. Wherever Kreacher was, he was well hidden from her._

"_I have to do something! I can't leave him like this," she stressed as she crumpled to the ground beside Regulus. In her entire life, she had never felt so helpless. "He could be dying. I don't even know what's wrong with him or what happened. What am I supposed to do?"_

_Kreacher didn't answer her. He was mumbling questions of his own, but not to Alex._

"_What would Mistress say if she saw Kreacher in this filthy muggle house?"_

_Regulus' face contorted in pain and he let out a fierce scream. Alex held onto him and did her best to shush him. She thanked the stars her mother was a heavy sleeper. If she walked out of her room to witness this, Alex wasn't sure what would happen next. Alex checked for any physical injuries, but saw nothing except the light scratches. Regulus pleaded for water again, but Kreacher kindly answered him that water would not help. _

"_Kreacher should not have taken him to that terrible place, but Kreacher obeyed Master. Master Regulus asked to be brought to filthy muggle girl so Kreacher did as he was told. Kreacher already disobeyed Master Regulus once when he did not leave the cave. Kreacher cannot disobey him again. Poor Kreacher. What would my Mistress say?"_

_Alex heard all of this mumbling and would have been fascinated by it, if she had not just noticed a cut on Reuglus' hand that was bleeding more heavily than the others. Alex hurried to get her first aid kit. Under the watchful eyes of Kreacher, who she still could not see, Alex bandaged Regulus' hand and wiped the sweat off his brow. He constantly pleaded for water, but there was nothing she could do, but apologize again and again and promise everything would be okay. Sometimes he cried out for his parents, his brother, and mainly for her. Alex didn't know how many hours passed as she stroked his black hair and whispered soothing remarks into his ear. It was the longest night of her life because very second Alex feared Regulus would stop moving and pass into oblivion. But his nightmares and agonizing pain continued throughout the night._

* * *

"Was he cursed?" Alex hesitantly asked the new acquaintances that surrounded her.

"Judging by his symptoms, he drank a particular potion," Jasmine expertly responded. She spoke in her healer voice, but her face was very grave.

Lily nodded her agreement. "This potion causes great pain and forces you to envision terrible things. Also, it dehydrates you, but nothing will quench your thirst."

Alex's tried to hide her watery brown eyes by turning away from them, but Daphne could see her swallowing hard and knew she was trying not to cry.

"Why would he drink that?"

No one at that table had anything to say and Alex felt the heavy burden of their silence. She was certain they were keeping something from her. She could feel it each time they exchanged glances. It began when she mentioned the tattoo and hadn't stopped since.

* * *

_Alex didn't know when she fell asleep, but she partially woke when she felt a hand touch her face. Through her half closed eyelids, she recognized Regulus. In the dim light of morning, he was deathly pale, but conscious. Over his shoulder, Alex thought she saw a tiny figure with large, blue eyes and bat like ears peeking curiously at her. Regulus stroked her hair now. His grey eyes were filled with sorrow. She felt his cold lips kiss her forhead. He weakly stood up to leave. Alex tried to stand too and stop him, but she saw a familiar, long piece of wood and only knew darkness. _

* * *

"It's an incredible story," Lily admitted before she let out a light yawn. She had gone several hours without a nap and the weariness was beginning to show in her eyes.

"I haven't seen him since," Alex sadly admitted. "I had given up all hope, when Remus came into the bookshop. He was trying to select something for his girlfriend and I helped. In exchange, he assisted me with some boxes. In the process, he took off his coat and I glanced a wand. For a few seconds, I thought I had dreamt it, but then I knew he had to be part of the same world as Regulus. I continued speaking to him, and when I learned he needed a job, I instantly offered him one." Alex directly faced and spoke to Remus now. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to deceive you."

Remus accepted her apologies with one kind nod, but Alex felt the need to explain further.

"I wanted to ask you about Regulus right away," she said. "But I was afraid of scaring you. If you apparated, or whatever, I would've lost my one chance. Then when you spoke of your friends, I could hardly believe it. Sirius Black isn't a common name and you knew a Daphne Rue too." Alex had arrived to the point she had been patiently waiting for all evening. As she continued, she made eye contact with each person around the table. "I just need to know what happened to Regulus? If he's alive and if so, where is he?"

They all knew Alex was leading up to that question, but when she finally asked it, it hurt them all. Daphne could see the distress on all her friends' faces.

"We can't answer that," Remus admitted with a sympathetic smile.

"Don't you know?" Alex cried.

"We graduated and I never really knew him," Jasmine slightly shrugged.

"I haven't seen him since that day he told you about," Daphne added.

Alex waited for more, but no one knew what to say. She desperately turned to Sirius.

"You're his brother."

"I can't help you," Sirius numbly answered.

"Please," Alex begged from across the table.

"I don't know anything," he barked.

This time Alex crossed the distance between them and held his arm tightly.

"Please," she repeated and her voice wavered.

Sirius would not look at her, but in a few seconds he apparated. Stunned, Alex stared at the empty space and her empty hands.

James patted her on the shoulder. "Just wait," he advised.

"Dessert anyone?" Jasmine asked to ease the uncomfortable tension. No one was hungry. Fortunately, Sirius was back in a flash.

"He isn't at home," he informed the room.

"Could he be at school?" Alex asked right away.

"He's gone. Accept it," Sirius insisted and there was a hint of cruelty in his voice.

"I can't," Alex replied right away.

Sirius was not moved. "You have to. There's nothing we can do."

"What if I led him to the wrong decision?" Alex cried. "He could be dead now and it will be my fault."

"It will be _his_ fault!" Sirius snapped at her.

That was the final straw. Alex hid her face in both of her hands and began to cry. It pained Daphne to watch. The girl slumped into her chair and sobbed until she was gasping for air. Daphne hugged her tightly and did her best to comfort her. Lily said a few words too and when Alex finally calmed down, Remus offered to apparate her home since it was so late. Alex agreed and did her best to thank them individually and say farewell, though her smile and voice were both weak. When she got to Sirius, she hugged him and told him he really looked like his brother.

"Regulus really admires you," she declared. "He never said it, but I could tell."

As soon as they were gone, Sirius scowled darkly. "That idiot Regulus!"

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" Lily snapped at him angrily.

Sirius insisted Regulus was not there again, but they all knew he meant at the moment.

"It's better if she forgets him and us," Sirius concluded.

"From what Alex told us, there is a possibility that Regulus quit being a death eater," Lily suggested.

"It's not an organization where you can just hand in a resignation to Voldemort," Sirius scoffed. "Plus, there was the dark potion at the end of the story. That just proves what side he picked."

Jasmine logically argued against Sirius' last point. Regulus would not willingly drink that potion, but someone might have given it to him if he threated to stop being a deatheater.

Sirius didn't buy her reasoning. "I doubt Voldemort would take the trouble to brew a potion just for my brother. He's easy enough to kill with a wand. Listen, we all heard what Alex just revealed. You would have me lead her to him? She's defenseless and in danger and she doesn't even know it. Do you know what deatheaters do to muggles? Have we not seen it? Regulus was right when he told her how easy it would be to destroy her. We ourselves die like flies daily. What chance does she have if she goes ignorantly gallivanting after him? Prongs, Daphne, am I right?"

It was rare for Daphne not to share her opinion, but she was considering the story carefully. She felt the instinct to protect Alex from repeating her own story, but though it had similarities, she knew it was not the same.

James spoke first. "Someone needs to reach out to Regulus."

"I will not," Sirius insisted.

"Then I'll do it," Daphne cried. She had failed before, but she would try again. Lily volunteered as well.

"No," Sirius growled. "He can decide his own fate."

"Sirius," Daphne began calmly. "He's your brother. He cannot be beyond your reach."

She put a hand on his arm and James clapped him in the back. They both knew Sirius well enough to know that him anger was just a mask for the pain and disappointment he was obviously feeling. No matter how often Sirius denied it, Daphne knew he loved his little brother. That was why in the next minute, he sighed and gave in.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore and maybe a few other people."

Daphne knew by other people, he meant the less reputable ones. Sirius knew quite a few interesting characters. The only one Daphne didn't trust was Mundungus Flethcher, a small twitchy man with straggly ginger hair, who always made their entire apartment smell like alcohol. Daphne would have preferred to stay locked in her room when he was around, but she always went out to keep an eye on him. She was fairly certain he had pilfered a few things from their kitchen. Sirius didn't care, but Daphne wouldn't stand for it. Mundungus knew it too, which is why he quickly stopped trying to sell Daphne any of the other stolen goods he kept in his pocket.

Sirius apparated away again and he was followed by James and Lily, who was now so tired her eyes could barely stay open. With everyone gone, the house felt empty. Daphne offered to help Jasmine clean up, but her friend insisted her wand would take care of everything. As half eaten dishes and plates lifted off the table and floated to the kitchen, Daphne felt relieved that she didn't have to work the following day. Maybe she would see Michael. He never showed up to the dinner, which meant practice had been long and tiring. She inwardly thanked the coach. Daphne waited until Remus returned before apparating to her apartment. Sirius wasn't there and she smiled because she knew Regulus had a chance now.

Back in the kitchen, Jasmine felt arms warp around her waist and heard Remus inhale deeply against her skin. Slowly, he began to trace kisses along the sensitive area on her neck. Jasmine gasped as the heat shot through her veins. When he reached her ear, Remus changed direction and began to nip at the skin of neck.

"I'm sorry," Remus said in a husky voice between bites. He extended some small pink flowers as a peace treaty. Jasmine was sure he had picked them from the garden. Her mom would be furious, but she inwardly smiled at the gesture anyway.

"Don't let it happen again." Jasmine stayed stern long enough to shove a piece of custard tart right into Remus' face and let out a howl of laughter. After listening to Alex's story, Jasmine felt extremely grateful to have Remus, with all of his flaws, right beside her. And as they started their custard wrestling match, she thanked Merlin that she already knew Remus' darkest secret.

* * *

_E/N: I know there was no Severus, don't hate me! He will be in the next chapter. As I said, this is plot is important to my main storyline, but the upcoming chapters will continue to focus on my usual main characters, particularly Daphne and Severus. Thanks for reading!_

_The books Alexandra quoted: To Kill a Mocking Bird by Harper Lee, Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury (RIP Mr. Bradbury), Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, and Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. All fantastic works. _


End file.
